


Гнев и справедливость

by Stochastic



Category: Original Work
Genre: 19th Century, 20th Century, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Torture, Drugs, First Time, Historical, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Dysfunction, South Africa, Trauma, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 264,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: Девятнадцатый век. Столкновение народов и идей, человеческих амбиций и надежд вытесняет из южной Африки свободу и справедливость. Кристофер Стюарт и Фредерик ван Райнберг бастарды богатых и влиятельных буров. В двенадцать лет они верят, что друг к другу их привели духи. В шестнадцать — что вместе станут честнее и сильнее. В восемнадцать понимают, что придумали одержимость друг другом, чтобы пережить разрушение
Kudos: 6





	1. Часть первая. Глава первая. Охота

— Чем больше угроза, тем больше лев злится, - Бартоломей поерзал в седле и почесал шею. Он недавно отрастил бороду, кожа под ней покраснела и шелушилась. – Деревенские женщины могут прогнать льва-людоеда горящей палкой, но если льва окружат вооруженные люди, то убить его можно будет только, пока он рвет одного из них на части. Кожа у льва толстая. Попасть в него, когда он двигается, сложно. Но даже если попадешь, из-за ярости лев не почувствует боль.

Кристофер вырос в Африке и знал, что сказки про львов-людоедов придумали специально для развлечения иностранцев. На деле, львы, что воровали из деревень куриц и детей, были старыми одиночками с испорченными больными зубами, слишком слабыми для охоты в вельде.

Рядом с Бартоломеем покачивался в седле английский лорд Сомерсет, новый губернатор Кейптауна. Папаша Стюарт говорил, что лорд пьяница, картежник и развратник. Папаша Стюарт говорил, что все англичане лжецы, торгаши и трусы. А еще он говорил, что английские лорды, военные и газетчики не хлынули бы в Кейптаун, если бы отморозившие себе последние мозги умники в нидерландском парламенте не признали независимость английских колоний в Америке. Еще полбеды признать их независимость, но оружие им везти зачем? Как они себе это представляли, вопрошал накануне вечером папаша Стюарт, подливая пальмовую водку сыновьям. Семнадцатилетнему Бартоломею и двенадцатилетнему Кристоферу. На что рассчитывали? Думали, тройка торговых судов обойдет самый мощный флот в мире?

\- Лев не мог уйти далеко, вчера он загрыз овцу на ферме ван Хорков, - упомянув ван Хорков, Бартоломей показал на поросшие молочаем холмы на западе. Там же, на западе, лежала ферма Стюартов, где Кристофер родился и жил. Оттуда пять часов назад началась охота. Папаша Стюарт хотел выехать на рассвете, но приглашенные английские гости проснулись лишь к полудню. Новый губернатор страдал от похмелья, жаловался на несварение желудка и затянувшуюся морскую болезнь, хоть две недели назад сошел с корабля. 

За Бартоломеем и губернатором ехал молодой гладко выбритый англичанин в очках. За время путешествия он трижды спешивался, срывал колючки юкки и клал их между страниц книги. Встречаясь взглядом с Кристофером, он улыбался. Впрочем, он улыбался всем. Когда Кристофер поравнялся с англичанином в очках, тот заговорил о девушке, которая ждет его в Англии и изучает растения. Почему он решил, что Кристоферу это должно быть интересно?  
Третий англичанин держался рядом с папашей Стюартом. Обильно потеющий купец жил в том же городе, который семнадцать лет назад покинул папаша Стюарт. Бирмингем, папаша Стюарт не жаловал Англию, но ради знания семейной истории заставил всех своих детей выучить название его родного города. Из болтовни потного купца Кристофер понял, что дожди в Бирмингеме никогда не прекращаются, а стекольную фабрику, на которой работал Стюарт, закрыли.

В полмиле от Стюарта и купца ехал ван Райнберг. Четыре года назад, когда Кристофер только научился обращаться с оружием, Агнус ван Райнберг обвинил папашу Стюарта в краже племенного быка и приперся к нему на ферму с вооруженным отрядом. Папаша Стюарт разрешил осмотреть своих коров, но поставил своих людей под ружье, на случай если гости злоупотребят гостеприимством. Кристофер получил место на веранде и отлично рассмотрел приезжих. В ван Райнберге его поразило сочетание хрупкой фигуры и низкого голоса. Быка так и не нашли, и полгода после размолвки Стюарт и ван Райнберг, встречаясь в церкви на воскресных службах, не здоровались друг с другом и не пожимали рук.  
Их отношения наладились, когда племена коса подожгли ферму Теронов - папаша Стюарт и ван Райнберг объединили свои отряды, чтобы прогнать коса за Рыбью реку.  
На охоту с английским губернатором ван Райнберг взял своих детей. Нормана, Джульетту и Фредерика. Кристофер видел их в церкви по праздникам и воскресеньям.

На милю вокруг по вельду рассыпались всадники папаши Стюарта и ван Райнберга. Позади катила телега с одеялами и посудой для ночлега.

Завидев, вернувшихся с разведки ирландца и кафра, Кристофер поспешил к ним.

\- В миле отсюда стадо зебр, - Макинрайт сплюнул, запихнул за щеку щепотку табака и передал мешочек с табаком Обоку.

Кафр Обоку принадлежал к племени готтентотов, как и мать Кристофера. Она ушла, когда Кристоферу было два года. Папаша Стюарт говорил, что у готтентотов скверный характер, и они всегда все делают наперекор. О скверном характере готтентотов говорили и шрамы от плетей на спине Обоку.

Вернувшись к папаше Стюарту, Кристофер сообщил о зебрах. Англичанин в очках приподнялся на стременах, губернатор Сомерсет отхлебнул виски из жестяной фляги, Бартоломей рассуждал о привычках и поведении львов.

Стадо зебр было малочисленным: три кобылы, два жеребенка и жеребец. Флегматичный жеребец щипал чахлый кустарник, не замечая людей. Одна из кобыл обнаружила задатки норова и, поравнявшись с английским очкариком, показала зубы. Жеребята носились друг за другом, ничего не видя вокруг. Тот, что с коричневыми полосами, врезался в коня губернатора. Сомерсет свалился на землю. Бартоломей поставил своего коня на дыбы, отгоняя и без того испуганных жеребят.

Губернатор Сомерсет кряхтел и охал, бормотал о ноющем плече, в которое, когда он был молод и служил в Вест-Индийской компании, попало копье дикарей. Папаша Стюарт покивал и распорядился ставить лагерь. Рабы вырыли ямы и развели в них костры. Макинрайт и Обоку ушли за водой. Дети ван Райнберга отправились пострелять газелей до темноты.

Кристофер расседлал свою лошадь, лошадей папаши Стюарта и купца и пустил животных пастись, привязав веревками за передние ноги к колесу телеги. Повернувшись, Кристофер заметил, что за ним наблюдает англичанин.

\- Джозеф Локвуд, - когда англичанин пожал Кристоферу руку, в его очках отразилось синее небо. – Почему ты не участвовал в охоте на кабанов?

Для охоты на кабанов англичан отвезли к Воскресной реке. Там рабы ван Райнберга выгнали к ним из камышей трех хряков. Кристофер, как и дети ван Райнберга, слонялся в отдалении и не прикасался к оружию.

\- Я видел, у тебя есть ружье, а значит ты умеешь с ним обращаться, - допытывался Локвуд. - Готов поспорить, что стреляешь ты отлично. Лучше меня, точно. Возможно, именно поэтому тебе и запретили охотиться с нами? Твой отец не хотел обижать гостей и не позволил бурским детям обставить в стрельбе английских чиновников? Я угадал? – Локвуд подмигнул Кристоферу. - И льва никакого не было? Твой брат рассказывал байки для приезжих. Не грыз лев овец ван Хорков.

\- Нет, - Кристофер мотнул головой. – Лев был, только загрыз он коз, а не овец. Три дня назад рабы отравили его стрихнином.

Локвуд хлопнул Кристофера по плечу и рассмеялся, будто в жизни не слышал шутки лучше.

\- Ты принадлежишь к удивительному народу. Ты ведь знаешь об этом? Однажды я напишу историю буров, - Локвуд доверительно понизил голос. – Историю семи поколений голландских переселенцев и присоединившихся к ним непокорных французов-гугенотов. Историю смелых и отчаянных людей, которые воевали с дикарями за каждый клочок бесплодной почвы. Людей, чьё трудолюбие превратило бесплодную почву в поля и виноградники. Суровые условия и полный опасностей образ жизни всегда обнажают в человеке самые лучшие и самые худшие качества. Этой суровой стране не важно англичанин ты, француз или немец, здесь выживают только самые смелые, самые терпеливые, самые сильные и достойные. Удивительные люди, как твой отец, готовые идти наперекор судьбе, природе, империям и земным королям.

Кристофер задержал дыхание, удивленный тем, как кратко и емко англичанин выразил словами его восхищение папашей Стюартом. Однако ловко играющий словами англичанин не знал всей правды.

\- Когда мой отец покинул Англию, на корабле, на котором он плыл, разразилась эпидемия. Пять недель люди вокруг харкали и срали кровью, и умирали в судорогах. Пятьсот человек умерли за время плавания. Земля, на которой мой отец построил свою ферму, раньше принадлежала кафрам. У местного вождя было триста воинов, у моего отца только трехлетний Бартоломей на руках. У папаши Стюарта тогда не было лошади, не было одеяла, не было ружья. Он пришел к старому вождю кафров. На стенах крааля вождя висели черепа убитых им врагов. Мой отец сказал вождю: сразись со мной, или прикажи сразиться со мной твоему лучшему воину. Если я проиграю, мой череп и череп моего сына украсят твою коллекцию. Но если я выиграю, твоя земля отойдет мне и моему сыну. – Впервые Кристофер услышал эту историю, когда еще не умел ходить. С пяти до восьми лет он пас коз на отцовской ферме и, каждый раз, отгоняя от коз зебр и антилоп, представлял, что вызывает на поединок свирепого черного воина. Позднее Кристофер взял в руки оружие и узнал, что сражения между белыми и черными происходят по другому сценарию, но и это знание не отбросило тень сомнений на подвиг отца. – Мой отец победил! Он свернул шею лучшему из врагов голыми руками. Восхищенный силой и смелостью Стюарта вождь кафров назвал его своим другом и братом.

\- Я обязательно расскажу историю твоего отца в моей книге, - пообещал Локвуд. – Я горжусь знакомством с тобой. Спасибо, что проявил милосердие и не постыдил меня во время охоты, - одновременно торжественно и шутливо произнёс Локвуд.

\- Умей взять, умей отдать, - повторил Кристофер любимую поговорку папаши Стюарта.  
Улыбка Локвуда стала еще шире. Он посмотрел поверх головы Кристофера.

Дети ван Райнберга вернулись со своей охоты. Нарочно подняли пыль, поставив коней на дыбы. Фредерик, ровесник Кристофера, спихнул на землю мертвую косулю и спешился, перекинув ногу через голову лошади. Джульетта достала нож и, подметая юбкой песок, обошла вокруг косули. Молодой худосочной самки с тонкими ногами. Локвуд смотрел на неё, приоткрыв рот. Не на косулю, на - Джульетту, которая, закусив губу, вспорола косуле живот и склонилась над внутренностями. Кристофер знал, что означает взгляд Локвуда. Интерес, восхищение и желание.

Лиловые облака сомкнулись на небе как щиты. Земля вокруг лагеря напоминала спину неумело остриженной овцы.

Мбавана, зулуский лекарь-раб папаши Стюарта ухаживал за пострадавшей во время охоты лошадью. Когда кабанов выгнали из кустарника, англичане слишком долго целились. Один из хряков бросился под ноги лошади и расцарапал ей колено. Старик Мбавана шипел и щелкал языком, обматывая рану повязкой из глины. Мбавана, жил на ферме папаши Стюарта сколько Кристофер себя помнил. Когда он болел, Мбавана, готовил ему зелья и учил его зуоусскому. Тот оказался сложнее английского и африкаанс, на котором разговаривали голландские переселенцы. У зулусов для каждого растения было по двадцать, а то и по тридцать разных названий. Они менялись в зависимости от времен года, от того, где растение растет, как повернуты к солнцу его листья, как сплетаются корни, сколько ему лет, как часто люди обрываюь его листья и для чего их используют.

Мясо убитых на охоте кабанов нарезали тонкими полосками, натерли солью, нанизали на палки и подвесили над кострами. Пока оно жарилось, люди жевали кукурузные лепешки, табак и прикладывались к флягам.

Папаша Стюарт дымил на пару с купцом. Дым от трубок висел над головами как плоская крона акации.

\- Прекрасный табак, - купец цокнул языком.

\- Самый лучший, из Мексики. Четыре раза в год в порт приходят мексиканские суда, чтобы пополнить мои запасы лучшего в мире табака.

\- Как долго мексиканские суда стоят в Кейптауне? – затягиваясь, купец сморщил нос.  
\- Ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы закупить провизию и забить трюмы, - папаша Стюарт плеснул на мясо вином из фляги.

\- Ты слышал о том, что около Канарских островов англичане задержали португальский корабль с полным трюмом рабов? – купец осмотрел свою трубку, высыпал остатки табака на песок и забил по новой. – Капитана португальцев повесили, команду сослали на каторжные работы в Австралию. По нынешним законам торговля рабами уголовное преступление, одним денежным штрафом теперь не отделаешься.

\- Английский парламент кучка напыщенных лицемеров, сначала они закрепляют за собой монополию на поставку рабов в испанские колонии, тридцать лет бьются за неё, а не выдержав конкуренции, объявляют торговлю рабами уголовным преступлением и начинают охоту на своих бывших деловых партнеров, - папаша Стюарт сплюнул.

\- Португальского капитана повесили, тело оставили болтаться на площади десять дней, - купец поковырял в ухе.

\- А в Кейптауне вешают только воров, - папаша Стюарт придирчиво осмотрел свой кусок мяса. – И в Картуме за работорговлю никого не вешают. А туда испанские корабли приходят чаще, чем к нам. Там каждый третий оборванец при определенной смекалке и удаче наживается на рабах. Достаточно одолжить деньги у арабов, собрать команду, прикупить побрякушек для черных вождей, заделаться их друзьями и встрять в войну между племенами. Затем нацепить побежденным на шею веревки и сдать их португальцам за сумму в пять раз превышающую одолженные деньги. Здесь у нас, в Африке, весь секрет в правильно заполненных таможенных декларациях, – сочтя мясо готовым, папаша Стюарт откусил кусок и принялся медленно жевать. Он никуда не торопился.

Купец рядом поежился от ночного ветра.

\- Ты посмотри на себя и посмотри на меня, - мягко и лениво произнес папаша Стюарт. – Я работал на фабрике. Мне платили гроши и каждую неделю угрожали увольнением, а все почему? Потому что парламент привез в Бирмингем ирландских ублюдков. Они привыкли спать в канаве, жрать целый год картошку и работать по четырнадцать часов. А вечерами напиваться не в пабах, а в подворотне. Посмеешь хозяину фабрики заикнуться о том, что тебе надо семью кормить, и он найдет на твоё место сотню ирландцев. Теперь посмотри на свою семью. Твой прадед, когда начинал дело, был единственным, кто возил в Бирмингем шотландскую шерсть. Во времена твоего деда шотландскую шерсть уже продавали двое или трое. А что происходит сейчас? Тебя обложили налогами, посредниками и задрали цены так, что ты влез в долги. От этого ведь ты сбежал в Африку? Дела у тебя в Англии шли так скверно, что ты согласился на жалование таможенного служащего.

Купец обнюхал свой кусок мяса, прикрыл глаза, слизнул жир.

\- Ты должен думать о своей семье, - продолжал Стюарт. — Сколько денег ты оставил им в Англии? Как часто обещал присылать им деньги? К кому они могут обратиться за помощью, если с тобой что-то случится? Если ты заболеешь, умрешь или свалишься с лошади, сломаешь позвоночник и останешься инвалидом. Через что тогда придется пройти твоим жене и детям? - папаша Стюарт замолчал, прислушиваясь к крику ночной птицы. – Ты должен заботиться о своих близких, иначе скверный ты человек. В Африке сейчас больше возможностей чем в Англии. Кто знает, во что превратится Африка через двадцать - тридцать лет? Свободной земли будет все меньше и меньше, оружия и людей больше. Ты видел земли восточнее от фермы ван Хорков? Ты бы мог построить там ферму. Я бы подарил тебе стадо овец. Ты привез бы сюда свою семью. Жена перестала бы жаловаться на вечные головные боли, а дети на насморк из-за английской сырости.

Взгляд купца скакал от костра к костру, от навеса к навесу, от человека к человеку. Вряд ли он заметил Кристофера, даже когда в упор посмотрел на него. Кристофер знал, так смотрят белые, когда не могут принять решение. Белые всегда суетятся от растерянности, черные же, наоборот, если не знают, что делать, замирают, затаиваются.

\- Все дело в налоговых и таможенных документах. Важно правильно их заполнить, и никто не полезет осматривать трюмы. Если невольник стоит тысячу – например, молодая женщина, способная рожать, они дороже всего, - ты пишешь: мыло – двести, башмаки – четыреста, соль - триста, полотно - сто, итого тысяча. Возьми еще табака, вижу, что тебе нравится, - папаша Стюарт протянул купцу резную шкатулку.

Кристофер отошел помочиться. По пути заметил, что Локвуд подсел к костру отпрысков ван Райнберга, улыбается Джульетте и болтает с Норманом, её старшим братом.

Стоило повернуться к лагерю спиной, стало видно, что облака развеялись и тысячи белых червяков звезд разъедали черное небо. Под ноги Кристоферу метнулась ящерица. В десяти шагах часовой щелкнул ружьем и блеснул белками глаз.

Макинрайт и Обоку, развалившись на земле, играли в карты и отгоняли от лица мошкару.

Губернетор Сомерсет и ван Райнберг сидели на складных стульях.

\- Месяц назад я был на охоте с графом…. Если поедете в Лондон, напомните мне, чтобы я написал вам рекомендательное письмо… А, впрочем, лучше я сам вас познакомлю… Мы съездили бы все вместе… решено, я приглашаю вас, господин ван Райнберг, в Лондон на Рождество. Познакомлю вас с министром финансов. Я учился с ним в Оксфорде. Представлю министру колоний. Я знал его жену, ещё когда она была свободна. Очень решительная и горячая женщина, должен я вам сказать. Я до сих пор считаю, что если бы не она, её муж не забрался бы в кресло министра…

Кристофер плохо понимал Сомерсета. Он то сыпал именами и названиями, то менял тему. Ван Райнберг же на болтовню Сомерсета одобрительно кивал и вежливо улыбался.

\- В Лондоне на приеме в Букингемском дворце я познакомился с одним путешественником, - губернатор Сомерсет покосился на кафров. – Он два года прожил в Африке. Искал то ли истоки Нила, то ли Тим-бук… Том… неважно. Так вот путешественник этот докладывал, что дикари удивительно, поразительно нечистоплотны. Он был свидетелем отвратительных обрядов. На свадьбе жениха и невесту посадили перед шаманом, и он помочился на них под пение остальных членов племени. Та же мерзость повторялась при рождении детей и на похоронах. Шаман мочился и на новорожденных, и на мертвецов.

Кристофер доел мясо и воткнул ветку, на которой оно жарилось, в землю. Изогнутая, она напоминала спаленное молнией мертвое дерево. Между зубами у Кристофера застряла жилка от мяса. Толкая её языком, он направился к навесу папаши Стюарта, чтобы устроиться на ночь.

Всхрапнула лошадь, раздался смех. В десяти шагах от Кристофера тлеющий костёр вдруг зашипел и выплюнул сноп искр. Кристофер не рассмотрел, кто наступил в яму с углями, но увидел, как вскочил Бартоломей.

\- Смотри куда, прешь, бастард! – заревел он.

\- Не смей называть меня бастардом! - звонкий голос, худая мальчишеская фигура, угли и искры под ногами.

В костёр, около которого дремал Бартоломей, вступилил младший из детей ван Райнберга.

\- Вали к своей черножопой мамаше, грязный ублюдок! – оскалился Бартоломей.

Ни Кристофер, ни Бартоломей не ожидали, что мальчишка бросится в драку. Будучи ниже ростом, он отступил и с разбега ударил Бартоломея головой в живот. Бартоломей упал на задницу и разозлился. Когда он злился, его лицо морщилось, будто он хотел расплакаться.

\- Я тебе покажу кто здесь бастард! – мальчишка ван Райнбергов явно не умел вовремя остановиться. Ему было плевать, что Бартоломей превосходил его в росте и весе. Ему и так повезло, что он сбил его с ног. Сейчас бы закрепить успех, сплюнуть, выругаться и отойти, но вместо этого он попытался пробить Бартоломею ногой по зубам. Тот легко перехватил его ногу и дернул её вверх. Младший ван Райнберг растянулся на земле. Свободной ногой съездил Бартоломею по носу так, что пошла кровь. Но для разозленного Барта это было как укус комара. Он уже победил. Уселся верхом на худую спину.

\- Я научу тебя уважению, вонючий бастард, - вдавил ван Райнберга лицом в песок и удерживал, пока тот не перестал дергаться. Бартоломей поднялся и отряхнул одежду от пыли. Мальчишка у его ног, жадно глотая ртом воздух, превернулся на спину. Изогнулся и попробовал из лежачего положения достать Барта ногой по яйцам.

\- Ах ты… - Барт ударил мелкого ван Райнберга сапогом в живот. – Мелкий… грязный… выродок.

Следующий пинок Барта перекатил ван Райнберга через тлеющий костёр.

Еще один удар, подумал Кристофер, и Барт сломает ему шею. 

\- Остановись! — Кристофер встал перед Бартом.

\- Пошел на хер, гаденыш, - ударом в ухо Барт откинул его в сторону.

Споткнувшись о седло, Кристофер растянулся на земле и схватил ружье Барта. Оказавшись на ногах, направил на него ствол и заставил отойти от ван Райнберга.

Разъяренный Барт оскалился, поморщился, сжал и разжал кулаки.

\- Чтоб ты сдох, Крис, - выплюнул он.

\- Сам сдохни, Барт.

Они были братьями и ненавидели друг друга. Бартоломей ненавидел Кристофера с момента его рождения. А Кристофер научился ненавидеть в три года, когда Барт запихнул его в бочку и закопал её на окраине кукурузного поля. Если бы не Мбавана, Кристофер бы умер. Если бы не успокоительные травы, которыми Мбавана потом поил его, Кристофер бы никогда не смог есть, спать и говорить, после того как несколько часов просидел под землей. 

Восьмелетнему же Бартоломею Мбавана запихал в глотку отвар из бычьих кишок и желчи. И пока он блевал, Мбавана ходил вокруг него и приговаривал: если с Кристофером что-то случится, если он умрет, споткнется, упадет, свернет себе шею или потеряется, я наведу на тебя страшное колдовство, от которого ты будешь харкать кровью, пока не выблюешь все свои внутренности.

\- Эй! – с другого конца лагеря примчался Норман ван Райнберг.

\- Он сам нарвался, – Барт пожал плечами и отсупил в темноту.

\- Рики, - Норман перевернул брата на спину, взял его лицо в ладони и стер кровь с разбитых губ.

Кристофер сглотнул колотящееся в горле сердце и опустил ружье.

Рики, Фредерик ван Рейнберг, закашлялся и сел.

\- Я убью его, - он вцепился в предплечье Нормана, будто собирался подняться. И что? 

Броситься за Бартоломеем? Кристофер нервно усмехнулся и подошел ближе. Рики попытался вырвать у него из рук ружьё. 

\- Эй, Рики, успокойся. Хватит. Все закончилось, - прикрикнул на него Норман. – Можешь встать? Давай, хочу убедиться, что этот урод ничего тебе не сломал.

Норман потянул Рики за плечи и поставил на ноги.

Кристофер с интересом наблюдал, как жалобно всхлипывает и вздыхает мальчишка, который минуту назад хотел убивать.

\- Отлично, молодец, выпей, - появившаяся из ниоткуда Джульетта прижала флягу к распухшим губам Рики.

Кристофер не ждал благодарности и не получил ее. Отпрыски ван Райнберга отвалили к своему костру. С каждым шагом походка Рики становилась уверенней. Поймав себя на том, что смотрит ему вслед, Кристофер отвернулся. Чтобы чем-то себя занять, он осмотрел и вычистил ружье Барта. Ни о чем не думая, Крис обошел лагерь и присел у костра зулусов. Прикрыл глаза, прислушался к разговору рабов, узнал отдельные зулусские слова и разгадал фразу.

Рики приблизился незаметно. Закутанный в одеяло, с флягой в руках, он сел рядом и поморщился.

\- Норман говорит, я дурак.

\- Он прав, - Кристофер кивнул.

\- Хочешь? – Рики протянул ему флягу. Кристофера обдало запахом спиртного.

\- Нет, - он слишком часто видел, как напивается Бартоломей, ненависть к нему распространилась и на алкоголь.

\- Так что, думаешь, я плохо дрался? – Рики прищурился.

\- Нет, ты не плохо дрался, - сказал Кристофер. – Удар головой в живот был отличной тактикой. Но дальше ты вел себя как умирающее животное, которое пытается последний раз укусить врага перед смертью.

Рики скривил распухшие губы.

\- Барт ублюдок, - сказал он.

\- Ты даже не представляешь какой, - согласился Кристофер. – Но в следующий раз, когда ты вздумаешь броситься на кого-то из-за того, что тебя обозвали бастардом, позаботься о том, чтобы у тебя в руках было заряженное ружье.

Рики усмехнулся. Кристоферу не понравилась его легкомысленность.

\- Послушай, когда мне было девять, на ферму моего отца нанялся ирландец, Макинрайт. Однажды он обозвал меня бастардом, и я повел себя в точности как ты. Прыгал на него и махал кулаками. Он надавал мне таких подзатыльников, что у меня слезы из глаз потекли, но я все равно не унимался. Папаша Стюарт услышал мои крики и вышел во двор. Он дал мне винтовку и сказал, что, если мне не нравится, что кто-то назвал меня бастардом, я должен пристрелить его.

\- И ты выстрелил?

\- Нет. Я не смог. Мне было девять, я ещё никогда не стрелял в людей, - Кристофер повел плечами. Даже сейчас он чувствовал отголоски стыда, что испытывал в девять лет. Стреляй, орал папаша Стюарт, стреляй или привыкай, что любой урод может обозвать тебя бастардом.

\- Винтовка, наверное, все равно была не заряжена, - разочарованно хмыкнул Рики.

\- Заряжена. Убедившись, что я не смогу выстрелить, папаша Стюарт велел мне проверить магазин и передать винтовку ему. Он прострелил Макинрайту голень и потребовал, чтобы тот назвал ему хоть одну причину оставить его в живых. Макинрайт кричал, что разбирается в оружии и лошадях, умеет чинить телеги и даже шить.

Рики рассмеялся.

\- Перед тем как убить Барта, я заставлю его танцевать, плакать и молить о пощаде, обоссаться, пересказать Библию и пропеть имена всех своих родственников и клички их лошадей и собак.

В отблесках костра глаза Рики казались необычно светлыми. Кристоферу захотелось рассмотреть их при свете дня.


	2. Дисциплина папаши Стюарта

Когда папаша Стюарт добыл в поединке землю, он построил в центре этой земли дом из хвороста и глины. В нем вместе с маленьким Бартом пережил сезон дождей. Полгода они ели только птиц, которых Стюарт стрелял из рогатки.

А потом кафры увели у ван Хорков коров, и папаша Стюарт, привязав Барта к седлу, чтобы не свалился, вместе с другими бедняками нанялся в поисковый отряд. Они скитались по вельду десять дней. На одиннадцатый встретили воинов племени свази. Свази сказали, что видели, как коров забрало племя лалу. Вместе с воинами свази наёмники ван Хорка напали на поселение лалу. Воины свази подожгли хижины, а люди ван Хорка во главе с папашей Стюартом перестреляли мужчин лалу. Воины свази хотели добить детей и женщин, но папаша Стюарт остановил их и спас жизнь пленным. Он связал женщинам и детям руки, накинул веревки на шеи, отвел в порт и продал испанцам из американских колоний.  
Трех крепких женщин папаша Стюарт оставил себе. На полученные от испанцев деньги купил стадо овец. Женщины посеяли перед домом кукурузу. Одна из них стала женой папаши Стюарта и родила ему Джонни. Роды у неё принял Мбавана — в ту ночь он впервые появился на ферме папаши Стюарта. Утром Стюарт узнал, что Мбавана беглый раб. В благодарность за то, что Мбавана помог появиться на свет его сыну, папаша Стюарт выкупил Мбавану у прежнего хозяина.

После рождения Джонни папаша Стюарт построил дом из красного кирпича. В этом доме позднее родился Кристофер. Его мать стала третьей женой папаши Стюарта. После того, как мать Джонни загрыз лев.

С каждым годом стада и земли папаши Стюарта увеличивались.

Когда Кристофер в пять начал пасти коз, земля Стюартов казалась ему бесконечной.  
Когда Кристоферу исполнилось семь, папаша Стюарт подарил ему лошадь. Она была не молодой, но выносливой, и могла в день проскакать девяносто миль. Так Кристофер узнал, что папаше Стюарту принадлежат тридцать квадратных миль земли.

Со временем рядом с кирпичным домом появились пристройки с оцинокованными крышами для повозок, инвентаря и оружия, поблизости выросли ограды для скота и тростниковые хижины черных рабов.

Комната Кристофера находилась в восточном крыле дома напротив пристройки с оружием.  
Через десять дней после охоты с англичанами Кристофер стоял ночью босиком в оружейной и целился из винтовки в своего брата. На этот раз не в Барта, а в Джонни.

Джонни, который в детстве вырезал для Кристофера деревянные игрушки, а когда Кристофер подрос, приносил ему из походов с отцом копья и щиты дикарей.

— Ты похож на привидение в своей белой ночной рубашке, Крис, — посмеялся Джонни. — Ты же не станешь в меня стрелять? У тебя руки дрожат. Забыл, что папаша Стюарт говорил, не целься в людей, если не собираешься в них стрелять. Как кстати поживает старый ублюдок?

Джонни качнул масляной лампой, тени заметались по стенам как перепуганные летучие мыши. Во второй руке Джонни держал вещевой мешок. Минуту назад Кристофер видел, как Джонни запихивает в мешок коробки с патронами.

— Брось мешок и уходи, — Кристофер постарался, чтобы его голос звучал твердо.

Если Джонни бросит в него лампу, если прыгнет вперед или попытается выхватить винтовку, если швырнет мешком…

— Если бы ты хотел меня остановить, ты бы уже выстрелил в воздух.

— Я не дам тебе украсть наши патроны.

— Ваши? Или его? — Джонни шагнул к Кристоферу, заставил его отступить к двери. — Здесь каждый камень и травинка принадлежат ему. Однажды он выгонит тебя из дома как меня. Не разрешит даже забрать оружие и лошадь.

— Нет.

— Думаешь, с тобой будет иначе? Ты посмотри на себя. Ты такой же, как и я. Как и я, ты ходил в церковь. И каждое воскресенье слушал, как ублюдочный пастор Кристенсен призывает белых молиться за плоды своих грехов. За грехи слабой и порочной плоти. Он же имеет в виду нас, детей от связей белых с черными. Мы плоды грехов, которые он поминает в каждой своей сраной проповеди.

— Папаша Стюарт выгнал тебя, потому что ты связался с ворами и зарезал нашу корову, чтобы накормить их!

— Ты боишься его, Крис, да? Он хорошо выдрессировал тебя? Запугал так, что у тебя в голове нет ни одной собственной мысли. Только то, что папаша Стюарт вбил тебе!

— У меня осталось достаточно мозгов, чтобы понять, что ты вор.

— Если я вор, стреляй, — Джонни закинул мешок за спину.

Нельзя позволить ему уйти, нельзя чтобы забрал патроны, Кристофер переступил с ноги на ногу.

Во дворе зашуршали шаги. Залаяла собака. Задребезжало ведро у колодца. Кристофер распахнул дверь оружейной. Испугавшись, что человек во дворе увидит его и поднимет крик, Джонни метнулся к окну. На миг он повернулся к Кристоферу спиной и этого было достаточно, чтобы Кристофер откинул ружье и вцепился в мешок с патронами. Джонни качнулся от неожиданности, едва не упал, схватился за оконную раму и врезал Кристоферу локтем в солнечное сплетение. У Кристофера перехватило дыхание, но мешок он не отпустил.

— Гаденыш, предатель, ты пожалеешь… — Джонни ударил еще раз и сдался, перекатился через подоконник и исчез.

Лежа на полу и прижимая к груди мешок с патронами, Крис восстановил дыхание. Встав на ноги, он долго вглядывался в темноту и прислушивался. Он совершил страшную ошибку. Его глупость могла стоить жизни его родным. Если бы Джонни пришел не один, если бы его приятели окружили дом… Пока Кристофер болтал с Джонни, все в доме могли умереть. Кристофер должен был выстрелить в воздух, как только увидел Джонни.  
***  
Гинджу была дочерью вождя и невестой папаши Стюарта. Три месяца назад она начала отдавать луне свою кровь, а значит могла стать матерью. У неё были узкие плечи, широкие бедра, маленькие, похожие на собачьи соски, груди. 

Свадебные пляски устроили на границе крааля. Зулусы выстроились в круг. Женщины улюлюкали. Воины лупили палицами по щитам. Повсюду бегали голые дети.

Нголу, вождь клана свази из рода зулу, восседал на троне из смоковницы. Боевое парадное облачение подчеркивало богатырское телосложение Нголу. Бахрома из бычьих хвостов прикрывала узкие части тела — голени и щиколотки, запястья и предплечья. Большой круглый живот с торчащим пупком нависал над поясом из меховых хвостов. На выбритой макушке Нголу носил кольцо из меха выдры.

Точно такое же кольцо, знак высокого положения среди зулусов, украшало голову папаши Стюарта. Кристофер знал, наощупь мех кольца был жестким как сухая трава. Вождь свази Нголу подарил папаше Стюарту кольцо много лет назад, после их общей победы над кланом лалу.

Папаша Стюарт сидел на троне по правую руку от вождя. Кристофер стоял за его спиной вместе с Бартом и маленькой, в двадцать человек, армией папаши Стюарта. 

Невеста с подружками вышли в центр круга и начали свой танец. Из одежды на девушках были лишь тонкие пояса. Намазанные красной глиной и маслом тела блестели в лучах заходящего солнца.

Гинджу вела в танце, подружки повторяли ее движения, запаздывая на полшага, пол оборота. Приседали и наклонялись не так низко как невеста. Топали ногой, в то время как невеста касалась коленом лба. Когда она так делала, поднимала ногу, показывая складку за пучком волос в паху, Барт рядом с Кристофером вздыхал, Макинрайт вытирал лицо шейным платком. Белые наёмники, которыми Макинрайт командовал, вставали на носочки и вытягивали шеи. Кафры, за которых в отряде папаши Стюарта отвечал Мбавана, наблюдали за танцем, подперев подбородок кулаком и кусая губы.

Гинджу взяла ассегай — копье с коротким стволом и изогнутым острым наконечником. Взмахнув копьем над головой, Гинджу указала лезвием на папашу Стюарта. Зрители закричали от восторга.

— Лезвие смотрит вверх, невеста клянется жениху, что она девственница, — пояснил Кристоферу Мбавана.

После танца настало время свадебных песен. Подружки невесты стучали древками копий по земле и покачивали бедрами. Голос Гинджу был звонким и тонким. Замужние женщины насадили на копья початки кукурузы и пустились в пляс. За ними потянулись воины, старики и дети. Все вокруг топали и раскачивались. Папаша Стюарт и вождь Нголу тоже оказались на ногах.

Кристофер видел свадебные обряды в протестантской церкви. Там клятвы звучали тихо, а люди едва двигались.

Гинджу встала напротив папаши Стюарта. Смотрела на него с любопытсвом и вызовом. Нголу положил руки на плечи дочери и защелкал языком.

Мбавана говорил, что все отцы на свадьбах своих дочерей произносят одинаковые речи.

— Вот мое дитя, обращайся с ним хорошо ради меня. Если она заболеет, дай мне знать. Если между вами не станет согласия, и она надоест тебе — верни её мне. Если она будет досаждать тебе — пожури её как родное дитя. Если совершит проступок — сообщи мне об этом. Единственные её недостатки…

Мбавана пояснил Кристоферу, что, говоря о недостатках, родители обычно нахваливают невесту. Желая услышать перевод, Кристофер ближе подвинулся к Мбавана. После каждого слова вождя люди радостно вскрикивали. Их ликование помешало Кристоферу разобрать все слова старика Мбаваны. Он понял лишь, что прошлым летом Гигджу убила черную мамбу, которая укусила племенного быка. Поступок достоин воина, а не женщины. А еще по ночам Гинджу пихается и толкается во сне, как попавшая в силки птица. Резкий повторяющийся окрик вождя Мбавана перевел, как у Гинджу есть тень. Есть тень, повторили воины и женщины. Тень, значит характер, пояснил Кристоферу Мбавана. Отец гордился характером своей дочери.

После речи отца — вождя, Гинджу подняла руки над головой, стряхнула с ладоней воображаемую невидимую пыль и запрыгала на месте. Корчила гримасы и смеялась над собой. Папаша Стюарт тоже смеялся. Он был ниже ростом большинства воинов племени, уже их в груди и плечах. Его резкий профиль среди круглых лиц кафров усиливал его сходство с хищной птицей.

Гинджу приблизилась к Кристоферу и Бартоломею. Мбавана объяснил, что по традиции сначала отец невесты говорит с женихом, потом очередь невесты говорить с матерью жениха. Но мать папаши Стюарта лежала на кладбище в Бирмингеме, потому Гинджу обратилась к его сыновьям. Ритуальная форма изменилась, но смысл остался тем же.  
— Пусть я буду вашей сестрой, имейте терпение ко мне, — Гинджу посмотрела Кристоферу в глаза. — Не сердитесь, если я надоем вам, не оставляйте, если заболею. Прошу — не обижайте меня. Будете обращаться со мной хорошо, и я отвечу тем же. Будете обращаться со мной плохо, — Гинджу показала зубы. — Я поступлю с вами точно так же.

Старухи дергали папашу Стюарта за рукава, предлагая ему усиливающие мужскую силу зелья.

Солнце скатилось под землю. Праздничная процессия перебралась в крааль. Похожие на улии тростниковые дома выстроились вокруг хижины вождя. В первом круге жили его жены и малолетние дети. Между хижинами вождя и его жен находился загон для скота. Две тысячи коров излучали больше тепла, чем костры. Коровы так же притягивали к себе тучи мошкары, не позволяя комарам и мухам мучить людей в краале. Во втором круге стояли хижины взрослых сыновей вождя и других его родственников.

Папаша Стюарт увел невесту в выстроенную для них хижину. Прежде чем нырнуть внутрь, Гинджу показала кому-то язык.

— Я слышал, что черные женщины считают всех белых мужчин уродами, — Макинрайт приложился к тыквенной бутылке.

— Они вообще белую кожу считают признаком болезни, — фыркнул Барт.

В честь праздника вождь заколол пять быков. К нанизанному на вертел мясу подавали сладкий картофель и вареные початки кукурузы в деревянных кружках.

В полночь пьяный Барт затянул любимую песню о чудесных временах, когда он был единственным и любимым сыном. Вспомнил, какими светлыми были кожа и волосы его матери. Вспомнил, как она улыбалась, когда папаша Стюарт обещал ей и Барту большой дом в Африке и много слуг, как у королей. Он садил Барта к себе на колени и говорил, что его сын унаследует империю. Говорил, что Африка только и ждет смелых и решительных людей, которым нечего терять, но которые несут в своем сердце созидательный огонь. Людей способных поменять мир и построить свою иперию.

— Я был его наследником, его будущим, его надеждой, — лопотал пьяный Барт. Кристофер слышал этот пьяный бред на каждом празднике. — Я был его единственным сыном. А потом моя мать умерла и появились они.

Говоря «они», Барт имел в виду Джонни и Кристофера. Мбавана рассказывал, что Барт любил мать Джонни. Она стала первой женщиной, которая заботилась о нем, после смерти его матери. Когда её загрыз лев, четырехлетний Барт неделю не переставал плакать. Мбавана рассказывал, что и к матери Кристофера Барт тянулся. Она была замкнутой и всегда себе на уме, после обеда, когда заканчивались работы в поле, мало с кем общалась, жевала табак и плела корзины. Маленького Барта часто видели около неё. Когда она ушла, он тоже плакал. Его ненависть к Джонни и Кристоферу папаша Стюарт называл ревностью. Он так же считал, что Барт перестанет соревноваться с братьями за внимание отца, когда у него самого появятся дети.

Свои хижины свази складывали из жердей, сверху посыпали травой. Кристоферу, Барту и остальным людям папаши Стюарта для ночевки отвели узкую и тесную казарму.  
Кристофер лег снаружи. В ярком лунном свете трава походила на седые волосы. Между травинками копошились муравьи.

Засыпая, Кристофер мечтал о временах, когда папаша Стюарт и Джонни заключат перемирие. Папаша Стюарт всегда говорил, что однажды Джонни пожалеет о своих фокусах и приползет к нему на коленях просить прощения.

Кристофер никому не рассказал о ночном вторжении Джонни в оружейную. Не хотел, чтобы Джонни просил прощения еще и за это.  
***  
Папаша Стюарт разбирался в людях. Видел их насквозь, угадывал их секреты и тайные мотивы поступков. Через два дня после праздничных гуляний вождь Нголу заговорил о злых знаках. Сначала над краалем пролетел аист с головой похожей на молот, потом ворона заговорила человеческим голосом. Старейшины бросили кости и объявили, что колдуны из соседнего крааля навели злое колдовство на крааль Нгола, если их не остановить, сначала умрет скот, а потом люди.

Папаша Стюарт, у которого после праздничного обжорства обострилась язва, сказал, что старый Нголу давно завидовал соседу, только нападать не решался, пока не заручился поддержкой папаши Стюарта и Альфреда. Альфред был десятифутовой пушкой, которую папаша Стюарт прикупил у португальцев. Несмотря на желчные высказывания о нерешительности Нголу, папаша Стюарт уважал и ценил многолетнюю дружбу с ним.  
По сравнению с трестами воинами Нголы армия папаши Стюарта была маленькой. Двенадцать черных рабов во главе с Мбаваной. Все преданны папаше Стюарту за то, что он спас их от смерти и не отослал в испанские колонии. Восемь белых Макинрайта. Проходимцы, за которыми нужен глаз да глаз, как говорил папаша Стюарт. Дети бедных фермеров, чернорабочие, сироты, сбежавшие из приютов, и недавно покинувшие Европу мечтатели.

Вечером, на третий день после свадьбы, когда заходящее солнце смяло низкие кусты верблюжьих колючек, папаша Стюарт собрал своих людей в поход.

Неполная луна покачивалась в небе. Лошади спотыкались о камни на берегу давно пересохшей реки. Из земли торчали редкие кусты. Низкие холмы вдали превратились в горы, из-за чего казалось люди двигались не по равнине, а ползли по дну чаши. Редко над головами проносилась ночная птица. Воины клана свази растянулись вдоль линии горизонта. Гибкие, крепкие и босые. Клинки, глаза и зубы сияли в свете убывающей луны.  
В глазах самых юных свази Кристофер видел предвкушение, азарт и радость. Лица воинов постарше были неподвижными как лица Мбаванны и идущих за ним рабов.

Крааль колдунов лежал в девяти милях ниже по устью реки. Папаша Стюарт говорил, что из-за суеверий дикари никогда не нападают по ночам, потому сами не ждут нападений и редко выставляют ночную охрану. Чтобы подтвердить это, вместе с разведчиками свази он выслал вперед Макинрайта и мальчишку раба Уруми.

Когда разведчики вернулись, свази в малейших подробностях описали скот колдунов, уделяя большое внимание мастям коров и возрасту бычков. Макинрайт и Уруми описали холмы и растительность вокруг, расположение хижин и расстояние между ними и холмами.  
Стремясь избежать потерь в бою, папаша Стюарт разделил своих людей на четверки. Двое смотрят вперед, двое — назад.

Бартоломей отвечал за пушку, главный козырь папаши Стюарта. Трое белых помогали Бартоломею перевозить пушку в разобранном виде на трех ослах и собирать ее на позиции для стрельбы. Пушку решили поставить на насыпи из железного шпата.

Кристофер вошел в четверку Макинрайта. За лопоухим Гансом и бородатым Максом пошел к реке, прятаться в зарослях тростника. Воины свази потянулись к деревне врага тихими тенями.

— Из тростника не выходить, пока свази не займут крааль. Стреляем по мужчинам, по женщинам и детям — только если они взялись за оружие, — сказал Макинрайт.

Лежа на пузе, Кристофер рассмаривал хижины врага. До них было не больше десяти шагов. На крышах сидели голуби и петухи.

Лопоухий Ганс приподнялся на локте.

— Где же Альфред?

— Не твое дело, — Макинрайт отправил за щеку новую порцию табака.

— Похоже, Альфред заснул, — хрюкнул бородатый Макс.

Кристофер посмотрел на колышущийся тростник.

— Старый пердун, — хохотнул Ганс. — У старого чугунного маразматика отказало сердце.

Макинрайт усмехнулся и пнул Ганса по голени, чтобы заткнулся.

— Не вовремя Альфред вспомнил про свою импотенцию, — прошипел Макс.

Из хижины в тридцати шагах от Кристофера вышел голый ребенок. Потер глаза, помочился и вернулся в дом.

— Импотенция штука неожиданная, — посмеялся лопоухий Ганс.

— И приходит всегда не вовремя.

— Все вокруг орут давай стреляй, а у тебя даже не встает.

— Завидую папаше Стюарту. Мне бы в его годы малолеток распечатывать…

— Ты его невесту видел, на неё у мертвого встанет…

— Нужно её Альфреду показать…

Макинрайт сплюнул табак и достал плечевой мешок.

— Что? — лицо Ганса вытянулось.

— Залпа не будет? — нахмурился Макс.

Макинрайт достал бутылку с зажигательной смесью — их люди Стюарта использовали до того, как у них появилась пушка — и велел Кристоферу поджечь промасленную тряпку.  
Как только тряпка вспыхнула, Кристофер повернулся к спящей деревне и увидел, как с разных сторон к хижинам летят горящие бутылки. Две упали на землю. Третья и четвертая покатились с крыш на стены, фыркая и поджигая траву. Бутылка Макинрайта раскололась налету и разбросала огонь на две хижины.

Из дома на окраине выбежал мужчина. Воины свази перерезали ему глотку, вытащили из дома женщину и разложили её на земле.

Ганс пристрелил здорового кафра в зарослях тростника. Наверное, он увидел откуда летят бутылки с огнем и бросился с ассегаем защищать деревню.

Макинрайт и Макс палили по мечущимся на улицах людям. Кристофер прижался щекой к прикладу. Прищурился, чтобы дым меньше жег глаза. Старик с кольцом на голове притаился за изгородью, метя ассегаем в спину воина свази. Кристофер спустил курок. Ганс выругался и дернул затвор винтовки. Смятая, горячая гильза упала Кристоферу на руку, и он снова выстрелил. Макинрайт шагнул вперед. Воины свази гоняли женщин и детей между горящих хижин.

— Макс, со мной, — Макинрайт запихнул табак за щеку. — Ганс, оставайся с Крисом.  
Со своего места Кристофер увидел, как в деревню вошли Мбавана и другие рабы папаши Стюарта. Мальчишка Уруми выстрелил в живот преградившей ему путь женщине. Мбавана поймал убегающего от воинов свази ребенка. Деревня визжала и плакала. Свази лезли в загоны для скота и добивали раненных.

Пожар развалил хижины и перекинулся на редкую траву. Дым добрался до камышей и впитался в рубашку Кристофера.

— Что все-таки случилось с Альфредом? — Ганс почесал нос.

Когда Макинрайт и Макс усадили в круг пять женщин и десять детей, Кристофер и Ганс вышли из зарослей. Рабы папаши Стюарта не отставали от белых, вязали пленным шеи и руки веревками, разлучали детей и женщин и собирали детей в отдельные цепочки. Одна из женщин прижимала к груди младенца. Мальчишка Уруми какое-то время сражался ней, пытаясь отобрать младенца, а потом сдался.

— Ребенок мертв, — сказал Уруми подошедшему Кристоферу.

— Где Мбавана? — спросил Кристофер.

Уруми лишь шмыгнул носом.Мбавана лежал на почерневшей от пожара траве. Один ассегай пробил ему шею, второй снес нижнюю челюсть, древко третьего было ростом с Кристофера и торчало из груди. Кристофер выдернул копье и ему показалось мертвый Мбавана вздохнул с облегчением.

— Тело нужно забрать и похоронить, — папаша Стюарт подошел сзади и сжал плечо Кристофера.

Кристофер повернулся к отцу, но из-за слез не смог его рассмотреть.

— Ты что оглох, Крис? — крикнул папаша Стюарт. — Найди во что завернуть тело и приведи лошадь.

Кристофер пошатнулся и выронил винтовку.

— Руки не слушаются? Голова не варит? — скривился папаша Стюарт. — Соберись. Не заставляй меня жалеть, что я вытащил тебя из бочки, в которой тебя закопал Барт.

Он добился того к чему стремился, слезы Кристофера высохли. Когда он поднимал винтовку, между пальцев скользнул черный жук.

Обогнув две хижины, Кристофер споткнулся о тело мужчины с пробитой головой. Вдали завыли гиены. Над головой мелькнула большая тень. На рассвете в разгромленный крааль придут пировать гиены и стервятники. Кристофер поднял голову. Небо начало светлеть или это дым раскрасил темноту серым?

Около опустевшего загона для скота на палках сушились шкуры быков. Кристофер достал нож и кое-как срезал с рамы самую большую. Проходя мимо хижины, из дверей которых густо несло кровью, Кристофер услышал громкое дыхание. Так дышат собаки, когда преследуют дичь. Так дышат загнанные лошади и разозленные быки. Кристофер не хотел заходить в хижину, но и уйти не смог. Он стоял на пороге, и запах крови заставил его забыть, куда и зачем он шел. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Кристофер рассмотрел в хижине два переплетенных тела. Воин свази вбивался в распростертую под ним женщину. Вбивался членом, пинками, кулаками. Она не кричала и не стонала, лишь тяжело дышала.  
— Крис, куда ты запропастился? — Макинрайт оттащил Кристофера от хижины.  
Вместе они завернули Мбавану в шкуру. Уруми привел лошадь и помог Кристоферу перекинуть старика через седло. Люди мельтешили вокруг, переговаривались, посмеивались, покашливали, без всякого смысла, без всякой цели.

Усталость и опустошение не позволили Кристоферу запомнить возвращение в крааль Нголу и похороны Мбаваны.

На пути в Кап Кристофер и Ганс присматривали за пленными детьми. Пятнадцать голых девочек лет десяти-двенадцати с веревками на шее. За них заплатят в три раза больше, чем за мальчишек. Двенадцать мальчишек от пяти до семи.

Пять дней пути от крааля Нголу до фермы папаши Стюарта Кристофер смотрел, как дети расчесывают кожу под веревками на шее, пьют, едят, спотыкаются и испражняются. Ночью дети боялись лечь на землю, спали сидя. Изредка один падал и будил остальных. Дети дергались и вскрикивали, но никогда не плакали.

Ступив на родную землю, Кристофер вздохнул с облегчением. Захваченных рабов посадили в специально вырытую для них яму. Макинрайт отправился в город подготовить таможенные декларации.

Как от него и требовалось, Кристофер почистил ружье и расседлал лошадь. Потом упал в своей комнате на тюфяк и сгинул во сне без сновидений.

Его разбудили голоса и крики. Ветер трепал одеяло на окне, хлопал им по стене и подоконнику, запуская в комнату серые сумерки.

— Нет. Не надо. Я ошибся… не проверил порох. Это моя единственная ошибка… — канючил Барт. — Я всегда делал все, что от меня требовалось.

Внезапно он замолчал. Во дворе завозились, будто началась драка.

Пушка, вспомнил Кристофер и вскочил с кровати. Старый Альфред не выстрелил, потому что Барт не проверил порох. Босиком Кристофер вылетел во двор и оказался лицом к лицу с перепуганным Бартом. Обока и Макинрайт тащили Барта мимо дома.

— Нет! Остановись! Ты не можешь! Не посмеешь! Я твой сын! — Барт орал во всю мощь легких и взбивал ногам пыль.

В десяти шагах от дома Обоку и Макинрайт остановились. Несмотря на отчаянное сопротивление Барта, они упаковали его в похожую на узкий колодец яму и засыпали землей так, что голова торчала сверху как куст.

— Прекрати орать или я заткну тебе рот, и ты не сможешь кусать ночных грызунов, и они отгрызут тебе уши и нос, — сказал папаша Стюарт.

Барт мгновенно стиснул челюсти. Глаза его слезились, лоб сморщился, будто он тужился.

— Ты отлично стреляешь, Барт. Отлично управляешься с лошадьми. И всегда делаешь то, что тебе говорят. Потому я поручил тебе важное дело. Я наделил тебя ответственностью, а ты повел себя как безмозглый теленок. Я велел тебе присматривать за пушкой. Почему? Потому что это наше главное оружие. Потому, что пушка в войнах с дикарями решает все. Как быстро закончится бой. Как много людей мы потеряем. Я сказал тебе, ты отвечаешь за Альфреда, но ты не захотел отнестись к моим словам всерьез.

Барт отчаянно замотал головой.

— Я первый раз дал тебе ответственное задание. Я с детства учу вас чистить ружья перед и после охоты. Пересчитывать патроны после каждого выстрела. Но тебе в твою тупую голову не пришло проверить не отсырел ли порох. Ты не проверил порох ни перед походом, ни за пять дней пути, ни во время свадебных гуляний, ни перед ночной вылазкой. Ты идиот, Барт. Ты всех нас подставил. И Мбавана погиб из-за тебя.

Барт дернул губами, но оправдываться не посмел.

— Идем, Крис, — папаша Стюарт сжал плечо Кристофера и развернул его к дому.  
В доме Стюарт устроился за деревянным столом и велел Крису налить выпить.  
Кристофер мог отказаться пить с Рики, сыном ван Райнберга, отказаться пить с любым, но не с папашей Стюартом. Потому он наполнил две жестяные кружки пальмовой водкой и сел напротив папаши Стюарта.

— Почитай мне, Крис, — Стюарт выбросил на стол газету.

Когда Кристоферу было восемь, папаша Стюарт женился на дочке английского учителя. Она осиротела через неделю после того, как сошла на берег Африки, никого не знала в Кейптауне, ни к кому не могла обратиться за помощью и поддержкой. Она оказалась бы в борделе, если бы папаша Стюарт не приютил её. Марта научила Кристофера читать.

— В ответ на просьбу жителей Капской колонии британский министр по делам колоний поручил лорду Сомерсету, губернатору Капской колонии, создать в Кейптауне парламент. Избран в парламент может быть любой человек, проживший в Капской колонии больше двадцати лет, — прочитал Кристофер.

— Ван Райнберг добился чего хотел, не зря он обхаживал Сомерсета, — папаша Стюарт усмехнулся, выпил еще и посмотрел в окно на пустой двор. — Я слышал, наш губернатор и министр колоний дружили в Оксфорде. Ты помнишь Локвуда? Он был на охоте и стрелял даже хуже нашего губернатора?

Кристофер кивнул.

— Так вот, Локвуд пишет скверные статейки для скверной газеты и очень гордится тем, что тоже учился в Оксфорде.

Папаша Стюарт почесал бороду.

— Хочешь, я пошлю тебя учиться в Оксфорд, Крис? Раньше я и мечтать не мог о том, чтобы мои дети учились в Оксфорде, а теперь могу себе это позволить, потому что у меня больше земли и скота, чем у нашего губернатора. Мы живем в дивное время, вся эта английская дребедень с их пустой и протухшей аристократией скоро закончится. Ничтожные лорды, притворяющиеся великими и прячущиеся за своими титулами, исчезнут и их места займут те, кто умеют действовать и принимать решения. Возможно, — папаша Стюарт закурил трубку, — я действительно отправлю тебя в Лондон учиться. Решено, продам испанцам рабов, выкуплю Джонни и отправлю тебя в Лондон.

— Выкупишь Джонни? — насторожился Кристофер.

— Идиот попался на краже скота. И ван Райнберг запер его в новую тюрьму. Точнее, запер в заброшенном амбаре в Кейптауне, который ван Райнберг превратил в тюрьму, чтобы произвести хорошее впечатление на англичан. Мне придется заплатить немалый выкуп, чтобы вытащить Джонни оттуда.

Кристофер невольно улыбнулся.

— Чего лыбишься? Жаль, что у всех моих сыновей есть характер, но ни у одного нет мозгов.


	3. Балаган ван Райнберга

Папаше Стюарту пришлось ждать две недели, пока испанский фрегат разгрузится, налоговые декларации будут готовы, испанцы набьют трюмы рабами, отсчитают талеры и отчалят. Все это время Джонни вместе с тремя ворами из общины Бастеров сидел в старом амбаре. На его изъеденные плесенью стены круглые сутки отбрасывала тень Столовая гора. Раз в два дня Кристофер приносил Джонни вареные кукурузные початки и пиво.

Барт эти две недели провалялся в лихорадке. И хотя он легко отделался, хорьки и крысы отгрызли ему только мочки и верхние кончики ушей, выглядел он, когда его достали из ямы как мертвец. Голова в крови, язык распух и вывалился изо рта.  
***

Первый ван Райнберг приплыл в Кап в 1652 на корабле Яна ван Рибека.

Вместе с другими отважными первопроходцами строил первый форт в Капе, разбивал первые поля и виноградники, и изо всех сил развивал скотоводство, умыкая у туземцев у коз и коров. Из пятидесяти первых голландских поселенцев лишь десять привезли с собой жён, остальные белые потрахивали туземок. И за прошедшие с основания колонии без малого двести лет наплодили целое племя цветных. Цветные во всем подражали белым, жили замкнутыми общинами, предводителей своих называли капитанами, по аналогии с капитанами голландских кораблей.

Голландская Ост-Индийская компания требовала от капских поселенцев пополнять водой зерном и мясом запасы направляющихся в Индию голландских кораблей. Прошло лет тридцать и капские поселенцы развили в себе свободомыслие и упрямство. Называли чиновников голландской ост-индийской компании мошенниками, затевали с ними споры, с семьями и друзьями уходили вглубь континента и основывали на ничейных землях новые города и республики. Правда, существовали эти республики не долго. Им не хватало людей и ружей, чтобы выстоять против многочисленных и воинственных зулусских племён.

Возможно, любил пошутить папаша Стюарт, первый ван Райнберг был сраным матросом, юнгой или поваром. Позднее, глядя на местные горы, шустрый проходимец выдумал себе красивое звучное имя. В чем папаша Стюарт не сомневался так это в том, что за годы существования капской колонии клан ван Райбенгов тесно породнился с другими местными кланами. В прямом и переносном смысле. Бурские семьи отличались долголетием и плодовитостью. На многих фермах девяностолетние старики жили рядом с семьями своих взрослых сыновей и внуков.

Чужаков бурские кланы всегда недолюбливали. Папаша Стюарт испытал их враждебность на своей шкуре. Когда он сошел с корабля, долбанные голландские простестанты не позволили ему похоронить на своем кладбище скончавшуюся во время плавания жену. Позднее, когда у папаши Стюарта появились земли, скот и рабы, голландский пастор заглянул к нему на ферму и пригласил в церковь на свою воскресную проповедь. С тех пор папаша Стюарт каждое воскресенье в церкви пожимал руки ван Райнбергам, ван Хорхам, ван Соркам, Моритцам и Рейнцам. И обсуждал с ними продажу скота, рейды против кафров и какие налоги стоит затребовать с чужеземцев за посещение капских питейных, курительных и борделей. Таким образом папаша Стюарт стал настоящим буром. И в последнее воскресенье в церкви вместе со всеми возмущался попытками английских властей лезть в местные дела. В итоге в отношениях с англичанами буры выбрали ту же тактику, что папаша Стюарт давным-давно выбрал в отношениях с бурами — дружи с врагом, чтобы вовремя заметить подвох.

Кристофер часто сопровождал папашу Стюарта в церкви, на охотах и деловых встречах в Кейптауне. Узнав, что вместе со Стюартом ван Райнберг пригласил на ужин англичан и пастора Кристенсена, Кристофер ожидал что приглашённые быстро разобьются на группы, одни будут заключать сделки, другие запутаются в неразрешимых спорах.  
Дом ван Райнбергов окружали эвкалиптовые деревья. По словам папаши Стюарта ван Райнберг накупил у испанцев семян, чтобы доказать, что в Африке приживется любое растение. Бессмысленное дурацкое занятие, по мнению папаши Стюарта, да в местном климате приживется любое растение, но что толку, если здесь мало плодородной земли и много саранчи?

В отличие от дома Стюартов дом ван Райбергов был не из красного кирпича, а из белого камня, привезенного из далеких северных каменоломен. Круглые каменные глыбы, похожие на стволы деревьев, поддерживали навес над крыльцом.

На веранде в плетеных креслах сидели Джульетта и Локвуд. Она в ярком желтом платье из индийской ткани. Впервые Кристофер увидел такие ткани и цвета, когда два года назад папаша Стюарт подарил Марте на день рождение индийское платье голубого цвета.  
Джозефа Локвуда Кристофер сначала не узнал, газетчик отпустил усы и вместо очков нацепил пенсне. Круглое стекло болталось на золотой цепочке, прыгало то к лицу, то к манишке Локвуда, ловя отблески вечернего солнца.

Папаша Стюарт сказал Джульетте, что с каждым днем она становится все красивее и красивее. Пожал руку Локвуду и похвалил его работу в газете. Раньше нам в голову не приходило, что Кап нуждается в своей газете. Благодаря вам, теперь я могу за утренним кофе читать о том, кто с кем вчера подрался, что и где сломалось или развалилось.

Папаша Стюарт и Локвуд выкурили по сигаре и зашли в дом. Агнус ван Райнберг встретил их в холле и провел в гостиную с обтянутыми шелком стенами. Пастор Кристенсен поднялся из-за стола, пожать руку папаше Стюарту. Губернатор Сомерсет с болезненным видом потер виски. Жена ван Райнберга, крупная негритянка в строгом платье с высоким воротником предложила губернатору стакан воды.

— Спасибо, — Сомерсет рассеяно уставился на её затянутую жестким воротничком шею. — Э…

— Магдалина, — женщина улыбнулась и села, подобрав юбки. — Если у вас болит голова, вам нужно пососать корень кукурузы. От зубной боли и желудка помогает отвар из мануоки. Велеть рабам принести? — предложила она.

Губернатор приоткрыл рот и посмотрел на ван Райнберга.

— Моя жена Магдалина отлично разбирается в лечебных травах. Однажды у меня прихватило поясницу, и Магдалина за три дня поставила меня на ноги, — Кристофер заметил, что ладони у ван Райнберга гораздо темнее, чем загорелые предплечья и лицо. Будто он недавно чистил орехи или возился с углем.

— Магдалина это, ведь, христианское имя? — лорд Сомерсет прикрыл один глаз, потом другой, потер наморщенный лоб.

— Да, конечно. Магдалина крестилась три года назад, перед тем как мы поженились.

— Конечно, они не венчались в церкви, — пастор Кристенсен схватился за массивный золотой крест на своей тощей груди.

— Вот уже несколько веков церковь обращает черных в нашу веру, проводит над ними обряд крещения, исповедует их. Черные читают нашу Библию, обращаются к богу с теми же молитвами, что и мы. Черные постятся вместе с нами, вместе с нами празднуют Рождество и Пасху, церкви давно пора сделать следующий правильный шаг и признать браки между черными и белыми, — сказал ван Райнберг.

— Это другое, — запротестовал Кристенсен. — Каждая душа заслуживает шанса на спасение. Милосердие велит нам спасти блуждающие в темноте души дикарей от вечных страданий и привести их к богу. Но церковь никогда не узаконит грехи нашей плоти священным таинством венчания.

Подали запеченного целиком поросенка с ягодами и кореньями. В небе за окном расцвели сине-розоватые цветы заката. Магдалина зажгла свечи.

— В «Кейптаун таймс» написали, что английский парламент собирается отменить в Капе рабство.

\- Это произойдёт постепенно, после официального выхода указа у рабовладельцев будет два года, чтобы отпустить рабов и реорганизовать своё хозяйство.

\- "Кейптаун таймс" так же пишет, что Англия обязуется выплатить компенсации рабовладельцам, лишившимся рабочей силы, — папаша Стюарт повернулся к Локвуду.

— Все верно.

— И когда я могу получить свои деньги? — папаша Стюарт выпустил под потолок облако дыма.

— Чтобы получить компенсацию, вам нужно приехать в Лондон и лично заполнить бумаги. Как бы нас ни критиковали, Британия ни шиллинга не нажила, взяв под свой протекторат Кейптаун. Британия ничего не приобретает, мы стремимся лишь к справедливости и миру.

— О каком мире может идти речь, если в Капе на одного белого приходится один чёрный? — папаша Стюарт прищурился. — Вы видели, как живут свободные кафры? Я вам расскажу. Они крадут друг у друга скот, режут друг друга. Они ленивы и воинственны.

— Кафры это арабское слово, верно? — Губернатор попробовал поросенка. Нож и вилку он держал большим и средним пальцем, растопырив остальные веером.

— Совершенно верно, кафры в переводе с арабского значит неверные, — пояснил Кристенсен. — Папаша Стюарт совершенно прав. Вы просто не знаете этих людей. Я за свою долгую жизнь хорошо изучил характер туземцев. И могу с уверенностью сказать, что эти тупые, неблагодарные и ленивые люди предрасположены ко всем существующим грехам. Стоит кафру попробовать выпивку, и он будет тянуться к ней целыми днями. Долг христианина велит нам взять на себя отвественость за них, божье милосердие велит нам наставлять их как собственных детей.

— Я слышал, — губернатор расправился с поросенком на своей тарелке и приложился к вину. Щеки его раскраснелись, подчеркивая желтизну зубов и белков глаз. — Негры очень покорные. Они привыкли подчиняться и прислуживать. Сначала своим старейшинам и вождям, потом арабам и белым. В определенном смысле они как женщины. Потому что только женщина может терпеть и оставаться преданной тому, кто ее постоянно унижает.

Папаша Стюарт закурил трубку и дал прикурить Локвуду.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Локвуд. — Вы боитесь, что с освобождением рабов, вы потеряете рабочую силу. Но Англия вовсе не хочет разорить Кап. Наоборот, Британия заинтересована в процветании и развитии её доминионов. И выпуск газеты в Кейптауне только начало, мы построим здесь школы и больницы, для белых и для черных. Откроем фабрики и заводы. Построим железные дороги. Британия не планирует ничего забирать у Капа, она собирается вкладывать в развитие Капа свои деньги.

— К тому же, — губернатор икнул. — Никуда ваши кафры не уйдут, если разделить территорию колонии на округа и запретить черным пересекать границу округа без уплаты налога. Эту систему мы опробовали в Индии, Судане и Египте. И она работает.

Над столом повисло облако дыма. Магдалина распахнула окна. Блюдо с поросенком унесли. Запахло кофе. Появился пирог с бананово-манговой начинкой.

— Извините, мы с мистером Стюартом покинем вас на минутку, — ван Райнберг приторно улыбнулся гостям и с шумом отодвинул стул. — Дела не терпят отлагательства.

Кристофер редко слышал, чтобы папашу Стюарта называли мистером. Разговоры за столом ему наскучили, он прошел за папашей Стюартом и хозяином через холл и остановился у приоткрытых дверей библиотеки. Среди книг ван Райнберг прятал пузатые бутылки ирландского виски.

— Знаешь, — наливая выпивку, взмахнул рукой ван Райнберг. — Из всех нас ты сейчас мог бы извлечь больше всего пользы из перемен.

— С чего бы это? — хмыкнул папаша Стюарт, пробуя виски.

— Англия хочет уравнять черных и белых в правах. Черным разрешат покупать землю и наниматься на работу. Судить их тоже будут по законам белых.

— И что мне с того?

— За кражу скота белого приговаривают к денежному штрафу или принудительным работам. А твоему Джонни из-за его цвета кожи грозит смерть.

— Как по мне, так за кражу нужно казнить и черных и белых. А Джонни вовсе не грозит смерть, потому что я его выкуплю, — папаша Стюарт выложил на стол деньги.

— Английские фунты?

— Последние двадцать лет — это самая надежная валюта.

— И ты их выручил за продажу рабов?

— Обменял талеры на фунты в английском банке.

— Ты понимаешь, что бы было, если бы английская таможня узнала о твоей сделке?

— Они и так знают.

— Знает нужный тебе человек. А если бы узнали они? — ван Райнберг кивнул на дверь, вероятно, имея в виду губернатора и Локвуда. — Пока английские солдаты сидят в своих крепостях, но они очень ждут повода вломиться на наши фермы.

— Им не нужен повод. Когда они захотят, они сами его придумают.

— Кому как не тебе знать, ты ведь сам англичанин?

— Нет, я бур такой же, как и ты. Во время войны с кафрами, я помог тебе отбить нападение и вернуть твой скот.

— Сколько рабов ты продал?

Папаша Стюарт приподнял бровь.

— Сколько денег ты выручил?

— С каких это пор ты подглядываешь через замочную скважину в чужие спальни?

— Я знаю, что на днях ты купил пятьсот коров. И мне просто интересно насколько дешевле ты оцениваешь своего блудного чернозадого сына.

— Здесь достаточно, чтобы утолить твое любопытство и твое самолюбие. Купи на эти деньги пятьдесят голов скота, карету с четырьмя жеребцами для своей женушки, на которой она будет ездить в церковь по воскресеньям, чтобы показать свои золотые браслеты барану, который отказывается вас обвенчать. Сделай это вместо того, чтобы позориться и выпрашивать венчание или равные права у тех, — папаша Стюарт допил свой виски и громко опустил стакан на столешницу. — У тех, чья власть болванка и существует только пока ты её признаешь.

Кристофер услышал смех и оглянулся. На лестнице мелькнуло желтое платье, Джульетта взлетела на второй этаж. Локвуд остался ждать её в холле. Заметив Кристофера, он улыбнулся.

— Джульетта собирается переодеться и показать мне арабского жеребца, которого купил ей отец. Хочешь с нами?

Кристофер пожал плечами и вышел с Локвудом на крыльцо. По двору бегали два щенка шотландской борзой. Луны видно не было. Невидимые из-за темноты птицы хлопали крыльями в ветвях невидимых эвкалиптов.

— Как звали твою мать Кристофер? — спросил Локвуд.

— Анна.

— Разве это кафрское имя? Твоя мать была крещёной?

— Нет. Но белые часто придумывают рабам имена, если их настоящие имена трудно произнести, или они слишком длинные.

— Из какого она была племени?

— Готтентотов.

— Правда, что у готтентотов детей учат курить табак, как только отнимают их от груди? Правда, что они по праздникам натирают кожу жиром и пеплом?

— Моя мать ушла, когда мне было и года. Я мало знаю о её народе, — сказал Кристофер, но умолчал о том, что однажды видел измазанного жиром и пеплом кафра в Кейптауне. У него не было передних зубов и от него отвратительно воняло.

— Я слышал, женщины готтентотов надувают желчные коровьи мешочки и подвязывают их к волосам как украшения. Твоя мать тоже так делала?

— Я же сказал, мне было два года, я ничего не помню.

Щенок борзой залаял. В конюшне заржали лошади.

— Твоя мать была рабыней твоего отца?

— Нет, она была его женой.

На крыльцо выбежала Джульетта, прижалась к спине Локвуда и закрыла руками его глаза. Кристофера она заметила, только, когда Локвуд поцеловал её ладони и глянул на Кристофера, словно извиняясь за то, что их перебили.

— Прости, я тебя не видела, — Джульетта нахмурилась. — Крис, верно?

— Да.

— Идем, — Джульетта потянула Локвуда к конюшням.

— Мы собираемся прокатиться верхом, — промямлил Локвуд, глядя на Кристофера и снова извиняясь.

— Хорошей прогулки.

— И тебе… — Локвуд на миг задумался. — Хорошего вечера. Был рад с тобой поболтать.  
Джульетта прыснула, будто он удачно пошутил. Кристофер тоже улыбнулся. Кто говорит на прощанье «хорошего вечера»? Может, так прощаются в Лондоне, в Капе при расставании желают спокойной и безопасной дороги.

Кристофер не захотел возвращаться в дом. Воспоминание о дымной душной комнате, свете свечей, блеске тарелок и бокалов, болтовне пастора и губернатора внушили отвращение.  
Услышал смех Джульетты и всхрапывание коней, Кристофер повернулся лицом к западу. Ему показалось, что он видит на горизонте желтый дрожащий свет огня. То ли кто-то развел в поле костер, то ли начался пожар. Но хижины рабов находились с другой стороны дома. А для самовозгорания погода была слишком холодной. Если только кто-то умышленно не подпалил траву. Однажды Джонни поджег траву на пастбищах Стюартов.

Кристофер пошел на свет. Десять шагов, и пламя костра вытянулось вверх, двадцать — и Кристоферу показалось, что воздух уплотнился и запульсировал. Сделав несколько вдохов он сообразил, что слышит барабаны. Отдаленные, заглушенные треском цикад удары совпадали то ли с ритмом его сердца, то ли дыхания, то ли шагов, потому он сначала принял их за пульсацию, а потом быстро к ним привык, словно они были естественным эхом движения.

Земля пружинила под ногами, холодный ветер дул в спину, подгоняя Кристофера.  
Костер увеличился. Рядом с костром вокруг столба двигались черные в белых рубашках. Их голоса сливались с ударами барабанов и блеянием коз.

Когда до костра осталось чуть меньше десяти шагов, Кристофер почувствовал тепло огня, уловил запах масла и трав, которыми поливали разведенный в яме костер.

Женщина в белом тюрбане на голове обрызгала водой из кувшина столб и землю вокруг. Мужчина и мальчик возраста Кристофера рассыпали муку и нарисовали Веве. Кристофер узнал знак Папы Легбе, привратника открывающего двери в мир духов лоа. На ферме папаши Стюарта были рабы, практиковавшие Вуду. Похожими обрядами они лечили людей, лошадей и коров. Кристофер решил, что сейчас обряд проводят для малыша, который сидел на белом покрывале. Он единственный из собравшихся был неподвижным и вялым.  
Мальчишка рассыпавший муку повернулся, и Кристофер узнал Рики. Приоткрытые губы. Слезящиеся от дыма глаза. На Кристофера Рики не смотрел. Никто не смотрел. Разве что четверо барабанщиков заметили его, но решили не обращать внимания.

Барабаны зачастили. Люди закружили вокруг столба, потянулись руками к земле, округлили спины и согнули колени. Искры от костра полетели на кожу и одежду, дым окутал лица. В руках Рики появилась погремушка из тыквы, он потрясал ей так резко, будто его била дрожь. В руках женщины в белом тюрбане блеснул нож. Двое мужчин притащили к столбу козленка. Один держал его за ноги, второй за голову. Женщина перерезала козленку горло, полила его кровью камень алтарь и отошла, прижимая мертвое животное к груди, как ребенка. Её место занял мужчина, он повторил жертвоприношение. Не прекращая танцевать, тянуться и пригибаться в танце к земле, нож подхватил Рики. Коснулся ножом камня, поднес нож к шее стреноженного на земле козленка. Животное изогнулось, пытаясь отстраниться, сбежать, спастись. Кристоферу показалось, что он услышал человеческий вздох. От боя барабанов и запаха трав, горящих в костре, у него закружилась голова. Кровь брызнула на лицо Рики и его белую рубашку. Его локти и колени задрожали, то ли от волнения, то ли от усилия, когда он выкрутил шею жертвы над алтарным камнем, чтобы выдавить больше крови.  
Старик с исчерченным морщинами лицом перерезал глотку следующему козленку. Барабаны пробрались внутрь Кристофера, сдавили виски.

Прижимая к груди мертвое животное, женщина впилась зубами в рану на его шее. Остальные сделали то же самое. Рики перекинул козленка через плечо и присосался к его шее. Рики ни на миг не прекращал метаться около столба, из-за чего казалось, что козленок в его зубах трепыхается и вырывается.

Белые рубашки танцующих пропитались кровью. Один из мужчин посадил себе на колени спокойного и вялого ребенка. Это был мальчик лет трех. Женщина напоила его травяным отваром. Ребенок не проявил к происходящему никако интереса. Пальцы у мальчика на руках были скрюченны, будто он хотел, но не мог сжать кулак, рот открыт, и из него капала слюна.

Бой барабанов мешал Кристоферу сглотнуть, моргнуть и пошевелиться. Женщина в белом тюрбане упала спиной на землю, развела колени и задергала бедрами. Мужчина склонился над ней и присосался губами к ее груди. Кристофер знал, что обычно такое неожиданное, необъяснимое возбуждение во время ритуала Вуду означает, что духи лоа ответили на жертву, услышали просьбы и вселились в людей.

Рики снял рубашку и бросил её на землю. Впалый живот, часто вздымающиеся и опадающие ребра, длинные бедра и полувставший член. На шее мешочек гри-гри, талисман вуду с травами, перьями, костями животных или всем этим вместе. У мужчины, сбросившего рубашку вслед за Рики, член стоял полностью. Одна из женщин провела по нему ладонью и обняла пальцами.

Кристофер как любой фермерский мальчишка не раз подглядывал за рабами, видел, как они взбираются друг на друга, словно собаки или коровы, но он еше никогда не видел, чтобы люди дрочили друг другу. Бой барабанов сместился куда-то вниз живота. Один за другим люди сбрасывали рубашки и обнажали тела. Стройные. Мускулистые. Тяжелые. Обвисшие. Покрытые рубцами от плети, хранящие следы болезней и укусов зверей. Старик с морщинистым лицом коснулся спины Рики. То ли погладил, то ли толкнул. Рики раскинул руки в стороны и закрутился на месте. Взбивая пятками песок, закинув лицо к небу, он кружился все быстрее и быстрее. Слишком быстро и слишком долго для человека. Кристофер был уверен, никакой человек не смог бы крутиться так долго и быстро, не расплескав вокруг свои внутренности.

Наконец Рики зашатался и упал. Подняв голову, он увидел Кристофера. Приоткрытые губы и подрагивающий подбородок Рики были перепачканы кровью жертвенного животного. Кристоферу казалось, что каждая клетка в его теле горит, пульсирует и взрывается. Рики на четвереньках подполз к Кристоферу и безумно улыбнулся. Кристофер перестал понимать, что происходит. Люди, столб, мертвые животные утонули в желто-красном сиянии костра, из которого к Кристоферу приближался Рики. Он остановился в шаге от Кристофера, сел на пятки и обхватил рукой свой член. Кристофер не мог отвести глаза от паха Рики, от его пальцев, от блестящей головки исчезающей между ними. Словно этого внимания Рики было мало, он задвигал бедрами, оперевшись свободной рукой в землю, подкидывал их вверх и шире разводил колени. На его шее и груди выступил пот. Мешочек гри-гри накрыл сосок. Рики мелко задрожал. Усилием воли Кристофер отвел взгляд от паха Рики и посмотрел ему в лицо. Он не мог разгадать, что выражает лицо Рики радость или страдание, но совершенно точно видел, что Рики смотрит на него, не отрываясь, широко распахнутыми глазами. На этот взгляд хотелось ответить, хотелось что-то сделать, но Кристофер не понимал, что он мог сделать. Он лишь чувствовал покалывание во всем теле — в кончиках пальцев на руках и ногах, в отяжелевшем члене. А потом Рики излился, белые капли упали на грудь и живот, смешались с кровью жертвенного животного и грязью. Рики опустил голову, и Кристофер смотрел на его макушку, ни о чем не думая.

— Крис! — Голос папаши Стюарта вернул его в реальность.

Совокупляющиеся перед столбом мужчина и женщина показались Кристоферу отвратительными. Рики еще не поднял взгляд, когда Кристофер отвернулся от костра и зашагал к отцу и лошадям.

— Дикари, — проворчал папаша Стюарт, передавая Кристоферу поводья. — И англичане еще болтают о равенстве белых и черных перед законом. Вот их закон. Что-то сложнее в их тупые головы не засунешь. Все равно что пытаться уравнять людей и животных. Это сын ван Райнберга там на коленях?

Кристофер побоялся обернуться и направил лошадь в темноту.

— Точно, младший. Я бы на месте ван Райнберга запретил ему это баловство. Мало ван Райнбергу было его свихнувшейся мамаши. Та постоянно духов призывала. Плясала и пела для них. А потом они видно ей нашептали прирезать мужа во сне. А когда не вышло, себе глотку распороть.

Кристофер на миг закрыл глаза. Под веками заметались разноцветные молнии. Среди них он увидел кружащегося обнаженного Рики. Больше по пути домой он старался глаза не закрывать.

На веранде фермы Стюартов сидели Марта и Гинджу. За последние недели они сдружились. Марта читала Гинджу Библию, а Гинджу смеялась будто ничего забавней никогда не слышала.

Её смех сопровождал Кристофера до его комнаты.  
Оставшись один, он уже не мог избавиться от видений. Он снова подглядывал за танцующим Рики и сгорал от волнения и возбуждения. Кристофер развязал штаны и сделал то, что делал Рики, сидя перед ним на коленях.


	4. Часть вторая. Глава четвёртая. Пророчество

Маленький клещеед умер во время ритуала. Перед смертью дергался и плевался. Маленький клещеед постоянно что-то подбирал с земли. Маленький клещеед поймал кузнечика и принес его Рики. Маленького клещееда укусил скорпион, а Рики остсосал яд из ранки, но это не помогло. Рики выбрал козлят для ритуала и поверил, что духи помогут.

Теперь, когда серый рассвет сомкнул свою холодную пасть вокруг дрожащего измученного ночным бдением тела, все казалось бессмыленным. От крови жертвенных животных крутило в носу. Люди старались не смотреть в сторону мертвого мальчика. Его мать, краснокожая и большегубая Татизи, выплакала за ночь все слезы, лежала рядом неподвижно, уснула или умерла.

Мбази, колдунья, подняла голову. Её черное лицо и плечи покрывали капли росы.

— Духи не отвернулись от нас. Духи ответили на наш призыв. Вы чувствовали их, — Мбази села и коснулась своей груди, потом головы. — Здесь и здесь. Вы чувствовали их силу. Чувствовали их волю.

Туи, старый раб, которого отец Рики получил в наследство от своего отца, смотрел на Мбази широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Духи вошли в ваши тела, двигали вашими членами, смотрели вашими глазами.

Краснокожая большегубая Татизи оставила своего мертвого ребенка и подползла к Мбази. На лице Нто, рабыни со шрамом на щеке, появилась улыбка. Барабанщики наклонили головы, прислушиваясь к Мбази.

— Этой ночью вы были одержимы. Откинули человеческие привычки, страхи, надежды, человеческую ложь и страдание. Вы были свободны как духи. Как духи видели одновременно прошлое и будущее. Вы видели кровь.

— Да, — просипел Арасу, высокий косу, смотревший за стадами отца Рики.

— Вы видели кровь?

Рики видел её и сейчас: кровь жертвенных животных на белых рубашках, кровь на руках. Почерневшая в свете воскресающего дня кровь на подбородках и губах.

— Вы видели сперму и похоть?

— Да, — Иму из племени нама погладила свои полные бедра.

Воспоминания поплыли у Рики перед глазами. В них развалившаяся на спине Иму принимала в себя член Арасу. Живот Рики скрутило от холода, отвращения и отголосков возбуждения.

— Вы видели смерть?

— Да.

— Вы чувствовали жизнь?

— Да.

— Мертвый ребенок! — взвизгнула Мбази.

— Мой мальчик, — всхлипнула краснокожая и большегубая рабыня.

— У тебя больше никогда не будет детей!

— Да.

— Я видела других мертвых детей! — закричала Мбази. Рядом из травы взметнулась к небу птица, испуганная ее криком. — Я видела моих нерожденных детей!

— Да, — прошелестели сразу несколько ртов.

Спасаясь от холода, Рики обхватить плечи и подтянул колени к груди. Мальчик мертв, а духи исчезли. Духи, их пульс и радость бесновали в теле Рики ночью, когда он танцевал и касался себя.

— Иму я видела твоего мертвого сына. У него была большая голова.

— Большая голова у младенца, — Иму кивнула.

Рики припомнил, что прошлой осенью Иму разродилась мертвым ребенком.

— Мертвый мальчик! Я видела его! Это был твой брат Туи! — Мбази указала пальцем на старика.

Рики взглянул на сморщенное лицо и блестящие от слез глаза. Рики привык к присутсвию Туи на ферме, как к колонам на крыльце и запаху коров на пастбище. Никогда не задумывался откуда Туи родом и были ли у него братья и сестры.

— Это правда? — прошептал Рики — У тебя умер брат?

— Это было очень давно.

— Ты! — Мбази указала пальцем на Рики. — Ты помнишь, что видел? Хорошо рассмотрел свое будущее? Помнишь, как стоял на коленях?

Рики почувствовал, как горят щеки.

— Запомнил перед кем?

Арасу и Иму повернули лица к Рики. Приплюснутые носы, выступающие лбы.

— Ты всю жизнь будешь ползать у ног этого мужчины. Твоя любовь станет его проклятьем и погубит его, — Мбази рассмеялась.

Мужчина? Крис не мужчина, Рики захотелось оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.

— Вы видели прошлое. Вы видели будущее, — Мбази раскачивалась из стороны в сторону. 

— Когда духи смотрят вашими глазами, прошлое и будущее сливаются в один поток.  
У Рики закружилась голова.

— Вы видели смерть. Вы видели жизнь. Вы испачкали свои руки кровью животных.

— Да.

— Мы просили спасти одного ребенка, а духи показали нам, как спасти нас всех. Вернуть нам всё, что мы потеряли. Избавиться от страдания. Мертвые восстанут, чтобы защитить нас. Если живые потеряли всё — стада, землю и семью — они должны просить о помощи мертвых. Пусть мертвые освободятся и защитят живых. Если вы потеряли всё, если в сердце вашем остался только гнев, мертвые отомстят за вас. Убейте ваш скот — режьте ваших коров, козлят и овец. Мертвые восстанут, чтобы отомстить за живых и спасти их.

Они всё еще были раздеты. Все как один смотрели в туман над головой ведьмы. Муха села на плечо Иму. От холода Рики прикусил язык.

До дома ван Райнбергов было триста шагов. Рики не стал надевать испачканную кровью и пропитанную росой рубашку. Он побежал, чтобы согреться. Обнаженный проскочил через пустой холл, взлетел по лестнице. Забрался под одеяло. Когда перестал дрожать от холода, почувствовал себя предателем. Но кого он предает? Мертвого ребенка?

Рики закрыл глаза, под веками вспыхнул ритуальный костер. Он услышал свое быстрое дыхание и учуял запах крови. Увидел Криса. Почему в его воспоминаниях о ритуале Крис занимает больше места чем мертвый ребенок? Рики судорожно вздохнул, путаясь в одеяле. Крис стоял над ним, смотрел на него сверху вниз. Его грудь вздымалась. Кадык прыгал. Рики любовался им, восхищался им и поклонялся ему. Рики застонал. Зачем духи привели его к Крису? Зачем внушили ему это безумное восхищение и раболепие? К головокружению добавилась боль за глазными яблоками и урчание в животе. Со вчерашнего утра Рики ничего не ел, только пил дурманящие настойки из трав и теплую кровь жертвенных животных.

Рики заснул, сжимая в кулаке мешочек гри-гри. Он еще не умел ходить, когда его мать, лица и голоса которой он не помнил, повесила ему оберег гри-гри на шею. Нянька, отец, Норман — все говорили, что гри-гри защитит Рики от страданий.

Он проснулся днем и уставился на зависшее в небе солнце. Маленький клещеед с улыбкой протянувший Рики кузнечика никогда больше не увидит солнце, не поймает кузнечика, не вздохнет, не закричит, не заплачет. Рики уткнулся лицом в подушку и заплакал.

Вечером в свете убывающей луны он добрался до миски для умываний. Дурманящие травы покидали тело едким потом. Смывая запекшуюся кровь и сперму, Рики испытал омерзение. Вонючие подмышки папы Легбе, он сидел на коленях перед Крисом и дергал себя за член. Он был не в себе, это все ритуал, духи и травы, но до чего же стыдно. Почему он не подрочил перед Арасу? Ведь подглядывая за ним, Рики осознал, что его тянет к мужчинам. Почему духи толкнули его к Крису? Что за унизительное и отвратительное мучение. Рики вспомнил об умершем ребенке, забрался с головой под одеяло и снова заплакал.

Проснулся он от шума. Хлопали двери, люди перекрикивали друг друга. Звезды спрятались в черноте неба от света факелов во дворе. Их охряные отблески прыгали по подоконнику и стенам комнаты Рики.

— Им перерезали горло.

— Пятеро рабов пропали.

— Возьмите оружие.

— Они не ушли далеко.

Последний голос принадлежал брату Рики, Норману. Всхрапывание коней, снова хлопок двери.

Рики сел в кровати. С чего все так переполошились из-за трех козлят? Нужно спуститься вниз и все объяснить.

— Лестер, патроны.

Что здесь делает Лестер? Он арендовал землю у ван Райнбергов, его ферма стояла в пяти милях от их дома. Норман созвал свой отряд из-за трех козлят? Рики натянул рубашку и штаны. Он расскажет про ритуал, возьмет вину на себя, пока его не начали топить рабы. Им Норман может не поверить. Слишком часто они прикрывают свои промахи, наговаривая на Рики и на друг друга. Рики передернул плечами. Его пороли раз семь в жизни. Наказания отца оставили воспоминания о долгих путаных бессмысленных разговорах между ударами. Норман порол на отьебись через рубашку и штаны. И только Магдалина, рабыня, которую отец взял в свою постель пять лет назад, старалась все сделать правильно: вымочить розги или плеть в воде, растянуть голого Рики на скамье и заставить его просить прощения.  
На лестнице и в холле горели свечи. Главная дверь стояла распахнутой. На крыльце куталась в шаль Джульетта.

— Рики, — она коснулась его предплечья. — Это ужасно. Я такого никогда в жизни не видела.

— Господь за что? Почему ты отвернулся от нас? За что посылаешь нам испытание? — голосила на неосвещенной границе двора Магдалина. С первого появления в доме ван Райнбергов четыре года назад новая жена отца была слишком шумной. Если она возилась на кухне — гремела тарелками, если мылась — шумно плескалась. А если ночью Рики не спалось, он слышал, как она громко взвизгивала и стонала в спальне отца. Теперь она сокрушалась так, что заглушила и топот лошадей, и голоса мужчин.

Отец стоял пешим около конного Нормана и что-то говорил ему, положив руку на бедро. Норман кивал. Его люди, человек двадцать, прыгали в седло, разворачивали лошадей, запихивали в седельные сумки мехи с водой и пайки с едой.

Рабы жались к стенам большого дома: дети ревели, женщины гладили их по головам. У одного из мужчин была разбита губа. Их выгнали из хижин и согнали сюда, сообразил Рики.

— Пятеро исчезли, — прошептала Джульетта. — Туи, Мбази, Арасу, Иму и Татизи. Рабы говорят, вчера ночью у Татизи умер ребенок от укуса скорпиона. Куда же она могла податься?

Рики спустился с крыльца, взял факел у одного из людей Нормана и пошел к границе двора, где голосила Магдалина. Она заткнулась, когда он приблизился, будто знала, что её крики его раздражают. Земля захлюпала под ногами Рики, как это случалось раз в год после большого ливня. Свет факела выхватил из темноты пятнистую тушу и стеклянные глаза. Корове перерезали артерию на шее. Кровь размыла грубую каменистую почву и превратила её в болото, вроде тех, на которых растет рис. Кровь сотни, а может тысячи коров. Выше подняв факел, Рики шел вперед и повсюду его окружали мертвые животные. Родительский дом уменьшился, запах свежей крови и дерьма загустел и осел на носоглотке, опустился ниже, скрутил внутренности.

— Эй. Тащите ножи и топоры, — голос отца был тоньше и выше голоса его черной жены. — Нужно снять шкуры и приготовить мясо на продажу.

Рики услышал мычание, не все животные ван Райнбергов пали. Рики вернулся во двор как раз, когда рабы притащили тележки с инструментами.

— Это похоже на какой-то безумный ритуал, — поежилась Джульетта.

Убейте ваших животных, животных, что кормят вас и ваших хозяев, сказала Мбази, и мертвые восстанут, чтобы спасти живых и отомстить за них.

— Беги на ферму Ригби, разбуди хозяина, скажи, чтобы прислал мне своих рабов, всех, что сможет. Скажи, что я заплачу, — Агнус Ван Райнберг похлопал раба по плечу.

Другого раба он увлек за собой в дом. Не зная что им делать, Рики и Джульетта пошли за отцом.

— Пойдешь в город, передашь письмо Майнцу, — ван Райнберг влетел в библиотеку.  
Он резко поднес свечу к масленной лампе и громко выругался, когда фитиль вспыхнул и погас.

Более аккуратная и ловкая Джульетта зажгла лампу для отца.

— Там больше тысячи туш, — сказал ван Райнберг детям, когда раб исчез с письмом. — Мне понадобится много людей, чтобы разделать мясо, пока оно не начало портиться. Нужно написать торговцам и спросить сколько свежего мяса они возьмут. Остальное засолить.  
Ван Райнберг разослал с рабами еще три письма.

— Джульетта, проверь хватит ли у нас соли. Если нет, пошли рабыню в Кейптаун.

На небе появились розовые облака, предвещающие рассвет. Усиленный предрассветной влагой запах крови и дерьма проник в дом.

— Рики, иди к тем, кто разделывает туши, скажи, чтобы сразу откладывали отдельно печень. Я слышал англичане отдают ей предпочтения. Может, удастся продать солдатам в их крепости, пока не протухла.

Рики заправил рубашку в штаны, в ночной спешке на это не хватило времени и вышел на поле. Он быстро привык к тяжелому запаху. Привык к расползающимся под руками внутренностям и скользящему в мокрых и липких пальцах ножу. Когда ведра закончились, велел копать ямы и складывать печень в них. Когда солнце добралось до зенита, Магдалина принесла кувшин молока и кукурузную кашу. Вместе с рабами Рики ел и отмахиваясь от мух. Чтоб отогнать их от мяса, через каждые десять шагов на поле жгли костры и бросали в них щепотки пороха и табака.

После обеда прибыли наемные рабочие из города. От белых пахло вином, узкоглазые болтали на певучем малайском. Приехала, запряженная восьмью волами фура, к закату её загрузили мясом. Возница с изрытым оспой лицом получил в оплату мешок мяса. Агнус ван Райнберг сразу заключил с ним сделку, обещал продать мясо его приятелям за половину рыночной цены, если заберут по пятьдесят киллограм каждый завтра утром.

На закате вернулся Норман с отрядом. Скакали быстро, поднимали много пыли. Во дворе растоптали курицу и едва не зашибли собаку. Направляясь к дому, Рики видел, как Джульетта прижала ладонь ко рту и сделала шаг назад. Видел, как трижды перекрестилась Магдалена. Обойдя коней и спешивавшихся вспотевших всадников, Рики увидел в пыли пять человеческих голов. Выпученные глаза, раскрытые рты, лохмотья кожи и сухожилий вместо шей. Волосы Мбази слиплись, будто она искупалась в глине. У Арасу были выколоты глаза. Туи не хватало ушей. Татизи, чей сын умер от укуса скорпиона, наморщила лоб. Рики почему-то вспомнились блестевшие от пота в свете костра совокупляющиеся тела.

— Мы нагнали их около Воскресной реки, они прятались в тростнике, — сказал Норман.

— Хорошо, — кивнул ван Райнберг. — Я хочу с тобой поговорить, Норман. Магдалина, накорми людей Нормана. Головы сожгите.

Он увел Нормана в дом.

— Господь всемогущий, — запричитала Магдалина. — За что же ты нас караешь? Что за козни дьявола. Что за черная неблагодарность. Мы относились к ним как к членам нашей семьи. Любили как детей, кормили, поили, давали работу. Боже, помоги сердцу вынести предательство. Не позволь мне ожесточиться. Пусть их неблагодарные души вечно мучаются в аду. Как души Буа и Ту.

Ту была рабыней и служанкой Магдалины. Её поймали и убили вместе с любовником Буа, рабом пастухом, когда они сбежали, украв драгоценности Магдалины и четырех лошадей.  
Таков закон, черного вора карают смертью. Справедливость для черных в немедленном наказании. Белого же вора ждал позор, а это, как говорил Агнус ван Райнберг, хуже смерти.

— Рики!

Рики дернулся, и по ногам потекла моча. Он не заметил, как отец и Норман вышли на крыльцо покурить.

— Устал? — отец похлопал Рики по спине.

— Ну и воняет от тебя, — Норман потрепал его по голове. Он пропитался коровьей кровью и дерьмом, они не заметили, что он обмочился. — Иди помойся.

— Есть хочешь?

Рики мотнул головой.

— Помойся и ложись, завтра нужно начать солить мясо.

— Сколько там еще туш? С кем из торговцев ты договорился? По чем берут мясо на базаре? Цены, поди, сейчас упадут. Нам это не выгодно. Нам даже пятую часть потерь не вернуть, — болтал Норман, пока Рики шел к колодцу.

Он стоял между конюшнями и курятником. Руки у Рики дрожали, когда он потянул ведро наверх. Неужели три дня назад он подглядывал из конюшни, как здесь моется Арасу? Вертится вокруг своей оси, поливает грудь, спину, ягодицы.

Вытащив ведро, Рики уронил его на землю. Наклонился поднять, подкользнулся и сел коленями в лужу.

— Да ты на ногах не держишься, — Норман подошел незаметно, подхватил под мышки, дернул вверх. — Давай помогу.

Глаза Нормана блестели, лицо раскраснелось, тонкие серые волосы свалялись от пота. Он то улыбался, то суетился. Возбужденный погоней, быстрой скачкой и убийством, Норман выдернул оцепеневшего Рики из рубашки.

— Ну и воняет от тебя. Штаны тоже снимай.

Они не раз мылись вместе после охоты, или когда возвращались с пастбища. Стояли рядом в луже, поливали друг друга. Но сейчас Рики вцепился скрюченными пальцами в пояс штанов и попятился. Норман не заметил его скованности. Скинул рубашку, обнажая белую безволосую грудь, вылил ведро себе на голову. Вытянул из воды второе и обернулся к Рики.

— Иди сюда.

Рики продолжал пятиться, Норман сначала нахмурился, потом просиял. Оставил ведро на краю колодца, поймал Рики, подхватил под живот и начал щекотать. Он делал так, когда Рики был маленьким. Когда плакал над царапинами, над мертвой собакой или пугался грома.

— Что с тобой? Не расстраивайся по пустякам как баба, — Норман царапал Рики бока и посмеивался.

Рики ударил его по рукам. Норман развесилился еще больше.

— Отпусти! — заорал Рики. Ударил затылком в грудь, ногой под колено, вцепился зубами в руку.

Норману ничего не оставалось как опутать разбушевавшегося Рики руками, прижать спиной к своей груди и сдавить.

— Тсс, успокойся, — такое случалось и раньше, чем старше Рики становился, тем чаще вырывался и кричал, чтобы Норман не смел щекотать его как малыша. Но Норман никогда не сдавался и не отпускал, пока Рики не успокаивался и не начинал улыбаться.  
— Чего ты бесишься? Да, мы потеряли половину стада, но мы продадим мясо прежде, чем оно успеет испортиться. Все будет хорошо.

Норман стиснул Рики в обьятиях, и Рики расплакался.

— Да, не реви ты, — растерялся Норман. — Мы продадим мясо и купим новых коров. Все наладится. Ты просто устал и напереживался.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Рики обмяк в руках Нормана. — Я был там…

— Я знаю, ты работал вместе со всеми. День и ночь заготавливал мясо, — Норман погладил его по голове.

— Нет. Я был с Арасу, Мбази и Туи, — Рики всхлипнул. — Сына Татизи укусил скорпион. Мы провели ритуал вуду, чтобы спасти его…

— Ритуал вуду, — Норман захихикал и ослабил хватку. Рики больше не вырывался. — Только не говори Магдалине, она будет брызгать дом святой водой, молиться и поститься три дня. А отец будет дуться потому что, когда она худеет, он скучает по её пышной заднице.

Прибежали собаки и обнюхали грязную одежду на земле.

— Утром после ритуала, — Рики отчаянно искал слова, горло перехватывало от слез. — Мы сидели на траве. Голые и грязные. Я… я слышал… Мбази сказала, что если убить коров, то мертвые восстанут, чтобы защитить черных, — у Рики свело челюсть, и он прикусил себе язык.

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — Норман потрепал его по голове и потянул к дому.  
При входе на кухню нашел два шерстяных одеяла. В одно закутал Рики, второе повязал себе вокруг бёдер. Не зажигая масляной лампы, Норман достал с полки бутыль самогона.  
— Выпей, Рики. Перестанешь стучать зубами и трястись. Быстро заснешь. День выдался слишком длинным и тяжелым, — Норман опрокинул в себя стакан и усмехнулся. — Или правильнее сказать, день и ночь. Я глаз не сомкнул со вчерашней ночи, — он потер веки, снова потрепал Рики по голове.

Рики глотнул травянистую спиртную настройку. Горло вспыхнуло, но слезы высохли.

— Чертовы дикари, — Норман подлил Рики ещё. — Они даже не пытались убежать.

Рики ухватился за стакан, будто хотел его раздавить.

— Гребаная Мбази плевалась, тыкала в нас пальцем и проклинала.

Рики быстро опрокинул в себя стакан самогона, словно верил, что жжение внутри защитит и спасет от слов Нормана.

— Арасу, сука неблагодарная, посмел на Лестера с ножом броситься.

Рики не мог моргнуть, не мог вздохнуть.

— Ты ел сегодня? — Норман снял сушившуюся под потолком колбасу, разломил и протянул половину Рики. — Давай так. Откуси. Запей. Молодец.

Рики подавился, закашлялся. Норман постучал его по спине.

— Чертовы евреи в Кейптауне откуда-то прознали про нашу беду и сбивают цены на мясо.

Норман снова наполнил кружки.

— У тебя глаза слипаются. — Норман притянул Рики к себе и уложил его голову себе на плечо.

Рики закрыл глаза. Услышал, как бьется сердце Нормана. Норман всегда был добр с ним.  
Рики вырубился между третьей и пятой кружкой. Спал сначала на плече Нормана, а когда он ушел, упал щекой на стол. Сквозь сон Рики чувствовал запах табака и слышал голоса.

Во сне он видел себя сидящим у костра. Слева его касался коленом Арасу, справа Мбази бросала шепотки табака в пламя. Норман и его люди вылетели из темноты, окружили. Топтали копытами, били кулаками, резали и смеялись. Рики они не узнали и не пощадили.

Он проснулся от собственного крика. На улице ворковали голуби, небо заплыло серым. Увидев перед собой женщину в белой рубашке, Рики решил, что это Мбази.

— Иди в постель, Рики, — тихо сказала Магдалина.

Он вскочил, потерял одеяло и снова в него закутался. Врезался животом в край стола и плечом в дверь.

— Рабы рассказали мне про ритуал, — прошипела Магдалина. — Рассказали, что ты украл козлят для ритуала. Твой отец должен чаще тебя пороть. Чёрная магия сведет тебя с ума как твою мать, — Магдалина посмотрела на мешочек гри-гри на груди Рики.

Магдалина ненавидела черную магию. Говорила, её родных убило проклятие злого колдуна.

В восемь лет Рики назло Магдалине к месту и не к месту поминал папу Легбе. Злил её, не потому что нененавидел, а потому что из-за Магдалины, из-за того, что она влезла в постель их отца, четырнадцатилетний Норман ушел из дома. Норман, который учил Рики ездить верхом, стрелять, снимать шкуры и разделывать туши убитых на охоте животных. Норману было достаточно попросить Рики расседлать его коня, принести сапоги, табак, бутылку вина, чтобы Рики почувствовал себя счастливым и незаменимым. Норман обозвал Магдалину черной шлюхой, и отец отвесил ему пощечину. Норман ушел к Кап, работал в порту, спал в подворотне, потом в забегаловке у малайцев. Полгода Норман не появлялся на ферме отца, полгода Рики дразнил Магдалину, поминая папу Легбе.  
Вонючие подмышки папы Легбе, коза вчера окотилась. Кривые пальцы папы Легбе, град побил побеги кукурузы. Потная задница папы Легбе, этот дождь никогда не закончится. 

Через полгода Норман вернулся, раненный, избитый, чудом переживший разборки между малайскими бандами. Отец принял Нормана назад, а Рики сохранил привычку поминать к месту и не к месту папу Легбе.

Он услышал о нем в Капе. От нищенки с мешочками на груди, похожими на тот, что остался у Рики от матери. Он ничего не знал тогда ни о Вуду. Мбази пришла на ферму ван Райнбергов год назад. Рики слышал, она пришла издалека, много скиталась, жила в разных племенах. Когда он узнал, что она колдунья, испытал интерес и любопытство. Подглядывал за ней, когда она сыпала в костер табак или сворачивала шею цыпленку. Вчера он первый раз осмелился участвовать в ритуале. Сам предложил отцовских козлят для жертвы.  
Не думал, не подозревал, что ритул все изменит. Изменит Рики так, что даже Норман не сможет его понять.

Рики заперся в своей комнате. Магдалина сказала, что он сойдет с ума как его мать. Распухший член папы Легбе, его мать вовсе не из-за магии сошла с ума. Норман говорил, что она набросилась на отца с ножом, потому что видела, как он задирает юбку рабыне. Норману было семь, когда мать Рики пыталась убить отца и убила себя, и тринадцать, когда он решил рассказать об этом Рики. У новой рабыни, что приглянулась отцу, грудь была круглая как дыня, соски размером с палец, а в жару было слышно, как пот хлюпает между её ляжек, сказал Норман. Тогда все разговоры у него крутились вокруг женской груди и бедер.  
Отец рассказал Рики о матери несколько историй. В одной она умерла от тоски по родной деревне. В другой от обиды, что голландские законы не позволили ему на ней жениться.

Рики рухнул на кровать. Он не мог ни сдержать слезы, ни перестать вспоминать утро после ритуала. Шевелящиеся губы Мбази. Скованные сонные движения Арасу. Морщинистые руки Туи.

Наверное, Магдалина права, он сходит с ума.


	5. Резня скота

Рики открыл глаза. В комнате кто-то был. Кто-то вздохнул и затаил дыхание. По потолку метнулась тень, и Рики скатился с кровати. Хотелось убежать, уползти, но он не мог пошевелиться. Постепенно из темноты проступили знакомые предметы. Туалетный столик около стены. Холод лизнул затылок, и Рики втянул голову в плечи. На столе миска, всего лишь миска, а не отрубленная голова. В углу сундук. Не скрюченное, сломанное тело. Дверь, окно, белая рука луны на подоконнике. Широкие доски пола под пальцами. Он знал в этой комнате каждый предмет и каждый дюйм.

Он больше не мог здесь оставаться. Рики вылетел в коридор. Навстречу ему по лестнице поднимался безголовый человек. Сердце Рики все еще бешено колотилось, но разум уже проснулся. Он дома. Он напился с Норманом. Норман убил рабов. Теперь Рики мерещится всякая дрянь.

Он вышел на крыльцо. Обвел взглядом двор — бесформенная в темноте коробка конюшни, похожий на холм сарай, пенек колодца. Запутавшийся в ветках эвкалиптовых деревьев ветер отчаянно рвался на свободу. Рики посмотрел на увядающие звезды. Скоро рассвет.  
Холод отрезвлял, дрожь успокаивала. Мелкие камни приятно впивались в голые стопы. Рики прошел по двору. Начал стучать зубами и обхватил себя за плечи.

Кошмары пройдут. Когда Рики было десять, фермер, что арендовал у ван Райнбергов землю, разбил камнем голову своей жене и задушил двоих детей. Полгода Рики видел во сне посиневших младенцев и мух, ползающих по залитому кровью лицу женщины. Когда повесили Ту и Буа, они мерещились Рики месяц или два. Он просыпался ночью, а они стояли около двери, вытянув шеи и наклонив головы.

Рики ходил по двору кругами, пока рассветные сумерки не позволили рассмотреть следы на земле. Свои, чужие. Людей и животных.

Из-за дома прибежал щенок и вцепился зубами в штанину Рики. Он опустился на колени и взял щенка на руки. Из маленькой борзой вырастет хорошая пастушья собака.

Рики поднял голову и увидел дым на востоке. Тонкая черная ветка тянулась к небу, а ветер гнул её к земле.

Последний раз Рики видел дым на горизонте, когда коса перешли Рыбью реку и напали на пограничные фермы.

Рики вернулся в свою комнату и надел сапоги. В доме хлопнула дверь, скрипнуло окно, громыхнуло ведро на кухне, залаяли во дворе щенки.

Норман был уже внизу. На ходу засовывал патроны в патронташ. Глянул на Рики, на дым.

— Оседлай коней.

Дыхание животных нагрело воздух в конюшне. Солома пахла потом и плесенью. Через щели между досками, Рики видел, как около колодца собираются рабы и показывают пальцами на восток.

Когда Рики вывел коней, Норман накинул ему на плечо патронташ, всунул в руку винтовку. 

На крыльце появился отец.  
— Мы заедем за Герритом и Луисом по дороге, — сказал Норман.

Геррит и Луис ездили с Норманом больше двух лет. Геррит недавно женился и арендовал у ван Райнбергов кусок земли, Луису было шестнадцать, он жил с матерью и сестрами.

— Пошлю раба к ван Хорку, — отец кивнул на дым. — Они должно быть уже видели.

Небо посветлело. Ветка дыма на горизонте почернела и заострилась.

На своей ферме Геррит выращивал ямс — над землей дрожали кусты с нежными пушистыми листьями. Геррит уже собрался. Его жена с младенцем на руках стояла во дворе и смотрела на дым.

— Езжай к родителям и жди меня там, — кивнул ей Герритт и присоединился к Норману и Рики.

У фермы Луиса девочка лет семи с распущенными белыми волосами доила козу.

— Что думаешь там стряслось? — Луис шмыгал носом и сыпал вопросами. — Кто еще приедет? На востоке ведь лежат фермы немцев, верно?

Не отвечая, Норман толкнул коня в галоп. Винтовка в седельной сумке ударила Рики по бедру. Ночной ветер выдохся. Солнце едва оторвалось от земли, лезло в глаза и норовило ослепить. Ветка дыма выросла в дерево с узловатым распухшим грибками стволом.  
Слева на горизонте промчалась и упала за холм, оставаясь позади ферма, — белый домик в окружении красной земли и верблюжьих колючек.

У костра на холме кружили два всадника. Норман пожал руки Ландману и Де Клеру. Рики встречал их в церкви, знал, что оба французы и, кажется, разводят овец.

— Ферма Рихтера, — красное родимое пятно на щеке Ландмана напоминало след от подошвы сапога. Словно дух заехал ему ногой в челюсть.

Рики и без подсказки увидел бы пострадавшую ферму. Трава на её пастбище была высокой, редкой, до желтизны опаленной солнцем. В траве лежали коровы. Трава скрывала кровь. Рики помнил, как кровь хлюпает под ногами. Он попробовал посчитать мертвые туши, но быстро сбился. Между убитыми коровами ходили хозяева фермы и приехавшие на дым всадники.

Норман с кем-то поздоровался. Что-то спросил. Хозяин, босой лохматый в одной ночной рубашке, повторял одно и то же. Я потерял все. Чем мне теперь кормить детей? Рихтер был крупным и волосатым, выглядел лет на сорок. А его дети — они сидели на крыльце похожего на сарай бедного дома, три мальчика, три девочки — все мелкие, до пяти лет.

Рики спешился и прикоснулся к коровьей туше. Солнце нагрело гладкую шерсть, тело казалось теплым.

Как такое может быть? Норман убил Мбази, Арасу, Туи. Кто убил коров Рихтера? Рики вспомнил утро после ритуала, пустое холодное поле, обезумевших от трав, усталости и горя людей. Все, кто знал о пророчестве мертвы, кроме Рики.

Может, коров Рихтера убили не из-за пророчества? Но кто и зачем станет такое делать? Это расточительно. Неправильно. Противоестественно.

Рики огляделся. На пастбище лежало несколько сотен мертвых коров. Тысячи фунтов мяса выброшенны без цели, без смысла.

Значит, кто-то знал. О пророчестве. О призыве мертвецов.

Откуда? Мбази, Арау и Туи встретили кого-то перед тем как их настиг Норман со своими людьми. Что Мбази сказала, какие слова использвола? Знала ли она раньше человека, которому передала пророчество? Или никогда прежде его не видела? Был этот человек мужчиной или женщиной? Был он молод или стар? Беглый раб? Дикарь? Или, может, бастер? Рики передернулся.

Рики провел с Норманом на ферме Рихтера целый день. С хозяином обсудили падение цен на мясо и посоветовали сразу заняться солением. С французами и подъехавшими на дым людьми ван Сорков обсудили защиту ферм и охоту на преступников. Решили послать гонцов, предупредить фермеров. Пусть вооружают у себя всех мужчин от десяти до шестидесяти, охраняют стада днем и ночью и запирают на ночь рабов.

К поискам убийц решили привлечь бастреров, они отличные следопыты. В прошлом году помогли выследить грабителей, потрошивших фуры с вином на дороге в Кейптаун.  
Зачем кто-то режет коров, спросил себя Рики по пути домой. Рики вдруг понял, что не понимает зачем Мбази, Туи и Арасу убили коров. Он был с ними во время ритуала, слышал слова колдуньи, но он же не свихнулся, не захотел убивать коров и призывать мертвецов.

У рабов ван Райнбергов был кров, еда, работа. Почему они отказались от всего и выбрали защиту мертвых или смерть?  
***  
Вечером, оказавшись в своей комнате, Рики понял, что не сможет уснуть. Он честно пытался, но только зря промучился, ворочаясь и потея. Когда постель начала липнуть к коже как репейник, он встал. Вышел из дома и пересек двор. Там, где три дня назад земля проваливалась под ногами от крови теперь снова было сухо.

Под утро Рики, дрожа от усталости, заснул в холле на диване. Пять лет назад отец купил его у англичан. Некогда гладкая шелковая обивка теперь протерлась и порвалась, дыры прикрыли козьими шкурами.

На рассвете Рики разбудила толстая рабыня Саса. Напевая, она мыла пол. Рики знал, каждый раз, когда Саса заходит на кухню, она украдкой выпивает глоток самогона.

— Рики, — отец посмотрел на сына, потом на лестницу, удивился, что Рики не спал в своей комнате, но ничего не сказал. — Пойдем выпьем кофе.

Агнус ван Райнберг любил ходить по дому в ночной рубашке и халате. Целыми днями мог не надевать штаны. В библиотеке на подоконнике стояли горшки с побегами и стаканы с плавающими в воде семенами. Агнус достал одно, разрезал его ногтем пополам. Ноготь на указательном пальце был длинным, будто специально для этого предназначенным. Отец поднес семена к глазам, и прищурился. Он никогда не носил очков, в отличие от англичан у буров это было не принято, но Рики подозревал, что зрение у отца плохое. В прошлом году Агнусу исполнилось тридцать пять. Он был маленьким и худым. Рики тоже не отличался крепким телосложением, но в свои двенадцать с половиной уже догнал отца в росте. Единственной, кому у них в семье достался высокий рост и широкая кость была Джульетта. Наверное, она пошла в своего белого деда или в черную мать. Худосочного отца Рики всегда тянуло к крупным женщинам.

Вместо того, чтобы прислать рабыню, Магдалина сама принесла в библиотеку чайник с кофе. Сладким и терпким.

— Магдалина, собери овощи и солонину и отправь к Рихтерам.

Зачем им солонина, подумал Рики, у них после того как их коров убили, своей будет — ни съесть, ни продать.

— Не хочу, чтобы дети Рихтера голодали — отец взял стакан с подоконника. Семена в воде были черными, испачкали руки синим соком. — Каждый ребенок заслуживает любви, защиты и заботы.

Отец разложил семена на тряпице. И Рики показалось, что он говорит с ними и о них.  
Во дворе залаяла собака. Глухо застучали копыта. Геррит и Луис бурчали приветствия, посмеивались и переругивались. Чтобы узнать с кем, Рики подошел к окну. Шесть всадников спешились около конюшни. Все черные. У всех вместо сапог ботинки и обмотки до колен, защищающие от укусов змей и муравьев.

Бастеры. Дети белых колонистов и черных женщин. Их не принимали ни черные, ни белые. Они жили замкнутыми общинами между фермами белых и землями кафров и женились на таких же полукровках как они. Лидеры общин бастеров называли себя капитанами. Подражая белым, первые капитаны придумали себе родовые имена. Звание капитана передавалось по наследству вместе с родовым именем. Так появились кланы Африканеров, Витбоев, Голиафов, Исаков, Кристианов. Многие из бастеров были более рьяными христианами, чем белые. Но оскорбительное прозвище бастард никуда не делось, оно превратилось в название племени — бастеры.

Поля и стада у бастеров были маленькими, кормились и жили они в основном, исполняя поручения белых.

— Эй, Якуб, видел вчера в Кейптауне твоего папашу пьяницу и попрошайку, — беззлобно лыбясь сказал Геррит.

За бастерами всегда тянулся змеиный хвост таких шуток. Белых забавляла игра слов бастард, сын шлюхи, подкидыш, выблядок, порождение противоестественной связи. Чернозадый ублюдок, где твоя черномазая мамаша. Впервые Рики назвали черным ублюдком, когда ему было восемь. Во дворе церкви белая толстуха посмотрела на него и сказала: пастору Кристенсену стоит подумать о наших чувствах и не пускать на проповедь черных ублюдков, даже если их отцы делают церкви щедрые пожертвования.

Приблизительно тогда же Рики впервые увидел бастеров. И они сразу ему не понравились. Грязные, оборванные, нищие, сварливые между собой, грубые с рабами, услужливые перед белыми, или наоборот, как говорили, озлобленные, нападающие на белых детей и женщин.

— Каждый ребенок заслуживает защиты, любви и заботы, — сказал Агнус ван Райнберг своим семенам, заворачивая их в тряпицу и пряча её в ящик стола.

Бастеры во дворе делились табаком с Герритом и Луисом.

— Это что Джонни Стюарт там? — Агнус ван Райнберг выглянул в окно и поспешил на улицу.

— Эй, Джонни, что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, ты поехал к отцу. Когда ты видел его последний раз? Говорил с ним после того, как тебя выпустили из тюрьмы?

Джонни покачал головой и усмехнулся.

— Норман сказал, есть задание для нас, — вмешался высокий сутулый бастер. — Сказал, заплатите двадцать фунтов солонины в день.

Заговорив с ним, отец забыл о Джонни. А Рики не спускал с Джонни взгляда.

— Эй, Джонни, правда, что твой папаша привез новую черную жену? — шмыгнул носом Луис.  
— Не знаю и знать ничего не хочу про этого ублюдка, — сплюнул Джонни.

Он был совсем не похож на Криса. Коренастый кривоногий, с короткой шеей, широким лбом, приплюснутым нос. Некрасивый.

***

К ужину появился ван Хорк. Он был двоюродным братом Агнуса по отцовской линии. Великан шести футов роста с затянутым серой катарактой глазом. Ван Хорк привез кислое вино с французских виноградниов в Грааф-Райнерт. Англичане называли его недозревшим и делали из него портвейн. Сев за стол, ван Хорк заговорил об овцах меринос. Если Агнус хочет быстро поправить свои дела после резни коров, ему следует купить баранов меринос с крученными рогами. Они дают восемнадцать килограмм шерсти в год. Шерсть у них мягкая и тонкая, на нее всегда хороший спрос.

Ван Хорк разводил овец меринос уже двадцать лет, был первым, кто купил их, когда англичане завезли эту породу овец в Кап. Предприятие оказалось очень удачным и помогло ван Хорку увеличить земли, унаследованные от родителей. Ферма ван Хорка лежала в пятидесяти милях от ван Райнберга, полдня пути, если всю дорогу скакать галопом, потому, приезжая погостить, ван Хорк обычно оставался у ван Райнбергов на неделю или две.  
Когда ван Хорк и отец стали обсуждать, где искать виноватых в резне, Рики вышел во двор.  
Геррит и Луис, охраняли стада ван Райнбергов днем и сейчас собирались домой. На смену им приехали Сарел и Геркулес, дети мелких фермеров. Скота и земли у их отцов было меньше, чем у ван Райнбергов. Зато в обеих семьях было много сыновей. В случае нападения дикарей, кражи скота, карательных походов в земли коса, когда нужно было перегнать большое стадо коров, или привести издалека табун лошадей, мелкие фермеры отправляли одного или двух своих сыновей в отряд Нормана. Такая взаимовыручка обеспечивала им защиту и долю в добыче.  
***  
Через три дня после резни на ферме Рихтеров, бастеры поймали в буше группу бушменов. Все мужчины, охотники, ни одной женщины. Это послужило единственным и достаточным доказательством их злокозненных намерений, и бастеры убили их.

В субботу зарезали сто коров у фермера де Ланге в Свеллендаме.

В воскресенье в церкви пастор Кристенсен сказал, что резня скота — это божья кара. Наказание за грехи.

— Этот жестокий край воспитывает в нас стойкость, но и искушает множеством соблазнов. Мы должны помнить, — сказал пастор Кристенсен гладя взглядом макушки своей паствы, — гордость, себялюбие и сладострастие самые коварные грехи. Они захватывают душу постепенно, исподволь. Пораженная этими грехами душа блуждает в темноте, всегда ошибается и обязательно впадает в более тяжкие грехи. Кража. Предательство. Убийство.

Однажды Рики видел, как пастор Кристенсен, разложив на пустыре за церковью куриные потроха, приманивал бродячих собак. Когда их собралась целая стая, он расстрелял их и закапал трупы на пустыре.

— Многоженство, — громко сказал пастор.

Справа от ван Райнбергов сидел француз с родимым пятном на щеке, Ландман. Когда пастор прировнял многоженство к краже и убийству, Ландман посмотрел на Стюартов. В отличие от Агнуса ван Райнберга, папаша Стюарт свою черную жену в церковь не водил. Сегодня рядом со Стюартом были Марта, Барт и Крис.

На свою беду Рики тоже посмотрел на них. Стюарты сидели правее ван Райбергов и на три ряда ближе к алтарю. Будто почувствовав взгляд Рики, Крис обернулся. Они смотрели друг на друга всего миг. Внезапно на Рики навалилась усталость последних бессонных ночей. Сердце заколотилось в горле, так громко и часто, что Рики испугался, что люди вокруг услышат его. Стало трудно оставаться на месте. Рики казалось, что вот-вот произойдет что-то ужасное и непоправимое. Он как-то выдаст себя, опозорится. Случится что-то из-за чего все будут показывать на него пальцами. Или бросать в него камни. Однажды в Кейптауне Рики видел сумасшедшего оборванца, он вскрикивал и дергал головой. После каждого приступа, он зажимал себе рот рукой и втягивал голову в плечи. Он не мог себя контролировать и стыдился этого. Рики казалось, что с ним сейчас происходит то же самое.

— Вспомните Содом и Гомору. Господь уничтожил города грешников, как мы уничтожаем больной скот. Спросите себя, почему кафры режут наш скот. Спросите себя, в чем мы согрешили. Задумайтесь, что вы делаете. Не отвернулись ли вы от бога и заветов его церкви из-за своей гордости и похоти. Не уподобляетесь ли вы скотоложцам, беря в постель своих рабынь.

Норман посмотрел на отца. Агнус ван Райнберг скривился. Магдалина с громким шорохом расправила на коленях жестко накрахмаленную юбку.

После проповеди папаша Стюарт помог Марте забраться в экипаж. Сам с сыновьями поехал следом верхом.

Рики показалось, что многие прихожане смотрели на Стюартов с ненавистью.


	6. Повсюду ложь

Ветка дыма выросла на западе после восхода солнца, когда коров подоили и выгнали на пастбище.

Рики поехал вместе с Норманом, Герритом и Луисом.

Вблизи костер оказался охваченной огнем старой акацией. За холмом с догорающей акацией лежала ферма с маленьким кукурузным полем и кривой яблоней около глиняного дома с тростниковой крышей. Между домом и полем расхаживали, сидели и курили восемь человек. Один из них обернулся, и Рики узнал дядюшку Отиса. Рыжебородый зеленоглазый, с громким смехом, он был братом умершей родами матери Нормана.

Дядюшка Отис приезжал к ван Райнбергам на Рождество, иногда приглашал их вместе поохотиться на носорогов. Отис никогда не называл Рики по имени, всегда обращался к нему «мальчик». В восемь лет, после того, как белая матрона обозвала Рики в церкви «черным ублюдком», Рики во время очередной охоты с Отисом решил, что обращение «мальчик» больше подходит рабу, чем сыну богатого фермера. Он сказал Отису, что его зовут Фредерик ван Райнберг, и чтобы Отис не смел его больше называть «мальчиком». Отец тогда поддержал Рики и тоже попросил называть сына по имени. Отис легко согласился, но имени Рики так и не запомнил. И каждый раз, когда Рики бунтовал против очередного «мальчика», Отис снисходительно ему объяснял, что существуют люди, которые не различают цвета. В этом нет их вины. Так и он, Отис не виноват, что все черные для него на одно лицо.  
Норман и Рики спешились около кривой яблони. Обняв Нормана, Отис велел своим людям погасить старую акацию.

— Кто зажег костер? — спросил Норман.

— Мы, — сказал Отис.

С Отисом были трое его сыновей. Терри, Лерри и Перри. Они родились в один день, шестнадцать лет назад. Говорили, их мать умерла, выплюнув первого и наполовину вытолкав из лона второго, чтобы достать третьего, пришлось разрезать мертвой женщине живот. Лица всех троих покрывал юношеский пушок. У Терри пушок над верхней губой, у Лерри на подбородке, у Перри жидкие завитки волос там, где у мужчин росли бакенбарды.

— Чья это ферма? — спросил Норман, когда Отис повел его вокруг дома.

— Торвансов. Сам я их не знал. Но один из моих людей купил пару лет назад у них старую клячу.

Позади дома между валунами растянулось узкое длинное пастбище. На пастбище лежали пять мертвых коров. Все они были старыми, плешивыми и худыми, легко было подумать, что они умерли своей смертью.

— Идем, — сказал Отис Норману. — Ты должен это увидеть.

Первым, на что Рики обратил внимание, была сухая и твердая земля на пастбище. Она не проваливалась и не вязла под ногами, как это было после резни скота на ферме ван Райнбергов и Рихтеров.

— Смотри, — Отис приблизился к коровьей туше, отогнал мух от пятна крови между ушей и показал круглую рану. Такие отверстия остаются от пуль.

У другой коровы было четыре входных отверстия. Два на боках, одно на шее, четвертая пуля застряла в глазу. Еще трех коров убили выстрелом в лоб с близкого расстояния.

— Это не рабы, — прошептал Рики.

Норман вздохнул и упер руки в бока, как делал всегда, когда задумывался.

— Это не рабы! У них не было винтовок. Они резали артерии, — громче сказал Рики и почувствовал огромное облегчение. Рабы резали коровам шеи и приносили их в жертву мертвым, надеясь на их помощь. Это был ритуал. Если корову застрелить, ритуал не сработает.

Можно не думать больше о пророчестве. Не пытаться понять, почему люди сходят с ума и просят помощи у мертвецов. Не думать почему старый Туи, тихий и молчаливый, выбрал смерть. Почему смерть выбрал Арасу. Молодой, сильный, красивый, крепкий - у Рики пересыхало во рту и шумело в ушах, когда он на него смотрел.

На пастбище пришли Луис и Геррит. Присвитнув, Луис присел около коровьей туши, рассматривая отверстия на боку.

— Похоже, дикари разжились винтовками, — протянул Геррит.

— Нет-нет. Черные здесь не при чем, — Рики замотал головой.

— Может быть, — согласился Норман, отгоняя муху от лица.

— Это еще не всё, — Отис кивнул на дом.

Наемники Отиса курили в куцой тени яблони.

Внутри дом напоминал длинный хлев. Пол из глины, очаг в яме, как у дикарей. У стен валялись семь набитых соломой тюфяков. Тела — трое детей, двое взрослых и двое стариков — лежали у дальней стены дома.

— Их загнали в угол, прежде чем расстрелять, — объяснил Отис.

— Взрослые пытались прикрыть собой детей, — Норман наклонился над женщиной. Под белыми редкими светлыми волосами просвечивалась бледная кожа головы. Пуля пробила женщине грудь.

— У старика золотой зуб что ли? — Луис присел около мертвеца.

Рики никогда еще не видел таких маленьких и худых стариков. Если бы не морщины и седая голова его можно было бы принять за десятилетнего ребенка. Покрытые старческими пятнами руки были не больше рук лежавшего рядом мальчика. Под головой мальчика засохла лужа крови. Пуля разворотила ему затылок. Геррит наклонился и закрыл налитые кровью глаза мальчика.

— Да, это золото, — Луис выпрямился и огляделся. — Нужно что-то, чтобы разжать челюсти.

— Вот, — Терри, сынок Отиса, с пушком над верхней губой переступил через тело мертвого мужчины и протянул Луису щипцы, какими достают гвозди из копыт лошадей. — Попробуй этим.

Рядом с мужчиной лежали две девочки. Волосы такие же редкие и светлые как у матери. К босым пяткам прилипла трава и земля, будто они только что прибежали с улицы.

— Это был Стюарт, — сказал Отис. — Мы видели его. Ехали на виноградники, увидели, как он и его люди голопом покидают ферму и решили проверить.

Стюарт? Отец Криса? Рики вспомнил отъезжающий от церкви экипаж и всадников около него. Если здесь был Стюарт, был ли с ним Крис?

Норман взял оцепеневшего Рики за плечо и вывел его на улицу. Над домом кружили вороны. Вдали кричала птица, и выл койот. От яркого солнца заболели глаза.  
На горизонте показались всадники.

— Денни, -Отис кивнул человеку с заплетенной в косу бородой. — Не подпускай никого к ферме.

Денни забрался на лошадь и поскакал к всадникам.

— Не стоит пока никому ничего говорить, — Отис сплюнул себе под ноги. — Одно дело кафры, убивающие скот, другое дело белые, убивающие белых. Англичане, итак, повсюду суют свой нос. Узнают про Торвансов, устроят расследование. Пришлют на наши фермы солдат, будут разнюхивать, высматривать, настраивать против нас рабов.

Норман кивнул.

— Нужно сжечь коров, — сказал он. — Они старые и не годятся на мясо.

Луис и Геррит собрали ветки и верблюжьи колючки. Перри и Терри развели огонь на пастбище. Двигались они медленно. Лица их были распухшими, глаза покраснели. Рики догадывался в чем причина. На совместных охотах сыновья Отиса часто мучились от похмелья. Похоже, вчера они сильно напились.

— Надо похоронить Торвансов, — вздохнул Норман. — Геррит съезди к пастору Кристенсену. Скажи, что всю семью перестреляли кафры.

— Но это были не кафры, — вскинулся Рики.

Норман вздохнул. Он был всегда добр и терпелив с Рики. Смешил Рики, когда он едва умел говорить и ходить. Присматривал за ним, когда Рики подрос и начал убегать от старой черной няньки. Повсюду таскал Рики за собой: пасти и перегонять стада, на охоту, на сельские аукционы и распродажи, в Кейптаун. Никогда ни в чем не отказывал ему, ничего не запрещал, единственное, о чем Норман просил — не спорить с ним на людях. И Рики не спорил. Похоже, сейчас он перегрелся на солнце и отупел от потрясения, если забыл о просьбе Нормана.

— Сколько людей было со Стюартом?

— Не знаю. Они подняли много пыли, — Отис достал табак и скрутил сигарету. — Не меньше двадцати человек, точно.

Костер окреп, дом и яблоню заволокло черным дымом. Воздух поплыл от жара.

— Сколько у Стюарта человек на ферме? — спросил Норман.

Вытирая лоб от пота, Перри, сын Отиса, приложился к фляге. Скривился, будто у него болели зубы, или в фляге был крепкий самогон. По совместных охотам Рики помнил, Перри был самым хвастливым и драчливым из сыновей Отиса.

Денни и другие люди Отиса ушли за дом, тащить коров в костер. Вскоре раздались щелчки, хлопки и треск с какими горит шерсть, кожа и мясо.

— Никто не знает сколько у Стюарта людей. Он не любит гостей, — Отис выкинул сигарету. 

— Говорят, даже рабы Стюарта ходят у него под ружьем и охраняют его золото.

— Какое золото? — спросил Норман.

— Золотые браслеты, которые он привозит от дикарей и закапывает где-то у себя на ферме.  
Норман недоверчиво прищурился. От костров на пастбище потянуло горящим мясом.

— Ты что не слышал? Говорят, дальше на запад в землях дикарей реки полны золота. А Стюарт как раз дружит с дикарями и ездит к ним по два раза в год. Недавно жену себе черную привез. Говорят, она дочь вождя. Думаешь, она не привезла с собой сотню-другую золотых побрякушек?

Норман покачал головой, будто не мог определиться верить или не верить. Рики тоже не знал, во что верить. Крис был со Стюартом на охоте, сопровождал его в церковь и в дом ван Райнбергов в тот злосчастный вечер ритуала, когда… Рики перевел дыхание, запрещая себе думать о ритуале, своем унижении и позоре. Что если Крис всегда ездит с отцом? Значит он был с ним и здесь. Видел, как убили коров, или убивал их сам? Заходил ли Крис в дом? Или ждал снаружи, пока другие убьют стариков, женщину и детей. Рики сжал зубы так, что заболели челюсти.

— Нужно подумать, что делать, — сказал Норман.

— Да, — согласился Отис.

— Я бы предпочел взять Стюарта в церкви, когда с ним не будет его людей, только семья.

— Я слышал, у вас гостит ван Хорк?

— Да. Поедешь с нами, как закончим здесь?

— Есть еще кто-то, кого ты хотел бы позвать на совет? — спросил Отис Нормана.

Рики бывал на таких собраниях. Самым многолюдным было собрание фермеров после нападения кафров. Самым долгим — собрание, когда поймали банду грабителей около Кейптауна, пострадавшие виноделы шестьдесят дней не могли решить, на кого будут работать виновные.

— Нет, — ответил Норман. — Это дело никого не касается.

Костер догорел на закате. Тогда же вернулся Геррит, сказал, что пастор пришлет людей за Торвансами завтра утром. Отис оставил на ферме Торвансов своего человека, дожидаться пастора.

По дороге домой Рики думал о том, зачем Стюарту убивать Торвансов? Рики ничего не знал о Стюарте, но слышал об убийствах. Люди убивали либо по пьяни, как фермер, убивший свою жен и детей. Убивали во время кражи, как грабители в прошлом году застрелили возницу фургона с вином. Убивали из-за безумия, как мать Рики. Еще Рики слышал, что люди убивают из мести. Но на его веку такого в Капе не случалось.

Зачем Стюарту убивать Торвансов? Красть здесь точно нечего. Вряд ли Стюарт выпивал с Торвансом и мог убить его семью по пьяни. Безумцы же чаще убивают в одиночестве.

Может, Отис ошибся и видел он вовсе не Стюарта?

На ферму ван Райнбергов они приехали, когда стемнело. За окном гостиной виднелись масляные лампы и накрытый стол. Ван Хорк и Агнус курили на крыльце. Сарел и Геркулес собрали во дворе рабов с тюфяками, чтобы запереть их в конюшне. Увидев приезжих, любопытный Сарел подлетел к всадникам с вопросами.

— Расседлаешь моего коня, мальчик? — дядюшка Отис спешился и перекинул повод Рики.  
Погруженный в собственные мысли, Рики не обратил внимание на раздражающее «мальчик». Если Отис ошибся и сегодня утром он видел не Стюарта и его людей, то кого?  
Кого бы не увидел утром Отис, он перепутал их со Стюартом, а значит убийцы были белыми. Значит, это не бастеры.

Отис скрылся с отцом и ван Хорком в доме. Норман задержался во дворе и велел приготовить еду для людей Отиса. Рабыни принесли из кухни пальмовое масло и лепешки. Из погреба достали солонину и пальмовую водку. Сыновья Отиса первыми умылись у колодца.

Рики снял седло со своей лошади и лошади Отиса. Свое отнес в конюшню. Отиса положил на веранде рядом с другими. Пока возился с седлами, подумал, что, возможно, в Капе появилась новая банда грабителей и убийц.

Толкаясь и смеясь сыновья Отиса прошли мимо Рики в дом.

Норман поверил Отису, поверил, что он видел Стюарта, поэтому даже не рассматривал другие варианты. Прежде чем делиться с Норманом своими догадками Рики решил остаться во дворе и послушать, что говорят люди Отиса. В конце концов не только Отис был утром на ферме Торвансов. Его люди тоже видели всадников.

Рабов загнали в конюшню и опустили засов. Лошадей, которым не хватило места в конюшне, отпустили пастись на поле, привязав к передним ногам веревки.

По двое, по трое люди Отиса ходили к колодцу. Смывали грязь, гарь и вонь от костра. Многие полностью разделись. Рики принес им шерстяные одеяла. Проснулся ночной ветер. Во вдоре развели костер.

Денни с двумя приятелями достали игральные карты. Сжигая коров с людьми Отиса Луис сдружился с ними и теперь знакомил с ними Сарела и Геркулеса.

— Так это ты знал Торвансов? — спросил Сарел белобрысого парня.

— Не то чтобы знал. Встречался.

— Они шведы, верно?

— Вроде дети и жена были не его, а его старшего брата, — встрял мужик с синяком под глазом. — Старший умер в Швеции, и младший брат не смог прокормить такую ораву и привез их в Африку. Купил ферму у стариков и оставил стариков у себя жить.

— Ага, — заржал Сарел. — Откуда он деньги взял на покупку фермы, если говоришь, они голодали в Швеции?

— Точно. Небось, ублюдок увел жену у брата, бежал в Африку, а тут отобрал ферму у стариков, а им так и быть, позволил остаться и ему с его шлюхой прислуживать, — заржал Луис.  
Двое из людей Отиса заснули и начали храпеть. Белобрысый парень поймал ящерицу и засунул одному из спящих под одеяло. Несколько минут было тихо, потом тот вскочил. Проморгался, осмотрелся, и погнался за первым, кто посмел засмеяться. Белобрысый хрюках и пердел, наблюдая, как двое закутанных в одеяло мужиков прыгают вокруг костра. Когда одно из одеял начало тлеть, их успокоили, усадили и напоили пальмовой водкой.

— Правда, что Торвансов Стюарт убил? — спросил Геркулес.

— Точно. Мы их видели, — кивнул белобрысый. — Видели, как они убегали.  
Все они, как один, и одинаковыми словами твердили, что видели Стюарта и его людей. Но в деталях такого единодшия не было. Кто-то видел тридцать человек, кто-то десять, кто-то черных, кто-то белых. Белобрысый видел двоих чернозадых сыновей Стюарта. А Геррит доказывал ему, что это невозможно, потому что Джонни Стюарт ездит с бастерами.

Костер догорел. Геррит и Луис захрапели. Лысый и еще двое заснули, свернувшись калачиком на земле. Остальные спали сидя, привалившись спиной к стене конюшни. Рики тоже задремал.

Разбудил его собачий скулеж. Шотладская борзая дернулась во сне. Небо было еще темным. Рики встал и помочился на границе поля. Возвращаясь, увидел Терри и Перри. Шатаясь, они шли прямо на него, и Рики отступил в темноту.

Терри и Перри остановились в пяти шагах от него и пустили струю в песок.

— У меня все чешется. Похоже, черная сука меня заразила, — сказал Терри.

— Поделом тебе.

— Что бы это значило, Перри?

— То, что я сказал! Тебе нужно меньше пить. Тогда возможно, ты будешь лучше соображать, перестнешь делать дерьмо. Иначе у тебя отсохнет член или кто-то прострелит твою тупую голову.

— Пошел ты, Перри. Ты первый заметил эту черную суку. Ты первый ее окликнул. И даже когда увидел, что она уродливее индюшки ты помчался за ней на проклятую ферму Торвансонов. И устроил там стрельбу.

— Безмозглые Торвансы взялись за оружие. Старик готов был стрелять в белых, чтобы защитить гребанную рабыню! И я говорил тебе, что ее тоже нужно пристрелить. Пристрелить, а не совать в нее свой хуй. Потому поделом тебе, если он у тебя отвалится.

Терри и Перри пошли к дому. Рики выждал несколько минут и двинулся за ними. В груди кололо, горло и живот стискивал то ли страх, то ли омерзение.

В холле на диване спал ван Хорк. В гостиной Отис, положив ноги на стол, сосал трубку. Норман катал по столу пустой стакан. Отец Рики толковал о сортах кофе. Лерри спал, положив голову на стол. Терри и Перри вернувшись со двора, налегали на выпивку и пирожные.

— Норман. Отец, — позвал Рики. — Я должен вам что-то сказать. Наедине.

Отец замер, не закончив жест. Казалось он пытается что-то достать из воздуха. Несмотря, на приезд гостей он был в халате. С этим незавершенным странным жестом, в халате, тянущий что-то из воздуха, он походил на спящего.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Рики.

— Да, конечно, — отец встал и спрятал руки в карманы.

Норман кивнул и поднимаясь, перевернул стул. Когда он приблизился от него густо пахло пальмовой водкой. Отец пах вином и какими-то травами. Всю дорогу до библиотеки Рики боялся, что они от него отстанут, потеряются, исчезнут. Но они вошли внутрь, и отец почему-то плотно закрыл дверь. В библиотеке было темно. Но было Рики не до зажигания свечей. А отец и Норман были слишком пьяны, чтобы догадаться это сделать. Они стояли и смотрели на Рики, блестели белками и слюной в уголках губ.

— Терри и Перри убили Торвансонов, — Рики сам не знал почему понизил голос до шепота. — Я слышал их разговор. Они погнались за рабыней, Торвансы хотели ее защитить. Терри и Перри убили Торвансов изнасиловали рабыню.

Только теперь до него дошло, что на ферме среди мертвецов не было черной. Они ее где-то закопали. Рики втянул в себя воздух.

— Сыновья Отиса убили Торвансов, потом убили коров, и подставили Стюарта, — Рики все говорил и говорил. Повторялся, путался и начинал сначала. Волнение не позволяло ему заткнуться.

Но внезапно воздух у него закончился, и Рики понял, что ничего не меняется. Отец и Норман смотрят на него, молчат, не двигаются, будто не слышат его.

— Отец, Норман, — испугано позвал Рики.

— Ах, Рики, все это ужасный несчастный случай, — отец достал руки из карманов и попытался обнять Рики.

Рики отшатнулся.  
— Несчастный случай? — до сих пор Рики шептал, теперь закричал.

Отец посмотрел на него с досадой, как смотрел всегда, когда маленький Рики поднимал шум из-за разбитой коленки или горячей каши. А потом Агнус ван Райнберг сделал то, что делал всегда, поручил Рики заботам Нормана.

— Норман, пожалуйста, поговори с ним, — сказал Агнус ван Райнберг и, качая головой, вышел из библиотеки.

— Рики, — начал Норман.

— Нет, — он обхватил плечи руками, сам не понимая с чем спорит и от чего защищается.  
Норман закрыл дверь, нашел и зажег свечу, выставил на стол стаканы и бутылку виски.  
Глядя, как он двигается по комнате, Рики пятился, пока не уперся спиной в стену.

— Сядь, Рики.

Рики мотнул головой.

— Я сказал, сядь, — Норман никогда раньше на него не кричал, и Рики подчинился.

— Выпей.

— Норман, — Рики подался вперед и быстро заговорил. — Сыновья Отиса убили Торвансов. Допроси Перри. Допроси Терри. Они убийцы. Нужно их арестовать, собрать людей и устроить суд. Они убили целую семью. Их повесят за это.

— На месте Отиса я бы их пристрелил, как только узнал, — Норман опрокинул в себя стакан виски и скривился.

— Что ты будешь делать?

— Отис мой дядя, Рики. Он спас мне жизнь, когда я был ребенком, и на нашу ферму напали кафры. Когда отец решил выращивать пшеницу, и урожай поела головня, Отис дал нам своих коров. Он брат моей матери, я пообещал ему не трогать его сыновей.

Но я не обещал, подумал Рики. Я скажу Луису, Герриту, Сарелу, скажу всем в церкви. И что? Рики поежился. Поверят ему? Что значит его слово против слов Перри, Терри, Отиса? Нормана? На чью сторону встанет Норман, если Рики заговорит об убийстве Торвансов? Отец? Вонь папы Легбе, отец назвал убийство несчастным случаем.

— Пей, Рики, — Норман подвинул к нему стакан. — Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь.

Ничего ты не понимаешь.

— Ван Хорк знает?

— Да.

— Люди Отиса?

— Нет, у его тупых детей хватило мозгов свалить с фермы Торвансов прежде, чем их там увидели.

— Но… — Рики показалось, что кто-то дышит ему в затылок. — Они развели костер, они были там, когда мы приехали.

— Да, Отис решил повернуть ситуацию… — Норман замолчал.

В свою пользу, мысленно закончил за него Рики.

— Его люди думают, что это был Стюарт. Наши люди думают, что это был Стюарт. Отис подставляет Стюарта.

— Тебя это не касается, Рики. — Норман налил себе виски и выпил. — Это даже меня и отца не касется.

— Золото. Они хотят напасть на него и забрать золото.

— Это не наше дело.

— Что они сделают? Нападут на Стюарта после посещения церкви, когда с ним будет только его семья? А потом заберут золото? — Рики напряженно смотрел, как Норман хмурится и кривится, словно по его лицу мог прочитать будущее. — Или они нападут на Стюарта ночью, когда все будут спать?

— Рики, это не наше дело. Ты не знаешь, как Стюарт нажил свои стада. Когда он только приехал в Кап, он был нищим. У него даже козы своей не было. Он нанимался рабочим на большие фермы. К ван Хорку. К Отису, к другим. Смотрел за скотом. Нигде не задерживался дольше, чем на три месяца. А потом, когда он уходил на фермы, где он работал, нападали кафры и уводили скот. Он дружил с вождями дикарей и рассказывал им, какая ферма и как охраняется, сколько людей, когда лучше напасть. Куда и когда перегоняют скот. Кафры уводили скот, половину забирали себе, половину берегли для Стюарта. Через два года он ушел в дикие земли и привел тысячу коров.

— Если это правда, почему тогда никто ничего не сделал?

— Потому что потом была война с кафрами, — Норман опрокинул в себя еще один стакан виски. — У Отиса был друг. Стюарт помогал ему защищать ферму от кафров. Так вот на той ферме погибли все кроме Стюарта.

— Норман, они убьют Стюартов, как убили Торвансов.

— Не сходи с ума, Рики, никто не собирается никого убивать. Поговорить. Припугнуть, может быть. Никто не пострадает. К тому же, ничего еще не решенно. Может, ван Хорк не захочет связываться со Стюартом. И, как я уже говорил, нас это не касается.

Он говорит со мной как с идиотом, разозлился Рики.

— Что они пообещали тебе и отцу, Норман? Сколько золота или коров пообещал вам Отис за то, чтобы вы сказали «это не наше дело»?

Рики выбежал из дома в темноту. Во дворе налетел на собаку и упал. Люди Отиса засмеялись. Но смех относился не к Рики, а к перевернутой бутылке.

Рики шагнул к полю. Ямы, кочки и травинки под ногами походили одна на другую. Рики не понимал, трясет его от злости или от холода. Ноги сами вынесли его к месту ритуала. Рики остановился там, где в ту ночь стоял Крис.

Духи видят будущее, сказала Мбази. Что если духи знали о заговоре Отиса? Что если они подтолкнули Рики к Крису, чтобы Рики разрушил заговор и спас Криса?

Рики почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают и обернулся. Начало светать. В предрассветных сумерках Луис казался частью тумана, продолжением тумана.

— Тебя Норман послал? — спросил Рики.

— Хочешь сигарету? — Луис улыбнулся.

Рики отвернулся и пошел вперед. Луис не отставал. После обеда за Рики присматривал Геррит. Ездил с ним на пастбище, гулял вдоль ручья.

Рики вдруг понял, что никогда не покидал ферму без Нормана. Раньше не хотел. А теперь Норман не позволял.

Норман опасался, что Рики предупредит Стюартов? Если да, то почему разрешил ему поехать в церковь?  
***  
Воскресенье выдалось жарким. По пути в церковь Рики видел группу кафров. Приземистые готтентотки привязали детей к спинам и, засунув под мышки обвисшие груди, кормили ими детей.

Пыль перед церковью еще не улеглась. Кони на привязи выдавали своих владельцев: черные арабские жеребцы с английскими седлами принадлежали виноделам и крупным скотоводам, гнедые клячи без седел — мелким фермерам, вроде убитых Торвансов. Внутри церкви стояла духота, пахло потом и травами. Скамьи скрипели. Темой для проповеди пастор Кристенсен выбрал голландский язык.

— На нем написаны наши Библии, на нем мы проводим наши обряды. Венчание, похороны. Говорим о любви с людьми и богом. Мы не позволим англичанам запретить нам говорить на нем и навязать нам английский.

Стюарты сидели на ряд ближе к кафедре чем Ван Райнберги. Крис смотрел в окно, гордо подняв голову. Он очень редко сглатывал и моргал. Наблюдая за ним, Рики испытал сначала волнение, потом стыд, наконец, успокоился и принял решение. Неизвестно откуда появилась уверенность, стоит Рики с ним заговорить, и Крис поймет все правильно. Их предсталения о справедливости не должны отличаться.

Проповедь закончилась, наступил перерыв. Люди выходили из церкви, закуривали, пили лимонад, приветствовали знакомых, завязывали разговоры. Девочки в белых платьях подавали напитки. Мальчишки сбивались в стаи, толкались и махали руками.

Рики пересек двор и приблизился к Крису. Сердцебиение у Рики ускорилось, собственный голос показался чужим.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал он, насупившись, будто злился.

Ему показалось, или Крис рассматривал его слишком пристально? Слишком долго. Ошарил взглядом лицо. Когда взгляд Криса скользнул ниже, Рики не выдержал.

— Это важно, касается твоего отца и резни скота.

— Говори.

— Кафры не убивали Торвансов и их скот. Это сделали пьяные ублюдки дядюшки Отиса.

— Мы знаем, — сказал Крис.

— Откуда?

— Сарел.

— Сарел шионит за нами для вас?

Крис улыбнулся.

— Твой отец расскажет о заговоре англичанам? — спросил Рики.

— Зачем?

— Потому что Отис объединился с ван Хорком. И возможно, еще с кем-то. Только англичане могут их остановить.

— Нет. Остановить его недостаточно. Мы дождемся, когда он сделает следующий шаг и заберем у него все до последней клячи.

Крис улыбнулся. Мы хитрее всех, говорила эта улыбка. И Рики разозлился.

— Вы собираетесь напасть на Отиса и выставить это так, будто вы защищались?  
Крис улыбнулся еще шире. Гордый, самоуверенный и такой же лицемерный как все остальные. Рики ошибся, Крис его не понял.

Рики желал разоблачения, позора, осуждения для заговорщиков, для отца, для Нормана, а Крис думал о наживе. Как Отис, ван Хорк, отец Рики и Норман. Чем тогда Крис лучше их всех?

— Серо-голубые, — внезапно невпопад сказал Крис и растерял всю свою гордость и самоуверенность.

— Что?

— Твои глаза. Я впервые вижу их при свете дня.

Рики бросило в пот. Он не понимал, что чувствует. Унижение из-за того, что Крис напомнил о ночи ритуала? Но Крис не выглядел так, будто хотел унизить. Наоборот, смутился и опустил голову.

— Пошел ты, — буркнул Рики, запутавшись в собственных эмоциях.

Рики отвернулся от Криса и увидел Локвуда, разговаривающего с Джульеттой. Запретив себе думать о Крисе, Рики подумал о том, что он мог бы рассказать о заговоре Отиса Локвуду. Тот написал бы об этом в своей газете. Помогло бы это остановить нападения и убийства?

Локвуд щурился на солнце и улыбался Джульетте. Часто снимал запотевшие, запылившиеся очки и протирал их. Мягким голосом он подшучивал над ошибками, которые делают безграмотные наборщики газеты.

— Право, их невнимательность иногда оборачивается непристойностями.

— И какие же непристойности вы печатаете? — вопрос Джульетты заставил Локвуда покраснеть.

Желание приближаться к ним у Рики пропало.

***

Терри и Лерри приехали на рассвете. Ехали медленно. Морды лошадей в пене, всадники в пыли, колеса телеги искривились и скрипели.

— Принесите простынь, — Норман первый подбежал к телеге.

Сарел и Геркулес достали из телеги и положили на землю мертвого Перри. Смерть выкрасила пушок на его щеках в красный. Пуля разворотила шею, обнажила трахею. Перри потерял один сапог и верхние пуговицы на рубашке.

— Он жив, — Норман и Сарел перетащили Отиса на простынь.

Перенесли к колодцу, раздели, облили водой бледное крупное тело. Отис был цел и невредим, лишь царапины на лице, плечах и бедрах.

Терри и Лерри смотрели в землю и комкали шляпы.

— Что случилось? — Агнус ван Райнберг потрепал по плечу Терри, погладил по щеке Лерри.  
Лерри с пушком на подбородке, Лерри которого достали из матери после ее смерти расплакался. И Агнус ван Райнберг прижал его голову к своей груди.

— Стюарт убил ван Хорка. Его рабы забрали наш скот. Его наемники сожгли наш дом. Его белый сын пристрелил Денни и Пита. Его черный сын убил Перри.

Магдалина вздыхала рядом с Рики. Он чувствовал тепло ее тела.

Отис вскрикнул и распахнул глаза. Зеленые как лист ямса. Забарахтался на простыни, встал на четвереньки, поднялся на ноги. Бледная кожа покраснела. Шатаясь Отис сделал два шага и схватил Рики за плечо. Задвигал челюстью, будто пытался что-то сказать. Прижал руку к груди и упал, хватая ртом воздух.

— Это сердце, — сказал Агнус ван Райнберг. — Мой отец умер от сердца.

Отис посадили, поддержали. Некоторое время он боролся за глоток воздуха, потмо потерял сознание. Агнус ван Райнберг присел на колени, пачкая в пыли халат, и приложил ухо к груди Отиса.

— Слабо, но бьется. Ему нужен отдых и покой. Рики, помоги отнести его в твою комнату.  
Если гостю нужны покой и удобная кровать, ему уступали комнату младшего ребенка.  
Когда Отиса опустили на его кровать, комната Рики уменьшилась в два раза.

Первую ночь рядом с Отисом дежурила Магдалина. День у кровати сидел Норман. Отис очнулся, когда вечером с ним ненадолго оставили Рики. Правая половина лица у Отиса теперь не двигалась, речь его стала не разборчивой. Он попросил Рики помочь ему спустится во двор и помочиться. Но Рики уговорил его спустить в кувшин, а потом выплеснул мочу на сухую траву.  
***  
На следующий день на ферму ван Райнбергов приехал английский губернатор с отрядом в пятьдесят человек. Хвалил кислое капское вино, распрашивал про резню скота и разрушенные фермы Отиса и ван Хорка. Сказал, что его долг устроить официальное расследование, найти и наказать преступников.

— Это очень великодушное и благородное предложение с вашей стороны, — сказал ван Райнберг, набивая табаком трубку. — Но мой сын Норман и его люди почти не спят с тех пор, как началась резня скота. Вчера их поиски наконец увенчались успехом. Они нашли свидетелей, которые видели, как преступники покинули разграбленную ферму дядюшки Отиса и направились в общину бастеров.

— Значит виноваты бастеры? Они устроили резню скота? — губернатор вытер жирные после еды руки о салфетку. — Я рассказывал, что мой отец служил в Индии? Так вот, местные там вечно были недовольны то землей, какую им выделил, то высокими налогами. Однажды они прокрались на конюшни и убили всех лошадей. Да, я хочу и обязан, как представитель власти, присутствовать при карательной экспедиции. Тем более мои солдаты в крепости воют на луну от скуки. Когда выступаем?

Рики слушал их разговор, стоя под окном. Около сарая пили и играли в карты Геррит, Сарел, Геркулес и Луис.

— Завтра в полдень. Мы застанем всех жителей общины в деревне, когда они приведут доить коров.

Каждый ребенок заслуживает любви, защиты и заботы, сказал однажды Агнус ван Райнберг. Он не имел в виду бастеров. Из бастеров он, не задумываясь, сделал козлов отпущения.

Рики послал раба предупредить бастеров и поехал в город, чтобы найти Локвуда. Пусть напишет в своей газете о заговоре Отиса, ван Хорка, о делах папаши Стюарта. Пусть напишет об участии в преступлении ван Райнбергов. Что сделают англичане? Могут ли они арестовать, посадить в тюрьму и судить отца и Нормана? Рики не знал. Но бездействовать больше не хотел.

Локвуд жил в гостинице, вокруг которой росли кривые кипарисы. Из-за постоянного сильного западного морского ветра все ветки деревьев тянулись на восток. Пол в холле гостиницы был выстелен мрамором, низкие потолки узкого зала подпирали толстые колоны. Хозяин отеля заматывал голову чалмой и носил серьгу в ухе. Он не позволил Рики подняться в комнату Локвуда и приказал ждать внизу. В кресле по соседству старичок в начищенных сапогах, которые можно было увидеть только у европейцев, хрустел засахаренными орешками и читал газеты.

Локвуд спустился раскрасневшийся, растрепанный, без очков или пенсне. Щурился на Рики и поправлял одежду. Когда речь зашла о заговоре, сбегал в комнату за карандашом, но забыл захватить блокнот. Посмеялся над своей рассеянностью и записал рассказ Рики на полях газеты. Из-за того, что он постоянно щурился его лицо стало походить на смятый фрукт. На прощанье, Локвуд крепко стиснул руку Рики.

Рики вышел в темноту. На пересекающихся под прямым углом улицах раздавались крики, смех, ветер принес отголоски песен и ржания лошадей. Что-то упало и разбилось. Редкие фонари освещали прижавшиеся друг к другу кирпичные дома. Одержимый дурным предчувствием, Рики осмотрел здание гостиницы. Два этажа, единственное освещенное окно под крышей. Локвуд сейчас не один в своей комнате, понял Рики. Весь разговор он выглядел взволнованным и отсутствующим одновременно. Он с женщиной? Или может, с мужчиной? Что знает Джульетта о том, как Локвуд проводит вечера?

Рики забрался по стволу кипариса на крышу соседнего дома. С нее перепрыгнул на плоскую крышу гостиницы. Ветер надул здесь песка по щиколотки. Рики лег животом на край крыши и заглянул в окно. От яркого света и сыплющегося с края крыши песка у него защипало глаза. Но он ясно рассмотрел волосатые ноги и впалую белую грудь Локвуда. Болезненно белую на фоне тела и волос его любовницы. Изогнув спину, женщина поднималась и опускалась на член Локвуда. Когда она повернула голову, Рики узнал Джульетту. К дурным предчувствиям Рики присоединилось отвращение.  
***  
Ночью Рики не смог заснуть. Стоило задремать, в памяти всплывали обнаженные тела. Полные груди Джульетты, ее округлая задница, разведенные в стороны ляжки. Рики видел соития мужчин и женщин раньше, они всегда внушали ему отвращение. Мужское тело с длинными твердыми мышцами, выступающими венами и сухожилиями казалось ему прекрасным. Смотреть же на обнаженное женское тело с его округлостями и мягким, колышущимися от любого движения выпуклостями было неприятно. В соприкосновении и соединении этих двух тел чудилось что-то неправильное уродливое, болезненное. Будто женское тело искажало, оскверняло красоту мужского. Наблюдая за Локвудом и Джульеттой, Рики чувствовал себя, так будто наблюдает за больными животными. Рики отлично понимал важность брака и продолжения рода, но не понимал, как мужчинам может нравиться касаться настолько чуждого не похожего на них женского тела. Джульетте прошлым летом исполнилось шестнадцать, а Рики так не научился относиться к ней как к женщине. Они разговаривали, играли, охотились вместе, сейчас реже, чем раньше. И Рики никогда не задумывался, как Джульетта выглядит без одежды. Теперь он увидел это грязное животное совокупление и не мог выкинуть его из головы. Глупо. Как ребенок. Ведь не думал же он, что Джульетта навсегда останется девственницей, никогда не выйдет замуж, не родит детей. Почему же он сейчас чувствует разочарование? С каждым уходившим часом усталость усиливала разочарование и беспомощность. Казалось, все предали его — отец, Норман, а теперь Джульетта. Даже Крис обманул ожидания. Куда бы Рики не шел, повсюду его ждали ложь и разочаровние. И он не знал, как разомкнуть этот круг.

Рики сидел на кровати и смотрел как расцветает небо. Поблекли звезды, растаяли тени, вспыхнули цвета. Рики лихорадочно перебирал в мыслях события последних дней. Снова и снова прокручивал в голове разговоры с отцом, Норманом и Крисом и снова в каждом разговоре, пытался добиться понимания и справедливости терпел поражение. Теперь он надеялся только на Локвуда. Он был последним, с кем Рики говорил. Казалось, слушал внимательнее, чем другие. Не перебивал, не останавливал, и, возможно, почувствовал, как важно для Рики разорвать этот круг лжи.

Поехать в город? Помочь Локвуду печатать газету, развести ее по фермам, чтобы все узнали правду? Во дворе залаяла собака. Кто-то уронил ведро в колодец. Нет, Рики лучше останется дома. Когда выйдет газета, англичане приедут к ван Райнбергу на ферму. Рики хотел видеть лицо отца, когда его обличат во лжи. Видеть его поражение, сожаление и раскаяние. Нормана. Рики вдруг остро ощутил, что любит их. Его отец заигрался, решил, что люди идиоты, и он может им врать и использовать их. Он должен быть наказан. Но после того, как его накажут, Рики не отвернется от него. Он будет рядом, поможет во всем. Он даже готов работать в порту, спать в сарае с рабами и отдавать единственную миску с рисом отцу и Норману. Что за бредовые фантазии? Чтобы избавиться от них, Рики сполоснул лицо холодной водой. Конечно, отцу и Норману не грозит тюрьма, а Рики не придется работать в порту. Но сейчас измученному бессонницей, ему, и правда, казалось, что он вынесет любые лишения, лишь бы его мир снова стал таким как раньше, и он мог любить своих близких.  
***  
Английские солдаты приехали, когда солнце добралось до зенита. Люди Нормана в полном вооружении уже давно оседлали коней. На фоне их потертой блеклой одежды красные английские мундиры смотрелись необычно, вызывающе и кричаще. Невольно Рики залюбовался блестящими пуговицами, обтянутыми в красное плечами, лацканами и отворотами. Никогда раньше ему в голову не приходило, что на войну можно одеваться как на праздник.

Губернатор тоже надел красный китель. По тому как он приблизился к Агнусу ван Райнбергу, по тому как говорил с ним, наклоняя голову, Рики понял — англичане не намерены арестовывать отца. Он подошел ближе и узнал, что основной отряд англичан стоит в десяти милях от деревни бастеров. А губернатор приехал с эскортом, чтобы сопровождать местную милицию. Агнус ван Райнберг едва заметно скривился. Норман махнул своим людям. Луис сплюнул себе под ноги, прежде чем вскочить в седло. Кони пошли рысью, пыль из-под копыт накрыла цыплят во дворе, окутала колени Рики и он вдруг понял, что должен ехать к бастерам с ними, с Норманом и его людьми, с англичанами. Почему он не оседлал коня раньше? Рики содрал ноготь, затягивая в спешке подпругу.

— Рики, тебе не стоит… — начал отец на крыльце, но Рики его не дослушал, пуская коня в галоп, чтобы догнать Нормана и англичан.

Неужели англичане не читали утренние газеты? Для кого ее издают, если не для них? Не для бурских же фермеров. Они как жили без газет двести лет, так проживут еще двести. Что если Локвуд выслушал вчера Рики, но не напечатал ни слова из его рассказа? Почему? Он выглядел таким внимательным, таким заинтересованным? Рики разозлился, Локвуд тоже лгун. Еще хуже, чем отец и Норман.

Отряд он нагнал быстро. И всю дорогу до деревни бастеров страдал от того, что кони шли медленно, а люди посмеивались и говорили о чепухе, о мелочах, о том, о чем говорят всегда. И если не знать куда и зачем они направляются, можно подумать, что выехали на охоту. Неужели все важные переломные события происходят так обыденно и привычно?  
Через час к милиции Нормана присоединился отряд англичан. Их было окло сотни. Все в красной яркой нарядной форме. В ней даже прыщавые юнцы выглядели красавцами. А обычные движения казались священнодействием. Английские солдаты будто исполняли ритуал. Никакой обыденности. Еще сто шагов и из-за холма раздался выстрел. Пуля разможила голову английскому солдату. Он упал на землю, его лошадь встала на дыбы. Люди Нормана быстрее англичан вскинули ружья и осыпали пулями сложенный из больших камней холм.

Еще двое англичан упали на землю. Один не двигался, второй пополз под копыта коней, будто надеялся спрятаться. Норман с Сарелом, Луисом и Геркулесом пригнувшись к седлам, собрались обогнуть холм. Строй англичан растянулся.

Конь Рики от страха и возбуждения рвался то влево, то вправо. Вжавшись щекой в его гриву, Рики с трудом удерживал его на месте. Он видел, как Норман стреляет на ходу, слышал, как рядом вскрикивают и чертыхаются. Конь Рики встал на дыбы, Рики слетел на землю, ударился затылком о камень и потерял сознание.


	7. Джульетта и великий исход

Он пришел в себя в темной комнате пропахшей травами и спиртом.

— Слава богу, Рики, я боялась, что ты умрешь, — Джульетта поднесла к его губам стакан с водой.

Рики попытался сесть и его вывернуло на кровать.

— Ничего страшного, — касаясь его осторожно и нежно, Джульетта передвинула Рики к краю и быстро сменила простынь. — Ты был сутки без сознания. Доктор Пит зашил рану у тебя на затылке и сказал, что, когда ты придешь в себя, тебя будет тошнить еще несколько дней.

— Джу…

— Ты так нас всех напугал. Когда ты упал, Норман приказал Герриту и Сарелу немедленно отвезти тебя домой. Ты был весь в крови. Отец послал за врачом в голландскую миссию.

Он в комнате Нормана. На полу миска с водой. На столе пучки трав. Над ними корчилось и подрагивало пламя свечи.

— Что случилось у бастеров?

Джульетта опустила голову.

— Их кто-то предупредил. Они устроили засаду, чтобы защитить деревню. Ранили Геркулеса. Люди Нормана злились, когда ворвались в деревню. Особенно Луис. В деревне бастеры не сопротивлялись. Подняли руки, легли на землю и заползли в загон для скота как им приказали. Старик-бастер заговорил с Луисом. И Луис забил его прикладом до смерти. Англичане арестовали Луиса.

Джульетта вздохнула и пересела со стула на кровать.

— Рики, Магдалина приготовила травяную настойку, она уберет тошноту. Я подложу вторую подушку и посажу тебя повыше, — Джульетта обняла его за плечи, приподняла, придерживая как ребенка за шею. Рики почувствовал, как тянут швы на затылке. — Вот так. Вставать тебе пока нельзя. Если нужно помочиться, я дам миску.

Он мотнул головой, Джульетта и комната поплыли перед глазами.

Он заметил, что волосы Джульетты, всегда смазанные маслом, убранные в четыре косы, сейчас высохли и растрепались, торчали во все стороны, как у небритых рабов. Пуговицы на ее платье были застегнуты неправильно.

— Ты все время сидела около меня? — догадался Рики.

Она улыбнулась и погладила его по щеке.

— Джульетта, что с бастерами?

Она нахмурилась, будто вспоминала.

— Их убили?

— Нет, Луис убил только старика. Остальных англичане арестовали. Говорят, многие бастеры сбежали в ничейные земли еще ночью.

— Ты знаешь, что я говорил с Локвудом?

— Да.

— Если бы он напечатал мой рассказ, бастеров бы не тронули. Джульетта, почему Локвуд не написал ничего в газете?

— Потому что я его об этом попросила, Рики, — Джульетта подалась вперед. — Попросила, чтобы спасти нашу семью. Если бы англичанам стало известно про Отиса, Стюарта, про то, что наш отец ничего не сделал, мы лишились бы всего. Отца бы арестовали, наши земли, стада и дом отобрали и нас выбросили на улицу.

Джульетта напоила его травами. Горькими, вязкими. После них Рики захотел пить. Вода мерзко заплескалась в пустом желудке. Попросив Джульетту отвернуться, Рики помочился и испугался грохота, с каким струя ударила по жестянке.  
***  
Утром пришла Магдалина и распахнула окно. Она ничего не говорила, сидела в кресле и следила за тем, как толстуха Саса меняет Рики постель, моет пол и вытирает пыль в комнате.

Днем Рики слышал, как во дворе Сарел и Геррит перешучиваются с сыновьями Отиса, Лерри и Терри. Слышал, как Лерри и Терри ближе к вечеру помогают отцу спускаться и подниматься по лестнице. Судя по тому как Отис их подгонял, он быстро поправлялся после сердечного приступа, его речь снова стала разборчивой, а голос громким и раскатистым.  
Вечером пришел отец. Закурил трубку, закинул ногу на ногу. От возни с растениями и семенами на пальцах у него остались желтые пятна. Рукав халата почернел, будто отец окунул его в кофе и не заметил.

— Не было и дня, чтобы я не думал, почему я не обвенчался с твоей матерью в церкви, — отец оглядел Рики и уперся взглядом ему в солнечное сплетение. — Потому что так решил пастор? Но он не принимал решение, он всего лишь следовал предписаниям и традициям. Обвенчаться нам помешали сотни мертвецов, которые даже не знали о нашем существовании. Почему люди подчиняются традициям? Возможно, твоя мать была бы жива, если бы я мог жениться на ней, официально признать ее своей женой, а тебя своим наследником.

Как обычно, заводя с Рики разговор о его матери, Агнус ван Райнберг замирал и искал новые слова, чтобы облечь в них старую историю. Сегодня он говорил «она была слишком горда» вместо « слишком ревнива». Не смогла смириться со своим зыбким положением, вместо «не смирилась с присутствием на ферме другой молодой красивой рабыни».

У Рики пересохло в горле от этих разговоров. Стакан на столике рядом был пуст, и Рики потянулся к кувшину с водой. Он оказался тяжелым, Рики не смог его поднять. Он повернулся к отцу - Агнус ван Райнберг покачивал ногой и смотрел на кувшин с водой отсутствующим взглядом.

— Человек не выбирает в какие времена ему рождаться и жить. Я рассказывал тебе о Сереле ван Райнберге? Он был братом моего отца. В шестнадцать лет он влюбился в черную рабыню. Понимая, что все против них, церковь, традиции, родители, он уехал на запад. В ничейные земли. Земли, на которые не распространяются власть и традиции ни одной страны. Он хотел построить в этих землях свой город, написать свои законы, создать свои традиции, — отец сентиментально улыбнулся, все больше отдаляясь от Рики. — Я часто спрашиваю себя, почему я не последовал его примеру, почему не уехал с твоей матерью. Почему до последнего верил, что все наладится, все будет хорошо, и у нас еще много времени впереди. Я до сих пор не понимаю, была ли моя нерешительность слабостью, трусостью или глупостью.

— Где Норман? — спросил Рики.

— Но я уверен, то что происходит сейчас это знак свыше, — отец как будто не слышал Рики. — Англичане навязывают нам свой язык, свои законы, отбирают наших рабов. Разрушают все к чему мы привыкли. Это знак для меня, для всех нас, начать все сначала, отказаться от старого и привычного, уйти в ничейные земли. Мы создадим новые законы и традиции, никто не посмеет отбирать у нас наших рабов и запрещать брать в жены женщин, которых мы выберем.

Рики не понимал, о чем говорит отец, и от этого чувствовал себя одиноким.

***  
Норман пришел утром. Пьяный, с трехдневной щетиной, он заснул на полу, около своей кровати, в которой теперь лежал Рики. В обед заглянула Джульетта, принесла тюфяк, перекатила на него храпящего Нормана, задернула шторы, изгоняя из комнаты яркий дневной свет. Весь день Рики старался не шевелиться, чтобы не потревожить Нормана.  
Норман проснулся вечером.

— Англичане повесили Луиса, — сказал он и почесал шею. — Они повесили Луиса за убийство сраного бастера. Никто и никогда в Капе не вешал белого за убийство черного.

Норман высморкался и вышел. Во дворе залаяли собаки. Упало ведро в колодец. Норман вернулся, принес мелко нарезанное мясо барашка для себя и для Рики. Бутылку пальмовой водки для себя.

— Англичане заперли Луиса в амбаре, — Норман сидел у стены и глотал мясо, не жуя, будто не ел несколько дней. — В Кейптауне. Убедившись, что доктор Пит зашил твой затылок, я поехал в Кейптаун. Я хотел выкупить Луиса, когда не вышло, пытался подмазать английских чиновников, чтобы заменили казнь на принудительные работы, ссылку — что угодно. Но все бесполезно. Правы те, кто говорят, англичане хотят унизить нас. Показать кто тут главный.  
Норман расправился с мясом и приложился к бутылке.

— Я носил Луису водку и мясо. Передавал через решетку. Старался не оставлять его одного, — Норман сделал слишком большой глоток, подавился, закашлялся. — Он умер почти сразу, сломал шею.

Во дворе послышались голоса и смех.

— Кто-то предупредил сраных бастеров, — Норман потер серое от пыли лицо. Он не мылся и не переодевался три дня. Комната пропахла его потом. — Свернул бы ублюдку шею, — Норман обвел большим пальцем горлышко бутылки, снова глотнул водки. — Часть бастеров ушла в дикие земли, тех, кто был в деревне, англичане заперли вместе с Луисом. Его казнили, а их до сих пор расспрашивают.

Во дворе началась возня.

— Чтобы ты сдох, Сарел. Ты жульничал, — заголосил внизу Терри.

Норман поморщился.

— Я видел, заметил, ты, сука, подменил карту, — язык Терри пьяно заплетался.  
Норман вскочил на ноги и вылетел из комнаты, яростно хлопнув дверью.

Впервые после падения с лошади Рики встал на ноги и добрался до окна.

В пяти шагах от колодца развели костер. Около него сидели Геррит и Лерри, Сарел и Терри катались по земле. Норман подбежал к ним и за шиворот оттащил Терри к колодцу.

— Пьяная, тупая скотина, — Норман схватил пустое ведро и ударил Терри по спине. — От тебя одни беды. Будь я твоим отцом, пристрелил бы тебя, когда узнал, что ты наделал на ферме Торвансов. — Терри пытался защитить руками голову. Норман лупил по рукам, плечам и пояснице. — Это мой дом! Ты, скотина, гость в моем доме! Пока ты живешь здесь, не смей прикасаться к спиртному! — ведро задребезжало и погнулось. Норман откинул его в сторону. — Ты слышишь меня, скотина? Еще раз увижу тебя пьяным, высеку как раба, понял?

Кивая и всхлипывая, Терри отполз к костру, где сидели Сарел и Лерри.

— И ты тоже, ублюдок, — Норман ткнул пальцем в Лерри, — будете напиваться в моем доме, пожалеете, что Стюарт вас не убил!

Лерри втянул голову в плечи и закивал.

— Норман, — Отис сумел самостоятельно спуститься по лестнице и теперь стоял посереди двора.

— Что? — Норман резко повернулся. — Из-за твоих ублюдков, казнили моего человека. Не можешь их контролировать, я сам займусь их воспитанием!

Рики пошатнулся. Он понимал, что мучает Нормана. Норман был прав и не прав одновременно. Луиса казнили не из-за убийства Торвансов. Луис забил до смерти старика бастера. Агнус ван Райнберг обвинил бастеров в разорении ферм Отиса и ван Хорка. Стюарты убили ван Хорка и Перри и сожгли обе фермы. Отис напал на Стюартов. Норман не остановил Отиса. Ублюдки Отиса убили Торвансов. Но из-за того, что наказали только Луиса, казалось, что он расплачивался за всех. Эта несправедливость и чувство вины за то, что не остановил Отиса, не давали Норману покоя.

***  
Через пять дней Рики начал выходить во двор и гулять под эвкалиптами, но из-за частых головокружений он не смог поехать верхом в церковь.

За ужином Магдалина рассказала, что пастор Кристенсен читал книгу Исхода.

— Он назвал нас избранным народом. Сказал, что англичане порабощают нас, как египтяне когда-то поработили сынов израильских. Сказал, что египетский фараон убивал младенцев, а англичане уже убили Луиса и это только начало, — Магдалина родилась в племени кочевников, три года назад приняла христианство. И теперь не скрывала радостного возбуждения, отыскав в христианстве отголосок впитанного с молоком матери идеала скитаний. Неправильно человеку долго жить на одном месте. Жизнь на одном месте портит людей, делает их жадными, ленивыми, завистливыми.

Норман рассказал, что Пит Ретиф написал манифест, который англичане тут же запретили, а его распространение приравняли к краже скота.

В манифесте Ретиф перечислил преступления англичан против буров. Признание английского языка госсударственным языком Капской колонии. Казнь белого за убийство черного. Отмена рабства. Семья Ретифа владела виноградниками Велванпас. На виноградниках работали больше ста рабов. Отпустить их, значило потерять все. Потому Ретифы продавали землю и покупали фуры, большие кибитки, чтобы отправиться в ничейные земли.

— Говорят, за рекой Ораньжевой много плодородных земель, которые никому не принадлежат, — сказал Отис.

— Англичане создают из оставшихся в Капе бастеров военный корпус под командованием английских солдат. Этот корпус цветных используют против нас в случае беспорядков, — скривился Норман.

— Я слышал, Стюарты тоже продают свои земли, — подал голос Лерри. — Слышал, Папаша Стюарт раздает бедным фермерам наших коров и овец ван Хорка за то, что они пойдут за ним и вместе с ним будут сражаться против зулусов, каких полно в ничейных землях.

— От кого ты это слышал? — напрягся Норман.

— От Сарела.

— Когда? Я не видел его несколько дней, — встревожился Норман.

Рики вспомнил разговор с Крисом в церкви. Сарел рассказал Стюартам о заговоре Отиса.  
После ужина Рики долго не мог заснуть, прислушивался к храпу Нормана — он по-прежнему спал на полу, уступая Рики свою постель, в то время как Отис занимал комнату Рики — и пытался представить, как спится Крису по ночам. Видит ли он во сне ублюдка Перри, как Рики видел убитых Норманом рабов? Рики одновременно не хотел, чтобы Крис мучился кошмарами и хотел - будто каким-то странным образом кошмары могли их сблизить.  
Гнилые зубы папы Легбе, Рики разговаривал с Крисом всего два раза в жизни, почему он не может перестать о нем думать?  
***  
Ретифы первыми покинули Кап. Тридцать две фуры, каждая запряжена восьмью волами.  
Через месяц ушли Стюарты, говорили, фур у них было больше пятидесяти. Одну полностью загрузили виски. Две доверху набили оружием. Говорили, у Стюартов был даже пулемет.  
До рождества Кап покинули еще три группы.

Ван Райнберги тоже заказывали фуры и кастрировали бычков, преврщая их в волов.  
На похоронах Луиса Терри запал на одну из его сестер. Норман не возражал против ухаживаний, мать Луиса давно овдовела, после смерти Луиса осталась одна с пятью дочками, в доме нужен был мужчина. Свадьбу отпраздновали в феврале на ферме ван Райнбергов одновременно с тринадцатым днем рождения Рики. Агнус ван Райнберг подарил молодоженам двадцать коз, а Рики — двухлетнего арабского жеребца.

Как только головокружения Рики прошли, Норман раз в неделю стал ездить с Рики на охоту. Уступал ему кабанов и газелей, что одновременно смешило и трогало Рики.

В ничейные земли ван Райнберги решили выехать после сезона дождей. Кроме семьи Луиса к ним захотели присоединиться семьи Герулеса и родня Геррита, французы Ландманы и де Клер с большими семьями и маленькими стадами.

Агнус ван Райнберг много времени проводил в своем кабинете, сортируя зерна по мешочкам. Когда Рики заглядывал к нему, отец рассказывал о садах, какие высадит в своем новом городе. О фруктовых, хлопковых и кофейных фермах. О тенистых аллеях. И церквях, окруженных деревьями.

И хоть до путешествия еще было далеко, Магдалина каждый день смазывала парафином оси и колеса фургонов.

Магдалина по-своему трактовала Библию. В супруге своем она теперь видела Ноя. А фуры стали для нее ковчегами.  
***  
Под конец сезона дождей Джульетта собрала вещи и погрузила их в телегу. Когда Норман спросил куда она собралась, Джульетта сказал, что остается в Капе с Локвудом.

— Дура, англичанин наиграется с тобой и выкинет как шлюху, — рассердился Норман.

Джульетта плюнула в него. Норман вытащил из телеги и раскидал по двору ее вещи. Джульетта расцарапала Норману лицо.

На шум сбежались белые и рабы.

Норман перекинул Джульетту через плечо и занес в дом.

Магдалина и рабыни недавно закончили печь кукурузные лепешки, повсюду висел их запах.Рики вышел вместе с отцом из библиотеки.

— Скажи этому идиоту, чтобы отпустил меня! — Джульетта протянула руки к отцу.

— Можешь ругаться сколько хочешь, — рыкнул Норман. — Я никуда тебя не отпущу. Не позволю тебе загубить свою жизнь!

— Отпусти! Отпусти! — вырывалась Джульетта.

Агнус ван Райнберг все еще держал в руке семечко, растирал его между пальцами, глядя на своих детей.

— Я твой старший брат. Я больше не потерплю, чтобы ты позорила семью.

— Я буду спать, где захочу и с кем захочу. Ты мне не указ!

— Я скорее убью тебя, чем позволю тебе спать с англичанином. С эти мелким хлипким чахоточным Локвудом.

— Зато у него мозгов в десять раз больше чем у тебя.

— Довольно! — вмешался наконец отец. — Прекратите оба. Норман, не смей оскорблять сестру.

— Она…

— Я знаю. И тоже расстроен. Но мы не станем удерживать ее силой. Если она уверена… Если она влюблена… Если она верит, что именно он сделает ее счастливой…

— Да я уверена!

— Силой мы ничего не добьемся. Лишь причиним боль и ей, и себе. Ненужную боль. Если мы запрем ее, она возненавидит нас.

Джульетта топнула ногой. Магдалина вздохнула, покачала головой и принесла бутыль вина. Норман остервенело потер шею и вылетел из библиотеки.

Рики вышел за Норманом во двор. Повсюду были разбросаны вещи Джульетты: белое белье, яркие платья. Норман стал быстро собирать белье, будто испугался, что его увидят.

— Мы не можем ее бросить, — с досадой сказал Норман, когда Рики приблизился. — Он хочет оставить ее в Капе. Он хочет бросить ее. Он стал слишком мягким и слабым. А может, всегда таким был. Мягкий и слабый, трусливый, никогда ничего не отстаивал, никогда ни за что не сражался. Ничего не добился сам. Дом, деньги, стада — все получил от родителей по наследству.

Рики поднял с земли желтое платье. Норман был прав. И насчет Джульетты, и насчет отца.


	8. Мертвые земли

Ван Райнберги разбили землю на участки и продали ее английским овцеводам.

Покинув ферму, обоз на три дня перекрыл движение по дороге до Грааф-Райнерт. В обозе было двадцать четыре фуры. По две на семью, четыре доверху загрузили товарами, которые не достанешь в диких землях: кофе, табак, выпивка, соль. Внутри кибитки на ночь могли устроиться на тюфяках шесть человек. Днем, если свернуть постели, двенадцать человек могли бы здесь пить кофе, курить и читать библию.

Каждую фуру тащили по четырнадцать запряженных парами волов. Поднимаясь на холмы, волы оставляли за собой глубокие ямы. Спускаясь, — выли в четырнадцать глоток, оглушая и пугая все живое вокруг. Дело было в том, что тяжелая кибитка не имела тормозов, когда катилась с горки, врезалась в волов. Те налетали на идущих впереди. Семь пар волов, не имея возможности уклониться или вильнуть в сторону, сбивались в кучу, наваливались, втискивались, вдавливались, царапали и рвали друг друга рогами. Выли от боли и страха. Даже когда волы замолкали, выйдя на ровную местность, их вой еще долго вибрировал в груди и животах людей.

Между фурами шли овцы и козы, за ними присматривали рабы и дети до десяти лет. За кибитками тянулись пять тысяч коров. Тупые крупные животные, не приспособленные к длинным переходам, отставали от стада и сбивались с пути.

У рек останавливлись на два или три дня. Распрягали животных, стирали вещи и навесы кибиток.

Были дни, когда, тронувшись с места в пять утра, в десять останавливались для завтрака и охоты, да так оставались стоять до следующего утра. Самое большее расстояние, которое проходили за день было двадцать миль.

По вечерам фуры ставили в круг. Боясь нападения кафров и кражи скота, загоняли коров внутрь круга. Жгли костры и рассказывали истории. Вроде байки де Клера, о том, как в молодости он с приятелями во врем охоты наткнулся на кафров. Кафры поймали одного из них. Остальных загнали на холм и затавили целую ночь слушать крики их товарища, пока с него живьем снимали кожу и отрезали пальцы. Де Клер клялся, что двое из его приятелей, слушая эти вопли, сошли с ума.

Днем вельд олицетворял ленивое бесцельное постоянство. Ночью его облизывала меланхоличная луна, пока нервные звезды делили небо.

На пятидесятый день пути на горизонте появилось облако пыли.

Норман остановил коня между стадом и облаком.

— Дикари? — спросил Отис.

— Антилопы?

— Гиены, — воскликнул раб, сын толстой Сасу и покачал головой. — Дурной знак, очень дурной.

Рики никогда не слышал, чтобы гиены ходили стаями. По мере приближения облако пыли рассеялось, из марева проступили опущенные на бегу головы, прыгающие задницы.

— Придержите собак, — закричал Норман.

Рики и Геррит спрыгнули на землю. Геррит поймал двоих за ошейники. Рики прижал одну к земле коленом, вторую обнял за шею.

Годовалая шотландская борзая с лаем сорвалась вперед. Три гиены отделились от стаи и бросились ей наперерез. Собака и гиена затявкали. Борзая клацнула зубами, гиена вцепилась ей в бок. Другая прыгнула на спину. Когда собака упала, от стаи к ним устремились еще пять гиен.

Отис выстрелил. Трусливые гиены шарахнулись врассыпную. Бросили в траве разорванную собаку. Отис выругался и выстрелил еще раз. Попал гиене в бок. Она закрутилась на месте, будто собака, что ловит свой хвост. Села на задницу. Поерзала по траве. Изогнулась и впилась зубами в рану, стремясь выгрызть пулю.

Отис хохотнул. Раненая гиена работала челюстями и тянула наружу собственные кишки. Рики пристрели ее.

— Не трать зря патроны! — со смехом напустился на него Лерри.

— Очень плохой знак, — качал головой сын Сасы, успокаивая собак.

Норман поднял лицо к небу.

— Со вчера я не видел ни одной птицы.

— Я не видел в траве ни одного зайца, — протянул де Клер и почесал затылок.

— Гиены плохой знак, — повторил сын Сасу.

Рики забрался в седло и всмотрелся в линию горизонта. Гиены ушли на восток. Что-то торчало из травы. Похоже на палку. Рики пустил коня шагом. Рядом поплыла тень Нормана. Тень коротышка. Тень с ладонь.

— Кости, — удивился Норман.

Из травы выпирала грудная клетка, ребра тянулись друг к другу.

— Корова. Или бык, — вздохнул Норман.

— Тут еще, — де Клер проехал пять шагов и остановился.

Трава дрожала на ветру. Желтая, ломкая. Конь Рики зажевал верхушку колючего куста. В одном скелете вырос муравейник. Муравьи сновали по пожелтевшим костям с камешками и соломинами. На другом остались клочки шерсти и плоти, будто стеревятников кто-то спугнул.

Из глаза коровьего черепа вылезла ящерица. Вильнула хвостом и спряталась в ноздре.

— Их здесь десятки, — подъехал Отис.

— Сотни, — де Клер приподнялся на стременах, стараясь охватить взглядом поле.  
Некоторые скелеты были целыми, некоторые разломали и растащили дикие звери.

— Помните резню скота у Рихтера на ферме? — сказал Ландман.

Пять сыновей Ландмана, мальчишки с одиннадцати до пятнадцати лет, рассыпались по полю, переговаривались, считали черепа.

— У вас тоже резали коров, — Ландман посмотрел на Нормана.

Норман кивнул.

— Говорят, резню коса придумали.

Из глазницы коровьего черепа торчал хвост полевой мыши.

Западный ветер бросил пыль в глаза Рики. Вдали протяжно замычали живые коровы. Заставили всех вздрогнуть и обернуться.

— Пора возвращаться, — сказал Норман.

Рики догнал Нормана и поехал рядом с ним.

— — Резня скота началась у нас на ферме, — сердце Рики забилось быстро-быстро, будто стремилось догнать мысли.

Норман кивнул.

— Мбази придумала восстание мертвых. Я был там. Потом ты ее убил.

Норман снова кивнул и почесал шею.

— Норман! — Рики захотелось его встряхнуть. — Они убили свой скот! Коров, молоко которых пили их дети!

Норман снова кивнул. Как он может оставаться спокойным? Как может не понимать, что одно дело убивать скот белых, другое резать свой?

— Норман! Их скот, их жизнь. Они знали, что если убьют свой скот, будут голодать!

— Рики, они дикари…

— Нет, нет, — Рики замотал головой. Ему никак не удавалось сформулировать самое важное. За мерзким убийством скота скрывалось необъяснимое, значительно, судьбоносное. 

— Откуда они узнал про пророчество?

— Мбази кому-то рассказала перед смертью.

— Норман, каким должен быть человек, который велит людям резать своих коров, и они слушаются его? Как он убеждает их? Как зажигает их веру? — вот оно, вера, небывалая самоубийственная вера стоит за резней скота. Вера настолько необычная невозможная, что кажется чудом. Ведь что такое чудо? Чудо нарушает законы природы и людей.

— Рики, дикари не отвечают за свои поступки.

После заката развели костры. Искры полетели к просыпающимся на небе звездам.

— Сколько там скелетов? — расспрашивала Терри его молодая жена. Белобрысая как все в семье покойного Луиса. Ее живот рос с каждым днем с тех пор, как обоз покинул Кап. Теперь он был таким большим, что она все время придерживала его рукой.

— Сотни. Тысячи, — ответил Терри, налегая на кофе. К спиртному он после запрета Нормана не притрагивался.

— Затнись, заткнись, — замахала на них руками мать Луиса, — накличешь беду.

Рики смотрел на звезды и снова не мог заснуть.

Резня скота разрушала все, что он знал и к чему привык.

Откуда берется вера, настолько сильная, что люди готовы умереть ради нее?

Кому Мбази рассказала о пророчестве?

Кем должен быть человек, который пробудил эту невозможную веру, отрицающую инстинкт самосохранения и любовь к детям?

***  
На следующий день фургоны выехали в пять утра и целый день катили по полю костей. Кости с треском ломались под колесами. Козы и овцы застревали в костях, рвали о них шерсть. Собаки ломали скелеты, носили большие и маленькие кости в зубах, пытались их закопать.

— Еще пять миль и поле скелетов закончится, — сказал Норман.

Но никто ему не поверил.

На следующий день они снова ехали по полю скелетов, стремясь двигаться быстрее, стегали быков бамбуковыми палками до крови, подгоняли коров криками и кнутами. Но так и не покинули долину костей.

Старший сын Ландмана первый нашел среди скелетов животных человеческие кости. Маленький череп, принадлежал ребенку не старше четырех лет. Дальше были другие человеческие кости. Длинные как у великанов бедренные, короткие, полые, острые, сломанные, круглые, похожие на молотки.

У Рики першило горло от пыльного воздуха. Едкий пот затекал в глаза и кусал тело, как в утро после ритуала, будто он напился дурманящих трав.

— Там люди, — крикнул Терри.

Рики поднял голову, шею прострелило болью — несколько часов он смотрел только вниз, под ноги коня на кости.

Норман сделал знак Рики, Терри, Отису и Ландману следовать за ним, остальным велел остаться со стадом. Норман достал ружье из седельной сумки и уложил перед собой на седло. Рики сделал то же самое. Готовый ко всему.

Люди неподвижно сидели вокруг давно потухшего костра. Когда до них оставалось сто шагов, Норман и другие пустили коней шагом. Глядя на голые черные спины и непокрытые головы, Рики решил, что коса мертвы. Стервятники еще не успели обглодать кости, значит умерли они совсем недавно. Может, вчера, может, ночью или сегодня утром.

— Семь женщин, трое мужчин и двое детей, — подсчитал Отис.

— Похоже на одну семью, — Терри почесал покрасневшие от солнца руки.

Приблизившись, Рики увидел, как по лысому затылку старика ползают мухи.

— Проклятье, — пробормотал Ландман.

Рики отвлекся от мух и встретился взглядом с неподвижной женщиной. Обвисшие груди, руки с крупными суставами обхватывали стопы. Но глаза ее были открыты. Смотрели в пустоту, и напоминали стеклянные бусы. А потом женщина моргнула, и Рики перестал дышать.

— Они что живые?

Рики и Норман одновременно спрыгнули на землю. Норман провел ладонью перед лицом старика, Рики тронул за плечо девочку, сосавшую палец. Очень медленно девочка завалилась на бок. Лицо ее сморщилось, и она тихо заплакала.

Рики подхватил ее за плечи и вспомнил о мальчике, умирающем от укуса скорпиона. Вспомнил призванный излечить его ритуал вуду и почувствовал себя одержимым духами. Все происходило с ним и не с ним одновременно.

До сих пор неподвижный старик коса заворочал головой. Мужчина напротив Нормана медленно потянулся к копью. Терри выстрелил в него. Женщина с обвисшими грудями тоненько завизжала и вцепилась в руку Рики. Царапала ногтями и плакала. Рики передал ей хнычущую девочку, женщина клацнула зубами у его уха и прижала ребенка к груди. Раздался еще один выстрел. У Рики сердце заколотилось в горле, а от дыма заслезились глаза.

— Он поднял копье, — носком сапога Терри перевернул на спину обнаженного коса.

Теперь, когда мужчины были мертвы, старик и женщины прижались друг к другу и дрожали.

— Опустите ружья! — крикнул Рики.

— Кто тебе разрешил стрелять! — рявкнул Норман на Терри.

Отис и Ландман обошли маленький лагерь коса. Припорошенный песком остывший очаг в яме, мешок из бычьих внутренностей, желчный пузырь быка, в котором раньше была вода, костяная трубка, кусок овчины, коренья со следами зубов.

— Это коса, — Отис пнул копье убитого коса. — Старик, похоже, отец семейства.

— Остальные его сыновья и жены, — Ландман присел и развернул перевязанный травой лист, на ладонь высыпались сушеные травы.

— Они умирают от голода, — Норман потрепал своего коня по холке, прежде чем забраться в седло.  
— Мы не можем их тут оставить, — Рики все еще сидел на коленях. Терри и Отис уже гарцевали верхом, пыль из-под их копыт летела Рики в глаза. — Ты сам сказал, они умирают!  
Норман посмотрел на солнце, поморщился.

— Ландман, останься с Рики. Мы привезем еду и питье.

Они уехали, Ландман спрыгнул на землю и принялся рыться в вещах коса.

Женщина, сидевшая напротив Рики и прижимавшая к себе ребенка, чихнула и заговорила, указывая пальцем на горизонт. На ферме ван Райнбергов были рабы коса, Рики смог понять некоторые слова.

— Они придут… мы видели… мы стояли на берегу моря…. Сотни тысячи воинов, с большими стадами смотрели на нас из-под воды. Я видела их. Они стояли под водой и смотрели мне в глаза. Их вождь смотрел мне в глаза…. Под водой… тысячи предков, готовых рвать и убивать за своих детей… — она кричала и кричала, Рики понимал далеко не все.

— Море? Они были в воде? Под водой?

— Они придут… Они уже идут… Тысячи воинов, чтобы отомстить за нас, — женщина опустила ребенка на землю, села на корточки как обезьяна. — Они везде…. Под землей… Под водой…  
Ребенок снова заплакал, и женщина прижала его к себе и замолкла. Внезапно стало так тихо, что стало слышно шорохи трав, щелканье насекомых в траве, скрип сапог расхаживающего вокруг Ландмана и сопение спящего с открытыми глазами старика.  
Норман и Отис вернулись, когда небо посинело перед закатом. Побросали на колени сидящим коса соленую кукурузу и меха с водой. Сначала коса никак не реагировали, через двадцать вдохов, поспешно вцепились в кукурузу и принялись сосать, жевать, быстро двигая челюстями, шумно причмокивая, вжимаясь носами в стручки.

— Мы не можем их бросить, — сказал Рики.

Отис угостил Ландмана сигаретой и пальмовой водкой.

— Они не выживут, если мы их бросим.

Норман вздохнул и почесал шею. Зная упрямство Рики, не возражал и не спорил. По осветившим небо кострам Рики понял, что отец и его люди разбили лагерь и поставили палатки, остановились на ночь в пяти милях от потухшего костра коса. Покончив с едой, коса продолжали чмокать губами двигать челюстями.  
***

***  
Магдалина взяла двоих детей коса в свой фургон, женщинам и старику нашла занятия и старые рубашки, чтобы прикрыли срам.

Мертвые земли закончились после новолуния. Около рек опять стали встречались стада газелей и зебр.

Через неделю девочка коса лазила как обезьянка по фургонам. Женщины махали на нее тряпками, чтобы прогнать. Вскоре девочка пропала, исчезла. Ее мать, как и раньше, целыми днями шагала за фургоном Магдалины, на ходу, штопая или взбивая масло и сыр. Сколько Рики не расспрашивал, никто не знал, куда подевалась девочка коса. И только одиннадцатилетний Ландман сказал, что, кажется, видел, как кто-то из белых случайно передавил её конем насмерть.


	9. Зулусы

Зебры никогда не отходили далеко от водопоя. Во время утренней охоты Норман, Рики, Геррит и Геркулес поехали за стадом зебр и вышли к реке. Увидев посреди желтых вод крокодила, долго палили по нему из ружей, прежде чем пробили толстую шкуру.  
Норман и Лерри вытащили тяжелую тушу на берег. Крокодил был огромным, весил не меньше трехсот фунтов и прожил на свете лет пятьдесят. В животе у него нашли наполовину переваренную зебру.  
Пока Геррит и Геркулес снимали шкуру, Рики и Норман искупались, выстирали одежду и развесили ее сушиться на кустах. Потом Рики и Норман развели костер и занялись мясом, а Геррит и Геркулес залезли в воду.  
Они пообедали белым мясом крокодила, остальное решили забрать в стоявший в пяти милях лагерь. Когда на закате они засобирались назад, на другом берегу реки появились люди.  
Норман и Геркулес потянулись к ружьям, Рики и Геррит узнали Сарела.  
Сарел и еще двое спустились к реке наполнить водой мешки из бычьих пузырей. Как и группа Нормана они охотились весь день.  
Сарел представил своих приятелей, Вилли и косолапый Нил, спросил Нормана не злится ли тот на него за то, что Сарел ушел со Стюартом.  
— Еще год назад свернул бы тебе шею при встрече, а теперь — плевать, — посмеялся Норман.  
Они вспомнили Кап и проклятые мертвые земли. Сарел сказал, что лагерь папаши Стюарта стоит в щестидесяти милях отсюда — два дня пути на волах, полдня — на лошади. Стоят пять месяцев, потому что зулусы не пускают дальше. Нападают на обозы, уводят коров, убивают волов. Так у группы Потгитера убили всех волов, и люди Потгитера вынужденны были присоединиться к людям Стюарта. Сейчас многие объединяются. Стюарты торгуют и сотрудничают с группой Ретифа. Ретиф в свою очередь договорился о поддержке в случае нападения зулусов со Стюартами и кланом Крюгера.

***  
Через три дня после четырнадцатого дня рождения Рики, люди ван Райнберга впервые столкнулись с зулусами.  
Зулусы появились на линии горизонта — размытые жарой фигуры. Ветер носил по вельду запахи трав. Стада поднимали облака пыли. Сначала зулусы были так далеко, что невозможно было понять, как быстро они двигаются. Вместе с Норманом и другими мужчинами, Рики положил ружье перед собой на седло.  
— Нужно отогнать коров за фургоны, — прокричал Отис.  
Его сыновья — Терри, Лерри — крутились на лошадях вокруг своей оси.  
— Они не станут нападать, — сказал Геркулес.  
— Это охотники.  
— Их там не больше тридцати человек.  
— Нет, около пятидесяти.  
Стадо двигалось в одну сторону, зулусы скользили по линии горизонта в другую. Рики потерял их из вида.  
Солнце разлеглось в зените, растеклось по небу. В это время дня было больно смотреть перед собой, хотелось опустить голову.  
Исчезнувшие на западе зулусы, появились на востоке. Норман, Геркулес и Геррит выехали им навстречу. Ружья держали на весу, показывая, что готовы стрелять. Зулусы остановились и поставили на землю перед собой щиты. Так как щиты их были ростом с человека, стало невозможно понять сколько за щитами скрывается людей. Когда расстояние между щитами и Норманом сократилось до пятидесяти шагов, зулусы бросились убегать. Повинуясь инстинкту охотника, Норман пригнулся в седле и помчался преследовать дичь. Геркулес заулюлюкал и выстрелил в спины убегающим. Выстрелу вторило коровье мычание.  
— Они между коровами! — завизжал Лерри.  
Рики понял, что зулусы разделились — пока одни отвлекали Нормана и его людей, другие пробрались к стаду.  
— Проклятье, — сыновья Ландмана крутили головами. — Где они? Где?  
— Стреляй, — заорал Отис.  
Его выстрел свалил корову, заставил других метнуться в стороны, а Нормана обернуться. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы оценить ситуацию, отвлечь Геркулеса и Геррита от бессмысленной погони и приказать возвращаться к стаду. За это время зулусские воины, бегая между коров и пугая животных, разделили стадо на части. Пять тысяч коров топтавшиеся на пастбище площадью в милю начали разбегаться.  
— Гоните коров к телегам! — Отис перегородил дорогу испуганным телятам и щелкнул их по мордам кнутом.  
Разворачиваясь, телята толкнули старую корову. За ее спиной Рики увидел белый щит и вскинул ружье. Впереди в десяти шагах от Рики Ландман заорал и схватился за вонзившееся в бедро копье. Вокруг него были коровы. Одна зацепила длинное древко копья, и выбила бы Ландмана из седла, если бы вовремя не подоспел де Клер и не сломал древко.  
Испуганный бык врезался в лошадь Отиса. Рики выстрелил, выбил щепки из верхушки белого щита.  
Вернулись Норман, Геркулес и Геррит. На полном ходу вклинились в группу племенных быков. Охаживая кнутами их бока спины, начали теснить их к телегам. Испуганные тупые животные раздували ноздри и пытались достать лошадей рогами.  
Терри и Лерри махали кнутами и кричали на молодых телок. Между стельных телок замелькали черные спины. Многим стельным до отёла оставалось два месяца, вымя у них только появилось. Рики выстрелил в зулуса, уводившего беременных коров. Падая он хватался за спины и хвосты. Рики впервые убил человека, это оказалось так же легко как пристрелить бешенню собаку. Еще один зулус метнул копье в Нормана и промахнулся.  
— Гоните коров к фургонам! — Отис носился вперед и назад, мешая телкам и быкам сбиться в кучу.  
— Пусть перевернут фургоны! — раненый Ландман послал к обозу своих сыновей.  
Пыли было так много, что Рики едва видел на расстоянии тридцати шагов. Воздух провонялся шерстью и дерьмом. Вой раненных и перепуганных животных заглушил выстрелы.  
Перевернутые фургоны выросли на пути стада. Коровы врезались в них, сдвигали с места, протискивались между ними, толкались и топтали вывалившиеся из фургонов мешки с солью, мукой и кофе. Лаяли собаки, плакали дети.  
Магдалина и другие женщины взобрались с ружьями на фургоны и стреляли по зулусам.  
Они отступали и уводили с собой коров.  
Норман, Геркулес, Терри и Лерри погнались за зулусами. Дошли до линии горизонта и повернули назад. В пятидесяти шагах от лагеря попрятали ружья в седельные сумки и перешил на рысь.  
— Там холмы, — сказал, отплевываясь от пыли, вернувшийся Норман.  
— Они вели нас в ловушку… — лицо Терри покрывал густой слой бурой пыли.  
Коровы успокоились и слонялись между фургонами, ища траву.  
Солнце сползло в вельд и каталось в желтой траве, как гигантский лев.  
Мужчины вернулись на пастбище превратившееся в поле боя. На избитой копытами земле лежали пять мертвых зулусов. Рики не смог узнать зулуса, которого он застрелил. Рики не успел его рассмотреть.  
— Отис, ты тупица. Пристрелил мою корову, — беззлобно усмехнулся де Клер и остановился у коровьей туши.  
— Я стрелял по зулусам! — фыркнул Отис.  
Женщины в лагере собрали мешки и одежду. Больше всего пострадали запасы муки.  
Через три дня, чтобы пополнить запасы муки, Норман съездил в лагер папаши Стюарта. С собой Норман взял Геррита и Геркулеса. Вернулся и рассказал, что мешок муки теперь стоит как корова. Покинув Кап, буры отставили свои поля, а запасы за без малого два года скитаний подходили к концу.  
Только папаша Стюарт не стал торговаться с Норманом, подарил ему десять мешков муки и предложил объединиться. Впереди в земле зулусов нас ждут черноземные почвы, на которых мы посадим не только кукурузу и хлеб, но будем выращивать табак, хлопок и кофе на продажу, сказал папаша Стюарт. У меня в лагере двести человек, вместе с вами мы придумаем как договориться с зулусами, сказал Норману папаша Стюарт.  
***  
Двести человек Стюарта путешествовали на двухсот пятидесяти фурах. Кроме мелких фермеров к Стюарту присоединились кланы ван Эйков и ван Сорков с их огромными стадами. Вместе с коровами Стюатра в лагере было около пятнадцати тысяч голов крупного скота. Лагерь растянулся на три мили. Внутри и снаружи лагеря построили, вбив в землю столбы и натянув между ними веревки, загоны для скота. Между фургонами бегали собаки, разгуливали индюки и курицы.  
Группа ван Райнберга устроилась на западной окраине. Рядом с пятидесятью фургонами ван Сорков. Кроме рогатого скота в хозяйстве ван Сорка было четыреста коз. В Капе ван Сорки делали на продажу козий сыр, отпечаток копыта на головке сыра был их фирменным знаком.  
У ван Сорка было три дочери и пять сыновей. В первую ночь проведенную в лагере Стюарта, Геркулес и Геррит прикупили у детей ван Сорка таху. У конопли при курении был сладковатый запах. В Капе коноплю продавали бушмены. Дети ван Сорка сказали Герриту, что здесь таху продают бастеры. Тонее, они меняют таху на патроны. Говорили, группа бастеров увязалась за ними с мертвых земель. Продают таху, воруют кур, овец и коз, пару раз перепилили оси фургонов. Если бы папаша Стюарт захотел, он бы давно перестрелял всех бастеров. Но Стюарт не начинал охоту на бастеров и другим запрещал, потому что с бастерами был его сын Джонни.  
На второй день на закате к ван Райнбергам пришел Бартоломей Стюарт и попросил трех телят.  
— А больше этому ублюдку ничего не надо? — попивавший пальмовую водку в тени фургона Отис вскочил на ноги.  
— Заткнись Отис, — грубо прервал его Норман.  
— Открой глаза, Норман, — пошатываясь Отис ткнул Нормана пальцем в грудь. — Зачем по-твоему Стюарт прислал своего ублюдка? Зачем по-твоему просит у нас телят? Своих у него нет? Стюарт хочет указать нам на наше место. Он воспитывает нас, как собак. Учит подчиняться. Устанавливает иерархию. Сегодня ему подавай наших телят, завтра сапоги чисти.  
— Закрой пасть, Отис, — рыкнул Норман. — С каких это пор наши телята стали и твоими? Они принадлежат ван Райнбергам. Твоего здесь ничего нет, Отис. Ты и твои сыновья пользуетесь гостепреимством и добротой моего отца.  
— Я брат твоей матери, — Остин помахал пальцем перед лицом Нормана. — Не смей так говорить со мной, сопляк. Я воевал с твоим отцом против кафров. Спасал жизнь ему и тебе.  
Пьяный Отис схватил Нормана за грудки, а Норман оттолкнул его так, что Отис сел на землю.  
Рики понял, что Норман так и не простил Отису смерть Луиса в Капе.  
Вместе с Бартом Норман сходил к стаду и выбрал для Стюартов трех бычков. Вместо того, чтобы сразу уйти Барт предложил Норману виски. Настоящий ирландский виски. Сказал, что папаша Стюарт перед отъездом из Капа целый фургон набил бочками с виски.  
Когда Барт уходил, Рики подавил в себе желание пойти за ним к лагерю Стюарта. Рики одновременно хотел и не хотел увидеть Криса. В конце концов, они разговаривали всего два раза в жизни, после последнего разговора прошло два года. Скорей всего, Крис даже не вспомнит Рики.

***

Лагерь Стюарта давно стоял на одном месте, траву вокруг фур и палаток вытоптали, каждое утро коров уводили на северное пастбище в трех милях от лагеря.  
Стадо Стюартов перешагнуло через линию горизонта. Стадо ван Райнбергов растянулось следом как широкая река. На её солнечном берегу ехали Отис с сыновьями. На западной стороне Норман болтал с Геркулесом. Геррит ехал рядом и дремал в седле. Дети раненого Ландмана присматривали за телятами. Рики одержимый странным тревожным предчувствием, часто вырывался вперед, туда, где заканчивалось стадо Стюартов, и от него на шестьдесят футов отставало стадо ван Райнбергов.  
Небо было ясным и бесцветным, когда прогремел гром. Животные заволновались. Норман и Геркулес достали кнуты. Конь Рики оступился. Впереди по земле покатились камни. Куст колючек задрожал.  
Над Отис и его сыновьями поднялась бурая туча, грозя закрыть солнце. Рики слышал, так бывает при песчаных бурях. Но поблизости не было песка.  
Ветер принес с востока выстрелы. Норман промчался мимо Рики. Рики вжал пятки в бока коня и толкнул его за Норманом. Чтобы узнать, что случилось, нужно было объехать стадо. Быки в голове стада рванули вперед, догоняя коров Стюартов. Норман осадил их кнутом.  
Навстречу Рики и Норману несся Сарел, на ходу доставая из сумки ружье.  
Гром все не умолкал. Не гром, понял Рики, топот.  
— Зулусы! — закричал кто-то.  
Норман первым обогнул стадо и оказался рядом с Отисом, который поднимал ружье.  
К стаду летели сотни буйволов. Черная шерсть, изогнутые рога. Буйволы надвигались с востока, волной, полукругом. Это было самое большое стадо, которое Рики когда-либо видел. Быки и старые коровы держались впереди и по бокам, прикрыя телок и телят в центре. Телки, рыжие, с короткими рогами, были значительно меньше быков. У молодых быков еще не успели срастись рога на лбу.  
Рики никогда не слышал, чтобы буйволы нападали на домашний скот. Это стадо кто-то направлял.  
— Это зулусы! — Барт появился с севера и выстрелил в буйволов.  
Конь под Бартом дернулся, пуля ушла в землю. Терри и Лерри прицелились и свалили двух буйволов. Идущие за упавшими буйволы вильнули, толкая соседей. Напирающие сзади затоптали упавших.  
Люди папаши Стюарта выстроились неровной линией перед стадом. Целясь, Рики видел, как у буйвола раздуваются ноздри. Первым выстрелом Рики свалил одного буйвола. Вторым — оцарапал рога другому. Пока Рики перезаряжал ружье, его лошадь закрутилась на месте, и он увидел Криса.  
Крис повернулся спиной к домашним коровам, лицом к разъяренным буйволам, приподнялся на стременах и прицелился. Ружье выглядело продолжение его рук.  
Пуля под пальцами Рики легла в магазин винтовки, время глазеть по сторонам вышло — забыв о Крисе, он спустил курок. Свалил буйвола, летевшего на Нормана. Выстрелил еще одному между глаз. Теперь промахнуться было сложно. Буйволы были так близко, что можно было рассмотреть засохшую грязь на шерсти и трещины в рогах. Людям не остановить их. Сегодня погибнет много скота.  
Что-то пугало буйволов, отчего они ревели как коровы.  
Тяжелый, не меньше восьмисот килограмм, старый бык врезался в коров Стюарта. Оцарапал рогами шею одной коровы и застрял рогом в боку другой.  
— Зулусы идут за стадом! — Крис дважды выстрелил в спину старому быку.  
Бык завалился, подминая под себя раненую корову. Оба мычали и дергали копытами. В любой другой ситуации их бы добили, но сейчас никто не стал тратить на них время и патроны.  
Слева от Рики вскрикнул Терри. Вскрикнул и тут же затих. Когда Рики повернулся, Терри лежал на земле с раздавленной головой. Лошадь Терри, сбитая первой волной буйволов, попыталась подняться, но была сметена и затоптана двумя сильными буйволами.  
— Рики! — Норман выстрелил по буйволу, трепавшему корову рогами, выругался и развернулся к наступавшим.  
Рики прижался щекой к ружью, сумел остановить двоих буйволов, но пропустил четверых. Буйвол со сломанным рогом промчался между Рики и Норманом, разделяя их.  
— Стреляй!  
— Справа!  
Люди Стюарта стреляли в упор. На короткий миг лошадь Рики оказалась зажата между двумя быками. Он почувствовал ногами тепло их тел, увидел проплешины на шерсти.  
— Ждите зулусов! — закричал Сарел.  
Он потерял шляпу. Молодой бык, рога, которого еще не срослись на лбу, вспорол грудь лошади Сарела. Сарел потянул повод на себя, будто хотел помочь выбраться лошади из лужи. Крис рванулся к падающему Сарелу, ухватил за шиворот и постарался затащить на свою лошадь. Старый бык с белой поседевшей шерстью вокруг глаз толкнул лошадь Криса. Если бы Крис не пытался спасти Сарела, возможно, он бы удержался в седле. Сейчас от толчка он кувыркнулся головой вперед и потерял ружье. Прополз несколько футов на четвереньках и вскочил на ноги. Лошадь Криса раздавила Сарелу грудь и заметалась между сваленным чьим-то выстрелом быком и перепуганными коровами. Пытаясь добраться до нее, Крис выхватил пистолет.  
— Зулусы! — закричал Норман.  
Рядом с Рики просвистело копье. Буйволы еще наступали. Но между ними уже прятались люди. Едва различимые черные тела на фоне черной шерсти и бурой пыли. Следущее копье пронзило грудь одного из людей папаши Стюарта. Он упал на спину быка, пробегавшего мимо, и скатился под копыта.  
— Не подпускать зулусов к стаду!  
— Не пускать к фургонам!  
Еще одно копье застряло в седле Барта. Конь под ним закрутился на месте.  
— Вижу их! — заорали одновременно трое черных из людей Стюарта.  
Рики прицелился. Но лохматая голова зулуса спряталась за черным щитом. В следующую минуту зулуса закрыла от Рики рыжая телка буйвола. Пять ударов сердца. И упущенный Рики зулус всадил копье в живот де Клера. Норман прострелил зулусу голову, но для де Клера было уже слишком поздно. Он опустил поводья и свесился из седла, но не упал. Лошадь потащила его в гущу толкающихся быков и коров.  
Буйволы смешались с коровами. С разбега они сбивали их с ног, теперь только толкали. Крис так и не сумел добраться до своей лошади, вскарабкался на спину мертвому буйволу и выкинул вперед руку с пистолетом. Звук выстрела был глуше, чем выстрел ружья. Крис ранил зулуса в плечо и тут же метнулся в сторону, уходя от запрыгивающего на телку быка.  
Крис дважды выпрямил руку, но стрелять не стал. В барабане пистолета семь патронов, слышал Рики.  
В десяти шагах от Рики крутилась лошадь без всадника. В ружье Рики остался один патрон, и он лихорадочно высматривал зулусов. Их щиты и копья то и дело мелькали над холками буйволов. Тела тесно прижимались к животным. Норман свалил одного буйвола, и Рики подстрелил скрывающегося за ним зулуса.  
Лерри выхватил кнут и стал стегать коров и буйволов. Копье вошло Геркулесу между лопаток.  
Рики услышал, как снова хлопнул пистолет Криса.  
Конь Рики оступился. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел мертвеца. Голова сплющена, вместо лица месиво, испачканную кровью рубашку натягивают сломанные ребра, на грязной шее блестела цепочка с золотым крестиком. Рики перезарядил ружье.  
— Назад! — Барт старался перекричать всех. — Отступаем!  
Левая рука Нормана была в крови, Рики не видел, как его ранили. Из-за ранения Норман много времени терял, перезаряжая ружье. Рики поставил своего коня перед конем Нормана, так они вместе могли стрелять в четырех направлениях. Со всех сторон метались перепуганные животные. Норман выстрелил поверх плеча Рики. Рики промахнулся по зулусы бежавшему к Герриту.  
— Назад! Пулемет! Назад! Пулемет! — люди Стюарта указывали на восток. Туда, откуда пришли зулусы.  
Норман рядом зарычал. Рики обернулся и увидел, как Норман пытается правой рукой вытащить копье. Оно застряло в бедре выше колена. Левой раненой, бесполезной рукой, Норман все еще удерживал ружье. Зулус в шаге от Нормана откинул щит и взялся за нож. Лошадь Нормана дернулась и попятилась, мешая Рики прицелиться и полностью закрывая от него зулуса. Рики ничего не мог сделать. Норман погиб бы, если бы не появился Крис. В руках у него было копье зулусов. Крис всадил его в атакующего Нормана зулуса.  
— Назад, — просипел Крис. — Они обошли стадо и будут стрелять…  
Он перевел дыхание и взялся за древко копья торчащее из бедра Нормана. Встретился взглядом с Норманом, дождался пока тот кивнет, и потянул на себя.  
Рики не видел, как Крис вынул копье. Слева показалась черная лохматая голова и кончик щита, и Рики выстрелил.  
— Что ты несешь? — прохрипел Норман.  
— Пулемет! — дыша так же тяжело как Норман, Крис показал на восток. — Отец обошел стадо и будет стрелять зулусам в спины. Мы должны отступить.  
Приземистый голый воин выскочил из-за буйвола и бросился к Крису, Рики спустил курок. Крис взял в левую руку короткое копье, в правую длинное и преградил дорогу следующему зулусу. Отбивал его удары, пока Рики перезаряжал ружье.  
— Нужно отступать, — сказал Норман.  
— Назад! — орали со всех сторон.  
Лишившийся коня, Геррит проталкивался между коровами. Барт махал руками.  
Зулус выбил у Криса копье и повалил его на землю. Рики вогнал патрон в ствол и выстрелил зулусу в спину.  
— Отступаем, — сказал Норман. Крис встал на ноги и взялся за стремя лошади Нормана.  
Свободной рукой Крис сжимал короткое копье. Пистолет он засунул за пояс. У него закончились патроны, догадался Рики.  
— Назад, назад, — орали со всех сторон.  
Крис уколол копьем корову, прогоняя ее с дороги.  
Действительно ли папаша Стюарт собирается палить из пулемета? По зулусам, по стаду. Возможно по своим людям, если они не успели отступить и спрятаться?  
— Там больше тысячи зулусом, — просипел оказавшийся рядом Геррит.  
— Они перережут наших жен и детей, если доберутся до фургонов, — закричали слева.  
— Быстрее, быстрее, — Крис кусал губы, колол коров копьем.  
Сколько животных они сегодня потеряют? Сколько погибли при атаке буйволов? Скольких положит пулемет?  
Среди мычания и воя животных Рики услышал хлопки. Они походили на хлопки пистолета Криса, но не стихали, не останавливались, набирали силу, приближались и сливались в стрекот.  
— Слезай, — Крис вцепился в ногу Нормана. Норман свалился с лошади на Криса.  
Нужно спрятаться за коровами, Рики соскользнул с лошади, закинул ружье за спину и поднырнул под руку Нормана. Крис закинул себе на плечо вторую руку Нормана. Боком — впереди Крис, за ним Норман и Рики — они протиснулись между коров. К лицу прилипла шерсть, воздух пропитался кровью. Животные запаниковали. Рики получил копытом по голени. Криса сбили с ног. Норман подхватил его за шиворот и помог подняться. Геррит справа пристрелил буйвола перед собой и перепрыгнул через его тело.  
— Ложитесь, — запыхавшийся, с поцарапанным лицом Крис рухнул за тушу буйвола. Рики и Норман скрутились рядом. Чем ближе стрекотал пулемет, тем больше Рики втягивал голову в плечи. Тушу, за которой они прятались, толкало и трясло. То ли пули, то ли коровы, Рики не мог разобрать. Их могут застрелить, их могут растоптать. Рядом надсадно дышали Крис и Норман. Иногда они так резко втягивали воздух между стиснутых зубов, что вдох походил то ли на стон, то ли на свист.  
Пулемет завыл, останавливаясь, послышались вой животных и человеческие голоса. Сначала стоны, потом крики. Кто-то кого-то звал, искал. Рики приподнял голову. Норман вытер рукавом лицо от коровьей крови. Крис сплюнул коровьей шерстью. Но она все равно осталась в его волосах.  
Крис поднялся, держа копье перед собой. Его поза — широко расставленные ноги, согнутые колени — подсказала Рики, что расслабляться рано. Бой еще не закончился. Глаза слезились от пыли. Но пыль уже улеглась, яркое низкое солнце заставило одинаково блестеть кровь, пот и железо.  
— Там, — Крис пошел вперед.  
Из-под туши буйвола пытался выбраться зулус. Голое лоснящееся от пота тело. Крис добил его копьем. Прозвучал выстрел. В двадцати шагах от Рики зулус с ножом оседлал белого. Схватки происходили повсюду. Уцелевшие бросались друг на друга. Рики перезарядил ружье и выпрямился. Не вставая на ноги, Норман вскинул ружье на плечо и выстрелил, отбрасывая зулуса от Геррита. Половину лица Геррита залила кровь. Опираясь на ружье, он доковылял до Нормана.  
Оставив Нормана и Геррита позади, удерживая ружье параллельно земле, Рики пошел за Крисом.  
Чертыхаясь и охая, фермеры вставали на ноги.  
— Пусть кто-то сходит к фургонам, принесет веревки, — Барт хлопнул по плечу человека в рванной рубашке.  
Пройдя двадцать шагов, Рики рассмотрел пулемет. Уродливое дуло таращилось в небо, железный воротник как у саламандры закрывал папашу Стюарта. Пулемет стоял на двухколесной телеге, вроде тех, что возили по Кейптауну приезжих.  
Мимо Рики промчалось двое черных. Правее один человек поставил на ноги другого. Еще дальше седой старик ощупывал мертвую корову.  
Отис появился из-под мертвого коня. Пошатывался, толкнул плечом одного из людей Стюарта. Ружье он держал, как и Рики, параллельно земле. Приблизившись к папаше Стюарту, Отис упер дуло ему в спину. Губы Отиса шевелились, но Рики не слышал слов. Зато он услышал четкий голос Криса.  
— Опусти ружье, Отис.  
Крис отбросил копье — он был слишком далеко от Отиса, чтобы достать его копьем — и поднял пистолет. Незаряженный. Без патронов, вспомнил Рики. Но Отис об этом знать не мог. Приоткрыв рот, он уставился на Криса.  
— Отойди от телеги, Отис. Брось сраное ружье, — выставив перед собой бесполезный пистолет, Крис пошел на Отиса.  
Отис оступил, не жалая терять из виду папашу Стюрта, и направил ружье на Криса.  
— Стреляй, Крис! — рявкнул папаша Стюарт.  
— Да стреляй, черный, грязный выблядок, — лицо Отиса исказила гримаса. — Помнишь моего сына? Помнишь Перри? Хочу, чтобы ты думал о нем, когда будешь подыхать!  
Рики выстрелил, не целясь. Он не позволит Крису умереть. Пуля вошла Отису в грудь, он опустил, но не выронил ружье. Он все еще мог выстрелить в Криса, Рики снова спустил курок и снес Отису пол головы.  
Крис обернулся и посмотрел на Рики.  
В следующую минуту к телеге папаши Стюарта сбежались люди.  
— Ублюдок Отис.  
— Лживая тварь…  
— Крис воврем появился…  
— Отис всегда был с гнильцой.  
— В Капе он напал на ферму Стюартов.  
— Подбил бедного ван Хорка напасть.  
— Так ему и надо из-за него ван Хорка убили.  
— В отличие от Отиса ван Хорк всегда в долг давал, если попросишь.  
Мужчина с взъерошенными волосами похлопал Рики по плечу. Мужчина с измазанным грязью лицом поднял ружье Отиса.  
— В стволе остался всего один патрон, — объявил он.  
Где все они были раньше, с раздражением подумал Рики. Не может быть, чтобы ничего не видели и не слышали. Кажется, Рики видел чумазого за пару мгновений до того, как Отис напал на Стюарта. Растерялись? Выжидали? Хотели посмотреть, чем все закончится? Пристрелит ли Отис кого-то из Стюартов? Или пристрелят его?  
Рики посмотрел на папашу Стюарта, и ему показалось, что на лице старика отразились те же подозрения и презрение, которые ощущал он сам.  
Цепким взглядом папаша Стюарт оглядел Рики с ног до головы, а потом посмотрел на Криса, на его снова заткнутый за пояс револьвер. Рики показалось, что папаша Стюарт все понимает и всех видит насквозь.


	10. Поддержишь ли ты меня, если я захочу рискнуть?

— Ты поступил правильно, Рики, — сказал Норман, глядя в костер и кутаясь в одеяло.  
Дым от костра пачкал полную луну и съедал ее свет. Искать и собирать коров закончили только к полночи. Магдалина промыла и перевязала рану Нормана. Травяная повязка пахла навозом. Или навозом пропах весь лагерь? Навозом, кровью кишками.  
— Крис спас мне жизнь, — Норман кивнул своим мыслям. — А Отис… Он сам виноват во всем, что случилось. Сейчас, здесь и раньше в Капе.  
На следующий день лагерь хоронил мертвых. Пастор Кристенсен, за время скитаний постарел, похудел и полностью поседел. Раньше в церкви голос его звучал громко и четко. Теперь он бормотал молитвы в седую бороду, стоя над высоким холмом. Красная земля скрывала камни. Из-за них яма вышла неглубокой. Сорок белых легли под высокий курган ростом с человека. Мертвых зулусов оттащили к холмам и там бросили.  
После молитвы жены и дети убитых расселись около холма и взялись за руки. Клонящееся к закату солнце вытянуло их тени, перед падением темноты превратило их в острые кинжалы. Всю ночь мужчины пили, проверяли стада и жарили мясо. Сетовали, что сожрать все мясо не получится, а нашпигованные пулеметным свинцом куски не годились для засолки. Кто-то сказал, что папаша Стюарт зря использовал пулемет. Некоторые верили, что и без пулемета справились бы с зулусами. Некоторые твердили, что не притащи Стюарт пулемет, потери бы среди людей и животных были меньше. Из-за этой мысли произошла драка. Лысый мужчина набил морду толстяку.  
Норман заметил, что Лерри, последний выживший сын Отиса, пропал. Исчез, испарился, бежал.  
Утром, объезжая стадо, Рики слышал, как Геррит и человек с царапинами на щеках назвали жену папаши Стюарта зулусской принцессой. Он привел ее в дом еще в Капе. Говорили, год назад она родила ему сына. Говорили, теперь даже пастор Кристенсен одобряет многоженство Стюарта и оправдывает его тем, что, если Марта, белая жена Стюарта, не может ему дать потомства, сам бог велит ему возлечь со служанкой и продолжить свой род.  
Из разговора Геррита и Поцарапанного Рики понял, что некоторые подозревают папашу Стюарта в сговоре с зулусами.  
Во время дойки коров и обеда, Рики услышал разговоры о Джонни и бастерах. Капских бастеров теперь представляли агнцами божьими и святыми мучениками. В бастерах, бежавших в ничейные земли, видели воров и убийц. Джонни называли не просто вором, убийцей.  
Припоминали, как год назад бывший фермер, поймал Джонни за руку, когда тот хотел увести у него козу. Дело было ночью. Джонни задушил фермера и увел козу. Джонни не просто убийца, шептались люди, Джонни черный убийца. А все негры, как известно, убив один раз, входят во вкус как дикие звери. И Крис такой же. Негр, попробовавший крови белых, жаждет пролить ей вновь. Сколько негра не воспитывай, не учи, не читай ему библию, не одевай как белого, животное начало все равно однажды возьмет верх. Зло в негре не искоренить. Душа его все равно останется такой же темной как его кожа.  
Рики слушал сплетни и поражался тому, как мало людей запомнили, кто убил Отиса. Те, кто не видели, что случилось, приписывали смерть Отиса Крису. Но и многие из тех, кто видел, считали, что в Отиса дважды выстрелил юный раб Криса, Уруми.  
Все черные для меня на одно лицо, говорил Отис, а Рики ему не верил.  
***  
Крис появился на рассвете. На углях шипели сковородки с лепешками и чайники с кофе. Небо побелело, а солнце еще пряталось за холмами. Женщины скручивали одеяла. Мужчины седлали коней и впрягали волов.  
Крис кивнул Норману и посмотрел на Рики.  
— Хочешь поохотиться?  
Крис держал свою лошадь под уздцы, из плотно набитых седельных сумок торчали два ружья. На груди Криса под пиджаком пересекались две ленты с патронами. Он выглядел так, будто спешил отправиться в дальнюю дорогу.  
— Хочу, — для Рики мир вокруг стал ярким и простым.  
Он встал и подхватил с земли влажное от росы седло. Крис наблюдал за Рики, не меняя позы. Не двигаясь, не моргая. Не отвлекаясь, не оглядываясь по сторонам. Присматривался и изучал, так опытный охотник наблюдает за зверем, если тот ведет себя непонятно и непредсказуемо.  
Покидая лагерь, они ехали мимо стада. Удары кнутов и крики гнали коров на север. Туда, где колыхалась бурая трава. Вокруг коров носились настороженные вооруженные всадники и собаки с высунутыми языками.  
Крис посмотрел на Рики и пустил коня в галоп. Принимая вызов, Рики вжал пятки в бока своей лошади. Ветер забрался под рубашку, земля и небо понеслись навстречу, цепляясь друг за друга. Конь под Крисом был арабский. Не старше трех лет. Рики ездил на потомке жеребца, которого отец купил в Капе за баснословные деньги, за то, что в его линии были победители Лондонского дерби. Когда Рики начал нагонять, Крис пригнулся и выставил в стороны локти.  
Они перешли на шаг, когда коровы позади уменьшились до размера насекомых. В сухой траве мелькали крысы, на камнях грелись ящерицы. В плоских как крыши домов кронах акаций пищали мелкие птицы, которых Рики стрелял из рогатки, когда был ребенком. Дно пересохшего ручья покрывали трещины.  
Воздух нагрелся и подрагивал, размывая горизонт, превращая далекие холмы по краям равнины в скалы. Или наоборот.  
Рики видел все это тысячи раз, но сегодня все воспринималось особенно ярко и четко.  
Близость Криса вообще многое меняла и ставила на свои места. Рики будто пробудился ото сна. Рядом с Крисом он стал лучше понимать собственные мысли и чувства. Он вдруг понял, что ненавидел Отиса — не злился на него, не презирал его ложь и убийства, а ненавидел его за то, как он повлиял на отца. Из-за Отиса отец назвал убийство Торвансов «несчастным случаем». С тех пор Рики не испытывал к отцу ничего кроме жалости. Рядом с Крисом Рики впервые подумал о том, что Норман бесконечно далек от него. Как бы Рики не привык к тому, что Норман с детства был рядом, помогал, направлял, присматривал, ухаживал, теперь, когда Рики стал старше, они стремительно удалялись друг от друга. Сколько бы времени они сейчас не проводили вместе, как бы сильно не тосковали по прошлому, приближается момент, когда они не смогут понять друг друга в самом важном. Рики еще не знал, что именно станет этим самым важным, но чувствовал, что этот час приближается, они с Норманом окажутся по разные стороны. Возможно, даже возненавидят друг друга. И неважно, как сильно они оба этого не хотят.  
Рядом с Крисом Рики начинал верить, что у людей есть судьба. Случайные встречи и происшествия имеют скрытый смысл. Возможно, все что произошло с Рики раньше случилось только для того, чтобы он спас жизнь Крису. И в том, что многие в лагере перепутали Рики с рабом Криса тоже была подсказка судьбы. Старое пророчество вуду, которое Рики раньше отрицал из-за унизительной формулировки теперь приобрело смысл. Ты будешь всю жизнь ползать перед Крисом на коленях. Но разве не глупо понимать духов буквально? Возможно, они говорили именно об этой ситуации: Рики спас Крису жизнь, а его приняли за раба Криса.  
В траве мелькнул заяц, и Крис выхватил ружье.  
Сухая трава под копытами сменилась зеленной. Они вышли к реке. Ее быстрая вода побурела от песка. Берега поросли колючими кустами ростом с человека. Чуть ниже по течению на противоположной стороне кусты вытоптали приходившие на водопой животные. Сейчас по колено в воде топтались семь газелей. На расстоянии их рога казались тоньше пальца. Дно реки было каменистым. Вода пенилась, огибая камни.  
Птицы взметнулись с кустов. Лев выпрыгнул из тени на спину самой мелкой газели. Уцелевшие газели пустились наутек.  
Крис соскочил на землю и упал на одно колено.  
— Лев или газель? — выдохнул он. Не громко, будто точно знал, что Рики спрыгнет за ним.  
Спрыгнет. Услышит, подумает о том же. Знал, что не нужно будет ничего объяснять. Достаточно двух слов. Это были первые слова, которыми они обменялись с начала охоты.  
— Лев, — прижимаясь щекой к прикладу, упираясь левым коленом и правой пяткой в песок, Рики бросил Крису вызов. Крису, себе, природе. Отдаст ли Крис ему льва? Попадет ли Рики? Попасть в раненую газель легче, чем в разъяренного льва.  
Комар коснулся щеки Криса, и Крис спустил курок. Газель перестала визжать и обмякла. Валяя в песке мертвое тело, лев как назло повернулся к Рики задницей. Рики слышал дыхание Криса и ощущал запах его пота, спуская курок. Ему всего лишь нужно было, чтобы лев обернулся, тогда вторым выстрелом он попадёт в голову или бок. Пуля ударила льва в бедро, он метнулся в сторону и зарычал. Рики выстрелил снова и промазал. Вместо того, чтобы бежать, лев рычал и озирался. Рики вскочил на ноги. Хотел перезарядить ружье, но Крис выхватил его и всунул Рики в руки свое. Заряженное. Теплое после выстрела и в тех местах, где его сжимали пальцы Криса, там, где к прикладу прижималась щека Криса. Рики вдруг почувствовал себя бесконечно счастливым. Этот жест Криса, такой быстрый и совершенно неожиданный, показался Рики глубоким проявлением доверия.  
Крис не поблагодарил Рики за то, что он спас ему жизнь, Рики и не нужна была благодарность. Он отлично понимал, что Норман — Норман, который никогда не поймет, что Рики чувствует рядом с Крисом — Норман бы тоже спас Крису жизнь в той ситуации.  
Но теперь Рики чувствовал — отдавая ему ружье и льва, Крис высказывал свое уважение и благодарность, заверял, что в готов сделать для него то же самое, что сделал Рики, пристрелив Отиса.  
Рики выстрелил и попал льву в бок. Лев закрутился на месте, задние лапы у него подогнулись. Крис перезарядил ружье Рики и передал ему. Следующим выстрелом Рики попал льву в голову.  
Двумя милями ниже по реке они нашли брод. Солнце добралось до зенита и уничтожило тени. В зарослях кустарника обезьяны кричали и корчили рожи мертвому льву. Пасть и глаза у него были открыты. Лапа вонзила когти в песок. Мертвая газель с прилипшим к шерсти песком напоминала валун. Рики присел около льва. Крис подошел к воде и умыл лицо. Лошадей они оставили под деревьями. Не привязали, лишь накинули поводья на ветку. Когда Крис плеснул водой себе на шею, лошади заржали. Обернувшись, Рики увидел, как они убегают, а из кустов на берег выходит львица. Старая с потертой шерстью и откусанной кисочкой хвоста.  
— Не двигайся, — тихо приказал Крис.  
Морда у львицы была в крови — она недавно пообедала.  
— Я слышал, — проговорил Рики. — Если долго смотреть льву в глаза, ни за что не отводить взгляд, он испугается и убежит.  
Крис опустился рядом с Рики на песок и медленно потянулся к его ружью, свое Крис оставил в седельной сумке.  
Львица мотнула головой. Принюхалась. Как только пальцы Криса коснулись приклада, Рики накрыл его руку своей. Он чувствовал себя так, будто стоит в центре мира, а его действиями руководят духи. Рики хотел знать, чувствует ли Крис то же самое. Чувствует ли Крис настолько важно то, что они сейчас здесь и вместе. Рики не придумал лучшего способа проверить чувства Криса, чем предложить ему выбор. Поддержишь ли ты меня, если я захочу рискнуть? Предложить действием. Ведь с самого начала этой охоты им с Крисом не нужны были слова.  
— Львица уже набила желудок, она не станет нападать, если мы не будем двигаться, — Крис убрал руку от ружья.  
Львица легла на песок и зевнула. В ее желтых глазах Рики видел отражение своей жажды познания, понимания и сближения. Чувствовал ли Крис то, что чувствовал Рики? Ружье он больше взять не пытался. Дышал, как и Рики, медленно, через рот.  
Львица навострила уши. Потянулась, вылизала лапы.  
— Кошка большая ленивая кошка, — улыбнулся Крис.  
От неподвижности у Рики заныла спина. Его тень выросла и потянулась к львице.  
— У тебя… — начал Крис и запнулся.  
— Что? — Рики повернул к нему голову, но не отвел взгляд от львицы.  
— Однажды я видел у тебя на шее мешочек гри-гри, — очень тихо произнес Крис.  
В кустах закричала обезьяна, птица с острыми крыльями пронеслась над головой Рики.  
Он носил мешочек под рубашкой. Увидеть Крис его мог только во время ритуала вуду в Капе. Это было два года назад, прошла целая вечность. Рики думал, что вырос и изменился с тех пор. Но стоило Крису вспомнить о ритуале, Рики занервничал.  
— Гри-гри по-прежнему со мной, — ответил он.  
— Он защищает тебя от нападений диких зверей? Бережет в таких ситуациях как сейчас?  
— Нет, — предположение Криса рассмешило Рики. Может, это был нервный смех? Львица напротив вскинула голову. — Он защищает меня от людей. Если кто-то причинит мне зло, убьет или ранит меня, он заболеет, кровь будет течь у него из глаз, носа и рта, пока вся не вытечет. Этот гри-гри все, что осталось у меня от матери.  
Крис молчал. Львица вылизывала бок. Мысли Рики крутились вокруг ритуала вуду.  
— Утром, после ритуала, колдунья сказала, что, если черные убьют скот, мертвые поднимутся из могил, чтобы защитить их.  
Крис молчал. Рики хотел заглянуть ему в глаза, но не мог отвести взгляд от львицы.  
— Это пророчество придумала девочка, сирота, сейчас она живет в краале отца Гинджу, жены Стюарта.  
Девочка?  
— Нет, — Рики мотнул головой. Не так он себе представлял человека, который вдохнул в коса невозможную самоубийственную веру.  
Львица встрепенулась и оскалилась.  
— Не делай резкий движений, — напомнил Крис.  
— Почему бы тебе не пристрелить ее? — выдохнул Рики.  
Он видел, как пальцы Криса сомкнулись вокруг ружья. Видел, как из ствола высыпался песок, когда Крис медленно потянул оружие к себе и уложил на колени. Львица повернулась к обезьянам. Рики сжал кулаки. После нескольких часов ожидания, тишины и неподвижности выстрел оглушил его. Крис стрелял, держа ружье на коленях и попал львице в бок. Она зарычала и метнулась вперед. Крис уже стоял на ногах, уложив ружье на плечо, прострелил ей голову. Львица растянулась около сидевшего неподвижно Рики.  
Он коснулся клыков в раскрытой пасти.  
— Если хочешь, я могу тебя познакомить с ней. С пророчицей, — тень Криса упала на Рики.  
— Хочу, — сказал Рики.  
Крис достал нож и отрезал от бедра газели два больших куска мяса. Рики собрал хворост и вырыл яму. Темнота упала на землю, когда они развели костер. Когда мясо зажарилось, лошади вернулись. В седельных сумках Криса нашлись одеяла. В ту ночь Рики впервые за долгое время не мучился бессоницей.  
***

Гинджу, младшая жена папаши Стюарта была невысокой девушкой с круглым лицом. Она носила бурскую одежду: мужские брюки, пиджак и сапоги. К ее седлу крепилось ружье. Только на груди вместо патронташей громоздился завернутый в одеяло младенец. Крупный мальчик с самой темной кожей, которую когда- либо видел Рики. Мальчик пускал слюни, сосал то одеяло, то палец.  
Они выехали в крааль Нголу, так звали отца Гинджу, через шесть дней после охоты. Кроме Криса и Рики Гинджу сопровождал черный раб Криса. Уруми. Тот самый, которого многие буры перепутали с Рики и винили в смерти Отиса. На взгляд Рики, между ними не было никакого сходства. Раб был ниже и толще Рики. Голову всегда по-птичьи наклонял к правому плечу.  
Дорога лежала вдоль высохшей реки. По дну ползали змеи и ящерицы. По пути Гинджу рассказывала, как зулусские воины охотятся на слонов:  
— Пробить кожу или ранить слона мечом или копьем невозможно, единственный способ его свалить, перерезать ему сухожилия, а когда он упадет, наброситься всем племенем. Потому сначала к слону подбегают четыре охотника и режут сухожилия. Если один ошибется, все могут погибнуть. Раненый слон, если его не свалить на втором шаге, очень зол и опасен.  
— Если у охотников нет ружей, — уточнил Крис.  
Рики заметил, что голос Криса изменился со времен Капа. Стал ниже, грубее. Рики нравилось это новое звучание.  
— Разве у зулусов есть ружья? — спросил Рики.  
— Зулусы — это большой народ. У них много племен. Некоторые враждуют и угоняют друг у друга скот.  
Почти как белые, подумал Рики.  
— У зулусов есть рабы?  
— Нет, они продают их белым и арабам. Раньше продавали. Некоторые вожди зулусов дружат с белыми, другие убивают белых.  
Рики кивнул, тем, кто служит белым, белые платят оружием, закончил он мысль Криса.  
— Те, что напали на нас, — продолжал Крис. — Были из большого племени. Это не просто родовая община, где все приходятся друг другу родственниками. Это большое объединение с настоящей армией. Воины в этой армии делятся на отряды по возрасту. Каждый отряд живет в отдельном краале.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Воины, которых мы убили, не брили головы. У них были черные щиты. Так выглядят молодые воины зулусов. От четырнадцати до тридцати лет. Мальчики приходят в отряд черных щитов после первых ночных семяизвержений и уходят, когда вождь разрешает им жениться. Если воины доживают до женитьбы.Гинджу сказала, что у ее отца есть ружья. Но когда он был молодым, он охотился со своим людьми на слонов с асегаями. Брата отца Гинджу убил раненый и разъяренный слон. А брат отца Гинджу был лучшим охотником в мире.  
Ночевать они устроились в ущелье. Невысокие скалы прикрывали костер от ветра и не позволяли малышу Гинджу, который, к удивлению Рики, умел ходить, отойти далеко от костра, пока Гинджу жарила лепешки и варила кофе. Утомившись, карабкаясь на скалы, и наплакавшись, царапая колени и ладони, малыш выпил молоко с кофе и заснул.  
— Папаша Стюарт говорит, что он вылитый маленький Джонни, — Гинжду закутала спящего ребенка в два одеяла. — Лицом фигурой и даже характером. Такой же упрямый, как Джонни, — Гинджу радостно рассмеялась. — Я Джонни никогда не видела. Но папаша Стюарт рассказывал мне, как однажды Джонни, ему тогда было лет шесть, забрался на крышу дома и отказался слазить. Папаша Стюарт угрожал и просил, а Джонни не слушался. За ним посылали рабов, а он прятался и убегал. Всерьез ловить его боялись, чтобы не упал. Так вот, Джонни две недели тогда прожил на крыше. Ты это помнишь, Крис?  
— Нет, — Крис перекинул травинку, которую жевал из одного уголка губ в другой. Он лежал у костра, подложив седло под голову.  
— Не может быть, — засмеялась Гиджу.  
Жена Стюарта называет мужа папашей Стюартом, отметил про себя Рики. Старик склонен к сентиментальности, если рассказывает ей о детстве своих сыновей. Почему он вспоминает Джонни? Гордится им? Тоскует по нему?  
Рики расстелил свое одеяло рядом с Крисом. В траве за ущельем щелкали цикады. По небу рассыпались звезды. Гинджу во сне похрапывала и посвистывала.  
— Ты знаешь, что говорят о Джонни люди? — спросил Рики Криса.  
— Знаю. Но это неважно. Когда Джонни помирится с отцом и вернется к нам, его все будут уважать, — Крис повернулся к Рики и приподнялся на локте. — Для того отец и увеличивает стада, чтобы нас уважали. Наш род, нашу семью. Независимо от того, какого цвета у нас кожа. Однажды Джонни поймет, что он не так сильно отличается от отца, как ему кажется.  
Далеко в вельде ночная птица закричала от ненависти и отчаяния.  
***  
На следующий день они проезжали мимо развалин. Фермы похожие на фермы Рихтера и Торвансов в Капе. Крыши обвалились внутрь, деревянные опоры прогнулись, дома перкосились. От загонов для скота остались торчащие из земли палки.  
— Это Почефстум. Его основал Потгитер, с ним было сорок человек. В прошлом году, в период дождей, все в городе заболели малярией. Выжили только Потгитер и еще две семьи. Покинув город, они столкнулись с зулусами. Потеряли своих волов и лошадей и присоединились к нам.  
С неба на Криса упала тень орла. Ненадолго кожа Криса стала черной как у малыша Гинджу. Крис поднял ружье и убил орла. Птица с размахом крыльев на меньше шести футов упала на сломанную крышу и провалилась в разрушенный дом. Раб Уруми соскочил с лошади и побежал к развалинам. Как охотничья собака принес мертвую птицу.  
— Он очень большой, самый большой орел, которого я видел, — заворковал Уруми. Сначала он тащил орла за крыло, потом перехватил за лапы. — Я сварю из грудки прекрасный суп. Из перьев получится чудное ожерелье. Из засушенных лапок и клюва сделаю игрушку для маленького.Уруми болтал и улыбался мертвой птице, привязывая ее к седлу. Никто кроме Рики не обращал внимание на раба, Крис и Гинджу рассматривали что-то за развалинам. Стал бы Рики присматриваться к рабу, если бы буры не перепутали раба с ним?Гинджу сказала, что крааль ее отца стоит у реки. Когда до него оставалась пара миль, Гинджу выехала вперед. Вокруг лежало идеальное для пастбища поле — зеленую траву изредка прорезала желтая поросль. Рики не удивился, увидев вскоре коров. Рыжие и бурые коровы были чем-то взволнованы, беспокойно срывались с места, пробегали пять шагов и замирали. Подъехав ближе, Рики увидел людей и услышал улюлюканье. Вокруг коров бегали девушки и размахивали длинными хворостинами. У некоторых из девушек над набедренными повязками подпрыгивали груди не меньше коровьего вымени. Глядя на них, Рики подумал, что нет ничего отвратительнее дикарского обычая черных женщин не прикрывать грудь.  
Повизгивая и широко улыбаясь, девушки гонялись за мальчишкой. Коротконогий и угловатый, он спотыкался, уворачивался и смеялся, когда его хлестали хворостиной. Ехавшая впереди Гинджу тоже рассмеялась. Наконец, мальчишку окружили и поймали. Девушка с отвратительно огромной грудью хлестнула его по голым ягодицам, другие схватили за руки, облепили телами и увели прочь. Трое мальчишек поменьше остались около стада и с тоской смотрели вслед веселой процессии.  
— Это мой младший брат, — гордо объявила Гинджу и пустила коня рысью.  
Рики посмотрел на солнце, потом на Криса.  
— Мальчик заявил племени, что стал взрослым. Ночью он впервые выплеснул во сне семя, — Крис вдруг покраснел и отвел взгляд. — Утром он украл скот, чтобы рассказать всем, что стал мужчиной и воином. Вместо того, чтобы пасти коров, теперь он будет ходить в набеги и защищать свой крааль.Рики подумал о своих семяизвержениях и почувствовал себя уставшим. Давным-давно, в Капе, подглядывая за моющимися обнаженными рабами, он чувствовал восторг и счастье. Тогда он впервые понял какую радость, теплую, головокружительную и пьянящую, может подарить наслаждение мужской красотой. В четырнадцать лет — мужские тела по-прежнему притягивали его взгляд, во время купаний, переодеваний, но теперь это приносило гораздо меньше радости — чаще он ощущал унижение и стыд из-за того, что подглядывает. Стыд и страх, что кто-то заметит его интерес. Рики не мог не смотреть, но радость и восторг убивали стыд и страх.  
Они ехали к краалю вровень с коровами, которых вели доить. Голые измазанные в грязи мальчишки корчили рожи. Собаки и куры носились между круглыми домами из тростника и глины.  
Отец Гинджу, широкоплечий пузатый великан с меховыми хвостами на поясе и бычьими хвостами вокруг локтей и щиколоток, обнял дочь. Взял на колени внука и уселся в высокое кресло. Крис привез родне Гинджу подарки — винтовки и патроны.  
Вечером племя плясало и пело. Женщины выстроились напротив мужчин. И те, и другие приседали, поднимали ноги, как цапли на болоте, топали, подражая слонам. От громкого и частого боя барабанов вибрировал воздух и дрожали перья в ушах старых воинов.  
Рики чувствовал себя разморенным и сонным от сладкого пива, когда Крис повел его знакомиться с пророчицей. Проходы между хижинами были такими широкими, что проехала бы фура.  
Пророчица жила в хижине у третьей жены вождя, сморщенной старухи, грудь которой прикрывали ряды бус из перьев, костей и крашеных деревяшек. Разговаривая, старая жена вождя так сильно выпячивала вперед нижнюю губу, что становилась видна нежная розовая изнанка. По тому как старуха ощупала Криса — руки, плечи, лицо — Рики понял, что они давно знакомы. Крис отвечал ей на смеси зулусского и африкаанс и искренне улыбался. Старуха подарила ему три букета трав. При этом она так посмеивалась, прикрывала рот рукой и отводила глаза, будто речь шла о чем-то тайном и интимном. Крис обернулся к Рики и тоже опустил глаза.  
Пророчица оказалась хрупкой девушкой с непропорционально большой головой и детским телом — ее бедра и грудь едва обозначились. Крис сказал, что ей пятнадцать, но в это трудно было поверить. С другой стороны, она вошла в пору созревания, когда коса морили себя голодом, и, похоже, это навсегда остановило ее развитие. Во взгляде девочки Рики чудились ярость и исступление. Или за это впечатление отвечал ее быстрый говор? Она говорила на наречии коса, но так частила, что Рики ничего не понимал. Срывалась в тарабарщину, щелкала языком, вращала глазами. Белки ее глаз были желтыми, испещренными тонкими красными сосудами.  
Под конец встречи девочка схватила Рики за руку и закатила глаза. Она затряслась и упала на спину, пуская пену изо рта. Пальцы ее все еще сжимались на запястье Рики, но сама она была уже не здесь.  
Положив голову девочки себе на колени, старуха что-то шептала, вытирала ей лоб и придерживала подбородок, чтобы девочка в приступе не откусила себе язык. Рики видел однажды, как такой приступ свалил рабочего в порту. Норман тогда сказал, что это болезнь. Рики забыл, как она называется.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне, что пророчица больна? — спросил он Криса, когда они вышли из хижины жены вождя.  
Крис смотрел на него непонимающе.  
— Ее судороги, пена изо рта, — пояснил Рики.  
— Да, наверное, она больна, — Крис потер лоб. — Но зулусы верят, что во время этих припадков с ней разговаривают духи.  
— Откуда она?  
— Не знаю.  
— Она жила около Капа?  
— Не думаю.  
Рики никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что произошла ошибка. Коса не могли верить этой слабой больной безумной девочке.  
Погруженный в себя, Рики сел у костра, который для них с Крисом развел Уруми. Очнулся Рики, только когда Крис коснулся его руки.  
— Ты разочарован, что поехал… — Крис осекся. — Сюда… со мной…  
Сейчас голос Криса звучал мягче, чем обычно, в нем слышалось волнение.Уруми сидел напротив и чинил сапоги Криса. Рики не заметил, когда Крис их снял. Неожиданно Рики представил себя на месте Уруми.  
— С тобой я поехал бы на край света, — медленно произнес Рики. Он представил себя рабом и впервые не испытал от этого отвращения и ужаса.  
— Но тебе не нравится здесь. Не нравятся эти люди.  
— Я просто не понимаю, — Рики посмотрел на свои руки. — Я видел, как родилось пророчество. Я участвовал в ритуале, принес жертву, чувствовал присутствие духов. Мы пили дурманящие травы. Утром изнывали от головной боли, слабости и холода. И Мбази, наша колдунья, заговорила обо мне… — Рики сглотнул, это не то, о чем он собирался говорить, о чем хотел думать. Но сейчас он сидел рядом с Крисом, миг назад представил себя его рабом, и эта часть пророчества вдруг показалась ему естественной и понятной. — Потом она сказала — убейте скота, и мертвые спасут вас и защитят от боли и страдания.  
Крис внимательно слушал и не перебивал.  
— Потом Мбази, Асару и Туи убили наших коров и сбежали. Норман догнал их и убил, — Рики закрыл глаза, говорить стало трудно. — Я вижу это во сне. Как Норман убивает их или убивает меня.  
Крис не сказал ни слова. Рики пришлось открыть глаза и самостоятельно выкарабкиваться из жалости к себе. Уруми закончил с сапогом, встал и ушел.  
— Я знаю, как родилось пророчество. Знаю, что Мбази перед смертью кому-то рассказала о нем. Знаю, что пророчество распространилось как эпидемия и вызвало много бед. Но эта девочка… Я по-другому представлял себе человека, несущего пророчество.  
— Ты представлял его великим и сильным? — подал голос Крис.  
— Да, — Рики развел руками.  
Крис поднял лицо к звездам. Рики смотрел на его острый подбородок и длинную шею и путался в своих мыслях.  
— Я больше не нужен? — Уруми принес воду в чаще из тыквы и наклонился к Крису.  
— Да, можешь идти. Я отпускаю тебя до утра, — отмахнулся Крис.  
— Он зулус?  
— Да, он родился в этом племени. Уруми был нежелательным ребенком. Его родители совершили глупость во время обряда обтирания копья и мать Уруми забеременела. Отец Уруми не захотел или не смог взять ее в жены. Мать Уруми ходила с ребенком от родственников к родственникам. Старшие мальчишки издевались над Уруми, потому что у него был маленьких член, и папаша Стюарт забрал его к нам.  
— Маленький член? — Рики усмехнулся.  
Крис ответил улыбкой и потер стопу между пяткой и пальцами. Судя по тому как пальцы кровили, сапог порвался у него давно. Но за время путешествия Крис никак не показал этого.  
— Что такое обряд обтирания копья?  
— Каждый молодой воин, если он убил врага в бою, должен очиститься, познав удовольствие с женщиной. Если воин убил врага, он может выбрать себе любую девушку. Только девушкам запрещено беременеть.  
Рики не мог не вспомнить проповеди о греховности плотских удовольствий. А зулусы, наоборот, искали очищения души в удовлетворении плоти. Рики десятки раз слышал, как мужчины говорили о женских дырках. Зулусы хотя бы не притворялись праведниками на церковных проповедях. В этом смысле они выглядели честнее белых. Меньше врали. Но все равно обязательный плотский обряд показался Рики отвратительным.  
— Многие буры считают, что это Уруми убил Отиса, а не я. Думают, что видели его. — сказал Рики.  
— Я знаю. Отис был родственником ван Райнбергов.  
— Дело не в этом…  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Рики, мой отец не воровал скот у белых, — Крис отмахнулся от мошкары кружившей перед лицом. — Он никогда не сговаривался с черными против белых. Все эти слухи ложь и клевета. Во время войны с кафрами мой отец сражался на стороне буров, защищал их и их стада. Свои стада он нажил на торговле рабами.  
Рики поглядел на пучки сухих трав, что старая зулуска дала Крису.  
— Раз в полгода отец приводил в Кап сотни черных пленников и грузил их в трюмы португальских кораблей, отбывающих в Америку. Все буры это знали. Отис и ван Хорх даже просили взять их в дело. Понимаешь, они знали откуда у него деньги, но предпочитали обвинять его в нарушении закона и воровстве. Клевета и ложь — это оружие слабых против сильных.  
Норман тоже знал, подумал Рики.  
— Мой отец никогда не был слабым. На родине англичане презирали его за бедность, старались сломать его, заставляли работать по четырнадцать часов на фабрике за две картошины. Когда он приехал в Африку буры тоже презирали его за его бедность. А еще за то, что он чужак. За то, что он англичанин. Но мой отец всегда знал, что не деньги и не происхождение делают человека благородным, честным и отважным, а то, за что он борется. Чем больше ты дорожишь своей семьей и теми, кто доверился тебе, тем ты сильнее.  
Глаза Криса сияли. Голос звучал напряжено и радостно, будто он произносил клятву.  
— Все, что делал мой отец, он делал ради своей семьи. Чтобы прокормить малолетнего Барта, он отвоевал себе клочок земли и построил ферму. Потом появилась мать Джонни и, чтобы те, кто ему дорог не голодали и не мерзли зимой, чтобы никто не посмел их унизить из-за цвета их кожи, мой отец начал увеличивать свои стада. Богатство не делает человека сильным, но оно позволяет управлять слабыми.  
Крис внимательно посмотрел на Рики. Он как будто оправдывался, и Рики перебил его:  
— Мой отец повел себя глупо и низко, когда спутался с Отисом и ван Хоком.  
— Мой отец говорит, что мы не можем позволить себе прощать. Предательства заговоры, обман, клевету. Если прощать, пострадают те, кого мы должны защищать. Когда ван Хорк и Отис напали на нашу ферму, они ранили Марту, белую жену моего отца.  
— Я не знал.  
— Она три дня была при смерти. Марта, Гинджу, тем более сейчас, когда у нее появился ребенок, нуждаются в защите. И если, отец, я или Барт будем прощать, мы подвергнем их опасности.  
Во сне Рики видел сияющее лицо Криса совсем близко. Так близко, что мог почувствовать его дыхание и рассмотреть спутанные ресницы.

***  
Они покинули лагерь зулусов на следующий день. Гинджу вела за собой жеребенка, которого ее отец подарил маленькому внуку.  
В полдень, когда жара загнала лисиц в норы, орлов под кусты, а Рики едва не задремал от духоты в седле, Крис вдруг остановился у пересохшего русла и указал на землю.  
Поравнявшись с ним, Рики увидел среди трещин две узкие колеи, вроде тех, что оставляют за собой телеги, и его сонливость как рукой сняло.  
— Позавчера их здесь не было.  
— Это не буры, — Крис приподнялся в седле, осматривая равнину. — Для охоты и разведки никто не станет таскать за собой телегу.  
— Колеи слишком узкие для бурской телеги, — Рики проехал по следу, остановился там, где колеса вильнули на камне.  
— И запряжена всего одна лошадь.  
— Смотри, еще следы.  
— Похоже, телегу сопровождал всадник.  
— Или два, — Рики протянул вперед руку. На участке высохшей земли пересекались следы двух лошадей.  
— Это могут быть португальцы или немцы. На юго-востоке лежит их порт, — предположил Крис.  
— Я слышал они торгуют с черными.  
— Кто бы они ни были, у них всего три лошади и маленькая телега, — крутясь в седле, Крис почесал висок.  
— Может они потерялись? Отбились от большой торговой миссии? Если мы поможем португальским торговцам найти своих, они захотят отблагодарить нас, — засмеялся Рики.  
— За помощь мы попросим мешок табака и кофе.  
— Вернемся в наш лагерь и обменяем мешок кофе на пять коров. А мешок табака на десять.  
— Ты пропустил последние новости, — Крис рассмеялся. — Перед нашим отъездом Барт обменял мешок табака на пятнадцать коров.  
Ребенок Гинджу заплакал и снова замолчал, засунув палец в рот. Крис посерьезнел, заглянул в седельную сумку, достал коробку патронов и начал заполнять патронами пустые места на своем патронташе.  
— Кто бы это ни был, мы должны догнать их, — Крис ни минуты не сомневался, что Рики поддержит его, потому не глядя на него, повернулся к Уруми и Гинджу. — Возвращайтесь в лагерь. Скажите Стюарту, что мы поехали на охоту.  
Уруми трижды кивнул. Гинджу натянула поводья и пожелала удачной охоты. Одеяло, в которое она закутала малыша было таким огромным, что закрывало почти все туловище лошади.  
Первая радость от неожиданной находки прошла, некоторое время Рики и Крис молча ехали по следам, проверяя свои запасы. Вскоре они пришли к выводу, что патронов у них хватит на встречу с целой армией, а еды нет, и вот вода закончится уже вечером. Можно было догнать Уруми и Гинджу и пополнить запасы, а можно — понадеяться на вельд и собственные силы.  
— Тут полно зайцев, — сказал Крис.  
— И птиц, — согласился Рики.  
— Пару часов назад я видел следы старого буйвола. Такие живут в одиночестве и не отходят далеко от воды.  
Рики понравилась новость про буйвола. Солнце отклеилось от зенита и поползло вниз. Когда оно сядет, жара спадет, и наступит прекрасный вечер.  
— Пару лет назад, когда я ездил со Стюартом к зулусам, — начал Крис, — мы встретили в вельде немецкого путешественника. У него тоже была с собой только маленькая телега. Он возил в ней палки для измерений. На каждом пригорке строил из них пирамиду, чтобы определить насколько высоко забрался над уровнем моря.  
— Что? — не понял Рики.  
— Он сказал, что хоть и он немец, деньги ему платит английское гео, какое-то там, общество, — Крис почесал голень под сапогом.  
Может, когда они найдут телегу, они встретят такого исследователя? Рики тоже встречал европейских путешественников в Капе. Все они чем-то были похожи на Локвуда. Одинаково болтливые и неуклюжие. Неважно, англичане, немцы, французы.  
— Однажды к моему отцу заезжал на обед французский путешественник, — вспомнил Рики. — Ты знал, что французы ненавидят англичан как буры?  
— Еще бы. Англичане пытались отобрать у французов Алжир на севере Африки, — Крис расслабленно улыбнулся.  
Рики успел хорошо изучить его мимику. Когда Крис был доволен и расслаблен, улыбаясь, он морщил нос. Когда что-то замышлял, он закусывал губу.  
— У французского путешественника был слуга, араб. Путешественник сказал, что раньше его арабский слуга вел за собой восстание, и люди слушались его, потому что он выдавал себя за мессию.  
— Все арабские восстания возглавляют мессии или пророки, — Крис наклонил голову к одному плечу, потом к другому, разминая шею. — Чтобы подавить одно из таких восстаний англичанам пришлось вызывать непобедимую армию из Китая.  
— Я знаю эту историю! — воскликнул Рики. — Говорят, непобедимую армию создал американец. В четырнадцать лет он сбежал из дома, нанялся на корабль юнгой, приплыл в Китай и создал непобедимую армию.  
— Все было не совсем так, — перебил Рики Крис. — Он, и правда, был американцем, но полжизни шпионил для китайцев, ловил и пытал англичан, а потом создал непобедимую армию, набрав в нее воров и убийц из китайских тюрем.  
— Ты все напутал, — улыбнулся Рики, думая о том, как сильно ему нравится изменившийся голос Криса. Если Крис говорил громко на открытой местности, он звучал грубо и резко. Когда они сидели рядом у костра, голос Криса становился низким и мягким.  
Крис посмотрел на Рики и прищурил один глаз, как щурился, когда смотрел на солнце. Он собирался спорить и дальше, но что-то привлекло его внимание.  
— Смотри.  
Рики развернулся и увидел смятую жестянку. Он видел такие в порту, когда разгружали английский корабль.  
— Английские солдаты используют консервы на марше, — теперь Крис прищурился так, как щурился, когда целился.  
— Откуда здесь взяться английским солдатам? — спросил Рики и прикусил язык. — Их мало.  
— Вышли из Порт-Наталя и заблудились, — пожал плечами Крис.  
— Или дезертировали, — кивнул Рики.  
— Они могут везти в фургоне оружие, — Крис толкнул коня вперед.  
Рики вспомнил Джонни, выменивающего таху на патроны. Оружие, патроны, пушка, пулемет всегда в цене.  
Проехав еще пятьдесят шагов, Крис спрыгнул с коня и потрогал землю. Рики догадался, о чем он думает. Колеи вроде стали глубже. Путешественники делали здесь привал. Крис повел коня под уздцы дальше и остановился около ямы с хворостом. Англичане здесь ночевали. Жарили хлеб. Скорей всего, покинули стоянку рано утром. Лошадь и телега не могли двигаться быстро.  
— Если поспешим, догоним их еще сегодня, — Крис забрался на коня и посмотрел на Рики.  
— Чем скорее, тем лучше, я уже жрать хочу, — согласился Рики.  
Они отпили из своих фляг и сполоснули лицо водой, прежде чем пустить лошадей в галоп. В густом послеобеденном воздухе Рики казалось, что он двигается сквозь теплую воду. Одежда быстро намокла от пота. Копыта глухо лупили по сухой земле. Дважды лошадь Рики оступилась на камнях. Крис держался на полкорпуса впереди и на два шага правее. Под полами его пиджака мелькала выправившаяся из штанов рубашка.  
Крис остановился и поднял руку. Его конь затанцевал на месте. Рики посмотрел на запыхавшегося Криса, а потом на точку на горизонте, на которую он указывал.  
— С такого расстояния и не разберешь, — просипел Рики, пересохшим горлом.  
Одновременно с Крисом они потянулись к флягам с водой. Сделав большой глоток и удерживая воду во рту, Крис указал на точку, потом на солнце и тени. Рики сглотнул воду. Похоже, Крис прав, судя по теням и положению солнца, после того, как они нашли яму с костром, прошло часа три. Солнце скоро сядет, и люди с телегой должны остановиться.  
— Их как минимум трое, — Крис спрятал флягу и спрыгнул на землю.  
— Двое верхом и один в телеге, — согласился Рики. — Скоро они начнут искать место для ночлега.  
— Мы должны разделиться, — Крис махнул рукой на север, потом на юг. — Ты пойдешь с юга, я с севера. Как только убедишься, что впереди люди, а не животные, — он кивнул на точку на горизонте. — Привяжи лошадь и подберись к ним как можно ближе.  
Это напоминало охоту на кабанов на болотах. Люди разделялись, чтобы выгнать животных на открытую местность.  
— Потом мы попробуем с ними договориться, — объявил Крис. — Их мало, они на неизвестной территории. Не знают, кто мы, сколько нас и что от нас ожидать.  
— Им не выгодно драться.  
— Мы заставим их выкинуть белый флаг.  
— Белый флаг? — переспросил Рики.  
— Англичане поднимают его, когда просят пощады.  
— Прямо-таки флаг, — Рики развеселился. — Ты хотел сказать носовой платок или потертые портянки?  
— Панталоны или нижнюю рубашку, — Крис улыбнулся, морща нос, — но, когда они это выкинут, пожалуйста, не стреляй в них.  
Крис погрозил Рики пальцем. Шутливый жест напомнили Рики, как Норман щекотал его, когда хотел развеселить или отвлечь.  
— Давай, пошли, — Крис посерьезнел и повернулся к Рики спиной.  
Пройдя десять шагов, Рики почувствовал, как сильно устал за день. В животе бурчало, язык лип к небу. Но он твердо решил беречь оставшуюся воду. Неизвестно что ждет их впереди. Если английские солдаты забрались так далеко в вельд, возможно, они уже встречали зулусов. Тогда, они ожидают нападения и готовы к нему. Если они дезертиры, страх наказания мог их обозлить. И тогда они будут отстреливаться.  
Рики огляделся, залез на лошадь, привстал в стременах и снова огляделся. Что бы сделал он, если бы сбежал из армии и скрывался? Прежде чем устраиваться на ночевку, он десять раз объехал бы равнину и нашел холм, с которого хорошо просматриваются окрестности. Холмов и гор поблизости не было, но у Рики появилось ощущение, что за ним наблюдают.  
Он повернулся к Крису. Друг от друга их отделяло шагов двести. Крис упрямо шел вперед.  
Сумерки поразили небо и землю, как грибок поражает дерево. В это время дня видимость была самой лучшей, солнце уже не ослепляло, темнота еще не наступила. Теперь Рики четко видел впереди фургон, лошадей и людей. Он был еще недостаточно близко, чтобы определить остановились они или продолжают двигаться.  
Рики посмотрел в сторону Криса, и увидел, что он исчез. Ушел дальше на север, ища где привязать лошадь, догадался Рики. Оставив свою лошадь жевать листья акации, Рики достал из сумок ружье, нож и флягу, проверил патронташ, захватил на всякий случай коробку с патронами.  
По пути он посмеивался над собой — запасся, будто собирался отстреливаться всю ночь. Темнота к тому времени полностью связала небо с землей. Звезды еще не появились. Ночной ветер только начал пробуждаться и неуверенно толкал Рики в спину. Влажная от дневного пота одежда остыла, и Рики начал мерзнуть. Цикады трещали оглушительно громко, замолкали и снова заливались. Сколько Рики не прислушивался, он слышал только их. Появилась луна и осветила снующих в траве крыс.  
За пригорком показался костер, и Рики присел. Заржала лошадь. Ветер принес запах хлеба, у Рики во рту собралась слюна.  
У нас преимущество, подумал Рики, подбираясь ближе, рассматривая трех мужчин у костра. Мы следим за ними, они не знают о нас ничего. Не знают даже о нашем существовании. Можно выстрелить, убить одного и приказать остальным сдаваться. Удачно, что они сидят вместе, Рики мог бы взять их и без Криса. Они сейчас перед ним как на ладони.  
Его размышления прервал выстрел. Пуля застряла в седле, на котором сидел заросший бородой мужчина в протертом английском мундире. Крис твердо решил никого не убивать.  
Англичане всполошились. Один растянулся на земле, второй откатился за телегу, третий метнулся к лошадям. Они выстрелили два раза в темноту и притихли.  
Рассматривая лагерь англичан поверх ствола, Рики спустил курок. Пуля угодила в сковородку над огнем и перевернула ее. Огонь зашипел. Человек лежавший около костра закрутился, стряхивая с себя искры.  
Крис выстрелил снова. Пуля отскочила от колеса телеги. По выстрелам Криса, Рики вычислил, что Крис залег в сорока шагах севернее от него. Люди около костра тоже это вычислили. Один махнул рукой, второй из-под телеги покатился в темноту. Рики мысленно выругался. Он видел, как Крис дрался, знал, что Крис может за себя постоять, верил, что Крису хватит опыта перехитрить десятерых англичан и все равно волновался. Нервничая, Рики продолжал обстреливать стоянку, быстро перезаряжал и не менял позицию. Он хотел привлечь внимание к себе и боялся, что англичанин, нырнувший в темноту, найдет Криса.  
Как назло, Крис перестал стрелять. Долгое время не было слышно ни Криса, ни разыскивающего его англичанина. Вот-вот должно было что-то случиться. Неопределенность сводила Рики с ума. Ему необходимо было убедиться, что Крис жив. Иначе все не имело смысла.  
Первые выстрелы были игрой, Рики играл по правилам Криса, но теперь он был готов убивать, целился в головы, не попадал и злился. После того как Рики и Крис обнаружили себя, англичане хорошо прятались.  
Перестрелка затягивалась. Рики тратил патроны. Он чувствовал сожаление и стыд. Патроны нужны, чтобы отбиваться от зулусов, защищать стада, стыдно тратить их так глупо. Почему они с Крисом решили, что в фургоне оружие? Зачем вообще поперлись за ним?  
Чем больше Рики боялся за Криса, тем больше сожалел, что ввязался в глупую погоню и нападение. Перезарядив ружье, он встал на ноги, решил рискнуть и подойти ближе к костру.  
Только он выпрямился, раздался крик.  
— Не стреляйте! Брай, Тод не стреляйте! — возвращавшийся к костру англичанин пищал и дрожал.  
Удерживая руки над головой, он выбрался к телеге.  
— У них пушка, у них есть пушка, и они пальнут из нее по нам. Они уже ее собрали. И пальнут по нам.  
— Кто они? Что им нужно? — заорал бородач, то ли Брай, то ли Тод.  
— Они хотят наше оружие, фургон и лошадей.  
— Пусть вылезут на свет и хорошенько попросят, — прорычал Брай или Тод.  
Второй бородач дернул его за рука и что-то зашептал.  
— Мы не можем отдать лошадей… Они оставят нам воду и припасы… без лошадей нам не уйти далеко…  
Они огрызались и торговались. Рики пальнул в землю у ног самого высокого англичанина. Крис поддержал его выстрелом. Англичанин, который ходил в вельд, подхватил сумку и закрутился на месте, не зная куда бежать.  
— Их там больше пяти десятков, — взвизгнул он. — У них пушка!  
Рики метнулся в сторону, пробежал пять шагов и снова спустил курок. Пуля врезалась в землю. Тод и Брай взвалили на плечи сумки и седла и попятились от костра. Крис выстрелил дважды, англичане бросились в темноту. Теперь Рики стрелял наугад. Кровь стучала в висках. Чтобы ты сделал на их месте? Бежал или притаился и дождался удобного момента, чтобы напасть?  
— Они не уйдут, — Крис оказался рядом и перезарядил ружье. Рики увидел в его глазах отражение костра.  
— Костер, — выдохнул Рики. Выйдем к нему и телеге, станем мишенью. Нужно его погасить.  
— Я прикрою, — Крис понял без слов и вскинул ружье на плечо.  
Зажав ружье между колен, Рики стянул с себя пиджак. Нужно действовать быстро. Ему хватило паузы между выстрелами Криса, чтобы добраться до костра и накрыть его пиджаком. Когда огонь пробьется через ткань, их уже здесь не будет.  
Спеша и толкаясь, вдвоем они запрягли лошадь в телегу. Кобыла попалась старая и нервная, норовила лягнуть и укусить. Будь выбор, Рики никогда не использовал бы эту клячу как тягача. Но выбора и времени не было. Крис упал на колени, проверяя прочность ремней упряжки.  
Над дымящимся пиджаком заплясали языки огня.  
— Забирай телегу, я возьму лошадей, — Рики взлетел на спину черной кобылы и натянул повод, успокаивая лошадь. — Встретимся в ущелье, где ночевали.  
Взяв клячу под уздцы, Крис потащил ее и телегу в темноту. Англичане забрали седла. Рики чувствовал, как под ним напрягаются, скручиваются и удлиняются мускулы лошади. Вряд ли, он сможет стрелять, без упора на стремена. Нужно торопиться. Словно прочитав его мысли, Крис наконец забрался на облучку телеги. Вытащил ремень из штанов и хлестнул им клячу по крупу. Она оказалась не так плоха, как боялся Рики, и сразу перешла на рысь.  
Лошадь под Рики тянула поводья, в остальном была послушной. Вторая, та, которую он тащил за собой, была моложе, то рвалась вперед, то прижималась боком к первой и ударяла Рики по ноге.  
Он больше не видел Криса и не слышал колеса телеги. Свою лошадь он отыскал по акации — низкое дерево с широкой плоской кроной в темноте напоминало высунувшийся из земли кулак. Пересев в седло и надев веревочные петли на шеи украденным лошадям, Рики почувствовал себя уверенней.  
Сколько бы Рики не прислушивался, он не слышал ни грохота фургона, ни погони. Адреналин еще бурлил в крови, потому он пустил лошадей галопом. Через милю остановился. Глотнул из фляги и улыбнулся, подмигивающему звездами небу.  
Хотелось поскорей добраться до ущелья и увидеть Криса. Сказать ему, что идея с пушкой была гениальной. Сказать, что кляча, которую они впрягли в телегу, годится только на мясо. Сказать, что не будь англичане трусами, они могли бы забраться на лошадей и смыться. Сказать Крису…  
Рики поднял голову и увидел крылья. Сказать Крису, что он видел охотящегося ночью орла. Сказать, что здесь в траве бегают жирные как кролики крысы. Сказать Крису, что сегодня звезды светят особенно ярко, а на Луне будто стало меньше пятен. Ему столько всего нужно сказать Крису.  
Ориентируясь по звездам, Рики нашел пересохшее русло реки. Если поспешить, лагерь буров в дне пути отсюда, повернуть назад — за полдня доберешься до крааля Нголу.  
На смену эйфории пришла усталость. Рики замерз и стучал зубами. Живот больше не урчал от голода, зато начало колоть в боках при вдохах, и каждый раз, когда Рики оборачивался, чтобы осмотреться. Напрасно, окружающий темный вельд оставался уныло однообразным.  
Криса в ущелье не было. Не разводя огня, Рики закутался в одеяло и уселся на самом высоком камне. Посветлело, стали видны ползающие по камню насекомые. Ящерицы сновали у ног Рики, будто он был камнем.  
Увидев фургон, Рики вскочил на ноги, колени хрустнули, дыхание неприятно царапнуло пересохшее горло.  
Крис помахал рукой, и Рики охватила радость. Забыв о голоде и жажде, он похлопал по шее старую клячу, погладил шедшего за фургоном коня Криса, заглянул в фургон.  
Крис перебрался в фургон. Штаны без ремня сползли, рубашка выправилась.  
— Неужели тут нет ничего съестного? — пробормотал Крис, открывая один сундук за другим.  
— Похоже, только тряпье, — Рики провел рукой по красному скрученному мундиру.  
— И бумаги.  
Рики заметил, что костяшки у Криса на правой руке сбиты.  
— Письма, — Рики поднял исписанный мелким почерком конверт.  
— Почтовый фургон?  
Они одновременно пожали плечами. Урчание в животе вернулось.  
— Откуда взяться почтовому фургону в такой глуши?  
Они открыли все семь сундуков, перевернули вещи. Нашли запечатанный горшочек с маслом, парафин для свечей и выбились из сил.  
— У меня осталась еще вода, — Крис облокотился спиной на один из сундуков, закинул назад голову и прикрыл глаза.  
Ветер трепал светлевшую вместе с небом крышу фургона. Скоро поднимется солнце, парусиновый навес защитит от прямых лучей, но не от жары, подумал Рики. Рядом привычно фыркали и топтались лошади. Рики положил локоть на сундук и опустил на него голову. Крис был так близко, что Рики видел пушок у него на щеках, там, где у мужчин росли бакенбарды. Крис сглотнул и приоткрыл рот. Дыхание его замедлилось, зрачки забегали под веками. Рики вырубился, стараясь за ними уследить. Стараясь понять и угадать, что Крису снится.

Устраиваясь во сне поудобнее, Рики видел солнце. Отворачиваясь от солнца, Рики уперся лбом в плечо Криса. Хотел отстраниться, но тут же забыл об этом.  
Он проснулся от ветра. Солнце болталось над головой старой клячи. Зря они не распрягли ее, подумал Рики и сел. Криса рядом не было. Рики нашел его в десяти шагах от фургона, рассматривающим следы на земле.  
— Об этом я тебе и говорил, — Крис поглядел на Рики и указал на север. — Следы старого буйвола выведут нас к воде.  
Крис держал ружье в руках. Рики оглядел вельд, надеясь, что Крис видел зайца или лисицу.  
— Здесь бегают крупные крысы, — вспомнил Рики.  
— Я не буду жрать крыс, — фыркнул Крис.  
Они прошли по следу около тридцати шагов, потом вернулись к фургону, выпрягли клячу и поставили на ее место лошадь помоложе. На этот раз Рики залез на облучку, а Крис поехал на своем коне вперед. Он часто оборачивался, кивал и указывал рукой вдаль. То ли хотел обратить внимание на что-то, то ли сообщить, что цель близко. Рики рассматривал его прямую спину и прижимающиеся к бокам лошади бедра. Пятки Криса опускались, когда он приподнимался на стременах.  
Тень Криса удлинилась и утратила сходство с человеком. Тень фургона напоминала тень жареной бараньей лапы. Впереди показался зеленый кустарник. По походке запряженной в фургон лошади Рики понял, что земля стала мягкой. На крышу фургона прыгнула обезьяна. Крис пристрелил ее, а Рики подобрал с земли и бросил в фургон.  
Оставив фургон, они отвели лошадей к мелкому озеру. Скорей всего, оно появилось здесь в сезон дождей — дождевая вода собралась в яме, разъела почву и добралась до подземного источника. На вкус вода отдавала глиной. Утолив жажду, Рики и Крис развели костер и зажарили обезьяну. Пока мясо жарилось, Крис несколько раз ходил в вельд, надеясь, что на водопой заглянут животные покрупнее обезьяны. Когда мясо было готово, солнце врезалось в землю, погрузив в нее пылающий красным бок. Рики и Крис ели прислушиваясь к играющему с листвой ветру и предвкушая момент, когда цикады вступят с ним в спор.  
Когда цикады заглушили все звуки, содержимое фургона снова привлекло внимание Криса. Вместе с Рики они вытащили сундуки и попытались оценить пользу, какую можно извлечь из хлама, которым они были набиты.  
— Как думаешь, может быть что-то полезное в письмах? — Крис сидел перед сундуком, раскинув колени в стороны. На его губах еще блестел жир от мяса.  
Рики подполз ближе и взял одно письмо. Желтая бумага пахла цветами.  
— Смотри-ка! — Крис извлек из сундука с одеждой сапоги. — Подошва толстая.  
— Отлично, — Рики улыбнулся, сам не понимая почему у него вызывает такой безумный восторг то, как Крис стягивает свои латанные-перелатанные сапоги и примеряет новые.  
— Здесь есть еще. Три, нет, четыре пары. Держи, подаришь Норману, — Крис перебросил сапоги Рики и заметил, что тот по-прежнему держит в руках письмо. — О чем там написано?  
Крис наклонил голову и приготовился слушать. Рики усмехнулся и вскрыл письмо. Его написала женщина. Аккуратные строки, много слов о снах, в которых она видит любимиго, говорит с ним, касается его, о снах, которые кажутся правдивей и важнее реальности. Почему-то Рики не захотел читать это вслух.  
— Чушь какая-то, — сказал Рики и отбросил письмо.  
Интерес на лице Криса погас и вспыхнул снова, когда он заглянул в следующий сундук.  
— Я подарю Марте это платье, — Крис вытянул из сундука светлую и воздушную ткань.  
Марта, жена его отца, та, которую ранили при нападении Отиса и ван Хорка, подумал Рики и напрягся. Он будто ждал, что Крис сейчас вытащит другое платье и пообещает подарить его своей невесте.  
— Тут есть еще розовое и голубое, — Крис перевернул тряпки, не разворачивая, — Барт влюблен в дочь ван Эйка. Все свое свободное время он вырезает фигурки коров из слоновой кости, чтобы подарить ей. Спорим, платье ей пригодится больше, чем его дурацкие фигурки? — Крис усмехнулся. В его ухмылке Рики почудилось что-то наигранное и неискреннее. — У Нормана есть девушка?  
— Нет, — Рики растерялся. — А если есть, он мне ничего о ней не рассказывал.  
— Тут есть еще ботинки. Почему англичане делают для женщин ботинки такие маленькие, будто женщины никогда не растут?  
Рики понял, что это шутка про маленькие ноги женщин, но смеяться совсем не хотелось.  
— У тебя есть девушка… которая тебе нравится? — спросил Рики.  
— Нет, — Крис перешел к следующему сундуку, выкинул красный мундир с золотыми пуговицами, металлическую флягу, блокнот в кожаном переплете, достал и пролистнул книгу. — Это не Библия.  
Крис опустил голову, шевельнул губами, будто читал.  
— Крис, — Рики поднял с земли английский мундир. Золотые пуговицы поймали последние лучи солнца. — Надень.  
Мысль казалась Рики простой и очевидной, но он не мог ее сформулировать. Отец Криса англичанин и ненавидел англичан. Буры ненавидели его за то, что он англичанин. Если бы отец Криса не уехал из Англии, Крис бы никогда не родился. Крис родился в Африке и был наполовину англичанином. Слова выходили бессмысленными, не отражали волнения Рики и его уверенности, что за стечением обстоятельств и враждой скрывается важна тайна.  
Крис посмотрел на него так, будто Рики снова просил его поиграть с львицей в гляделки. А потом снял свой потертый пиджак и летну патронташа и развернул мундир. Красный цвет удивительно шел к его темной коже. Жесткий воротник подчеркнул длинную шею и гордо поднятый подбородок.  
Рики задержал дыхание. Они снова это делали. Снова общались без слов, задавая единственный самый важный вопрос. Поддержишь ли ты меня, если я захочу рискнуть? Крис только что сказал Рики - да, поддержу. И теперь Рики не имел права отступать, или бояться. Не имел права врать и скрываться. Он должен быть честным до конца.  
Рики подошел к Крису и всмотрелся в его лицо, выискивая малейший признак отвращения или неприятия. Но увидел лишь ожидание. Рики вздохнул и коснулся губами губ Криса. Осторожно, неуверенно. Долгую минуту волнение не позволяло Рики понять реакцию Криса. И когда он решил, что Крис его оттолкнет или ударит, Крис дотронулся пальцами до его щеки, потом обхватил рукой шею.  
— Я хочу… — Крис оторвался от его губ и прижался лбом к его лбу, — тебя.  
Правда, мыслено спросил Рики, но сжавшееся от волнения горло не позволило произнести ни слова. Хочешь того же, что и я? Дотронуться? Попробовать на вкус кожу, вжаться в нее лицом? Прикоснуться к волосам. Поймать губами кадык. Ощупать ключицы. Исследовать изгиб спины. Услышать, как бьется сердце. Ощутить, как расширяется грудь при вдохах. Руками, губами. Сколько раз Рики любовался движениями Криса? Неужели теперь ему будет позволено стать частью его движения?  
Крис легко сжал пальцы на его шее, и Рики снова его поцеловал. Губы Криса хранили вкус мяса. Голова у Рики закружилась. Для равновесия он ухватился за рубашку Криса. Он испытывал одновременно облегчение и напряжение.  
— Я часто думал… — прошептал Крис. — О твоем ритуале… О тебе. О том, каким я тебя увидел.  
Рики нервно улыбнулся. Он не любил думать о ритуале. Из-за пророчества, из-за своего поведения, откровенного и интимного, но как будто произошедшего против его воли. Это безволие было унизительным и постыдным. Однако после слов Криса, Рики вдруг почувствовал, что все постыдное и унизительное, разочаровывающее, угнетающее и ранящее, что могло случиться между ними, осталось позади. Впереди только желание. Неодолимое, откровенное, чистое в своей новизне и безграничности.  
Рики смотрел Крису в глаза, и читал в них, что все делает правильно. Он то спешил, то замирал, не в силах понять, что сводит его с ума больше, то, что он касается кожи Криса, или то, как Крис откровенно исследует его тело. Крис подвинулся ближе, прижался пахом к паху. Стало трудно дышать.  
— Сними рубашку, — умоляюще просипел Рики, и сдернул мундир с плеч Криса. Откуда взялось это глупое обманчивое ощущение, что одежда Криса обоим мешает вздохнуть полной грудью?  
Крис нахмурился, присматривался и прислушивался, но будто не понимал, о чем Рики просит. Чувствуя на лице теплое дыхание Криса, цепляя губами его губы, Рики скомкал рубашку у него под мышками и потянул вверх. Крис двигался заторможенно, рассеяно, за миг до того, как рубашка закрыло его лицо, в глазах мелькнуло разочарование и тоска. Он не хотел отстраняться от Рики, будто это причиняло боль. Крис резко закончил движение и яростно отбросил рубашку на землю. Вцепился в бедра Рики, притянул к себе, вжался пахом в пах. Мазнул губами по щеке, больше не целовался, смотрел в глаза и тяжело дышал. Одной рукой удерживая Криса за шею, Рики припустил его штаны. Крис мгновенно откликнулся и отзеркалил его движение — обнял Рики, засунул руку ему в штаны. Трудно было одновременно целоваться и дрочить друг другу. Прижавшись лбом ко лбу Криса, Рики двигал рукой по его члену. Он хотел соединить головки. Захватить в кулак два члена, но Крис не позволил, не смог ни на миг перестать ласкать Рики, убрать руку от его члена. Сдавливал и гладил. Рики закусил губу, — только бы не заскулить — смотрел на Криса и не моргал. Его лицо было близко как никогда. Огромные черные глаза, дрожащие ресницы. Капля пота на кончике носа. Шевелящиеся губы, будто Крис хотел что-то сказать, но мог лишь шипеть. Когда с губ Криса сорвалось удивленное «ах», Рики кончил. Кончил, вжался в губы Криса, и впервые с начала их близости прикрыл глаза.  
Все ощущалось теперь иначе. Весь мир изменился. По мере того, как на пальцах Рики остывала сперма Криса, зацикленность на себе и на своих ощущениях отступила, Рики почувствовал прикосновения ветра, снова слышал, как щелкает вельд, всхрапывают птицы, шелестят листья, вдали подвывает мелкая тварь, трещит костер. Он опять чувствовал песок под ногами. Обнимая Криса и не открывая глаз, Рики наслаждался обладанием. Крис принадлежал ему. Или он принадлежал Крису. Неважно.  
Крис усмехнулся Рики в ухо. Рики эхом повторил его смешок, открыл глаза и залип на улыбке Криса. Крис, наконец-то, отпустил Рики, поднял с земли красный английский мундир и вытер им себя и Рики. Рики показалось, или Крис слишком долго и внимательно разглядывает его член? Улыбаясь, Рики снова закинул руки Крису на шею, целовал, перебирал пальцами и дергал короткие волосы на затылке. Он позволит мне все. Многое. Мы можем делать друг с другом что захотим, пело внутри. Даже самое глупое, постыдное безумное. Я исполню его самое глупое безумное желание. Словно думая о том же, Крис отстранился, медленно провел пальцем по лбу, носу и губам Рики, будто разделил его лицо на две половинки. Задержал палец на нижней губе и оттянул ее вниз. Рики укусил его палец, и они оказались на земле. Переплели руки и ноги. Рики упал на лопатки, потом подмял под себя Криса. Крис прижал коленом яйца Рики. Рики положил ладонь ему на шею, старался сглатывать и дышать одновременно с ним. Они снова были возбуждены, и Рики вспомнил ритуал, дурацкое пророчество. Что если оказаться на коленях перед Крисом, лучшее, что может произойти в его жизни?  
***  
Когда они вернулись в лагерь, папаша Стюарт отчитал обоих. Что толку нам в почтовой карете? Почему следы чужого фургона не подтолкнули вас к мысли о том, что нужно лучше охранять Гинджу и малыша? Как мог ты Крис отправить ее с Уруми? Ты, правда, считаешь, что Уруми достаточная охрана? Уруми суеверный ребенок, поклоняющийся белым. Переложить отвественность за Гинджу и малыша на раба? Когда вы догадались, что преследуете англичан, вам не пришло в голову, что англичане не забираются так далеко в одиночестве? Не пришло в голову, что где-то неподалеку, в дне или двух пути, находятся английские отряды или лагерь? Почему вы не допросили англичан, не выяснили откуда они пришли?  
Папаша Стюарт брызгал слюной. А Крис выслушивал упреки, не двигаясь, будто его превратили в камень. Его молчание подавляло Рики, заставило проглотить все вертевшиеся на языке ответы. Он смолчал, но начал злиться. К концу монолога Стюарта, Рики почти возненавидел его. Старик не понимает, что они сделали, не видел, как слаженно они действовали. Не понимает, что, когда они с Крисом вместе, они ценнее и сильнее целого отряда англичан. Не знает, что вместе с Крисом они справятся с чем угодно. Все вокруг считают важным, что Рики убил Отиса ради Криса, но никто не знает, что он готов умереть ради Криса.  
Злой на Стюарта Рики испытывал раздражение ко всему. К путающимся под ногами детям и собакам. К ковыряющемуся в своем мешочке с семенами отцу. К Магдалине, корчащей из себя белую леди и раздающей приказы рабам. Даже к Норману, сушившему рану на солнце. В лагере мало что поменялось, в то время как для Рики мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Он постоянно думал о Крисе, вспоминал, каково это прикасаться к нему, каково не видеть его, но догадываться о том, что он делает. Вспоминал, каково это дожидаться его в вельде на рассвете, наблюдать за ним спящим и просыпаться в его объятьях. Исполнять его приказы. Видеть, как он с полуслова понимает тебя. С каждой минутой Рики любил Криса все больше. Чем больше он любил Криса, тем сильнее бросалась в глаза мелочность и глупость окружающих. Споры пьяных белых. Черные рабыни, склонившиеся над шитьем несмотря на темноту. Раб, слушающий хозяина с опущенной головой и инстинктивно прикрывающий двумя руками яйца. Круглощекая фермерская дочка, так глупо и очевидно засматривающаяся на косолапого мужика. Мамаши, сюсюкающиеся с детьми. Может, во всем было виновато раздражение, злость которую пробудил в Рики папаша Стюарт своим упреками.  
Вечером за общим ужином — клячу, тащившую телегу, таки пустили на мясо — Рики смотрел на Криса, и сердце заходилось в груди.  
***  
Крис пришел через два дня. Снова стоял неподвижно, глядя, как Рики собирается на охоту. После столкновения со Стюартом Рики знал, эта неподвижность Криса — защитная маска. За ней он прячет свои чувства. Руки на поясе и широко расставленные ноги, выдавали нетерпение, Крис хотел скорей сорваться с места. Взгляд с прищуром означал ожидание. Широко раскрытые глаза, смотрящие в никуда, как при разговоре со Стюартом, в связке с опущенными руками, говорили о том, что Крис хотел бы сейчас оказаться в другом месте. Вытянутая шея, наклон корпуса вперед, как при встрече со львицей, сообщали — за неподвижностью Крис прячет любопытство и азарт. Крис отлично скрывал свои чувства от всех, но только не от Рики. Рики наслаждался этой мыслью, когда они покидали лагерь буров.  
Когда стада скрылись за горизонтом, Крис сказал, что хорошо бы подстрелить крупную дичь. Если поехать к реке, где они встретили львицу, устроить засаду в зарослях, можно дождаться, когда на водопой придут буйволы. Говорил и разглядывал Рики. Никто и никогда раньше не заглядывал так ему в глаза, не залипал на его губах, не улыбался в ответ на его слова, никто и никогда раньше не присматривался к его рукам, стоило только Рики натянуть повод или переложить его между пальцами. Никто не приглядывался к его бедрам, когда он разворачивал лошадь. И ничто и никогда прежде не волновало Рики так сильно, как внимание Криса.  
Они выехали к реке. Солнечные лучи превратили в воду в слепящее белое пламя, на которое больно смотреть. Плывущий от жары густой воздух отобрал запахи у зелени. Крис спрыгнул на землю и потянулся к Рики. Его кожа была влажной от пота. Губы шершавыми и соленными. Прикосновения беспокойными, поспешными и требовательными. Рики тоже не сдерживался, раздевая Криса. Развязывая штаны, поцарапал ему живот. Они сталкивались зубами и носами, но на этот раз у них получилось целоваться и дрочить друг другу одновременно.  
Утолив первый голод, Рики залюбовался тем, как блестит кожа Криса на солнце, узнал, какой скользкой она становится в воде. Он исследовал каждую складку тела Криса. Узнал историю его старых шрамов. На голени — от острого камня, на который Крис свалился, когда был маленьким. Шрам на бедре оставил кабан — Крису было семь, он промахнулся на охоте. Плечо Крису порезала старуха в краале, на который Стюарт напал вместе с Нголу. Рики проследил языком длинные шрамы от плетей на спине Криса. Слухи не врали, Стюарт прописывал двадцать пять плетей не только своим рабам, но и наемниками, и детям. Рики чудилась рука судьбы в том, что спина Криса кровоточила тогда, когда Рики валялся без сознания в Капе. Они будто оба были ранены той несправедливостью, заговором Отиса и лицемерием отца Рики.  
Крис, действительно, убил Перри, сына Отиса, во время нападения, но погнавшись за ним, он нарушил приказ Стюарта и отдалился от дома, который должен был защищать. Из-за чего люди ван Хорка убили рабынь и ранили Марту, попытавшуюся их защитить.  
На следующей охоте Рики узнал, как бледнеет кожа Криса в свете полной луны. Узнал, что Крис боится щекотки на пятках и совсем не чувствителен к щипкам подмышками.  
Еще через неделю Рики после шуточной борьбы добился того, что Крис позволил ему поцеловать свой живот и колени. Обалдевший от гладкости кожи и ее густого запаха, Рики не смог остановиться и взял в рот член Криса. Удивление, беспомощная ругань и слабые попытки Криса остраниться и вырваться, внушили Рики полную иллюзию обладания. Крис принадлежит ему весь без остатка. Со всем его прошлым и будущим, со всем, что он скрывает за своей неподвижностью. Отсасывая у Криса, Рики верил, что знает о нем, больше, чем сам Крис знает о себе.  
Через пять дней они поехали охотиться на обезьян. На этот раз Крис опустился перед Рики на колени. На миг он замер, по привычке пряча за неподвижностью волнение и желание. Рики закусил губу и поклялся себе, что переиграет Криса в его игру — во чтобы то ни стало сохранит неподвижность дольше. Когда Крис вобрал в рот его член, в голове Рики все перепуталось и разладилось настолько, что он поверил, что жил только ради этого момента.  
Иногда Крис касался мешочка гри-гри на шее Рики. Чаще отодвигал его в сторону, чтобы поцеловать грудь. Реже взвешивал в ладони и ощупывал. Оставаясь наедине, они могли молчать часами, исследуя тела друг друга, достаточно было улыбаться и смотреть друг другу в глаза. Иногда они болтали об охоте. Вспоминали забавные моменты, мечтали о новой добыче. О людях никогда не вспоминали. Будто лагерь буров с его заговарами, борьбой за власть и страхом перед зулусами никогда не существовал. Их реальностью была лишь одна бесконечная охота, пропитанный потом и запахом лошадиной шерсти, путь от одного водопоя к другому.  
Мы могли бы так жить всю жизнь, думал Рики. Уйти, не возвращаться, охотиться, забыв обо всех, только он и Крис. Реальность Рики разбилась на две части. Полные жизни и эмоций поездки с Крисом. И возвращение в лагерь буров, напоминающее умирание, своей необходимостью скрываться и подчиняться чужим правилам. Даже стада скота не казались теперь такой безоговорочной и нерушимой ценностью как раньше.  
Рики собирался поговорить об этом с Крисом, когда буры разозлись на Джонни.


	11. Джонни

Рана Нормана никак не заживала. Во всем виновата была непоседливость Нормана. На второй день после ранения, он забрался в седло и поехал к стаду. Шелковые нитки, которыми Магдалина стянула края раны, порвались, рана открылась и начала кровоточить. Упрямый Норман не желал отлеживаться, ему претило безделье, каждый день повторялось одно и то же. Когда по вечерам Норман разматывал пропитанные кровью грязные тряпки, на тяжелый запах сбегались собаки. Промыв рану, Норман каждый день сушил ее в лучах заходящего солнца, на ночь накладывал приготовленные Магдалиной травы. Болезнь и ограниченность в движениях сделали Нормана раздражительным.

Он хмурился и отворачивался, когда все вокруг обсуждали готовящиеся переговоры Пита Ретифа с зулусами. Остался равнодушным, услышав о горе ван Сорка. Однако на собрание пошел, опираясь на Рики.

Ван Сорк был тучным стариком с бородавками на руках и подбородке. Большие стада, большая семья. В Капе он был королем козьего сыра, годы скитаний свели все торговые операции до натурального обмена, но ван Сорк не унывал. Трое его из его пяти сыновей разменяли третий десяток, двое второй. У всех были семьи. У старшего десять детей, младший как раз собирался жениться второй раз, после того, как его первую жену забрала лихорадка два месяца назад, оставив его с тремя малолетними детьми. Благодаря замужеству старшей из трех своих дочерей ван Сорк породнился с кланом богатых скотоводов ван Эйков. Образцовая бурская семья. Ван Сорков любили и уважали, мечтали с ними породниться и сватались к двум младшим дочерям.

С одной из них, четырнадцатилетней Сари ван Сорк и случилась беда. Сари похитили бастеры, и безутешный отец собрал людей на закате и возвал к их чувству справедливости.

— Грязные выродки, родители, которых совокуплялись как животные без церковного благословения, — сказал ван Сорк о бастерах. — Чего ждать от детей шлюх и насильников? 

Они резали наш скот в Капе, преследуют нас на пути к земле обетованной. Воруют коз, коров и кур. Теперь они похитили белую женщину.

— Дочь уважаемого человека, — вторили люди.

— Никогда буры не знали большего оскорбления и унижения, — младший сын ван Сорка вскочил на ноги и пригрозил темнеющему небу кулаком.

Призыв ван Сорка нашел горячий отклик в сердцах французских и голландских мелких фермеров, которые оставили в Капе свои нищие фермы, в поисках лучшей жизни.

Той же ночью люди начали собираться в дорогу, пили и во все горло угрожали бастерам. Вместе с призывом к справедливости и отмщению по лагерю поползли слухи о том, что младшая дочь ван Сорка была шлюхой. Раздвигала ноги перед бастерами за дозу тахи. Одна из сестер Сари ван Сорк, пропавшей девушки, поклялась, что в последний месяц живот Сари начал напоминать арбуз.

Все слышали эти сплетни, но это было уже неважно. На следующее утро отряд добровольцев покинул лагерь и отправился на поиски Сари ван Сорк. Не выспавшийся из-за боли в ноге Норман послал с ними Геррита. Рики видел среди добровольцев четырех человек Стюарта, людей Крюгера и Ретифа. Всего набралось семьдесят человек.

Когда они уехали, Рики вскинул на плечо седло и отправился к табуну папаши Стюарта. Лошадь Рики захромала на последней охоте, и он условился с Крисом, что возьмет одну из табуна папаши Стюарта. У огороженного веревкой загона Рики встретил Уруми.

— Ему всего два дня, — Уруми указал на жеребца и скорчил горестную гримасу. — Он выглядит сильным, но посмотри на белые пятна у него на морде и спине.

Жеребенок жался к боку матери, арабской кобылы с широким лбом. Кроме белых пятен Рики разглядел белые ресницы и покрасневшие глаза. Такой послед у арабских лошадей считался ушербным и больным и редко доживал до трех лет.

Уруми рассказал родословную белого жеребца, пока седлал лошадь для Рики. Пять поколений лучших арабских скаковых, сокрушался Уруми, такого просто не бывает. Уруми замолк с появлением Криса, Барта и Макинрайта, ирландца с лицом, заросшим рыжой бородой.

— Не убивайся, — сказал Барт Уруми. — Кобыла молода, через полгода ее можно будет покрыть еще раз.

— Ты не понимаешь, — пробормотал Уруми и забрался в седло.

Он поехал позади, бросал тоскливые взгляды на табун, пока он не скрылся из виду. Они ехали на север. Землю покрывали коровьи лепешки. По небу плыли похожие на них облака.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы мстители ван Сорка первыми нашли Джонни, перебили его оборванцев и испугали его так, что он бежал, не останавливаясь до Каира или Алжира. И забыл дорогу назад, — Барт нарушил молчание через час.

— Мстители, — усмехнулся Макинрайт, запихивая в рот порцию жевательного табака.  
Они ехали шагом. Макинрайт и Барт впереди. Крис и Рики за ними. Горюющий по белому жеребцу Уруми позади.

— Веришь, что девчонка беременна от Джонни? — Барт приложился к фляге. Судя по запаху, быстро распространяющемуся в сухом воздухе, в ней была не вода.

— Так говорит, Тили, — ответил Макинрайт.

— Кто такой Тили? — спросил Рики.

Макинрайт обернулся и посмотрел на него, щурясь от яркого солнца.

— Тили, такой же мелкий выродок, как ты, — беззлобно усмехнулся Макинрайт. — Я поймал его год назад, когда он пытался втюхать мне таху. Припугнул и договорился, что буду щедро платить ему патронами, если он будет мне рассказывать, как дела у Джонни.

Теперь Рики понял, почему вчера вечером Крис сказал, что знает, где искать Джонни. Еще Крис сказал, что папаша Стюарт хочет, чтобы Джонни присоединился к бурам.

— А Тили что свечку над ними держал? Говорят, девчонка спала со всеми, кто приносил таху? — сказал Барт. — Даже не знаю, что хуже, заиметь еще одного черножопого родственничка, или, если мне навяжут черножопого родственника, который мне вовсе не родственник.

— Я бы на твоем месте молился, чтобы ребенок был не от Джонни, — хохотнул Макинрайт. 

— Второй Джонни тебя точно угробит. Ты полгода спать не мог, после того, как Джонни тебя ночью подпалил.

— Да, — протянул Барт, — до ухода Джонни, жизнь на ферме была веселей. Помню, как я ржал, когда Джонни тебе пятку прострелил. Напомни, в чем там было дело?

— Джонни никогда не нужен был повод, — беззлобно сказал Макинрайт. — Он как тот белый жеребенок, по которому плачет Уруми, испорчен с рождения и ни хрена не поделаешь.

— А охоты, какие веселые с Джонни были. Скажи, Крис, да? — Барт обернулся. Лицо раскраснелось. — Кабанов на тебя погнал. А когда ты упал, стоял и смотрел, даже с места не двинулся.

Крис молчал. Рики уже достаточно знал его, чтобы понять за молчанием и равнодушием скрывается волнение. Вот только, что Криса беспокоит больше, предстоящая встреча с Джонни или то, что те, кто жаждут Джонни смерти, найдут его раньше, и тогда Крису придется стрелять в буров, чтобы защитить Джонни.

Если дело дойдет до перестрелки с бурами, что сделает Рики? Ему ничего не останется, как встать на сторону Криса. Ему придется, если Крис будет стрелять в буров, у Рики не останется выбора. Он для этого и поехал, чтобы всегда и во всем быть с Крисом. А что насчет Макинрайта, Барта и Уруми? Насколько они должны быть преданы папаше Стюарту, чтобы стрелять в буров? Стюарт послал именно их, потому что полностью доверяет им?  
Рики вспомнил Кап, вспомнил английских солдат, ополчение Нормана и осаду общины бастеров. Рики упал с лошади и не видел, что творили буры в деревне бастеров, знал только то, что рассказали Джульетта и Норман. В каком-то смысле история повторялась. Рики снова пытался предотвратить столкновения буров и бастеров. На это раз он не был одинок, с ним был Крис.

Но тогда, в Капе, Рики точно знал, что бастеры не виновны. А теперь? Верил ли Рики в невиновность Джонни? Рики не знал. Но он знал, что будет драться за Джонни, если за него будет драться Крис.

С обсуждения Джонни Барт переключился на отряд мстителей. Видели, с ними поехал малый в широкополой шляпе? Редкий трус. Во время атаки зулусов визжал и прятался за коровами. Два охламона попрошайки с одинаковыми рожами, что ехали позади, ничего не умеют, им дойную корову не доверишь, не то, что чье-то спасение. Еще, по словам Барта, в отряде был картежный шулер, бабник, перелапавший всех рабынь в лагере, и воришка, который на каждом ужине, что не доедал, прятал в карманы.

— Нужно отдохнуть, — сказал Макинрайт, когда солнце зависло в зените. — Если ночью прибавим шагу, к обеду найдем бастеров.

Они проехали еще милю, прежде чем нашил три карликовых дерева. Плоские кроны едва доставали до спин лошадей. Крис расстелил одеяло так, чтобы Рики мог улечься рядом. Барт и Макинрайт устроились у другого дерева.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, чтобы вытащить Джонни из тюрьмы в Капе, отец заплатил тысячу английских фунтов, — пробормотал Барт.

— Не думаю, что за всю историю Африки кто-то выплачивал такой выкуп за черного, — Макинрайт ударил прикладом о землю и убил игуану. Вместе с жизнью тело ящерицы покинули краски, и она стала похожа на грязный кусок заплесневелой парусины. — Наш Джонни самый дорогой черный ублюдок в Африке.

— Думаешь папаша верит, что вложение окупится? — Барт протянул Макинрайту флягу с виски.

— Вряд ли. Но если все так, как говорит Тили, и девка ван Сорков, действительно, беремена от Джонни, папаша Стюарт готов поженить их и заплатить ван Соркам выкуп за невесту в тысячу коров.

Уруми стащил с лошадей седла. По мнению Рики, зря возился, но останавливать его было лень. Крис лежал рядом, положил голову на руки и закрыл глаза. Муравей ползал по его предплечью. Желая притронуться к Крису, Рики раздавил муравья. Крис повернул к нему лицо с закрытыми глазами и улыбнулся. Рики невыносимо захотелось поцеловать его. Но рядом были Макинрайт и Барт. Противоречие между желанием и реальностью угнетало. Из угнетения появилось дурное предчувствие. Прячась от солнца в тени чахлого дерева, Рики следил за тучами мошкары и дыханием Криса.

Когда солнце опустилось ниже облаков, Макинрайт встал и потянулся. Они поехали рысью и скоро достигли холмов, где паслись антилопы с изогнутыми рогами. Барт поднял и опустил ружье.

— Вот это я Джонни точно никогда не прощу, — пробормотал он, подавляя в себе инстинкт охотника.

Перед закатом Макинрайт указал на серый маленький пригорок. Вблизи он оказался засохшей кучей слоновьего дерьма.

Первые часы темнота рокотала цикадами. Похолодало настолько, что пришлось достать одеяла из сумок и закутаться в них. В одеяле Уруми запуталась летучая мышь. Отгоняя ее, он болтал на зулусском. Когда цикады смолкли, и время перевалило за полночь, Рики учуял запах шерсти, будто рядом находилось стадо коров. Лошадь сделала пару шагов, и Рики увидел спящего жирафа. Поджав ноги, он свернулся на земле и положил голову на задницу. В пяти шагах от спящего, поднялся на ноги другой жираф. Он не выглядел ни встревоженным, ни напуганным, встал поесть или попить. Обычная ночная прогулка для жирафа, который обходился всего двумя часами сна в сутки. Людей жираф не заметил, в темноте он видел не лучше их.

На рассвете выпало так много росы, что, когда Рики слез помочиться, его сапоги и штаны до колен промокли, будто он перешел вброд реку.

Используя утреннюю прохладу, они пустили коней галопом. К полудню выехали к горам — скалистые склоны слева, покрытые кустарником — справа, между ними тенистое ущелье. Заглянув в ущелье, Макинрайт поднял руку, велел всем остановиться и прислушаться. Где-то по насыпи покатился камень, вскрикнула птица.

— Я подожду здесь, — сказал Барт.

Он боится, понял Рики. Неужели думает, что Джонни начнет стрелять в посланников Стюарта? Или думает о ловушках, какие устраивают в ущельях зулусы?

— Хорошо оставайся, — Крис обогнул все еще прислушивающегося и присматривающегося Макинрайта и въехал в ущелье.

Рики толкнул коня пятками, не желая отставать от Криса. Увидев, как Макинрайт хмурится, достает и кладет на колени ружье, Рики повторил его жест. Ущелье, и правда, отличное место для засады. После яркого полуденного солнца тень в ущелье казалась неестественно густой. Подножья скал поросли мхом. На выступах торчали колючки, лианы и цветы. В земле под копытами копошились белые черви.

Проход из-за валунов сузился, громыхнул выстрел. Вместе с Макинрайтом и Крисом Рики вскинул на плечо ружье. Крис смотрел вперед, Рики взял на себя левый склон. Снова раздался выстрел. Пуля ударила около лошади Криса, и та встала на дыбы.

— Проклятье, — выругался Макинрайт.

Снова выстрел. Тот, кто притаился на скалах, либо был косым на оба глаза, либо хотел напугать. Видно, Крису в голову пришла та же мысль, что и Рики, потому что он вдруг поднял ружье над головой.

— Я хочу поговорить, Джонни! Я хочу просто поговорить.

— Последний раз, когда мы виделись, ты хотел пристрелить меня, — голос эхом прокатился по ущелью. Где-то посыпались камни.

— Меня послал отец.

— А, как же. Без его приказа ты и шага сделать не можешь. Если он захочет, пристрелишь единственного брата.

Барт не в счет, понял Рики мысль Джонни.

— А прикажет, ты мне жопу лизать будешь, так ведь, Крис?

Еще один выстрел. Лошадь Макинрайта попятилась, высоко поднимая колени.

— Перестань палить, Джонни! — закричал Крис.

— А то что? Пристрелишь меня? Развернешься и уедешь? Как поживаешь, Макинрайт, старый олух? Как и раньше выпиваешь бутылку пальмовой водки на ночь, чтоб заснуть? - Джонни рассмеялся. — Уруми, тупой чурбан, зачем ты с ними поехал? А кто четвертый?  
Следующий выстрел ударил лошадь Рики, она осела на колени. Рики успел соскочить на землю, прежде чем лошадь упала мертвой.

Крис перекинул ружье в одну руку, второй натянул поводья, ставя лошадь так, чтобы заслонить Рики.

— Лучше бы ты приказал им опустить оружие.

— Макинрайт, Уруми, — рыкнул Крис, не оглядываясь, и посмотрел на Рики.

— Кто этот черный ублюдок, что прячется за твоей лошадью, Крис? Раньше я его с вами не видел. Очередной несчастный кафр, готовый целыми днями лизать подошвы сапог старика? Что за народ, у них нет ни капли гордости, потому белые так легко помыкают ими. Правда, Крис?

— Джонни, нам нужно поговорить.

— Ты никогда не был силен в разговорах, Крис. Тебе нечего сказать. Все из-за того, что ты не умеешь думать. Ты приперся сюда, чтобы как попугай повторять слова папаши Стюарта.

— Если ты все знаешь, тогда заканчивай придуриваться и выслушай меня.

Ненадолго повисла тишина. Стрекоза ударилась в щеку Криса, но он ее не заметил.

— Пусть Макинрайт, Уруми и ваш новый раб убираются отсюда. Валят назад к бурам или в Тимбукту, — приказал Джонни. — Иначе я не сдержусь и перестреляю их.

Рики вдруг понял, что больше всего боится, что его разлучат с Крисом.

— Уходите, — шепнул Крис.

Макинрайт протянул Рики руку, предлагая ему забраться на свою лошадь, но Рики отказался. Он ощупывал скалы и медленно переставлял ноги. Ему нужен был предлог. Повод. Нужно убедить Джонни позволить ему остаться с Крисом. Но в голову ничего не приходило.

Покидая ущелье, Рики смортел на прямую спину Криса.

Стоящее в зените солнце ослепило Рики. Барт исчез. Уруми испуганно озирался, Макинрайт зло ругался.

Рики прошел вдоль скалы с кустарником. Если подняться по выступам…

— Стой. Куда ты прешь? — окликнул его Макинрайт.

— Я должен вернуться.

— Зачем?

Рики повесил ружье на плечо и легко запрыгнул на первый выступ. Дальше будет сложнее — пальцы едва доставали до пучка колючек, торчащих из трещины, а больше хвататься было не за что.

— Вперед, если хочешь, чтобы Джонни тебя пристрелил.

В девяти футах над землей Рики выбрался на узкий карниз. В нос и рот лезла паутина, зато взбираться стало легче — через каждый фут выступ или терасса. Над головой раскинулось полуденное небо, в трещинах цвели орхидеи, на вершине трещали птицы.

Прогремел выстрел, и Рики едва не потерял опору. Он не сразу сообразил, где стреляют. Сначала испугался за Криса, потом посмотрел вниз и увидел, как Уруми падает, а Макинрайт поднимает ружье. Не успел он упереть приклад в живот, как две пули сбили его с ног. Одна попала в грудь, другая размозжила голову. Стрелявшие прятались в ущелье. Рики не мог их видеть, но слышал их голоса.

— Разве их не должно быть трое?

— Иди посмотри.

Сглотнув, Рики рванул наверх. Сдирая руки о камни, вскарабкался на вершину. Подскользнулся о корень, угодил лицом в куст с липкими сладкими листьям. Он никак не мог поверить — Джонни приказал убить людей Стюарта. Так не делают во время переговоров. Если Джонни не собирается договариваться, Крис ему не нужен.  
Бастеры теперь враги?

По расчетам Рики, ущелье лежало справа. Он так разогнался, что едва не слетел с края — завис над ущельем, взмахнул руками, из-под подошв посыпались камни. Наблюдай кто за ущельем, Рики стал бы легкой мишенью. Испуганный собственной глупостью, Рики метнулся в кусты. Пригибаясь, держась около края, двинулся дальше. У бастеров должен быть здесь лагерь. Нужно найти его. Неожиданность все еще на стороне Рики, или уже нет?

Рики перепрыгнул мелкий ручей и услышал крик. Эхо превратило человеческий крик в вой умирающего животного. Так воют телята в руках неопытного забойщика. Джонни не убьет Криса. Всю жизнь ты будешь ползать перед ним на коленях, сказала Мбази. Всю жизнь, обещала она.

В низине мелькнули палатки, и Рики упал на живот. Забившись между камней, смотрел на костры, лошадей, собак и людей. Около двадцати человек. На фоне черных кучерявых голов бросилась в глаза светлая коса. Женщина что-то кричала, ветер донес до Рики ее похожий на мышиный писк. Мужчины расступились, пропуская женщину в центр круга, и Рики увидел, факел в руках коротышки Джонни. Взмахнув им, Джонни прижал палку с промасленно тряпкой к груди Криса. От его крика у Рики волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Крис был без рубашки, двое бастеров держали его и не позволили ему упасть.

Рики отделяло от них около двухста шагов. Он поднял ружье и выстрелил. Рики разучился думать. Пуля прошла над палатками. Но Джонни отбросил факел и прикрыл собой женщину. Приседая и пряча головы, бастеры схватили ружья и принялись палить по горе. Крис уткнулся лицом в землю и больше не шевелился.

На четвереньках Рики отполз от камней, и начал искать спуск. О должен подобраться ближе к лагерю. О том, что будет дальше, он не думал. Ведущая вниз тропинка уперлась в каменную стену. Другая закончилась обрывом. Сердце бешено колотилось. Солнце спряталось за облаками. Потеряв из вида лагерь, Рики скатился по склону. Камни шумели под ногами оглушительно громко. Выстрелы стихли, Рики услышал, как женщина проклинает Джонни. Из нового укрытия Рики увидел, как шесть бастеров нырнули в кусты. Джонни отправил их искать стрелка. Рики прицелился и спустил курок. Пусть увидят, что лагерь обстреливается с разных сторон. Пусть думают, что стрелков несколько. Пусть боятся поднять головы. Перезарядив ружье, Рики снова поменял позицию.

— Это ты Макинрайт, старый пьяница? — закричал Джонни. — Или ты, Уруми?

Пусть бастеры думают, что окружены, Рики выстрелил. Пуля чиркнула по земле около Джонни. Рики понравилось, как Джонни и его люди отпрыгнули. Бастеры стреляли поверх головы Джонни. Пули проредили кусты в трех футах от Рики. Вместе с Джонни Рики насчитал в лагере девятнадцать бастеров. Пока Рики находился выше лагеря и менял место, он сохранял преимущество.

Двое бастеров вернулись в лагерь с лошадью Макинрайта. Ей на спину они положили убитых Уруми и Макинрайта. Джонни сбросил тела на землю и несколько минут их разглядывал.

— Кто же ты такой, ублюдок, и что тебе нужно? — Джонни поднял ружье и пальнул в сторону Рики. — У папаши Стюарта ты недавно, верно? Раньше я тебя не видел. А еще ты черный. Чем же папаша Стюарт купил твою преданность? Забрал тебя у хозяина, который тебя морил голодом и избивал? Или спас твою мать и младших братьев, отправив в кандалах на португальском корабле в Америку?

Джонни поднял с земли факел.

— Почему бы тебе не спуститься вниз и не рассказать мне свою гребанную историю? — Джонни прижал факел к спине неподвижного Криса.

Крис был без сознания и больше не кричал. Закричала женщина. Она повисла на Джонни и выбила из его рук факел. Глупая сука закрыла Джонни собой, в момент, когда Рики мог пристрелить его и все закончить. Рики с досадой спустил курок и ранил одного из бастеров. Переждал, пока отгремят тринадцать выстрелов, и поменял место.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, идиот, что сможешь что-то сделать один? — закричал Джонни.

Когда Рики выбрался к следующему укрытию, бастеры покинули лагерь и перебрались под защиту скал. Солнце быстро катилось к закату. Джонни ржал и сыпал оскорблениями и угрозами. Рики выстрелил и промахнулся. В ответ ему раздалось десять залпов. Куда девались остальные бастеры?

Рики метнулся назад, ища новое место и налетел на бастера. Они оба держали ружья дулом к земле, не успели их поднять, сцепились и покатились по земле. Бастер вцепился Рики в горло. Скалился, шипел и рычал, брызгая слюной. Проваливаясь в черноту, Рики дотянулся до ножа в сапоге и ударил. Руку залило теплым и липким, хватка на шее ослабла, но темнота перед глазами не уходила. Рики скинул с себя мертвеца, вскочил на ноги несколько раз судорожно вздохнул, ощупал себя, потер глаза, но не смог избавиться от темноты перед глазами.

Прошло время прежде, чем до Рики дошло, что это не он ослеп, а наступила ночь. Землю опутала темнота пока он дрался с бастером. Скалы закрыли звезды и луну. Бастеры погасили костры в долине. И теперь Рики видел не дальше своей вытянутой руки. Налетел ночной ветер. Пропитанная чужой кровью рубашка прилипла к телу. Рики мерз, стучал зубами и двигался наугад, прижимая ружье к груди. Готовый стрелять, бежать и драться.  
Он слышал ржание лошадей, значит, ходил вокруг лагеря. В патронташе у Рики осталось девять патронов, два лежали в стволе. Даже если он ни разу не промахнется, он не сможет уложить всех бастеров. О чем он думает? Он даже не может к ним подобраться в темноте. Достаточно убить Джонни. Смерть Джонни спасет Криса? Рики лихорадило, мысли путались. Он заметил движение слева, развернулся, споткнулся о камень, упал, выстрелил. Вспышка высветила убегающую обезьяну и выдала Рики. Когда пули бастеров засвистели вокруг по кустам, Рики бросился бежать. Через несколько шагов, сообразил, что сглупил, вжался животом в землю и затаился, дожидаясь преследователей. Но бастеры лишь стреляли, не приближаясь. Им не нужно было экономить патроны. Заржали лошади, и Рики понял, что бастеры седлают их.

Они уедут и заберут Криса с собой. Если Крис жив. Он жив, Мбази обещала, что Рики всю жизнь будет ползать перед ним на коленях. От отчаяния Рики выстрелил, нет смысла больше думать о патронах. Он проиграл. Джонни прав, у него не было шансов. В ответ прозвучало всего три выстрела. Копыта застучали по камням ущелья. Со скалы сорвался камень.

Рики вскочил и побежал к ущелью. Как только ноги вступили на каменистое дно, остановился. Он все сделал неправильно. Не нужно было выдавать себя. Нужно было сидеть тихо, дождаться, когда бастеры расслабятся, и нападать в темноте. Но как он мог ждать, если Джонни жег Криса огнем? Стук копыт растворился в ночных звуках. Рики прошел по ущелью, нашел свою мертвую лошадь, вытащил из седельной сумки патроны. Дрожащими руками заполнил пустоты патронташа, остальное распихал по карманам.  
Он потратил около часа, чтобы вернуться в темноте в лагерь бастеров. Они оставили палатки. Не зажигая костер, Рики обыскал палатки одну за другой. Нашел одеяла, флягу с водой, бутылку виски и солонину. Ничто из этого не помогло ему согреться. Дрожа и стуча зубами, Рики дождался рассвета, прошел через ущелье и вышел в вельд. Как он и рассчитывал, следы бастеров найти было легко. Судя по следам, кони шли сначала рысью, через милю перешли на шаг. Если Рики побежит, до полудня пройдет столько, сколько Джонни и его люди прошли до рассвета. Бег согрел Рики. Но сбил дыхание и запустил пляску черных точек перед глазами. Рики не позволил себе остановиться. Когда солнце забралось высоко, а тень Рики стала короче ящерицы, он скатился в овраг и провалился то ли в сон, то ли в забытье. В бреду он видел то мертвого Криса, то мертвого Джонни, то Нормана, который нес свою голову в мешке.

Рики открыл глаза в темноте. До рассвета он брел по следам, проклиная себя за то, что проспал слишком долго. Пока он спал, расстояние между ним и бастерами увеличилось. Он потерял все преимущество, выигранное утренней изнуряющей пробежкой. Теперь он понял, что у него уйдут недели, чтобы пешком нагнать бастеров. А значит, ему нужно начать охотиться, регулярно есть и спать, чтобы, когда он их найдет быть готовым ко всему. Их много, но Рики больше не будет ввязываться в перестрелку, он выследит их по одиночке и убьет одного за другим.

На рассвете Рики понял, что следы ведут в лагерь буров. В это трудно было поверить. Джонни убил Макинрайта и Уруми, пытал Криса. Зачем ему возвращаться к бурам?  
Может, он хочет попросить выкуп за Криса? Однажды папаша Стюарт заплатил выкуп за Джонни, и теперь Джонни решил использовать тот же козырь? Разжиться стадами за счет Криса. Значит Крис жив. Сам того не замечая, Рики пошел быстрее.

День выдался жарким, солнце едва оторвалось от земли, воздух задрожал на горизонте. К полудню у Рики закружилась голова, стало больно дышать полной грудью. Но он упрямо продолжал двигаться. Возомнил, что, если идти не останавливаясь, вечером войдет в лагерь буров. Вечером он проклинал свое упрямство и легкомыслие, пока его выворачивало от голода и теплового удара. Мир вокруг был так же безлюден как на рассвете.

Выспавшись, Рики отправился охотиться в первые предрассветные часы. Времени искать дичь у него не было, потому он подстрелил голубя и съел его плохо прожаренным. Зато теперь Рики был сыт. И больше не совершал ошибок. Шел до обеда, потом спал в тени дерева. И снова отправился в путь, когда небо оскалилось закатом. Перед темнотой поймал крысу. Подкрепив силы, шел всю ночь и все утро. Весь путь он смотрел на следы, но их созерцание не рождало в голове Рики больше ни одной мысли. Ни о будущем, ни о прошлом. Страх и потрясение, которые Рики пережил в ущелье бастеров, высушили все его чувства. В окутавшем Рики эмоциональном отупение перед ним маячила цель, однажды он достигнет ее, и сделает то, что должен, убьет Джонни. Органы чувств тоже притупились. На рассвете у сапог Рики отвалились подошвы, врезавшиеся в стопу мелкие камни казались не страшней щекотки.

Засыпая в обед под кустом молочая, Рики смотрел как муравьи бегают по земле. Проснулся он от собственного стона. Во сне, он зацепил ногой за камень, проснувшись, осмотрел ногу и увидел десятки порезов.

Над головой розовел закат, когда он снова двинулся в путь. Через пару часов после того, как темнота накрыла землю, воздух наполнился запахами, на горизонте задергались костры.  
Сделав десять шагов, Рики услышал голоса. Проведенные в одиночестве ночи убедили Рики в том, что он научился видеть в темноте не хуже рыси или льва. А может, он просто научился присматриваться лучше. Так или иначе, он первый заметил двух буров. Один на корточках опорожнял желудок, второй курил таху. Сладковатый дым. Костяная трубка туземцев во рту. Бур выронил ее, когда заметил Рики. Выронил, выругался, наклонился. Тот что опорожнялся, застегнул штаны и толкнул Рики в плечо.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Куда идешь? Ты один? Кто твой хозяин?

— Эй, а я его знаю, это раб Крюгера. Слабоумный немой мальчишка, — курильщик нашел в траве свою трубку, обтер и сунул в рот.

Бур, что недавно застегнул штаны, отвесил Рики подзатыльник и подтолкнул его к лагерю.  
Двое обкуренных идиотов приняли Рики за раба, несмотря на то, что у него с собой ружье.  
У костров сидели люди, собаки спали под фургонами. Дети хныкали на руках у матерей. Двое мужиков затеяли драку. Стоило одному ударить, второй начал блевать. Толстяк нес за женщиной большой мешок и о чем-то канючил плаксивым голосом. Навес ближайшего фургона был перепачкан птичьим пометом.

От запаха кофе и хлеба Рики затошнило. В лагере все было как всегда. В то время как внутри Рики зарождалась буря.

У костров папаши Стюарта собрался народ. Крутилось на вертелах мясо. Старики сидели на английских стульях. Молодежь толкалась около мяса. Из рук в руки передавали чашки, лепешки и мехи с пальмовой водкой. Среди раздающих мясо Рики заметил Геррита. Много дней назад Норман послал его на поиски Сари ван Сорк.

— Ах ты… вот я старый осел, совсем от радости неловким стал.

Рики обернулся и увидел толстяка ван Сорка. Недавно несчастный отец похищенной девицы, теперь лоснился от пота и катил перед собой бочку с вином к костру Стюарта.

— Неужели ты ее с самого Капа вез? — на помощь ему вылезли двое людей Стюарта.

— Ага, моя покойница жена взяла с меня обещание, что я открою ее только на свадьбе дочери.

Они поставили бочку в пяти шагах от костра.

Капское вино, восхитился один. Уже забыл, какое оно на вкус, сказал второй.

Люди отошли от костров и столпились вокруг бочки. Рики увидел Джонни, он сидел на английском раскладном стуле между папашей Стюартом и беременной белобрысой девицей. Рики перевесил болтавшееся за спиной ружье на грудь. Он мог застрелить Джонни сейчас. Но прежде чем убивать Джонни, Рики должен с ним поговорить, выяснить, что он сделал с Крисом.

В ущелье Рики слышал, как Сари ван Сорк ругалась с Джонни, защищая Криса. Рассмотреть ее у Рики появилась возможность только сейчас. Она была очень худой. Белые волосы, брови и кожа пожелтели в свете костра. Раздувшийся от беременности живот казался болезненной опухолью под узкой грудной клеткой и плечами, над узким бедрами. В то время как все пили и жрали, Сари ван Сорк кусала ногти и нервно оглядывалась. Когда Джоннни обнимал ее, то отталкивала его, то закрывала глаза.

Ее отец, после трех кружек вина вошел в раж и сыпал признаниями. Говорил, что годами ненавидел папашу Стюарта. Считал его зарвавшимся выскочкой, наглым богачом, которому плевать на своих людей. Но теперь ван Сорк называл Стюарта братом, благодарил судьбу, что их дети полюбили друг друга, и хвалил щедрость и великодушие Стюарта. Он дал за невесту такой выкуп, какой в Капе редко кто давал. Самый большой выкуп за невесту о котором ван Сорк мог мечтать — две тысячи коров.

Папаша Стюарт предложил выпить за ван Сорка, своего нового родственника. За детей, которые доставили много хлопот и волнений. За то, что волнения остались позади. Он выпил за Джонни, который, наконец-то, взялся за ум и завел семью, оставив свое детское бунтарство.

Внутри у Рики все клокотало от злости. Он понимал, что за происходящим стоит сделка. Но не знал какую роль в этой сделке отвели Крису.

Он дождался, когда Джонни встанет из-за стола, поцелует Сари в затылок и скроется за палатками, и пошел за ним. За палатками Рики толкнула целующаяся парочка. Собака прошмыгнула между ног, а потом он увидел перед собой спину мочащегося на колеса телеги Джонни. Между Джонни и Рики было пять шагов, Рики поднял ружье. Джонни рыгнул.  
Краем глаза Рики заметил движение, а потом кто-то схватил ружье Рики и опустил ствол к земле. Не задумываясь, Рики ударил нападавшего прикладом. Вложил в удар всю свою силу и злость. И только когда человек рядом упал, Рики увидел, что ударил Криса. Криса избитого, со страшными ожогами под рубашкой. Рики всхлипнул и рухнул на колени рядом с ним. Хотел обнять.

Джонни икнул и повернулся к ним, заталкивая член в штаны. Рики снова взялся за ружье. Он попытался задвинуть ослабленного Криса себе за спину, но Крис вцепился в ружье.

— Нет, Рики, — взмолился он.

— Кто ты на хер такой? — пьяно фыркнул Джонни. — О, да, ты тот псих, что напал на нас в ущелье. Верно?

Крис перехватил Рики поперек груди, обнял за плечи, окутал своим запахом, не позволяя ступить ни шагу.

— Нет, нет, — Крис буквально повис на нем и дышал теплом в шею. — Прекрати. Не нужно. Нет. Оставь его. Он того не стоит.

Никогда Рики не видел Криса таким слабым, разбитым и отчаявшимся. Никого и никогда Рики не ненавидел так сильно, как Джонни. Он хотел убить Джонни за то, что он сделал с Крисом. За то, что убил Макинрайта и Уруми. Уруми, который чинил Крису сапоги и принес, как верный пес убитого Крисом орла. Но вместо того, чтобы убить Джонни, Рики смотрел, как он уходит.

— Рики, — Крис положил ладонь ему на щеку. — Посмотри на меня, Рики. Все хорошо. Все в порядке.

— Ничего не хорошо, — Рики передернулся.

Вышло так будто он хотел оттолкнуть Криса. Крис убрал руку от его лица и отступил. Рики поспешно обнял его, прижался щекой к щеке.

— Я думал, он убил тебя.

— Но я жив, — прошептал Крис. Рики показалось или он улыбался?

— Я боялся, что ты умрешь, — Рики погладил затылок Криса, скользнул рукой по спине. Почувствовал под пальцами повязки. Он слишком крепко обнимал Криса. Должны быть, эти объятия, в которых слишком много страха и облегчения и слишком мало нежности, причиняли Крису боль. Но он молчал.

— Это неправильно, — очень осторожно Рики отстранился от Криса. — Джонни убил Макинрайта и Уруми, пытал тебя. Это нельзя прощать.

— Буры объявили на Джонни охоту, они убили бы его. Отец спас его. Он заплатил выкуп за невесту и взял на содержание людей Джонни. У Джонни скоро будет ребенок, Рики. Он будет таким же бастером, как ты или я. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что такому ребенку необходима защита. Мой отец сможет его защитить. Заставит буров его уважать. — Крис пошатнулся, и Рики подхватил его.

Он свихнулся, подумал Рики. Его пытали и били по голове. Вряд ли Крис помнит все, что произошло в ущелье. Вряд ли запомнил дорогу от ущелья до лагеря, запомнил, как Джонни перекинул его через седло и привез к Стюарту, как застреленную на охоте добычу. Скорей всего, большую часть пути Крис был без сознания, если приходил в себя, то на короткие промежутки времени. Как сейчас. Какой же Рики идиот, изводит его дурацкими спорами и не замечает, что Крис с трудом на ногах держится.

— Где ты спишь? — Рики поднырнул под руку Криса.

Помог ему добраться до палатки и лечь на набитый соломой матрас.

— Не надо, — сказал Крис, когда Рики попытался накрыть его одеялом.

Рики прижался губами к виску Криса и понял, что тот весь горит.

— Не уходи, — сказал Крис, когда Рики метнулся к выходу.

— Я принесу воды и вернусь.

Словно в доказательство своих слов он оставил около Криса свое ружье. Когда Рики вернулся, Крис метался в бреду. Морщился, кусал губы и вскрикивал. Рики растегнул его рубашку. Протер влажной тряпкой лицо, шею, грудь над пропитанной травами повязкой и руки Криса. Стянул с него сапоги и закатал штаны, обтер щиколотки и колени. Крис застонал, и Рики поцеловал его в висок. Неужели, после всего, что случилось, после смерти Уруми и Макинрайта, Крис не понимает, что Джонни нужно пристрелить как бешеную собаку?  
Рики снова поцеловал Криса в висок. Повернул голову и увидел, что, приподняв полог палатки, на них смотрит Сари ван Сорк. Белые волосы развевались на ветру. Лицо бледнее луны.

Всю ночь Рики обтирал Криса водой. Под утро жар спал, и Рики заснул, обнимая ноги Криса.


	12. Конец всего

Рики проснулся от того, что Крис перебирал его волосы. Солнце висело за стеной палатки над плечом Криса. В дневном свете его синяки пожелтели, а корочки крови на ссадинах почернели.  
\- Что случилось после того, как Джонни приказал вам покинуть ущелье? – прошептал Крис.  
Он удивился, когда Рики сказал, что люди Джонни выстрелили Уруми и Макинрайту в спины. Ни Уруми, ни Макинрайт не нарушили приказ Джонни. Не пытались вернуться. Ничего не замышляли. Не стреляли первыми. Не видели своих убийц. Рики рассказал Крису, что, когда Джонни жег его факелом, он кричал как умирающий. Никогда в жизни Рики не было так страшно. Даже когда Норман выкатил из мешка головы Мбази и рабов, с которыми его связал ритуал, он не испытал такого ужаса, как когда услышал полный боли крик Криса. Крис помнил лишь один единственный выстрел. Он не был уверен, действительно, ли его слышал, или выстрел был эхом его крика. Крис не знал, потерял он сознание, когда бастеры бросили его на землю, чтобы схватиться за оружие, или раньше. Он не почувствовал, как Джонни прижег ему спину. Не слышал, как Джонни призывал Рики спуститься. Не помнил, как Сари пыталась его защитить. А Рики не стал о ней говорить. Он знал, что глупо винить ее в произошедшем, но все равно она была ему отвратительна. Скрипя зубами, он слушал о том, как Крис пришел в себя в вельде. Не открывал глаза, чтобы не выдать что очнулся, прислушивался, притворялся слабым.  
\- Разве тебе нужно было притворяться? – не выдержал Рики.  
\- Я знал, что ты меня не бросишь. Что ты, Макинрайт и Уруми попытаетесь меня отбить, - Крис замолчал. Они с Рики подумали об одном и том же, когда бастеры увезли Криса из ущелья, Макинрайт и Уруми были уже мертвы.  
\- Я не хотел быть беспомощным, - Крис опустил голову, будто ему было стыдно. - Не хотел, чтобы Джонни использовал меня против вас.  
Рот Рики наполнился горечью.  
Полог палатки откинулся, появилась Марта. Раньше Рики видел ее лишь издалека. Знал, что она хромает из-за ранения, слышал от Криса, что она едва не умерла после нападения Отиса и ван Хорка на ферму Стюартов.  
У Марты было маленькое лицо, тонкая светлая кожа изрезанная морщинами, как у старухи, хотя, судя по рассказам Криса, ей не могло быть больше тридцати лет. Из-за того, что один шаг у Марты был короче другого, казалось она передвигается рывками. Садилась она очень медленно и осторожно, будто старая рана все еще причиняла боль.  
Она принесла Крису кукурузные лепешки. Промыла и перевязала его раны. Вместе с повязками отслаивалась кожа. От солнечного сплетения до пупка грудь Криса блестела кровью и сукровицей. Вдыхая тошнотворный запах трав, Рики вспоминал, как целовал Криса. Никогда больше кожа на груди Криса не будет такой гладкой и нежной как раньше. Джонни изуродовал тело Криса навсегда. За одно только это Рики хотел его убить.  
\- Подумать страшно, - прошептала Марта, протягивая Крису чашку с травами. – Чтобы с тобой сделали зулусы, если бы Джонни не успел вовремя.  
\- Джонни сделал что? – Рики заглянул Марте в глаза. Лопнувшие сосуды разрезали белки, как у только что отелившейся коровы.  
\- Джонни и его люди спасли Криса от зулусов, - Марта слабо улыбнулась. – Я рада, что Джонни наконец-то вернулся домой.  
Крис крепко сжал колено Рики, запрещая ему раскрывать рот. Все так же робко, виновато, сочувствующе улыбаясь, Марта выбралась из палатки, со вздохом выпрямилась и пошла прочь.  
\- Уруми и Макинрайта тоже убили зулусы? – прошипел Рики, придвигаясь к Крису вплотную, едва не касаясь носом его носа. За ночь опухоль на левом глазу Криса спала, Рики увидел под распухшим веком белок. – Нет! Ничего не говори!  
Рики сам испугался своего крика. Он чувствовал то же отчаяние и ярость, что и в ущелье, когда Джонни и бастеры увезли от него Криса. Как же сильно он ненавидел их всех и их сделки.  
\- Не ори, - Крис сильнее вдавил пальцы в его колено.  
Рики оттолкнул его руку и тут же пожалел об этом. Он вовсе не этого хотел. Почему он кричит на Криса и отталкивает его? Три дня он шел по следам бастеров, терпел одиночество, жажду, голод и усталость и поддерживал себя одной единственной мыслью – Крис жив, и скоро они увидятся. Скоро они опять будут вместе. Но вот Крис рядом, а Рики разваливается на части.  
\- Джонни прав, - голос Рики дрогнул, словно он вот-вот заплачет. А может, он уже плакал? - Ты не умеешь думать самостоятельно. Ты говоришь только то, что тебе велит папаша Стюарт.  
Крис поморщился.  
\- Иначе ты не позволил бы с собой так обращаться!  
Крис отвел взгляд, и Рики быстро вытер глаза. Вокруг все расплывалось и дрожало. Постыдно, мерзко, невыносимо. Рики больше не мог этого терпеть и выскочил из палатки. Не мог терпеть эту ложь. Не мог терпеть себя. Не мог больше думать о ранах Криса. О его изуродованном теле. О его сраной покорности, готовности принимать боль и страдание. Ради чего?! Рики метнулся назад, будто хотел вернуться и задать Крису этот вопрос. Ради чего он это терпит? Ради отца? Джонни? Семьи?  
Рики остановился. Солнечные лучи забрались за шиворот, спина покрылась потом. Кровь бастера, которого Рики убил в ущелье, засохла на его рубашке, отчего ткань затвердела и царапала кожу. Стоптанные израненные ноги горели и пульсировали.  
Рики повернулся к палатке Криса спиной. Через десять шагов вспомнил, что забыл внутри ружье, но не стал возвращаться. Около загона с лошадьми Стюарта стояла Сари ван Сорк. Одетая в тоже разорванное на животе платье из-под которого проглядывала посеревшая нижняя рубашка, что она носила в ущелье, Сари ван Сорк кормила белого жеребца. Уруми говорил, что жеребец долго не протянет. Какого хера ищет рядом с ним Сари? Одна. Вчерашняя невеста. Разве она не должна радоваться воссоединению с семьей, и своему новому положению замужней женщины? Ведь она наконец добилась чего хотела, вышла за ублюдка Джонни, ради которого готова была бросить отца и жить с бастерами. Мысли были злыми, но злости Рики больше не чувствовал, только равнодушие и усталость.  
Сари повернулась и посмотрела на Рики. Она не выглядела счастливой. Погладив жеребца на прощание, она пошла к палатке Криса.  
Рики пришлось сбавить шаг и отступить в сторону, чтобы его не сбил с ног старый негр, крутивший на руках белую девочку. Оба громко смеялись. Малышке в потертом перешитом со взрослого платье было около пяти лет. Как только старик поставил ее на ноги, девочка начала отдавать ему приказания. Сидеть, лежать, кланяться. После исполнения каждой команды она гладила жесткие кучерявые седые волосы. Оба счастливо смеялись, потом негр снова подхватил белую на руки и закружил.  
Злость вернулась к Рики. Еще больше он разозлился, когда увидел Барта. Он сидел у костра рядом с Норманом и обтесывал ножом деревяшку.  
\- На тебя тоже напали зулусы? – усмехнулся Барт Рики.  
Рики прыгнул на него, выбил нож, повалил на спину. Успел ударить по лицу, прежде чем Норман оттащил его.  
\- Предатель! – прорычал Рики. – Ты бросил нас и сбежал!  
\- Трусливый полоумный бастард, - ответил Барт, отплевываясь от земли.  
Норман хлопнул Рики по щеке, приводя в чувства. Запал драться пропал как не бывало. Магдалина принесла для Рики чистую рубашку. Норман велел Рики наклониться и полил из меха водой его спину и голову. Грязь и пот не смыл, но Рики почувствовал облегчение. Норман усадил его под тряпичный навес, стянул сапоги, полил водой ноги.  
\- Не было никаких зулусов, - несмотря на жару Рики вдруг начал стучать зубами, будто замерз.  
\- Я знаю, - Норман кивнул и всунул ему в руки чашку.  
Рики послушно выпил, завалился на одеяло и уснул.  
Он проснулся вечером и долго не открывал глаза. Притворялся спящим. Притворялся слабым. Совсем как Крис в плену у бастеров. Но разве им нужно было притворяться? Рики чувствовал себя слабым.  
Неизвестный женский голос нахваливал коров, которых папаша Стюарт подарил ван Сорку. Магдалина предложила гостье кофе.  
\- Что за времена пошли, - сокрушалась женщина. – За шлюху дают выкуп в две тысячи коров. В то время как за скромную и порядочную девушку родители не получают и пятидесяти коров.  
Рики встал помочиться, еще трижды слышал, как новоиспеченную жену Джонни называли шлюхой. За фургонами, около обмахивающихся хвостами волов Гаррет и Ландман курили таху.  
\- Папаша Стюарт велел бастерам поселиться в пятидесяти шагах от лагеря.  
\- Днем трое из них ездили вокруг стада.  
\- Один из них подрался сегодня с Марселем. Помнишь, фермера, который умер в прошлом году от малярии? Марсель его полоумный сын.  
\- Бастеры воры, а папаша Стюарт покрывает их.  
\- Джонни вчера едва не пристрелил Лукаса.  
\- Старый идиот сам нарвался. Начал Джонни рассказывать, что он должен землю под ногами отца целовать за то, что тот его, паршивую черную овцу, назад принял, женил, счастье его устроил и от праведного справедливого гнева порядочных буров спас, - смеясь Геррит ударил ладонью по земле.  
Видно, таха им досталась отменная, быстро разбирала, основательно отупляла.  
Помочившись, Рики пошел на запах мяса.  
Агнус ван Райнберг вышел к костру в пиджаке, в котором когда-то ездил в Кейптаун. Из нагрудного кармана свисала золотая цепочка часов.  
\- Я говорила нужно было с Ретифом договариваться, - Магдалина присела около Нормана, передала ему и Барту чашки с кофе. – Теперь Стаюарт с Ретифом подпишет соглашение с зулусами и получит землю на берегу Большого Кей.  
\- Зулусы не умеют читать и писать, - усмехнулся Барт, покуривая трубку.  
\- Отдавая землю белым, зулусы хотят, чтобы белые защищали их от нападений мтабела, – сказал Номран.  
\- Мтабеле тоже зулусы, - вставил Барт.  
\- Какая разница, - пожал плечами Норман.  
\- Зулусы не держат своих обещаний. Сегодня их вождь обещает Ретифу землю. Завтра - убьет его, - сказал Барт.  
\- Вместе у Ретифа и Стюарта человек двести под ружьем. Плюс отряд бастеров, - сказал Норман.  
Рики присел около Магдалины и взял у нее мясо на палке. На Барта он не смотрел.  
\- Я бы не надеялся на бастеров. Они воры и не умеют слушаться приказов, - сказал Барт. – Если Ретиф и Стюарта вооружат фермеров, которые ходят под их защитой, выйдет больше толку и получится пятьсот вооруженных людей. Зулусов все равно больше, но их копья проиграют ружьям в прямом столкновении.  
\- Мы не присоединимся ни к Стюарту, ни к Ретифу, - сказал Норман. - Отец против войны с зулусами. Даже после того, как они нападали на нас, убивали наших коров и наших людей, он считает, что дальше на востоке найдет ничейные земли. Земли, которые никому не принадлежат. Потому, когда Стюарт и Ретиф начнут войну с зулусами за Большой Кей, ван Райнберги двинутся дальше на восток, - сказал Норман.  
\- Я пойду с вами, - сказал Барт. – Мне и Джонни не ужиться на берегу одной реки.  
***

Ретиф взял с собой сто человек и отправился на переговоры к зулусскому королю. Переговоры длились пять дней. А потом один из людей Ретифа вернулся и сказал, что зулусы всех убили. Рассказал, что сначала Ретифа встретили идуны, старики старейшины с кольцами на лысых головах. Два дня они вместе пили и ели. Переводчиками были два раба – один Стюарта, другой Ретифа. Два дня спорили, пили, ели, обменивались оскорблениями и шутками. Спали на той же поляне, где вели разговоры. За два дня король зулусов, здоровенный толстый негр, не сказал ни слова. Вечером третьего дня он поднялся со своего места прошел в центр круга, взмахнул асегаем и отрубил Ретифу голову. А людей Ретифа зулусские воины били асегаями в спину, не успели они и с места встать, не то что до винтовок дотянуться.  
Переводчиков рабов зулусы тоже убили. Лишь одному человеку сохранили жизнь, чтобы он вернулся к белым и рассказал о том, что случилось.  
После смерти Ретифа папаша Стюарт начал собирать отряды фермеров. Все мужчины от четырнадцати до шестидесяти должны были готовиться к сражению с зулусами за Большой Кей. Фермеры Ретифа не захотели подчиняться Стюарту. Одним не нравилось, что Стюарт пригрел воров бастеров. Другим не нравилось, что Стюарт не поехал на переговоры вместе с Ретифом. Вспомнили его давнюю дружбу с зулусским вождем. Вспомнили, что он убил ван Хорка. А его раб пристрелил Отиса. Многие до сих пор путали Рики с Уруми. Фермеры Ретифа боялись папаши Стюарта, не захотели себе такого предводителя и выбрали Оригера. Три поколения его семьи разводили овец в Капе.  
Стюарт позвал Оригера на ужин, подарил ему сорок коров и договорился вместе с ним победить зулусов и построить на берегу Большого Кея город, название города составят из двух имен. Оригера и Стюарта. Стюарториген.  
На рассвете следующего дня на фермеров Оригера напали зулусы и убили около трехсот человек. Фермеры Оригера стояли лагерем в пяти милях от ван Райнбергов. От других лагерей их отделяло стадо коров, между палатками и вельдом возвели баррикаду из перевернутых фургонов. Ночью на ней дежурили трое постовых. В ту ночь все трое уснули перед рассветом. Зулусов заметил ребенок, когда они забрались на фургоны и подняли над головами горящие копья. Когда буры протерли глаза и схватились за оружие, палатки уже горели. Сто воинов зулусов ворвались в лагерь и не щадили никого. Ни женщин, ни детей. Как только раздались первые выстрелы, буры из других лагерей бросились фермерам Оригера на помощь.  
Рики и Норман подъехали, когда зулусов перебили. Крюгер, Стюарт, их люди, Джонни и его бастеры носили на руках раненых женщин и детей и тушили прыгающий по тряпкам огонь. Рики и Норман помогли погрузить мертвых зулусов в телегу и вывезти из лагеря.  
Оригер, которого фермеры раньше выбрали себе предводителем, выжил, но его семья, жена и четверо детей, погибли. От горя Оригер свихнулся, бегал между погоревшими палатками и орал, что папаша Стюарт натравил на него своих друзей зулусов.  
Хоронили умерших фермеров через день после нападения. Рики не увидел на похоронах Криса и забеспокоился. Уходя от Криса, Рики накричал на него. Несколько дней после этого Рики жалел себя. Потом зулусы убили Ретифа и напали на лагерь Оригера. Что если у Криса опять лихорадка? Что если раны воспалились? Что если вместо того, чтобы идти на поправку, он умирает?  
Когда после похорон, буры расселись около костров, Рики пришел к палатке Криса. Внутри было пусть: ни седла, ни оружия, кто-то вынул даже набитый соломой матрас и повесил его сушиться.  
\- Он уехал, - Сари, жена Джонни, снова подкармливала белого жеребца кукурузными лепешками. Даже если она не кричала, как в ущелье, голос ее все равно оставался пискливым.  
\- Уехал? – не поверил Рики.  
\- Папаша Стюарт послал его разведать, где стоят отряды зулусов.  
\- С кем он поехал?  
Сари вздохнула.  
\- Крис взял с собой троих вооруженных рабов.  
Это ложь, Рики с яростью пнул камень. Какой смысл посылать в разведку четверых, если вокруг ходят сотни вооруженных зулусов? Сари внимательно смотрела на него своими водянистыми светлыми глазами. Она видела, как он поцеловал Криса. Но что она может знать и понимать? Кусая губы от досады, Рики ушел.  
Он ходил среди людей Стюарта и прислушивался к разговорам. Его принимали за раба, предлагали выпить, толстый бур приказал ему вылить ночной горшок его дочери. Никто из людей Стюарта и словом не обмолвился ни о какой разведке. Ни ночью после похорон, когда все были пьяны, ни на следующий день. А еще через день все вдруг стали готовиться к бою за Большой Кей.  
Утром папаша Стюарт вывел людей из лагеря. Вооруженные фермеры, бастеры, рабы и наемники Стюарта, что ходили у него под ружьем со времен Капа, отправились к Большому Кей.  
Рики держался подальше от рабов Стюарта и бастеров, ехал среди фермеров Оригера, которые приняли его за одного из вооруженных рабов на службе у Стюарта.  
Солнце село в зенит, буры достигли реки и развели костры. Дым их, должно быть, было видно за много миль. Сварили кофе, съели сыр, поставили у воды пушку и пулемет.  
\- У зулусов только копья, - сказал сутулый фермер.  
\- Здесь река узкая. Лагерь зулусов на другой стороне будет как на ладони, - сказал юнец с волдырем на губе.  
Мужик в рубашке с заплатками на груди, принимая Рики за раба, велел ему принести речной воды. Рики присел у воды, и увидел, что река здесь не только узкая, но и мелкая. Вот только не было на той стороне никакого лагеря зулусов.  
Они появились после обеда. Поджарые воины с асегаями и щитами. Бежали парами.  
\- Не стрелять, - сутулый фермер лег за камнями.  
Мальчишка с волдырем на губе смотрел на пулемет и пушку.  
Воины зулусы собрались на берегу. Можно было услышать их голоса. Рики показалось, или они веселились? Чего они ждали?  
\- Смотри, у них щиты разного цвета, - сказал мужик с заплатками.  
\- Они не носят обуви, - прошептал Волдырь, тиская приклад ружья.  
\- Готов спорить, старику посередине лет сто.  
\- Там несколько стариков.  
\- У всех стариков кольца на головах.  
Рики лежал на холме вместе со всеми. По руке полз муравей, ветер гнул траву и тащил от реки запах ила.  
Зулусов на берегу собралось уже больше сотни, а новые все подходили и подходили. Парами, отрядами, группами. Десяток приехал на лошадях. Среди них был Крис. Перекинувшись парой фраз со стариком в центре зулусского строя, Крис спустился к реке. В самом глубоком месте вода доставала его коню до шеи. Когда он выбрался из реки, с сапог и седла текла вода. Крис соскочил на землю, и Рики потерял его из вида. А через минуту застрекотал пулемет. За ним бухнули ружейные залпы. Рики видел, как пули пробивали деревянные щиты и откидывали зулусов назад. Одни умерли на месте. Другие не пытались бежать, упасть на землю или прикрыть голову. Шатнулись и бросились вперед. Скалясь и размахивая асегаями, влетели в воду навстречу пулям.  
Рядом с Рики выругался юнец с волдырем на губе и перезарядил ружье. Крякнул, роняя патрон в траву, Пиджак с заплатками. Зачем они заряжают ружья, подумал Рики. Пулемет справится и без них. Он впервые мог рассмотреть его в действии. В день, когда Стюарт расстреливал напавших на стадо зулусов, Рики лежал под коровой. Чувствовал, как тушу рвали пули. Теперь пули рвали людей у него на глазах. Ловили их на бегу, в полете, заставляли трястись в агонии, подолгу не позволяя упасть. Сколько пуль в секунду должен выплюнуть пулемет, чтобы обмануть силу земного притяжения, обмануть саму смерть, и заставить мертвых плясать? Вода в реке стала красной от крови, на поверхности плавали щиты. На мелководье тела лежали друг на друге. Пулемет замолк, но одиночные выстрелы продолжали греметь. От дыма и запаха пороха у Рики заслезились глаза и потекло из носа.  
\- Говорят, у зулусов полно золота. Нужно обыскать убитых, - юнец с волдырем перезарядил ружье и выстрелил, хотя на противоположном берегу никто не шевелился.  
Рики сел. С самого начала бессмысленно было прятаться за камнями. У зулусов не было ружей, а пулемет не оставил им ни одного шанса перебраться через реку.  
Буры первыми начали стрелять, подумал Рики. Слева и справа от него буры вставали на ноги. Кто-то полез в воду - неужели, и правда, собирался искать золото на телах мертвецов? 

Рики встал и, пошатываясь, побрел к пулемету. Где-то там засел Стюарт. Туда направлялся полчаса назад Крис. Полчаса? Неужели так мало времени прошло с начала стрельбы? Рики тряхнул головой. Ему казалось, что буры расстреливали зулусов целый день.  
\- Дикари получили, что заслужили, - мужик с закатанными рукавами толкнул Рики в плечо.  
Буры обнимались, похлопывали друг друга по плечам и поздравляли. Папаша Стюарт и Джонни стояли у воды и смотрели вдаль. Один поднес руку к глазам, другой что-то говорил. Рики отделяло от них шагов пятьдесят, слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать разговор. Четверо буров, едва не сбили Рики с ног. Когда они прошли мимо, Рики увидел Криса. Он стоял без оружия и без шляпы. Если он останется так же неподвижен как сейчас, Рики добежит до него через тридцать шагов и пять ударов сердца.  
На ходу он заметил за спиной Криса коротышку. Рубашка и штаны висели на нем как на ребенке. Ребенок сделал выпад и ударил Криса ножом. Лезвие полоснуло Криса по плечу, и он отшатнулся. Коротышка замахнулся снова. Рики поднял ружье и выстрелил. Коротышка рухнул на землю и попытался достать ножом ноги Криса. Перехватив руку, Крис забрал у коротышки нож. Нет ножа, нет опасности. Рики утратил интерес к обезоруженному несостоявшемуся убийце и сосредоточился на Крисе.  
Пролетев между двумя болтающими бурами, он врезался в кого-то плечом и подбежал к Крису.  
Шагнув навстречу, Крис ударом в лицо сбил Рики с ног.  
\- Ты мог убить её!  
Кого её? Рики вытер рукавом капающую из носа кровь. Сморгнув красные круги перед глазами, он увидел Гинджу. Она сидела у ног Криса, одетая в мужскую одежду, правая сторона тела от плеча залита кровью.  
\- Что она здесь делает? – растерянно выдохнул Рики.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Крис сжимал и разжимал кулаки. – Кто тебе сказал? Что они тебе сказали?  
\- Крис, - Рики протянул к нему руку, ничего не понимая и умоляя говорить медленней.  
Крис схватил Рики за запястье и навис над ним, будто хотел ударить.  
\- Кто привел тебя сюда? Почему ты взял с собой ружье? – по щекам Криса текли слезы.  
\- Прости, - прошептал Рики, не понимая, за что извиняется, и о чем говорит Крис. Что происходит?  
\- Зачем ты стрелял?  
Рики все еще сидел на земле, а Крис сдавливал его запястье. Дернул к себе, а потом оттолкнул с такой силой, что Рики завалился на спину.  
\- Зачем ты стрелял?  
\- Она напала на тебя!  
\- И ты хотел спасти меня? – Крис оскалился. Покрасневшие глаза сузились.  
\- Да что с тобой, Крис! – разозлился Рики.  
\- Хотел спасти меня, чтобы снова залезть мне в штаны, чертов извращенец!  
Крис шагнул к нему, и Рики инстинктивно отодвинулся.  
\- Уходи! – закричал Крис. – Клянусь. Еще раз увижу тебя, убью!  
\- Крис…  
\- Убирайся! – голос Криса сорвался.  
Он плакал и злился. Никогда раньше Рики не видел Криса таким. Крис выглядел безумцем. Он выглядел чужим и пугал Рики. Крис подхватил с земли ружье, которое уронил Рики, и замахнулся. Рики поверил, что Крис его ударит. Забьет насмерть прикладом, как Луис забил старика бастера в Капе.


	13. Часть третья. Глава тринадцатая. Переговоры

— Будь ты проклят, Крис! — выплюнула Гинджу. — Пусть змеи искусают тебя так, что ты не сможешь пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, а гиены разорвут твой живот и вытянут твои кишки!

Черный Обоку и белобрысый Вилли ухмылялись, глядя, как Кристофер опускается перед Гинджу на колени. Вилли появился на ферме Стюартов за год до нападения ван Хорка и Отиса. Обоку помогал Кристоферу занести в дом раненную Марту. Кристофер спас жизнь Вилли во время нападения зулусов на стада буров. А сегодня папаша Стюарт приказал Обоку и Вилли отобрать у Кристофера оружие, если будет сопротивляться - избить. Обоку и Вилли вжимали его в землю, пока не закончилась бойня, пока воды Большого Кей не покраснели от крови.

— Птицы выпьют твои глаза, а гиены выжрут твои внутренности, ты оглохнешь от собственного крика, и никто не придет тебе на помощь, — прошипела Гинджу.

Глядя на разводы грязи на ее лице, Кристофер вытер рукавом слезы.

— Ты был мне как брат, — проскулила Гинджу.

— Я должен осмотреть твою рану.

— Не смей прикасаться ко мне, убийца. — Гинджу завизжала и замахнулась.

Кристофер перехватил ее руку и прижал Гинджу к груди. Она ударила его головой, разбила губы, укусила за плечо, поцарапала шею. Встряхнув ее, Кристофер разорвал рубашку. Вместе с раненым плечом обнажил правую грудь.

— Чего уставились? — крикнул Кристофер Обоку и Вилли. — Мне нужна пальмовая водка.

Наверняка, Стюарт велел им и после боя не спускать глаз не только с Кристофера, но и с Гинджу. Ее он тоже разрешил бить?

Вилли принес флягу, жестом предложил подержать Гинджу. Кристофер резко покачал головой — не хотел, чтобы Обоку или Вилли к ней прикасались.

— Ты сдохнешь в муках. Жизнь будет уходить из тебя, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать.

Кристофер полил ее плечо водкой, и Гинджу взвыла. Когда кровь смыли, стало видно, что пуля прошла навылет, по касательной, разорвала плечевую мышцу, потому так много крови.

— Ты сдохнешь будешь подыхать и просить пощады, а я буду на это смотреть, — шептала Гинджу.

Кристофер разорвал ее рубашку на полосы и использовал их для перевязки. Свой пиджак он накинул Гинджу на плечи, чтобы прикрыть грудь.

Только сейчас Кристофер заметил, что его ожоги начали кровить. Возможно, когда Вилли и Обоку валяли его по земле. Или, когда он ударил Рики.

Рики был здесь. Рики видел бойню

Гинджу добралась до ружья. Прижала приклад к животу, потянулась к пусковому крючку. Кристофер видел, куда она целилась.

— Нет, — он дернул ствол вверх. — Даже не думай.

Папаша Стюарт говорил с Джонни и высматривал что-то на линии горизонта.

— Я убью его и всех, кто ему дорог. Тебя… Марту… — ее голос сорвался на крик.

Чтобы она заткнулась, Кристофер схватил ее за волосы и оттянул голову назад.

— Замолчи, — прошептал он, глядя в ее расширенные зрачки. — Гинджу, подумай о своем сыне.

Стоило вспомнить Ли, Гинджу обмякла, содрогнулась и заплакала.

Папаша Стюарт обернулся, коротко посмотрел на Кристофера и Гинджу, скривился от досады и разочарования и пошел к своей лошади. Джонни, упер руки в бока и позвал бастеров. Они копошились вместе с белыми в воде, ища золотые украшения на телах убитых зулусов. Один из бастеров толкался с молодым безбородым буром. У бастера отсутствовали четыре передних зуба. Он выкручивал Кристоферу руки, когда Джонни жег его.

Гинджу встала на ноги. Крис схватил ее за руку, прижал запястье к лопаткам и повел ее к лошадям.

Нельзя оставлять ее одну. Кристофер усадил Гинджу в седло перед собой. Пообещал что-нибудь ей сломать, если она выкинет глупость. Поверх облака ее взлохмаченных волос он видел, как пулемет почистили, смазали и накрыли парусиной. Буры посмеивались и забирались на лошадей.

Всю дорогу до лагеря они трепались о победе. Вспоминали, как зулусы падали в воду. Многие из буров раньше вблизи не видели, как работает пулемет. Теперь восхищались скоростью выстрелов. От этих разговоров Гинджу затихла и сжалась.

В лагере она послушно позволила Кристоферу спустить себя на землю и довести до его палатки. Здесь она остановилась и удивленно огляделась. Потом вздохнула и упала на землю. Долго завывала и всхлипывала. А когда небо потемнело, смолкла и замерла, вжимаясь лбом в землю.

Солнце коснулось спин коров, буры развели первые костры, Гинджу заснула. Кристофер укутал ее своим одеялом и лег рядом на голую землю. Прикрыл глаза, ощутил, как ветер гладит щеки и шею. Постепенно голоса людей вокруг слились в гул. Кристофер не мог позволить себе заснуть. Как и не мог позволить себе отключиться, когда Джонни и бастеры везли его через вельд. Нужно бороться с усталостью, быть начеку, готовым ко всему. Быть готовым к тому, что Гинджу проснется и снова захочет драться. Он должен ее остановить, защитить ее от нее самой. Он будет присматривать за ней, пока она не придет в себя, пока не начнет понимать, что и зачем делает.

Балансирование на границе сна и яви разбудило тревогу и воспоминания.

— Я рад снова сражаться вместе с твоим отцом, — сказал Нголу в голове Кристофера. — Нас ждет большая добыча.

— Жду не дождусь, когда убью своего первого врага, — оскалился младший брат Гинджу.

— Я хотел бы иметь такого сына как ты, — Нголу похлопал Кристофера по плечу.

— Ты убийца, — выплюнула Гинджу.

— За тобой я пойду на край света, — прошептал Рики.

— Ты бастард, — засмеялся Джонни. Он так часто смеялся, что Кристофер подозревал у него нервное расстройство. — Но думаешь, что ты белый. Ты совсем не знаешь, что значит быть бастардом.

Кристофер сел и закурил. Если он закроет глаза, голоса вернутся мучать его.

Дым от костров тянулся к небу. Пахло мясом и кофе. Слева в темноте всхрапывали лошади. Щенок борзой точил зубы о колесо фургона. Три женщины в чепчиках взбивали тесто. Дети играли камешками. Трое старых буров громко обсуждали хромую корову.

Больше всего света и дыма дарили костры папаши Стюарта — там праздновали победу над зулусами.

Между палатками мелькнули четыре бастера. Один тащил сундук, остальные доставали из него платья и шляпки. Двоих Кристофер помнил по ущелью. Первый никогда не разговаривал, у второго отсутствовали передние зубы. Сейчас молчун скинул рубашку, ненадолго обнажил исполосованную плетьми спину и натянул на себя платье. Беззубый тоже влез в платье, его широкие плечи порвали ткань. Бастер, ворочавший сундук, накинул ему на плечи шаль. Толкаясь и посмеиваясь, все четверо облачились в женскую одежду. Напялили шляпки и завязали банты под подбородками.

Поднявшись со своего места, но не отходя от спящей Гинджу дальше, чем на три шага, Кристофер наблюдал за тем, как переодетые бастеры приблизились к кострам и остановились на границе света и тени.

— Ориген, — позвал беззубый тонким голосом. Молчаливый покачал бедрами. Двое других приподняли юбки.

Хвастовство и смех у костров стихли. Раскинув руки и спотыкаясь, за бастерами погнался старик. Бастеры бросились в рассыпную — пробегут три шага, остановятся, помахают юбками.

— Люси, Мари, — старик улыбался и всхлипывал. Падал и снова поднимался на ноги, бежал, пытаясь поймать развевающиеся юбки. — Ани, Люси, Мили, Мари.

Ориген, узнал старика Кристофер. В полнолуние зулусы напали на его лагерь, убили его жену и четырех дочерей. На похоронах он смотрел в одну точку, раскачивался как трава на ветру и винил папашу Стюарта в нападении.

Если мы хотим выжить и защитить тех, кто нам дорог, мы не можем позволить себе прощать тех, кто желает нам зла, говорил Стюарт.

Кристофер смотрел на кривляющихся бастеров, и ему казалось, он слышит смех Джонни. Когда старик упал, Сари помогла ему подняться и обняла его. Старик перестал бегать и звать погибших жену и дочерей, уткнулся лицом в землю, совсем как Гинджу пару часов назад. Унижение безумца надоело бурам, и двое молодых фермеров подхватили его под руки и унесли за палатки.

Кристофер потерял старика из вида и вернулся к Гинджу. Она морщила лоб и нос во сне, но не издавала ни звука. Кристофер курил, пока самая яркая звезда не скрылась, а костры не стали больше дымить, чем светить.

Сон Кристофера был коротким и тяжелым. Будто его закопали живьем. Когда он очнулся, Гинджу рядом не было. Солнце едва встало, казалось, что его свет струится из-под копыт лошадей и коров.

Кристофер знал, где искать Гинджу. Стюарт говорил, что люди предсказуемы, особенно люди, переживающие радость или горе. Он редко выходил утром из своей палатки, хотя и просыпался задолго до рассвета. Гинджу провела с ним ни одну ночь, она должна знать, что после трех его мучают боли в суставах. Должна была знать, что он не спит, а значит застать его врасплох не получится. И тем не менее, она стояла около его палатки. Безоружная, раненая, сжимала одной рукой кулак другой.

Крис перехватил ее за талию и зажал ей рот ладонью. Гинджу ударила его одновременно затылком и пяткой. Ему пришлось надавить на рану, чтобы успокоить ее. Рядом пьяно икнул, просыпаясь, задремавший у потухшего костра бур. Другой вышел из-за палатки, на ходу застегивая штаны. Им было наплевать на Гинджу, ей плевать на них. На буров она не смотрела с такой ненавистью, как на Кристофера.

Он ударил ее по щеке, знал, что разговоры сейчас не помогут. Уводя Гинджу от палатки Стюарта, Кристофер был уверен, Стюарт наблюдает за ними. Смотрит на них как на ополоумевших брыкающихся жеребцов, которые решили показать характер. Таких нужно ставить на место прежде, чем они наделают глупостей.

Кристофер не хотел, чтобы Гинджу сделала глупость, потому связал ей руки и щиколотки. Через час, когда пастухи погнали коров на пастбища, Марта принесла еду. Лепешки и большой кувшин кофе. Кренясь в сторону, стараясь не нагружать больное бедро Марта присела около Гинджу, потянулась к ее волосам, хотела осмотреть рану, поправить порванную рубаху. Но Гинджу оттолкнула ее и предупреждающе зарычала. То как Марта отшатнулась, напомнило Кристоферу об испуганных животных. Юные неопытные олени и газели — миг они едят у тебя с руки и заглядывают в глаза, а в следующий — убегают.

Трое черных рабов, блестя потными спинами на солнце, чистили лошадей и смазывали травами загноившиеся царапины от кнута на спинах волов.

От костра папаши Стюарта Кристофера отделяло шагов пятьдесят и два ряда палаток. Ближе к обеду к Стюарту пришли пять буров. Большинство таких визитов, как знал Кристофер, сводилось к просьбам — разрешить спор, одолжить мешок табака, взять на работу.

Что в этот раз речь идет не о просьбах, Кристофер узнал из разговора проходивших мимо женщин. Они прижимали к животам маленькие кадки, не переставая взбивать масло, обсуждали предстоящую женитьбу папаши Стюарта на Гудрит Летими. Дочери, косолапого Летими промышлявшего в Капе изделием кнутов, ремней и обуви из кожи носорога.

У Гудрит был низкий, похожий на мужской голос, ее круглое лицо всегда было красным. Барт вырезал для Гудрит лошадей, коров и овец из слоновой кости и дерева.

— Папаша Стюарт отдал Летими за Гудрит пятьсот коров, — протянула женщина в чепчике.

— Завтра пастор Кристенсен признает недействительным брак Стюарта с его первой женой, — закивала простоволосая.

Женщина в чепчике гадала, когда папаша Стюарт положил глаз на Гудрит. В отличие от женщин, Кристофер знал, что причина у этой женитьбы такая же как у вечерних издевательств над безумцем. Папаша Стюарт решил наказать Барта. Неделю назад Барт ушел к ван Райнбергам. Вспомнив о ван Райнбергах, Кристофер вспомнил о Рики.

Гинджу рядом дернулась, но не пыталась сбежать, а просто улеглась поудобнее. Глядя на нее, Кристофер вспомнил, как ударил Рики. После расстрела Нголу и его людей, Кристофер словно обезумел.

Никогда раньше он не думал, что способен причинить Рики боль. Когда они оставались наедине Кристофер всегда боялся сделать что-то не так.

Все изменилось, лучше оттолкнуть Рики сейчас, до того, как Рики возненавидит его и пожалеет, что спас ему жизнь. Муха села на щиколотку Гинджу, и Кристофер, не думая, отогнал ее. Почему ему не стыдно смотреть в глаза Гинджу, но страшно посмотреть в глаза Рики?

Барт ушел к Ван Райнбергам. Кристофер знал, Стюарт этого просто так не оставит. До сих пор он был занят борьбой за власть — зулусы убили Ретифа, Ориген обвинил Стюарта в сговоре с ними, Стюарт показательно расстрелял зулусов на Большой Кей. Теперь, когда он укрепил свой авторитет, Стюарт возьмется за Барта. Стюарт никогда никому ничего не прощал. Никто никогда не уйдет от него безнаказанным.

— Развяжи меня, — Гинджу сжала запястье Кристофера.

— Нет. Я должен поговорить со Стюартом, и хочу, чтобы ты ждала меня здесь.

— Развяжи меня, — прошептала она одними губами.

— Нет.

— Приведи ко мне Лиама. Я хочу его обнять.

— Хорошо. Обещай, что останешься здесь и не сдвинешься с места.

— Буду ждать тебя здесь. Приведи Лиама.

Кристофер захватил с собой ружье и пистолет. Покорность Гинджу, казалась ему обманчивой.

— Эй, Крис, послушай, — Вилли сидел в десяти шагах.

Вместе с Обоку они и ночью приглядывали за Крисом и Гинджу. Интересно, чего папаша Стюарт опасался больше, что Крис и Гинджу попытаются бежать или напасть?

Вилли обхватил губами губную гармошку и выдавил из нее веселую мелодию.

— Дядюшка Оуэн научил, — Вилли широко и придурковато улыбнулся.

Гармошку он нашел в Капе на улице, и с тех пор не разлучался с ней. Вилли никогда не сомневался в приказах Стюарта.

В палатке отца пахло травами, виски и табаком. Кристофер вошел, когда Марта растирала Стюарту ноги — распухшие суставы, тонкие голени и бедра.

— Довольно, — Стюарт хлопнул жену по руке и кивнул Крису.

Молча, не двигаясь, Крис смотрел как Марта неуклюже выбирается из палатки.

— Выпей со мной, — Стюарт жестом велел Кристоферу сесть и протянул ему кружку. Внутри плескался кофе с виски. — Или лучше выпьем неразбавленный в честь моей женитьбы. Выпьем за то, чтобы Гудрит родила мне сына, и у меня наконец-то появился белый сын с мозгами, а не коровьим дерьмом в голове.

Белый сын. Джонни бы прицепился к этим словам как клещ, но Кристофер пришел не за этим.

— Ты знаешь, Барт влюблен в Гудрит, оставь ее в покое, — устало сказал Кристофер.

— Если бы Барт умел любить, он бы никогда не повернулся спиной к тем, кто всегда его защищал и поддерживал.

Из-за тебя ночные грызуны погрызли Барту уши, Крис глотнул виски. Он ненавидел Барта, но сейчас хотел, чтобы Барт освободился от Стюарта. Пусть Барт уходит к ван Райнбергам. Кристофер выпил еще. Пусть Барт и ван Райнберги исчезнут, уплывут за море, переселятся в Алжир. Далеко-далеко, тогда Кристоферу больше никогда не придется смотреть в глаза Рики.

Никогда не придется чувствовать себя из-за Рики счастливым или несчастным.

— Барт никого не любит, любить значит защищать, заботиться, быть готовым пойти на риск и лишения, ради тех, кого ты любишь. Барт похож на ребенка или капризную девицу, он не любит, он — хочет, желает. Желает Гудрит и хочет пернуть в мою сторону. Но осуществить свои желания у него не хватает духу. Ты увидишь, — Стюарт отсалютовал Кристоферу кружкой, — увидишь, как быстро и легко он от нее откажется. Он всегда таким был. Всегда пил и ныл вместо того, чтобы действовать. Думаешь, я не знаю, что он испугался Джонни и бросил тебя?

Крис сглотнул. Он вдруг понял, что не знает, говорит отец то, что думает или пытается манипулировать им. Никогда не знал.

— Так что Барт предал нас два раза, предал тех, кто не раз прикрывали ему спину. Сейчас или никогда. Пусть Барт решит, чего хочет, что для него важно, и сражается за это.

Кристофер опустошил кружку.

— Что будет с Мартой, если ты разведешься с ней?

— Для нее ничего не изменится. Я всегда буду ее оберегать.

— Если ты не отменишь женитьбу, я расскажу всем, что зулусы, которых ты расстрелял, были твоими друзьями. Расскажу, что ты заманил их обманом. Что ты убил отца своей жены.

— Что тебя волнует больше Крис, что я обманул Нголу или тебя?

— Нголу доверял тебе.

— Этот дикарь с моем помощью грабил и убивал своих соседей. Справедливо, что с ним в итоге случилось та же беда.

— Если бы ты сказал, что задумал, я бы… — у Кристофера вдруг закончился воздух.

— Что ты бы? — скривился Стюарт. — Отказался идти к Нголу? Я послал бы кого-то другого. Предупредил бы Нголу о ловушке? Так он верил тебе, только пока ты был моей тенью. Чтобы ты сейчас не наговорил бурам, они поверят мне. Я в их глазах герой. А ты мой бастард. Хороший негр, пока слушается белых, плохой негр, если идешь против них.

У тряпичной стены палатки лежала маленькая библия, подарок капского пастора, который первым пригласил папашу Стюарта в бурскую церковь.

— Я говорю это не для того, чтобы тебя унизить, Крис, а, чтобы привести в чувства.

— Я знаю.

— Подумай хорошенько, ты поймешь, что я во всем прав. Насчет слабостей Барта, подлости Нголу и нашего шаткого положения среди буров. Пойдешь против меня, дашь им повод и возможность унизить себя, унизишь не только себя, но и меня, потому что ты мой сын. И все чтобы я не делал, я делаю для укрепления влияния нашей семьи. Понимаешь, Крис?

— Да.

Стюарт закурил и налил им еще выпить.

— Как Гинджу?

— Плохо.

— Она смирится, ей просто нужно время. Я рад, что ты присматриваешь за ней. Отведи к ней Лиама, встреча с сыном смягчит ее сердце.

— Да.

Когда Кристофер вышел из палатки отца, у него кружилась голова после виски. Сегодня он ненавидел не только выпивку, но и свое неумение отказаться, когда отец предлагал ему выпить. Как и раньше, Крис разделял суждения отца о Барте, защите семьи и бурах. Но одновременно он разделял гнев Гинджу.

Он сказал Нголу, что Стюарт хочет встретиться с ним на реке. Нголу давно вынашивал идею похода на расположившийся выше по течению Большого Кей крааль и не заподозрил подвоха. Кристофер тоже ничего не заподозрил. Он привык подчиняться, никогда не требовал объяснений. Он и предположить не мог, что Стюарт расстреляет Нголу и его людей.

За Лиамом присматривали две толстые рабыни зулуски. Они всегда улыбались, на шее и поясе у них всегда висели желчные мешочки с водой, связки трав и печенья. Крис сказал, что Гинджу заболела. Старшая толстуха посоветовала ей пососать листья акации. Младшая — полежать на левом боку, подтянув под себя ноги. Обе думали, что у Гинджу пришли женские дни. Обе не знали, что случилось на реке. Под ружьем у папаши Стюарта ходили белые и черные. Рабы из коса, бушменов и зулусов, послушные, верные и преданные еще со времен Капа. Многие были на свадьбе Гинджу и Стюарта, не раз гостили в краале Нголу. Как например Обоку. Вчера, когда Кристофер сорвался, Обоку вместе с Вилли повалил его на землю и вжал колено ему между лопаток. По ночам Обоку делил циновку с молодой нянькой Лиама. То, что он не рассказал ей, кого расстреляли вчера на реке, говорило о том, что он, как и Вили, слепо и безоговорочно верил в справедливость папаши Стюарта. Если он убил Нголу, значит Нголу заслужил.

Но для Криса времена слепой веры Стюарту закончились.

Он взял Лиама за потную ладошку. Лиам сделал несколько шагов и остановился. Сморщился, пукнул. Как все дети, он носил длинную рубашку. Марта ушивала для Лиама отцовские. Лиам зашагал дальше. Виляя хвостом, охотничья собака подбежала и съела кучку дерьма, что оставил за собой ребенок.

Кристофер развязал Гинджу руки, расслабил путы на ногах, но щиколотки оставил связанными так, чтобы Гинджу могла делать только мелкие шаги.

— Цыпа-цыпа, — Гинджу пощекотала Лиама. Подхватила под мышки, подкинула в воздух. Лиам смеялся, махал руками и ногами. Гинджу не улыбалась. Играя с ним в камушки, она то и дело замирала и смотрела в одну точку.

Кристофер забрался в свою палатку, нашел чистые рубашки для себя и для Гинджу. Пока Гинджу переодевалась, Кристофер проверил запасы стрихнина. Стюарт доверил ему хранение яда, как когда-то доверил Барту присматривать за пушкой. Во время Великого Трека они использовали стрихнин всего раз. Отравили овец фермера, который продавал Стюарту шерсть по завышенной цене.

Кристофер собирался использовать стрихнин снова. Говорят, если жених подарил родителям невесты коров, и эти коровы умерли или заболели — свадьбу нужно отменить. В скрепленных мертвыми коровами браках дети рождаются мертвыми или калеками.

Лиам заснул, положив голову на живот Гинджу. Она, не моргая, смотрела в краснеющее перед закатом небо. Вилли пиликал на губной гармошке. Обоку кусал кукурузные лепешки и дергал головой, будто рвал зубами мясо.

Когда опустилась темнота, и напившиеся пальмового вина буры начали громко говорить и часто смеяться, Крис встал и пошел к стадам Летими.

По пути Криса схватил за штанину попрошайка. Беззубый пьяный старик в лохмотьях, просил лепешку или покурить. У одного из фургонов заблеяла на привязи коза. Над головой Криса пролетела летучая мышь.

Стюарт подарил Летими пятьсот коров, у всех на шеях были белые ленты из парусины. Вдыхая густой запах шерсти и дерьма, Кристофер протиснулся между коровами. К влажным от пота рукам прилипла шерсть. По бедру стегнул хвост-кисточка. Когда он втирал стрихнин в десна первой коровы, другая корова, шлепая губами, жевала его рубашку. Луна показалась на небе и исчезла, Крис сбился со счета, скольких коров он отравил.

Выбравшись из стада, Кристофер увидел подглядывающего за ним Джонни. Джонни улыбнулся и подался вперед, будто рассчитывал на разговор. Кристофер быстро зашагал прочь. Если Джонни думает, что Кристоферу есть, что скрывать, он ошибается. Отец знает, у кого есть стрихнин, когда коровы, что он подарил родителям Гудрит, умрут, он сложит два плюс два и без Джонни.

Когда Кристофер вернулся к своей палатке, Гинджу храпела во сне. Самый басистый из родни Гудрит Летими рассказывал Стюарту охотничьи байки. Крис растянулся на земле и снял сапоги, прислушиваясь к пульсации ожогов на спине и груди. Вскоре он услышал, как Джонни высмеивает охотника-хвастуна.

***

Когда солнце показало бок между фургонами на востоке, женщины и мужчины, перебивая друг друга, заговорили об окочурившихся коровах. Изо рта у них пошла пена. У стельной коровы судороги вызвали роды, и она умерла, наполовину вытолкав из себя мертвого теленка. Племенной бык, вчерашняя гордость Стюарта, подмял под себя и раздавил корову.

Белые заговорили о болезни. Черные — о колдовстве. И те, и другие верили в проклятие. Каждый хоть раз слышал историю о бедах, начинавшихся с внезапного падения коров. В тот день женщины не толкли масло и сыр, мужчины не выгоняли коров на выпас. Пастор брызгал святой водой на фургоны, землю и телят и распевал молитвы.

Происходящее отвлекло Гинджу от ее горя. Посадив Лиама на здоровую руку, она засеменила — веревка по-прежнему соединяла ее щиколотки — к палатке Стюарта. Стоя за спиной Гинджу, Крис наблюдал за разыгравшимся вокруг Стюарта многолюдным спектаклем. Громкоголосый охотник из семейства Летими, который оказался дядей Гудрит, вещал о проклятье и сожалел о еще незачатых детях Гудрит и Стюарта. Три старухи из семьи Летими плакали, вытирая передниками лица. Отец Гудрит смотрел в землю и хмурился так натужно и горестно, будто сожалел обо всем одновременно, о потерянных коровах и нерожденных младенцах, о несостоявшейся сделке, ускользнувших обогащении и возможности породниться со Стюартами.

Папаша Стюарт глядел на зрителей — между палаток их набилось около трех сотен — говорил о страсти, желаниях и чувствах, которыми приходится жертвовать во имя жизни. Джонни стоял за спиной отца. Заметил Криса и широко улыбнулся. Крис снова подумал, что улыбки и смех Джонни признак душевного нервного расстройства.

Гудрит на расторжение помолвки посмотреть не пришла. Зато здесь были Барт, Норман и Рики. После удара Криса нос у Рики распух. Барт рядом забыл надеть шляпу, было хорошо видно его изуродованные уши. Сердце Кристофера мерзко зачастило. Он всегда мечтал быть похожим на отца. Но Стюарт покалечил Барта, а он ударил Рики. И теперь Кристофер испытывал отвращение к своим мечтам, к своей глупости и слепой вере в отца.

— Он собирался жениться? — Гинджу повернулась к Кристоферу. Расширенные глаза, перекошенный рот, будто она собиралась закричать или позвать на помощь.

Ей Стюарт тоже причинил боль. Кристофер прижал Гинджу к себе, чувствуя, как под рукой дрожат ее плечи.

— Папа, там папа, — засмеялся Лиам на руках плачущей Гинджу.

Кристофер повел их назад к палатке. Когда Гинджу споткнулась, поддержал ее. Что с ними будет? С Гинджу? С Лиамом? Что если Гинджу не смирится с тем, что ее муж убил ее отца и всех ее родственников? Два года она жила среди буров, но для них она всего лишь рабыня, родившая Стюарту ребенка. Ей здесь не место. Она вписывается в семью Стюартов еще меньше чем Барт. Меньше чем Джонни.

Чтобы она не решила, поклялся себе Кристофер, я буду защищать и поддерживать ее.

Стюарт так часто говорил о семье, любви, защите и заботе, что Кристофер не понял, что защищать их нужно от него. Оглушенный этим открытием, он не заметил, как люди вокруг палатки Стюарта разошлись, а Лиам заснул.

Усталость спутала мысли Кристофера, и он представил себе, что Лиама, а не Барта отец приказал закопать по шею в песок и оставить на съедение ночным грызунам.

Кристофер мотнул головой, Барт идиот, пьяница, подлец и трус, Барт хотел убить его и закопал в бочке на краю поля.

Барт не заслужил защиты и помощи. Тогда почему Кристофер не позволил отцу жениться на Гудрит? Почему отравил коров, без молока и мяса которых у людей выпадают зубы и ломаются кости?

Он сделал это, чтобы помочь Барту или чтобы выступить против отца?

Пусть Барт освободится. Пусть создаст свою семью. Может, его дети не будут пытаться убить друг друга. А он не будет их выгонять из дома. Не убьет родителей своей жены и всех ее родных. Не будет избивать тех, кого любит, как Кристофер избил Рики.

***

Утром Марта принесла воду для умывания. Толстуха нянька хотела забрать Лиама, но Гинджу не позволила. Вилли с гармошкой исчез. То ли ушел пасти скот, то ли выполнял другое задание. К отцу Кристофера позвал Обоку. Черный как плодородная земля, Обоку увидел между палатками кобру, поймал ее за рисующий узоры в песке хвост и ударил о камень серебряной головой.

Солнце стояло высоко. Его лучи пробились сквозь парусиновые стены палатки и играли с пылью внутри. К сапогам Стюарта прилипли песок и трава, будто он только что вернулся с прогулки.

— Стрихнин у тебя еще остался? — отец пристально смотрел на Криса и ждал ответа. Покрасневшие глаза, крошки в бороде.

О стену палатки билась стрекоза, тень ее росла, если она отдалялась, и уменьшалась, когда она касалась ткани.

— Да, — Кристофер поднял подбородок.

Что ты мне сделаешь? Закопаешь как Барта? Высечешь? Или может, привяжешь к лошади и будешь таскать по камням, пока я не выверну плечи, как сделал, когда мне было девять и я убежал смотреть корабли в гавани?

Кристофер больше не ребенок, он не боится Стюарта. Он многое пережил и научился быстро перезаряжать ружье.

Он убьет каждого, кто приблизится. Перестреляет столько людей отца, сколько понадобится. Он скорее погибнет, чем позволит себя закопать, выпороть, привязать к лошади и таскать по вельду пока не вывернет плечи.

Стюарт смотрел на Криса еще несколько долгих минут, а потом расхохотался. Хлопнул себя по колену и утер слезу в уголке глаза.

— Я слишком много на тебя взвалил в последнее время. Сначала Джонни, потом Нголу. Ты всегда был самым сильным и самым выносливым из моих сыновей. Но в этот раз я перегнул палку, слишком на тебя давил. Как твои раны? — отец перестал смеяться и уперся взглядом в солнечное сплетение Криса. Под его взглядом подживающие ожоги зачесались.

— В порядке.

— Я слишком много от тебя требовал в последний месяц, не давал отдыха и совсем не думал о том, что ты чувствуешь и чего хочешь. Я ведь знал, что ты всегда ненавидел Барта. Я захотел его вернуть, и ты сорвался. Я понимаю, после возвращения Джонни, тебе казалась отвратительной и унизительной мысль о том, что мое наследство придется делить на троих. Я понимаю, почему ты, убрал с дороги Барта. Даже не побоялся ради этого пойти против меня. Я слишком часто тебя использовал и слишком мало думал о твоих потребностях. Прости меня, Крис. Я горжусь тобой. Ты единственный, кому я доверяю. На кого я всегда могу положиться. Было ошибкой отправить тебя к Нголу и не посветив в весь план. Я больше ничего не буду от тебя скрывать. Отныне все важные решения мы будем принимать вместе. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, все чего я добился — стада, влияние — я передам тебе. Из моих сыновей у одного тебя хватит воли и силы удержать мою власть и мое богатство. У одного тебя, если что-то со мной случится, хватит сил позаботиться о нашей семье.

Стюарт замолчал. Он будто ждал от Кристофера благодарности, а может, условий и требований. Но тот не нашел, что сказать, и Стюарт опять рассмеялся.

— Подожди немного, и я передам тебе после смерти целое королевство, Крис, — Стюарт налил себе виски и указал Крису на пустой бокал.

Кристофер мотнул головой. Это казалось важным. Разговор с отцом прошел вовсе не так как он ожидал, он ожидал угроз, а получил обещания.

— Отказываешься выпить со мной?

— Ты знаешь, я не люблю спиртное.

— Так выпей воды и сядь, я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — Стюарт достал записную книжку в кожаном переплете. — Помнишь почтовый фургон, что ты и ван Райнберг отбили у англичан?

— Да, — Кристофер вспомнил избитое лицо Рики и почувствовал себя ничтожеством.

Он сел, и отец показал ему нарисованную на развороте записной книжки карту.

— Один из бастеров Джонни, тот чья мамаша раздвигала ноги за миску риса перед голландцами в порту, оказался не плохим художником, что скажешь?

Кристофер кивнул, рассматривая извилистые линии рек, треугольники холмов и похожие на крючки волны на море.

— Я послал четырех бастеров в разведку на побережье. В порт Наталь откуда выехала ваша почтовая карета. Бастеры подтвердили слухи, английский форт в Натале похож на сарай и в нем всего тридцать солдат. Англичане собирались превратить Наталь в перевалочную базу вроде Капа, чтобы их корабли заправлялись там продуктами по пути в Индию и Китай. Но когда Англия заполучила Кап, возиться с Наталеми освоением земли вокруг него стало не выгодно.

За стенами палатки запиликала губная гармошка, запахло табаком, мимо отбрасывая тень на выбеленную солнцем, дрожащую на ветру парусину, прошла сгорбленная женщина.

— Когда мы возьмем Наталь, мы возобновим торговлю с немцами и голландцами, построим города и заставим мир признать нас независимым государством.

Кристофер отметил, что, говоря «мы», отец причислил себя к бурам.

— — Англичанам, что живут в Натале землю подарил великий и мертвый инкоси Чака, — Стюарт потер больное колено. — Ретиф пытался договориться с его братом Дингааном, совершил ошибку и одновременно преподал нам урок. Двадцать лет назад Дингаан, чтобы стать инкоси послал убийц к собственному брату. С бурами он использовал похожую подлость. Но у Чаки и Дингаана есть еще один брат. Мпанде, младший, миролюбивый, дружелюбный и покладистый. Претендент на трон, которого даже подосланные Дингааном убийцы посчитали безвредным и пожалели. Многие зулусы устали от тирании Чаки, а потом Дингаана и охотно поддержат Мпанде, — Стюарт глотнул виски, капля стекла с уголка губ и исчезла в бороде. — Время для переговоров сейчас самое подходящее. Мы одержали большую победу на реке, Преториус — в ущелье Драконьих гор. Мы предложим Мпанде ружья и нашу поддержку, в обмен он подарит нам землю.

— Ружья?

— О да, буры будут недовольны, возмущены и униженны идеей дать дикарям оружие. Кто-то скажет, что оружие наше единственное преимущество. Кто-то, что дать дикарям оружие — это значит признать их равными. Кричать будут многие. Но зулусов около шестидесяти тысяч, а нас, меньше тысячи. И оружие это единственное что мы можем им предложить. Продадим им оружие, разобьем их на два лагеря и получим свое государство. Я думаю о двухстах ружьях для начала, что скажешь? Пообещаем больше, после того, как наладим торговлю с голландцами. Стволы мы, конечно, искривим.

Кристофер хотел, чтобы война с зулусами закончилась.

— Когда командо Преториуса вернется из Драконьих гор, мы отправимся в поселение Мпанде. Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной, Крис. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Я поеду, — ответил Кристофер.

***

Лучше всего воров ловят воры, говорил отец. За два дня до похода к зулусам бастеры поймали вора, так Кристофер узнал, что Стюарт поручил им присматривать по ночам за порядком в лагере.

Буры всегда воровали друг у друга. Во время великого трека и дня не проходило, чтобы кто-то не жаловался, что ночью у него пропала курица или цыпленок, кто-то залез в кадку с маслом, или утащил моток шерсти. Когда вора не находили, вину перекладывали на бастеров. Все знали, что они подходят ночью к лагерю и обменивают таху на патроны. Теперь бастеры жили в лагере, и отлавливая ночных воришек, очищали свое имя.

Этой ночью на воровстве попался тринадцатилетний сын фермера из долины Альбани. Веснушчатый, с туповато приоткрытым ртом он стоял перед палаткой папаши Стюарта и мямлил, что не крал курицу, она убежала, он ее словил и собирался вернуть хозяевам.

— Почему бы нам не отрубить вору руку? Почему бы не отрубить вору его дурную подлую голову? — Джонни смеялся и хлопал мальчишку по шее. — Я видел в Капе, как один парень украл манго на базаре и ему отрубили руку. Я видел, как один вор хотел увести теленка и его повесили. Чем этот вор лучше тех? Может, он умнее? Может, лучше врет?

Вокруг собрались люди. Те, что стояли впереди хмурились. Те, кто из-за чужих спин не видели, что происходит, кого поймали, поддакивали. Они соглашались с Джонни, потому что думали, что поймали на воровстве черного.

— Если вора не наказать, завтра пропадет десять куриц вместе одной. Если вора не наказать, другие подумают, что им тоже можно воровать.

— Отрубите ему руку, — крикнули одновременно мужчина и женщина.

— Он же белый… совсем еще мальчишка… сын Малы и Палиуса…

Папаша Стюарт появился, когда толпа начала роптать и волноваться.

— Будь моя воля, я бы всем ворам отрезал руки. Чтобы каждый знал, что его ждет, если потянулся к чужому, — прокричал папаша Стюарт. Снова послышалось слаженное «да, отруби вору руку», а потом мать вора выбежала с причитаниями вперед.

— Сколько у вас кур? Сколько коров? Сколько овец? — спросил папаша Стюарт. Но мать только плакала, потому он обратился к сыну. — Сколько волов у твоего отца?

Веснушчатый мальчишка запинался и всхлипывал. Под радостное одобрение толпы папаша Стюарт заменил отрубание руки штрафом. Родители вора должны были отдать за украденную курицы десять кур. Зрители остались довольны.

***

Андрис Преториус был высоким молодым человеком. Потертая одежда, нервные губы. Он постоянно поджимал их, отчего на подбородке появлялись ямочки. За ним повсюду следовал слуга старый негр готтентот с шишками на шее и руках. Дед Преториуса был студентом теологом и решил, что, если переведет голландскую фамилию на латынь, их семью ждет величие. Теолог приехал в Африку и купил тысячу коров. Чтобы дети осознавали свое величие, в семье из поколения в поколение поддерживалась традиция домашнего обучения.

На привалах Андрис Преториус рассуждал о римских тактиках ведения войны и завоевании Галлии. У Андриса было три брата, но они не отличались красноречием, потому только слушали и кивали.

Пять дней, что заняло путешествие к краалю Мпанде, папаша Стюарт делал вид, что восхищается Андрисом Преториусом, его образованием, его стратегиями и боевыми успехами.

Мпанда послал навстречу белым отряд из трехста воинов. Они принесли приказ инкоси — войти в крааль позволено только двадцати безоружным белым.

Крааль Мпанде стоял у реки. Как обычно у зулусов дома располагались кругами, в центре хижина вождя, вокруг дома его жен, дальше — родственников и воинов. Чем ближе родство с вождем, тем ближе хижина к центру.

Мпанде был пятидесятилетним стариком, помешанным на личной гигиене. Прежде чем он снизошел до разговора с двадцатью приглашенными белым, тем пришлось смотреть на ритуал омовения. Слуги окатили обнаженного вождя водой, растерли пучками трав и смазали каждую складку тучного тела маслом. Только после этого Мпанде надел колпачок на член, пояс из шкур, прикрепил на голову перо красногрудой птицы и сел на трон.

Пока папаша Стюарт разговаривал с вождем, Кристофера прогулялся по краалю. Его внимание привлек каменный дом у самой реки. К воде от круглого крыльца спускались семь ступеней. На отмели играли голые белые дети. В плетенных креслах две белые женщины шили, разговаривали и пили лимонад из стеклянных стаканов. Обе женщины говорили на правильном английском, такой английский был у Марты, потому что она была дочкой учителя. Женщин заинтересовал внешний вид Кристофера: черный в одежде белого. Угощая его лимонадом, они расспрашивали о бурах и Капе.

Старшая из женщин с сеткой морщин вокруг глаз была дочерью английского офицера и вышла замуж за офицера. Она была беременна, когда ее мужа направили в Капскую крепость. Она приехала в Африку с младенцем на руках. Через год малярия забрала у нее и мужа, и ребенка, она наложила бы на себя руки, если бы не поддержка оружейника из Капской крепости. Карл Томпсон был младше ее на три года, он помешал ей броситься с обрыва в море, и с тех пор не оставлял одну. У него было прекрасное чувство юмора и всегда отличное настроение. Он научил, Сюзанну, так звали старшую англичанку, заново смеяться. Когда во время войны с кафрами, Томпсон ушел к кафрам, Сюзанна пошла за ним. И с тех пор ни разу об этом не пожалела. Голубые глаза Сюзанны светились, когда она говорили, что счастлива. Счастлива жить в прекрасном доме с любящим мужем, тремя прекрасными детьми и второй женой мужа. Лучше подруги у Сюзанны никогда не было. Катарина принимала у Сюзанны роды, ухаживала за ее детьми как за своими и была рядом, когда Сюзанна болела.

Катарина, младшая жена Томпсона, сошла с английского судна на землю Африки два года назад. Монахиня-кармелитка, она плыла из Англии в Индийскую миссию. Из-за шторма и, чтобы пополнить запас воды, корабль зашел в порт Наталь. Здесь Катарина встретила Карла Томпсона, который приехал навестить приятеля в английской крепости. Встретила, влюбилась и готова была пойти за ним на край света.

Сюзанна и Катарина сказали, что Карл вернется с охоты завтра вечером и будет счастлив пригласить на ужин Криса, его отца и других белых, которые приехали на переговоры к зулусам. Кристофер с радостью принял их приглашение.

Из открытых дверей дома выглянула молодая антилопа. Она жила в доме три месяца и боялась выходить на улицу.

По пути к центру крааля Кристофер встретил стаю детей. Четырехлетние голые карапузы гонялись за курицами и пинали круглый корень.

Стюарт угостил Мпанде табаком и подарил ему свою трубку. Вилли разрешил молодому зулусу поиграть на своей губной гармошке.

— На краю крааля стоит большой каменный дом, — сказал Кристофер, усаживаясь на циновку рядом с отцом. — В нем живет белый оружейник. Мы не можем подарить зулусам ружья с искривленными стволами, он сразу заметит обман.

Андрис Преториус повернул к ним раскрасневшееся от жары лицо.

— Что случилось?

— Ты уверен, Крис? — Стюарт вцепился в запястье Криса.

— Оружейник вернется с охоты завтра вечером. Ты сам можешь пойти и поговорить с его женщинами.

— Что случилось? — повторил Преториус.

Стюарт посмотрел на Мпанде.

— Что за дурные законы у англичан, они строят специальные дома для воров и убийц, дешевле и проще их убить или выгнать, — когда он смеялся его огромный живот дрожал.

— Нам придется отдать дикарям свои ружья, а себе взять те, у которых испорчены стволы, — сказал Стюарт Преториусу.

— Нет.

— В краале живет англичанин, который разбирается в оружии, — Стюарт говорил с Преториусом, а смотрел на Кристофера. Я верю тебе на слово, говорил этот взгляд, я знал, что всегда могу на тебя положиться, говорил этот взгляд, я горжусь тобой. Сегодня твоя очередь принимать важное и судьбоносное для все решение.

Андрис Преториус открыл и закрыл рот. Посмотрел на стоявших по краям площадки воинов зулусов. Они потрясали копьями, смеясь очередной шутке своего инкоси.

Один из молодых воинов постукивал подушками пальцев по древку копья, совсем как Рики по запястью Кристофера, когда они лежали вместе на земле, пропитанные спермой и потом, уставшие, удовлетворенные, опустошенные. Когда у них не оставалось запала на поцелуи и сил на движения, Рики отбивал пальцами только ему понятный ритм на внутренней стороне запястья Кристофера. Спокойно, уверенно и так долго, что Кристоферу казалось, что его сердце подстраивается под эти удары. Кристофер резко втянул в себя воздух, прогоняя нахлынувшую слабость и сожаление.

Преториус был хорошим стратегом, прикинул, — если их поймают на обмане, на одного белого придется сорок зулусов — наклонил голову, выругался и смирился.

Братья Преториуса хуже умели подстраивать свои планы под обстоятельства.

— Кто он такой? Где этот оружейник? Если он живет у зулусов, он предатель. Предатель заслуживает смерти. Давайте убьем его и продадим его голову англичанам. А его шлюх — где это видано, чтобы христианин жил с двумя женами, отступник, безбожник, варвар, извращенец — его шлюх отдадим в бордель в Капе.

Опираясь на все свое красноречие и терпение, Андрис Пртеториус убеждал буров до утра.

На следующий день сделка была заключена. Мпанде подарил бурам земли около Наталя. Сюзанна и Катарина пока их муж на охоте, прочитали инкоси составленный Преториусом договор. И Мпанде подписал его.


	14. Наталь

Они возвращались в лагерь буров на закате, солнце красило фургоны и палатки в розоватый свет. Увидев издалека человека, закутанного в одеяло, Кристофер задержал дыхание. На миг ему показалось, что он вернулся в прошлое, в ночь, когда они с Рики отбили у англичан почтовый фургон. Тогда, встречая Криса в ущелье, Рики так же натягивал одеяло до подбородка и переступал с ноги на ногу. И хоть Крис знал, что сейчас перед ним не Рики, сердце пустилось вскачь, внутри вспыхнула глупая неконтролируемая радость. А когда она погасла пришло разочарование и злость на себя.

Вернуться в прошлое невозможно, а в настоящем у Рики есть причины ненавидеть тебя.

Джонни и Гинджу сидели около палатки Стюарта. Левая половина лица Гинджу распухла и посинела. Три ночи назад она пыталась сбежать, прихватив с собой Лиама. Когда один из бастеров остановил ее, Гинджу начала драться. 

Горели костры, мычали коровы, со всех концов лагеря приходили люди, чтобы узнать, как прошли переговоры с зулусами. Весть об успехе и подаренных землях разнеслась быстрее, чем успело прожариться мясо. 

Папаша Стюарт сидел в двух шагах от Гинджу, пил, ел, разговаривал с людьми, на нее не обращал внимания. В своей неподвижности Гинджу напоминала куклу, вроде игрушек, что вырезал для Гудрит Барт. Неподвижная и немая посреди людской толпы. Один раз она попыталась встать, но Джонни грубо усадил ее на место. Когда мясо было готово, Крис принес кусок Гинджу.

\- Каково это вести людей на бойню, Крис? – Джонни широко улыбнулся. – Говорят, телята за пятьдесят шагов до бойни чуют запах крови и дерьма и пугаются. А черные ничего не чувствуют, не пугаются, не бунтуют. Даже когда их загоняют в вонючие трюмы кораблей, в пол и стены которого впитались пот, моча и кровь, тех, кто здесь недавно умер. Сколько черных можно заморить в одной бочке? Сколько черных можно закопать в одной бочке, а Крис? Тысячу! Сначала велишь туда запрыгнуть первому, потом приказываешь второму вытащить мертвеца и поменяться с ним местами. А рядом уже стоит покорный третий, он закопает первого, вытащит тело второго и займет его место, до последнего вопросительно заглядывая тебе в глаза, вдруг передумаешь. Зовешь четвертого и так пока не начнется сезон дождей. После сезона дождей древесина раскиснет, придется брать новую бочку. Только потому тысячу в одной бочке, а не больше – бочка не выдержит, а черные все стерпят. Верно, Крис? Кому как не тебе знать об этом? – Джонни толкнул Криса в плечо, будто рассказал смешную шутку.

Андрис Преториус выпил виски и с горящими глазами заговорил о новой республике. Власть в ней будет принадлежать фольксраду, народому собранию. Избранным в фольксрад сможет стать каждый, кому исполнилось двадцать пять, и кто двадцать лет прожил в Африке. Голосовать и высказывать свое мнение на выборах сможет каждый гражданин республики с шестнадцати лет. С четырнадцати, подал голос бур с опаленной бородой. Только белый, буркнул один из братьев Преториуса. Папаша Стюарт сказал, что хорошо бы, чтобы те, кого выбирают в фольксрад имели не меньше пятисот коров. Иначе кто будет кормить их семьи, пока они заняты государственными делами? 

К полуночи вернувшихся из похода буров начало клонить в сон. Преториус, захмелевший и уставший, перед уходом обнял папашу Стюарта. Братья Преториуса помогали друг другу подняться - сначала один поставит другого на ноги, а сам упадет, потом наоборот. Наконец они ушли вместе с другими бурами. Раздался храп Вилли и еще двух наемников, ночевавших около палатки папаши Стюарта.

Стюарт поднялся на ноги и потянулся. Он подошел к Гинджу, схватил ее за волосы и оттянул голову назад, чтобы видеть ее лицо.

\- Хотела украсть Лиама? Хотела украсть моего сына? Я мог бы убить тебя за это. Тебе повезло, что сегодня я праздную победу. Но клянусь, если ты еще раз подойдешь к моему сыну, прикоснешься к нему или заговоришь с ним, я убью тебя. Выколю тебе глаза, отрежу руки и ноги и оставлю на съедение гиенам. Если хочешь уйти, убирайся, но мой сын останется со мной.

Папаша Стюарт сплюнул в догорающий огонь и скрылся в палатке. Впервые за вечер Гинджу пошевелилась - закрыла лицо руками и заплакала.

– Лучше бы ты ее пристрелил, Крис, - посмеялся Джонни. – Зря ты выстрелил ей в руку, а не в голову.

Одежда Гинджу была чистой. Джонни перевязал ее раны. Сопротивлялась ли Гинджу ему так же, как сопротивлялась Кристоферу? Сыпала проклятиями? Обещала отомстить за свою семью и убить всех Стюартов? Или на этот раз в ней было больше покорности и смирения? Как бы там ни было, она не рассказала Джонни, что стрелял в нее не Крис.

Гинджу перестала плакать и схватила Джонни за руку:

\- Обещай, - взмолилась она, - обещай, что поможешь мне. Поможешь сбежать мне и сыну.

\- Ты думаешь, он шутил? Думаешь, если ты попытаешься бежать, он пожалеет тебя и не убьет? – прошипел ей в лицо Джонни.

\- Он все равно убьет меня. Попытаюсь я бежать или нет, - тихо ответила Гинджу. – Он забрал у меня сына. Он уже меня убивает.

Джонни засмеялся.

\- Какая же ты дура. Все вы женщины одинаковые дуры, сначала раздвигаете перед мужиком ноги, беременеете от него, потом вините его во всех бедах, и ищете спасения у других мужиков, - продолжая посмеиваться, Джонни обнял Гинджу и погладил по волосам. - Конечно, я помогу тебе.

Не взглянув в сторону Кристофера, Гинджу ушла от костра вместе с Джонни. Джонни она верила больше, чем ему. Может, Джонни и был среди тех, кто стрелял в Нголу и его людей, но Джонни никогда не гостил в их краале, потому не предавал их. 

Кристофер топтал тлеющие в яме брекеты навоза, пока не начали дымиться подошвы сапог и их обжигающее тепло не напомнило об ожогах, которые Джонни оставил на его груди и спине.

***

Английская крепость в Натале, и правда, напоминала сарай. Разной величины камни, между ними замазка из глины и навоза. Издали море походило на начищенную до блеска поверхность серебряного зеркала. Вблизи - на обесцвеченное солнцем небо. Рассыпчатый и мелкий песок на берегу мешал ходить, заглатывал ноги по щиколотки.

Осада началась с короткой перестрелки. Каждое утро Андрис Преториус посылал к крепости мальчишку раба с половинкой высохшего кокоса на голове и обменивался письмами с командиром маленького отряда. Англичанин охотно рассказывал о себе, - родился в Йоркшире, служил в Индии – но сдаваться не собирался. Внутри крепости был колодец, а когда закончатся продукты, упрямый англичанин обещал настрелять достаточно пролетавших над крепостью чаек, чтобы прокормить своих солдат.

Люди Преториуса разбили лагерь у воды. Наемники Стюарта на одном из множества окружающих холмов. Вечерами пили и играли в карты. Днем устраивали заплывы.

В первый день водных соревнований вышла драка. Джонни захотел состязаться с белыми. А когда ему отказали, пустил в ход кулаки. Разбил нос мужику с рыжей бородой и волосатой грудью и повалил его в песок.

\- Свои заплывы говоришь, устраивайте? – засмеялся Джонни и сдавил волосатому горло. – Хочешь, чтобы черные отдельно плавали? Боишься со мной соревноваться? Боишься, что уделаю тебя как бабу. Тогда иди стирай белье, а не лезь на глубину!

Джонни был без рубашки. Кристофер впервые видел его шрамы. На спине следы от плетей, на боках тонкие линии похожие на порезы ножа, на груди и животе рубцы ожога, на плече воронка от пули. 

\- Что ты там шепчешь? Мамашу шлюховатую свою на помощь зовешь? Чтобы сопли тебе вытерла? – Джонни успел еще раз встряхнуть волосатого рыжего, прежде, чем двое белых подхватили его под руки.

Джонни врезал тому, что был ниже, затылком в челюсть. На миг коротышка замер, этого было достаточно, чтобы Джонни выкрутился и толкнул в живот второго. Высокий бур согнулся и тут же выпрямился как пружина. Джонни окружили. Мужик с шелушащейся спиной ударил его кулаком в затылок. Джонни упал на четвереньки. Бур с перепачканным песком торсом ударил Джонни босой ногой в живот.

Джонни рухнул на спину, и Кристофер достал револьвер.

\- Эй! – пять шагов отделяло его от семи буров, склонившихся над Джонни.

Высокий бур прищурился. Шелушащаяся спина попятился.

Джонни, фыркая кровью, поднялся на колени.

\- Где ты взял эту дамскую пукалку, Крис? – захохотал Джонни.

От воды к ним бежали еще буры. По пути они разделились - одни метнулись к лагерю, другие схватились за оружие. Где-то позади Криса Вилли перестал пиликать на губной гармошке. Краем глаза Крис увидел, как бастер на холме вскидывает ружье на плечо.

\- Убери это дерьмо, Крис! – посмеиваясь и размазывая кровь по лицу, Джонни встал на ноги. – Опусти, я сказал! Мы же не хотим, чтобы все тут друг друга перестреляли!

Он кричал на Криса, но одновременно так громко, чтобы его услышали бастеры, заряжающие ружья. Впервые на памяти Кристофера Джонни сделал что-то разумное. Крис опустил пистолет, но не убрал его.

\- Вот и молодец, - Джонни пошатнулся. – Мы с друзьями просто собирались поплавать. Мы же все тут друзья, верно? И сражаемся за одно дело, верно? Просто один волосатый павиан не может в воду зайти без мамкиного разрешения, – он повернулся к белым, - она ему, когда сопли вытирала, велела с черными не играть. Небось боялась, что черные его побьют? Верно? – Джонни положил руку на плечо бура с шелушащейся спиной.

Шелушащаяся спина оттолкнул его, и Джонни ударил сначала в живот, потом снизу-вверх в челюсть. Шелушащаяся спина рухнул в песок. Буры обступили Джонни, Кристофер снова поднял пистолет.

\- Нет! – закричал Джонни. – Мы с друзьями просто правила заплыва обсуждаем!

\- Ты нам не друг, мразь черномазая! - заорал высокий.

От лагеря Преториусас подошли двадцать буров с оружием. Пока их ружья смотрели в землю.

\- Мы не будем с тобой соревноваться.

\- Это потому что черные лучше плавают, - смеялся Джонни.

Высокий сплюнул себе под ноги и толкнул Джонни плечом.

\- Испугались, что я буду быстрее вас!

Вилли и еще несколько белых наемников Стюарта подошли ближе и смешались с людьми Преториуса. Кристофер услышал имена - свое, Джонни, Стюарта.

Когда буры повернулись к нему спиной, Джонни двинулся за ними.

\- Это сын папаши Стюарта, ублюдок, который украл белую девицу, а папаша Стюарт, чтобы его не повесили, заплатил за нее выкуп две тысячи коров – крикнул бур, болтавший только что с Вилли.

Подождав, когда белые зайдут в воду по пояс, Джонни разогнался и нырнул рядом.

\- Что как бабы плескаетесь у берега? Сиськи замочить боитесь? – фыркнул он.

Гребки у Джонни были длинными и красивыми. Руки взлетали над водой в такт дыхания Кристофера.

\- Что он делает? – Обоку встал рядом с Кристофером. Просунул язык в дырку на месте переднего недостающего зуба. – Зачем выставляет себя идиотом? Зачем подставляет нас и позорит Стюарта?

Кристофер передернул плечами и пошел к воде. Сел на песок спиной к людям Преториуса и Стюарта. Наблюдая, как молотят по воде руками пловцы, и слушая одобряющие крики буров, щелкал барабаном револьвера. Доставал пули и загонял их обратно. Джонни приплыл третьим, но белые сделали вид, что не заметили его. Он ударил в нос рыжего, получил в челюсть. В конце концов, даже Джонни это надоело.

На короткий миг его тень закрыла от Кристофера солнце, а потом Джонни растянулся рядом на песке. Грудь его тяжело и часто вздымалась. Грудь изуродованная таким же ожогами, какими он пометил Кристофера.

\- Видел бы ты свою рожу со стороны, Крис, - засмеялся Джонни – Как же я соскучился по тому, как ты злишься! Пистолетик тебе папаша подарил? Как любимой корове колокольчик повесил.

Джонни подвигал ногами, зарывая пятки в горячий песок.

\- Ты понимаешь, почему они нас не убили? Испугались портить имущество папаши Стюарта. У него ведь полно головорезов. У него есть пулемет. Он недавно расстрелял племя свирепых и кровожадных зулусов.

Кристофер с щелчком поставил на место барабан револьвера. Джонни тихо засмеялся.

\- У папаши Стюарта десять тысяч коров, и он раздает их тем, кто ему верен. – Джонни почесал живот. – Скоро сдастся английская крепость, и у буров будут выборы. Сколько думаешь коров папаша Стюарт собирается раздать, чтобы получить место в фольксраде?

Не надоело быть его послушным солдатиком, кричал Джонни на Криса в ущелье. Не надоело быть мизинцем на его левой ноге, Джонни брызгал слюной, подпрыгивал и махал руками. Своим наемникам он хотя бы деньги платит, тебя удерживает в подчинении ложью и страхом, Джонни оступился и угодил ногой в костер. Помнится, Крис почувствовал облегчение от того, что Джонни ненадолго заткнулся. Он с детства врал тебе, что ты особенный и наказывал за любую мелочь, Джонни сбил пламя с сапога. Языки огня зачаровали Джонни, речь его замедлилась. Бастеры вокруг начали переступать с ноги на ногу. Джонни схватил палку, намотал на нее тряпку и сунул ее в огонь. Держите его, закричал он и указал на Криса.

\- Как не крути, выходит папаша Стюарт великий человек, может наградить, может наказать. Содержит личную армию. И не прощает обидчиков и тех, кто покушается на его имущество. С таким лучше не связываться. Ничего не поделаешь, не хочешь неприятностей, придется потерпеть двух его бешенных собак. Двух черных бешенных собак.

\- Прекрати постоянно смеяться, - сказал Кристофер.

\- Да разве ж это не смешно? - Джонни завозился, похлопал себя по карманам, вытащил промокшую козью шкурку. – Черт, таху промочил, - развернул шкурку и перебрал листья. - Это очень смешно, Крис. С детства нам внушают что мы особенные, наказывают, дрессируют и обещают, что мы будем королями. А стоит нам отойти от дома на десять шагов, и с нами обращаются хуже, чем с бездомной собакой. Их только дети избивают. Женщины их иногда прикармливают. А нас они ни за что не покормят. Ни белые бабы, ни черные, даже если будешь подыхать у них на крыльце с голода. Это очень забавно, Крис. Самое смешное, что я знаю в жизни.

Небо над морем пошло полосами похожими на следы от плетей. Кристоферу не понравилось «мы» в устах Джонни. Такое же лживое как «мы» в речах отца, когда он говорил о себе и бурах. 

\- А что случилось с Фредериком ван Райнбергом?

\- О чем ты? – Кристофер напрягся.

\- Последний раз я его видел на своей свадьбе. Он хотел отстрелить мне яйца. Гинджу рассказала, что пару месяцев до моего возвращения он убил своего родственника, чтобы защитить тебя. И с тех пор вы были неразлучны. Он даже к Нголу с тобой ездил.

Не слишком ли много Гинджу болтает, с досадой подумал Кристофер. Прошло две недели после ее попытки побега. С тех пор она легко вжилась в роль второй жены Джонни. Вместе с Сари пекла кукурузные лепешки и разделывала подстреленную Джонни на охоте добычу. Надеется, что Джонни поможет ей с сыном убежать. Вот только Джонни никогда никому не помогал.

\- Где же теперь ван Райнберг?

\- Заткнись, Джонни, - Кристофер закрыл глаза.

\- Будь осторожен, Крис. Когда я жил в Капе, в общине бастеров я видел, как один парень совал в рот другому член. Когда их застукали за этим, священник избил их и выгнал. Черные говорят, белые привезли в Африку это извращение. Белые говорят, его придумали черные.

Кристоферу нечего опасаться, нечего скрывать, не нужно думать о том, что скажут люди. Почему, когда он думает о Рики у него частит сердце и горит лицо? Он даже к Нголу с тобой ездил, сказал Джонни. А теперь Рики, наверняка, знает, что Кристофер привел людей Нголу на бойню, как телят.

Недалеко от английской крепости нашли две лодки. На бортах сохранилось название корабля. Видимо, на этих лодках англичане из крепости рыбачили. Вскоре выяснилось, что около песочных берегов Наталя намного больше тунца и акул, чем в скалистых бухтах Капа.

На двадцать первый день осады из лагеря буров примчался черный мальчишка и сообщил, что Сари рожает. Накануне Джонни придумал мешать пальмовую водку с бананами, которые росли на холмах вокруг порта. Протирая запухшие после попойки глаза, Джонни забрался в седло и уехал.

Осада крепости длилась двадцать шесть дней. Как и обещал английский капитан, англичане стреляли чаек. Иногда, шутки ради, если подстреленная ими чайка падала на берег, буры перекидывали ее через стену крепости. Когда англичане наконец сдались их накормили и напоили бананами и пальмовой водкой. На следующий день Преториус составил письмо новому губернатору Капской колонии Джорджу Нейпиру с требование признать новообразованную бурскую республику Наталь, и отправил английских солдат в Кап.

Вернувшись в лагерь Кристофер узнал, что ван Райнебрги, а вместе с ними и Барт, двинулись на запад и заняли плодородную равнину у реки Оранжевая.

Следующей новостью, о которой шептался весь лагерь, был мертвый младенец Сари. Пастор Кристенсен крестил и отпел мертвое дитя. Женщины вздыхали о том, что утроба белой женщины раньше времени вытолкала ребенка, зачатого от противоестественной связи. Мужчины - что от связи черных и белых никогда не выходит ничего хорошего, дети рождаются либо уродами, либо калеками, либо безумцами. Если бы ребенок Сари родился живым, был бы он таким же безумцем как его отец.

Джонни, и правда, вел себя как безумец, постоянно пьяный, в грязной одежде, цеплял и провоцировал на драки то бастеров, то белых. Папаша Стюарт был вынужден приставить к нему двух нянек. Вилли и Обоку. Так как Джонни рвался в драку, и не любил, когда его ограничивали, Обоку и Вилли доставалось больше всех. Обоку ходил с заплывшим глазом. Вилли Джонни выбил два зуба. Джонни пытался спровоцировать на драку и Кристофера. Называл его отравителем коров, предателем, убийцей и трусом. Однажды бросил в него камнем.

Сари после родов перестала разговаривать. Днем и ночью Кристофер видел ее, сидящей на корточках и рисующей пальцем круги на земле. Непонятно было спала ли она, ела ли. Однажды на рассвете, когда Джонни начал обзывать Гинджу, Сари вышла из оцепенения. Вскочила на ноги - визжала и бросала в Джонни все, что подвернется под руку. На ней было все то же разрезанное на животе платье, что и в день, когда Кристофер впервые ее увидел в ущелье. Вокруг собрались люди, шептались, вздыхали, показывали на Сари и Джонни пальцами. 

Видя, что Обоку и Вилли не в силах сдержать Джонни, папаша Стюарт решил убрать его подальше от буров и отправил вместе с бастерами составить карту плодородных земель на новой подаренной им зулусами территории.

\- Зулусы кочевой народ, они не знают собственности на землю так, как ее понимаем мы, - сказал Стюарт Кристоферу. – Подарив нам землю, Мпанде всего лишь разрешил нам поселиться на ней. Он полагает, что пользование пастбищами и реками останется общим, а его люди смогут свободно передвигаться через нашу территорию. Мы должны как можно скорей занять плодородные равнины и пастбища, построить фермы и укрепить их. У зулусов нет понятия границ, и нам придется учить их.

Перед выборами в фольксрад Преториус затеял перепись населения. Перепись показала, что вместе с ван Райнбергами откололись две группы. Приблизительно по двести человек каждая. В выборах Преториуса были готовы принять участие пятьсот человек, не считая женщин, детей и рабов. 

На общих собраниях папаша Стюарт много говорил об имущественном цензе:

\- Пятьсот или даже тысяча коров. Кандидаты в фольксрад должны показать и доказать, что на них можно положиться, что при необходимости они защитят и прокормят доверившихся им людей. В случае голода, в случае войны гарантируют выживание своей группы и дадут надежду на новое будущее.

Отряд Преториуса состоял из сыновей богатых скотоводов, их дальних, не претендующих на наследство, родственников и разорившихся фермеров. Многие из них прославились в стычках с зулусами. Некоторых - называли героями. Эти герои мечтали о власти и кричали о демократии и своих заслугах. Имущественный ценз лишил бы их права занять место в фольксраде, потому его отвергли большинство проголосовавших.

В воскресенье после утренней проповеди и поминания погибших во время великого Трека начались выборы в фольксрад. Они продлились три дня. Со спорами, выпивкой и народными гуляньями.

Папаше Стюарту не пришлось раздаривать коров, чтобы его выбрали в фольксрад.

Всего в фольксрад выбрали двадцать четырех человек. Половина крупные скотоводы и овцеводы, половина юнцы, показавшие смелость в бою. 

На первом заседании фольксрада решили перенести лагерь буров в Наталь, а на холмах неподалеку от порта построить столицу республики и назвать ее Питермаритцбург, в честь предательски убитых зулусами Питера Ретифа и Моритца.

Папаша Стюарт считал, что англичане не откажутся от порта Наталь. У них самый большой и сильный флот в мире. Им принадлежит большинство портов в мире. Преториус напрасно требует от англичан признать независимость Натальской республики. В этом году или следующем английские корабли подойдут к Наталю, и Натальская республика станет английской колонией. Папаша Стюарт считал, что у буров, которые селятся в глубине континента больше шансов сохранить независимость.

Когда папаша Стюарт основал Стюартвилль в пятидесяти милях от побережья, к нему присоединились кланы Летими, ван Сорков и ван Эйков. К удивлению Кристофера, Гудрит осталась с родными. Уходя с ван Райнбергами к реке Оранжевой Барт так и не посватался к ней.

Официально папаша Стюарт числился в фольксраде Наталя. Несостоятельность последнего как органа законодательной власти подтвердилась в первых спорах между бурами за территорию.

Фактической исполнительной власти натальский фольксрад лишился, когда один из наемных рабочих зарезал в пьяной драке сына овцевода, и родственники казнили убийцу самостоятельно.

***

Через полгода Стюарты встречали рождество в новом доме. Грубо отесанные деревянные потолочные балки висели над головой так же низко как в церкви, в которой Стюарты провели все утро, слушая псалмы. Но дышалось здесь легче чем в церкви, потому что было меньше людей.

Толстые няньки Лиама готовили на открытом огне во дворе индюшек. Марта надела белое платье, которое хранила для праздников и выходов в церковь. Лиаму она сшила первые штанишки. С тех пор как Марта взяла на себя заботы о мальчике, она часто тихо напевала легкомысленные английские песенки, которых Кристофер никогда раньше не слышал. 

Папаша Стюарт весь вечер говорил о скором прибытии голландского корабля в порт Наталь. Обещал заказать трехлетнему Лиаму пони и детское седло. Марте индийские ткани на платья и английскую швейную машинку.

\- Тебе бы тоже, Джонни, стоило больше заботиться о жене, - папаша Стюарт посмотрел на почти ничего не евшую Сари. – Начни с того, что купишь ей сапоги, шляпки и платья. Потом закажи двуколку, чтобы она ездила в церковь. И тогда, того и гляди, она снова забеременеет.

Джонни подарил Лиаму на рождество старый пистолет с пустым барабаном. Слишком тяжелый для трехлетнего малыша. Держа его двумя руками, Лиам обежал вокруг стола, остановился за стулом Кристофера и прижал пистолет к его спине. Подыгрывая ему, Кристофер поднял руки. Еще два месяца назад Лиам, завидев Кристофера, спрашивал, где мама. А потом перестал. Словно забыл. Дети быстро забывают. Кристофер знал это по себе. Ему было столько же как Лиаму, когда его мать ушла. А может, отец ее прогнал, как прогнал Гинджу. Теперь его мать, наверное, мертва. Возможно, разлука с сыном вызывала у нее такую же ярость и обиду как у Гинджу. Но сколько бы Кристофер об этом не думал, он так и не научился испытывать жалость и сострадание к незнакомой женщине.

\-- Не терпится увидеть внуков? – усмехнулся Джонни. – Дети не рождаются от шляпок и платьев. Может, сам заглянешь к ней под юбку и заделаешь ей ребенка? А что? Ты вовсю лезешь в мою жизнь, а под юбку моей жене еще не заглядывал. Ты ведь пережить не можешь, если что-то или кто-то выходит у тебя из-под контроля. Думаешь, я не знаю, зачем ты даешь моим бастерам землю и коров? Чтобы они слушались тебя, а не меня! Чтобы подчинялись твоим приказам, а не моим!

Лиам уронил пистолет на босую ногу и заплакал. Растирая глаза, Лиам стал удивительно похож на своего деда Нголу. Сколько Кристофер его знал, глаза Нголу всегда были воспаленными, покрасневшими и слезились. Из-за Кристофера Лиам больше никогда не увидит своего деда, свою всегда смеющуюся бабку, круглощеких братьев матери и ее сестер, украшавших себя яркими перьями.

Неделю назад Кристофер встретил Гинджу, когда она возвращалась с охоты.

\- Я могла бы пристрелить тебя хоть сейчас, - сказала Гинджу. - А ночью перерезать горло пьяному, спящему Джонни. Стюарт убил моего отца, убил мою семью и отобрал сына. Я лучше умру, пытаясь вернуть сына, чем буду жить с этой болью и мыслью, что мой сын забудет меня

Изредка Кристофер сомневался. Что если Стюарт прав? Что если Гинджу не сможет позаботиться о себе и ребенке? Что если ее будут ото всюду прогонять? Что если ей придется спать с кем попало? Что будет с Лиамом, если она заболеет, пострадает на охоте или ее убьют? Что если Стюарт прав, и мальчику безопаснее расти под его присмотром?

Но потом Кристофер быстро себя отдергивал. Хочет ли он, чтобы отец раздел Лиама, бросил в яму с рабами и сказал, что отправит с ними на корабль, как сделал это с Кристофером? Или чтобы оставил в конюшне на всю ночь связанным, чтобы Лиаму как Кристоферу пришлось мочиться под себя? Привязал к лошади и вывернул плечи? Или повторял Лиаму, что жалеет, что тот не умер до того, как научился ходить? Стюарт всегда говорил, что Кристофер был невыносимо вздорным, тупым и неловким ребенком. Во многом он был прав. Кристофер помнил всего два раза, когда Стюарт наказывал его без причины. Но он не хотел, чтобы Стюарт наказывал Лиама. Не после того, как он убил деда Лиама, всех его дядек и теток и силой отобрал его у матери. 

\- Я дал твоим людям то, что они хотели, - улыбнулся папаша Стюарт. – Разве не для того они присоединились к бурам, чтобы перестать скитаться, обзавестись коровой, найти кусок земли, где можно посадить кукурузу, жениться и наделать детей? Что тебя не устраивает, Джонни?

\- То, что теперь мои люди ходят у тебя под ружьем! Или скажешь это не так? Ты без моего ведома послал Йоханеса к ван Райнбергам!

\- Нам пора наладить связи с соседними общинами. Торговля всем пойдет на пользу. Тем более ван Райнберги закупили у Португальцев новый сорт кофейных зерен и собираются выращивать кофе.

\- Ты дал поручение моему человеку. Ты распоряжаешься моими людьми как своим!

\- - Я забочусь о нашем общем благополучии. Ты бы и сам мог узнать о кофе и додуматься послать к ван Райнбергам своего человека. Догадался, если бы немного думал головой, а не членом. Но ты только и занят тем, что пьешь и соришься с женой.

\- Следишь за мной? – усмехаясь, Джонни провел языком по верхним зубам.

Как и обещал Стюарт подарил Джонни тысячу коров, землю и рабов, чтобы они построили ему дом. Эти же рабы доносили папаше Стюарту, чем Джонни, и поселившаяся у него Гинджу, занимаются.

\- Люди любят слухи и любят трепать языками, Джонни, - папаша Стюарт закурил трубку. - Ван Райнберги расчищают плантации под кофе. У ван Эйков зулусы украли десять коров. Ван Сорки повесили раба. А Джонни- бой сидит дома и ругается с женой.

\- А тебе какое дело, что обо мне говорят? Хочешь сказать, я тебя позорю? – Джонни встал, пошатываясь от выпитого. - Если ты боишься, что я тебя опозорю, то в следующий раз я обязательно сделаю в церкви так!

Джонни повернулся спиной к столу и спустил штаны.

Лиам засмеялся. Сари уставилась на его задницу, Марта опустила взгляд. Папаша Стюарт запустил Джонни индюшачьей косточкой.

Гогоча и закидывая от смеха назад голову, Джонни хлопнул дверью и вышел на улицу.

\- Дорогая, - папаша Стюарт коснулся руки Сари. – Если мужчина ведет себя как ребенок, умная жена возьмет на себя роль его матери, пока ее муж не наделал глупостей.

Кристофер вышел во двор. Лунный свет сделал стоящие в отдалении тростниковые хижины рабов похожими на грибы. Под навесом около дома тени лошадей дергали головами. Кузнечики закончили трещать и начали сначала.

Раскинув руки в стороны, Джонни лежал на земле и курил.

\- Мне кажется, - сказал он, – большинство моих бед от того, что иногда я просто не умею остановится.

Кристофер подошел ближе. Разговоры с Джонни ему никогда не давались, но сегодня он должен поговорить с ним о Гинджу. Отец скоро уедет в порт Наталь.

\- Начинаю что-то делать и не могу остановиться. Как с тобой в ущелье. Я ведь не собирался калечить тебя, - Джонни выкрутил шею, чтобы посмотреть на Кристофера снизу-вверх. Неужели он собирался высказать запоздалые сожаления? – Но как только взял в руки факел, уже не мог остановиться. Представляешь, вчера Сари сказала, что начала меня ненавидеть и презирать в этот момент. Когда я прижал факел к твоей груди. А потом ее ненависть и презрение росли с каждым днем. Знаю, она врет, выдумала это, чтобы досадить мне. Мне бы остановиться и перестать ее любить, но я не могу. Как не мог перестать любить отца. А теперь не могу перестать его ненавидеть. Рано или поздно мое неумение остановиться меня погубит. 

Джонни выкинул сигарету и закрыл глаза. Через минуту он уже храпел.

***

Йоханес вернулся от ван Райнбергов перед отъездом папаши Стюарта в Наталь. Мать Йоханеса была бушменкой, сына назвала в честь отца, немецкого матроса. Он приплывал в Кап раз в год, и каждый раз обещал, что скоро заберет ее с собой. Когда Йоханесу младшему исполнилось семь, отец перестал возвращаться. Кожа у Йоханеса была цвета речной глины, нос и щеки покрывали черные веснушки.

Он рассказал, что в новом поселении Агнуса ван Райнберга выбрали в фольксрад. Норман собрал отряд милиции, разбирается с кражами, убийствами и ловит беглых рабов. Барт стал членом фольксрада и занялся торговлей. Недавно вернулся из испанского порта, а сейчас уехал в немецкую колонию около пустыни Калахари. Йоханес сказал, что младший сын ван Райнберга не ходит в церковь и проводит ритуалы вуду с рабами. Говорят, его мать была принцессой из Дагомеи и великой колдуньей. Говорят, Рики унаследовал от нее способность лечить боли в животе и груди и умение заглядывать в будущее. Сам Йоханес видел Рики два раза, и оба раза его странные неправильно светлые глаза были затуманены дурманящими травами.

Рассказ Йоханеса взволновал Кристофера. Ночью он не смог заснуть, утром им овладела тревога. Какой из Рики колдун? В Капе он один единственный раз участвовал в ритуале вуду. О своей матери Рики ничего не знал. Откуда появилась история о дагомейской принцессе? 

Кристофер сам не понимал, что беспокоило его больше всего. То, что Рики изменился? То, что вокруг него ходят слухи? То, что он придумал красивую легенду о свой матери? Или невозможность оказаться рядом с Рики? Посмотреть в его странные светлые глаза? Дотронуться до него. Не было ли беспокойство Кристофера тоской по прошлому, по мгновениям доверия и близости, которых больше никогда не будет? Кристофер изменился первым. Предал Нголу, убил семью Гинджу, подвел и разочаровал Рики. И теперь Рики сожалеет, что не позволил Отису убить Кристофера.

***

Папаша Стюарт уехал на рассвете, и Кристофер пришел к Марте. Что будет, если она не согласится, он не думал - Марта всегда со всеми соглашалась. Стоило ему произнести «нам нужно поговорить», и она начала плакать.

Марта появилась в жизни Кристофера, когда ему было восемь лет. Его мир был одновременно большим и маленьким. Отца нужно было всегда слушаться. Старый зулус Мбавана постоянно говорил о лечебных травах, болезнях животных и людей. Но у Кристофера мало что задерживалось в голове. Мбавана с раннего детства называл Кристофера только полными именем, никогда не сокращал.

Кристофер был подвижным ребенком, хотел играть, бегать и ездить верхом, и тут появилась Марта с ее тихим голосом и уроками чтения на непонятном английском. Кристофер ненавидел уроки и ненавидел ее. Позже, когда уроки закончились, и он начал ходить у отца под ружьем, в доме появилась Гинджу, Кристофер мало внимания обращал на Марту. Все изменилось, когда Отис и ван Хорк напали на ферму и ранили Марту. Отец сказал, что этого не случилось бы, если бы Кристофер не отвлекся на Перри. Тогда Кристофер был уверен, что Марта умрет. Плакал и просил прощения за то, что был глупым и не внимательным на ее уроках и во время нападения. А потом Марта поправилась, и между ними внешне все стало как прежде - ели за одним столом, спали в одном доме и почти не разговаривали. Но в этой отстранённости появилась чуткость, которой раньше не было. Во время большого трека, Кристофер научился понимать, когда Марта замерзла и ей нужно принести одеяло, когда она устала и пора уговорить ее присесть, когда ей тяжело, и нужно вынуть из ее рук таз для стирки. Марта приносила ему еду, раньше него замечала дырки на его одежде и латала их, замечала, если он промочил ноги, если заболел. Позже, после ущелья, она перевязывала его раны и ослабляла повязки, когда он кривился.

У Марты были те же сомнения что и у Кристофера. Что если Гинджу умрет, заболеет, не справится? С папашей Стюартом малыш будет всегда накормлен и в безопасности. 

Странно, но слушая ее Кристофер думал о ее хромоте и о шрамах Джонни. Никто и нигде не будет в безопасности.

Марта собрала и завернула в простыню солонину, муку и кофе. Туда же положила три рубашки Лиама и штанишки для похода в церковь. Вряд ли с Гинджу они будут ходить в церковь. Потом Марта позвала толстую рабыню и велела привести беременную козу. 

Нет, сказал Крис, отец вернется через неделю, и Гинджу должна скакать во весь опор, чтобы уйти как можно дальше. Коза будет только задерживать.

Когда Крис приехал с Лиамом на ферму Джонни, Гинджу и Сари сидели на крыльце. Вскочив, Сари перевернула стоявший рядом на столике кувшин с водой. Муха попала в глаз Лиаму и он разревелся. Гинджу смотрела на сына, Кристофера и двух груженных лошадей, которых он привел, и молчала.

Солнце едва поднялось над землей. Сари уговорила Гинджу взять ее шляпу, потому что у нее шире поля, сапоги Джонни, потому что у них толще подошва. Нервный, срывающийся звонкий голос Сари разбудил Джонни. Он вышел во двор в одной рубашке. Рваная на плече, она едва доставала до колен, обнажая кривые ноги. По неуверенным шагам Джонни и его припухшим векам, Кристофер понял, что Джонни страдает от похмелья.

\- Ты отдаешь ей кобылу и жеребца? Папаша придет в ярость, - Джонни расхохотался, помочился, повернувшись к горизонту.

Сари в доме что-то уронила, потом появилась на крыльце с золотым браслетом:

\- Пусть будет у тебя. Если встретишь белых, отдай им, и, возможно, они не причинят тебе вреда.

\- Откуда у тебя браслет? – поинтересовался Джонни.

\- Гилберт ван Эйк подарил.

\- Почему это он дарит тебе подарки?

\- Хочет, чтобы я научила его варить мыло из золы, - Сари опустила взгляд в землю.

\- Слышал, красавец? – Джонни потрепал черного жеребца по шее. – Почему моя жена учит чему-то Гилберта ван Эйка, а я об этом ничего не знаю? – Джонни провел рукой по белой полосе на лбу коня.- Надо же как шерсть блестит. Он мог бы стать племенным жеребцом в табуне Стюарта, что скажешь, Крис?

\- У нас есть еще, - слушая в полуха болтовню Джонни, Кристофер помог Гинджу забраться в седло и привязать Лиама к себе одеялом.

Она по-прежнему не произнесла ни слова, но внимательно смотрела на Кристофера. Белки ее глаз белели как молоко, зрачки дрожали, как дрожит воздух в темноте, когда нет ни луны на небе, ни костра поблизости.

\- Он не простит нам этого, - сказал Джонни.

Сказал и обернулся на Сари, будто внезапно начал волноваться за нее. Сари фыркнула и ушла в дом. Джонни смотрел ей в след, обиженный и расстроенный.

Крис проводил Гинджу до границ владений белых. По пути они встретили пасущих коз младших сыновей Летими. Двое мальчишек бились на палках, воображая, что в руках у них асегаи.

Крис вернулся домой на закате. Толстая рабыня Адичи пекла лепешки на костре перед домом. Жарила яйца и варила кофе. Четыре года назад, папаша Стюарт захватил Адичи в плен и собирался отправить на корабле в Америку, но не отправил, потому что Адичи плохо ладила с другими рабами. Тогда еще девочка, она уже была здоровее других женщин и едва не задушила одну из пленниц.

Марта отказалась от еды. Кристофер съел яйца, приготовленные для двоих. Марта потрепала его по голове, будто он ребенок, и печально улыбнулась.

***

Кристофер перестал видеть сны в двенадцать лет. Он считал, что так происходит со всеми - сны уходят, когда ты становишься взрослым. Он просто проваливался в темноту, забывался, исчезал в пустоте, а перед рассветом выпадал из нее и заново узнавал предметы вокруг.

В последнее время к пробуждению добавился еще один ритуал. Заметив, что возбужден, Кристофер касался члена и думал о Рики. Вспоминал прикосновение его рук и губ, его шепот. Его лицо совсем близко. После утреннего оргазма Кристофер чувствовал себя опустошенным.

В отсутствие папаши Стюарта две коровы отелились. Вторые роды были сложными и длились два дня. Марта и Адичи ели и спали, не отходя от шестилетней коровы, а потом и от ее теленка.

Вилли рассказывал, что сыновья ван Эйка подрались со своими кузенами. Сол и Ганс ван Эйки, оба белобрысые широкоплечие, часто промахивались на охоте, но, если попадали, то убивали самую крупную дичь. Вилли сказал, что ссора завязалась после того, как двоюродные братья посмеялись над плохими выстрелами ван Эйков. Сказал, что одному из ван Эйков в драке выкололи глаз.

Папаша Стюарт вернулся через десять дней. Кристофер спал в своей комнате. Как только они построили дом, он собрал для Марты кровать, шкаф, стол и стул. Сам Кристофер в мебели не нуждался, достаточно было тюфяка на полу. Ему вообще мало было нужно. Незадолго до рассвета Кристофер услышал плач, спросонья ему почудилось, что Отис и ван Хорк снова напали на их ферму в Капе.

Пистолет щелкнул у его виски, Кристофер повернул голову и увидел отца.

\- Как ты мог?

Где-то за стеной плакала Марта.

\- Обмануть меня. Предать меня. Забрать у меня сына и отдать этой дикой грязной шлюхе, - от Стюарта пахло пылью. Борода торчала сухой травой. На покрасневших и обветрившихся щеках вились синие и красные линии лопнувших сосудов.

Стюарт вдавил пистолет в висок Кристофера.

\- Ты тупое неблагодарное ничтожество, жалею, что я не удавил тебя в детстве.

Это была любимая присказка Стюарта. Кристоферу было семь, когда на охоте кабан врезался в него, сбил с ног и порвал ему бок. Еще раз промахнешься, и я пожалею, что не позволил тому кабану разорвать тебя, говорил папаша Стюарт потом при каждом промахе Кристофера. Лет до двенадцати, потом он перестал промахиваться, как и видеть сны.

\- Ну так убей меня сейчас, - Кристофер усмехнулся. Он вдруг понял почему Джонни постоянно смеется. Он злится, хочет ломать и крушить, но что-то сдерживает его.

Кристофер был выше на голову и сильнее Стюарта. Приставив пистолет ему к виску, Стюарт совершил ошибку, от которой всегда предостерегал Кристофера. Если угрожаешь кому-то пистолетом, не подходи близко, иначе пистолет легко отобрать или выбить. Кристофер мог сейчас перехватить ствол, но ничего не сделал. 

\- Ты думаешь, я шучу, ублюдок? – Стюарт зарычал и так сильно вдавил пистолет в висок Кристофера, что ствол соскользнул и вжался в щеку. Кристофер ощутил во рту соленный вкус крови. – Я заботился о тебе, опекал тебя, доверял тебе. Я научил тебя всему, что ты знаешь. И как ты отблагодарил меня? Понимаешь ли ты, на что обрек Лиама? Даже если Лиам не умрет, не заболеет, если его не сожрет зверь, пока его тупая мамаша с кем-то мнет кусты, он вырастет дикарем. Будет всю жизнь ходить босиком. Сраные дикари будут ему говорить на кого нападать, кого ненавидеть, когда жениться. Любой белый его без труда обманет или пристрелит. Ты не знаешь, что за жизнь его ждет, потому что с детства у тебя было все, я окружал тебя заботой, защищал. А ты… грязная черная неблагодарная тварь. 

Папаша Стюарт со свистом втянул воздух через зубы, убрал пистолет и вышел из комнаты.

На следующий день Кристоферу исполнилось пятнадцать лет.


	15. Похороны

Голландия признала новые бурские государства: Наталь, Оранжевую, Трансвааль. Перед сезоном дождей папаша Стюарт отправил послов в немецкие колонии. В сезон дождей несколько коров умерли от укусов мухи цеце, которая в этих краях было редкостью. После сезона дождей Вилли женился на дочери троюродного кузена ван Сорка. Свадьбу справили в новой церкви. На ее крыше красовался привезенный из Голландии колокол. Сразу после свадьбы умер пастор Кристенсен, его место занял Питер О‘Сули. Он был миссионером, двадцать лет назад покинул Англию из-за слабого здоровья, пятнадцать лет проповедовал дикарям слово божье. Несмотря на худобу и впалую грудь, пастор О‘Сули обладал громогласным голосом. Когда он читал проповедь, его было слышно далеко за пределами церкви.

Папаша Стюарт много раз посылал своих людей искать Гинджу, но они возвращались ни с чем. Кристофер после ссоры с отцом перебрался к Джонни, хотя папаша Стюарт его и не выгонял. Джонни объяснил это тем, что старик стареет. В Капе он выгнал Джонни из дома за то, что он зарезал одну корову, чтобы накормить своих голодных друзей. Теперь же он не сказал Джонни ни слова, хотя и знал, что он тоже помог Гинджу в побеге. Долго жить у Джонни Кристофер не смог. Когда Джонни напивался, а случалось это каждый второй день, он искал с кем поспорить, поскандалить и подраться. Кристофер съехал, когда пьяный Джонни выстрелил в землю около его ног. Во время сезона дождей Кристофер ночевал в церкви, позже перебрался к Йоханесу. Будучи один он легко добывал себе пропитание охотой. Он убивал дичь с одного выстрела, но патронов все равно всегда не хватало. Чтобы пополнить их запасы, Кристофер нанимался охранять чужой скот.

Столкновение с зулусами произошло после того, как О‘Сули стал пастором и из порта Наталь привезли новые голландские печи для обжига железа.

Утром ван Эйки повели коров на пастбище и увидели костры дикарей. Около тридцати дикарей мыли подмышки в реке, которую буры считали своей. Ловили рыбу и тут же жарили ее. Дикари привели с собой сорок худых коз, и они щипали траву на пастбище буров.

Кристофер и Йоханес присматривали за коровами ван Эйков уже неделю.

Первым зулусов заметил Ганс ван Эйк. Полгода назад, после Рождества ему выбили в драке глаз. Когда Кристофер и Йоханес приехали к реке, второй из братьев ван Эйков, Сол, через мальчишку раба приказал зулусам убираться с земли буров. Старый вождь зулусов, его легко было распознать на расстояние по тому, как вокруг него вились мужчины и женщины, сказал рабу, что эта земля не может принадлежать белым, потому что в этой реке ловил рыбу его дед.

Сол ван Эйк велел рабу перевести, что инкоси всех зулусов Мпанде подарил эту землю белым. Но мальчишка то ли не нашел нужных слов, то ли старик не понимал, как можно подарить землю. Тогда Сол ван Эйк сказал, что, если зулусы не уйдут, его люди будут стрелять. Солу ван Эйку было двадцать пять лет. С ним были его кузены, не имеющие своего скота и высмеивающие промахи братьев ван Эйков на охоте.

Недалеко паслись стада папаши Стюарта. От них приехали Вилли, слепой Фред, косолапый Нил и быстрый Тим. С двумя из них Кристофер защищал ферму в Капе, двое нанялись к папаше Стюарту во время великого трека. Когда зулусы погнали буйволов на стада буров, быстрый Тим потерял свой патронташ, и Кристофер поделился с ним патронами.

Чтобы поторопить зулусов Сол ван Эйк пристрелил козу. Дикари закричали. Женщины сбились в кучу. Мужчины выставили перед собой асегаи.

Сол ван Эйк повторил свое требование.

Фред, прозванный слепым, потому что однажды в Капе так напился, что свалился в загон к свиньям и не мог выбраться до утра, убил еще одну козу.

Старый вождь что-то прокаркал. Воины взвалили мертвых коз на плечи.

Зулусы медленно уходили, когда Ганс ван Эйк решил их поторопить. Он указал на горы, синевшие на горизонте и, сочиняя на ходу, объявил их границей между землями зулусов и буров. Одноглазый Ганс ван Эйк добавил, что зулусы должны убраться за горы, пока не исчезли тени. Быстрый Тим и слепой Фред рассмеялись, подъехали ближе, и остановили коней в трех шагах от Кристофера и Йоханеса. Фред кивнул Кристоферу, а Тим сделал вид, что не узнал его.

Тень от всадника была меньше собаки. Не пройдет и часа, тени исчезнут, а до гор было мили три.

Белые выстроились в линию и посмеивались над плетущимися в хвосте уходящего племени зулусами. Одноглазый Ганс ван Эйк поехал к дикарям, чтобы припугнуть их. Белые достали ружья из сумок и положили перед собой на седла. Кристофер тронул коня и оказался между Солом ван Эйком и слепым Фредом.

Вилли, губная гармошка, выстрелил в небо. Зулусы обернулись. Две женщины побежали, таща за руки детей, и обогнали старика вождя. В небо пальнули косолапый Нил и слепой Фред.

До зулусов было пятьдесят шагов. Один из стариков подволакивал ногу, двое молодых воинов, не старше Кристофера, поднырнули ему под руки, помогая идти.

Косолапый Нил выстрелил в землю около старика зулуса. Раздался новый выстрел, и один из помогающих хромому молодых воинов упал. Пуля пробила ему голень.

— Солнце уже высоко, — закричал Ганс ван Сорк. — Бросайте старика и бегите!

— Ты идиот, — его двоюродный брат засмеялся. — Теперь бросать придется обоих!

— Слышал, зулусы бегают быстрее лошади, — засмеялся Сол ван Сорк.

— Сейчас проверим, — слепой Фред поднял ружье.

Кристофер толкнул коня влево и перехватил нагретый солнцем ствол до того, как ружье выстрелило.

— Ах ты ублюдок, — выругался Фред.

Кристофер вырвал у него из рук ружье и ударом приклада выбил Фреда из седла.

— Назад, — закричал Кристофер. — Уберите оружие и не тратьте патроны!

Люди Стюарта, которые раньше дрались рядом с Кристофером бок о бок, удивленно уставились на него.

Раненый зулусский воин попытался встать, но не смог опереться на простреленную ногу.

Вылетевший из седла Фред вскочил, схватил лошадь Криса под уздцы и попробовал вернуть себе ружье.

— Какого хрена?

Кристофер развернул лошадь, Фред снова упал на землю

С людей папаши Стюарта слетело оцепенение.

— Какого хера ты раскомандовался?

Широкоплечий зулусский воин вернулся за раненым и перекинул его через плечо. Отстающие перешли на бег и нагнали вождя и женщин.

Тени исчезли.

— Какого хера ты командуешь? Какое дело тебе до наших патронов? Хочешь помочь своим черномазым братьям, так вали с ними. Слезай с лошади! — белые окружили Кристофера.

Сол ван Эйк потянулся к поводьям лошади Кристофера, а быстрый Тим направил на Кристофера ружье.

Йоханес ударил пятками своего хромого коня и врезался в Тима. Сол выстрелил Йоханесу в живот. Быстрый Тим спустил курок и пробил Крису пулей плечо. Вылетев из седла, Крис откатился от лошадей.

Хлопнули два выстрела. Человек засмеялся как гиена, и выстрелы заглушили все другие звуки. Крис поднял голову и увидел, как мечутся и падают зулусы. Фред протиснулся к Кристоферу и ударил его ногой в живот. Выстрелы стихли, на землю соскочили братья ван Эйки. Ганс ударил Криса ногой по пояснице. Сол пнул в плечо. Крис поднялся на четвереньки, его опрокинули на спину. Он не видел, от кого прилетел удар в лицо. Рот наполнился кровью, перед глазами поплыло. Крис попробовал схватить бьющую его ногу и получил сапогом по затылку. Над головой орали ван Эйки и люди Стюарта. Кто-то наступил Крису на руку и расплющил пальцы. Кто-то ударил по почкам.

***

Когда Кристофер пришел в себя и увидел Джонни, он решил, что они только что покинули ущелье. Как и тогда, сейчас над головой висели иголки звезд, а Джонни придерживал его голову и подносил к губам флягу с водой.

— Тише, Крис, — прошипел Джонни, когда Кристофер оттолкнул его руку. — Все хорошо. Это всего лишь я.

Джонни разорвал пропитавшуюся кровью рубашку на плече Кристофера.

— Пуля прошла навылет, это хорошо, — ощупал живот. — Нижние ребра сломаны, но верхние вроде целы. Повезло. По-хорошему на пальцы не мешало бы наложить шину.

Кристофер судорожно втянул в себя воздух и выдернул из рук Джонни левую покореженную руку.

— Давай помогу, — Джонни подхватил Кристофера под мышки и поставил на ноги.

Сморгнув красные круги перед глазами, Кристофер оттолкнул Джонни и, пошатываясь, пошел вперед. Боль в пояснице и животе не позволяла ему выпрямиться и делать большие шаги, но он добрался до мертвых зулусов. Из-за облаков показалась луна, ее свет отразился в стеклянных глазах и облизал молочно белые зубы. В темноте кожа, кровь и земля были одного цвета, отчего, казалось, что тела пустили корни. Впереди в шагах десяти от Кристофера блеснули желтые глаза гиены, гиена склонила голову, клацнула зубами и зачавкала.

— Тили видел, как буры гнали зулусов к горам, — Джонни обнял Кристофера за талию. На этот раз он не сопротивлялся.

— Тили сказал, это были ван Эйки.

Тили был шепелявым бастером, держал Кристофера в ущелье, когда Джонни сдернул с него рубашку, облил ее виски, намотал на палку и поджег. Если Тили видел, как белые гнали зулусов к горам, значит он видел, как они убили Йоханеса. Видел, как умирали зулусы, видел, как избивали Кристофера.

— Тили сказал с ван Эйками были люди Стюарта.

— Да.

Когда Джонни привез Кристофера на свою ферму, начало светать. Тюфяк, на который его уложили, казался слишком жестким, скрип половиц оглушал. У Сари, промывшей и перевязавшей рану на плече Кристофера, руки были холодные как у мертвеца.

— Он весь горит, — она сидела рядом, но голос ее звучал приглушенно, будто она стояла на противоположном берегу реки.

— Я должен вернуться и похоронить Йоханеса, — Джонни прижал к губам Кристофера кружку. — Представляешь, в Капе, когда мы еще жили в общине, Йоханес был самым богобоязненным ублюдком из всех, — Джонни усмехнулся. — У дикарей принято оставлять своих мертвых на съедение гиенам.

Он не хочет трогать тела убитых зулусов, понял Кристофер и вырубился.

Когда он проснулся, закат уже отгорел. Солнце ушло под землю, испачкав небо розовыми и синими пятнами. Во дворе лаяла собака и ворковали куры. В доме пахло кофе, выпечкой и сухой древесиной.

Кристофер поднял левую руку. Как и обещал, Джонни связал вместе сломанные пальцы и подложил под них деревяшку.

— Уходи. Джонни скоро вернется, — голос Сари прозвучал отчетливо и резко, будто она разговаривала с Кристофером.

Ответивший ей мужчина, наоборот, говорил невнятно и неразборчиво, словно ему заткнули рот рукой.

Морщась от боли, Крис добрался до окна. Гилберт ван Эйк вскочил на лошадь. Стоило ему выехать со двора, и подступающая со всех сторон к ферме темнота поглотила его.

Кристофер вышел на улицу и его вывернуло. Виляя хвостом, щенок борзой слизал его блевотину, пока Кристофер болезненно мочился, разглядывая бурую от крови струю.

Сари показалась из-за угла дома. В переднике она несла яйца. Иса, девочка рабыня, шла следом, держа за лапы курицу со свернутой шеей. Раньше Иса и ее семья принадлежали Стюарту. Год назад он подарил их Джонни. Дед и мать Исы появился на ферме Стюартов в Капе, когда Кристоферу было два года. В день, когда Кристофер исполнилось три, родилась Иса.

Общипывая курицу, Иса трепалась без умолку. Спросила о самочувствии Кристофера. Пересказала последние новости — белые велели бастерам убираться из Стюартвилля, Джонни уехал к папаше Стюарту.

Сари сварила кофе для Кристофера, яйца и масляную кукурузную кашу.

— Мой отец говорил, что, если есть много масла и яиц, переломы срастутся быстрее, — не поднимая на Кристофера взгляд, Сари села рядом на крыльцо и принялась снимать с юбки ворсинки и перья.

Джонни вернулся к полуночи. Пропахший табаком и пальмовой водкой, он развалился на крыльце и забил в трубку таху. Затянулся и передал Кристоферу.

— Снимет боль.

Кристофер сжал зубами скользкий и влажный мундштук. Таха ему не поможет. Но спорить с Джонни не хотелось.

— Ван Эйки послали своих людей к бастерам ночью. После полуночи. Четверо-пятеро белых врывались в дома, выгоняли всех на улицу, ставили на колени и объявляли, что утром они должны уйти за горы. Оставить свой дом, поле. Утром. Крайний срок вечером. Если кто-то останется, ночью белые их сами выгонят. Ван Эйки сказали, бастерам лучше уйти по-хорошему. Самим по собственному желанию. Сказали, приставив им к затылкам пистолеты.

От сладковатого дыма таху у Кристофера защипало в носу. Стоило чихнуть, на губы потекла кровь. Кристофер поднял лицо к темному небу. Ночь уже наступила, если бы сейчас бастерам что-то угрожало, Джонни не сидел бы у себя на ферме. Или сидел бы?

— Что сказал Стюарт?

— Он собрал совет и сейчас они пытаются договориться, — Джонни усмехнулся. Верный признак того, что он нервничает.

— Он говорит, не нужно тебе было уходить из дома. Не нужно было жить у Йоханеса, наниматься на работу к ван Эйкам. Если бы ты был при нем, это бы не зашло так далеко.

— При чем здесь я? Ван Эйки расстреляли зулусов. Зулусы не желали белым зла, они ничего не сделали.

— Слепой Фред говорит, ты выбил у него ружье. Тили подтвердил это. Папаша Стюарт говорит, что он понимает, почему ты это сделал.

Его поведение главная тема обсуждения на собрании, понял Кристофер, и причина изгнания бастеров.

Кристофер выпрямился. Боль в избитом теле не призывала к покою, наоборот, будто требовала, чтобы он сбросил кожу и вырвался на свободу.

— Если бастеры должны будут уйти, ты пойдешь с ними, Джонни?

Джонни со свистом втянул в себя воздух и рассмеялся.

— Я не знаю. Я должен, я привел их сюда. Но что я скажу Сари, — он оглянулся на дом. В окнах сгустилась темнота. — Попрошу ее покинуть дом? Она не создана для кочевой жизни. Тогда она пошла с нами, только потому что у нее не было другого выхода. Она забеременела и боялась, что родные будут бить ее по животу палками, чтобы избавить семью от позора. Что я ей скажу теперь?

Джонни посмотрел на небо и снова рассмеялся.

— Да и не хотят бастеры уходить! Здесь у них дома, кукурузные поля. Будет чертовски несправедливо лишить их всего! Лучше бы папаша Стюарт что-то сделать. Я привел сюда бастеров, потому что он обещал им защиту. Он дал им землю, на которой они сейчас живут. Он давал им поручения. Да последний год они слушались его чаще, чем меня. Он в ответе за них не меньше чем я. Он не прощает, когда ему перечат. Если бастеров выгонят с земли, которую он им подарил, это ведь будет оскорблением для него.

Кристофер вдруг понял, почему Джонни постоянно смеется, почему пьет, ругается с Сари, которую любит. Он даже понял, почему Джонни прижал горящую тряпку к его груди. Почему ничего не сделал для Гинджу. Вся его злость, мысли, вся его жизнь крутились вокруг папаши Стюарта.

***

Стюарт собрал представителей больших семей на своей ферме. Ван Сорки, ван Эйки, Летими. Собрание началось ночью и продолжалось целый день. Утром папаша Стюарт послал за Кристофером и приказал ему приехать. За стол переговоров его не пустили. С ним никто не говорил, ни о чем не спрашивал. Но по мнению Стюарта, важно было показать, что Кристофер не прячется после избиения, не боится, не стыдится своих действий, и не чувствует за собой вины.

Белые упирали на то, что их земли остров в враждебной стране зулусов. Триста белых против шестидесяти тысяч зулусских воинов. Благодаря усилиям папаши Стюарта между черными и белыми установилось перемирие. Но среди белых нет ни одной семьи, в которой бы не оплакивали убитого зулусами родственника. Перемирию всего лишь год, кто знает, как долго оно продержится. Что будет если на смену лояльному к белым и безвольному Мпанде придет новый инкоси и возомнит себя великим воином как Дингаан. А если начнется война, как поведут себя черные, что живут среди нас? В Капе черные резали скот, что если в Стюартвилле они начнут резать людей? Ни одна белая семья, ни один мужчина, женщина, ребенок не могут чувствовать себя в безопасности рядом с черными.

Бастеры цветные, но у них есть ружья. Последнее столкновение показало, что в войне белых с зулусами бастеры встанут на сторону зулусов.

В обед на ферме папаши Стюарта зарезали быка. Жаренное мясо запивали пальмовой водкой. Выпивка подстегнула красноречие ван Сорка. Бастеры воруют наш скот, наших женщин, наших детей, раскричался он. Моя Сари никогда не легла бы с бастером, если бы он ее не заставил. Ван Эйки предложил ограничить количество черных рабов на фермах. Нельзя держать около себя больше пяти черных семей. У черных есть не только руки, но и головы. Что если эти головы поймут, что черных в этих землях больше чем белых?

Когда дело дошло до голосования все кроме папаши Стюарта проголосовали за изгнание бастеров. Отныне белый мог держать на своей ферме только пять семей рабов.

Ван Сорки, ван Эйки, Летимы уехали, папаша Стюарт выпил водки с Джонни и Кристофером. Никто из них не сказал ни слова. Луна появилась и спряталась. Цикады трещали нервно и навязчиво.

Джонни первым забрался в седло. Одна штанина выправилась у него из сапога, задралась, обнажила колено. Джонни пустил коня рысью. Кристофер поехал шагом, чтобы лишний раз не тревожить сломанные ребра.

Прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, Кристофер не почувствовал ничего кроме опустошения и тупого облегчения, что день наконец закончился, солнце исчезло и больше не нужно прятать от него глаза.

О приближении к ферме Джонни сообщил собачий лай. Тростниковая хижина рабов напомнила в темноте улей. Ветер проснулся и коснулся одеял на окнах. Кристофер услышал плач и крики. Увидел мечущиеся по двору фигуры. Дед Исы, сухой длиннорукий негр побежал в темноту будто за кем-то гнался. Иса и ее мать опустились на колени около сидевшей на земле Сари.

— Остановите его! Верните его, — плакала она. — Джонни!

Кристофер не услышал ни стука копыт, ни всхрапываний лошади — куда бы не уехал Джонни, он был уже далеко.

— Он убьет его, он безумен, — из носа у Сари шла кровь, правый глаз заплыл.

До этого Кристофер никогда не видел, чтобы Джонни бил жену.

Дед Исы вернулся — впалая грудь ходила ходуном, казалось ребра вот-вот разорвут кожу — лопотал на помеси африкаанс и языка косу.

Опираясь на Ису, Сари подошла к Кристоферу.

— Останови их. Не дай им убить друг друга, — она схватила Кристофера за рукав. — Джонни увидел Гилберта ван Эйка и обезумел…

Кристофер вспомнил голоса под окном. «Уходи, Джонни скоро вернется», сказала тогда Сари. Что же она сегодня не спровадила любовника вовремя, на миг разозлился Кристофер, но вспышка раздражения быстро прошла.

— Это я во всем виновата, — плакала Сари.- Из-за меня они поубивают друг друга.

— Нет, — Кристофер взял ее лицо в ладони и поцеловал ее в лоб. Почему-то он думал о Гинджу. — Если они поубивают друг друга, то не из-за тебя, а потому что они остолопы.

Кристофер забрался в седло, перед глазами потемнело. Конь словно почувствовал его слабость и решил испытать его власть. Дернулся и закрутился на месте. Возвращая себе контроль, Кристофер так сильно натянул повод, что деревянная шина под сломанными пальцами треснула.

— Пошли раба к Стюарту, — Кристофер повернулся к Сари. — Скажи, что Джонни поссорился с Гилбертом ван Эйком.

Она приоткрыла рот и прижала руки к груди, будто молилась или защищалась.

— Стюарту не нужно знать, что Гилберт был здесь, что Джонни тебя ударил. Ему достаточно знать, что Джонни сцепился с Гилбертом ван Эйком.

Кристофер замолчал. Собственные слова звенели в ушах, порождая дурное предчувствие.

Ферма осталась позади. Из травы взлетела птица. Вдали завыл койот. Если Кристофер слезет с коня, он увидит следы копыт на земле. Но стоит спуститься, он не сможет ни снова забраться в седло, ни долго устоять на ногах. Вместо того, чтобы рассматривать следы, он предпочел думать. Джонни преследует Гилберта. Куда мог податься Гилберт? На востоке от фермы Джонни лежали фермы бастеров. На севере — пастбища и горы. На западе две мелкие фермы, за ними владения ван Эйков. К бастерам Гилберт не поедет.

Кристофер повернул к горам. Копыта гулко ударились о полосу каменистой почвы. Справа в полумиле лежала ферма лысого бастера. Все звали его Крокодилом. Наверняка, за прозвищем скрывалась забавная история. Настоящего имени Крокодила Кристофер никогда не слышал. Он не помнил, что делал Крокодил в ущелье, когда Джонни мучал Кристофера. Помнил лишь, что, когда папаше Стюарту вздумалось посмеяться над безумным белым, Крокодил вместе с другими переодевался в платья его убитых жены и дочерей. Кристофер знал, что Крокодил редко разговаривал, что на своем мелком поле вместо кукурузы он сеял картофель, пас коз и жил один, дом его был наполовину землянкой. Сейчас этот дом скрывала темнота, но Кристоферу показалось, что он увидел движение на границе лунного света и темноты. Вряд ли кто-то из бастеров смог заснуть этой ночью, зная, что белые уже решили за них, где им жить и когда уходить. Скорее всего, Крокодил ходит с ружьем вокруг поля и дома.

По кваканью лягушек и всплескам, с которым выдры соскальзывают в воду, Кристофер понял, что ферма Крокодила осталась позади, и он добрался до реки. Два дня назад здесь устроили лагерь зулусы. Всплесков стало больше, на водопой пришли то ли стадо газелей, то ли зебр. Джонни сказал, что тела мертвых зулусов отвезли в горы.

В темноте горы выросли перед Кристофером и закрыли Луну. Несколько долгих минут он прислушивался к шорохам трав и свисту ветра. Говорили, Гилберт хороший охотник и меткий стрелок. Терпение и осторожность никогда не были сильной стороной Джонни. Гилберт легко его подловит, если затаится.

На холмах водились газели и сернобыки, в низинах встречались носороги. Кристофер часто здесь охотился. Привычный треск цикад сейчас раздражал и тревожил. Ноющие ребра мешали вздохнуть, в ушах стучало. По спине струился пот. Проехав между холмами, Кристофер увидел луну. Ее свет отразился в желтом глазе хищника, проскочившего по склону и скрывшегося в высокой траве на вершине. В следующий миг пришло понимание — Джонни и Гилберта здесь нет. Кристофер напрасно тратит время.

От гор к фермам Кристофер вернулся рысью. Он уже не мог разобрать перед глазами темно, потому что тучи скрыли луну, или потому что он выбился из сил и скоро потеряет сознание.

Кристофер вспомнил нападение зулусов. Когда они погнали стадо буйволов на коров буров, Гилберт убил пятерых буйволов. Но перед тем как стрелять, он огляделся по сторонам. Он не привык драться в одиночестве. Кристоферу стоило сразу об этом вспомнить. Вспомнить, как в бою он оглядывался и искал поддержки. Теперь Кристофер был уверен, что Гилберт помчался туда, где ему могли оказать поддержку. К ван Эйкам.

— Что случилось? — Крокодил вынырнул из темноты.

За его спиной маячил Тили.

Не упоминая Сари, Кристофер сказал, что Джонни погнался за Гилбертом. Крокодил убежал в темноту. А потом вместе с Тили верхом нагнал Кристофера. Тили потрясал ружьем и проклинал ван Эйков, зазнавшихся белых свиней, которым давно мечтал выпустить кишки и услышать их поросячьи визги. Два дня назад Тили смотрел как ван Эйки и люди Стюарта расстреливают зулусов, убивают Йоханеса, избивают Кристофера. Зулусы и Кристофер были для Тили никем, но с Йоханесом он жил бок о бок еще в капской общине бастеров.

За милю от фермы ван Эйков Кристофер услышал крики и выстрелы. Папаша Стюарт примчался сюда со своей армией. Вилли-Гармошка забыл надеть шляпу. Слепой Фред не успел застегнуть рубашку. Косолапый Нил жевал самокрутку. Папаша Стюарт поднял их с постелей, как только выслушал раба, прибежавшего от Сари.

— Хотите вы того или нет, мы осмотрим ферму, — орал Стюарт. — Со мной тридцать человек. Того, кто попытается нас остановить, пристрелим.

Папаша Стюарт обернулся к своим людям и сплюнул через плечо.

— Паршивые трусы. Дряные голландские тупицы. Вилли, Фред, держите под прицелом Ганса и Сола. Последнее время они часто в бой лезут. Но мы им не дикари. Если кто-то из них поднимет ружье, стреляйте по коленям, — заметив Кристофера, Крокодила и Тили, папаша Стюарт махнул им рукой. — Держитесь на тридцать шагов позади. Только черных путающихся пол ногами сейчас не хватало.

Больше он в сторону Кристофера не смотрел. Направил коня к двухэтажному широкому как корабли дому ван Эйков. Люди за спиной Стюарта растянулись в линию, одновременно окружая дом и отрезая людям внутри пути к отступлению. Вилли и Фред держались по левую и правую руки от Стюарта и целились в сыновей ван Сорка. Сол и Ганс стояли с ружьями по краям двора.

— Ты что творишь, Стюарт? Совсем рехнулся? — старик ван Эйк в белой ночной рубашке вышел на крыльцо.

За его спиной пряталась Гудрит с распущенными белыми волосами. Кристофер так и не понял, почему Барт, который, казалось, искренне влюблен в нее, от нее отказался.

— Сейчас посмотрим кто из нас рехнулся, — папаша Стюарт подъехал к крыльцу. Его лошадь фыркнула в лицо старика ван Эйка. — Где твои племянники? Где трусливые сыновья твоей сестры-шлюхи? Не знаешь? Может, тебе стоит получше приглядывать за своими ублюдками?

Он щелкнул пальцами. Косолапый Нил и быстрый Тим согнали в кучу рабов. Вилли зашел в дом и вывел из дома бранящихся и причитающих жену и сестру ван Эйка.

— Ты за это поплатишься, — шипел старик, — тебе это с рук не сойдет.

— Где твои сыновья? — заорал папаша Стюарт на сестру ван Эйка. — Где твой сосунок Гилберт?

— Мои сыновья взрослые мужчины, — рявкнула худая высокая, женщина гордо вздернув подбородок, тяжелый и массивный, как готовый сорваться с обрыва камень. — Гилберт вернется и научит тебя, что нельзя врываться посреди ночи в дома честных людей!

Папаша Стюарт даже не рассмеялся, махнул рукой и пятеро его людей соскочили на землю. Трое вбежали в дом, двое потрусили к сараям.

— Мы обыщем здесь все. И пусть, трусы, которые спрятались под кроватью, пеняют на себя!

Рядом с Кристофером Крокодил нервно кусал губы, Тили поддакивал каждому слову Стюарта.

— Так их. Правильно… я бы ударил, суку…

— Папаша Стюарт, — хвастун Эрик замер в дверях курятника. Когда Эрику было пятнадцать, его родители умерли от холеры в Капе, и он нанялся к папаше Стюарту. Каждый раз, когда напивался трещал о том, что через пять лет у него будет триста коров, триста овец, триста быков. Больше чем до трехсот он считать не умел. Теперь хвастун Эрик топтался на месте, будто не знал что сказать.

Вместо того, чтобы подъехать к курятнику, а потом спешиться, Стюарт спрыгнул на землю около крыльца и двадцать шагов прошел пешком. Наблюдая за ним, Кристофер чувствовал его страх. Забыв о том, что ему приказали держатся на расстоянии, Кристофер ударил пятками по бокам коня. Четыре вдоха, и он оказался у сарая одновременно со Стюартом. Тот лишь глянул мрачно на Криса и ничего не сказал.

Внутри воняло куриным пометом. Курицы кричали. Одна метнулась Кристоферу в грудь. Джонни и Гилберт лежали у стены. С полки над ними свисала корзина для яиц. На одежде были перья, солома и пятна помета. Кристофер некстати вспомнил шутку Джонни времен их детства, никогда не прячься в курятнике, лучше вытерпеть десять розог по заднице, чем потом два дня вонять как курица. Сейчас на приоткрытых губах Джонни запеклась кровь. Под полуприкрытыми веками белели белки глаз. У Гилберта рубашка на груди и животе пропиталась кровью. Папаша Стюарт присел около Джонни, перевернул его на живот, нашел входное отверстие от пули. Она вошла под правую лопатку — Джонни убили выстрелом в спину.

— Позови Нила и Вили. Найдите телегу, — приказал папаша Стюарт Хвастуну.

Тот выбежал, и тут же в курятник влетела сестра ван Эйка. Кричала и плакала, целуя щеки мертвого сына.

Папаша Стюарт проследил, чтобы тело Джонни вынесли из курятника и уложили на телегу, а потом прошел к крыльцу и встал перед ван Эйком.

— Кто-то из твоих сыновей, племянников или людей выстрелил моему сыну в спину?

— Он убил Гилберта! Он убил моего племенника. Глаз за глаз.

Око за око, зуб за зуб, написано в Библии.

— Тысяча коров, — четко произнес папаша Стюарт. — Я забираю у тебя тысячу коров. И пощажу твоего сына. Так будет справедливо. Я потерял сына, а ты всего лишь племянника.

Выходя из сарая, Кристофер споткнулся и упал на одно колено. Хвастун Эрик помог ему подняться.

— У тебя плечо кровит, — Эрик посадил Кристофера на телегу рядом с Джонни и отошел.

Перед глазами у Кристофера снова было темно, и на этот раз темнота не рассеивалась. Кристофер боялся, что не устоит на ногах, если встанет с телеги. За границей темноты, люди папаши Стюарта засвистели и защелкали кнутами. Телега покатилась, часть людей Стюарта осталась разобраться с коровами. Ночь пахла куриным дерьмом и кровью. Тело Джонни было твердым. Он умер, когда Кристофер искал его в горах.

***

В телеге с мертвым Джонни Кристофер приехал на ферму Стюарта и не покидал ее следующие четыре месяца до появления Рики.

Бастеры покинули Стюартвилль на следующий день после смерти Джонни.

Папаша Стюарт настоял, чтобы Джонни похоронили около церкви.

После похорон Стюарт пил и говорил с пастором О’Сули об Англии. О’Сули был родом из маленького городка, название которого Кристофер не запомнил. Пьяный Стюарт соврал, что, когда англичане объявили Кап своей колонией, он ушел с бурами только из-за Джонни. Но был честен, когда сказал, что с первого дня, когда высадился в Капе презирал тупых и упрямых буров. Ненавидел их приверженность старым порядкам, которую они выдавали за гордость. Презирал их традиции и праздники, их набожность — они как будто молятся своему собственному особому бурскому говорящему исключительно на африкаанс богу. Да, он ушел с ними из Капа только из-за Джонни.

Пастор сочувственно кивал, а когда солнце опустилось на крышу церкви, принял приглашение Стюарта выпить у него на ферме. Адичи и Марта накрыли на стол. Узнав, что родители Марты были учителям, пастор О’Сули рассказал о своей попытке открыть около Капа школу для детей дикарей. Пятнадцать лет назад, когда только приехал в Африку он мечтал учить английскому и математике детей бушменов и косу, но буры не позволили ему. Глядя в пол, Марта призналась, что в детстве хотела стать учительницей, как ее родители. Голос ее окреп и в нем появились нотки самодовольства, когда она поведала пастору, что научила читать и писать по-английски Кристофера и Джонни. Она согласилась с пастором, дети коса, бушменов и зулусов не глупее детей буров.

В ту ночь пастор остался ночевать у папаши Стюарта. Утром долго расспрашивал Кристофера о нападении ван Эйков на зулусов. Правда ли зулусы были безоружны? Правда ли среди них были старики, дети и женщины? Пастор О’Сули сказал, что буры повели себя как бандиты и убийцы. Сказал, что этому нужно положить конец. Сказал, что никто кроме Англии не защитит черных зулусских женщин и детей от буров.

Питер O‘Сули стал часто бывать на ферме Стюарта. Однажды он принес Марте английские книги. Рассказал, что собрал скромную библиотеку во времена, когда портом в Натале владели англичане. В те времена он проповедовал слово божье зулусским племенам. Английские корабли привозили в Наталь книги и лекарства.

Масу, слуга пастора О’Сули — в прошлом бушмен сирота, которого О’Сули учил английскому в Капе, теперь здоровяк с кожей темнее эбенового дерева — раз в три месяца ездил в Кап с письмами. Пастор вел переписку с главой Капской церкви и некоторыми ее прихожанами, среди которых были журналисты и чиновники. Кристофер узнал об этом от Марты. Пастор О’Сули предложил ей написать письмо в Капский еженедельник и рассказать о убийстве бурами зулусских детей, женщин и стариков. Написать о том, как буры прогнали бастеров из их домов. От Марты Кристофер узнал, что Стюарт тоже передал в Кап несколько писем.

Смерть Джонни странным образом сгладила противоречия между Кристофером и Стюартом. Возможно, дело было в том, что они похоже переживали смерть Джонни. В скорби обоих было слишком много злости, и никакого смирения. Оба многое не могли простить Джонни.

— Нголу был прав, когда сказал, что Барт вырастет трусом, если он испугался первого черного человека, которого увидел. Он был прав, когда сказал, что, если мать Джонни разорвал дикий зверь, Джонни всю жизнь будет искать смерти, — сказал папаша Стюарт Кристоферу в ночь перед похоронами Джонни. Когда тело Джонни все еще лежало в телеге, и вокруг него кружили мухи. — Нглолу, отец черной суки, которая украла моего сына. Ты помог ей. Ты ведь знаешь, что я никогда не прощу тебе это?

Друг другу они тоже многое не могли простить.

— Когда я рассказал Нголу, что выгнал Джонни из дома, Нголу сказал, что такие сыновья как Джонни приносят отцам только беды.

Тогда, глядя в покрасневшие от бессонницы глаза Стюарта, Кристофер понял, что, говоря о Нголу, Стюарт сожалеет обо всем сразу. О Джонни, о Нголу, который был одновременно и другом, и жадным дикарем, убивающим соседей.

— Хорошо, что ты не позволил мне жениться на Гудрит, — усмехнулся Стюарт. — Мне не стоило посылать тебя к Нголу, не стоило обманывать тебя. Не стоило посылать тебя к Джонни. Думаю, из-за того, что я отдал тебя на растерзание Джонни, ты помог Гинджу украсть моего сына. Что мы будем делать с сукой, которая за спиной у Джонни трахалась с Гилбертом ван Эйком?

— Мы оставим Сари ферму, рабов и скот, — выпивая с отцом над телом брата, Кристофер впервые открыл рот. Судьба Сари казалась гораздо важнее их взаимных неизбывных обид.

Стюарт кивнул, словно согласился с мыслями Кристофера.

— Съезди к ней, Крис. Скажи, что завтра похороны. Спроси не нужна ли ей помощь. Я пока не могу и не хочу с ней разговаривать.

Сари отказалась от помощи Кристофера. На похоронах Джонни держалась в стороне ото всех. Следующие два месяца она тихо жила на их с Джонни ферме. Кристофер навешал ее четыре раза. Во второй его приезд двор был заставлен корзинами. Плетение корзин стало для Сари отдушиной. Папаша Стюарт по-прежнему не желал встречаться с Сари, но купил у нее через Кристофера дюжину корзин. Через два месяца Сари заболела малярией и перебралась с фермы Джонни к родным. С собой к ван Соркам она забрала коров и коз, рабов вернула на ферму Стюартов. Дом Джонни полностью опустел.

Когда Масу вернулся из Капа с письмами, папаша Стюарт сказал Кристоферу, что собирается снабжать в походе мясом английских отряды в обмен на пост губернатора новой английской колонии Наталь.

Через месяц два полка подошли к Наталю с запада. Одним командовал англичанин Смит, второй полк был полностью сформирован из индийских сикхов и вел его бородатый индус в тюрбане и с мачете за поясом. Смит объявил, что пришел защищать туземцев от жестокости и вероломства буров и потребовал отпустить рабов. Последнее разъярило буров, несколько молодых фермеров устроили перестрелку с англичанами. Окончательно и полностью принять протекторат Англии натальский фольксрад убедили два английских корабля зашедших в гавань.

Кристофер не видел корабли. Но их капитаны, а также Смит гостили дома у нового губернатора. За выпивкой и едой Стюарту передали приказ английского министра по делам колоний — самостоятельно сформировать колониальную администрацию. За столом Кристофер впервые услышал о золоте и алмазах, найденных на востоке, в Кимберли и Йоханесбурге.

Следующий раз об алмазах он услышит от Рики.


	16. Раздвоенность Рики

Рики приехал на рассвете, когда над травой еще стелился туман. Приехал на белом жеребце альбиносе. Таких называют ошибкой породы, их ждут болезни и ранняя смерть. Жеребцу Рики было не больше двух лет, ноги его были непропорционально худы, в остальном он выглядел здоровым и резвым.

В тот день Крис поднялся в пять, позавтракал и отправился на пастбище. Вчера у ван Сорков пропали пять коров. Ван Сорки винили зулусов. Папаша Стюарт подозревал, что коров украли соседи. Крис думал, что вернулись львы. Еще до расстрела зулусов он видел следы четырех львов. Двое взрослых, двое детенышей. Потом они ушли за горы и четыре месяца не появлялись, теперь, похоже, снова охотились здесь. Вся семья или молодняк, ставший самостоятельным за четыре месяца, а может, одинокий отец, или львица.

Сначала Кристофер поехал на пастбище, переговорить с Вилли Губной Гармошкой. Вчера он охотился в горах, видел самку носорога с детенышем, пожалел убивать и, вроде, заметил следы крупного льва на холмах.

Рики появился с востока, когда Крис повернул к холмам. Сказал, что хотел осмотреться, пока на ферме Стюарта разделывают и жарят газель, которую они с Тили привезли. Кристофер знал, что до ван Райнбергов два дня пути. Рики сказал, они с Тили ехали по ночам, спали днем, и охотились в сумерках. Два дня назад наткнулись на стадо буйволов. Такое большое, что пришлось полдня объезжать. Вчера Рики пристрелил льва, когда тот обгладывал тушу жирафа. Тили снял с него шкуру и собирался повесить ее на двери своего нового дома.

— Представляешь? — звонко засмеялся Рики. — Повесит с внешней стороны, чтобы каждый прохожий видел, что тут живет великий охотник. Ничего глупее нельзя придумать, крысы погрызут ее в первую же ночь.

Все ли бастеры перебрались к ван Райнбергам, подумал Кристофер. Что Тили рассказал Рики? Об уходе Гинджу? О ссоре Криса с отцом? Об убийстве зулусов? Об изгнании бастеров? О смерти Джонни? О чем умолчал?

Рики был без пиджака и шляпы. Рубашка распахнута на груди. Казалось еще одно движение и Крис увидит в ее вороте мешочек гри-гри. Кожа Рики блестела от пота. Удивительнее всего выглядели его волосы. Крис привык к лысым головам зулусов, к коротким шапкам волос у рабов. И у себя. Рики, похоже, не стриг волосы с тех пор как Кристофер видел его последний раз. Они отросли, выглядели курчавее и гуще, чем шерсть у овец, и стояли вокруг головы как нимб на изображениях святых. Только нимб красили светлым, у Рики же нимб был черным с редкими выгоревшими на солнце золотистыми прядями.

— Год назад мой отец вбил себе в голову, что сможет выращивать у нас кофе, — Рики приподнялся на стременах, осматривая обступившие их холмы и покрытые высокой травой пологие склоны. — Но кофейные деревья мрут в нашем сухом горном климате. Вместо того, чтобы вовремя остановиться мой отец продает свой скот, покупает землю под кофейные плантации и новые редкие сорта кофе. Немцы сказали ему, что английский фунт сейчас на международном рынке самая крепкая валюта, и он решил, что твой отец, как губернатор новорожденной английской колонии, займёт ему пару тысяч фунтов, — о неудачах и безумных план отца Рики говорил с улыбкой.

Не лучший тон для деловых переговоров. Желая заключить сделку, люди скрывают свои ошибки и промахи, а не расписывают их.

— В своей наивности мой отец верит, что после нападения зулусов во время великого трека меня и твою семью связывает близкая дружба, потому я лучше всего гожусь для того, чтобы просить папашу Стюарта об одолжении, — усмехнулся Рики. — Представляешь?

Рики смотрел на Кристофера, будто ждал ответ. Но что Кристофер мог ответить? Солнечный день превратил светлые глаза Рики в желтые глаза тигра. Так было всегда, вспомнил Кристофер, на рассвете светлые глаза Рики становятся голубыми как небо, вечером они впитывают в себя закат и светятся оранжевым. А ночью, когда Кристофер прислонялся носом к носу Рики, его глаза становились темными, расширенные зрачки закрывали светлую радужку как луна закрывает солнце во время затмения.

Как я мог ударить его, подумал Кристофер.

Рики покачал головой, молчание Кристофера ему надоело. Спрыгивая на землю, Рики перекинул ногу через голову коня, а не через круп. Кристофер вспомнил, как впервые заметил это движение на охоте в Капе, четыре года назад. Тогда он решил, что Рики рисуется, задается, старается обратить на себя внимание. Потом Барт избил Рики, и Рики впервые поговорил с Кристофером. Да, скорее почувствовал, чем понял тогда Кристофер, Рики действительно, хотел внимания. Хотел, чтобы его увидели, заметили, запомнили его имя, и не называли бастардом, мальчиком, или рабом ван Райнберга.

Рики сел под акацию и закурил. Когда Крис опустился рядом на траву, Рики открыл и протянул ему золотой портсигар.

— Подарок немецкого генерала, — Рики скривил губы в новой незнакомой Кристоферу усмешке. — Он командует армией немецкой Юго-Западной Африки и часто навещает моего отца. Привез ему из Германии оригинальные издания Гете и Шиллера. А мне подарил портсигар, чтобы я разрешил ему посмотреть, как я мочусь.

Рики согнул колени и развел ноги в стороны. Ткань штанов обтянула бедра и выпуклость в паху. Сообразив, что таращится на пах Рики, Кристофер испытал смятение. Еще хуже было то, что Рики заметил его взгляд и громко, оглушительно звонко рассмеялся.

— Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо. Наверное, хочешь узнать, прикасался ли немец ко мне?

Кристофер покачал головой. В горле слишком пересохло, чтобы говорить. Некоторое время они молчали. Рики докурил сигарету.

— Как поживает Норман? — спросил Кристофер, боясь, что Рики встанет, уйдет или скажет, что пора возвращаться на ферму к Стюартам.

Рики повернул к нему лицо. Прищуренный взгляд, маленькая царапина на подбородке, пыль и песчинки в корнях невозможных волос.

— Последний год Норман пьет и оплакивает глаз, который ему выбил Арасу. Ты слышал о восстании рабов у нас?

— Нет.

Йоханес ездил к ван Райнбергам год назад, но ничего не говорил о восстании.

— Арасу был самым высоким человеком, которого я видел. Кожа у него была чернее угля. Когда он улыбался зубы сияли как луна на небе после грозы, — Рики говорил медленно, растягивал паузы, будто хотел, чтобы его речь выучили наизусть или запомнили навсегда. — Лет ему было около двадцати. В его племени было не принято отмерять годы жизни. В его племени мужчины ходили голыми, на члене носили тростниковые колпачки. На предплечьях и голенях бычьи хвосты. Так вот у Арасу предплечья и голени были такими толстыми, что пришлось связать три бычьих хвоста, чтобы обхватить одно предплечье. А член у него был таким большим, что прикрыть его мог только колпачок из тыквы.

Рики улыбнулся, а Крису снова стало неловко. Похожие преувеличения были в ходу у зулусов. Но перед ним сидел Рики. Сверкал глазами, кривил губы, и Кристоферу казалось, что у его слов есть иной скрытый смысл.

— Арасу пришел к белым, потому что его трус отец, увидел, как белые закидали пушечными ядрами соседнюю деревню и решил, что обязан не только подружиться с белыми и их богами, но и выучить язык белых. И для этого он послал к белым своего сына Арасу. Первым Арасу встретил толстый Ралли. Ралли испугался, что дикарь пришел украсть его коров и посадил Арасу в тюрьму. Утром с другими заключенными Арасу отправили выкорчевывать камни около реки. В обед мимо работающих заключенных проезжал мой отец, заметил, что Арасу очень силен, работает за десятерых и купил его. Дом моего отца стоит недалеко от реки. К моменту появления Арасу, отца уже пару месяцев мучила идея построить плотину, разделить реку и создать озеро. Мой отец решил, что Арасу достаточно силен, чтобы справиться с течением в одиночку и пообещал по окончании работы отпустить его домой, — Рики замолчал и с полуулыбкой посмотрел на Кристофера. — Когда я говорю о силе Арасу, я говорю о том, что видел своими глазами. Я видел, как он поднял и перенес с места на место быка, которого укусила гадюка. Но плотину Арасу строить отказался. Его племя поклонялось речным духам, а разделить реку, значило разгневать их. Отец приказал высечь Арасу, как сделал бы это с любым непослушным рабом. Норман взял шамбок, кнут из кожи носорога, но Арасу выдернул у него кнут и вставил рукоятку в правый глаз Нормана. Троим белым переломал руки и ноги. Четвертый белый выстрелил в Арасу из укрытия. Я сам видел, как пуля отскочила от туго натянутой на предплечье кожи. Увидев, что Арасу не берут пули, наши рабы бросились на белых. Рабыня, что работала у нас кухаркой, прыгнула раненному Норману на спину и хотела выцарапать ему оставшийся здоровый глаз.

Даже кожу носорога пробивают пули, сказал бы Кристофер, если бы эту историю рассказывал кто-то другой. Но голос Рики очаровал его, Кристоферу казалось, что, вслушиваясь в него, он постигнет тайный смысл истории.

— Одним ударом Арасу пробил стену нашего каменного дома. Потом сорвал голыми руками крышу, разломил пополам телегу и пошел прочь. Рабы улюлюкали, пританцовывали и прыгали за ним. Они разрушили ферму Титуса. Говорили, что Арасу голыми руками согнул и завязал узлом ствол винтовки, который Титус на него направил. Я видел, как на рабов помчался конный отряд. Арасу ударил лошадь между глаз, и она упала замертво. Пули Арасу не брали, отскакивали от его кожи. Тогда белые выкатили пушки. Семь ядер пролетели мимо, восьмое угодило Арасу в грудь. Его грудь была такой широкой и большой, что пушечное ядро застряло в ней как пули застревает в мышцах, оставив за собой обугленные края и дыру размером с мою голову. Следующее ядро снесло Арасу голову. Он прошел еще двести шагов прежде чем упал. Он был такой сильный, что даже смерти не сразу сдался.

Кристофер восхищался голосом Рики, его интонациями, жестами, взглядом, близостью. Кристофер долго верил, что Рики ненавидит его. Но если бы это было так, Рики бы сейчас не сидел рядом с ним. Возможно, вообще не приехал бы к Стюартам.

Рики смотрел на Кристофера, не моргая, Кристофер утратил способность думать и поддался притяжению. Губы у Рики были шершавыми и теплыми. Стоило смять их, в них пробудился пульс. Рики весь целиком был напряжение, твердые мышцы, натянутые связки, резкие движение, шумное дыхание. Запах пота и пыли, песок и влажная кожа под пальцами. Кристофер снова увидел солнечное затмение в его глазах. Когда Рики коснулся его шрамов на груди и спине, испытал сначала стыд, а потом благодарность.

Когда Кирстофер дотронулся до его члена, Рики зашипел. Испугавшись, что сделал ему больно, Кристофер сплюнул на ладонь и снова потянулся к Рики.

— На свой поплюй, — Рики оттолкнул его.

Скинул сапоги, выпутался из штанов и снова вцепился в Кристофера — обнял за шею, уложил на себя, сжал коленями бока. Смочил слюной свою ладонь и провел ею по члену Кристофера. Рики предлагал себя. Кристофер обрадовался и испугался. Он знал, что причинит Рики боль. Предложил бы поменяться местам, если бы не боялся словами спугнуть неожиданное чудо. Слова, сомнения. Неуверенность. Разве Рики не знает, чего хочет? Показать неуверенность сейчас все равно, что усомниться в его искренности, в его желаниях и намерениях. Кристофер никогда не думал, что когда-то будет жалеть, что во рту у него меньше слюны чем у лошади. Сколько бы он не сплевывал, между ног у них обоих все равно было слишком сухо.

Рики смотрел на него точно так же как два года назад, когда впервые поцеловал. Оттолкнешь меня или хочешь того, что и я? Но сейчас что-то было не так. Разладилось. Тогда они понимали друг друга без слов, знали, что убьют и умрут друг за друга, охотились вместе, выслеживали англичан, вместе ели, одновременно тянулись к воде, смотрели на одну и ту же линию горизонта. Теперь взгляд Рики напоминал сны, которых Кристофер больше не видел.

Рики потерся возбужденным членом о живот Кристофера, и он забыл, о чем думал. Коснулся волос Рики, подался бедрами вперед. Рики не пускал его. Он как будто не хотел или не мог расстаться со своей напряженной целостностью. Кристофер замер и снова попал под очарование его взгляда. Оттолкнешь, отвергнешь или возьмешь то, что тебе предлагаю? Рики под ним выкручивался, вдавливал затылок в землю, а пальцы в плечи Кристофера. Не отпускал, но и не переставал сопротивляться, мешочек гри-гри выскользнул из ворота рубашки Рики, лег между ключиц. Вместе с узнаванием Кристофера охватило отчаянное желание вернуться в прошлое, все изменить, все исправить. Уехать сбежать вместе с Рики до Джонни, до убийства Нголу. Тогда бы между ними все осталось как прежде. Злясь на себя, сожалея об утраченном, он ворвался в Рики и прижался яйцами к его заднице. Рики вскрикнул и ближе притянул Кристофера к себе. Целовался, кусался и дрожал всем телом. Отзывался вдохом на каждое движение Кристофера. Его напряжение никуда не делось, но теперь оно затягивало Кристофера в себя. Казалось, что у них даже сердца бьются в одном ритме. Удовольствие внушило Кристоферу, что он меняется, становится лучше, сильнее, мудрее. Что справится со всем. Как справился с Рики. Хватка Рики на его плечах ослабла. Просунув руку между их телами, Рики взялся за свой член. Задвигал рукой так быстро и нервно, что поцарапал живот Кристофера. Почему-то это подстегнуло возбуждение, и Кристофер кончил, впиваясь губами в губы Рики, прижимая животом его член и руку, не давая ему возможности пошевелиться, прислушивался к внутренней пульсации и наслаждался его дрожью.

Когда Кристофер, наконец, отстранился, его живот был испачкан спермой Рики. Ноги Рики соскользнули с его поясницы. Рики погладил его шею и затылок.

— У тебя это было впервые, — усмехнулся Рики.

Насмешка в его голосе застала Кристофера врасплох, вернула на землю, заставила вспомнить, что они не одни на свете. Наверное, в вопросе Рики, был какой-то смысл. Кристофер никогда ни с кем не целовался кроме Рики, никогда ни к кому не прикасался, никогда никого не хотел кроме Рики. У него совсем не было опыта — он не смог бы определить, отдавался Рики впервые или нет.

— Нужно возвращаться — сказал Рики. — Мясо газели, наверное, уже прожарилось.

Вопреки своим словам Рики не отпустил Криса. Все так же, гладя его затылок и шею, прижимаясь животом к животу, спросил:

— Почему ты не стрелял в ван Эйков и людей Стюарта, когда они убивали зулусов?

У Кристофера перехватило дыхание, и он отстранился от Рики. Тот легко отпустил. Раскинутые в стороны колени, опавший член на бедре, живот в потеках спермы. Сжатые губы, прищуренные глаза. Рики знал, что его вопрос причинит Кристоферу боль. Он хотел ее причинить.

Кристофер отвернулся. Оглядел холмы вокруг, посмотрел на муравьев, взбирающихся по стволу акации. Он заслужил эту боль.

— Их было много, я был окружен.

— Ты не хотел рисковать ради каких-то зулусов, — прошипел Рики.

— Стрелял я или нет, для зулусов ничего бы не изменилось, — Крис встал и подтянул штаны.

Рики на земле теперь выглядел слабым, побежденным и поломанным.

— В Капе, — тихо начал Рики, потом замолчал и подтянул колени к груди. — Я был с Норманом и англичанами, когда они поехали в общину бастеров. Бастеры начались отстреливаться. Я знал, что Норман поступает несправедливо и жестоко, но я тоже не смог поднять оружие против Нормана и встать на сторону бастеров.

— Рики…

— Подожди, — он поднял руку, подбородок задрожал. — Во время великого трека мы с Норманом, Ландманом и Терри наткнулись на коса. Они неделями голодали, едва могли шевелиться от слабости и голода. Терри показалось, что один из коса потянулся к копью, и Терри пристрелил его. Я опять ничего не сделал не поднял ружье, не выстрелил в Терри.

— Рики, ни с бастерами, ни с коса ты не мог ничего изменить. Только бы подставился и навлек на себя беду.

— Но я выстрелил, когда Отис целился в тебя, — Рики с вызовом посмотрел Кристоферу в глаза. — Не думал, не сомневался, я впервые действовал правильно и справедливо. Мне было плевать, что Отис мой родственник, что вокруг буры. Рядом с тобой я становился смелее, честнее и справедливее.

— Мне жаль, что я подвел и разочаровал тебя, — Кристофер опустил голову.

— Дело не в тебе, — Рики схватил сапоги и штаны и начал поспешно одеваться. — Не только в тебе. Я сам себя разочаровываю.

***

За столом Рики сел на место Джонни. Налегал на пальмовое вино и мало ел. От ван Райнбергов он привез подарки. Новый «Маузер» для Кристофера. Шелк и немецкие кремы для Марты.

— Для белой кожи подходят только кремы сделанные белыми, — сказал Рики.

Папаше Стюарту он привез лечебные настойки Магдалины от боли в суставах и для поднятия мужской силы.

— Достаточно пить через день по глотку и ты найдешь себе десять новых туземных жен и заделаешь каждой по десять детей.

Оказалось, Рики нравится смеяться над людьми, глядя им в глаза. Тили тоже пригласили за стол. Он смотрел в свою тарелку, рот открывал только чтобы откусить мясо или похвалить кукурузные лепешки и вино.

Посмеиваясь, Рики рассказал о том, как Барт был президентом фольксрада. В самом начале буры избрали президентом Агнуса ван Райнберга, пояснил Рики. Но не прошло и двух месяцев, как буры разочаровались в отце Рики, слишком настойчиво и напрямик он проталкивал законы о правах черных детей наследовать белым родителям. Уставшие от его наивности буры собрались тайком и проголосовали за нового президента. Барт как раз хорошо заработал на слоновой кости, и выбрали его, похоже, в надежде, что он принесет всем удачу. Во главе правления Барт продержался три месяца. Он приходил пьяным на собрания, но это терпели. А вот поджог церкви, буры ему не простили. Новый президент… Помните старика Рейнца, который оглох на одно ухо после нападения зулусов, спросил Рики. Так вот, он стал президентом и потребовал от Барта построить новую церковь. А так как Барт часть денег, вырученных за слоновую кость, пропил, а вторую вложил в стадо коз, у него отобрали и коз, и дом. Пришлось ему с женой переехать к ван Райнбергам, построить себе хижину и взяться за управление кофейной плантацией. На самом деле Барт ничего не знает о кофе, и всем заправляет старый негр-бушмен, который выращивал кофе в Капе.

— Барт женился? — спросил папаша Стюарт, ковыряя мелкой косточкой в зубах.

— Церковь такие браки не признает. Но да, он взял в дом черную суку с выменем как у коровы, и задницей шире телеги.

Марта покраснела и опустила глаза. Рики сделал большой глоток пальмового вина и добавил:

— Вонючие подмышки папы Легбе, едва не забыл, Барт передает поздравления.

Рики выдержал торжественную паузу. Кристофер думал, он поздравит папашу Стюарта с постом губернатора, но Рики закончил иначе:

— Барт искренне верит, что теперь, когда вы наконец избавились от паршивой овцы Джонни, вашу семью ждет процветание.

Папаша Стюарт перестал забивать трубку. Глаза Рики смеялись. Кристофер не был уверен, кто действительно придумал эту злую шутку. Барт или сам Рики.

— Агнус ван Райнберг всегда наплевательски относился к своим отцовским обязанностям, — Стюарт снова занялся своей трубкой. — Ему следовало чаще тебя пороть, чтобы ты не хамил старшим.

— Волосатые пальцы папы Легбе, я черный, — Рики достал золотой портсигар и закурил. — Черных пори не пори, они все равно будут врать и бездельничать.

Он как будто нарочно злил Стюарта. Утром Рики сказал, что приехал от имени отца просить Стюарта об одолжении. Но разве так ведут себя с будущими деловыми партнерами?

После ужина Марта разлила кофе, подала засахаренные фрукты и маринованную кукурузу. Разговор завял, и Марта рассказала о планах построить школы для черных детей.

— Зачем им школа? — спросил Рики, но смотрел при этом не на Марту, а на Кристофера. — Зачем учить обезьян читать и считать? Ах, знаю! Скоро у вас отменят рабство, и черные получат прописки и пропуски. Нужно поскорей научить их читать и считать, чтобы они поняли какой налог требуется уплатить, чтобы сходить в гости в соседнюю деревню.

— Ты это за немцами как попугай повторяешь? — усмехнулся Стюарт.

— Да, — не смущаясь, согласился Рики. — Немцы так же говорят, что французы не в пример честнее англичан. Вместо того, чтобы делать вид, что борются за права черных, они говорят прямо: раньше эта земля принадлежала вам, потому что вы были сильны, теперь мы сильнее, и земля принадлежит нам. Не согласны, придите и сразитесь с нами.

— И часто у вас гостят немцы? — спросил папаша Стюарт.

— А ты спроси у своего пастора. О‘Сули, кажется, его зовут?

Марта кивнула.

— Спроси его, английские миссионеры лучшие шпионы в Африке, — Рики икнул. — Недавно у нас поселились протестанты. Ваш О‘Сули, наверняка, поддерживает с ними переписку. Протестанты всех расспрашивают, не собирается ли местный фольксрад принять протекторат Германии.

— И как? Собирается?

— Ну у нас президент глухой на одно ухо, но не тупой. Понимает, что если согласится на протекторат Германии, то Англия объявит нам войну. Особенно теперь, когда в Колсберге нашли алмазы.

— Я думал это сказки, — Стюарт потянулся.

Между досками пола пробрались два крылатых муравья и терлись друг о друга брюшками.

— Норман был в Колсберге, купил участок и привез три камешка.

То, что Норман ездил за алмазами, не отрицало и не подтверждало того, что взбунтовавшийся раб выбил ему глаз. Но после шутки о смерти Джонни Кристофер сомневался в правдивости Рики. Скорей всего, он соврал про Нормана и восстание. Но зачем?

Кристофер плохо понимал, что чувствует. Он понял бы, если бы Рики ненавидел его. Но Рики то притягивал, то отталкивал. В нем появилась скользкая и опасная раздвоенность.

***

Марта постелила Рики и Тили на веранде козьи шкуры и шерстные одеяла.

— Сумасшедший щенок сумасшедшей суки, — выругался папаша Стюарт, когда Рики и Тили вышли из дома.

— В Капе он был таким хорошим мальчиком, — невпопад вздохнула Марта. — В церковь приходил аккуратно одетым и опускал взгляд, когда на него смотрели.

В своей комнате Кристофер смотрел в потолок и не мог уснуть. Прислушался к возне и шепоту на веранде, и у него заныли челюсти и вспыхнуло лицо как при лихорадке. О чем говорят Рики с Тили? О чем Рики может говорить с трусом? Почему вообще Рики путешествует с ним? Тили сам рассказал Рики о расстреле зулусов? Или Рики расспрашивал его, как Кристофер когда-то расспрашивал Йоханеса о младшем сыне ван Райнбергов?

Откинув одеяло, Кристофер вышел на улицу, воспользовавшись задней дверью. Прислушиваясь к храпу на веранде, он обошел дом, и увидел, что Тили ворочается, а постель Рики скомкана и пуста.

Кристофер огляделся, но без луны мало что увидел. Угадал в темноте очертания хижин рабов, хлева. Услышал всплеск воды у колодца и пошел на звук.

Как и Кристофер Рики был босиком. Вытащив в ведро, он сначала напился, а потом засунул в воду голову. Волосы намокли и облепили затылок и уши. Рики фыркнул как загнанная лошадь и снова прижался губами к краю ведра.

— Сушит? — спросил Кристофер.

От неожиданности Рики выронил ведро, поскользнулся в луже и едва не свалился в колодец.

Не думая, что делает, и снова поддаваясь притяжению Рики, Кристофер подхватил его за талию, погладил по мокрым волосы и коснулся холодной влажной щеки

— Я слишком много выпил, — усмехнулся Рики.

— Зачем ты приехал, Рики?

— Из-за тебя.

Кристофер взял его лицо в ладони. Так много хотелось сказать, объяснить. Попросить прощение за то, что ударил, за то, что все это время не был рядом. Но чувства никак не хотели складываться в слова, в голове билась только одна единственная четкая мысль.

— Я никогда никого не хотел кроме тебя, — прошептал Кристофер.

Рики прикрыл глаза и качнул головой.

— Все так говорят. Никогда, никого не хотел так, как тебя, — Рики нарочно изменил голос, подражая иностранному акценту.

Не в силах сдержаться, Кристофер схватил его за плечи и встряхнул. Голова Рики мотнулась назад.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

То отталкиваешь, то притягиваешь.

Рики засмеялся.

— А ты хотел бы, чтобы я сказал, что вижу тебя во сне каждую ночь и постоянно о тебе думаю, — он снова имитировал акцент.

Кристофер снова встряхнул его. Рики качнулся и ухватился за рубашку Кристофера, чтобы не упасть.

— Зачем ты это говоришь? Зачем унижаешь себя и меня? — Кристофер смог наконец сформулировать то, что его мучило.

— Я приехал к тебе, — зло прошипел Рики и резко дернул Кристофера за пояс штанов. Когда завязки не поддались, сжал член через ткань. — Ты ударил меня, велел убираться, сказал, что я только и думаю о том, как забраться тебе в штаны. И ты был прав. Я только об этом думаю. Чем я теперь лучше похотливого немца?

Он вжался в Кристофера, смотрел снизу вверх. Он снова предлагал себя. От него несло пальмовым вином, белки глаз покраснели от выпивки, усталости и солнца. Безумец.

— Рики, — Кристофер отстранил его от себя. — Как давно ты спал?

— Я не хочу спать.

— Идем, — Кристофер вдруг понял, что не хочет, чтобы Стюарт, Марта, Тили или кто-то еще видели Рики таким. Безумным, уставшим, разбитым, злым. Не в себе. Больным. — Тебе нужно проветриться.

За ужином Рики сел на место Джонни и посмеялся над его смертью. После побега Гинджу и ссоры с отцом, Кристофер спал на веранде дома Джонни. Почему-то ему показалось правильным и естественным отвести сейчас Рики туда. Спрятать от всех. Дать возможность отдохнуть, успокоиться и прийти в себя. Ему и себе. Слишком много чувств Рики в нем будил. Рядом с ним не получалось думать.

Держа Рики за руку, он привел его к конюшне. Первым побуждением было посадить Рики перед собой. До фермы Джонни всего пять миль. Без седла лошадь даже не успеет почувствовать, что везет двоих. Но член Кристофера болезненно стоял — он рехнется, если прижмется к Рики. Потому Кристофер отвязал двух лошадей. В темноте альбинос Рики, накормленный и расседланный, выглядел как облако тумана с красными опасными больными глазами. Кристофер хотел помочь Рики забраться на лошадь, но, приблизившись, вжался лицом в его волосы, стал целовать уши, затылок, шею. Рики подался назад, положил голову ему на плечо и закрыл глаза. Он снова предлагал себя, забыв, где находится, наплевав на то, что их могут увидеть.

— — Залезай на лошадь, — взмолился Кристофер.

Глядя, как он подтягивается, какое-то дикое и животное начало внутри Кристофера захотело, чтобы Рики упал, свалился на землю и тогда можно будет склониться над ним и подмять его под себя. От этих навязчивых желаний делалось и смешно, и стыдно одновременно. Кристофер забрался на лошадь и болезненно уперся яйцами в ее позвоночник. Вскоре тряска успокоила возбуждение.

Не спрашивая, куда они едут, Рики показывал пальцем на звезды и называл созвездия. Большинство названий Кристофер слышал впервые, ему оставалось только гадать, с кем Рики рассматривал звездное небо и ревновать. Ревновать к звездам, к людям, к воздуху, что входит в легкие Рики, к лошади, на чьей спине он едет. В этом было что-то нездоровое и неправильное. Кристофер изо всех сил старался избавиться от этих дурных мыслей, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Рики не спрашивал куда они едут, не спросил чей дом перед ними. Остановил коня, когда остановился Кристофер. И спрыгнул на землю, когда спрыгнул он.

— Тебе нужно выспаться, — сказал Кристофер, но уже раздевал Рики.

Погадил живот, дернул волосы в паху и обнял пальцами член.

Рики коснулся шрамов на его груди и присосался к шее. Стоило Кристоферу поймать в кулак оба члена, Рики застонал. С облегчением. Голодно. Вибрируя губами, кадыком. Оглушенный и поглощённый этим стоном Кристофер ни о чем больше не мог думать. Почему он не стонал так, когда лежал подо мной? Почему не стонал так, когда я был в нем, подумал Кристофер и излился в кулак.

После оргазма Рики обмяк, стал податливым и послушным. Едва коснулся головой набитого соломой тюфяка, сжал запястье Кристофера и тут же вырубился. Не заметил ни песка на тюфяке, ни толстого слоя пыли, ни птичьего и крысиного помета на полу.

Кристофер подвинул Рики к краю, ладонью стряхнул с тюфяка песок, передвинул Рики на очищенное место, снова похлопал ладонью и улегся сам. Волосы Рики подсохли и пустили корни в темноту. Кристофер задержал палец на полуоткрытых губах Рики. Рики во сне мотнул головой, уходя от прикосновения. Крис заснул, обнимая Рики. Вспомнил, что точно так же засыпал с Рики два года назад и понял, как сильно ему этого не хватало. Сколько раз они спали в объятьях друг друга? Три, четыре раза? Как он вообще мог засыпать без Рики?

Когда Кристофер проснулся, яркий свет ласкал веки, нос чесался от пыли, а низ живота наливался тяжестью. Он провел рукой по тюфяку рядом и поймал пустоту. Открыв глаза, Кристофер приподнял голову. Рики сидел у него между ног — улыбнулся, лизнул член чмокнул губами головку. Глаза его больше не были уставшими и обиженными как вчера. Рики светился от радости, и Кристофер позволил себе отдаться ощущениям. Запутал пальцы в невозможных волосах Рики и подался навстречу. Раздвигал членом губы Рики, поджимал яйца и подкидывал бедра. А когда он готов был кончить, Рики вдруг выпустил его член изо рта и отстранился. Кристофер ощутил холод и короткое разочарование. И тут же не смог сдержать смех, видя, как поспешно и суетливо Рики избавляется от одежды.

— Рубашку тоже сними, — подсказал Крис, гладя свой член.

Ореолы сосков у Рики были такими темными, что их черноту хотелось попробовать на вкус. Запах Рики был гуще всего под мышками. Когда Рики забрался Кристоферу на живот, мешочек гри-гри ударил Кристофера по подбородку. Он поймал его губами. Рики потерся носом о его нос, поцеловал. Член Кристофера лег между ягодиц Рики, руки сами обхватили его бедра.

Рики прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на своих ощущениях. Впустил в себя головку, закусил губу, уперся руками в грудь Криса, отклонился назад, снова подался вперед. Он никак не мог приспособиться, не мог расслабиться. Потел, раздувал крылья носа, кусал губы. Будто то, что он делал было вызовом, испытанием или соревнованием.

— Рики.

— Второй раз должен быть лучше, — выпалил он, — я больше не буду таким зажатым.

Второй раз, пронеслось в голове у Кристофера. Вспомнилось насмешливое — у тебя это впервые. Но теперь Рики говорил сам с собой. Он говорил о себе. Для него вчера тоже был первый раз. Почему это признание обрадовало Кристофера? Наверное, все дело в глупом неконтролируемом возбуждение и бездонном удовольствии. Предчувствие оргазма научило Кристофера радоваться всему.

Он подхватил Рики под задницу и перекатил на спину. Навис сверху и сел между его разведенных ног. Вчера он толком не рассмотрел Рики там, куда вставлял свой член, куда тянулся пальцами. Слюны снова было мало. Но Кристоферу понравилось, как она стекала по яйцами Рики и впитывалась в складки под ними. Рики как будто смутился. Растерялся, свел колени вместе и снова раскинул их в стороны, стоило Крису коснуться их. Гладил Криса по груди, хватал за руки, тянулся за поцелуями и терся носом о его подбородок. Рики зажимался и задыхался. Пульсировал и дрожал. А Крис мечтал, чтобы он стонал. Как вчера. От облегчения. От удовольствия. Крис верил — удастся расслабить Рики, удастся выдавить из него стон. Нужно всего лишь расслабить его. Потому он раскачивался над Рики, едва двигался, раскрывал его очень медленно, по чуть-чуть. Никакие мышцы не способны сопротивляться долго. Рики привык к неглубокому скольжению, сам втянул Криса в себя и наградил его стоном. Можно было двигаться, но Крис навалился на Рики, вцепился в волосы и рассматривал солнечное затмение в его глазах. И лишь когда Рики улыбнулся, он вспомнил о собственном нетерпении. Доверился возбуждению и потерялся в нем. Испытывал восторг и благодарность, каждый раз, когда Рики стонал. Замедлялся, когда Рики приоткрывал рот, и ускорялся, когда он выдыхал и жмурился. Они достигли разрядки одновременно. Но Кристофер не хотел выходить из Рики. Перехватил его ногу под колено и прижал к груди.

— Второй раз, и правда, был лучше?

— Да, — Рики гладил его затылок и шею. — Второй раз настолько хорош, что я уже мечтаю о третьем.

— — Вчера я хотел предложить тебе поменяться местами, — сказал Кристофер.

— Но ведь это я к тебе приехал, а не ты ко мне, — фыркнул Рики, выпуская член Кристофера из себя.

Приехал ко мне, мысленно повторил Кристофер. Что-то похожее пьяный Рики говорил у колодца. Приехал к тебе, после того, как ты ударил меня и прогнал. Это беспокоило Рики. Из-за этого в нем появлялась опасная двойственность? Или у его раздвоенности были и другие причины?

Только теперь Кристофер понял каким трусливым идиотом был. Он смотрел как обнаженный Рики ходит по комнате, обыскивает покосившиеся шкафы и рассохшиеся ящики, и не понимал, как мог думать, что Рики способен сказать, что жалеет, что спас ему жизнь. Рики не просто спас ему жизнь. Он первый поцеловал его, научил его любить жизнь. Научил его радоваться ей. Засыпать в обнимку. Научил близости. Рики и есть жизнь. Кристофер должен был доверять ему. И как сильно бы не пугали его собственные поступки, он должен был не убегать от Рики, а отдать ему право судить и наказывать себя.

— Это дом Джонни? — спросил Рики.

— Да.

В животе у Рики заурчало. Пока Кристофер сожалел, что не захватил ружья и седла, чтобы они могли поохотиться, Рики соорудил рогатку и натянул штаны.

Босиком с голой грудью он вышел на улицу. Солнце преодолело полпути до зенита. Наступая на собственную тень, Рики пошел через поросшее сорняком поле к одинокому дереву. Кристофер любовался его походкой. Рики подстрелил птицу с третьего выстрела. Желтая грудка, серые крылья, тщедушное тело. Кристофер был так голоден, что сожрал бы ее сырой. Пока он разводил костер, Рики добыл еще одну птицу. Они плохо очистили перья и плохо прожарили мясо, и все равно Кристоферу казалось, что ничего вкуснее в жизни он не ел.

После завтрака Кристофер вытащил ведро из колодца. Рики разделся, подставляясь под воду, соблазняя и дразня. В пяти милях на западе лежала ферма Стюарта, на востоке — бывшие дома бастеров, теперь принадлежавшие бедной родне ван Сорков. Но Кристоферу казалось, что они с Рики одни на целом свете.

— Почему ты не снимаешь рубашку? — спросил Рики, прижимаясь к Кристоферу мокрым телом. — Стесняешься шрамов?

— Ты сказал они уродливы, — усмехнулся Кристофер.

— Я был не прав, — Рики пожал плечами, наступил Кристоферу на ногу. — Они прекрасны.

Рики засунул мокрые прохладные пальцы под рубашку Кристофера. Солнце заставляло их обоих хмуриться, прикосновение и близость улыбаться. Они кончили в кулак друг друга. Совсем как раньше, когда им было по четырнадцать и совместные охоты стали поводом прикоснуться друг другу.

Вернувшись в дом, Кристофер затянул Рики на тюфяк и прижал к себе. Рики снова был потрясающе нежным, расслабленным и послушным. Было так хорошо и спокойно обнимать его, что Кристофер не понял, кто из них заснул первым.

Когда они проснулись, красный глаз солнца заглядывал в окно. Рики был возбужден. Во взгляде его снова появилась знакомая напряженная неуверенность. Оттолкнешь меня или возьмешь то, что я тебе предлагаю. Кристофер взял его, заставил расслабиться и стонать.

***

На ферму Стюартов они вернулись после заката. Марта как раз накрыла ужин. Рики снова сидел на месте Джонни. На этот раз он хорошо ел и ни над кем не смеялся. Рассказал о поселении отца. Об алее цветущих деревьев, о каменоломнях и соляных шахтах. О немецких прессах для сахарного тростника и сушилках для кофе. О гуляньях в честь женитьбы Барта. Подумать только, удивился в который раз Крис, Барт ненавидел своих чернокожих братьев, а скоро у него самого будут чернокожие дети. Папаша Стюарт тоже выглядел расслабленным и умиротворенным и похвалил травы Магдалины.

— Она жульничает, в настойки от болей добавляет опиум, — улыбнулся Рики.

После ужина Рики сел покурить на веранде. Мечтая показать Рики в горах самку носорога с детенышем, Кристофер отправился к колодцу. Поднял ведро и полил голову.

Рядом из темноты появилась Иса и протянула ему полотенце.

— Надо же, — Рики приблизился. — Она как будто целый вечер стояла здесь с полотенцем и ждал этого момента. Сиськи еще не отрастила, а уже не терпится ноги раздвинуть.

— Он пьян, не обращая внимания, — шепнул Кристофер Исе и взял у нее полотенце.

— Что ты уставилась остолопка? — скривился Рики. — Лучше, чем хлопать глазами, в следующий раз скажи ему, что тебе нравятся его шрамы. Скажи, что находишь их ужасными и прекрасными, и он в благодарность согреет твою манду.

— Рики, заткнись, — Кристофер схватил его за локоть и развернул к себе.

Иса убежала. Рики рассмеялся. Неприятно, искусственно, как пьяный. Но ведь сегодня он едва прикоснулся к пальмовому вину.

— Я знаю таких девочек. Она будет ходить за тобой, преданно смотреть на тебя и путаться под ногами, пока ты наконец ее не приласкаешь.

— Ей всего тринадцать, — сказал Крис.

— Подумаешь, мне было двенадцать, когда я ползал перед тобой на коленях и дергал себя за член, — зло прищурился Рики.

Кристофер обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе. Но Рики оттолкнул его. Кристофер пошел за ним в темноту. Прислушивался к его дыханию, любовался его широким шагом и резкими движениями.

Луна выскользнула из-за туч. Молодая, острая, неопытная — уговорила звезды светить ярче, вылизала до бела кончики травы и выдохлась. Закричала птица. Между ног Рики прошмыгнула крыса, и он выругался.

— Рики, — Кристофер наконец-то поймал его и не собирался отпускать.

— Знаешь, Тили рассказывал мне, как однажды в Капе в общине бастеров поймали двух парней, которые встречались по ночам и отсасывали друг другу. Их обоих раздели и привязали к позорным столбам на главной площади. Три дня в них кидали камни, плевали, избивали. А на третий день одного из них отпустили. Знаешь почему? Потому что у него была жена, она ждала ребенка, все три дня плакала и просила отпустить мужа. Может, раздвинула ноги перед капитаном общины, — Рики передернулся всем телом. — Чтобы она не сделала, это помогло, ее мужа отпустили, пожалели. А того, кому он отсасывал, наказали за двоих. Ему отрезали член и яйца и затравили собаками.

— Рики, — Кристофер хотел взять его лицо в ладони, но Рики увернулся.

— Что Рики? Хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся? Раздвинул перед тобой ноги или отсосал тебе, а потом мы будем вести себя как раньше, будто ничего не случилось. Болтать с твоим отцом убийцей. Жрать лепешки его безмозглой послушной чопорной жены и улыбаться рабыням. Ты думаешь мне этого достаточно?

Кристофер рассматривал его и не двигался. Рики изменился. С этим раздражительным, нервным и напряженным Рики будет непросто.

— Не ходи за мной, Крис. Сегодня я буду спать один. Как спал все эти два года. Ты ведь хотел это узнать? Но почему-то никак не осмелился спросить. Позволил ли я кому-то коснуться себя? Нет, не позволил. Но я постоянно об этом думал.

Рики пошел прочь. Зная, что не заснет, Кристофер вернулся на ферму и оседлал коня. Он не любил ночную охоту, но знал, что она поможет прочистить голову. Ночь заставит к себе прислушаться. Потребует уважения. Заберет внимание.

Сегодня ночью ветер свистел в верхушках деревьев, но не касался травы. На склонах холмов сернобыки жевали колючки. Кристофер слышал, как они причмокивают, но не видел их.

В десяти шагах от водопоя он услышал всплеск, вой и рычание. Крупный хищник настиг жертву. Судя по долгой возне, добыча была не мельче хищника. Кристофер не сомневался, это лев, которого он искал два дня назад, накануне приезда Рики. Лев вернулся. Изголодался настолько, что рискнул в одиночку напасть на старого злого буйвола.

Кристофер не спешил. Подождал, когда шум борьбы стихнет, привязал коня. Рычание льва превратилось в бормотание и урчание. Чем ближе Кристофер подходил, тем четче слышал, как лопаются под зубами льва кожа и сухожилия мертвого буйвола. Летучая мышь оцарапала Кристоферу висок. В воде заплескались выдры. Запах крови и шерсти стал таким сильным, что от него закрутило в носу. Ладони Кристофера вспотели на прикладе ружья. Он прислушивался к сопению льва, как недавно прислушивался к дыханию Рики. Подошел ко льву так близко, что почувствовал, как воздух нагревается и вибрирует от его движений. Кристофер поднял ружье и щелкнул затвором, увидел желтые глаза зверя и выстрелил. Громкий рык заглушил второй выстрел. Запах крови стал еще гуще. Но теперь Кристофер слышал только свое дыхание, шорохи трав и всплески выдр в воде. Он коснулся скатанной гривы льва, и рядом закричала ночная птица.

Луна вернулась на небо и отразилась в лезвии ножа, когда Кристофер начал снимать шкуру льва. Вонь от внутренностей перебила все запахи и надолго лишила Кристофера обоняния. Мясо льва остывало под пальцами. Когда Кристофер закончил снимать шкуру, начало светать. Почистив шкуру песком и водой, Кристофер перебросил ее через седло и поехал к ферме Джонни. По пути он встретил мальчишек рабов с козами. Пятилетний карапуз пытался прокатиться на спине черно-белой козы.

Рики сидел перед домом Джонни. Увидев Криса, откинул сигарету и вскочил. Открыл и закрыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, но передумал и сжал челюсти так, что на скулах запрыгали желваки.

Мы не доверяем другу другу, подумал Кристофер. Прошлое осталось в прошлом. Я не могу залезть ему в голову и угадать, о чем он думает. Он не понимает меня. Но я не хочу от него отказываться.

Кристофер постелил шкуру льва у ног Рики.

— Встань на нее.

Рики улыбнулся. Кристофер кивнул — да, глупо. Он сам не знал, зачем ему понадобилась дурацкая шкура.

Солнце светило Рики в спину, пронзало лучами его волосы, крадя их черноту.

— Рики, однажды ты спас мне жизнь, — Кристофер вспотел, натертая ножом ладонь саднила, сердце больно стучало в ушах. — Я ударил тебя, потому что боялся услышать, что ты жалеешь об этом.

— Ты не знал, что ведешь Нголу и его людей в ловушку?

— Нет.

Рики кивнул.

— Ты мог уйти от Стюарта, как ушел Барт. Почему ты остался с ним?

— Я должен был защитить Гинджу.

Рики опустил голову и закусил губу. Вспомнил как выстрелил в Гинджу? Сожалел об этом?

— Я ненавижу твоего отца и Джонни. До сих пор его ненавижу, — сказал Рики.

Ненавидеть у Рики получалось лучше, чем сочувствовать.

— Йоханес рассказывал, что ты проводил обряды вуду, лечил рабов и предсказывал будущее. Правда, что ты стал колдуном?

Рики фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Никакой магии вуду не существует. Есть лишь безумцы, которые верят безумцам. Ты сам видел девочку, бьющуюся в припадке.

— Когда ты проводил ритуалы, ты тоже бился в припадке?

— Да. Пил дурманящие травы и кровь жертвенных животных, кружился в танце, пока не приходили видения. Людям нравилось, когда я пересказывал им свои видения. Каждый находил в моем бреде что-то личное. Но мне надоело быть безумцем, в которого верят, и я пришел к тебе, чтобы стать безумцем, который верит. Я хочу верить в тебя.

Рики снова это сказал. Пришел к тебе. Кристофер уже привык к этой фразе, полюбил ее, привязался к ней. И мечтал отблагодарить за нее. Рики подошел вплотную, смотрел на Криса снизу вверх, в глазах дрожал знакомый вопрос. Оттолкнешь меня или возьмешь то, что предлагаю?

Только теперь из взгляда Рики ушла искренности, которая была в нем два года назад. Ритуалы вуду испортили его. Рики предлагал жертву, чтобы умилостивить, околдовать и заполучить Кристофера. На этот раз Кристофер не собирался принимать его жертву. Думаешь, мне этого достаточно, сказал вчера Рики, и Кристофера это задело. Раньше Рики хотел его искреннее, без оглядки. Теперь в Рики появилась опасная двойственность, вроде той, что жила в Джонни, заставляла его то тянуться к отцу, то отталкивать его.

— Иди сюда, — Кристофер сжал виски Рики, будто собирался раздавить его голову, потом запустил пальцы в его волосы.

Не целовал, боясь запутаться, потеряться, забыть, что собирается сделать. Как и раньше Рики тянулся к нему и хотел его, но теперь одних лишь ласк и близости Кристофера ему было мало. Рики требовал большего. Но что еще Кристофер мог ему дать?

Не дотянувшись до губ Кристофера, Рики поцеловал его подбородок.

Зачем он рассказал о похотливом немце, который подарил ему портсигар? Зачем оскорбил девчонку рабыню? Зачем размазывал все это дерьмо между нами?

Кристофер увлек Рики в дом, сдернул с него штаны, затащил его на себя.

— Ну же, Рики, не тупи.

Что такого в том, чтобы подставить задницу тому, кому ты спас жизнь? Крис обнял коленями бока Рики, и почувствовал себя перевернутым на спину жуком. Ну же, Рики докажи, что не жалеешь, что спас меня.

— Так и будешь на мне ерзать и вертеться, будто тебе член отрезали? — прорычал Кристофер.

Рики удивленно распахнул глаза. Думая о том, как ему надоела недосказанность и двойственность между ними, Кристофер впился пальцами в бедра Рики и подвинул его так, чтобы член Рики уперся ему в яйца.

— Подожди, — прошипел Рики, хотел наклониться и поцеловать, но Кристофер не позволил ему.

Тебе меня мало? Я умру за тебя, убью за тебя, но тебе этого мало. Как не старался, Кристофер таки потерялся в близости Рики.

Рики хмурился, потел и тяжело дышал. Еще немного и Кристофер забудет, что чувствует.

В этом, действительно, не было ничего особенного. Сначала жжение, потом растяжение. Не больно, но непривычно, неудобно и неприятно. Возбуждение Криса не прошло только потому, что он представлял, как сам входит в Рики, раскрывает его своим членом, ломает сопротивление его тела. Представлять Рики на своем месте заводило и злило одновременно — почему, когда Крис толкался в него, Рики не сказал, что ему неудобно, тесно, много? Эта обида заставила Криса давить на бедра Рики, тянуть его к себе, в себя. Только когда Рики зашипел, Крис понял, что ближе уже невозможно, глубже некуда — яйца Рики плотно вжимались ему в задницу.

Рики уловил его растерянность, наклонился и поцеловал. Оттянул нижнюю губу, по-новому, головокружительно непривычно. Рассмеялся мягко, тепло, успокаивающее. Покачал бедрами. Сделал так, что захотелось к нему тянуться, хвататься за него. Стало вдруг невыносимо важно ловить его вдохи. Сейчас Кристофер желал его стонов даже сильнее, чем раньше.

— Рики, — прошептал Кристофер, уже не приказывая, умоляя.

— Что? — Снова поцелуй, потом движение. Нужно научиться у него этому, повторить, когда Кристофер снова будет сверху, когда вернет себе контроль. — Что? — Рики подался назад, потянул за собой внутренности Криса, заметил, как Крис поморщился. — Не нравится? А так? — вошел на всю длину. — Так лучше, верно?

— Ничего особенного, — Крис погладил его выступающие лопатки и изогнутую напряженную поясницу. — Старайся лучше.

Рики качнулся, пощекотал своим невозможными волосами нос Криса и застонал. До чего же прекрасным становился он во время оргазма. Расслабленным, искренним, открытым. Хотелось обнять и никогда не отпускать. Крис фантазировал о Рики в своих руках, запутавшегося в его руках как птица в силках, когда Рики обхватил его член и довел до разрядки.

Рики упал рядом и рассмеялся.

Крис повернулся на бок и притянул его к себе.

— Что такого смешного? — улыбнулся он.

— Видел бы ты себя, — Рики сжал запястье Криса, как делал это раньше. — Такой суровый, решительный, полон вызова и требующий, чтобы тебя выебали.

Это действительно было смешно.

— Меня перемкнуло, заклинило, — признался Крис.

— О, да.

— Рики, мне никто не нужен кроме тебя. И я готов сделать все, чтобы доказать тебе это.

— Да, я понял, — все еще смеясь, Рики ткнулся носом в шею Кристофера.

Прижался всем телом и потерся пяткой о его голень.

Они проспали до вечера. Умывшись около колодца, Рики накинул шкуру льва на мокрое обнажённое тело. При свете дня Кристофер видел, как плохо и неловко ее обработал — края рванные, повсюду дыры.

— Моя мать родилась в Дагомеи, — Рики погладил львиную шкуру. — Ей было восемь, когда король Дагомеи взял ее в жены. Король Дагомеи брал девочек в жены, не чтобы ебать их, а, чтобы тренировать их как воинов и превратить в свой личный отряд воинственных девственниц.

Из-за песка, что налип на шкуру льва, Рики был скользким и колючим, когда Кристофер обнял его.

— Я вру, — сказал Рики, усаживаясь на бедра Кристоферу. — Я ничего не знаю про свою мать.

В темноте они развели костер и поджарили кусок жесткого львиного мяса.

— Джонни был прав, — сказал Рики облизывая пальцы. — В твоей преданности отцу есть что-то пугающее и ненормальное.

Крис провел пальцем от лба по носу Рики до подбородка, разделил его лицо пополам. Джонни ничего не говорил о преданности, Рики это сам придумал.

— Что ты знаешь о Джонни, Рики?

— В ущелье Джонни сказал, что ты всегда говоришь и делаешь то, что приказывает тебе отец. И я знаю, почему Джонни жег твое тело. От бессилия, от отчаяния. Чтобы выжечь огнем из твоего сердца слепую преданность отцу.

— Ты ошибаешься.

— Правда? Почему тогда ты не позволил мне убить Джонни? Потому что твой отец приказал тебе беречь его? Но где были твои чувства? Твой гнев? Твоя боль? Джонни не только пытал тебя, он убил Макинрайта и Уруми. Уруми, который смотрел на тебя как на бога, приносил тебе птиц, латал твои сапоги, исполнял твои приказы, прежде чем ты успевал их произнести! — Рики выпутался из объятий Криса и отодвинулся. — Что бы было, если Джонни убил меня? Ты бы простил ему это, если Стюарт потребовал?

Верхняя губа Рики дернулась — ни дать, ни взять готовящийся к нападению хищник.

— Почему ты позволил себя использовать? Почему безропотно согласился быть бараном, которого принесли в жертву ради примирения? Почему не ушел, когда твой отец использовал тебя второй раз? Что ты сказал Нголу, когда вел его к реке? Что ты ему пообещал? Совместный поход против племени соседей? Как ты мог ездить с Джонни, есть с ним у одного костра, после того, что он сделал?

Кристофер вздохнул. Он всегда чувствовал усталость после столкновений с Джонни. Его многословные, громкие вспышки гнева, припадки бешенства были как холостые выстрелы. Теперь точно так же вел себя Рики.

— Когда я думаю об этом, когда смотрю на тебя, я тоже хочу взять горящую головешку и прижать ее к твоей груди! — Рики потянулся к костру, но отдернул руку. — Чтобы выжечь из тебя дерьмо, которое в тебя всю жизнь пихал твой отец!

Крис надеялся, что Рики выдохся, но он продолжал:

— Почему ты остался с ним?

— Потому что у меня был долг и обязанности перед семьей. Я должен был защищать Марту, Гинджу и Лиама.

— Защищать от кого? Если ты рвался защитить Гинджу, почему не ушел вместе с ней, а остался со Стюартом?

— Я не остался с ним!

— Около него. При нем. Какая разница. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Разве ты не был с ним, когда погиб Джонни? Твоя преданность семье хуже рабства. Отвратительна унизительна. Она делает тебя слабым и превращает в труса. Когда зулусы напали на наши стада, ты спас жизнь Норману, ты дрался даже когда у тебя закончились патроны. А что случилось с тобой на кровавой реке? Ты ничего не мог сделать! Ты не понимал, что происходит. Ты настолько испугался и растерялся, что ударил меня, хоть я не желал тебе зла!

Неподалеку ночная птица обзавелась потомством. Птенцы пищали всю ночь. И лишь на рассвете, когда последнего съела змея, они замолкли.


	17. Отмена рабства

Пастор О‘Сули привез из Наталя письма и библии.

В то утро Кристофер обещал Марте, поездить с ней по бурским фермам. Она хотела начать учить черных детей читать и писать и искала учеников.

Перед тем как покинуть с Мартой ферму, Кристофер помог О‘Сули занести часть привезенных Библий в дом. В дюжине из них не было страниц и под обложкой с золотым теснением лежали бумажки с портретом английской королевы.

Пересчитывая деньги и распечатывая письма, папаша Стюарт потирал распухшее колено и жаловался, что у него закончилась настойка с опиумом, что привез Рики.

\- Они действительно нашли там алмазы, - папаша Стюарт поднес к глазам очередное письмо. – Камни уже продают на лондонской бирже. Смит прислал мне журнал с лекцией какого-то немца. Он занимается разработкой горных месторождений, провел полгода в Колсберге, составил прогнозы и оценил участки. Если верить ему, в ближайшие полгода цена на участки сильно подскочит. На территории свободной бурской республики начнется алмазная лихорадка, от которой содрогнется весь мир. Мои английские друзья очень серьезно относятся к этим немецким прогнозам и просят прикупить для них и их родственников пару участков в Колсберге, - Стюарт поморщился. – Я вчера говорил с Рики, его отцу так не терпится получить заем в фунтах, что он разрешил Рики закладывать свои земли. Среди них пастбища и участки в Колсберге. Никогда раньше мне не предлагали такой выгодной сделки. Здесь у меня, - он хлопнул по библиям, - двадцать тысяч фунтов на покупку земли в Колсберге, которая обойдется мне в десять тысяч, если я дам ван Райнбергу деньги, а потом отберу участки в Колсберге за невыполнение условий соглашения. О‘Сули говорил от моего имени с английским адвокатом в Натале. Европейские государства не спешат официально признать бурские республики. А значит, какую бы сделку я не заключил с Ван Райнергом, ее всегда может подправить английский адвокат. И только эти поправки будут иметь официальную юридическую силу в рамках международного права. Когда мои английские друзья соберут экспедицию для разработки участков в Колсберге, мой адвокат изменит сроки на контракте и согласно единственному официальному документу ван Райнберг должен будет мне вернуть деньги или отдать землю. Если он не захочет, будет спорить, английские власти должны будут защищать мои интересы. Думаю, двести вооруженных красных мундиров будет достаточно, чтобы произвести впечатление, если не на ван Райнберга, то на его соседей. Никто не захочет воевать с англичанами из-за того, что их сосед был так глуп, что задолжал одному из них.

Черные не знают законов собственности на землю, сказал однажды Стюарт и оказался прав. Отдавая землю белым за винтовки, Мпанде разрешил им на ней поселиться. Но вовсе не имел в виду, что на этой земле его людям запрещено разбить лагерь, пасти скот и охотиться. Бурских республик не существует, говорил Стюарт теперь, а значит любой договор подписанный с гражданином бурской республики недействителен. Законную силу имеют только изменения, внесенные в договор английским адвокатом.

Кристофер привык к тому, что удачной сделкой буры считали игру на незнании партнера. Но менять условия сделки после ее заключения всегда считалось жульничеством и преступлением. Папаша Стюарт хотел обмануть ван Райнбергов, Кристофер собирался поговорить об этом вечером с Рики, после того, как объедет с Мартой фермы.

Марта надела новое белое платье и новую белую шляпку, привезенные из Англии. Сначала она заехала на мелкие фермы - хозяйства на десять коров, где у одной белой семьи в подчинении находилась одна черная семья. После отмены рабства на таких фермах мало что поменялось, как и прежде из-за общей бедности белые черные работали наравне с белыми. 

Марта заходила в покосившиеся тростниковые хижины, дарила черным старикам табак и просила их присылать своих детей в воскресную школу. Для самых упрямых отцов и матерей, которые не понимали зачем их детям белая школа, Марта придумала несуществующий закон - каждый черный ребенок должен ходить в школу, чтобы научиться читать, писать и считать, знать свои обязанности и права.

\- Сменится поколение, прежде чем черные поймут, какие возможности и свободу подарила им британская империя, - сетовала Марта, забираясь в повозку после посещения очередной фермы.

На обед заехали к Летими. После официальной отмены рабства в колонии Летими согнали всех своих рабов во дворе и объявили им, что теперь они не рабы, а свободные арендаторы. За право как и раньше жить в своих хижинах и возделывать свое маленькое поле, они должны продолжать работать на Летими.

Следующим важным изменением стало положение о наказаниях. За плохую работу или уход без разрешения, бывших рабов теперь наказывали не хозяева, а английская администрация.

Негры не поняли нововведений.

У Летими Марта тоже раздавала табак и говорила с черными про школу.

Вечером Марта и Кристофер заехали к ван Соркам и встретились с Сари. Она жила в небольшом доме на территории отцовской фермы. Две комнаты, кухня на улице под навесом. По хозяйству ей помогала старуха рабыня. Ее муж, сухой и морщинистый негр присматривал за козами Сари. Марта подарила Сари одну из баночек немецких кремов, которые привез Рики.

Сари разбавила пальмовое вино травяной настойкой. Горькая и терпкая болтанка хорошо утоляла жажду и пьянила. Марта заснула после двух чашек, будто ей дали сонный корень. До фермы Стюартов от дома Сари было двадцать миль. Тучи на небе закрыли луну и звезды, и Сари предложила Кристоферу не будить Марту и переночевать у нее в доме. Он согласился. Сари постелила для него на полу козьи шкуры и накрыла шерстяным одеялом Марту.

Потом Сари забила таху в трубку. Когда Сари затягивалась, ее щеки западали, лицо становилось маленьким как у ребенка.

\- Между мной и Гилбертом ничего не было, - она посмотрела на Кристофера через облако дыма. – Я никогда ни с кем не ложилась кроме Джонни. Гилберт с детства был влюблен в меня, приезжал, приставал, упрашивал, уговаривал. Но я всегда отказывала.

Сари наклонила голову, потерлась щекой о плечо.

\- Я не оправдывалась перед Джонни, потому что последнее время с ним невозможно было разговаривать, - Сари обиженно выпятила нижнюю губу. - Когда все произошло, когда его убили, я была слишком зла и подавлена, чтобы оправдываться. Но теперь, я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я никогда никого не любила кроме Джонни. 

\- Он тоже любил тебя, - неуверенно сказал Кристофер, рассматривая свои руки.

\- Неправда. Вначале, может быть. Но после ущелья он начал превращаться в чудовище, - Сари мотнула головой.

Слева-направо. Потом еще раз и еще. Она не могла остановиться, и Кристоферу пришлось обнять ее. Он гладил ее по руке, пока Сари не перестала всхлипывать.

Он заснул, прислушиваясь к скрипу половиц в комнате Сари и похрапыванию Марты. Почему Сари заговорила о себе, Гилберте и Джонни с Кристофером, а не с Мартой? Ее волновало, что он о ней думает, или она не хотела, чтобы Марта обсуждала ее со Стюартом? Перед ним она все еще не желала оправдываться. Руководила ли ей гордость? Или так Сари выражала презрение к Стюарту?

Утром Марта вместе с Сари испекли во дворе кукурузные лепешки. У обоих лица раскраснелись и лоснились от пота. Марта подала Кристферу кофе с яйцом, как он любил. Пока солнце поднималось они вместе обошли стадо коз Сари. Марта заметила, что у одной козы раздуло вымя, будто началась инфекция. У другой треснули рога и лучше было бы их спилить, пока не начали гнить.

На ферму Стюартов Марта и Кристофер вернулись в полдень. Воздух вокруг плыл от жары. Притихли птицы, исчезли насекомые. Слышно было только как камни крошатся под колесами телеги.

Стада Стюарта еще не вернулись с пастбища. Кукурузное поле блестело зеленью. Рабы сидели у своих хижин, вытянув ноги, и жевали кто табак, кто кукурузу. Лошади обмахивались хвостами под навесом конюшни. Около колодца валялось перевернутое ведро. Не стояло дном на земле или дном к небу, а валялось на боку, будто его уронили. Это было непривычно и неправильно.

Обогнув конюшню, Кристофер увидел вбитые посреди двора в землю колышки и человека растянутого меду ними. Бросив поводья, Кристофер спрыгнул на землю и в пять больших шагов оказался около Рики. Дыхание сбилось, будто он пробежал все двадцать миль от фермы Сари до Стюартов. Рики был без сознания. Кожа на спине содрана плетью. По ранам ползали мухи. Кровь по краям борозд от плети свернулась и почернела, в глубине блестела алым. Кристофер видел много порок. Чтобы так разодрать кожу понадобилось больше пятидесяти ударов. Ветер дернул Рики за волосы. Кристофер лег щекой на камни, чтобы заглянуть Рики в лицо. Губы и скула у него распухли и посинели. Около рта собралась лужа крови. Синяки на выкрученных руках. Его избили перед тем как привязать. Но Рики дышал.

Кристофер достал нож. Только сейчас он заметил развалившихся в тени крыльца слепого Фреда и косолапого Нила. Краем глаза увидел, движение у колодца. Услышал за домом пиликанье губной гармошки. Кристофер сначала освободил руки Рики, потом срезал веревки на щиколотках. Сапоги с Рики сняли вместе с одеждой. Когда его секли он дергался и вырывался, на щиколотках остались ожоги от веревок шире ладони Кристофера.

\- Принеси воды – попросил Кристофер Марту.

Она стояла рядом. Он видел ее юбку и тень, но не видел ее лица. Стоило ему заговорить, Марта развернулась и полетела к дому.

Осторожно, чтобы не причинить Рики больше боли, чем необходимо, Кристофер подсунул под него руки. Рики застонал.

\- Что это ты делаешь там, Крис? – папаша Стюарт вышел на веранду и привалился к опоре навеса.

Марта исчезла в доме. Слепой Фред потер глаза.

Крис подумал об оставленном в телеге ружье и понял, как сильно ему его не хватает.

\- Я забираю Рики отсюда, - ответил он.

\- Нет. Никого ты не заберешь. Он вор. Ночью украл у меня деньги. Если бы Тили не разбудил нас, он был бы уже далеко. – Папаша Стюарт засунул большие пальцы рук за пояс. – Ушел бы с моими деньгами.

Крис оглядел двор, ища взглядом Тили. Косолапый Нил усмехнулся. Из-за дома показался Вилли Губная Гармошка и уставился на Кристофера, открыв рот. До него было пять шагов. Кристофер отпустил Рики и прыгнул вперед. Прежде чем Вилли сообразил, что происходит, Кристофер выхватил у него пистолет, взвел курок и направил на Стюарта.

\- Я его забираю, и мы уходим, - повторил Кристофер.

\- Да черта с два, - папаша Стюарт прищурился и сделал знак своим людям.

Нил и Фред на крыльце подняли ружья. Из-за дома выбежали еще пятеро. Двое шли за Стюартом с Капа и ни раз ходили вместе с Кристофером в крааль Нголу. Трое присоединились к Стюарту во время великого трека и храбро защищали стадо во время нападения зулусов. От конюшни в Кристофера целились еще двое.

Тили выполз из-за колодца, и хлопал глазами, будто только проснулся.

Всего десять. Остальные повели стадо на пастбище.

Приблизительно так себе Кристофер все и представлял. Стюарт не позволит уйти. А Кристофер не даст закопать ни Рики, ни себя. Если он не сможет освободить Рики, он умрет вместе с ним.

Кристофер сделал два шага вперед и спустил курок. Отдача от выстрела дернула плечо. Пуля откинула папашу Стюарта к стене. Его глаза расширились, рот распахнулся. Марта выбежала из дома и закричала, ловя падающего Стюарта на руки. Нил обернулся к Стюарту, пускающему кровавые пузыри. Пятеро слева от Криса переглянулись, не зная, что делать.

Кристофер увидел вспышку из ружья Тили и почувствовал облегчение и удивление, когда пуля ударила не его, а Вилли Губную Гармошку. Крис упал на одно колено и убил стоявшего на веранде Фреда. Тили выстрелил еще раз. Еще один человек упал. Пуля Нила оцарапала Крису плечо. Тили уложил Нила. Остальные белые подняли ружья над головой.

\- Не стреляй, - заорал рыжебородый щуплый мужчина.

\- Брось ружье, - выплюнул Кристофер.

Один за другим они подчинились.

\- Валите через поле, - Кристофер кивнул на открытую местность, где негде было спрятаться.

Мужчины попятились. Один споткнулся о камень, упал на задницу и вскочил, будто за ним гнались львы. Кристоферу незачем было их убивать. Без Стюарта они не станут преследовать. Когда они отдалились на пятьдесят шагов, Кристофер направился к веранде. Если Стюарт жив, он будет мстить. Он никогда не оступится, никогда не отпустит. Не успокоится, пока не прикончит Криса и Рики.

Марта плакала, прижав к груди голову Стюарта. Кристофер смотрел в остекленевшие глаза и ничего не чувствовал.

Тили подбежал к Рики и опустился около него на колени.

\- Отойди от него! – прорычал Кристофер.

Тили поднял вверх руки.

\- Я не виноват! У меня не осталось выбора. Я не выдал бы его, если бы он сказал мне. Не выдал бы его, если бы он взял меня с собой! Но он хотел забрать деньги и уйти один. Стюарт бы меня убил. Ни за что не поверил бы, что я не при чем! – затараторил Тили.

Плевать, кто, что украл, пронеслось у Кристофера в голове.

\- Принеси воды, - приказал он и пнул Тили ногой.

Вместе они промыли израненную спину Рики и отнесли его в тень. Смочили разбитое лицо. Влили несколько капель между сжатых губ. Кожа у Рики нагрелась, будто он сейчас загорится.

Приоткрыв глаза, он дернулся и попытался вырваться.

\- Тише, все хорошо, все позади, - Кристофер прижал смоченную водой тряпку к его лбу.

\- Крис? – Рики схватил его за запястье.

\- Все закончилось, Рики. С тобой все будет хорошо.

\- Я …

\- Я знаю. Выпей воды.

Рики глотнул, закашлялся, скривился от боли.

\- Стюарт…

\- Он мертв.

Рики уставился на него одним глазом. Второй заплыл от удара, осталась лишь щель, из которой торчали острые от слез ресницы.

\- Крис, - прохрипел Рики. – Возьми деньги.

Он действительно украл деньги. Плевать, снова подумал Крис.

\- Деньги понадобятся Марте, - он поднял Рики на руки.

Рики выгнулся и застонал.

\- Потерпи немного, - Кристофер поцеловал его в висок. – Тили принеси одеяло и оседлай двух лошадей.

Тили смотался в дом, застелил дно телеги одеялом. И помчался к лошадям. Кристофер уложил Рики на живот, заставил его еще попить. Гладил по волосам, пока тот не уснул.


	18. Колсберг-копи

Они ехали на восток весь день и всю ночь. Днем миновали церковь Стюартвилля, вечером оставили позади последнюю ферму. Когда на небе появилась луна, вельд вздохнул прохладным ветром. Не сговариваясь, Крис и Тили продолжали двигаться по привычке. Кристофер сидел на облучке телеги и оборачивался на каждый стон и бормотание Рики. На землю Кристофер спустился лишь однажды, чтобы нарвать травы, которые Мбавана прикладывал к ранам волов и лошадей, чтоб не загноились. Промыв траву водой от пыли, он разложил ее полосками на спине Рики. Кожа Рики была неправильно горячей.

Ближе к рассвету Тили уехал охотиться и привез дикую кошку. Разделывая ее, Тили держал нож левой рукой. На большом пальце у него был содран ноготь.

Когда развели костер, Рики попытался выбраться из фургона. Он хотел помочиться, но не смог даже подняться на четвереньки. Кристофер помог ему, вынес из фургона, поставил на ноги. Рики бил озноб так, что стучали зубы. Струя мочи была бурой от крови.

— Смотри ящерица, — прохрипел Рики.

Трава вокруг росла редко. Трещины на сухой земле схлестывались на пути к темному горизонту. Никакой ящерицы Кристофер не увидел. Рики просто хотел его отвлечь.

— Мне нужны штаны, — со вздохом прошептал Рики.

Штаны нашлись в плотно набитых седельных сумках Тили. Кристофер усадил Рики у костра, заставил попить и съесть кусок мяса. Больше никто ничего не говорил. На рассвете Рики вернулся в телегу. Тили затоптал костер, распряг лошадей. В тяжелых седельных сумках что-то громыхнуло.

— Мы собирались ехать к Норману на прииски, — пояснил Тили, закуривая.

Рики хотел ехать на прииски после визита к Стюартам, подумал Кристофер, вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой к отцу. Посылал ли отец его вообще за деньгами к Стюарту, или Рики это придумал? Деньги могли понадобиться ему для Нормана, для того чтобы купить участок на приисках. Или кирки и лопаты. Плевать, в который раз отмахнулся Кристофер.

— Как дела у Нормана?

— Отлично. Вот уже полгода копает, каждый день находит алмазы. То сорок карат, то тридцать. В конце недели выручает за них около ста пятидесяти фунтов, — выпалил Тили.

— Полгода, — повторил Кристофер, будто собирался считать чужую прибыль.

— Да он и до этого на прииски постоянно мотался. Участки у него уже с год как. Сначала он оставлял управляющих, но они воровали, — Тили смял сигарету и закурил новую.

— Наверное, Норману нужно было время, чтобы оправиться от потери глаза, — кивнул Кристофер.

— От потери чего? — удивился Тили. — С глазами у Нормана все в порядке было, когда он заезжал к отцу в прошлом месяце.

Значит Рики соврал про Нормана, равнодушно подумал Кристофер.

— О восстание рабов на ферме ван Райнбергов ты что-то слышал? — спросил Кристофер.

— Ну два месяца назад один черный начистил морду белому надсмотрщику, так его сразу скрутили и высекли, — Тили пожал плечами.

Тили перебрался к ван Райнбергам после смерти Джонни. Возможно, восстание случилось раньше. Но возможно ли, что Тили о нем ничего не слышал? Кристофер припомнил Кап. За всю его жизнь не было ни одного восстания рабов, но историю бунта двадцатилетней давности на одной из ферм молва превратила в поучительную притчу и предостережение.

Рики врал. Голова у Кристофера была пустой как светлеющее небо.

Тили забрался под телегу, чтобы выспаться, пока не спадет жара. Кристоферу тоже бы не мешало поспать, но он сидел без движений и прислушивался к вдохам Рики. Когда ему показалось, что Рики дышит слишком тяжело, Кристофер снял с себя рубашку и намочил ее. Солнце поднялось выше, нагрело тряпичные стены фургона. Ветер задохнулся от жары. Чтобы хоть как-то остудить кожу Рики, Кристофер обтирал его своей мокрой рубашкой снова и снова.

К вечеру Рики перестал гореть и самостоятельно помочился. Тили убил лисицу и повесил над костром котелок с кофе. Полная луна ворочалась в грязи туч. Ветер то дергал пламя костра вверх, то гнул к земле. Искры полетели к Рики и исчезли в его волосах. Рики ковырял палкой землю перед собой, пока жарилось мясо.

Кусая мясо, Тили дергал головой как терьер, разрывающий крысу. Неважно какими тонкими и маленькими были куски — чтоб снять их с палки он резко мотал головой из стороны в сторону. От очередного энергичного движения из ворота рубашки вывалился крестик на шнурке.

Рики посасывал свой кусок, словно мясо было для него слишком жестким, словно любое движение, даже челюстей причиняло ему боль.

— Где ты его взял? — Рики кивнул на крестик Тили. — Украл? Снял с мертвеца?

— Он у меня еще с Капа, — Тили быстро спрятал крестик под рубашку.

— В Капе украл? Снял с мертвеца?

— Да пошел ты. Мне его пастор подарил.

Рики фыркнул.

— Врешь, миссионеры не дарят черным крестики.

— Пастор Отуни, в общине бастеров, понял!

— Я помню этого выжившего из ума старика, — дым от тлеющего костра закрыл от Кристофера лицо Рики. — Он морочил голову бастерам десять или двадцать лет? Помню, когда я впервые приехал с отцом к бастерам, мне тогда было девять, отец ушел поговорить и выпить с капитаном общины, а я гонял куриц и собак по двору. Ко мне подошел старик пастор. Спросил, что я делаю. Откуда у меня сапоги и шляпа. Где я их украл. Я сказал, что сапоги мои. А он сказал, что врать не хорошо, что бог не любит лжецов. Положил мне руку на шею, — Рики приподнял руку и согнул пальцы так, что они стали напоминать когти, — и рассказал историю о капском мальчике рабе, которого хозяйка послала купить персики. Он купил семь персиков, но хозяйке отдал всего шесть, один спрятал в карман и соврал, что торговец поднял цены. Бог так рассердился на этого мальчика за ложь, что, когда мальчик оказался один и решил съесть украденный персик, косточка застряла у него в горле, и он задохнулся. После смерти мальчик попал в ад. Для лжецов в аду есть озеро с серной кислотой. Они варятся в этом озере вечность. Вечность — сначала кожа, потом мясо отслаиваются от их костей.

— Ага, я тоже слышал эту историю, — усмехнулся Тили.

Что было потом, подумал Кристофер, после того, как пастор обвинил Рики в воровстве и запугал его. Пастор бастеров успел его высечь? Или отец Рики вмешался раньше?

— Почему ты таскаешь этот крестик? Мечтаешь о рае? Боишься ада? Врешь ты или не врешь, тебя все равно выпорют. Ничего не изменится от того, что ты соблюдаешь посты и заповеди. Будь ты хоть святым, белый, который трахает жену соседа, все равно будет лучше тебя. Добродетельный негр или нет, ничего не меняется. Сколько добродетельных негров было в Капе? Что случилось с пастором Отуни? Он двадцать лет ссал детям в уши о том, что врать нельзя, а в итоге его оклеветали и забили прикладами. Слипшиеся волосы на заднице папы Легбе, зачем ты таскаешь этот крестик? Неужели он тебе не оттягивает шею? А может ты просто не замечаешь? Те, кому напялили веревочную петлю на шею, ничего не понимают, не принимают решений и не отвечают за свои действия.

— Пошел ты! — вставая, Тили пнул землю, костер зашипел. — Пошли вы оба.

Он знает о нас с Рики, подумал Кристофер. Не мог не обратить внимание на наши отлучки.

Только теперь Кристофер заметил, что Рики потерял свой мешочек гри-гри. Во время избиения или во время порки, Кристофер подозревал, что Рики сам не сможет вспомнить, когда его лишили гри-гри.

— Если тебе так нужно во что-то верить, почему ты не выбрал пророчество коса? — просипел Рики вслед Тили. Голос, сорванный во время порки, еще не восстановился. — Коса хотя бы решились что-то изменить! Они были честнее, злее и искреннее, хотели что-то изменить.

Чертыхаясь, Тили исчез в темноте. Рики уставился в догорающий костер.

— Лет до восьми я вообще думал, что я белый. Думал, что я такой же как Норман, отец, ван Хорх, дядюшка Отис и его сыновья, — Рики скривил губы. — Пока однажды на охоте Отис не сказал мне: мальчик, подержи мою лошадь. Когда я не понял, что он обращается ко мне, он пнул меня ногой. Потом он долго объяснял моему отцу, что все негры для него на одно лицо. Тогда я решил, что для того, чтобы меня не спутали с рабом нужно всегда носить сапоги и шляпу. Рабы не носят сапоги и шляпы. Сапоги, вот где настоящее мучение и ад для ребенка, — Рики отогнал комара от лица. — Моя нога была слишком маленькой, сапоги слишком большими. Я едва мог ходить, приходилось засовывать шкуру целой козы в сапог, чтобы не потерять его. Я постоянно спотыкался. Черные детишки рабов надо мной смеялись. Но я терпел. Я старался. Я ведь очень хотел был похожим на отца. Мне нравилось, как он говорил о справедливости. А потом он лег под Отиса и ван Хорка и превратился в лжеца и труса. Нет не превратился, он им всегда был, я просто не понимал этого. Я хотел быть таким как Норман. Он был сильным и внимательным. К близким. Ко мне, — Рики поежился.

Накинуть бы на него одеяло, не на спину, так пусть хоть грудь укроет, подумал Кристофер, но не сдвинулся с места.

— Но, когда Норман напал на общину бастеров, я понял, что он сильный, только когда бьет слабых. А потом я увидел тебя, Крис. Когда зулусы погнали на нас обезумивших буйволов, ты не испугался. Когда ты упал с лошади, ты смог увернуться от копыт и подняться на ноги. Когда у тебя закончились патроны, ты вырвал у зулуса копье. Ты был безоружен, но угрожал Отису. Ты стал для меня как пророчество для коса, — Рики опустил голову. — Ты и раньше был моей частью пророчества, но лишь увидев, как ты сражаешься, я понял, смысл этого пророчества.

Неделю назад Рики вернулся в жизнь Кристофера. Казался незнакомцем. Притягивал, отталкивал, злил, возбуждал, нес чушь и напрашивался на ласки. Кристофер то слеп от желания, то от ревности и обиды. Не понимал его, не понимал себя. Теперь же все чувства Кристофера притупились, и ему казалось, он видит Рики насквозь. Сейчас за его словами он видел попытки объясниться. Оправдываясь, Рики выпячивал гордость, за решительностью скрывал просьбы о сочувствии. Слушая рассказ Рики, Кристофер легко мог представить, о чем Рики не договаривает. Черта с два он позволил пастору бастеров себя выпороть — убежал, отбился, поднял крик. А когда Отис принял его за раба, восьмилетний Рики, скорее, воткнул нож в задницу его лошади, чтобы понесла, чем смолчал.

— Ты знаешь, что говорили о моей матери? — спросил Рики. — Раньше я боялся, сойти с ума как она. Теперь мне иногда кажется, что я уже сошел с ума, — Рики снова передернулся от холода.

— Забирайся в телегу, Рики, — сказал Кристофер. — Только простуды тебе сейчас не хватает.

Рики закусил губу и отвернулся. Кристофер с опозданием понял, Рики ждал от него разговора о том, что случилось на ферме Стюартов. Подбирал слова, надеялся и боялся. А Крис молчал, захваченный новым откровением — он может залезть в голову Рики. Но что Крис мог сказать?

— Кто такой Арасу, Рики?

Рики приоткрыл рот и удивленно моргнул, но ответил:

— Арасу был нашим рабом в Капе. Рассматривая его у колодца, я понял, что мне нравятся мужчины. Он был со мной во время ритуала вуду. Он слышал пророчество. Он убил наших коров. А потом Норман привез в мешке его голову.

Ты выдумал восстание на ферме твоего отца, назвал бунтаря именем человека, к которому впервые испытал влечение и разворотил ему грудь пушками, подумал Кристофер. Рики выдумал эту историю специально для него. Влечение, шрамы и восстание. Но до чего же трудно поверить, что в своих фантазиях Рики видит его таким — бунтарем со шрамами, к которому он испытывает влечение.

Они дождались возвращения Тили и продолжили путь. Утром съели убитую Тили птицу. Когда солнце поднялось, Тили забрался под телегу. Кристофер лег рядом с Рики. Касался плечом его локтя. По дыханию Рики слышал, что он тоже не может заснуть. Не мог заснуть, но лежал неподвижно, отвернув лицо от Кристофера, пялился в трепыхающуюся на ветру стенку повозки. Кристофер слишком хорошо представлял себе такой взгляд — если долго не моргать, глаза начинают слезиться и печь. Думая об этом, Кристофер протянул руку и накрыл глаза Рики ладонью. Рики вздохнул, но не пошевелился, лишь ресницы пощекотали ладонь Кристофера как пойманная в кулак бабочка.

Вечером Рики забрался на лошадь и сказал, что хочет поохотиться.

— Я поеду с тобой, чтобы ты не вывалился из седла, — сказал Кристофер.

Они почти не разговаривали. Садящееся солнце раскрасило красным небо, траву и кончики невозможных волос Рики. Ветер бросал их то в одну сторону, то в другую. От скачки корки на спине Рики потрескались, на рубашке проступили капли крови. Когда Рики вскинул ружье, капли превратились в полосы. Шерсть газелей тоже отливала красным на закате. Самцы шарахнулись от убитой самки, вытянули шеи, взбивая копытами пыль, помчались прочь от смерти.

Кристофер вздохнул полной грудью сладковатый приторный воздух. Наблюдая, как Рики добивает раненное животное, Кристофер вдруг понял, что Рики принадлежит ему. Рики со всеми его ранами, слабостями и заскоками, с соблазнительным изгибом поясницы, длинной шеей, глазами, впитывающими в себя окружающие краски, гладкой кожей, лохматой головой и мечущимися в ней мыслями. Никогда раньше Кристофер ничем не владел. Все его имущество умещалось в седельной сумке, даже лошади, на которых он ездил, принадлежали Стюарту. Он всегда знал, что должен делать, но никогда не задумывался, что хочет делать. У него не было цели. Не было мечты. Обладание стало новым незнакомым ощущением. Больше всего оно напоминало забытое переживание из детства — когда Кристофер просыпался на рассвете, вспоминал удачные охоты во сне и верил, что сегодня случится чудо.

***

Десять дней Кристофер провел как во сне. Охота, поиск воды, луна ночью такая яркая, что ящерицы и змеи в траве казались серебряными. Глядя на них, Кристофер покачивался в седле в такт шагам коня. Цикады смолкали к полночи. На рассвете поднимался туман. Он мешал развести костер и разносил запах кофе на милю вокруг. Днем накалялся воздух, земля и доски фургона. От жары Кристофер прятался в тени деревьев, кустарников, иногда в фургоне вместе с Рики. Рики ворочался, отворачивался, сопел. Прикосновения были ненамеренными, неизбежными, естественными. Кристофер засыпал, окутанный близостью Рики. Просыпался со стоящим распухшим членом, — слышал, как Рики задерживает дыхание, справляясь с возбуждением, — и выбирался из фургона. Давление в паху казалось правильным и заслуженным. Рики принадлежит ему, первая радость обладания поблекла, и Кристофер пытался разгадать как с этим жить.

Тили то хандрил, то суетился. С трудом выносил замкнутость Кристофера и Рики на настоящем моменте. Уставал от их бесконечных и повторяющихся разговоров об охоте, тщетно пытался в паузах заговорить о Колсберг-копях. Но Кристофер и Рики будто не слышали его.

— Это стадо антилоп от кого-то убегает. Их кто-то спугнул. Думаешь, поблизости есть вода? Думаешь, у водопоя охотится лев? Или тигр?

— Почему орел летит так низко? Думаешь, заметил зайца или лисицу?

— Жаль, что у нас нет соли, засолили бы мясо для Нормана, — лишь раз Рики дал понять, что помнит о Колсберге.

Тили вздохнул с облегчением, когда на горизонте появился фургон. Тяжелый, переваливающийся из стороны в сторону, запряженный шестью волами. Рики долго щурился на фургон, но молчал. Ночь медленно отступала, небо светлело, за ним и парусиновый навес фургона. Первые лучи солнца коснулись людей на облучке, позволили рассмотреть падающий на спину волов кнут, увидеть, как погонщик прикладывается к бутылке.

Когда занялась жара, фургон не остановился. Тили поехал к фургону и вместе с лошадью растворился в полуденном зное. Крис вытянул ноги под акацией. Скрюченной, старой с редкими листьями на иссохших трех ветках. Рики улегся рядом и прикрыл глаза, морщил нос, дергал уголком губ. Воздух вокруг жужжал от насекомых.

Фургон исчез, а Тили вернулся через три часа. Вспотевший и довольный.

— Хозяин фургона англичанин из Капа везет на Колсберг-копи свечи и виски, — Тили почесал нос, слизал пот с верней губы. — Говорит, сейчас виски там стоит двенадцать шиллингов за бутылку. Самый дорогой виски в мире. За свечу уже дают по пять шиллингов. Дед Де Бирс поднял цены на участки. В Кап прибыл корабль со старателями из Америки, скоро они будут здесь.

Тили говорил и говорил. Фунты, шиллинги, гинеи. Редко имевший дело с деньгами, Кристофер мало что понимал.

Горизонт плыл от жары. Появившиеся на линии видимости фигуры отслоились от земли, истончились. Их можно было принять за стадо газелей. Но газели не умели держать строй.

— Это черные, — Тили поднес ладонь ко лбу. — Приходят в Колсберг каждый день. Отовсюду, даже из-за Нигера и Нила. Нанимаются на работу, чтобы разжиться ружьями.

Ружьями для войны с соседями и с белыми, подумал Кристофер. Тили крутил головой, вскакивал на ноги. Ему не сиделось на месте, не терпелось отправиться в путь.

— Норман, наверное, уже раскопал яму до пятидесяти футов. Мужик в фургоне сказал, что на уровне земли алмазов станет меньше.

— Вранье это все, — Рики включился в разговор, — немецкий геолог говорил наоборот. Алмазы рождаются в земном ядре, а потом поднимаются на поверхность. А значит, чем глубже яма, тем их больше.

Рики посмотрел на Кристофера. В его глазах появился блеск. Надежда? Жадность? Предвкушение?

За десять дней они не встретили в вельде никого. Сейчас на горизонте Кристофер снова увидел открытую телегу.

— Это с бурской фермы, везут на рынок в Колсберг батан и бобы, — Тили завозился с седельными сумками, поправил подпругу. — Цены загибают невозможные.

Рики глотнул воды.

— Нужно было захватить свечи.

— Много чего нужно было! — Тили пнул камень, выпустил накопившуюся в нем досаду. — Мы ведь и солью запастись собирались, и мясо засолить, и бочки для воды смастерить. Ты говорил, съездим в Наталь, раздобудем списанные с кораблей тросы.

Они заехали к Стюартам по пути на Колсберг, подтвердил свои догадки Кристофер. Рики соврал, что отец прислал его за деньгами. Врал складно, как про восстание рабов и ранение Нормана. Так же воодушевленно он врал Тили, что они едут в Наталь, чтобы разжиться инвентарем для Колсберга. Кристофер перехватил взгляд Рики и забрался в седло. Я приехал к тебе, из-за тебя, в этом Рики не соврал.

— Осталось миль десять, — сказал Рики, будто хотел что-то объяснить.

Траву сменила каменистая равнина. Животные здесь перевелись. Среди камней валялись жестянки вроде тех, по которым Кристофер однажды выследил почтовый английский фургон. Облепленный мухами холм оказался полуобглоданым гиенами трупом негра. Под копытами захрустели мелкие кости, похожие на собачьи. Впереди показались кресты. Могильщики отдыхали в обнимку с лопатами. Деревянная табличка требовала гинею за вырытую могилу. Женщина, худая и иссушенная, с всклоченными волосами и в рванной юбке, достала из телеги маленький сверток и присела над краем ямы. Ребенок. Телега у женщины была двухколесной, в такую можно впрячь мула, но далеко не уедешь, сильно не нагрузишь. Вместо мула ручки телеги держал часто моргающий лысый мужик.

Холм Колсберг окутывало облако красной пыли. Красная пыль осела на рванных парусиновых палатках, разбросанных у подножия холма в шаге одна от другой без всякого порядка. Повсюду темнели ямы костров, не зарытое дерьмо и потроха животных.

По мере приближения вонь усилилась, а холм уменьшился. Холм высотой около тридцати футов, и в обхвате около двухсот. Люди сновали по склонам как муравьи. Кристоферу никогда не приходилось видеть такого столпотворения. Он привык к тесноте в церкви, но здесь людей было раз в сто, а может в тысячу больше чем в церкви. Кристофер не знал таких чисел и не привык к такой суете.

— Скупщики алмазов, — Тили показал на лачуги из жести и фургоны.

Над каждым развевалась как флаг яркая тряпка. На вывесках в спешке накарябали имена. Между халупами скупщиков пристроились бары. У одного были только три стены. Около другого — спали пьяницы. Колодцев нигде не было видно, в колеях от телег смердели лужи мочи и блевотины.

Около холма уши закладывало от ударов кирок о камни. Кристофер придержал коня, пропуская негра толкавшего набитую камнями одноколесную тачку.

Тили что-то сказал, ткнул пальце вверх. Рики спрыгнул на землю.

— Посмотри за лошадьми, — бросил Рики Тили.

Кристофер понимал Рики, даже если не слышал — читал по губам, угадывал взгляды. Оставив коня Тили, начал поднимался за Рики на холм. Участки огораживали веревки, натянутые у земли на колышки верблюжьих колючек. За веревками два шага и пропасть. Некоторые ямы, как и говорил Тили, были глубиной футов тридцать. На дне орудовали кирками негры и белые. И те, и другие измазанные красной пылью. Над ямами висели деревянные колеса подъёмников. Лохматые веревки поднимали наверх кожаные мешки с камнями. Кристофер видел, как один мешок разорвался по шву, и слышал крики со дна ямы.

— Только попробуй притронься к моей лопате, — рыкнул на Кристофера бородач с красным от пыли лицом. — Он хотел украсть лопату!

Рики переступил через протянутую на уровне колен веревку.

— Геррит!

Кристофер видел Геррита во время великого трека, тот хорошо дрался во время атаки зулусов. С тех пор Геррит изменился — похудел, черты лица заострились. Рубашку с рванными рукавами Геррит не заправлял в штаны, дырявые штаны не заправил в сапоги. На Рики посмотрел сначала будто не узнал, потом скривился.

— Норман внизу, промывает камни, пока еще светло.

Геррит повернулся к яме, отцепил от крюка подъемника кожаный мешок, уронил на ногу и выругался. Рики метнулся вперед, помог поднять мешок и высыпать камни в тачку.

— Я возьму, — сказал и покатил тачку вниз.

Кристофер заглянул в яму. Двое черных долбили кирками стены, двое — дно. Когда откололи крупный кусок породы, разбили его на камни размером с кулак. Края камней остались острыми, не удивительно что мешки рвались.

Катя тачку с камнями вниз, Рики согнул колени и отклонил корпус назад. По тому как ловко он справлялся, Кристофер понял, что он здесь не первый раз. Открытие взволновало и вызвало вопросы.

Спустившись с холма, Рики не взглянул в сторону Тили и лошадей, взял вправо и шмыгнул между жестяными хижинами. Проходы между ними местами становились настолько узкими, что тачка царапала стены. В окне одной лачуги трепыхались занавески, на подоконнике другой стоял цветок в горшке.

Толкнув жестяной забор, достававший ему до груди, Рики вкатил тачку во двор.

Ссутулившись над длинным столом, Норман перебирал камни при слабеющем солнечном свете. Увидев Рики, он уронил один и споткнулся о другой. Пока Норман обнимал Рики, его место у стола занял другой белый. Отпустив Рики, Норман пожал Кристоферу руку. Зубы у Нормана почернели и крошились. Он выглядел старше, чем Кристофер его помнил.

— Нужно промыть камни пока не стемнело, — Норман дробил камни молотком и промывал на сите в тазу с водой. Пальцы Нормана пожелтели, под ногти забилась грязь.

Напряженная поза Рики и его заинтересованный взгляд, побудили Кристофера присмотреться к камням. Норман выхватил песчинку, блестящую как мыльная пена.

— Семнадцать карат, — Норман крутанулся вокруг своей оси.

Желтоватый тусклый камень щетинился углами и гранями. Неужели так выглядит алмаз, удивился Кристофер.

— Ты уверен? — Рики поморщился.

— Нужно взвесить, Индус взвесит, скажет точно, даст хорошую цену, он мне должен с прошлого раза, — Норман сунул камень в сапог.

Они промыли еще порцию камней, но ничего не нашли. Белого, который помогал Норману, звали Ви. Он попал в Африку год назад. До этого жил в Париже под мостом и чистил карманы на рынке, за что угодил в тюрьму и был сослан в Алжир. Сбежав из каменоломен, в которые его сослали, Ви пешком добрался до Колсберг-копей. На вид Ви был ненамного старше Кристофера.

Солнце скрылось резко и неожиданно. Норман сказал, что масло для ламп у него давно закончилось, а покупать здесь дорого. Пробираться между лачуг к рыночной площади пришлось наощупь. В подворотне кто-то бранился и проклинал. На площади темноту рассеяли фонари у баров и лампы на фургонах скупщиков. Около бара с тремя стенами вместо четырех карлик пинал собаку и орал, что она украла у него алмаз. Над карликом смеялись черные и белые. Кристофер ощутил отвращение.

— Это Симс, — Норман кивнул на карлика. — Он не опасен, но может поцарапать, если решит, что ты на него пялишься. У него был участок на вершины холма. Говорят, он нашел «пони» и забыл где его закопал, потому и свихнулся.

— «Пони»? — переспросил Кристофер.

— Алмаз в сто карат. Найди один такой и можешь всю жизнь не работать.

Норман подошел к фургону, пропахшему специями и пряностями. У высунувшегося из фургона толстого индуса лицо лоснилось от пота.

— Это мой брат Рики, — Норман похлопал Рики по плечу. — Это Махди, его дед был пенджабским раджей, а отец всю жизнь работал в Ост-Индийской компании. У Махди всегда самые хорошие цены на алмазы. Запомни это, Рики.

Индус смотрел на Кристофера и Рики с неприязнью.

Предоставив Норману договариваться индусом, Рики и Кристофер нашли Тили и лошадей. Тили курил вместе с негром в сапогах, пиджаке и платком вокруг шеи. Бастеры, крутившиеся вокруг Джонни, никогда так хорошо не одевались. Этому бастеру было лет сорок.

Он назвался Найджелом, сказал, что родился в Капе. Ушел из Капа пять лет назад вместе с капитаном Витбоем.

Найджел присматривал себе участок на копях. Оказывается, цветной мог приобрести в Колсберге участок, при условии, что кровь, что течет в его жилах, лишь на одну четвертую кровь негров, а на три четвертых белых. Кто проверит, ухмыльнулся Найджел. Главное, чтобы деньги были, сказал он. За деньги здесь получишь не только участок, но и бумагу, где тебе напишут любую родословную, которую себе выдумаешь.

— Рики! — Норман тенью отделился от фургона индуса.

Тили кивнул Норману и опустил глаза.

— Пошли, — Норман закинул руку на шею Рики и увлек его за собой. — В «Лондонском отеле» наливают отличный виски.

— Идем, — Рики посмотрел на Кристофера сияющим взглядом. — Ты должен выпить, иначе подцепишь здесь лихорадку.

— Сначала нужно напоить лошадей, — сказал Кристофер.

Норман вздохнул.

— Здесь нет воды для них. До реки тридцать миль, день пути. Дед Де Бирс продает воду из своего колодца по цене виски.

Кристофер огляделся. Он должен был заметить раньше, как много здесь людей, и как мало животных. Волы, лошади и мулы, ослы только у приезжих.

Кристофер переглянулся с Тили, последний раз они поили лошадей ночью. С трудом они выдержат еще один день. Значит к реке нужно отправиться завтра утром.

— Лучше, чтобы Тили ночевал около лошадей, — сказал Норман. — Иначе их уведут.

Все так же обнимая Рики за плечи, Норман повел их в бар. На трех стенах разной величины висела крыша, покосившаяся настолько, что, казалось, вот-вот сорвется вниз. Стойка и столы в баре были деревянными, наверняка, сделаны на бурских фермах. А вот из лавок всего две деревянных, остальные лавки и стулья собрали из хлама — жести, бочек и ведер.

Норман протолкался к стойке, вернулся с эмалированной миской, в которой плавали бобы и куски мяса. По вкусу заяц или собака. Виски был, действительно, отличный — не разбавлен, тягучий и терпкий. После виски в голове у Кристофера поселился приятный туман.

Выйдя из бара, Рики и Кристофер отнесли Тили миску мясного рагу и достали одеяла из седельных сумок. Лишних одеял в лачуге Нормана не было.

Прохлада ночи едва чувствовалась. Сотня и еще раз сотня людей нагрели воздух своими телами и дыханием. Наполнили его газами и спиртовой отрыжкой.

В хижине Нормана нельзя было выпрямиться в полный рост. Два тюфяка, Нормана и Ви, покрыли весь пол. Норман давно продал лошадь, но седло оставил. Клал под голову и берег на черный день.

Ви храпел на своем тюфяке. А Норман уселся на крыльце тесной хижины покурить и объяснил Кристоферу и Рики, что черный день наступает для старателя в Колсберге, если он за неделю не находит ни одного алмаза. Если у тебя нет сбережений, то после недели неудач становится нечем платить черным наемникам, не за что обновить инвентарь. Кирки, лопаты, веревки — в Колсберге все быстро ломается и изнашивается. Выпивку и еду еще можно купить в долг. Но стоит не найти за неделю ни одного алмаза, как вокруг тебя начинают крутиться словно стервятники сраные иностранцы — мошенники и отбросы, которые едут сюда со всего мира. Им говоришь, что все участки раскуплены, но это их не останавливает. Они прибывают каждый день, нанимаются на работу, закапывают деньги под своими палатками и только и ждут, чтобы кто-то разорился или сломал себе шею, и тогда они купят его участок.

У Нормана уже были трудные времена, когда ему приходилось одному работать в шахте.

— Даже Ви мечтает купить мой участок, — Норман кивнул на спящего француза, закашлялся и сплюнул. В свете луны Кристофер заметил, что слюна его подкрашена кровью.

Норман заполз в дом. Рики расстелил одеяла во дворе. Когда Кристофер лег, ноги оказались под жестяным столом, голова уперлась в колесо тачки. Пахло мокрыми камнями. Рики устроился рядом, натянул одеяло до подбородка, смотрел на тучи, кусал губы. Потом он неожиданно перекатился на Кристофера, сел ему на бедра и сжал коленями бока.

— Давай останемся, — прошептал Рики. — Продадим завтра лошадей и останемся здесь. Норман болен, у него слабые легкие. Ему нужно сделать перерыв, съездить к морю. Он передаст нам свои участки. Мы найдем алмазы, потом выкупим участки у Нормана. Я куплю один, ты второй. ты слышал, что сказал Найджел? Купишь участок, получишь бумагу. Мы сделаем из тебя Кристофера ван Хорка. Ван Хорк умер в Капе, давно, никто не помнит сколько у него было рабынь и сколько черных бастардов. Если англичане будут тебя искать, — Рики сглотнул, не решаясь напрямую говорить об убийстве Стюарта, губернатора английской колонии. — Они не будут искать Кристофера ван Хорха владельца участка в Колсберг-копи. Это чудесное место. Я встречал здесь беглых рабов. Они приходят, потому что здесь им заплатят за работу.

Рики лежал на Кристофере. Дышал в губы. Вжимался возбужденным членом в его пах. Как обычно, возбуждение лишило Кристофера способности соображать. Рики просунул руку между их телами — гладил член Кристофера, лизал губы. Кристофер боялся пошевелиться, вздохнуть, моргнуть, чтобы не взорваться, не свихнуться от желания. С опозданием он понял, что Рики больше не болтает, не шепчет. Губы его по-прежнему шевелились, но вместо того, чтобы говорить, он заерзал — надавил локтем на предплечье Криса, толкнулся коленом в колено, выпутался из штанов, снова уселся сверху и поправил одеяло, прикрывая себя и Криса.

Какой же гладкой и влажной была у него кожа, какими длинными ноги, каким твердыми мышцы, как обжигали пальцы складки на теле.

— Рики, — Кристофер потерялся в ощущениях. Не помнил, что хотел сказать, как они здесь оказались, почему пахнет мокрыми камнями и жестью, что будет завтра.

— Я хочу, — сказал Рики и направил в себя его член.

Опускался медленно, рывками. Когда прижался задницей к яйцам, Кристофер притянул его к себе, заставил замереть и ощупал всего — от пушистых волос, пропахших пылью, табаком и виски, до шрамов на спине. От морщинистых пяток, прижатых к бедрам Кристофера, потных впадин под коленями до дырки, растянутой вокруг члена. Придерживая ее край пальцем, Кристофер начал двигаться. Не понимая, как это возможно, что в этом такого особенного, почему ему так хорошо.

— Я хотел быть у тебя первым, — сказал Рики потом. — Боялся, что не успел, верил, что это важно. Если буду первым, ты запомнишь меня навсегда. Даже если потом прогонишь. Даже если сразу захочешь прогнать, выебать все равно не откажешься. Никто от такого не отказывается.

Кристофер дернул его за волосы, Рики рассмеялся. Понимал ведь, что говорит глупости.

— Крис, — Рики посерьезнел, приподнялся на локтях. — Лошадей не обязательно продавать сразу. Если хочешь, отведи их завтра к реке, напои. Давай посмотрим пять дней, десять. Ты сам слышал, что сказал Норман. За пять дней можно понять, прикинуть, посчитать…

От Рики пахло виски потом и пылью. Все-таки засыпать рядом с ним было самым приятным и самым прекрасным, что знал Кристофер в жизни.


	19. Лед, вши и пистолеты

Утром на вырученные с продажи алмаза деньги Норман купил воду. Пять ведер. Два с половиной для питья. Пейте только днем, так хватит на три дня, после захода солнца лучше пить виски, чтобы не подцепить лихорадку. Оставшуюся воду Норман вылил в железную ванну. Встаешь в нее вечером, поливаешь себя водой, то же самое на следующий день, объяснил он. Отсюда же берем воду, чтобы промыть камни. Еще Норман купил веревки. Жесткие, хорошо бы смазать воском или мылом, только цены на воск и мыло сейчас задрали выше чем обычно. Купил солонины и бобов. Если хотите здесь остаться, вам придется готовить себе еду, а в баре только пить виски. Одно время еду Норману готовила женщина, жена старателя, участок, которого находился в двадцати футах выше по склону от участка Нормана. Потом старатель упал в шахту, сломал позвоночник и умер. Женщина еще три месяца крутилась на копях, потом уехала.

\- Здорово, что вы привезли кирки, сможем отложить тридцать фунтов. Деньги лучше закопать, только не под полом в хибаре, там грабители ищут прежде всего, - Норман прихрамывал и размахивал руками. – Я потом покажу, где прячу.

Тили встретил Кристофера, потирая заспанное лицо. На правой щеке отпечатался красным изгиб седла. Лошади выглядели вялыми и сонными. Глаза их облепили мухи.

Рики лишь мельком глянул на лошадей и забрался на холм, предоставил Крису решать, что делать. Кристофер все еще чувствовал на себе запах тела Рики.

\- Ты же знаешь, если мы продадим, их пустят на мясо, - сказал Тили.

\- Шиллинг - это сколько? – спросил Кристофер. Ему будет трудно привыкнуть к новому раскладу, в котором животные ничего не значили, ценность имели лишь шиллинги, фунты и гинеи.

\- Пять шиллингов это один фунт стерлингов, гинея чуть больше фунта. Сто пенсов один фунт, - для наглядных примеров Тили использовал вывески на барах и телегах торговцев. Болтал, пока они вели лошадей на рынок.

Они искали покупателей буров, в надежде, что те заберут лошадей на фермы, напоят и накормят. Но буры предлагали слишком низкие цены. Не хотят иметь дело с бастерами, пояснил колченогий англичанин. Он был хозяином бара «Лондонский отель». Велел привязать лошадей на грязном дворе около открытой кухни. Под навесом коптились лошадиные ребра и ноги. В ямах присыпанные песком валялись копыта и черепа. Но платил англичанин хорошо.

После заключения сделки Тили примолк. По дороге на вершину холма часто сплевывал. Солнце приближалось к зениту. Люди суетились и пытались перекричать стук кирок. Завидев Криса, Рики выбрался из ямы по веревочной лестнице.

\- Кирки, что мы привези дерьмо, у одной треснула ручка от первого удара. Погляди, это уже третья полная тележка за сегодня, - он хвастался достижениями. Крутил ворот подъемника. Ловко скользил по веревкам в пропасть и вскарабкивался наверх. Улыбался черным. На подбородке у Рики появился синяк. По скале он бил с такой силой, что откалывал куски в пол своего роста. Потом размельчал их, со слабым замахом, чтобы не задеть черных, которые работали рядом.

Они все носили вокруг бедер тканевые повязки. У одного через плечо висела сумка из козьей шкуры. У второго на шее - мешочек с табаком и трубкой. Это были не зулусы, черные из других племен, о которых Кристофер мало знал. В запасе у них было около десяти слов на английском: вверх, вниз, стрелять, работать. Тили сменил присевшего покурить негра около подъемника.

\- Отвезешь тачку к Норману? – крикнул Рики, пока вверх, раскачиваясь, тащился мешок с камнями. – Пусть он научит тебя отличать алмазы.

Вес камней тащил полную тачку вниз слишком быстро. Кристоферу приходилось сдерживать ее. От неотесанных ручек на ладонях оставались занозы. К полудню над холмом поднялась пыль и закрыла солнце. В самое жаркое время дня стало пасмурно. Кристофер проделал полпути вниз, когда справа закричал мул. Так обреченно кричат животные на бойне, если забойщик промахнулся первый раз. Кристофер увидел пятерых человек, прыгающих вокруг шахты, и понял, что мул сорвался вниз. Животное вытащили в кожаном мешке, добили лопатой и бросили поверх камней в тачку.

Приближаясь к жестяной хибаре Нормана, Кристофер слышал, как Норман кашляет. Взгляд у Нормана бегал, голос и руки дрожали.

\- Все думают, что алмаз будет сиять, но он, скорее, выглядит как плевок на камне. Приглядывайся ко всему, что блестит как мыло или плевок. 

Ближе к вечеру у Нормана начался жар. Он запретил расходовать на него воду, послал Кристофера за виски и закутался в одеяло.

\- Нужно пропотеть, - Норман стучал зубами так, что Кристофер его едва понимал. – Пить виски и потеть.

Когда Норман забылся, Кристофер раскутал его и обтер смоченной водой тряпкой.

Он проделал это три раза, когда с холма вернулись Рики и Ви. Норман пришел в себя и послал Рики купить еще виски. После захода солнца они сидели во дворе на земле пили виски и закусывали солониной. Норман сказал, что луны и звезд в Колсберге никогда не видно из-за облака пыли. Темнота была абсолютной, в ближайших лачугах ни у кого не хватало денег на масло для ламп или свечи.

Алмазов в тот день они не нашли.

На следующий день повезло больше. У стола вместе с Норманом стоял Рики. Он первый заметил камешки в десять и тридцать каратов.

\- Ты приносишь удачу, - сказал бледный после лихорадки Норман.

После обязательного визита к индусу Норман повел Рики, Кристофера, Тили и Ви в бар. Все столы были заняты. Пришлось подсесть к Герриту и его двум мрачным приятелям с серыми лицами. За гостеприимство Норман угостил их виски.

Позже Норман познакомил Рики и Кристофера с местным шерифом. Худым человеком, с желтой кожей, запавшими глазницами и откусанным сифилисом носом - только пучок усов спасал его лысую голову от полного сходства с черепом. Первым шерифом в Колсберге был американский охотник за головами. Он сам придумал должность, сам себя на нее назначил, начал с преследования воров скота. В те времена, два года назад, бурские старатели тащили сюда свои стада, чтобы прокормиться. Первый шериф продержался неделю. Второй – две, и занимаясь в основном тем, что разнимал драчунов в барах. Теперь шерифов выбирали голосованием. Соберутся человек двадцать в баре, выберут шерифа. Нынешний шериф, Череп, следил за карточными играми.

\- Погляди, - Тили придвинулся к Кристоферу, кивнул на мужика, сгорбившегося над кружкой и поделился сплетнями. – Неделю назад он сломал ногу.

На мужике был пиджак с пятью заплатками и тремя дырами, поверх пиджака полупустой патронташ. Нога перевязана веревками, закреплена двумя палками от колена до щиколотки.

\- За неделю не намыл ни одного алмаза. На этой неделе от него ушли пять черных рабочих. С чего бы им уходить, если они ничего не заработали, никто их не бил? – Тили почесал нос. – Они нашли алмазы, спрятали во рту и свалили. Здесь черные алмазы не продают, знают, что их обвинят в воровстве, идут на бурские фермы и выменивают алмазы на ружья. 

Кристофер перехватил взгляд Ви - выслушав рассказ Тили, он пересел к мужику со сломанной ногой. После двух кружек виски, приобнял его за плечи.

Через два дня Ви купил его участок и оплатил его долги в баре, оказалось неделю Поломанная Нога пил в долг. Новый участок Ви находился на другой стороне холма от участка Нормана. Рабочих он нанял негров из племени игбо. Кристофер никогда раньше не слышал об этом племени. Кожа у двоих негров была светлая как глина, у двоих - черная как уголь. Спал Ви и мыл свои камни у Нормана. В следующие три дня ему повезло больше, чем Норману. Ви нашел камень в семнадцать каратов, Норман - в девять.  
***  
Кристофер таскал тачки вверх и вниз. Ладони перевязал тряпкой - пришлось оторвать низ у штанин. На рубашке Кристофера появились маленькие дырки. Здесь все быстро изнашивается, говорил Норман.

Рики по утрам орудовал киркой в шахте, после полудня промывал камни. Однажды, когда Кристофер ждал, пока наполнится очередная тачка, Рики поднялся на холм, погладил пальцами Кристофера сзади по шее и запустил ему под рубашку что-то обжигающе холодное. Кристофер вскочил на ноги. Рики рассмеялся, взмахнул рукам, делая вид, что падет в пропасть, и согнулся пополам. Кристофер выдернул намокшую рубашку из штанов, и на землю упал блестящий камень. Кожу все еще саднило от холода.

\- Это лед, - весело объяснил Рики.

Лед быстро испарялся на ладони Криса, оставляя в складках кожи прозрачную воду.

\- Сунь его в рот, пока не растаял, - Рики погладил запястье Кристофера.

Во рту лед быстро нагрелся и превратился в самую вкусную воду, которую когда-либо пил Кристофер.

\- Посмотри, - Рики указал пальцем вниз. Молодой человек в светлой мятой одежде крутился около стального ящика. – Это машина замораживает воду и превращает ее в лед.

Кристофер провел языком по небу, прикидывая сколько воды понадобилось, чтобы сделать камушек льда? Сколько стоит такая машина? У юнца в мятой одежде должно быть много денег.

\- Он англичанин, владеет тремя участками на другой стороне холма, - сказал Рики. – Говорит, если лед будет хорошо продаваться, купит еще три машины.

Вокруг англичанина в мятой одежде собрались люди - тянули руки, открывали рты, восхищенно вскрикивали, требовательно голосили. Как и Кристофер они видели лед впервые.

\- Первая порция бесплатно для всех желающих, - Рики улыбался и чесал голову.

\- У тебя вши, Рики, - сказал Кристофер.

\- Да, здесь у всех вши, - Рики вынул левую руку из шевелюры и запустил в нее правую.

\- Тебе нужно побрить голову, пока ты не выковырял из черепа все мозги.

Рики посмотрел на свои пальцы, нахмурился, не в силах разобрать, кровь под ногтями или грязь.

Из вырученных за продажу лошадей денег Крис купил мыло и свечу. Когда Норман и остальные отправились в бар, Кристофер занялся головой Рики. Сначала срезал длинные пряди ножом и рассмотрел мелкие царапины и рубцы от укусов на шее и ушах. Потом взбил мыло в пену. Пока он размазывал пену по голове Рики, тот не переставал чесаться.

\- Не крутись, - попросил Кристофер.

Говорил он шепотом, будто молился, будто не хотел, чтобы его слышал кто-то кроме Рики.

Рики почувствовал интимность в его голосе и вскинул взгляд. Без шапки волос в полумраке в свете единственной свечи, он снова выглядел, будто ему четырнадцать. Глаза стали черными дырами, как тогда, когда он впервые поцеловал Кристофера.

Наваждение прошло, когда Рики снова начал чесаться.

\- Я свяжу тебя, - прошептал Кристофер.

Рики сидел перед ним на перевернутом ведре. Кристофер поймал его правое запястье, положил ему на колено и прижал своим коленом. Чувствовал, как Рики напрягает и расслабляет пальцы. Одной рукой придерживая затылок Рики, Кристофер повел нож плашмя от лба к макушке. Рики вздохнул. Кристофер повернул его голову, заставил смотреть в темноту между домами. Перед ножом скользил большим пальцем. Действовал медленно, боялся поранить. Кровь выступила всего лишь раз, Крис слизал ее, рот запомнил вкус мыла. Рики то вздыхал, то задерживал дыхание. Засранец возбудился. От чего? От прикосновений Кристофера? От прикосновений ножа? От необходимости сидеть неподвижно? От всего вместе? Как же легко возбуждение все спутывает, смешивает несочетаемое, обманывает и делает нас тупее и честнее одновременно. Стоило Крису убрать нож, Рики сполз перед ним на колеи. Дернул штаны вниз с решительностью с какой лупил по камням в шахте. Ткань треснула. В Колсберг-копях все быстро изнашивалось.

\- Я потом зашью, - выпалил Рики и взял член Криса в рот.

Обхватил губами, затянул в себя жадно, голодно. Будто давно об этом мечтал - не мог дождаться, едва дотерпел, не мог без этого жить. Он высосал Криса досуха, прижался к его опавшему члену щекой, посмотрел пьяным поплывшим взглядом и начал городить чушь:

\- Тогда после ритуала, колдунья сказала, что я всю жизнь буду ползать перед тобой на коленях. Я испугался, решил, что это унизительно и отвратительно, поклялся себе, что этого не случится. Но теперь, мне кажется, это лучшее что со мной может быть.

Кристофер накрыл его рот ладонью. Почему Рики так нравятся эти глупости? Зачем он постоянно везде приплетает пророчество? Кристофер не понимал, раздражает его эта зацикленность Рики или трогает.

Рики хлопнул ресницами. Кристофер опустился около него на колени, распутал завязки его штанов и обхватил член. Рики сопел ему в ладонь и кусал его пальцы, пока Крис ему дрочил.

***

Рики действительно зашил его штаны. Иголки и нитки одолжил у шлюхи. Он встретил ее у телеги, с которой старик де Бирс продавал воду. 

\- Кувшин шлюхи он наполнил бесплатно, с Геррита взял три шиллинга, с негра из племени игбо пять шиллингов, - сказал Рики. – Черные наемники за день работы в шахте получают пять шиллингов.

\- Зато им не нужно покупать еду, они приносят с собой зерно и муку, а когда запас заканчивается, их женщины приносят еще, - сказал Тили.

В тот день Геррит нашел алмаз в тридцать пять каратов. Вопя и пританцовывая от счастья, он бросил работу, хотя до вечера оставалось несколько часов и понесся к фургонам шлюх.

Троих шлюх из Кейптауна охраняли шестеро сутенеров, никогда не расстающихся с пистолетами. Пистолеты носили с собой и те, кто усаживался по вечерам за карточные столы. Кристофер всегда предпочитал пистолетам ружья. Пули мелкого калибра отклонялись от цели уже на ста пятидесяти шагах и не способны были вблизи остановить крупного зверя. Пистолеты придумали не для охоты, их придумали, чтобы стрелять в людей. Как пушки и пулеметы.

Шериф с головой похожей на череп следил по вечерам, чтобы картежники не хватались за пистолеты. Игроки ставили ему за это выпивку.

Карточные столы стояли в баре «Кенсингтонский сад». Ви заманил туда Нормана, Кристофера и Рики, сказав, что сын хозяина каждый день ездит на охоту и привозит свежую дичь.

\- Всю дичь на сто миль вокруг Кослберга давно перестреляли, - усмехнулся Норман, но согласился пойти в «Кенсингтонский сад».

У Ви теперь был свой участок. Он говорил, что алмазов, которые он находит едва хватает, чтобы платить трем черных, которых он нанял. Остальное, если верить словам Ви, он накручивал в карты.

\- Те, кто играют в карты, чтобы испытать удачу, проигрывают, - сказал Ви, наворачивая похлебку с бобами и ребром газели. – Выигрывают те, у кого есть мозги.

Норман вытер свою тарелку хлебом, проглотил хлеб и облизал пальцы. Он считал покер игрой, чтобы убить время. Ви, доказывал, что с десяти лет играет, чтобы заработать на жизнь.

В «Кенсингтонском саду» за каждым из трех столов играли по шесть игроков. Начали со ставок в один шиллинг. После полуночи за столами осталась половина игроков, а ставки дошли до двухсот фунтов.

Норман заснул, положив голову на стол. Старатели справа обсуждали шлюх. У дверей двое, едва державшихся на ногах, бородачей выясняли отношения. Кто кому сколько одолжил, кто кому сколько вернул. Рики следил за игрой. Шериф Череп не разрешал зрителям подходить к столам ближе чем на три шага. Потому Рики следил со своего места, вытянув шею и подперев подбородок кулаком. Выражение его лица напоминало выражение лица пастуха. Его мало интересовало жуют коровы траву или нет, оставляют за собой кучи дерьма или нет, больше - не разбегаются ли они, не напуганы ли, не волнуются, не топчут слабых. Рики прищурился, когда один из игроков схватил другого за руку и обвинил в мошенничестве. Посмеялся, когда Шериф Череп дал скандалисту рукояткой пистолета по голове. Мужик был худым и от удара слетел со стула. Вскочил и выхватил пистолет. Шериф заломил ему руку, стукнул его мордой об стол и долго что-то шептал ему на ухо. Потом отпустил. Мужик снова занял свое место за карточным столом. Смотрел исподлобья и часто опрокидывал в себя виски. Тот, кого он недавно обвинил в мошенничестве носил жилетку поверх рубашки и часто улыбался. Третий игрок горбился, не смотрел в глаза и отмалчивался. Казалось, не замечал никого и ничего кроме карт, монет и перемещающих их рук.

За столом Ви из игры выбыл игрок, Ви сел между жилеткой и худым. Ставки поднялись до пятисот фунтов.

Норман всхрапнул и сполз со стола.

\- Я отведу его домой, - предложил Кристофер.

\- Да, - кивнул Рики, не глядя.

По пути Норман начал кашлять. Пара капель крови попала на рубашку Кристофера. Он прикинул, что из оставшихся после продажи лошадей денег можно купить сменную одежду для себя и для Рики. Они работали на Нормана уже десять дней. Как и все наемные рабочие на копях получали по вечерам по пять шиллингов. Три пропивали вечером в баре. Два откладывали, благодаря Норману не тратясь на воду и еду.

Около дома Норман оживился. Он был настолько пьян, что не мог самостоятельно устоять на ногах, не разбирал вечер сейчас или утро. Требовал, чтобы Кристофер его отпустил, рвался пойти на холм и проучить бездельников, которые привозят ему тачки, только наполовину наполненные камнями. Кристофер сгрузил бормочущего все неразборчивее и неразборчивее Нормана на тюфяк и вернулся в бар.

На пустой торговой площади в луже грязи кувыркались четверо старателей. Судя по вялым оскорблениям и крикам, они были так же пьяны как Норман. У фургона шлюх горели сразу три лампы. Девка в белых панталонах крутилась на ящике, закрывая обнаженную грудь длинными волосами.

\- Триста фунтов!

\- Алмаз в двадцать карат!

\- Возьми все, что у меня есть!

\- Я завтра продам участок!

Пятеро мужчин, отталкивая друг друга, пытались пробиться к шлюхе и ящику и натыкались на ее вооруженных сутенеров. Входя в «Кенсингтонский сад», Кристофер услышал, что одному наконец повезло:

\- Иди ко мне. Сегодня я буду твоей невестой, - пискливым голосом объявила девица.

Ви был одним из трех игроков, оставшихся за карточным столом. Рики Кристофер нашел не сразу. Он сидел за столом с худым игроком. Увидев Кристофера, Рики помахал ему рукой. Целый день Рики работал в шахте, скакал вверх-вниз по веревочным лестницам, махал киркой, а сейчас была глубокая ночь. Он должен был выглядеть уставшим, но наоборот излучал энергию.

Кристофер опустился на лавку рядом с Рики и кивнул худому игроку. Но тот его будто не заметил. Одной рукой он сжимал полупустую кружку, другой рисовал круги на столешнице.

\- Ты прав, он мухлевал, - нашептывал худому Рики. - Только ты думал он прячет карты в рукаве, а он использовал помощников. Они ходили вокруг стола и подавали ему знаки.

\- Какие знаки? – тупо мотнул головой худой.

\- Ну они наверняка сговорились заранее, - голос Рики звучал сейчас так возбуждено, доверительно и интимно, как когда он рассуждал о пророчествах. – Придумали систему сигналов, понятную только им. Например, ухо почесать, если у противника на руках туз. Нос потереть, если у него король и дама одной масти. Бороду пригладить, если - четыре карты одной масти. Сплюнуть если пика, кашлянуть, если черви…

\- Ты их видел? – худой перестал гладить стол и посмотрел на Рики с тоской и грустью.

\- Конечно, видел. Стал бы я говорить, если бы не видел.

\- Покажи, - худой схватил Рики за запястье. Выражение грусти и тоски уступило место гневу.

На миг Рики встретился взглядом с Кристофером. Глаза сияли, будто он только что нашел алмаз. Потом Рики обвел взглядом зал. Кого бы он там не искал, сориентировался он быстро.

\- Видишь, мужика, что спит, надвинув шляпу на глаза?

Худой кивнул и начал вставать. Оказалось, в нем было около шести футов роста. Нескладный, сгорбленный и пошатывающийся, он сделал пять шагов и схватил спящего за грудки. Дернул так, что шляпа покатилась по полу, открывая сонное красное лицо. Человек несколько раз моргнул, и худой ударил его в челюсть. Повалил на земляной пол и начал бить ногами.

Рики рядом с Кристофером вскочил, будто впервые увидел драку. Оставаясь сидеть, Кристофер видел, как дергается кадык Рики, как вздымается его грудь от волнения, чувствовал жар, исходивший от его тела. Когда Рики подался вперед и коснулся Кристофера бедром, выпитый за вечер виски ударил Крису в голову и начал давить на низ живота так, будто он сутки не мочился.

Грохнул выстрел. Шериф Череп выстрелил в потолок.

\- Хотите драться, убирайтесь на улицу, не мешайте игре, - проревел он.

\- Не пали, ты мне крышу завалишь! – закричал хозяин бара.

Худой застыл, уставился на шерифа, будто спрашивая кто он, где и что происходит. Человек у его ног пошевелился, уцепился руками за стол. Худой вытащил пистолет и пальнул ему в грудь.

Вместе со всеми в баре Кристофер вскочил ноги. Теперь он стоял рядом с Рики и чувствовал его горячее пропитанное виски дыхание.

Шериф Череп в два шага добежал до худого. Выбил у него из рук пистолет, вдавил в висок свой. Давил пока худой не согнулся пополам. Как только он наклонился, шериф отступил и ударил его ногой в зад. Обзывая и пиная, шериф выгнал худого их бара. Мог бы застрелить. Хозяин бара позвал сына, любителя охоты, чтобы убрал мертвеца.

Кристофер взял Рики за локоть и подтолкнул к выходу. Рики сделал шаг, прильнул к Крису, отстранился. Возбуждение, выпивка и адреналин ослепили и оглушили Криса.

\- Ты видел? – прошептал Рики на улице. От палатки со шлюхами донесся смех. На заднем дворе бара сын хозяина с кем-то приглушенно припирался. – Он проиграл сегодня пятьсот фунтов. Он поверил всей чуши, что я ему наговорил. Видел, как он бросился лупить того мужика? Если бы Череп его не остановил, он бы и не вспомнил про пистолет. А потом, ты видел? Шериф не застрелил его, просто припугнул и выгнал!

Крис встряхнул Рики, чтобы он перестал болтать. Рики, и правда, заткнулся, прижался к Крису всем телом, потом выкрутился из его хватки, сам перехватил его за запястье и потащил за собой между темных домов без единой лампы, вдоль узких переулков. Споткнувшись о мусор, обломок лопаты или кирки, Рики выругался. Еще шаг, и он толкнул Криса к стене и упал перед ним на колени. Крис снова схватил его за плечи, как сделал это перед баром. Тогда он хотел, чтобы Рики заткнулся. Что мешало ему теперь?

\- Подожди.

\- Боишься, что увидят? – Рики сел на пятки и высунул язык как собака.

\- Ты нарочно стравил их.

\- Да, - Рики тряхнул головой. Крис все еще удерживал его за плечи. - Будешь и дальше трясти меня или выебешь наконец в рот.

Глядя на Криса, снизу верх, Рики гладил его колени и бедра. Когда коснулся пальцами члена, Крис толкнул бедра вперед, уткнулся членом Рики в подбородок, раздвинул шире приоткрытые губы. Позволили выпивке, возбуждению и Рики управлять собой.

***

У Нормана была заначка. Начиная откладывать, он думал о покупке еще одного участка. Теперь половина отложенных денег ушли на лошадь. Старый мерин стоил в Колсберге, как арабский жеребец или стадо овец. Цены и каменистые пустыни вокруг делают все, чтобы тот, кому не повезло разбогатеть, никогда не вернулся домой, пошутил Норман. Он кашлял часто, но кровью больше не сплевывал. Он собирался поехать в Наталь, подышать морским воздухом, а когда кашель успокоится, рассчитывал поохотиться на слонов. Говорили, слоновья кость опять выросла в цене.

У одного из английских скупщиков алмазов, который в Капе работал в адвокатской конторе и уверял, что был солитером, Норман выписал бумагу, назначающую Кристофера ван Хорка управляющим его участков.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил его Кристофер.

\- Рики так захотел, - Норман равнодушно пожал плечами. То ли привык не спорить с Рики, то ли ему было плевать.

Кристофер понимал, Норман никогда не вернется на прииски, и поклялся себе, что будет с каждого найденного алмаза откладывать, чтобы выкупить у него участки.

Рики стоял рядом, казался, близким и родным. Он уговорил Нормана записать участки на Кристофера и ничего не оставил себе, значит он доверял Кристоферу полностью и абсолютно. И Крис поклялся себе, что не подведет его.


	20. Кулачные бои

Первая неделя без Нормана выдалась неудачной. Они нашли всего лишь три мелких камня. Индус, которого им посоветовал Норман, взвешивал каждый из камней три раза и каждый раз получал разный результат.

— Скажите хозяину, что нам нужно поговорить.

Они сидели у индуса в фургоне среди ароматических свечей, мешков со специями и напротив железного английского сейфа.

— Норман нам не хозяин, он мой брат по отцу, — Рики подался вперед. Инудус, как будто испугался, что Рики схватит его за шелковый шарф и резко шарахнулся назад. Красноватый свет свечей придавал его коже лиловый оттенок. — Уезжая, Норман передал управление участками Крису. Если то, что ты хочешь сказать Норману, касается камней, говори с нами.

Индус поджал похожие на синяки губы.

— Я дам вам за эти камни десять фунтов.

— Не годится. Норману ты за такие же камни десять дней назад дал пятьдесят, — Рики покачал головой.

— Без сомнений ты прав, — индус запутал пальцы в висевших у него на поясе четках. — Но десять дней назад Норман не был должен мне сорок фунтов. Три дня назад он взял у меня в долг.

— Не может быть, — не сдавался Рики. — Норман сказал, что не оставил долгов.

— Без сомнений, Норман один из моих лучших друзей. Потому я не стал его обижать и просить оставить расписку, — индус посмотрел на свои колени и тяжело вздохнул. — Но, если нужно, я могу позвать свидетеля. Он подтвердит, что я говорю правду.

— Мы продадим камни другому скупщику.

— Без сомнений, вы можете это сделать. Но тогда мой долг, как члена комитета скупщиков, рассказать всем, что вы нечестно ведете дела.

— И в чем же нечестность?! — взвился Рики.

Кристофер толкнул его коленом, заставил посмотреть на себя. Остановись, подумай минуту, нам не нужна сейчас дурная слава. Рики выругался и опустил взгляд.

— Хорошо, — взял слово Кристофер. — Забирай камни за десять, и мы в расчете.

Индус кивнул.

— Все ли долги Нормана мы заплатили?

— Все, без сомнения, все.

— Потому что, если я от кого-нибудь услышу, что мы или Норман тебе что-то должны, я подожгу твой фургон, и мне будет плевать, что и кому ты расскажешь, — прошипел Рики, забирая деньги.

Когда они вышли на улицу, около фургона ждали двое старателей. Один из них что-то объяснял, размахивая руками. При виде Рики и Кристофера замер на полуслове с разведенными в сторону руками.

— Сраный индус надул нас! — сказал Рики через десять шагов.

— Мы найдем другого скупщика.

— Норман вел дела с индусом полгода. Сказал, что ему можно доверять. А эта тварь ограбила нас. Он угрожал нам.

Из «Лондонского отеля» раздался взрыв хохота. В «Кенсингтонском саду» пьяный голос выводил песню.

— Правду говорят, все индусы ненавидят негров, — выплюнул Рики.

— У меня еще остались деньги после продажи лошади, — сказал Кристофер. — Хватит, чтобы платить рабочим пару дней.

По совету Нормана они закапывали деньги под ножкой сортировочного стола. Без света — свеча, которую купил Кристофер, чтобы обрить Рики, догорела дотла, пока Рики ему отсасывал — они выкопали деньги и пересчитали их. Оказалось, если они будут платить всем шестерым рабочим, деньги окончатся через два дня. Если отпустить одного рабочего сейчас, не ходить в бар, есть варенные бобы, не обновлять инвентарь — протянут шесть дней. Кристофер не хотел рисковать. Но решение принимать сам тоже не желал.

— Что если за два дня мы ничего не найдем? — Рики закусил губу, думая вслух. — Мы не сможем обновить инвентарь. Я могу бесплатно работать в шахте, — Рики энергично почесал бритую голову, будто у него снова завелись вши. — Нам придется отпустить одного из рабочих.

— Обига из племени игбо, — предложил Кристофер.

— Почему не Тили? — Рики наклонил голову к плечу.

В переулке раздалась пьяная ругань.

— Потому что Тили давно с нами.

— Тили трус и предатель! Он стоял и смотрел, как Джонни тебя пытает. Он ничего не сделал, когда убили Йоханеса. Он…

— Тили с нами давно, — терпеливо повторил Кристофер. — А Обига после отъезда Нормана опаздывает на работу и уходит, когда ему хочется.

— Ему лет шестнадцать, а то и пятнадцать, — с досадой сказал Рики, как будто это что-то объясняло.

— Ну и что? Он наш ровесник. Может, это ему и мешает. Он не слушается меня. Поворачивается спиной, когда я объясняю, что делать. Он не принимает меня за главного.

— Конечно, черные ненавидят черных из других племен! — воскликнул Рики. — Белые для них могущественные и опасные. Черный одетый как белый самозванец и обманщик.

— Что ты предлагаешь, Рики? Выпороть Обигу, чтобы слушался? Выгнать кого-то другого?

— Нет-нет, ты прав, — Рики повесил руки между колен. — Выгонишь того, кто не слушается, другие выучат урок и не будут наглеть.

— Иди сюда, — Крис притянул Рики к себе.

— Обещай мне одно, — попросил Рики, доставая мешочек с табаком и скручивая сигарету.

— Что?

— Когда мы найдем следующий алмаз, мы первым делом купим мне табак.

— Обещаю, — Кристофер поцеловал его в затылок.

***

Когда они нашли алмаз, пришлось покупать новые веревки, кирки и сапоги для Рики, свои он сбил в хлам в шахте и последние дни ходил босиком.

Рики ушел на базарную площадь вместе с Тили. Солнце стояло еще высоко, и Кристофер остался перебирать руду. До наступления сумерек нашел два камня. Удача снова улыбалась им.

Тили вернулся с базарной площади без Рики. Прикатил тачку с инструментами и свалил их под сортировочный стол.

— Пойдешь смотреть кулачный бой? — спросил он Кристофера.

— Что за бой?

— Один англичанин будет драться с другим за сто фунтов.

Что в этом особенного, удивился Кристофер. Ссоры, драки и обвинения в воровстве на копях не были редкостью. Но он пошел за Тили, потому что надеялся найти на площади Рики.

Уже на подходе к базарной площади, Кристофер понял, что драка затевается необычная. Бой еще не начался, а фермерские телеги с инструментами овощами и разным хламом уже разогнали. Скупщики алмазов покинули свои фургоны и столпились в дверях «Лондонского отеля». Шлюхи и сутенеры тоже оставили свои дела. Сын хозяина «Кенсингтонского сада» таскал на плече бочонок пива и предлагал зрителям выпить. Рики стоял рядом с англичанином в мятом светлом костюме. Пару недель назад тот продавал лед, но предприятие провалилось. Шериф Череп ходил между зрителей и принимал ставки.

— Последний шанс! Великий Барнатто, чемпион по борьбе из Лондона, чемпион по поднятию тяжестей в Йоркшире, победитель кулачных боев в Ливерпуле будет драться сегодня против верзилы Билли, грозы индейцев, охотника, золотоискателя, добытчика алмазов! Силача с берегов Миссисипи, чемпиона по борьбе из Вирджинии. Этот бой может сделать вас богатым, если вы угадаете победителя. Кто победит? Как ты думаешь?

Кристофер подошел к Рики и встал рядом. Сначала в центр круга вышел черноволосый смуглый человек. Среднего роста и телосложения в одежде, он снял штаны и рубашку, остался в одних панталонах и показал зрителям крепкие руки и ноги. Второй боец в одежде смотрелся внушительно, раздевшись, оказался грудой жира. Шериф Череп ударил лопатой по ведру, и бойцы начали кружить друг вокруг друга, примеряясь и продумывая атаку. Барнатто отступил и бросился вперед. С разбега он врезался Верзиле плечом в живот. От удара тот лишь пошатнулся, сделал шаг назад, потом вперед. Барнатто обхватил его вокруг талии. На шее и руках Барнатто выступили вены, лицо покраснело. Он дергал Верзилу Билли то в одну сторону, то в другую, подпрыгивал, силясь повалить или хотя бы развернуть. Но из-за разницы в весе это было все равно, что пытаться сдвинуть с места буйвола. Сейчас, подумал Кристофер, Верзиле следовало бы заехать Барнатто локтем по затылку и закончить бой. Но вместо этого Верзила зарычал и развернулся, пытаясь скинуть с себя Барнатто, будто тот был взбесившейся собакой. Верзиле удалось освободиться, и Барнатто сел на задницу.

— Барнатто! — Рики приложил ладони ко рту. Глаза его светились. — Вставай, Барнатто!

Крик подхватили другие старатели. Белый в мятой одежде рядом с Рики раскраснелся и тоже закричал. Голос у него был глухим и тонким.

Барнатто встряхнул головой и поднялся. Верзила бросился на него с криком. Барнатто увернулся. Верзила взмахнул руками, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Дождавшись следующей атаки Верзилы, Барнатто отошел в сторону и толкнул его в спину. Когда тот растянулся на животе, Барнатто уселся ему на спину и схватил его за ногу. Согнул в колене, но продолжал тянуть, выворачивая бедро. Верзила плевался пылью, потом завыл от боли, молотя руками по грязи.

Зрители загалдели. Кто радовался победе, кто матерился. Шериф Череп помог расцепиться бойцам. Хотел помочь Верзиле встать, но тот оттолкнул его руку. Пошатываясь, он направился в «Кенсингтонский сад» и потребовал выпивку. Черепа окружили люди, требующие деньги. Мятый продавец льда, который стоял около Рики, ускользнул под этот шум. Тили тоже растворился в толпе.

— Ну что скажешь? — Рики повернул к Кристоферу сияющее лицо.

— Скажу, что Верзила слишком медленный.

— О, да. Зато огромный и тяжелый. Если он стоит ровно, его и трое не опрокинут.

Кристофер поморщился, не соглашаясь. Шериф Череп приложил рукояткой пистолета по голове нетерпеливого старателя, запрыгнувшего ему на спину с требованием вернуть деньги.

— Когда они сцепились, Барнатто очень старался свалить его. Так напрягся, что казалось мышцы на руках вот-вот разорвут кожу. Ты заметил, как у него дрожали колени? — не унимался Рики. — И когда Барнатто менял опорную ногу, хорошо было видно, как под тонкими панталонами перекатываются ягодицы. Огромные и мощные как у лошади.

Кристофер усмехнулся. Они вернулись к лачуге и начали собирать обработанную руду в тачку. Раз в два дня они отвозили ее в пустыню. Там уже появились искусственные горы из переработанной руды. Сейчас по двору перед лачугой нельзя было пройти, чтобы не наступить на камень.

— Что? — Рики смел каменную крошку с сортировочного стола. — Тебе не понравился бой? Не понравилась задница Барнатто?

— Мне нравится твоя задница, — Кристофер выгреб лопатой осколки камней из-под стола. — Почему мне должна нравиться задница Барнатто?

— Я не об этом, — Рики тоже взялся за лопату. Снял верхушку у кучи камней перед дверью дома и высыпал в тачку. — Я о том, что, если тебе нравится моя задница, ты знаешь, что тебе будет приятно ее мять, а еще представляешь, что с ней можно сделать, чтобы тебе было не просто приятно, а очень хорошо… — Рики замолк, чтобы перекинуть камни с лопаты в тачку. — Если так, значит, волей или неволей, ты замечаешь и задницы других мужчин.

Кристофер молчал и рассматривал Рики. Тонкая шея и талия. Сухие и рельефные как металлические тросы мышцы.

— Нет? — Рики упер лопату в землю и посмотрел на Кристофера. — Не замечаешь? Никогда не засматривался на мужчин? Например, когда они купались голышом? Или кто-то обливался водой около колодца? Или, когда ты поднимаешься с тачкой на холм, а тебе заслоняет дорогу другая тачка, и ее толкает какая-то медлительная выпяченная задница? Или, когда внизу в шахте черные в своих набедренных повязках… Ты не мог не заметить, они ничего не скрывают, и если черный наклоняется поднять камень или поднимает колено…

Кристофер покачал головой.

— Ты же не можешь совсем ничего не видеть. Когда ты понял, что тебе нравятся мужчины?

Кристофер пожал плечами, он не думал об этом.

— Хорошо, когда у тебя в штанах впервые неожиданно зашевелилось, на что или на кого ты смотрел?

— На тебя.

Рики недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Я смотрел, как ты танцуешь голышом вокруг ритуального столба и волновался так, что не мог вздохнуть. А когда ты подполз ко мне и стал дергать себя за член, я почувствовал себя больным.

— Вонючие подмышки папы Легбе, — выдохнул Рики и сделал шаг к Кристоферу.

— Никогда раньше со мной такого не было. Я не мог нормально двигаться, не мог разговаривать. А мозги работали так хреново, что, казалось, вот-вот навернусь с лошади.

— Тебе нужно было подрочить, — удивление Рики прошло, и теперь он смотрел насмешливо.

— Я и подрочил. Стало легче, — Крис поймал Рики за локоть, притянул к себе и уперся ему в пах уже полностью возбужденным членом.

— У тебя стоит от воспоминаний, — засмеялся Рики. — Потная задница папы Легбе, у меня же тогда даже волос в паху толком не было.

— Были, — Крис коснулся его живота, оттянул пальцами резинку штанов.

— У меня член тогда был с мизинец.

— Мизинец Верзилы, распухший после укуса пчелы, — Крис погладил член и яички Рики. Втягивая живот и толкаясь ему в кулак, Рики опустил голову на плечо Криса.

Ему как будто было плевать, что они стоят во дворе, что кто-то может их увидеть. Рики целиком и полностью отдался удовольствию. Головка его члена мочила запястье Криса, яйца поджимались снова и снова в ладони Криса. Не переставая целовать шею Криса, Рики дернул его рубашку.

— Сними, сними, — взмолился Рики.

Кристофер хотел подтолкнуть Рики к дому, но лишь наступил ему на ногу. Хотел сказать, что нельзя ебаться на улице, но вместо этого хлопнул Рики по заднице. Он хотел сказать, осторожней не споткнись, но мог лишь гладить бедра Рики.

Кристофер не понял каким чудом они переступили через порог. Рики запнулся о тюфяк, качнулся. Крис поймал его так поспешно и резко, будто испугался, что он свалится в пропасть.

— Сними рубашку, — снова попросил Рики.

Он целовал шрамы Кристофера, обжигал кожу раскрытыми ладонями, щекотал мозолями и ногтями. Распутал завязки на штанах и сполз губами к животу. Но Кристофер остановил его, схватил за плечи, повернул к себе спиной и вжался членом между ягодиц. Рики усмехнулся, откинул голову назад, покачал бедрами,  
изогнул поясницу и направил член Криса в себя. Вставал на носочки, прогибался, изворачивался и наконец сдался.

— Так не выйдет, — он упал на четвереньки и кивнул Крису через плечо.

До сих пор Крис торопился, теперь замер. Медленно опустился на колени, погладил бедра Рики, мошонку и поясницу. Вспомнил, что им вечно не хватает слюны, плевался, облизывал ладони. И все равно чувствовал жжение и сопротивление, натягивая Рики на себя. Медленно, не останавливаясь, не давая ему времени привыкнуть, не позволяя ерзать и подстраиваться. Как зачарованный он смотрел, как Рики то округляет поясницу как испуганная кошка, то прогибается, сводит лопатки вместе и низко опускает голову. Бока у Рики ходили ходуном как у лошади после долгого бега. Крису нравилось их гладить, скользя внутри Рики. Гладить бока, слизывать пот между лопаток. Он едва не пропустил момент, когда Рики дернул локтем и потянулся к своему члену. Кристофер опередил его. Сжал головку и одновременно толкнул вперед бедра. Рики наградил его стоном. Обмяк, расслабился, полностью доверился. Забыл, что нужно молчать, вскрикнул. Словно желая его защитить и спрятать ото всех, Крис накрыл его своим телом, толкался мелко и часто, жмурился и глох от боя крови в ушах. Кончая, чувствовал, как Рики дрожит под ним. 

Вздохнув после оргазма, Кристофер перекатился на спину. Расцепился с Рики лишь на минуту, чтобы снова притянуть его к себе. Одной рукой сжал его яйца, второй обхватил член. Кусал шею Рики и дрочил ему, пока Рики не кончил, извиваясь и ругаясь.

Долгое мгновение, пока сперма остывала между их телами, Рики не дышал и не шевелился, даже глаза его оставались закрыты. Наконец он потянулся и тут же вскрикнул, угодив ногой по камню на пороге.

— Дай посмотреть, — Крис сел и поднес в темноте пятку Рики к глазам. Ощупал царапины на щиколотке, подъеме, пятке, прижался губами к свежей на большом пальце.

— Значит, тебя заводят разговоры, — улыбнулся Рики. — И ты, действительно, никогда не засматривался на мужчин.

— Нет. А ты?

— Постоянно на них пялился. Даже до того, как у меня в штанах начало шевелиться. Дальше становилось только хуже. Достаточно было взгляда на купающихся мужиков, и у меня вставало. Готов спорить у Сесила было точно так же. Теперь он старше, лучше себя контролирует, может сидеть и пялиться часами на старателей, виляющих задницами на склоне с тачками, на негров с их вечно перекрученными и сползающими набедренными повязками.

— Сесиль?

— Сесиль Родс, англичанин, который продавал лед, — Рики лег рядом с Крисом. Заглянул в глаза. — Он, конечно, ничего не говорит напрямую, но мне достаточно на него посмотреть и послушать его. Представляешь, он мечтает прекратить войны во всем мире, покончить с бедностью, болезнями и неравенством. И знаешь, кто будет осуществлять эти мечты, улучшать мир и вести его вперед? Юноши. Образованные, утонченные, сведущие в науке и искусстве, готовые отказаться от спокойной жизни и, связанных с ней, семейных уз и уз брака, отказаться от потомства ради работы на благо мира. Родс мечтает создать из таких юношей тайное общество, тайное правительство, свою особенную масонскую ложу, где мужчины будут восхищаться друг другом, — Рики обвел пальцем шрам на груди Криса.

— Масонская ложа?

— Родс говорит это модные тайные организации в Европе, постепенно они добираются и до Африки.

— Тебе нравятся его идеи?

— Да. Я же тоже иногда мечтаю о том, что черные выгонят белых из Колсберга и присвоят себе все алмазы. Да, знаю это наивно, как и планы Родса.

— А еще вам обоим нравится пялиться на мужские задницы.

— Ревнуешь? — Рики приподнялся на локте.

Кристофер вспомнил золотой портсигар и разговоры о немце. Тогда Крис сожалел о времени, когда не был рядом с Рики. Но теперь они вместе. По-настоящему. Гораздо ближе друг другу, чем были, когда им было четырнадцать.

— Нет, — Кристофер не ревновал. Он выбрал Рики, Рики выбрал его, и Кристофер полностью ему доверял. — Нужно вывезти камни за город. Завтра на это не будет времени.

Темнота в доме и на улице была такой густой, что не отличишь дверь от стены. Стоило Рики сесть и Крис перестал его видеть, лишь угадал по вдохам и колебанию воздуха, что он одевается.

***

Следующие недели выдались для Криса и Рики удачными — продавая алмазы и покупая только необходимое, они сэкономили триста фунтов.

После первого кулачного боя через три дня состоялся новый. Худой смуглый американец дрался с молодым англичанином. Из-за хронической экземы кожа первого морщилась, как кожа носорога. Кожа второго была розовой, как кожа младенца.

За вторым поединком состоялся третий. Барнатто схватился с усатым французом. Разбил костяшки о его острый нос, выступающие надбровные дуги и подбородок.

Самым старым бойцом был горбун из Германии. Самым молодым косоглазый мальчишка, сбежавший с бурской фермы, потому что его бил отец и работающий на приисках за пять шиллингов в день. Вскоре вместо одного боя в один вечер стали проводить два или три. Самой низкой ставкой был шиллинг. От желающий поставить на победителя не было отбоя. Чтобы принимать ставки, шерифу Черепу пришлось взять в помощники трех сутенеров, вооруженных семизарядными маузерами.

Рики был без ума от боев, деньги не ставил, но болел всегда с азартом. Кричал, махал руками и подпрыгивал. Кристоферу не так нравились бои, как нравилось видеть Рики беззаботными и счастливым.

Каждый день в Колсберг прибывали люди. Кроме бурских фермеров с их товарами на продажу, из Капа и Наталя приезжали белые искатели сокровищ. Черные воины приходили и уходили отрядами. В дни, когда сильный ветер разгонял облако пыли над холмом, с вершины холма можно было увидеть, как черные скользят группами по равнине.

Воины из племени игбо несли мешки муки на голове. Сумки из козьих шкур били их по бедрам. Копья смотрели в небо. Щиты болтались за спиной. Один из воинов игбо выделялся высоким ростом и крепким телосложением.

Увидев великана игбо, Рики только и говорил о нем — до чего же темная у него кожа, какая широкая грудная клетка и крупная блестящая голова. А дышит он медленно как слон. Даже в том, как мясистые уши великана прилегали к бритой голове Рики виделось некое благородство и величие. Он словно собран из идеальных частей. Идеальные мускулы, идеальный разворот плеч, мощная спина.

Из-за постоянной работе в шахте Рики начал сутулиться. С его рук и ног не сходили синяки. Как и у Кристофера у Рики не заживали царапины — желтая пыль руды въелась под кожу. Под глазами появились круги. Из-за работы в сумерках за сортировочным столом они оба начали щуриться. По ночам Рики кашлял. Любой, кто пробыл на копях больше трех месяцев начинал кашлять. Кожа Рики постоянно шелушилась, одежда рвалась, он не успевал ее штопать. Но когда он говорил о великане игбо, глаза его светились. Кристофер видел, восхищение великаном игбо наполняло Рики энергией, придавало ему больше сил, чем жидкое рагу из батанга, которое они ели.

Они уже больше десяти дней не покупали мяса, экономя деньги для подстраховки будущих неудач, и чтобы выкупить участки у Нормана. Каждый день Колсберг покидали разорившиеся старатели.

Желая сделать Рики приятное, Кристофер вместе с ним по вечерам ходил к хижинам игбо. Вместе с Рики он разделил с воинами игбо орех кола и нарисовал мелом свое имя на полу их хижины, как велел обычай гостеприимства игбо.

При встрече игбо говорили «Оле. Кеда?» привет, как дела. К слову, которое хотели подчеркнуть добавляли в конце эмоциональное «о».

Кристофер не заметил, не понял, когда Рики вбил себе в голову, что великан игбо по имени Эзеулу, должен участвовать в кулачных боях. Он один стоит пяти белых бойцов, сказал накануне очередного дня боев Рики. Кристофер возразил, что белые не станут драться с черным. Ни за что. Никогда. Он хорошо помнил попытку Джонни принять участие в играх белых.

Рики же почему-то считал, что с белыми договориться легче чем с черными. По его словам, черные носят на плечах своих вождей. Это выражение Рики подцепил от игбо. Означало оно, что черные слишком серьезно и рьяно соблюдают правила и табу, придуманные людьми, которые послали их работать на копях, но сами никогда здесь не были. И одним из этих раздражающих Рики правил было во всем подчиняться белым — терпеть побои и оскорбления, ни за что не драться с белыми. Вожди, как будто продают своих людей белым в рабство, чтобы получить ружья для племени, злился Рики.

Но Эзеулу, сказал Рики, другой и открыт всему новому. Он сын шамана. Его дед был шаманом, который запретил юношам резать свои лица и тела. Победил древнюю традицию и предрассудок, который утверждал, что без шрамов мужчина похож на женщину.

В день кулачных боев, Рики пришел на базарную площадь вместе с Эзеулу. От воина густо пахло колдовскими травами, защищающими от ранений, дурного сглаза, сломанных костей и внутренних кровотечений.

Миновав Кристофера, Рики и Эзеулу направились прямо к шерифу Черепу и его помощникам. Пара старателей с удивлением посмотрели им вслед. Остальные продолжали заключать сделки, спорить и проверять свои карманы. Двое пьяниц выкатились из бара «Лондонский отель» и подняли шум.

— Что здесь делает черный? Черный хочет драться! Смотри какой великан.

— Пусть дерется! Такой зверь должен драться! — одна из капских шлюх выскочила из своего фургона в полупрозрачном халатике.

Ее сутенер едва поспевал за ней.

— Ставлю на победу черного зверя пятьдесят шиллингов, — закричала шлюха.

Старатели пялились на ее прелести под прозрачной тканью, и кивали, не задумываясь, о чем она говорит.

Пока Рики говорил с шерифом, Эзеулу насупившись смотрел на поднявшийся шум и суету. Мощные руки висели вдоль тела. Огромные ноги будто вросли в землю.

— Кто не побоится выйти против черного зверя? — заорал шериф.

— Есть ли здесь белый, которому не слабо побить черного? — Рики вскочил на пустую бочку. — Кто тут умеет драться? Кто сможет победить черного? Трусы! Эзеулу растопчет вас! Разорвет на части! Вы будете ныть как женщины!

— Стану невестой силача, который побьет черного зверя, — закричала шлюха в прозрачном халате.

— Черные не знают, что такое кулачные бои. Черные слишком тупы, не поймут правила! — заголосил худой картежник.

— У черного не хватит мозга не выходить из круга!

Беззубый Ким был победителем трех последний кулачных боев. Говорили, он приехал из Германии, говорили, участок, который он обрабатывает, проклят, двое рабочих упали в шахту и свернул шеи. Говорили, за последние три кулачных боя Беззубый заработал тысячу фунтов.

Беззубый Ким заявил, что согласен драться с черным, если начальную ставку повысят с обычного одного шиллинга до пяти.

Вокруг собралось больше пятисот человек. Задние ряды зрителей напирали на передние. От палаточного поселка подтягивались все новые и новые любопытные. После шумного торга начальную ставку сбили до трех шиллингов. Приятель Рики Родс поставил на черного сто фунтов. Похоже, несмотря на неудачу со льдом, дела у него шли неплохо.

Кристофер с трудом поверил своим глазам, когда Беззубый Ким и Эзеулу наконец встали друг напротив друга. Ким поднял руки, демонстрируя бицепсы. Получил свист и аплодисменты в награду. Черный воин стоял неподвижно как статуя. Ким прыгал вокруг, показывал язык, скалился, рычал и кричал. Называл Эзеулу неповоротливой горой и деревом. Ударил его в плечо, но не заставил сдвинуться с места. Зашел за спину и прыгнул Эзеулу на плечи. Эзеулы повел плечами и откинул Кима как взбесившуюся кошку.

Неподвижность Эзеулу прошла, он развернулся и навис над сидячим на земле Кимом. Медленные движения Эзеулу напоминали движения льва, подкрадывающегося к добыче.

— Давай зверь! Убей его зверь! — закричала шлюха. — Сломай ему кости! Выколи глаза. Вырви язык!

— Вставай Ким! Шевели задницей! — завопил белый рядом с Кристофером.

— Эзеулу! Эзеулу! — закричали одновременно Кристофер и Рики.

Он то замирал, то двигался молниеносно. Сначала Эзеулу выбрал тактику выжидания, чтобы изучить противника. Он почти не защищал лицо. Не вздрагивал от ударов по корпусу. Когда Ким стал повторять свои атаки, Эзеулу перехватил его руку и закрутился вокруг своей оси, таща Кима за собой по широкому кругу. Тащил, пока тот не упал. А потом проволок еще немного. Когда Эзеулу его отпустил, Ким остался лежать на спине, дергая ногами и руками как перевернутый на спину жук. Эзеулу дал ему время подняться. А когда тот выпрямился, вырубил ударом между глаз.

— Черный зверь победил! — взорвалась толпа.

— Эзеулу! — закричал Рики и повернул счастливое лицо к Кристоферу.

Четверо белых упали на колени около Кима. Барнатто похлопал застывшего неподвижно Эзеулу по плечу. Шлюха протиснулась между зрителями и взяла Эзеулу за руки. Подняла их, рассмотрела полусогнутые кулаки и поцеловала один, потом другой.

Удивленный Эзеулу поискал растерянным взглядом Рики.

— Иди с ней, если хочешь, — Рики широко ему улыбнулся. — Иди с ней.

Шлюха потянула растерянного Эзеулу за собой.

— Давай заберем наши деньги, — Рики подмигнул Кристоферу.

До сих пор Рики ни разу не ставил на кулачные бои, потому глядя, как он разговаривает с шерифом перед боем, Кристофер решил, что они договариваются о правилах и условиях.

Следом за Рики он прошел через толпу к шерифу.

— Здесь триста пятьдесят фунтов, — шериф сжал плечо Рики и наклонился к нему, чтобы перекричать галдящих вокруг людей. — Ты отбил свой взнос за участие, и нажил пятьдесят фунтов.

В круг вышли новые бойцы. Розовый как младенец англичанин поднял кулаки против бура с бородой, висевшей до пупка. Разволновавшиеся зрители оттеснили Кристофера и Рики к дверям «Кенсингтонского сада».

— Взнос за участие? — спросил Кристофер.

— Да. Ты был прав. Иначе белых не уговорить драться с черным. Двести фунтов ушли в карман шерифу, сто получил Ким. Идиоты, что поставили против Эзеулу, вернули мне деньги, — Рики счастливо улыбнулся.

Он выглядел довольным, взволнованным, возбужденным. В любой другой момент Кристофер бы залюбовался им, но сейчас внутренности скрутило от беспокойства. Или от голода? Сегодня они с Рики еще ничего не ели. Кристофер развернулся и пошел к жестяной хижине, которую им оставил Норман. Некстати Кристофер вспомнил, что на бурских фермах даже свиней держали в загонах попросторней.

Солнце уже село, но свет еще не полностью исчез. Крис сдвинул в сторону сортировочный стол и вырыл жестянку, в которой они прятали отложенные деньги. Он знал, что она будет пустой, но все равно ощутил разочарование.

— Пересчитай и закопай, — Рики плюхнулся на землю рядом и протянул Кристоферу банкноты.

Он не заметил подавленности Кристофера.

— Почему ты ничего мне не сказал?

— Что?

— Это наши общие деньги. Мы копили их месяц. Ты взял их и ничего мне не сказал, — Кристофер скрипнул зубами.

Рики моргнул, нахмурился

— Я взял деньги и вернул их. Не просто вернул, а еще заработал пятьдесят фунтов.

— Ты должен был мне сказать, что берешь деньги, — не отступал Кристофер.

— У меня не было времени, — оправдывался Рики. — Сначала шериф не соглашался. Я хотел показать ему деньги прежде, чем он станет торговаться.

Кристофер почти не слушал, пытаясь понять, когда Рики забрал деньги. Сегодня утром? Когда Кристофер был на шахтах? Если бы сегодня они нашли алмазы, если бы пошли к скупщику, Кристофер бы захотел положить новые купюры в жестянку и увидел бы недостачу. Он злился на себя и на Рики.

— Крис, это был прекрасный бой. Оно того стоило, разве ты сам не видишь? Впервые черный соревновался с белым. Это был честный игровой поединок. Впервые между черными и белым, — Рики повторялся и частил. — Белые ставили деньги на черного! Они увидели, как он силен. Как он быстр. Эзеулу победил и заставил белых собой восхищаться собой. Он выиграл бой и выиграл белую шлюху! Это был великий бой, неужели ты не понимаешь!

— Нет, — жестко остановил его Кристофер. — Никому из белых и в голову не пришло уважать Эзеулу или восхищаться им. Белые не станут приглашать черных на свои бои. Ты просто купил один бой, потому что тебе этого захотелось.

— Ну хорошо! — закричал Рики. — Да, я хотел увидеть, как черный побьет белого. Я хотел видеть, как они дерутся. Я хотел видеть, как белые платят за победу черного. Я хотел видеть, как белые болеет за черного! Я хотел видеть его победу!

— Ты не должен был брать наши деньги, не поговорив со мной.

— Деньги! –возмутился Рики. — Как будто это единственное что имеет для тебя значение! Норман не думал о деньгах, когда назначил тебя управляющим своих участков. Мне достаточно было сказать, что, возможно, англичане будут искать тебя, и Норман сразу вспомнил о том, что однажды ты спас ему жизнь. Норман думал о том, как поступить правильно, а не о деньгах!

Кристофер поднялся на ноги. Рики прав, он в долгу перед Норманом. Деньги, заработанные на участках Нормана, принадлежат Норману и его брату, а Кристофер не имеет на них никаких прав, будь он хоть сто раз управляющим по бумагам. Рики всего лишь показал ему это и заодно поставил на место.

— Прости, — Рики вцепился в его штаны. — Прости. Это было гнусно… Я вовсе не это хотел сказать. Иногда я думаю, что схожу с ума как моя мать.

Кристофер дернул ногой, пытаясь стряхнуть руку Рики, но Рики обнял его колени.

— Прости. Ты прав. Я должен был тебе сказать. Я не имел права брать деньги без спроса. Не имел права в чем-то тебя упрекать. Я знаю, ты собираешь деньги, чтобы выкупить участки у Нормана. Клянусь, я хочу, чтобы участки принадлежали тебе. Это не наши деньги, они твои. Мне не нужно больше чем пять шиллингов, как простому рабочему. Перепрячь деньги, чтоб я даже не знал, где они лежат.

— Перестань, — Кристофер схватил Рики за короткий ежик волос, хотел посмотреть ему в глаза. Хотел сказать, ты ебнулся.

Рики поднял лицо к Кристоферу.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты простил меня? — зло спросил Рики.

Ничего, хотел сказать Кристофер, просто отцепись от моих колен и успокойся.

— Хочешь ударь меня, — прошипел Рики. — Я же подвел тебя, разочаровал, обманул. Не держи в себе. Не жди, когда я стану тебе противен.

Рики дернул головой, Крис понял, что все еще держит его за волосы и отпустил.

— Не хочешь? — Рики криво улыбнулся, отпустил колени Криса и вцепился в его бедра. — А сейчас?

Он присосался к паху Криса, будто хотел укусить, но на деле накрыл губами член через пропитанные потом и пылью штаны, вылизывал и сосал. Крис сжал плечи Рики.

— Оттолкнешь меня и скажешь, что я только и думаю о том, как залезть тебе в штаны? — Рики быстро распутал завязки на штанах Криса.

— Не надо, — успел сказать Крис, прежде чем Рики втянул в рот его член.


	21. Тили

Следующим утром они не разговаривали. Без слов решили, что Рики останется за сортировочным столом, а Кристофер пойдет в шахту.

С момента его приезда в Колсберг шахты на участках Нормана стали глубже футов на десять. Пятеро черных, которых нанял Норман, были мтабелами и принадлежали к одной семье. Как и свази, племя Нголу, мтабела были зулусами, потому Кристофер понимал многое из их разговора. Двое мтабела были сыновьями старшей жены вождя, двое — младшей. И те, и другие подшучивали над сыном дочери вождя, которая вернулась в дом отца, потому что ее выгнал муж. Дети вождя называли племянника муравьедом, говорили, что его член похож на земляного червяка. Согоди, так звали сына дочери вождя, было пятнадцать лет. Тихий, молчаливый и улыбчивый, он приучил себя не обращать внимания на оскорбления.

Тили пришел на шахты последним. Он сильно потел, и лицо у него посерело. Кристофер сначала решил, что он перепил накануне. Но к обеду Тили присел на дно шахты, в углу, куда не попадали солнечные лучи и прикрыл глаза. Веки были красными. Кристофер приложил руку к его лбу.

— Ты горишь.

— Все в порядке, — Тили еле ворочал языком. — Нужно немного отдохнуть.

Когда подошла очередь Тили крутить ворот подъемника, он едва не свалился с веревочной лестницы.

— Иди к себе и проспись, — крикнул Кристофер со дна шахты.

У подъемника они работали по очереди, менялись каждые два часа, чтобы дать рукам отдохнуть. Для того же чередовали работу с киркой и погрузку мешков. Смена занятий позволяла протянуть день с единственным коротким перерывом. Сегодня они уже отправили к Рики на стол четыре мешка руды. И возвращавшиеся с пустой тачкой мтабела, ни разу не принесли радостную новость, что Рики нашел алмаз.

Тили ворочал ворот подъемника, вытягивая наверх очередной мешок. Когда мешок преодолел полпути, Тили не удержал ворот и мешок рухнул вниз. Кристофер и близнецы младшей жены вождя, Джобе и Звиде, прижались к стенам на дне шахты. Мешок упал, камни рассыпались и один из них ударил по ноге Согоди. Звиде и Джобе сразу принялись потешаться над ним. Убедившись, что с Согоди все нормально — камень угодил в стопу, но пальцы шевелились и стоять он мог, хоть нога и быстро опухала, — Кристофер вскарабкался по лестнице к Тили.

— Иди домой, — велел он.

С самого начала Тили отказался спать во дворе дома Нормана и ночевал с людьми Найджела Витбоя. Тот купил пять участков на восточном склоне, в день, когда Кристофер и Тили продали лошадей. Кристофер подозревал, что Тили держался от дома Нормана подальше, потому что догадывался о природе близости Кристофера с Рики.

— Я не могу спать, — сказал Тили. — Мне нужны деньги.

— Скоро начнет темнеть, Тили. Ты достаточно сегодня поработал и получишь свои деньги.

— Мне нужны пять шиллингов. Не три за полдня, не два, не один, пять, — Тили вытер затекающий в глаза пот.

Кристофер вздохнул и посмотрел вниз. Согоди, которому камень разбил ногу, прохромал из одного угла шахты в другой и взмахнул киркой. Кристофер отвечал за этих людей.

— Ты еле на ногах держишься, вали спать. Я не могу заплатить тебе за целый день, но обещаю вечером накормить тебя ужином.

Тили согласился. Посидел немного на краю ямы, потом поднялся и, пошатываясь, ушел.

Когда солнце коснулось земли, на шахты пришел Рики. Мрачный и издерганный неудачным днем, он спустился вниз и взялся за кирку. Бросался на камни всем телом, стремясь наполнить еще одну тачку, пока на землю не спустилась темнота.

Здесь, в шахтах, свет всегда исчезал раньше, и Рики во чтобы то ни стало хотел отвоевать у скалы как можно больше камней. Зная его упрямство, Кристофер предвидел, что часть камней Рики осмотрит и промоет еще сегодня, за оставшиеся возьмется, как только рассветет. Рядом с Рики уставшие мтабела массировали сведенные судорогами плечи.

Вернувшись к лачуге Нормана, Кристофер развел во дворе костер. Рики возился с камнями, пока Кристофер варил батанг. Бобы у них закончились. Алмазов они сегодня не нашли. Чтобы заплатить рабочим и купить бобы завтра, придется доставать отложенные деньги.

— Крис, — сказал Рики, принимая у него из рук миску. — Мне стыдно за вчерашнее. Я вел себя как избалованный ребенок.

Рагу из батанга было горячим и пресным.

— Я испугался, — Рики повозил ложкой в своей миске и поднял взгляд на Кристофера. Казалось, светлые глаза Рики втянули в себя последний свет дня. — Испугался, что ты уйдешь.

— Я не собирался уходить.

— Бросишь Колсберг, бросишь меня, — упрямо продолжал Рики.

— Не нужно мне отсасывать, когда я пытаюсь с тобой поговорить.

У Кристофера закружилась голова. Последний раз он ел утром, нужно поесть, и слабость уйдет. Но следующая ложка пресной похлебки вызвала у него тошноту. Глотать стало трудно. Нос заложило.

— Прости меня, — Рики опустил голову.

Отставив миску в сторону, Кристофер поднялся. Он решил, что, если выпьет холодной воды, ему станет легче. Но когда он нагнулся к ведру, мир вокруг поплыл.

Он очнулся в темноте. Темнота пахла Рики. Темнота судорожно втягивала в себя воздух, задерживала дыхание и медленно выдыхала. Темнота поцеловала Кристофера, и он снова соскользнул в ничто.

В следующее свое пробуждение он услышал, как вода капает на жестянку. Что-то мокрое и холодное легко коснулось его лба. То, что Кристофер принял раньше за поцелуй, оказалось, мокрой тряпкой, которой его обтирал Рики.

— Рики.

Тряпка исчезла, дыхание стало ближе. Рики поцеловал Кристофера в висок и засунул ладонь ему под затылок.

— Тебе нужно попить, — прошелестел Рики.

Кристофер ударился зубами о край кружки и понял, что дрожит.

Если не считать ранений и избиений, последний раз он болел, когда ему было три года. Он не понимал, как простая лихорадка могла сделать его таким отвратительно слабым и невыносимо беспомощным. Он не мог ни перевернуться на бок, ни сжать кулак. Не мог удержать глаза открытыми. Не мог справиться с ускользающим сознанием. Сколько жизни украла у него темнота? Минуты? Часы? Дни? Был ли свет, что он видел настоящим светом дня или всего лишь бредовым видением? Кристофер не знал, не понимал, приходит он в себя сам, или Рики вытаскивает его из темноты, когда приподнимает его голову и подносит чашку к губам. Каждый раз, когда Рики отпускал его затылок, он снова проваливался в ничто.

Однажды у него получилось бороться с темнотой достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что он лежит раздетым на тюфяке в доме. Он заметил, что, когда мокрая тряпка ложится на шею и грудь, становится легче дышать. Сумел различить между успокаивающими влажными прикосновениями ткани, случайные и мимолетные прикосновения пальцев Рики. Узнал острые углы его сломанных ногтей и щекочущие кожу заусеницы.

Лихорадка спала на рассвете. Кристофер приподнялся на локтях и встретился взглядом с Рики.

— Попей, — Рики поднес чашку к его губам. У воды был привкус камней. — Хочешь помочиться?

Кристофер перевернулся на бок и оттолкнулся от тюфяка. Рики обнял его вокруг груди. Он оказался очень сильным. Поставил на ноги, вывел во двор. Кристофер ничем не помогал ему, лишь мешал — спотыкался, не вовремя сгибал непослушные колени, и в конце концов, полностью повис на Рики.

— Как долго? — выдохнул Кристофер, когда Рики уложил его на тюфяк.

— Два дня, — Рики сжал его руку. — Тебе нужно поесть.

Рики двигался слишком быстро, или у Кристофера плыло перед глазами от слабости? Когда Рики потянул его под мышки и облокотил о стену, из груди Кристофера против его воли вырвался жалобный стон. В миске плавали бобы и мясо.

— Из «Кенсингтонского сада». Тили принес, — улыбнулся Рики.

— Когда ты сам последний раз ел и спал?

Рики вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Ел, спал, заплатил рабочим. Со мной все отлично.

Его покрасневшие глаза, круги под ними и бесцветный голос говорили о другом.

Кристофер съел пять ложек мясного рагу и устал, будто два дня работал в шахте. Ему по-прежнему было больно глотать, вдохнуть полной грудью не получалось. Как вышло так, что Тили уже здоров и вернулся к работе, а Кристофер поесть нормально не может?

— Хочешь я тебя покормлю? — Рики обеспокоенно подался вперед.

— Я больше не могу, — Кристоферу стало стыдно за свою слабость, за тихий вялый голос, за закрывающиеся глаза.

Рики вынул из его рук миску, помог лечь на тюфяк.

Сон был тяжелым и крепким, как смерть. С трудом вырвавшись из него, Крис долго моргал, привыкая к солнечному свету. Он больше не был в доме. Рики вытащил его вместе с тюфяком на улицу, уложил в трех шагах от заваленного рудой сортировочного стола. Кристофер не почувствовал передвижения, не слышал гудения поселка, грохота тачек и камней.

Согнувшись над столом, Рики встряхнул сито. Заметив, что Кристофер пошевелился, улыбнулся, в два шага оказался рядом. Напоил, помог встать и помочиться. Накормил бульоном. На этот раз Кристофер съел все.

— Как у нас дела? — спросил он.

Рики показал ему большой блестящий камень. Кристофер покрутил его в руках и провалился в сон. Проснулся ночью, заметил, что Рики снова перетащил его в дом. Похоже, у Кристофера опять поднялся жар — на его голом животе лежала рука Рики и мокрая тряпка. Во рту поселился мерзкий кислый привкус. Кристофер пошевелил ногой и перевернул миску с водой. Задремавший рядом, Рики встрепенулся, коснулся губами лба Криса. Вдали раздались крики и смех, загромыхало будто развалился жестяной дом. Вода, которой Рики поил Кристофера, снова отдавала камнями. Крис притянул Рики к себе, уложил его голову себе на грудь, зарылся носом в короткие отросшие волосы и снова соскользнул в сон. Или беспамятство. Он перестал их различать. Иногда его охватывал страх исчезнуть навсегда. И тогда, пробуждаясь, он просил Рики поговорить с ним.

— В шахте появилась вода, — сказал Рики, — я сам видел. Оставил Согоди посидеть с тобой, когда он привез тачку, и пошел посмотреть. Теперь у нас есть сраный грязный колодец, и он мешает нам копать.

Сколько воды, хотел спросить Кристофер, но темнота спутала мысли.

— Я ударил Джобе сложенной вдвое веревкой, — сказал Рики, когда Кристофер снова попросил его говорить. — Сил нет смотреть больше, как он издевается над Согоди Сегодня он сдернул с него набедренную повязку.

Не надо было, хотел сказать Кристофер, пусть разбираются сами, но слабость наступила ему на горло.

— Ты знал, что Тили играет в карты? — сказал Рики в следующее пробуждение Криса. — Конечно, белые не пустили его за стол, так он нашел себе болванчика, который играет за него. Ебать папу Легбе, как можно быть таким идиотом?

Кристофер улыбнулся, давно он не слышал, как Рики поминает папу Легбе. Поговори с Тили, останови его, хотел сказать Кристофер, но вырубился.

Лихорадка прошла. Через четыре дня после начала болезни, Кристофер самостоятельно встал на ноги, съел полную миску мясного рагу и занял место Рики у сортировочного стола, отправив его спать. Хоть Рики и сопротивлялся, он быстро вырубился и проспал весь день и ночь. Кристофер боялся, что он тоже заболеет, часто проверял лоб Рики, а ночью просыпался каждый раз, когда Рики переворачивался с боку на бок или кашлял.

Лихорадка миновала Рики, на следующий день он выглядел веселым и полным сил. Шутил и толкался за завтраком. Позже настоял, чтобы Кристофер остался у сортировочного стола, а сам ушел на шахты. Первую тачку с камнями привез Согоди. Рики появился в полдень со второй. В сапогах Рики хлюпала вода. Судя по его мокрым штанинам, вода в шахте поднялась почти до пояса. Это было плохо.

Вторую плохую новость Кристофер узнал вечером.

— Скупщики сейчас за алмаз в десять каратов дают один шиллинг, — сказал Рики, передавая Кристоферу мясную похлебку из «Кенсингтонского сада». — Говорят, в Европе стало мало денег и алмазы больше не покупают.

Еще через день Кристофер поднялся на холм. Подъемник крутился без остановки. Воду со дна шахты поднимали ведрами. Ведра свозили на тачках вниз, повсюду под ногами бежали ручьи, вокруг холма росла лужа. Геррит взял у какого-то англичанина насос напрокат. За полчаса насос убрал столько воды, сколько ведрами за полдня не поднимешь.

Солнце вскарабкалось высоко, а Тили так и не вышел на работу. Опасаясь, что он опять заболел, Кристофер, послал Согоди к Найджелу Витбою, около лагеря которого Тили ставил свою палатку. Согоди вернулся, когда Кристофер собирался везти груженную камнями тележку к Рики.

— Тили мертв. Убили. — Согоди коснулся своей груди и головы, будто показывал, куда вошли пули.

— Кто? Когда? — спросил Кристофер.

Согоди покачал головой. Спокойный и покорный, принимающий как должное не только насмешки, но и смерть, он не знал, не спросил. Для него причины не имели значения. Какой смысл задавать глупые вопросы. Убили. Вот все, что нужно знать.

Надо зайти к Найджелу и выяснить, что случилось, подумал Кристофер. Но сначала он отвезет к Рики тачку с камнями.

Когда он вошел во двор, Рики крутил перед глазами камень.

— Небольшой, но сияющий. Жаль, никто его сейчас не купит, — Рики улыбнулся, приложил камень к шее. — Может, мне оставить его себе, повесить на шнурок, носить на шее вместо мешочка гри-гри?

Многогранник отбрасывал яркие солнечные блики на темную кожу Рики.

— Рики, Тили убит, — Кристофер бросил тачку у сортировочного стола.

— Этим все и должно было закончиться, — вздохнул Рики и опустил голову.

— О чем ты?

— Я видел его вчера у «Кенсингтонского сада», когда покупал мясо. Шериф требовал у него деньги, Тили задолжал трем игрокам в карты.

Тили играет в карты, сказал Рики, когда Кристофер лежал в лихорадке. Кристофер почувствовал, что ему снова не хватает воздуха.

— Кому он был должен, Рики?

— Не знаю.

— Рики, ты подходил к ним? Разговаривал с Тили? С шерифом?

— Зачем? — Рики прищурился.

Зачем? Узнать сколько он должен? Кому? Поручиться за него? Дать Тили в долг? Договориться с кредиторами об отсрочке? Должно было быть хоть что-то, что мы могли сделать, чтобы помочь Тили.

— Крис, — Рики обошел стол и остановился в двух шагах от Кристофера. — Тили был трусом, предателем, вором и обманщиком. Он ничего не сделал, чтобы помочь тебе, когда Джонни пытал тебя. Он ничего не сделал, когда буры убили Йоханеса и избили тебя. Он предавал тебя. Предал меня. Он ненавидел тебя за то, что вместо бабы ты ебешь меня, и презирал меня за то, что мне это нравится. Он продал бы нас при первой возможности. Неужели ты не понимаешь?

— Никого он не ненавидел, — отрезал Кристофер. Рики говорил раздражающе складно. Продуманно. Холодно. Или подготовился заранее или ему было плевать на Тили. — Если бы он нас ненавидел, он давно бы ушел работать к Найджелу!

Кристофер беспомощно обвел взглядом двор. Тили работал с ним бок о бок последние месяцы. Неужели Рики забыл, как каждый день сталкивался с Тили в шахте плечом? Забыл, как передавал или принимал у него подъемник? Как брал из его рук тачку, лопату или кирку. Как вместе с Тили вытягивал мешки и загружал тачки камнями. Неужели не ощущает потери, пустоты, на том месте, где раньше был Тили?

— Рики, Тили пришел сюда с нами и работал на нас пять месяцев, — Кристофер глубоко вздохнул, подбирая слова. — Тили один из нас. Если бы он покалечился в шахте, мы бы его не бросили, не смогли бы ему платить пять шиллингов, но голодать бы не оставили.

— Он пришел сюда, потому что, как и все, хотел разбогатеть.

Кристофер предупреждающе поднял руку — заткнись, Рики, пожалуйста.

— Мы не бросили бы его, если бы он покалечился. И в ссоре с шерифом должны были встать на его сторону.

— Тили мошенничал в карточных играх, — голос Рики дрогнул. — Ты не можешь винить меня за то, что случилось с ним.

Не должен винить, не имею права, подумал Кристофер. Тили взрослый мужчина. Рики ему не нянька. Вот только как выкинуть из головы мысль, что мы могли ему помочь, но ничего не сделали? Рики мог ему помочь, но ничего не сделал.

— Я не мог знать, чем все закончится. Не мог знать, что шериф или кредиторы убьют его, — глаза Рики наполнились слезами. Он протянул руку к Крису. — Ты был болен. Я думал и волновался только о тебе.

— Я не виню тебя, — Крис прижал Рики к себе, чтобы не видеть его слез.

Во рту поселился неприятный горький привкус.


	22. Бастеры, шони, мтабела

Алмазы не покупали, шахты наполнялись водой. Каждый день разорившиеся старатели продавали свои участки и уезжали. Те, у кого после возвращения долгов не оставалось денег купить лошадь, оставались и нанимались на работу в шахты. Чтобы взять белого, выгоняли черного. Рики считал это несправедливым.

Чтобы не разориться, Рики и Кристоферу пришлось продать один из двух участков Нормана и купить насос. На оставшиеся после покупки насоса деньги, они купили новые кирки. Остальное спрятали в жестянку и закопали под ножкой сортировочного стола. Под другой ножкой стола теперь лежали алмазы, которые не удалось продать.

Отложенные деньги и алмазы им пригодились, когда Геррит упал в шахту и сломал ногу. Он хотел продать свой участок, но презирал англичан. Рики уговорил его, действуя от лица Нормана — ты продаешь участок не нам, а Норману, продаешь буру, а не сраным оутландерам. Таким образом у них снова стало два участка.

Через две недели после похорон Тили Найджел Витбой позвал Кристофера и Рики в «Кенсингтонский сад». Покручивая в руках кружку с виски, Найджел сказал, что до того, как купить пять участков в Колсберге, он продавал немецкое оружие туземцам. Благодаря этому занятию он обзавелся связями в администрации немецкой Юго-Западной Африки. Найджел верил, что покупку алмазов остановил не мировой экономический кризис, а английский заговор. Они нарочно не покупают алмазы, чтобы прибрать к рукам все участки, твердил Найджел.

Радд, помощник Родса, который уехал в Кап поправлять здоровье, и правда, один за другим скупал участки разорившихся старателей. То же самое делал и Барнатто.

Найджел считал, что сможет наладить продажу алмазов через немецкую колонию. Для этого ему нужно было съездить туда и договориться с высокопоставленными немецкими друзьями. Найджел сказал, что никому кроме Кристофера и Рики в Колсберге не доверяет. Они были не только бастерами как и он, но и единственными черными, кроме него, которые управляли участками на Колсберг-копях. Найджел хотел, чтобы Кристофер и Рики сделали для него то же самое, что сделали для Нормана. Управляли и разрабатывали его участки во время его отсутствия. Он надеялся, что не задержится в Юго-Западной Африке больше чем на четыре месяца, максимум — на шесть. Четыре-шесть месяцев, чтобы наладить необходимые для сбыта алмазов контакты. Все что найдете — ваше. Найджел понимал, что на расстоянии не сможет контролировать расходы и доходы.

Так как участки Найджела находились на восточном склоне, а участки Нормана и Геррита на западном, еще до отъезда Найджела Кристофер и Рики решили, что по очереди будут работать на западном и восточном склонах. Так же решили купить и поставить второй сортировочный стол ближе к участкам Найджела. Насоса у Найджела не было. Значит, если дно шахты зальет, придется переносить свой.

В шахте Найджела работали бастеры и черные из племени шони.

***

Две шахты Найджела затопило, когда за ними следил Кристофер, а Рики был на западной стороне холма. Кристофер не мог оставить сортировочный стол, потому послал за насосом к Рики одного бастера и одного шони.

Бастера звали Пауль, как и большинство бастеров Найджела он был цветным во втором поколении. Со стороны матери, как и со стороны отца у него были белые предки. Такие цветные хорошо говорили на африкаанс и английском, носили имена библейских святых и крестики на теле, и во всем старались походить на белых, особенно в отношении к туземцам всячески подчеркивали свое превосходство. Шони был долговязым смешливым дикарем со светлой как глина кожей.

Как потом рассказали Рики и Пауль, увидев мтабелов на западном склоне, шони сразу насупился и перестал улыбаться.

Тяжелый насос из шахты поднимали на пяти канатах. С одной стороны ямы встали шони и Пауль, с другой — Рики и двое мтабелов. Потом мтабелы помогли взвалить насос на тачку, которую привезли с собой бастер и шони.

— Тут это и случилось, — сказал Рики. Они с Кристофером сидели у костра, ночь выдалась непривычно холодной. А смог от руды висел над холмом как грозовая туча. — Я не видел, мтабеле толкнул шони или шони мтабеле, видел лишь, как они катались по земле, стараясь выцарапать друг другу глаза. Не знаю, как они не свалились в шахту. Пока мы их разнимали, шони едва не откусил Согоди большой палец на ноге, — Рики засмеялся и протянул руки к огню. — Мтабела говорят, они давно враждуют с шони.

— Значит, надо постараться не сводить их вместе, — кивнул Кристофер.

— Или наоборот, — Рики прикусил губу. — Тебе не кажется, что вся эта вражда огромная глупость. Спроси их, они и сами не вспомнят с чего все началось. Или расскажут тупейшую историю про колдуна, который жил двести лет назад и отравил воду в соседнем селении. С тех пор два племени ненавидят друг друга и воруют друг у друга скот.

— Ты говоришь, как белый, — усмехнулся Кристофер.

— Почему это? — Рики нахмурился, втянул голову в плечи. — Игбо ненавидят хауса. Шони ненавидят мтабела. Свази презирают шони и мтабела. Коса презирают бушменов. Бушмены ненавидят готтентотов. И так по кругу. Все носятся со своей враждой как с сокровищем. Думаешь, для чего им нужны ружья? Чтобы палить по соседям! У тебя работают шони, у меня мтабела. Работают, чтобы убивать друг друга. Их тупоголовые старые вожди сидят дома жуют таху и посылают молодых в Колсберг. Иди к белому человеку, он могущественный и умный, сильный, наймись на работу, терпи оскорбления и побои, все ради того, чтобы белый человек дал тебе ружья, и мы пошли убивать соседей. Когда это закончится? Когда они увидят, что белые их враги? Десять лет назад мтабелы напали на шони и увели двадцать человек в рабство! Они помнят это, но не помнят сколько деревень уничтожили белые, сколько земли забрали? Сколько племен истребили? Скольких заставили убивать самих себя как коса? Тебе все еще кажется, что я говорю, как белый?

— Нет.

— Мы должны научить наших мтабела работать с шони.

— Даже не думай, — Кристофер покачал головой. — Не сейчас, Рики. Мы едва справляемся. Едва сводим концы с концами. Нам удается продать только треть алмазов, что мы находим. Мы не можем позволить себе тратить время на их ссоры. Что если в очередной драке кто-то сломает ногу? Ты сам сказал, что они едва не свалились в шахту. Что если в следующий раз один из них убьется? Кто знает, что они придумают в своей вражде? Ни у тебя, ни у меня нет времени, чтобы присматривать за ними. Мы вполне можем удержать шони и мтабела на разных склонах холма. Подожди, когда вернется Найджел.

— При чем здесь Найджел? Ничего не изменится. Я не верю в заговор англичан, не верю, что немцы купят у нас все алмазы. Скорее прав Родс, в Европе и Америке у людей нет денег, чтобы покупать драгоценности и украшения. Единственное на что мы можем надеяться, что мужчины будут покупать обручальные кольца. А значит, сколько обручальных колец купят, столько алмазов мы и продадим.

Рики комкал накинутое на плечи одеяло. Кристофер догадался, что ему холодно. Возможно, его знобит не только из-за ночного ветра, но и от усталости. Наверное, после дня в шахте у Рики, как и у Кристофера, подрагивают мышцы. Как и у Кристофера, у него печет глаза от пыли и осколков камней, болят поясница и шея. Они работали без выходных, иногда проводили в шахте по десять часов. Не удивительно, что Рики нервничает и беспокоится обо всем одновременно.

Кристоферу очень хотелось бы сказать ему, отдохни, съезди на охоту. Но у них нет лишних денег, чтобы купить лошадь. И без Рики он ни за что не справится с шахтами. Все, что Кристофер мог сделать это пересесть к Рики поближе и обнять его за плечи.

Рики поднял лицо, смотрел внимательно и пристально, будто хотел о чем-то спросить. Кристофер поцеловал его. Впервые после болезни, после смерти Тили. Рики перебрался к нему на колени. Вместе со своим кусучим, рваным, пропахшим костром одеялом оказался целиком и полностью в руках Кристофера.

— Рики, когда у тебя день рождения?

— В июле.

— Какого числа?

— Двадцатого.

— Мы не будем встречать твой день рождения в Колсберге. Купим лошадей и поедем на охоту. На неделю, на десять дней, на месяц.

Рики рассмеялся, закинул руки ему на шею, потерся щекой о его щеку.

— А у тебя, когда день рождения?

— Тринадцатого января.

Рики отстранился и посмотрел Кристоферу в лицо, будто не верил.

— Это было два месяца назад. Почему ты ничего не сказал?

— Я забыл.

— Сколько тебе исполнилось?

— Семнадцать, — Кристофер запустил руки под рубашку Рики. — Помнишь ты рассказывал мне о своих мечтах? Я хочу рассказать тебе о своих. Я никогда не мечтал, не думал о будущем, у меня не было целей, пока не появился ты, — Рики улыбнулся, Крис погладил шрамы на его спине. — Теперь мне очень хочется все сделать правильно. Пусть моей первой целью будет устроить для тебя самую долгую и лучшую охоту на твой день рождения. Охоту, которую ты запомнишь навсегда.

Рики улыбался. Одной рукой перебирал волосы Криса, другой гладил через штаны его поднимающийся член.

— Я хочу сохранить участки в Колсберге. Хочу выкупить их у Нормана. Хочу, чтобы они принадлежали мне и тебе. Мы много работали и заслуживаем, чтобы эта земля и все, что в ней, стало нашим. И мы выстоим. Пусть сейчас трудно, пусть алмазы не продаются, мы справимся. Посмотри сколько людей вокруг разоряются. А у нас все еще есть отложенные деньги. Их мало, но хватит, чтобы купить новые кирки и веревки, когда они износятся…

Рики заткнул его поцелуем. И правда, Кристофер мысленно посмеялся над собой, не стоит говорить ему о том, что он и так знает. Не стоит сейчас волноваться о мелочах.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что у нас все будет хорошо, — он улыбнулся в губы Рики. — Хотел сказать, что у нас многое впереди.

— Я знаю, — Рики тоже улыбался.

Ерзал на его коленях, подставлялся под ласки, закидывал лицо к небу и жадно хватал ртом воздух. Распутал завязки на штанах Криса, погладил член, прижал его к животу. Отстранился, поднялся на ноги, придерживая одеяло на плечах, избавился от штанов. Встал перед Крисом, позволил ему лизнуть свой член и опустился ему на бедра. Их члены соприкоснулись. Крис взял две головки в кулак. Провел рукой вниз и вверх, любуясь расширенными зрачками Рики.

Глядя на него глазами похожими на солнечное затмение, Рики оттолкнул его руку, приподнялся и направил член в себя. Вжался лбом в плечо Криса и начал опускаться. Неподатливое непокорное тело, дрожащие бедра, ходящие ходуном ребра. Рики сел на яйца Криса и глубоко вздохнул. Позволил ему положить ладони себе на бедра и начал двигаться. Не поднимаясь, перекатывался вперед и назад. Распалял Криса, будил спящую в нем энергию и подталкивал к яркому животному удовольствию. Вынудил его тискать свои ягодицы. Отталкивать, притягивать, натягивать. Раскачивать сильнее. Крепче прижимать животом к животу. Кусал плечо Криса и дышал вместо него. Был удивительно тяжелым, удивительно скользким и гибким.

После оргазма у Криса судорогой свело плечо, так крепко он обнимал поясницу Рики, вдавливая его в себя. Крис даже не понял, кончил Рики или нет. Не понял пот склеил их тела или сперма. Он не чувствовал руку, но не отпускал Рики очень долго. Водил пальцами по его спине, пересчитывал шрамы, гладил лопатки, пока Рики полностью не расслабился, а дыхание его не стало тихим и ровным как у спящего. Позже Кристоферу придется его отпустить. Но сейчас было трудно и больно думать даже о том, чтобы вытащить из Рики член.

***

На следующий день нога Согоди в месте, куда его укусил шони, загноилась. Как обычно беда Согоди вызвала веселье и насмешки у его родственников. Согоди прихрамывал, вздыхал и оставался дружелюбным, даже когда Джобе и Звиде прыгали перед ним и изображали бешенную гиену. К обеду Кристофер так устал от этих развлечений, что забрал Согоди с собой работать за сортировочным столом.

Через пару дней нога Согоди зажила, и у него обнаружился талант отыскивать алмазы. Большие куски руды он разбивал молотком, ему даже не всегда нужно было промывать осколки, чтобы заметить блеск. Кристофер должен был признать, что Согоди работает гораздо быстрее него.

Согоди вполне справился бы с работой за сортировочным столом в одиночку, а от Кристофера было бы больше пользы в шахте. Но в Колсберге через день ловили и секли черных и белых работников, припрятавших алмаз, и Кристофер не хотел подвергать своих людей искушению. Потому, как только Согоди поправился, Кристофер отослал его в шахту.

Вернувшись на восточный склон к шахтам Найджела, Кристофер столкнулся с новой проблемой. Цветные и шони работали у Найджела вместе и получали одинаково по пять шиллингов в день. Но цветные корчили из себя надсмотрщиков — приказывали шони, гоняли их вверх-вниз по веревочным лестницам, вешали на них всю тяжелую работу и даже заставляли готовить себе еду.

Кристофер не вмешивался, пока один из бастеров не вытащил из штанов ремень и начал хлестать шони по спине за то, что тот якобы наступил ему на ногу. Недавно рассвело, они еще не наполнили первую тачку, потому Кристофер крутил подъемник, а не стоял за сортировочным столом. Когда он увидел, как бастер лупит шони, он спустился вниз и врезал бастеру по затылку. Адам, так звали бастера, был старше Кристофера лет на десять, тяжелее фунтов на пятьдесят и одного с ним роста, но по утрам от Адама несло спиртным, он много курил и часто кашлял.

Кристофер знал, что удар в затылок на пять минут вырубит и здорового человека. Эта пауза нужна была Кристоферу, чтобы разобраться с другими бастерами. Найджел их не баловал, они слушались его, но вряд ли все из них были довольны тем, что Найджел передал управление своими участками двум молокососам.

Дождавшись, когда привлеченные шумом бастеры соберутся на краю шахты, Кристофер закричал:

— Еще одна драка и я выгоню обоих!

Он нарочно назвал избиение дракой. Найджел просил Кристофера сохранить его участки. Кристофер считал, что будет справедливо сохранить и людей Найджела. Потому с одной стороны не хотел ранить гордость бастеров, с другой не собирался позволять им и дальше издеваться над шони.

С сегодняшнего дня он решил держать бастеров подальше от шони, как шони подальше от мтабелов. Он потратил пол рабочих дня на разделение бастеров и шони. Бастеров было меньше. Потому Кристофер велел им разрабатывать две шахты выше по склону, в то время как шони занялись шахтами ниже по склону. Таким образом пересекались бастеры и шони только около тачки с камнями.

Убив большую часть рабочего дня на разборки с шони и бастерами, Кристофер спустился с холма к сортировочному столу. Гора руды рядом с ним доставала до груди. Понимая, что не сможет перебрать ее до захода солнца, Кристофер и позвал молодого шони, получившего утром ремня. Красные полосы на его спине распухли, одна кровоточила — передышка пойдет ему на пользу. Было не совсем честно подкидывать Рики дополнительную работу под конец дня, но Кристофер рассчитывал на его помощь, потому отправил к нему избитого шони с полной тачкой необработанной руды. Если у Рики не будет времени, пусть лучше необработанная руда лежит во дворе дома Нормана, чем остается здесь, где ночью ее переберут бастеры и припрячут алмазы, если найдут.

Шони долго не возвращался. Появился, когда небо покраснело на закате, смотрел в землю и двигался скованно, будто ему опять всыпали ремнем. Но следов новых побоев на нем видно не было, а Кристофер слишком устал, чтобы спрашивать в чем дело. У него ломило спину и шею. Он работал пока света не стало так мало, что руда, стол, белые и черные не стали одного цвета — серого. Отпустив рабочих, Кристофер выкинул мрачного шони и сварливых бастеров из головы. По пути домой он зашел в «Кенсингтонский сад» и взял мясное рагу.

Всю свою жизнь Кристофер каждый день ел мясо. Может он и ошибался, но он считал, что причиной его лихорадки было то, что они с Рики в целях экономии неделями не видели мяса. Отныне Кристофер собирался внимательно следить за их здоровьем.

У него немного кружилась голова от запаха мясного бульона, когда он вошел во двор. Как он и ожидал, Рики стоял у стола. Вертел перед глазами камень, тер и скреб его ногтем, пытаясь в сумерках разглядеть алмаз.

— Глаза испортишь, — сказал Кристофер.

Около стола лежала гора необработанной руды высотой по колено. Не страшно, они завтра с ней справятся.

Не без удовольствия Кристофер наблюдал, как часто Рики сглатывает, раскладывая по мискам бобы и мясо. Прислушавшись, Кристофер даже услышал, как у Рики бурчит в животе.

Поели они быстро, не отвлекаясь на разговоры. Потом Рики скрутил сигарету, и они выкурили одну на двоих, пока Рики рассказывал, как нашел два камня. Оба отправились под ножку стола. Последний алмаз они продали пять дней назад, и цена была очень невыгодной.

— Если так и дальше пойдет, скоро мы сможем набить бесполезными алмазами целый сапог, — усмехнулся Рики.

Кристофер считал, что нужно переждать. Пусть спрос на алмазы и упал, но теория про обручальные кольца, которую Рики подхватил от Родса, давала надежду, что торговля алмазами не умерла совсем. А значит, время от времени они могут продать несколько камней по хорошей цене, пока остальные дожидаются своего часа. Крис работал в Колсберге больше полугода, видел, как менялись цены и считал, что продавать алмазы по цене стекляшек стоит только в крайнем случае, если в шахте что-то сломается или выйдет из строя. Понадобится новый насос или новая тачка. Уставший мозг Кристофера по привычке стал перебирать все, что может пойти не так, но Рики отвлек его.

— На шахту Геррита нужен новый подъемник.

— Мы недавно его поменяли, — ответил Кристофер.

У подъемника, которым пользовался Геррит рассохлась ось, пришлось купить новый.

— Сломался — Рики закурил новую сигарету.

— Как он сломался? — спросил Кристофер, думая о том, что нужно проверить подъемники на шахтах Найджела, пока мешок с камнями не сорвался никому на голову.

Рики выпустил дым в небо и повернулся к Крису. Они сидели около дома, вытянув ноги и облокотившись о стену. На пороге между ними стояли пустые миски.

— Я взял шони, которого ты прислал, с собой на шахты.

Кристофер нахмурился.

— Мы работали вместе, все было отлично. Шони крутил подъемник, я нагружал тачку, мтабеле наполняли мешки камнями. Тачка была уже полной, когда Звиде, сын младшей жены вождя, повис на мешке. А шони, хоть и видел это, продолжал крутить ворот подъемника и тянуть мешок наверх. Ось треснула, — выпалил Рики на одном дыхании.

— Рики, я же просил тебя, — Кристофер почувствовал себя пустым и разбитым.

— Говорят, англичане привезли новые подъемники с железной осью. Говорят, они никогда не ломаются…

— Зачем ты поставил вместе шони и мтабеле?

Рики шумно вздохнул.

— Я хочу, чтобы они научились работать вместе, — медленно ответил он.

— Я же тебя просил, — Кристофер сжал челюсти.

— Мы не можем вечно держать их порознь! Они не скот, чтобы мы постоянно разводили их по разным загонам. Черным пора начать думать головой и научиться понимать друг друга, иначе белые их растопчут!

— Рики, я думал, что могу на тебя положиться.

— Прости за подъемник, — Рики опустил голову. Сразу стало заметно, как он устал.

— Дело не в подъемнике, Рики. Ты принимаешь важные решения, не посоветовавшись со мной. За моей спиной.

— Прости, — отозвался он тихо и безжизненно.

— Мы работаем по тринадцать часов в день без выходных, — сказал Кристофер. — Все это будет зря, впустую потраченное время и силы, если нам не удастся сохранить шахты.

— Прости, — не поднимая взгляда, повторил Рики.

Кристофер мотнул головой. Извинения Рики раздражали. Он повторял одно и то же, не смотрел в глаза, изображал смирение и покорность. Но покорность и смирение вовсе не в характере Рики. Кристоферу не нужны были его извинения. Они справятся, купят новый подъемник. Подъемник мелочь по сравнению с тем, с чем им уже приходилось справляться. Вместе. Все что Кристоферу было нужно это, чтобы Рики посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал, что их желания и цели совпадают.

— Подумай, чего ты хочешь, Рики. Хочешь добывать со мной алмазы или хочешь перевоспитывать шони и мтабеле? Если тебя так волнуют отношения шони и мтабале, тебе лучше стать гребаным миссионером, потому что здесь у нас нет на них времени. А еще лучше поселись у мтебеле или шони в краале, построй себе домик на берегу реки и заведи несколько жен! — против воли Кристофер сорвался на крик.

— Прости, — все так же не поднимая взгляда, Рики дотронулся до его бедра.

— Нет! Прекрати! — Крис резко оттолкнул его руку. Слишком живы были воспоминания о ссоре после кулачных боев. Тогда Рики вцепился в его колени и присосался к его паху. Тогда Рики не выглядел смиренным, не слышал «нет», и заставил Криса возбудиться против воли.

— Я знал, что рано или поздно ты меня возненавидишь, — Рики сжался как от удара. — Из-за меня ты убил отца.

Кристофер удивленно уставился на Рики. Тот обнимал себя руками и кусал губы.

— Мне часто снится тот день. Если бы я мог, я бы вернулся в прошлое и все исправил. Я хотел бы не быть таким эгоистичным идиотом. Хотел бы никогда не причинять тебе боль. Никогда тебя не разочаровывать. Никогда тебя не подводить.

— Смерть Стюарта на моей совести, Рики. Не на твоей.

Теперь Рики посмотрел на него. Потрясено, неверяще. Показное смирение исчезло.

— Ты… — Рики облизал губы.

— Я мог его не убивать. Убить его людей. Его обезоружить, связать, но не убивать. Это были наши отношения, Рики. Все что случилось, случилось между мной и Стюартом. Ты здесь не при чем.

Потрясенный холодностью и расчетливостью собственных слов, Кристофер не заметил, как Рики подвинулся ближе. Окутал своим запахом, закрыл собой сортировочный стол и камни около него.

— Пожалуйста, не отталкивай меня, — попросил Рики. Качнулся к Кристоферу, будто хотел поцеловать, но не осмелился и замер.

Кристофер почти физически ощутил, как сильно Рики нуждается в прикосновениях и близости. Кристофер коснулся его щеки, и Рики закрыл глаза. Кристофер поцеловал его в висок и прижал к себе.

Как Рики это удается, ужаснулся Кристофер — он то наполняет Кристофера надеждой и радостью, то опустошает. Как ему удается быть то полным чувств, то холодным. То близким, то бесконечно далеким. То родным, то чужим.

Прижавшись щекой к его волосам, вдыхая его запах, Кристофер гладил Рики по спине. Долгое время Рики не шевелился, потом положил ладонь на живот Кристофера.

— Не надо, — Кристофер перехватил его запястье. — Я устал.

— Тогда перебирайся в дом, — согласился Рики.

Отстранился, убрал с порога миски, протер их песком и ополоснул водой. Из-за темноты Кристофер не мог его видеть, но угадывал привычные действия по звукам.

Мы не вывезли со двора переработанную руду, подумал Кристофер, опускаясь на тюфяк, завтра нужно сделать это до рассвета.

Он услышал, как Рики вошел в дом, вздохнул, переступил с ноги на ногу, снимая одежду. Обнаженный он скользнул к Крису под одеяло и прижался всем телом к его боку. Чтобы Кристофер не говорил, Рики не собирался отказываться от своих желаний. Ему всегда будет чего-то не хватать, с грустью подумал Кристофер. Ему всегда будет нужно что-то, что я ему не могу дать. На этот раз он не стал останавливать руку Рики. Лежа с закрытыми глазами, позволил Рики развязать завязки на своих штанах и приласкать член. Кристофер не врал, у него действительно не осталось сил. Перед глазами крутились сцены длинного дня: камни, разлохматившиеся веревки лестниц, царапины на вороте подъемника, потные лица бастеров и шони, рубцы от ремня на спине шони, гора руды около сортировочного стола. Но сопротивляться Рики он не мог. Медленно, но уверенно, Рики гладил его член и мошонку, и постепенно мысли о теле Рики вытеснили все другие мысли из головы Кристофера. Обнаженный Рики прижимался к его боку, и Кристофер мечтал о его плечах, острых локтях, круглых коленях, спутанных волосах у него в паху, впалом животе, иссеченной плетью спине, округлой заднице, о его складках и дырках. Крис возбудился. Рики еще немного поиграл с его стоящим членом, а потом навис над ним.

— Просто подрочи, — усмехнулся Кристофер.

— Хочу тебя в себе.

Кристофер улыбнулся, он знал, что Рики так скажет. Ему нравилось упрямство Рики, нравилась его ненасытность, его жадность, его энергия. Нравилось, что Рики с ним делал, нравилось, что Рики в нем будил. Иногда ему казалось, что в Рики больше жизни, чем в нем, и он не просто трахается с Кристофером, а делится с ним своей жизненной силой.

Кристофер взял Рики за плечи, представил, как переворачивает его лицом в тюфяк и вламывается в его тело, но вместо этого провел руками по его бокам и сжал его задницу. Рики всегда был удивительно подвижным, гибким, с жесткими мышцами, с мокрым ртом, тугой дыркой. Кристофер вцепился в его бедра и подкинул вверх свои. Ему понравился короткий, похожий на вскрик, стон Рики. Понравилось, как он сначала попытался отстраниться и сняться с члена, потом прогнулся, принимая, засасывая в себя. Понравилось, как рвано он дышал, как от резких толчков завалился Кристоферу на грудь, будто у него закончились силы. Понравилось, как нетерпеливо и недовольно ерзал, стоило Кристоферу замедлиться. Нравилось, как Рики кусал мочку его уха, как обнимал и душил его руками. Захотелось заставить его кончить только от члена в заднице. Пусть забудет о себе, забудет, что у него тоже есть член, пусть и дальше так крепко и отчаянно цепляется за шею Кристофера. Будто, если отпустит его, упадет, потеряется, исчезнет. Ради этого Кристофер долбился в Рики, останавливался, переводил дыхание, ощупывал растянутые и пульсирующие края его дырки и вколачивался с новой силой. В конце концов, он каждый день высекал киркой искры из камня. Сейчас хотел всего лишь подчинить себе Рики. Раскрошить, разломать, разобрать, опустошить и наполнить. Поставить на место, сжать в кулаке. Обуздать его энергию и потерять себя в его отзывчивости и желании. Он будто позволил Рики себя проглотить, превратить в бездумное существо голодное, жадное и жаждущее. Готовое на все ради удовольствия. Удовольствие наступило и безжалостно свело тело судорогой, опустошило внутри и лишило сил.

— Рики? — позвал Кристофер, почувствовав себя беспомощным и одиноким.

Рики вздохнул и растянулся рядом на тюфяке. Сперма неприятно подсыхала на яйцах и животе Кристофера.

— Рики?

Рики поцеловал его, успокаивающе, усыпляюще.


	23. Восстание

Кристофер не видел, как все началось. Позже говорили, что восстание вспыхнуло на северном склоне.

Кристофер работал на восточном, в шахтах Найджела. Поднялся по веревочной лестнице, положил локти на край ямы и увидел, как в пятидесяти шагах от него бородач в шляпе летит в шахту, а на его место заступает черный великан. В его руках покачивалась кирка, рубило ее потемнело от крови. Белый старатель рядом нырнул под подъемник. Черный разбил киркой ворот и переломил ось. Подъемник покатился в пропасть, а кирка врезалась в спину белого. Кристофер не услышал ни треска ломающегося подъемника, ни криков. Под ним, слева, справа, позади — со всех сторон звенели кирки о камни. Бум-цок, цок-бум. В двух шагах от Кристофера бастер Адам налегал на подъемник, отплевывался от пыли и не смотрел по сторонам.

— Брось мешок, Адам! — Кристофер выбрался из шахты.

— К стене! — заорал он бастерам на дне ямы за миг до того, как Адам отпустил ворот.

Бастеры рассыпались по шахте. Мешок перевернулся и покатил к ним камни.

Адам увидел размахивающих кирками черных и приоткрыл рот. Они были уже в тридцати шагах. Кристофер хотел приказать своим людям выбираться их шахты и уходить с холма, но понял, что они не успеют. Пока вылезут один за другим по лестнице, черные с кирками уже будут здесь.

— Спускайся вниз, быстро! — Кристофер стиснул плечо Адама.

Черный с киркой настиг босого белого и проломил ему голову.

Адам выругался и соскользнул в шахту по веревке подъемника. Наверняка, ободрал себе ладони, зато останется жив. Другой бастер, увидев несущихся по склону дикарей, бросил тачку и прыгнул на веревочную лестницу. Кристофер метнулся к шахте шони.

— Вниз! Немедленно! — оттолкнул одного от подъемника, пнул ногой другого, что возился с мешком.

Хлопнул выстрел. Правее по склону худой игрок в карты дрался за свой участок — убил одного черного, ранил второго. Третий проткнул киркой державшую пистолет руку. Худой скорчился и осел на землю.

Теперь, когда работа вокруг прекратилась, Кристофер услышал крики. Люди метались по склону. Кристофер попробовал сосчитать обезумевших восставших черных. Пять, десять, двадцать. Они рассеялись по склону, размахивали кирками и рубили все, что движется. Не различая черных и белых.

Убедившись, что шони и бастеры укрылись в шахтах, Кристофер перемахнул через край ямы и вцепился в канаты лестницы. Он был на ее середине, когда на голову посыпались мелкие камни. Кто-то топтался на краю шахты. Черный? Белый? Преследователь? Жертва? У Кристофера не было времени поднимать голову и смотреть, он хотел добраться до дна шахты, прежде чем наверху додумаются перерезать лестницу. Тот, кто топтался наверху, сбросил на Кристофера мешок, не целясь — прицелился, попал бы в голову, а так только зацепил плечо. И все равно удар был такой сильный, что заставил Кристофера разжать пальцы и повиснуть на одной руке. Он увидел под собой перепачканные красно-желтой пылью лица шони. Шони протянули к Кристоферу руки, и он скатился на них. Сев на дно шахты, ощупал плечо. Не вывих, пронесло.

Шони помогли Кристоферу подняться на ноги и прижались к стенам. Лишь двое из них выглядели испуганными. Остальные — спокойными и равнодушными, готовыми в любую минуту столкнуться с судьбой.

Крики наверху удалились, потом снова приблизились. Кристофер услышал выстрелы и призывы оставаться на месте.

— Еще один шаг, и я стреляю! — Кристофер узнал голос толстяка Вули, работавшего ниже по склону. Кристофер часто видел, как за сортировочным столом Вули пялил на глаза стекляшки, вроде тех, что были у Локвуда.

Визг Вули перешел в бульканье. Заглушивший его вой походил на воинственный клич. Ему вторили улюлюканье и свист. Снова выстрелы. Один, пять, шесть. У отстреливающегося был шестизарядник, понял Кристофер, когда пистолет смолк. Погиб стрелок или сумел увернуться, сбежать, спрятаться в шахте, Кристофер не знал.

Сколько наверху убийц? Кристофер видел на склоне не меньше двадцати черных размахивающих кирками как ассегаями. Если их двадцать, значит, восстали негры как минимум на трех участках. Сколько еще захочет к ним присоединиться? Черные наемники, которых недавно высекли, обвинили в краже или обманули. Как они себя поведут сейчас?

Он оглядел спокойные лица шони. Их племя пятьдесят лет не знало больших войн, эти молодые воины ловко воровали скот у соседей, а если их догоняли, решали на кулаках, кто сильней.

Другое дело зулусы, с которыми Кристоферу приходилось сражаться раньше. Зулусы никогда не упустят возможность отобрать у белых оружие. Мтабелы, вспомнил Кристофер, они тоже из клана зулу. Одним прыжком он преодолел пять ступеней веревочной лестницы. Черные приходят в Колсберг за оружием. Восставшие черные, как только схлынет гнев и радость первого убийства, пойдут искать ружья. Они знают, что большинство старателей оставляют ружья в поселке.

Подгоняемый страхом за Рики, Кристофер взобрался по лестнице наверх и выглянул из ямы.

Черные громили сортировочные столы у подножья холма. Одни обыскивали карманы убитых белых, забирали деньги и пихали их за щеку. Другие вытаскивали из карманов мертвецов алмазы. Десять черных неслись к поселку, подняв кирки над головой.

Что происходит на других склонах, Кристофер не знал. Но где бы ни был Рики, на склоне или в доме, ему угрожала опасность. Спустись Кристофер сейчас с холма, он выйдет к сортировочным столам и попадет в руки к черным, обыскивающим мертвецов. На склоне они убивали без разбора и черных, и белых. Кристофер не надеялся, что его пощадят.

Безопаснее было двигаться вдоль склона и добраться до западной стороны холма через северную.

Внизу загремели выстрелы. Двое черных, бегущие с кирками к поселку, упали. Две женщины, жены старателей, защищали с ружьям жестяной дом. В окна смотрели дети.

Пригнувшись, Кристофер побежал на запад. Споткнулся о белого с разбитой головой, едва не свалился в пропасть шахты и увидел на дне плавающее в воде тело черного рабочего.

Несколько раз Кристофер встречался взглядом с черными и белыми, они висли на веревочных лестницах, но не отважились вылезти из шахты.

На северном склоне Кристофер налетел на вооруженный отряд белых под предводительством Барнатто. Кристофер помнил его по кулачным боя. Один из белых вскинул ружье на Кристофера. Но Барнатто ударил по стволу и покачал головой.

На северном склоне было меньше мертвецом, чем на восточном, меньше сломанных подъемников, совсем мало перевернутых тачек. Здесь волна восстания зацепила лишь край. Может, до западного склона они и вовсе не добрались, понадеялся Кристофер.

Но на западном склоне его ждало разрушение. Кровь убитых смешалась с водой поднятой из шахт и ручьями стекала вниз.

— Помоги нам! –закричали из шахты слева от Кристофера.

Должно быть те, кто прятались внизу, увидели его тень. Тут же раздались голоса из другой шахты.

В обоих шахтах были перерублены канаты веревочных лестниц. В одну шахту Кристофер скинул веревку подъемника, вытащить людей из второй ямы было сложнее — подъемник и веревки валялись на дне шахты. Чтобы скинуть им веревку, ее нужно было сначала найти, потом закрепить. У Кристофера не было на это времени, пусть им помогает кто-то другой, он должен добраться до Рики.

Он часто падал и спотыкался, кожу саднило на ладонях и коленях, когда он склонился над шахтой Геррита. Мтабела внизу подняли к нему грязные лица. Согоди улыбнулся. Рики с ними не было. Не было его и в шахте Нормана.

— Выбирайтесь, — приказал Кристофер мтабела и дернул веревочную лестницу, словно проверял ее прочность.

Он не знал, что ждет его в поселке. Решил, что мтабела помогут ему пробиться к дому Нормана и к Рики.

Над ямой показалась неаккуратно обритая голова Согоди. Гибкая спина, перекрученная набедренная повязка, длинные ноги.

С опозданием Кристофер понял, что не может взять мтабела с собой в поселок. Не может взять туда, откуда раздаются выстрелы. Восставшие тоже были в набедренных повязках. Белые примут его мтабелов за убийц и застрелят, не разбираясь. Юнец в отряде Барнатто даже в Кристофера целился с перепугу.

— Вернитесь в шахты и сидите там, — приказал Кристофер. — Понятно? Никто не вылазит и никуда не ходит, пока я не вернусь.

Он сбежал вниз по склону. На базарной площади лежали белые и черные мертвецы. Три стены, на которых держалась крыша «Лондонского отеля», развалились, и теперь на месте бара ощетинилась груда жестяных листов. Вокруг развалин «Кенсингтонского сада» валялись перерубленные деревянные столы. Кто-то специально вытащил их и раскрошил. В переулке под ногами хлюпала вода — кто-то из старателей лишился всех своих запасов. Выстрелы и шум раздавались севернее дома Нормана. И Кристофер очень надеялся, что до западной части поселка убийцы еще не добрались. Его надежды разрушил мертвец, висевший на одном из заборов. Белый с проломленной головой и спущенными штанами. С его бороды капала кровь.

— Рики! — Кристофер ничего не мог поделать с волнением и начал кричать, когда до дома Нормана еще оставалось два поворота.

С криком он влетел во двор и врезался в перевернутый сортировочный стол. Он упал бы, если бы Рики не обнял его.

Кристофер вжался лицом в его волосы и стиснул его ребра, будто хотел их сломать.

— Все хорошо. Они не нашли деньги и алмазы, — выдохнул Рики ему в ухо.

Кристофер отстранился и коснулся кровоподтека на виске Рики.

— Я отдал им наши ружья, — сказал Рики.

— Плевать, не нужно было сопротивляться.

— Я и не сопротивлялся.

Он отдал им ружья, они все равно его ударили. Ударили прикладом ружья, которое он вынес для них из дома. Кристофер поцеловал Рики в здоровый висок.

— Зато у нас остался пистолет, — Рики улыбнулся.

Черные идиоты еще не привыкли к пистолетам, Кристофер увлек Рики к дому.

— Где он?

Рики кивнул на тюфяк. Кристофер присел, проверил барабан и коробку с патронами.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда носил его с собой, — он засунул коробку с патронами в карман штанов Рики и протянул ему пистолет.

Из переулка донесся шум. То ли опрокинули стол, то ли ведро с водой.

— Здесь никого! — заорали на английском.

— Поищи в доме! — отозвалось сразу трое голосов.

Рики с пистолетом подошел к забору.

— Они грабят пустые дома, — он обернулся к Кристоферу.

Среди белых старателей было полно воров и убийц. Ви был карманником на родине, рассказывал, что в Колсберге обставил в карты мужика, который сидел за убийство своей жены. Неудивительно, что белые устроили после восстания погромы.

Кристофер выкопал деньги и передал их Рики.

— Пусть будут у тебя, — добравшись до алмазов, он набил ими свои карманы.

Бородатый белый заглянул через забор в их двор, посмотрел на пистолет в руке Рики и отступил.

— Что с шахтами? Что с нашими людьми? — спросил Рики.

— Я велел им сидеть внизу и не высовываться.

Кристофер прислушался. Выстрелы прекратились. Остались только крики и шум погромов. На севере, на юге, на востоке. Похоже, сразу несколько белых банд обыскивали чужие дома. На севере к небу потянулся черный дым. Что-то горело.

Рики толкнул забор и первым вышел на улицу. Пробираясь по переулку, пистолет он направил в землю. На перекрестке Кристофер и Рики столкнулись с белым. Он тащил на спине набитую ворованным хламом наволочку. Толкнув Кристофера плечом, белый шарахнулся в сторону и помчался прочь, хлопая отваливающимися подошвами сапог и звеня жестянками в наволочке.

Небо испачкали сумерки. Солнце еще не закатилось, но растворилось в тучах, как песок в воде. Люди на базарной площади кричали, толкались и ругались. Если в Колсберге было сто раз по сто старателей, то сейчас здесь собралась треть или половина. Зайдя в толпу, Кристофер испытал тошноту.

— Они забрали мои ружья и коней! — закричал в лицо Кристоферу бурский фермер.

Белый с поцарапанным лицом наступил Кристоферу на ногу. Другой толкнул его в плечо. Пробираясь к центру площади, Кристофер вцепился в локоть Рики, чтобы не потерять его.

— Первыми взбесились черные с участка Старки! — пробасили рядом.

— Старки не смог удержать под контролем своих черных, пусть теперь возместит нам ущерб! — прошепелявил беззубый лысый старик.

Громко заплакала женщина. Закричал ребенок. Двое мужчин схватили друг друга за грудки.

Через головы впередистоящих Кристофер увидел Барнатто. Как и на склоне его окружали вооруженные люди. Они напоминали армию Стюарта. Обогнув двух спорящих старателей, Кристофер и Рики увидели тела на песке. Шериф Череп с развороченной киркой грудью. Вули, старатель в очках, что работал на восточном склоне и всегда приподнимал шляпу, приветствуя Кристофера. Худой картежник. Среди белых мертвецов были и те, кого Кристофер никогда раньше не встречал.

В пяти шагах от уложенных в ряд белых, сбрасывали одно на другое тела черных. Розовощекий англичанин из людей Барнатто притащил здорового негра без набедренной повязки и с простреленной головой. Переступив через мертвеца, Барнатто пожал руку Радду, помощнику Родса. С Раддом пришел отряд из двадцати белых. Кристофер слышал, что Барнатто и Радд, в отсутствие Родса управляющий его делами, скупили много участков. Теперь Кристофер понимал, что сейчас они стали единственной силой способной поддерживать порядок в Колсберге. Английской полиции здесь не было. Формально копи принадлежали бурам, но они со времен Капа привыкли решать проблемы стихийно собираемыми военными советами. Предыдущий шериф Колсберга следил за карточному столами и кулачными боями. Настоящая ситуация требовала организованных военных отрядов. И те, кому принадлежало больше всего участков, быстро собрали такие отряды, взяли на себя ответственность за порядок и присвоили власть.

Барнатто и Радд раздавали приказы, и их слушались. Стоило Барнатто щелкнуть пальцами, и старатели в рванной одежде отобрали у бурского фермера тележку, свалили на землю овощи и начали загружать внутрь тела. Несколько изголодавшихся старателей подняли раскатившиеся овощи и запихнули их под рубашки.

Четыре человека с трудом доволокли до телеги черного мертвеца. Кристофер узнал Эзеулу и покосился на Рики. Он смотрел на происходящее широко раскрытыми глазами, не моргая, на его скулах прыгали желваки, кадык часто дергался.

На севере вспыхнули новые пожары. Дым почернел и потянулся к небу как пять скрюченных подагрой пальцев. В вышине дым смешивался с привычным для Колсберга смогом.

Обойдя площадь по кругу, Кристофер, увидел, что горят хижины туземцев на скалистой равнине. Пламя перекинулось на стоявшие поблизости палатки старателей. Где-то там были и палатки бастеров.

Вооруженные люди пробились через толпу, таща на веревках связанных негров. Избитых и голых негров бросили на колени.

— Убийцы! Воры! — загалдели со всех сторон.

Трое белых оттащил негра с синяками на спине от остальных и растянули на земле. Бородач махнул топором и отрубил негру сначала одну кисть, потом вторую. Визг и скулеж жертвы утонули в шуме и криках сотен глоток. Негр прижал руки к груди, перевернулся на живот и попытался отползти, но его поймали за ноги. Бородач снова поднял топор. Кристофер надеялся, что он убьет негра, но, — когда бородач отступил, — увидел на земле в луже крови отрубленную ступню. Бородач взмахнул топором еще раз и отрубил вторую. Державшие корчащего на земле негра отпустили его и начали бить калеку ногами. Когда они разошлись, негр извивался, земля вокруг была в крови. Все его тело было в крови, будто его искупали в кровавой реке.

Рики шагнул вперед и выстрелил. Пуля вошла негру между лопаток, но не убила, и он продолжал корчиться. Белые шарахнулись от выстрела как перепуганные лошади, позволили Рики приблизиться и добить негра. Первым опомнился один из людей Барнатто, подбежал к Рики и толкнул его в плечо. Кристофер двинул белому в челюсть и отправив его на землю.

— Черный говнюк! Следующий раз стреляй себе по яйцам! — заорали с одной стороны.

— Мы христиане! — высокий бледный старатель хватал воздух длинными руками. — Не по-христиански смотреть на страдания другого человека!

— Хренов бастер пристрелил его как бешенную собаку, — захихикали за спиной Кристофера.

— Этот черный был обезумевшим зверем и заслужил медленную и мучительную смерть

— Не превращайтесь в дикарей! — бледный старатель с длинными руками вцепился в волосы смуглолицего толстяка.

Кристофера и Рики оттеснили от пленных. Следующего пленного растянули на земле. Отрубили ему кисти и стопы. Белый с синяком под глазом, схватил Рики за руку, белый с испачканным грязью подбородком вцепился в рубашку Рики — они хотели забрать пистолет, не позволить ему выстрелить и помешать веселью. Кристофер легко оттолкнул их от Рики. Подошли люди Радда и Барнатто, прикладами растолкали дерущихся, отогнали Кристофера, Рики и тех, кто пытались забрать пистолет, подальше от места казни.

— Мы христиане, мы не варвары! — кричал впереди бледный белый.

Его тоже затолкали в толпу прикладом. Следующий казненный негр был не старше Кристофера. Он тонко кричал, кода ему отрубили кисти и хрипел, когда отсекли стопы. Рики трясло от беспомощной ярости. Кристоферу пришлось перехватить его под живот, чтобы он не вырвался вперед и не наделал глупостей. Казалось, он был готов стрелять в каждого белого. Нет, конечно, Рики не мог быть настолько глупым.

Кристофер вытащил его из толпы и встряхнул за плечи.

— Нам нужно позаботиться о наших людях! Рики, ты меня слышишь? Нужно позаботиться о бастерах, шони и мтабела.

Рики кивнул и, молча, пошел к восточному склону. Пистолет смотрел в землю, и в темноте казался продолжением его руки.

Шони сидели в шахте очень тихо. Не двигались, не разговаривали. Кристофер разглядел их по редкому блеску белков глаз в темноте.

— Выбирайтесь — приказал он.

Рики остался около шахты шони, а Кристофер перешел к бастерам. Веревочная лестница на одной шахте была обрезана. Подождав пока выберутся бастеры из первой шахты, он перекинул лестницу во вторую. Вместе с Адамом держал ее, пока оставшиеся бастеры выбирались наверх.

— Они сожгли наши палатки. — Один из бастеров показывал на горящие хижины.

— Я свои двадцать накопленных шиллингов закопал, — сказал Пауль, худой и молодой бастер.

— Когда огонь погаснет, нужно пойти забрать, что осталось.

— Я припрятал два ружья, завернул в тряпицу и…

— Завтра, — оборвал их Кристофер. — Мы сходим на пепелище завтра вместе. Сегодня вы спите во дворе моего дома.

Рики разговаривал с шони и часто показывал пальцем на каменную равнину за Колсбергом. Кристофер подошел ближе.

— Они не хотят уходить, — Рики повернулся к Кристоферу. — Они хотят остаться.

Кристофер кивнул.

— После всего, что случилось, они хотят остаться, — продолжал Рики, будто Кристофер его не понял, или понял неправильно. — Я сказал им, что белые отрубили трем черным кисти и стопы и оставили их истекать кровью, а они все равно хотят остаться, — Рики дернул Кристофера за рукав. — Ты уверен, что они не казнили первых попавшихся черных?

— Не уверен, — согласился Кристофер. — Нужно идти. Забрать мтабеле.

— И что потом? — спросил Рики.

— Потом мы отведем их в дом Нормана.

— Как они там все поместятся? — скривился Рики. — Там двор семь на семь футов.

Да что с ним такое, подумал Кристофер. Он же сам только что сказал, что белые могут схватить любого негра, подозревая его в причастности к восстанию. Значит, каким бы маленьким не был наш двор, им придется в нем поместиться. Ходить по поселку черным сейчас опасно.

— У нас не хватит еды и воды на всех, — продолжал Рики.

— Да какая разница, — огрызнулся Кристофер.

Чтобы не свалиться в темноте в шахту, они двигались по склону очень медленно. На северной части холма увидели трех старателей, при свете масляной лампы они сортировали сломанный инвентарь и подсчитывали ущерб. Лампы горели еще у четырех шахт. Один белый поставил палатку для своих черных между шахтами, а сам сидел перед ней с ружьем.

— Мы должны увести их из Колсберга, — упрямо сказал Рики, пока мтабела выбирались из шахты.

Согнутые спины и колени. Блестящие зубы и белки глаз.

— Не сегодня, — отрезал Кристофер.

Они спустились к поселку. Погромы прекратились, все что можно было унести, украли, и южная часть поселка провалилась в тишину, глубокую, как шахта в пятьдесят футов.

— Идем, — шепнул Кристофер.

Рики с пистолетом держался на полшага впереди. Позади шони, бастеры и мтабела. Услышав за спиной возню, Кристофер вспомнил о вражде шони и мтабела. Возможно, Рики прав, и ничего хорошего из идеи запереть их вместе на площади семь на семь футов не выйдет.

Пять мтабела. Шестеро бастеров. Двенадцать шони. Чтобы разместиться во дворе им пришлось усесться вдоль забора и стен. Они касались друг друга плечами и вытянутыми ногами.

Наступив на чью-то ногу, Кристофер добрался до корыта с водой. Зачерпнул чашку и передал ее сидевшему рядом человеку. В темноте он не смог рассмотреть, кто это был. Кристофер запустил по кругу вторую чашку.

— А пальмовой водки у тебя нет? — спросил один из бастеров.

— Завали хлебало, Тим, — фыркнул второй, — Я заснуть пытаюсь.

— Так засунь голову себе в жопу, если тебе тишина нужна! — огрызнулся Тим.

— Заткнитесь оба! — приказал Кристофер.

— А то что ты сделаешь? — хохотнул Адам, которому Кристофер недавно врезал в затылок, чтоб не избивал шони.

— Не будет платить тебе твои пять шиллингов, — усмехнулся Пауль.

Послышался шорох, похожий на удар сапога о сапог, спорящие бастеры пнули друг друга.

Кристофер поднял голову к небу. Звезд как обычно не было видно. Вдали раздались голоса, и Кристофер вытянул шею, прислушался. Прошло больше часа после казней на площади. В смутные времена даже за час многое может измениться. Кристофер не удивится, если в Колсберг заявится английская армия. Или нагрянут вооруженные отряды буров, чтобы выгнать отсюда иностранцев. Или подтянутся войска зулусов, чтобы похоронить белых в их шахтах и сравнять гору с землей.

Как Кристофер не старался, он не расслышал из разговоров на улице ни слова. Зато быстро среагировал на завязавшуюся между шони и мтабела драку. Нашли время, суки. Кристофер прыгнул вперед. Наступил на чьи-то ноги, плевать. Он бил без разбора по голым спинам и бритым головам.

— Еще одна драка. Еще один звук, и я отдам вас белым. Они отрежут вам руки и ноги и оставят вас истекать кровью, — прорычал он.

— Прости хозяин, — снова и снова повторял шони.

Пошатываясь от усталости, Кристофер сел на крыльцо дома. Рики скрутился внутри на тюфяке и смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Кристофер прислонился затылком к стене и прикрыл глаза. Костяшки саднили как содранные ладони и разбитые колени. Когда он открыл глаза, Рики лежал на тюфяке, обнимая пистолет.


	24. «Де Бирс»

Всю ночь Кристофера будил чужой кашель. Утром он проснулся, потому что комок пыли в горле мешал вздохнуть. На четвереньках Кристофер выбрался из дома и сплюнул.

— Мы проспали сучий рассвет, — впервые он пропустил рассвет на Колсберг-копях.

Кристофер хлопнул по сапогу ближайшего бастера. За спиной завозился Рики.

В ведре с питьевой водой осталось три чашки. Пришлось поить людей из корыта, в котором Кристофер и Рики мылись, экономя дорогую воду. Еды не было.

Представляя, как свет проникает в шахту, касается стен и змеей ползет вниз, чтобы в полдень улечься на дне, Кристофер гадал сколько веревок и лестниц порвано, в каком состоянии тачки, подъемники и кожаные мешки. Сколько времени им придется провозиться, прежде чем первая порция руды попадет на сортировочный стол?

— Рики, пойдешь на базарную площадь, купи воду и еду.

Чтобы прокормить бастеров, шони и мтабеле, снова придется экономить и отказываться от мяса, Кристофер тихо выругался.

— Возьми с собой Тима, — кивнул он Рики.

— А если на базарной площади нет ничего кроме трупов? — Рики стоял на пороге, сложив руки на груди.

— Должно быть, — Кристофер мотнул головой. Потоп, землетрясение, убийства, кражи и восстания не отменяют законов алмазных копей. Если работа простаивает, люди теряют технику, инвентарь, деньги и в результате свои участки.

Бастеры тихо переговаривались, поправляя рубашки. Двое мтабеле мочились на жестяной забор. Один шони разминал затекшую шею, остальные неподвижно ждали приказов. Кристофер выпустил Рики и Тима со двора первыми. Посмотрел, как они исчезли между домами, и повел людей к холму. Сначала на западный склон, потому что участки Нормана и Геррита были ближе.

Разрушения оказались не такими страшными, как Кристофер боялся. Подъемники, насос и веревочные лестницы уцелели. В тачке появилась дыра. На сегодня ее можно закрыть старым кожаным мешком, а вечером подлатать. Трое мтабела спустились в шахту Геррита, и Кристофер забрал из шахты веревочную лестницу — она пригодится на восточном склоне. Без лестницы мтабела не смогут вылезти из шахты до вечера и не смогут меняться у подъемника. Придется один день перетерпеть.

Взвалив на плечо скрученную веревочную лестницу, Кристофер направился на восточный склон. Со всех сторон кирки привычно били о скалу. Цок-бум. Как обычно по утрам, бодро и без пауз.

На северном склоне Крис заметил один пустовавший участок. Его владелец, должно быть, погиб, если не вышел на работу.

По восточному склону расхаживали люди с ружьями за спиной. Розовощекий англичанин, любитель кулачных боев, а теперь шестерка Барнатто что-то записывал в блокноте, стоя на краю шахты худого игрока в карты. Вчера Крис видел, как игрок в карты умер. Сегодня его шахта пустовала, его наемных рабочих поблизости видно не было.

Из другой шахты вылезли три негра в набедренных повязках. Люди Барнатто связали им локти за спиной и надели на шеи веревки.

— Что случилось? — спросил Кристофер.

— Владелец шахты исчез, — ответил белый с родимым пятном на щеке.

— Что будет с ними? — Кристофер кивнул на негров.

— Барнатто велел вести всех негров без хозяина к «Кенсингтонскому саду», — Родимое Пятно положил ладонь на шею негру, как лошади на холку, и подтолкнул его вперед.

Кристофер не думал, что негров убьют. Вчера погибло много черных, а белым нужны рабочие руки. Кристофер легко мог себе представить, что связанных негров теперь из наемников превратят в рабов. Может, их сгоняют к развалинам «Кенсингтонского сада», чтобы продать старателям, которые потеряли вчера из-за бунта своих негров. Может, торгов и продаж не будет, и Барнатто просто заберет негров работать на свои участки. Сколько их уже у него? Пятьдесят? Может, негров раздадут белым, которые теперь ходят у Барнатто под ружьем. Кристофер так же заметил, что вчера за Барнатто ходило около двадцати человек, сегодня его приказы выполняли уже больше пятидесяти.

Розовощекий англичанин, похоже он был здесь главным, склонился над очередной пустой шахтой. Что они сделают с шахтами, чьи владельцы погибли? Почему-то Кристофер не сомневался, что опустевшие участки Барнатто присвоит себе или раздаст своим людям, как папаша Стюарт раздавал коров тем, кто был ему верен.

Кристофер оглянулся на своих людей. Бастеры исподлобья смотрели по сторонам. Шони не поднимали головы, будто достаточно поднять голову, и вооруженные люди заметят их и наденут им петли на шеи.

Огибая один из участков, Кристофер заметил в шахте белого старика, махающего киркой наравне с единственным черным рабочим. Нет, подумал Кристофер, Барнатто не станет раздавать негров даже за деньги. Выгоднее не поставлять белым старателям черных рабочих, а подождать, пока они разорятся из-за недостатка рабочих рук, и купить их участки, вместе со спрятанными под землей алмазами.

Кристофер заметил пятерых вооруженных людей у шахты Найджела с расстояния пятидесяти шагов. Сердце мерзко пропустило удар. Может, они решили, что шахты Найджела тоже остались без хозяина?

— Как дела? — спросил Кристофер по-английски, приблизившись к шахтам Найджела.

На белых были такие же как на Кристофере исцарапанные камнями сапоги, такие же обвисшие на заднице и коленях штаны, такие же расползающиеся рубашки с разлохматившимися рукавами. Шляпы с обвисшими краями. Как и он, они привыкли работать в шахте. Но сегодня они оставили свое привычное занятие и корчили из себя представителей власти.

Кристофер и бастеры встали на краю шахты, в которой вчера обрубили веревочную лестницу. В трех шагах позади сбились в кучу шони.

— Эти пять участков принадлежат Найджелу Витбою, — объявил белый с широким морщинистым лбом.

— Да. А я ими управляю, пока Найджел в отъезде.

— Ты можешь подтвердить это какими-то бумагами.

— Конечно.

Доверенность от Нормана и Найджела Кристофер носил вшитыми на внутренней стороне рубашки. Подцепив ногтем шов, он достал бумаги и протянул их Морщинистому Лбу.

Двое других белых заглянули ему через плечо, будто впервые видели доверенности. Умеют ли они вообще читать? У одного белого штаны и рубашку покрывали бурые пятна, будто он вывалялся в навозе. У второго обгорела борода, будто он прикуривал от костра.

— Хм, — Морщинистый Лоб вернул Кристоферу документы. — Ходят слухи, что ты убил Найджела и забрал его участки. У нас приказ не пускать никого на участки до выяснения правды.

Веревочная лестница на плече Кристофера стала вдруг слишком тяжелой. Откуда слухи, едва не прорычал он. Морщинистый Лоб стоял в двух шагах от него. Кристофер мог бы забрать у него ружье. Мог бы столкнуть его в шахту и забрать ружье у околачивающихся рядом Бурых Пятен или Опаленной Бороды. Если повезет, мог рассчитывать на помощь бастеров. Но это, как и ругань ничего не даст.

Краем глаза Кристофер видел, люди Барнатто облепили склон как стервятники труп. Чтобы он не сделал, он только подставит своих людей и ничего не добьется.

— Кто вам приказывает? — спросил Кристофер.

— Барри Барнатто.

— Но этот холм и земля не принадлежит Барри Барнатто. Земля принадлежит бурам, а холм старому де Бирсу.

— У нас приказ, — ляпнул Опаленная Борода.

— Уходи, — рыкнул Морщинистый Лоб. — Тебе нельзя здесь находиться. Мы отдадим участки только законному владельцу.

— Возвращаемся на западный склон, — Кристофер повернулся к бастерам и шони.

Бастеры выглядели разочарованными. Шони непонимающе таращились на шахты.

— Мои монеты. Мои двадцать шиллингов, — протянул Пауль. — Ты сказал, что сегодня я смогу забрать их.

Он поежился и огляделся, прикидывая насколько опасно сейчас черному ходить одному по Колсбергу.

Кристофер мрачно кивнул — он обещал помочь. Даже если Пауль хочет забрать свои двадцать шиллингов и уехать, пока он здесь Кристофер отвечает за него.

По пути к подножию холма они столкнулись с еще двумя группами вооруженных белых. Прошли достаточно близко, чтобы Кристофер увидел, что именно белый с грязной шеей записывает в блокнот. Один подъемник, пять кирок, две лопаты.

Кристоферу пришлось посторониться, пропуская вперед негра с тачкой полной камней. У подножия холма белые и черные горбились над сортировочными столами. Лили воду, возили в песке пальцами, крутили перед глазами осколки породы, лизали их, пробовали на зуб, терпли пальцами и рубашками. Сплевывали и матерились. Кивали сами себе. Кристофер вдруг почувствовал себя теленком, отбившимся от стада. Слишком хорошо он помнил, каково это быть на их месте. Слишком непривычно было наблюдать за этой работу со стороны. Люди Барнатто не просто закрыли шахты Найджела, они забрали у Кристофера шахты, в которых он знал каждый уступ, каждую складку в камне, по запаху с закрытыми глазами мог угадать, когда кирка ударила близко с подземным источником.

Ветер уже разбросал по равнине пепел вчерашнего пожара и вылизал каменистую почву. Бастеры и шони ходили среди обгоревших палок, тростника, досок, раздавленных, покореженных кружек, почерневших тряпок. Чуть поодаль в пепле рылись две белые женщины. Один из шони поднял нож с обуглившейся рукояткой. Пауль сел на колени посреди погоревших тряпок, которые раньше были палаткой, и, быстро орудуя ножом, вырыл яму.

— Ничего нет!

— Ты не там ищешь! — другой бастер, Эд, толкнул Пауля плечом.

Кристофер отвернулся и закурил. Заметив, что тени исчезли, он подумал о том, что за последние месяцы ни разу не следил за тенями, ни разу не обращал внимания на их исчезновение. У него не было на это времени. Он был постоянно занят. Он непроизвольно потер подушечки большого и указательного пальцев, будто проверял наощупь гладкость камня. Проклятье. Он не отдаст участки Найджела. Завтра поедет к хозяину холма старику де Бирсу, отсыплет ему алмазов, даст денег, но уговорит его приехать сюда и подтвердить, что Найджел при нем передал Кристоферу управление участками. А если этого будет недостаточно?

Пауль нашел свои двадцать шиллингов, но ружья Эда исчезли, тот, кто их забрал, просмотрел коробку с патронами.

Кристофер вернулся на западный склон и до позднего вечера махал киркой в шахте. Бастеры и шони то отдыхали, то путались под ногами. Под темнеющим запятнанным пылью небом, Кристофер привел своих людей в дом Нормана.

У Кристофера раскалывалась голова, горели щеки и зудела кожа, будто его искусали желтые муравьи. Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не засунуть голову в ведро с чистой водой. Рики и Тим притащили четыре ведра. Еще Рики купил кукурузную муку.

— Буры привезли сегодня ружья, — сказал Рики, закуривая. — Я купил два. Прости, я знал, что ты рассердишься, я опять не посоветовался с тобой.

— Ты все сделал правильно, — Кристоферу захотелось притянуть его к себе и поцеловать. Рики был напряжен, дергался и часто проверял револьвер. Но Кристофер не мог его коснуться, потому что вокруг были бастеры, шони и мтабела.

Ружья лежали на тюфяке. Кристофер проверил затворы и стволы и почувствовал себя спокойней и уверенней.

Пока мтабела жарили кукурузные лепешки, чтобы всех накормить, через забор заглянул Ви.

— Я принес виски, — он помахал бутылкой. — Ну и вонища тут у вас. Кто-то вместо того, чтобы закопать свое дерьмо, лишь присыпал его песочком? Смотрю вы тут всех своих рабочих держите?

Рассевшиеся около ворот, шони подтянули колени к груди, пропуская Ви. Он обогнул сгорбившихся над костром мтабела. Дым костра потянулся к дыму от сигарет бастеров и на миг скрыл лицо Ви от Кристофера.

— Правильно делаете. Я имею в виду работников. Сейчас всех слоняющихся без дела черных отправляют на принудительные работы. Поди потом докажи, что они работали на тебя. Виски!

Ви показал бутылку Кристоферу, будто он разбирался в сортах этой дряни и мог оценить. Впрочем, кое-что он все-таки заметил и понял. Английские этикетки на бутылке говорили о том, что Ви к ним, скорее всего, пришел по чужому поручению. С тех пор как Ви разжился собственным участком и вынес свой хлам из дома Нормана, он ни разу сюда не возвращался. Если Кристофер встречал его в баре, Ви всегда пил дешевую бурскую пальмовую водку и твердил, что привозной алкоголь глупая трата денег.

— На меня сегодня один черный смотрел так, будто хотел меня живьем сожрать, — брезгливо поглядывая на спины мтабела, Ви открыл бутылку и первый к ней приложился. Потом протянул виски Рики. — Я кстати, давно хотел спросить, негры, которых вы взяли на работу, они же из одного с вами племени, верно?

— Из какого племени? — прищурился, Рики передавая бутылку Кристоферу.

— Бастеры? Верно? Цветные? Их еще называют гриква и нама? Вы им, наверное, больше доверяете, чем диким черным?

— Все беспризорники Франции с тобой из одного племени? Ты им больше доверяешь, потому что они как и ты спали под мостом? — спросил Рики.

Ви засмеялся, протер горлышко бутылки. Усмиряя пламя, мтабела помахал над костром куском жести. Дым как утренний туман покрыл землю двора и ноги людей.

— Или бедные бастеры, ну те, чьих мамаш белые поимели и бросили, ненавидят тех бастеров, которых белые взяли в свой дом и растили как своих детей? — продолжал Ви.

— А все нищие белые ненавидят богатых белых? — спросил Рики. — Ты ведь спал на улице, вот и расскажи нам, ты ненавидишь Радда и Родса за то, что у них с рождения было все и теперь тебе приходится на них работать?

— Но вы выросли у белых в доме. У богатых белых, верно? — Ви икнул.

— Да, я не рос под мостом как ты и по карманам тоже не лазил, — как и Ви, Рики пил виски большими глотками.

— Я слышал твой отец погиб еще в Капе, Крис. Как его звали?

— Ван Хорк, — ответил за Кристофера Рики.

— Тебе лет двенадцать тогда было? И что ты потом делал? Как справлялся? Остался с родней? Где сейчас твоя родня? Или нанялся на работу к белым? Или грабил белых вместе с бастерами?

— Ви, — холодно оборвал его Рики. — Что тебе нужно?

— Один старый бур говорит, что ван Хорк ненавидел черных и, если вставлял свой хер в черную девку, то только по пьяни, а, если девке случалось забеременеть, собственноручно топил своих бастардов как котят в корыте для свиней, — сказал Ви.

— Люди всегда говорят разное дерьмо, — пожал плечами Рики, забивая сигарету.

— Радд недавно ездил в Наталь. Англичане дают пять тысяч фунтов за убийцу губернатора Наталя Стюарта. Живого или мертвого. Говорят, его убил его черный бастард Кристофер Стюарт. Застрелил на глазах у его людей и жены семь месяцев назад. Я помню, как раз тогда ты появился в Колсберге, Крис.

Кристофер улыбнулся.

— Тебе стоит съездить в Наталь, Ви, и там англичанам коровье дерьмо по ушам размазывать, а не нам.

Ви приложился к бутылке.

— Меня Радд прислал. У него для вас деловое предложение. Сами знаете, времена сейчас сложные, алмазы не продаются, черные звереют.

— Белые дома убитых обворовывают, — Рики закурил и кивнул на покосившуюся крышу соседей.

— Да, меня самого обнесли, забрали даже одеяло, — Ви почесал затылок. Светлые и редкие как цыплячий пух волосы потянулись за пальцами. — Потому Радд предлагает всем владельцам мелких участков присоединиться к компании «Де Бирс». «Де Бирс» гарантирует тебе защиту. Одолжит деньги, если цены на алмазы упадут или инвентарь износится. В остальном для вас ничего не изменится. Работаете на своих участках, как работали.

— В чем же выигрыш «Де Бирс» от такого объединения? — спросил Кристофер.

— Почти никакого. Работай, зарабатывай, богатей, распоряжайся прибылью, как хочешь. Хочешь покупай новые участки, хочешь прогуливай деньги в борделях Кейптауна. Единственное чего ты не можешь — это подарить или продать свой участок кому-то кроме «де Бирс».

— Ты присоединил свои участки к «Де Бирс»? — Рики затушил сигарету.

— Да. Я и многие другие, у кого по одному два участка и черные рабочие, которые могут в любой момент с цепи сорваться. И гриква, из вашего племени бастеров, которые на южном склоне работают, тоже присоединились. На вашем месте я принял бы предложение Радда, это избавит вас от множества проблем. В том числе с английским законом. Будете спокойно работать на своих двух участках.

Мтабела протянули Рики, Кристоферу и гостю сковородку, предлагая попробовать первую кукурузную лепешку. Ви подхватил ее двумя пальцами. Перепачкал мукой щеки и губы, запихивая в рот большой кусок. Рики жара будто не почувствовал, разломил свой кусок пополам, потом на три части, затем на четыре, ломал и мял лепешку. Кристоферу горячее тесто упало камнем в желудок.

— Я бы с удовольствие присоединился к «Де Бирс» — Кристофер пригубил виски. Камни в животе потяжелели, будто из лепешек в его животе вырос сто каратник «пони». — Только не два участка, а пять.

Ви открыл рот.

— А ты времени не терял, прикупил участки? — восхитился он. — И где они?

Может, Ви и не знал об участках Найджела, но Радд, который его послал, должен был знать. Как и то, что их закрыли люди Барнатто. Барнатто тоже сейчас вовсю расширяет свои владения. Иначе как конкурента Родс и Радд его рассматривать не могут. И Кристофер собирался выяснить, как далеко зайдет эта конкуренция, и чего стоят предложение защиты от «Де Бирс»

— Скажи Радду, я хочу присоединить к «Де Бирс» пять участков на восточном склоне.

— Отличное решение, за это нужно выпить, — Ви взмахнул бутылкой, так что едва не пролил остатки виски.

Пустую бутылку Ви забрал с собой. Вышел за забор, помочился на стену соседнего дома.

Бастеры пытались запихнуть в рот лепешки целиком. Шони кусая тесто, дергали головами будто рвут мясо. Мтабела сидели на корточках, толкались и посмеивались, передавая лепешки по кругу.

— Ты собираешься продать им участки Найджела, — прошептал Рики.

— Я обещал Найджелу их сохранить, и я их сохраню.

Рики кивнул и перебрался в дом. Проверил коробку с патронами, проверил затворы ружей.

— Они знают о Стюарте, Крис, — сказал Рики, когда Кристофер сел на тюфяк.

На смену ощущения забитого живота наконец пришла сытость.

Почему Норман не прорезал в жестяных стенах дома хоть одно окно? Кристофер ощупал рифленую стену хижины. С какой части старого корабля ее сняли? Могла она быть перегородкой в трюме, в котором возили рабов? Нет, слишком хлипкая.

— Нужно прорезать здесь окно, — вздохнул Кристофер.

— Радд послал его шантажировать тебя.

— Радд лишь хочет проверить, не убегу ли я, и не брошу ли участки.

— Они хотят отобрать у нас участки, потому что мы черные.

— У них не получится, Рики.

— Вчера, когда мы ушли, люди Радда и Барнатто казнили еще пятнадцать черных, — Рики смотрел в темноту. Кристоферу никак не удавалось перехватить его взгляд.

Что Кристофер мог ответить? Сколько черных и белых сломали шеи, свалившись в шахты? Сколько черных и белых убили здесь? Убили, чтобы украсть алмазы. Деньги. Убили за карточные долги. Проклятье, Тили, подумал Крис, Рики даже не потрудился выяснить, кому он был должен. Не предложил помощь. Нет, он не имел права винить Рики, Тили, и правда, был идиотом. Но Рики… Как его понять?

— Почему ты не отпустил бастеров и шони, когда узнал, что участки отобрали? — спросил Рики.

— Потому что я знал, что найду способ их вернуть.

— Ты не можешь удерживать здесь бастеров и шони, обманывая их.

— Я никого не обманываю, Рики. Бастеры все сами слышали. И если они не ушли, это их решение.

— А шони? Ты объяснил им, что белые с ружьями забрали у тебя шахты? Что ты не можешь им дать работу, не можешь им платить. Ты сказал им, что, если они останутся, их могут убить или сделать рабами.

Если бы рядом никого не было, если бы бастеры не переговаривались во дворе, а шони и мтабела не перешептывались, Кристофер бы обнял Рики и сказал, что все будет хорошо. Но сейчас ему приходилось наблюдать, как Рики резко кутается в одеяло и сворачивается на краю тюфяка, как собака, кусающая свой хвост.

Кристофер закрыл глаза, но ему никак не удавалось прогнать тревогу. Барнатто не пустил его на участки Найджела. Забрал их. Украл.

***

На следующий день Кристофер проснулся до рассвета. Вывез со двора тачку с обработанной рудой и покатил ее через поселок к каменистой пустыне. Развалины «Кенсингтонского сада» расчистили. На его месте начали строить новый бар. На кривой вывеске буквы кричали «Тауэр». Около фургонов шлюх валялись пьяные клиенты. Сутенеры чистили ружья. Толстяк с пустой бутылкой горланил песню. Старатели с тачками, как и Кристофер, вывозившие до рассвета обработанную руду, сваливали ее на пепелище хижин черных работников и палаток белых.

Оставив пустую тачку около подножия холма, Кристофер поднялся на западный склон. Около участков Найджела в предрассветных сумерках курили пятеро вооруженных людей. Барнатто не пожалел денег на ночную охрану.

Когда Кристофер вернулся в дом, его люди забивали животы холодными и жесткими вчерашними лепешками. Оставив Рики у сортировочного стола, Кристофер повел бастеров, шони и мтабела на западный склон. Он плохо представлял, как распределить между ними работу. Пришлось поступиться своими правилами — бастеров пустить работать в шахты с мтабела, несмотря на привычку бастеров командовать дикарями. Шони возили переполненные рудой тачки к Рики и под присмотром Кристофера крутили ворот подъемника. Но их было двенадцать человек, семь-восемь всегда сидели без дела. Глазели по сторонам, доставали занозы, расковыривали поджившие царапины, ловили и кидали муравьев друг другу на спины и головы.

В полдень у Кристофера кружилась голова от жары, а перед глазами ползали красные пятна. Когда солнце прокатило полпути от зенита до земли, Кристофер повез камни к Рики. Он вошел во двор, когда Рики поливал голову водой из кружки. Видно, жара достала и его. Ручьи воды ползли по лицу Рики, вода капала с носа и подбородка, цеплялась за кончики отросших волос. Увидев Кристофера, Рики улыбнулся и облизал губы.

— Смотри! — Рики достал из кармана и протянул Кристоферу крупный алмаз. — «Обезьяна»! Первый раз в жизни мы нашли «обезьяну».

Камень сиял гранями и резал краями. До чего же приятно было водить пальцем по его острым углам и царапать ногтем гладкие и плоские стороны.

— Может, удастся его продать, если прийти к скупщику раньше, чем другие со своими обломками?

— Давай, — Рики сиял от радости ярче алмаза. — Иди, попробуй!

Кристоферу снова захотелось его поцеловать, но мешал возившийся с переработанной рудой шони.

На базарной площади буры продавали с телег овощи и солонину. За телегами мычал приведенный на продажу скот. Два теленка, пять коз. Шлюха стирала белье в корыте. Сутенеры играли в карты. Над палатками скупщиков развевались флаги. Красные, синие, желтые, не имея никакого отношения к странам и государствам, они зазывали старателей заключить сделку. После неудачи с индийцем Кристофер познакомился со многими скупщиками. Последнее время вел дела со старым англичанином из Ливерпуля. Когда Кристофер был маленьким, отец рассказывал ему об английских фабриках, скупщик Виндел любил вспомнить молочную ферму, на которой родился. Во многом она напоминала хозяйство мелкого ферма в Капе.

Пока Виндел рассматривал алмаз, толстые стекла его очков запотели, а волоски на пальцах встали дыбом. Виндел был очень волосат, пучки волос торчали из ворота рубашки и из рукавов. Шевелюра и бакенбарды топорщились как овечья шерсть или неостриженные волосы негра.

— Приходи завтра, Крис. А лучше послезавтра или через пять дней. У тебя настоящее сокровище, но сегодня ему цена как двадцати каратнику, — он принялся объяснять зависимость цен от количества кораблей, отплывающих в Англию, времени их отплытия и лондонской биржи.

Кристофер заглянул еще к двум скупщикам, но результат был тот же. Камень больше не радовал, а оттягивал карман. Кристофер начал сожалеть о том, что быстро стемнело, а он потратил вторую половину дня на бесполезные переговоры.

Он вернулся на западный склон. В тридцати шагах от шахт понял, что что-то не так. На подъемники никого не было. Бастеры то вставали, то присаживались на корточки, то зажигали сигареты, то бросали их.

— Они забрали шони, — Пауль метнулся к Кристоферу.

Будучи ниже на полголовы, Пауль заглядывал ему в глаза, будто икал утешения.

— Кто? — Кристофер заглянул в шахту.

Мтабела тоже сачковали от работы, смотрели вверх, как пойманное в ловушку мелкое зверье.

— Вооруженные люди, — сказал Тим. — Ходили по склону туда-сюда, глазели на шахты. Шони сидели тут, — он показал пальцем на моток старой веревки. — Эти с ружьями подошли к ним, велели встать, посчитали их и начали строить.

— Мы сказали, что они с нами, сказали, что у них уже есть хозяин, но белые не слушали. Сказали, что шони слоняются без дела, а у нас и без них много людей для двух шахт. Связали им руки и увели их.

Кристофер подумал о ружьях в доме. Нужно было принести их сюда и раздать бастерам… И что дальше? Залечь в шахте и отстреливаться? Он бы хотел, чтобы его люди залегли в шахте и отстреливались, пока у них не кончатся патроны, а потом их бы все равно закидали камнями?

— Сколько было белых?

— Пять! Десять. Там дальше по склону еще столько же.

— Чьи это были люди? Барнатто или Радда?

Бастеры переглядывались, крутили головами по сторонам, будто надеясь снова увидеть вооруженный отряды. Но они уже ушли. Собрали, суки урожай и убрались.

— Продолжайте работать! Солнце еще не село! — крикнул Кристофер притаившимся в шахте мтабела. — Адам, ты что ли не видишь, что веревка подъемника перекрутилась. У нас есть еще полчаса. Нужно наполнить еще одну тачку за это время.

Нужно поговорить с Раддом, поговорить с Барнатто, подумал Кристофер и тут же представил, как путь ему преграждают вооруженные остолопы. Им платят деньги, чтобы они выполняли приказы, им платят за то, чтобы они не отвечали на вопросы, не думали. Уводили людей, отбирали шахты. Сколько всего таких солдат у Радда и Барнатто? Они потому и уводят негров, чтобы все больше белых разгуливали по склону с ружьями. Раньше этого не было. Раньше любой старатель дал бы лопатой по ногам таким гуляющим и был бы в своем праве.

Около дома Нормана Рики уже развел костер для ужина и замесил тесто для лепешек. С его губ не сходила улыбка. Наверняка, все еще думал об «обезьяне». При появлении Криса, бастеров и мтабеле его улыбка стала шире, а потом исчезла.

— Что случилось? Где шони? — Рики схватил Криса за рубашку, вовсе не думая о том, что на них смотрят.

— Их увели.

— Люди Барнатто или Радда?

— Узнаем, когда придет Ви, — Кристофер повернулся к Рики спиной и наклонился над ведром с водой.

Напился, умылся и рухнул на крыльцо. «Обезьяна» в кармане кувыркнулась и поцарапала бедро. На что он мог надеяться? На что рассчитывать? Прежде чем самостоятельно обивать пороги компаний Радда и Барнатто, препираться с их тупыми шестерками нужно услышать, что скажет Ви. Аппетита не было, ожидание съедало больше сил, чем полдня на дне шахты с киркой в руке.

Темень расползалась как саранча. Работы давно закончились. Где застрял Ви? Пьет? Потом языком будет еле молоть. А может, Радд отказался связываться с Барнатто ради пяти участков? Что, если люди Радда увели шони, чтобы прижать Кристофера, чтобы он захотел освободить шони и присоединился к компании. Чушь, Радд не тот человек, что будет ставить исход дела в зависимость от чьих-то добрых чувств к наемным рабочим. Вчера он зашел с запугивания, сегодня он поднимет ставки.

Рики тоже не ел, давился сигаретам. Дважды подрывался пройтись по двору, спотыкался о чужие ноги и ругался.

— Прыщи на заднице папы Легбе, Адам поставь телегу под стол, чтобы она под ноги не лезла. Бородавки папы Легбе, хочешь помочиться выйди за забор, Тим! Из просыпанной тобой муки можно пять лепешек испечь, Эд.

Потом Рики сел и заткнулся. До прихода Ви смотрел в одну точку, кусал и сплевывал ногти.

В этот раз Ви не принес виски.

— Я слышал, вы сегодня «обезьяну» нашли? — усмехаясь, Ви пожал руки Рики и Кристоферу.

Папаша Стюарт тоже всегда первым узнавал об удачах и неудачах соседей. Когда слухи разлетаются так быстро, ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось.

— Покажешь? — Ви похлопал Рики по плечу.

Кристофер достал из кармана камень, представил, как замахивается и бросает его за забор, прыгать по жестяным крышам, и протянул алмаз Ви.

— Вау! Я такого камня никогда не видел, не то что в руках держал. Охуительно! Да вы сегодня самые удачливые засранцы в Колсберге! Самые удачливые черные в мире. А что не обмываете находку? — Ви закрутил головой, ища выпивку.

Рики поднялся и дал ему склянку с пальмовой водкой на донышке. Осталась из запасов Нормана. Или может, самого Ви.

— Другое дело, — Ви заправился, закурил. — А то я сегодня от сортировочного стола целый день не отходил. И хоть бы четверть мне вашего везения.

Он потянулся к лепешкам, обжег пальцы, подул на них.

— Радд посмотрел сегодня ваши участки на восточном склоне. Ты не сказал, что их Барнатто заграбастал.

— У меня доверенность на управление участками от их владельца Найджела Витбоя, но люди Барнатто не умеют читать и обвинили меня в убийстве владельца, — сказал Кристофер. Внутри все крутило. То ли от голода, то ли от нервов.

— Радд видел копию этой доверенности у скупщика. «Де Бирс» обещает защиту участков своих партнеров. Но ты предлагаешь присоединить к компании участки, которых у тебя нет.

— Найджел назначил меня управлять его участками, а Барнатто их просто украл.

— Да, тут Радд с тобой согласен. Барнатто хитрый ушлый засранец. Все это делает ваш случай незаурядным и особенным. Значит, и условия будут особенными.

— Ви, это Радд увел сегодня моих кафров? — спросил Кристофер.

— Каких кафров?

— Негров, которые сидели около моих участков на западном склоне, а раньше работали на восточном склоне.

— Ты что не слышал нового распоряжения компании? Неграм, оставшимся без хозяина и слоняющимся на копях без дела, предоставляется выбор, либо уходить, либо работать на компанию. Все это делается для нашей безопасности, для безопасности честных старателей, мы не можем себе позволить второе восстание.

— Выбор? — усмехнулся Рики. — И многие смогли уйти?

— Откуда я знаю, да и какое мне дело.

— Где мои шони? –спросил Кристофер.

— Кто?

— Негры, которых сегодня люди Радда увели с западного склона.

— Радд сказал, они у тебя все как на подбор молодые и крепкие парни. «Де Бирс» присмотрит за ними, пока они не понадобятся тебе снова на восточном склоне. Я же говорю, ваш случай особенный. Я принес бумаги, — Ви засуетился, вытянул из-под рубашки конверт. — Радд хочет, чтобы все было официально. Никаких тайн друг от друга, никаких камней в карманах, — Ви засмеялся, — кроме алмазов, конечно.

Кристофер открыл конверт. Рики заглянул ему через плечо. Отец Рики был буром и говорил на африкаанс, у них в доме не жила английская учительница. Потому Кристофер успел прочитать и мысленно согласиться с условиями Радда, когда Рики удивленно переспросил:

— Он хочет получить «обезьяну»?

— Ваш случай особенный и трудный, — сказал Ви. — Сколько думаешь, будет стоить выкупить ваши участки у Барнатто? С вами он даже разговаривать не станет. А «Де Бирс» сможет на него надавить, но все равно это не будет бесплатно.

— Рики, — Кристофер хорошо выучил законы Колсберга. Главное выстоять, а дальше разберемся. — Мы вернем шони и участки Найджела, а потом подумает, как быть дальше.

— Вот-вот, — поддержал его Ви.

Бастеры подтянулись поближе, прислушиваясь к разговору.

— Если ты не согласен, Рики, мы можем ничего не подписывать и попробовать просто выкупить шони за «обезьяну».

— «Де Бирс» не торгует рабами, — пожал плечами Ви.

Рики молчал. Может Кристоферу стоило дождаться его ответа? Может, стоило его растормошить? Но выход был так близко.

— У нас нечем подписывать.

— Конечно, — Ви достал из кармана ручку.

Кристофер поставил свою подпись под контрактом. Передал бумаги и ручку Рики. Тот медленно вывел свое полное имя. Фредерик ван Райнберг.

— Радд просил дать ему день, чтобы уладить ваши проблемы, — Ви поднялся. Подтянул живот, пряча конверт под рубашку.

Бастеры зашептались. Обогнув их, Ви подошел к забору.

Рики вскочил, выхватил пистолет и выстрелил ему в спину. Раскинув руки, Ви влетел в жестяной забор. Забор задребезжал от удара, как десять кирок, упавших в тридцатифутовую шахту.

Никто во дворе не успел пошевелиться. А Рики метнулся к забору и выстрелил дергающемуся Ви в затылок. От выстрела у Кристофера зазвенело в ушах.

Адам и Тим сорвались с места, отобрали у Рики пистолет, прижали его к забору и повернулись к Кристоферу. Смотрели как на склоне после увода шони, будто ждали, что он их успокоит.

— Что ты наделал, Рики? — Кристофер встал, подошел ближе. Ему никак не удавалось перехватить взгляд Рики. Не удавалось понять его. Не удавалось угадать, о чем он думает.

— Я говорил тебе, что ты должен прогнать шони отсюда! — закричал Рики. — Но лучше уж пусть они остаются рабами, чем я увижу, как ты продаешь в рабство себя!

— Ты мог сказать «нет». Ты только что поставил нас вне закона. Повернул против нас все ружья Колсберга!

Мтабела вскочили на ноги. Бастеры, кроме Адама и Тима, которые держали Рики, осмотрели улицу за забором. Их волнение вернуло Кристофера к реальности, заставило отвлечься от Рики и подумать о будущем. Выстрел не могли не услышать. Нужно убираться, пока сюда не заявились люди Радда или Барнатто. Пока они не опознали в мертвеце одного из своих. Кристофер только что потерял участки Найджела, участок Нормана и участок, который они с Рики купили у Геррита.

— Я не для того освободил тебя от твоего отца, чтобы ты пресмыкался перед «Де Бирс», — выплюнул Рики.

Но Кристофер его уже не слушал. Вернулся в дом, принес ружья, одно дал Паулю, другое оставил себе. Адам поднял пистолет, выбитый из рук Рики. Мтабела поспешно завернули муку в тряпку. Поискали мешки для воды. Один из бастеров подхватил лопату.

— Уходим, — приказал Кристофер.

Адам и Тим так и не отпустили Рики. Он не сопротивлялся, позволил держать себя за локти и увести в переулок. Кристофер дважды останавливался, проверяя свободна ли дорога. Воины зулусов и мтабела выносливее лошадей, могут бежать целый день без остановки. Долго ли продержатся бастеры? Долго ли продержится он сам? Им повезло, что в Колсберге пока мало лошадей. Раньше их содержать было слишком дорого. Но «Де Бирс» судя по названию примазались к бурам, значит скоро обзаведутся лошадьми, и старик де Бир будет поить их бесплатно из своего колодца.

Нужно убраться от лагеря как можно дальше. Все зависит от того, как много они смогут пройти ночью. Если их не найдут ночью, значит они смогут скрыться. Нужно обходить колеи от фургонов, пастбища и бурские фермы. Они справятся.

Кристофер обошел дворами базарную площадь и бары. Сделал крюк, огибая фургоны шлюх и скупщиков алмазов. Выбрал самые глухие задворки для того, чтобы выйти из-под прикрытия домов на открытое место и увидел бура, впрягающего лошадь в фургон.

Только подняв ружье, Кристофер понял, что у него трясутся руки, что его внутри всего колотит от злости. В два шага он оказался около бура и ударом приклада свалил его на землю. Бур засучил ногами и отполз, шмыгая носом и поскуливая. Кристофер уставился на лошадь. Одна лошадь их не спасет.

— Отпустите его, — приказал Кристофер Адаму и Тиму, хватавших Рики то за локти, то за предплечья.

Кристофер отцепил лошадь от телеги.

— Отдайте ему пистолет.

Адам пихнул пистолет Рики в живот, а тот прижал оружие двумя руками к груди, будто не знал, что с ним делать. Он был так же потерян и испуган как бастеры и мтабела.

— Садись на лошадь, Рики. Езжай домой, — Кристоферу вдруг стало трудно говорить. Смотреть на Рики и вовсе было больно. Он будто раздвоился. В сознании Кристофера появились два Рики. Одного он хотел увезти на охоту, самую длинную, самую прекрасную охоту, о которой они бы вспоминали всю жизнь. А второй — разбил его мечты и помешал ему это сделать. Предал. Обманул.

— Шевелись! — заорал Кристофер на Рики. — Давай. Вали.

Один из бастеров подтолкнул Рики так, что он едва не налетел на Кристофера. Прежде чем они столкнулись, Рики шарахнулся в сторону, будто испугался, что Кристофер его ударит.

— Нас всех убьют из-за него, — проворчал кто-то за спиной Кристофера.

— Быстрее, Рики, — взмолился Кристофер. Уезжай, исчезни.

Рики засунул пистолет за пояс и неловко взобрался на спину лошади. Бастеры начали оглядываться. Мтабела топтались, готовые сорваться с места. Рики обернулся и ударил коня пятками, пуская в галоп. Копыта мерзко и гулко забили по каменистой почве.

Рики исчез на севере, Кристофер указал рукой на восток. Согоди коснулся его запястья и выбрал юго-восток. Кристофер согласился, доверяя его чутью.


	25. Часть четвёртая. Глава двадцать пятая. Темное безумие

Кому мне верить, если не моим идеалам? Кто кроме них поможет мне отличить добро от зла? Страх от предательства? Справедливость от гнева?

Рики умел ориентироваться по звездам. Но сейчас они прыгали перед глазами, то удалялись и таяли, то нависали, будто хотели своими иглами проткнуть ему глаза.

Что ты наделал? Я думал, что могу на тебя положиться. Ты принял решения, не посоветовавшись со мной. Ты действовал за моей спиной. Если ты не согласен, ты мог сказать «нет». Не трогай меня!

Крис.

Рики так громко и часто сопел и всхлипывал, что не услышал бы ни выстрелов, ни погони.

Сразу после Колсберга он пустил коня в галоп. Скакал, не понимая куда и зачем. Он остановился, когда воздух превратился в камни и его не получалось больше вдохнуть. Остановился, но все еще не мог успокоить дыхание и сердцебиение, все вокруг видел, слово через толщу воды — никак не получалось ухватиться за реальностью.

Как мог Крис быть таким слепым? Как мог не видеть, не понимать, что происходит? Каждый день Барнатто и Радд скупали по десять, двадцать, пятьдесят участков. Все больше и больше. Им уже принадлежит две третьих холма. Не только земля, но и люди, которые в ней копались. Черные и белые. Их ружья. Но этого Барнатто и Радду мало, они хотят получить Колсберг целиком. Они настолько сильны, что им плевать на законы, договора, доверенности и лицензии. У них достаточно средств, хитрости и подлости, чтобы дожать, разорить и раздавить последних независимых старателей.

Законы? Рики стиснул зубы. Английские законы на Колсберг не распространялись. Официально копи принадлежат бурской республике. Но законодательство буров было слишком медлительно и примитивно. Пока они осознают значение Колсберга, будет слишком поздно. Но разве не именно это беззаконие и оторванность от привычного мира, с четким разделением на черных и белых, влекли Рики в Колсберг? Здесь впервые на его памяти черным платили за работу. И этого было достаточно, чтобы Рики поверил, что в Колсберге зарождается новая система взаимоотношений. Здесь не только дикарям платили за работу, но и цветные могли купить участок земли наравне с белыми. Это была надежда. Зарождение нового.

Рики вспомнил, как сидел под холмом с Родсом, слушал его фантазии об управлении миром и разглядывал полуобнаженные мужские тела. В тот момент он чувствовал себя с Родсом на равных. Три участка у Рики с Крисом, три у Родса. Как они с Крисом могли проиграть? Когда все повернулось против них?

Почему Крис не желал ничего видеть? Тащил на себе шахты, как вол тащит фуру. И как вол тупел от работы.  
Рики пытался ему объяснить. Пытался показать, чего стоят все эти люди вокруг, но Крис видел только шахты. Как раньше видел и слышал только Стюарта. Слепой упрямец и трудяга, калечащийся себя своей преданностью людям и работе.

Раньше Рики считал преданность Криса пугающей и великой. Теперь она казалась отравой. Раньше он ненавидел Джонни и Стюарта за то, как самозабвенно Крис был им предан. В его самопожертвовании и самоотверженности было что-то от безумия коса, обрекающих себя на голодную смерть. Прощая Джонни боль, Крис поднялся над своими слабостями и страхами. Прощая Стюарту убийство племени Нголу, отказался от своих чувств и суждений.

От Рики Крис тогда тоже отказался. А Рики не мог перестать думать о нем. Он то ненавидел его, то восхищался им. Ненавидел за то, что Крис оттолкнул его и предал чудесную близость, которая росла между ними. И восхищался его преданностью семьей. В итоге Рики выбрал восхищение. Он не мог ненавидеть Криса.

А выбрав восхищение Крисом и его преданностью, Рики начал мысленно с болезненным удовольствием, словно расковыривал подживающую царапину, примерять такую преданность на себя. Насколько легче и проще стала бы его жизнь, если бы он так же слепо был предан Крису? Наплевал на свою гордость и обиду, забыл, что Крис его оттолкнул, не боялся бы, что оттолкнет снова, вместо этого просто бы поехал к нему и встал перед ним на колени. Наверное, это и есть счастье — не скрывать свои чувства, не сомневаться, полностью довериться Крису. Наверное, такая слепая преданность Крису, отсутствие сомнений в нем и в себе, сделали бы Рики чище и сильнее. Иногда он мечтал о такой самоотдаче и самозабвении.

Но одновременно в нем жила и другая фантазия. Что если бы Крис был так же слепо предан ему, как своей семье. Прощал бы ему все, как прощал Джонни и Стюарту? Тогда бы он тоже был счастлив, а, может, даже бы почувствовал себя богом. Иногда он мечтал о такой власти над Крисом.  
Но последние полгода, Рики с ужасом наблюдал, как Крис отдает свою преданность гребанным шахтам. Зацикливается на них, становится одержим ими. Это заставило Рики понять, что слепая преданность и всепрощение — это вовсе не сила, а слабость. Крис целиком и полностью отдал себя работе. Слабость, потому что в одержимости Криса шахтами было больше покорности судьбе, чем сознательного выбора. Он сам сказал, что никогда раньше не мечтал, не имел цели. Но ведь, если у человека нет цели, он не способен сделать свободный и осознанный выбор.

Крис просто отдавал себя. Сначала убийце и лгуну отцу, потом проклятым шахтам. Как Стюарт, шахты требовали от Криса все больше и больше — больше сил, больше времени, больше уступок, самоограничений, больше самоунижения. Прошло бы еще несколько лет и шахты превратили бы Криса в черного больного старика, пресмыкающегося перед теми, у кого больше власти.

Рики не мог позволить этому случиться. Он готов был снова и снова стрелять в спину ничего не подозревающего Ви, только бы никогда не увидеть, как Крис превращается в запуганное и покорное жалкое существо. Лучше умереть. Лучше пусть он умрет.

Небо посветлело. Рики казалось, он покинул Колсберг годы назад. Желтое марево разрасталось справа, предвещая появление солнца. Рики не понимал, где находится. Не знал, куда ехать. Не понимал, какой смысл теперь имеет движение? Какой смысл солнцу вылазить из-под земли? Кому нужен новый день?

Что сейчас с Крисом? Удалось ли ему, мтабела и бастерам уйти из Колсберга? Или люди Радда их догнали? Рики дернул поводья, будто хотел повернуть назад. Движение напоминало судорогу, как судорога было бессмысленным и бесполезным. Услышал бы он выстрелы, если бы между Крисом и преследователями завязалась перестрелка? Он не знал. Что если Крис уже мертв? Наверное, Рики тоже скоро умрет.

Солнце выбралось из земли. С запада к нему потянулся утиный клин. Значит, где-то недалеко есть водоем. У Рики не было с собой воды, но он не чувствовал жажды. Голода тоже не чувствовал. Даже если бы чувствовал, пистолет был плохим оружие для охоты. Он больше годился для того, чтобы убивать людей. Рики проверил барабан, у него осталось три из семи патронов. Он приставил пистолет ко лбу, потом лизнул дуло. Сделал это не потому, что хотел избавиться от себя, а просто чтобы проверить, что еще в состоянии управлять своим занемевшим, отупевшим до бесчувственности телом.

Мтабела выносливые, они могут долго обходиться без еды и воды. И если Крис и его люди живы, то мтабела бегут впереди. Один за другим, бастеры отстают от них, задыхаются, часто останавливаются и сплевывают. Горло у них дергает, в боку колит. Крис идет сразу за мтабела. Рики закрыл глаза и увидел это. Даже если мтабела побегут, Крис не отстанет от них. Он силен, вынослив и никогда не сдается, не отступает от того, что начал. Рики судорожно втянул в себя воздух. На глаза накатила влага, мешавшая ночью рассмотреть звезды. Теперь она размывала вельд, превращая траву в волны.

Рики понравилось, когда наступила жара. Понравились вызванные ею головокружение и резь в глазах. Он не собирался останавливать, не собирался отдыхать. Воспринимал усталость как благословение. Не нужно думать, не нужно переживать, всего лишь дышать. Наверное, теперь без Криса его жизнь всегда будет такой — неуверенное, бесцельное, бесполезное и бессмысленное движение сквозь раскаленный воздух.

Начался закат, подул ветер, а тело Рики никак не хотело охлаждаться, не переставало гореть. Голод сдавил живот. Горло распухло от жажды. Пот затекал в глаза. С приходом темноты Рики начал дрожать. У него не осталось сил даже стиснуть зубы, потому он часто прикусывал язык. Резкая боль напоминала пробуждение. Возможно, только она и мешала ему потерять сознание от слабости. Стало любопытно, как долго он сможет еще продержаться в седле. Сам Рики ни за что не собирался останавливаться. Пусть лучше слабость и усталость сбросят его на землю. Так будет честнее. Война всегда честнее, чем сделки, компромиссы и перемирие. Перемирие дает врагу силы придумать новый обман. Договорись Крис с Раддом, он бы ничего не выиграл, лишь бы дал Радду время придумать новый обман.

Рики попытался вздохнуть и не смог. Мтабела, наверняка, нашли воду для Криса. В пути Крис обычно пил мелкими глотками, задерживал воду во рту и надувал щеки, прежде чем проглотить. После дня в шахте он всегда делал большие глотки и проливал воду. Спиртное он тоже подолгу держал во рту и полоскал им зубы. А когда он сплевывал в темноте на свой член, его слюна блестела.

Крис снова его бросил. Снова оттолкнул. Выбрал трусливых мтабела, лживых и подлых бастеров. Рики дернул губами, будто хотел оскалиться, сплюнуть или выругаться.

Ни ночь, ни усталость не выбили его из седла. Не вырубили его, не успокоили нервы, не угомонили мысли. Перед рассветом Рики спустился на землю, упал на четвереньки и начал слизывать с травы росу. Глаза резало так, что даже когда в левый попала муха, Рики не почувствовал изменений.

Собирая росу, он отполз от лошади шагов на десять. А когда поднял голову, увидел шестерых всадников. Заметив его, они перестроились, — раньше ехали по двое, теперь растянулись в цепь, — обходя Рики по кругу, как сбежавшую овцу или недобитое животное. Двое из всадников достали ружья. Двое ехали без седел. У одного не было шляпы. Эти люди не походили на пастухов, охотников или фермеров. Если у них и были фермы, то находились они очень далеко. Отсутствие шляп и седел говорило о том, что они такие же беглецы как Рики. Когда между Рики и всадниками осталось двадцать шагов, он рассмотрел в предрассветном тумане их белые лица.

Рики вернулся к лошади и встал к всадникам боком, чтобы в него было труднее попасть из ружья. У него осталось всего три патрона. Доставать пистолет раньше времени не стоило. Пока он у Рики под рубашкой, пока его никто не видит, неожиданность на стороне Рики. Но сумеет ли он потом выхватить пистолет достаточно быстро? Какая разница? Всадников шестеро, а у него всего три патрона.

Ему ничего не оставалось как ждать. Двое с ружьями придержали коней в трех шагах от Рики. У одного на левой руке не хватало пальцев. У второго щеку пересекал шрам.  
— Куда едешь, черномазый? — усмехнулся Беспалый, пока четверо других всадников окружили Рики и его лошадь.

— Старая кляча, — оценил лошадь Рики скрипучий голос у него за спиной.  
— Издалека она казалась моложе, - заржали сзади.

Не оборачиваясь к болтунам, Рики не сводил взгляда со Шрама и Беспалого. Шрам жевал табак и ерзал в седле, как после многодневной поездки. Пыль поднялась и забилась Рики в нос.

— Ружья нет.

— Седельных сумок тоже. Как же ты без воды…

— Откуда ты? Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают, обезьяна!

— Немой что ли? — белый без сапог подъехал ближе, Рики увидел дырки на его штанах.

Он слышал, многие разорившиеся старатели, не имея денег вернуться домой и не желая наниматься к другим белым, собирались в банды и грабили фургоны вокруг Колсберга.

— Или тупой — белый со светлыми длинными волосам спешился.

— Ты тупой или немой? — Шрам натянул повод. Его лошадь толкнула Рики в грудь, заставила отступить. Теперь он оказался зажат между лошадью Шрама и своей.

— А может он глухой?

— Или умственно отсталый.

Белые засмеялись.

— Отвечай, ты тупой или умственно отсталый? — Шрам направил на Рики ружье.

Ударил бы его стволом в лицо, если бы Рики не отвернул голову. Кто-то дернул его лошадь за уздцы. Так как Рики все еще держал повод его повело за лошадью, и он пошатнулся. Белые снова рассмеялись.

Шрам тыкал Рики в лицо ружьем, а сам смотрел на товарищей. Его глупость подарила Рики несколько секунд. Он достал пистолет, выстрелил Шраму под подбородок, схватил его ружье и дернул на себя. От выстрела голова Шрама откинулась назад, изо рта полетели зубы. Шрам еще покачивался в седле, а Рики уже просунул руку с пистолетом между его телом и головой его лошади и выстрелил в Беспалого.

Выстрелил и промахнулся. Миг длиною в один вдох Рики был все еще зажат между лошадьми, потом опора з спиной исчезла. Он повернулся и увидел, как длинноволосый ставит свою лошадь на дыбы. Копыто ударило Рики в грудь, он упал на спину и выронил ружье.  
Перекатившись на бок, Рики выстрелил из пистолета, не целясь. Попал в грудь разворачивающейся лошади.

-Ублюдок! — закричал Длинноволосый.  
Рики поднялся на четвереньки. Пыль и слезы застилали глаза, боль в груди мешала вздохнуть. Он смог отшатнуться от одной лошади, другая врезала коленями ему в бок и перевернула как жука. Передние ноги пролетели над лицом, задняя ударила по плечу и выбила его из сустава. Рики ослеп от боли и потерял бесполезный пистолет. Люди и лошади вокруг превратились в тени. Солнце показалось ненадолго и снова исчезло. Рики попытался отползти. Услышал смех и фырканье лошадей.

— Не трать патроны.

— Он убил Ларса.

— Подними пистолет.

— Обыщи его.

— Он прятал пистолет под рубашкой.

Длинноволосый схватил Рики за горло. Белый без сапог ощупал карманы.

— Ты только погляди! — Босой поднял над головой деньги.

Белый с черной бородой выхватил их.

— Сколько там?

— Пятьсот фунтов.

Кто-то присвистнул.

— Откуда, блядь, у обезьяны такие деньги?

— Кого ты убил и ограбил, мразь? — Длинноволосый сильнее сжал горло Рики, заставляя его выкручиваться и сучить ногами.

Босой перехватил ногу Рики, сдернул один сапог, потом второй. Заправленный в сапоги штаны сползли под задницу.

— Может, он из Колсберга?

-Может, неподалеку банда бастеров грабит фургоны?

— Тогда они промышляют на нашей территории, и их нужно проучить.

— Задница как у бабы.

— Он убил Ларса.

Беспалый сдернул с Рики штаны.

— Отрежь ему член и будет тебе баба, — заржал Черная борода.

Длинноволосый все еще душил Рики. Рики смог дотянуться здоровой рукой до его лица. Хотел выцарапать глаз, но сумел лишь схватить за ухо и дернуть со всей силы. Длинноволосый вскрикнул. Остальные заржали. Длинноволосый вскочил и ударил Рики ногой в живот, потом по обнаженным бедрам и яйцам. Рики попытался окатиться и закрыться. Кто-то наступил ему на вывернутое плечо. Перед глазами опять потемнело. Чужая рука надавила на макушку Рики и вжала его лицом в землю.

— Задница как у бабы.

— Ты давно бабу не видел.

— А ты видел?

— Сам поди не помнишь в чем разница. 

— Однажды у меня была баба с такой маленькой задницей.

— Черная или белая?

— И как ты в такую маленькую задницу свою дубину засовывал?

Кто-то наступил Рики на ноги. Кто-то раздвинул ягодицы. Рики дернулся. Ладонь на затылке сдвинулась. Длинноволосый уселся Рики на голову и прижал коленом больное плечо. Из-за боли в плече он не почувствовал, как в него запихнули член. Чувствовал лишь, как при каждом толчке, колено Длинноволосого плющило и дробило вывернутое плечо. Казалось, его руку мелкими рывками вытягивают из сустава.

Боль в руке заглушила все другие ощущения. Рики удивился, когда смог пошевелить ногами. Его ненадолго отпустили, потом навалились снова.

— Слезь, Клат, ты его так задушишь. Не хочу ебать труп.

Рики дернули за волосы, повернули его голову в сторону, позволил ему вдохнуть. Белый, таранивший членом задницу Рики, завалился ему на спину и воткнул кулак в землю около его лица. Два пальца с грязью под ногтями. Рики напряг шею — поверни он голову в сторону вывернутого плеча, боль уменьшится. Но давление на спину, толчки члена внутри, быстрые и требовательные, не позволили ему пошевелиться.

Его снова отпустили. Он наконец повернул голову и уменьшил нагрузку на вывернутое плечо. Краем глаза увидел, как между его ног пристроился белый с черной бородой.

— Что больше не сопротивляешься? — он хлопнул Рики по заднице.

— Вошел во вкус, — заржали над головой.

— Когда ты дергался, ты мне больше нравился, — Черная Борода снова шлепнул Рики.

— Надеется, если будет лежать бревном, у тебя член опадет, — над Рики смеялись и толкались. Он испугался, что они наступят ему на плечо.

Черная Борода отпустил его задницу и навис над его спиной. Рики почувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке. Черная Борода попытался заглянуть ему в лицо, а потом он вцепился в плечо, и Рики заорал.

— Вот так гораздо лучше.

Сдавливая плечо Рики, он вставил в него член.

Рики казалось, что ему отрывают руку. Воздух в легких закончился, а вдохнуть никак не получалось. Рики начал соскальзывать в темноту. Черная Борода отпустил плечо и погладил затылок. Три раза сильно толкнулся в задницу. Услышал, что Рики дышит, и снова надавил на плечо.

— Орет как свинья, которую режут.

Рики хотел бы потерять сознание. Чтобы не чувствовать боли и не слышать смеха. Но каждый раз, когда темнота и пустота подкатывали, он пугался их. Боялся, что пока он будет в отключке, ему оторвут руку, отрежут член и яйца. Пугался так, будто от него что-то зависело. Будто оставаясь в сознании, он мог что-то изменить. В сознании он или нет, эти люди сделают с ним, что захотят.

Черная Борода отпустил его плечо, и Рики испытал благодарность и облегчение. Всхлипнув, он подтянул под себя ноги. Неужели ему разрешили перевернуться на бок? Разрешили погладить и ощупать больное плечо. Рики приоткрыл слипшиеся из-за грязи и слез глаза и увидел, как двое белых тянут к нему руки.

Они снова схватили его, ударили больное плечо ногой, потом об землю, пытались задушить, выдавить глаза, набили землей рот и ебали, пока Рики наконец не потерял сознание.

Он очнулся в темноте. Траву шевелил ветер. Надрывались цикады.

— Крис, — прошептал Рики, не понимая, где находится и что случилось.

У него совсем не осталось сил. Он едва мог вдохнуть, не мог сглотнуть, не чувствовал своего тела. Рики перевернулся на спину и увидел готовые выцарапать ему глаза когти звезд.  
Вместе с болью в плече пришли воспоминания. Понимание, что Крис не придет и не спасет его. Как спас от Стюарта. Как спасал много раз во сне. Пробуждаясь от кошмаров, Рики больше не сможет прижаться к нему в поисках утешения. Не будет близости. Не будет утешения. Не будет ничего. Рики обнял вывихнутое плечо и заплакал.

— Прости, прости…

Он не мог говорить. Прости, что я испортил твою жизнь. Прости, что цеплялся к тебе как пиявка. Прости, что все испортил. Прости, что подвел и предал тебя.

Он не знал, как долго он плакал и жалел себя. Но слезы высохли, а горло распухло еще больше. Бедро укусил муравей. Рики ощупал поврежденное плечо. Сможет ли он сам его вправить? Если удариться о землю, если дернуть за локоть? Ничего не выйдет. Нужно встать. Идти. Найти воду. Найти ферму. Людей.

Он не собирается умирать. Сраные обсосы, тупые европейские неудачники приехали в Колсберг, разбогатеть, но не справились и стали бандой жалких грабителей. Без сапог. Без шляп. Тупые уроды, они бросили его умирать. Но Рики не доставит им такого удовольствия.  
Рики поднялся на ноги. С трудом стащил через больное плечо рубашку и обмотал ее вокруг бедер. Штанов нигде не было видно. И если он найдет их, вряд ли они остались целы. Он должен идти, пока у него есть силы.

Придерживая раненную руку за локоть, Рики медленно и осторожно переставлял дрожащие ноги.

Кому мне верить кроме моих идеалов? Кто кроме них объяснит, что важно, а что нет?

Рики споткнулся, понял, что, если упадет не сможет встать. Из-за распухшего горла дыхание превратилось в хрипы. Звезды померкли. Потонули в сером свете. Трава металась перед глазами, будто Рики не еле переставлял ноги, а несся галопом на спине лошади. Стало трудно поднять голову, различать расстояние, распознавать предметы. Он, кажется, и слышать стал хуже. Все заглушили хрипы в горле и бой крови в ушах. Не смей падать. Не смей сдаваться. Он знал, что, когда наступит полдень, жара его прикончит, он не сможет идти, заснет и больше никогда не проснется. Осталось не так много времени. Несправедливо, если все так закончится.

Тень упала рядом с Рики. Он слышал голос, понимал, что говорят на ломаном африкаанс, но не разбирал слов. Когда негр протянул к нему руки, Рики отшатнулся и едва не упал. Кто-то подхватил его со спины и помог устоять. Рики закричал и забился в чужих руках. Его отпустили, и он свалился на землю. Теперь он видел, двух негров и стадо коз. Слишком многочисленное, чтобы принадлежать неграм. Это были рабы. Один молодой, второй старик. Откуда-то Рики знал этих негров. Он понимал это головой, но все равно пинался и отбивался здоровой рукой, когда негры снова потянулись к нему. Он лежал на земле и сипел опухшим горлом.

Один из негров догадался принести ему мех с водой. Рики отпил, подавился, захлебнулся — горло не пропустило воду, и она вылилась через нос. Рики заставил себя успокоиться, полил водой лицо и снова приложился к меху губами. Глотнул, сумел вдохнуть. Солнце прыгало на голову то одному негру, то другому. Трава опутала их ноги. Негры больше не пытались помочь Рики подняться, смотрели на него спокойно и терпеливо, будто готовы были ждать целый день, пока он подаст знак или сделает первый шаг. Их неподвижность подействовала на Рики усыпляюще. Он закрыл глаза на миг, почувствовал, как слабеет шея, будто из неё вынули кости или она превратилась в камыш. Рики ударился затылком о землю и потерял сознание.

Он пришел в себя на телеге. Больная рука лежала на свернутом шерстяном одеяле. Каждый раз, когда телега наезжала на камень руку простреливало болью, а доски врезались в истерзанную задницу. Найти удобное положение не получалось. Рики хотел, чтобы ему вправили плечо. Но как это сделать, если он не позволяет к себе притронуться? Рики посмотрел на черную спину, сидевшего на облучке человека, закрыл глаза, сосчитал до десяти и позвал:

— Нала.

Это были рабы его отца. Козы сбили Рики с толку. Коз ван Райнберги не разводили.  
Нала повернулся и придержал коней. Солнце все еще висело высоко. Значит, до поместья близко, если негры успели сбегать туда и привезти телегу.

— У меня вывернуто плечо, — сказал Рики.  
Нала, старший негр, наклонил голову. Второй, Игару, его сын, наверное, остался со стадом.  
— Вправишь?

Налу кивнул, обошел телегу, поставил в нее одну ногу и вопросительно посмотрел на Рики. 

— Все в порядке, — устало сказал Рики. — Я не буду больше драться.

— Нужно сесть, — голос у Налу был тонким и скрипящим.

Рики кивнул и скривился от боли, когда Налу потянул его вверх. Налу привалил его здоровым боком к борту телеги. Так Рики опирался на одно бедро. Рубашка что была обмотана вокруг бедер скомкалась и перекрутилась, Рики увидел кровь, но не смог разобрать свежая кровь или подсохшая. Рики знал, Налу тоже увидел кровь, заметил, что на Рики нет штанов и догадался, что ему порвали задницу. Плевать.  
Налу осторожно и бережно коснулся локтя Рики. Рики зажмурился и кивнул.  
— Давай, — поторопил он.  
Налу дернул, Рики подавился криком. Боль пронзила плечо и кольнула грудь. Сначала острая, расползлась дрожью по всему телу. Налу улыбался, а Рики никак не мог понять, встал ли сустав на место. Лишь когда Налу снова забрался на облучку, и телега покатилась, Рики осмелился двинуть локтем и приподнять руку. Боль не ушла совсем, но рука слушалась. Гематома на плече напоминала коровью печень цветом и размером.  
Дом ван Райнбергов оказался больше, чем Рики его помнил. Отец вышел во двор. Белые выглаженные брюки, белая рубашка с накрахмаленным воротничком. Обнимая Рики, он мог испачкаться. Но отца Рики никогда не интересовали такие мелочи. Он пах кофе, табаком и мылом.  
— Я так рад тебя видеть, Рики, — сетка морщин убегала от его светлых глаз под шапку светлых волос. — Ты плохо выглядишь. Магдалина приготовила твою комнату. Сиу набрал для тебя ванну и поможет тебе помыться. Я так рад, что ты вернулся.  
— Мне не нужна помощь, — Рики содрогнулся, отстранился от отца и встретился взглядом с Магдалиной.  
Она стояла на крыльце и пристально его разглядывала. Задержала взгляд на испачканной кровью рубашке на его бедрах и отвернулась.  
Они поставили железное корыто на ножках в его комнату на втором этаже. От воды поднимался пар. Рики бросил грязную рубашку на пол и пошатнулся. Вода щипала царапины и быстро потемнела. Рики поднял и опустил правую руку, подал локоть вперед, с удовольствием отвел назад и слабо улыбнулся. Выбравшись из ванной, он ощупал задницу. Крови не было. Если разрывы еще и кровоточили, то внутри и очень слабо. Кровь будет появляться еще дней десять после испражнений. Он знал это по опыту, после Стюарта.  
Рики забрался в кровать и закрыл глаза, когда пришла Магдалина и принесла опиумную настойку Ландаум.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Рики.  
Он знал, что Магдалина его презирает. Будет сегодня полночи молиться за спасение его души. Завтра позовет священника окропить дом святой водой, будто в нем поселилась нечистая сила. Она считает его безумцем, потому что он проводил ритуалы вуду. Она считает его грязным, потому что видела, как похотливо на него смотрел немецкий гость. Будто Рики был виноват, что вызвал похоть. Будто грязью был не источник похоти, а ее объект. А теперь она видела пятна крови на рубашке, обмотанной вокруг его бедер. И наверняка, про себя обозвала Рики шлюхой и потаскухой. Но христианское милосердие велело ей помогать больным и убогим грешникам. Потому Магдалина пришла в его комнату и принесла опиум. Рики был ей за это благодарен.  
Он откинулся на подушки и проспал два дня.  
Когда проснулся, небо переливалось закатными красками. Во дворе лаяли собаки и кудахтали куры. Тень голубя чиркнула по окну. В доме хлопнула дверь. Рики отвык от этих звуков и успел их забыть. И теперь с замиранием сердца узнавал заново. На миг он почувствовал себя ребенком, которому привычные обыденные вещи кажутся полными тайн. Его вещи в шкафу выглядели чужими.  
Рики оделся и спустился в холл. В большой гостиной толстая рабыня учила двоих черных детей пяти лет накрывать на стол.  
— Вилка должна лежать на салфетке, на расстоянии ладони от тарелки. Вот так, тарелка на расстоянии ладони от края. Рядом с вилкой клади нож. Бери бокал только за ножку, иначе останутся пятна, и хозяйка накажет тебя, — рабыня говорила в нос и улыбалась.  
К ван Райнбергам она попала еще в Капе. Во время крещения Магдалина дала ей имя Лотти.  
Рики не помнил, чтобы раньше в поместье так заморачивались со столовым этикетом. Видимо, у Магдалины появилось новое увлечение. Новые бархатные шторы на окнах, распятие покрупней на стене и столовый этикет. Увлечение, вероятно, объяснялось тем, что в доме часто принимали европейских гостей. Магдалина не хотела, чтобы ван Райнберги выглядели на их фоне дикарями.  
Дети, которых поучала Лотти, были ей чужими. Ван Райнберги приобрели их у дядюшки Юма. Он был крупным скотоводом. Его восемь сыновей обожали охоту, служили Юму опорой и поддержкой в делах. Раза два в год они находили маленькую деревню дикарей, убивали ее жителей и забирали детей до пяти лет. В этом возрасте дети быстро забывают. Из детей, которые не помнят родной дом, получались отлично вышколенные домашние слуги. Буры всегда хорошо платили за рабов, особенно женщин, покупая будущее. Оба ребенка около стола были девочки. Их привели на ферму вместе с еще пятью детьми незадолго до отъезда Рики в Стюартвилль. Их привел Дуглас, младший сын дядюшки Юма, здоровый детина с темной шевелюрой и рыжей бородой. Глядя на него, Рики подумал тогда, что с удовольствием посмотрел бы, как Дуглас попробует пнуть так, как пинает детей здорового негра, и негр открутит его тупую голову. Визит Дугласа заставил Рики быстрей собрать вещи и уехать, не дожидаясь, когда привезут лопаты, которые он хотел взять с собой в Колсберг.  
Девочка разгладила скатерть и посмотрела на Рики. От ее настороженного взгляда и от воспоминаний у Рики неприятно заскребло внутри.  
Лотти улыбнулась Рики и предложила ему выпить.  
Сегодня в доме ван Райнбергов пили финиковую водку.  
На стуле, где раньше обычно сидел Рики, лежала пуховая подушка. Магдалина не только заметила кровь на рубашке, но из христианского милосердия позаботилась, чтобы ему было не больно сидеть, а заодно, чтобы он не думал, что может скрыть от нее свое унижение.  
Рики выпил два бокала финиковой водки, когда появились отец и Магдалина.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила Магдалина.  
— Хорошо выспался? — поинтересовался отец, глядя мимо Рики.  
— Чувствую себя, словно заново родился, — соврал Рики.  
На стол подали запеченную телячью ногу с бобами.  
— Как идут дела в Колсберге? — спросил отец, наполовину обглодав свой кусок.  
— Я потерял участки, — ответил Рики.  
— Ты положила новые специи? — ван Райнберг повернулся к Магдалине. Кажется, он не мог надолго сосредоточиться на чем-то одном.  
— Использовала привезенный из Индии кари.  
— На прошлой неделе мы получили письмо от Джульетты, — ван Райнберг посмотрел на Рики. — Она написала его четыре месяца назад, его доставил дилижанс. Говорят, когда англичане построят железную дорогу письма будут доходить гораздо быстрей.  
— Дорогу откуда и куда?  
— От Кейптауна до Каира, — ван Райнберг рыгнул и вытер губы салфеткой.  
— Если провести дорогу из Кейптауна в Каир, она пройдет по нашим землям. По землям бурских республик, — сказал Рики.  
— Мы что-то придумаем. Не будут же буры стоять на пути прогресса. Железная дорога принесет пользу всем.  
— Тебе не кажется, что придумывать что-то нужно было до строительства дороги? Иначе получается, англичане лезут на бурские земли, не спросив разрешения.  
— Оранжевая республика и Трансвааль теперь независимые государства, и нам нужно сотрудничать с англичанами, а не бояться их. Не вижу ничего дурного в том, чтобы провести железную дорогу.  
— В Колсберге тоже никто не видел ничего дурного, продавая им земли, а теперь англичане заправляют там всей добычей алмазов.  
— Попробуй банановый пирог, — ван Райнберг наклонился к большому блюду, которое внесла рабыня.  
— Как Джульетте живется в Кейптауне? — Рики не видел сестру четыре года. Казалось, он лучше помнил Кап, чем черты ее лица.  
Отец нахмурил лоб, будто не знал, что ответить или не мог выбрать, что именно рассказать.  
— Она и дальше с Локвудом? — помог ему вопросом Рики.  
— Она живет с ним и работает в его газете, — Рики послышалось, или он услышал в голосе Магдалины гордость?  
Вспомнилась черная девочка из деревни, которая, когда Рики корчил из себя колдуна вуду, просила его приготовить приворотное зелье, чтобы она околдовала белого гостя ван Райнбергов. Все черные шлюхи мечтают о белых мужчинах.  
— Ты получал письма от Нормана? — отец направил на Рики вилку.  
— Я был в Колсберге. Письма туда не доходят, — ответил Рики. — Как дела у Нормана?  
— Норман заезжал к нам два раза. После Колсберга, больной и слабый пробыл у нас неделю. Доктор Веллингтон, ты его знаешь, он разводит овец на северном холме, сказал, что легким Нормана пойдет на пользу морской климат, и Норман уехал в Наталь. Второй раз он был здесь две недели назад, вместе с англичанином, они планировали охоту на слонов, — сказала Магдалина.  
— Жаль, что ты не приехал раньше и не застал его, — вздохнул отец.  
Рики не знал скучает он по Норману или нет, хотел бы его увидеть или нет. Скорей всего, нет, потому что с Норманом пришлось бы говорить о том, что произошло в Колсберге. Рики был к этому не готов.  
— Норман привез из Наталя новости, — Магдалина разглядывала Рики с пытливым любопытством, будто ей было известно, больше чем она говорила. — Один из черных детей губернатора Стюарта застрелил отца. Это случилось почти сразу после твоего отъезда в Колсберг.  
— Стюарт был чудовищем, — сказал Рики.  
— Да. Его застрелил Кристофер Стюарт. Помнится, ты водил с ним близкую дружбу во время великого трека.  
Рики смотрел в ее подведенные охрой черные глаза и не понимал, чего она хотела. Хочет, чтобы он признался, что был в Стюартвилле в то время? Но ее это не касается. А Рики не хочет об этом ни с кем говорить.  
— Стюарт был чудовищем, — Магдалина отвела взгляд от Рики и посмотрела на распятие. — Но когда я услышала эту историю, то подумала, что именно из-за таких черных, как Кристофер Стюарт и твоя мать, о всех черных говорят, что в их душах живет темное безумие.  
— Темное безумие живет в жадных белых, которые крадут у черных их земли, их скот, продают их в рабство и заставляют их работать на себя без платы!  
Магдалина облокотилась на спинку стула и приложила руку к груди. Агнус ван Райнберг моргнул и посмотрел на Рики, будто только что пробудился от сна.  
— Спасибо за ужин, — Рики встал. — Финиковая водка понравилась мне больше всего.  
Он поднялся в свою комнату. Окна выходили на кофейную плантацию. Сейчас на холмах разлеглась тьма и окутала туманом молодые кофейные деревья.  
— Кофейные деревья первый раз цветут через три года, — сказа папаша Стюарт.  
— На плантации моего отца половина молодых деревьев умерла в первый год, еще четверть во второй, — соврал Рики.  
Кофейные деревья его отца не умирали, они спокойно росли в тени фиников и бананов и ждали своего часа разродиться красными плодами. Никто не посылал Рики просить денег у Стюарта. Он все это придумал, чтобы увидеть Криса.  
Рики упал на кровать и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Вжался так сильно, что стало трудно дышать, а потом задышал снова.  
Стюарт был чудовищем. Убил отца своей жены и всех ее родных. Натравил своих сыновей друг на друга.  
По пути в Стюартвилль Рики представлял себе, как позовет Криса с собой в Колсберг. Хотел сказать ему: уезжай со мной. Представлял и боялся, что Крис откажется. Рики так сильно скучал по нему, чувствовал себя ослабленным и больным без него. Но увидев Криса, он и вовсе свихнулся.  
Крис был нежным, внимательным, искренним, ранимым и уязвимым. И он тянулся к Рики, будто и не было двух лет разлуки. Будто они расстались только вчера. Крис подставился ему. Сказал, что не хочет его потерять.  
И Рики захотел невозможного, захотел чуда. Захотел получить Криса целиком. Без его прошлого. Без папаши Стюарта. Без Джонни. Как глупый эгоистичный ребенок захотел узнать на что Крис способен ради него. Проверить на что он сам способен ради Криса.  
Кто кроме моих идеалов расскажет мне, что важно, что нет?  
Кражу денег Рики продумал как ритуал вуду. Он не против был стать жертвой в этом ритуале. Это казалось честным и справедливым. После кражи, как думал Рики, события могли развиваться в двух направлениях. Легкий путь предполагал, что он украдет деньги и сбежит, Крис выследит его, и Рики заставит его выбирать. Или я, или Стюарт. Хочешь меня, забудь отца, забирай деньги и уезжай со мной в Колсберг. Трудный путь… Рики был готов к тому, что его поймают изобьют, ранят, высекут, запрут. Он хотел столкнуть Криса с отцом, заставить его выбирать и готов был заплатить за это.  
В расчетах Рики, Стюарт хотел нажиться на сделке с ван Райнбергами, а значит не станет его убивать. Изобьет, запрет, но не убьет, возможно, пошлет своих людей к Агнусу ван Райнбергу и потребует выкуп. В худшем случае отошлет в тюрьму в Наталь. Рики был готов и к такому исходу, так сильно он хотел узнать, как поведет себя Крис.  
Но Рики не был готов к тому, что Стюарт захочет его растоптать.  
— Грязная потаскуха, черная подстилка, — сказал Стюарт. — Нравится, когда тебя ебут? Так наслаждайся, потому что это последний раз, потом я запорю тебя до смерти.  
Рабы Стюарта следили за Рики и Крисом в доме Джонни. После того, как люди Стюарта поймали и избили Рики, Стюарт приказал троим из них раздеть и выебать его. А потом его привязали во дворе. И когда Рики потерял сознание под плеткой, он, и правда, верил, что умирает.  
Тили видел, как люди Стюарта пихали в него свои члены. Тили пискнул «не надо, пожалуйста», а потом получил в живот кулаком и заткнулся. Рики его возненавидел. Не за то, что Тили ничего не сделал, а за то, что видел и мог рассказать Крису. В Колсберге Рики настоял, чтобы Тили поселился у Найджела Витбоя, подальше от них с Крисом. Сколько бы Тили не клялся Рики, что никогда никому ничего не расскажет, Рики все равно боялся. Даже, если Тили будет молчать, Крис догадается, что он что-то скрывает и начнет расспрашивать.  
Рики ни за что не хотел, чтобы Крис знал. Он был не готов разговаривать с Крисом об изнасиловании, не готов к его жалости, сочувствию, не готов к его переживаниям, не готов был разделить их с ним. Не знал, что с этим дерьмом делать. Рики просто хотел быть счастлив и радоваться близости Криса. А Тили мог проболтаться и все испортить.  
Рики перевернулся на бок и посмотрел в окно. Теперь бы он не стал ничего скрываться от Криса. За последний год меня дважды насиловали, сказал бы он, если бы встретил Криса. Только он не встретит Криса в ближайшее время. Потому что Крис его прогнал. Крис не желает его больше видеть. Крис ушел из Колсберга со сраными бастерам и мтабела, а не с Рики.  
Рики подошел к окну и закурил. На крыше ворковали голуби. У колодца спала собака. Вонючие складки на теле папы Легбе, неужели он утешает себя мыслями о том, как причинит Крису боль? Не считая твоего, во мне побывали девять членов. Нет, восемь, поправил себя Рики, белого со шрамом он успел убить, прежде чем обсосы заинтересовались его задницей. Это смешно, отвратительно и жалко.  
Кто кроме моих идеалов расскажет мне, что важно, а что нет?  
Важно то, что он не позволил Крису подписать контракт с «Де Бирс» и превратиться в их раба. Важно то, что он не позволил Крису угробить себя на чертовых алмазных шахтах. Остальное неважно. Ни его задница. Ни что он чувствует. Неважно даже то, что Крис не захотел понять его и прогнал.  
Рики подумал, что не сможет заснуть. Но потом он увидел опиумную настойку, которую Магдалина предусмотрительно оставила на столике около кровати и мысленно поблагодарил ее. Рики накапал себе сразу сто капель, и проспал без сновидений до утра.  
Утром пришел отец и раздвинул шторы в его комнате. Новорожденное солнце сражалось с луной за небо.  
— В Колсберге ведь одни камни? — спросил Агнус ван Райнберг.  
Рики не понимающе моргнул и приподнялся на локтях.  
— В этом есть что-то противоестественное, правда? Мертвое, страшное, бездушно слепое.  
— О чем ты?  
— О местах, в которых ничего не растет, нет воды, нет животных, — ван Райнберг задумчиво пожевал губу. Смотрел на склянку Ландаума на столике около кровати. — Не обращай внимания. В молодости все мы видим только то, что хотим изменить. Но чем старше становишься, тем больше внимания обращаешь на совпадения и случайности. Начинаешь видеть связи, неочевидные, скрытые, между людьми, знакомыми и незнакомыми. Между их страхами и желаниями. Их грехами и мечтами. Тайнами и целями…  
Он говорил и говорил, а Рики не слушал, испытывая слабую жалость и приглушенное отвращение, давно разочарованный трусливым отцовским пустозвонством. Рики пропустил момент, когда отец переключился на тему кофе, напитка, который пьют по всему миру.  
— По всему миру это где? — переспросил Рики.  
— В Англии, Америке, в Германии Франции, Алжире, Египте и эээ… — ван Райнберг наморщил лоб, будто пытался вспомнить другие страны.  
Рики и самому ничего не пришло на ум. Он так же мало знал о мире как его отец. Рики почувствовал себя уязвленным и униженным. Меньше всего на свете он хотел походить на своего отца.  
— Неважно, — улыбнулся отец. — Только подумай, во всем мире, везде у людей одинаковая привычка. У черных, белых, арабов и косоглазых. Они все пьют кофе.  
Ван Райнберг хотел показать Рики кофейные плантации. Во дворе старый негр доил корову одной рукой. Пальцы на второй артрит пригнул к ладони. Во времена, когда Рики воображал себя колдуном вуду, он провел два ритуала, чтобы облегчить боли в пальцах старого негра. Бессердечные духи остались равнодушны.  
Листья кофейных деревьев были длинными и тонкими как крылья стрекозы. На одном акре помещалось около шестисот деревьев. Кроме тепла и воды, кофейным деревьям была нужна тень, потому в тридцати футах от полосы кофейных деревьев высадили деревья банановые с широкими листьями и финиковые с листьями острыми и тонкими, как кинжалы. Кое-где виднелись свежие саженцы эвкалипта.  
— Этот сорт эвкалипта не будет цвести, зато через пять лет эти деревья станут выше всех остальных.  
Потом ван Райнберг повел Рики на ферму Барта, чтобы показать новое немецкое оборудование для приготовления пальмового масла. Масличные пальмы Барта были с бордовыми и оранжевыми плодами. Через каждые тридцать футов на столбах висели совиные домики. Обитавшие в них совы защищали масленичные пальмы от грызунов.  
Когда Рики и его отец пришли, Барт и его годовалый сын игрались с совенком, которого держал в ладонях горбатый раб. Передав голого ребенка рабу, Барт показал машины.  
— Рабы больше не очищают грозди плодов от насекомых и пыли вручную, — Барт похлопал по боку железного котла. Котел был с Рики ростом, чтобы его обхватить, пяти людям пришлось бы вытянуть руки и переплести пальцы. — Теперь это делает пар. Здесь кипит вода, плоды располагаются на поддоне сверху. Здесь внизу есть маленький генератор.  
Барт был босиком, на широкой не заправленной в штаны рубашке виднелись пятна пальмового сока.  
За первым котлом стоял еще один — для вываривания. Дальше раскорячился пресс для выжимки масла. Пока Барт объяснял Рики, как все работает, Агнус ван Райнберг улыбался и несколько раз хлопал Барта по плечу.  
Рики остался с отцом пообедать у Барта, в свою комнату вернулся, когда стемнело. В голове гудело от пальмового вина, которое Барт гнал по старинке, без всяких немецких технологий. Агнус ван Райнберг сказал, что Барт делает самое лучшее вино во всей Африке. Отец Рики, бесполезно пытавшийся привить любовь к садоводству своим сыновьям, наконец нашел единомышленника в Барте. Бартоломей Стюарт.  
Рики увидел злую иронию в том, что взаимопонимание его отца и Барта оказалось гораздо прочнее, чем близость и взаимопонимание между ним и Крисом. Барт и отец Рики вместе вспоминали прошлую весну, лето, сезон дождей и строили планы на будущее. Они вместе ничего не желали видеть кроме своих деревьев. В Колсберге Крис тоже ничего не хотел замечать кроме камней и алмазов. Рики разрушил его сонную одержимость шахтами. Но не испытывал ни радости, ни удовлетворения.  
Расслабленный пальмовым вином мозг вдруг предложил Рики остаться в поместье отца до своего дня рождения и дождаться приезда Криса. Он ведь обещал устроить для Рики на его семнадцатилетие самую длинную и прекрасную охоту в его жизни. Стоило об этом подумать, и Рики покрылся холодным потом. Кажется, такого стыда он не испытывал даже после дурацкого ритуала вуду в Капе. Не так уж унизительно сидеть перед Крисом на коленях и дергать свой член, гораздо унизительней и страшней остаться дома, ждать Криса и разочароваться в своих ожиданиях. Нет, у Рики не хватит смелости для этого.  
Чтобы заснуть он снова принял сто капель Ланданума. Утром проснулся с чувством тревоги и понял, что каждый день проведенный в поместье отца будет испорчен ожидание Криса. Езжай домой, Рики, сказал Крис, как будто хотел знать, где его найти. Только Крис не будет его искать. Однажды Рики уже прождал его два года. Не стоит даже думать о такой возможности. Не стоит обманываться. Он знал, как быстро и легко надежда расцветает из ничего и ведет к очередному самообману.  
Вечером Рики приготовил коня, упаковал в седельные сумки одеяло, два ружья, несколько коробок патронов, табак, кофе и мехи с водой.  
За ужином отец рассказывал о торговых связях с Германией. О том, что племена бечуа признали протекторат Германии. Случилось это то ли месяц назад, то ли два. Не важно, Рики был уверен, немцы уже погнали бечуа на работу. Может, строить дороги, может, дома для белых. Стоит дикарям попасть под защиту европейцев, и они будут горбатиться на них всю жизнь бесплатно. Отмена рабства самое большое лицемерие.  
Когда луна поднялась на небо и разогнала звезды около Южного Креста, Рики вошел в спальню отца. В шкатулке под кроватью Агнус ван Райнберг хранил английские фунты. Несколько долгих мгновений Рики удивленно таращился на белый колпак на голове спящего отца. Пока Рики медлил, Магдалина открыла глаза. Она села на кровати и прижала руки к груди, будто думала, что Рики пришел ее убить. Думала, что его накрыло тем же темным безумием как его мать. Или как Кристофера Стюарта, с которым, по словам Магдалины, он близко дружил во время большого трека.  
Рики забрал деньги и ушел.


	26. Фредди

Он скакал галопом пока лошадь не устала и не начала спотыкаться. Цикады к тому времени выдохлись. В траве шуршали крысы и змеи. Их громкая возня заставляла Рики часто оборачиваться, напрягать глаза, вглядываясь в темноту. Сердце билось неправильно быстро. Рванное дыхание царапало горло. И дело было не в жажде. Его тело, дурное, непослушное тело ждало нападения и готовилось к нему. Его дурным глазами мерещились тени. Уши выдумывали голоса.

— После Колсберга ты сам был во всем виноват, — сказал Рики вслух.

Голос мерзко дрогнул, и он продолжил мысленно: если бы ты не изводил себя бессонницей, голодом и жаждой, ты бы вовремя заметил грабителей и не позволил им приблизиться. Рики сжал зубы и задышал через нос. Считал вдохи, чтобы отогнать страх и тревогу. Достал ружье и снова его спрятал. То, что было после Колсберга не повторится.

На рассвете Рики подстрелил лисицу. Костер развел на холме, с которого открывался хороший обзор на безлюдный пустой вельд. На песчаной верхушке холма виднелись следы птиц, между пучками травы на склонах — следы лисиц и зайцев. Белый дымок от костра походил на туман, забивался в ноздри и щипал глаза.

Поев, Рики ехал, пока солнце не сожрало его тень. Сколько бы он себя не уговаривал, отдохнуть, поспать, он не смог остановиться. Продолжал ехать, разворачиваясь в седле и осматривая окрестности так часто, что к вечеру у него разболелась шея так сильно, как редко болела в Колсберге.

Вспомнив Колсберг, Рики вспомнил Криса и не почувствовал ничего кроме разочарования. Крис разочаровал Рики. Продолжая думать о нем, Рики разочаровывался в себе.

В густой траве появился просвет. Судя по редким пучкам сорняка траву здесь вытоптали год, а может, два - назад. С востока на запад по земле тянулись колеи от фургонов. Глубокие следы волов говорили о том, что тропой недавно пользовались. Когда опустились сумерки, Рики увидел два фургона и стадо коз.

Вокруг фургонов крутились пять всадников. Здесь были женщины и дети. Собаки гонялись за крысами. Люди развели костер. Пламя окрасило оранжевым небо и окружающую траву. Среди всадников Рики заметил двух бастеров. Один распрягал лошадь, второй курил, наблюдая как Рики приближается. Когда Рики назвал имя Найжджела Витбоя, бастеры закивали. Рики сказал, что познакомился с Найджелом в Колсберге и год проработал на его шахте. Бастера, который курил, звали Джеком, того, что присел на свое седло, Питером.  
Во втором фургоне ехала семья Диваро. У них были участки в Колсберге на северном склоне холма. Теперь Диваро разорились, продали участки «Де Бирс» и возвращались в Кап. Трое всадников были братьями Диваро. Две женщины, женами старших братьев. Женщина, соорудившая на голове из косынки тюрбан, потеряла в Колсберге двух детей и была матерью бегающего за собаками мальчика. Вторая, в чепчике, была матерью двух девочек, играющих камнями.

Рики угостил Диваро кофе из своих запасов, а бастеров — табаком. Расстелив неподалеку от костра одеяло, он доел оставшиеся с утра засоленные полоски мяса лисицы и прикрыл глаза.

Раньше бы Рики объехал фургоны стороной. Теперь он боялся засыпать, когда рядом не было людей.

Рики признался себе, что боится одиночества.

Он открыл глаза перед рассветом. Звезды растеряли свою яркость, но небо еще оставалось темным. Рики повернул голову и увидел, как из фургона бастеров вылезает сгорбленный человек. Почему-то накануне вечером Рики решил, что в фургоне только вещи. Человек кутался в одеяло, шатался и кашлял. Он сел на землю и зажег масляную лампу. Лампа была круглой, из синего стекла. С рисунком на стенах — свет выпадал из фигур рыб и змей. Человек поднес к лампе длинную трубку, и Рики рассмотрел его лицо в скудном свете. Белый держал трубку уголком губ, но сомкнуть губы мешала заячья губа, у белого была широкая приплюснутая переносица, волосы на голове росли пучками. После первой затяжки незнакомец вытянул ноги, после второй — привалился спиной к колесу фургона. Он курил опиум. Рики видел такое в Колсберге.

Небо посветлело, и Рики рассмотрел курильщика лучше. То, что он принял за широкую переносицу было шанкрами сифилиса. Заячья губа тоже не была врожденным дефектом, а последствием сифилиса. Между редких пучков волос виднелись язвы, на руках и ногах опухоли как на носу. На руке, что держала трубку, опухоль выросла между большим и указательным пальцами.

Курильщик опиума перехватил взгляд Рики.

— Ты не мог бы принести мне воды? — попроси он. — Аман, как говорят арабы, — он засмеялся и вынул из складок своего балахона кружку. — Налей сюда.

Рики встал и плеснул в чашку из своего меха.

— Не бойся, — сказал курильщик, — это не заразно, если мы не будем целоваться.

— Я не боюсь, — Рики видел больных сифилисом в Капе. Но только издалека. Слышал, что так бог уродует тела развратников.

— Меня зовут Карл, но это не мое настоящее имя. Человек может стать кем хочет, пока его не поймала смерть.

— Меня зовут Фредди, — ответил Рики. — Это почти мое настоящее имя.

— Фредди, — протянул курильщик и улыбнулся, обнажая желтые зубы и черную язву на внутренней стороне щеки.

— Антилопы! Антилопы! — закричал выскочивший из фургона мальчик Диваро.

Самый высокий из братьев Диваро взялся за козью шкуру, сшитую так, чтобы ее можно было наполнить водой.

— Поблизости должен быть водоем, — сказал самый худой из братьев Диваро.

— Хе-хе, — посмеялся и закашлял курильщик опиума. — Ты тоже считаешь, Фредди, что эти антилопы пасутся вблизи водоема?

Рики обернулся. Северную часть вельда пересекали большими прыжками низкорослые антилопы. Свет восходящего солнца подчеркивал их красноватую шерсть.

— Нет, — сказал Рики. — Это дукеры. Они могут пастись в тридцати или сорока милях от воды.

— Точно, — курильщик опиума, Карл, довольно кивнул. Его лампа погасла.

— Так из какого ты племени, Фредди? — спросил курильщик опиума. — Ты знаешь, что, когда племена бечуа спрашивают из какого ты племени, они говорят «что ты танцуешь»? Так что ты танцуешь, Фредди?

— Я не умею танцевать, — вздохнул Рики.

Курильщик опиума говорил, как европеец, одевался как араб, и много знал про Африку. Рики не знал, что о нем думать.

Курильщик опиума спал днем в своем фургоне, стены которого пропахли смесью табака и опиума. И выбирался во второй половине ночи, чтобы посмотреть на звезды через дым своей трубки. Он любил посмеяться над глупостью, неприспособленностью, амбициями, мечтами о богатстве и неудачами братьев Диваро. Он называл добычу алмазов возней в навозе. Старателей — муравьями. Он возвращался из Тимбукту, где навешал своего названного брата туарега. Благодаря этому более близкому, чем кровное, родству курильщик опиума получал хорошие деньги с налогов на соль. Одну восьмую груза с каждого верблюда в караване, сказал Карл.

— Ты знаешь, что за последние двести лет в Тимбукту заходили всего двое белых? — спросил курильщик опиума Рики во вторую ночь. — Я и Александр Гордон Ленг. Он проник туда обманом, за что туареги поймали его и предложили выбор. Или он примет ислам или они убьют его. Ленг выбрал смерть.

Сопровождавшие курильщика опиума бастеры говорили, что он хорошо платит.

— Думаешь, я болен сифилисом, потому что бросался на каждую женщину и мальчика, которых встречал? — спросил курильщик опиума, когда они сидели около фургона в третью ночь путешествия.

— Не знаю, — ответил Рики.

— Нет, я познал женские прелести лишь однажды. В Тимбукту. Давным-давно это был город мудрецов и поэтов. Там до сих пор хранятся редкие удивительные рукописи. Я мечтал увидеть этот город с тех пор как мне исполнилось четырнадцать. Я вырос в Гамбурге. Мой дед был мясником, отец торговцем. Мой отец меня очень любил, заметил мою страсть к чтению и потратил много денег на мое образование. Благодаря его усилиям в двадцать шесть лет я попал в международную экспедицию, организованную английским Форин офис.

Мир, о котором говорил курильщик опиума, был Рики совершенно незнаком.

— У нашей экспедиции было задание, разведать торговые пути и склонить дикарей к торговле, но мое сердце рвалось в Тимбукту. И вот в двадцать шесть лет я оказался там. Полный надежды девственник, который проводил все время за книгами и всю жизнь стремился к самосовершенствованию. В юности я свято верил, что богатство и внешнее счастье ничто, они разбиваются как стекло, и только стойкость духа и знания остаются с тобой до смерти. Или до тех пор, пока ты сам остаешься собой. Тимбукту, в который пришел я, давно уже не был столицей мудрецов. Люди там стали развратны и жестоки. В первый же вечер к нам в дом пришли шесть женщин и предложили развлечься с ними. У двух из них были красивые лица и хорошие фигуры. Я не устоял.

Курильщик выпустил облако дыма над головой Рики.

— Переспал сразу с двумя? — спросил Рики.

— Две женщины за всю жизнь — это много или мало, Фредди?

— Я не знаю.

Карл улыбнулся, будто ему нравились честность и наглость Рики.

— Почему ты не пользуешься своим настоящим именем? — спросил Рики.

— Потому что я был знаменит. Не так как королева Виктория, конечно. Я был знаменит в научных кругах. Когда сифилис взялся за меня всерьез и изуродовал меня, я захотел, чтобы тот человек, который открыл для Европы арабские рукописи Тимбукту, остался незапятнанным. Чистым. И я устроил его смерть. Ты понимаешь, о чем я, Фредди?

— Ты боялся того, что о тебе подумают, когда узнают о твоей болезни.

— Верно. Страх делает людей очень изобретательными. Страх руководит нашей жизнью больше, чем наши желания и мечты. Тебя, наверное, тоже мучает страх, Фредди, если ты не спишь по ночам и болтаешь со мной. Страх или любовь, — посмеялся Карл.

На четвертую ночь Рики заметил, что каждый раз Карл выходит из фургона с новой трубкой для курения опиума. Трубку из слоновой кости ему подарил брат туарег. Фарфоровую — он привез из Китая во времена, когда его сифилис еще не был заметен. Нефритовую трубку сделали в Лаосе. Еще одну фарфоровую — в Англии. Карл рассказал Рики, как сделать трубку из сахарного тростника.

— Тростник полый внутри, главное не порезать пальцы о его листья.

Когда Рики смастерил трубку, Карл научил его смешивать коричневый порошок опиума с табаком.

— Если человек все время думает о волах, значит обкурившись опиумом, он увидит волов. Но если человек привык рассуждать, опиум прояснит его мысли.

Они легли на траву позади фургона. И Карл рассказал Рики о удивительной женщине.

— Ее лицо как луна…

— Как луна далекое? Как луна круглое? Таинственное? Или как луна белое? — Рики выдохнул к небу дым и произнес то, что ему подсказал опиум.

— Таинственное. Лицо, которое каждый раз тебя удивляет, которое ты каждый раз узнаешь заново. Это единственная женщина, голос которой может быть резким как удар кинжала, а может быть нежным как…

— Как опиумный дым, — подсказал Рики.

— Или как лепесток цветка. Или как голос из сна. Или твой внутренний голос. Ее голос возвращается ко мне даже, когда ее нет рядом. Я слышу его в своей голове, он идет со мной сквозь мой сон, приветствует, когда я просыпаюсь, утешает или осуждает, когда я болею. Каждый раз, когда я вижу ее, я встречаю не ангела, нет, я встречаю человека, которым я бы страстно хотел быть, но никогда не стану. Человека, которым я мог быть, должен был быть. Она мое идеальное воплощение. Что-то сместилось в мире, и я — не она. Потому обречен жить, тоскуя по иной форме и содержанию. Ты можешь понять меня, Фредди?

— Ты никогда не сможешь к ней прикоснуться, — собственные слова прозвучали для Рики как приговор. Приговор для Карли или для него?

— Разве это важно? Обладать значит разрушить целое, разбить его на части. Только мечты и созерцание приближают нас к постижению целого.

При свете дня у Карла были голубые водянистые слезящиеся глаза.  
***  
Ее звали Ким. Она жила в Кейптауне в белом трёхэтажном доме, крыльцо дома накрывал красный портик, его поддерживали колоны. Этот дом подарил Ким английский генерал. На первом этаже был большой бар. На втором комнаты — борделя, на третьем — комнаты для курения опиума и для редких постояльцев.

Ким родилась в китайской деревне. Когда Ким было тринадцать лет, солдаты приехали в ее деревню, выбрали самых красивых девушек и забрали с собой. Пять лет Ким прожила в палатке около казармы, иногда за ночь она обслуживала до тридцати солдат.

— Должно быть твоя мать была очень страстной женщиной, раз смогла украсть светлые глаза твоего отца для тебя, — сказала Ким Рики, когда они познакомились.

Ее лицо, и правда, напоминало луну, только не круглую, а убывающую и узкую. Обрамлявшие лунное лицо распущенные волосы были матово черным, даже солнечный свет не мог заставить их блестеть, и подчеркивали одиночество луны.

При первой встрече с Ким, Рики, казалось, что рисунки на ярком платье Ким двигались. Они позволили ему вместе с Карлом подняться на третий этаж. В комнате на желтых матрасах лежали люди. Белые и малайцы на расстоянии локтя друг от друга, как сваленные на телегу трупы.

— Присматривай за своей курительной трубкой, не позволяй никому к ней прикасаться, не оставляй ее нигде, следи за ней как за своим членом, как и через него, через нее ты можешь подхватить смертельную заразу, — сказал Карл.

Ким сдавала Карлу комнату в конце коридора. Иногда Рики курил с ним, иногда в общей комнате. На стенах общей комнаты были нарисованы птицы. Большие медленно и величественно взмахивали красными крыльями, мелкие — дрались в камышах, трепетали, дрожали, крутились и разевали клювы. Камыши росли из щели между стеной и полом. Вечерами, когда свет дня медленно умирал, казалось камыши растут из матрасов и тел людей, что лежат у стены. Рики был здесь единственным черным. Однажды англичанин с красным измятым лицом схватил его за руку и заорал:

— Принеси мне мою одежду, мальчик! Принеси мне мои сапоги.

На крикуне был мундир английского солдата, но он снова и снова требовал свою одежду, сжимал локоть Рики и требовал одежду. Потом вдруг замолк на полуслове и уставился Рики в глаза. Расстояние между ними было не больше локтя. Рики видел, как из взгляда англичанина уходит осмысленность. Губы его растянула глупая улыбка, из уголка потекла слюна.

Вечерами в большой гостиной играла музыка и раздавался смех. Услышав музыку, двое завсегдатаев опиумной комнаты хватались за нарисованные камыши, поднимали себя с матрасов и уходили. Остальные выныривали из своих грез, ругались и вспоминали прошлое. После первой фразы замолкали и снова впадали в счастливое умиротворение.  
Первое время Карл и Ким охотно отсыпали Рики опиум, на третий день Ким заговорила с ним о деньгах.

— Тебе бы не мешало нормально поесть и поспать, — Ким погладила Рики по голове, гибкими и длинными как змеи руками. — Помыться и найти работу, чтобы платить за удовольствие.

— У меня есть деньги, — ответил Рики и протянул ей пятьсот фунтов.

— Никогда больше так не делай, — Ким улыбнулась и нахмурилась. — Я говорю тебе это, потому что ты друг Карла. Не показывай никому сколько у тебя денег, и тем более не давай их в чужие руки.

— Хорошо, — Рики принял у нее деньги, хотел сжать в кулаке, но бумажки не подчинились, не смялись. Рики подумал, что этих денег хватит, чтобы купить новый подъемник для шахты. Крис будет доволен.

— Фредди, — Ким наклонила голову. — Я могу предложить тебе комнату.

— Спасибо, — Рики улыбнулся.

Комната была узкой и длинной. За застекленным окном крыша соседнего дома врезалась в море и небо как причал. Из мебели здесь были только кровать и стул.

— Свое седло и вещи ты можешь хранить под кроватью, — сказала Ким. — Если хочешь я принесу ящики.

— Все чудесно, — сказал Рики.

Кровать пахла соломой. Подушка была жесткой и плоской. Вжавшись в нее щекой, Рики крепко заснул, и первый раз, с тех пор как покинул поместье ван Райнбергов, выспался. Без кошмаров и тревожных пробуждений.

Утром к нему пришла Малена, девушка с редкими волосами, белыми ресницами и бледными губами. Она сказала, что согласится убираться в комнате Рики раз в неделю за один шиллинг. По вечерам, когда Малена выходила к клиентам, ее ресницы чернели, губы краснели, а волосы сбивались в облако и приподнимались, как как шерсть на загривке возбужденной собаки. Рики охотно пообещал платить ей шиллинг за уборку.  
***  
На Ким работало двенадцать девушек и пять мальчиков. Мальчики все были малайцами, хрупкими, мелкими, недокормленными. Один косил, второй собирал волосы в птичий хвост, у третьего на шее были прыщи. Среди девушек двое были черными. У одной большие груди и грубые черты лица, другую можно было бы назвать красавицей, если бы не сильная хромата. Впрочем, клиенты редко жаловались, сказал Ким. Еще две девушки были малайками с плоскими как тарелки лицами. Среди белых девушек четверо были светлокожи и светловолосы, четверо — смуглые и черноволосые.

По понедельникам бордель был закрыт, Рики завтракал и ужинал с Карлом и Ким на плоской крыше дома. Ким рассказала Рики, как девушки и мальчики у нее появились, но он быстро забыл.

С моря всегда дул ветер. Иногда настолько сильный, что переворачивал бокалы с вином и сдвигал булыжники, что удерживали скатерть. Здесь на крыше, Рики впервые услышал, как звонко Ким смеется. Впервые увидел ее с синяком под глазом, и узнал, что банда ее постоянного любовника промышляет кражами на набережных и в доках.  
У Карла от дневного света слезились глаза. Шанкры на переносице и, выставленные увечной губой на показ, десны блестели розовым, кожа шелушилась. Шлюх он называл своими невестами, суженными, нареченными, продажных мальчишек — судьбой, провидением и предназначением.

По понедельникам к девушкам и мальчикам приходил доктор Джим. Невысокого роста лысый англичанин, с большими внимательными и печальными карими глазами. Разговаривал он с девушками мягким и уверенным голосом. Ким относилась к доктору Джиму как к старому другу. Их дружба началась два года назад, после того, как доктор Джим спас жизнь одной из девочек Ким после неудачного аборта. Теперь доктор Джим приносил марганцовку. Иногда он приходил по вечерам в дни, когда бордель был открыт. Сидел в углу бара, пил виски. Раз в две недели уединялся в комнатах с одним из продажных мальчиков.  
***  
Рики перестал курить опиум в общей комнате, когда в видениях его начал навещать Крис. Теперь он запирался у себя, садился на пол, ставил между колен лампу и целовал курительную трубку. Из окна комнаты Рики невозможно было увидеть луну. Но сразу после полночи она зависала над его окном. Ее не было видно, но ее холодный свет проникал в комнату. Крис появлялся из этого света. Не смотрел на Рики, отворачивался и подолгу стоял неподвижно у окна. Однажды Рики услышал голос Криса у себя в голове.

— Где теперь твои идеалы, что теперь они тебе подсказывают? — спросил Крис.

— Они молчат, — ответил Рики. — Они всегда говорили только о тебе. Теперь они впали в спячку. Я слаб и потерян без них и без тебя.

В другой раз он попросил у Криса прощение:

— Прости, что я отобрал у тебя отца и шахты. Я вел себя как Стюарт, принял решение за тебя. Заставил тебя делать то, чего ты не хотел. Духи не лгали, я порчу тебе жизнь. Тебе следовало не прогонять, а убить меня.

В другую ночь Рики был полон обиды и злости.

— Как мог ты быть таким слепым, Крис? Проклятые алмазы ослепили тебя. Ты не замечал никого и ничего вокруг. Каждый раз, когда я вел себя не так, как ты рассчитывал, ты набрасывался на меня, будто я предал тебя! Ты пытался воспитывать меня как собаку. Это Стюарт тебя научил. Так он тебя воспитывал. Так он превратил тебя в бесчувственного слепого идиота.

Потом пришло смирение, Рики таращился на лунный свет сквозь опиумный дым и шмыгал носом.

— Я трус. Ты сказал, уезжай домой. Я должен был сидеть дома и ждать тебя. Ты дал мне подсказку. Ты хотел знать, где я. Ты хотел вернуться за мной. Но я струсил и убежал. Слишком боялся, что ты не вернешься. Не приедешь. Мне, кажется, я до сих пор убегаю. Не могу перестать бояться. Ты понимаешь? Мне страшно, что я никогда больше тебя не увижу.  
Опиум больше не приносил облегчения. За коротким расслаблением по вечерам и полными тревожных и унизительных видений ночами для Рики наступал день подавленности. Он чувствовал себя слабым, не желал вставать с кровати, не хотел ни с кем разговаривать.  
***  
Наступил сезон дождей, поздно светало и рано темнело. Рики перестал есть, только пил, курил и смотрел в одну точку. Он не знал, что бы с ним было, если бы после сезона дождей Карла не скрутила лихорадка. Он горел и бился в ознобе. Часто мочился под себя, стонал, хрипел и падал с кровати. Рики обтирал его водой, грел ему грелкой ноги, выносил судно и кормил с ложечки. Он привык к шанкрам Карла как к своим. Следил, чтобы эрозии не загноились, смазывал шелушащуюся кожу маслом. Днем и ночью вслушивался в хрипы, чтобы перевернуть Карла на бок, как только у него в глотке начнет булькать. Доктор Джим навещал Карла два раза. Приносил вонючую мазь.

— Ее делает женщина коса, которая готовит и прибирается у меня. Эта мазь хорошо снимает боли и опухоли суставов.

У Карла опухали не только суставы, у него раздулся живот, лимфоузлы в паху превратились в индюшачьи яйца.

— Тебе нужно выйти на улицу, Фредди. Попроси Ким, прислать кого-то тебя подменить, — сказал доктор Джим перед уходом.

Рики не оставил Карла, пока лихорадка не отступила. Впервые поев после болезни твердую пищу, Карл попросил зажечь для него лампу и дать ему трубку из слоновой кости.

— Когда я умру, я завещаю тебе все мои курительные трубки, Фрэдди, — пообещал Карл.

Тени рыб и птиц из лампы ползали по стенам, сталкивались и расходились, когда Карл поворачивал лампу.


	27. Сделки с совестью

Рики начал выходить из борделя перед обедом, чтобы нагулять аппетит.

На третью прогулку взял свою лошадь, которую держал в конюшне напротив борделя, и съездил посмотреть бывшую ферму ван Райнбергов. Пастбища раздали в аренду неграм. Там, где раньше было кукурузное поле, высадили сахарный тростник. На веранде дома сидели белая женщина и трое мужчин. Судя по одежде и запряженным коням, которых придерживал негр слуга, все четверо собирались на охоту. Увидев Рики, мужчина в шлеме похожем на шлем английского солдата поднял ружье. Не целился, но взял его наперевес.  
Верхом Рики объехал Кейптаун, посмотрел на полупустую Столовую бухту, английскую крепость и забитую кораблями бухту.

Иногда он гулял пешком. На торговых улицах под ногам валялись раздавленные фрукты.  
Благодаря прогулкам аппетит к Рики вернулся. После завтрака на него накатывала усталость, он спал полдня, вечером слушал истории Карла. О катании на лыжах в заснеженных горах. О великом и пока недооценённом открытии, которое сделал один француз в Сахаре.

— Там под слоем песка лежат закостенелые останки животных. За тысячелетия они должны были превратиться в нефть. Сейчас французы и англичане смеются над этой идеей. Но поверь мне, через пятьдесят лет, о золоте и алмазах все забудут, люди будут драться и умирать из-за нефти.

По вечерам Рики курил опиум, чтобы сократить ночь. Его по-прежнему мучила бессонница. От нее прогулки не спасали.

В одну из своих прогулок, он встретил Джульетту. Она шла по деловой улице — банки, конторы ростовщиков, офисы транспортных, торговых компаний и газет. Застегнутое на двадцать мелких пуговиц белое платье с глухим воротником подчеркивало темную кожу Джульетты. В Колсберге Рики повидал много оттенков темной кожи. Видел людей черных как уголь, людей с кожей цвета мокрой глины и цвета охры. По цвету кожа Джульетты напоминала кожу индусов. Но без обычных для индусов дряблости, неровностей и угрей. На согнутом правом локте Джульетта несла корзинку.

Когда Рики окликнул ее, Джульетта обернулась, на мгновенье растерялась, потом бросилась ему на шею.

— Сколько мы не виделись? Как ты вырос. Чем ты занимался все это время? Что ты делаешь здесь? Где живешь?

От Джульетты пахло цветочными духами. Руки были нежными, будто она подолгу вымачивала их в пальмовом масле. Рики заметил, что кожа на руках и шее у нее темнее чем кожа на лице.

— Я год добывал алмазы в Колсберге, теперь приехал сюда тратить деньги.

— Когда ты последний раз видел отца?

— Я навещал его после Колсберга, перед отъездом в Кап. Он сказал, что получил от тебя письмо.

— Я так волновалось, что письмо не дойдет, потеряется. Временами мне очень вас всех не хватает. Не хватает даже наивной мечтательности отца и упрямой набожности Магдалина, — Джульетта громко рассмеялась.

Выходивший из банка англичанин окинул ее недовольным оценивающим взглядом. Мимо проехал экипаж. Внутри белая леди вытирала сопли белому ребенку.

— Даже по Норману скучаю, хотя, когда мы виделись последний раз, он обозвал меня потаскухой и шлюхой. А ты… — Джульетта отстранилась. Рассматривала его и изучала, качала головой и смеялась глазами. — Я с трудом узнала тебя. Не узнала бы, если бы не твои светлые глаза. В Кейптауне нет ни одного цветного с таким яркими светлыми глазами. Я узнала твои глаза. Но во всем остальном ты для меня незнакомец. Я не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, что тебе нравится, что тебя тревожит, чего ты хочешь. В детстве мне казалось, что из нас троих ты больше всего похож на отца. Казалось, ты унаследуешь его мечтательность и тягу к идеалам.

Ее слова неприятно кольнули Рики. Меньше всего он хотел походить на отца, бесполезного и безвольного мечтателя.

— Может, я и унаследовал его мечтательность, — медленно проговорил Рики. — Но не его готовность идти на компромиссы и заключать сделки с совестью.

Джульетта посерьезнела. Взгляд ее вдруг стал рассеянным и задумчивым. Она смотрела на Рики, но казалось, думала о чем-то своем.

— Ох, Рики. Человек, который не заключает сделки с совестью, наверное, должно быть, очень счастлив или очень одинок, — задумчиво произнесла она, а потом снова улыбнулась. 

— Расскажи мне, как давно ты в Капе? Есть здесь девушка, которая тебе нравится? Тебе же семнадцать. В этом возрасте так легко и приятно влюбляться.

Рики покачал головой. В его влюбленности не было ничего легкого и приятного. Скорее, она напоминала влюбленность Карла. Образ Криса преследовал его во сне и наяву. Голос Криса превратился в его внутренний голос. Голосом Криса Рики утешал себя и осуждал. Крис был для него идеальным. Человеком, с которым он хотел и должен был быть, но что-то сместилось в мире, и они не были вместе. Потому Рики был обречен тосковать по переменам. Желать их для мира и для себя. Он хотел бы изменить себя, разломать, перетряхнуть, разрушить и перестроить. Только он не знал, откуда начать.

— Как поживает Локвуд?

Джульетта вздохнула и опустила глаза.

— Год назад он стал помощником главного редактора «Кейп Аргус». И устроил меня работать там по вечерам наборщицей, — Джульетта увлекал Рики в узкий проход между домами. 

— Сейчас Локвуд страстно воюет с «Зюйд-Ффриканер».

Под ногами прошмыгнула крыса.

— Что такое «Зюйд-Африканер»?

— Это газета лидера капских буров Яна Хофмейера. Он возглавляет созданную после англо-бурской войны партию Африканер бонд.

С деловой улицы они попали на шумную базарную площадь. Здесь с телег торговали овощами, в окнах лавок висели колбасы и лежали сыры.

— Что за война? — спросил Рики.

— Все время забываю, как мало вы там на востоке общаетесь между собой. Бур не любит видеть дым из окна соседа, — припомнив старую поговорку про нелюдимость буров, Джульетта теснее прижалась к Рики. — Англичане совсем другие. Они больше любят сплетни.

— Сплетни буры тоже любят.

— В принципе, это и войной назвать нельзя. Двадцать пять англичан ворвались в Преторию, столицу Трансвааля, не встретили сопротивления и объявили Трансвааль английской колонией. Очень медленно через полгода эти новости дошли до фермеров Трансвааля, и они созвали собрание. Полгода неспешно обсуждали ситуацию. Потом залегли с ружьями на холме Маджуба и расстреляли проходивший внизу по дороге английский отряд. С тех пор о бурах пошла по миру слава как об отличных стрелках. А Локвуд называет их бандитами и работорговцами. Говорит, если Англия не защитит от них африканских туземцев, буры их всех перебьют.

На тележках узкоглазые развозили фрукты и сладости. Джульетта достала из своей корзины вышитый бисером кошелек, купила засахаренные сушенные фрукты. Она все спрашивала Рики, не хочет ли и он чего-то. Но он еще не нагулял аппетит.

Покинув базарную площадь, они вышли во дворик с фонтаном. Каменный корабль плавал в стоячей воде искусственного озера с песочным дном. Напротив возвышалась гостиница, над ее портиком развевались английский, немецкий и французский флаги. Слева от гостиницы стоял одноэтажный театр. На яркой афише девицы в подвязках высоко задирали ноги. За театром начинался парк с аллеями кипарисов. Из-за непрерывно дующего с моря ветра ветки у всех деревьев росли только на восточной стороне. Джульетта села под деревом и вытянула ноги.

— Ты говорил, что был в Колсберге? — спросила она, когда ее бумажный пакет с фруктами наполовину опустел.

— Да.

— Ты застал создание компаудов?

— Нет. Что это? — спросил Рики. Ему вдруг стало холодно. Так бывало поутрам после опиума или, когда его настигало дурное предчувствие.

— «Де Бирс» теперь держит черных рабочих за колючей проволокой. Пока они работают на копях, им нельзя за нее выходить, в последнюю неделю работы им постоянно дают слабительное, на случай если они проглотили алмазы.

Рики вдруг понял, что не так с лицом и руками Джульетты.

— Ты чем-то отбеливаешь кожу?

— Ох, — она виновато улыбнулась.

— Хочешь быть похожей на белую?

— Не говори глупостей, Рики — Джульетта засмеялась и отмахнулась. Смех ее показался Рики вымученным.

Они расстались недалеко от здания английской газеты «Кейп аргус». Когда она спросила, где он живет, он назвал адрес борделя. Он не собирался скрывать свои пороки, как она скрывала свой цвет кожи. Естественно, Джульетта мало знала о злачных заведениях и где они находятся. Если она решит навестить Рики, ее будет ждать неприятный сюрприз.  
***  
Однажды гуляя около доков, Рики наблюдал за прибытием английского корабля. Когда корабль пришвартовался, обнаженные по пояс негры, индусы и белые начали выносить из трюма деревянные ящики. Босые ступни у индусов были по-женски маленькими. У двоих индусов несмотря на крепкое телосложение и привычку к работе отросли дряблые круглые животы. Белые на солнце быстро стали похожи на варенных раков. Покрасневшая кожа выглядела очень тонкой. Когда белые нагибались, округляя спину, казалось ее вот-вот прорвут похожие на кости от персиков косточки позвоночника. Спина и бока одного белого были иссечены короткими шрамами, будто он упал на колючую проволоку. У другого грудь покрывали густые рыжие волосы, он пота завитки волос облепили ореолы сосков. У лысого белого была самая широкая спина из всех, кто сегодня работал в порту. Когда он поднимал ящик, на его предплечьях и щиколотках выступали вены толщиной с гадюку. Когда он взваливал ящик на плечо, мышцы на спине накатывали на лопатки, как волны на камни. У одного из черных прогиб поясницы напоминал изгиб бушменского лука. У другого — мышцы на плечах были развиты настолько что скрывали шею. Штаны у рабочих намокли и сползли. Показались ямочки над поясницей и дорожки волос под пупком. При движении ткань забивалась между ягодицами и обтягивала гениталии.

Рики мог любоваться рабочими целый день. Жара заставляла его сердце биться быстрее. Неподвижность усиливала знакомое и приятное давление внизу живота. Когда тепло подбиралось к члену, Рики менял позу или делал несколько шагов, чтобы избавиться от возбуждения.

В обед рабочие сидели на бочках, ели рис, курили. По очереди вставали и обливались водой из большого чана. Вокруг повсюду расползлись лужи. В лужах боролись солнце и тени.

Когда начало темнеть, рабочие перенесли ящики, выгруженные утром, в фургоны, запряженные волами. В сумерках Рики засмотрелся на круглый затылок молодого негра. Короткие волосы — голову брили не больше двух недель назад. Рики судорожно сжал и разжал пальцы. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как приятно и правильно ложилась ладонь на затылок Криса, как короткие волосы кололи ее и щекотали кожу между пальцами. Молодой негр с круглым затылком затолкал в фургон ящик. Рики заметил, что ростом он тоже похож на Криса. В походке между ними не было ничего общего. Крис двигался сдержано и экономно, грузчик ступал широко и размахивал руками. Но сейчас в этой расхлябанности Рики тоже виделось что-то обаятельное. Как и в широком выступающем подбородке совсем не таком как у Криса.

После работы грузчики разошлись. Молодой негр с затылком как у Криса свернул к барам малайцев. Он остановился покурить перед баром с павлиньими перьями на вывеске, будто не мог решить заходить внутрь или нет.

— Эй, не знаешь, где тут можно купить опиум? — Рики встал рядом с ним, едва не касаясь плечом. Почувствовал запах пота, тепло от еще не остывшего после работы тела.

— Я слышал Май Ди продает, — парень кивнул на бар с желтым флагом на крыше.

— Он не продает, он грабит, — Рики широко улыбнулся. Он понятия не имел, кто такой Май Ди.

Парень рядом тоже усмехнулся, но Рики этого было мало.

— Надеюсь, этого жлоба кто-то прирежет сегодня ночью. И мне не придется покупать у него унцию по цене алмаза в сто карат, когда мои запасы подойдут к концу, — сказал Рики.

Парень с затылком как у Криса наградил его заинтересованным взглядом.

— Хочешь покурить? — спросил Рики. — Я угощаю. Меня зовут Фредди.

Он хотел, его звали Шоба. Родился в деревне бушменов недалеко от Рыбьей реки. Белые часто приходили в деревню и забирали для работы сильных мужчин. Отец Шоба сгинул на таких работах. В четырнадцать Шоба устроился грузчиком в порту, чтобы прокормить мать и младших братьев.

Он был не намного старше Рики. Немного глупый, немного наивный. В борделе во все глаза пялился на шлюх в цветных платьях. В комнате для курения опиума сгорбился и затаил дыхание, пока Рики забивал трубку и зажигал лампу. По тому как Шоба косился на людей на матрасе, было ясно, что он никогда раньше не был в таких заведениях.

— Держи, — Рики вручил Шоба свою курительную трубку. Вспомнил слова Карла, смотри за своей трубкой как за своим членом, и засмеялся.

Курить опиум Шоба не умел, и Рики хотел почувствовать его неопытные ласки на своем члене.

Затягиваясь, Шоба прикрыл глаза, выдыхая, хмурился и щурился.

— Знаешь, что? — заговорщицки подмигнул ему Рики. — Здесь негде лечь, пойдем в мою комнату.

Шоба удивился тому, что Рики живет в борделе, но опиум уже замедлил его реакции и лишил желания задавать дурацкие вопросы. Когда Шоба уселся у стены в комнате Рики, ступни его оказались под кроватью, толкнули седло и ружья.

После двух затяжек Шоба начал клевать носом. Рики потянул его за руки и поставил на ноги. Губы Шоба растягивала неосознанная улыбка. Он будто сам не замечал, что улыбался. Глядя через его плечо на лунный свет, Рики положил ладонь на его колючий затылок, вторую руку засунул ему в штаны. Там было жарко и влажно от пота. Складки кожи на члене и мошонке разгладились под пальцами Рики, приятно, знакомо. Откровенно и честно. Что может быть честнее, чем тяга к удовольствию? Она очистила голову от сомнений и страхов, от воспоминаний, от самоуничижения и обид. Член Шоба набух, напрягся, не помещался в ладони, тыкался влажной головкой в запястье Рики. Рики перехватил повисшую вдоль тела руку Шоба и засунул себе в штаны. Просто делай как я, идиот. И Шоба делал, гладил, сжимал, тер пальцем головку, закидывал назад голову и клокотал горлом как ночная птица. От лунного света у Рики разболелись глаза, он закрыл их и уткнулся лбом в плечо Шоба. Кончая, вжимался носом и губами в его кожу.

Он уложил разморенного оглушенного оргазмом и опиумом Шоба на свою кровать. А сам свернулся на полу.

Утром еще до рассвета Шоба убежал в доки. Вечером он вернулся, напряженный и расстроенный. Рики не спросил, что его тревожит. Дождался, когда опиум его утешит и расслабит, и залез ему в штаны. На этот раз они сидели на кровати. Рики припустил штаны Шоба, долго гладил мошонку, заставил стонать. Дождался, когда Шоба сам потянется к его члену, и дергал бедрами в его кулак.

На следующий вечер Шоба не пришел. Наверное, нашел занятие поинтересней. Рики испытал разочарование и облегчение.

Утром он снова увидел Джульетту. Окликнул ее, но она не услышала. Она спешила. Так быстро переставляла ноги, что подол ее юбки прыгал и обнажал голени. Джульетта обогнула церковь. Медный колокол под ее куполом был размером с овцу. Джульетта свернула на аллею кипарисов. Кору деревьев у земли ободрали крысы. О ветви бились пчелы. Джульетта остановилась, отряхнула от пыли платье, расправила плечи. Походка ее сделалась медленной и легкой. Она встречается здесь с кем-то, догадался Рики.

Джульетта обернулась, Рики стоял в тени дерева, и она его не заметила. Он подумал было снова ее окликнуть, но увидел на противоположном конце аллеи араба. Он притягивал взгляд высоким ростом, белоснежной одеждой и позолоченным шнуром на куфии. Он приподнял Джульетту над землей, а она прижалась губами к его губам. Рики испытал отвращение похожее на то, что охватило его, когда ему было двенадцать и он увидел Джульетту в постели с Локвудом.

Джульетта и араб сели под деревом. Он обнимал ее за талию, она положила голову ему на плечо. Они о чем-то говорили. Араб сверкнул зубами в улыбке. Джульетта покачала головой, будто за что-то его корила. Потом они снова целовались. После он лег на землю и положил голову ей на колени. Джульетта сняла с него куфию и погладила его черные блестящие волосы. Запустив руку ей под юбку, он ласкал ее колено. Медленно, лениво, привычно. Они выглядели так, будто хорошо знали тела друг друга и понимали друг друга без слов. Чтобы выстроить такое доверие требовалось время. Как давно они встречаются? Любит ли Джульетта араба? О чем Джульетта думает? На что надеется? Любит ли он ее? Как он поведет себя, когда его семья узнает о его недостойной связи с черной? Бросит Джульетту ради них или их ради Джульетты?

Будто ища ответы на эти вопросы, когда араб и Джульетта расстались, Рики пошел за арабом. Из-за его высокого роста многие люди на улице оборачивались и провожали его взглядом. На базарной площади один из продавцов выбежал из-за прилавка и низко поклонился арабу. Как человек привыкший к чужому раболепию, араб даже не взглянул в сторону торговца. Тот еще несколько шагов бежал за арабом, потом отстал.

На торговой улице араб ускорил шаг. Неожиданно из переулка выскочил негр и врезался в араба плечом. Араб толкнул негра на мостовую, выхватил из-за пояса плеть и обрушил на голую спину семь хвостов с железными шариками. На спине негра выступила кровь. Араб ударил еще два раза, прежде чем Рики успел подбежать и схватить его за запястье. Араб был выше его на две головы. Глаза сузились от гнева, верхняя губа задралась как у дикого зверя. Он откинул Рики на землю, хлестнул плеткой по выставленным перед лицом рукам и быстро заспешил прочь. Рики встал и протянул руку избитому негру. Но негр оттолкнул ее, воровато огляделся и бормоча себе под нос «моя вина» нырнул в переулок.

Надеясь нагнать араба, Рики пошел вверх по улице. За поворотом он снова увидел его. Араб Джульетты прошел через раскрытые ворота большого белого дома с резными ставнями. Четыре вооруженных охранника на воротах низко поклонились ему. Во дворе перед домом мужчины сидели на молитвенных ковриках. Ублюдок принадлежал к знатной семье. Был сыном какого-то шайха или имама. Все они причисляют себя к потомкам пророка. Затевают войны и грабят соседей от его имени, как говорил Карл. Арабская знать презирала черных. Если его семья узнает, что он любезничает с черной, они скорее убьют его, чем позволят дальше их позорить.

Как Джульетта могла раздвинуть ноги перед такой мразью? В том, что она уже раздвинула перед ним ноги, Рики не сомневался, об этом кричал каждый их жест. А раньше она раздвигала ноги пред Локвудом. Джульетта никогда не разбиралась в людях. Правду говорят, у женщин нет души, им все равно перед кем раздвигать ноги.

По пути в бордель Рики не мог понять, что вызывает у него больше отвращения, то, как араб накинулся на черного, или то, как черный ругал себя за случившееся.  
***  
Шоба вернулся через два дня. Стал приходить два раза в неделю регулярно. Рики охотно покупал ему опиум, самому Рики в эти дни требовалось меньше опиума, чтобы заснуть.  
Наступил понедельник. К завтраку Ким надела красное шелковое кимоно. Карл прибывал в хорошем настроении. Часто шутил и смеялся, из-за чего в уголках его покореженных губ собиралось больше слюны чем обычно. Рики смотрел на Карла и думал о том, что шанкры на его переносице и голове меньше шелушились, когда Рики за ними ухаживал. Нужно будет предложить ему помощь, когда они останутся наедине, без Ким. Почему-то Рики не хотел лишний раз при ней заострять внимание на болезни Карла. Будто его болезнь была чем-то, что можно скрыть.

— Фредди, милый, — сказала Ким, попивая кофе. — Почему ты не сказал мне, что тебе нужен член? Я легко найду клиента, который хорошо заплатит за твою задницу.

Рики вздохнул, конечно, Ким видела, как Шоба выходит по утрам из его комнаты. Рики и не собирался от Ким ничего скрывать.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мне платили.

— Фредди, — Ким сложила губы бантиком и покачала головой, изображая то ли разочарование, то ли непонимание. — Милый, у меня приличный бордель. Ко мне ходят английские офицеры, французские торговцы, немецкие путешественники и индусы из английской администрации. Ты видел среди моих клиентов хоть одного черного?  
Он не видел и понимал, что она хотела сказать. А так же понимал, что пока у него не закончились деньги, он тоже клиент. Ким сама предложила сдать ему комнату.

— Ким, отцепись от него, — посмеялся Карл. — Фредди молод, ему нужны приключения и удовольствия. Вспомни, как мы познакомились. Мне ты говорила то же самое. У меня приличное заведение, здесь не место сифилитикам. А потом я помог тебе. А ты помешала мне пустить себе пулю в лоб. И теперь у меня никого нет ближе, чем ты. Я всегда возвращаюсь к тебе. Ради тебя я готов на все, готов даже жить дальше и таскать на себе эту уродливую мертвую шкуру из кожи и костей.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — Ким накрыла руку Карла своей.

— Я хочу сказать, судьба моя, один негр это же не пять, не десять, верно? — Карл дернул губами, слюна потекла на подбородок.

— Ты невыносим, — Ким закусила губу, чтобы не засмеяться. — Вы оба невыносимы.  
Ким и Карл повернулись к Рики и улыбнулись. У обоих по щекам от глаз побежали морщины. Рики рассмеялся. Он вдруг представил, что сидит за столом с отцом и Магдалиной и обсуждает с ними свои сексуальные пристрастия. Не иначе как белая скатерть была виновата в этой глупой фантазии. Только дома и в борделе Рики ел за столом накрытым скатертью.  
***  
Рики ни разу не целовал Шоба, лизал плечи, шею, подбородок, бицепсы — да. Никогда не пытался зайти дальше чем дрочка. Никогда ни о чем не расспрашивал, но наблюдая и слушая невольно узнал, что Шоба мечтает наняться на рыболовецкое судно. Каждую неделю ходит туда и спрашивает не нужен ли помощник. Иногда бесплатно, чтобы завести знакомства, Шоба чистил палубы рыболовецких лодок. Только пользы до сих пор от этих знакомств не было.

Рики заметил, что Шоба любит музыку. Когда внизу вечерами Ким садилась за пианино, Шоба вытягивал шею и прислушивался. Рики узнал, что Шоба любит спать на спине, подложив ладони под голову вместо подушки. Узнал, что по утрам у Шоба всегда бурчит в животе. Что во сне он похрапывает и часто почесывается. И звук от этих почесываний такой сухой и колкий, будто кто-то ломает сухую ветку.

Опиумные аппетиты Шоба росли быстрее, чем сексуальные. Сначала он быстро засыпал, потом опиумный дурман стал вызывать у него приступы хаотичной активности. Накурившись и подрочив, Шоба рвался спуститься вниз, сходить в бар малайцев на набережной. Нес что-то про индуса, который нанял его на работу, мало платит и заслуживает разбитых окон. Болтал про погонщика волов, который хлестнул его кнутом, сказал, что случайно, но точно соврал. Рики этот треп утомлял, и он выталкивал Шоба за дверь. Пусть делает, что хочет. Они уже не дрочили друг другу, припустив штаны, а полностью раздевались. После ухода Шоба, Рики не одевался, вытягивался обнаженным на кровати, делал последнюю затяжку, потом засыпал.

Этот плавный переход от удовольствия к полному затмению стал для Рики самой любимой частью дня.  
***  
В тот вечер Шоба в опиумном ударе был одержим мыслью, что сосед бушмен ворует кур у его матери. Рики лежал на кровати и бездумно гладил свой перепачканный спермой живот.

— Ты не слушаешь, — обвинил его Шоба.

Рики не ответил, он, и правда, не слушал, пытаясь наощупь отличить свою сперму от спермы Шобы. Несколько минут назад они лежали так близко, что забрызгали друг друга. Почему Рики не чувствует разницу? Наверное, он не смог бы отличить сперму Шоба от спермы Криса, нашептывал ему опиум. Не смог бы отличить сперму Шоба от спермы людей, которые его изнасиловали. Не смог бы отличить их сперму от спермы Криса.

Шоба вышел, хлопнув дверью. Музыка внизу уже давно затихла. Ночь перевалила за половину. Самые шустрые шлюхи, как Малена, обслужили уже двух или трех клиентов и спустились вниз ловить новых. Рики редко выходил в общий зал. Разве что, когда ему хотелось разбавить опиумное одурение выпивкой. Но Малена, прибираясь у него, рассказывала, что первая волна клиентов приходит в девять-десять вечера. Постоянные клиенты появляются к полуночи, вторая волна — путешественники и приезжие — подтягиваются к трем ночи. Перед посещением шлюх, им требуется найти компанию и упиться в хлам в гостиничном баре.

Рики услышал звон. Будто разбили бутылку. Рокот похожий, на грохот переворачиваемого стула. А через несколько минут пьяный голос прокричал:

— Тащи его сюда!

Внизу не в первый раз что-то ломали и крушили, не первый раз дрались. Рики лениво потянулся к кувшину. Полил живот и стер сперму краем простыни. Возня продолжалась еще некоторое время, потом стихла. Хлопнула дверь на втором этаже.

— Черная сука меня укусила! Заткните ему кто-то рот.

Завизжала женщина. Внизу снова громыхнуло, похоже, перевернули стол. Что-то тяжелое проволокли по полу.

— Держи крепче.

— Дай веревку.

— Ты так пьян, что и узел завязать не можешь.

Мужчина внизу заржал. Другой обозвал его импотентом.

За порядком у Ким следили двое вышибал. Самые высокие и крупные малайцы, которых Рики приходилось видеть. Почему они до сих пор не вытолкали дерущихся за двери?

— Задница как у бабы, — услышал Рики и ощутил тошноту. Точно так же говорил Длинноволосый, перед тем как вставил в него член. Или так болтал босой урод? Откуда Рики знать? Его вжимали лицом в землю.

— Как баба… — прорычали внизу. — Что снаружи, что внутри… грязная дырка…

Рики обмотал простынь вокруг бедер, взял ружье и вышел в коридор. С лестницы он видел только часть зала. В облаках сигаретного дыма Малена сидела на коленях у клиента. Две темноволосые шлюхи индуски хватались друг за друга, будто их перепугали шум и драка. Рядом с индусками за столом дрых белых.

В зале было еще несколько белых клиентов, но Рики их не рассмотрел. Шоба лежал животом на столе, а в его задницу долбился широкоплечий белый. Спина белого пошла красными пятнами, ягодицы сжимались и дрожали. Штаны болтались на щиколотках. Другой белый стоял рядом и как зачарованный смотрел на место соединения черного и белого тела. Слетев вниз, Рики успел заметить, что Шоба трясет головой и дергает привязанными к ножкам стола руками.

Рики выстрелил в потолок. Потом вжал ствол ружья между лопаток Дрожащих Ягодиц. Второй белый, зритель с развязанным галстуком бабочкой на шее, удивлено моргнул и шарахнулся в сторону, переворачивая стул.

— Интересуешься чужими задницами? — прорычал Рики. — Хочешь я засуну это ружье в твою?

Дрожащие Ягодицы замер и наклонился вперед, инстинктивно стараясь уйти от ружья, завалился на спину связанного Шоба. Рики этого вынести не мог. Ударил ногой под колени, прикладом в ухо. Одна из шлюх индусок взвизгнула. Дрожащие Ягодицы завалился на пол и засучил ногами.

— Развяжи его! Разрежь гребанные веревки! — закричал Рики на Малену.

Она вскочила. Послушалась, а может, испугалась прыгающего в его руках ружья. Рики обвел взглядом комнату. Стеклянные глаза, приоткрытые рты, удивленные лица, одинаково испуганные, одинаково тупые. Они даже не смотрели на Рики, таращились на ружье в его руках, как бараны на забор. Тупые свиньи. Не понимающие что можно, что нельзя. Где было ваше удивление и испуг, когда перед вами связывали и насиловали человека?  
Шоба скатился со стола и подтянул штаны. Рики никогда не видел, чтобы у Шоба так дрожали руки и плечи. Рики отвернулся от Шоба и приставил ствол ружья к паху запутавшегося в собственных штанах белого.

— Что уже не стоит? Поджал, сука, яйца? — Рики надавил, белый захрипел. — Боишься, что я отстрелю твой хуй? Твой маленький вялый бесполезный черенок. Хорошая идея? Как по мне, такой свинье как ты без него будет гораздо лучше. Кастрирую тебя как вола и дело с концом. Что скажешь? — Рики вжал ружье в низ живота белого.

Белый замотал головой.

— Нет? Да? Свиньи не умеют говорить только визжать.

Рики снова обернулся. Ружье в его руках описало круг, люди в зале отшатнулись.

— Иди сюда, — в два шага Рики оказался около второго белого, зрителя с галстуком бабочка, схватил его за шиворот и толкнул на пол рядом с первым. Приставил ружье к его трясущейся голове.

— А ты что скажешь? Кастрируем свинью? Или кастрируем и выебем? Или выебем, а потом кастрируем?

Оба белых замотали головами, что еще больше развеселило Рики.

— Или выебать стоит тебя? Нет? Тогда поднимай своего дружка. Тащи его на стол, — Рики ударил Галстук стволом ружья по уху, чтобы пошевеливался.

Кое-как тот помог встать Дрожащим Ягодицам. Краем глаза Рики увидел на лестнице Ким. Она не вмешивалась. В эту минуту Рики ненавидел ее и всех в этой комнате. Белый за столом в углу привстал. Рики выстрелил над его головой и заставил его сесть на место. Сейчас Рики был готов застрелить любого, кто пошевелится.

— Чего уставилась? — закричал Рики Ким. — Где были твои вышибалы? — взгляд Рики заметался по людям в баре. Доктор Джим тоже был здесь. Окаменел в углу, даже не дышал, казалось. Конечно, он же доктор, перевидал кучу порванных задниц и сам, небось, не одну порвал. — Хотели повеселиться? Посмотреть, как белый ебет черного? У меня идея получше.

Не глядя Шоба в глаза, Рики дернул вниз его штаны.

— Не стесняйся. Тебе же хочется отомстить. Сделай с ним то, что он сделал с тобой. Заставь свинью визжать как свинья!

Белый на столе дрожал и безуспешно пытался избавиться от штанов вокруг щиколоток. Шоба переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Или ты не мужчина? — заорал на него Рики. — Может, мне не стоило вынимать его член из твоей задницы? Может тебе нравилось?

Шоба сжал кулаки, сделал шаг к Рики, наткнулся на ружье и обернулся к растянутому на столе белому. Ударил его в бок кулаком. Белый охнул. От следующего удара у него затряслись ягодицы и подогнулись колени. Шоба дернул его за волосы, заставил хрипеть и извиваться. Член Шоба наполовину встал. Он ударил белого еще несколько раз, и вломился в его тело. От его размашистых сильных толчков ножки стола скользили по полу.

— Я не слышу, чтобы он визжал! — закричал Рики. Он чувствовал одновременно ужас и восторг. Опиум туманил мозги и манил безумием.

Шоба дергал бедрами. Разгонялся. Замирал, вогнав член до упора. Хрипел, булькал, что-то говорил. Но Рики не способен был понять. Он разучился понимать человеческую речь. Разучился говорить. В голове нарастал мерзкий звон. Живот скрутило от тошноты.  
Шоба дернулся последний раз и затих. В зале стало тихо как в склепе. Только тяжелое дыхание Шоба и всхлипы белого рвали тишину. Скрипнула половица, Ким прошла к барной стойке. Плеснула себе виски, выпила, наполнила второй стакан и поднесла его, заправляющему член в штаны Шоба.

У Рики не было сил пошевелиться. Не было сил опустить ружье. Не было сил посмотреть Шоба в глаза.

Толкнув ногой дверь, Шоба скрылся в темноте. Охая и поскуливая, белый слез со стола. Ким поднесла ему стакан с виски. Он оттолкнул его. Как ни в чем ни бывало, Ким дала ему второй, и только тогда он выпил. Ким сделала знак Малене, и та впихнула стакан с виски в руку белого, который любил смотреть. Этот белый вцепился в стакан, высосал все до дна и закрыл глаза.

Теперь Ким подошла с бокалом к Рики. Он не мог понять, что выражает ее лицо. Спокойствие или напряжение? Она ждала, что он сделает еще что-то ужасное. Смотрела на него во все глаза, как он однажды смотрел в глаза львицы. Оттолкнув руку Ким и заметив, как ее глаза расширились, Рики опустил ружье и пошел наверх.

Он заперся в своей комнате и упал на кровать. Луна исчезла. Небо начало светлеть. Рассвет надвигался как пулеметная очередь. Рики дрожал, как дрожал, когда папаша Стюарт приказал выебать и высечь его.


	28. Доктор Джим

Через три дня к Рики постучал доктор Джим. Как обычно после полудня солнце впивалось в кровать и в стену над ней. Рики сидел у противоположной стены в тени и сосал трубку. Сегодня он не выходил на улицу, лишь в туалет в конце коридора. Перед тем как выйти из комнаты, обернул бедра простынею, потом так в ней и остался.

— Можно мне войти? — доктор Джим прищурился на яркий сет, силясь разглядеть прячущегося в тени Рики.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Хочу покурить опиум там, где меня не будут видеть те, кого я лечу.

— Я думал, ты не куришь, — Рики взмахнул рукой, разрешая ему войти.

Доктор Джим прикрыл за собой дверь и присел на пол в тени, рядом с Рики.

— Опиум спасает меня от хронических болей. Я с детства страдаю ревматизмом и гастритом. В Африке заработал язву и геморрой.

У доктора Джима была трубка из слоновой кости и мягкий голос. Он не был болтлив. Затянулся и закрыл глаза. Сидел неподвижно, даже не сглатывал. Рики быстро забыл о его присутствии. В своих грезах он опять ехал через вельд. Его мучили жажда и голод. Он разрывался от злости и сожаления.

Солнце утонуло в заливе. Через открытое окно залетела муха. Левая рука Рики лежала на полу. Доктор Джим накрыл ее ладонью. У него были длинные пальцы с розовыми лунками ногтей. Рики повернул к доктор Джиму лицо и улыбнулся.

— Даже не думай.

— О чем ты? — Доктор Джим отдернул руку, не убрал совсем, положил ее на пол рядом с рукой Рики, будто прикосновение было случайным.

— Я знаю, что тебе нравятся мальчики.

— Тебя это злит?

— Меня многое злит, — Рики поднял голову и уставился на трещины на потолке. Где еще он мог видеть это пересечение кривых линий? На камнях перед Кослбергом? На дне русла высохшей реки? Или они напоминали морщины на заднице носорога?

Рики расслабленно улыбнулся. Но Доктор Джим снова выдернул его из грез.

— Когда ты спустился вниз с ружьем, — доктор Джим задержал дыхание. — Я боялся, что ты кого-то убьешь.

— Я хотел.

— Но это бы не утолило твой гнев?

— Не знаю. Я об этом так не думал.

— Если бы ты пристрелил негодяев, они бы даже не поняли, что случилось. Если бы им и было больно, то не больше, чем пьяному падающему под стол. Они бы не мучились, не страдали от унижения, не просили бы пощады, не плакали бы от стыда.

Рики прикрыл глаза. Что он понимает? Выеби их или ты не мужчина, сказал тогда Рики Шоба.

— Я унизил Шоба. Заставил его… — Рики сглотнул. — После того, как они порвали его своими членами. Шоба…

Рики прикусил себе язык. Он едва не сказал, Шоба больше не приходит.

— Это, — доктор Джим помолчал, словно подыскивал слова, — должно быть очень болезненно.

Рики внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо. Большие и влажные как у вола карие глаза. Густые брови. Лысая блестящая от пота макушка.

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — выплюнул Рики сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Ты злишься?

— Да! Ты болтаешь, не затыкаясь, задаешь тупые вопросы, говоришь о том, чего не понимаешь.

Доктор Джим поерзал и расстегнул ремень на штанах. Некоторые курильщики опиума часто так делали — расстегивали рубашки и ремни, снимали обувь. В какой-то момент им казалось, что одежда их душит.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Рики, думая о том, что, если этот урод начнет расстегивать пуговицы на штанах, то он выгонит его пинками. — Что тебе нужно?

Доктор Джим облокотился затылком на стену и прикрыл глаза. Будто забыл о разговоре, как это свойственно курильщикам опиума. Рики уже хотел тоже прикрыть глаза, но доктор Джим снова зашевелился. Вытянул ремень из штанов и бросил его на колени Рики как змею. От неожиданности Рики схватил ремень и замахнулся. Пора выгнать эту навязчивую и тупую скотину.

— Этого я хочу, — выдохнул доктор Джим. — Хочу твою злость. Хочу, чтобы ты меня выпорол. До крови. Чтобы я давился соплями. Плакал и скулил.

Он судорожно втягивал в себя воздух после каждой фразы. Покраснел. Он был жалок, а его слова возбуждали своей неправильностью.

— Или ты не мужчина?

Рики ударил его. Ремень оставил на щеке красную полосу и проехался по шее. Доктор Джим втянул голову в плечи, сгорбился, подставляя плечо.

— Позволь я разденусь, — попросил он.

— Нет, сука, — Рики повалил его на пол, вдавил колено в поясницу. — Вздумал меня разыграть? — Стеганул ремнем по спине, потом по ногам. — Использовал против меня то, что я сказал Шоба?

Рики ударил по правому плечу, по рукам. Все, что этот урод говорил и делал, он делал, чтобы разозлить Рики. И у него получилось. Рики почувствовал себя обманутым и использованным.

— Прости, — промямлил Джим.

Рики развернулся и опустил ремень на бедра. Доктор Джим дернулся, будто пытался вырваться.

— Нравится, сука?

Простынь соскользнула с Рики, возбужденный член покачивался между ног. В этом нежеланном непрошенном возбуждении было что-то животное и унизительное. Отвращение к происходящему подстегивало Рики бить сильнее, чаще, изворачиваться, стараясь ударить туда, где доктор не ждал удара. По спине, по бедрам. Доктор то соединял ноги, то разводил их в стороны, будто хотел получить ремнем по яйцам. А получив по внутренней стороне бедра, сжимался и вскидывал задницу. Когда он так дергался, возбужденный член Рики касался его задницы. Это было мучительное, дразнящее, отвратительное, постыдное прикосновение.

Чтобы избежать его, Рики вскочил на ноги. Перехватил ремень за мягкий конец и начал лупить доктора Джима пряжкой. Рики не нравилось то, что происходит, не нравилось то, что он делает, но он не мог остановиться, пока не вылил всю свою злость на человека, который решил, что может прокрасться в его комнату, навешать ему коровьего дерьма на уши и получить от него то, что ему нужно.

***

Рики открыл глаза. Доктор Джим стоял голым у окна и разглядывал в свете занимавшегося рассвета следы от пряжки и ремня на своем теле. Впалая грудь. Худые плечи, маленькая поджатая задница. Доктор Джим обернулся, заметил, что Рики смотрит. Опустил голову, присел на край кровати.

— Ты был возбужден, — тихо заметил Доктор Джим.

— Это было плохое возбуждение, — устало сказал Рики.

Доктор Джим невесело усмехнулся.

— Прости. Я ненавижу себя за то, как обошелся с тобой.

Он погладил колено Рики.

— Уходи, — сказал Рики.

— Я противен тебе?

— За то что разыграл, разозлил и использовал меня? Да.

До сих пор Доктор Джим смотрел в пол или на колени Рики. Пока он говорил, Доктор Джим поднял взгляд. Он выглядел удивленным. Не рассчитывал, что Рики поймет, что произошло и сможет сформулировать свои мысли? Он ведь, в конце концов, всего лишь тупой черный, который легко злится или легко подчиняется. У черных ведь нет и не может быть иных состояний. Они либо люто бешено злые, либо покорные, как женщины. От этих мыслей на душе у Рики стало еще гаже.

— Прости меня, Фредди, — Доктор Джим больше не прикасался к нему. — Это как болезнь. Когда у меня приступ, я думаю только о своей боли и забываю о других. Я не должен был использовать тебя. Не должен был на тебя давить. Наверное, вообще не должен был к тебе приходить. Но после того, что произошло в зале, я постоянно думаю о тебе. Думаю, о том, как ты держал ружье. О том, как смотрел на всех, будто они свиньи. Думаю, о том, как звучал твой голос. Сорвано, неровно, он дрожал, но не от того, что тебе страшно, а будто ты сдерживался. Будто внутри у тебя было намного больше злости, чем ты показывал. Намного больше, чем человек способен показать. Знаешь, древние греки придумывали богов для каждого сильного чувства. И если бы бог гнева существовал, он выглядел бы так, как ты в тот вечер.

— Не размазывай мне снова дерьмо по ушам, — Рики резко сел. Их лица оказались рядом. Что же доктор Джим за человек такой? Жалкий и отвратительный. Он снова разозлил Рики. — Скажи правду, у тебя стояло, когда белый ебал Шоба, а потом, когда я заставил Шоба выебать белого?

— Да. Это было плохое возбуждение. Это возбуждение сделало меня соучастником, насильником и жертвой одновременно. Я ненавижу и презираю это возбуждение. Ненавижу и презираю себя за это грязное возбуждение. Я отрезал бы себе член, если бы верил, что это поможет никогда больше не возбуждаться от чужой боли. Но даже без члена я буду испытывать мерзкую дрожь внутри, жар и невозможность вздохнуть. Это как болезнь, Фредди. Даже будучи врачом, я до сих пор не знаю, что хуже носить свой позор, свое уродство и боль на коже как Карл, или внутри, как я. Я безумен. Знаешь ли ты что такое безумие, Фредди?

— Я знаю, что такое безумие, — Рики стиснул зубы.

Несколько мгновений доктор Джим смотрел на него, будто взвешивал его слова, пытался угадать, что за ними стоит, и как близко Рики знаком с безумием.

— Тогда ты знаешь, что иногда твое безумие сильнее тебя. Иногда ты словно перешагиваешь черту и перестаешь быть самим собой.

Рики молчал. Что он мог сказать? Что он знает каждую язву на теле Карла и иногда в опиумном дурмане представляет такие язвы на своем теле? Иногда испытывает отчаяние, иногда думает, что заслуживает гораздо больше страданий, чем просто отчаяние. Почему доктор Джим его так бесит? Имеет ли он право злиться на него, после того, что сам сделал с Шоба? Имеет ли он право презирать доктора Джима? Чем то, что сделал доктор Джим с ним, хуже того, что он сделал С Шоба? Нет, с Шоба Рики поступил намного хуже. Соблазнил, подсадил на опиум и вывернул его наизнанку, отобрав у него человеческое достоинство. Самым страшным для Шобы было не изнасилование белыми, а то, что Рики заставил его самого насиловать белого.

Но еще хуже то, что, если Рики сейчас понимает, что доктор Джим его использовал, то Шоба так и не понял, что с ним сделали. Нет, он не имеет права злиться на доктора Джима, он ничем не лучше его.

Не дождавшись от Рики ответа, доктор Джим вздохнул и стал одеваться. Натянул на плоскую задницу панталоны, ткань во многих местах протерлась и истончилась так, что просвечивалась. Это напомнило Рики о Колсберге, где все быстро изнашивалось — вещи и люди. Поверх панталон доктор Джим надел штаны. Просунув руки в рукава рубашки, он никак не мог справиться с пуговицами. Они выскальзывали у него из пальцев, а если попадали в петли, то не те, что нужно. Доктор Джим беззвучно выругался.

Рики поднялся с кровати и привычно обернул простынь вокруг бедер. Он хотел зажечь лампу и набить трубку опиумом, но вместо этого подошел к доктору Джиму и застегнул пуговицы на его рубашке, чувствуя себя при этом так, будто промывает и смазывает маслом шанкры Карла.

— Фредди, что ты делаешь сегодня утром? — напряженно всматриваясь в его лицо, спросил доктор Джим.

— Ничего.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной в суд, как мой помощник.

— Зачем?

— Мне будет легче, если рядом будет человек, который знает мои постыдные тайны.

— Что я должен буду делать?

— Ничего.

Рики не мог решить, стоит ли ему найти Шоба и попросить у него прощения, или, наоборот, оставить Шоба в покое и надеяться, что тот скоро забудет и Рики, и то через что, Рики заставил его пройти. Потому Рики выбрал доктора Джима.

***

Здание суда стояло недалеко от парламента. Высокие окна. Мраморные стены. Вдоль них сидели на корточках туземцы. Жевали табак и маис и щурились на солнце. Перед деревянной дверью дежурили двое английских солдат. Внутри было грязно и душно. По углам в коридорах лежала пыль, штукатурку у окон покрывали разводы от воды, хлеставшей сквозь щели в оконных рамах в сезон дождей. Доктор Джим сказал, что в Кейптауне есть еще одно здание суда, где рассматриваются дела иностранных граждан и компаний, решаются административные и финансовые споры.

Перед входом в зал доктор Джим пожал руки двум мужчинам в серых костюмах. Оба назвали его доктором Джемисоном и не взглянули в сторону Рики. Хотя англичане отменили рабство, к черным, сопровождающим белых, они по-прежнему относились как к мебели. Точно так же они бы вели себя, если бы доктор Джим принес в здание суда скамейку для ног.

Невысокий забор, вроде того, за которыми держат на фермах коз, разделял зал на две неравные части. В меньшей части вся мебель — столы и стулья стояли на деревянных постаментах. По другую сторону забора тянулись лавки как в церкви. Из пяти рядов скамей два были заняты. За исключением троих фермеров — буров от англичан всегда отличала неряшливая и заношенная одежда — все люди в зале были англичанами. Протискиваясь мимо загородившего проход толстяка, доктор Джим взял Рики за локоть и не отпускал, пока они не заняли места около прохода в первом ряду. Отсюда Рики мог хорошо рассмотреть людей за высокими столами. Человек в длинном черном балахоне и парике, скорей всего, был судьей. За другим столом молодой англичанин подпирал рукой опухшее лицо. Ему что-то нашептывал мужчина с острыми усами. После каждой фразы Усы промокал платком лоб или шею. За третьим столом, как пояснил Рики доктор Джим, устроились двенадцать присяжных.

— Случайно приглашенные удобные люди, — охарактеризовал их доктор Джим.

Или Рики теперь следовало называть его доктор Джемисон? Рики не видел ничего удивительного в том, что, общаясь с бедняками, шлюхами и черными, он сократил свое имя до короткого и легко запоминающегося Джим.

Среди присяжных Рики узнал Локвуда. Не поднимая взгляда, он что-то строчил в своем блокноте, близко поднеся его к глазам, спрятанным за стеклами очков. Еще один человек кроме Локвуда привлек внимание Рики своими мятыми светлыми штанами.

— Родс. Я встречался с ни в Колсберге, — Рики повернулся к доктору Джиму, ожидая как он охарактеризует Родса. И Доктор Джим его не разочаровал.

— Ты был в Колсберге? — на миг доктор Джим встревожился, потом вздохнул. — О Боже… Родс мошенник и удачливый делец, который купил себе место в капском парламенте на деньги своей компании «Де Бирс».

— А кто это рядом ним? — Рики кивнул на человека, к которому Родс склонился. Тот выглядел слишком юно и взволнованно, постоянно оглядывался и глазел по сторонам, будто ему тут не место. Рики намного лучше скрывал свое любопытство.

— Его секретарь Пикеринг. Говорят, он живет в доме Родса с тех пор, как тот вернулся из Колсберга, — доктор Джим поерзал на стуле. — Похоже, слухи не врут, раз Родс купил ему место в суде присяжных.

Рики легко представил себе, какого рода слухи доктор Джим имеет в виду. Родс не только спит с этим молокососом, но пытается устроить его карьеру и вывести его в общество.

Судья призвал зал к тишине. Присутствующих к вниманию. Юноша рядом с Родсом вытянулся на стуле в струнку, будто хотел казаться выше. Человек с опухшим лицом громко уронил на стол руку, которой поддерживал голову.

— Мистер Висон, прошу встать, — обратился к нему судья. — Мы собрались здесь, чтобы рассмотреть дело о смерти вашего наемного рабочего Китоша. И определить виновны ли вы в намеренном убийстве или стали причиной смерти вашего рабочего по неосмотрительности, нанеся ему тяжкие телесные повреждения.

Мистер Висон поскреб щетину. Не позволяя ему сесть, судья попросил рассказать о событиях воскресного вечера, двадцать шестого июня, приведших к смерти работника утром понедельника, двадцать седьмого июня.

Мистер Висон говорил в нос и картавил.

— В воскресенье после обеда, — мистер Висон поправил воротник рубашки. — Я одолжил свою лошадь Джону. Мистеру Калебу. Он живет в Кейптауне. Гостил у меня два дня. Приехал, чтобы обмыть…. Обсудить покупку овец… у него…

— Мистер Висон, если понадобится мы вызовем мистера Калеба позднее свидетелем. Сейчас вернитесь пожалуйста к делу.

Мистер Висон потер шею.

— Нас интересует ваш наемный работник Китош, — напомнил судья.

— Ага. Я попросил мальчишку… Китоша привести лошадь назад. И строго наказал ему не садиться на нее верхом. Он не послушал и приехал верхом. То есть он слез на землю недалеко от дома, чтобы обмануть меня. Но его видели черные, что работали в поле. Они мне и сказали во время ужина. Я имею в виду после ужина. После ужина я обычно пью кофе на веранде и курю.

— Мистер Висон, что было дальше?

— Я позвал Китоша и спросил его, почему он ехал верхом, хотя я строго наказал ему не залазить на мою лошадь.

— Что он ответил?

— Я спросил его раз, потом еще раз и еще раз. Но он молчал. Я спрашивал и спрашивал, а этот …. Работник молчал, будто не слышал меня.

Доктор Джим рядом с Рики опустил голову и беззвучно выругался.

— Что вы сделали после этого?

— Приказал привязать его к столбу и высек. Потом, чтобы он не слонялся по ферме ночью, я связал его вожжами и запер на пустом складе.

— Это был последний раз, когда вы видели вашего работника Китоша живым? — Судья сидел, наклонившись вперед и сплетя пальцы в замок. Из-за крупных суставов узел из рук казался больше его лица.

— Нет, позже, после ужина, я заходил на склад.

— Разве вы не ужинали перед тем, как высекли Китоша?

— Да, но … потом я вспомнил, что недоел пирог из сахарного тростника, — мистер Висон переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Самогон из сахарного тростника, — прошептал побледневший доктор Джим.

— Что было потом?

— Потом я пришел на склад. Увидел, что Китош ослабил путы и лежит не там, где я его оставил. Он хотел сбежать, потому я позвал повара и конюха, чтобы связали его лучше.

— Как именно вы его связали?

— Руки за спину и к столбу, ноги обмотали за щиколотки веревкой и привязали к другому столбу. Я оставил с ним мальчишку, помощника конюха, чтобы он следил, чтобы Китош не убежал, и ушел. А утром этот мальчишка прибежал и сказал мне, что Китош умер.

После мистера Висона одного за другим судья вызвал буров в потертой одежде. Они рассказали, как пришил вечером к мистеру Висону. Он был занят, сек своего работника. Они постояли пятнадцать минут, посмотрели и ушли.

Судья вызвал, а солдат привел, черных повара и конюха. Они подтвердили слова о том, что Китош пытался сбежать, и хозяин приказал его связать.

— Теперь мы хотели бы выслушать врача, который осматривал тело работника Китоша после его смерти.

Джемисон толкнул забор для коз и покинул загон для зрителей. Бледный с покрытой потом лысиной, он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, рассказывая о своей работе. О том, что иногда он по распоряжению суда и полиции осматривает тела убитых, если необходимо, как в случае с Китошем, делает вскрытие.

У Китоша были в нескольких местах сломаны ребра. Большая трещина на грудной пластине. Смерть наступила от того, что сломанное ребро проткнуло легкое.

— Мог он сломать ребра пытаясь освободиться от пут?

— Нет, — Джемисон быстро замотал головой, а потом обернулся и протянул руку к Рики. — Фредди, ты не мог бы мне помочь?

Только теперь Рики понял, что до боли стискивает кулаки и челюсти. Он поднялся и на негнущихся ногах приблизился к Джемисону.

— Господин судья, — Джемисон взял Рики за локоть, поставил боком к судье и присяжным. — У Китоша ребра были сломаны здесь, — он коснулся двумя пальцами груди Рики. — Порка даже самая суровая не может причинить такой травмы. Связывание тоже не причинит такой травмы. Это должен был быть удар, очень сильный удар. Намного сильнее, чем удар кулаком в грудь, — Джемисон прижал к груди Рики ладонь. — Ребра у Китоша были не просто сломаны, они были расплющены в нескольких местах. Буквально расплющены. Их раздавили. Хозяин бил и топтал его ногами, когда он был связан и беспомощен. Мистер Висон раздавил ему грудную клетку.

— Спасибо, мистер Джемисон, — судья шевельнул большими пальцами сложенных в замок рук.

— Висон раздавил ему грудную клетку, — повторил Джемисон.

— Спасибо, но вы здесь для того, чтобы назвать причину смерти, а не делать предположения. Сядьте, пожалуйста, на место.

Во время перерыва, Джемисон и Рики вышли на улицу. Джемисон опустился на ступени крыльца, закурил и погрузился в себя. Первый раз Рики разглядывал его в свете дня. Песчинки в бровях и на пушистых ресницах. Тонкая напряженная шея. Пятна пота на рубашке под мышками. Туфли на босу ногу с острой щиколоткой. В зале суда голос Джемисона звучал не так, как Рики привык. Не был мягким и спокойным. В зале суда Джемисон захлебывался словами, словно боялся, что его прервут, и он не успеет высказать все, что его мучает. Прикончив первую сигарету, Джемисон вспомнил о Рики, вскочил, распахнул перед ним портсигар, спросил не хочет ли он есть или пить.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Рики и сам себе удивился, он никогда не был склонен к пустым утешениям.

Джемисон кивнул — слышал ли он вообще, какую глупость сказал Рики? — и снова погрузился в раздумья.

В пяти шагах от крыльца, закутанный в одеяло черный старик сплюнул табак и прокаркал:

— Хозяин Висон должен заплатить родителям Китоша за смерть их сына. Они уже старые. Других детей у них не будет. Братья Китоша умерли в младенчестве. Китош был единственным сыном и кормильцем. А значит хозяин Висон должен дать им корову за то, что лишил их кормильца.

— Или двух коз, — закивал другой черный. Его шея была длинной и тонкой, голова покачивалась над плечами как маковый бутон.

Когда Рики и Джемисон вернулись в зал, судья по просьбе барристера мистера Висона пригласил в зал мальчика бывшего с Китошем в последние часы его жизни. Мальчик сказал, что после того, как Китоша растянули между столбами, он сначала затих и не двигался, потом начал выкручиваться, и наконец, плакал и кричал, что хочет умереть.

— Что именно он кричал?

— Я умер. Я умер.

— Как ты думаешь, почему он так кричал?

Мальчику было не больше десяти. Его худые руки и ноги распухли от укусов желтых муравьев, будто он недавно разорил муравейник.

— Я думаю, ему было так больно и страшно, что он решил умереть.

— Решил умереть и умер, — протянул Усы, промокая шею платком. — Слышал ли ты раньше о таких случаях, когда человек решал умереть и умирал?

— Да, когда мой дед заболел, он сказал, что хочет умереть и умер той же ночью. Я слышал, в соседней деревне, лев отгрыз охотник ногу, он тоже захотел умереть и умер.

— Это бред, — доктор Джемисон вскочил на ноги. — Ребенок не понимает, о чем говорит. Люди не умирают, потому что решили умереть. Мальчик принимает следствие за причину. В обоих рассказанных им случаях у смерти была физическая причина. Болезнь или раны.

— Успокойтесь, доктор Джемисон, или я попрошу вас покинуть здание суда. Мы уже слышали ваше мнение. Теперь хотим пригласить других экспертов.

Двое человек в серых костюмах, с которыми Джемисон здоровался при входе в зал, пересели ближе к забору.

— Доктор Амсон, прошу вас.

Доктор Амсон, мужчина с обвисшими морщинистыми щеками, сутулился и шаркал подошвами.

— Правда, что вы живете и работаете в Африке тридцать лет?

— Да, сэр.

— Случалось ли вам во время врачебной практики сталкиваться со случаями, когда больной решал умереть и умирал?

— Не совсем так. Я видел, как люди умирали, потому что теряли желание жить и переставали бороться.

— Объясните, пожалуйста.

— Впервые я увидел это, когда ухаживал за раковыми больными. У меня было два пациента с одинаковым диагнозом. Один боролся за свою жизнь, второй потерял веру и желание жить. Первый победил болезнь, второй умер.

— Как вы можете это объяснить?

— У меня есть теория: когда человек болен, или ранен, его организм работает на пределе сил, ему нужны все резервы, все силы. В такой ситуации желание умереть может материализоваться и убить.

— Наблюдали ли вы подобный феномен у африканцев?

— Чаще чем у белых. Вероятно, потому что они ближе к природе. Доверчивые и искренние как дети, они живут в мире духов, тогда как европеец опирается на факты. Над детским примитивным сознанием мысль имеет большую власть, чем над взрослым. Мысли, сказки. Я видел, как раненный взятый в плен африканец катался по земле и кричал «я умер, я умер» через несколько часов он, действительно, умер, хотя ни одна из его ран не была смертельной. Я видел, как женщина, разродившаяся мертвым ребенком, кричала, что хочет умереть, а потом упала замертво, вытолкав из лона ведро крови. Хотя перед этим ее кровотечение остановилось.

— Вы видели тело Китоша, работника мистера Висона?

— Да.

— Считаете ли вы что Китош, работник мистера Висона, мог умереть, потому что желал смерти?

— Китош был молодым человеком. Высоким и широкоплечим, что говорит о его здоровье. С развитой мускулатурой, что говорит о его силе и выносливости. Он был тяжело избит, но в его молодом теле было достаточно сил, чтобы восстановиться, если бы он не отказался от жизни.

— Ложь! — Джемисон снова вскочил. — Никто не выживет, если ему раздавить грудную клетку.

— Сядьте, доктор Джемисон, — рявкнул судья.

Другой врач доктор Лапироус рассказал об английском солдате, проявившем удивительную стойкость духа. Парень так сильно хотел жить, что, будучи раненым, всю ночь ждал, когда его товарищи вытащат его с поля боя и доставят к врачу.

Да, кивнул доктор Лапироус, он видел, как люди выживали с такими же повреждениями как у Китоша. Он видел, как люди опускали руки и умирали от гриппа и лихорадки.

Усы еще раз вызвал мальчика, видевшим Китоша в его последние часы.

— У тебя была с собой вода?

Да, он принес с собой кувшин воды. Да, он предлагал Китошу пить. Но Китош отказался. После мальчика слово взял доктор Амсон.

— К сожалению, его отказ от воды, подтверждает его нежелание жить. У него были разбиты губы, но, если бы он хотел жить, он мог бы влить воду между зубов.

— Лжецы, подонки, ублюдки, лживые, продажные стервятники, — пробормотал себе под нос Джемисон.

Судя по поглядевшим в его сторону присяжным, слышал его не только Рики.

Судья снова объявил перерыв. Перед зданием суда зажглись фонари. В их свете кожа черных, сидевших у стен на корточках стала синей. Доктор Амсон вышел на крыльцо и закашлялся. Голуби сорвались с крыши здания суда. Приступ кашля был таким сильным, что Амсон ухватился за стену, чтобы не упасть.

— Туберкулез, — равнодушно проговорил Джемисон. — Залеченный и запущенный.

Амсон кашлял весь перерыв.

Они вернулись в зал после совещания присяжных. Продажные и лживые судьи признали мистера Висона виновным в нанесении тяжких, но не смертельных, телесных повреждений его работнику Китошу, судья назначил штраф.

Усы пожал руку судье и каждому из присяжных. Джемисон споткнулся на пороге зала, упал бы, если бы Рики не поддержал его за локоть.

Черные около здания суда исчезли, словно они знали решение суда заранее и им надоело ждать, когда его огласят.

Спускаясь по ступеням, Джемисон уронил портсигар. Мистер Висон вышел один и забрался в седло худой лошади — кожа да кости, без подков, с изъеденным клещами крупом. Из-за этой клячи погиб Китош, Рики передернулся.

Джемисон никак не мог прикурить, и Рики помог ему, зажег спичку и сложил руки лодочкой, прикрывая пламя от ветра. Даже когда он выкинул спичку и опустил руки, Джемисон долго на них смотрел.

В темноте, рассеянной фонарями и светом из окон, улицы Кейптауна казались уже, чем были днем, дома выше, фигуры людей тоньше.

— Что я должен был сделать? — спросил Джемисон.

В переулке раздался звон стекла, взвизгнула кошка.

— Нужно было показать им тело, — Джемисон сплюнул.

По дороге пронесся галопом всадник, песок из-под его копыт попал Рики в глаза.

— Но они не позволили принести в здание суда труп. Что я мог сделать?

За витриной магазина старая малайка ростом с десятилетнюю девочку мыла пол.

— Я должен был поговорить с присяжными перед заседанием, объяснить им все, — Джемисон частил и забывал делать паузы между словами.

Около гостиницы с французским флагом остановилась коляска. Белый кучер с черными шрамами на голенях и предплечьях завозился с раздвижной крышей — то поднимал, то опускал ее. Механизм щелкал.

— Я должен был разговорить Амсона или Лапироуса перед судом и узнать, что они собираются говорить. Нужно было не пустить их в зал. Отвлечь. Обмануть. Сломать им ноги, в конце концов, — чем невнятнее он говорил, тем больше капель слюны вылетало у него изо рта.

В Столовой бухте один из пароходов дымил трубой. Около борделя спорили, кричали и толкались четверо молодых англичан. В зале на первом этаже Ким играла на пианино. Черные волосы полностью скрывали узкую спину.

На лестнице на втором этаже мужчина с большими руками, перегнул черед перила шлюху индуску и ощупывал ее ляжки с глупой улыбкой на лице. В одной из комнат вскрикнули. Джемисон очнулся от своих бормотаний и остановился, готовый броситься на помощь. Он встревоженно прислушивался и не двигался, но крик не повторился.

Джемисон пошел за Рики на третий этаж и вошел за ним в его комнату. Когда Рики прикрыл дверь, дотронулся рукой до его груди, так, как делал это в суде. Тогда Рики ощутил волнение, теперь смог для себя сформулировать его причину — я мог бы быть на месте Китоша. Если бы я не обокрал отца, я бы не курил опиум в своей комнате, а нанялся бы на работу и, возможно, во всем зависел от ублюдка, который даже за своей лошадью не умеет смотреть.

Рики прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза, позволяя Джемисону делать, что он хочет. Он услышал, как Джемисон задерживает дыхание. Почувствовал, как он разводит пальцы в стороны и сводит их вместе, опускает руку ниже. Джемисон вздохнул, судя по возне, опустился на колени. Рики ощутил пахом его горячее дыхание. В следующее мгновение Джемисон накрыл раскрытым ртом его член через штаны. Это было приятно. Возбуждение развернулось внизу живота, и заставило сердце Рики биться быстрее. Джемисон поелозил губами у него между ног, намочил ткань, зацепил яйца и ставшую чувствительной головку напрягшегося члена, а потом отстранился и зашуршал одеждой. Рики услышал, как на пол упала пуговица, услышал, как Джемисон откинул туфли.

— Пожалуйста, — Джемисон вложил в руку Рики ремень.

Рики открыл глаза. Казалось, он пробыл в темноте слишком долго и забыл, что нужно от него жалкому человеку, который сидит перед ним на коленях и смотрит на него снизу-вверх огромными влажными глазами. Рики скользнул взглядом по полувозбужденному члену доктора Джима и сжал ремень.

— Ляг на кровать, — сказал Рики. — На живот.

Не было нужды уточнять, доктор Джим опередил его, растянулся на кровати, развел и свел ноги, положил руки под голову, убрал, повернул голову в одну сторону, в другую. Никак не мог устроиться, найти удобное положение. Застыл и выгнул спину, когда Рики ударил первый раз. Скомкал простыни, когда ремень опустился между лопаток. Вымоченные слюной Джемисона штаны облепили мошонку и член Рики. Он бил Джемисона по ягодицам — закладывал удары один рядом с другим и крест-накрест. Темнота в комнате не позволяла рассмотреть красные полосы на коже. Рики видел только трясущееся белое тело доктора Джима. Он то кусал предплечья, то открывал рот в беззвучном крике.

Рики лупил, не чувствуя усталости. Это было как опьянение, как первый вдох опиума. Тело стало легким, отказалось от законов тяготения. Время рассеялось. Бордель и город вокруг перестали существовать. Голова опустела.

Когда плечи Джемисона начали часто трястись, Рики прекратил избиение и пошатнулся. Силы закончились резко и внезапно. Чтобы сесть на пол, Рики пришлось держаться за стену. Дрожащими руками он перемешал табак с опиумом и зажег лампу. Медные стенки вспыхнули золотым. Лампа завораживала своим неровным светом.

— Хочешь? — спросил Рики доктора Джима, сделав первую затяжку.

Света лампы не хватало, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо. Доктор Джим протянул руку, и Рики передал ему свою трубку. Прежде чем взять ее, доктор Джим погладил костяшки пальцев Рики и нарисовал пальцем круг на внутренней стороне его запястья. Доктор Джим так долго гладил его руку, что Рики захотелось спать.

Он проснулся в кровати рядом с доктором Джимом. К окну присосалась темнота. В дверь коротко и отрывисто стучали.

— Джим, — позвала Ким.

Доктор Джим резко сел и застонал. Рики коснулся его спины, желая проверить наощупь, не порвал ли он нигде кожу.

— Что-то случилось? — доктор Джим перехватил пальцы Рики и быстро их поцеловал.

Потом он сполз с кровати, натянул штаны и подошел к двери.

Полоса света разрезала его лицо и грудь пополам — Ким держала перед собой масляную лампу.

— Прости… — она понизила голос, чтобы Рики ее не слышал.

Рики подумал, что кому-то из шлюх нужна помощь, кто-то из девочек или мальчиков Ким пострадал, иначе зачем ей понадобился доктор Джим посреди ночи?

— Ты заплатил за всю ночь, но человек внизу…

Рики больше не вслушивался, он задумался о том, за что заплатил Джемисон.

Тихо ругаясь, Джемисон собрал в темноте свои вещи и оделся. Перед тем как уйти, он присел на край кровати и коснулся щиколотки Рики.

— Прости. Мне нужно идти.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Джемисон выскользнул из комнаты.

Простыни под Рики были влажными от пота. Пол все еще хранил тепло дня.

Ты заплатил за всю ночь, сказала Ким. И она имела в виду не комнату. За комнату платил Рики. Джемисон заплатил за Рики. Она не шутила, когда говорила, что легко найдет клиента для его задницы. Но Рики не думал, что она провернет такое за его спиной.

Рики оделся и спустился следом за Джемисоном. В зале внизу двое молодых англичан в окружении пустых рюмок играли в кто кого перепьет. Девушка индуска расчесывала волосы. Малена задрав юбку поправляла чулки. Мужчина с густыми черными волосами спал, уткнувшись лицом в стол.

Рики вышел на улицу. Двор был пуст. Но достаточно было прислушаться, и Рики услышал Джемисона. Он спорил и ругался. Рики пошел на голос. Обогнул дом и увидел Джемисона рядом с высоким мужчиной в шляпе, сапогах и с патронташем на груди. Похоже, незнакомец собирался в дорогу. У него был широких шаг, и он то и дело останавливался, чтобы подождать Джемисона. Они поднимались по улице, спиной к гавани, лицом к окраинам. За двухэтажками вдоль дороги потянулись одноэтажные лачуги. У одной из лачуг стояла телега. Куривший рядом с ней человек поспешил пожать Джемисону руку. Джемисон толкнул калитку забора и поспешил к покосившемуся дому. Двое мужчин наступали ему на пятки. Через несколько минут они вынесли из дома длинный ящик. Внутри ящика громыхнуло, когда его бросили на телегу.

Громыхнуло тяжело и характерно. Рики видел такие ящики в порту, видел, как из таких в Колсберге продавали ружья. Откуда ружья у доктора Джемисона?

Тем временем мужчины вынесли второй ящик. Джемисон вытер руки о штаны, хотя сам ящики и не поднимал, полез в карман и дал высокому мужчине деньги. Жаль, Рики не видел, как он передает деньги Ким. Не видел сколько. Сейчас это был не шиллинги и гинеи, а бумажные фунты. И Рики сомневался, что бумажка была одна. Джемисон приплачивает кому-то за перевозку оружия?

Один из мужчин пожал руку Джемисону, второй поспешно вскарабкался на облучку телеги и нетерпеливо хлестнул лошадь. Телега покатилась.

Рики вышел из переулка, в котором прятался, и пошел к Джемисону. Тот смотрел на Рики, наморщив лоб и приоткрыв рот. Рики понравилась его растерянность. Захотелось усилить ее.

— Сколько ты заплатил Ким за ночь со мной?

— Фредди, я не хотел тебя унизить…

С удовлетворением Рики отметил, что не ошибся насчет Джемисона. Этот жалкий извращенный человек обладал развитой совестью. Его чувство вины было легко пробудить, и оно лизало ему пятки как грешникам адское пламя. Но сейчас Рики не интересовали сделки Джемисона с Ким, это он обсудит с ней.

— Кто были эти люди? — Рики кивнул в темноту, где скрылась телега. — Сколько ты им заплатил?

— Фредди, пожалуйста.

— Кому ты передаешь оружие?

— Фредди, пожалуйста, зайди в дом, и я все объясню, — Джемисон с тревогой осмотрел улицу.

Пока Джемисон закрывал за ним калитку, Рики осмотрел двор — вытоптанная земля, ни сорняка, ни овощной грядки. Дом склеен из глины, размазанной по деревянному костяку и накрыт крышей из соломы.

— Ты здесь живешь? — усмехнулся Рики.

Джемисон кивнул. Внутри пахло спиртом, маслом для свечей, мылом и немного отсыревшей одеждой. Комнат было две. Рики осмотрел закопченную печь на кухне с единственной лавкой около стола и горой посуды в углу.

— Крыша слишком низкая, — сказал Рики. — Тебе лучше готовить на улице, иначе не избежать пожара.

— Я тут не готовлю, — Джемисон пожал плечами и почему-то улыбнулся.

Рики сел на лавку.

— Для кого оружие?

— Для дикарей.

— Кто эти люди? — Рики мотнул головой в сторону улицы и уехавшей по ней телеге.

— Бывшие старатели из Колсберга. Разорились в прошлом году, теперь работают на «Де Бирс» и возят в Колсберг виски, инструменты и технику. Винят «Де Бирс» в своем разорении и не прочь за хорошее вознаграждение напакостить компании.

— И сколько они берут?

— Пятьдесят фунтов.

Рики прикинул в уме, если ящики полные, в каждом — по восемнадцать винтовок.

— Где ты берешь винтовки? Как часто отсылаешь? Сколько людей, готовых возить оружие, ты знаешь? Кому именно они передают оружие? Где именно около Колсберга они передают черным оружие?

— Фредди, у меня всего лишь двое людей. Я отправляю оружие черным два раза в год. Чаще я не потяну с моими доходами.

— У меня есть деньги, — Рики вскочил на ноги и заходил по маленькой комнате. — Мы должны найти больше людей. Не обязательно из «Де Бирс». Можно использовать почтовые дилижансы. По долгу службы врача ты постоянно общаешься с людьми. Хорошо, что ты лечишь бедняков, среди них всегда много недовольных и неудовлетворенных, — Рики закусил губу. — Но ты должен быть осторожен. Если англичане узнают, они устроят тебе суд, в котором лжи будет еще больше чем в деле Китоша. Они тебя повесят. Потому ты не должен больше сам покупать ружья. Мы найдем другой способ. Найдем не только ружья. Мы добудем черным пулемет. В разобранном виде его тоже можно упаковать в ящик. В собранном он выплевывает триста пуль в минуту. — У Рики перехватило дыхание. Он видел, как папаша Стюарт расстрелял из пулемета племя Нголу. Видел реку, окрасившуюся кровью. За каких-то сраных десять минут двести воинов расстались с жизнью. Он так же видел зулусов в бою. Видел, как они поджигали фургоны и палатки буров. Убивали детей и женщин. Неужели он хотел дать дикарям пулемет?

Увлеченный собственными мыслями, Рики не сразу заметил, как Джемисон на него смотрит. Так смотрят дети на скорпиона или гадюку. С любопытством и страхом. Охотники на льва. Со страхом и с желанием. Идеи Рики Джемисона в одинаковой степени привлекали и пугали.

— Ты платишь мошенникам, чтобы передать черным тридцать шесть винтовок два раза в год. Сколько черных умирают за год? Скольких черных запирают за год за колючей проволокой? То, что ты делаешь сейчас, ты делаешь для успокоения собственной совести. Чтобы утешить себя. Чтобы сказать себе, я попытался. Но рано или поздно, снова наступит момент, когда ты спросишь себя, что я мог сделать. Что я должен был сделать?

Рики знал, приплетать к делу с оружием суд нечестно, Джемисон никак не мог повлиять на исход дела Китоша. Но Рики готов был использовать любые средства, чтобы раздавить сомнения. Его и свои.

— Пора посмотреть правде в глаза. Другого выхода нет. Или дать черным оружие для защиты их земель или смотреть, как их перебьют и загонят за колючую проволоку. Может, когда белые поймут, что у черных есть что им противопоставить, они остановятся?

Рики говорил, а перед глазами стояла кровавая река. Сердце колотилось, собственный голос звенел в ушах. Он сам не понимал верит своим словам или нет.

Джемисон поймал его за руку, притянул к себе, и вжался лицом в его живот.

— Ты прекрасен в своем гневе, — прошептал Джемисон.

Рики передернулся, словно его облили холодной водой.


	29. Май Ди

Рики знал, что Ким спит с главарем банды, которая промышляла то ли в порту, то ли на базаре. Он сожалел, что не разузнал подробности раньше.

Несколько дней он размышлял о том, говорить ли ему с Ким наедине или в присутствии Карла. Карл вел дела с туарегами, даже получал долю от их торговли солью. Далеко на севере туареги грабили караваны и убивали англичан и французов. Возможно, если Рики решил ввязаться в торговлю оружием, опыт общения Карла с туарегами чему-то его научит. В итоге он решил поговорить с Ким и Карлом в очередной понедельник.

Небо было затянуто облаками. Солнце пряталось за Чертовым пиком. На завтрак Ким испекла слоенные булочки.

Стоило Рики завести речь о покупке оружия, Карл взмахнул руками.

— Не лезь в это, Фредди. Это тебе не опиум купить и слинять.

— Ты думаешь, я дурак?

— Я не знаю, откуда у тебя деньги. И не хочу знать. Я искренне рад, что о том, что у тебя есть деньги знаем лишь мы с Ким. Поверь мне, Фредди, будет лучше, если это так и останется. Если никто не знает, что у тебя есть деньги, никто не хочет их у тебя отобрать. Я могу представить зачем тебе оружие. Ты хороший человек, Фредди. Мало кто проявлял столько сострадания к моей болезни. Когда мы встретились, ты был потерянным и испуганным. Я сразу понял, что жизнь с тобой не нежничала, — Карл поднял руку, не позволяя Рики перебить. — И пусть тебе сейчас кажется, что ты оправился, что твои кошмары отступили, но я-то вижу, что ты по-прежнему потерян и напуган. Я подозреваю, что за твоим решением купить оружие стоит месть или желание кого-то защитить, кого-то спасти, кому-то помочь. Но я уверен, ты не понимаешь во что ввязываешься.

Карл прервался и взглянул на Ким. Она отвернулась и посмотрела на Столовую гору, на плоской вершине, которой тучи расселись, как стервятники, высматривающие добычу.

— Давай на чистоту, — Карл наклонился над столом. — Ты просишь Ким свести тебя с ее приятелем. Май Ди вор и убийца. Знаешь, как он добился уважения и сколотил свой капитал? Пацаном он приходил в лавки к своим соседям и требовал у них денег. Требовал денег за то, что позволит им дальше вести их дела. Если ему отказывали, он разносил лавку. Если ему отказывали снова, он убивал кого-то из родных хозяина лавки. Он не оставлял людям выбора. И никогда не отцеплялся от них, пока не высасывал из них последнее. Скажи, Ким, ты бы стала вести с ним дела, если бы могла отказаться?

— У меня бордель, Карл, — Ким глотнула кофе и принялась рассматривать свои ногти.

— Слышишь? Моя девочка держит бордель, потому вынуждена дружить и спать со всякими отбросами, которые время от времени пытаются ее надуть. Поверь мне, Фредди, тебе не нужно в это впутываться. Вести дела с таким как Май Ди, значит быть у него на крючке. Такие люди сделают все, чтобы превратить сотрудничество в зависимость. Заключая с ними сделку, ты не сможешь дать заднюю. У тебя потребуют деньги вперед. Ты не сможешь рассчитывать, что под конец партнер не изменит условия сделки. Такие люди сделают все, чтобы тебя обмануть и раздеть.

— Ты повторяешься, — заметил Рики, красноречие Карла его утомило, и он повернулся к Ким. — Я хочу купить тридцать винтовок. Мне не нужные новые модели, типа хваленного «Маузера». Хороший вариант английский Ли-Метфорд. На рынке им цена пятнадцать фунтов. Я хочу взять за половину. Как думаешь, твой приятель может это устроить?

Напрасно Карл считал Рики идиотом. Он не собирался покупать много и сразу. Не собирался вкладывать все свои деньги. Не собирался ввязываться в долгое сотрудничество. Наоборот, он лишь закидывал сеть на пробу на мелководье. Карл прав, Рики ничего не знал об этих людях, их привычках и связях. Но он хотел узнать, и больше всего его интересовало, где они берут оружие.

— Я не знаю. Но я могу спросить.

— Буду очень тебе благодарен.

— Кому нужна твоя благодарность? — усмехнулась Ким.

***

Май Ди был маленьким и тощим малайцем. Первый раз он встретился с Рики в баре борделя. Было одиннадцать часов вечера. Белые девицы ушли наверх с клиентами. Одна из индусок сидела на коленях у английского солдата, вторая — пила розовое вино у барной стойки. Хромая негритянка сидела между двумя французами, судя по европейским костюмам, они недавно прибыли в Кейптаун. Негритянка с улыбкой позволяла французам себя ощупывать. Один запусти руку в лиф ее платья, второй задрал юбку и играл с подтяжками чулков.

Май Ди нарядился в английский фрак, на ноги напялил сапоги с обитыми железом носками. Если он и взглянул на Рики, то только раз, когда Ким представила их друг другу. Во время короткого разговора Май-Ди пялился на шлюх. Возможно, хотел этим показать Рики свое неуважение, возможно, вел себя так со всеми. Рики все еще о нем ничего не знал. Рики использовал образ, который создал для него Карл. Разыгрывал из себя наивного черного.

Когда Май-ди сказал, что хочет деньги вперед, сказал, что только дурак платит деньги, не увидев козу, и согласился дать вперед только половину. Договоришься о десяти фунтах за винтовку, Май Ди заломил цену на патроны. Рики сказал, что за такие деньги сам сделает патроны из старых подков. Все так же не глядя на него, Май-Ди посмеялся. Пока они торговались за патроны, с улицы пришла компания английских офицеров. Ким села за пианино. Мальчик малаец босиком с голым торсом в одних шароварах прошел под музыку на руках и начал выделывать всякие акробатические трюки перед англичанами.

Второй раз Рики встретился с Май Ди в баре около набережной, чтобы передать залог. Длинный зал бара покрывала низкая крыша. Крису бы пришлось здесь наклонять голову. Но малайцы были низкорослыми. Наворачивали рис за столами и не переставали разговаривать. Молодые малайки с яркими губами крутились за длинной стойкой. Резали, наливали, подкидывали в глубоких сковородках блины и овощи. За стулом Май Ди как за троном стояли шестеро человек. У троих были мачете за поясами, у троих револьверы. Они не двигались, пока Май Ди пересчитывал деньги и договаривался с Рики о том, что он может забрать оружие через неделю.

Выйдя из бара, Рики остановился покурить на противоположной стороне улицы. Он выкурил три сигареты, когда малаец с револьвером вышел из бара и пошел вверх по улице. Рики двинулся за ним, решив, что неделя достаточное время, чтобы разузнать побольше о делах Май Ди, и определиться стоит ли заказывать у него ружья еще раз или есть другой путь. Малаец с револьвером носил сандалии на деревянной подошве. Она била по мостовой как ложка по горшку с маслом. Малаец заходил ненадолго в маленькие лавки. На витринах некоторых головки сыра соседствовали с яркими тряпкам. Похоже, Карл был прав и часть бизнеса Май Ди была связана с вымогательством.

На следующий день Рики снова пришел к бару, в котором встречался с Май Ди. Еще один малаец с револьвером и поросячьим носом провел Рики на конюшни. Во дворе немцы и англичане выбирали лошадей для прогулки и обговаривали цены с хозяевами малайцами. Конюх малаец впрягал лошадь в экипаж. Малаец, за которым следил Рики, нырнул в погреб за конюшнями и вынырнул из него с двумя большими ящиками. Ящики он поставил под скамью экипажа. На скамью сел немец с густой длинной бородой. Едва отъехав от конюшен, коляска остановилась около аптеки. Малаец передал ящик аптекарю. Дальше, будучи пешком, Рики не смог отследить движение коляски.

На следующий день он взял лошадь. Во время его пребывания в Кейптауне по совету Карла, он держал лошадь на конюшне, недалеко от борделя. Там же Карл держал своих лошадей и фургон. Как и за комнату Рики оплачивал содержание лошади на месяц вперед.

За пару дней Рики узнал, что у Май Ди есть склады на трех фермах за городом. Одной фермой управляла белая вдова с пятью детьми. На других жили семьи скотоводов.

Самыми интересными Рики показались связи людей Май Ди в порту. Два дня подряд они ездили в порт после заката. Оба раза к одному и тому же месту, в стороне от причалов и стоянки больших судов. Малайцев встречал англичанин с закрученными усами и узкой лисьей мордой. Каждый раз он вел за собой мула, который тащил низкую телегу. На ней громоздились мешки и ящики. На некоторых мешках темнели печати Ост-Индийской торговой компании. На других — эмблемы частных компаний. На длинных ящиках Рики заметил оттиск английского герба.

Во вторую ночь Рики увидел, как малайцы забрали из порта и увезли на ферму вдовы пять ящиков с оружием. Возможно, Лисья Морда служил на одном из кораблей. Возможно, работал в порту. Так или иначе, его работа позволяла ему воровать грузы.

Задумав, проследить за Лисьей Мордой, Рики вернулся на следующее утро в порт и прослонялся там три часа, пока Лисья морда не появился около десяти. При дневном свете он выглядел лет на сорок. Из порта Лисья Морда отправился на базарную площадь. Там среди людской суеты он долго сидел под навесом одной из лавок и поглощал одну за другой три миски мясного рагу. Потом в квартале одноэтажек он долго припирался с бледной женщиной во дворе маленького дома и долго играл с карапузом лет пяти. Он не служил на корабле. Жил с семьей в Кейптауне. Его работа в порту давала ему вход на склады и возможность выносить из них товар для малайцев. То, что Рики сначала принял за груз с одного корабля, прибыло на разных кораблях.

Лисья Морда был очень полезным человеком. Закончив дела с малайцами, Рики зашлет к нему Джемисона. Продавшись один раз, человек легко продастся второй раз. Особенно, если платить ему будет белый соотечественник, такой же англичанин как он. Лисья Морда сочтет за честь воровать оружие для Джемисона.

Рики вернулся в бордель голодным и в хорошем настроение. За последние полгода, он редко мог осилить полноценный обед. Девчонки индуски готовили на кухне для всех острый рис с курицей. Рики впервые похвалил их стряпню и не стал забирать еду в свою комнату.

Днем окна и двери борделя стояли распахнутыми. По залу для гостей гулял сквозняк. Шлюхи с мокрыми волосами и замотанными полотенцами головами, ели, красили ногти, чинили одежду и болтали. Раньше Рики не стал бы прислушиваться к их разговорам, но утренняя прогулка и возбуждение от слежки, разбудили его внимание.

Одна из девочек индусок раз в неделю отдавала часть своего заработка матери и младшим сестрам. Отец ее погиб пять лет назад на мельнице.

— Каково мне было, когда я вчера узнала, что моя младшая сестра валяется на сеновале с чертовым возницей почтового фургона. Не знаю, сколько у них это длится. Подозреваю, что мать и так скрывала это от меня так долго, как могла. Но вчера он вернулся из Трансвааля, и эта дурища убежала к нему. Только под утро вернулась. Совсем головой не думает. У него денег едва бутылку купить хватает. Я ей говорю, забеременеешь, и кому ты будешь нужна? А она морду воротит. Мол, я смогу о себе позаботиться.

— А она хоть красивая или у нее такие же темные пятна на коленях и локтях как у тебя? — засмеялась белая шлюха с передними золотыми зубами.

Не оборачиваясь, Рики услышал, как по полу что-то покатилось, потом раздался смех. Если возница почтового фургона захочет жениться ему понадобится заработок. Люди мечтают о счастье. Мечты стоят того, чтобы пойти на риск и согласиться перевозить оружие. Ящик с винтовками можно закрепить под дном фургона.

Со своего места Рики видел часть улицы. Мимо дверей борделя старик катил в сторону базара тачку, набитую глиняной посудой. Собака рыла яму в песке. Жизнь казалась Рики полной возможностей. Нужно было просто лучше прислушиваться к людям.

Когда Рики покончил с обедом, в дверях появился доктор Джим. Он снял шляпу и комично прижал ее к груди, будто собирался произнести клятву. Белая шлюха чмокнула его в щеку. Продажный мальчик показал ему нарыв на шее. Все наперебой предлагали доктору Джиму еду и выпивку. Черная шлюха с необъятной грудью подала ему засахаренные орешки.

— Спасибо, не могу, у меня от них изжога, — голос доктора Джима был мягким, тихим и липким как пот.

— Виски лечит любую изжогу, — индуска, сокрушавшаяся о судьбе сестры, потянулась через стойку за бутылкой.

— Фредди, — доктор Джим присел около Рики, взгляд его бегал от пустой тарелки к бокалу пальмового пива перед Рики. — Я видел твою лошадь во дворе.

— Утром были дела, — лениво сказал разморенный едой, выпивкой и хорошими новостями, Рики. Сообщать Джемисону о Лисьей Морде пока было рано.

— Что ты делаешь после обеда?

— Ничего.

— Я хотел познакомить тебя с одним человеком. Он живет в тридцати милях от Кейптауна.

Рики прикинул, что, если поедет, вернется к полночи. Если человек, о котором говорит Джемисон, согласится перевозить оружие, то поездка того стоит. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Джемисона. Тот слабо кивнул и виновато улыбнулся.

— Позаботься о нем хорошо, Фрэдди. Отсоси ему. Дай ему все, что он захочет. Не обижай нашего доктора Джима. После того как он увидел тебя с ружьем, он места себе не находит, — голосили шлюхи, когда Рики вышел с Джемисоном под раскаленной небо.

Доктор Джемисон провел две ночи подряд в комнате Рики, этого не могли не заметить. Не могли не обсуждать, выдумывая подробности и детали, опираясь на предыдущие визиты Джемисона к мальчикам малайцам. Рики не волновали сексуальные опыты Джемисона и не коробили слухи об их отношениях, его полностью захватила сделка с оружием и связанные с ней надежды.

Джемисон ездил на старой лошади. После десяти минут галопа, она начала спотыкаться. Нервничала и крутилась на месте, когда рядом по дороге проезжали фуры, запряженные волами.

— Тебе нужна новая кляча. И новые панталоны. Твои совсем протерлись, — Рики шутил и пребывал в прекрасном настроение.

Несколько месяцев назад около Кейптауна появились телеграфные столбы. Раньше во время своих одиноких прогулок Рики не обращал на ни внимания, теперь расспросил Джемисона о телеграфе. Ему понравилось, как Джемисон объяснял — спокойно и обстоятельно, не делая скидок на то, что Рики не образованный черный. Джемисон разговаривал с ним как с равным. Мысль, что теперь за несколько минут можно передать сообщение в Наталь или Преторию показалась Рики невероятной. Поверить в это было трудно, почти невозможно.

По пути Джемисон краснел и улыбался. К маленькой церкви из кирпича сырца они приехали, когда солнце село.

— Это Элоис, — Джемисон представил Рики старика с пожелтевшей повязкой на глазу. Месяц назад ему щепкой от полена выбило глаз, когда рана загноилась, он приехал в город и обратился к Джемисону за помощью.

Элоис пожал Рики руку и улыбнулся — глубокие морщины сложились в кресты на его переносице, щеках и подбородке.

Элоис сорок лет жил в Африке. Тридцать пять из них он ездил по диким землям и нес дикарям слово божье. Повсюду его сопровождала умная и преданная жена. Она не только готовила и стирала для него, но и помогала в работе. Он изучал языки дикарей, она записывала каждое слово и пояснение. Она лечила его раны. Родила ему пятерых сыновей. А потом умерла. Старший сын Элоиса упал с лошади и свернул себе шею. Сам он перенес лихорадку и малярию столько раз, что превратился в развалину. Сердце Элоиса стало слабым, стоило пройти десть шагов и Элоис мучился отдышкой. Все, что ему осталось — это вспоминать старые прекрасные времена и гордиться своим сыновьями. Трое из них как отец выбрали судьбу проповедника, подолгу жили среди диких племен и близко к сердцу воспринимают их беды.

Сыновья Элоиса готовы были перевозить оружие для черных. Старший из выживших детей Элоиса пять лет назад взял себе черную жену и поселился в краале ее отца. Каждый год у него рождалось по ребенку. Он был счастлив среди дикарей, но потом пришил белые и забрали у племени весь скот. Сын Элоиса хотел вернуть скот, и для этого ему нужны были ружья.

Другой сын Элоиса был торговцем и приезжал в Кейптаун раз в четыре месяца по делам. У него было много друзей среди дикарей и, исходя из его рассказов о бесчинстве белых, Элоис не сомневался, в следующую поездку его сын охотно возьмет с собой ружья. Он приедет в Кап через два месяца.

— Его телега запряжена быками или лошадьми? — спросил Рики.

— А что?

— Лошади быстрее и выносливее.

Мысли Рики унеслись далеко вперед. Тридцать винтовок, что он получит от Май Ди он передаст старшему сыну Элоиса. До приезда другого договорится с Лисьей Мордой. После сделки с Май Ди у него останутся деньги купить еще тридцать винтовок. Потом нужно подумать, где достать больше денег. Будут деньги, можно подключить к делу возницу почтового фургона. Со временем он мог бы передавать дикарям по сто, а может, и пятьсот ружей в год.

Все это были мечты, но с ними Рики чувствовал себя сильным. Он хотел верить словам Карла — мечты помогают нам понять целое и постичь мир. И надеялся, что не потеряется в своих мечтах, как потерялся его отец.

— Это хорошие честные трудолюбивые люди, — рассказал Элоис о племени, в котором жил его сын. — Они уже пятьдесят лет ни с кем не воевали. В прошлом году они приняли к себе семью из деревни, которую разрушили белые.

Рики подумал, что было бы прекрасно знать, кому именно они передают оружие. Ему стоит встретиться с сыновьями Элоиса, расспросить о черных, с которыми они общаются, и узнать, что происходит около Наталя и в междуречье Зимбабве и Лимпапо.

Рики и Джемисон остались ночевать у Элоиса. Он постелил им овечьи шкуры на церковных скамьях. Распятие и стена за ним купались в лунном свете. Грубо вырезанная человеческая фигура на кресте походила на птицу со сломанными крыльями.

Доктор Джим достал из походной аптечки склянку Ланданума.

— Хочешь? — спросил он Рики.

Рики отрицательно мотнул головой, думая о том, что впервые за последние полгода сможет заснуть, не заглушая свои мысли и тревоги опиумом. У него появилась цель. Он чувствовал себя на своем месте. Он мог сделать что-то полезное. Мог что-то изменить.

***

Когда Рики вернулся в Кейптаун, около борделя его ждала Джульетта. В сером платье с высоким глухим воротничком. В животе у Рики заурчало. Последние дни он ел за двоих.

Он спрыгнул на землю — пыль взлетела до колен — и обнял Джульетту.

— Как ты?

— Ты сказал, что живешь здесь? — она покосилась на бордель и наморщила лоб, словно не могла решить остаться или бежать.

Рики улыбнулся и подхватил чемодан Джульетты. Куда убежишь с таким тяжелым чемоданом?

— Ты в нем камни что ли носишь? Заходи!

Дверь как обычно днем стояла распахнутой. В зале на первом этаже Ким и две белые девочки возились с пианино — подняв крышку, вытирали пыль, проверяли клавиши, подтягивали струны. Малена замазывала синяк на плече желтой мазью.

Джульетта боязливо оглядывалась. Пропустив мимо ушей вопросы шлюх о том, как прошла ночь с доктором Джимом, Рики предложил Джульетте поесть. А когда она отказалась, налил ей выпить.

Он мог бы увести ее в свою комнату, но захотел насладиться ее растерянностью. В растерянности Джульетты чувствовалась брезгливость и это всколыхнуло внутри Рики волну протеста. Протеста почти инстинктивного и пока неосмысленного.

— Рассказывай, — он поставил локти на стол, убрал их и закинул ногу на ногу. Его переполняла энергия.

— Прости, что я пришла к тебе без предупреждения.

Джульетта взглянула на шлюху индуску. Она сидела перед чашкой кофе и, вынув из лифа полную грудь с крупным соском, смазывала ее кремом. Смутившись, Джульетта отвела взгляд и уставилась на свои руки. Она как будто запретила себе глазеть по сторонам. Но уже через минуту не сдержала любопытства и обернулась на спускавшуюся по лестнице белую девушку.

— Ну и как, Лили? — закричала девице Малена. — Я оказалась права? Этот худосочный французик трахнул тебя в задницу? Верно, ведь? Ну бледная сучка, я была права? Гони мой шиллинг!

Джульетта низко опустила голову, сгорбилась над своим стаканом вина.

Рики развеселился. Кем Джульетта себя возомнила?

У твоего отца было восемь тысяч акров земли, пять тысяч коров и сорок рабов. Твой английский ебарь пристроил тебя на работу в газету. И теперь ты смущена и пристыжена тем, что тебе приходится искать комнату в борделе?

Вздувшийся живот папы Легбе, да чем ты лучше шлюхи? Тебе никто в Кейптауне не сдаст комнату. Ты не можешь выйти замуж за того, кого хочешь. Не можешь любить того, кого хочешь. Если бы не Локвуд, ты бы не работала в газете, а мыла бы посуду или полы за кусок хлеба.

Джульетта снова украдкой оглядела зал. Бездомная цветная решила, что она лучше шлюх. Это так характерно для цветных и черных, усмехнулся Рики. Так по-рабски. Рабы, работающие в доме, считают себя лучше рабов, горбатящихся в поле. Рабыня, раздвигающая ноги перед хозяином считает, что она лучше домашних рабов. А уж дети рабыни, дырки которой пользовал хозяин, и вовсе верят в невероятное — воображают, что вырастут и станут белыми. Рики знал это по себе.

Белые в этом смысле были гораздо честнее черных. Им все равно раб ты, дикарь, цветной или шлюха. Белые наказывают черных либо, потому что так принято, либо потому что это доставляет им удовольствие.

Может, Рики стоит объяснить Джульетте, сколько черных были бы счастливы поменяться сейчас с ней местами? Скольким черным из Колсберга, с рудников и сахарных плантаций бордель покажется райским местом? Не нужно недоедать, горбатиться целый день, сбивать руки и ноги в кровь, теряя сознание от жары и бессилия. Можно пить кофе, жрать печенье и бездельничать полдня, а по вечерам подставляться. Ведь тела черных никогда им не принадлежали — для белых они всегда были рабочие руки, ноги и отверстия.

Или, может, стоит объяснить Джульетте, что, если бы она захотела завтра здесь работать, Ким бы не взяла ее. Ким сказала бы, что у нее приличный бордель, а для приличного борделя хватит и двух черных шлюх.

Чем мы лучше шлюх, Джульетта?

Бордель для черных это как монастырь для белых. Возможность посмотреть на себя со стороны и подумать о разных видах унижения.

— Я ушла от Локвуда.

— Он тебя выгнал?

-Нет-нет. Он не такой человек. Он верный, добрый, готовый ради меня на все. Это все я виновата. Я не могла с ним больше оставаться. Не могла ему больше врать. Он заслуживает лучшего, — Джульетта закрыла лицо руками и разрыдалась.

Рики вздохнул. Он еще не услышал историю Джульетты, но она уже его утомила. Когда Джульетта заговорила об арабе, ее глаза засияли сквозь слезы. Он красивый, благородный, он заставлял ее сердце выпрыгивать из груди каждый раз, когда она его видела. Когда они заговорили впервые, она чуть не умерла. Когда он прикоснулся к ней, она пережила восторг, похожий на религиозное откровение. Такой восторг, наверное, переживали христианские святые, отшельники и аскеты, когда после долгих лишений и страданий видели бога. Увидев его, они понимали, что лишения и страдание очистили их душу для этого момента, благодаря лишениям и страданиям между ними и богом не осталось больше преград из мелочных эгоистичный желаний и ложных мечтаний. После такого откровения, человек даже если захочет, не сможет вернуться к прошлой жизни.

Весь мир против нас, сказала Джульетта, нам никогда не пожениться. С самого начала их связи, которая длилась уже год, Джульетта запрещала себе надеяться, ведь его семья потомки пророка. Она долго жила от одной встречи с ним до другой. Но теперь они решились бежать. Оставить всех, кого знали. Отказаться от всего. Она откажется от своей работы. Он от своего наследства. Ради своей любви они добровольно отправятся в изгнание, будут жить как дикари.

— И где же он сейчас? — спросил Рики.

Перед отъездом он должен позаботиться о делах. Ты не представляешь, Рики, сколько денег, земель и рабов у его семьи, вздохнула Джульетта. Сейчас он ждет караван с солью и золотом. Этот караван обеспечит влюбленных деньгами на первое время.

Рики подумал, что даже, если он расскажет Джульетте, что видел, как ее прекрасный сказочный араб избивает негра на улице, даже если скажет, что он ударил и его, это ничего не изменит. Джульетта все равно будет его любить и восхищаться им. Ее любовь напоминала защитную оболочку, вроде панциря черепахи — пока Джульетта влюблена, справедливость и жестокость ее не пугают.

Потому Рики сделал единственное, что мог сделать, он снял у Ким для Джульетты комнату и заплатил за месяц вперед.

***

Май Ди прислал за Рики малайца с мачете. Звали его Цен, в складках тонкой шеи он прятал шрамы от удавки или от веревки виселицы.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Рики.

— Прогуляться, возьми деньги.

В ту ночь луна была такой узкой и тонкой, что ее можно было спутать со скоплением звезд. Казалось, их мерцание раскачивает небо. Юго-восточный ветер гнул кедры на границе Кейптауна.

Как Рики и предполагал, Цен привез его на ферму к вдове. Окна маленького дома закрыла темнота. Вдова и дети давно легли спать. Около сарая щипали траву две оседланные лошади. Внутри малаец с пистолетом за поясом раскачивал масляную лампу на вытянутой руке. В ее свете Май Ди показал Рики ящик с оружием.

— Я обещал тебе тридцать винтовок. Но тут всего двадцать. С моими людьми случилось большое несчастье, — Май Ди взмахнул руками, покачал головой и скривился. Впервые Рики видел, чтобы он так активно и показательно проявлял эмоции. Еще он впервые смотрел на Рики, а не мимо него. — Пятерых моих людей арестовали английские солдаты. Их будут судить. Их повесят. Их арестовали, когда они везли тебе винтовки.

Рики осмотрел ящик, поворошил солому. Ли-Метфорд. Стволы поцарапанные, но ровные. Рики поднял одну винтовку, чтобы лучше ее осмотреть.

— А где патроны?

— Они было в ящике, который отобрали проклятые англичане.

Рики кивнул и вычел из причитающихся Май Ди денег три купюры.

— Ты что глухой? — пискливо закричал Май Ди. — Не понимаешь, что я тебе говорю? Эти винтовки мне слишком дорого обошлись! На этих винтовках кровь моих людей. Англичане казнят их. А сначала будут пытать. Кто знает, о чем мои люди проболтаются? Мне придется стать осторожным и тихим как ящерица и забросить все дела, пока англичане не успокоятся. Теперь понимаешь, как дорого мне обошлись твои винтовки? Этих денег, — он вырвал купюры из рук Рики и выплюнул ему в лицо, — не хватит чтобы возместить то, что я потеряю. В два раза больше денег будет мало. В три раза мало. Винтовки были твои. И ты должен возместить мне потери. Только так будет честно.

— Я не верю ни одному твоему слову, — сказал Рики. Четыре дня назад он видел, как ящики с оружием завезли в этот сарай. Если здесь побывали англичане, почему они не забрали все? У Рики хватило мозгов не сообщать Май Ди, что он следил за его людьми. Если скажет, может распрощаться с надеждой перекупить Лисью Морду.

— А мне плевать во что ты веришь, черная шлюха!

Цен схватил Рики сзади за локти. Перед тем как ударить Рики в живот, Май Ди дернул уголком губ.

— Ты не овощи на базаре покупаешь! Потому платишь не только за товар, но за риск моих людей! Я мог бы не отдавать тебе эти винтовки. Но я ценю свою репутацию, ценю деловые соглашения, уважаю своих партнеров. Даже если они грязные укуренные опиумом шлюхи! — Май Ди ударил Рики по почкам. Боль прострелила в поясницу, колени подкосились. Цен дернул Рики за локти, не позволяя упасть и согнуться, чтобы боссу было удобнее бить. — Ты заберешь свои винтовки. И принесешь мне триста фунтов в зубах. Я даю тебе три дня. И ты должен благодарить меня за терпение!

— У меня нет таких денег, — выдохнул Рики.

Май Ди снова дернул уголком губ. Рики попытался, но не смог отвернуть голову. От удара в челюсть его рот наполнился кровью и перед глазами потемнело. Цен за спиной дергал Рики за локти, сводил их вместе и давил на поясницу, отчего Рики казалось, что его позвоночник переломится пополам.

— Так попроси у своих дружков, для кого ты покупаешь ружья! Или ты собирался вооружить шлюх в борделе? — Май Ди врезал кулак в правый, потом в левый бок Рики. Рики оглох и ослеп от боли. Цен вывернул Рики плечи и толкнул его навстречу новому удару. Рики не мог ни вздохнуть, ни сплюнуть заполнившую рот кровь, он лишь сипел.

— Ты мне должен! — заревел Май Ди. Рики показалось, или он подпрыгнул? Он то приближался, брызгая слюной в лицо Рики, то удалялся, замахиваясь для удара. — Мне плевать где ты возьмешь деньги. Не дадут друзья, заработай жопой.

— Много работать придется, жопа не выдержит, — заржали сзади, снизу, сверху. Рики теперь плохо ориентировался в пространстве, все слилось в болезненное красное марево. Голос Май Ди звучал словно вдалеке. — Если не принесешь деньги через три дня, — Май Ди снова пробил Рики в челюсть, и Рики проглотил выбитый зуб. — Я отрежу тебе пальцы! Каждый день задержки буду отрезать по пальцу. Когда пальцы закончатся, отрежу руки. Вздумаешь бежать… — Май Ди снова ударил. Переносица хрустнула так оглушительно громко, что Рики перестал слышать.

Май Ди схватил его за волосы и кричал что-то в лицо.

— Ты понял, грязный выблядок? Я не слышу? — Май Ди обрушил кулак на подрагивающий живот Рики.

Рики дернулся всем телом, казалось, он падает, проваливается в темноту. Но рука в волосах не позволила ему потерять сознание.

— Я не слышу?

Рики захрипел. Говорить не получалось.

— Три дня! Я даю тебе три дня!

Рука в волосах исчезла, Рики уронил голову на грудь и обвис в руках Цена, чувствуя облегчение и благодарность за то, что его наконец оставили в покое.

Май Ди сплюнул себе под ноги. Как по сигналу Цен отпустил Рики, позволил ему упасть и прижаться разбитым лицом к холодному глиняному полу.

— До скорой встречи, сука, — Рики не разобрал, кто это сказал Май Ди, Цен или малаец с лампой. Рики не мог пошевелиться, не мог повернуться, только сжимал и разжимал кулак, глядя как земля забивается под ногти.

Услышав топот лошадей, Рики прикрыл глаза и перевел дыхание. Потом он посмотрел на ящик с винтовками. Он лежали на телеге с большими колесами. Если Рики найдет вожжи, он запряжет в телегу свою лошадь. Он отвезет винтовки к Элоису, Рики всхлипнул и ощупал бок.

Но сначала ему нужно отдохнуть. Боль скоро успокоится. Он вспомнил Китоша. Его затоптали ногами. Рики повезло, ему всего лишь помяли бока. Вставай, сука, хватит страдать. С трудом Рики перевернулся на спину. Когда он сможет вздохнуть полной грудью, тогда он сможет и подняться. Он лизнул окровавленные губы. Дрожащими пальцами ощупал переносицу. Хрящ ходил из стороны в сторону. Язык распух настолько, что Рики не смог определить сколько зубов потерял. Хватая ртом воздух, он прислушался к бешено колотящемуся сердцу. Будто испугался, что оно выпрыгнет из груди, накрыл его ладонью.

Нужно отвезти винтовки к Элоису до утра, прошептал Рики. Постепенно дыхание и сердце успокоились. Рики поднялся на четвереньки. Нужно найти воду, потом заняться оружием. Опираясь рукой на стену, Рики вышел из сарая. Звезды светили ярко, значит до рассвета еще далеко. Дом вдовы окутала сонная темнота. Шатаясь, Рики добрался до загона со свиньями. Бурая матка спала в окружении поросят. Рики засунул голову в корыто с водой. Звон в ушах усилился. Помогая себе ладонью, Рики напился. Немного посидев без движений, он убедился, что дышится ему теперь намного легче. Потом он толкнул себя на ноги и распахнул дверь сарая. Вытолкать телегу на улицу у него не хватило сил, потому он завел внутрь лошадь. Руки все еще дрожали, потому он долго возился с упряжью. Прежде чем залезать в седло, опустился на землю отдохнуть. Звон в ушах вернулся. Напоминал то ли церковный колокол, то ли стоны корабельных труб.

Вонючая задница Легбе, он не сможет проехать тридцать миль. Он не удержится в седле. Со второй попытки Рики закинул себя на спину лошади. Первые ее шаги отдавали болью во всем теле, потом Рики привык. Избитые бока болели меньше, когда он нагибался к гриве и ложился на шею лошади. Главное не смотреть на землю. От ее шатаний и прыжков у Рики кружилась голова и тошнота перекрывала дыхание.

Через несколько миль он заметил, что вцепившиеся в повод пальцы онемели — не разогнуть. Не только пальцы и тело потеряли чувствительность, восприятие тоже разладилось — Рики трясся на лошади, а ему чудилось, что он падает. Иногда он останавливался, выпрямлял спину и осматривался. Что если он забыл дорогу? Что если ошибся направлением? Сердце подпрыгивало к горлу. Приходилось стискивать зубы, чтобы его удержать и ехать дальше.

Церковь с крестом на крыше Рики увидел на рассвете. Траву покрывал серый туман. Элоис уже встал и возился с козой во дворе. Завидев Рики, он выбежал навстречу. Элоис оказался очень сильным — не позволил Рики свалиться на землю, затащил в церковь. Заставил выпить воды. Рики вырубился, когда Элоис смывал с его лица грязь и пыль.

Он пришел в себя с криком. Отлежал руку, но решил, что плечо не работает. Вывихнуто, выбито из сустава. Его растоптали лошадьми и бросили в вельде умирать. Рики вцепился в деревянную лавку. Лавки, шкуры, распятье на стене, яркий солнечный свет за окном. Рики вспомнил про винтовки. Вздохнул с облегчением и застонал, поднимаясь на ноги.

Элоис распряг его лошадь и пустил пастись на поле, привязав за переднюю ногу веревкой. Телега стояла пустая. Элоис появился от курятника с корзиной яиц. Сказал, что не хотел оставлять винтовки на виду и спрятал их в погребе. В погребе было полно паутины, от взгляда в земляную яму у Рики закружилась голова. Элоис накормил Рики кукурузной кашей с сыром и налил ему кружку вина. Он ни о чем не спрашивал, и Рики был ему за это благодарен.

— Когда приедет твой сын? — седлая лошадь, Рики кривился и часто останавливался передохнуть.

— Через две недели.

— Хорошо. Я раздобуду к этому времени патроны.

Или Май Ди убьет меня, подумал Рики, забираясь в седло. Он поехал в Кейптаун шагом. Избитые бока отзывались болью на каждое движение. Солнце катилось к закату, пачкало небо кровью и розовыми слюнями. Издали Рики видел маленькие фермы. Вокруг стад сонных коз носились с хворостинами мальчишки-негры, у ручья черные прачки стирали белье. Стучали валики, хлопала ткань, когда ее встряхивали. Вода в ручье пенилась от мыла. Недалеко от кедровых рощ на окраине Кептауна Рики обогнал фуру, запряженную четырнадцатью волами.

В пути он ни о чем не думал, так было легче терпеть боль и неудобство. Вместе с мыслями умерли представления о расстоянии и о времени. Не нужно переживать, спешить и бояться.

Войти в шумный зал готовящегося к приему гостей борделя после вымученного внутреннего и внешнего безмолвия было для Рики равносильно прыжку со скалы. Он споткнулся и выругался. Уступая ему дорогу, шлюха индуска сделала шаг назад и приоткрыла рот. Другие девчонки тоже уставились на его разбитое лицо. Не имея сил разговаривать, Рики махнул им рукой. Можно подумать, вам самим не прилетало. За время что он снимал в борделе комнату, он повидал синяки даже на лице Ким. Она вышла из подсобки, сделала шаг к Рики, остановилась и послала за ним Малену.

— Мне ничего не нужно, — буркнул Рики около двери своей комнаты.

— Давай я хоть твою грязную одежду постираю, — Малена болезненно сморщилась, будто побили ее, а не Рики.

Что-то помешало Рики открыть дверь. Он толкнул сильнее. На полу лежала простынь. У стены разрезанный матрас. Кровать была перевернута. Его два ружья исчезли. Май Ди послал своих людей обыскать его комнату. Но деньги они не нашли, потому что Рики хранил их у Карла, в одной из его многочисленных аптечек.

Малена заметалась по комнате, поставила кровать на ножки и отодвинула ее к стене.

— Оставь, — вздохнул Рики.

Она подошла к нему, приложила холодные пальцы ко лбу.

— Ты горишь, Фредди.

— Пройдет.

Малена помогла ему снять рубашку. По правому боку расползался большой синяк. На левом боку и животе подрагивали синяки поменьше. Синяки напоминали коровьи внутренности, синие, бордовые с прожилками кровеносных сосудов. С рубашки и штанов, пока Рики раздевался, сыпался песок.

Когда Малена ушла, Рики лег на матрас. Ночной ветер еще не пробудился, но ему было холодно. Рики бил озноб, а дотянуться до простыни в двух шагах не хватало сил. Обнаженный, он подтянул колени к животу и обхватил их руками.

В аптечке Карла у Рики осталось триста фунтов. Он мог отдать их Май Ди. Если отдаст последние деньги Май-Ди, не сможет купить патроны. Рики зажмурился. Внутри все дрожало, виски давило. Глотать было больно.

Он вдруг подумал о Крисе. О том, как очнулся на руках Криса, после того как папаша Стюарт избил его. Он бы отдал все - руку, ногу, жизнь - за то, чтобы открыть глаза и увидеть Криса. Увидеть его встревоженное лицо. Почувствовать прикосновения его губ и рук. Знать, что он удержит, не даст сломаться, спасет.

В голове у Рики все перепуталось, он не смог вспомнить, почему Крис бросил его. Почему между ними все закончилось? Почему Рики сейчас не с Крисом? Ничего и никогда он не хотел так сильно как быть с Крисом. Так почему же он не смог удержать его? Не сохранил то, что было между ними? Он так сильно виноват перед Крисом. Он ошибался. Ошибался во всем. Ничего не важно, ничего не имеет значения, главное быть вместе. Плевать где и как. Пусть даже за колючей проволокой. Окажись они заперты, Рики бы заботился о Крисе. А Крис заботился бы о нем.

Что если он никогда больше не увидит Криса?

Что если Крис мертв?

Что если Рики виноват в его смерти? Он уехал из Колсберга верхом, а Крис с мтабела и бастерами выбирались пешком. Что если они не смогли уйти, их нагнали и убили? Крису отрубили голову и засунули ее в мешок. Рики всхлипнул. По щекам потекли слезы. Они душили, мешали вздохнуть.

Когда слезы иссякли, Рики почувствовал пустоту. Не было больше ни боли, ни страха.

Кто подскажет тебе во что верить, если не твои идеалы и мечты?

Нет, Крис не умер. Он слишком сильный, чтобы умереть. Слишком честный. Слишком отважный. Смерть сломает о него свои зубы.

Если бы Крис умер, Рики бы заболел, кровь шла бы у него изо рта, носа и глаз, пока бы не вытекла вся полностью. Какие еще кары мешочек гри-гри обещал тем, кто причинит ему зло?

Рики то выныривал из бреда, то проваливался снова. Дверь приоткрылась. В комнату вплыла масляная лампа.

— Фредди, Фредди, — заговорила лампа голосом Карла и замерла около матраса, на котором скорчился Рики.

Покрытые язвами руки мелькнули перед лицом Рики.

— Я предупреждал тебя, Фредди, — Карл положил мокрую тряпку Рики на лоб, перевернул его, осмотрел синяки, смазал их вонючей мазью, не переставая вздыхать. — Эти люди не держат обещаний. Не знают чести, не знают жалости. Они не успокоятся, пока не высосут из тебя все. Если бы я мог, я бы связал тебя и запер, чтобы ты не делал глупостей. Теперь я могу только ворчать. Что еще мне остается?

— Ты был прав, — Рики закашлялся и перевернулся на бок. — Прав насчет Май Ди. Но ошибся насчет меня. Кода мы встретились, я действительно был потерянным и напуганным, но все изменилось, когда у меня появилась цель. Я больше не потерянное и напуганное ничтожество, я знаю чего хочу и на многое готов ради этого. У меня есть двадцать винтовок. Мне нужно раздобыть к ним патроны. Я знаю человека, который мне поможет. Знаю чем на него надавить. Потом он достанет мне еще винтовки. Мне понадобится больше денег. Нужно придумать, где раздобыть их…

— Фредди, — Карл зажег лампу для опиума. — Что сказал Май Ди? Чего он хочет от тебя?

Рики раздраженно фыркнул и не ответил.

— Давай, — Карл помог Рики сесть и дал ему курительную трубку. — Опиум снимет боль и прояснит голову.

Губы у Рики так распухли, что он не чувствовал толком трубку. Он неловко затянулся, и дым, не успев наполнить легкие, вырвался наружу через уголок губ. Следующая затяжка удалась ему лучше. Карл был прав боль и бред отступили.

— Я знаю таких людей как Май Ди, — продолжал Карл. — Он не отпустит тебя, пока не отберет все. Даже когда ты будешь думать, что больше у тебя нечего отнять, он все равно будет брать и брать. Отрывать от тебя части как голодный зверь. Пока ты не умрешь или не будешь полностью опустошен.

— Я тоже знаю таких людей, — жестко сказал Рики. Он думал о Колсберге, Барнатто и Родсе. — Я знаю людей, по сравнению с которыми Май Ди трехдневный теленок.

— Фредди, тебе нужно бежать. У меня есть знакомый в городе. Он имам и работает на французское посольство. Он может тебя спрятать.

Как имам может работать на французское посольства, Рики рассмеялся бы, если бы боль позволила. Арабский приятель Карла был шпионом.

— Я пока не собираюсь прятаться.

— Фредди…

— Заткнись, Карл, — важная мысль крутилась на краю сознания Рики, но он никак не мог ее поймать.

Он наполнил легкие опиумом. Прислушался к голосам и музыке внизу. Возможно, если бы они стихли, ему было бы легче услышать самого себя. Карл хоть и молчал, но отвлекал. Рики не мог не слышать его дыхания. Внизу раздался девичий смех. Пусть все исчезнут. Оставят его в покое. Ему нужно еще немного времени, свободы и одиночества.

План созрел сам собой, его не пришлось обдумывать. Чем меньше обдумываешь, тем меньше сомневаешься.

— Карл, у тебя есть бумага?

— Зачем тебе?

— Написать завещание. Сочинить любовное письмо. Нацарапать анонимный донос.

— Конечно, Фредди, у меня есть бумага. Что-то еще?

Рики не ответил, глядя как лунный свет поедает подоконник. Почему раньше Рики не замечал, что он с каждым днем становится тоньше и меньше?


	30. Любовное письмо

Рики легко вспомнил его имя, но долго не мог вспомнить как его называла Джульетта. Он красивый, благородный, заставлял замирать ее сердце. От его прикосновений она умирала и рождалась вновь. Весь мир был против их любви. Как же это пошло и глупо, Рики прикусил карандаш ничего не чувствующими распухшими губами. Общие слова, которые любая дура может повесить на любого дурака. В этих словах нет ничего личного, ничего интимного. Их можно произносить в церкви. Люди мусолят их к месту и не к месту. Смерть, любовь, сердце. Каждый урод хочет прикоснуться к этим словам, пощупать их своими грязными руками, попробовать на вкус, пережевать, проглотить и отрыгнуть на другого идиота.

Рики взялся за письмо, как только взошло солнце. Из-за недосыпания, головокружения и тошноты он часто отвлекался.

Рики никогда не писал любовные письма. Что бы он написал Крису, если бы у него была такая возможность? Если бы он знал, где Крис. Если бы нашел человека способного передать письмо Крису? Он бы написал, что купил двадцать винтовок, знает, как добыть для них патроны, нашел людей, которые отвезут их зулусам, мтабеле и шона. Он написал бы Крису, что двадцать винтовок это только начало, он сумеет довести число винтовок до ста. Вооружит племя. Два племени. Он написал бы, что впервые чувствует, что делает важное дело. Рики закрыл глаза, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоить пустившееся вскачь сердце, и вернулся к письму Джульетты.

Мое сердце замирает, когда я думаю о тебе. Когда я вспоминаю наши встречи я умираю и рождаюсь вновь.

Возможно, араб знает ее почерк. Плевать. Она могла кому-то надиктовать письмо. В ситуации, в которой она оказалась, могло случится все.

Любит ли араб Джульетту? На самом деле любит? Любит так, что готов ради нее рискнуть своей жизнью?

Воспоминания о тебе это все, что у меня есть, написал Рики. Я не хочу, чтобы и их у меня отобрал человек, который запер меня в борделе. Май Ди осквернил мое тело, но я лишу себя жизни, прежде чем он надругается над моей душой. Прости меня, за то что я делаю, за то что сделала раньше. Прости за то, что причиняю тебе боль. Я приняла пятьсот капель Ланданума, я буду думать о тебе в последние минуты моей жизни. Разве не об этом я мечтала всегда — чтобы в моем мире не было никого и ничего кроме тебя. С любовью, Джульетта.

Рики запечатал письмо и спустился на кухню. Малена варила кофе. На терелке рядом рассыпалась неровная горка печенья.

— Хочешь заработать пять шиллингов? — спросил Рики.

Когда Малена ушла, он взял кофе и печенье и занес их в комнату Джульетты. Несмотря на разрыв с Локвудом, она продолжала ходить на работу в газету. Рики так же знал, что каждый день она ищет жилье. Ей стыдно жить в борделе, но никто в Кейптауне не сдаст комнату черной.

— Ох, Рики, — Джульетта взяла в ладони его разбитое лицо. Повернула к свету, поджала губы и зашептала. — Я не знаю, что происходит, но ты не должен… так нельзя. Всегда есть другой выход. Всегда можно что-то придумать. Я могу поговорить с Локвудом. Он найдет для тебя работу в газете. Этот белый не имеет права так с тобой обращаться…

Рики рассмеялся. Джульетта считает его шлюхой. Джульетта видела его с Джемисоном и решила, что Джемисон его трахает и бьет.

Хорошо, что Джемисона здесь нет, вздохнул Рики, он бы тоже носился с его избитым лицом, будто это имеет значение. Будто произошло что-то страшное. Страшное произойдет, если Май Ди прибьет Рики и помешает ему осуществить его мечты.

Джульетта выпила кофе. Как Рики и рассчитывал, не успела она зашнуровать ботинки, у нее забурчало в животе. Он подсыпал ей слабительное, завтра добавит еще, если понадобится, послезавтра тоже. Для всех ее недомогание будет выглядеть как малярия. Для Рики главным было, не позволить Джульетте покинуть ее комнату в ближайшие дни. Скорей всего, араб знает, где она работает. Получив предсмертное письмо, будет искать ее в офисе газеты в первую очередь. О том, что он придет в бордель, Рики не беспокоился. Арабы не посещают борделей, но даже если отчаяние заставит его обойти все бордели в городе, это ничего не даст. В таких местах все держат язык за зубами.

В лучшем случае араб убьет Май Ди из мести. В худшем — разнесет его бар и устроит ему достаточно неприятностей, чтобы Май Ди ненадолго забыл о Рики. Рики выиграет время и придумает следующий ход.

— Прости, — Джульетта поспешно выбежала из комнаты.

Рики слышал, как за ней хлопнула дверь ванной в конце коридора. На подоконнике муха залезла на муху и потирала лапы.

***

Джульетта болела уже два дня. Бледная и осунувшаяся лежала на кровати. Рики приносил ей воду.

Он решил никуда не выходить и дожидаться новостей в борделе. Люди удивительные создания, они могут одновременно испытывать друг к другу привязанность и ненавидеть друг друга. Наблюдая за малайскими мальчиками Ким, Рики давно понял, что всех их продал в бордель Май Ди, когда им было по двенадцать-тринадцать лет. Рики не знал, наказывал ли он родителей мальчиков за непослушание или за долги. Зато знал, что мальчики поддерживали связь с бандой Май Ди. Как пастушьи собаки бегали днем по его поручениям.

На третий день болезни Джульетты один из малайских мальчиков вернулся после утренней прогулки с заплаканным лицом и трясущимися руками. Его окружили, напоили виски. Девушка индуска гладила его по спине, пока он рассказал, что ночью бар Май-Ди сожгли. Тот, кто его поджог, встал у входа с ружьем и одного за другим перестрелял всех, кто пытался выбраться из огня. Что с Май Ди, спросила Ким. Умер, Цен видел это своим глазами. В тот вечер он задержался по делам и пришел к бару после полуночи. Увидел пожар, увидел араба, расстреливающего выбегающих из бара горящих людей, и застрелил его. Но для Май Ди было уже слишком поздно. Пули разворотили ему живот и голову, одежда на спине полностью сгорела. Малаец шмыгнул носом. Ким молчала. Она выглядела задумчивой, удивленной, но никак не расстроенной или горюющей. Возможно, Рики оказал ей услугу, избавив ее от колпака Май Ди.

Рики отнес Джульетте куриный бульон и проследил, чтобы она его выпила.

Ночью Рики приснилась Джульетта, целующаяся под деревом с арабом.

***

Джемисон все не появлялся. Рики дважды заходил к нему домой, без результата. Вдохновленный тем, что избавился от Май-ди, Рики мечтал перейти к следующему шагу и подловить Лисью Морду. В конце концов, он решил действовать без Джемисона. Вместо белого мужчины он подослал к Лисьей Морде белую шлюху.

Сначала он повел Малену погулять на торговую улицу, купил ей скромное платье и взял на прокат коляску, запряженную двумя лошадьми. Пока они катались по городу и окрестностям, Рики четыре раза проиграл с Маленой разговор с Лисьей Мордой. Ты должна ссылаться на друзей. Скажи, что твои друзья следят за ним и знают, что он воровал для Май Ди. О друзьях ничего не говори напрямую, но намеками создай у него иллюзию, что за тобой стоит банда грабителей. Какие намеки? Скажи, что по пути из Наталя ты познакомилась со скупщиком алмазов. Посетуй, что все алмазы и деньги ублюдок хранил в сейфе. Скажи, что брат твоего жениха обещал сделать ключ к этому сейфу.

— Ты придешь к нему домой, так он будет знать, что за его семьей тоже следят, — Рики кусал губы, боясь что-то упустить. — Скажи ему, что тебя интересует оружие. Скажи, что хорошо заплатишь.

Рики задумался. Май Ди продавал ему винтовки по десять фунтов, в городе их можно было купить по пятнадцать и по двадцать. Скажи ему, что платишь за винтовку пять фунтов. Хорошая цена для краденного. Если он будет торговаться, согласись на семь фунтов. А если он достанет пистолет, спросила Малена. Я буду рядом, заверил ее Рики. После того, как Май Ди забрал его ружья, он одолжил ружье у Карла.

— Главное не показывай, что ты боишься. Он не станет стрелять и рисковать своей семьей. Поэтому ты встречаешься с ним в его доме. Скажи, что купишь патронов на пятьдесят фунтов и винтовок на двести пятьдесят. Скажи ему, что оружие нужно тебе сегодня вечером. — Закончив, Рики попросил Малену повторить.

У нее была хорошая память.

Не девочка, а клад, думал Рики, притаившись во дворе напротив дома Лисьей морды. Малена пробыла внутри больше часа. Жена Лисьей Морды угостила ее английским бизе. Сын Лисьей Морды показал дощечку, на которой учится писать и считать. Лисью Морду звали Стефан, Малена сравнила его с клиентами, у которых долго не встает, а как только встанет, сразу стреляет. Нерешительный и мягкий Стефан с лисьей мордой согласился вечером на встречу.

Вечером Рики не нужно было прятаться, он пошел с Маленой, как ее черный слуга. Толкал тележку, проверил винтовки, пересчитал патроны. Малена передала деньги. С точки зрения Рики, Стефан был не нерешительным, а скорее, уставшим.

Рики отвез Малену в бордель, потом винтовки к Элоису. Когда его сын будет готов их забрать, оружия хватит, чтобы вооружить маленький отряд.

Часть дороги назад Рики шел пешком. Впервые после избиения он чувствовал себя полным сил. Он добился того, чего хотел, и знал, что делать дальше. Понаблюдать за почтовыми каретами, присмотреться к семейным людям, таким всегда нужны деньги, и Рики найдет новых людей, готовых возить оружие. Сложнее был вопрос денег. Сегодня от отдал последнее. Нужно придумать где раздобыть еще.

Адреналин от удачно проведенного дела схлынул, и Рики забрался в седло. Он мог бы взять в порту не только оружие. Мог бы попробовать торговать специями по примеру Май Ди.

В борделе собралось много гостей. В большом зале играли в слова на раздевание. Трое английских солдат сидели без мундиров, четверо без сапог. Девушка индуска щеголяла в армейских сапогах и мундире с эполетами.

Рики поднялся наверх и сел на пороге комнаты для курильщиков опиума. Отсюда через деревянную решетку балкона он видел половину зала внизу. После очередного круга пошлых выкриков, высокий офицер отвесил пощечину девушке в мундире. Потом он схватил ее за шиворот и вытряхнул из мундира так грубо, что она упала.

— Уоррен бесится, — прокомментировал рядом с Рики солдат с расширенными от опиума зрачками. — Сегодня утром он решил собственноручно выпороть солдата, заснувшего на дежурстве, и едва не запорол его до смерти.

— И часто он так? — без особого интереса спросил Рики.

— После того, как Май Ди убили. Цен занял место Май Ди и срать хотел на его уговоры с Уорреном.

Уоррен внизу набросился с подзатыльниками на своего сослуживца. Уоррен был высоким, жилистым, темные волосы, седые виски, глубокие как шрамы морщины вокруг бледных, едва заметных, плохо очерченных губ.

Раньше, чем шутка с подзатыльниками превратилась в драку, Ким взяла Уоррена под руку, отвела в сторону, заболтала. Через пять минут кликнула малайца с птичьим хвостом волос на макушке и отправила их с Уорреном наверх.

Рики задумался. Май Ди работал с англичанином Уорреном? Он полагал, что бордель прикрывает Май Ди. Но он мог ошибаться. Не обратил внимания на намеки, какими обменивались Ким и Карл. У тебя были проблемы, сказал Карл, я помог их уладить. Помог уладить твой спор с английской стороной. Что если борделю покровительствуют англичане. Уоррен. Ким познакомила его с Май Ди. Какие у них были уговоры? Что потерял Уоррен после смерти Май Ди? И как это может коснуться Рики? Что если Уоррен захочет выяснить кем был араб, который поджег бар? Вряд ли он проследит связь араба с Джульеттой. Может ли Уоррен заинтересоваться последними сделками Май Ди?

***

Джульетта оправилась от болезни. Похудевшая, с черными кругами под глазами, она начала ходить на работу. Возвращалась вечером уставшая и грустная и запиралась в своей комнате, прячась от шума борделя.

Рики поздно вставал, поздно ложился, видел Джульетту лишь мельком, урывками. Они почти не разговаривали. Он был уверен, что, когда Джульетта узнает о смерти своего араба, она не сможет от него это скрыть. Смерть возлюбленного причинит ей боль. Она прольет много слез. Погрузится в отчаяние. Потеряет аппетит. Но она никогда не узнает, кто виновен в ее горе, кто лишил ее иллюзорной придуманной любви.

Однажды вечером в бордель постучал Локвуд. Фредди, внизу тебя спрашивает англичанин, Малена заглянула в комнату Рики и вопросительно вскинула бровь. Рики хлопнул Малену по заднице и сбежал вниз по лестнице. Босиком, голый по пояс, не обращая внимания на веселье в общем зале.

— Рики, — Локвуд сделал шаг к нему, остановился, сглотнул. — Джульетта здесь? Она вернулась?

Она сказала Локвуду, что живет в борделе, отметил Рики. Правильно сделала. Сколько можно корчить из себя белую. Белой было бы стыдно жить в борделе, черной же в борделе комнату сдали, потому что за нее попросил Рики, а за него вступился Карл.

— Я боюсь за нее… когда она ушла, она была не в себе. Она не слышала, что я говорил.

— Что случилось?

— Она набирала статью. Материал о смерти Хатифа аль Масини.

— Идем, — Рики распахнул перед Локвудом дверь в зал, где три полуголые девицы прыгали через веревку, которую крутили два английских солдата.

— Пять, шесть, семь, — кричали хором женские и мужские голоса.

Перепрыгивая через ступени, Рики взбежал на третий этаж. За дверью Джульетты было тихо. Локвуд бил кулаками и звал ее по имени.

— Что случилось? — из комнаты для курения опиума на четвереньках выполз европеец.

— Все в порядке, не волнуйся, — успокоил его Рики.

Отступив на два шага от двери, он врезался в нее плечом. Хлипкий замок отлетел на пол.

Джульетта лежала на кровати, подтянув колени под живот и обняв их руками. Щеки блестели от слез. Полуприкрытые веки подрагивали. Слабое дыхание едва было слышно.

Упав перед кроватью на колени, Локвуд то тряс Джульетту, то прижимал к себе. У изголовья на полу стояла пустая склянка Ланданума. Крупная аптечная склянка. Неужели Джульетта выпила все?

Оттолкнув Локвуда, Рики перекинул Джульетту животом себе через колени, прихватил за волосы свесившуюся вниз голову и засунул ей два пальцы в рот. Отодвинул распухший язык, надавил на основание. Горло ответило слабым спазмом, Рики толкнул руку глубже. Джульетта затряслась и закашляла. Рики был настолько напряжен и напуган, что не сразу почувствовал, что его заливает теплым и липким. Не сразу догадался убрать руку. Он ударил Джульетту по спине со всей силы. Она застонала, но бульканье в горле подавило стон. Рики ударил еще раз. Вокруг его босых ног собралась лужа. В белой слизи плавали красные, коричневые и желтые остатки еды. Но Рики мало что замечал, пихал пальцы Джульетте в рот, даже когда она пришла в себя и начала слабо отбиваться.

— Рики, Рики, — Локвуд схватил его за плечи. — Все. Перестань.

Когда он замер, все еще удерживая кашляющую, сипящую и сплевывающую Джульетту на коленях, Локвуд заметался по комнате в поисках воды. Вырвав Джульетту из рук Рики, он усадил ее себе на колени. Прижал к ее губам кувшин. Гладил ее вспотевшее лицо и скатавшиеся от пота волосы.

Несколько долгих мгновений Рики не мог пошевелиться. Он не верил, что все закончилось. Не верил, что Джульетта жива. Все ждал, что она закатит глаза и обвиснет на руках Локвуда. Наконец ее всхлипы привели его в чувство. Рики сдернул с кровати простынь и вытер блевотину. Ее было так много, что ему пришлось спуститься вниз за тряпками и ведром воды.

Локвуд уложил Джульетту на кровать. Когда Рики закончил убирать, Локвуд поймал и сжал его руку.

— Спасибо. Ты спас ей жизнь… Если бы не ты, она была бы мертва, — залепетал Локвуд.

— Прости, — сказала Джульетта, когда Рики наклонился поцеловать ее в висок. — Мне так стыдно. Я совсем не подумала, о тебе. Не подумала, что тебе придется это увидеть. Не подумала какую боль тебе причиню.

Рики не смог произнести ни слова.

— Я побуду с ней ночью, — Локвуд посмотрел на него умоляюще, будто спрашивал разрешения.

Рики кивнул.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Локвуд, когда Рики выходил из комнаты. Рики? Джульетте? Себе?


	31. Очарование Родса

Джемисон появился через три дня, после того как Рики провернул успешную сделку. Вялый, уставший, печальный. Увидел пожелтевшие синяки Рики, потащил его к окну, заглянул в рот, ощупал нос, ребра и живот.

Рики рассказал Джемисону о винтовках. Пятьдесят штук и пятьсот патронов. Он не надеялся, что Джемисон разделит его радость. Скорее, ожидал ровного, спокойного делового интереса. Но Джемисон даже не спросил, где Рики достал винтовки.

Джемисон был погружен в себя. Мало говорил. Часто смотрел в одну точку. Медленно забил опиумную трубку, сделал затяжку и закрыл глаза. Зрачки под веками задергались, крылья носа затрепетали.

— Фредди, — Джемисон просяще посмотрел на Рики. — Ты мог бы меня выпороть?

Дерьмо папы Легбе, подумал Рики, почему Джемисон все портит. Джемисон тем временем достал ремень из штанов и начал раздеваться. Он как будто не сомневался, что Рики согласится. Сделал раз, сделает еще раз. Он как будто думал, что Рики ему что-то должен. Или это была особая форма доверия, доверие в стиле Джемисона. Он повернулся к Рики худой жопой и лег на его кровать.

— Пожалуйста, бей сильней.

Рики снова почувствовал, что его используют. Вспомнилось, что Джемисон заплатил Ким за ночь с ним.

Сумерки за окном медленно душили свет. Он слазил с неба как отсыревшая краска. Пятнами, разводами. Грязно.

Рики ударил Джемисона. По ягодицам, по спине. Заставил дрожать. Шлепки ремня о кожу сначала резали слух, потом заменили бой крови в висках. В голову Рики лезли не связанные между собой картинки. Джульетта, целующаяся с арабом. Май Ди, выкрикивающий угрозы. Лошадь, норовящая его растоптать.

Рики вспотел, член болезненно налился. Примеряясь для следующего удара, Рики положил руку Джемисону на поясницу. Джемисон вскинул задницу.

— Хочешь выебать меня? — промычал он в подушку.

— Нет!

Но вопреки словам Рики не мог отвести взгляда от розовой полоски кожи между бледными ягодицами. Вопреки словам, ощупал сморщенную дырку. Джемисон повертел задницей и засопел. Рики подмял его под себя и, оттягивая ягодицу в сторону, приставил член к дырке. Проникновение было приятно острым и отчищающе болезненным. Не оставило ни одной мысли, вырубило память и понимание, что он делает. Рики просто двигался, будто убегал от кого-то, будто за кем-то гнался. Все быстрей и быстрей. А потом кончил, чувствуя на губах чужой пот.

За разрядкой накатило омерзение и тошнота.

— Понравилось? — Рики сжал сзади шею Джемисона.

— Да, — прохрипел тот.

— Не боишься заразиться от меня какой-то дрянью? Или заразить меня? Сколько хуев побывало в тебе? Сколько ты думаешь побывало во мне?

— Фредди, не кричи, — попросил Джемисон.

Рики рассмеялся. Забавно, он живет в борделе, его принимают за шлюху, но орать ему нельзя. Или шлюхам не хочется слышать о сифилисе?

— Отвечай! Когда я узнаю, что превращаюсь в Карла? Когда у меня полезут язвы на теле? Когда я начну гнить?

— Фредди, — Джемисон перевернулся, оказался рядом, хотел обнять, но Рики оттолкнул его, обхватил себя руками и заходил по комнате.

— Фредди…

— Как это вообще происходит? Как скоро? — Рики посмотрел Джемисону в лицо, потом на его расслабленный член.

— Ты хочешь знать, как быстро проявляется болезнь?

— Да, — Рики сглотнул.

— Три недели. Сначала появляются шанкры на члене. Потом сыпь. У некоторых между первым и вторым периодом проходят месяцы, у некоторых дни, у некоторых …

— Замолчи.

Рики сам не понимал, что с ним происходит. Он чувствовал себя грязным.

— Фредди, — продолжал Джемисон очень тихо. — Я не болен. Я чист. У меня три месяца никого нет кроме тебя. Ты слышишь? Ты мне веришь?

— А если я тебя только что заразил?

Джемисон поджал губы, опустил голову, будто предлагал Рики ее отрубить.

— Тогда я сдохну, как того и заслуживаю.

— Меня тошнит, когда ты так говоришь! Тошнит, когда ты просишь тебя выпороть! Тошнит, когда предлагаешь выебать. Меня тошнит от тебя.

— Прости.

— Тошнит, когда ты просишь прощения.

Джемисон вздохнул, сполз с кровати и зажег лампу для опиума.

Ночью Рики просыпался несколько раз. Чувствовал около себя потное тело. Стоило ему пошевелиться, Джемисон отодвигался и вжимался в стену. Под утро Джемисон начал похрапывать. Прислушиваясь к его храпу, Рики рассматривал прилипших к потолку ночных бабочек.

Когда небо начало сереть, Рики отпил воды из кувшина и сел на подоконник. Окно выходило на задний двор. Напротив высилась стена конюшен. От земли к крыше по ней змеилась большая трещина похожая на дерево. Разбегавшиеся от нее трещины поменьше напоминали ветки. Внутри большой трещины копошились муравьи. Трещины не было видно с улицы, но однажды она грозила обрушить крышу.

Дыхание Джемисона изменилось. Он проснулся, но сохранил неподвижность.

— Где ты был последние две недели? — спросил Рики.

На самом деле его не интересовало чем Джемисон занимался, а расстраивало его равнодушие к оружию, к общему делу. А может, у них нет ничего общего? Возможность передать оружие черным принесла в жизнь Рики смысл, подарила ощущения причастности к важному делу, к борьбе за справедливость. Джемисон показал Рики пример. Джемисон был хорошим человеком, с развитой совестью, он ненавидел неравенство, ненавидел то, как белые обращались с черными. Но он не спросил Рики, где и как он взял оружие. Тогда зачем все это? Зачем они спят в одной кровати? Зачем Рики потакает его больным фантазиям и вязнет в них?

— У Родса, — Джемисон перевернулся на живот, подложил руки под подбородок, рассматривая обнаженного Рики на подоконнике.

Рики сидел боком к нему, но упоминание Родса заставило его развернуться и подставить спину утреннему ветру.

— У Родса?

Взгляд Джемисона скользнул по бедрам и коленям Рики и замер на его щиколотках.

— Помнишь в суде с ним был его секретарь? — голос стал гнусавым, вязки, липким.

— Помню.

— Мальчик упал с лошади. Упал на камни.

Идиот, подумал Рики.

— Сломал обе ноги. Прополз полмили, прежде чем его нашли. В раны попала инфекция, — Джемисон монотонно пересказывал историю болезни. Зачем? — Родс сам пришел ко мне. Сказал, что хочет, чтобы я лечил его секретаря Пикеринга. Сказал, что был впечатлен моей речью и позицией в суде. Сказал, что после моего выступления в суде считает меня одним из немногих честных людей в Кейптауне.

Какая незамысловатая лесть, Рики не понимал, зачем Джемисон рассказывает ему эти подробности и испытывал раздражение.

— Пикерингу должно было исполниться восемнадцать в январе.

Значит, он ровесник Криса, Рики покачал ногами, ему все меньше нравился остекленевший взгляд Джемисона, с которым тот таращился на его щиколотки. Рики поджал ноги под себя, и понял, что Джемисон опять смотрит в одну точку.

— Его отец мелкий клерк в Ост-Индийской компании. Мать умерла, когда мальчику было пять. Он… это очень тихий мечтательный, робкий и стеснительный мальчик. Очень чистый и невинный. Родс говорит, что до встречи с Пикерином даже не знал, что такие чистые и невинные люди существуют.

— Похоже, ты сблизился с Родсом, — усмехнулся Рики.

Джемисон вскинул на него свой волоокий взгляд. Глаза - единственное, что было красиво в этом нелепом, жалком и нескладном человеке.

— Когда у Пикеринга началась лихорадка, Родс попросил меня, поселиться в его доме, чтобы постоянно присматривать за мальчиком. Пикеринг был очень слаб. Бредил целыми днями, только на закате и на рассвете приходил в сознание, — Джемисон надолго умолк.

Предрассветные сумерки рассеялись, невидимое пока солнце раскрасило небо на востоке светлыми шрамами. Когда Рики думал, что Джемисон закончил рассказ, тот снова заговорил:

— В бреду Пикеринг кричал об аде и чудовищах, разрывающих его тело. Когда мальчик приходил в себя, он говорил о Родсе. О том, как впервые увидел его. О том, что никогда так никем не восхищался. О том, что, находясь рядом с ним, разговаривая с ним, каждый раз захлебывается от счастья. Говорил, что до встречи с Родсом не знал для чего живет. О том, что мечтал всю жизнь заботиться о Родсе, ведь у него больное сердце. О том, что чувствовал себя богом, каждый раз, когда ему удавалось рассмешить Родса или вызвать на его лице улыбку. Говорил, что Родс подарил ему все счастье мира. Говорил, что его отец за всю жизнь не пережил столько счастья. Говорил, что многие люди не знают, что такое счастье. Гонятся за деньгами, уважением и положением в обществе, но не находят счастья. Говорил, что счастье — это как цветок на вершине Чертового Пика. Оно всегда не там, где ты его ищешь. Он верил, что счастье как чудо всегда нарушает законы природы. Как чудо редко встречается. И как чудо требовательно. И как за чудо за него не жалко отдать свою жизнь. Пикеринг считал, что умирает, потому что был слишком счастлив. Думал, что его смерть восстановит в мире равновесие. Что ему выпало столько счастья, что каким-то непостижимым образом он забрал счастье у других, впитал в себя чужую долю счастья.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? — Рики нахмурился. Он запутался, утратил нить разговора, хотелось отряхнуться от общих слов, смахивающих на болтовню Джульетты об арабе.

— Они никогда не познали друг друга, — сказал Джемисон. — Родс и Пикеринг ни разу не разделили постель. Не зашли дальше поцелуев.

— Интересно, как волосы на заднице Легбе, — процедил сквозь зубы Рики. Воспоминание об арабе и Джульетте, о том, как вчера он толкался членом в Джемисона, окончательно испортили Рики настроение.

— У Пикеринга началась гангрена. Мне пришлось ампутировать до колена сначала одну ногу, потому другую. Но через пару дней бедра начали чернеть. Решение нужно было принять быстро. Я старался опередить инфекцию. Использовал эфир, чтобы он не чувствовал боли. Я ампутировал ему ноги выше колен на две ладони. Мне с трудом удалось остановить кровотечение. Через день стало ясно, что заражение перекинулось выше, — Джемисон вздохнул. — Пикеринг умер вчера.

В коридоре хлопнула дверь. Ким громко позвала Али, девушку индуску с похожим на мышь родимым пятном на плече. По лестнице зашлепали босые ноги. В ванной на третьем этаже зашуршала вода. В комнате для курения опиума заскрипели половицы, потом раздался грохот — кто-то встал, но не удержался на ногах.

— Мне нужно идти, — Джемисон засуетился. — Нужно проведать Родса. Он не ест и не спит уже несколько дней. Я обещал Пикерингу присмотреть за ним.

— Мне нужно попасть в его дом, — Рики соскочил с подоконника. В голове сформировался план. «Де Бирс» украли у них с Крисом участки в Колсберге. Украли у них будущее. Родс его должник.

— Я… — Джемисон удивился, замялся.

— Ты можешь привести меня как своего слугу.

— Фредди.

— Или как служанку. На черных женщин белые обращают внимание только, когда хотят их выебать. А Родсу насрать на женщин.

— Фредди.

— Ты мне должен. Ты платишь Ким за ночи со мной. Использовал меня, приходя сюда и требуя, чтобы я тебя выпорол и выебал. Ты выливаешь на меня все дерьмо, что в тебе накопилось, и не можешь исполнить мою единственную просьбу?

Рики приблизился к Джемисону, дернул за воротник рубашки, помог застегнуть пуговицы. У Джемисона опять тряслись руки.

***

В дом Родса он смог попасть только через месяц. До этого почти не видел Джемисона. Сначала он взял на себя все хлопоты по поводу похорон Пикеринга. Потом у Родса случился сердечный приступ, и Джемисон не отходил от его постели. Знаешь, рассказал он Рики при встрече, когда Родсу было девятнадцать, врачи сказали, что он не доживет и до двадцати. Его сердце шумит как паровоз. Я никогда такого не слышал. Оно долго не выдержит. Это чудо, что оно до сих пор работает. Родс говорит что не боится смерти, говорит, что, по крайней мере, от сердца умирают быстро, тихо и чисто. Но я знаю, что он боится. Всю жизнь боялся. Первый сердечный приступ случился с ним в двенадцать лет. Разве мог ребенок не испугаться? Родс никому не говорит, но я знаю, у него бывают видения. Он видит то ли призраков, то ли демонов. Вскакивает по ночам, и бежит куда глаза глядят, пока его кто-нибудь не остановит.

Джемисон приходил к Рики в комнату, курил опиум, прикрывал глаза и говорил про Родса. А Рики скрывал свое нетерпение и злость и смирялся. Ему придется слушать, если он хочет, чтобы Джемисон провел его в дом.

Первое свое завещание Родс написал в семнадцать лет, сказал Джемисон.

В пасмурный день Джемисон сказал, что у Роса завтра будет прием. Члены парламента, английские чиновники и дельцы придут со своим слугами, многие останутся ночевать на вилле Родса.

Рики был готов. Он давно одолжил старое тряпье у шлюх. Джемисон жил бедно. А значит, его прислуга должна ходить босиком, носить набедренную повязку вместо юбки и застиранную до дыр рубашку. Джемисон врач, значит его прислуга, как бы бедна она не была должна выглядеть аккуратно. После Колсберга волосы Рики отросли, и он попросил Малену состричь их.

— Без волос твоя голова выглядит меньше, широкие плечи заметнее. У тебя нет груди. Для женщины у тебя слишком крупные ступни и большие руки, — разглядывая Рики в женском платье, Малена щелкала языком. — Ладно. Для белой женщины такое строение было бы неестественным. Но ты черный, они по-другому созревают.

— Кто тебе сказал эту чушь?

— Это все знают, — Малена наклонилась и окутала Рики запахом цветочных духов. — Видел на базарной площади готтентотку шесть футов ростом? Слышал, истории про племя, в котором женщинам бинтуют грудь, чтоб не росла? Слышал, рассказы про бушменок со слоновьими ногами, которые оставляют за собой слоновьи следы?

— Ага, а в Европе говорят, живут гоблины и эльфы.

— Но их давно никто не видел.

— Бушменок со слоновьим следами вообще никто никогда не видел. Но так удобно думать, что черные отличаются от белых не только цветом кожи, но еще строением и развитием. Чем больше отличий, тем лучше, верно? Совсем хорошо было бы, если бы у нас еще и кровь была другого цвета.

Малена потеряла интерес к разговору и теперь смотрела в окно, рассеянно улыбаясь кому-то.

***

Джемисон поехал к Родсу верхом. Его служанка пошла рядом, держась за стремя лошади хозяина. Родс жил в старом дворце, который отстроили четыреста лет назад для португальского губернатора. Дворец окружали сады. Много акров земли засадили декоративными цветами и деревьями. Если среди них и были фруктовые деревья, то редких, мало плодоносящих пород, выигрывающих только внешне. Если под большими цветами и появлялись плоды, они падали с веток не дозрев. По мнению Рики, если бы на отведенной под сады земле выращивали кукурузу, ее урожай прокормил маленькую бушменскую деревню, в которой жил Шоба.

Когда Родс купил португальский дворец, сказал Джемисон, фасад производил величественное впечатление, но внутренние помещения нуждались в реставрации. Родс положил на пол мрамор, стены покрыл шелком, люстры заказал на лучшей стекольной мануфактуре Бирмингема. Со временем Родс выстелил веранды дорогими персидскими коврами.

Прежде чем войти в дом, Рики вымыл на кухне ноги. Кухня длилась на две части — внешнюю и наружную. К выходу из зала с газовыми плитами пристроили деревянный навес, под которым кухарки разделывали мясо и промывали овощи. От зноя древесина исходила паром. В каменной кухне было прохладнее чем на улице. Три негритянки беззаботно переговаривались, мешая в больших котлах мясное рагу. На высоких конфорках грелись чайники с кофе.

— Ты откуда? Где живет твоя семья? Что ты умеешь делать? — служанки осыпали Рики вопросами, потом показали ему в какую комнату отнести седельные сумки доктора Джемисона.

Спальни располагались на втором этаже. Черная как уголь бушменка велела Рики пользоваться только лестницей для прислуги. Узкая лестница закручивалась вокруг самой себя в спираль, как дикорастущий побег ротанга. Широкий коридор второго этажа выложили мраморными плитами с синими прожилками. Двери в спальни вырезали из редкого красного дуба. Открывались они широко и бесшумно.

В центре комнаты, отведенной Джемисону, стояла большая кровать под москитной сеткой. К подоконнику прижимался наполированный до блеска стол на львиных ножках с позолоченными ручками ящиков.

Выйдя из комнаты, Рики заглянул в другие спальни. В двух — у кроватей стояли чемоданы, принадлежавшие, гостям, приглашенным остаться на ночь. Четыре спальни пустовали. Над кроватями сонно вздыхали москитные сетки, потревоженные прокравшимся через открытые окна ветром. Лишь в одной комнате кровать стояла без матраса и москитной сетки. Рики решил, что в этой комнате умер Пикеринг.

Он спустился вниз. В коридорах пахло сигарами и фруктами. Кухарки, перебивая друг друга, скороговоркой обсуждали лентяйку, которую выгнали три дня назад. Одна из кухарок поймала лгунью на том, что она плохо прополоскала постельное белье. Вторая на том, что неблагодарная негодяйка стащила недоеденный виноград с тарелки хозяина. Я ей говорила… я ее предупреждала еще одна ошибка… с таким характером ей трудно будет найти работу… Я поручилась за нее, а она меня подвела…. Что обо мне подумают приличные люди… ни совести у нее, ни стыда. Возмущение сделало женские голоса крикливыми и сварливыми.

Оставив позади кухню, Рики прошел по широкому коридору с высокими окнами. По небу поползли язвы заката. На западной стене под потолком и окнами рождались бесформенные как пятна плесени тени. Последние солнечные лучи обыскивали восточную стену, ощупывали висевшие на ней деревянные маски и щиты. Размерами щиты напоминали зулусские, скрывающие воина по шею. Но выглядели более массивными, и сделаны были из темного дерева. Маски тоже выглядели тяжелыми. Вытянутые лица, узкие щели для глаз. Носы и губы тоньше и длиннее указательных пальцев Рики. Круглые лбы блестели так, что Рики стало любопытно блестят они из-за лака или из-за полировки. Как только он коснулся маски, из-за угла выбежал белый, схватил Рики за руку и развернул его к себе.

У белого было морщинистое обветренное лицо, как у бурских погонщиков скота. Вопреки этому выдубленному солнцем и ветром лицу, тело белого — плечи, грудь, руки — были худыми как у человека, который никогда не знал физического труда.

— Вот! Живое доказательство моей теории! — Белый дыхнул на Рики виски и потащил его через распахнутые двери в большой зал.

Здесь за столом сидели семеро мужчин. При виде Рики Джемисон дернулся и приоткрыл рот. Рики же заметил, что он сидит по правую руку от Родса. И хотя между их стульями оставалось достаточно места, чтобы служанка могла подойти и поменять тарелки, Джемисон всем телом склонялся к Родсу. С тех пор как Рики последний раз видел Родса в суде, Родс похудел, но не изменил своей любви к светлой мятой одежде. Двое человек за столом были в черных английских фраках. Двое в характерных для буров потертых пиджаках с заплатками на локтях. Последний белый повязал шею шелковым платком на манер английских охотников.

— Господа! Прошу вашего внимания! — белый рядом с Рики несколько раз дернул его за руку.

— Теодор, где ты ее взял? — засмеялся Шейный платок. — Если хочешь позабавиться с черной, делай это в другом месте, — Шейный платок плеснул себе виски.

— Заткнись, Скотти, — Фрак с тонкими усами поморщился.

— Господа! Прошу всех еще раз взглянуть на эти предметы, — Теодор продолжал дергать Рики за руку после каждого слова. Движение это было каким-то неосознанным, инстинктивным, растерянным, тревожным, взвинченным, похожим на нервный тик. Будто белый плохо владел собой.

Свободной рукой он показывал на стол, где между тарелками и бутылкам лежали золотые медали, чаши и статуэтки.

— Я нашел это в землях шони. Немытых трусливый и ленивых дикарей! В их землях я нашел каменные башни и стены. Прочные и высокие. Давным-давно на месте этих стен стоял большой город, в котором жило от десяти до двадцати тысяч людей. Рядом с городом жители города вырыли глубокие шахты. Они добывали золото и создавали дивной красоты предметы. Мы с коллегами назвали это место — город и золотые рудники — Зимбабве. — Нервный и крикливый белый дернул руку Рики два раза, будто его свела судорога или он подавал непонятный сигнал. С похожей беспорядочностью и бессмысленностью дергают друг друга шимпанзе, когда сталкиваются с опасностью. — Совершенно точно, что трусливые нечистоплотные и глупые шони не могли создать этот город. Как не могли создать его и другие дикари живущие в бассейне реки Замбези. Эти строения никак не могут быть связанны ни с одним известным нам африканским народом. Черные не строят, не создают государств, не объединяются в общественные союзы. Это противоречит их характеру. Зимбабве с его башнями, стенами и золотыми рудниками могли построить арабы, финикийцы или испанцы, высадившиеся в Африке в шестнадцатом веке. Или как считает мой французский коллега, исследовавший наскальные рисунки в пещерах Сахары, которая раньше была тропическим лесом, давным-давно в Африке существовала цивилизация белых. Смотрите! — Теодор впился нервными пальцами в подбородок Рики. — У этой женщины черная кожа, но глаза светлые! Я видел такое в маленьком племени, которое живет в изоляции прячется в вельде Бечуаленда. Черная кожа и светлые глаза. Разве это не лучшее доказательство того, что Африка когда-то принадлежала белым? Де Фриз предполагает, что некоторые наследственные свойства, у растений, свиней и людей могут повторяться через несколько поколений. Быть незаметными потом возвращаться через несколько поколений. Предположим у этой рабыни…

Забавно, англичане отменили рабство, но продолжают называть черных рабами, Рики опустил голову, чтобы скрыть усмешку. Нервный Теодор снова впился пальцами в его подбородок, стремясь продемонстрировать всем его глаза.

— Ее предки были белыми и могли работать на шахтах в Зимбабве. А потом пришли черные дикари и уничтожили эту высокую развитую белую цивилизацию.

Рики вспомнил, что однажды он слышал, как люди говорили, что сифилисом можно заразиться от прикосновения, слышал, как белые говорили, что черные женщины вынашивают своих детей десять месяцев как слонихи и рожают только в полнолуние. Слышал, как одни черные считали, что белые знают все, другие твердили, что белая кожа признак смертельной болезни. То, что говорил белый про его глаза сейчас было такой же глупостью. Как и в каждом бредовом построении белый опускал самое простое и очевидное объяснение — глаза Рики были светлыми, потому что его отец был белым.

— Я считаю, что Зимбабве — это утерянная библейская страна Офир, — сказал Родс. — В которую библейский царь Соломон посылал детей израильских за золотом, слоновой костью и павлинами для своих висячих садов. Легендарная библейская страна Офир, которую мы потеряли.

— Которую разрушили черные дикари, — сказал один из фраков.

Буры в потертых пиджаках переглянулись, будто плохо понимали, о чем речь. Нервный Теодор наконец отпустил подбородок Рики, и Рики наклонил голову, чтобы не выдать своего раздражения.

— Да, к сожалению, мы потеряли великую цивилизацию и ее богатства, — вздохнул Родс.

Рики заметил, что Джемисон рядом с ним сделался бледней скатерти.

— Вы думаете, в этих шахтах в междуречье Замбези и Лимпопо есть еще золото? — спросил бур с бородой и волосами, торчащими пучками как кусты можжевельника в вельде.

— Мы люди практичные, — сказал Родс. — Практичный человек должен смотреть в будущее. Мы должны закончить то, что начали Камбиз и Александр Великий, чтобы навсегда покончить с войнами, бедностью и болезнями. Междуречье Замбези и Лимпопо ценно не только своими недрами, но и географическим положением.

Джемисон рядом с Родсом складывал салфетку, сначала в треугольник. Потом в квадрат, потом снова в треугольник.

— Немцы мечтают объединить Германскую Восточную Африку с Германской Юго-Западной Африкой, создать единую колонию Срединную Африку и опоясать весь континент кольцом своих владений. Немцы уже отправили в Междуречье Замбези и Лимпопо своих агентов. Португальцы вспомнили о том, что они были в Африке первыми и тоже мечтают объединить свои владения на западе и востоке Африки, для этого им тоже нужно Междуречье. А есть еще Трансвааль. Мы окружаем их с запада, юга и востока, они боятся полного окружения и сделают все, чтобы помещать нам захватить Междуречье.

Служанки принесли две масляные лампы и свечи.

Нервный Теодор выпустил руку Рики и, не глядя в его сторону, выплюнул:

— Пошла вон.

Пока Рики был в гостиной, на улице полностью стемнело. Коридор распался в темноте. За спиной Рики Скотти трепался о глупых и жадных трансваальских бурах. Капские буры, конечно, совсем другое дело — происходили из благородных голландских родов или получили образование в Европе. В то время как Трансвааль и Оранжевая республика сборище невежественных угрюмых бандитов.

Послушав еще немного, Рики узнал, что Родс создал Южно-Африканскую привилегированную компанию. Он называл ее государством в государстве, и она имела право создавать администрацию, армию и полицию, чтобы следить за порядком на территориях дикарей. Узнал, что захват Междуречья Родс планирует проводить в три этапа: сначала подписать с вождем мтабела Лобенгулой договор на разработку полезных ископаемых, потом под прикрытием этого договора привести на земли шони и мтабела свои отряды, построить крепости, и наконец спровоцировать мтабела на войну.

Луна освещала Рики путь, когда он открывал двери в комнаты на первом этаже. Его интересовали письменные столы, секретеры и книжные шкафы. За книгами в одной из комнат Рики нашел сейф. В другой — сейф прятался за картиной. На каждом сейфе висели по два замка. Рики слышал, что такие замки грабители сносят динамитом. Слышал, что умелый ключник легко подберет к ним ключи. Рики же ничего не оставалось как обыскивать ящики столов. Он не нашел ключи от сейфов. Зато нашел связки писем. Когда он поднес письма к окну, чтобы в лунном свете пробежаться по строкам, в коридоре раздался смех, женских лепет и шлепок. Из женщин на вилле Рики видел только служанок. Какой-то белый решил поразвлечься с черной. Несколько минут Рики тревожно прислушивался, потом вернулся к письмам.

Рики не знал точно, что ищет. Ему нужны были деньги, но чаще всего он представлял себе, что найдет у Родса договоры о присоединении участков в Колсберге к «Де Бирс». Вроде того, что предлагали подписать им с Крисом. Рики не знал, что будет делать с таким договором. Но нафантазировал себе, что договор может стать ниточкой, которая поможет распустить все одеяло. Он был уверен, что вся империя Родса строится на обмане, шантаже и давлении. Потому он аккуратно складывал в стопку бумаги с оттиском «Де Бирс».

В одном из ящиков стола он нашел железную коробку. Мини-сейф, достаточно маленький, чтобы поместиться в седельной сумке Джемисона. Из письма с гербом Рики узнал, что Родса назначили казначеем Капской колонии. На секретере Рики заметил глубокое блюдо для фруктов, наполненное алмазами. Похоже, Родс специально выставил их на всеобщее обозрение, чтобы поразить кого-то своим богатством. Две горсти Рики отправил в карман, остальное оставил, помня о том, как трудно в последнее время сбыть алмазы. Особенно после того, как все скупщиков стали работать на Родса. Алмазы годились для подарков и взяток, но рассчитывать получить за них деньги было наивно и глупо.

Ничего не понимая в ценных бумагах, Рики прихватил акции «Де Бирс» и новой компании Родса по добыче золота «Южноафриканские золотые поля».

Немного денег Рики все-таки нашел. Под чернильницей на столе в комнате, где недоступный сейф прятался за картиной. В библиотеке в нижнем ящике стола, между страницами блокнота и книг. В темноте Рики не рассмотрел название книг, которые читал Родс. В общей сложности Рики достались четыреста фунтов.

На втором этаже из одной спальни доносился храп. Во второй приглушенно ругались два мужских голоса. В третьей вздыхала и вскрикивала от удовольствия женщина. Джемисона в комнате не было. Положив маленький сейф, акции и алмазы в седельные сумки, Рики забрался под москитную сетку и уснул.

Ночью Джемисон в своей комнате так не появился. Рики увидел его утром, когда белые завтракали на веранде. Англичане и буры мучились похмельем — ворочали нос от свежих булочек и налегали на кофе. Джемисон и Родс сонно моргали покрасневшими глазами — либо трахались всю ночь, либо вспоминали Пикеринга. А может, и то и другое.

Завтрак растянулся до обеда. После кофе принесли разбавленную соком водку. Солнце вскарабкалось на небо и стремилось прожечь навес веранды. Но дерево и три слоя парусины надежно укрыли людей. Солнцу оставалось лишь лизать доски пола перед их ногами и жечь песок в саду.

От нечего делать Рики обошел двор. Старый негр в набедренной повязке подвязывал в саду деревья. Руки и ноги его походили на палки, живот раздут, как у тех черных, которые в детстве часто не доедали. На конюшне белый с шейным платком, Скотти, ругал черного конюха. Тот молчал и переступал с ноги на ногу. В какой-то момент терпение Скотти кончилось, и он схватился за вожжи. Черный не пытался бежать — прятал голову, подставлял спину и бока, потеряв от удара набедренную повязку, опустил одну руку прикрыть гениталии. Получив вожжами по уху так, что пошла кровь, конюх упал на колени.

С бешено колотящимся сердцем Рики вошел в вонючий сумрак конюшни. Он не знал, что собирается сделать. Больше всего хотелось взять грабли или лопату у стены и ударить белого. Если ударить с размаху по голове, пожалуй, Рики даже сможет его убить. Но что будет дальше? Рики поймают, осудят и казнят. Джемисон не сможет ему помочь. Два дня в Кейптауне поболтают о том, что черный убил белого, а потом о Рики все забудут.

Вместо того, чтобы нападать на Скотти, Рики подкрался сзади и толкнул его плечом.

— Простите, господин.

Скотти замер с занесенной для удара рукой. Подбородок и щеки его посинели от щетины. Глаза были красными от гнева и выпивки. Забыв о конюхе, он ударил вожжами Рики по плечу и правой руке и обозвал черной шлюхой, путающейся под ногами. Потом белый растерял запал, утомился и ушел. Конюх, которого отхлестали вожжами, вытер соломой кровь вокруг уха, подобрал упавшую набедренную повязку.

— Что ты тут делаешь, что ты здесь забыла? — закричал конюх на Рики. — А ну пошла отсюда, иди говорю, пока управляющий не увидел, что ты тут шляешься!

Он сделал к Рики шаг, будто хотел вытолкать его из конюшни.

На свету Рики осмотрел себя и увидел, что рубашка там, где по плечу прошлись вожжи, порвалась. Он вернулся на кухню. Кухарки угостили его кофе и кукурузной кашей. Белые на веранде теперь играли в шахматы. Вернее, Родс и Джемисон играли, англичане — сегодня без фраков, а в домашних халатах — дремали, свесив головы на грудь, а буры глушили виски, соревнуясь кто кого перепьет. Теодор, который вчера показывал всем глаза Рики, сидел с альбомом на коленях и что-то размашисто рисовал карандашом.

Уехали Джемисон и Рики перед закатом, когда ночной ветер только начинал разгонять дневную жару. Протрусив до борделя за лошадью Джемисона десять миль Рики почувствовал себя разбитым и вымотанным. Песок облепил вспотевшее тело как водоросли ракушки на скалах.

Рики забрал седельные сумки и взвалил их себе на плечо. Когда Джемисон соскочил на землю, Рики упер грязнул ладонь ему в грудь.

— Не сегодня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел, что внутри, — он встряхнул седельные сумки.

— Фредди.

Рики покачал головой. Ни за что. Я видел тебя с Родсом. Видел, как ты к нему льнешь, видел, как ты на него смотришь. Ты очарован им, ты жалеешь его и сочувствуешь ему. А он тебя поглощает. Тебе лучше не знать, что именно я украл у Родса.

Джемисон опустил голову и вздохнул.

— Родс хочет, чтобы я оставил врачебную практику и стал его комиссаром в междуречье Замбези и Лимпопо.

— Междуречье даже еще не принадлежит англичанам! — воскликнул Рики.

— Родс сообщил в Англию, что какой-то черный царек в Междуречье попросил у английской королевы защиты.

— Это правда?

— Не думаю. Это повод ввести войска на земли дикарей. Якобы, защищая их от соседей и буров.

— А потом присвоить их земли.

Джемисон кивнул, резко приблизился к Рики и взял его лицо в ладони.

— Оружие не поможет.

Рики мотнул головой, пытаясь избавиться он его рук. Но Джемисон не отпустил.

— Сколько бы мы не передали дикарям оружия, у белых его будет больше.

— Родс очаровал тебя, — выплюнул Рики.

— Да. Он знает, что умирает. Он умеет любить. Он страдает не только от слабого здоровья, но и от не заживающей душевной раны. Он верит в себя. Он знает, чего хочет. Знает, как этого добиться. Он понимает людей, и умеет это понимание использовать. Он не жалеет ни себя, ни других. Я восхищаюсь его человеческими качествами и ненавижу то, что он делает. Сможешь ли ты меня понять, Фредди?

— Не знаю, — Рики мотнул головой и понял, что соврал.

В его чувствах к Джемисону тоже была двойственность. Только полюс у нее был другой чем у чувств Джемисона к Родсу. Рики привлекали поступки Джемисона, его позиция в суде, его не равнодушие, знания и образ мыслей, но он считал его жалким человеком.

— Родса не остановят ружья. Восстания. Сопротивление, Фредди. Он уничтожит все, что встанет у него на пути. Единственный выход, сделать так, чтобы на его пути стоял он сам.

— О чем ты? — Рики и сам удивился своему вопросу. Он ведь злился на Джемисона, не видел смысла в его словах, и в его попытках наделить Родса сверхъестественной силой. Но вдруг повелся и поддался его бреду, как уступал его извращениям.

Джемисон крепче сжал ладонями его лицо. Смотрел и говорил, как одержимый.

— Когда он спекулировал на рынке алмазов, мир не обратил внимание, когда он прибирал к рукам чужие участки в Колсберге, когда обманывал старателей, миру было наплевать. Когда он вытеснил всех конкурентов с алмазных приисков, мир закрыл глаза, когда он засадил черных работников за колючую проволоку, мир не заметил этого. Что скажет мир, если он уничтожит целый народ? Я хочу и боюсь узнать это. Боюсь, что миру будет наплевать, если он уничтожит черный народ. Боюсь, чтобы остановить Родса, нам придется дать ему на растерзание белых.

Джемисон опустил руки на плечи Рики, погладил большими пальцами его подбородок. В его сияющих глазах Рики ясно увидел, что он очарован не только силой Родса, но и своим страхом перед тем, на что Родс может оказаться способен. Рики так же понял, что Джемисон уедет. Бросит врачебную практику, откажется от всего, поедет на край света, чтобы узнать, как далеко Родс способен зайти. И никто его не остановит.

— Ты прав, — Джемисон убрал руки от лица Рики. — Мне не стоит смотреть, что у тебя…

Он кивнул на сумки. Рики почувствовал, что они давят на плечи. Почувствовал, как ноют сбитые в кровь ноги. Расставаясь с Джемисоном, он не чувствовал удовлетворения, только усталость. Несмотря на то, что сегодня он только завтракал, а день катился к вечеру, Рики не чувствовал и голода.

Бордель готовился к приходу посетителей. Пока большинство девиц принаряжались в своих комнатах — двери стояли нараспашку пахло духами, громкие просьбы чередовались с тихой руганью — в зале внизу мальчики малайцы набрасывали на столы скатерти — сегодня бордовые как кровь — и поворачивали бутылки на барной стойке, чтобы видны были этикетки.

Рики вскипятил на кухне ведро воды и поднялся наверх. Дверь в комнату Карла была приоткрыта. Стоявшая к двери спиной женщина в синем бархатном платье с открытыми плечами засмеялась и повернулась к Рики.

— Фредди, — улыбнулась Малена, — Рада что ты вернулся.

— Иди к нам, Фредди, — подал из полумрака комнаты голос Карл. — Мы как раз о тебе говорили.

Малена снова засмеялась. Склонилась. Тени заплясали по стенам. Малена с Карлом курили опиум и обменивались сплетнями. Рики занес кастрюлю с кипятком в свою комнату, сумки с ворованным засунул под кровать.

— И что же вы говорили обо мне? — он принес свою курительную трубку. Внутри еще остался опиум с прошлого раза. Рики поднес трубку к лампе.

Малена облокотилась о стену и прикрыла глаза. Отблески и тени из лампы целовали ее длинную шею и обнаженные плечи.

— Малена рассказала мне о ваших прогулках в порт, — Карл лежал на кровати. Грудь и пах прикрывал цветастый шелковый халат. Карл взмахнул рукой, пытаясь поймать муху. Язва между большим и указательным пальцем сегодня открылась и повлажнела. — Рассказала мне о прекрасном и удивительном знакомстве со Стефаном — человеком «подожди, у меня сейчас встанет, поздно, я уже кончил».

Смеясь, Малена приложила руку к животу.

— Мне нужно идти, сегодня обещал прийти мой нежный юный француз.

— Иди, иди, моя невеста, и не щади никого.

Рики выпустил облако дыма вслед Малене. Облако порвалось на два, когда Малена бесшумно прикрыла дверь.

— Малена чудная девочка, правда, Фредди?

— Да, — согласился Рики.

— И честная, верно?

— Да.

— Я как раз рассказывал ей, что кто-то украл у меня слабительное. Украл, перед тем как твоя сестра заболела дизентерией. Как, кстати, она себя чувствует сейчас? Тяжелое время у девочки выдалось. Одна напасть за другой. Сначала болезнь, потом передозировка Ланданумом.

Рики вздохнул. Старый сифилитик знал об оружии и о Джульетте. Неясным оставалось только одно.

— Карл, почему ты говоришь со мной так?

— Как я с тобой говорю, Фредди?

— Намеками. Не напрямую.

— Ты отравил свою сестру. Я знаю, что это как-то связанно со смертью Май Ди. Ты как-то использовал свою сестру, чтобы убить его. Мне наплевать на Джульетту и на Май Ди. Но я не переживу, если что-то случится с единственной женщиной, которую я любил. Если Ким заболеет или расстроится, если кто-то будет ей угрожать, я убью тебя. И это не будет смерть во сне. Ты понимаешь меня, Фредди?

— Да, — опиум сделал Рики веселым и беспечным. — Ты хочешь сказать, что сделаешь так, что я пожалею, что родился.

— Тебе не нужен такой враг как я.

— Точно.

Но уже ничего не изменишь, опиум избавил Рики от сожалений. Карл угрожал ему, следил за ним и выведывал у Малены его секреты.

— Зачем тебе оружие, Фредди?

— А ты догадайся, — Рики улыбнулся. — Догадайся, разузнай, нужно же тебе хоть как-то развлекаться, пока ты тут гниешь.

Рики поднялся. На месте, где он сидел в комнате Карла остались пыль и песок.


	32. Малена

Джульетта протянула в своей комнате под потолком веревку — от окна к двери — и развесила на ней нижние юбки и рубашки.

У Джульетты около глаз появились новые морщины. Иногда ее лицо будто застывало, превращаясь в маску. Тело же Джульетты полностью оправилось после болезни и душевных переживаний и вернулось к прежним пышным формам, которые когда-то свели с ума английского журналиста Локвуда.

До сих пор сводили. После того как Джульетта пыталась покончить с собой, он не покидал ее комнату, спал около ее кровати как верный пес, подавал ей в постель еду и кофе, тратился на прокат экипажа чтобы, отвезти ее на работу. В неделю на экипаж уходило больше денег, чем Джульетта, черная наборщица, могла заработать в газете за месяц. Но, казалось, никто кроме Рики эту иронию ни замечал. Джульетта и Локвуд были погружен в свои фантазии о любви. Он мечтал о ней, она скорбела о своем арабе. Оба барахтались в прибое бессмысленных поступков и не отдавали себе в этом отчета. Он спал на полу, ища удовлетворения в неудобстве. Она наказывала себя кухонными посиделками со шлюхами.

Годы, проведенные в Африке, изменили и состарили Локвуда. Когда он познакомился с Джульеттой он носил усы, теперь прятал мягкий дряблый подбородок под бородой. Он начал сильно сутулиться и шаркал подошвами при ходьбе, кожа обветрилась, загрубела и покрылась морщинами.

Рики рассказал Локвуду о планах Родса по захвату Междуречья. О том, что Родс создает администрацию для несуществующей колонии.

Локвуд отмахнулся от мухи, что норовила пристроиться у него на плече, и замямлил о нападении трансваальских буров на дикарей, письмах возмущенных судьбой дикарей англичанок и масонской ложе.

Локвуд вилял, вилял, а потом признался, что не может писать про Междуречье и Привилегированную компанию Родса, потому что Родс владеет контрольным пакетом акций газеты «Кейп Аргус». Такой материал не пройдет в печать, сказал Локвуд. А даже если пройдет, что будет с Джульеттой если меня уволят? Я много работал, чтобы добиться поста редактора, чтобы купить свое жилье, перестать мыкаться по съемным комнатам, где каждый лез в мою личную жизнь, каждая хозяйка, ее муж, дети и родственники считали своим долгом осудить и сторониться меня за то, что я живу с черной. Локвуду было что терять. Он боялся за Джульетту, ее здоровье, ее будущее, ее благополучие.

Рики понимал его, Локвуд любил Джульетту, а сильные чувства часто выжигают из сердца все лишнее.

Когда Джульетта согласилась вернуться к Локвуду, Рики помог им перевезти вещи. После обеда он возвращался домой по базарной площади, когда на площадь налетел вооруженный конвой. Люди из Ост-Индийской торговой компании сначала стреляли в воздух. Потом обыскали лавки, перевернули телеги и загнали торговцев под навесы. Черных и цветных, что оказались на площади, поставили к стене. Щелкая затворами винтовок, приказали им раздеться. Снять всю одежду. Рядом с Рики негр мальчишка лепетал что-то о хозяйке, которая послала его за покупками и высечет за опоздание. Из двух дюжин черных слуг, только двое носили обувь: Рики и старик с крестом поверх рубашки.

Люди с ружьями ходили между голыми черными и цветными и перетряхивали их одежду. Рики так и не понял, что они искали. Когда черным разрешили одеться, сапоги Рики пропали.

***

В Колсберге индуский скупщик алмазов обманул Рики. Позже Рики не раз видел, как индуские торговцы в порту орут на черных грузчиков. Видел, как на базаре индусы обвиняли черных в воровстве. Видел, как индусы с презрением плевали в черных и лебезили перед белыми.

С Виванди Рики познакомился на базарной площади, в день аукциона, когда с молотка продавали коз. Старый индус с белой бородой, в сандалиях, щелкающих при каждом шаге как кнут, не был похож на индусов, каких Рики встречал раньше. А может, обстоятельства их знакомства заставили индуса забыть о своем презрении к черным и цветным.

Рики спас внучку Виванди. Из магазина Виванди, где продавались живые павлины, шелка, и статуэтки из слоновой кости выбежала девочка лет пяти. Смуглая почти как негритянка, маленькая и юркая как ящерица. Последнее спало ее от копыт лошадей и загнало под колеса телеги. Длинной бурской телеги, не короче двадцати футов. Когда девочка оказалась под телегой она застыла от страха, визжала и не могла сдвинуться с места. Рики схватил с ближайшего лотка корзину с тыквам и засунул ее под колесо телеги. Когда колесо наехало на тыквы, они лопались одна за другой, замедляя телегу. Рики успел протянуть между колесами руки и вытащить девочку.

Позже Виванди заплатил торговцу тыквам за испорченный товар и угостил Рики супом, острым настолько, что у него на глазах выступили слезы. Почему-то Рики этот суп понравился. На следующий день он вернулся в лавку индуса и попросил еще супа, настаивая, что на этот раз заплатит за него. Виванди замахал на Рики руками и сказал, что никогда не возьмет с него денег. Они долго препирались, по ходу спора, одинаково забавного и яростного, Рики узнал, что Виванди ругается на английском как на родном зыке. Так оно потом и оказалось, Вивиади был сыном индуса, работавшего писцом в английской администрации. Отец с детства приучал Виванди к английскому и запрещал дома говорить на хинди.

Сын Виванди, Ананда, возил в Трансвааль индийские специи и запчасти для английских прессов для пальмового масла и сахарного тростника, запчасти для насосов и кофесушилок.

Назад он вез страусовые перья и слоновую кость. Из слоновой кости Виванди вырезал индуских богов. Особенной популярностью у жителей Кейптауна пользовались статуэтки богов домашнего уюта, благополучия, богатства, женской и мужской плодовитости. Конечно, Виванди никогда не говорил покупателям, что в индийской традиции все эти щедрые и удобные божества по совместительству являются так же разрушителями.

Сын Виванди, Ананда, коротконогий с круглым раздутым животом и очень худыми руками рассказал, что месяц назад видел, как зулусы напали на бурскую ферму и увели всех коров.

От Ананды Рики услышал о неграх, взбунтовавшихся за то, что белые не разрешали им входит в церковь.

Рики спросил Ананду, не слышал ли он Нормане Ван Райнберге, бурском охотнике путешествующим с англичанином. У Ананды распухали пальцы на ногах, шипы мертвой кожи на пятках причиняли боль при ходьбе. Потому он часто и подолгу отпаривал ноги в горячей воде. Подливая в воду ароматное масло, он сказал, что никогда не слышал о Нормане ван Райнберге, но знает пару английских охотников.

Он познакомил Рики с длинноволосыми отцом и сыном. Фолсоны приехали из Англии двадцать лет назад. Купили землю и выращивали пшеницу, но саранча поела весь их урожай. Чтобы купить овец, они влезли в долги, но кафры увели всех их овец. Африка всегда была с ними сурова. Но Фолсоны свыклись и сроднились с ней. Последний год Фолсоны возили приезжих на охоту на носорогов, слонов, львов.

Фолсоны, отец и сын, любили, когда их слушали и угощали пальмовым вином. Они всегда нуждались в деньгах и охотно согласились возить оружие в междуречье Замбези и Лимпопо.

***

Лисья Морда рассказал Малене, что оружие есть на каждом торговом корабле, чтобы защищать товар. Есть пушки на случай нападения пиратов, не меньше сотни винтовок и несколько десять бочонков пороха. В основном на торговых кораблях винтовки старых образцов. Они часто ломаются, учет им никто не ведет, потому умыкнуть их проще всего.

Английская же армия закупила у немцев новые карабины Маузеры. Говорят, дальность стрельбы у них до одного километра, но траектория пули сильно рассеивается. Английские военные планируют заменить старые винтовки новыми в течении пяти ближайших лет. Потому из Англии и Германии в колонии везут винтовки нового образца, а старые оседают в английских крепостях. Предприимчивые таможенники и солдаты находят на них покупателей.

Рики пропустил момент, когда Лисья Морда перестал быть для Малены «кончил, толком не начав» и превратился в милого и забавного Стеффи. Когда она начала улыбаться, вспоминая о нем, а в разговорах вкручивать его шутки? О их близости Рики догадался, когда ветер с моря усилился, и у Малены началась аллергия. Глаза ее воспалились и покраснели, а веки распухли. Стефан сделал для нее из белого шелка маску-вуаль. Как у туарегов, только разбойники надевают ее, чтобы пугать жертв, а Малена, чтобы защитить лицо.

К Рики Лисья Морда привык после третьей встречи. Привык настолько что вместо беглого не выразительного кивка, предложил ему закурить.

Когда Рики и Малена забирали оружие четвертый раз, чтобы передать уезжающему в Трансвааль Фолсону-сыну, Лисья Морда сказал, что люди полковника Уоррена начали проверять склады и прибывший груз и делать перепись товаров. Похоже, после смерти Май Ди Цен отказался делить с Уорреном прибыль, и Уоррен решил перекрыть ему доступ к порту, где малайцы промышляли кражами специй и оружия.

Слова Лисьей Морды заставили Рики задуматься об Уоррене. Как много времени ему потребуется, чтобы узнать, кто именно из портовых служащих вел дела с Май Ди? Как быстро Уоррен выйдет на Лисью Морду? Заставить его сдать или подставить Малену и Рики будет легко.

***

Вечером Уоррен поставил на стол голую белую шлюху и велел ей танцевать. Кидал в нее сыр и виноград, когда ему казалось, что она недостаточно высоко поднимает ноги. Англичане вокруг хлопали и топали, задавая темп. Уоррен лупил кулаком по столу. Требовал от шлюхи, чтобы крутилась все быстрей и быстрей, пока она не упала со стола и не подвернула лодыжку.

Солдат, зависавший в комнате для курения опиума, сказал Рики, что Уоррен уверен, что Май Ди убил Цен, нанял кого-то и подстроил, будто все произошло случайно. Уоррен не верил в безумного сына имама. Не бывает таких случайностей, цокнул языком обкурившийся опиума солдат, подражая командиру, чтобы наследник пророка свихнулся и пошел жечь малайские бары. Чтобы найти связь между арабом и Ценом, Уоррен собирался выяснить, чем занимался и с кем встречался Цен перед смертью Май Ди. С кем и какие дела вел сам Май Ди перед смертью. Уоррен не торопился. У него был козырь — пока его солдаты хозяйничают в порту, никто из порта ничего не вынесет. А значит пока Цен теряет деньги, Уоррен распутает этот клубок змей.

На следующее утро, размышляя о том, как быстро Уоррен узнает о его делах и конфликтах с Май Ди, Рики поехал посмотреть английскую крепость.

Погода стояла солнечная и безветренная, флаг на башне обвис как коровий хвост. Крепость впечатляла высотой стен и огромной территорией за ними. Восхищала сто восьмью бойницами на стенах. Внушала уважение тридцатью винтовками, круглосуточно торчащими наверху.

Заинтересованный Рики вечером расспросил солдат в борделе и узнал, что в крепости сейчас пятьсот человек постоянного гарнизона и четыреста солдат генерала Патерса. Они прибыли неделю назад из Англии и готовились отправиться на север. Рики так же узнал, что Уоррену генерал Патерс не нравился настолько, что он унизил его перед солдатами, сказав, что тот потеряется в вельде.

Больше всего Рики взволновали рассказы о большой оружейной крепости. Годами в нее свозили оружие, отобранное у пиратов, буров и воров, отбитое у немцев и португальцев. Солдат куривший опиум рассказал, что там даже есть старые португальские пушки и пулеметы Максим. А еще старатели покупали в крепости динамит перед отъездом на золотые прииски.

***

Среди посетителей борделя Рики нашел француза, который за два алмаза по десять карат изготовил ключ для маленького сейфа из дома Родса. Внутри была тысяча наличкой и акции «Де Бирс» и «Южноафриканских Золотых полей».

Один из людей укуривающихся опиумом каждую ночь на третьем этаже борделя работал банкиром. Он пояснил Рики, что все акции с фиксированным доходом. По ним можно либо получать раз в полгода деньги, либо продать их на торгах за более крупную сумму. Однако, чтобы сделать то или другое понадобится удостоверение личности.

Рики подолгу сидел у себя в комнате и в свете лампы для опиума читал имена на акциях. Некоторые казались ему знакомыми. Одни принадлежали бурам. Другие — были созвучны с именами бастеров. Третьи перекатывались на языке заморскими окончаниями и трудно произносимыми сочетаниями согласных. Сколько иностранцев приехало в Африку со всего мира во время алмазной лихорадки? На многих акциях дата выпуска совпадала с созданием «Де Бирс», со временем, когда Родс присваивал себе участки обедневших старателей.

Вопрос почему все эти акции лежали в сейфе Родса, а не хранились у владельцев, не давал Рики покоя.

В конце концов он решил, что владельцы акций мертвы. Кого-то убили в Колсберге, кто-то сгинул в вельде. Застрелен в спину, погиб в бандитски разборках. В Кослберге было десять тысяч участков и старателей. Теперь все Колсберг –копи принадлежали Родсу, а акции это все, что осталось от владельцев участков.

Рики пока не знал, как проверить эту идею. Черных в банки не пускали. Посылать Малену он не хотел, слишком велик был риск, что ее арестуют.

***

«Кейп Аргус» писал об отважных белых покоряющих в Междуречье, несмотря на голод, жару, болезни и враждебных дикарей.

Джемисон уехал в Междуречье вместе с первой группой. И с тех пор Рики не получал от него вестей.

В сезон дождей Малена пропала. Через три дня ее нашли в подворотне с удавкой на шее. Солдаты принесли эту новость в бордель и сказали, что тело отвезли в церковь на окраине Кейптауна, куда свозили тела черных и бедняков со всего города. Тела выброшенных на помойку младенцев, издохших в канаве пьяниц, утопленников, забитых родителями детей, стариков попрошаек, негров, которых растоптали лошади, переехали телеги или придавило тяжестью. Наркоманов малайцев. Черных и белых бродяжек. Женщин, продававших себя на улице, которых пырнули ножом, в которых вставили бутылку.

Рики приехал на окраину вместе с Ким забрать тело. Малена в своем платье из синего бархата лежала между двумя бушменками. Трупные пятна на белой коже были серыми, на черной — красноватыми. Или виновато в этом было скудное освещение? Рики поднял Малену на руки и положил на лавку в коляске, которую они взяли напрокат в конюшне около борделя. Ким молчала всю дорогу туда и обратно. Когда Рики спросил о родных Малены, Ким пожала плечами. Рики купил для Малены гроб из кедра и договорился о похоронах в церкви Элоиса. Рики подумал, что Малена хотела бы, чтобы Стефан пришел с ней попрощаться, но не стал его звать. Никто в борделе не должен узнать о нем. Если шлюхи и Ким узнают о Стефане, то скоро о нем узнает Уоррен.

Похороны назначали на утро. Тело начало вонять, и к вечеру девушки должны были вернуться в бордель. Ким надела на Малену свой золотой крестик. Одна из девушек индусок положила в ноги картинку с многоруким богом. Хромая негритянка — оберег из слоновой кости.

Карл подошел к гробу и долго поправлял волосы мертвой.

— Ты была такой умницей, мое счастье, такой сообразительной, такой трудолюбивой. Ты совсем не заслужила такого конца. Кто-то другой, но не ты.

След от веревки на шее прикрыли шелковым платком.

— Когда я умру, я хочу так же хорошо выглядеть как ты, — сказала девушка с белыми бровями и ресницами. — Ты была мне как сестра, без тебя я бы загнулась на улице три года назад.

— Ты всегда одалживала мне свои красные туфли, когда я просила, — заплакала хромая негритянка.

Ким громко сорвала печать с бутылки вина и приложилась к горлышку. Отпив, она отерла губы рукой, размазала помаду по щекам и не заметила этого. Бутылку передавали из рук в руки, а Ким, не моргая, смотрела на Рики. Он чувствовал ее взгляд, когда вместе с Элоисом закрывал гроб и опускал его в могилу. Когда могила была засыпана все ушли в церковь, осталась только Ким.

— Это ты во все виноват, — она подошла и отвесила Рики пощечину. — Ты ее погубил. — Ким хотела ударить еще раз, но Рики перехватил ее запястье. Тогда она плюнула ему в лицо. — Из-за тебя ее убили! Из-за тебя!

Она кричала пронзительно громко. От ее крика у Рики заложило уши.

— Отпусти ее. Немедленно отпусти! — Карл выбежал из церкви. Рики с опозданием понял, что все еще держит Ким за запястье.

Когда Рики ее отпустил, она рухнула в объятия Карла. Он гладил ее по волосам и недобро смотрел на Рики.

Кто подскажет мне, что делать и куда двигаться, если не мои идеалы? Кто поможет вынести одиночество, кроме моих идеалов?

***

Вернувшись в бордель, Рики обкурился опиумом до беспамятства. В бреду он танцевал с Маленой в порту. В бреду Карл бил его опиумной трубкой и требовал убираться. В бреду он доставал из общей могилы для бедняков тело Джемисона.

Ненадолго приходя в себя, Рики слышал, как внизу смеются. Под утро его мучили кошмары, ему казалось, что Уоррен узнал, что он виновен в смерти Май Ди, ворвался в его комнату и накинул ему веревку на шею, как кто-то Малене.

Потом ему привиделось, что его душит Крис. Сжимает шею, бьет затылком о пол и кричит в лицо: из-за тебя я убил отца! Мерзкий извращенец, из-за тебя я убил отца. Ты отобрал мой участок в Колсберге. Ты украл мой участок и присвоил его себе. Присвоил себе акции на мое имя. Присвоил мои деньги. Ты украл мои деньги, украл мое будущее.

Наконец Рики провалился в темноту. Душную и давящую.

Проснулся через сутки и весь день думал об акциях. Он не сомневался, они принадлежат мертвецам. Чтобы проверить это ему нужен был Уоррен. Он английский полковник, он может воспользоваться своим влиянием, положением, связями, чтобы получить дивиденды или продать акции. Уоррен перекрыл порт, прикрыл торговлю оружием в порту, но в крепости у Уоррена есть большой арсенал с пулеметами и пушками.

Рики не мог сдаться сейчас. Поджать хвост, испугаться, убежать. Он не имеет права. Он слишком многим пожертвовал. Потерял Малену, едва не потерял сестру, пожертвовал ее любовником, пожертвовал своей дружбой с Карлом и Ким. Все это будет напрасно, если он не найдет оружие для черных. Все что он делал, о чем думал и что пережил будет напрасно. Вся его жизнь превратиться в неоправданное глупое недоразумение.

Уоррен не станет вести дела с черным. Станет ли он связываться со шлюхой? Все что Рики о нем знал, сводилось к тому, что Уоррен жадный и что он любит унижать людей. Зато Рики хорошо знал себя. Если он ничего не сделает, чтобы договориться с Уорреном, он свихнется. Он способен вынести унижение, побои и изнасилование. Он только рад будет, если не придется никого больше подставлять и использовать. И он не идиот, он покажет Уоррену две акции, остальные закопает.

На следующее утро он сходил в опустевший дом Джемисона. Куча лошадиного навоза во дворе за месяц на солнце превратилась в песок. В доме на полу валялись спички, блокнот и пенни. Собираясь, Джемисон спешил или нервничал. О спешке говорил заплесневевший недопитый кофе в кружке. По стенам ползали пауки, многоножки и ящерицы. Рики мог бы здесь спрятаться. Никто не знал бы где он. Никто бы его не нашел.

Но он не хотел прятаться. Дом Джемисона идеально подходил, чтобы спрятать первый пакет акций. Прятать все в одном месте было нельзя, потому что, как только Рики скажет Уоррену об акциях, тот будет из кожи вон лезть, чтобы отобрать их, украсть и оставить Рики ни с чем.


	33. Уоррен

Дождавшись вечера, Рики спустился в большой зал. Ким играла на рояле. Двое французов пытались петь. Молодые и пьяные, они висели друг на друге и булькали горлом, произнося непонятные слова. Девушка индуска гримасничала перед солдатом в английском мундире, то высовывала язык, то округляла глаза, то растягивала пальцами улыбку.

Уоррен пил виски и играл в шашки с белой шлюхой. Некрасивая негритянка смешивала пальмовую водку с Ланданумом в прозрачной колбе, подогревали дно масляной лампой и смеялась, когда колба фыркала облаком вонючего пара.

Рики взял стул и сел в шаге от Уоррена. Смотрел на доску для шашек и думал с чего начать.

— Ты снимаешь комнату на третьем этаже? — спросил Уоррен, не глядя на Рики.

Конечно, Уоррен спрашивал о нем. У Ким, у солдата всю ночь ласкающего опиумную трубку. Такие люди как Уоррен любят держать все под контролем и очень внимательно смотрят по сторонам.

— Да, — ответил Рики и пересел к Уоррену на колени. — Хочешь посмотреть мою комнату?

Уоррен отклонился на спинку стула, не сталкивал Рики, но и не поддерживал. Разглядывал его с любопытством, с каким люди глазет на ненужные им вещи на рынке. Конечно, он знал, что Рики не просто снимает комнату на третьем этаже. Он знает все, что о Рики могла рассказать Ким. Знает, что он не продает себя в зале внизу, но также, наверняка, знает, что Джемисон приплачивал Ким за возможность остаться на ночь в комнате Рики.

Уоррен дернул коленом так резко, что Рики начал падал. Уоррен удержал его за локоть и громко рассмеялся ему в лицо. На миг Ким прекратила играть и обернулась. А потом музыка полилась снова.

— Соскучился по белому члену, тощая черная задница? — Уоррен дыхнул на Рики виски.

— Да, — согласился Рики.

Уоррен потрогал себя между ног.

— Любишь сосать белый хуй, шлюха?

— Да.

Не слушая, Рики еще четыре раза ответил «да». Он думал о том, что после того, как Уорен насытит свое желание кого-то унизить, можно будет попытаться с ним поговорить о делах. В худшем случае он разозлится и ударит Рики. Вряд ли станет по-настоящему избивать, если перед этим уже спустит пар, унизив и выебав.

Вокруг рассмеялись. Розовощекая шлюха промокнула выступившие в уголках глаз слезы веселья. Уоррен вздернул Рики на ноги, шашки посыпались с доски, раздался новый взрыв хохота. Он не имел к Рики никакого отношения, просто люди хорошо проводили вечер.

Уоррен был на полторы головы выше Рики. По пути наверх, он наклонился, коснулся губами уха Рики и зашептал:

— Признавайся, нравилось тебе пороть нашего доброго и заботливого доктора Джемисона? Нравилось тебе, что его член вставал, только когда его хорошенько выпорют? Конечно, такой дряни как ты это должно нравиться. Должно нравиться, что белый человек платит за то, чтобы его выпороли.

Рики передернулся, он был готов к тому, что Уоррен знает от Ким, что Джемисон часто бывал в его комнате, но от того что Уоррен знал подробности на душе сделалось гадко. Гадко не из-за Джемисона, а из-за собственной наивности. Почему бы Уоррену не знать детали? Это же бордель. Тут продаются шлюхи, опиум и конечно, грязные секреты. Где еще на них такой спрос?

— Знаешь, как я познакомился с Джемисоном? — чем ближе Уоррен наклонялся к Рики, тем глубже становились морщины вокруг его губ и между бровей. — Мы давние друзья, ты не знал? Ким не рассказывала тебе, что это я первый раз привел его в бордель?

Я задавал не те вопросы, подумал Рики.

— Впервые я увидел Джемисона ночью на улице. В крови соплях и без сознания. Этот извращенец нанял трех нищих пацанов, чтобы они его избили. Мелкие обсосы увлеклись и забили бы его насмерть, если бы не я. Самого мелкого из них я пристрелил на месте. Догнал бы и остальных, если бы мог оставить Джемисона. Он все-таки был белым, англичанином, мой долг был доставить его в больницу. Когда он очухался, он так сильно сокрушался о смерти нищего мальчишки, который его избивал — предъявлял мне претензии, упрекал меня — что я сразу понял, здесь что-то не так. Это было не просто нападение или ограбление. Когда он вышел из больницы я привел его к Ким, полагая, что здесь он сможет безопасно реализовать свои грязные фантазии — и о нищих позаботится и по заднице получит.

Они поднялись на третий этаж. Уоррен распахнул дверь в комнату Рики и осмотрелся.

— Места здесь больше чем у шлюх на втором этаже. Остается только проверить, нет ли нигде дыр, через которые старый сифилитик подглядывает, — Уоррен погладил стену. — Сколько бы Ким не клялась, что его гнойный хуй встает только на девочек, я уверен, со временем аппетиты людей растут. Что скажешь? Когда ты порол задницу Джемисона, ты не слышал, как за стенкой кто-то скребется и вздыхает?

Рики смотрел на Уоррена и удивлялся своей глупости, наивности и погруженности в мечты. Мечты, в которых было так много иллюзий и фантазий, что они походили на самообман. Стоя рядом Уорреном и слушая, как он говорит гадости о людях, которые Рики были, так или иначе, дороги, Рики думал о людях, которым передает оружие. Он их не знал. Он действовал вслепую. С самого начала. Он хотел, чтобы оружие попало в руки черных, защищающих свой дом и стада. Но что если он из кожи вон лезет, вооружая дикарей, нападающих на фермы белых?

— Мне не нравятся твои глаза, — если бы Рики не отдернул голову, Уоррен попал бы пальцем ему в глаз. — У черного не должно быть таких глаз! — зарычал Уоррен. — Они напоминают мне о человеке, которого я оставил в Англии. Очень плохие глаза. Закрой их, если не хочешь, чтобы я их тебе выколол.

Рики подчинился.

— Твои глаза мешают мне думать, — Уоррен отпустил локоть Рики и сдернул с него рубашку, срывая пуговицы.

От резкого движения Рики шатнулся, сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу. Услышав, как Уоррен переступает с ноги на ногу, он приказал себе успокоиться. Но это было уже невозможно. Уоррен накинул рубашку Рики на лицо, ткань облепила рот и нос, и Рики охватила паника. Ему казалось, его душат. Он хотел оттолкнуть Уорена, но тот зажал его шею локтем и продолжал наматывать рубашку на голову. Рики распахнул глаза, но ткань легла несколькими слоями, и он не увидел даже света.

— У тебя очень плохие глаза. Неправильные. Ты должен сказать мне спасибо, что я их не выколол, — Уоррен обмотал рукава рубашки вокруг шеи Рики.

— Мне нечем дышать, — проскулил Рики.

— Да, хорошо, подожди, — все еще удерживая его шею подмышкой, Уоррен надавил пальцем на губы, заставил открыть рот и прорезал ткань ножом.

— Так лучше? Да? Так нравится? Верно? Мне ты тоже так нравишься гораздо больше, — Уоррен рассмеялся и отпустил Рики.

Шатаясь и ничего не видя, он ударился об угол кровати, налетел на стену и трудом восстанавил равновесие. Хотелось сорвать с головы рубашку и бежать.

— Нет-нет-нет. Не смей. — Уоррен ударил его по рукам и схватил за запястья. — Снимешь ее, и я выколю твои блядские неправильные глаза. Клянусь. Ты же не думаешь, что мне будет стыдно перед Ким или старым сифилитиком? Ты же не думаешь, что я шучу? — Плоское и холодное коснулось губ Рики. Уоррен засунул в разрез рубашки нож и положил его плашмя на зубы Рики. — Скажи, что веришь мне?

Говорить, когда нижнюю губу и зубы удерживает нож, было трудно.

— Я верю тебе, — промычал Рики.

— Вот и славно, — Уоррен убрал нож и прижал руку Рики к своему паху. — Видишь, как у меня стоит. Ты же не хочешь меня разочаровать? Не хочешь меня расстроить?

— Нет.

— Вот и хорошо. Вот и умница.

Уоррен отпустил его, и он снова пошатнулся. Уоррен надавил ему на плечи, поставил на колени и толкнул член ему в рот. Липкая от смазки головка, широкий ствол. Рики не мог видеть, воображение восполнило пробел и подсунуло ему образ покрытого язвами члена сифилитика. Уоррен проехался членом по языку и толкнулся в горло, перекрывая дыхание. Рики попытался отстраниться, но Уоррен схватил рубашку на его макушке и прижил его голову к паху. В бессмысленной судорожной попытке вздохнуть Рики втягивал носом ткань.

Уоррен отпустил его, Рики закашлялся, на глаза навернулись слезы, горло скрутил спазм. Когда он справился с дыхание, первым его побуждением было уползти и спрятаться. О том, чтобы снять рубашку с головы, он больше не думал.

Часть сознания Рики понимала, что Уоррен не собирается его убивать, что здесь и сейчас с ним не случится ничего хуже, чем случалось прежде. Но иррациональный страх подмял разум под себя, лишил воли и не позволил сдвинуться с места. Нервы подстегнули воображение и заставили Рики поверить, что, если он шевельнется, его растопчут лошади, его изобьют, чужие руки вцепятся, будут тянуть, сгибать, ломать и душить. Стараясь успокоиться, Рики ощупал пол перед собой. Но это не помогло, не спасло, он больше не знал где он, зачем он здесь, не знал, чего хочет. Он превратился в дрожащего напуганного безумца. Он больше не слышал голосов и музыки внизу. Не узнавал окружающие звуки и предметы. Воздух вокруг дышал опасностью. Любое движение повлечет за собой боль и смерть.

— Ты совсем не умеешь отсасывать, — прошелестел Уоррен. Рики повернул голову на его голос. — Но не стоит расстраиваться. Знаешь поговорку? Бог наделил людей дырками для удовольствий, но чтоб человек не погряз в похоти и лени, бог сделал так, что над некоторыми дырками, перед тем как их использовать, приходится потрудиться.

Уоррен заткнулся, оставив Рики один на один со стуком крови в ушах.

Потом появился свет. Уоррен зажег лампу. И Рики не решался моргнуть, боясь потерять из вида пятно света.

— Ну что, Фредди, покажешь мне другую свою дырку? — голос Уоррена, будто раздавался ото всюду и одновременно звучал где-то внутри Рики.

Нет, подумал Рики, да, оставь меня в покое.

— Встань на четвереньки.

Сердце билось у Рики в горле. Мешало сглотнуть и вдохнуть.

— Вот так. Повернись к окну.

Рики погладил пол. В щели между досками перекатывался песок. Чуть дальше в доске была пробоина. Однажды Рики засунул в нее мизинец.

— Нет, Фредди, — Уоррен засмеялся. — Ты повернулся к кровати, а я просил к окну.

Уоррена забавляла его слепота и беспомощность.

— Окно левее, — подзуживал он. — Еще немного левее.

У Рики начали дрожать руки и живот.

— Теперь правее.

Он вертелся на четвереньках и чувствовал себя слепым жеребенком, пытающимся научиться стоять.

Уоррен подошел ближе. Рики замер, ожидая удара. Кожа на его голой спине стала вдруг слишком чувствительной. Уоррен ходил вокруг, и даже колебания воздуха причиняли Рики боль. Запертый в своей обостренной слепотой чувствительности, он сначала ощутил давления воздуха на поясницу, а потом Уоррен сдернул с него штаны. Сначала обнажил задницу, потом дернул за щиколотки. От резких движений, Рики завалился на бок. Инстинктивно он подтянул колени к животу и прикрыл голову руками.

— Нет! Встань, как стоял, — рявкнул Уоррен.

Рики шумно вздохнул, воздух был мерзко горячим.

— Возьми в рот свои пальцы, — приказал Уоррен.

Рики не понял, что он имеет в виду, и Уоррен ударил его ногой по правой руке. Выбил опору, и Рики чиркнул подбородком о пол.

— Засунь пальцы в рот, тупица, оближи их.

Рики почувствовал песок и вкус собственного пота на языке. Он укусил свои пальцы, наказывая себя за неконтролируемую дрожь и иррациональный глупый страх.

— Потому у тебя не получается сосать хуй, — Уоррен оказался где-то слева и сверху. В следующую минуту он легко пнул Рики по бедру. — Соси лучше. Хочу услышать, как ты причмокиваешь.

Уоррен рассмеялся. Воздух колыхнулся, будто он присел, потом резко выпрямился.

Во рту у Рики было сухо, но Уоррен уже забыл, о чем просил. Он просунул ногу между его колен и заставил раздвинуть ноги.

— Теперь засунь пальцы себе в задницу, — Уоррен встал между разведенный щиколоток Рики, навис над ним. Отчего у Рики задрожали плечи и разболелся живот.

— Давай, не ленись, подготовь свою дырку для члена, — Уоррен довольно растягивал слова. Рики представил, как он рассматривает его задницу и замер. — Не сачкуй. Или ты думаешь у меня маленький член? Может, тебя до сих пор ебали только маленькими членами? Или тебе нравится, когда тебя кишки выворачивают? Глубже, дрянь! — он пнул Рики в бок ногой, из-за чего он шатнулся, пальцы выскользнули из задницы.

Пусть все закончится, взмолился Рики. Он был измучен, выжат, не понимал, что происходит. Под страхом зашевелилась обреченность, хотелось заорать — убей меня, я больше не выдержу! Но страх снова подчинил Рики себе, заставил проглотить крик, подавиться словами и утопил в жалости к себе.

— Засунь свои гребанные пальцы в себя, пока я тебе их не сломал, — заорал Уоррен. — Иначе клянусь, я засуну в тебя свой нож. И сам там хорошенько все расширю, чтобы твоя блядская задница не порвала мне уздечку.

Рики всхлипнул и вогнал в себя два пальцами. Внутри было сухо, двигать пальцами не получалось. Уоррен опустился на колени между его разведенных ног. Одной рукой схватил его запястье, второй надавил на поясницу. Несколько раз он толкнул руку Рики, выворачивая запястье и заставляя его скулить. Потом Уоррен щелкнул ремнем, отпустил руку Рики и пристроился членом между его ягодиц. Когда он толкнулся внутрь, Рики не смог удержаться на руках и завалился на грудь. Он хотел подняться, но Уоррен вдавил руку ему между лопаток и прижал к полу. Уоррен пыхтел, давил, толкал. Рики справился с болью, но не смог справиться с беспомощностью. Он ничего не видел, не мог пошевелиться. Он даже свои всхлипы не мог отличить от шума крови в ушах. А слезы не мог отличить от слюней и соплей, пропитавших намотанную на лицо рубашку.

Уоррен навалился и ненадолго замер, потом сдернул Рики с члена и перевернул его на спину так резко, что у него закружилась голова. Инстинктивно он свел вместе колени и потянул их к животу. Уоррен не позволил ему закрыться, поймал ноги и разложил его как лягушку.

— Подрочи себе, — потребовал он.

Рики не понял, и Уоррен ударил его по щеке. Намотанная на лицо влажная от слез рубашка защитила кожу, но голова мотнулась в сторону. Уоррен хлопнул его по другой щеке.

— Давай, нет ничего уродливее, чем вялый, невозбужденный хуй. — Уоррен оттянул мошонку Рики. — Потискай его, вспомни, как я драл твою жопу. Заляпай от восторга свой живот. Ну же.

У Рики не получилось возбудиться. Слезы высохли. Тело трясло от сухих рыданий. Таким грязным и уязвим он себя не чувствовал даже после того как его изнасиловали пять человек. Тогда все произошло быстро, потому было легче. Он напрасно двигал ладонью по члену. Казалось, кожа вот-вот вспыхнет или лопнет, возбуждения и близко не было.

— Ладно, хватит, — Уоррен вдруг сжалился и положил руку поверх руки Рики на члене. Помассировал пах и живот, позволил перевернуться на бок и свести вместе колени. — Похоже, я немного увлекся, — Уоррен расслабил рукава рубашки, опутавшие шею Рики. — Так лучше? Тебе не стоило пялиться на меня своими светлыми глазами. — Уоррен разгладил рубашку на лице Рики. — Снять?

— Да, пожалуйста, — попросил Рики.

— В следующий раз не пялься на меня, и не нужно будет тебе завязать глаза, — Уоррен убрал рубашку.

Думая о его словах, Рики зажмурился, голова вспотела, и теперь прикосновение воздуха обжигало холодом. Он снова начал дрожать.

— Перестань, — Уоррен хлопнул его по заднице. — Я конечно, люблю, когда шлюхи корчат из себя девственников, но не до такой степени, — Уоррен взял Рики за подбородок, надавил на нижнюю губу. — Ты должен мне минет. — Посмеялся, хлопнул по щеке и отстранился.

Рики услышал скрип пружин — Уоррен забрался на кровать. Под потолком жужжала муха. Где-то хлопнула дверь. Рики будто вернулся из кошмарного бредового сна в реальность. Саднящая задница, хлюпающая между ног сперма, ровное дыхание Уоррена, музыка и смех внизу — здесь нет ничего, с чем Рики не мог бы справиться.

Он хотел усмехнуться, но снова всхлипнул. Его воображение еще не успокоилось, подсунуло картинку из прошлого. Ему снова было пятнадцать, он мочился за отцовским домом, а когда заправлял член в штаны, заметил, что за ним наблюдают. Немец стоял в пяти шагах, вместо того, чтобы уйти, когда Рики его заметил, подошел ближе. Немцу не было стыдно, а Рики казалось, что он провалится под землю от стыда. Немец сунул ему в руки золотой портсигар и сладким голосом попросил подрочить для него. Рики сбежал, забыв вернуть портсигар.

Он давно знал о своем влечении к мужчинам, знал, что такое влечение называют извращенным. Знал, что таких как он наказывают и презирают. Знал, что такие как он плохо кончают. Норман и его друзья постоянно трепались о женских задницах. Но стоило бы им догадаться, что Рики любуется их мускулистыми руками и широкими плечами, восхищается их плоскими животами с тонкими полосками волос под пупком, они бы избили его. Рики думал, что научился жить с этим противоречием — то, что привлекает его, другим кажется отвратительным. Но немец своей откровенной неприкрытой мерзкой похотью как будто заставил Рики посмотреть на себя со стороны. До сих пор о его тайне знал только Крис, влечение к Крису казалось правильным, естественным, искренним и чистым. А немец своим предложением испачкал Рики, он словно сказал ему, ты такой же грязный, похотливый извращенец как я.

Рики ненавидел немца и всем своим существом рвался к Крису. Тянулся к нему мыслями и телом, оправдывал его образом, его существованием все свои желания, мечты и противоречия. Он мечтал подрочить для Криса, мечтал прикоснуться к нему. Рики внушил себе, что как только окажется рядом с Крисом, все обретет смысл, и его извращенное влечение к мужчинам станет снова чистым и естественным.

Он больше не мог утешать себя образом Криса. Не имел права. Однажды Крис принадлежал ему, и это никому не принесло ничего хорошего. Рики все упустил и испортил.

У него остались только ружья. Они были единственным, что стояло между ним и абсолютной потерянностью.

Кто скажет мне что делать, если не мои идеалы? Если мне суждено измениться, я не хочу, чтобы меня меняли мои страдания и удовольствия, пусть меня меняют мои идеалы. Даже если я сам их придумал.

Рики не смог заснуть этой ночью. Перед рассветом спустился вниз, сварил кофе и приготовил завтрак для Уоррена. Поставив поднос около кровати, Рики закурил трубку с опиумом и стал ждать пробуждения Уоррена. Когда Уоррен завозился, Рики опустил глаза и подал ему поднос с завтраком. Налил из маленького чайника остывший кофе. Пока Уоррен жевал, Рики разглядывал первые симптомы рассвета за окном. На небе проступили светлые язвы. На смену запаху гниения из морских глубин ветер потянул из моря запах соли. В конюшне напротив борделя всхрапнула лошадь. Под окнами заболтал человек.

— Иди сюда, — Уоррен отставил тарелку.

Не поднимая взгляда, Рики подполз к кровати. Уоррен затащил его на матрас, уложил на бок, спиной к себе, помассировал плечи и живот и взял в кулак член.

— Давай, порадуй меня, не верю, что ты импотент, — Уоррен перебирал пальцами по члену Рики. Умело, требовательно, почти нежно. Возбудил, облизал шею. Не убирая руку от члена Рики, втиснулся ему в задницу.

Засопел, выебал, выдавил из Рики оргазм и размазал по его телу свою и его сперму.

— Я знаю, ты хочешь о чем-то попросить, — сказал Уоррен, отдышавшись. Солнце показало бок и поднырнуло под облака. — Чувствую, тебе что-то надо. И это не двадцать фунтов, да, моя хитрая шлюха?

Рики вздохнул, протянул руку и достал из-под кровати коробку с двумя акциями. Он перевернулся на спину, отвоевывая себе больше места на своем матрасе.

— Это акции «Де Бирс», — Рики дал Уоррену время рассмотреть их и подумать.

— Украл, когда Джемисон тебя в дом Родса провел? — Уоррен сжал шею Рики. Дыхание не перекрыл, но крепко вдавил пальцы в кожу по бокам.

— Да, — Рики не удивился, что Уоррен знал о его визите к Родсу. Малена рассказала Карлу, Карл — Ким, та Уоррену.

— И сколько у тебя их?

Рики удалось пробудить жадность Уоррена.

— Сотня, две, тысяча.

— Где? У Джемисона? — Уоррен теснее сомкнул пальцы вокруг шеи Рики и прижал кадык.

— Нет, — Рики с трудом сглотнул. — Как думаешь, ты смог бы их обналичить? Продать? Или получить по этим акциям дивиденды?

— Да, — Уоррен погладил большим пальцем подбородок Рики. — У меня есть связи в банке. Любого другого задержат без документов. Ты получишь двадцать процентов, потому что без меня эти бумажки бесполезны. Где ты спрятал остальные?

— Мне не нужны деньги, — Рики пропустил последний вопрос мимо ушей. — Я хочу обменять акции на оружие из оружейной крепости.

— Я спросил, где остальные акции? — Уоррен сжал шею Рики.

Рики поклялся себе не сопротивляться. Но инстинкты взяли вверх, и когда Уоррен сел ему на грудь и пережал шею двумя руками, Рики забился под ним, хоть и знал, что, если Уоррен решит его задушить, он не сможет ему помешать. Уоррен был сильнее, тяжелее, выше, и сверху. У Рики против него не было шансов. Только надежда, что жадность Уоррена возьмет верх над его желание убивать.

Уоррен наклонился ниже — едва не касался носом носа, заглядывал в глаза. Рики перестал что-либо видеть кроме глаз Уоррена. Они тоже были светлыми. Морщина между бровей Уоррена превратилась в глубокий шрам.

Рики начал проваливаться в темноту, Уоррен отпустил его, позволил вдохнуть и снова пережал горло.

— Зачем тебе оружие?

Чутье подсказывало Рики, что Уоррену врать нельзя.

Уоррен расслабил хватку, позволяя Рики говорить.

— Передать зулусам, мтабела, шони, бастерам, — просипел Рики.

Уоррен снова сжал его шею, обдумывая его слова, всматривался в его глаза. Чем дольше всматривался, тем больше его лицо вытягивалось, менялось, оплывало гримасой, похожей на гримасу больных или раненных, которым хочется кричать от боли.

— Передать оружие дикарям, — Уоррен рассмеялся, позволил Рики сделать несколько вдохов. — Хочешь, чтобы они грабили и убивали белых. Буров, англичан. То-то удивится генерал Патерс, когда выведет свою армию в вельд, а их там встретят дикари с винтовками. С англичан давно пора сбить спесь, чтобы они не назначали неопытных юнцов вроде Патерса генералами и не поручали им ответственных дел. Пора заставить этих тупоголовых лордов и министров в Англии вспомнить о их соотечественниках, которые отдали Африке двадцать лет своей жизни. В Англии последнее время стало модно думать, что любой идиот с винтовкой может легко победить дикарей. Только для того, чтобы поставить на место всех английских молодых выскочек и зазнаек, стоит раздать дикарям ружья. Давно пора поставить на место богачей, которые возомнили, что Африка принадлежит им. Что им для продвижения в глубь континента, расширения и охраны их заработков дешевле и надежнее нанимать всякий сброд типа бывших уголовников, вышибал и циркачей, вместо профессиональных военных.

Рики рассмеялся бы, если бы не рука на шее. У них с Уорреном оказывается многого общего. Они оба недолюбливают тех, с кем связаны происхождением. Рики не любит бастеров за их набожное подражание белым, не любит буров за их ложь и высокомерие, презирает дикарей за их жестокость и внутренние распри. Уоррен недоволен новой финансовой английской элитой, быстро богатеющей на африканских алмазах и золоте, обзаводящейся связями в правительстве и оттесняющей на задний план тех, кто, закусив удила, всю жизнь карабкается по карьерной лестнице, как Уоррен. Вдвойне смешно было то, что Уоррен англичанин, начальник английской крепости. Откуда у него такой же как у Рики комплекс побежденного? Рики мог лишь предположить, какими амбициозными должны были быть надежды, которые Уоррен возлагал на Африку. Мечтал заскочить в кресло губернатора? Стать королем Дагомеи, как португалец двести лет назад?

— Мне нужно пятьдесят ружей и патроны к ним. Ты получишь пять акций «де Бирс» с фиксированным доходом в двести фунтов в год каждая. Сам решишь, что для тебя выгоднее, получать дивиденды или продать акции, — сказал Рики. Пятьдесят ружей стоили на черном рынке пятьсот фунтов. Рики переплачивал. Его щедрое предложение было одновременно взяткой, авансом, провокацией, наживкой и крючком.

Потная рука на шее Рики расслабилась. Уоррен думал о том, о чем Рики хотел заставить его думать — сколько же всего акций у этой шлюхи, если он легко расстается с пятью акциями, по которым годами мог получать дивиденды?

— Договорились, — Уоррен улыбнулся.

Рики понимал, с этого момента Уоррен сделает все, чтобы обмануть его и обобрать. Рики подготовился к этому этапу как мог. Если Уоррен обыщет его комнату, он ничего не найдет. Акции, алмазы, деньги Рики разделил, упаковал в коровьи желчные мешки и спрятал в Кейптауне и за его пределами. У Элоиса, около старого дома ван Райнберга, в церкви, откуда забрал тело Малены, под крестом, под которым лежала Малена, в саду Лисьей Морды. И многих других местах, о которых никто кроме него не знал.

Они договорились с Уорреном обменять акции на оружие через пять дней. В следующий раз я попрошу пулемет, подумал Рики.

***

Как Рики и рассчитывал Уоррен приставил к нему слежку. Стоило Рики выйти из борделя, за ним увязался белый оборванец лет пятнадцати. Из тех, кто днем нанимается на фермы расчищать навоз, а по вечерам дежурит под барами, надеясь допить чужую выпивку и докурить чужую сигарету. Пока беспризорник будет таскаться за Рики по городу, кто-то из шлюх обыщет его комнату. Кто именно будет рыться в его вещах по приказу Уоррена, Рики не интересовало. Это могли быть даже Ким или Карл. Достаточно того, что Рики знал — друзей у него нет.

На малолюдных улицах беспризорник держался в десяти шагах от Рики. Когда Рики привел его на базар, сократил расстояние до пяти. Мальчишка был голодным, по пути украл хлеб и проглотил, не жуя. Двигался он дергано и нервно, часто оглядывался, крутил головой, выделялся из толпы тем, что на базарной площади не интересовался товарами и не спрашивал о ценах.

Уоррен считал Рики идиотом, раз приставил к нему такое ничтожество? Около лавки с павлинами, Рики метнулся в переулок и помчался между домами. Вылетев на дорогу, он увернулся от колес прогулочной коляски с откидным верхом, пробежал насквозь магазин, торгующий сыром и тканями, и оказался на набережной.

Здесь он присел около индуса-чистильщика обуви. Белый на стуле перед индусом дымил сигарой и читал газету. Беспризорника, следившего за Рики, нигде не было видно. Рики подождал еще некоторое время, рассматривая заголовки в газете белого. Он читал «Кейп Аргус». Некрологи и объявления о временной работе на последней странице. Чистильщик обуви обнял ладонями правую ногу белого — так аккуратно перед поцелуем обнимают лица возлюбленных — убрал ее с подставки на землю и взялся за левую ногу.

Белый развернул и сложил газету. Открытие театров, приход кораблей, заседание парламента и суда. Нападение дикарей на английский форт Солсбери в междуречье рек Замбези и Лимпопо. Командир форта Джемисон делает все, чтобы защитить женщин и детей, запертых в форте. Рики сплюнул. В отрядах привилегированной компании Родса не было никаких женщин и детей. Они существовали исключительно на страницах газет, чтобы вызвать сочувствие и симпатии к англичанам в конфликте с туземцами. Что касалось нападения, у Рики было две версии. Либо Родс его придумал, как повод развязать войну с мтабела, либо мтабела начали сопротивление.

Рики все еще смотрел на газету, но вдруг разучился различать буквы и складывать их в слова. После Колсберга Крис ушел с бастерами и мтабела. Что если Крис сейчас с мтабела? Что если он среди тех, кто окружил форт Солсбери?

Рики пошел к морю. Солнце катилось по небу, цеплялось за мачты и проваливалось в черный дым пароходных труб.

Около склада с мешками специй, чая и кофе Рики заметил Шоба. Когда их взгляды встретились, Рики сделал вид, что не узнал его. Он не хотел впутывать Шоба в свои дела с Уорреном.

Рики дважды обошел порт, посмотрел на прогулочные частные яхты и заметил новый хвост. Малаец с мокрой косынкой под соломенной шляпой. Щуплый и верткий. Рики так и не научился хорошо угадывать возраст малайцев — этому могло быть от двадцати пяти лет до сорока. Стоило Рики чуть дольше задержать на малайце взгляд, тот затеял ссору с проходившим мимо курьером. Ты толкнул меня, смотри куда прешь, пищал малаец и махал руками.

Наверняка, малаец тоже шел за Рики от борделя, но Рики заметил его только сейчас, потому что его внимание отвлек беспризорник. Что если есть и другие люди, которые следят за Рики, но он не замечает их, сосредоточившись на малайце?

Любопытство подтолкнуло Рики зайти на конюшню и взять напрокат лошадь. Он избавился от малайца, прокатился за городом, а потом понял, что за ним уже долго едет тучный фермер в шляпе с пожеванными полями.

Уоррен не использовал солдат из английского гарнизона, нанимал людей на стороне. Рики бы сказал, что все они за исключением малайца были не особо опытными.

Рики вернулся в бордель довольный собой. Целью его сегодняшних прогулки и забегов было присмотреться к людям, которых приставит к нему Уоррен. Рики пока не собирался ничего скрывать. Уоррен хочет узнать, где он закопал акции? Рики с удовольствие приведет его в дом Джемисона и отдаст ему свой первый опустевший тайник. Рики представлял, как углубятся морщины Уоррена, когда он поймет, что этот тайник всего лишь один из многих, всего лишь первая станция на пути их поезда с акциями и оружием.

В зале борделя шлюха индуска угощала виски первых клиентов. Трое немцев с обвисшими животами кивали друг другу и причмокивали губами.

Рики поднялся на третий этаж. Когда он открыл дверь в свою комнату, сильный удар в висок сбил его с ног. Ему потребовалось несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы дыхание и зрение восстановились, позволили приподняться и рассмотреть Уоррена.

Рики знал, то Уоррен обыщет его комнату, но не рассчитывал, что он сделает это сам и останется здесь после обыска. Уоррену снова удалось его напугать. Рики притронулся к пульсирующему болью виску и увидел кровь на пальцах.

— Думаешь, если бы я захотел, — Уоррен направил на Рики пистолет и взвел курок. — Думаешь, я не смог бы заставить тебя рассказать мне где акции? Думаешь, я не смог бы выбить это из тебя?

— Смог бы. Но ты не уверен, что случайно не убьешь меня, раньше, чем я заговорю, — Рики посмотрел на Уоррена и опустил голову.

Стоял на четвереньках у его ног, смотрел на свои руки, не смел встать, не смел поднять глаза. Уоррена же заводит, когда ему подчиняются, у него стоит от чужого унижения. Разум подсказывал Рики, что будет лучше, если Уоррен его сейчас выебет, а не изобьет. Иррациональный страх снова поднял голову и требовал, чтобы Рики уполз и забился в угол.

— Знаешь, — Уоррен прижал пистолет к затылку Рики. — Обычно это я плачу шлюхам, а не они мне.

Уоррен наклонился, провел пистолетом по спине Рики, коснулся задницы и вжал ствол между ягодиц. Стоило Рики дернуться, Уоррен схватил его за шею и прижал щекой к полу.

— Ты первая шлюха, которая предложила мне деньги. Так чего ты хочешь, радость моя? Чего-то особенного? Если шлюха платит мне, она может рассчитывать на мое особое внимание и отношение. Раз уж ты платишь мне, я очень постараюсь доставить тебе удовольствие, которого тебе никто и никогда не доставит, — Уоррен пережал шею Рики, так что у него потемнело перед глазами. — Хочешь я выебу тебя пистолетом? Хочешь засуну его тебе в жопу и спущу курок? Или лучше в рот? Ты же слышал, историю о генерале Сивоя? Он решил покончить с собой, сунул пистолет в рот, и прострелил себе щеку. Хочешь, я сделаю в тебе лишнюю дырку и выебу тебя в нее?

— Нет!

— Нет? — притворно удивился Уоррен.

Он уже отложил пистолет — раздевал Рики, ощупывал, тер и зажимал кожу. Забрался в него пальцам, членом. Сжимал и отпускал шею. Судя по вздохам и стонам, Уоррен получал зашибись какое удовольствие. Кончил он со сладостным подвыванием. Потом перевернул Рики на спину.

— Молодец, — Уоррен надавали пальцами на закрытые и влажные от слез веки Рики.

Рики помнил правила и не открывал глаза. На этот раз Уоррен не сжалился и не отпустил Рики, пока не выдавил из него жалкий слабый оргазм.

Потом Уоррен курил опиум из его трубки и смеялся. Уоррен даже протолкнул смоченную своей слюной трубку между губ Рики и похлопал его по спине, когда он закашлялся. Штаны Уоррен с Рики раньше сорвал, теперь сдернул с него рубашку и уложил его голову себе на колени.

— Цен говорит, ты покупал оружие у Май Ди. Он тебя обманул и избил, — Уоррен выдохнул опиумный пар в лицо Рики, а потом протолкнул трубку между его губ. — Кто был этот араб, которого ты натравил на Май Ди?

— Любовник моей сестры.

Уоррен рассмеялся и погладил кадык Рики. Свернул бы Уорен ему шею, если бы узнал о его делах с Май Ди до того, как Рики стал ему полезным? Свернул бы шею просто от возмущения, что шлюха подпортила его сделки с малайцами.

— Я был сегодня в архиве Кейптауна. Посадил троих людей проверить переписи населения за последние двадцать лет. Списки пассажиров на кораблях. Записи судов. Мои люди нигде не нашли упоминаний о владельцах твоих акций.

— Эти люди могли приехать в Колсберг через Наталь, португальский или немецкий порт, — сказал Рики. — Не важно. Я думаю, все они мертвы или пропали без вести в вельде, после того, как передали права на свои участки «Де Бирс».

Лицо Уоррена застыло. На миг Рики показалось, что Уоррен возмущен и разгневан. На миг Рики почудилось, что Уоррен сейчас заговорит о газетах, общественности, огласке преступлений и правосудии. Почудилось, что Уоррен восстанет и захочет перемен.

Если Уоррен захочет устроить скандал вокруг «Де Бирс», поверит ли Рики ему, встанет ли на его строну? Объявить официально войну «Де Бирс», значит показать миру все акции, выписанные на обманутых мертвецов.

Нет, Рики не откажется от своего козыря даже ради великой цели. Не способен он больше верить не в великие цели, ни в величие людей.

Уоррен избавил Рики от надуманной моральной дилеммы.

— А еще я был в банке, и выставил твои две акции на продажу. Брокер говорит, если дождаться следующего месяца, за каждую дадут пятьсот фунтов. Я получил залог и купил тебе, — Уоррен завозился, — новую лампу для опиума. Твоя треснула вчера, когда ты с завязанными глазами, как слепой котенок метался по комнате.

Уоррен покрутил белым фарфором перед лицом Рики. Уоррен наслаждался ситуацией. Акции Рики сулили ему больше прибыли чем разборки с Ценом. Да и вести дела с Рики было гораздо удобнее. После затяжных и безрезультатных ссор с Ценом, приемником Май Ди, Уоррен был рад иметь дело со шлюхой, которая будет приносить ему выгоду, а он будет ее унижать.


	34. Отчаяние

В следующие дни Рики всего лишь раз убежал от людей Уоррена, чтобы встретиться с Анандой. Ананда трещал о том, что отцу скоро исполняется восемьдесят, семья устроит большой праздник. Приедут дальние родственники, соберутся индусы из Капа и Наталя. Ананда сказал, что Рики тоже должен прийти. Но Рики почти не слушал. Он нервничал и волновался. Завтра Уоррен передаст Рики оружие. Передача оружия в плане Рики была самым опасным моментом. Моментом, который Рики больше всего ждал и больше всего боялся. Он боялся, что, когда оружие будет у него, он ошибется и все разрушит. Завтрашний день потребует от Рики максимальной изворотливости и выносливости.

Ночью накануне передачи оружия, Рики снился вельд. Солнце закрыли тучи пыли. Вокруг загромыхало как во время грозы. Только это не гроза, успел подумать Рики, прежде чем конь под ним упал замертво. Рики покатился по зеле, вскочил, загнал патроны в магазин винтовки и закрутился, ища цель. Пыль облепила небо. Темный и опасно близкий горизонт дрожал. Глотая траву и камни, на Рики со всех сторон надвигалась буря. Когда до вихря оставалось шагов двадцать, Рики рассмотрел за завесой пыли спины, головы и рога буйволов. Это походило на атаку зулусов. Только теперь Рики был один, ни людей, ни коров рядом. Некого защищать, неоткуда ждать помощи. Рики поднял ружье и дважды выстрелил. Буря зарычала и рванулась вперед еще быстрей. Неожиданно между тьмой и Рики встал Крис. Он коротко глянул на Рики и поднял пистолет.

— Нет! У тебя нет патронов! Пистолет не заряжен. Нет, уходи, Крис, — закричал Рики.

Буря приблизилась, нависла над Крисом, собираясь поглотить его. Рики упал на колено, хотел перезарядить ружье и обнаружил, что у него нет патронов. Ни патронташа, ни коробок в карманах. Ползая по земле и глотая пыль, он обыскал седельные сумки мертвой лошади и ничего не нашел.

— Нет, нет, Крис уходи, — твердил Рики, просыпаясь.

Небо перед рассветом проглотило звезды. Комната Рики еще покоилась в темноте. Он сел, вытер вспотевший лоб, потянулся к кувшину и едва не разбил его. После пробуждения руки дрожали как во сне.

Во всем виновата чертова газета. Чертовы мтабела. Восстали они против англичан или нет? Рики закрыл глаза, надавил на пульсирующие глазные яблоки. Что если газета не врет? Что если Крис сейчас там, вместе с мтабела под стенами английского форта? Отважный до самоотверженности, отчаянный и целеустремленный до безумия. Прекрасный и великий. Сводящий с ума. Никого прекраснее Рики в своей жизни не видел. Он все давил на веки, будто хотел ослепить себя, лишить памяти, сожалений и тоски. Избавиться от воспоминаний о Крисе, перестать тосковать о нем. Эта тоска выматывала и изнуряла. Эта тоска делала его слабым, мешала думать, затягивала в себя и требовала перестать сопротивляться. Какая разница, что и для чего Рики делает, если Криса нет рядом?

Проклятая газета, проклятые отважные дикари. Рики забил опиум в трубку и улыбнулся восходящему солнцу. Он хотел бы передать оружие мтабела. Крис где-то там. Между Трансваалем, Оранжевой. Он мог быть с дикарями, которым Ананда и сыновья Элоиса отдавали оружие. Рики принялся считать винтовки, которые успел передать дикарям. Было бы правильно и честно, если бы Крис получил их. Будет правильно, если эти винтовки свяжут Рики с Крисом. Ни Крису, ни Рики не обязательно знать об этой связи. Не обязательно убеждаться существует она или нет, достаточно поверить — он передал винтовки Крису — тоска отступила, и во всем появился смысл. Как там говорил отец Рики, с возрастом начинаешь видеть связи между на первый взгляд не связанными между собой людьми и событиями? Значит, Рики постарел, страшно постарел за последние полтора года без Криса, если ищет утешения в невидимых связях.

Да, Рики нужна эта вера, как опиум, он посмеялся над собой и погасил лампу.

***

Он встречался с Уорреном в полдень. Уоррен предлагал закрыть сделку за городом. Но Рики настоял, чтобы все произошло в городе. Он искал защиту у его узких улиц и боялся открытого пространства, где он с груженной оружием телегой будет как на ладони, где за ним могут наблюдать с любого холма, с близкого или дальнего расстояния с помощью подзорной трубы. Он знал, наблюдать будут. Уоррен жаждет получить акции, потому он отдаст оружие. Но еще Уоррен ненавидит терять контроль, ненавидит выскочек и шлюх, любит их унижать и ставить на место. Потому как только Рики сядет в телегу с ружьями, Уоррен пошлет за ним своих людей. Захочет узнать, где Рики будет прятать ружья, узнать, с кем Рики работает, и кто перевозит для него оружие. Рики ни за что не хотел выводить жестокого и подлого ублюдка Уоррена на людей, которые ему верили и вели с ним дела.

Они встретились у дома Джемисона. Уоррен был в штатском. Оружие на телеге прикрыл сверху клубнями ямса. Уоррен проверил акции, считал, читал имена, шевеля губами. Потом Уоррен попытался зажать Рики у стены и стянуть с него штаны. Видимо, Уоррен пребывал в необычно хорошем настроение, потому что, когда Рики выкрутился, он лишь посмеялся, прощая его и позволяя ему ускользнуть.

Прежде чем забраться в телегу, Рики заглянул под дно, осмотрел колеса и оси. Ни засечек, ни склеек, ни заплаток. На кочках не развалится, в гору вытянет. Лошадь выглядела сытой и ухоженной, такая выдержит забег на тридцать миль.

Забравшись на облучку, Рики коротко оглянулся на стоявшего во дворе дома Джемисона Уоррена и толкнул лошадь вперед вверх по улице, мимо низких домов. Он придерживал поводья, когда на улицу выбегали дети, пропускал стариков и останавливался, когда навстречу катили телеги, ехали всадники. Рики ехал медленно и часто оглядывался. Уоррен опять послал за ним беспризорника. Уоррен знал, что в прошлый раз Рики его заметил. И если использовал его снова, то только для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание Рики. Гораздо больше беспризорника Рики беспокоили верховые. Любой из всадников мог оказаться человеком Уоррена. Чем ближе окраина города, тем всадников вокруг становилось больше. Английские охотники, иноземные путешественники, буры в потертых пиджаках.

Следующий шаг представлялся Рики наиболее опасным и трудным, над ним Рики раздумывал несколько дней. Чтобы вычислить шестерок Уоррена, Рики съехал с дороги и повернул к невысоким холмам. Земля между ними была сухой — сплошь камни и трещины. Никто по собственной воле не променяет дорогу на камни и трещины. Холмы тянулись слева и справа как берега реки. Проехав между холмами полмили, Рики увидел на пригорке Ананду. Тот жевал большой бутерброд, истекающий желтым острым соусом. Когда Рики приблизился, Ананда запихал последний кусок в рот и занял место Рики на облучке. Рики же взял винтовку и патроны и поднялся на вершину холма.

Ананда уехал, в ущелье появился всадник. Бур, судя по потертым штанам и пиджаку. Кобылка под ним была не молодая, но резвая и нервная. Когда бур натягивал повод, она начинала крутиться на месте и пятиться. Отчего казалось, что бур кого-то высматривает. Рики не мог рисковать. Он поднял ружье, пристрелил лошадь и ранил в бедро всадника. Чем позже бур сможет вернуться на дорогу, тем лучше. Понаблюдав, как бур извивается в пыли и перетягивает ногу ремнем, Рики повернулся к дороге и полю за ней. Вряд ли Уоррен послал единственного всадника. Кто-то должен был следить за дорогой.

Как они и договаривались с Анандой, тот то возвращался на дорогу, то съезжал с нее, переезжал ручьи, взбирался на холмы. Каждого кто катил следом, Рики по умолчанию причислял к людям Уоррена. Рики хорошо знал окрестности Кейптауна. Разбитая фурами, перевозившими вино и машины для его выжимки, колея вела от Кейптауна в район французских виноградников. Покидая Кап шесть лет назад, крупные скотоводы вроде ван Райнберга и Стюарта, чтобы найти покупателя на свои земли разделили их на мелкие участки. Сейчас на этих участках стояли фермы, хозяева которых разводили овец и коз. Тот, кто отклонялся вслед за Анандой от дороги на виноградники, мог ехать только на одну из этих ферм.

Когда с дороги съехала телега и покатилась за Анандой, Рики прицелился и выстрелил в запряженную в телегу лошадь. Осмотрев ущелье последний раз, Рики сел на лошадь, которую оставил Ананда. Миль десять он ехал за Анандой и телегой с оружием, высматривал преследователей. Один раз ему показалось, что мальчишка на осле следит за телегой. Рики убил осла и напугал мальчишку, стреляя по ногам. Возможно, он ошибся, но рисковать Анандой и Элоисом и выводить на них Уоррена Рики не собирался.

Идея связаться с Уорреном принадлежала ему, а значит, ему одному подставляться и платить за ошибки.

Через двадцать миль Рики свистнул, когда Ананда обернулся, махнул рукой. Они заранее условились, что Рики подаст знак, когда избавится от слежки — гони к Элоису, спрячьте оружие, избавьтесь от лошади и разберите телегу на доски.

После того как Ананда скрылся в облаке красноватой пыли, Рики вернулся на окраину города. Зашел в сад бурской часовни и уселся на траву. Он запретил себе приближаться к церкви Элоиса, пока оружие не уедет из Капа.

Ананда приехал, когда стемнело. Спрыгнул на землю, умылся в поилке для приходских кур.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он Рики.

— Спасибо.

Дождавшись, когда Ананда уедет, Рики пошел в бордель. Он шел пешком, ружье и лошадь он отдал Ананде. Когда добрался до борделя, время перевалило за полночь.

Рики думал, что Уоррен будет ждать его наверху. Но Уоррен сидел в большом зале на первом этаже среди захламленных столов и опрокинутых бутылок. На второй этаже взвизгнула шлюха, засмеялся клиент. Кроме Уоррена в нижней гостиной были еще два клиента. Подперев голову рукой, индуска выслушивала сбивчивые и тихие жалобы на жизнь от блеклого бесцветного человека. В углу две белые шлюхи протирали задницами колени крупного англичанина, то одна, то другая поглядывали на лестницу — скорей всего, договаривались о цене.

Поднимаясь, Уоррен опрокинул стул. Рики невольно сделал шаг назад. Уоррен был зол и пьян. Красное лицо, шрамы морщин, узкие щели глаз. Уоррен схватил Рики за рубашку и притянул к себе.

— Сука! За идиота меня держишь?

Уоррен ударил его в лицо. Удерживая за рубашку, не позволяя отклониться или упасть, ударил в ухо, в бок, в челюсть. Потом повалил на стол и начал бить двумя руками. По голове, по животу. Куда дотянется.

Ничего не видя, захлебываясь слезами и кровью, Рики скатился на пол. Уоррен пинал его ногами и что-то кричал. Но Рики уже ничего не слышал.

В тот день Рики исполнилось восемнадцать.

***

— Фредди?

— Уходи.

— Тебе что-то нужно?

— Нет.

— Хочешь, чтоб я сообщил твоей сестре?

— Нет.

— Можно я зайду?

— Оставь меня в покое, Карл, — Рики расплакался от беспомощности. Веки так распухли, что он едва видел солнечный свет. Перебитая переносица не пропускала воздух. Челюсть дергало и давило, справа внизу и вверху из распухших и развороченных выбитыми зубами десен, не переставая сочилась кровь. Но хуже всего было то, что он должен был терпеть заботу Карла.

Карл и Ким принесли его в комнату. Карл зажал между деревяшками его сломанную правую руку. Перетянул простынями грудь и бока, чтобы защитить сломанные нижние ребра от резких движений. Карл промыл ссадины. Заставлял полоскать рот марганцовкой, чтобы десна не загноились. Вливал в Рики воду. Три дня обезболивал, оглушал и усыплял его Ланданумом. Три дня Рики плавал на границе сна и яви. Однажды он слышал, как Карл ругался с Уорреном, и не мог понять произошло это на самом деле или было сном. Ему постоянно что-то снилось. Уоррен. Отец, папаша Стюарт, Крис, Норман. Сыпь на заднице Легбе, так много снов и видений от сраного Ланданума. Лучше боль, сказал Рики Карлу. Или Карл сам догадался? Когда Рики стал орать и падать с кровати во сне, Ланданум заменила трубка опиума. На четвертый день Рики достаточно окреп, чтобы курить, но недостаточно, чтобы надолго оставаться в сознании. Он все время проваливался в темноту и кошмары. Карл не отходил от него, несмотря на то, что Рики оскорблял и прогонял его.

— Фредди, почему ты такой упрямый? Почему второй раз лезешь в петлю? Почему не можешь остановиться? Почему не попросил помощи? Если бы я мог тебя защитить, — каждый день сокрушался Карл. — Ты плохо кончишь, Фредди. Вряд ли доживешь до моих лет. Когда упрямцев вроде тебя убивают, их тела выбрасывают в канаву, в море или закапывают в пустыне. Никто не будет тебя искать, никто не будет тебя вспоминать и оплакивать.

Рики бы посмеялся, если бы ребра и челюсть не болели.

— Почему ты не убежал, когда я предлагал? Почему не убежал, после того как тебя избил Май Ди? Почему это сраное оружие для тебя так важно? Почему ты вбил себе в голову, что это оружие важно? Почему ты скрывал от меня свои дела с Уорреном? Почему не сказал, что подставляешься ему из-за оружия?

— А ты думал, что мне просто нравится, что он меня избивает и ебет?

Да, Карл так думал. Он знал Джемисона. Знал об отношениях Джемисона с Рики. Решил, что у Рики тоже не встает без боли? Вонь папы Легбе, почему же так больно смеяться?

— Рано или поздно Уоррен тебя прибьет. На что ты надеешься? Как долго собираешься играть с Уорреном в кошки мышки. Что он хочет от тебя получить? Дело не в деньгах, не только в деньгах, верно?

— Акции.

— Сколько их у тебя осталось? Уоррен знает, где ты их прячешь? Ты же понимаешь, что как только он их найдет, он убьет тебя, Фредди? Почему он избил тебя? Чем ты его разозлил?

Рики все ему рассказал. Он был слаб, опиум не спасал больше ни от боли, ни от кошмаров. А Карл всегда был рядом, кормил с ложечки и хотел все знать.

— Ты должен был все нам рассказать, мы помогли тебе. Но ничего, тебе больше не нужно самому искать людей, которые перевезут оружие. Не нужно защищать их от Уоррена. Ты наймешь малайцев. Они будут возить для тебя оружие. И если Уоррен вздумает за ними следить, Цен сам с ним разберется.

Наплевав на боль в ребрах Рики рассмеялся.

— Малаец, который следил за мной? Это не Уоррен приставил ко мне малайца, а Цен? Или Ким? А может, ты? Кто следил за мной? Ким? Цен или ты, Карл?

— Не важно, Фредди. Цен предлагает тебе хорошую сделку. Его люди возят опиум и выпивку на алмазные и золотые копи, за небольшую плату возьмут и твои ружья. Это отличная сделка для тебе. Ты ведь все равно платишь за перевозку.

— Чья это была идея? Твоя, Карл?

— Я советовал тебе бежать, Фредди. Советовал после того, как тебя избил Май Ди, советую сейчас. Но ты слишком туп и упрям, чтобы слушать мои советы, верно? Если ты не можешь расстаться с ружьями, если собираешься и дальше покупать оружие, то тебе не выжить без союзников. Тебе нужны люди вроде Цена, которые могут за себя постоять. Тебе не нужно будет переживать о слежке и доставке оружия, не нужно никого защищать. Цен прикроет и твои ружья, и тебя, как своего партнера. Если Уоррен еще раз выбьет тебе зубы, сломает нос, руку или ребра, Цен сломает ему ноги.

Но против того, чтобы Уоррен ебал меня, Цен ничего не имеет, мысленно закончил Рики. Может, пока Карл вытирает Рики сопли и кровь, стоит уточнить и это вопрос. Например, можно ли Уоррену выебать Рики пистолетом?

Рики рассмеялся, Карл взял его за руку и скривил сочувствующую рожу.

— Фредди, у тебя есть деньги, ты можешь уехать.

— Ты прав, Карл. Мне нужен Цен, — согласился Рики.

Через пятнадцать дней Рики сидел в гостиной борделя днем и выпивал с Ценом, Уорреном и Карлом. Рики озвучил новые условия сделки. За то, что Уоррен избил его, он подарит Рики пулемет.

А еще при следующей сделке Уоррен должен обналичить с помощью своих связей акции для Цена. Цен за эту наличку повезет ружья в Междуречье и отдаст их черным.

— Это справедливо, — Цен сложил руки в замок посреди стола. — Избив Фредди, ты нарушил ваш с ним договор, теперь он имеет право привлечь к делу третью сторону и требовать компенсацию.

Рики улыбнулся. Полгода назад Цен держал его локти, пока Май Ди выбивал ему зубы.

— Справедливо, — вынужденно согласился Уоррен.

Вечером Уоррен пришел в комнату Рики. Выставил Карла и засунул член Рики в рот. А пока он сосал и давился, Уоррен извинялся и объяснялся. Он, конечно, погорячился, но его можно понять, Рики сам виноват, подстрелил его людей, поступил подло, обманул доверие, плюнул в лицо. Кончив, Уоррен разомлел, приласкал член Рики. Сказал, что получил первые дивиденды по акциям, которые не продал. Сказал, что ему нравится, что у Рики справа нет зубов, там так мягко, что кажется, будто у Рики стало больше слюны во рту.

Уоррен и правда принес Рики пулемет. Рики подарил пулемет Цену, знал, что тот его и так украдет. Не сможет сдержаться.

***

На второй день нового года Локвуд устроил маленький праздник в честь дня рождения Джульетты. Стол накрыли на крыше дома, в котором Локвуд купил последний этаж. Приглашены были две черные наборщицы из газеты и Рики. Никто из белых сотрудников «Кейп Аргус» и приятелей Локвуда не пришел на день рождения Джульетты.

Наборщицам было лет по сорок, они все время тараторили о еде — той что на столе, той что недавно пробовали дома или в городе. Джульетта умудрялась поддерживать разговор одновременно с ними и беседовать с Локвудом о политике и последних новостях. Локвуд был расстроен и угнетен. В газете еще об этом не написали, ждали официального объявления, но Англия готовилась к войне с бурами.

— Из-за жадности Родса и Джемисона Англия втянута в войну, — сокрушался Локвуд.

— Джемисон и его отряд напали на Трансвааль, — объяснила Рики Джульетта.

— Это Родс ему приказал. Сколько бы он не отпирался, не верю не единому его слову. Обе его компании, золотая и алмазная, находятся на бурских территориях, Родс не смог смириться и приказал Джемисону вторгнутсся в Трансвааль, якобы защищая бедных иностранцев, которых притесняют разбойники буры. Этот фокус работал у Родса с туземцами, но буры белые.

— Вина Родса еще не доказана, — Джульетта опустила голову.

— Ни за что не поверю, что Родс не знал об авантюре Джемисона. Не верю, что Джемисон пошел на это безумие без приказа Родса. К тому же, кто-то должен взять на себя вину за то, что Англии навязали войну. И увидишь, ни губернатор Капа, ни комиссар по делам колоний не станут брать вину на себя. Они возложат ее на Родса. Родсу конец. Ему и Джемисону. Если Джемисон не сдохнет в тюрьме буров, он предстанет перед судом в Англии.

— Может, еще все успокоится, — неуверенно сказала Джульетта.

— Нет. Буры уже выдвинули Англии ультиматум. Мне страшно подумать, сколько английских солдат погибнет в этой войне, — от волнения Локвуд перевернул стакан. — В голове не укладывается, Джемисон был врачом, двадцать лет бесплатно лечил в Африке бедных. Как мог Родс задурить ему голову, и испортить его настолько, что он бросил врачебную практику и уехал с необразованными злыми развращенными людьми строить новую Родезию. Как Родс мог его так испортить и развратить?

Может, они взаимно испортили друг друга, подумал Рики. Когда он видел Джемисона последний раз, тот был очарован и напуган Родсом, и верил, что остановить Родса может только сам Родс. Не это ли сейчас происходит? Знал Родс о рейде Джемисона или нет? Для всех все выглядит так, будто компания Родса напала на буров, но, действительно ли, Родс отдавал такой приказ?

— Конечно, Родс скажет, что Джемисон действовал самостоятельно, Родс сделает все, чтобы избежать суда и не оказаться на скамье подсудимых вместе с Джемисоном, — Локвуд скомкал салфетку и закурил самокрутку. — Надеюсь только на то, что Джемисон не совсем утратил разум и не станет покрывать Родса.

Он возьмет вину на себя, подумал Рики. Это соответствует его характеру, его убеждениям, это принесет ему облегчение и станет кульминацией его болезненной зачарованности Родсом. Рики опрокинул в себя два бокала виски. Джемисон так часто выставляет себя ничтожеством, почему Рики чувствует себя его соучастником? Не потому ли что они оба ломают себя ради ничтожного жалкого результата? Делают то, что им противно, ведут дела с людьми, которые им отвратительны, даже спят с людьми, которые пугают их. Откуда они берут силы на эти скитания? Что снова и снова гонит их в темноту? Почему они привязываются к неподходящим жестоким людям?

Они боятся остаться в стороне. Их гонят вперед кошмары, отчаяние и разочарование. Разве есть в человеческой жизни более могущественные силы, чем отчаяние и разочарование?

— А в это время в газетах пишут об американских братьях изобретающих летающую машину. Что значат пять минут полета, когда Англия стоит на грани войны, в которой потеряет тысячи жизней, — Локвуд хлопнул газетой по столу и убил муху.

Полная наборщица с усами над верхней губой предложила Рики добавку баранины и виски. Он отказался от первого, наполнил рот виски и развернул газету Локвуда.

На первой странице, и правда, красовалась странная конструкция с крыльями. Перекошенная и поломанная. На второй новости Ост-Индийской компании. Торговые сводки, отчеты о заседании капского парламента, точнее скандалах и взаимных оскорблениях между англичанами и местными капскими бурами. И те, и другие не могли поделить Южную Африку.

Рики пролистнул дальше. Виски во рту приятно нагрелся и начал щекотать нос.

На предпоследней странице три колонки занимали новости из Наталя. В порт прибыл недавно спущенный с английской верфи корабль, неделю назад в Натале останавливался Ротшильд, совершающий кругосветное путешествие на своей яхте. Через три дня, сообщала узкая колонка, в Ледисмите, одном из городов Натальской колонии, повесят Кристофера Стюарта, убийцу первого губернатора английской колонии Наталь и одного из предводителей банды дикарей мтабела, которая сожгла английскую крепость, разрушила английскую миссию, нападала на путешественников и фермы, убивая женщин и детей. Вместе с Кристофером Стюартом казнят пять членов его банды.

Рики разучился глотать, виски, который он грел во рту, вылился на подбородок и замочил рубашку.

— Что случилось? — Джульетта заглянула Рики в лицо. Сообразив, что он смотрит на газету, взяла ее в руки. Пробежала глазами по строчкам, нахмурилась и отложила ее. — Рики, что случилось?

— Стюарт, — Локвуд выхватил из статьи имя, узнал его и взял Рики за руку. — Шесть лет назад ты хотел, чтобы я написал о нападении ван Хорка и Отиса на ферму Стюартов.

Что он мог знать? Что он мог помнить о деле шестилетней давности? Рики смотрел на Локвуда лишь минуту, потом все затмила пелена из слез. Рики не плакал, он просто ослеп. А Локвуд продолжал держать его за руку.

— Кристофер Стюарт один из капских Стюартов?

Джульетта ахнула. Что именно она вспомнила? О чем думает? О том, что помешала Локвуду написать о заговоре? Или о том, что из-за того, что она помешала, англичане разрушили общину бастеров?

— Я должен идти, — Рики выдернул свою руку из пальцев Локвуда.

Встал, пошатнулся. Джульетта, Локвуд, наборщицы — все что-то говорили и метались по крыше, словно сговорились помешать Рики добраться до лестницы.

— Рики, — Джульетта взяла его лицо в ладони и безуспешно пыталась поймать его взгляд. — Поговори со мной. Если не хочешь говорить, просто присядь. Ты сам на себя не похож. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил таким…

Рики перехватил ее за запястья. Ему пришлось сжать их, чтобы Джульетта его отпустила.

Рики вышел на улицу.

Криса казнят через три дня. В Натале. Рики никак не успеет приехать. Даже если он будет без остановок загонять одну лошадь за другой, он не успеет.

Не успеет приехать. Ничего не сможет сделать. Не увидит его больше живым. Не услышит его голоса.

Карл говорил, каждый наш вдох, приближает нас к нашей смерти. Как бессмысленно и бесполезно прошла жизнь Рики. Он как будто и не жил. Напрасно дышал. Вхолостую двигался, мечтал и верил. Ничего не добился, не заслужил. И теперь навсегда приговорен к пустоте.

Решив не тратить время на возвращение в бордель и сборы, Рики взял в ближайшей конюшне напрокат лошадь, поехал в церковь на окраине, где хоронили бедных, и забрал припрятанные на ее заднем дворе деньги.

Через полчаса он покинул Кейптаун и направился в Наталь.


	35. Часть пятая. Глава тридцать пятая. Булавайо

Ночи в Колсберге всегда казались Кристоферу короткими – не успеешь заснуть, уже пора вставать. Ночь в вельде, после побега, тянулась бесконечно. Она требовала внимания, напряжения и выносливости, как ночные охоты, от которых Кристофер отвык. Он стал хуже видеть в темноте. Работа в шахтах укрепила руки, плечи и спину, но сделала слабыми ноги. Когда дыхание начало сипеть и свистеть от бега, в голове осталась единственная мысль – не останавливаться, нужно пройти за ночь как можно больше.

Иногда он сомневался – станут ли их преследовать из-за убийства Ви? Радд хотел заполучить участки. Смерть еще одного старателя позволит «Де Бирс» присвоить его шахты. Сколько людей мог послать Радд в погоню, чтобы не разбивать созданные после восстания отряды? Кто-то ведь должен противостоять людям Барнатто, охранять пленных негров, участвовать в спорах со старателями. Кристофер не сомневался, споров будет много. При мысли о пленных неграх, он вспомнил шони. Если бы Рики не пристрелил Ви, Кристофер бы выкупил их. Он представил, как сейчас шони пытаются спать со связанными за спиной локтями, представил, как утром люди Радда погонят их под прицелом на шахты. Нет, Радду пригодится каждое ружье, он не может позволить себе охоту на беглецов, которые подарили ему свои участки.

И все же Кристофер не смел рисковать своими людьми. Он отвечал за бастеров и мтабела в Колсберге, его ответственность за них закончится, когда он уведет их от Колсберга хотя бы на тридцать миль.

Восход наступил неожиданно, свет выстрелил из земли, раздробил тающую луну и проколол капли росы. Бегущие впереди мтабела оглянулись. Молодые и сильные, все они принадлежали к одной семье. Дети богатого скотовода от разных жен. В Колсберге Кристофер считал Звиде и Джобе, детей младшей жены, близнецами, настолько похожими были их лица. Теперь, когда они стояли, выпрямившись в полный рост, на открытой местности, а не горбатились в шахтах, он ясно видел, что Джобе выше. Они оказались погодками. На лицах сыновей старшей жены за ночь выросла щетина. Они лишь коротко взглянули на Кристофера и отставаюших от него на двадцать шагов бастеров и отвернулись. Так же презрительно смотрели воины свази на белых во время совместных походов папаши Стюарта и Нголу. Вы бегали бы быстрее и легче, если бы сняли сапоги, говорили эти взгляды.

Кристофер махнул рукой, приказывая мтабела остановиться. Бастеры едва держались на ногах – сплевывали и кашляли, упираясь руками в колени. Дышали громко как только что отелившиеся коровы. Кристофер взял у одного из бастеров мех с водой – второй был у мтабела - и сделал глоток -вода закончилась. Он оглядел вельд и небо, ожидая, что птицы и животные подскажут, где искать воду.

Из-за сбитого дыхания и усталости беглецы не разговаривали. Первые пять миль после Колсберга бастеры проклинали Рики - пристрелив Ви, он лишил их работы и заработка.

Оглядывая горизонт, Кристофер поймал себя на том, что высматривает не животных и птиц, а Рики. Злость на Рики прошла несколько часов назад. Ее место заняла мерзкая неуверенность - Кристофер никак не мог вспомнить, ударил он Рики или нет. Ударил или хотел ударить? Он ударил его на Кровавой реке, после расстрела Нголу. И вчера, когда Рики убил Ви, он почувствовал то же самое что на Кровавой реке – мир, который он знал, рушится. Каким бы упрямым, непредсказуемым и несговорчивым не был Рики, Кристофер никогда не думал, что Рики способен одним выстрелом разбить все его планы и лишить всего.

Джобе вскинул руку к небу. На запад летела стая уток. Кристофер повернулся к бастерам - грязные потные лица, Адам сплюнул желчью, Эд прищурился, Тим шмыгнул носом и кивнул. Они двинулись за мтабела на запад и шли два часа, прежде чем увидели холмы. Судя по пасущимся на склонах сернобыкам между холмами скрывалось озеро или река. Подняв ружье на плечо, Кристофер пристрелил старого быка и разогнал стадо. В Колсберге он платил мтабела и бастерам за работу, после восстания разделил с ними свои запасы еды и воды, теперь собирался накормить их на прощанье.

Им всем нужно подкрепиться и отдохнуть. Потом Кристофер расстанется с мтабела и бастерами, найдет Рики и поговорит с ним. Что он ему скажет? Джонни был прав, Кристофер никогда не был силен в разговорах. Но что-то в нем поменялось с тех пор, как он решил, что Рики принадлежит ему. Ни со Стюартом, ни с Джонни, ни с Бартом, ни с кем-то другим он не верил, что разговоры что-то изменят, не верил, что он сам может что-то изменить. А с Рики… Рики принес в его жизнь перемены. В двенадцать лет открыл в Кристофере желание, которого он сам в себе не подозревал. В четырнадцать - научил близости и нежности. Кристофер и не догадывался, что нуждался в них. Потом Рики пришел за ним в Стюартвилль подарил ему чувство обладания, научил мечтать и надеяться. А еще из-за Рики, Кристофер понял, когда убил Стюарта, что способен испытывать холодную ненависть и расчетливую злость. Рядом с Рики он многое узнал о себе. 

Что он скажет Рики, когда найдет его? Чего он ждет от Рики, после того, как Рики подставил его в Колсберге? Кристофер пытался найти ответ на этот вопрос, пока шел за мтабела и бастерами к озеру, - маленькому, неглубокому, появившемуся в последний сезон дождей, - пока бастеры и мтабела снимали шкуру с убитого сернобыка и разделывали мясо. Чем больше Кристофер думал о Рики, тем больше смятения и путаницы появлялось в чувствах. Он хочет просто посмотреть в его глаза? Убедиться, что не оставил синяков на его лице? Услышать его голос? Его оправдания? Его ругань? Есть ли для него вообще разница, будет Рики оправдываться или ругаться? Кристофер хотел услышать его, увидеть, дотронуться. Стоило подумать о прикосновениях, Кристофер сжал кулаки - захотелось схватить Рики, встряхнуть, уложить на лопатки, прижать своим весом к земле... Он хотел отвезти Рики на охоту, но Рики все испортил. Кристофера затопило сожаление и тоска, внутри колыхнулась тень злости. Его чувства к Рики напоминали собаку, кусающую себя за хвост.

Услышав, как бастеры и мтабела спорят из-за мяса, Кристофер подошел к костру. Он подстрелил дичь, его авторитета хватило, чтобы поделить вырезки поровну. Одновременно он понимал, что времена, когда он приказывал бастерам и мтабела, подходят к концу.

От жара костра и яркого солнца за едой они вспотели так же как во время ночной пробежки. После обеда Кристофер залез в озеро в одежде. Пришлось лечь на дно, чтобы полностью погрузиться в мелкие воды. Выбравшись на берег, Кристофер устроился под смоковницей и закрыл глаза. 

Он проснулся от того, что кто-то рылся у него в кармане. Открыл глаза и увидел испуганное лицо Адама. Между бровей у него блестела капля пота величиной с пятикаратник, в кулаке, он сжимал проклятую «обезьяну». Если бы не Рики, Кристофер отдал бы алмаз Радду и выкупил шони. Кристофер перехватил руку Адама, приподнялся и наткнулся на нож. Адам толкнул нож ему в живот и отшатнулся.  
\- Проклятье…

\- Зачем ты ударил его?

Из-за боли Кристофер не видел, кто говорил, и не узнавал голоса.

\- Не нужно было его убивать!

\- Ты должен был лишь припугнуть и забрать алмазы.

Кристофер зажал рану рукой - кровь толкалась в ладонь, повторяя ритм сердца - и потянулся к ружью. Засыпая, он положил его рядом. Он едва коснулся дрожащими пальцами приклада, когда его накрыла тень. Эд забрал ружье и отступил, Кристофер увидел покрасневшее на закате небо.

Адам снова упал на колени, не глядя Кристоферу в лицо, вытряс из его карманов оставшиеся алмазы.

Кристофер не мог сопротивляться. Он прижал обе руки к животу, но у него не было сил надавить на рану. Крови было слишком много. Его начало трясти от ее толчков.

\- Здесь алмазов больше чем на пятьсот фунтов.

\- Не надо было его убивать.

\- Заткнись и лучше добей его.

\- Сам добивай.

\- Путь дикари добьют.

Адам споткнулся, мелкие камни, пыль и песок полетели Кристоферу в лицо. Толкаясь и ругаясь, бастеры отступили. Он больше не мог их видеть.  
Не мог повернуть голову, не мог сесть, не мог пошевелить ногами. Боль расползлась по всему телу и спутала ощущения. Краем глаза сквозь пелену слез Кристофер видел в десяти шагах от себя мтабела. Никто из них не сдвинулся с места, чтобы помочь ему, лишь Согоди переступил с ноги на ногу. Кристофер опустил взгляд, рубашка на груди и штаны на бедрах пропитались кровью. Слишком много крови. Столько же крови вытекло из черного пастуха, когда взбесившийся бык поднял его на рога. Когда бык бросил пастуха на землю, он выкашлял сгусток крови и умер.

К горлу Кристофера подкатил комок. Он начал кашлять и провалился в темноту.  
  
***  
Открыв глаза, он увидел звезды и услышал вой гиен. Он проклял мтабела за то, что они не добили его и оставили на съедение гиенам. Прислушиваясь к приближающемуся вою, Кристофер упал в пустоту.

Когда он очнулся, над головой дрожали ветки. Над лицом кружили мухи, а он не мог пошевелиться и отогнать их. Когда муха зацепилась за его ресницы, Кристофер зажмурился и исчез.

В следующий раз он пришел в себя, но не смог открыть глаза. Боль в животе была такой сильной, что он зарычал. Его толкали и трясли. Он представил себе, что звери разрывают его на куски.  
***  
Он увидел над головой плетенку из тростника. Мелкие стебли, трижды обернутые вокруг крупных, как в хижине Мбаваны в Капе. Пахло теми же травами, которыми Мбавана лечил Кристофера, после того, как на охоте его ранил кабан.

Но Мбавана погиб четыре года назад, когда они со Стюартом и Нголу напали на крааль лалу. Кристофер сам завернул мертвеца в бычью шкуру.

Наверное, Кристофер бредил. А может, он умер и так выглядит его посмертие? Он не верил в христианский ад и рай. Слишком нереальными и надуманными они выглядели. Ад страшилка для людей плохо знающих жизнь и воображающих, что нет ничего ужасней кипящего масла. Кристофер с детства знал, что быть погребенным заживо гораздо страшнее и мучительней. Рай тоже был фальшивкой – человек не способен всегда быть счастливыми. Скорее, Кристофер верил в загробный мир, один в один похожий на мир живых - те же хижины, тот же вельд и костры, только окружают тебя люди, которые давно умерли.

Запах трав усилился, и Кристофер закашлял. От кашля боль в животе вспыхнула с новой силой.

Старуха с лицом, похожим на мятый перезревший инжир, склонилась над Кристофером и затрясла перед его губами погремушкой из тыквы, будто хотела таким образом прогнать кашель. Но кашель не отступил, и к погремушке добавилось громкое пение. Старуха бросила порошок из трав в раскрытые глаза Кристофера и вонзила раскаленный нож ему в живот.  
***  
Обезьяна раскачивалась на ветке и ковыряла в носу. Через глубокие морщины на ее лбу полз муравей. Гибкие пальцы задних ног сжимались и разжимались, скребя друг друга ногтями. Пронзительный крик птицы спугнул обезьяну, и сердце Кристофера забилось в горле. Ветка, на которой недавно сидела обезьяна, закачалась, отталкивая светлеющее утреннее небо. Борясь с тошнотой и головокружением, Кристофер прикрыл глаза. Рядом журчала вода и раздавались голоса. Все слова заканчивались на гласные, из-за чего речь напоминала пение. Зулусы, мтабела. В краале Нголу Кристофер научился понимать их язык. Но сейчас понимание ускользало. Каким-то непостижимым образом способность понимать чужой язык и узнавать человеческие лица оказалась связана со способностью ориентироваться во времени и пространстве.

Кристофер не знал, где он находится, сколько времени провалялся в отключке и не узнал склонившегося над ним человека - сросшиеся на переносице густые брови, песчинки в уголках губ и глаз.

\- Ты пришел в себя, хороший знак, - человек скривил губы, ломая английские слова. Кристофер часто слышал такой говор в Колсберге. Воспоминание вызвало тревогу. Как далеко они ушли от Колсберга?

«Сросшиеся брови» просунул руку под затылок Кристофера и прижал к его губам мех с водой. Рука его была такой огромной, что большой и указательный пальцы накрыли уши Кристофера. Сделав несколько глотков, Кристофер заметил, что мтабела сняли с него перепачканную одежду и накрыли рану бурой повязкой из трав.

\- Нельзя много пить, - «Сросшиеся брови» забрал мех с водой.

За его спиной появились другие мтабела. Каждый день эти лица смотрели на Кристофера со дна шахты.

\- Мбия?

Он был самым старшим из мтабела. Мбия кивнул, за ними закивали остальные.

\- Где…

\- Мы отнесем тебя в Булавайо, - Мбия кривил губы на английских словах, и расслабился на последнем.

Вспоминая значение и смысл последнего слова, Кристофер провалился в сон и проспал весь день.

***

Ночью дым костра испачкал звезды и луну. Правым боком Кристофер ощущал жар огня, левым – холод ночного ветра. Сквозь слезы, навернувшиеся на глаза от дыма, Кристофер рассмотрел сидевших на корточках мтабела. Их разговор опять походил на песню. Интонации спора превратили песню в ритмичный походный марш. 

\- Нельзя есть, только пить, - заметив, что Кристофер проснулся, Мбия сел рядом.

Его лицо лоснилось от жира, от рук пахло жареным мясом. Вода, которой он напоил Кристофера, отдавала гнилью.

Утолив жажду, Кристофер смог перевернуться на бок, спиной к костру, и помочиться. Ощутив под плечами жесткие палки, он понял, что лежит на носилках. Чем дольше он оставался в сознании, тем сильнее у него болела рана – сначала пульсация дергала живот, потом сдавило поясницу и занемели ноги. Прикрыв глаза, Кристофер сосредоточился на дыхании – если он дышал медленно и поверхностно, боль притуплялась. Разговор мтабела накладывался на его вдохи и выдохи. А может, Кристофер подстраивал дыхание под чужие голоса? В какой-то момент он начал узнавать и понимать слова. Измученное сознание перенеслось в крааль Нголу. Кристоферу показалось, что не мтабела переговариваются у костра, а люди Нголу. Мбия сказал, что-то про ружья, и Кристоферу почудилось, что Нголу планирует новый совместный поход со Стюартом.

Во второй половине ночи мтабела подняли носилки и двинулись в путь. Тряска сделала боль невыносимой, и Кристофер потерял сознание. На рассвете, когда его опустили на землю, он попытался встать, и его рана начала кровоточить.

\- Отдыхать, - Мбия положил руку на его грудь. – Не есть, только пить. Знахарка.

\- Знахарка? – переспросил Кристофер на зулусском. Он хорошо помнил это слово. Мать Нголу была знахаркой. Она всегда дарила Мбаване пучки редких лечебных трав, а когда Мбавана умер, стала дарить травы Кристоферу. Пучки и порошки, защищающие от дурного глаза, колдовства, проклятий, ассегаев и ружей. Венок, поддерживающий смелость и силу, она подарила Кристоферу, когда он привел в крааль Нголу Рики. Тогда вместе с Рики Кристофер видел мать Нголу последний раз. Она умерла прежде, чем он заманил ее сына в ловушку.

\- Знахарка э-леги, - Мбия заговорил на зулусском. 

Кристофер понимал не все, но уловил общий смысл. Мтабела отнесли его в крааль клана э-леги, местная знахарка зашила его рану, но отказалась оставить его у себя, опасаясь злого колдовства. Мтабела спешили домой в Булавайо, и им пришлось взять Кристофера с собой. Ударив себя в грудь, Мбия объявил, что в Колсберге Кристофер спас ему жизнь. Однажды, когда подъемник сломался, схватился за веревку и не дал мешку с камнями упасть на голову Мбии. Теперь долг Мбии заботиться о Кристофере, пока он не оправится от раны.

Кристофер не помнил, как спас жизнь Мбии, зато хорошо помнил восстание и сидевшего у подъемника Адама. Если бы Кристофер его не окликнул, Адам не увидел бы вовремя обезумевших убийц и не успел   
спрятаться в шахте.

Мбия сказал, что до Булавайо десять дней пути.

Мтабела шли ночью и утром, пока солнце не взбиралось в центр неба. От тряски Кристофер терял сознание. Днем изнывал от жары. По вечерам ему становилось лучше. Он теперь не только пил воду, но и начал есть. Опираясь на плечо Мбии, смог подняться и сделать пять шагов. В вельде мтабела вели себя как на шахтах. Единоутробный брат Мбии отмалчивался и хмурился. Джобе и Звиде, похожие друг на друга как близнецы, смеялись и дурачились. Страдавший от их шуток Согоди улыбался и низко наклонял голову, будто стыдился их глупости и своей слабости. 

Через три дня у Кристофера вздулся живот, кожа вокруг повязки пошла красными пятнами. Приподняв липкую, пропитавшуюся травами ткань, он увидел, что рана загноилась. К вечеру у него начался жар. Мбия напоил его водой и сказал, что в Булавайо самые лучшие знахари - они спасли мать Мбии, когда ее укусила змея, и вылечат Кристофера.

Он пытался посчитать сколько дней они в пути и не мог. Жар не позволял ему почувствовать ночную прохладу. Днем Кристоферу казалось, что его бросили в костер. Мтабела несли носилки по очереди. Делали короткие привалы. Даже на рассвете и в полдень перед глазами Кристофера висела темнота. При каждом шаге мтабела носилки били его по спине. Ему казалось, от этих ударов у него ломаются кости и лопаются почки. 

***

Кто-то прижал мокрую тряпку ко лбу Кристофера. Капли потекли по вискам. Влажная ткань впитала жар и быстро нагрелась - прикосновение из освежающего превратилось в давящее. Словно почувствовал это, тот, кто держал тряпку, смочил ее заново в прохладной воде и приложил к груди Кристофера.

Ему показалось, что он в Колсберге, снова горит в лихорадке, а Рики омывает его тело. Кристофер перехватил чужую руку. Длинные пальцы, острые костяшки, короткие царапины, гладкие шелковистые ладони. Это не Рики. У Рики на руках всегда были мозоли: большие под средним пальцем и мизинцем, маленькая под большим. Рики грыз заусеницы на указательных пальцах и царапал ими Кристофера, когда обнимал. 

Кристофер не знал, где он, сколько времени пролежал без сознания, и кто ему помогает, но руки Рики он не спутал бы ни с чьими.

Чужая рука мягко выкрутилась из его пальцев.

В хижине было жарко, несмотря на ветряную ночь – через похожий на лисью нору вход Кристофер видел, как ветер гнет к земле пламя костра. В его неровном свете Кристофер рассмотрел человека в хижине. Повернувшись к нему спиной, человек с узкими плечами и маленькой как у ребенка лысой головой склонился над половинкой тыквы. Послышался всплеск воды, женщина повернулась и прижала влажную холодную тряпку к шее Кристофера. Сначала он увидел ее неприкрытую грудь, потом посмотрел в лицо.

\- Гинджу?

\- Да, Крис. Это я. Ты в Булавайо, - голос ее был мягким и певучим. Руки уверенными и крепкими, кода она приподняла его голову и прижала сосуд из тыквы к его губам. – Постарайся как можно меньше двигаться. Твою рану зашили, но позже она загноилась. Я сделала надрез, чтобы вычистить гной и использовала пиявки.

Она улыбнулась левым уголком губ.

\- Выпей, настойка поможет изгнать яд из твоей крови.

Он сделал два глотка. Не успел распробовать вкус зелья, как приступ кашля скрутил его, и Кристофер потерял сознание.

***

Мбавана сидел на пороге хижины и высматривал что-то или кого-то на улице в тумане рассвета. Наощупь, не глядя, Мбавана выломал веточку из с тростниковой крыши, почесал ею пятку и сказал:

\- Мертвые не умирают, потому что приходят к нам во снах.

Мбавана и его ветка исчезли, когда в хижину нырнул мальчишка. Широкий лоб, близко посаженные большие глаза, острый подбородок - это лицо часто смотрело на Кристофера со дня шахты в Колсберге. Он привык думать, что Согоди пятнадцать. От Мбаваны знал, что зулусы не считают свой возраст. Сейчас из-за морщины между бровей и печальных складок около губ Согоди выглядел старше.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Кристофер.

\- Ведьма сказала, что тебе лучше, - Согоди расцвел в улыбке и засуетился. – Я приготовил для тебя бульон, он поможет восстановить силы.

Бульон был холодным и сладким.

\- Чья это хижина?

\- Мы в краале отряда у-неги, им управляет Фулата, мать великого инкоси Лобенгула.

Слава женщины в ее детях, сказал Мбавана на свадьбе Гинджу и Стюарта и пожелал Гинджу родить сына, который станет великим вождем. 

Через похожий на лисью нору вход в хижину попадал солнечный свет. Из-за него земля на пороге казалась белой, натянутая кожа на колене Согоди блестела. Кристофер слышал, что Булавайо столица мтабела, и от Колсберга ее отделяет много миль.

\- Ведьма сказала, что знает тебя, - Согоди смотрел в землю.

\- Да  
\- Да. Мы встречались, - Кристофер не знал, что Гинджу рассказала людям в Булавайо о своем прошлом, и не хотел говорить лишнего.

\- Она… - Согоди тер пальцами левой руки указательный палец правой, будто стирал грязь или расчесывал укус. – Когда твоя рана загноилась, она поставила пиявки и наложила повязки, вытягивающие гной. Но…

Он надолго умолк и замер, потом снова начал тереть палец.

\- Я никогда не видел, чтобы человек так долго спал, - выпалил Согоди. – Ты в Булавайо уже десять дней и все время спишь.

Кристофер пошарил рукой по циновке, ища что подложить под голову – сам он ее не удержит.

\- Когда я был маленьким, моего отца ранили в живот, - Согоди прочертил рукой линию от своего пупка к ребрам. – Он, как и ты, потерял много крови, но все время оставался в сознании.

За неимением лучшего, Кристофер подсунул под голову половинку тыквы. Сердце пустилось в галоп. Руки дрожали, будто он целый день лупил киркой по стене шахты.

\- Что ты делаешь? – взволновано спросил Согоди, когда Кристофер приподнял повязки на животе. – Ведьма сказала, их нельзя снимать, нельзя пускать к ране воздух, иначе она снова загноится.

Порез был на три пальца левее пупка и короче мизинца Кристофера. Стянутые жилой края припухли. Справа виднелось отверстие для выхода гноя. Но гноя не было. Кожа вокруг не была ни твердой, ни воспаленной. Рана заживала хорошо. И сама по себе не должна была вызывать слабость, которую чувствовал Кристофер.

Согоди придвинулся ближе и тоже осмотрел живот Кристофера.

\- Зелья, которые ведьма тебе дает, - Согоди перешел на шепот. - Думаю, это из-за них ты постоянно спишь.

Кристофер видел, как Макинрайт месяц бредил от малярии, как Барт две недели горел в лихорадке, после того, как провел ночь в яме с грызунами. Он сам много дней не мог выплыть из темноты, когда подцепил лихорадку в Колсберге. Он хотел рассказать об этом Согоди, но веки отяжелели - Кристофер прикрыл глаза и не смог их снова открыть.

***  
Он сидел на берегу реки вместе с Рики. Им снова было по четырнадцать. Они были обнажены и счастливы. Недавно они стреляли газелей, купались, ужинали, кувыркались в песке, снова купались. Теперь Рики развлекался, набирая в кулак песок и медленно высыпая его на колено Кристофера. Давным-давно, в Капе, араб, продававший лошадей, подарил Стюарту песочные часы. Песок просачивался из одной колбы в другую так же медленно, как между пальцев Рики.

\- В прошлом году мы охотились на носорогов, - Рики улыбнулся. - Норман и Геррит поймали детеныша носорога и привязали его к дереву, чтобы показать детям. Ты знал, что носорог самый тупой и ленивый зверь в мире? Когда малыши тыкали его палкой в задницу, он разбегался и таранил лбом дерево, к которому был привязан. И так раз за разом. Он думал, что дерево его враг, ничего не замечал вокруг и ничему не учился. 

Рики высыпал песок и раскрыл ладонь.

\- Кожа у носорога была морщинистая как моя ладонь.

Тогда, три года назад, Кристофер перехватил его руку, поцеловал ладонь и почувствовал под губами песок.

***

Кошка запрыгнула Кристоферу на грудь. Урчала и вылизывала лапы.

В Капе Кристофер никогда не видел домашних кошек. Но Мбавана рассказывал, что, когда он был маленьким, в хижине его матери жила кошка. Полосатая, с мелкими острыми зубами и шершавым языком. Мбавана жил в маленьком зулусском племени. Кошек к ним привезли зулусские торговцы, менявшие слоновую кость на латунную проволоку, ситец и стекляшки в португальском Делагоа. Когда Мбаване было около семи лет и он начал сам пасти коз, его мать выгнала кошку, боясь гнева великого Чаки. В тот год у Чаки, великого воина и правителя всех зулусов, умерла мать. Чака сошёл с ума от горя и повсюду видел врагов. Женщин, которые держали кошек в краале его матери, Чака обвинил в колдовстве, приказал обвязать травой и сжечь. Семья Мбаваны жила далеко от крааля матери Чаки, но слухи о страшной казни заставили женщин прогнать кошек. Те кошки, говорил Мбавана, поселили в подлеске около реки, одичали, размножились и царапали детей, которые отправлялись за водой. 

Гинджу проскользнула в хижину. На талии она носила ряды деревянных раскрашенных бус, они прикрывали низ живота и лобок. Обычный для незамужних зулусских девушек наряд дополняли надутые желчные пузыри и сумка из козьей шкуры.

\- Гинджу, как давно ты живешь в Булавайо? – спросил Кристофер.

\- Я пришла сюда, когда последний раз цвела умдубу.

Давным-давно, в Капе, Мбавана настоял, чтобы на ферме Стюартов соблюдали зулусский календарь посевов. Кукурузу полагалось сеять, когда после сезона дождей в конце июля зацветало дерево умдубу. В конце июля день рождения Рики, некстати подумал Кристофер.

Гинджу достала из своей сумки ступку с деревянным пестиком, смешала травы, высыпала их в чашку и протянула зелье Кристоферу. Она пришла в Булавайо во время цветения умдубу, подсчитал Кристофер, около десяти месяцев назад. Она провела здесь почти столько же времени, сколько они с Рики в Колсберге.

\- Что ты делала до Булавайо? Как Лиам?

\- Он умер. Заболел лихорадкой и умер, почти сразу после того, как мы ушли из Стюартвилля.

Взгляд Гинджу остановился на повязках на животе Кристофера. На улице заспорили друг с другом два звонких мальчишеских голоса.

\- Потом я плохо помню, что делала. Плакала, рвала на себе волосы, ела змей и ящериц, ходила от деревни к деревне, пугала детей, пасших коз, и женщин, идущих за водой. Вела себя как сумасшедшая, пока не оказалась здесь. Нобела, главная знахарка Булавайо, напоила меня зельем, которое возвращает разум, и я стала ее ученицей.

Даже зелье от боли живота победит головную боль, если тот, кто его принял, верит, что принимает зелье от головной боли, сказал однажды Мбавана Кристоферу. Тогда старый зулус лечил немоту и бессонницу Кристофера, после того, как Барт закопал его в бочке на краю поля. И считал, что настойки подействуют только если Кристофер захочет, чтобы они подействовали. Видимо, с Гинджу произошло нечто похожее. Она пришла в Булавайо и нашла здесь то, в чем нуждалась. Кристофер не знал, что именно это было — Нобела, знахарка Булавайо, которая позаботилась о ней и взяла ее в ученицы, или, может, крааль, похожий на крааль ее отца Нголу. На крааль, в котором она выросла, а Кристофер и Стюарт его уничтожили. В Булавайо Гинджу нашла то, что искала, и ее безумие и скорбь отступили.

Травы осели горькой пленкой на горле Кристофера.

Гинджу резко вздохнула, черты ее лица стали жесткими, когда она посмотрела Кристоферу в глаза.

\- Спроси трусливых бабуинов, которые принесли тебя, что случилось с их семьей.

Кристофер повернул голову вправо, потом влево – перед глазами все расплывалось.

\- Но сначала отдохни, - Гинджу коснулась его щеки и столкнула его в сон.  
  
***

Он видел дом отца. Веранду, заваленную мешками с овечьей шерстью, библиями и седлами. Залитый солнцем двор и обнаженного человека, растянутого на земле. Его спина и бедра кровоточили. Только теперь это был не Рики, а Лиам. Лиам кричал, и на его спине открывались новые раны. Никто не сек его плетью, раны появлялись сами собой.

Никто нигде и никогда не будет в безопасности, сказал Кристофер Марте. Она верила, что Лиаму лучше жить со Стюартом и забыть мать, чем отправиться вместе с ней в скитания.

Никто нигде не в безопасности.

Кристофер открыл глаза в пустой хижине. Вокруг в полосах света плавала пыль. Рядом лежал перевернутый сосуд из тыквы. Он больше не будет пить травы Гинджу. С двенадцати лет он уходил в темные и пустые сны, и не хотел, чтобы это менялось. Смерть Лиама, смерть Мбаваны, предательство Рики - плохие, болезненные и мучительные события должны происходить один раз, а не повторяться снова и снова во снах.

Он отказался от трав, но так и не ответил для себя на вопрос, хотела ли Гинджу отравить его. У нее были причины желать ему зла. Он помог ей с сыном сбежать от Стюарта, но не верил, что Гинджу испытывает благодарность. Четыре года они жили бок о бок, виделись каждый день и редко разговаривали – Кристофер не знал Гинджу, она не знала его. Они принадлежали к одной семье, но оставались незнакомцами. Каким-то образом, специально или нет, Стюарт создавал отчужденность между людьми, которые его окружали. Или наоборот, люди в окружение Стюарта черствели и отгораживались друг от друга, защищая свои границы, чувства и эмоции. Как Кристофер защищался от снов.

Мбия пришел на закате. Вместе с ним в хижину скользнула кошка, выгнула спину и потерлась о голые ступни Кристофера.

\- Вчера я видел, как ведьма срезала у тебя пучок волос. 

Когда Барт закопал трехлетнего Кристофера в бочке на краю поля, Мбавана в наказание заставил Барта выпить отвар из бычьих кишок и желчи. Пока Барта рвало, Мбавана ходил вокруг него и приговаривал, если с Кристофером что-то случится, я наведу на тебя колдовство, и ты будешь харкать кровью, пока не выблюешь все свои внутренности. Повторяя это, Мбавана вырвал у восьмилетнего Барта клок волос. Ничто так не усиливает доброе или злое колдовства как части тела человека, для которого колдовство создают. Части тела и выделения, как кровь, пот и сперма. Доброе или злое колдовство. Когда Кристофер впервые собирался в военный поход, Мбавана вырвал у него прядь волос, чтобы приготовить зелье, защищающее его от ножей, мачете и ассегаев.

\- Прости, - Мбия наклонил голову.

\- За что?

\- Я не смог ей помешать. Я пытался, но ее защищали двое палачей Нобелы.

\- Палачи?

\- Они убивают тех, кого ведьма обвиняет в колдовстве, - Мбия поежился.

\- Что случилось с твоей семьей, Мбия?

На широких плечах Мбии виднелись свежие царапины. Он посмотрел на дверь, будто прикидывая, мог ли кто-то подслушать их разговор.

\- У моего отца было сто племенных быков и пятьсот коров. Два умкоси назад он послал меня и моих братьев в Колсберг.

За год до того, как Гинджу стала женой Стюарта, Кристофер был на празднике умкоси в краале Нголу. Зулусы сеяли кукурузу в июле, урожай собирали к новому году. На умкоси, празднике урожая, племя гуляло всю ночь. Возможно, на празднике умкоси Стюарт впервые заметил Гинджу — увидел, как она прыгает и танцует в свете костров, и захотел забрать ее себе.

Два умкоси назад, сказал Мбия, значит он покинул племя два года назад. Он пробыл в Колсберге дольше чем Кристофер и Рики.

\- Клан как ящерица, - прошептал Мбия. – Вчера ей отрезали хвост, сегодня, отрос новый. Когда мы вернулись, стада моего отца стали стадами инкоси Лобенгула, хижины моего отца и его жен были сожжены. Ведьма Нобела обвинила моего отца в колдовстве и его убили. - Мбия со свистом выпустил воздух через стиснутые зубы.  
  
***  


Мбия и Согоди приходили утром и на закате. Согоди приносил еду и смотрел в пол. Мбия рассказывал новости. Он, его братья и Согоди теперь принадлежали к полку молодых воинов у-неги. Дни их были заняты тренировками.

Через день после того, как Кристофер перестал пить травы Гинджу, головокружения прекратились, беспокойны сны о мертвых ушли.

На закате третьего дня опираясь на плечо Согоди, Кристофер встал на ноги и вышел из хижины. Мышцы подрагивали, рана отзывалась тупым давлением, будто к животу прижали камень и вдавливали его в кожу.

Крааль вокруг не походил ни на один крааль, который Кристофер видел раньше. Вместо десятка круглых хижин спиралями расходящихся от усадьбы вождя, здесь хижины были длинными и узкими.

Согоди держался по правую руку от Кристофера. Достаточно близко, чтобы поддержать, если он пошатнется, и достаточно далеко, чтобы не стеснять движений. Убедившись, что Кристофер твердо стоит на ногах, Согоди метнулся к своей сумке и достал тростниковый колпачок для члена и меховую набедренную повязку.

\- Это мех выдры, - Согоди погладил тонкие полоски, не глядя Кристоферу в глаза. – Пока ты был без сознания, я поймал у реки трех выдр, вычистил и натер маслом шкуры.

Невольно Кристоферу вспомнились слова Стюарта, из-за тебя мой сын будет как дикарь ходить полуголым и босым, и любой белый сможет его надуть или пристрелить. Стюарт говорил о Лиаме.

\- Позволь я помогу тебе? – Согоди опустился на колени.

Точно так же опускались опускались на колени слуги Нголу, чтобы после умывания, натереть тело вождя маслом и одеть его. Никто и никогда не помогал одеваться Кристоферу. Разве что Рики однажды в шутку пытался натянуть ему на ноги сапоги.

Согоди глубоко вздохнул и задержал дыхание, стараясь не прикасаться к коже Кристофера. Соединенные веревкой из коры милоны мягкие полоски меха прикрыли пах и ягодицы Кристофера, оставив бока открытыми. 

Крааль полка молодых воинов освещали костры. В их свете казалось, что тростниковые казармы покрывал идеально гладкий равномерный слой высохшего навоза, а крыши сплели из самых длинных стеблей тростника. Между казармами царила непривычная после Колсберга чистота — ни веток, ни листьев, ни луж, ни костей. Отсутствие человеческих следов и длинные линии на земле, говорили о том, что около казарм недавно подметали.

Согоди шел рядом с Кристофером. Не заговаривал сам, но охотно отвечал на вопросы. В полку у-неги была тысяча воинов до двадцати пяти лет. Когда воину исполнялось двадцать пять, он женился, надевал на голову кольцо и переходил в полк женатых воинов. 

Согоди рассказал, что у воинов нет своих коров и коз, но инкоси Лобенгула обязал крупных скотоводов кормить его армию.

Слушая Согоди, Кристофер припомнил, что слышал раньше о зулусской армии от Мбаваны и Стюарта. Воины зулусов были выносливыми, хорошо тренированными и дисциплинированными. Но ещё они были важной политической силой. Когда Кристоферу было четырнадцать, Стюарт взял его с собой на переговоры с младшим братом правящего инкоси натальских зулусов Мпанде. Стюарт охарактеризовал Мпанде, как мягкого, безвольного и легко поддающегося влиянию человека, но считал, что Мпанде победит своего брата, потому что его поддержит армия. Стюарт оказался прав. Зулусская армия перешла на сторону Мпанде в войне с Дингааном, потому что Мпанде пообещал разрешить воинам жениться в двадцать пять лет. Дингаан же в этом вопросе придерживался строгих правил своего старшего брата Чаки и позволял воинам обзаводиться семьей лишь в тридцать пять лет, считая, что женщины забирают у мужчины жизненную силу. А еще раньше, по словам Мбаваны, воины помогли Дингаану убить его брата и правящего инкоси Чаку. В конце своего правления Чака превратился в безумца, говорил Мбавана, в своем безумии он убил многих. Но возмутили его армию не не убийства невиных, а новая военная реформа - Чака лишил воинов мальчиков-оруженосцев, носивших за ними в походах их пожитки – воду, коту и циновки.

Согоди обьяснил, что крааль полка у-неги находится в трех милях от Булавайо. Сказал, что недалеко от Булавайо есть и другие военные краали. Когда Кристофер спросил, где можно раздобыть лошадей, Согоди сказал, что лошади есть у белых проповедников. До их церкви всего десять миль. И когда Кристофер окрепнет, Согоди с радостью отведет его туда.

Когда они вернулись к хижине, половина луны выкрасила небо и тучи в белый цвет. После прогулки Согоди снова опустился перед Кристофером на колени, хотел помочь ему раздеться, но Кристофер отстранил его и справился сам.

Лежа один в хижине на своей циновке, он думал о том, что через неделю достаточно окрепнет, чтобы пройти пешком десять миль до миссии проповедников и украсть у них лошадь. Сами они лошадь ему не отдадут, а у Кристофера не хватит сил, чтобы отправиться на поиски Рики пешком. Сны о Рики приходили после снов о Мбаване и Лиаме это было плохим знаком. Мбавана объяснил бы такие сны тем, что Рики угрожает опасность.  
***  
  
На следующий день Кристофер прогулялся по краалю и посмотрел тренировку воинов.

Воины выстроились в ряды, ударили одновременно древками копий по щитам и разбились на пары - завязались сотни поединков. Мбавана говорил, что самое важное в бою на ассегаях избегать кучности. Между дерущимися ходили командиры и лупили тупыми концами копий приближающиеся друг к другу ближе чем на четыре фута пары. Сейчас в руках воинов были деревяшки, но в бою воин обязан всегда следить за тем, чтобы замахиваясь на врага, не порезать ассегаем своего. 

После десяти минут сражения, командиры отозвали свои отряды. Воины утолили жажду и осмотрели следы ударов на телах друг друга. После короткой передышки командиры отодвинули «раненых» на заднюю линию и снова протрубили атаку. Поединки чередовались с короткими паузами до заката.

Все зулуские воины были высокими и крупными, но не тучными, с равномерно развитыми мышцами, высушенными изнуряющими тренировками.

Наблюдая за тем, как они быстро двигаются, как слаженно бросаются по команде в бой, как остервенело молотят палками соперника, Кристофер испытал сначала восторг, – от вида тысячи дерущихся захватывало дух - потом подавленность. Ловкость и красота зулусских воинов были бесполезны в эпоху ружей и пулеметов.

На левом фланге Мбия сражался, держа палку в левой руке. В миле от него Джобе дрался с худым молодым воином. В пару Согоди достался коротышка. Согоди уходил от ударов, часто оступал и коротко замахивался – он будто боялся близкого боя. На выпадах воины подбадривали себя выкриками и рычанием.

Вечером, после тренировки воины умылись в реке, вернулись в крааль и развели костры. За едой хвастались, спорили и шутили. Кристофер сидел рядом с Мбией. Неожиданно Мбия вскочил и запустил чашкой из половинки тыквы в высокого воина. Это Нгомаан, в детстве мы вместе пасли коз, пояснил Мбия Кристоферу. Нгомаан был любимым сыном инскоси Лобенгула. Так как по обычаям зулусов вождю наследовал не старший сын, а тот, кого он сам выбирал, Мбия верил, что однажды будет сражаться под командованием Нгомаан. А пока Нгомаан был драчливым мальчишкой, всего год назад ставшим воином.

Кристофер огляделся в поисках Согоди. Опередив его вопрос, Мбия сказал, что Согоди ушел навестить мать. Она давно жила в миссии английских проповедников и Булавайо навещала только на праздник умкоси. Мбия назвал мать Согоди красивой, но непутевой. Ее трижды выдавали замуж. Но каждый раз она сбегала к отцу, жалуясь, что мужья ее избивают. Пять лет назад мать Согоди нашла утешения в христианской миссии. Мбия скривился и добавил, что в миссию ходят только неудачники, слабаки, бедняки, уродливые и бездетные женщины, больные— все, кто не нашел свое место в племени из-за лени или проклятия духов. Согоди тоже непутевый, вздохнул Мбия. Мягкий и ленивый, ничем не интересуется, ничего не хочет, ни с кем не дружит, ни на чем не настаивает - такие никогда не добиваются успеха. Сколько дед не старался сделать из него мужчину, так и не смог выбить из него лень. Он и в Колсберг Согоди отправил, когда заметил, что тот стал часто ходить в миссию, носить рубашку как белые и прятать в хижине книгу белых.

В Колсберге Согоди не ленился, подумал Кристофер.

\- Как давно около Булавайо появились проповедники? – спросил Кристофер.

\- Много умкоси назад. Еще при инкоси Мзилакизи, отце Лобенгула. Мзилакизи дружил с английским проповедником Робертом Моффатом, называл его своим братом и всегда радовался его приездам. Говорил, что у белых людей есть …

Мбия говорил на зулусском, и Кристофер все лучше понимал его, но последнее слово он слышал впервые.

\- О чем ты?

\- Смелость, обаяние, ггордость, готовность идти до конца и умение управлять людьми - качества истинных правителей, инкоси. За это Мзилакизи уважал белых и подарил Роберту Моффату землю, чтобы он построил свою миссию недалеко от Булавайо. Теперь в миссии живет сын Роберта Моффата, Джон Моффат.

После ужина Мбия познакомил Кристофера с Фулатой, матерью инкоси Лобенгула. Толстая старуха с белыми волосами. Возраст не только выпрямил, но и проредил их, забрал ресницы, стер брови. Фулата охотно подшучивала над молодыми воинами и над собой. Говорила, что из-за нее в Булавайо перевелись все заклинатели дождя. Какая от них польза, если дождь всегда идет через три дня после того, как у нее разболится палец на ноге. Она спросила Кристофера о его шрамах. Он еще днем заметил, что воины засматриваются на его них. Шрамы казались им украшением, знаком отличия, летописью одинаково славных победы или поражения, доказательством того, что воля воина сильнее его тела. Кристофер мог соврать, что получил свои шрамы в бою. Для зулуса, говорил Мбавана, нет ничего хуже, чем оказаться связанным и беспомощным. Когда он сказал, что спину и грудь ему прижег старший брат, одни воины вытянули лица, другие зашептались. Фулата покивала и вспоминала времена, когда прятала Лобенгулу от его отца в Драконьих горах. Это сейчас ее сын, Лобенгула, великий инкоси, а много лет назад он был мальчишкой, которого несправедливо обвинили в измене.


	36. Проповедник и колдунья

Ночью Кристофер увидел, что Согоди спит около его хижины - принес с собой циновку и свернулся на ней как собака. Услышав шорох шагов, Согоди распахнул глаза и резко сел. Спал он чутко и будто ждал нападения.

\- Почему ты здесь, Согоди?

Согоди наморщил лоб.

\- Я боялся, что ведьма вернется и захочет тебе навредить, - медленно произнес он.

Кристофер не видел Гинджу после того, как она срезала у него прядь волос. Он все еще сомневался, были ли тревожные сны, которые он видел, действием ее трав или следствием его слабости.

Согоди повел плечами и огляделся. Согоди посещал церковные службы в миссии, даже Библию приносил в крааль. Но духов, бродящих ночью по земле, он, похоже опасался, как любой зулус.

\- Ты мог бы спать в хижине вместе со мной, - сказал Кристофер.

\- Я не хотел тебя тревожить, - Согоди вздохнул и опустил голову.

Скорей всего, его беспокоило не только колдовство Гинджу. Он не желал спать в казарме. Мбия назвал Согоди непутевым. Братья всегда над ним надсмехались и издевались. Вместо того, чтобы после изнурительной тренировки отдыхать и ужинать вместе с другими воинами он шел десять миль до миссии, чтобы повидать мать и послушать псалмы. Ни в Колсберге, ни в Булавайо Кристофер не видел, чтобы Согоди с кем-то обменивался больше чем одной короткой фразой. Согоди был молчалив, необщителен, застенчив. Кристофер вспомнил, как учил его промывать руду, и понял, что в Булавайо Согоди улыбается реже, чем улыбался в Колсберге.

\- Иди в хижину, - велел ему Кристофер.

***

Рана Кристофера затянулась. Когда жила, которой знахарка э-леги стянула края, начала дергать кожу, он ее вынул и снял повязку. Розовый шрам напоминал залезшего под кожу толстого ужа, но Кристофер знал, что со временем он сгладится.

Каждый день Кристофер совершал прогулки к реке – две мили туда и две обратно. Через бурую траву, опутывающую щиколотки. Около реки росли железные деревья – если постучать по стволу, звук выходил глухим и коротким. Из таких деревьев нельзя было строить лодки и каное, их твердая и тяжелая древесина быстро тонула в воде. Берег покрывали высокие кусты с острыми листьями и толстыми стеблями. В них сновали крысы и выдры. Вечером на воду садились утки. Насмотревшись на них, Кристофер захотел, как можно скорее начать охотиться и сам добывать себе еду. Он попросил Мбию достать ему копье.

Много лет назад навещая вместе со Стюартом крааль Нголу, Кристофер часто играл с местными мальчишками. Любимым их развлечением после возвращения с пастбища было катить с холма корень ямса и бросать в него копья. У Кристофера получалось хуже всех, за что его часто обзывали безруким бабуином. Громче всех кричал младший сын Нголу. Он был на год младше Кристофера. Встреча на Кровавой Реке стала его первым и последним боем.

Копье, которое принес Мбия, отличалось от ассегаев с длинными лезвиями и короткими древками - доставало Кристоферу до груди и заканчивалось наконечником короче ладони. Мбия похвалялся, что это копье летит дальше чем пуля, нужно только уметь бросать. Замахивался, прыгал и скалил зубы. Сказал, что его отец много лет подряд выигрывал состязания по метанию копий. Вспоминал отца легко, без скорби и грусти. Нобела убила его, сказал Мбия, когда Кристофер пришел в себя. Мбия не выглядел трусом или слабоком, который простит колдунье убийство отца. Нет, скорей всего, Мбия поверил, что его отец был колдуном. 

Подарив Кристоферу копье, Мбия пожелал ему удачной охоты и ушел на тренировку. Солнце катилось по небу медленно, как скарабей катит перед собой катышек навоза. По пути к реке Кристофер встретил детей и женщин с кувшинами на головах. На линии горизонта стада коз поднимали облака пыли. Добравшись до реки, Кристофер опустил ноги в воду. Он еще не привык ходить босиком. Кожа на стопах лопалась, в трещины забивались травинки и щепки. Сегодня из свежей мозоли под большим пальцем он достал дорожного червяка. 

Когда ноги отдохнули, он на пробу поднял копье на плечо и понял, что зарубцевавшаяся рана не позволит ему широко замахиваться и резко двигаться. Его бросок будет не сильнее броска трехлетнего ребенка. Даже если он попадет в выдру или лисицу, кожу таким слабым ударом не пробить. Потому он решил поохотиться на крыс. Такая охота тоже требовала скорости движений, но не нуждалась в замахе. Он высматривал крыс в траве, пока солнце не поднялось в зенит. До вечера терпел неудачи одну за другой. Потел, вспоминал как давным-давно заявил Рики, что никогда не станет жрать крыс. Смеялся над собой, злился на себя и Рики, на белых обманщиков в Колсберге, на юрких худых местных крыс.

Наконец он наловчился и пригвоздил крысу к земле. Она пищала и дергала лапами. Пришлось снять ее с наконечника и разбить ей голову о камень. Кристофер развел костер, как учил его Мбавана, потирая палку к палке. Съел крысу и вычистил лезвие копья водой и песком.

Когда он возвращался, небо посинело, бордовое как переспевшая слива солнце село на крыши Булаваой. Кристофер решил, что перед тем как уйти искать Рики, посмотрит столицу мтабела. Нужно только дождаться, когда его ступни достаточно загрубеют и ходьба перестанет быть пыткой. Он слышал, что Лобенгула живет в каменном доме, как белый. 

В краале полка у-неги горели костры. Воины сидели полукругом, махали руками, смеялись. 

Хижина, в которой поселили Кристофера, раньше принадлежала сестре Фулаты. Она жила здесь после того, как Лобенгула, сын Фулаты, «съел» крааль ее мужа и убил ее сыновей. Кристофер с детства знал, что «съесть" крааль или клан у зулусов означает победить, покорить и поглотить. Из всех зулусских выражений это нравилось Стюарту больше всего - было единственным, которое он запомнил и употреблял в разговорах с Нголу. Фулата сказала, что муж ее сестры и сыновья были злобными, вероломными заговорщиками, заманили в ловушку и подло убили двух индун, советников Лобенгула. За это Лобенгула казнил их, но Фулата упросила пощадить сестру и взяла ее жить в крааль, которым управляла.

Сестра Фулаты умерла на прошлый умкоси. Хижину для нее построили на краю, но так чтобы до двора Фулаты вела прямая короткая дорога. 

Сначала Кристофер услышал крики, ругань и спор. Потом увидел пятерых воинов, пинающих шестого. Он корчился на земле, прикрывая голову руками.

\- Ты убил священного питона!

\- Белые велели тебе убить питона! Признайся! Уса рассказывал, что ему белые тоже велели убить питона! Сказали, что бог белых сильнее духов предков и духов хранителей деревни. 

Они толпились около хижины Кристофера. Слева дымил костер, его развели перед дракой и бросили задыхаться без хвороста.

Человек на земле вскрикнул, когда его ударили одновременно в живот и в поясницу. Среди топтавших его Кристофер узнал Нгомаана, сына Лобенгула. Рики был прав, Согоди нуждался в защите, подумал Кристофер, поднимая копье. Тупым концом он ударил в затылок воина, наступившего Согоди на ребра. Позабыв о своей ране, ударил с замахом и со всей силы, стремясь вырубить. Воин повалился как срезанная ветка. Остальные обернулись к Кристоферу. Он перехватил копье двумя руками и выставил его перед собой. Двое из нападавших соображали быстрей чем остальные, перепрыгнули через Согоди, вцепились в копье и опрокинули Кристофера на землю. Копье врезалось в живот. Боль придала Кристоферу сил. Одного воина он ударил лбом в нос. Почувствовал чужую кровь на лице, ослеп ненадолго. Ничего не видя, ударом локтя скинул с себя второго. Зрение проянилось, и Кристофер перекатился на бок. Откинутые им зулусы запутались в ногах своих товарищей, их замешательство подарило Кристоферу возможность подхватить копье. Не тратя силы и время, чтобы подняться на ноги, он направил острие копья на нападавших. Сначала он бил тупым концом, не хотел никого ранить, но теперь он проигрывал, силы были не равны, и Кристофер собирался пролить как можно больше крови, пока его не вырубили. Он взмахнул копьем, лезвие оцарапало бедро одного нападавшего и живот другого. Держа копье над головой, он ударил снова. Метил в грудь, зацепил плечо. Его окружили. Опасаясь, что копье перехватят и вырвут из рук, Кристофер стал бить по голеням и щиколоткам круживших вокруг воинов.

Нгомаан, сын Лобенгула, прыгнул ему на спину и прижал к земле. Кто-то вырвал копье из его рук. Вокруг галдели. Нгомаан просунул предплечье под подбородок Кристофера и пережал ему горло, будто собирался задушить. Неожиданно хватка Нгомаана и давление на спину ослабли - кто-то пытался оттащить его от Кристофера. Согоди. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, Кристофер ударил Нгомаана локтем в живот и затылком в лицо. Услышал крик Согоди и вцепился зубами в плечо Нгомаана.

\- Эй! Вы деретесь как стервятники, нападаете впятером на двоих! - голос походил на голос Мбии, но Кристофер больше ни в чем не был уверен.

У него стучало в ушах. Каждое движение причиняло боль. Краем глаза он видел, как вокруг мечутся и толкаются люди. Перевернувшись на бок, Кристофер сдавил горло Нгомаана и покатился с ним по земле. Ему казалось, что пальцы остались единственными мусклами в теле, которые его еще слушались. Оскаленное лицо Нгомаана оказалось совсем рядом. Нгомаан зарычал. Они оба рычали.

Мбия подхватил под мышки Кристофера, Джобе и Звиде - Нгомаана и оттащили их друг от друга.

\- - Я выколю твои глаза и отдам собакам! – орал Нгомаан и молотил ногами по земле.

Кристофер тоже попытался вырваться.

\- Чертов предатель убил священного питона и навлек на нас месть духов! – крикнул воин с разбитым носом.

\- Белый проповедник велел ему убить питона!

\- Их бог велит убивать наших духов.

\- Белые приманивают наших женщин и детей угощениями и подарками, а потом говорят, что если они хотят, чтобы могущественный белый бог их защищал, они должны доказать верность ему – убить священного питона или бросить дохлую крысу в священный ручей. 

\- Это не правда! Я не убивал питона! – закричал Согоди. Он сидел на земле в двух шагах от Кристофера. По распухшему от побоев лицу струились слезы.

\- Успокойся! - Мбия встряхнул пытавшегося вырваться Кристофера.

Нгомаан откинул Звиде, но не смог освободиться от хватки Джобе.

\- Положи наконец камень в живот и возьми себя в руки! - прикрикнул на него Мбия.

\- Оглядись вокруг и пересчитай зубы у себя во рту, - закричал воин с разбитым носом. – Чужак, которого ты притащил, пытался убить нас копьем!

\- Если бы он хотел убить бабуина вроде тебя, он убил бы! Я знаю о чем говорю, он спас мне жизнь.

Нгомаан дергался, скалился и смотрел на Кристофера, как обезумевший бык. Глядя в его расширенные глаза, Кристофер понял, что повторяет его оскал. Нгомаан заразил его своей яростью. Она была яркой и легкой одновременно. Без сожалений, беспечная, бездумная, она опьяняла, требовала выложиться до последнего и обещала свободу.

Все так же глядя Кристоферу в глаза Нгомаан вдруг рассмеялся. Трясясь от смеха, закинул голову к небу, чем удивил державших его Джобе и Звиде.

\- Отпустите меня, драные хромые гиены! – рявкнул он и снова рассмеялся. Вокруг стало тихо.

Перестав вырываться, Кристофер обессилел - казалось, отпусти его Мбия, он свалится в обморок, вырубится, если его потрясти или толкнуть.

\- А у тебя есть печень, чужак! – грудь Нгомаана тяжело вздымалась. С плеча, где его укусил Кристофер стекала тонкая струйка крови. Нос кровоточил. Рядом хлюпнул разбитым носом другой воин. Воин с расцарапанным ножом животом сплюнул. 

\- У тебя есть печень! Ты смелый. На миг я поверил, что ты хочешь нас всех поубивать.

Кристофер тоже рассмеялся. Он их порезал. Зацепил каждого нападавшего и не испытывал при этом ни страха, ни сожаления. Впервые в жизни он дрался, не думая, не планируя - глупо. Никогда раньше он так не терял голову в драке. Впервые в жизни не сдерживал злость, не душил ее в себе, а просто слился с ней и выплеснул вместе с ней часть себя. Бездумно, естественно. Делал то, что хотел. Чувствовал себя одновременно бессмертным и обреченным.

Нгомаан подполз ближе и стиснул плечо Кристофера, потребовал принести выпивку и сок алое для царапин. Его веселая кипучая энергия была настолько заразительной и доброжелательной, что Кристофер, когда его скрутил приступ кашля, не устыдился своей слабости.

Воин с поцарапанным животом принес вино. Нгомаан выпил с Кристофером и Мбией. Вспомнил как в детстве подрался с Мбией за козу, и Мбия подло ударил его по яйцам. Расспрашивал о Колсберге. Обещал, что, когда станет инкоси, сделает Кристофера своим советником и доверит ему командование полком, чтобы он научил воинов кусаться, как взбесившиеся хорьки.

***

Через день полк у-неги ушёл в поход. Поход задумывался как тренировка выносливости и должен был продлиться пять дней. Воинам предстояло день и ночь с маленьким и перерывами бежать трусцой и нести на голове свои циновки и запас кота, жареной кукурузной муки. После избиения Согоди хромал, потому его оставили в краале.

Несмотря на ссадины и хромоту Согоди, когда полк ушел, поплелся с Кристофером к реке. Оказалось, Согоди умел плести сети. Рыбы в этой части реки не водилось, но к обеду в сеть Согоди попала выдра. Кристофер пожарил выдру и крысу, которую поймал, и заметил, что Согоди мало ест. По вискам Согоди катились крупные капли пота. Он был очень слаб. Сообразив, что Кристофер рассматривает его, Согоди впервые заговорил с ним первым.

\- Это неправда. Они врут, пастор не стал бы приказывать убить питона или отравить воду в реке. Белый бог не такой злой и мстительный как наши духи. Он всемогущественный и добрый, он жалеет и утешает больных и слабых. Пастор никогда не стал бы убивать питона, никого не стал бы убивать.

В Колсберге Кристофер считал Согоди пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, но теперь видел, что ошибся. В заблуждения его ввело выражение лица Согоди – из-за приоткрытого рта, широко распахнутых глаз и изогнутых бровей он всегда выглядел растерянным и сбитым с толку.

Кристофер не думал, что историю про убийство питона мтабела выдумали, но спорить не стал. Солнце начало свой путь к закату. Его лучи косо ложились в воду, высвечивая камни на мелководье.

\- Пастор никогда ничего не требует. Никогда никому не угрожает. Никогда никого не бьет. Никогда никому не отказывает в помощи. Он как его бог, любит всех людей. Тревожится даже о тех, кто этого не заслуживает. Он никогда не стал бы настраивать людей друг против друга. Пастор Моффат наоборот стремится объединить белых и черных. Всех людей. Он говорил за морем живут люди с желтой кожей, их он тоже хочет объединить и привести к богу. Потому что только пустив в свое сердце всепрощающего, всепонимающего бога, и уподобившись ему, люди станут настоящими сестрами и братьями. Когда я был ребенком… - Согоди подтянул ноги к груди и обнял колнени. Его знобило. – Пастор много говорил со мной… не приказывал, не требовал не поучал, просто говорил. Он объяснил мне, что я чувствую себя несчастным, потому что у меня тяжело на душе. Он сказал, что у меня камень на душе, потому что я не умею прощать. Это не умение прощать отдаляет меня от людей. Он сказал, что если я научусь прощать, в моем сердце освободится место для любви. Он говорил, что пусть пока я не вижу ничего от своих братьев и деда кроме побоев, ругани и упреков, но, когда я научусь их прощать, мои глаза откроются – и я наконец почувствую, как люблю свою семью и как моя семья любит меня.

Согоди часто заморгал и посмотрел на Кристофер, будто искал поддержки и одобрения. Кристофер мог бы рассказать ему, как другой пастор в Капе называл его и детей подобных ему и Рики порождениями греха.

\- Ты защитил меня. Когда на меня напали. Никто никогда не защищал меня, - Согоди начал тереть пальцами левой руки указательный на правой, как делал всегда когда волновался.

Неправда, подумал Кристофер, в Колсберге тебя однажды защитил Рики. А я велел ему не вмешиваться. Воспоминания о Колсберге вызвали тоску и злость. Тоску по надеждам и мечтам. Злость на себя за то, что не понял в какой момент все начало рушится. Злость на Радда и Барнатто за то, что силой отбирали участки. Злость на Рики за его непредсказуемость, неуправляемость. И снова злость на себя за то, что не сумел понять Рики.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Пастор Моффат хороший человек. Один из лучших людей, которых я встречал. Раньше до Колсберга, пока я не встретил тебя, я думал, что пастор Моффат самый лучший человек на свете, - Согоди смотрел на свои руки, на свои неспокойные пальцы, трущиеся друг о друга, с удивлением, будто только что заметил, что делает. – Пастор Моффат никогда не приказал бы мне убить священного питона. Клянусь, я бы никогда не сделал такого. Я не виновен. Защищая меня, ты не ошибся.

Кристофер подумал, что в тот вечер для него вовсе не важно было виновен Согоди или нет. Бросаясь в драку, он хотел защитить слабого, повернув копье против мтабела, он захотел драться. Выпустить из себя всю ту злость, которую сдерживал, когда Джонни мучал его, когда буры расстреливали племя Нголу, когда стреляли в спины зулусам.

\- Я… - Согоди смутился и отвел взгляд. – Я рассказал пастору о тебе. Он хотел бы с тобой познакомиться.

\- Что именно ты рассказал обо мне? – спросил Кристофер.

\- Что тебя растили белые, потому ты знаешь так же много как они. Что ты не хуже белых управлял в Колсберге шахтами и находил алмазы.

В Колсберге Кристофер потерпел поражение. В Колсберге все усилия были напрасны. Как бы Кристофер не старался, он потерял дело, участки и людей, которые ему доверяли. Он потерял Рики.

\- Кристофер, - не поднимая на него взгляда, начал Согоди.

Когда Фулата спросила Кристофера как его зовут, он назвал свое полное имя. Это получилсоь само собой, казалось правильным и естественным, в последние дни, здесь среди мтабела, он часто вспоминал Мбавану – только старый зулус называл его полным именем. 

\- Ты скоро уйдешь?

\- Да.

\- Прошу тебя возьми меня с собой. Я буду хорошим слугой. Буду готовить для тебя, стирать. Делать все, что ты скажешь.

\- Мне нечем тебе платить.

\- Мне не нужны деньги.

Он просто хотел уйти из крааля, понял Кристофер.

\- Зачем ты вернулся, Согоди? Если тебе не нравится жить здесь, ты мог не возвращаться, уйти после Колсберга.

\- Я хотел, - Согоди закусил губу. – Но тебя ранили, и я заключил сделку с духами, загадал, что если я вернусь к деду, они сохранят тебе жизнь.

К деду, которого убила Нобела, к деду, который пытался выбить из тебя лень. К деду, который тебя бил, а пастор Моффат уговаривал тебя его простить.

***

После того как начал выходить из хижины Кристофер всего лишь раз видел Гинджу. Она приходила к Фулате вместе с другими знахарками. Возглавляла процессию старуха с узкими плечами и широкими бедрам, шкурами змей в волосах и на запястьях. Слева и справа от старухи семенили две ученицы – Гинджу и девочка с лысой головой, повязанной шкурой гепарда. За знахарками шагали три толстяка с дубинками на плечах - палачи, о которых говорил Мбия. На вид тяжеловесам было лет по сорок. Гинджу в сторону Кристофера в тот день не посмотрела.

Когда полк вернулся из похода, на спине Мбии появились новые царапины. Нгомаан хвастался порезами на лице. Вечером у костра трижды пересказывал историю о том, как они с Мбией, пока все спали, охотились в колючем кустарнике.

На следующий день после возвращения воинов, из Булавайо прибежал гонец. Мальчишка лет десяти, с белыми пятнами шелушащейся кожи на ногах, потребовал, чтобы воины прекратили тренировку и собрались в центре крааля. Мальчишка вскарабкался на крышу казармы и тонким звонким голосом объявил о предстоящем вынюхивании. В стаде великого инкоси умерло двадцать бычков, Нобела, великая колдунья сказала, что за этим стоит колдовство и объявила всеобщее вынюхивание. Сегодня на заходе солнца все мтабела из Булавайо и трех близлежащих военных краалей должны выстроиться на поле около Булавайо.

Воины прекратили тренировку. Всегда веселая Фулата сделалась ворчливой и мрачной. Из возбужденных разговоров вокруг Кристофер понял, что вынюхивания боялись даже советники вождя и его генералы, закаленные в сражениях. На кого покажет колдунья, тот умрет.

Мбия сказал, что самая страшная и унизительная судьба для воина мтабела – оказаться оружием колдуна, вредить своему клану, и не знать об этом.

\- Разве ты не слышал, Кристофер? – Мбия положил руки на плечи удивленному Кристоферу. – Сильный злой колдун может проникнуть в голову человека и подменить его мысли своими. 

\- По закону зулу-неба, из чресел которого вышли все зулусы, обвиненный в колдовстве может попросить убежища у вождя, великого инкоси, - напутствовал молодых воинов Фулата. - И тогда инкоси будет решать оправдать обвиненного в колдовстве и уличить колдунью в ошибке, или проверить обвиненного ядом.

Согоди схватил Кристофера за руку и увел в сторону.

\- Ты должен бежать. Гинджу отравила телят и упросила Нобелу устроить вынюхивание, чтобы обвинить тебя в колдовстве! Сначала она пыталась убить тебя сонными травами, потом украла прядь твоих волос.

Воины толпились около казарм. Фулата бросала в костер пучки трав, отгоняя нечистую силу. Солнце покинуло трон в центре неба. Приближался закат. Бычки вождя умерли вчера, решение о вынюхивнии приняли самое позднее сегодня утром. Сообщили о нем только перед самым вынюхиванием, чтобы воины следили друг за другом, никто не успел сговориться и сбежать.

\- Как проходит вынюхивание? – Кристофер поймал мошку, севшую на щеку, и растер его между пальцами.

\- Это… - взгляд Согоди забегал. – Я был на вынюхивании один раз. Еще ребенком. Все, кого позвал инкоси встают в круг и поют. Потом приходят ведьмы. Начинают танцевать и вращать глазами. Подходят к людям и обнюхивают их как звери. Говорят, духи помогают ведьмам учуять колдовство. За ведьмами идут палачи, они хватают тех, на кого ведьмы укажут. Обвиненных в колдовстве ждет страшная смерть. Им вбивают колышки в задний проход и бросают связанными, они умирают долго и мучительно.

Согоди умоляюще посмотрел на Кристофера.

\- Ты должен уйти в миссию. Моффат защитит тебя. В миссии есть лошади и ружья.

Он плохо соображал от волнения, повторял это снова и сова, отчаянно будто молился.

\- Согоди, - Кристофер взял его за плечи, чтобы успокоить, - для побега слишком поздно.

Согоди вздохнул и опустил голову, сдаваясь. Кристофер встретился взглядом с Мбией и помахал ему рукой. Мбия протиснулся между воинами - его расцарапанная грудь часто вздымалась, набедренная повязка перекрутилась, обнажая сильные длинные бедра.

\- Где твои братья? – спросил Кристофер.

Газе, Джобе и Звиде сидели на корточках около Фулаты. Никто не мог повлиять на вынюхивание. Только великая колдунья способна распознать колдуна. Но Фулата решила, что ее воинам не помешает немного обычной воинской защиты. Сидевшие вокруг нее воины делали короткие надрезы на предплечьях и Фулата, шевеля губами, втирала в них травы. После она выпрямилась и приказала всем воинам пойти в казармы и прибить свои циновки к стене. Чтобы ни ветер, ни крыса не могли их свалить - если циновка воина упадет, когда его нет в доме, он умрет в бою. Старая мать вождя готовила своих воинов к бою.

Когда воины прибили свои циновки, командиры объявили построение. Кристофер понял, что не успеет поговорить с Звиде, Джобе и Газой.

\- Передай своим братьям, чтобы были готовы просить убежища, - сказал он Мбии.

Мбия спешил занять свое место в строю, но от слов Кристофера замер и удивленно захлопал глазами.

\- В прошлое вынюхивание Нобела обвинила вашего отца, - в колдунов Кристофер не верил, но не раз видел, как далеко заходили люди в сведении личных счетов. – Возможно, она захочет уничтожить весь ваш род.

\- Но мы были в Колсберге, когда его обвинили, - воскликнул Мбия и тут же нахмурился, задумавшись о непредсказуемых путях колдовства. Удивление на лице, сменилось страхом.

\- Ты думаешь, злой колдун настолько могуществен, что смог дотянуться до нас в Колсберге? Или ты думаешь, он околдовал нас, когда мы вернулись?

\- Нет, я думаю, Нобела обманщица.

Мбия отшатнулся и замотал головой. Его уважение к традициям было сильнее, чем у Согоди.

\- Просите убежища у вождя, и духи сохранят вам жизнь, - сказал Кристофер.

Воины выстроились в шеренги по четверо. Похожим строем воины Нголу ходили на парад в честь свадьбы Стюарта и праздника умкоси. Согоди оказался в хвосте третьей шеренги, между двумя коротконогими воинами. Мбия в голове - первой, рядом с Нгомааном. Джобе, Звиде и Газа в десяти головах от них. У Кристофера своего места не было, он был чужаком. Один из командиров полка, тяжеловес в шесть футов роста с массивной нижней челюстью, знаком приказал Кристоферу встать рядом с ним.

Другой командир - левую половину его головы от виска до затылка пересекал бугристый шрам - крикнул, и воины перешли на бег. Легкие, быстрые, подвижные. Кристофера после ранения пробежка вымотала.

У Лобенгула и правда был каменный дом. Он стоял на холме и сиял белыми кирпичами в лучах заходящего солнца. Трава на поле, где командир со шрамом остановил полк у-неги, была вытоптана. Со всех сторон сюда стекался народ.   
Вождь сидел на троне из смоковницы. Со своего места Кристофер видел его крупную фигуру, но не мог рассмотреть черты его лица. Слева от вождя стоял воин с опахалом из страусовых перьев. Вокруг трона на циновках расположился отряд личной охраны инкоси.

Командир рядом с Кристофером приказал воинам полка у-неги сесть на землю. Напротив уселись женатые воины с кольцами на головах. Между двумя полками и инкоси опустились на землю жители Булавайо - мужчины, женщины и дети.

Кристофер нашел взглядом Мбию. Подогнув под себя ноги, тот рассматривал закат. Сидел неподвижно, будто спал с открытыми глазами. Что делать, если Мбию обвинят в колдовстве? Ведьмы придут с палачами. Но Согоди сказал, что обвиненных не убивают сразу. Все будет зависеть от того, как быстро действуют ведьмы и их палачи. Это Кристоферу не нравилось так же сильно как не нравилось что у него нет оружия под рукой - впервые с тех пор, как надел набедренную повзяку, он почувствовал себя беззащитным, обнаженным и уязвимым. До Джобе и Звиде было около двадцати шагов. До Согоди пять. Но Кристофер не думал, что если Нобела задумала месть отцу Мбии, она обратит внимание на его внука. Женщина принадлежит клану мужа, не отца. Даже если дочь вернулась домой, ее ребенок собственность отца, а не деда.

Опускаясь, солнце краснело все сильнее. Небо начало синеть у земли, когда раздалось пение колдуний. Как и при посещении крааля Фулаты старуха с тяжелыми бедрами и узкими плечами двигалась на шаг впереди своих помошниц. На этот раз их было трое. К Гинджу и лысой девочке присоединилась тучная женщина. Несмотря на возраст Нобела - впереди могла идти только она - подпрыгивала и делала выпады то в одну, то в другую сторону. Ее тело выглядело крепким и подвижным. Высохшая грудь болталась при каждом движении как надутые воздухом коровьи желчные мешочки и змеиные шкуры в волосах, на запятьях, вокруг шеи. У Гинджу тоже на шее вилась змеиная шкура. Все четверо выкрасили лица белой глиной. Улюлюкали, голосили. Выйдя в центр человеческого круга начали крутиться. Сначала бегали по кругу одна за другой, потом завертелись вокруг своей оси. Точно так же Рики крутился во время ритуала вуду. Кристофер почувствовал как желудок мерзко переворачивается. Или это подрагивающие мышцы стянули края раны?

Вместе с ведьмами пришли шесть палачей. У всех на плечах были дубинки утыканые железными шипами. Все они были немолодыми и крупными. Если Нобела обвинит Мбию в колдовстве, единственное что Кристофер мог сделать – это выиграть для него время, помочь вырваться из хватки палачей, добраться до вождя и попросить убежища.

Ведьмы выли, крутились, извивались. Кристофер увидел отражение их мечущихся фигур в глазах сидевшего рядом воина. Тот открыл рот и перестал моргать. Многие замерли, как перед львом. У воина, сидевшего перед Кристофером, волосы на шее и предплечьях встали дыбом.

Ведьмы зашатались. Гинджу оступилась, упала на четвереньки и посмотрела на Кристофера. На её губах расцвела безумная похожая на оскал улыбка.

Возможно, Согоди прав, и Гинджу идет за Кристофером. Он вспомнил любимую поговорку Мбаваны – когда люди научились метко стрелять, птичка энеку научилась летать без отдыха. Кристофер оглядел сидевших рядом солдат. Если ему придется бежать к вождю и просить убежища, самый близкий путь пролегал между сидящими воинами. Станут ли они ему мешать?

Нобела завизжала, будто ее пронзило копье, упала на колени и ударилась лбом о землю. Когда она подняла голову, глаза ее закатились - остались видны только белки. Гинджу тоже закатила глаза. Ведьмы прислонились друг к другу спинами. Нобела вытянула веред руку с хвостом антилопы гну и трижды махнула им.

Люди вокруг вождя начали петь. Воины, рядом с Кристофером и напротив, подхватили. Голоса слились в гул.

Нобела начала обход с полка женатых воинов. Они носили кольца на головах, у них были жены и стада, но когда Нобела склонялась над ним и поводила носом, они втягивали головы в плечи и сжимали кулаки. Нобела приблизила лицо к лицу широкоплечего воина, отшатнулась, повернулась к нему спиной, собираясь уходить, а потом снова метнулась к нему. Она наслаждалась властью и упивалась чужим страхом. 

Люди вокруг запели тише. Нобела это заметила. Она перешла от одного воина к другому, и песня зазвучала громче, яростней, отчаянней. Нобела сделала шаг назад, и песня выдохлась.

Они подсказывают ей, понял Кристофер. Люди поют громче, когда ведьма нависает над теми, кого они любят и хотят защитить. Голоса приглушаются, когда Нобела угрожает тому, кто не пользуется любовью и уважением.

Песня превратилась в шепот, и Нобела ударила воина перед собой хвостом антилопы гну. Сначала по плечу, потом по лицу. Он не попытался уклониться или убежать, позволил палачам себя схватить. Когда они вздернули его на ноги, колени у него подогнулись, голова свесилась на грудь. Как бессознательное животное они дотащили его до ценрта поля и бросили на землю. Двое палачей остались его охранять.

Нобела продолжила охоту. Гинджу металась в пяти шагах от нее, изгибалась перед воинами, ползала на четвереньках. Лысая девушка высунула язык и прижалась щекой к земле перед ногами крепкого воина. Ведьмы копировали повадки зверей. Воины пели. Глаза у всех сделались стеклянными, пустыми. Солнце вспахивало землю, свет таял. Палачи зажгли факелы. Толпа ахнула, когда схватили следующую жертву. Мужчина с кольцом на голове ударил палача ногой в пах, пытаясь вырваться. Его успокоили удары трех дубинок. Палачи двигались быстро, привычно – оттащили оглущенного в центр круга, связали ему руки и ноги.

Нобела завыла и, пошатываясь, двинулась мимо жителей Булавайо. Женщины подтянули к груди колени, мужчины опустили головы. Пение сорвалось в крик. Гинджу упала на колени, покрутила головой. Лысая вытянула шею. Кривляясь, ведьмы приблизились к полку у-неги. Со своего места Кристофер видел, как Согоди впивается пальцами в колени, как играют желвалки на щеках Нгомаана. На лице же Мбии застыло выржение как у слабоумного – в углу приоткрытого рта блестела слюна. Звиде и Джобе с мучительной сосредоточенностью старались смотреть мимо ведьм. Так многие делали. Воин рядом с Кристофером едва слышно скрипел зубами, смотрел в сторону крааля, даже когда на него упала тень Нобелы. 

Белая глина смешалась с потом и стекала с лица Нобелы. Отчего черты вызглядели размазанными, морщины казались глубокими порезами. Нобела шумно потянула носом воздух. Склонилась, едва не касаясь высушенной сморщенной грудью головы застывшего в ужасе молодого воина. Гинджу за Нобелой царапала свое горло, будто хотела его разодрать. Лысая девушка подняв лицо к небу, пританцовывала на согнутых ногах. Когда четвертая ведьма закричала, Кристофер вздрогнул вместе со всеми. Нобела прошла между сидевшими воинами. За ней тянулся запах горьких трав. Палачи подошли так близко, что Кристофер рассмотрел капли пота на их телах и торчащие под мышками пучки волос. Гинджу присела между Кристофером и воином с царапинами и резко качнулась в сторону Кристофера. Ее щека оказалась около его щеки, будто она хотела потереться о него, потом Гинджу метнулась к поцарапанному воину. Несчастный задушенно всхлипнул и закатил глаза. Раньше чем его голова коснулась земли, палачи подхватили его и вытащили в центр круга. Ведьмы заулюлюкали, Нобела трижды махнула на упавшего в обморок хвостом антилопы гну. В его слабости увидели подтверждение его вины. Нобела ушла за спину Кристофера, возвращаясь, коснулась его локтя коленом. Голоса воинов стали вялыми и тихими - никто не собирался защищать чужака. 

Нобела ударила Кристофера хвостом антилопы г-ну и отпрыгнула в сторону, уступая дорогу палачам. Кристофер не успел увернуться, его схватили за руки и вытащили из строя. Резко, быстро, грубо. Как только Кристофер нашел опору под ногами и восстановил равновесие, он разбил одному палачу головой переносицу, второму врезал коленом в пах. Они на миг отпустили его. Кристофер упал на колени, перекатился и вскочил на ноги за спиной палача, зажимавшего руками разбитый нос. Из опыта Кристофер знал, после такого удара палач ненадолго ослеп. Вырвав висевшую у него на поясе дубину, Кристофер обрушил ее палачу на голову. Услышал хруст. Развернулся к следующему палачу, метнулся в сторону, упал на колени и врезал дубиной ему в живот. Железные шипы ненадолго застряли в плоти. Кристофер рванул дубину на себя. Краем глаза он увидел наступающего справа палача. Успел присесть, но не сумел совсем уйти от удара. Дубина врезалась в плечо и соскользнула по руке, раздирая кожу шипами. Кристофер ударил нападавшего дубиной по коленям, ломая кости, и рванул к трону.

Пение давно прекратилось. Одиночные выкрики превратились в вой.

\- Я прошу убежища! – Кристофер упал на колени перед инкоси Лобенгулом.

\- Он просит убежища, - закричали за спиной. Воины из личной охраны вождя повскакивали на ноги, будто Кристофер собирался напасть. Высокий воин со шрамом от когтей на груди забрал у Кристофера дубину. Он на миг закрыл глаза, перводя дыхание. Он больше ничего не мог сделать. Его жизнь в руках Лобенгулы. Открыв глаза, Кристофер посмотрел ему в лицо.

Говорили, инкоси Лобенгуле лет шестьдесят. Между большой головой и широкими плечами не просматривалась шея. На опухшем лице прищуренные глаза казались еще одной морщиной. Он был тучен и высок. На большом пальце правой руки у него не было ногтя. Руку без ногтя он поднял вверх, и люди вокруг смолкли. Стало слышно, как над расцарапанной правой рукой Кристофера жужжат мухи.

\- Этот человек попросил у меня убежища. Никто и никогда не скажет, что инкоси Лобенгула не дает убежища, тем, кто его просит.

Воины поддержали вождя криками.

\- Никто никогда не скажет, что инкоси Лобенгула несправедлив!

\- Справедлив!

Жители Булавайо вскочили на ноги и запрыгали - они радовались не за Кристофера, они хотели, чтобы кошмар вынюхивания закончился.

\- Этот человек ушел от палачей! Одному разбил голову, другому сломал ногу! Ты видела это, Нобела?

\- Да, отец-вождь!

\- Смог бы он уйти от твоих палачей, если бы духи не помогали ему, Нобела?

\- Нет, отец-вождь.

\- Это значит, ты ошиблась Нобела?

\- О, нет, отец-вождь, - голос колдуньи стал писклявым. – Этот человек был невольным оружием колдуна, он сам не знал об этом, потому был особенно опасен. Очень и очень опасен. Но в последнюю минуту духи пришли ему на помощь и освободили его от чар колдуна. Слава духам!

\- Слава духам! –подхватили люди.

\- Ваша шайка всегда найдет как выкрутится, да, Нобела? - раздраженно выплюнул инкоси Лобенгула. – Вы никогда не признаете свои ошибки. Но если духи помогли ему, почему ты не увидела? Почему они тебе не запретили его трогать? Может, твоя связь с духами оборвалась? Ты стареешь, Нобела, ты потеряла связь с духами, но вместо того, чтобы признать это, предпочла обманывать? Ты вела себя как мошенница, которая вместо козла приносит в жертву петуха.

\- Нет! Отец-вождь!

\- А может, вы все обманщицы? Зачем тебе нужны помощницы, если не для того, чтобы поддержать твою связь с духами? 

\- Клянусь я не обманываю, отец-вождь.

\- Я отец, и должен быть не только справедлив и милосерден, но и наказывать за ошибки. Сегодня я накажу колдуний. Кто кроме меня может наказать колдуний, если они ведут себя как обманщицы? Пусть колдуньи бросят свои кости и решат, кто из них умрет.

Кристофер все это время смотревший на Лобенгула обернулся. Нобела стояла, прижав хвост антилуопы гну к груди. За ней сгорбились Гинджу и еще двое колдуний. Раненые палачи сидели около обвиненных в колдовстве. Круг людей на поле замкнулся и сузился. Те, кто стоял позади, вытягивали шеи и напирали на спины тех, кто стоял впереди.

\- Чего ждете? Бросайте кости и найдите ту, которая довела вас до ошибки! – прогремел инкоси Лобенгула.

Кристофер не рассмотрел, как выглядели кости, которые ведьмы достали из сумок на поясе. Они умещались в кулаке, ведьмы повернулись друг к другу спиной, будто скрывали их ото всех и друг от друга.

\- Я буду бросать первой, - объявила Нобела.

Лысая девушка посмотрела на нее и кивнула. Сглотнула и посмотрела на толстую колдунью. Кристофер едва узнавал Гинджу под слоем белой глины, он пытался перехватить ее взгляд, но она не смотрела даже на своих подруг. Она выглядела одинокой и обреченной. Их кости укажут на нее, догадался Кристофер - несмотря на то, что Гинджу прожила в Булавайо год, она была здесь такой же чужой как он.

Когда люди научились метко стрелять, птичка энеке научилась летать без отдыха. Кристофер сам не заметил как начал шептать – проси убежища, проси убежища. Гинджу хотела его убить, не может быть, чтобы она не захотела последний раз взглянуть на него.

Присев на корточки, Нобела бросила кости себе под ноги.

\- Это она! - Нобела указала скрюченным пальцем на Гинджу

И тогда Гинджу подняла взгляд на Кристофера. Она даже сделала шаг в его сторону - так велика была ее ненависть и ярость. Кристофер покачал головой и снова прошептал – проси убежища. Гинджу приоткрыла от удивления рот и выронила свои гадальные кости. Нахмурилась, пересчитала кости, заглянула через плечо лысой и толстухи, когда они обьявили свой выбор. Обе вторили Нобеле и собирались принести Гинджу в жертву. На лице Нобелы появилось торжествующее выражение. Палачи приблизились, но не посмели действовать без приказа инкоси Лобенгула. Гинджу тоже имела право бросить свои кости. Она бросила их. Но не стала смотреть, что выпало, а бросилась к трону инкоси Лобенгула.

\- Я прошу убежища! – плечи и спина Гинджу дрожали, будто она сдерживала рыдания.

\- Просить у меня убежища может только тот, кого обвинили в колдовстве, - объявил инкоси Лобенгула. – Тебя же обвиняют во лжи и мошенничестве! По закону зулу-неба, из чресел, которого мы все вышли, я мог бы предоставить тебе убежище, если ты признаешь, что стала орудием могущественного колдуна.

\- Я признаюсь! Злой могущественный колдун завладел моим разумом и телом, чтобы причинить вред Булавайо!

Воцарилась тишина. Мухи ползали по царапине на плече Кристофера.

\- Хорошо. Я дам тебе убежище!

На Кристофера Гинджу больше не смотрела.


	37. Лобенгула

После вечера вынюхивания Кристофер остался ночевать в Булавайо. Согоди сбегал в крааль Фулаты и принес циновки. Приближался сезон дождей, ночи стали холодными, мтабела не только стелили циновки на земле, но кутались в них.

Утром циновки Кристофера пропитались влагой. Солнечные лучи запутались в тростниковых изгородях. В отличии от маленького крааля Нголу жители Булавайо окружали свои усадьбы заборами, достающими человеку до груди. За заборами во дворах бегали голые дети, тлели костры, гуляли куры, в ямах лежали орехи.

Белокаменная резиденция вождя напоминала бурскую ферму - невысокая длинная постройка с тростниковой крышей. Рядом стояли двадцать хижин жен Лобенгула. Поутру пять молодых жен вождя отправились с кувшинами к реке. Их сопровождали косолапый и горбатый мужчины. Согоди сказал, что в «смотрителей за лунным светом», женами вождя, выбирают самых некрасивых мужчин племени. Бедра одной из жен вождя вместо привычной меховой набедренной повязки покрывала хлопковая. Многие женщины Булавайо оборачивают хлопок вокруг головы и бедер. Хлопок привозили из горной деревни. Говорили, около хлопковых полей был горячий источник, в котором можно сварить яйцо. Берега и дно источника усыпали скелеты, сварившихся в нем глупых ящериц, змей и каракатиц. Мужчины в деревне пряли и ткали, а их вождь платил Лобенгуле дань - по одному бивню с каждого убитого слона - в обмен на защиту в случае нападения чужаков.

Из гор привозили так же железную руду. Кристофер не увидел в Булавайо ни одной кузницы. В краале Нголу их тоже не было. Как носители тайных знаний кузнецы предпочитали оберегать секреты своего мастерства и селились вдали от краалей, жили малочисленными семьями или общинами из учителя и двух-трех учеников-помощников и редко покидали свои кузницы.

Под холмом, на котором стояла королевская усадьба, расчистили и утоптали базарную площадь. Сейчас на ней продавали только сушенную рыбу. В базарные дни – собирались и нахваливали свой товар жители всех окрестных деревень. Здесь можно было купить все: от орехов и фруктов до гарпунов для охоты на бегемотов и даже ружей.

На закате Кристофера отыскал воин из личной охраны вождя и позвал его в усадьбу Лобенгула. Чтобы Кристофер не пришел к инкоси с пустыми руками, Согоди раздобыл для него початок кукурузы. Лобенгула в ответ подарил Кристоферу кувшин пальмового вина.

\- Свежее и легкое, но, если ты любишь покрепче, дай ему постоять одну ночь, и оно свалит тебя с ног, - посмялся Лобенгула и хлопнул себя по толстым ляжкам.

Один из сыновей Нголу и братьев Гинджу делал пальмовое вино. Он был хорошим воином, но его истиной страстью было пальмовое вино. Однажды незадолго до бойни на Кровавой реке он взял Кристофера с собой в лес и показал ему свои деревья. У пальм была жесткая тердая кора и мягкая сердцевина. По вбитым в нее колышкам винодел взбирался на верхушку как по лестнице, надрезал плод и подвешивал под струю сока глиняный кувшин. Через пару часов кувшин наполнялся, и его заменяли новым. Обычно виноделы спали в домиках на деревьях рядом со своими пальмами, чтобы днем и ночью менять кувшины. Сын Нголу погиб вместе с отцом на Кровавой реке.

\- Колдунья, которой я вчера предоставил убежище, рассказывает о тебе интересные истории, – сказал Лобенгула. – Но люди много болтают. Прежде чем я решу что с тобой делать, я хотел бы, чтобы ты объяснил мне, сколько в ее словах правды.

Кристофер знал, зулусы жестоки и быстры на расправу, но не карают людей за грехи прошлого. Лобенгула хотел понять, будет ли Кристофер ему полезен сейчас.

\- Гинджу сказала, что ты обманул, предал и убил ее отца и его воинов, - продолжал Лобенгула. – Это правда?

\- Это правда.

Солнце завалилось за крышу каменного дома инкоси. Слуги разожгли костры из засохших коровьих лепешек, чтобы отогнать мух и комаров.

\- Она сказала, что убить ее родных тебе приказал твой отец. Сказала, что твой отец был белым и научил тебя читать и писать на языке белых.

\- Это правда.

Лобенгула пожевал губами, почесал толстый живот.

\- Вчера я увидел, как храбро ты дерешься. Сегодня я услышал, как честно ты говоришь и преданно служишь.

Кристофер мог бы промолчать, мог бы соврать.

\- Я убил своего отца, - сказал он и тут же понял, что слова его не признание, а манипуляция. Он оказался истинным сыном своего отца - сказал правду, чтобы завоевать доверие.

\- Однажды мой отец хотел убить меня, но моя мать меня спрятала. Однажды я хотел убить своего отца, но мне помешали. Я люблю людей, которые, бросив вверх камень, не боятся, что он упадет им на голову. И не люблю тех, кто сбегает, когда дело доходит до драки, - Лобенгула глотнул пальмового вина. – Правда, что ты умеешь писать?

\- Правда.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты написал белым письмо, - Лобенгула сделал знак слугам, и они принесли из дома чернильницу и бумагу.

\- Мой друг, пастор Моффат, подарил мне необходимые для письма вещи, - гордо сказал Лобенгула.

Кристофер положил на колени досточку и развернул бумагу.

\- Что я должен написать?

Лобенгула замолчал, сосредотачиваясь.

\- Спроси белых, почему у реки Маклауцы так много их воинов? Напиши им, что я хочу знать, что случилось? Разве кто-то из белых людей был убит? Или белые люди что-то потеряли и теперь ищут?

Кристофер бывал на реке Маклауцы. По берегам ее стелился вьюнок. Ночью к ней прилетали отдохнуть птицы-носороги.

\- Написал?

\- Да.

Лобенгула поднес бумагу к лицу и прищурился.

\- Это английский? – недоверчиво спросил он.

\- Да.

\- Выглядит как следы птиц на песке.

Он заставил Кристофера дважды прочитать и перевести написанное, проверяя не закрались ли в послание неточности. Наконец великий инкоси удовлетворенно кивнул.

***

Начался сезон дождей. Река, на которой охотился Кристофер, вышла из берегов. Днем и ночью между деревьев сновали стервятники, вылавливая дохлых крыс.

Однажды перед закатом с неба посыпались белые камни размером с лесные орешки. Молодые воины собирали их в ладони, бросали пригоршнями в друг друга, запихивали в рот. Мтабела называли их небесными орешками. На языке они превращались в воду. В Колсберге такие камушки называли льдом. Кристофер вспомнил, как Рики прижал лед к его шее.

На пятый день сезона дождей на деревья около разлившейся реки опустилась саранча. Утром, когда её крылья намокли, и стали такими тяжелым, что насекомые не могли взлететь, молодые воины собрали их в мешки из козьих шкур. В обед высыпали на сковородки и зажарили.

Иногда по ночам гром не давал Кристоферу спать. Иногда, просыпаясь на рассвете, Кристофер прислушивался к шороху дождя и ему казалось, что он слышит шепот Рики. Привычка придвигаться близко к Кристоферу и говорить шепотом появилась у Рики задолго до Колсберга - во время первых совместных охот и ночевок. Сначала Кристофер смеялся, когда Рики начинал шептать, хотя вокруг на много миль не было никого, кто бы мог их услышать. Потом заметил, что Рики понижает голос, когда собирается поцеловать его. С тех пор шепот Рики стал радовать, восхищать и возбуждать Кристофера как новая неведомая ранее ласка.

В сезон дождей по утрам тело, циновки и тростниковые стены пропитывались росой. Кристофер часто просыпался от того, что по руке или ноге полз муравей, и смотрел в серое затянутое тучами небо. В такие моменты воспоминания о первых охотах с Рики как будто становились осязаемыми. Тогда Кристофер тоже часто засыпал обнаженным, мокрым после купания, а ночью просыпался от того, что по ноге или руке ползал муравей или комар. Просыпался и притягивал к себе Рики. Иногда Рики шептал во сне, и тогда Кристофер утыкался лбом в его шею или плечо и засыпал с улыбкой.

***

В сезон дождей дни стали короче. Между казармами свистел ветер и текли ручьи. По вечерам, после тренировок воины всех трех полков Булавайо обсуждали отряды белых на реке Маклауцы. Говорили, разведчики мтабела видели в лагере белых пятьсот вооруженных людей. Воины Булавайо знали, что Лобенгула послал к белым гонца с письмом и гадали о его содержании. Одни готовились к войне. Другие упрекали Лобенгула в дружбе с белыми. Когда такие разговоры достигали ушей Фулаты, она шипела на молодых воинов как мать на непослушных детей:

\- Не смейте осуждать своего инкоси, глупые цапли. Или вы не знаете, что болтунам вырывают язык и бросают собакам?

В день, когда послы Лобенгула вернулись с реки Маклауцы, шел дождь. После тренировки воины полка у-неги спрятались от непогоды в казармах. Нгомаан и Мбия пригласили Кристофера разделить с ними орех колы. Юноши в окружении Нгомаана все были родом из Булавайо и с детства знали друг друга. Шумные, смешливые, хвастливые. Старший брат мальчишки, кожа которого от холода мгновенно покрывалась пупырышками, был среди послов Лобенгула, вернувшихся от реки Маклауцы. Это был высокий воин, который украшал кольцо на голове пером краснобрюхой птицы, а плечи шкурой гепарда. Когда он вошел в казарму молодых воинов, он был мокрым как выдра - чихал, фыркал и растирал плечи, чтобы согреться после ледяной небесной воды. Его энергичные движения вызвали короткую волну веселья. Только тот боится дождя, кто носит на теле злые колдовские снадобья, насмехались молодые воины.

Когда воин с кольцом на голове сел около очага и принял из рук брата орех колы, молодые воины притихли.

\- Что было в послании Лобенгула? Что ответили белые? – спросили самые нетерпеливые.

\- Послание Лобенгула было на английском. Белые не перевели нам его, - сказал воин с кольцом на голове. – Белые ответили, что они друзья короля Лобенгула и пришли по его приглашению защитить его от племени шони.

\- Белые врут! – воскликнул Нгомаан. - Даже ребенок в Булавайо знает, что шони платят Лобенгулу дань.

\- Белые смотрели нам в лицо и лгали, - мрачно кивнул воин с кольцом на голове.

\- Белые всегда врут!

\- И англичане и буры!

\- Два умкоси назад в Булавайо приезжал бур Пит Гробер, - вспомнил курносый мальчишка. Произнося бурское имя, он старательно прорычал обе «р». Если у черного было длинное имя, белые не трудились запоминать его полностью - сокращали, придумывали кличку, заменяли привычным европейским. Зулусы же не только имели хорошую память, но и получали удовольствие, запоминая непривычные имена чужеземцев. Кристофер не сомневался, бура, навещавшего Булавайо два года назад, действительно, звали Пит Гробер. Откуда он приехал? Из Трансвааля или Оранжевой? - Пит Гробер подарил инкоси винтовки и патроны и выступил перед индунами на базарной площади. Пит Гробер сравнил англичан с обезьянами – если вцепятся во что-то, никогда не отпустят. Пит Гробер сказал, что англичане хотят отобрать у нас земли, как отобрали у буров Наталь.

\- Тем же летом приезжал англичанин и сказал, что буры собираются напасть на нас, - обычно молчаливый брат Мбии почесал переносицу.

\- Англичанин привез вождю в подарок ружья и обещал военное каное, если он подпишет с английской королевой договор о дружбе, - вспомнили одновременно Джобе и Звиде.

\- Только этот договор запрещал мтабела торговать слоновой костью с португальцами и бурами, - молодой воин звонко убил комара на щеке.

\- А правду говорят, что воины убили наглых белых обманщиков? – Нгомаан подался вперед. – И бура и англичанина.

\- Оглядись по сторонам и пересчитай зубы у себя во рту, - ответил старший воин. – Разве ты не знаешь, что Лобенгула запрещает убивать белых и обещал казнить любого, кто нарушит этот запрет?

\- Потому воины сделали это незаметно, - улыбнулся Нгомаан. - Буру отравили воду. В англичанина выстрелили во время охоты.

\- Не слушай глупости и не повторяй их.

\- Белые говорят, что у их королевы больше чем у всех в мире земель, золота, ружей и кораблей! Зачем тогда ей еще больше золота?

В свете этих разговоров Кристофер лучше понял смысл письма, которое ему продиктовал Лобенгула. Полушутливым, на первый взгляд тоном, инкоси дал белым понять, что не верит им. Лобенгула ставил на переговоры. Воины не одобряли его. Но кто из них видел в действии пулеметы белых?

Из разговоров воинов Кристофер узнал, что год назад договор с англичанами Лобенгулу таки уговорил подписать его друг, проповедник Джон Моффат. В знак дружбы самой могущественной королевы в мире, Моффат подарил Лобенгуле тысячу ружей и сто тысяч патронов.

От Согоди Кристофер знал, через три дня пастор Моффат собирался приехать в Булавайо. Догадываясь, что встреча с Моффатом имеет для Лобенгула большое значение, Кристофер вспомнил пастора О'Сули. Он возглавлял церковь в Стюартвилле и вел переписку с английскими чиновниками, докладывая им обо всем. Однажды Стюарт сказал, что не удивится, если узнает, что английская колониальная администрация платит О‘Сули жалование. Именно О‘Сули был посредником в переговорах, когда Стюарт захотел сдать Наталь англичанам. Скорей всего, Моффат тоже работал на английскую колониальную администрацию. 

Воин с кольцом на голове ушел, когда дождь закончился, и показалась луна. Молодые воины болтали почти до рассвета. Перед тем как уйти, Кристофер спросил Мбию о ружьях, которые подарил Лобенгуле Моффат.

Ружья и патроны хранились в усадьбе Лобенгула в Булавайо. И Кристофер захотел их увидеть. Он охотился с ружьем с восьми лет, с одиннадцати - ходил в военных походы со Стюартом, и теперь понял, как сильно ему не хватает оружия. Вместе с желанием раздобыть оружие для себя, появилась и другая мысль. В Капе и во время великого трека он не раз участвовал в перестрелках и видел, на что способен небольшой дисциплинированный, вооруженный отряд. В дисциплине мтабела, пожалуй, превосходили армию папаши Стюарта. Пришло время научить их обращаться с оружием.

***

Утром Нгомаан вместо того, чтобы идти на тренировку, вызвался показать Кристоферу ружья. По пути к Булавайо он шлепал босыми ногами по лужам и хвастался своей решимостью.

\- Воина, не подчиняющегося приказам во время войны, ждет смерть, – Нгомаан наклонил голову и ударил себя кулаком по затылку. – Ему разбивают голову дубинкой. Великий инкоси и воин Чака убивал своих воинов, если они уходили с тренировки. Сейчас я совершаю преступление, за которое готов поплатиться жизнью!

Нгомаан широко улыбнулся. Высокий, широкоплечий, но еще с по-мальчишески тонкой талией и икрами, сейчас он выглядел как ребенок, впервые прокатившийся верхом на козе. Видно, снисхождение как-то отразилось на лице Кристофера, и внимательный Нгомаан это заметил.

\- Ящерица, которая спрыгнула с высокого дерева, сказала, что если её никто не похвалит, она сделает это сама, - смеяться над собой Нгомаан умел не хуже, чем хвастаться.

Ружья хранили в усадьбе инкоси. В отдельной хижине, по соседству с хижиной, в которой покоилась инката. Укрытое растянутой кожей питона, огромное кольцо, сплетенное из заговоренных трав, окропленное слюной, спермой и кровью трех поколений вождей мтабела, хранящее в себе их волосы и ногти. Инката собирала, впитывала в себя и удерживала на земле жизненную силу умерших вождей, чтобы передать её вождю живущему и грядущим и защитить всех мтабела.

\- В инкате мтабела есть даже ногти и слюна великого Чаки, - пояснил Нгомаан, показывая Кристоферу завернутую в кожу гигантского питона святыню.

Кристофер не заметил около хижин с ружьями и инкатой дополнительной охраны. Воровство у зулусов каралось смертью. Усадьбу вождя охраняла только личная гвардия инкоси, которая везде его сопровождала. Смотрители за женщинами вождя мало походили на воинов.

Кристофер шагнул к хижине с ружьями, но Нгомаан остановил его. Разгоняя парившую у входа пыль и мошкару, сам скользнул внутрь и тут же вернулся с ружьем. Держал его за ствол вместо приклада. Направил ружье в небо и спустил курок. Не пошатнулся от отдачи, не скривился, когда нагревшийся ствол обжег руку, и посмотрел на Кристофера торжествующим самодовольным взглядом.

\- Чтобы научиться стрелять, мне достаточно один раз увидеть, как стреляет белый.

\- Белый, которого ты видел, стрелял по уткам или был пьян?

\- Он был воином, который сражался в сотне битв, убил тысячи белых воинов, - Нгомаан улыбнулся шире и подмигнул Кристоферу. – Я видел, как он одним выстрелом сразил лошадь и всадника!

\- Нельзя одним выстрелом свалить лошадь и всадника. Нельзя никого убить, если стреляешь в небо. Дай сюда, я покажу тебе, как нужно стрелять.

Когда Кристофер прикоснулся к ружью, Нгомаан в шутку оскалился и дернул оружие на себя. Они стукнулись лбами. Клацнули зубами. Кристофер почувствовал себя пятилетним ребенком, который свалился с лошади и радуется, что не свернул шею.

Заполучив винтовку в свои руки, он нахмурился. Отдавая ружья черным, белые не погнули стволы, но не рассказали, как за ними ухаживать.

\- Нам нужны тонкие ветки железного дерева, пальмовое масло и хлопок.

\- Где я возьму тебе хлопок? – солнце светило в спину Нгомаана, позолотило его плечи и локти, упертых в бока рук.

\- Не знаю. Сними с одной из жен инкоси. Вчера я видел хлопковую повязку на бедрах одной из них.

От смеха в уголках глаз Нгомаана выступили слезы.

Солнце едва ли изменило свое положение, когда он принес два кувшина масла и хлопковую тунику. Она принадлежала матери Нгомаана, восьмой жене великого инкоси Лобенгула. С Нгомааном пришли мальчик и девочка, дети его матери. Сама она тоже хотела посмотреть на то, как ружья смазывают маслом, будто они живые тела, но сегодня была ее очередь стряпать для мужа. Потому с утра она запекала клубни лотоса и сворачивала шеи цыплятам.

Сначала брат и сестра Нгомаана смотрели, как Кристофер и Нгомаан раскладывают перед хижиной ружья, чистят и смазывают их. Когда солнце потянулось к земле, тени стали в половину человеческого роста, а скот вернулся с пастбищ, дети начали помогать. До заката посмотреть на то, как ружья смазывают маслом, пришли дети и жены вождя, люди из его личной охраны и сам вождь. С одним из старших сыновей Лобенгулы Нгомаан затеял шутливую ссору и ввязался в показательную драку, похожую на танец. Дерущиеся плавно падали на спины, кувыркались через головы и резко вскакивали на ноги.


	38. Привилегированная Южно-Африканская компания

Из-за болезни Джон Моффат задержался и приехал только в середине сезона дождей. Он оказался тучным стариком с сетками лопнувших сосудов на носу и щеках. Его худая шея, кожа на которой висела как на шее игуаны, придавала его тучности болезненный вид.

За его лошадью бежали четверо черных слуг. Согоди объяснил, что двое из них выросли в миссии. Они были близнецами, и Моффат взял на себя заботу о них, потому что в деревни, где они родились, близнецов было принять убивать.

Первый день после приезда Моффат отдыхал. Много лет назад специально для его семьи в Булавайо построили усадьбу.

На второй день, когда куры сели на насест, Моффат встретился с индунами. Больше ста стариков с кольцами на головах устроились на базарной площади на циновках. Сотня любопытных околачивалась вокруг, чтобы послушать, о чем говорят старейшины и миссионер. Активный запас зулусских слов у Моффата был больше, чем у Кристофера. Первые дни переговоров инкоси Лобенгула отмалчивался, предоставив возможность своим индунам говорить за себя. Индуны начали издалека и рассмотрели понятие договора о дружбе. Разве можно назвать договором о дружбе, договор, из которого извлекает пользу одна сторона? Какая польза черным народам от дружбы с белой английской королевой, спросил старик с распухшими ногами. Индуны потребовали от Моффата объяснить происходящее в землях ботсвана. В прошлом году вождь ботсвана, Кама, как и инкоси мтабела, Лобенгула, подписал договор о дружбе с белой королевой. Что сделали англичане? Пришли на землю Кама и начали забирать его скот. Потом англичане запретили мтабела навещать родственников в земле ботсвана. Когда мтабела спросили о причине запрета, англичане объявили, что им запрещено переходить границу между землями ботсвана и мтабела. Старый одноглазый индуна сказал Моффату, что это заявление англичан очень удивило инкоси Лобенгула и его индун - никто никогда не слышал о том, что существует на земле некая линия, которую нельзя переступать, и о том, что людям мтабела нельзя ходить по земле, по которой ходили их предки. После столкновения с англичанами насчет границ, удивленный и расстроенный инкоси мтабелов Лобенгула послал своего гонца к вождю ботсвана Кама и потребовал у него объяснений. Мы с тобой соседи, почему о границе между нашими племенами, я узнаю от англичан? Но инкоси Лобенгула так и не получил ответа от Каму. За него отвечали белые, будто у Камы больше не было власти над своими землями и народом. Почему белые забирают скот у ботсвана, вопрошали индуны. Почему сгоняют ботсвана строить свои дома? Разве это дружба? Если белая королева так дружит, то какая пользы мтабела от ее дружбы?

В ответ на эти упреки Моффат был терпелив и многословен. Расхваливал английского комиссара Лоха по делам африканских колоний, как лучшего друга черных племен и человека с развитой совестью и обостренным чувством справедливости. Пересказывал капские споры, которые Лох решил в пользу черных. Вспоминал английских миссионеров в землях боствана, которые открывали миссии, приюты и школы для черных. Подчеркивал, что английская королева тратит много денег на приюты.

Между встречами с индунами и вождем Моффат нашел время для мтабела, которые давно посещали его миссию. Им он привез подарки, как и семье вождя. Согоди получил детскую Библию с картинками. Он рассматривал ее, сидя вечерами у костра рядом с хижиной Кристофера. По тому, как часто он бросал взгляды на Кристофера, Кристофер догадался, Согоди хотел бы поговорить с ним о великом потопе и человеке, способном превратить воду в вино. Эти истории-картинки очаровали Согоди. Один раз он обмолвился, что мечтает научиться читать. Но у Кристофера не было времени рассматривать Библию. Он закончил смазывать ружья, и теперь вместе с Нгомааном и Мбией обдумывал как уговорить командиров полков начать учить воинов пользоваться ими. Нгомаан и Мбия тянулись к ружьям как дети к огню. Командиры же полков были старой закалки и считали, что ассегай надежней ружья. Твердили, что в случае дождя или речной переправы ружье перестанет стрелять, что в ближнем бою от него никакого толку. Сколько бы Кристофер не повторял, что Мартин-Генри, которыми Моффат одарил мтабела, хоть и старой модели, но вода им не страшна, командиры стояли на своем. Кристофер и Нгомаан попытались склонить на свою сторону Фулату и вдохнуть в нее интерес к новому виду оружия. Но Фулату раздражало все, что связано с белыми. Дружбу своего мужа инкоси Мизилакизи и семьи Моффата она всегда считала глупой и вредной.

\- Белые то, белые се. Последнее время мтабела часто жалуются на белых. Но сами белые не нашли бы дорогу в Булавайо. Это мтабела показали ее белым. Тот, кто приносит в дом хворост полный муравьев, не должен удивляться что у него завелись ящерицы!

Мбия считал, что Фулата поворчит и поймет пользу ружей. Нгомаан не хотел ждать. И потому говорил о ружьях со всеми, кто слушал.

От воинов из личной охраны инкоси он узнал последние сплетни – воин со следами когтей на груди получил разноцветные бусы от Гинджу. Так по традиции зулусские женщины показывали мужчинам свой интерес. Бусы были разноцветными. Выбор цветов нес в себе послание и помогал охарактеризовать чувства дарившего. Если мужчине нравилась женщина, которая послала ему бусы, он посылал ей бусы в ответ. Еще две луны назад Гинджу была помощницей знахарки Нобелы, теперь жила одна на окраине и питалась корнями и плодами, что собирала в лесу.

Воина со шрамами, которому Гинджу подарила бусы, звали Газа. Его отец был бедняком. С пятнадцати лет Газа рос в военных краалях и кормился охотой. Место в охране инкоси он получил за смелость и решительность - в одном из учебных походов спас своего командира от нападения льва. Недавно Газа достиг возраста женитьбы. За верную службу инкоси Лобенгула подарил ему пятьдесят коров, чтобы он мог заплатить выкуп за невесту. Некоторые из воинов беззлобно подшучивали над Газой, говоря, что он жадный и выбрал Гинджу в невесты, потому что у нее нет родителей и никому не нужно платить выкуп.

Мбия поговорил о ружьях с Гинджу. Она слишком долго жила с белыми и, как Кристофер, привыкла охотиться с огнестрельным оружием. Гинджу смогла заинтересовать ружьями влюбленного в нее Газу. Как воин из охраны инкоси, он поговорил с Лобенгулой, и тот приказал научить обращаться с оружием воинов из всех его семи полков. Тысяча ружей, семь тысяч воинов. Для начала Газа отобрал из каждого полка по двести пятьдесят воинов. Тренировки проводили утром вверх по течению реки на границе леса. Лобенгула приказал отойти от Булавайо так далеко, чтобы Моффат не слышал грохота ружей.

Пожав Кристоферу руку на первых учениях, Газа заглянул ему в глаза.

\- Гинджу предупредила меня, что однажды ты нас предашь ради белых, - сказал Газа. – Но я решил, что пока ты с нами, твои знания и умения нужно использовать.

***

Ветреным вечером инкоси Лобенгула позвал Кристофера к себе и попросил его прочитать договор.

\- Моффат просит разрешения пустить на территорию моих данников шона белых людей, чтобы они могли доставать золото из земли, - сказал Лобенгула.

Двое воинов из его личной охраны точили неподалеку ассегаи, время от времени выдавливали сок лимона на точильный камень. По двору бегали куры. От женских хижин раздавался плач ребенка.

\- Это Ами, – поморщился Лобенгула. – Восьмой ребенок моей двенадцатой жены. Все ее дети умирают. Знахари говорят, есть много причин тому, что новорожденные плачут при рождении, и одна из них – внезапное отъединение от мира чистых форм, где все вещи созданы из волшебства, где нет страданий. Если ребёнок умирает в детстве, говорят, в его теле в мир живых приходил дух.

Лобенгула говорил и смотрел поверх головы Кристофера.

Кристофер рассмотрел договор. Вместо герба Британии на страницах красовался герб со львом. Привелигированная Южно-Африканская компания гласила надпись вокруг герба.

\- Я не знаю, что такое Привилегированная Южно-Африканская компания, - Кристофер поднял взгляд на инкоси.

\- Моффат говорит, воины англичан на реке Маклауцу сопровождают работников Привилегированной Южно-Африканской компании. Моффат говорит, когда я подпишу договор с компанией и разрешу её рабочим доставать золото из земли шона, воины уйдут, - вздохнул Лобенгула. Ребенок наконец перестал плакать.

Кристофер склонялся к мысли, что привилегированная компания будет как «Де Бирс» любой ценой увеличивать свои владения и влияние.

\- Моффат сказал, что у привилегированной компании нет воинов, что они просят пустить в земли шона только десять человек. Эти десять рабочих обещают не заходить в краали мтабелов. Я сказал Моффату, что после того, что белые сделали с землями Камы, я не верю белым. Сказал, что если я соглашусь подписать договор, то хочу, чтобы эти десять белых рабочих прошли через Булавайо, и я своими глазами мог убедиться, что белые не солгали снова – действительно послали десятерых рабочих, а не несколько сотен воинов.

Отблески костра прыгали по страницам договора. Их было три, все исписанны мелким почерком, заглавные буквы украшали завитушки, вроде тех, которые Марта заставляла выводить Кристофера, когда он был ребенком.

\- В договоре не говорится про то, что рабочих будет десять, - заметил Кристофер.

Лобенгула кивнул, словно Кристофер толко что подтвердил его подозрения.

На следующий день инкоси Лобенгула уличил пастора Моффата во лжи. Ты сказал мне, что англичане больше всего чтят уговоры, написанные на бумаге. Чтят, как мы чтим законы предков. Ты сказал, что когда я подпишу договор, на мою землю придут десять белых. Где, я тебя спрашиваю, на бумагах, что ты мне дал, это написано? Где здесь написано, что придут десять человек? Англичане хотели воспользоваться тем, что вождь мтабела не знает их язык? Твой отец был другом моего отца, ты мой друг, признай, англичане поэтому послали тебя ко мне? Они рассчитывали, что я тебе поверю, потому что ты мой друг. Какой же ты друг, если пытаешься обмануть меня? Разве я тебя чем-то обидел? Оскорбил? Разве я не принимал тебя как брата в моем краале? Что скажут мои люди и воины? Знаешь, что говорят в таких случаях? Вот человек, ты называл его братом, он обманул тебя, может, ты выжил из ума, раз назвал братом такую гиену. Ты попросил у меня земли, чтобы построить свою миссию, я тебе ее дал. Так почему ты обманываешь меня?

Моффат пролепетал, что произошла ошибка. Что он сам не читал бумаги. Поверил на слово секретарю Привилегированной компании. Наверное, это именно он, секретарь, допустил ошибку - неправильно записал то, что ему диктовал владелец и основатель компании Родс.

Моффат говорит, что не может переписать договор сам, но это сделает Чарльз Радд, официальный представитель привилегированной компании, который скоро прибудет в Булавайо.

В ясный солнечный день спины Кристофера коснулся холодный ветер.

***

Цветение умдубу выпадало на июль. Кристофер часто вспоминал о дне рождения Рики. Без календаря он не мог определить, когда наступит двадцатое число, и Рики исполнится семнадцать. Он лишь знал, что произойдет это в один из дней цветения дерева умдубу и перед праздником посева.

Он с тоской вспоминал Колсберг и свои обещания устроить для Рики самую длинную и запоминающуюся охоту в его жизни. С грустью вспоминал первые дни в Булавайо, тогда он был уверен, что как только оправится от раны, уедет и найдет Рики. Прошлое теперь походило на сны, которых Кристофер больше не видел. Сейчас он не мог и не хотел уезжать. Привилегированная компания хотела поглотить Булавайо как «Де Бирс» поглощала участки мелких старателей в Колсберге. В Колсберге они уничтожали людей, здесь собирались подчинить или уничтожить целый народ. Кристофер не мог остаться в стороне. Даже если он уедет, ложь англичан не перестанет его мучить.

Было еще кое-что. Здесь в Булавайо, между черными и белыми, Кристофер чувствовал себя на своем месте.

Даже в его мыслях о Рики больше не было смятения. Когда Рики был рядом, чувства Кристофера путались. Но они прояснились, стоило убрать из уравнения влечение. Внутри у Рики всегда бушевал ураган, и Кристофер никогда за ним не поспевал. Даже удивительно, что они почти год прожили бок о бок в Колсберге. Он винил Рики в непредсказуемости и ненадёжности и не сумел понять его, не смог разглядеть за перепадами его настроения то, что его тревожило.

С двенадцати лет Кристофер не видел снов, а Рики видел их даже наяву. Кристофер вспомнил историю Рики о восстании Арасу. В присущей ему эмоциональной манере Рики придумал легенду о влечении, шрамах и восстании. Влечение, шрамы, восстание. Рики придумал для себя идеал. Таким он хотел видеть Кристофера – бунтовщик со шрамами, к которому он испытывает влечение. Если взять эту мечту за точку отсчета, становилось ясно, почему Рики выстрелил в Ви, почему разрушил то, что они вместе строили почти год. Почему насрал на все, чего они добились – деньги, алмазы, участки. 

Теперь Кристоферу казалось, что тогда в Колсберге Рики мучило то, что мучает его сейчас - гнев и жажда справедливости.

Рики ошибся, Кристофер не поведет за собой восстание, его воспитали солдатом, он может только выбрать сторону. И сейчас он чувствовал, что находится на своем месте. И Рики бы с этим согласился.


	39. Чарльз Радд

В стрельбище превратили поле около леса. Мишенями стали набитые травой шкуры животных. Утром солнце светило в спину воинам. Когда солнце достигало пика своего путешествия, и тени исчезали, стрельбище перестраивали - воины мтабела занимали позиции на запад от мишеней, и солнце снова светило им в спины. Никогда Кристофер не видел армии более дисциплинированной, чем зулусы. Утром, вечером, за обедом мтабела шутили, переругивались и подкалывали друг друга. Старших за складки жира на боках, молодых за отсутствие волос на теле, худые шеи, кисти и икры. Но как только командиры трубили в рог, разговоры обрывались на полуслове, воины выстраивались в идеально ровные ряды. Расстояние между воинам всегда оставалось одинаковым - удобным для взмаха ассегаем.

Кристофер учил мтабела целиться, учил считать патроны в восьмизарядных Мартини-Генри. Сам он никогда не умел так быстро и точно повторять чужие движения, как делали это мтабела. Они быстро освоили стрельбу на сто и двести футовую дистанции. Трудности возникли, когда Кристофер попытался объяснить рассеивание траектории пули на расстоянии трехсот футов. Сказался старый предрассудок – если цель далеко, стреляй вверх. Теперь Кристофер понимал, что эта мысль берет начало в опыте с метания копья – дальность его полета зависит от высоты. Опираясь на это понимание Кристофер смог углубить аналогию пули с копьем, и показать на опыте, что если изначальная скорость пули больше, чем копья, то и погрешность в высоте при запуске пули должна быть меньше. В итоге воины мтабела усвоили стрельбу на расстоянии трехсот футов поверх головы цели.

***

Вечером после приезда Чарльза Радда Согоди принес бутылку ирландского виски. В Колсберге такие продавали по пятьдесят шиллингов.

\- Пастор Моффат очень хочет с тобой познакомиться, - счастливо улыбнулся Согоди. – Завтра после разговора с индунами, он будет читать псалмы и приглашает тебя прийти послушать. Пастор Моффат говорит, что тот, кто умеет читать, может узнать все, что знают белые люди. Пастор Моффат говорит, что люди, которые умеют читать должны объединить свои усилия, чтобы научить читать других.

Я рассказал пастору Моффату о тебе, сказал однажды Согоди, рассказал, что ты управлял участком в Колсберге. Лобенгула дал понять Моффату, что у него есть человек, умеющий читать. Теперь Моффат и Радд надеялись подкупить чтеца вождя, догадался Кристофер.

\- Ты пойдешь? – Согоди подвинулся ближе. Обычно, он боялся прикосновений к Кристоферу как огня, сейчас был так возбужден и взволнован, что не заметил, как толкнул его колено своим.

\- Да, - Кристофер вспомнил Колсберг. Вспомнил, как Радд командовал людьми, казнившими черных после восстания. Виновных или невиновных - тогда это не для кого не имело значения. Важно было дать белым отыграться и снова почувствовать себя хозяевами положения.

\- Пастор Моффат тебе понравится. Он очень мудрый, добрый и спокойный человек. Когда с ним разговариваешь, он смотрит так, что ты чувствуешь себя очень ценным и важным, - радостно затараторил Согоди. – Вместе с пастором Моффатом ты мог бы открыть школу в Булавайо. Учить людей читать. Вместо того, чтобы учить их стрелять.

Пытаясь угадать, принадлежит последняя фраза Согоди или Моффату, Кристофер рассматривал Согоди. Открытое лицо, подвижные губы – то ли сейчас сложатся в улыбку, то ли выболтают тайну. Острый кадык, выпирающие на плечах косточки, пульсирующая ямка на солнечном сплетении. Инкоси Лобенгула велел устроить стрельбище вверх по реке, чтобы выстрелы не были слышны в Булавайо. Но он не мог не отдавать себе отчета в том, что люди вроде Согоди, очарованные Моффатом, выболтают ему о стрельбище. Значит целью Лобенгула было не сохранить учения в тайне, а оттянуть момент, когда белые узнают о них. Это подчеркивало характер переговоров. Лобенгула не хотел подписывать договор с белыми, но не мог отказаться от переговоров, потому что белые привели свои войска к реке Маклауцы. Вождь выбрал стратегию затягивания переговоров.

\- Ты мог бы научить читать меня, - выпалил Согоди. – Иногда я мечтаю, что ты учишь меня читать, как учил в Колсберге отличать алмазы от камней.

По тому как Согоди смутился и отвел взгляд, Кристофер догадался - Согоди сказал больше, чем хотел. Согоди глубоко вздохнул, тонкая блестящая кожа обтянула ребра, ямочка в центре груди затрепетала, складки на животе углубились. Со времен Колсберга Согоди тянулся к Кристоферу, искал его одобрения, вертелся рядом, но избегал прикосновений и смущался по пустякам.

Согоди поднял взгляд. И Кристофер вдруг понял - Согоди смотрит на него так же, как смотрел Рики, со смесью восхищения и ожидания. Он будто верит, что Кристофер спасет его от сомнений и предаст ему сил. Это понимание больно ударило Кристофера, заставило его сожалеть о жизни, которую он хотел подарить Рики, но не смог, заставило его почувствовать себя побежденным.

Он захотел объяснить Согоди, почему научить мтабела стрелять важнее, чем научить их читать. Объяснить, что знания белых не стоят свободы. Нельзя платить за знания свободой. Объяснить, что каждый раз, когда он чувствует себя ценным и значимым рядом с Моффатом, Моффат обманывает его. Манипулирует его обидами, давит на его одиночество и чувство неприкаянности, оторванность от братьев, семьи.

Но сможет ли Согоди понять? Не помешает ли ему его обиды? Разве не из-за них он тянется к Кристоферу?

Нет, сейчас не время объяснять Согоди, чего стоят обещания белых. Не время заставлять его выбирать между Моффатом и Кристофером. Кристофер собирался встретиться с Раддом. Моффат прислал за ним Согоди. Кристофер надеялся, что доверие между Моффатом и Согоди, наивность Согоди помогут усыпить бдительность Радда.

***

Радд прибыл с небольшим отрядом. Десять белых, пять черных слуг. Круглые лбы, костлявые ступни и посеченные плетьми спины. Радд разбил лагерь в двух милях от Булавайо. На пастбище, куда дети утром приводили коз, поставили пять белых парусиновых палаток и растянули большой навес. Под ним поставили раскладные стулья и столы.

С тех пор как Кристофер видел Радда в последний раз, тот ни капли не изменился. Казалось, даже платок на шее носил тот же самый, что в Колсберге - запыленный, протертый и выцветший настолько, что изначальный цвет не угадаешь. Как и в Колсберге худая фигура Радда напоминала цаплю, вышагивающую по болоту. Он так же высоко поднимал колени, так же круглил спину и наклонял голову. Только в Колсберге у Кристофера не было возможности рассмотреть Радда вблизи, теперь он заметил цепкий взгляд, плотно стиснутые губы и непослушные сухие усы, кончики которых норовили залезть в рот, заставляли Радда часто отплевываться и проводить рукой по лицу.

Моффат привел Кристофера в лагерь Радда после захода солнца. Несмотря на полноту Моффат любил ходить пешком. Считал совместную прогулку отличным способом узнать собеседника. Чтобы расположить к себе Кристофера, он не лез с вопросами, охотно рассказывал о себе. Будучи сыном миссионера, Моффат родился в деревне черных, роды у его матери принимала местная знахарка из племени ботсвана. Джон Моффат видел в этом великий замысел божий - знак, что Бог наметил для черных и белых единый путь. Он посмеивался над белыми, которые этого не понимают – они недавно прибыли в Африку и видят в африканцах только слуг. Моффат позволил себе посмеяться на Раддом. Припомнил, как встретил его впервые, и тот не знал, что воду нужно искать там, где пасутся звери. Моффат так же умел смеяться над собой. Не преминул упомянуть, что встречал многих пасторов бастеров, и большинство из них знали катехизис лучше, чем белые миссионеры. За две мили пути от Булавайо до лагеря Радда Кристофер понял, чем этот полный добродушный человек завоевал доверие Согоди.

Когда Моффат вошел под навес Радда, от внимания Кристофера не ускользнуло то, что на людей Радда Моффат смотрит свысока. Радду Моффат тряс руку так долго, будто они давно не виделись. Кристофера он представил Радду как бастера и пустился в пространное рассуждение о христианских общинах бастеров. В одних он побывал, о других слышал. Вспомнил о трудолюбии бастеров и их преданности традициям. Главное доказательство последней, Моффат видел в браках между членами общины.

В какой-то момент Кристофер стал пропускать мимо ушей окрашенную лестью болтовню миссионера. Прислушавшись, он заметил, что из десяти людей Радда двое говорят по-английски с акцентом, которого Кристофер не слышал ни у буров, ни у немцев, ни у французов. Черный слуга подал на ужин запеченных на огне уток. Радд ел, энергично двигая челюстями. По нему нельзя было сказать, узнал он Кристофера или нет. В Колсберге они никогда не встречались лицом к лицу. Но Радд хотел отобрать участки Кристофера. Будь на его месте папаша Стюарт, он посмотрел на человека, которого собирается обворовать, и запомнил его. Как бы там ни было узнавания Радд ничем не выдал и ни разу не спросил про Колсберг. И все же Кристофер уже кое-что знал о стиле действий Радда. В Колсберге Радд отправил к ним с Рики Ви. По указке Радда Ви использовал давление и обещания.

Потому как бы не старался Моффат отвлечь Кристофера лестью и общей болтовней, он ждал, когда Радд оседлает своего любимого конька из давления и обещаний и достанет из рукава козырь. За ужином Кристофер мало говорил и ел. Он хотел, чтобы Радд решил, что он нервничает, и поверил в свое превосходство и его зависимость. Благодаря Согоди Моффат знал и рассказал Радду, что Кристофер пришел из Колсберга, знал и рассказал - что он учит мтабела обращаться с огнестрельным оружием, знал, что он умеет читать, и, возможно, переводит для вождя мтабела английские документы. Встречаясь с Моффатом, Кристофер рассчитывал, что его захотят купить. Но пока он не понимал, насколько проницателен Радд, и как хорошо он подготовился к этой сделке.

Под конец ужина, слуга поставил на стол чайник с кофе, а Радд положил перед Кристофером бумагу и придвинул к ней масляный фонарь. Решил одним махом проверит его умение читать и запугать. Крупные буквы приказа об аресте отливали красным в неровном свете.

\- Я помню тебя по Колсбергу. Когда один из моих людей узнал в тебе Кристофера Стюарта, убийцу губернатора Наталя, ты пристрелил его и бежал, - Радд прищурился и постучал пальцем с пожелтевшим ногтем по бумаге. – Я могу арестовать тебя, судить и пристрелить за убийство моего человека и убийство губернатора.

Радд поверил в свое превосходство. Кристоферу не пришлось ничего делать.

\- Я так же могу рассказать об этом инкоси Лобенгуле. Сказать ему, что ты преступник. И напомнить, что его договор о дружбе с английской королевой обязывает его выдать преступника.

Однажды Мбавана рассказывал, что во время визита белых к зулусскому инкоси Чаке, похотливые черные слуги белых изнасиловали зулусскую девушку. Так как законы зулусов наказывали изнасилование смертью, белые позволили казнить виновных. Со слов Нгомаана Кристофер знал, что в прошлом году, во время визита Моффата в Булавайо, один из белых миссионеров почистил зубы в священной реке, в которой каждый день умывались вождь, его жены и дети. Когда воды принесли белую пену в Булавайо, инкоси потребовал выдать и казнить виновника. Наверняка, существовали и другие случаи, когда конфликты между белыми и черными сглаживали смертью виновника.

Все шло лучше, чем Кристофер мог надеяться. Ему не пришлось добиваться доверия Радда, Радд решил, что запугал его, поймав на крючок. Как и многие белые, Радд недооценивал черных.

\- Но я могу сохранить твою тайну, если ты мне поможешь, - Радд перешел к обещаниям.

\- Я хочу новые документы и должность в английской администрации, как у Моффата, - сказал Кристофер и посмотрел на пастора.

\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы диктовать условия, - Радд скривился.

Но Кристофер не диктовал условия, он хотел подтвердить свои догадки и стремился больше узнать об отношениях Моффата и Радда. Лицо пастора осталось спокойным и безмятежным, он и не думал возражать, что получает жалование от английской администрации.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – спросил Кристофер после паузы, которая могла одинаково указывать как на то, что он медленно соображает, так и на то, что он обдумал свое зависимое положение и смирился с ним.

\- Для начала я хотел бы знать, живут ли в Булавайо или других деревнях мтабела белые. Наш друг Моффат говорит, что в прошлый его визит Лобенгула показал ему свежую натальскую газету. Я хотел бы знать, кто привез ее и как далеко он живет, – Радд обошел стол и сжал плечо Кристофера. – Ты не останешься без награды, привилегированная компания всегда хорошо платит своим сотрудникам. 

***

Нгомаан налетел на Кристофера, когда он отошел на двести шагов от лагеря Радда. Прыгнул на спину, повалил на землю, но не сумел удержать. Кристофер двинул ему в солнечное сплетение и выкрутился. Стараясь опередить друг друга, они вскочили на ноги. Силы были примерно равны, но Нгомаан пытался свалить Кристофера и прижать к земле, в то время как Кристофер бил, чтобы оглушить. Когда Нгомаан в следующий раз перехватил его поперек туловища, Кристофер ударил его локтем по затылку и отправил в короткий нокаут.

Скорей всего, Нгомаан следил за Кристофером с момента, как он покинул Булавайо с Моффатом. Не понимая ни слова по английски, Нгомаан посчитал ужин с белыми достаточным доказательством предательства Кристофера.

Кристофер сел быстро приходящему в себя Нгомаану на грудь и сжал двумя руками горло. Нгомаан попробовал вырваться. Кристофер пережал артерию и стукнул его затылком о землю.

\- Прекрати бодаться, как бычок, у которого едва прорезались рога, - прорычал Кристофер.

Сзади раздался шорох, и дубинка опустилась на затылок Кристофера.

Когда он открыл глаза, он лежал со связанными руками перед костром. Напротив латал циновку Газа. Весь Булавайо говорил о том, что он собирается жениться на Гинджу, чужачке и бывшей колдунье.

\- Я хочу говорить с инкоси Лобенгулой, - Кристофер сел, не обращая внимание на связанные руки, гул в голове и красные круги перед глазами.

\- Если ты хотел уйти к белым, почему ты не сделал этого раньше? – Нгомаан выскочил из темноты, угодил ногой в костер и не заметил этого. – Если ты переметнулся к белым, почему не остался в их лагере? Они приказали тебе следить за нами? Сколько они тебе заплатили? Что пообещали, чтобы ты предал нас? Я думал, что ты мой друг! Ты научил меня стрелять! Я гордился знакомством с тобой! Я хотел быть твоим братом!

От разочарования и обиды Нгомаан не находил себе места - пронёсся вокруг костра, толкнул коленом Газу. Глаза Кристофера привыкли к темноте, он расмотрел тростниковые заборы. Газа и Нгомаан принесли его в Булавайо.

\- Мой отец спас твою жизнь, предоставил тебе убежище, когда тебя обвинили в колдовстве, а ты предал его! - Нгомаан навис над Кристофером и замер, будто не знал, что хочет сделать – задушить Кристофера или вырвать ему глаза.

\- Хватит, - Газа оттолкнул Нгомаана и грубо поставил Кристофера на ноги.

\- Я хочу говорить с инкоси Лобенгулой, - сказал Кристофер.

\- Да, сначала ты поговоришь с инкоси, а потом мы свернем тебе шею, - прошипел ему в спину Нгомаан.

Лицо Газы осталось бесстрастным и равнодушным. Кристофер дернул плечом, стремясь стряхнуть с себя руки Газы, но тот не позволил ему.

В отдалении мужской голос затянул песню. 

Между домами мелькнул костер. Запахло жаренными корнями лотоса.

Они подошли к белому дому инкоси. Ящерица скользнула под тростниковую крышу. Газа кивками приветствовал воинов из охраны инкоси и толкнул Кристофера на колени.

Инкоси Лобенгула показался на пороге без парадного облачения вождя - после вечерних омовений, он перекинул через плечо клетчатое шерстяное одеяло. Возможно, подарок Моффата, а возможно, белого, который привозил ему газеты. Кристофер понял, что хочет узнать, кто этот человек. Если он правильно понял Радда, речь идет об англичанине, который живет в одном из городов Натальской колонии и дружит с Лобенгулой. Кристофер понимал, почему Радд интересуется им, такой человек мог быть полезен черным и опасен для белых, если вхож в администрацию, или обедает, играет в поло, торгует с кем-то из привелигированной компании. Англичане не буры, они предпочитают держаться вместе обзаводиться связями. Английский друг Лобенгулы мог выболтать планы белых. А может этот человек обладал властью? Командовал английским отрядом или кораблем?

\- Мы задержали Кристофера, когда он возвращался из лагеря белых! Пил и ел с белыми! Он предал нас! Рассказал белым, что учит нас стрелять из ружей! – выкрикнул Нгомаан.

Инкоси поднял руку, приказывая ему замолчать.

\- Многие женщины и мужчины из Булавайо слушают вечерние проповеди пастора Моффата, - сказал Лобенглула. – Они уже давно рассказали о стрельбище, это давно не секрет для белых.

Нгомаан громко выдохнул. Слишком прямолинейный, слишком бесхитростный, воспринимающий все буквально, ему даже в голову не приходило, что вдали от Булавайо, не значит спрятать от белых.

Лобенгула посмотрел на Кристофера, и Кристофер почтительно опустил голову.

\- Зачем ты ходил к белым? – в голосе инкоси Лобенгула не было гнева. Но когда он велел Нобеле и колдуньям бросить кости и выбрать которую из них казнят за обман, вождь тоже не гневался.

\- Баба-инкоси, ты дал мне убежище, когда меня обвинили в колдовстве, - не задумываясь Кристофер выбрал обращение «вождь-отец», которое не раз слышал от мтабела. - Ты видел, как я дерусь. Ты знаешь, что у меня нет тайн от тебя. 

\- Да, я знаю что ты делал, но не знаю, чего ты хочешь.

\- Вождь-отец, ты знаешь, как я попал в Булавайо. Я добывал алмазы в Колсберге, Мбия и его братья работали на меня. У меня был клочок земли на алмазной горе, но потом появилась Привилегированная компания и обманом отобрала мою землю, - Кристофер поднял голову и встретился взглядом с вождем. – В те времена эта компания называлась «Де Бирс». Но ее дела вел Чарльз Радд. Когда он приехал в Булавайо как представитель Привилегированной компании, я должен был убедиться, что это тот же человек, который отобрал у меня все, чем я владел.

Некоторое время Лобенгула молчал.

\- Ты не сказал, чего хочешь? – в отличии от Радда, Лобенгула не спешил делать выводы за Кристофера.

Кристофер на миг задумался. Однажды Рики спросил его, почему ты ничего не сделал, когда черные стреляли зулусам в спину. Никогда в жизни Кристофер больше не хотел отвечать – я ничего не мог сделать.

\- Хочу искупить свою вину за предательство отца Гинджу. Хочу помешать Радду и его компании «съесть» земли мтабела, как мои участки на алмазной горе.

\- Почему ты решил, что белые хотят «съесть» земли мтабела? – спросил Лобенгула.

В первые дни после приезда Моффата в Булавайо, индуны, советники Лобенгулы, много говорили с Моффатом о том, как белые обошлись с боствана. Воины спорили о том, почему великий инкоси не выгонит белых солдат со своей земли. Об угрозе белых знали все. Задавая свой вопрос, Лобенгула вряд ли хотел, чтобы Кристофер пересказывал ему местные слухи. Он давал Кристоферу возможность доказать свою полезность - рассуждением или знанием.

\- Потому что Моффат служит английской королеве и получает от нее деньги.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Радд сам это сказал.

\- Что еще он сказал?

\- Сказал, что хочет знать сколько белых живет в Булавайо и в других краалях мтабела. Сказал, что хочет узнать, кто привозит вождю английские газеты из Наталя.

Лобенгула кивнул и почесал подбородок.

\- Пойдем, я познакомлю тебя с ним.

Тучи поглотли звезды и обглодали луну, сделав ее похожей на кость. Лобенгула уверенно шел ночью по Булавайо. Кристофер, Газа и еще двое из охраны вождя держались в трех шагах позади него. Ветер усилился - вырвал искры из костров, поднял с земли пыль, застучал горшками, подвешенными сушиться на изгородях и под крышами. Где-то заплакал ребенок, где-то залаяла собака. Под ноги метнулись мышь и кошка. Преследовавшая мышь кошка, прогнала ее между ног вождя и поймала около изгороди.

Лобенгула зашел во двор маленькой усадьбы. Вождь был таким высоким, а хижина такой низкой, что он возвышался над ней как лев над травой саваны.

\- Ке-вин, - голос Лобенгула прокатился по тростниковой крыше и изгороди, заставил на пару с ночным ветром тростник дрожать. – Ке-вин.

Газа рядом с Кристофером повел плечами. То ли от холода. То ли от неприятного чувства, которое Кристофер не мог разгадать.

Лобенгула позвал еще раз, внутри хижины что-то громыхнуло. В свете факела, который держал воин из охраны Лобенгула из хижины выполз на четвереньках голый рыжий здоровяк. На лице у него была глупая улыбка. То и дело он дергал головой и кусал свое плечо, как собака выискивающая у себя блох. Он был совершенно гол. Не вставая на ноги, уселся около Лобенгула.

\- Ты принес орешки? – говорил он с акцентом, какой Кристофер слышал сегодня в лагере Радда.

Лобенгула достал из складок одеяла горсть лесных орехов и ссыпал их в подставленные ладони рыжего. Курчавая шевелюра и борода его торчали во все стороны. Волосы на груди, густые и вьющиеся, напоминали вьюнок на берегу реки.

\- Раньше он жил в Натале и привозил нам газеты англичан, теперь сошел с ума, - сказал Лобенгула.

Кристофер посмотрел на Газу, тот презрительно морщился. Как и любой зулус он ненавидел болезни и увечья.

Рыжий здоровяк хрустел орешками и плевался, когда длинные волосы лезли в рот. Кристофер слышал, что последний раз Моффат был Булавайо на праздник урожая, что совпадало с новым годом буров. За полгода рыжий не мог так сильно зарасти. Конечно, это была всего лишь догадка. Предположение. Буры нередко носили бороду до пояса, повязывали длинные волосы в хвост. Но этой догадки было достаточно, чтобы выяснить намерения Лобенгула.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал Радду, что это белый, который привозил газеты?

\- Да.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал Радду, раньше он жил в Натале, теперь свихнулся и ест орешки с твоих рук?

\- Точно, - Лобенгула улыбнулся. – Если у Радда появятся новые вопросы, приходи ко мне, и я с радостью отвечу на них.

\- Хорошо, баба-инкоси, - согласился Кристофер.

\- Если ты сам полез в осиное гнездо, будет справедливо и правильно, если ты поделишься медом со старшими, - Лобенгула положил руки Кристоферу на плечи.

\- Да, баба-инкоси.

Лобенгула хотел, чтобы Кристофер продолжал общаться с Раддом, а потом передавал ему слова Радда.

***

С приездом Радда переговоры стали напряженней. Радд начал с того, что передал Лобенгуле письмо от комиссара по английским колониям Лоха. Согласно этому письму Лох уже дал разрешение Привилегированной компании продвигаться через земли мтабела к местарождениям золота. Лох так же приказал в случае беспорядков использовать отряды генерала Шиппарда из соседнего английского Бечуаленда(земли ботсвана). Это отряды Шиппарда стояли на реке Маклауцы, их видели разведчики Лобенгулы.

Когда индуны вождя спросили, каких беспорядков боятся англичане, приводя своих воинов на земли мтабела, Радд заявил что отряды Шиппарда пришли защищать белых путешественников. Но мтабела не убивают путешественников, сказали индуны. Отряды Шиппарда пришли защитить племена ботсвана, друзей королевы, от нападений мтабела. Но мтабела не воюют с ботсвана, ответили индуны.

Радд угрожал. Моффат говорил о дружбе между мтабела и англичанами. Лобенгула не хотел подписывать договор с привилегированной компанией и пускать ее на земли свои и шона. Лобенгула старался избежать одновременно и подписания договора с привилегированной компанией и конфликта с англичанами.

Миновал праздник посева. Мтабела развели на полях костры из веток и травы. Неделю вокруг Булавайо к небу тянулись столбы дыма. Используя золу как удобрение, мтабела начали сеять. Неподалёку от военных краалей раскинулись поля ямса, мануоки и тыквы.

Чем дольше тянулись переговоры с белыми, тем больше людей в окружении Лобенгула понимали, что англичане скорее приведут под Булавайо свои войска, чем уйдут без подписанного договора.  
***  
После праздника посева Кристофер несколько раз ходил к Радду и отвечал на его вопросы о ружьях и стрельбище. Занизив число ружий, он вместе с Раддом посмеялся над глупыми дикарями, которые верят, что меткость стрельбы зависят от того, как высоко в небо пустить пулю. 

В один из визитов Кристофера американец с кустистыми бровями справлял день рождения. Кристофер уже знал, что люди с диковиным акцентом не похожим на английский, немецкий или французский, были американцами. Наблюдая за ними, он отметил, что они ведут себя развязнее англичан, позволяют себе фамильярничать с Раддом и подшучивать над Моффатом.

Появившийся из палатки Радд выглядел больным и слабым. С наступлением жары его обычно белая кожа стала серо- желтой как песок на дне реки. Голос звучал тускло, когда он спросил Кристофера об охране усадьбы вождя. Кристофер сказал, что никогда не заходил в усадьбу Лобенгула и увидел, как тускнеют глаза Радда.

Радд промокнул выцветшим шейным платком лицо, и его вывернуло. Похоже, у него начиналась дизентирия. Жестом он велел Кристоферу убираться, а сам скрылся в палатке. Полог он дернул с таким остервенением, что сорвал один из колышков опоры. Черный слуга сидевший у палатки на корточках, тут же вбил колышек на место.

Сколько Кристофер не приходил в лагерь, черные слуги всегда прятали взгляд - отворачивались и наколняли головы при его приближении. Мбия рассказывал, что так робко они вели себя, только когда поблизости были их хозяева. Когда же черные слуги белых ходили к реке и встречали мтабела, они наглели и становились заносчивыми - приставали к женщинам, пинали детей, оскорбляли воинов. Если бы инкоси Лобенгула не обещал казнить всякого, кто прикоснется к белым или их слугам, Мбия давно скрутил бы им шеи.

Наблюдая за слугой Радда, Кристофер услышал смех. Американец с кустистыми бровями взмахнул руками, но не смог удержаться на раскладном стуле и завалился на землю. Англичанин напротив, в растегнутой до пупка рубашке, закинув голову к небу, пытался вытрясти из пустой бутылки каплю в раскрытый рот.

Двое белых курили, сидя на траве. Сладковатый туман тахи плавал над их головами.

\- Говорю тебе, он пообещал мне полторы тысячи фунтов стерлингов и сто тысяч акров земли, - белый закашлялся.   
Присмотревшись, Кристофер узнал в нем долговязого американца Хини. – Не веришь?

\- Вполне верю. Слышал, в Англии они обещают шесть тысяч акров земли добровольцам, которые перейдут реки Лимпопо и Зимбабве, чтобы строить в землях дикарей крепости.

\- Сто тысяч акров земли мне и по десять тысяч акров каждому, кто пойдет со мной в Булавайо. Радд сказал, я могу нанять пятьсот человек.

\- Захватить в плен вождя будет не просто.

\- Радд сказал, его не обязательно брать в плен, достаточно убить его и спалить его усадьбу, и его многотысячная армия сама разбежится. Вся дисциплина и преданность дикарей держится на страхе, - Хини закашлял.

Кристофер миновал последнюю палатку белых, прошел пятьдесят шагов и упал в траву. Лезвие луны нарезало тучи полосами, как шкуру выдр нарезают на набедренные повязки. Вминая локти в землю, Кристофер вернулся ползком к лагерю. Из укрытия он хорошо видел белых, но не слышал их разговоров. Только громкий смех или обрывки споров время от времени. Двое англичан заснули прямо за столом. Американец с кустистыи бровями завалился в траву и замер.

Спину Кристофера облепила мошкара. Ноги дважды попытались укусить крысы. Рядом завязались узлом два ужа - будто перетягивая канат, каждый уж тянул узел в свою сторону. Кристоферу казалось, ожидание длилось несколько часов. Когда ужи выдохлись и распутались, Хини встал и пошатываясь побрел прочь от лагеря. Сначала Кристофер услышал, как он ругается, потом, как хрустят ветки у него под ногами. В двадцати шагах левее от Кристофера Хини остановился и пустил неровную струю. Кристофер нащупал камень, напряг и расслабил мышцы, готовясь к прыжку. Когда Хини заправил член и повернулся лицом к лагерю, Кристофер выпрямился и бросился к нему. Ударил камнем по затылку и оседлал упавшее как срубленное дерево тело. Наклонился к лицу, выискивая признаки движения и не опуская руку с камнем. Лишь убедившись, что Хини без сознания, Кристофер опустил руку и посмотрел на легерь. Англичане за столом начали храпеть. Куривший с Хини, заполз в палатку. Костры догорели. Исчезновения Хини никто не заметил, и до утра, скорей всего, его не хватятся.

Подождав еще немного, Кристофер перевернул Хини на спину. Заметив пояс с кобурой и пистолетом, отсегнул его и напялил на себя поверх набедренной повязки. Подхватив под мышки отволок от лагеря на пятьдесят шагов, потом закинул безвольное тяжелое тело себе на плечо. От Хини несло потом и спиртом. Кристофер вспомнил, как Нгомаан и Газа следилил за ним, оглушили и притащили его в Булавайо после первого визита к Радду и подумал, что сейчас не отказался бы от их помощи. Но как назло вокруг были только ящерицы и крысы. Изредка в траву падал ястреб и взмахивал крыльями, унося добычу.

По пути в Булавайо Хини начал икать, а потом храпеть. Он не проснулся, когда летучая мышь врезалась ему в задницу.

На улице Булавайо за Кристофером увязалась бездомная собака - путалась под ногами, лизала щиколотки и колени. Около усадьбы Лобенгулы дежурили четверо воинов. Двое выбежали навстречу. Кристофер знал их по стрельбищу - один кусал губы, когда целился, второй вытирал нос предплечьем, после выстрела.

\- Разбуди Газу, - приказал Кристофер первому и повернулся ко второму. – Принеси веревку.

Дыхание Кристофера сбилось, мышцы дрожали. Уложив Хини на землю, он связал ему ноги и руки.

Газа подошел бесшумно и опустился рядом с все еще не восстановившим дыхание Кристофером на колени. Он ничего не спросил, лишь наклонил голову, выражая внимание.

\- Радд нанял этого белого, чтобы он напал на Булавайо и убил вождя, - посреди фразы Кристофер остановился, чтобы набрать воздух в горящие легкие.

Газа велел принести Кристоферу воды, а сам отправился будить Лобенгула. Во дворе усадьбы горели два костра. У одного грелась охрана, во втором слуги жгли навоз, чтобы отогнать мошкару. И воины и слуги одинаково замерли, разглядывая белого, которого протащили по двору Кристофер и Газа. Кристофер не сомневался, все думали об одном и том же - Лобенгула под угрозой казни запретил прикасаться к белым. Вступать с булыми в споры и драки. Того, кто похитил белого и связал, ждет смерть.

Лобенгула встретил Кристофера и Газа под акацией. Плоская крона воткнула ветки в темноту. Мощные бедра вождя прикрывала простая короткая хлопковая повязка.

Едва Кристофер и Газа уронили Хини на землю, Лобенгула навис над белым и наступил босой ногой ему на грудь. На короткий момент Кристоферу показалось, что инкоси хочет раздавить грудную клетку белого, но потом Хини открыл глаза, и Лобенгула убрал ногу. Убрал ногу с его груди и пнул его в бок. Хини закашлял, свернулся как гусеница и всхлипнул. Его плечи дрожали. Он не сразу осмелился поднять голову. И наверняка, ничего толком не смог рассмотреть в темноте. Не понимал, где он. Не узнавал, склонившихся над ним людей. Чувствовал опасность и стучал зубами.

\- Радд нанял тебя убить инкоси мтабела, - прогремел Лобенгула.

\- Нет-нет, - захныкал Хини.

Лобенгула ударил его ногой. Пинал по спине, бедрам, рукам, прикрывающим голову. Бил пока всхлипы не превратились в стоны и хрипы.

\- Как тебя зовут? – просил Лобенгула.

\- Морис Хини, - голос дрожал и прерывался.

\- Знаешь ли ты, кто я?

Все еще прикрывая голову, Хини попытался отползти и подняться на четвереньки. После избиения тело плохо его слушалось, он ткнулся спиной в ноги Кристофера, отшатнулся, ударился плечом в ноги Газы. Замер и, хлюпая носом и разбитыми губами, посмотрел на вождя.

\- Ты Лобенгула?

\- Да. Я инкоси мтабела. И твоя жизнь зависит от меня.

\- Я ничего не сделал. Я ни в чем не виноват. Это все Радд. Он считает, что если убить вождя и его семью, армия мтабела разбежится. Я ни в чем не виноват. Если бы я не согласился, он нанял бы кого-то другого. Радд не оступится, ему плевать на меня, заплатит больше Джонсону или наймет кого-то другого.

Африка притягивает людей, желающих быстро обогатиться и не боящихся запачкать руки, подумал Кристофер.

Лобенгула молчал, в окружившей его тишине стало слышно, как потрескивает костер и сопит Хини.

\- Дай ему воды, Газа, и не спускай с него глаз, - Лобенгула кивнул на Хини, потом повернулся к Кристоферу: - Идем со мной.

\- Принесите необходимые для письма вещи, - на ходу приказал Лобенгула слугам.

Внутри дом вождя мало чем отличалась от хижин. Из темного угла выскочил мальчишка лет десяти, один из младших сыновей вождя, и принялся разводить костер в яме. В его свете Кристофер рассмотрел две простые одинаковые циновки у стены, глиняный кувшин и клубни ямса в ямах около стен. 

\- Возвращайся к матери и ложись спать, - приказал Лобенгула мальчику.

Лобенгула достал щепотку табака, растер пальцами и запихнул за щеку, рассматривая кобуру и пистолет на поясе Кристофера. Вождь как будто что-то обдумывал. Когда Кристофер потянулся к поясу, чтобы показать пистолет вождю, слуга принес досточку, бумагу и чернила.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты написал письмо Лоху, английскому комиссару по делам колоний, - Лобенгула говорил медленно и четко. 

Кристофер открыл баночку с чернилами.

\- Умкоси назад я подписал договор о дружбе с английской королевой. Я всегда тепло принимал ее людей, посланцев в Булавайо. Разве я как-то нарушил договор? Разве я как-то оскорбил королеву? Может, в Англии есть такой обычай, приходить в гости и пытаться убить хозяина? Разве друзья так поступают? Почему подданный королевы, Чарльз Радд, нанимает людей, чтобы убить меня, короля мтабелов? Поступает ли Чарльз Радд так, потому что ему приказала его королева? Или королева ничего не знает о готовящемся убийстве? Может Чарльз Радд обманывает свою королеву, как он обманывает меня, притворяясь моим другом?

Лобенгула обладал хорошей памятью и ясным сознанием. Он не только хорошо запоминал непривычные иностранные имена, сложные непонятные должности, но и диктовал без запинки - продумав раз все, не менял потом ни слова. 

Втрое письмо Кристофер написал немцам.

\- Три умкоси назад поданный немецкого кайзера, - и снова Лобенгула запомнил и точно повторил звания и имена, - гостил в Булавайо и просил разрешить людям кайзера пересекать мои земли по пути из Южно-Западной Африки в восточную Африку. Спрашивал разрешения купить узкий участок земли и построить на нем железную дорогу и поселок. Я, Лобенгула, король мтабелов, обдумал это предложение. И даю людям кайзера разрешение проходить по моим землям. Приглашаю их в Булавайо, обсудить постройку немецкого поселения на территории мтабела.

Лобенгула попросил Кристофера перечитать оба послания. Потом долго рассматривал письма в свете костра, будто сравнивал их.

\- Некоторые знаки постоянно повторяются, - заметил Лобенгула. – Некоторые слова люди произносят чаще, например, «вода» или «копье», «луна», другие реже вроде «большой палец на ноге», «корень пальмы», «цветок лотоса».

Кристофер кивнул. То же самое говорила Марта, когда учила его читать и писать.

\- Мой отец всегда говорил, что пока двое братьев дерутся, урожай достается третьему. Он так же всегда говорил, не начинай войну, пока не узнаешь о противнике все. Мои воины требуют войны с англичанами. Они не понимаю, что белых людей много как звезд на небе. Я надеюсь, что если белая английская королева не хочет, чтобы мы торговали и дружили с другими белыми, значит, она боится своих братьев.

Лобенгула сплюнул табак и взял новую порцию. Не тревожа слуг, он сам очистил корень ямса и проткнул его палочкой. Жевал табак и держал ямс над костром. Когда тот запекся, Лобегула угостил ямсом Кристофера.

\- За твою службу ты получишь десять двухлетних коров из моего стада и племенного быка.

\- Благодарю, баба-инкоси.

Лобенгула посмотрел на кобуру на поясе Кристофера.

\- Оставь пистолет себе. Но не приближайся больше к Радду и его людям. Если Радд захочет пристрелить тебя, а ты пристрелишь его или кого-то из его людей, я прикажу разбить тебе голову. Я не хочу, чтобы мне пришлось это делать. Для меня смерть одного смелого человека значит больше чем смерть тысячи мужчин.

На рассвете Кристофер вернулся в военный крааль Фулаты. На пороге его хижины спал Согоди. Он придвинул циновку у самому входу, будто боялся пропустить возвращение Кристофера. Несмотря на то что Кристофер старался не шуметь, Согоди проснулся. Лежал без движения и во все глаза смотрел, как Кристофер снимает пояс с пистолетом и вытягивается на циновке.

***

На следующий вечер от Нгомаана и Мбии Кристофер узнал, что Газа отправился с письмом в Наталь. В Натале английский друг Лобенгула передаст письмо вождя Лоху, комиссару по колониям. Передаст по телеграфу, важно сказал Ногомаан.

\- Что такое телеграф? - спросил Кристофер.

\- Ты не знаешь? – разочарованно протянул Мбия.

\- Я думал, ты знаешь, - Нгомаан почесал ухо. – С помощью телеграфа белые из Наталя могу прошептать свои слова белым в Кейптауне.

Отправив послов с письмами в Наталь и к немцам, Лобенгула привел избитого Хини на общее собрание. Толкнул его перед Моффатом и Раддом на колени и потребовал объяснений. Моффат и Радд испугались, утверждали, что Хини пьяница и придумал заговор, которого нет.

Ночью Радд сбежал.


	40. Согоди и инката

О том, что горит инката, воинам полка у-неги рассказал прибежавший из Булавайо мальчишка-гонец. Лицо его было грязным и заплаканным. Выслушав мальчика, Фулата пошатнулась и закрыла глаза.

\- Не может быть! Не верю. Инкату нельзя уничтожить. Она видела много сезонов дождей, пережила разливы рек, лесные пожары. Инката прошла вместе с мтабела от океана до Булавайо. Ее нельзя уничтожить. Как нельзя уничтожить славу зулусского народа, - повторяли воины, повернув лица к Булавайо.

Не сговариваясь, Нгомаан, Мбия и другие воины схватили копья. Одни воины часто сглатывали, другие - сжимали в гневе кулаки. Оказавшись в их строю, Кристофер ощутил кисло-сладкий запах пота.

В миле от Булавайо полк у-неги слился с полком женатых воинов. Старшие и младшие воины повторяли одинаковые тревожные вопросы – как могла инката загореться, разве предки не защищают ее от огня и разрушения.

Нгомаан рядом с Кристофером скрипнул зубами, не в силах выносить больше неопределенность сорвался на бег. Многие последовали его примеру. Когда Кристофер побежал, ему пришлось соревноваться с десятками толкающихся тел. На улицах Булавайо воины налетали друг на друга. Кто-то падал, кто-то ругался. Повсюду в усадьбах ворота стояли распахнутыми. Во дворах плакали старухи и дети. На оставленных без присмотра кострах сгорали цыплята и выкипала каша из котлов.

Перед базарной площадью дорогу любопытным перегородили воины из личной охраны инкоси Лобенгула. Через их головы Кристофер увидел расползавшийся от усадьбы вождя дым. Пожар недавно потушили, дым из черного превращался в белый.

\- Я сын инкоси Лобенгула! – Нгомаан хватался за чужие копья, бесновал и злился, пытаясь прорваться сквозь строй охраны отца.

Но его грубо оттолкнули вместе с другими крикунами.

За изгородью усадьбы инкоси мелькнула Нобела, потрясающая тыквенной погремушкой. Рассмотреть что-то еще за изгородью не получалось. Воины притихли, уперев древки копий в землю. Над площадью повис плач женщин. Где-то кричала коза - пораженные горем, хозяева бросили ее котиться на привязи.

Охрана Лобенгулы заволновалась и расступилась. Двое высоких и крепко сложенных воинов вытолкали на площадь толстяка в длинном балахоне.

\- Моффат, пастор Моффат, - прокатилось со всех сторон. Женщина во дворе рядом заголосила еще громче.

Пастор Моффат держал руки у лица, пытаясь унять хлыщущую из носа кровь. Его завели в усадьбу. Люди на площади заговорили о кознях и злодействах белых. Припомнили, как Моффат и его помощники после проповеди призывали своих черных прихожан отречься от традиций предков и доказать свою преданность богу белых – убить священного питона, - пусть все увидят, что старые черные боги бессильны. Одни и те же истории пересказывали на разные лады. Кристофер испытал сначала жажду, а потом головокружение. Мбия рядом потер переносицу. Они не знали сколько времени прошло, после того, как дым развеялся. Люди в Булавайо все прибывали и прибывали. Заполняли улицы и дворы рядом с базарной площадью. Дети забирались на изгороди и крыши. Лаяли собаки. Мтабела, вернувшиеся с полей несли на плечах топорики, прибежавшие из соседней деревни, несли на головах кувшин с водой или сумку из козьей шкуры через плечо.

Когда солнце село на крышу белокаменного дома, на базарную площадь высыпали слуги Лобенгула и поставили в ее центре трон из смоковницы. Вождь появился в окружении шести охранников. За ними шла Нобела с помощницами. Кто-то из зрителей закричал. Охрана вождя по краям площади, сдерживающая натиск любопытных, застучала древками копий по щитам. Совсем как перед атакой или праздничным танцем. Когда стук прекратился, Булавайо стих. Даже собака не посмела заскулить.

Вслед за вождем и колдуньями воины вытолкали на площадь Моффата и черного обнаженного мальчишку. Длинное дрожащее тело, разбитое лицо. Торчащие уши. Согоди горбился и хромал, но поспешил подставить плечо Моффату, когда тот пошатнулся.

\- Я послал своих солдат в лагерь белых, чтобы они привели сюда Радда, - сказал Лобенгула. – Но Радд сбежал сегодня ночью. Ты знал об этом?

\- Нет, - промямлил Моффат.

\- Вы оба были моими гостями. Я был хорошим хозяином – дал тебе крышу над головой, угощал вас вином и мясом. И чем вы отплатили мне за гостеприимство? Радд нанял американца, чтобы убить меня. Ты уговорил моего воина поджечь инкату!

Воины за спиной Кристофера не сдержали стон. Мбия прикусил щеку. Нгомаан вытянул шею, как зверь готовящийся к прыжку.

\- Нет-нет, вождь-отец, - трясясь всем телом, Моффат сложил руки в молитвенном жесте. – Я никого не уговаривал. Мой отец был другом и братом твоего отца. Неужели ты поверишь чужим словам, и не позволишь мне объясниться? Я верю в твою мудрость и справедливость. И надеюсь, бог научит меня правильным словам и вложит в твое сердце понимание и сочувствие. Ты знаешь меня много лет, знаешь, что я всегда хотел народу мтабела только добра.

Расталкивая людей, Кристофер начал обходить площадь по кругу, стремясь подобраться ближе к трону Лобенгула и к обвиненным. Ближе к Согоди. Голоса вокруг и лепет Моффата доносились словно через толщу воды. Он сосредоточился на единственной мысли - как спасти Согоди от смерти.

\- Никогда не причинил я вреда человеку или другой твари божьей. Вождь-отец, когда это было в моих силах, я лечил твои хвори, и раны твоих людей. Я никогда не делал различия между богатым и бедными, мужчинами и женщинами, молодыми и старыми. В моей миссии находили приют изгнанники и умирающие. Я неустанно молился о благе Булавайо и его жителей. Ничто в жизни не наполняло мое сердце большей радостью, чем возможность рассказать людям о милосердии и любви божьей. Я был благодарен мтабела, если они слушали меня. Я счастлив, что сумел привести некоторых из них к богу. К Богу, который никогда не требует жертв, никогда и никого ни к чему не принуждает. Богу, который дарит только любовь. Я был счастлив, когда сначала мать этого юноши, - Моффат указал на Согоди, - пришла ко мне. Вера излечила ее душевные раны. Я был счастлив, когда ее сын пришел ко мне и искренне без утайки рассказал о том, что тревожит и мучает его.

Теперь Кристофер был достаточно близко, чтобы видеть раскрасневшееся лицо Моффата и брызгающую из его рта слюну, когда он старался говорить громче. С каждым его словом Согоди вздрагивал и ниже опускал голову.

\- Я хотел помочь этому юноше. Хотел посеять в его душе зерна любви и прощения. Рассказывал ему о чудесах божьих и подарил ему Библию. Но он …

Кристофер посмотрел на Лобенгулу. Лицо вождя застыло неподвижно. Муха переползла с кольца на голове на лоб, а он не пошевелился.

\- Но этот юноша стал моим большим разочарованием. Он не смог понять и принять идею прощения и любви. Он исказил учение. Запутался, ошибся, оступился. Я говорил с ним о божьем всемогуществе, о вере в чудо, о вере, которая не требует доказательств. А он, как все мелкие люди, одержимые гордыней и не способные на настоящие глубокие чувства, хотел заставить бога ответить ему. Вот почему он пошел на преступление. Преступление, которое совершали все еретики и отступники до него. Он требовал у бога доказательств.

\- Ты складно врешь, - сказал Лобенгула.

\- Во имя дружбы наших отцов, разве я когда-то врал? – Моффат приложил руки к груди.

\- Белые любят говорить о милосердии и прощении, но сжигают деревни и отбирают скот. Белые и их бог, как крысы подгрызающие подошвы спящего: сначала кусают, потом зализывают рану, чтобы успокоить и убаюкать жертву.

\- Я полностью в твоей власти, - Моффат опустился на колени. – Если ты поверишь несправедливым обвинениям и убьешь меня, значит на то воля божья. Кто я такой, чтобы противится божьей воле? - Моффат возвел глаза к небу и зашевелил губами, будто молится.

Люди рядом с Кристофером взволновано зашептались. В этот момент ему ничего не хотелось так сильно, как увидеть, как палачи Нобелы схватят Моффата. Тогда он растеряет свое показное смирение и завизжит как свинья. Но Кристофер знал, Лобенгула не казнит Моффата. Вождь слишком осторожен, понимает, что англичане только и ждут повода, чтобы начать войну.

Внезапно Согоди тоже упал на колени и зашептал молитвы. В отличии от Моффата смотрел он не в небо, а в землю.

\- Ты заслуживаешь смерти, но я не стану убивать тебя, в память о дружбе наших отцов. Убирайся из Булавайо и расскажи белым, что Лобенгула всегда держит свое слово. Ты был моим гостем, и я сохранил тебе жизнь. Но если ты еще раз вернешься в Булавайо, тебя ждет смерть, - Лобенгула замолчал, гордо подняв голову.

Люди на базарной площади вскинули вверх руки и закричали. Лобенгула кивнул своей охране. Моффату развязали руки, разрезали балахон, обнажив белое дряблое тело. Жилистый юный воин кольнул его ассегаем в спину, широкоплечий крепыш - в ягодицу. Под улюлюканье воинов и женщин Моффат потрусил прочь. Он так спешил, что даже забыл прикрыть руками свои гениталии.

Забыв о существовании Моффата, Лобенгула повернулся к Согоди. Кристофер знал, что он скажет – в лучшем случае Согоди разобьют голову дубинкой, в худшем его ждет мучительная смерть.

\- Выслушай меня вождь-отец! - Воспользовавшись замешательством воинов из охраны Лобенгула, Кристофер свалил одного на землю, вырвался в центр круга и упал перед инкоси на колени.

\- Я восхищаюсь твоей мудростью и справедливостью. Однажды я попросил у тебя убежища, и ты спас мне жизнь. Теперь я прошу убежища для Согоди! Белый человек околдовал его своими лживыми речами. Спроси Нобелу!

Кристофер встретился взглядом с ведьмой. Ветер развевал ее седые волосы. Пот смывал белую краску с лица.

\- Нобела знает, что белые поклоняются колдуну. Нобела знает, что все разговоры белых о боге, это колдовские заклинания, - он смотрел на колдунью и надеялся на ее сообразительность. Как никто другой она должна охранять традиции и понимать, что белый бог покушается на ее влияние и власть. Нобела кивнула. – Нобела знает, как легко умелый колдун может обмануть и запутать человека.

\- Да, - Нобела подняла над головой погремушку. – Белый бог злой колдун.

\- Разве мог Согоди по своей воле поджечь инкату? – продолжал Кристофер, глядя на ведьму.

\- Мальчик стал оружием злого колдуна, сам этого не понимая, - подтвердила Нобела.

\- Замолчите оба! - Лобенгула поднял руку. – Я предоставил тебе убежище, потому что духи помогли тебе уйти от палачей. Я лишь встал на сторону духов.

\- Я буду драться за Согоди! – Кристофер перебил инкоси. – Я буду драться против самого сильного твоего воина, чтобы доказать, что духи на стороне Согоди.

\- Нет! Мы должны чтить законы зулу-неба, из чресл, которого мы вышли. Зулу-небо велит карать смертью колдунов и тех, кто стал их оружием. Особенно теперь, когда мтабела утратили инкату, мы должны чтить законы предков.

\- Испытай его ядом! – в отчаянии воскликнул Кристофер.

\- Яд для тех, в чьей вине я сомневаюсь, - инкоси Лобенгула скривился.

Кристофер понимал, что злоупотребляет его терпение. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, Лобенгула приказал бы его увести, избить, может, убить. Кристофера он терпел потому, что он раскрыл заговор Хини и прогнал Радда. Но кто знает насколько хватит терпения вождя?

\- Довольно, Кристофер.

\- Есть еще один способ проверить волю духов! Закопай Согоди в землю по шею и оставь до рассвета один на один с духами. Пусть духи решают, жить ему или умереть!

Согоди поднял к Кристоферу заплаканное лицо и испугано замотал головой. Лица стоявших за троном воинов вытянулись от страха и удивления – мтабела боялись разгуливающих в темноте по земле духов. Боялись их игр, шуток, пугали ими детей. Если забывали что-то на поле, никогда не возвращались в темноте, опасаясь стать добычей духов.

\- Отдай его духам. Закопай за Булавайо на границе поля или пастбища! Пусть духи решают убить его быстро, медленно, или оставить ему жизнь.

\- Отдай его духам! – закричала женщина на темнеющих улицах Булавайо.

Кристоферу показалось, что он узнал голос Гинджу. Но обернуться, чтобы убедиться в этом, он не посмел - он смотрел на Лобенгулу. Вождь оглядел своих людей, слово желал понять их реакцию.

\- Отдай мальчишку духам! – прошипела Нобела.

\- Отдай духам их добычу, - зашептали ее помощницы.

\- Пусть духи заберут то, что принадлежит им, - объявил Лобенгула.

Воины вздернули Согоди на ноги. Он плакал, вырывался и смотрел на Кристофера. Когда воины потащили его к краю площади, люди расступились, не желая прикасаться к нему, боясь испачкаться колдовством.

\- Когда-то мой отец служил великому воину и правителю Чаке. Однажды мой отец почувствовал, что перерос величие и мудрость своего правителя, тогда он ушел и создал свой народ, - Лобенгула заговорил о предназначении и помощи духов, которая сопутствовала мтабела в прошлом. Но Кристофер не слушал.

Он снова погрузился в толпу - расталкивая локтями воинов, пробирался к улице, по которой увели Согоди.

\- Лучше бы ты позволил его убить, - рядом с Кристофером оказался Мбия.

Встревоженный, со свежей царапиной на плече. Видно, кто-то задел его копьем. Никогда прежде Мбия не высказывал тревоги о Согоди – ни когда он повредил ногу в Колсберге, ни когда его избили в краале Фулаты. Сейчас его пугала не судьба Согоди, а наказание, которое выбрали для него, понял Кристофер.

Они отошли от площади, людей вокруг стало меньше. Те немногие, что потянулись за солдатами и Согоди к месту казни, запели песню отгоняющую злых духов. Согоди перестал сопротивляться - брел между воинами, спотыкаясь и пошатываясь. Рядом с Кристофером хмурился Мбия. По пути у Кристофера было достаточно времени, чтобы вспомнить заплаканное умоляющее лицо Согоди, вспомнить лагерь буров, сору с отцом и свое решение – он скорее умер бы, чем позволил себя закопать.

Они остановились в миле от Булавайо. К четырем сопровождавшим Согоди присоединились еще двое воинов с лопатами. Пока они рыли яму, солнце полностью спряталось. Немногочисленные зрители зажгли факелы. В их свете тело и лицо Согоди стали желтыми. Глаза он держал закрытыми, подбородок у него дрожал. Опуская его в яму, воины не развязали его связанные за спиной руки. За ночь связанные руки занемеют, Кристофер сделал шаг вперед, но Мбия задержал его. Закидывая яму землей, воины бросали ее в лицо Согоди. Кристоферу показалось, что он задыхается. Лишь раз Согоди попробовал пошевелиться. Земля сомкнулась вокруг груди Согоди, и Кристоферу показалось, что он чувствует, как земля сдавливает его собственное тело. Яма переполнилась, вокруг головы Согоди образовались маленькие насыпи. Кристофер дернулся в хватке Мбии – земли слишком много, шея Согоди должна быть свободной, он должен иметь возможность повернуть голову. Отложив лопаты, воины принялись топтаться вокруг головы Согоди, утрамбовывая землю. В какой-то миг Кристофер испугался, что они сломают ногами Согоди шею или перебьют ему кадык.

\- Лучше бы ты дал его убить, - повторил Мбия.

Теперь голова Согоди торчала над землей как тыква. Пение зрителей смолкло и полилось вновь. Воины подняли свои копья и разогнали зевак - толкали, теснили, пока темнота не скрыла от них голову Согоди. Он остался один. Скованный, беспомощный. Один на один с духами. В пятидесяти шагах от места казни-испытания воины прочертили на земле линию. Когда Кристофер заступил за нее, его ударили в живот тупым концом копья.

Из темноты раздался крик. Люди вокруг Кристофера передернулись. Неизвестно откуда появился Нгомаан. Заговорил с Мбией об инкате, о вине белых, о планах вождя. Но Кристофер не слушал, он всматривался в темноту, пока она не начала пульсировать. Он больше не верил, что, предложив закопать Согоди, спасет ему жизнь. Он вспоминал Барта, когда его вынули из ямы, он выглядел мертвецом. Согоди не продержится ночь, стучало в голове Кристофера. Умрет в одиночестве, избитый, напуганный. Лучше удар дубинки, чем такая смерть.

Любопытные разошлись по домам. Воины воткнули древки копий в землю. Снова раздался крик. Очень скоро Кристофер сбился со счета, сколько раз Согоди кричал. Когда Согоди затихал, Кристоферу мерещились хрипы, стоны, чавканье гиен и хлопки, с которыми лопаются кожа и жилы под клювами стервятников.

Мбия и Нгомаан молча сидели рядом с Кристофером. Неподвижные, выносливые, неутомимые. Не нуждающиеся ни в еде, ни в воде. Закаленные ночами без сна и изнурительными пробежками тренировочных воинских походов.

Глядя в пульсирующую темноту, Кристофер потерял счет времени. В какой-то момент Согоди перестал вскрикивать и стонать. Потерял сознание? Умер? Когда небо начало сереть, Кристофер встал на ноги, но воины Лобенгула не разрешили пересечь нарисованную на земле черту, пока солнце не выбралось из земли целиком. В предрассветном тумане тела воинов казались тонкими, лица серыми и вытянутыми.

Из темноты медленно проступили трава, камни, поле, далекие изгороди Булавайо. Туман прополз по земле змеей и свернулся кольцом вокруг головы Согоди. Кристофер упал около Согоди на колени. Приблизил лицо к его кровоточащим порванным губам. Уловив слабое дыхание. Разгреб руками землю вокруг шеи. Потом взялся за лопату. Сердце Кристофера стучало в горле, он хотел быстрее освободить Согоди, но вынужден был действовать медленно, чтобы не ранить его лопатой. Мбия тоже взял лопату - то помогал, то задумчиво разглядывал Кристофера, будто не понимая, зачем Кристофер возится с мертвецом. Мбия не верил, что Согоди выживет.

Вместе они вытащили бесчувственного Согоди из ямы. Кристофер взял его подмышки, Мбия за ноги. Вместе они принесли его в крааль Фулаты.

Мбия исчез, пока Кристофер смывал кровь и грязь с лица Согоди. Кристофер не мог вспомнить, сказал ли Мбия что-то перед уходом. Не помнил, когда ушел Нгомаан.

Смыв кровь, он засунул пальцы в глотку Согоди, проверяя не забилась ли они землей. Крысы навредили Согоди больше чем Барту. Обгрызли не только уши - съели губы, порвали щеку. Промыв раны Согоди, Кристофер долго вытирал его тело - очистил от грязи даже складки между пальцами на ногах. Грудь Согоди слабо вздымалась.

К обеду в хижину Кристофера заглянула Фулата.

\- Лучше бы ты позволил ему умереть, - она села около Согоди и, вопреки жестким словам, погладила его по плечу. – Как ему жить с такими увечьями? Ни одна женщина не выйдет за него замуж и даже не посмотрит в его сторону.

Фулата вздохнула и достала из сумки пучки трав и притирания.

\- Смажь его раны, насыпь в костер и поспи.

Фулата ушла, вскоре ушло солнце, и наступила ночь. Лунный свет лизнул траву перед хижиной. Согоди застонал. Глядя на его изуродованные губы, Кристофер прислонился к стене хижины и заснул.

От трав Фулаты воздух в хижине стал горьким. Несколько дней Согоди метался в лихорадке и мочился под себя. Кристофер не отходил от него, мало ел, мало спал.

На пятый день лихорадка Согоди отступила, и он открыл глаза. Увидев Кристофера, захлебнулся всхлипами:

\- Прости, прости...

Кристофер говорил успокаивающую чушь и гладил его по вискам, пока Согоди не уснул.

Еще через день Согоди ощупал лицо и голову - не прикрытые губами десны и зубы, в правой щеке дыра, в которую можно просунуть два пальца, на месте ушей отростки хрящей размером с ноготь – и заплакал. Потом он завозился и попытался бежать. Кристоферу пришлось обнять его, чтобы успокоить. Согоди дергался в его руках, бил локтями и затылком, а потом затих. Прижимаясь к его спине, Кристофер чувствовал, как расширяется его грудь, как бьется его сердце, впитывал в себя его пот и его дрожь.

***

Согоди боялся показываться людям, потому выходил из хижины только ночью. Мочился и залезал назад, вжимался в угол, прячась от мира и от Кристофера. Согоди научился плакать беззвучно. Он совсем мало пил и отказывался от еды – лепешек, пива и мяса, которые каждый вечер Фулата посылала с Мбией Кристоферу. Согоди ослаб, вокруг его головы постоянно кружили мухи, привлеченные запахом свежих ран. Кристофер днем и ночью жег коровьи лепешки, чтобы отогнать насекомых.

Однажды, когда Согоди отказался от ужина, Кристофер сел рядом с ним и долго гладил его по спине. Любые слова казались бессмысленными. Кожа Согоди была гладкой и влажной от пота. Косточки позвоночника величиной с персиковые. Когда Согоди втягивал голову в плечи, стараясь уйти от прикосновений, на шее и бритом затылке появлялись складки.

Папаша Стюарт был прав, если человек защищает то, что для него важно, у него нет права на снисхожденье. Кристофер был солдатом. Его приучили приносить жертвы. Его учили, что часть воина всегда остается на поле боя. Не важно, побеждает воин или проигрывает, он всегда теряет. Теперь он сам выбрал сторону, на которой хотел драться.

Если Кристофер о чем-то жалел, так не о том, что использовал наивность и глупость Согоди, чтобы убедить белых в их превосходстве, занизить их ожидание и рассеять внимание. Согоди проявил глупость, когда послушал Моффата, поджег инкату и обрек себя на смерть. Жизнь не прощает таких глупостей.

Кристофер погладил острые лопатки Согоди. Если он в чем-то и виноват, то в том, что спас Согоди жизнь. Он сделал с Согоди то, что папаша Стюарт сделал с Бартом. Сам Кристофер выбрал бы смерть. Мбия выбрал бы смерть. Кристофер отобрал у Согоди выбор - провел его через унижение беспомощностью и страхом перед крысами, и теперь заставлял его жить дальше. Это унижение не скрыть, не забыть, его следы навсегда обезобразили лицо Согоди. Это не шрамы воина, это укусы крыс, напоминающие о унизительной беспомощности.

Он не мог предложить Согоди слова утешение, мог лишь подарить ему свои заботу и нежность.

***

Кристофер не оставлял Согоди одного. Сначала Согоди плакал и отворачивал лицо, потом сдался и подчинился. 

Раны Согоди перестали кровоточить, покрылись коркой и затянулись. Под носом и на подбородке выросли червяки шрамов, между ними блестели розовые десны и белые зубы. Отверстие на щеке сужалось и расширялось, когда Согоди говорил. Это случалось редко. Согоди по-прежнему не выходил на улицу, пряча от всех свое уродство. Но он отучился прятаться от Кристофера, как щенок, подрастая, отучается гадить в доме.

Когда Согоди коснулся шрамов Кристофера, Кристофер не оттолкнул его. Позволил дрожащим пальцам исследовать неровности кожи на груди и животе. Позволил им спуститься ниже.

В темноте лицо Согоди было похоже на оскал лоа смерти, который рисовали мукой и углем на своем лице колдуны вуду в Капе. Кристофер не интересовался вуду. Это Рики верил ритуалам.

В один из жарких дней к хижине Кристофера пришла Гинджу. Волосы ее отросли, и она заплела их, как замужняя женщина. Недавно она вошла в дом Газы. Так как жених и невеста были сиротами, Лобенгула и его жены сыграли на свадьбе роли их родственников – дарили подарки и принимали клятвы новобрачных. Гулянья длились три дня. Выслушав новости от Гинджу, Кристофер понял, что за время болезни Согоди превратился в затворника.

Гинджу принесла для Согоди отрезы хлопка и полоски размягченной коровьей шкуры, чтобы он мог прикрыть свой позор и уродство.

Во время разговора Кристофера и Гинджу Согоди прятался в углу как ребенок, который боится чужих. Говоря про его увечья, Гинджу смотрела Кристоферу в глаза. Ее визит был объявлением перемирия. Газа рассказал ей, что Кристофер раскрыл заговор белых и помог изгнать их из Булавайо. Но этого было недостаточно, чтобы Гинджу стала ему доверять.


	41. Отчуждение

Согоди начал выходить из хижины. Из принесенных Гинджу повязок он выбрал хлопковую и спрятал под ней свое уродство. Над повязкой были видны только глаза – большие растерянные и испуганные. Молодые воины в краале Фулаты делали вид, что не замечают Согоди. Командиры полка не требовали, чтобы он вернулся к тренировкам. Согоди и раньше был здесь чужим - не обзавелся друзьями, вызывал раздражение, брезгливость и презрение даже у родственников. Когда он сжег инкату, все мтабела как один желали ему смерти. Но склонные к дурным шуткам духи сохранили преступнику жизнь. Духи любят надсмехаться над людьми – они изуродовали Согоди и оставили его среди живых, чтобы каждый, кто посмотрит ему в лицо, задумался о болезнях и смерти. Никто не заговаривал с ним, никто не задирал его, не прикасался к нему. Постепенно Согоди превратился в тень Кристофера - везде ходил за ним, не отставал больше чем на пять шагов. Люди быстро привыкли к этому. Однажды Мбия обмолвился, что многие считают, что Согоди должен был умереть, а раз Кристофер помешал этому, то теперь Согоди стал чем-то вроде шрама на его теле. Шрамы на теле воина, иногда ноют на непогоду, иногда сковывают движения, но всегда они говорят о том, что однажды воля воина оказалась сильнее его тела. Таким образом, обзаведясь новым шрамом, пусть на чужом теле, Кристофер получил еще больше уважения мтабелов.

***

Эдвард Бенсон приехал в Булавайо перед праздником урожая, умкоси.

Эдвард Бенсон путешествовал один. Одевался как английский охотник в светлое и носил на голове шлем, который из-за отсутствия полей больше походил на скорлупу ореха, чем на шляпу. Бенсон был худым и низкорослым. На обветренном, загрубевшем, морщинистом лице светлые глаза казались просветом между тучами. Так случается перед и после грозы – грубые, серые тучи рвутся и между ними проглядывает голубое небо. Эдвард Бенсон казалось весь состоял из таких просветов и разрывов. Дело было не только в глазах. Эдвард Бенсон был англичанином, но симпатизировал черным. Был англичанином, но говорил на зулусском, знал французский, немецкий и испанский. Он был не молод, одного возраста с Лобенгулой, но смех его был звонким как у ребенка. Он был мужчиной, но руки и стопы его были маленькими как у женщины. Он был белым, но всю жизнь любил черную женщину, рассказала про него Фулата. Он был живым, но до сих пор любил женщину, которая умерла двадцать лет назад. Фулата сказала, что возлюбленная Бенсона была дочерью Лобенгула. Просветы, отверстия, неровности, пустоты, его жизнь как изъеденная червями древесина, беззлобно фыркнула Фулата, вопреки вместо благодаря, одиночество вместо любви, отчуждение вместо семейных и родовых уз.

Еще одно несоответствие Бенсона - он руководил английским военным гарнизоном города Ньюкасл в колонии Наталь, но покинул свой пост без разрешения, чтобы привезти мтабела свежие английские газеты.

На рассвете Лобенгула собрал своих индун на базарной площади. Больше ста старейшин расселись на циновках. Среди них были умудренные жизнью и опытом старики, повидавшие сотню умкоси, и недавно обзаведшиеся семьей молодые генералы, герои военных походов.

По традиции собрание старейшин было открытым. Право высказываться имели только старейшины, но каждый человек из Булавайо или другой деревни мог посмотреть и послушать. Любопытные столпились на улицах, прилегавших к базарной площади.

Кристофер пришел с Согоди. Остановился на краю площади около изгороди, на которой сушилась коровья шкура. Мбия и Нгомаан встали напротив, у усадьбы, во дворе которой лепили глиняную посуду. Руки гончара были желтыми от глины. Капли глины засохли на висках и груди. Повсюду лежали миски и кувшины с узкими и широкими горлышками.

Солнце кусало спины индун. Около стариков сидели на коленях слуги с опахалами из страусовых перьев.

Прежде чем заговорить, Бенсон приподнял свой дурацкий шлем и вытер пот со лба. Кристофера отделяло от Бенсона больше пятидесяти шагов. Когда Бенсон поднял газеты, Кристофер не смог разглядеть названия.

\- Здесь написано, что английский комиссар по делам колоний Лох узнал о заговоре Радда и Хини и вызвал к себе руководителя привилегированной компании Родса для объяснений. Родс сказал, что ничего не знал о заговоре.

Несколько индун переглянулись, несколько закивали. Зрители вздыхали и хлопали себя с досадой по ляжкам.

\- Белые всегда лгут и изворачиваются, - гончар подошел к изгороди и почесал ухо, размазывая по щеке глину.

Нгомаан сплюнул на землю, выказывая свое презрение обманщикам.

\- Еще здесь написано о том, - Бенсон потряс над головой газетой, - что Радд привез из Булавайо новый договор, подписанный королем мтабелов Лобенгулой. Они так же напечатали текст этого договора: я Лобенгула, король всех мтабелов, передаю Привилегированной Южно-Африканской компании права на все полезные ископаемые в моих землях на ближайшие сто лет.

\- Ложь! – молодой генерал, недавно надевший кольцо на голову, вскочил.

Старики индуны заговорили одновременно, перебивая друг друга. Инкоси Лобенгула заерзал на своем троне. Зрители затолкались и замахали руками от возмущения. Согоди, испуганно озираясь, прижался к спине Кристофера. Рядом уже не шептали, сотни голосов заговорили громко о вероломстве белых. Белые гадят нам на головы, нежели мы ничего не сделаем, пронеслось по рядам.

Инкоси Лобенгула поднял руки, успокаивая шум. Он выглядел уставшим и постаревшим.

\- Белые верят написанному, - сказал Лобенгула и вырвал газету из рук Бенсона. – Здесь написана ложь. Эту ложь белые размножили и передают из рук в руки. Эти газеты заменяют им народное собрание! У нас есть народные собрания, и каждый желающий может прийти и послушать мнение старейшин и решения вождя. У белых народные собрания заменяют газеты.

Кристофер подумал, что нужно было быть очень умным человеком, способным абстрактно мыслить, чтобы, не умея читать и писать, понять принципы взаимодействие газет с общественным мнением и суметь объяснить эти принципы другим.

\- Чтобы нас услышало, как можно больше белых, мы обратимся в их газеты. Пусть белые узнают, что Радд лжет, что я, Лобенгула, король мтабелов, не подписывал с ним никакого договора. Не отдавал ему золото в моей земле. Пусть каждый белый узнает, что, если пойдет за Раддом на земли мтабела, его ждет смерть.

Последнее Лобенгула добавил, чтобы успокоить народ. Двое молодых индун бойко обсуждали план нападения на английский Бечуаленд.

Газету передавали из рук в руки, подносили к глазам, листали, тыкали пальцем в карикатуру на последней странице. Когда газета дошла до Кристофера, он прочитал, что Привилегированная компания собирает добровольцев в Макефинге для похода в земли мтабела за золотом. Компания обещала выплачивать каждому добровольцу по шесть шиллингов в день. На один шиллинг больше, чем платили черным рабочим в Колсберге. А также компания гарантировала, что каждый доброволец получит в землях мтабела по шесть акров плодородной земли. Кристофер представил тысячи людей, что толпились в Колсберге - оборванцы и преступники со всего мира - и забыл о запрете для зрителей вмешиваться в обсуждения старейшин.

\- Что такое Привилегированная Южно-Африканская компания? – спросил он, выступая вперед.

\- Привилегированная компания, - Бенсон почесал висок, усмехнулся и сделал три шага навстречу Кристоферу. – У белых людей существует много государств. Государства - это как племена. Одни племена в Европе давно враждуют друг с другом, другие дружат. Чтобы одно племя безнаказанно не грабило и не разоряло другое, белые придумали общий для всех белых закон – он запрещает одному государству вторгаться на территорию другого. Таким образом Англия не имеет права захватить земли мтабела, иначе другие белые могут объявить ей войну за нарушение общих правил.

Кристофер слышал о международном праве от папаши Стюарта.

\- Стремясь обойти эти международные правила, Англия создает в Африке привилегированные компании, чтобы они захватывали новые земли для нее. Привилегированная компания приходит в чужую землю и заключает с вождем деловое соглашение, договор о торговле или концессию на добычу полезных ископаемых. Одобряя эти договора, Англия одобряет любые действия компании. Компания захватывает африканские территории, а Англия стоит в стороне и не несет ответственности за действия компании. Если компания терпит неудачу или вступает в конфликт с другими европейскими государствами, компания может отступить, и это не коснется репутации Англии. Если компания жестоко расправилась с туземцами, и это докатится до Европы и вызовет возмущение белых, Англия имеет возможность занять позицию наблюдателя и осудить действия компании. Чтобы прокормить свою армию и рабочих компания забирает у туземцев скот, чтобы построить железную дорогу, забирает землю и сгоняет туземцев на строительство телеграфов и железных дорог. Если туземцы сопротивляются, привилегированная компания сжигает деревни, убивает скот и людей. Всему миру это подается как защита английских граждан и имущества английской компаний. Теперь ты понимаешь, что такое привилегированная компания? – Бенсон протянул руку к Кристоферу, жестом требуя, чтобы он ответил.

Кристофер был босиком и носил набедренную повязку, наверняка, Бенсон принял его за мтабела.

\- Да, понимаю, - Кристофер подумал, что добровольцы, которых компания вооружает в Макефинге придут на земли мтабела, независимо от того, признает Лобенгула концессию или нет.

***

После заката на базарной площади Булавайо развели костры – десять желтых плюющихся искрами солнц. Бой барабанов сначала напоминал раскаты приближающегося грома, потом превратился в топот копыт тысячи буйволов. Нобела, ее помощницы и знахари из соседних деревень – все выкрасили лица белой глиной, обвешались змеиными шкурами, желчными пузырями и забились в самом неистовом танце, который когда-либо видел Кристофер.

\- Если духи будут милосердны, сегодня на свет родится новая инката, - расширенные от темноты и вина зрачки Мбии дрожали, будто он хотел заплакать или рассмеяться. – Если духам будет угодно, наши дети будут жить лучше, чем мы, а их дети лучше, чем они.

Чтобы закрепить союз живых с духами в жертву принесли пять быков.

Нобела взвизгнула, знахари и колдуньи вокруг нее замерли, а потом снова пустились в пляс, толкая и щипая друг друга, визжа, поскуливая и кудахтая. Они подражали в ритуальном танце птицам и зверям, чтобы те поделились с людьми своей силой.

Наблюдая за ними, Кристофер тоже почувствовал себя подражателем – он носил одежду мтабела, спал в их хижине, ел с ними у одного из костра, но не понимал их страха перед колдунами и ночными духами и не разделял их скорбь по инкате.

\- Их обычаи, должно быть, кажутся тебе дикостью? – Бенсон присел около Кристофера.

Пламя костра отразилось в его глазах и окрасило их желтым. Вблизи глаза Бенсона походили на глаза Рики - меняли цвет в зависимости от освещения.

\- Лобенгула рассказал мне о тебе, - Бенсон глотнул из кувшина, который принес с собой. – О твоем отце, Колсберге и Радде. Каково это?

\- Что?

\- Быть черным среди белых, и белым среди черных, – изменчивые светлые глаза Бенсона смеялись.

Кристофер понимал, что он имел в виду. Он и сам много раз говорил Рики, что тот думает, как белый.

\- Ты сам знаешь.

Бенсон рассмеялся, поднял лицо к небу. Вечером он был без своего похожего на скорлупу ореха шлема. Светлые вьющиеся волосы подвижными мягким волнами обрамляли загрубевшее морщинистое лицо. Еще один просвет, еще одно несоответствие - такие волосы подошли бы больше к юной коже и нежным чертам лица, чем к его тяжелому подбородку и мешкам под глазами.

\- Знаю, - Бенсон посерьезнел. – Когда я только приехал в Африку, я служил под началом доброго человека. Прежде чем сжечь деревню, он выгонял из нее жителей. Когда он ловил черных, которые угоняли скот, он запрещал их бить. Он считал черных детьми. Когда он был трезв, он много говорил о милосердии. Сильный должен быть милосердным по отношению к слабым. Однажды черные, эти слабые дети, убили его. Другой мой командир интересовался местными обычаями. Он говорил, что черные в отличие от белых живут настоящим моментом и не думают о будущем. Он считал, что у черных нет письменности, потому что их единственное желание почувствовать единение с окружающим миром, природой и людьми. Для такого единения не нужна письменность, вполне достаточно экстатических песен и плясок. Что ты думаешь об этом? – Бенсон повернулся к Кристоферу.

Мимо их костра пробежал обнаженный мальчик. Согоди сидел в шаге от Кристофера и тер пальцами правой руки указательный палец левой.

\- Ты слышал Лобенгула, - ответил Кристофер. – Меня научили читать и писать, но мне бы никогда не пришло в голову сравнить газету с народным собранием.

\- Да, Лобенгула очень умен, умеет заглянуть в суть вещей.

\- Поэтому ты ему помогаешь?

\- Нет. Я помогаю ему, потому что чувствую себя одиноким. Я не понимаю людей, которые окружают меня, а они не понимают меня. У меня нет семьи, нет друзей и племени, с которыми я бы мог разделить свои страхи и надежды. Я чувствую себя чужим везде, потому не способен испытывать глубокие чувства. Все что у меня осталось - мои представления о справедливости. Иногда они помогают мне заглушить мое чувство одиночества. Потому я и помогаю мтабела, чтобы заглушить мое чувство одиночества, - Бенсон снова приложился к кувшину с вином. – А может, все наоборот. Мои представления о справедливости сделали меня одиноким, чужим среди людей, которые меня окружали. Иногда я и сам не знаю, мое одиночество заставляет меня искать справедливости или мои представления о справедливости привели меня к одиночеству. А может, все гораздо проще, в мире нет справедливости, есть только одиночество.

Кристофер представил себе, как Бенсон рассказывает то же самое белому - напивается и рассуждает о справедливости и одиночестве.

Бенсон хотел сказать что-то еще, но вокруг завизжали и заулюлюкали сотни глоток. Знахари бросили травы одновременно во все костры. Огонь защелкал и ненадолго побелел. Кожу Кристофера обдало жаром. Но в отличие от Бенсона он не отшатнулся от костра. Почему-то подумалось, что слова для белых, как помощь духов для черных. Бенсон плел из слов свою инкату, чтобы защитить и оправдать себя.

В мире Кристофера одиночество было естественным состоянием.

После окончания праздника, покидая базарную площадь, Кристофер и Согоди услышали имя Моффата. Двое воинов с кольцами на головах вспоминали предательство Радда и трусливое бегство Моффата – он бросил свои миссию и приют. Воины из полка и-диби убили и черных и белых, которые остались в приюте и миссии.

Кристофер посмотрел на Согоди. В миссии Моффата жила его мать. Глаза Согоди наполнились слезами. Он выглядел обреченным и покорным, выглядел так, как когда понял, что его закопают и отдадут беззащитного духам. Обгоняя Согоди и Кристофера, мимо промчались молодые воины. Разгоряченные вином, они толкались и смелись. За изгородью по двору ходила женщина и укачивала ребенка. Старик прикармливал собаку.

Войдя в свою хижину на окраине крааля Фулаты, Кристофер коснулся плеча Согоди. Кожа его была гладкой и горячей. Мбавана говорил, что у птиц и мелких животных температура тела выше чем у людей, потому что их маленькие сердца бьются быстрей. Кристофер не мог отделаться от ощущения, что у Согоди тоже – кровь бежит быстрее, сердце бьется чаще, а кожа горячее, чем у обычного человека.

Стоило его коснуться, Согоди закинул руки Кристоферу на шею и прижался к нему всем телом. Ткань закрывающая его лицо, пощекотала щеку Кристофера, и он снял ее. У Согоди не было губ и, прижимаясь щекой к его изуродованному лицу, Кристофер чувствовал запах мяса у него изо рта и слюну на подбородке.

Вжавшись в Кристофера, Согоди всегда замирал и задерживал дыхание, прислушивался к ударам пульса в набухающем члене, ожидал, пока пот выступит на коже и заполнит пустоты между их телами и склеит их. Они использовали пот как смазку. Сначала, чтобы дрочить друг другу, потом для проникновения. Больше чем прижиматься к Кристоферу, Согоди нравилось, когда Кристофер ложился на него всем весом. Согоди искал слияния, полного и бескомпромиссного. В эти моменты он менялся. Открывался, расцветал, из забитого, напуганного мальчика превращался в любопытного и беспечного ребенка. Удовольствие и близость Кристофера меняли его. Глаза его начинали светиться. Согоди становился очень красив.

Кристоферу было хорошо с Согоди. Но иногда по ночам, когда Согоди прижимался к нему во сне, Кристофер просыпался, а потом долго не мог заснуть, чувствуя тревожное острое болезненное одиночество.


	42. Верность Газы

Бенсон написал от имени вождя протест в английские газеты. Лобенгула, король мтабелов, обвинял Чарльза Радда и Джона Моффата в обмане и требовал расторжения фальшивого договора - договора, который он не подписывал.

После составления письма в газеты Бенсон уехал.

Когда в Булавайо прибыл немецкий посол Карл Липперт, Лобенгуле снова потребовалась помощь Кристофера. Липперт был худым и костлявым мужчиной сорока лет. С широким шагом и кривой улыбкой. На одном запястье он носил золотые часы, на другом - массивный неудобный компас. Кристофер видел такой наручный компас у английского моряка, гостившего у папаши Стюарта в Стюартвилле.

Вместе с Липпертом приехала пара белых юнцов, тщательно следивших за чистотой и складками своей военной униформы. Сопровождали конных, Липперта и юнцов, десять черных с ослами и телегой.

Липперт не выпускал сигарету изо рта, даже когда ел или отходил помочиться. Он дымил, рассказывая Лобенгуле, о соперничестве английской королевы и немецкого короля, дымил, расписывая преимущества сотрудничества с немцами.

В спорах Липперт легко отступал и находил компромисс. Через два новолуния Лобенгула и Липперт пришли к соглашению, и Кристофер записал со слов вождя текст договора. Согласно этому договору король мтабелов Лобенгула, разрешил немцам пасти скот и строить поселения на своей земле в течении ста лет, и получил от немцев единовременно тысячу фунтов стерлингов, а потом по пятьсот фунтов каждый год. Липперт поставил под договором свою подпись, а Лобенгула крестик.

Когда Липперт уехал, разведчики принесли вести о том, что английские солдаты продвигаются на землю мтабелов. Лобенгула отправил навстречу с белыми своего старшего сына, Мчете. Нгомаан обзывал Мчете глупым и медлительным. Мчете был на десять лет старше Нгомаана и имел двух жен.

Когда Мчете не вернулся к новой луне, Лобенгула позвал к себе Газу и велел ему собрать отряд из двухсот воинов, встретиться с белыми и разыскать Мчете. Газа уговорил вождя вооружить отряд ружьями. Гинджу вдохнула в Газу интерес к оружию белых, а во время тренировок с Кристофером Газа не только выучился попадать утке в глаз с двухсот футов, но его интерес перерос в страсть и восхищение. Лобенгула разрешил взять ружья, соглашаясь, что, так мтабела продемонстрируют англичанам свою готовность к войне, но приказал, чтобы не случилось, избегать боя с белыми и обещал казнить каждого, кто поднимет ружье или ассегай против белых.

Газа попросил Кристофера присоединиться к отряду. Сказал, что надеется, что в пути Кристофер расскажет ему о других видах оружия белых и их тактике боя. Обсудив с Газой детали похода, Кристофер понял, что, как и он, Газа боится, что белые убили послов вождя. Как и Кристофер Газа не доверял докладам разведчиков, и хотел своими глазами увидеть армию англичан.

Во время разговора Согоди, как обычно держался в пяти шагах от Кристофера, смотрел в землю и молчал. Он слышал не все, но достаточно, чтобы, когда они вернулись в хижину, упасть перед Кристофером на колени и попросить взять его с собой. Согоди дрожал и глотал слова. Кристофер присел около него, поцеловал плечо, погладил шею и затылок, и сказал, что не собирался его оставлять.

Следующий день Газа потратил, выбирая воинов, которых возьмет с собой. А еще через день произошло несчастье – мальчики-пастухи вошли поутру в загон с коровами и выбежали из него с криками, размазывая по лицам слезы. Когда на крики детей сбежались мужчины, женщины и воины из охраны инкоси, они увидели, что среди коров разгуливает нагая женщина. Волосы, прижатые к голове косами, говорили о том, что женщина замужем.

\-- Дурная примета, – передавали из уст в уста во всем Булавайо. Если голая женщина зайдет в загон для скота, воины, собирающиеся в поход, погибнут.

Кто-то узнал женщину:

\- Это Гинджу. Жена Газу. Они недавно поженились.

\- Глупая, злая женщина, она накличет проклятье на своего мужа.

\- Она была ученицей Нобелы. Может, она бросила кости и узнала, что белые готовят ловушку?

Когда эти разговоры дошли до Кристофера, он вместе с Согоди, Нгомааном и Мбией прибежал к королевскому загону скота. Газа был уже внутри, накинул циновку на плечи Гинджу, но не смог увести ее домой - Гинджу спорила и била его кулаком в грудь. Увидев Кристофера, она замолчала и прищурилась.

\- Он должен остаться в Булавайо! – завизжала Гинджу, указывая на Кристофера пальцем. – Он приносит несчастья. Он всех вас погубит. У меня было видением! – она обхватила лицо Газы ладонями. – Я видела, как ты лежишь мертвым на дне реки! Этот чужак ведет воинов зулу на бойню!

Кристофер вспомнил Кровавую реку - вспомнил, лежащие в воде одно на другом тела воинов Нголу – и испугался, что Гинджу сошла с ума. Что она больше не способна отличить прошлое от настоящего и будущего. Но когда он приблизился, она схватила его за плечо и вонзила ногти в кожу. Взгляд ее был полон ненависти, но это не был взгляд сумасшедшей.

\- Останься в Булавайо, Кристофер, - прошипела Гинджу. – Разве тебе мало, что ты отобрал у меня отца, братьев и сестер? Держись подальше от моего мужа. Именем Лиама прошу тебя, не забирай у меня еще и его. Если ты любил Лиама…

\- Глупая женщина, - Газа прижал Гинджу к себе. Выше ее на две головы, шире в плечах – он укрыл ее своим телом и вывел из загона.

Вечером Газа сказал воинам, что дурная примета касается не их похода, а сына Лобенгула, Мчете. Белые убили посланника вождя, вот о чем предупреждает нас дурная примета. Накануне Газа отобрал для своего отряда тридцать воинов из крааля Фулаты. Остальные воины были старше и носили кольца на головах. Возможно, Газа их знал с детства, пас с ними коз или дрался на своих первых тренировках. А возможно, их молчаливое согласие с его объяснением дурной приметы было не следствием дружбы, а знаком доверия командиру.

Отряд Газы покинул Булавайо во второй половине ночи. Яркая луна освещала им путь. Воины бежали трусцой и парами, цепь из двух сотен человек растянулась от горизонта до горизонта. Каждый нес за спиной щит и ружье, в руке копье, на голове свою циновку и запас коты, жаренной кукурузной муки, которую воины брали в походы. С непривычки к рассвету Кристофер выбился из сил. Когда солнце поднялось над травой и начало слепить, Газа вывел свой отряд к реке. Вокруг реки раскинулись болота. Путь к воде лежал по тропе из бревен. Над болотами вились мухи, по поверхности реки плавали лилии. На противоположном берегу, утопая в болоте по брюхо, слоны месили хоботами грязь.

Наполнив речной водой козьи шкуры, воины вернулись на твердую землю и устроились отдыхать под баобабами на границе болот. Здесь, у костра, Газа расспросил Кристофера о его боевом опыте. Ничего не скрывая, Кристофер рассказал о нападении с людьми Стюарта и воинами Нголу на краали, о стычках буров с зулусами и гибель Нголу на Кровавой реке. Больше всего Газу заинтересовали пушки и пулеметы. Он хлопал в ладони, пытаясь понять с какой скоростью вылетают пули из пулемета. А когда Кристофер сказал, что человек не способен так быстро хлопать, двигаться или дышать, Газа вскочил на ноги, чтобы доказать обратное – топал и лупил себя по ляжкам. Газа спросил пробьет ли пулемет щит, если его сделать из железного дерева. Кристофер кивнул. Выходит, белые, вооруженные пулеметами, смогут остановить любую атаку, какой бы многочисленной и стремительной она не была, сказал Газа, в миг посерьезнев. В войне с белыми мтабела придется изменить тактику, рассудил Газа, - отучиться от мысли, что построение и скорость во время атаки играют решающую роль, и развить в воинах умение обходить врага, подкрадываться, заставать врасплох. Разумнее всего будет разбить полк на отряды, устраивать засады, нападать небольшими группами, кусать белых, как львицы кусают крупного буйвола, и отступать, отвлекать белых и ломать их линию обороны. Для таких точечных ударов важна будет скорость. Лошади, сказал Кристофер, благодаря ним мтабела станут быстрее. Да, согласился Газа, мтабела понадобятся лошади. Похоже, он не сомневался, что войны с белыми, войны, которой изо всех сил старался избежать Лобенгула, не миновать.

На следующее утро они прошли мимо португальской разрушенной крепости. В ее окнах аисты свили гнездо. Раньше отсюда торговали рабами, их переправляли вниз по реке в португальский порт Лоренс Маркеш.

Газа послал вперед разведчиков. Две группы по десять воинов. На восходе третьего дня пути разведчики доложили, что видели переправляющихся через реку англичан. Газа велел своим воинам найти воду и ждать. Взяв с собой Кристофера и еще двадцать человек, отправился посмотреть на англичан.

Переправа через реку заняла у англичан два дня. Они выбрали узкий поворот реки и переправлялись в нескольких местах. Обвязавшись веревками вокруг пояса, люди барахтались в воде рядом с тяжелыми телегами и лошадьми. Несмотря на веревки людей часто сносило сильным течением. Их крики и ржание лошадей были слышны на мили вокруг.

Издалека белые напоминали мух, облепивших раненное животное, заползающих друг на друга и толкающихся, чтобы мокнуть лапы в кровь. Тысячи белых тащили за собой тысячи фургонов, два табуна лошадей и тысячу черных воинов в набедренных повязках и с копьями. Скривив губы, Газа узнал в них воинах ботсвана, прислуживающих англичанам.

Среди вытащенных из фургонов для просушки вещей, Кристофер заметил пулеметы и разобранные пушки. Все белые были вооружены, но большинство из них не были солдатами. О чем говорило не только отсутствие формы, но и иерархии – на переправе часто вспыхивали ссоры, толкотня и драки. Эти неорганизованные и склочные люди были добровольцами, о которых Кристофер читал в газете – со всего мира они шли во владения мтабела за деньгами и шестью акрами плодородной земли. Рассмотрев белых, руководящих переправой и черными воинами, Кристофер и Газа решили, что они могут быть частью английской полиции Бечуаленда.

В первую ночь белые поставили палатки на двух берегах. На вторую - отошли от реки, оставив за собой на несколько квадратных миль вытоптанную траву, ямы с углями от костров и сорок босых мертвецов. Тридцать из них умерли своей смертью – утонули или их сожрала болезнь. На телах десяти были ножевые раны и следы от удавок. Перед тем как уйти товарищи сняли с мертвецов сапоги и ботинки и забрали их оружие. Газа велел своим воинам вспороть мертвецам животы, чтобы выпустить на волю их души. Такой же обычай был в племени Нголу. Кристофер видел, что произойдет если этого не сделать, на жаре животы мертвецов раздувались и лопались, заражая воздух вонючими газами.

***

Поздним утром, оставив запасы еды и циновки в подлеске, мтабела двинулись по широкой дуге за обозом белых.

Дождавшись, когда часть белых войдет в равнину, окруженную с запада холмами, Газа построил своих воинов в отряды. Кристофер видел похожий боевой порядок на тренировках. При атаке левый и правый фланги уходили вперед, как рога быка. Газа остановил свои отряды на вершине холма в трехстах футах от белых. Для белых они были фигурами на горизонте. Солнце перевалило зенит и светило черным воинам в спину, а белым в глаза, мешая рассмотреть врага. Согоди рядом с Кристофером беспокойно тер древко копья. Нгомаан то щурился, то распахивал глаза.

Белые заметили мтабела. Одни повозки и всадники остановились, другие продолжили двигаться по инерции. Черные воины ботсвана с криками забегали между лошадьми и повозками. Ветер донес до Кристофера крики белых, но расстояние не позволило разобрать слова.

Мбия вздохнул. Воин слева от Кристофера моргнул. Другой воин втянул живот. Налетел ветер и пригнул к земле траву перед неподвижными воинами мтабела, и их, словно вросшими в землю, щитами и копья.

Белые выслали навстречу мтабела отряд в тридцать человек. У троих ехавших впереди людей были красные шелушащиеся лица. Придержав коней в двадцати шагах от мтабела, один из шелушащихся лиц поднял вверх руку.

\- Что вам нужно? – голос у Шелушащегося звучал устало.

\- Нас послал инкоси Лобенгула, – в запасе у Газы было двадцать английский слов, как у рабочего на Колсберг-копях. Мтабела, вроде Согоди, которые ходили в христианские миссии говорили на английском лучше. – Инкоси мтабелов Лобенгула хочет знать, зачем белые воины пришил на его землю.

Рассмотрев за спинами мтабела ружья, белые переглянулись.

\- Мы друзья короля Лобенгула. Откуда нам знать, что вас послал король? – Шелушащийся вытер пот со лба и закашлял. – У вас есть документы, подтверждающие это? Грамота от короля Лобенгула, уполномочивающая вас говорить от его имени? Может, у вас есть письмо от короля Лобенгула? Или удостоверение личности, подтверждающее, что вы живете в Булавайо?

Переводя слова Шелушащегося Газе, Кристофер испытывал отвращение к многословности и мошеничеству белых.

\- Скажи им, - Газа расправил плечи. – Что они стоят на землях мтабела. Скажи им, что если бы они были друзьями инкоси Лобенгула, они бы знали, что Лобенгула не доверяет бумаге, потому что белые пишут на ней ложь. Белые подделывают договора и лгут в своих газетах. Если бы они были друзьями Лобенгула, они бы знали, что больше чем бумаге, Лобенгула доверяет людям. Если бы они были друзьями инкоси Лобенгула, они бы узнали щиты его королевских полков. Если бы они были друзьями инкоси Лобегулы, они бы знали, что перо красной птицы, - Газа поправил длинное перо, возвышающееся над его головным кольцом, - носят воины, которые пользуются особым уважением в Булавайо и доверием инкоси. Если бы они были друзьями инкоси Лобенгула, они бы знали, что человек с пером красной птицы на голове его генерал.

Пока Кристофер говорил, белые ерзали в седлах, вытирали пот и ловили мошкару. В то время как воины мтабела даже ни разу не почесались – те, что стояли в центре колонны следили за переговорщиками, левый и правый фланги наблюдали за обозом, перед которым строились ботсвана. Складывалось впечатление, что в случае боя, белые решили использовать их как щит.

\- Король Лобенгула жаловался нашим людям, что на его землях развелось много грабителей. Месяц назад мы уже задержали отряд таких бандитов. Они хотели украсть наших лошадей и тоже выдавали себя за послов Лобенгула. Один даже назвался его сыном. Если вы не уберетесь, мы будет стрелять, чтобы защитить свое имущество и свои жизни.

Выслушав перевод, Газа долгую минуту смотрел мимо Кристофера. Взгляд Газы сделался застывшим и сосредоточенным, он будто заглядывал в прошлое и будущее, стараясь примерить друг с другом запрет Лобенгула вступать в бой с белыми и оскорбление, которое только что нанесли мтабела белые. Наконец Газа моргнул и звенящим от напряжения голосом велел отступать.

Глядя, как раздуваются ноздри у лошадей белых, как подпруга врезается в ребра худых животных, Кристофер не мог избавиться от дурного предчувствия. Боясь повернуться к белым спиной, он снял с плеча ружье. Мбия и Нгомаан, а также еще несколько воинов повторили его движение. Ложь белых злила их, но они сдерживались из-за уважения к командиру – первое чему учат зулусских воинов.

По сигналу Газы воины, которые стояли позади, развернулись и потрусили с холма. За ними разворачивались остальные. Как только мтабела сойдут с холма, они потеряют преимущество над белыми переговорщиками и станут легкой мишенью.

Холм, который покидали мтабела, имел плоскую вершину и пологие склоны не длиннее восьми футов. Спустившись на четыре фута, так чтобы белые переговорщики не могли его видеть, Кристофер опустился на колени, достал из сумки патроны, открыл коробку и положил ее перед собой. Одну ногу он выставил вперед и уперся пяткой в землю, чтобы гасить отдачу. Согоди рухнул на колени рядом. Одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы понять, он ни за что не уйдет без Кристофера.

\- Достань патроны, - времени спорить не было.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Мбия был уже под холмом и обернулся к Кристоферу, закрепляя щит за спиной, как это обычно делали воины мтабела на марше.

\- Уходи, - приказал Кристофер.

Мбия замер с поднятым над головой щитом. Он разрывался между долгом воина подчиняться приказам и своей привязанностью к Кристоферу.

\- Иди, - повторил Кристофер.

Мбия уронил щит. За его спиной вырос Газа, сжал плечо Мбии, подтолкнул его к отступающим воинам, а сам пошел к Кристоферу.

\- Лобенгула запретил драться с белыми, - выплюнул Газа сквозь зубы.

\- Они будут стрелять нам в спины, - Кристофер вспомнил Стюартвилль. Вспомнил хромающего старика зулуса и молодых воинов, которые хотели его увести, но не успели.

Газа оглядел холм и своих воинов. Он ни на миг не усомнился в словах Кристофера и мгновенно оценил ситуацию. Резко окликнул воинов, приказал двадцати из них вернуться на холм, остальным бежать. Кристоферу показалось, он увидел разочарование на лицах многих. Мтабела хотели драться. Но подчинились Газе, и, разрывая высокую траву, понеслись к горизонту.

Те, кому Газа приказал остаться упали на колени, повторили позу Кристофера и вскинули ружья на плечи. Все они оказались хорошими учениками и не забыли, что он говорил на тренировках об отдаче и упоре.

Послышался приглушенный травой топот коней, и белые взлетели на холм. Из-за светящего в глаза солнца они не сразу заметили цепь зулусских стрелков. А заметив, не остановились, лишь пригнулись к гривам лошадей. Кристофер спустил курок.

Все закончилось быстро. Никто из воинов Газы не дрогнул перед несущимися на них во весь опор лошадьми. От выстрелов у Кристофера заложило уши, пыль и шерсть падающих животных забились в нос и рот. Мтабела убили всадников и лошадей. Одна из лошадей рухнула перед Кристофером и ударила головой колено Согоди.

Газа выпрямился первым. Выстрелы стихли, послышались стоны людей и ржание раненых животных. Шелушащееся лицо ужом извивался в траве, силясь выползти из-под лошади и дотянуться до ружья. Газа перерезал ему горло ассегаем. Воины мтабела добили белых и вспороли им животы. Кристофер поднялся на холм и убедился, что никто от обоза не спешит бросаться в погоню. Они слышали выстрелы, но решили, что это белые убивают черных, а не черные белых.

\- Шевелись, - Газа хлопнул Кристофера по плечу.

Как рядовой воин мтабела он закинул ружье и щит на спину, подхватил копье и побежал за командиром.

Забрав из подлеска циновки и припасы, они бежали, не останавливаясь, до рассвета. Розовые пятки в траве, прыгающие плечи, натянутая блестящая кожа на коленях, морщинистая - на локтях. Из-за груза на макушке, головы откинуты назад, шеи сморщены.

Когда Газа разрешил отдохнуть, Кристофер рухнул в траву. Земля была холодной, мягкой и ласковой. Хватая ром воздух и надеясь, что ночной ветер остудит дыхание и потушит огонь в легких, Кристофер коснулся руки Согоди и очередной раз поразился тому, какая горячая у него кожа.

Газа подошел и сел рядом. Его дыхание быстро выровнялось, движения были экономными и четкими – никаких признаков дрожи, слабости или усталости. Он медленно напился, достал из мешка лепешку, разломил ее и поделился с Кристофером.

\- Ты хорошо сражался, и не раз доказал, что у тебя есть печень, - Газа смотрел в серость рассветного неба. – Ты умеешь быстро принимать правильные решения и идти до конца. Это было очень смело, выкрасть из лагеря Радда Хини, когда Лобенгула запретил нападать на белых. Сегодня ты еще раз принял правильное решение. Мне стыдно, что я сомневался в тебе. Но я хочу попросить тебя об услуге. Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне кое-что пообещал.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Когда мы вернемся, Лобенгула казнит меня за то, что я нарушил его приказ, - Газа поднял руку, запрещая Кристоферу перебивать. – Это был мой отряд, мои люди, я сам отобрал их для этого похода, я отвечал за них. Ты предупредил меня об опасности, я обязан был защитить своих людей. Потому отвечать перед Лобенгулой за убийство белых буду только я. От тебя мне нужно другое. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал командирам полков о том, что рассказал мне. О пулеметах, лошадях, о том, что с белыми нужно сражаться маленькими группами, быстро атаковать и быстро отступать. Научи воинов мтабела драться с белыми, как научил нас стрелять, - Газа обернулся на Нгомаана и Мабию. – В отличие от инкоси Лобенгула, многие его индуны больше не верят, что с белыми можно договориться. Индуна Бабиян поможет тебе убедить командиров отрядов. Кристофер, обещай мне научить мтабела всему, что знаешь?

\- Обещаю, - он так устал, что ничего не чувствовал.

***

По возвращению в Булавайо Газа выстроил свой отряд перед инкоси и его старейшинами. Индуна с распухшими суставами выпрямлял и сгибал ноги, пока Газа рассказывал о шести тысячах белых с пушками и пулеметами, продвигающихся в глубь земли мтабела. Лобенгула смотрел в пустоту, выслушивая пересказ разговора с белыми. Многие из индун качали головами, оскорбленные поведением белых. Из толпы зрителей на улицах Булавайо послышались возмущенные крики. Стоявший рядом с Кристофером воин сжал кулаки, другой скривил губы.

Дослушав рассказ Газы до конца, Лобенгула спросил:

\- Что случилось с моим сыном, которого я послал с письмом к белым?

\- Думаю, белые убили его и людей, сопровождавших его.

\- Почему вы убили белых?

\- Я слышал, что белые имеют привычку стрелять в спину отступающему врагу.

\- От кого ты это слышал?

Газа обвел взглядом своих воинов и коротко посмотрел на Кристофера.

\- Я слышал эту историю в деревне, где выращивают хлопок. От человека, который бежал из земли ботсвана, – Газа посмотрел в глаза вождю. - Я решил, что должен защитить своих воинов и убить белых, даже если мой инкоси запретил драться с белыми.

Воин рядом с Кристофером дернулся как от удара. Газа мог сказать иначе. Но он как будто нарочно старался разозлить Лобенгулу, чтобы он повернул весь свой гнев только на одного человека.

\- Теперь я выслушаю твоих воинов, - Лобенгула указал пальцем на воина рядом с Кристофером. Он носил головное кольцо из шкуры леопарда, судя по складкам жира на талии, лет ему было около сорока. Он подтвердил каждое слово Газы. Все так и было правитель, Газа велел нам стрелять. Следующий воин тоже ни словом не обмолвился о Кристофере. Но что изменилось бы от того, если бы Лобенгула узнал откуда исходили слухи о белых, стреляющих в спину?

Инкоси прервал допрос воинов так же внезапно и резко как начал его. Выпрямившись в полный рост, Лобенгула велел казнить Газу за нарушения приказа инкоси.

Воины из охраны Лобенгула, с которыми Газа служил вместе ни один год, связали ему за спиной руки и поставили его на колени. Обернув веревку вокруг его шеи, два воина взялись за ее концы и пошли в разные стороны. Когда веревка натянулась, в толпе закричала женщина. Кристофер узнал голос Гинджу, но не смог обернуться. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог вздохнуть или сглотнуть. Женский крик смолк, будто женщина потеряла сознание или ей заткнули рот ладонью. Воины державшие концы веревки, обмотанной вокруг шеи Газы, расставили ноги для устойчивости и одновременно дернули за веревку, натягивая ее каждый на себя.

Они переломали шею Газы с первого рывка.

Стоявший позади Кристофера воин выдохнул ему в шею горячий воздух. Мбия сделал шаг назад, будто отклоняясь от чего-то. Согоди рядом шатнулся и коснулся плечом плеча Кристофера. Повязка на его лице трепетала от сбитого загнанного дыхания.

Воины из охраны Лобенгула подхватили мертвого Газу за ноги и уволокли тело с площади. Лобенгула поднял руку и распустил собрание индун и воинов.

\- Я хотел бы умереть так же быстро, - сказал Согоди, когда они возвращались в крааль Фулаты. Сгорбленные плечи, промокшая от слюны и дыхания повязка на лице, тонкая шея.

Почему-то Кристофер думал о сыне Лобенгула. Как умер он? Позволили ли белые ему умереть быстро? Что бы с ним не случилось, Лобенгула готов был забыть личное горе, чтобы уберечь свой народ от войны.

Из усадьбы на краю Булавайо выбежал голый мальчик. Девочка лет восьми догнала его и, взвалив на плечо как охотник добычу, понесла назад


	43. Перестать надеяться на мир

Индуна Бабиян, к которому Кристофера отправил Газа, в молодости мог в одиночку побороть десять воинов. Теперь его боевые шрамы трудно было разглядеть среди морщин, а в сезон дождей его ноги так распухали, что он с трудом мог ходить, опираясь на палку. Жен у него было больше чем у вождя. Большую часть своего времени старик Бабиян проводил во дворе своей усадьбы, играя с внуками и правнуками. Он многое пережил и повидал, но сохранил любопытство и веселый нрав. Встретив Кристофера, он задавал много вопросов и часто шутил.

Улыбаясь, он рассказал о том, как несколько лет назад ездил в Англию и встречался с английской королевой. Бабиян был автором распространенных и популярных в Булавайо забавных историй о странностях белых и их традиций. Будучи ценителем физической силы и красоты Бабиян шутил над озабоченностью, с которой белые прятали свою плоть: тело и члены есть плоть, а только то, что выше шеи есть настоящий человек; тело белого человека с головы до ног закутано в набедренники, циновки и кожи, так прочно и густо, что ни один человеческий взгляд, ни один солнечный луч их не пронизывает; так прочно, что тело становится бледным и вялым. Плоть для белых есть грех, посмеивались старики Булавайо вместе с Бабияном, и даже члены, соприкасающиеся, чтобы творить людей на радость великой земле, суть грех. Когда белый юноша берет себе в жену девушку, он даже не знает, как она выглядит под одеждой, повторяли вслед за Бабияном женщины Булавайо. Белые люди живут между камнями, как сколопедра в трещинах лавы, как устрицы, они прячут свои тела в каменных раковинах. Белые люди ведут счет годами, чтобы знать сколько жить им осталось и постоянно об этом волноваться. Они помешались на ожидании смерти, в Англии Бабиян видел, как господин избил своего слугу за то, что он подал чай на пять вдохов позже. Белые люди одержимы собиранием вещей, передавали около костров слова Бабияна, всю жизнь белые только и делают, что тащат вещи в свои дома. Поселись такой человек в хижине, он бы не знал покоя, пока не перетащил в нее все, что увидит вокруг – деревья, панцири черепах, цветные камни. Все то, что легко уничтожит всякий огонь и дождь. Белые люди воюют друг с другом не ради мужской славы, а ради вещей, кривились воины

Еще Кристофер узнал, что Лобенгуле и совету старейшин, индуна Бабиян рассказывал совсем иные истории. Пригласив в свою страну двух индун Лобенгула, англичане много дней показывали послам мтабела свое оружие, и как оно убивает. Водили по заводам, на которых каждый день делают больше пушек, чем растет масленичных пальм вокруг Булавайо. Бабиян видел парад английской армии, воины королевы выстроились от горизонта до горизонта, пели о своей любви к королеве и клялись умереть за нее. Бабиян видел военные корабли. Большие плавучие железные крепости, в которых могут спать тысячи воинов. На стенах этих плавучих крепостей стояли пушки.

В молодости Бабиян служил в личной охране отца Лобенгула, Мзилакизи. Он помнил, как Лобенгула родился – будущий вождь был самым крупным младенцем, которого он видел. Издали наблюдал как Лобенгула рос, и помогал ему с матерью, когда они попали в опалу, бежали в горы и вынуждены были «есть камни».

Бабиян сказал, что, если Лобенгула не стал мстить белым за своего сына, значит, страх за свой народ довел его до отчаяния. Бывают такие плохие времена, сказал Бабиян, когда люди оказываются загнанными за этот последний предел, когда им приходится так худо, словно им переломили спину и подвесили над огнем. Когда случается такое, люди могут принести в жертву свое родное дитя. Человек, которому больше не на что опереться, опирается на свое собственное колено.

Бабиян не верил, что удастся избежать войны с белыми, и чтобы его бездействие не лишило его гордости, собирал ружья. К моменту смерти Газы, он уже собрал тысячу ружей в добавок к тем, которые подарили Лобенгуле англичане. Бабиян с интересом выслушал идею Газы о том, что с белыми нужно воевать маленькими отрядами, а чтобы отряды передвигались быстрее, воинов нужно посадить на лошадей.

До сезона дождей Кристофер вместе с мтабела совершил две вылазки на бурские фермы, где разводили лошадей, и увели табуны. Во второй вылазке к ним присоединилась Гинджу. Она нашла на ферме ящик с патронами.

Согоди сопровождал Кристофера всегда и везде. С тех пор как Гинджу пыталась отравить Кристофера и обвинить его в колдовстве, Согоди боялся ее. Он пристально наблюдал за ней во время походов и конных тренировок.

Согласно донесениям разведчиков, белые из Привилегированной Южно-Африканской компании построили четыре крепости в землях шона, данников мтабела. Когда белые украли у шона скот, шона, чтобы не умереть от голода, и не желая просить помощи у мтабелов, стали наниматься к белым на работу.

В сезон дождей Бенсон привез в Булавайо плохие новости. Оказалось, Карл Липперт, немец, которому Лобенгула разрешил поселиться на земле мтабелов, продал свои права Привилегированной Южно-Африканской компании. Ходят слухи, сказал Бенсон Кристоферу, и я не хочу об этом говорить Лобенгуле, чтобы не расстраивать его еще больше, что у Липперта есть родственник среди директоров привилегированной компании. Говорят, что еще до приезда в Булавайо, Липперт получил сотню акций «Де Бирс» за то, что обманет короля мтабелов.

Известие о переходе права селиться на землях мтабела от немцев к англичанам вызвало волнения в Булавайо. Молодые воины рвались в бой. Индуны разделились на три партии. Одни, как и молодежь, требовали объявить белым войну. Другие предлагали сжечь Булавайо и уйти на север в земли, которые еще не заняли белые. Третьи поддерживали инкоси в его желании договориться с белыми, потому что переход на север тоже означал войну – не с белыми так с черными племенами, которых белые поддержат оружием.

Мы не пойдем на север, сказал Бабиян на совете старейшин, худшее, что мы можем сделать, когда нас со всех сторон окружили белые, это ввязаться в войну с нашими черными братьями. На возмущенное бормотание индун, что племена на севере не братья мтабела, Бабиян поднял руку и покачал головой - насупили времена, когда все, у кого кожа темнее молока, наши братья. Мы не пойдем на север, потому что именно этого хотят белые – стравить нас с другими черными племенами.

Чтобы положить конец волнениям, Лобенгула казнил одного из своих индун, обвинив его в том, что он посоветовал ему подписать договор с Липпетом.

Бабиян поддерживал Лобенгула на народных собраниях и уговорил его раздать ружья в военные краали и начать учить воинов воевать на лошадях.

Начиная с сезона дождей до цветения умдубу Кристофер написал под диктовку Лобенгула восемь писем. Лобенгула отправил в белые крепости восемь посольств. Семеро пропали без следа. Говорили, белые задержали их и обвинили в краже скота. Из восьмого посольства вернулся один выживший воин. Он рассказал историю, подтверждавшую опасения Газы. Белые велели мтабела уйти за границу, о которой воины мтабела ничего не знали. А когда мтабела подчинились и отступили, белые погнались за ними и стреляли им в спины. Выживший воин сказал, что командовал белыми глава полиции Бечуаленда Джемисон.

***

Перед сезоном дождей и во время цветения умдубу в июле Согоди сделал для Кристофера новые набедренные повязки. Вместо меха выдр он использовал мех полосатой и белой диких кошек. После того, как Согоди вынули из ямы, он всего два раза разлучался с Кристофером, чтобы найти кошек. Согоди нарезал мех тонкими полосками, одни хвосты сделал короче других, стараясь сделать повязку как можно легче и невесомее, чтобы Кристофер мог забыть о ней во время бега. Согоди любил сам надевать и снимать набедренные повязки с Кристофера. Он всегда делал это медленно, словно совершал важный для себя ритуал - по вечерам, после тренировок разминал костяшками напряженные мышцы бедер Кристофера, по утрам разглаживал большими пальцами завитки волос у него в паху.

После умкоси, праздника урожая, который выпадал на бурский новый год, Согоди перестал стричь волосы. Густые и кучерявые, к июлю они стояли вокруг головы как куст. Если Кристофер касался их днем, они были жесткими и колючими. Ночью пропитывались влагой и становились мягкими. Запутывая в них пальцами, Кристофер испытывал нежность и тревогу.

Сопровождая Кристофера повсюду, как его тень, Согоди слышал его разговоры с Бабияном, Бенсоном и Лобенгулом. Сам Согоди никогда не заговаривал на людях, наедине с Кристофером мог произнести несколько слов, если это казалось ему необходимым. Кристофер догадывался, Согоди не нравилось, как рассеивался звук его голоса, после того, как он лишился губ и обзавелся дырой на щеке.

Из-за увечий Согоди никому, даже Кристоферу не позволял смотреть, как он ест. Кристофер знал, что Согоди любит мясо, терпеть не может овощи и фрукты. Лепешки из коты, жаренной кукурузной муки, он ел только в походах и так неохотно, что через два дня, его живот начинал западать. Единственным фруктом, который Согоди любил, был манго. Манговые деревья начинали плодоносить одновременно с цветением дерева умдубу. Когда Кристофер приносил Согоди манго, его подбородок, пальцы и колени становились сладкими и терпкими на вкус.

***

Бенсон больше не приезжал, но дважды присылал в Булавайо с черным слугой английские газеты из Ньюкасла. На первых страницах газет писали о двадцати тысячном войске мтабелов, которое собирается для нападения на границе Бечуаленда и вокруг английских крепостей.

Чтобы противостоять ему английские солдаты вместе с двумя тысячами ботсвана вышли из Бечуаленда в сторону Булавайо.

Лобенгула и правда собирал войско. Из деревень к Булавайо стекались мужчины и юноши. Женатые воины покидали свои усадьбы и селились в военных лагерях, которые раскинулись на тыквенных полях вокруг Булавайо.

В усадьбе Лобенгула каждый день собирался военный совет. Кристофер приходил на него как слуга индуны Бабияна. Нес за ним скамейку или циновку. У Бабияна было тридцать сыновей и сорок дочерей. Десять сыновей погибли в бою и умерли от болезней. Шестеро были еще мальчишками и пасли коз, пятеро жили в полках для молодых воинов, не достигших возраста женитьбы. Еще девять сыновей обзавелись большими семьями и построили свои краали. Теперь они пришли в Булавайо вместе со своими взрослыми сыновьями.

Чаще всего на военном совете спорили о том, как распорядиться двумя тысячами ружей.

Молодые индуны хотели разделить ружья между полками и создать при каждом - отряд вооруженных винтовками воинов.

Старшие индуны говорили, что две тысячи ружей на девять тысяч воинов это слишком мало, чтобы полагаться на них, обманывать себя и воинов. По их мнению, для боевого духа армии было вредно поспешно менять порядок и построение в полках. Разумнее будет, твердили старики, вооружить два полка ружьями, остальные оставить без изменений, не нарушать привычки воинов, не отвлекать их от их задачи.

Бабиян поддержал стариков:

\- Нельзя собрать урожай, не засеяв поле. Опытный воин понимает свое оружие и прислушивается к нему. Если враг в семи шагах от тебя, брось в него копье. Если враг подошел близко, разруби его ассегаем. Если до врага двести шагов, прицелься и спусти курок. Чтобы пули наших стрелков попали в цель, нужно дать им время прицелиться.

Газа умер, надеясь, что Кристофер уговорит Бабияна нападать на англичан маленькими отрядами. Кусать и уходить. Но время шло, англичане приближались, Лобенгула писал им письма, пытался договориться.

Чтобы не говорил Кристоферу Бабиян, как бы не поддерживал конные тренировки и поиск патронов, он, как и Лобенгула, не верил в победу мтабела. Бабиян и Лобенгула пережили много сражений и до последнего оттягивали момент, когда придется послать своих воинов на смерть.

И теперь, когда этот момент настал, Бабиян и Лобенгула собирались применить весь свой опыт, чтобы укусить врага как можно сильней. Они бросят тысячи безоружных в лобовую атаку на английские пулеметы, чтобы дать своим стрелкам возможность и время прицелиться.

Провожая Бабияна от усадьбы вождя до его дома, Кристофер думал, о бойне, которую устроил Стюарт на Кровавой реке. Если мтабела кинут против англичан вооруженный ассегаями полк, воинов растерзают пулеметы - разорвут, сломают, выпотрошат, вывернут наизнанку. Тысяча воинов погибнет, так и не добежав до англичан и не взмахнув ассегаем. Кристофер так сильно сжимал челюсти, что у него разболелись шея и голова.

\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Кристофер, - будто в поисках опоры, Бабиян взял его за руку. Слева за изгородью плясал костер. Где-то смеялся ребенок и пела женщина. Луна легла под тучу. Завыла собака. - Ты винишь нас с Лобенгулой за то, что мы тянули время. Но скажи мне, сколько у нас патронов?

Кристофер вздохнул. В сезон дождей он прекратил тренировки на стрельбищах, потому что патронов осталось мало. Даже с ящиком, который Гинджу нашла на бурской ферме, сейчас у них было не больше пяти патронов на каждую винтовку.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что две тысячи ружей и пять ящиков патронов помогут нам победить англичан?

\- Нет… да…

Кристофер не мог смириться.

\- Скажи мне, сколько англичан, ружей, пушек и пулеметов сейчас в Бечуаленде? Сколько англичан, пушек и пулеметов в Капе? Сколько англичан, ружей и пулеметов в Натале? Сколько Англии? Не предал бы Лобенгула свой народ, если бы перестал надеяться на мир? - Бабиян отпустил руку Кристофера.

Опора ему больше была не нужна, потому что они подошли к дому. Усадьба спала, только младшая жена Бабияна, молодая женщина с широкими бедрами и узким длинным лицом поддерживала огонь в хижине мужа.

\- Иди спать, - Бабиян погладил женщину по голове, на миг она закрыла глаза, как кошка от ласки, потом растворилась в темноте.

Согоди, все время следовавший на пять шагов позади Кристофера, не стал заходить в хижину и пристроился у изгороди, подтянув колени к животу. Без сомнения, он слышал разговор Кристофера и Бабияна по пути. Теперь, как только появилась возможность, сел подальше и перестал слушать. Кристофер знал, позже Согоди не заговорит с ним о том, что слышал. Они отдавали друг другу всю нежность, которая у них была, но никогда не обсуждали политику. Никогда после того раза, когда Согоди пытался склонить Кристофера на сторону Моффата, - учить мтабела читать, а не стрелять. Теперь Согоди воздерживался от суждений, доверив все решения Кристоферу.

\- Это не твоя война, Кристофер, - Бабиян жевал табак. – Ты мог бы взять мальчика, который ходит за тобой, - Бабиян кивнул на темноту за порогом хижины. На миг Кристоферу показалось, что он понимает природу их с Согоди близости и одобряет их. – Каждый у кого есть глаза, видит, как он здесь мается. Но он вытерпит все, лишь бы не расставаться с тобой. Спаси его, уведи отсюда. Это и не его война тоже.

Да, он мог уйти и увести Согоди. Он так же мог пойти в атаку с ассегаем и погибнуть одним из первых, чтобы никогда снова не видеть бойню, похожую на бойню на Кровавой реке.

Бабиян выломал тростинку из стены своей хижины и почесал ею пятку. Точно так же делал Мбавана, когда Кристофер был маленьким. Он никуда не уйдет и не откажется от винтовки, он поступит так, как прикажут Лобенгула и Бабиян и останется там, где принесет больше всего пользы.

\- Ты слышал, что Лобенгула назначил своего сына Нгомаана генералом, теперь мальчишка будет командовать полком, - Бабиян рассмеялся. – Мальчишке нет и двадцати, но он любимый сын вождя. Лобенгула обещал ему свою власть над мтабела, теперь может лишь отдать ему полк.

***

Англичане встали лагерем на реках Шангани и Бомбеси в пятидесяти милях от Булавайо.

Следующие три дня новоиспеченный юный генерал Нгомаан пытался убедить индун и инкоси, что его полк, вооруженный ружьями, должен первым вступить в бой.

В эти дни Согоди подолгу смотрел на Кристофера, будто чего-то ждал. Но Кристофер не мог дать ему ничего кроме своей нежности.

Вместе с Нгомааном и другими генералами он два раза ходил в разведку, но местность вокруг реки Шангани была равнинной, и им ни разу не удалось приблизиться, рассмотреть лагерь англичан и узнать, где стоят пулеметы и пушки.

Нгомаан требовал выдвинуться утром, когда видимость для стрельбы лучше всего, и выставить впереди его полк с ружьями. Он клялся, что как только расстояние сгодится для стрельбы, его воины убьют больше двух тысяч англичан. На тренировках Нгомаан выяснил, что пули застревают в стволах железного дерева и собирался катить срубленные стволы перед полком и использовать их как защиту. Кристофер знал, что железное дерево не защитит от пулеметного и артиллерийского огня. Накануне он пересчитал и раздал патроны. Каждый вооруженный винтовкой воин получил по четыре патрона. Нгомаан переоценивал силы свои и своих воинов, потому Кристофер не поддержал его.

Нгомаан разозлился и обозвал Кристофера трусливым бабуином и беззубой собакой. Больше они никогда не разговаривали.


	44. Первый день войны

Пять полков покинули Булавайо на рассвете. За день они рассчитывали пройти сорок миль, что отделяли их от реки, за ночь восстановить силы и напасть на рассвете, пока трава еще не освободилась от тумана, и солнце не начало ослеплять.

Лошадей разделили между двумя вооруженными огнестрелом полками. Половина полка Нгомаана гарцевала верхом, половина бежала трусцой. Последние полгода Кристофер ездил без седла, внутренняя сторона бедер покрылась корками загрубевшей кожи. Чтобы кожа не трескалась от трения, бока лошадей и бедра людей смазывали пальмовым маслом.

Сидя на спине лошади, Кристофер возвышался над пешими воинами. Они заполнили равнину от горизонта до горизонта. Головы прыгали около колен Кристофера. Напряженные плечи. Расслабленные, привыкшие к дальним переходам лица. Кристофер видел несколько улыбок, слышал смешки и бормотание. Иногда кто-то сбивался с шага и легко ударял древком копья по щиту соседа. Стук напоминал падение деревянной ложки в миску. То и дело вокруг падали сотни ложек. Ветер прижал хлопковую повязку к лицу Согоди так плотно, что она превратилась во вторую кожу, присмотревшись, под ней можно было разглядеть очертание зубов, бугорки шрамов и впадину на щеке. Нгомаан ехал впереди, его поясница прогибалась в такт шагов лошади. Мбия часто поводил плечами, будто разминал мышцы. Кристофер заметил, что его младшие братья, похожие на близнецов, Джобе и Звиде, держатся порознь, у каждого своя компания друзей. Когда солнце добралось до зенита запах примятой травы и лошадиной шерсти испарился с последними каплями росы.

Закат в тот день выдался особенно кровавым. Белые щиты стали розовыми. Черные тела похожими на корки запекшейся крови. Командиры с перьями на головах подняли вверх руки. Воины остановились. Из-за близости противника не стали разводить костров. Расселись на земле группами по пять-десять человек. Одни вытянули ноги, другие подогнули их под себя. Пока пешие воины доставали лепешки и воду, всадники отправились напоить лошадей.

Мочась в неглубокую и извилистую реку Шангани, Мбия радостно напомнил, что в десяти милях вниз по течению стоит лагерь англичан. Тысяча всадников последовали его примеру, зашли в реку по щиколотки и поснимали колпачки с членов. Кристофер убил севшего на щеку комара и присоединился к воинам мтабела.

Когда всадники вернулись к войску, на примятой траве уже расстелили тысячи циновок. Ненадолго внимание Кристофера приковала к себе удивительная симметрия позы молодого воина – лежа на траве, он заложил правую руку под голову, а левую стопу спрятал под бедро.

Солнце провалилось в подземелье. Тела слились с землей. Воздух нагрелся от дыхания. Голоса и смешки слились со стрекотом цикад. Звезды разорвали небесный туман, у света убывающей луны не хватило сил дотянуться до земли.

\- Я любил ее с детства, мечтал жениться, но не смог заплатить выкуп ее родителям. В том году она вышла за другого, а в этом ушла от мужа и пришла ко мне.

Кристофер не видел говорящих, голоса плыли по воздуху и дарили ему чужие воспоминания.

\- Когда мы охотились на обезьян, я видел, как старый бабуин украл львенка - не старше двух недель - и прыгал с ним с ветки на ветку.

\- Львенок у обезьян долго не проживет.

\- Я видел, как быки растоптали львицу.

Кристофер лег на спину. Согоди устроился рядом.

\- Я однажды видел, как орел выклевал глаза слону.

\- Мой отец водил меня на охоту на бегемотов

\- Ты положил слишком много перца в лепешки.

Согоди уткнулся носом в плечо Кристофера. Неподалеку кто-то хрустнул коленом, кто-то зевнул. Летучая мышь пролетела так низко, что Кристофер рассмотрел ее когти в слабом свете убывающей луны.

***

Солнце еще не проросло из земли, когда командиры построили войска. Без криков, без суеты. Сосредоточенные лица. Разминающиеся тела: одни воины подпрыгивали на месте, другие тянули мышцы рук и спины. Одни натирали ассегаи пучками трав. Другие смазывали грудь и плечи колдовскими зельями, защищающим от ран. Третьи втирали защитные зелья в мелкие свежие порезы на предплечьях.

Воины Нгомаана провели ружья и патроны в магазинах.

Кристофер смотрел на два полка, собирающихся в атаку, и его сердце гулко билось о ребра. Некоторые воины пришли в Булавайо в прошлое полнолуние. Он видел их на улицах в базарные дни и дни народных собраний. Видел, как они пили, слышал их песни, когда возвращался в крааль Фулаты по вечерам. Видел, как они бросали копья на пустыре, одновременно в шутку и ради тренировки. Лопоухий воин подмигнул Кристоферу и поднял свой щит. Щит ударил по плечу рядом стоящего. Среди шкур выдр вокруг его бедер красовался хвост леопарда. Воин с квадратным затылком зевнул, не прикрывая рта. Воин с синяком на локте повязал вокруг предплечий не иначе как мышиные хвосты вместо бычьих, настолько тонкими и короткими они были. Бедра лопоухого воина прикрывала хлопковая ткань. У воина с тонкими икрами по спине тянулся длинный шрам. Воин с выступающей вперед массивной челюстью жевал травинку. Здоровяк с узкими маленькими глазками проверил завязки на своем щите. На теле высокого худого воина рельефные мышцы смотрелись как пятна на шерсти жирафа.

Две тысячи воинов сорвались с места одновременно. Они двигались так быстро и синхронно, что казалось весь мир пришел в движение и покатился вперед, удаляясь от Кристофера. Он обернулся. Сзади моргали и переступали с ноги на ногу воины резерва. Кристофер смотрел на них лишь мгновенье, но детали ярко врезались в память. Мальчишка с тонкими чертами лица. Приподнятый уголок губ, сдерживающий улыбку. Воин с мышцами на груди круглыми как тыквы. Живот с торчащим пупком. Воин, поставивший перед собой щит и прикусивший его верхний край. 

Нгомаан поднял руку. Вместе с пятью сотнями всадников Кристофер забрался на лошадь. Полк Нгомаана - тысяча конных и пеших воинов – построился четверками и двинулся на юг. Впереди легко бежали пешие. Босые ноги рвали траву. Земля вокруг была мягкой, голые ступни оставляли почти такие же глубокие следы, как копыта лошадей.

Когда всадники доехали до старой акации – сломанной, высушенной, ей давно было пора рассыпаться в труху, но почему-то она стояла и тянулась к небу - раздались выстрелы. Резкие и гулкие, ожидаемые и неожиданные. Поначалу Кристофер не мог разобрать из какого оружия стреляют. Ямочка на солнечном сплетении Согоди затрепетала. На западе умирал авангард армии мтабела. Воины с кольцами на головах, вооруженные копьями против пулеметов. Теперь Кристофер узнал их стрекот. Он заглушил одиночные хлопки винтовок и свист артиллерии.

Снаряд упал около полка зулусского резерва. Поднятая им земля взлетела над головами и осела на телах. Никто из воинов не сдвинулся с места. Следующий снаряд упал около Нгомаана и испугал лошадей. Еще одни снаряд рассек воздух, дым и пыль окутали полк резерва.

Воин впереди Кристофера с поясницей широкой, как плечи, поставил коня на дыбы.

Солнце показало бок, когда от атакующих полков прибежал гонец. Выслушав покрытого пылью мальчишку, Нгомаан разрезал воздух раскрытыми ладонями – руки стали похожи на ассегаи. Воин с родимым пятном на плече издал боевой клич и обогнал Кристофера. Пешие и всадники понеслись к реке.

Экономить патроны, подобраться ближе, тщательно целиться, стучало в голове у Кристофера.

Кони высоко поднимали колени. Между лошадьми мчались пешие воины. Открытые рты. Выпяченные груди. Узлы плеч. Затылки, похожие на кокосовые орехи. Морщинистые локти. В руках у воинов прыгали винтовки. Щиты и ассегаи били их по спинам, дожидаясь своего часа, когда закончатся патроны.

Кристофера обогнал верхом воин, который на стрельбище хохотал после каждого удачного выстрела. Воин, который вчера рядом с Кристофером мочился в реку пустил свою лошадь рысью. Воинов из полка Нгомаана Кристофер знал в лицо, помнил их привычки, различал голоса.

Солнце едва встало, но отражение его света о водную гладь впереди уже резало глаза. Четыреста шагов до реки, триста. На противоположном берегу заметались англичане. Справа, на западе, стрекотал пулемет. На миг Кристофер повернул голову и посмотрел туда, где умирал авангард армии мтабела. Подняв над головой копья, выставив перед собой щиты и перепрыгивая через тела мертвых товарищей воины бежали к реке навстречу пулям. От двух полков осталось около пятисот человек. Ряды редели с каждым шагом. Пулеметные пули разбили строй, крошили щиты, ломали тела. Раненные пытались подняться на ноги и схватиться за бегущих. С начала атаки прошло не меньше полчаса. Равнина перед рекой была усеяна телами, копьями и щитами.

Расстояние между Кристофером и англичанами сократилось для стрельбы.

Всадники придержали лошадей. Среди них воин с вытянутым лицом, с ним Кристофер сидел рядом на «вынюхивании» и воины, которые вместе с Нгомааном избивали Согоди, когда Кристофер впервые заступился за него. Пешие воины упали на колени - Джобе, Звиде, три воина, которые пинками прогоняли с базарной площади голого Моффата. Все вжали приклады в плечи. До реки было двести шагов. Со стороны англичан раздались одиночные выстрелы. Если на левом фланге и были пулеметы, их перевезли в центр, чтобы отразить нападение авангарда зулусской армии.

Стоя на коленях перед лошадью Кристофера, Мбия спустил курок, спина округлилась, гася отдачу. От дыма первых выстрелов защекотало в носу. Англичанине прятались за искусственными земляными насыпями. После первого залпа мтабелов дюжина англичан осталась лежать на насыпях.

Пешие воины мтабела упали на животы, быстро работая локтями и коленями, поползли к реке. Всадники вырвались вперед. Англичане нестройно отстреливались. Слева и справа от Кристофера падали лошади, катились по земле воины. Лошадь Нгомаана врезалась носом в землю, Нгомаан перелетел через ее голову, кувыркнулся и вскочил на ноги. Воин с родимым пятном тоже остался без лошади, по его спине текла кровь. Сквозь пыль и дым от выстрелов Кристофера следил за передвижениями англичан на противоположном берегу.

\- Стреляйте по тем, кто тащит телегу! – закричал он. – На ней пулемет!

Он не был уверен, не мог рассмотреть точно. Мбия, Согоди и пятерка воинов, которые на празднике умкоси прыгали в танце выше всех, услышали Кристофера и прицелились. Кристофер выстрелил сам, и мужчина тащивший телегу упал под колеса, преграждая телеге путь. Кристофер ощутил внутренний подъем, и на миг поверил, что им удастся победить. Нужно только помешать англичанам установить пулемет.

Конь Кристофера споткнулся. Под копытами лежал воин с родимым пятном на плече. Половина лица в крови, единственный уцелевший глаз смотрел на Кристофера. Кристофер, не видел, как и когда Родимое Пятно умер. Казалось, он был рядом всего миг назад.

Нужно забрать его ружье.

Лошадь Кристофера дернулась. Он так и не понял, куда в нее попала пуля, лишь почувствовал, как лошадь оседает на задние ноги. Слишком быстро, слишком резко. Кристофер не успел соскочить и ударился о землю затылком. Перед глазами потемнело. Когда он снова увидел солнце, на грудь упало теплое и мокрое от крови тело. Оттолкнув мертвеца, Кристофер заметил, что убитый потерял в бою набедренную повязку. Тень закрыла от Кристофера солнце, мимо пробежал Звиде. Он упал через несколько шагов, пуля врезалась ему в живот и опрокинула на спину. Кровь била поверх пальцев, прикрывающих рану. Кристофер вспомнил свое ранение и у него свело зубы. Джобе опустился на колени около раненного Звиде, на ходу доставая ассегай, чтобы добить брата. Они возились с Кристофером после Колсберга и добивали тяжело раненых в бою.

-Нет, - Кристофер перехватил руку Джобе. – Назад. Унеси его. К акации.

Слова и дыхание резали горло и грудь, будто Кристофер бежал целую ночь без остановки.

Джобе моргнул. Удивленно, испуганно, зло. Бой только начался, а он уже должен был отступить. Он обнял брата, сделал несколько шагов. Звиде опустил руки и свесил голову на грудь. Он умер.

От потрясения Кристофер забыл сколько патронов у него осталось. Согоди лежал в траве в двух шагах от Кристофера. Вытянутое длинное худое тело, локти вмяты в землю, щека прижата к прикладу винтовки. Цел, пока не испачкан кровью, раной и болью, удовлетворенно заметил Кристофер. Еще в десяти шагах Мбия вытаскивал винтовку из-под убитого воина. На лбу Мбии была кровь. Своя или чужая? Пока Кристофер проверял магазин своей винтовки, воин за его спиной спустил курок. Пуля обожгла Кристоферу щеку. Похожая на укус боль подстегнула тревогу, Кристофер вскочил на ноги. Лежа, он видел только земляную насыпь и винтовки англичан. Но ему необходимо было увидеть их маневры за насыпью.

Помешать им поставить пулемет. Не тратить патроны. Стрелять только, стоя. Забирать ружья у мертвецов. И тогда…

Чтобы не быть легкой мишенью Кристофер пробежал несколько шагов и упал рядом с воином, который слушая речь Бенсона о привилегированной компании, кусал ногти.

\- Стреляй по воинам с телегой, - Кристофер вытянул руку, показывая направление.

Любитель кусать ногти кивнул и вскочил на ноги. Коснулся коленом плеча Кристофера и выстрелил. Его выстрел было не отличить от других. В трех шагах от них пуля пробила грудь широкоплечего воина.

Кристофер выпрямился. Телега за насыпью перевернулась. Он потерял ее из виду, когда пуля чиркнула по плечу, заставила пошатнуться. Всего лишь царапина, но Кристофер упал на землю. На локтях он подобрался к Согоди. Тот прятался за мертвой лошадью. Повязка, прикрывавшая его изувеченное лицо потерялась, на шее виднелся развод крови.

\- У меня больше нет патронов, - прошипел Согоди.

Кристофер поймал его лицо в ладони, лихорадочно ощупал шею и затылок. Он искал раны, искал источник крови. Убедившись, что Согоди цел, не сразу смог его отпустить.

Слева поднялся во весь рост молодой воин. Несколько дней назад Кристофер слышал от Мбии, что он подарил бусы Гинджу, ища ее внимания. Воин выстрелил слишком поспешно, вряд ли его выстрел достиг целей. Кристофер выругался и огляделся. То тут, то там воины Нгомаана выглядывали из травы и поднимались для выстрела. Широко расставленные ноги, разведенные в стороны локти. Боком к врагу, чтобы труднее было в них попасть. Долгий миг неподвижности. Вдох, выстрел и падение в траву, настолько стремительное, что не поймешь сразила их пуля или нет.

Англичане крыли поле равномерным непрекращающимся хаотичным огнем. Нгомаан с десятью воинами дополз до реки.

\- Не высовывайся, - Кристофер погладил Согоди по спине и встал в полный рост рядом с Мбией.

Они коснулись друг друга локтями и выстрели. Кристофер ясно увидел, как его пуля уложила англичанина на насыпь, а пуля Мбии размозжила голову англичанину, ворочающему лопатой, чтобы укрепить насыпь.

Магазин Кристофера опустел, но он не мог заставить себя лежать в траве. Боялся, что англичане установят пулеметы. Поднявшись на ноги в следующий раз, он увидел перелезающих через насыпь черных.

Англичане бросили против мтабела ботсвана. Воины Камы размахивали мачете, переходя реку. Нгомаан и его десятка были ближе всех и встретили их первыми. Нгомаан выстрелил почти в упор и отбросил ружье с пустым магазином. Воины Нгомаана закинули ружья на спину, выставили перед собой щиты и шагнули навстречу врагам. Четверых ботсвана убили, едва они выбрались на берег, с остальным завязались поединки.

Чем больше ботсвана перебирались через насыпь, тем меньше стреляли англичане, опасаясь ранить своих цепных псов. Прекращение огня позволило воинам мтабела встать на ноги. Рядом с Кристофером громыхнули выстрелы. Десяток воинов Камы упали. Остальные переступали через мертвецов и перли вперед. Согоди встал около Кристофера, коснулся его плечом и ушел в сторону, принимая боевую стойку с ассегаем наизготовку.

Ботсвана кричали и визжали. Увидев вблизи оскаленное лицо, Кристофер уклонился от мачете. Вспоров ассегаем бок нападавшего ботсвана, он ощутил беспомощную ярость. Англичане заставляют их драться с черными, используют боствана как щит и отвлекающий маневр, чтобы перетащить на левый фланг пулемет. Впереди Мбия отпрыгнул в сторону и ударил в спину споткнувшегося на бегу воина Камы. Почему Кама позволяет так поступать со своим воинами? Что обещали Каме англичане? Кристофер отразил удар боствана. Воин перед ним был силен, зол, брызгал слюной, вместо того, чтобы рубить, перехватил мачете и блокировал ассегай Кристофера. Заставил отступать, попятиться, опуститься на колено. Тяжелый, прущий на пролом, ему бы ворочать завалы в горах и выкорчевывать пни на поле. Чтобы обмануть силача, Кристофер упал на спину, откатился в сторону, ударил пошатнувшегося без опоры боствана сначала по рукам, потом в живот. Кровь залила руки и попала Кристоферу на губы. Ресницы слиплись от слез, солнце казалось полосатым.

Он развернулся и ударил в спину боствана, дравшегося с Согоди.

\- Уходи! – Кристофер махнул рукой. – Уходим. Они ставят пулемет! Пока мы деремся с боствана!

Выставив перед собой ассегай и щит, Кристофер двинулся к реке, чтобы предупредить Нгомаана. Щит треснул от прямого удара мачете, но не развалился. Кристоферу удалось увернуться от двух нападавших. Он нашел Нгомаана на земле. Раненого, стонущего, истекающего кровью. Застыв над ним, Кристофер на миг забыл о боствана и пулемете.

\- Добей, - просипел Нгомаан, выдергивая Кристофера из оцепенения. – Добе…

Рядом оказался Мбия и проткнул своим ассегаем шею Нгомаана.

Нгомаан выплюнул сгусток крови и закрыл глаза.

\- Они ставят пулемет? – Мбия схватил Кристофера за плечо.

\- Уходим, - Кристофер понял, что тоже цепляется за плечи Мбии. Сжал пальцы и оттолкнул его от себя.

Нужно спасти тех, кто остался. Кристофер переступил через тела мертвецов – в последнем усилии сцепились и умерли вместе ботсвана и мтабела. Мтабела, который на стрельбище хохотал после удачных выстрелов.

Десять, двадцать, пятьдесят, сто, Кристофер пытался пересчитать уцелевших и сбивался со счета. Они отступали, отбиваясь от боствана. Зачем, почему вы деретесь против нас, думал Кристофер, разрезая черные тела. В какой-то момент его злость стала такой сильной, ослепляющей и пьянящей, что он не видел ничего кроме лиц нападавших. Не слышал, не понимал, что происходит вокруг.

Он не сомневался, что авангард армии мтабела давно уничтожен. Но что стало с полками резерва? Неужели, все они тоже погибли?

Увидев, что мтабела бегут, ботствана сначала обрадовались и бросились преследовать, потом растерялись. Отойдя на триста шагов от реки, они остановились, как собаки на поводке у охотников англичан. Раздался выстрел, у кого-то из воинов мтабела еще остались патроны. Этого было достаточно, чтобы боствана бросились бежать.

Кристофер заулюлюкал им вслед вместе с другими воинами мтабела. Радостный клич застрял в глотке, когда он увидел, как Согоди обнимает раненную руку - на Кристофера навалилась усталость.

\- Уходим! Уходим. Отступаем, - Мбия и еще пятеро воинов махали руками.

До Кристофера наконец дошло, что он не слышит стрекот пулемета на юге. Бой закончился. Солнце еще не добралось до зенита. С рассвета прошло меньше трех часов. Повсюду лежали убитые.

Чтобы не думать о том, сколько воинов сегодня погибли, мтабела подняли ружья и ассегаи и побежали. Бежали будто пятки им жгли огнем, будто их преследовали. Бежали дольше, чем длился бой. Пока солнце не перекатилось через вершину неба. Многие воины падали от ран и усталости. Одни поднимались сами. Других поднимали товарищи и взваливали на плечи. Кто не мог бежать, упрямо шел вперед.

Добравшись до слоновьих болот, воины упали в вязкую грязь. Теплая жижа облепила тела, укачивая и усыпляя. Несколько долгих минут Кристофер смотрел на широкие стволы баобабов, листья и ветки, на мух, стрекоз, комаров, садящихся на лица и раны воинов, и не верил, что выжил. Не верил, что дрался. Не верил, что тысячи мтабела убиты. Не верил в смерть Нгомаана. Не верил, что сам убивал боствана. Усталость сделала его тупым и бесчувственным. Безумным. Лишь когда рядом заворочался Согоди, Кристофер выпутался из вонючей жижи болота. Он поставил Согоди на ноги, довел по бревнам до воды, смыл грязь с его раны и тела. Рядом плескались и охали другие воины. Раненых было много, но раны у всех легкие – порезы и царапины. Тяжело раненых оставили, добили или не добили, но бросили.

Думая об этом, Кристофер почувствовал, как у него дергается щека.

\- Триста, - Мбия положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Нас осталось всего триста? –прошипел Кристофер. Когда он успел сорвать голос?

Мбия кивнул.

\- Выше по реке уцелевшие люди из полка и-диби.

Он называл полки, имена командиров. Из пяти тысяч мтабела, атаковавших англичан у реки Шангани, уцелели полторы. Три с половиной тысячи воинов расстались с жизнями меньше чем за три часа. Воин, который на празднике умкоси танцевал с пальмовой веткой, вдруг закричал и заплакал. Кристофер не сразу понял, о чем он убивается. Оказалось, он хотел вернуться, добить раненых и вспороть животы убитым. Его останавливали, удерживали, он дрался и пинался, пока не упал на землю и не потерял сознание. Он был совсем молод. Кристофер видел, как он пришел в крааль Фулаты после изгнания Моффата.

Не обращая внимания на крики и шум, Мбия продолжал рассказывать о тех, кто уцелел.

\- Нужно проверить ружья и патроны, - в ушах у Кристофера шумело, будто он плыл под водой.

\- Нам всем нужно отдохнуть, - кивнул Мбия. – Пошлем гонцов в Булавайо, выставим охрану и отдохнем.

Кристофер зачерпнул воды, стер кровь со лба Мбии. Это была не его кровь, сердце Кристофера начало успокаиваться. Он нашел палку и выловил из реки лилию. Широкие листья приложил к ране Согоди, гибкими стеблями закрепил повязку.

Согоди облокотился о ствол дерева и закрыл глаза. Кристофер положил голову ему на колени и заснул.


	45. Поражение

Сквозь сон Кристофер слышал треск веток и плеск воды. Открыв глаза, увидел пронзенную ветками луну. Он лежал затылком на бедрах Согоди. Длинных и жестких. Кристофер повернул голову, разминая затекшую шею. Согоди спал, приоткрыв рот, его полувозбужденный член лежал на бедре. Головка выглядывала из-под крайней плоти. Согоди был молод, ночное возбуждение естественно для молодых мужчин. Вчера погибло много молодых и крепких воинов. Многие из них пришли в военные краали сразу после первых ночных поллюций. Кристофер облизал пересохшие губы. Ему вдруг захотелось взять в рот член Согоди. Доставить ему удовольствие, высосать все страхи, стереть память о вчерашнем дне. Но вокруг вздыхали и бормотали воины, и Кристофер ничего не мог сделать для Согоди. Ничего не мог сделать для тех, кто погиб вчера. Он сел и отклеил от своих ног наполовину втиснувшихся под кожу пиявок. Сбрасывая пиявок с Согоди, Кристофер думал о Нгомаане со вспоротым животом.

Было еще темно, воины рядом тихо переговаривались. Кто-то поймал крысу, кто-то вышел на равнину и убил зайца, нашел орехи, съедобные клубни. Они не зажигали костров, корни и мясо ели сырыми. Кристофер пошел по бревнам, считал ружья, спрашивал о патронах. Большинство магазинов были пустыми, как и у него, пять воинов показали три и два пальца. Согоди тенью скользил за Кристофером. Потерявший в бою свои повязки, не способный скрыть красивое тело и изуродованное лицо. Многие воины остались без набедренных повязок.

Мбию Кристофер нашел около Джобе.

\- Рана на боку не глубокая, но он весь горит, - Мбия выпрямился над бессознательным телом.

Кристофер смог лишь кивнуть.

\- Гонцы вернулись, - Мбия отвел Кристофера к окраине болота. Запах гниения здесь смешался с запахом трав.

Генерал полка и-диби и еще несколько воинов сидели на корточках, свесив руки между колен. Небо на востоке светлело клочками. Гонцы сообщили, что Лобенгула велел остаткам полков у-неги и и-диби присоединиться к полкам на реке Бомбеси. В случае их поражения Лобенгула готовился сжечь Булавайо и уйти в горы. От болот до Бомбеси было тридцать миль.

\- Мы оставим раненных здесь, - голос у генерала, как и у Кристофера был сорванным. – На пути к реке Бомбеси лежит крааль двоюродного брата моего отца. Там мы получим еду. Если в краале есть ружья и патроны, старики отдадут их нам.

Они пришли в крааль на рассвете. Семнадцать хижин, большое стадо желтых коров, на изгородях развешены глиняная посуда и связки мелкой сушенной рыбы.

Местный вождь был толстым и старым. С трудом дышал, с трудом двигался. Встретил воинов с улыбкой, каждому пожал руку, каждого похлопал по плечу. В честь гостей он хотел заколоть быка. Но генерал и-диби сказал, что на это нет времени. Пока воины завтракали вчерашними подсохшими лепешками, вокруг них крутились женщины и дети, расспрашивая о судьбе своих братьев, мужей и отцов. Луну назад все мужчины крааля ушли в Булавайо и присоединились к войску Лобенгула. Не получив ответов, женщины наточили затупившиеся ассегаи воинов и принесли полоски ткани для набедренных повязок. Ни патронов, ни винтовок в краале не было.

Воины покинули крааль, когда мальчишки погнали рыжих коров на пастбище.

Строем по двое остатки полков у-неги и и-диби пересекли равнину и невысокие каменистые холмы. Солнце приблизилось к центру неба. Зной облизал долину теплым дыхание. От жары у Кристофера запрыгали перед глазами черные точки. Спины впереди бегущих лоснились от пота. За холмам потянулось поле высокой травы, над травой летали синие и желтые бабочки. Согоди бежал, опустив голову. Отросшие волосы скрывали его глаза от Кристофера.

Когда они вышли к реке Бомбеси, бой уже закончился. Между мертвецами разгуливали стервятники и гиены. На жаре тела вздулись, но вместо того, чтобы вспарывать животы, воины у-неги и и-диби искали выживших.

\- Я слышал стон, - Согоди поднял ассегай.

Воин с хвостом леопарда в набедренной повязке тоже услышал стон. И воин с сине-красными бусами. И воин с поцарапанными боками. Воин с разбитыми локтями и коленями. Воин с синяками на лице и руках. Они разбрелись по полю боя как коровы по пастбищу. Растянулись на две мили. Переступали через сломанные копья, заглядывали в оскаленные мертвые лица. Дышали трупными испарениями и шатались, как пьяные. Лишь раз Кристофер увидел, как воин и-диби поднимает копье и добивает раненного.

То, что они приняли за стоны, оказалось свистом, с которым выходят газы из мертвых тел. Но воины продолжали бродить среди мертвецов и прислушиваться, не в силах смириться с мыслью, что опоздали - пришли слишком поздно даже для того, чтоб добить раненных.

Среди убитых было несколько тысяч черных и сотня белых. Уходя, их товарищи сняли с мертвецов ботинки. Один из белых показался Кристоферу знакомым. Он рассматривал его бороду, водянистые голубые глаза, но никак не мог вспомнить, где его видел. Согоди тоже замер над мертвецом - узколицым негром с выкаченными глазами. Еще несколько воинов стояли над трупами, сморщив лоб и наклонив головы. Мертвецы притягивали взгляды живых. Замедляли их движение и дыхание. Мертвецы притворялись знакомыми. Вполне возможно, многие воины и правда нашли среди убитых тех, кого знали. Мужчины из соседних деревень часто приходили в Булавайо на праздники и в базарные дни. Но Кристофер никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что охватившее живых узнавание, как и воображаемые стоны, было обманом – фокусом истощенного и убитого горем сознания.

Из оцепенения воинов вывел окрик генерала. Он приказал вспороть животы мертвецам и построится – их ждал марш бросок до Булавайо длинною в день.

***

К Булавайо они не смогли приблизиться. Белые разбили лагеря на пастбищах и полях и разгуливали по пепелищу столицы мтабелов. Днем белые забирали скот из соседних деревень, уводили женщин и убивали, пытавшихся защитить их старух и детей. По вечерам - жарили быков, пили и орали песни.

Мальчишка-пастух, прятавшийся в зарослях у реки, рассказал воинам у-неги и и-диби, что Лобенгула сжег столицу и увел женщин и детей Булавайо в горы. В неприступную как крепость деревню Шангве. Ни одна армия еще не смогла захватить эту деревню. Даже великий Чака! Желая покорить Шангве, Чака приказал своим воинам сделать прочные веревки из бычьей кожи и опутать ими скалы. Его воины карабкались по веревкам ловче обезьян, но не смогли войти в деревню.

По пути к горам воины полков у-неги и и-диби видели разрушенные деревни, убитые стада коров и колеи от фургонов белых.

\- Белые знают, что перебили не всех воинов мтабела, - сказал вечером у костра генерал и-диби. - Они жгут деревни и убивают скот, чтобы нам негде было найти еду и помощь.

По утрам воины охотились, ловили рыбу, собирали орехи и съедобные корни. На север, запад и восток отправились группы разведчиков. Когда разведчики с запада донесли, что видели малочисленный отряд белых, Кристофер настоял на том, чтобы напасть на них и отобрать оружие. Пятеро белых охотников путешествовали в сопровождении семи черных слуг из племени готтентотов и не имели никакого отношения к добровольцам Привилегированной компании. Кристофер не хотел их убивать, но не смог удержать от убийства мтабела. Один из фургонов белых был набит слоновой костью, во втором хранились десять ружей и три ящика с патронами.

***

Воины у-неги и и-диби подошли к горам на рассвете. Туман окутал скалы как шерстяное одеяло. Вместе с генералом и-диби, Мбией и десятью воинам Кристофер отправился на разведку. Англичане облепили подножия гор как слизни. Пришлось сделать крюк и вскарабкаться по покрытым мхом северным склонам. Под свист ветра в горных трещинах разведчики мтабела расселись на уступах. Когда туман рассеялся, перед ними выросли пять горных пиков, вспарывающих облака. От вершины, на которой стояла деревня, воинов отделяло глубокое ущелье. Жители деревни спали под тростниковыми крышами, не имея пастбищ, разводили кур, хоронили своих мертвых в скалистых пещерах и выращивали кукурузу на маленьких полях между домами. Поливали они свои поля водой из горного озера, по форме похожего на след лапы гигантского льва.

Первые лучи солнца осветили горные тропы, ведущих к деревне. На всех тропах и под отвесными скалами англичане расставили пулеметы.

\- Почему вода в озере белая? – Мбия поежился, будто замерз.

\- Это рыбы, - голос генерала и-диби дрогнул. – Англичане отравили воду.

Ослабленное в Колсберге зрение не позволило Кристоферу рассмотреть плавающих животами вверх рыб. Но ему передалось волнение сидевших рядом мтабела. Как долго в деревне нет воды? Как долго ее жители страдают от жажды? Что они сделают, когда силы у них закончатся? Сдадутся или попробуют пробиться через пулеметный огонь?

Оставив разведчиков на склоне, наблюдать за деревней, генерал и-диби, Кристофер и Мбия вернулись к воинам у-неги и и-диби. Поделив поровну скудные запасы воды и еды, воины обсудили осаду деревни. Мбия насчитал на склонах и у подножья две тысячи англичан и пять пулеметов. Две тысячи хорошо вооруженных англичан против пятисот мтабела с пятью десятками ружей и двумя сотнями патронов. Генерал и-диби решил ударить по англичанам, когда доведенные до отчаяния люди из горной деревни начнут пробиваться через окружение. Там на скалах умирает от жажды инкоси Лобенгула и женщины из Булавайо, сказал юный воин с длинной шеей. Наши люди наблюдают за англичанами и деревней, напомнил Мбия. Мы атакуем, как только услышим выстрелы, кивнул генерал и-диби. Стоило ему заговорить о ружьях, и Кристофер резко перебил. Он больше не позволит умирать безоружным для того, чтобы стрелки смогли прицелиться. Я возьму пятьдесят человек с ружьями, отрезал Кристофер, мы первыми вступим в бой.

Взяв с собой людей из полка у-неги, он вернулся на скалы. Мальчишки из крааля Фулаты расселись на выступах. Жевали коренья и дремали, ожидая, когда начнется стрельба. День закончился, ночь исхлестала землю и людей ветром. А на рассвете, дрожа от ночного холода, воины Кристофера увидели, что крепость сдается. Женщины и дети вышли навстречу белым. Их сбивали с ног ударами прикладов, упавшим связывали руки и набрасывали на шеи веревочные петли. Белые разъединили женщин и детей. Точно так же поступал папаша Стюарт, чтобы заранее пресечь попытки побега - женщины не побегут без детей, а дети, не бросят матерей.

Воины рядом с Кристофером не шевелились. Изредка выдыхали белый пар в холодный после ночи воздух и сжимали приклады винтовок.

Англичане усадили пленных женщин и детей на землю. Несмотря на то, что их мучила жажда, они спокойно и неподвижно дожидались, когда им принесут воду.

Тысяча англичан остались с пленными, тысяча поднялась в деревню. Ружья наизготовку, отрывистые приказы, похожие на воронье карканье. Прикрывая друг друга, англичане передвигались короткими перебежками, жались к стенам, осматривали дома. Солнце медленно поднималось.

Кристофер велел своим воинам спускаться с горы и готовиться к бою. У подножия гор его нагнал запыхавшийся воин. Вокруг его глаз разбегались озорные морщинки, из-за чего казалось, что он постоянно улыбается.

\- Англичане нашли Лобенгула, - выдохнул он. – Они ведут его по тропе.

Кристофер кивнул, англичанам, рыскающим сейчас по деревне, потребуется время, чтобы спуститься на равнину. Он послал гонца к генералу полка и-диби и выстроил из своих людей цепь вдоль склона. Воины у-неги обстреляют обоз с пленными в долине, пока остальные мтабела окружают его.

Англичане держали пленных женщин и детей между двадцатью повозками. Кристофер видел, как в две повозки погрузили пулеметы. Всадники с ружьями беспорядочно слонялись вокруг повозок. Кристофер вздохнул и спустил курок. Он свалил всадника с трехсот шагов. Согоди убил лошадь. Вылетевшего из ее седла всадника пригвоздила к земле пуля воина с разбитыми коленями и локтями.

\- Пулеметы! Стрелять по каждому, кто к ним приблизится, - закричал Кристофер.

Англичане в долине носились на лошадях вокруг телег. Орали на пленных, стреляли по горам. Пули звенели о камни. У каждого воина Кристофера было по четыре выстрела. Отстрелявшиеся отбрасывали винтовки и доставали ассегаи. Они смогли сдержать англичан и не подпустить их к пулеметам до появления полка генерала и-диби. Вооруженные ассегаями мтабела приближались со всех сторон, на бегу петляли и пригибались. Рассыпавшиеся по долине англичане рассыпались не организованно отстреливаясь. Они убили около сорока черных воинов, остальные добежали до первых всадников – вспарывали животы лошадям и людям.

У Кристофера закончились патроны. Он больше не мог помешать белым добраться до пулеметов, но надеялся, что теперь, когда мтабела смешались с белыми, англичане не станут стрелять по своим. Кристофер забросил на спину винтовку с пустым магазином, и его воины сорвались вниз. Скатились со скалы и помчались к обозу. Сраженные на бегу пулей падали и катились по земле. Живые перепрыгивали через убитых. Раненные вставали, опираясь на мертвецов, как на свое колено. Кристофер и Согоди оказались в центре строя.

Толстый англичанин выбрался из фургона и бросил бутылку.

Бутылка упала в пяти шагах от Кристофера, громыхнула и взорвалась. Люди и трава вспыхнули огнем. Воздух наполнился дымом. Земля и камни ударили Кристофера по лицу, оцарапали живот. Инстинктивно он схватил Согоди, толкнул в сторону от следующей летящей бутылки и накрыл его собой. Ничего похожего на эти бутылки Кристофер раньше не видел. Взрыв опалил голую спину. Со всех сторон раздавались стоны. Черный дым скрыл мтабела и англичан друг от друга. Кристофер услышал стрекот пулемета. Где-то слева англичане расстреливали своих и чужих. Кристофер поднялся на ноги и потянул Согоди за плечо. Все чего он хотел – увести Согоди можно дальше от пулеметов и взрывающихся бутылок. Но Согоди не двигался. Кристофер упал около него на колени, склонился лицом к лицу и почувствовал щекой его дыхание. Осмотрев тело Согоди, он не нашел никаких ранений, лишь шишку на затылке. Спасая Согоди от взрыва, Кристофер сильно приложил его головой о землю.

Рядом пошатывался и тер глаза воин с разбитыми коленями.

\- Уходи! – Кристофер махнул ему рукой.

Разбитые колени заозирался. Из-за черного дыма, накрывшего землю и небо, они больше не видели гор, не понимали в какую сторону бежать, чтобы не нарваться на пулеметный огонь. Двое раненых мтабела, поддерживая друг друга, проковыляли мимо Кристофера и исчезли в дыму. Послышался кашель. За ним громыхнул взрыв. Совсем близко раздались одиночные ружейные выстрелы. Стрекот пулемета вдали притих и снова разошелся. Кристофер обнял бесчувственного Согоди поперек груди и потащил его по земле. Двигался быстро, часто оглядывался и упал, врезавшись спиной в преграду. Он все еще держал Согоди под мышки. Падая, уложил его на себя. Сморгнув слезы, выступившие на глазах от дыма, Кристофер увидел над собой трех всадников. Он смотрел на их ружья и лошадей и пытался вспомнить, когда потерял свой ассегай - когда прикрывал собой Согоди, или, когда обнимал его, чтобы вынести с поля боя.


	46. Джемисон

У Джемисона было одутловатое лицо, мокрые от пота усы над верхней губой, блестящая лысина и большие влажные темные глаза. На шее прыщи и шелушащаяся кожа, руки красные и распухшие. В газетах, которые Бенсон привозил в свой последний визит в Булавайо, имя Джемисона встречалось три раза. Его называли верховным комиссаром Привилегированной Южно-Африканской компании в Бучуаленде и Родезии. Они назвали Родезией земли мтабела. Назвали в честь Родса, который управлял привилегированной компанией, Родса который дал Джемисону неограниченную власть. Газеты писали, что Джемисон вел за собой пионеров, покорителей пустошей и добровольцев. Джемисон закончил постройку английский крепостей в землях шона и стрелял послам Лобенгула в спину.

Позже Кристофер узнал, что Джемисон приказал отравить воду около деревни Шангве.

В Ньюкасле понял, что Джемисон сохранил ему жизнь, чтобы мучить Согоди. Он заметил Согоди, когда пленных построили между фургонами. Заинтересованный увечьями Согоди, Джемисон спешился и приблизился к пленникам. Согоди был выше его на голову, и Джемисон неуклюже пытался приблизить свое лицо к его. Щурился, скалился, облизывался, забыв обо всем. А когда он протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться дыры на щеке Согоди, Согоди шатнулся к Кристоферу. Прижался к нему плечом, наступил на ногу, будто искал у него защиты. И Джемисон заметил это. Понял. Почувствовал. Впился взглядом в Кристофера, будто пытался разгадать, что его связывает с Согоди. Кто они друг другу? Братья? Друзья?

Пленным связали веревкой руки и ноги, штыками винтовок срезали набедренные повязки, накинули петли на шеи и потащили за телегами. Англичане взяли в плен около семидесяти воинов мтабела из пяти сотен, которые пришли в горы к деревне Шангве. Остальные погибли или сбежали.

По пути в Булавайо – пять дней и ночей – воинам не давали воды. Тех, кто падал, били кнутами. Из-за веревок на щиколотках шаг получался коротким и мелким, потому спотыкались все. Двоих забили кнутами на смерть. По ночам англичане насиловали пленных женщин.

В Булавайо пленных воинов мтабела напоили и построили в шеренгу. Джемисон прошел перед строем, задержался перед Согоди и долго рассматривал его лицо, потом выбрал десятерых. Их расстреляли, согнав на базарную площадь людей из соседних деревень.

После Булавайо пленных повели на север. Следующую остановку сделали в краале двоюродного брата отца генерала полка и-диби. Самого генерала среди пленных не было. Он погиб под деревней ..пытаясь освободить вождя. Выгнав на поле всех стариков, женщин и детей крааля, Джемисон расстрелял еще десятерых воинов.

В разрушенной португальской крепости англичане нашли железные кандалы и ошейники. Перегоняя рабов, португальцы соединяли ошейники железными жердями длиной в четыре фута. В такой связке, стоило упасть одному, он утаскивал с собой еще двоих или троих. Сначала железо кандалов холодило обожженные веревками щиколотки, кисти и шеи, потом намертво впилось в влажную от пота кожу, и казалось, с каждым движением разрывало мышцы и сухожилия, стремясь добраться до кости. Не прошло и дня, как кисти, щиколотки и шеи у пленных стали кровоточить и распухать. Пленным не давали есть, только поили как лошадей, вечером и утром. Когда один из воинов упал в обморок от голода, жары и потери крови, его застрелили.

Когда упал Согоди, Джемисон забрал его в свой фургон. Ночью Согоди вернулся к пленным. Ошейник, щелкнув вокруг его шеи, заглушил треск цикад. Даже ночью четырехфутовые жерди не отсоединяли от ошейников. Четыре фута между телами – достаточно близко, чтобы дергать друг друга при перемене позы и недостаточно, чтобы прикоснуться друг к другу. Увидев, как Согоди чешет голову, Кристофер подумал, что у него завелись вши. Длинные волосы нужно сбрить, ранки и царапины под ними могут загноиться. Это мысль стала самой длинной и связной мыслью Кристофера за последние дни. С тех пор как его связали, лишили еды, он отмечал только отдельные детали – видел Гинджу среди пленных женщин, Лобенгулу на одной из телег, пузырящиеся нарывы вокруг железного ошейника на шее Мбии. Но и эти детали не задерживались надолго в его сознании. Быстро исчезали, растворялись, тонули в изнеможении и отупении. Англичане сделали все, чтобы превратить пленных воинов в животных – днем они смотрели себе под ноги, боясь оступиться, и мочились на ходу, вечером, когда им приказывали остановиться, поворачивали головы к реке или солдатам, которые приносили воду. Они даже пили как собаки - распухшие языки мешали закрыть рты, мешали удержать воду во рту, она стекала по подбородку и смешивалась с грязью и кровью на шее. Спали они тоже как животные: чутко, поскуливая и подергиваясь во сне.

Вернувшись из фургона Джемисона, Согоди всхлипывал и дрожал. Наверное, Джемисон накормил его, раз у Согоди появились силы плакать.

По пути к Ньюкаслу полиция Привилегированной компании заходила в деревни мтабела и казнила по десять пленных воинов. Каждый раз их выбирал Джемисон. Проходя перед строем голых измученных пленных, он всегда останавливался около Согоди. Кристофер заметил это даже сквозь туман, окутавший его сознание. Он так же заметил, что едва по близости появляется Джемисон, Согоди не спускает с него глаз, а когда Джемисон приближается к нему, опускает голову.

Сначала пленных расстреливали, потом стали вешать. В конце концов, от армии Лобенгула осталось только семь воинов.

Иногда днем Джемисон забирал Согоди к себе в фургон. Смывал грязь с его лица и смазывал маслом раны под кандалами. Толстый слой грязи и пыли покрывал всех пленных. Черные некогда тела стали серыми и бурыми. Только кровь чернела на солнце. Мухи липли к ранам, но никто из пленных не рисковал их сгонять на ходу, чтобы не упасть. Муха попала Кристоферу в глаз, а может, его укусил комар ночью. Но когда Кристофер пришел в Ньюкасл, правый глаз у него распух и не открывался.

В Ньюкасле пленных загнали на большой двор. Песок и белые стены вокруг покрывали бурые пятна. На рассвете пленных накормили рисом. С них сняли ошейники, но оставили кандалы. Семерых воинов, все что осталось от полка у-неги и и-диби загнали в камеру, похожую на длинный хлев. В камере уже жались к стенам двадцать человек. Негры, пойманные на краже, беглые рабы. И один единственный белый.

У Бенсона было разбито лицо, сломаны в нескольких местах руки и ноги. Большую часть времени он лежал на соломе. Стонал и пыхтел, когда приходилось сползать с нее, чтобы помочиться. В туалет и на прогулку здесь не выводили. По негласному правилу запертые в камере люди мочились около решетки, стараясь попасть струей между прутьями. Иногда охранники не обращали на это внимания, иногда избивали за это. Посрать так же приседали около решетки, потом зарывали дерьмо в землю. Или точнее присыпали песком, потому что почва здесь была каменистой и твердой.

Кристофер узнал все это в первую неделю. В Ньюкасле снова появилось время. Пленных содержали как скот, но их больше не изнуряли до изнеможения длинными переходами и начали кормить. Когда голод и усталость отступили, люди начали мучиться взаперти от вони, боли и хворей.

Большую часть времени Кристофер проводил сидя с Мбией, Согоди и Миту, мальчишкой с содранным коленями, около решетки и рассматривая двор. Во дворе держали женщин и детей, приведенных из горной деревушки. С каждым днем их становилось все меньше и меньше. Бенсон сказал, что женщин и детей раздают как слуг на фермы и в дома. Сказал, что несколько женщин солдаты обязательно оставят себе для развлечений.

Бенсон знал всех солдат по именам. Знал, кто откуда родом и как давно приехал в Африку. Раньше солдаты крепости подчинялись ему, а потом избили его и заперли по приказу Джемисона. Я был сам виноват, посмеялся Бенсон. Он вспомнил, как Джемисон впервые приехал в Ньюкасл. Это было в августе, когда мтабела начали сеять. После сезона дождей в Ньюкасл провели телеграф. Бенсон показал Кристоферу рогатый столб, возвышавшийся над стеной. Бенсон сказал, что в первую встречу Джемисон показался ему застенчивым человеком и отличным собеседником. Немного циничным. Но кто не превратится в циника в наши времена? В меру честным. Джемисон подарил Бенсону трубку для опиума, которую привез из Кейптауна. А когда они накурились вместе, рассказал, что был врачом. Рассказал, что, когда студентом первый раз попал на вскрытие, хлопнулся в обморок. Рассказал, что в Кейптауне лечил бесплатно шлюх в борделе.

Потом, сказал Бенсон, к Джемисону привели пленных ботсвана. В тот день Бенсон уезжал на охоту. По возвращению он узнал, что его люди пытают пленных ботсвана по приказу Джемисона. Его люди, молокососы, из Англии. Бенсон даже поприсутствовал на одном из таких допросов. Джемисон показал себя изобретательным ублюдком. Все продумал, срежессировал и подглядывал за действом из темного угла. Бенсона возмутили не ожоги и сломанные кости, а обещания свободы и жизни. Может, тогда я и понял, посмеялся Бенсон, как сильно заблуждался. Я искал справедливости, но она умерла, на земле осталась лишь ее тень – милосердие. Когда Бенсон возмутился новыми порядками, Джемисон запер его и назначил нового командира крепости.

Бенсон почесал ногу. Сломанную голень удерживали деревяшки. Кристофер спросил, кто сломал Бенсону ноги, и как ему удалось в заключении наложить шины. Бенсон сказал, что, сместив его с поста командира, Джемисон уехал строить крепости в землях шони. Время от времени он возвращался для того, чтобы передать по телеграфу сообщение в Кейптаун. Однажды Бенсон попытался бежать, солдаты крепости, его бывшие солдаты, поймали его и избили. А Джемисон, приехав в очередной раз в Ньюкасл, наложил ему шины и дал склянку Ландаума, чтобы уменьшить боль.

Глаза Бенсона были красными, воспаленными, припухшими. Лицо серым и осунувшимся. Щеки ввалились, светлые волосы скатались и потемнели, борода росла клочками. Кристофер вспомнил как в первую встречу с ним думал о просветах. Светлые глаза на загорелом лице. Просветы в жизни, в биографии, в судьбе. Белый, который симпатизирует черным. Чужой среди белых, чужой среди черных. Теперь Бенсон выглядел дряхлым стариком. Его просветы и несоответствия превратились в грязные дыры и кровоточащие раны.

Джемисон мог судить меня, когда я с ним поспорил, мог освободить или перевести в госпиталь, когда меня покалечили, Бенсон посмотрел на грязный потолок. Но он оставил меня гнить здесь. Ему не хватило фантазии, чтобы придумать для меня подходящую казнь. За вдохновением он отправился в земли мтабела. Вы его вдохновение, сказал Бенсон и рассмеялся.

В первые дни в крепости Ньюкасла казалось, что интерес Джемисона к Согоди пропал. Но потом он пришел снова и забрал Согоди на целый день. Когда Согоди вернулся, его лицо и тело были чистыми, раны под кандалами перевязаны бинтами. Согоди сел около Кристофера, прижался лбом к его плечу и расплакался. Кристофер содрогнулся от собственной беспомощности. Он ничем не мог помочь Согоди. Лишь коснуться его головы и запустить пальцы в его длинные волосы.

\- Что он сделал? – спросил Кристофер.

Согоди всхлипнул и поднял к Кристоферу лицо. Неприкрытые губами, блестящие от слюны десны, рубцы шрамов, пузырь слюны в дырке на щеке. В плену Согоди как будто привык к своему уродству и начал о нем забывать.

\- Он учит меня читать, - ресницы Согоди дрогнули.

\- У меня в кабинете прекрасная библиотека, - подал голос из своего угла Бенсон.

Кристофер спрятал подбородок в длинных пушистых волосах Согоди. Согоди всегда был сообразительным, быстро схватывал новое, быстро учился. Кристофер вспомнил алмаз в его руках. Собственные воспоминания показались Кристоферу фальшивыми и чужими. Джемисон мучил Согоди надеждой. Зачарованный его увечьями, Джемисон захотел невозможного, возжелал чуда и тайны - найти любопытного, наивного и доверчивого ребенка под маской поломанного несчастного взрослого. Выманить его, выцарапать, выковырять, выдавить. Зачем он это делал? Чтобы причинить ребенку боль? Чтобы заново сломать его? Вскрыть и разобрать на винтики. Вернуть себе способность чувствовать. Искал вдохновения. Как там сказал Бенсон? Вдохновения, чтобы придумать казнь. Для Бенсона. Для Кристофера и Согоди. Для тех, кого он засунул в вонючий каменный хлев. Ковыряясь в душе Согоди, Джемисон искал вдохновения для убийства последних мтабела.

Даже в солнечный день в камере царил полумрак. Кристофер научился распознавать людей рядом по их теням, силуэтам и жестам. Все они воняли одинаково - потом, дерьмом и мочой. Рассмотреть их у Кристофера появлялась возможность, только когда они днем подходили к решетке помочиться. Складывать детали в образы помогало чутье охотника. Мужчина с большой головой и обрезанным членом часто проверяет языком на месте ли у него передние верхние зубы. Мальчишка и старик часто смотрят друг на друга, что выдавало в них родственников. Мужчина с тонкими икрами дергался при каждом резком звуке. Бородач со сломанным, криво сросшимся носом, голова его всегда наклонена к правому плечу, будто он уворачивается от удара. У мужчины с бельмом на глазу дрожали руки днем, а ночью дергалась правая нога. Один из пленных низкорослый, руки и ноги изогнуты, будто обнимают колесо.

Воины мтабела. Кристофер начал путать их имена. Но их движения, позы и жесты впечатались в его память намертво. Мальчишка, поднятые брови, тонкие и длинные птичьи пальцы на ногах. Юноша, один из тех, кто год назад обвинял Согоди в убийстве священного питона, когда не спал, не переставая трогал кандалы на щиколотках, то подсовывал под них пальцы, то расчесывал кожу и катал по голеням, выдавленные из царапин кровь и сукровицу. Молодой мужчина, массивная спина, слабые ноги. И наконец Мбия, самый старший из уцелевших воинов у-неги, в следующем году ему исполнилось бы двадцать пять, и он получил бы право жениться.

Из-за решетки был виден двор и стена в восемь футов высотой. В ней темнели ворота и три двери. Двери ведут казармы, покои коменданта, которые теперь занял Джемисон, и на кухню через склады, объяснил Бенсон. В свой единственный побег Бенсон хотел бежать через склады, но его поймали на кухне. Поймали и поломали.

Еду приносили раз в день. Черные женщины в мешковатых рубахах до колен. Женщины из тех, которых солдаты оставили на кухне, чтобы не тратиться на шлюх. Иногда котел с холодным пюре из батанга приносила Гинджу. Кристофер смотрел на синяки на ее лице и у него холодело внутри. Он пытался перехватить ее взгляд, но у него ни разу не получилось.

Джемисон приходил за Согоди еще три раза. Каждый раз мыл его, перевязывал его раны. Потом рассматривал с ним книги.

***

Виселицу во дворе строили пять плотников. Черные и гибкие, в пыльных набедренных повязках, они начали с помоста. Два фута над землей. Древесная стружка смешалась с песком. От ударов молотков по гвоздям сводило зубы. Расчесывающий свои царапины мтабела стал чесаться еще сильней. Старик и мальчишка, родственники, смотрели на друг друга не отрываясь, ничего не замечая вокруг, будто хотели насмотреться перед смертью.

Но виселица была не для них. Ее закончили строить вечером через два дня. А на утро во двор высыпал весь гарнизон крепости. Десять солдат ударами палок и пинками выгнали из камеры пятерых мтабела. Кристоферу и Мбие приказали вынести Бенсона.

День выдался ясным. Яркое солнце не позволило пленникам поднять головы. Обнаженных в кандалах мтабела загнали на помост. Ослепленные солнцем, они заползли на него на четвереньках и с трудом выпрямились в полный рост. Втягивали головы в плечи, пряча шеи, и отворачивались от покачивающихся на ветру петель. Оглушенные голосами, близостью и мельтешением больше пятидесяти солдат Кристофер и Мбия не сразу поняли, что им приказывают усадить Бенсона на специально принесенную для него табуретку. Оказавшись на табуретке, Бенсон стиснул пальцы на плече Кристофера, будто не хотел его отпускать.

По помосту ходили солдаты, толкали прикладами обнаженных и закованных в кандалы людей, ставили на квадратные люки. Блестели пряжками, скрипели сапогами, крутили головами, воняли потом и табаком.

То ли от яркого света, то ли от истощения у Кристофера перед глазами скакали красные пятна. Он не видел откуда привели Лобенгула. Вождь мтабела был одет в полотняную рубаху. Кашлял, истекал потом и с трудом переставлял ноги. На нем не было кандалов. Но он выглядел больным несмотря на то, что его содержали лучше, чем его солдат. Он не мог самостоятельно забраться на помост. Птичьи пальцы и Массивная спина помогли ему.

Мбия переступил с ноги на ногу. Согоди, стоявший в пяти шагах от Кристофера, стучал зубами, его осунувшееся безгубое лицо больше, чем когда-либо напоминало череп, с которого сняли кожу.

Англичанин наступил Кристоферу на ногу. Он повернул голову и увидел совсем близко молодое лицо с пушком на верхней губе. Солдат поднял руки, показал темные пятна на рубашке под мышками и накинул Кристоферу на голову холщовый мешок. По форме пятна на ткани напоминали следы копыт на земле. По цвету один в один мокрый песок. Кристофер начал задыхаться. Невольно дернул скованными руками. Невидимый солдат поймал его голову, цепляя уши и нос, накинул на шею петлю, поправил ее как галстук и исчез.

С каждым вдохом Кристофера воздух вокруг накалялся. Громкие вдохи оглушили и вытеснили все звуки вокруг. Мешок облепил лицо, сердце застряло в горле, вздохнуть не получалось.

Раздался щелчок, в теле Кристофера будто что-то сломалось, пол ушел из-под ног. Его дернуло одновременно вниз и вверх. Веревка расплющила горло. Язык превратился в сердце, пульсировал и распухал во рту.

От удара о землю мир вокруг Кристофера ненадолго померк. Он по-прежнему не мог вздохнуть, но смог дотянулся руками до веревки на шее и расслабил петлю. Кашель скрутил горло и вонзился острой болью в грудь и живот. Царапая лицо кандалами, Кристофер сдернул с головы мешок и петлю. Он лежал под помостом. Рядом корчились Согоди, Мбия, Чесоточник и Бенсон, единственный человек в одежде среди из них. Птичьи пальцы лежал неподвижно. Вверху и слева подергивались мясистые опухшие ступни. Кристофер подвинулся и увидел испачканные дерьмом и мочой рубашку и мощные ляжки. Англичане обрубили веревки всем кроме Лобенгула. Они повесили Лобенгула, его воинов только напугали.

Солдат с пушком над верхней губой заглянул под помост.

\- Один сломал шею, - он указал пальцем на Птичьи пальцы.

Согоди стащил с головы мешок и в ужасе огляделся. Мбия медленно перевернулся с боку на бок. Под Массивной спиной песок потемнел, такую же лужу Кристофер заметил вокруг себя и около остальных. Они все обоссались, пока болтались в петле.

Грохнул выстрел, пуля чиркнула по луже рядом с Бенсоном.

\- Хватит прятаться как крысы! – смеясь и подшучивая, англичане выгнали мтабела из-под помоста и затолкали в камеру. Бенсона притащили последним. Волокли по земле, как мешок с шерстью, мало заботясь о перекрутившихся шинах на ногах и руках.

\- Лобенгула был болен. Ты видел? – в полумгле камеры Бенсон никак не мог перестать кашлять. – Они хотели казнить вождя, прежде чем он умрет от болезни. Им нужна его смерть, они боятся, что выжившие мтабела захотят его освободить и устроят восстание.

Вечером им не принесли еды. На закате по помосту виселицы разгуливал голубь.

Ночью у Бенсона начался бред. Он постоянно звал Татизи. Фулата говорила, когда-то он был влюблен в дочь Лобенгула. Возможно, он говорил с ней, возможно, с другой. Кристофер никогда не узнает. Он не мог заснуть, всю ночь слушал, как Бенсон восхищается красотой женщины из прошлого и дает ей обещания. Несколько раз Кристофер трогал лоб Бенсона. Он не был горячим.

***

На рассвете темнота во дворе посерела и рассеялась, из мглы проступили очертания виселицы. Сначала они напоминали силуэт корабля, который Кристофер видел в детстве в Капской бухте. Постепенно виселица приобрела четкость. Кристофер не мог смотреть на нее без дрожи. В то утро никто из пленных не подошел к решетке помочиться, все инстинктивно старались держаться подальше от виселицы. Когда солнце поднялось, а тень от стены крепости разрезала двор пополам, около виселицы раздались голоса и смешки солдат. В полдень, когда тени скукожились и высохли, как пятна мочи под виселицей, дверь в камеру открыли. Никто не встал навстречу солдатам. Пленные жались к стенам. Солдаты лупили их дубинками, чтобы заставить выползти во двор. Резкая боль в голодном животе – им не дали вчера еды, потому что собирались прикончить сегодня – помешала Кристоферу выпрямиться в полный рост. Краем глаза он видел, как Мбия поддержал за плечо шатающегося Согоди. Англичане снова выгнали из камеры только мтабела. Чесоточный обнимал себя руками, Массивная спина шевелил губами.

Когда-то давно Кристофер решил для себя, что ни за что не позволит себя закопать. Будет отстреливаться, будет драться. Лучше умрет, чем позволит сделать с собой то, что Стюарт сделал с Бартом, то что он сам сделал с Согоди. Кристофер не понял, кто из воинов мтабела первым бросился на англичан. Сжимая руки на шее юнца с розовыми круглыми щеками и вминая его в землю, Кристофер думал о том, что не позволит повесить себя второй раз. Никто не пойдет добровольно на виселицу второй раз. Снова. Разум заволокло красной пеленой. Он едва видел лицо солдата, которого душил. Даже получив прикладом в висок, Кристофер не ослабил хватку. Не остановился, услышав выстрел. Не разжал пальцы, услышав крики. Через пелену ярости и отчаяния Кристофер смутно ощущал, что его бьют по спине и голове. Он не понял после какого удара, он завалился лицом в песок - из мышц ушла сила, тело перестало подчиняться, в голове что-то взорвалось. Кристофер задыхался, будто наглотался дыма и дрожал. Перестав понимать, что происходит вокруг, он прикрывал голову, вскрикивал и хрипел, когда сапог бил по животу. И дрожал. Дрожал, когда удары прекратились, когда двое солдат поставили его на ноги и толкнули к виселице. Дрожал, переставлял ноги, гремя кандалами, у него закончились силы сопротивляться. Закончились мысли и чувства. От слез, яркого солнца и затекавшей в глаза крови он не видел мтабела, не видел англичан.

Мешок лег на лицо, петля повисла на шее. Кристофер сделал глубокий вдоху и полетел вниз. Он почувствовал, как у него хрустнула шея, почувствовал, как ему отрывают голову и вытягивают позвоночник из тела. А потом он снова оказался на земле.

На этот раз он не спешил снимать мешок с головы. Он едва мог двигаться. Воздух наполнял рот, жег горло, но никак не мог добраться до легких.

Через целую вечность его выволокли из-под виселицы, с головы сняли мешок. Он увидел плачущего Согоди, скулящего Мбию, бьющегося головой о землю Массивную спину. В петле остался висеть Чесоточник. Кристофер не мог отвести взгляд от лабиринта царапин на его ногах.

***

Джемисон таки сумел украсть душу Согоди. Достаточно было спасти его от следующей казни и заставить посмотреть на нее со стороны.

На третий день никто из висельников не сопротивлялся. Спотыкались, падали на колени, но не сопротивлялись. Кристофер видел на шее Мбии и Массивных ног ожоги от веревок. Знал, что на его шеи такие же. У него пропал голос, глотка способна была только булькать и сипеть.

Повиснув в петле третий раз, Кристофер задыхался медленно, мучительно и долго. Бесконечно долго. Когда он оказался на земле, дыхание не восстановилось, глаза лезли из орбит, сердце лупило в переносицу, выталкивая кровь из носа.

Мбия остался болтаться в петле. Руки в кандалах. Пальцы растопырены, скрученные и согнутые, будто он все их переломал перед смертью. Но разве можно переломать пальцы, когда тебя вешают?

Джемисон подарил им несколько дней передышки. Им опять приносили еду. В камеру вернулся Согоди.

После казней Кристофер утратил сон. Сидел и слушал голоса.

\- Нельзя есть, только пить, - сказал ему Мбия, когда его пырнули ножом.

\- Единственная справедливость, которая существует это милосердие, - пропыхтел Бенсон. - Милая, на твой день рождения я увезу тебя на самую долгую и прекрасную охоту в твоей жизни.

У Кристофера не всегда получалось разобрать, что шепчут голоса, не всегда получалось понять какие из них реальны, какие нет.

Потому, когда Согоди заговорил с ним, Кристофер не был уверен, что правильно его понимает.

Согоди плакал, то прижимался к его груди, то обхватывал ладонями лицо. Вонь и грязь в камере давно отбили у Кристофера способность чувствовать запахи и наслаждаться прикосновениями. Ему казалось, что руки Согоди пахнут мылом. Но в этом он тоже не мог быть уверен. Мылом, который делала из золы Сари. Наверное, Кристофер сходил с ума.

\- Один из охранников, негр, он узнал тебя. Когда-то он служил у твоего отца, - губы Согоди шевелились. Но то, что он говорил не могло быть правдой. – Джемисон обещал спасти тебя.

Кристофер мотнул головой. Он должен был что-то сказать Согоди, что-то объяснить. Не стоит верить белым. Моффату, Радду и Джемисону. Иначе тебя закопают в яму, и грызуны обглодают твое лицо.

Согоди воспринял его слабое сопротивление по-своему, приблизил лицо к лицу Кристофера, выдохнул ему в губы, обдал своей слюной.

\- Я ничего ему не говорил о тебе. Ничего не говорил о нас. Он сам догадался. Я ни о чем его не просил. Он сам предложил спасти тебе жизнь. Сказал, что спасет тебе жизнь. Сказал, что для этого нужно всего лишь доказать, что ты не один из воинов Лобенгула. А если ты не один из них, то ты не заслужил смерти. Если ты просто вор, а не повстанец, ты всего лишь преступник, а не враг британской империи, английский закон пощадит преступника.

Кристофер хотел рассмеяться, но из горла вырвался хрип.

\- Я не верил ему, - Согоди улыбнулся сквозь слезы. – Но он написал об этом в газетах. Он написал, что ты просто вор. Понимаешь? Если ты просто вор, если он написал об этом в газетах, он выпустит тебя отсюда.

Кристофер хотел сказать, Согоди, что Джемисон врет. Но Согоди ему не позволил, выдыхал тепло ему на губы и твердил: он освободит тебя.

***

Джемисон дал им достаточно дней отдыха, чтобы к Массивным ногам вернулся голос. Он орал проклятия на зулусском, когда их потащили на виселицу.

Кристофер тоже начал орать, когда от дверей кухни привели Гинджу, обнаженную, с бритой головой, с разбитой губой и заплывшим глазом. Связанные впереди веревкой руки она сжимала в кулаки. Кристофер не понимал, что и на каком языке кричал. Он кусался, когда прыщавый солдат попытался надеть ему мешок на голову. На этот раз ему просто накинули петлю на шею и сразу затянули. Он начал задыхаться до того, как разверзся люк под ногами.

Он упал на землю, а Гинджу осталась висеть в петле. Гинджу и Бенсон. Деревяшки соскользнули с его сломанных, так и не сросшихся, ног и упали на землю. Глядя на них, Кристофер потерял сознание.

Он пришел в себя в темноте, в камере. Рядом люди дрожали от холода и жались друг к другу. А ему не позволял пошевелиться звучавший в голове голос Гинджу.

\- Позволь я буду тебе сестрой. Не обижай меня, и я не обижу тебя… Сколько раз я могла убить тебя и Джонни, но не сделала этого… Ты будешь умирать долго и мучительно, гиены вытянут твои внутренности, птицы выклюют твои глаза, ты захлебнешься собственным криком и никто не придет тебе на помощь.

\- Да, - прошептал Кристофер, ему казалось, что это происходит сейчас. Гиены грызли его внутренности, только он не мог кричать. Он даже дышал теперь с хрипами. Горло стало таким узким и изломанным, что даже воздух входил в него со свистом и хрипом.

\- Хотел бы я иметь такого сына как ты, - сказал Нголу в голове Кристофера.

\- Мы уедем, я увезу тебя на самую длинную и прекрасную охоту в твоей жизни, ты запомнишь ее навсегда, - сказал Бенсон. Вслушиваясь в паузы между его словами, Кристофер наблюдал, как молнии разрывают тучи. Почему эти слова казались Кристоферу такими болезненно знакомыми, важными и близкими? Будто не Бенсон, а он сам их говорил. Когда-то. Кому-то. В образе Бенсона после смерти снова появились просветы.

На следующий день Согоди сказал, что Гинджу убила двух солдат. За это ее повесили. Кристофер подумал, что она оказалась намного сильнее его, сильнее любого воина Лобенгула. Она одна продолжала сражаться.

Согоди сказал, что Джемисон обещал больше не надевать на Кристофера петлю. Осталось совсем немного, и ты будешь свободен, прошептал Согоди. Джемисон дождется сообщения из Кейптауна, а потом он отпустит тебя. Он ждет важных новостей, эти новости все изменят.

Но когда Джемисон получил новости из Кейптауна, он уехал, а Согоди вернулся в камеру.

***

Обоку запустил бороду, отрастил живот. Ходил в развалочку и припадал на правую ногу. Он постарел, но в душе остался тем же хитрым и жестоким кафром, который ходил под ружьем у папаши Стюарта. Он появился на ферме, когда Кристоферу было десять. Побитый беглый раб. Первое время ходил за коровами, не поднимая голову, подсматривал, подслушивал. По вечерам просил у Мбаваны зелья то от боли в животе, то от зубной боли. Десятилетний Кристофер не верил, что у человека может постоянно что-то болеть. Обоку хитрил, использовал свои воображаемые хвори для того, чтобы приблизиться к Мбаване. Искал его расположения, потому что видел, что Стюарт выделяет Мбавану, советуется с ним и доверяет ему командовать другими кафрами. Сначала Мбавана взял Обоку на охоту, обнаружив, что тот хорошо стреляет, взял в поход за рабами. В первом походе Обока показал себя так хорошо, что Стюарт разрешил ему позабавиться с рабыней из пленных, перед тем как ее отправили на корабле в Америку. Когда Стюарт взял Кристофера в крааль Нголу, Обоку был рядом. Он пил вино на свадьбе Стюарта и Гинджу. А через два года по приказу Стюарта расстреливал ее родню на Кровавой реке.

Теперь Обоку служил англичанам. Сначала добился доверие Бенсона, зная интерес белого коменданта к черным племенам, говорил с ним о зулусах. Когда приехал Джемисон, Обоку пытал для него пленных. Помогал Джемисону пытать боствана, помог запереть Бенсона, после его бунта, и сломал ему ноги, когда Бенсон пытался бежать.

Когда Гинджу привели в крепость, Обоку сделал вид, что не знает ее. Когда солдаты выбрали ее, чтобы насиловать по ночам, Обоку смотрел с интересом. Когда ее повесили - равнодушно.

Рассказывая об этом Кристоферу, он посмеивался.

\- Что сказал бы папаша Стюарт, если б узнал во что ты превратился, Крис? Если бы узнал, что ты спутался с грязными дикарями?

Уезжая, Джемисон мало беспокоился о порядке в крепости, которую оставлял, и назначил в Ньюкасле главным прыщавого болезненного мальчишку. Он увлекался военной стратегией и тактикой, видел особый вид аскетизма в бумажной волоките и любил стрелять уток на реке Буффало. А также испытывал неловкость в общении и страдал от природной брезгливости. Потому охотно и во многих вопросах прислушивался к советам Обоку, который всегда мог рассказать, кто из солдат любит выпить, кто испортил дочку фермера, кто падок на черных баб, кто любит охоту, а кто промышляет грабежом. Он знал, кого чем припугнуть, на кого, чем надавить и кому, что пообещать.

Приходя ночью во двор, Обоку стучал бамбуковой палкой по решетке. Кристофер сбился со счета, пытаясь подсчитать сколько раз Обоку приходил с ним говорить. Ночи были похожи друг на друга. Сколько ночей потребовалось Обоку, чтобы рассказать свою историю? Каждый раз, когда Обоку называл его «Крис», Кристофер испытывал тошноту и отвращение. Никогда раньше сокращенная форма его имени так сильно не напоминала собачью кличку. Обоку приносил выпивку, табак и таху. Дразня пленных, выдыхал сладковатый дым между прутьев решетки.

\- Хочешь затянуться, Крис? А глотнуть? Дам тебе выпить целую бутылку, если задушишь черного, который сидит рядом с тобой, – смеясь Обоку, показывал поломанные зубы.

Он говорил громко, не боялся, что его услышат. Хвастался своим положением и достижениями. Своей осведомленностью. Близостью к англичанам. Но выглядел он при этом раздраженным и нервным. Скоро будет война, сказал Обоку. Англичане нападут на буров и сделают их своими рабами.

\- Как думаешь, Крис, этого не случилось бы при твоем отце? До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты его пристрелил. Ты всегда вел себя как запуганный послушный мальчик. Я бы никогда не подумал, что однажды ты отважишься поднять руку на отца. Но… - Обоку пьяно икнул, - даже крыса иногда перегрызает бикфордовой шнур. Какая несправедливость. Крыса убила льва.

А потом Обоке надоело молчание Кристофера.

\- Дикари откусили тебе язык, Крис? А может, веревка виселицы сломала тебе гортань? - смеясь, Обоку наклонил голову и высунул язык. – А может, ты свихнулся?

Ночные визиты к пленным наскучили Обоку, и он решил развлечь себя казнями, которые придумал Джемисон. Собрав солдат из охраны крепости, вывел заключенных. Семерым надел петли на шеи, двоих повесил, пятерым позволил упасть на песок.

***

Обоку повесил старика и юношу, повесил Массивную спину и Согоди. Когда Кристофер увидел Согоди в петле, он попытался подставить ему спину. Подполз под люк и встал на четвереньки. Но ноги Согоди соскальзывали с его плеч. Он пытался поймать их скованными руками, зубами, но они соскальзывали.

Обоку избил его за это, топтал ногами с какой-то остервенелой досадой, будто Кристофер его разочаровал. Выбил дыхание и пару суставов, помутил память. А после утратил интерес к Кристоферу и казням. А может, что-то его отвлекло. Он больше не приходил.

После избиения Кристофер плавал на границе сна и яви и не понимал, что происходит во внешнем мире. Да и так ли это было важно? Он поверил, что сошел с ума.

По стенам и телами ползали мухи, пауки и мокрицы. Чтобы попить, Кристофер подползал к решетке. От еды его через раз рвало. Однажды ночью он услышал свист и гром. Свист и гром повторились много раз, прежде чем он догадался, что это пушки. Рядом с Ньюкаслом через каждые сто вдохов палили пушки.

Следы от сапог Обоку на ребрах и лице Кристофера пожелтели, когда он увидел во дворе крепости вместо солдат в серо-желтой английской форме бородачей в пиджаках, обвешанных патронташами. Буры выгнали англичан из крепости? Выгнали из Ньюкасла? Эти мысли не помешались в голове и вгоняли в оцепенение.

Очень быстро он привык к бурам. Не думая о причинах и последствиях их появления, смирился с их присутствием. Это было легко, потому что для черных за решеткой ничего не поменялось. Раз в день им приносили пить и есть, раз в несколько дней выпускали во двор и позволяли умыться в лохани с водой. У всех заключенных на телах росли и расширялись язвы. В сезон дождей один из заключенных умер от лихорадки. Мальчишка с длинной шеей начал ловить и есть мокриц. Мужчина с крупными как кулак косточками на ключицах сошел с ума и бился постоянно головой об стену.

Кристофер слышал голоса мертвецов. Мбии, Нгомаана, Газы, Согоди, Лобенгула, Гинджу, Бенсона. Лобенгула призывал к миру, Нгомаан к нападению. Гинджу угрожала, Согоди просил о чем-то. Бенсон признавался в любви женщине, которая давно умерла. Кристофер никогда ее не знал. Но слова Бенсона казались ему странно мучительно знакомыми.

Я не могу перестать о тебе думать, говорил Бенсон. Я хочу тебя. Я никогда никого не хотел так, как тебя. Зачем мне смотреть на чужие задницы, если у меня есть твоя? Я увезу тебя на охоту, самую долгую и прекрасную охоту в твоей жизни.

***

Двор потемнел от дождя. Кристофер просунул руки между прутьями решетки и смотрел, как вода смывает грязь, вымывает кровь и гной из язв. Дождь был холодным, скоро Кристофер начал дрожать. Стуча зубами, он отодвинулся к стене и обхватил колени, чтобы согреться.

С закрытыми глазами он слышал, как ворочаются и кашляют рядом. Кто-то прополз рядом, обдав его теплом. Дождь изменил тональность, капли падали не в лужу, а на что-то твердое - кто-то из заключенных подставил руки дождю, как до этого делал Кристофер.

Когда брызги попали на Кристофера, он представил себе, что сидит в холодной реке. Слабое течение щекотало и гладило спину. Как и сейчас, тогда Кристофер прижимал колени к груди. Рики лежал на воде. Обнаженный, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги, подставил грудь и лицо яркому солнцу. Течение толкнуло его к Кристоферу. Он заглянул Рики в лицо. Закрытые как у спящего глаза, зарождающаяся улыбка на губах. Не удержавшись, Кристофер погладил Рики по плечу. Неподвижность и спокойствие Рики разрушились - он дернулся и ушел под воду. Крутанулся на дне, вынырнул и обхватил колени Кристофера. Приблизив свое и лицо к лицу Кристофера, Рики выпустил из губ струйку воды на его подбородок и засмеялся.

Когда это было? Пять лет назад. Им с Рики было по четырнадцать, они убегали от всех и ездили вместе на охоты. Никогда в жизни Кристофер не был больше так искреннее, безмерно и безгранично счастлив.

***

Он вспомнил другой день, другую охоту. Заходящее солнце. Теплый песок вокруг обнаженного тела. Рики выкрутился из сонных объятий Кристофера и сел.

\- Обезьяны подглядывают за нами.

На сломанной ветром акации обезьяны искали друг у друга блох. Наблюдая за Рики и не понимая, что он задумал, Кристофер приподнялся на локте. Гаснущий солнечный свет облизал прогиб поясницы Рики.

Рики подхватил сапог с земли и бросил его в обезьян. Они взвизгнули, бросились врассыпную, разлетелись по соседним деревьям и кустам. Рики метнул второй сапог. Обезьяны загалдели и затрясли ветки.

\- Да что вы говорите? – Рики подкинул скомканные штаны.

Не долетев до веток, ткань распрямилась и упала на песок. Кристофер засмеялся. Обнаженный Рики грозил обезьянам кулаком, тряс деревья и разбрасывал вещи. Если бы обезьяны ему действительно мешали, он взял бы ружье - убил одну, отпугнул остальных. Но Рики хотел устроить обезьяний концерт и руководить им. Чем громче они орали, тем веселее он смеялся. Тем больше пьянел, приплясывал и шатался от радости. Он заполнил своим весельем вечер и берег. От его смеха листья на деревьях задрожали сильней, речная вода теснее обняла торчащие у берега корни, облака на небе закрутились, превращаясь в круглые и пушистые мотки шерсти. Веселье Рики передалось Кристоферу - дрожало внутри, щекотало язык, ласкало веки.

Иногда в Рики словно вселялся дух. Миг он был спокоен и расслаблен, потом начинал дурачиться. Кусаться, щекотаться, толкаться и в шутку бороться. Будто накопившиеся и бурлившие у него внутри чувства - удовольствие, радость, воодушевление - не позволяли ему оставаться на месте. Не в силах больше удержать счастье в себе, он выплескивал на Кристофера хаотичные и беспечные радость и смех. И каждый такой переход Рики от спокойствия к бессмысленной веселой активности, от внимательной нежности к глупым шуткам заставал Кристофера врасплох, потрясал и кружил ему голову. Это было как дождь в сухой период. Неожиданно и захватывающе. Он смеялся вместе с Рики, и тоже больше не мог усидеть на месте. Подожди, закричал Кристофер, это мой сапог. Он попытался поймать Рики, но Рики закинул его сапог на дерево и тот застрял между ветками. Ничего смешнее и глупее с Кристофером в жизни не случалось. Рики налетел ему на спину, будто хотел запрыгнуть ему на плечи, обнял и прижался всем телом. Обезьяны продолжали визжать.

Пять охот. У них было всего пять охот. В них уместилось все хорошее, прекрасное, яркое, незабываемое, нежное, дорогое, важное, что знал Кристофер о жизни.

В день, когда Кристофер отважился впервые отсосать Рики, Рики лежал на песке. Длинные ноги, круглые колени, повторяющие форму луны и облизанные ее светом. Морщинка в сгибе локтя, три линии на внутренней стороне запястья. Рики вдруг поймал руку Кристофера и положил его ладонь себе на глаза. Подвинул так, что ресницы пощекотали пальцы. Раз, другой. Спрятавшись под рукой Кристофера, Рики открыл и закрыл глаза, сморщил лоб, нахмурил брови. Он будто что-то обдумывал, вспоминал, искал решение. Придерживая Кристофера за запястье и не позволяя ему убрать руку от своего лица, Рики подвигал плечами, будто почувствовал камень под спиной. Вздохнул глубоко, дернул стопой, уголком губ. Втянул живот и задержал дыхание. Его губы шевельнулись, и Кристоферу показалось, что Рики шепнул «подожди». Чего он ждал? Что искал? Что нельзя увидеть глазами, а можно только почувствовать? О чем он думал, прижимая ладонь Кристофера к своему лицу?

Вспоминая Рики, Кристофер стал снова замечать смену дня и ночи, замечать голод, жажду и движения сокамерников.

Однажды Рики сидел на краю шахты в Колсберге. Рассвет едва коснулся неба и обещал жаркий день. Кристофер не мог оторвать взгляд от царапин на руках Рики.

\- Когда мне было десять, мы с Норманом и Герритом поехали на охоту, - сказал Рики. Слева раздались редкие удары кирки о камень. - Мы поймали слоненка, - Рики вздохнул и почесал пяткой голень. - Слоненок громко орал, и Геррит, боясь, что на крик прибежит его мамаша, отрезал слоненку хобот. Черед два дня рана загноилась, и слоненок умер, - Рики резко и яростно почесал голову.

В то утро Кристофер беспокоился только об одном - несмотря на то, что он обрил Рики, ему не удалось избавить его от вшей.


	47. День рождения Рики

Волосы у Нормана всегда были светлыми, как цыплячий пух. Борода росла темная, как смазанные мылом веревки. Норман сутулился, но больше не кашлял как в Колсберге. Кристоферу потребовался месяц, чтобы простые наблюдения сложились в осознанные впечатления.

Когда Норман достал его из каменного хлева, Кристофер не мог выпрямиться в полный рост, сделать широкий шаг и посмотреть на небо. Небо было слишком ярким. Дневной зной давил на плечи, будто он нес на себе солнце и целый мир. Звезды, наоборот, притягивали взгляд. После освобождения Кристофер вместо того, чтобы спать по ночам, разглядывал их часами. Ему казалось, звезды двигаются. Плывут и меняются местами. И если он пропустит их возню, не углядит за их маневрами, он умрет, рассыплется, исчезнет. Он знал, у созвездий есть имена. Вечность назад, Рики произносил их, сидя на жеребце альбиносе. Кристофер пытался вспомнить названия, но помнил лишь голос Рики.

Когда Норман снимал с Кристофера кандалы, он использовал молоток и сломал правое запястье Кристофера.

\- Прости, - Норман перевязал его руку фланелью, которой английские солдаты обматывали голени, чтобы защититься от укусов змей. – Ружье я тебе все равно дать не смогу. Бурские генералы запретили давать ружья черным. Будешь присматривать за моими лошадьми. Я дам тебе штаны, но у меня нет лишних сапог. Надеюсь, ты привык ходить босиком.

Через месяц у Кристофера срослись кости, мизинец и безымянный больше не сгибались. Язвы от кандалов затягивались медленно, часто намокали и чесались. На память от виселицы осталась поврежденная гортань, которая больше не пропускала громкие звуки, лишь свистящий шепот.

Выстрелы пушек по-прежнему раздавались вдали. Иногда Норман ездил к занятому англичанами и осажденному бурами Ледисмиту и брал с собой Кристофера. На дороге от Ньюкасла к Ледисмиту повсюду лежали обглоданные гиенами и стервятниками туши лошадей. Поспешно отступая, англичане бросали мертвых лошадей там, где они издохли – на холмах, равнинах, в реке. Вокруг Ледисмита буры раскинули палатки. Старики курили, развалившись на одеялах, их сыновья обстреливали Ледисмит из винтовок и пушек. А покончив с дежурством у пушек, буры рвались на охоту.

Норман сказал, что войну начал Джемисон. А Джемисона натравил Родс, потому что его компании «Де Бирс» и «Золотые поля Южной Африки» находятся на территории Трансвааля, и Родса не устраивали налоги на железнодорожные перевозки. Налоги стали реальным поводом для войны, пояснил Норман, но, чтобы пустить пыль в глаза мировой общественности англичане придумали защиту прав оутландеров, иностранцев, которые жили и работали в Трансваале, и потребовали для них право избираться в фольксрад Трансвааля. А когда президент Трансвааля Крюгер отказал иностранцам в этом праве, Родс заслал в Трансвааль вооруженный отряд во главе с Джемисоном, якобы для того, чтобы спасти и защитить осевших там англичан, притесняемых бурами. Норман сказал, что буры убили людей Джемисона, а его сначала посадили в тюрьму в Претории, а позднее отправили для суда в Лондон. Норман сказал, что после нападения Джемисона буры созвали стрелков со всех ферм Оранжевой и Трансвааля, всех мужчин от шестнадцати до шестидесяти трех и вторглись в английский Наталь.

Англичане без боя отдали бурам Ньюкасл и Гленко и заперлись в Ледисмите. В затянувшейся на полгода осаде Ледисмита погибло двести буров.

Норман ездил в компании трех сопливых молодых французов. Говорил, они дети кого-то из Графф Райнерт, говорил, папаша Стюарт покупал вино у их отца до того, как буры покинули Кап. Но имена французов не показались Кристоферу знакомыми. Один француз носил на запястье красные нитки от сглаза и каждый день стирал свое исподнее в реке. Второй, невысокий и полный, когда напивался, описывал прелести девки, что жила по соседству с отцовской фермой. До ее фермы было пятьдесят миль пути, ее отец держал коз, француз ездил к ним три раза за сыром. Девчонка пустила его под юбку, и стала самым лучшим, самым развратным и единственным его сексуальным опытом. Третий француз любил играть в карты. Из-за любви к картам он заработал шрам на подбородке. Поймав, четырнадцатилетнего сына с картежниками, набожный отец, решил выбить из него дурь и в процессе приложил лицом о стену сарая.

Между играми в карты и воспоминаниями о сосках и ляжках фермерской дочки, Кристофер спросил Нормана, слышал ли он что-то о Рики. Норман отрицательно мотнул головой. Он не стал спрашивать Кристофера о Колсберге, лишь дал понять, что в общих чертах знает, что они с Рики потеряли участки, и не винит их в этом. В конце концов, сплюнул Норман, «Де Бирс» обманула и обворовала многих мелких старателей.

Зато Норман рассказал о том, как перед войной гостил у отца. Рассказал, что Барт по-прежнему живет рядом с ван Райнбергами и делает лучшие пальмовое вино и масло в Оранжевой Республике. Норман сказал, что черная жена Барта третий раз беременна. Кристофер никак не мог себе представить Барта в роли отца семейства. Станет ли он приучать своих детей к порядку, как учил его и Кристофера папаша Стюарт? День без еды за то, что плохо привязал лошадей, два - если запозднился с кормежкой свиней, неделя на воде, если потерял козу. Когда Барту было двенадцать, он играл с друзьями в горах и сломал руку. Вместо того чтобы сделать из веток шину, папаша Стюарт привязал сломанную руку Барта к дереву. Да так высоко, что Барт не мог сесть на землю около дерева, стоял, пока не свалился в обморок от голода и жары. Таким образом папаша Стюарт учил своих детей думать головой. Ведь нет ничего более глупого, жалкого и постыдного, чем мужчина, который вредит сам себе.

Кроме осады Ледисмита иногда буры устраивали вылазки на железную дорогу. Ту ее часть, что проходила около Ледисмита, Ньюкасла и Гленко, они давно перекрыли, но ближе к Дурбану все еще ходили английские бронепоезда, набитые снятыми с кораблей пушками. Буры пускали поезда под откос и забирали оружие. Для защиты железной дороги англичане начали строить вдоль нее блокпосты – круглые и четырехугольные каменные башни. Внутри крепости садили двух-трех солдат с пулеметами. Взять такую башню можно было только долгой осадой.

Засады и осады были любимой бурской военной тактикой. В любом бою они выбирали оборонительную позицию. Забирались на холм, или окапывались в овраге и вели долгий прицельный обстрел цели. Никогда не бросались в атаку, не спешили, не лезли в ближний бой и изо всех сил избегали английских штыков. Достигнув преимущества обстрелом, медленно приближались с ружьями наперевес.

Нападавшие на железную дорогу отряды буров снова и снова сообщали о том, что по морю англичане везут в Наталь индуские полки, а из Капа по железной дороге - ирландские полки и корпус цветных. Несмотря на эти новости, командующий армией буров в Натале, генерал Жубер, не спешил менять тактику и продолжал ленивый обстрел Ледисмита, будто ему принадлежало все время на свете.

Пошли слухи, что английская армия начала наступление на Трансвааль. А потом однажды ночью англичане неожиданно откинули буров от Ледисмита. Выгнали из Ньюкасла и Гленко, и преследовали вдоль реки Буффало до Драконьих гор. Англичане выжали буров из Наталя, а генерал Жубер никак не мог решить куда направить свою армию. Его люди разбились на два лагеря. Одни рвались взрывать железные дороги и пускать под откос английские поезда, надеясь, продвигаясь в глубь Капской колонии, получить поддержку капских буров и вместе с ними выгнать англичан из Кейптауна. Другие хотели идти к занятому англичанами Кимберли. В Кимберли находился офис «Золотых полей Южной Африки» Родса. Бурская армия под командованием Кронье давно взяла город в осаду. Но, как и под Ледисмитом, берегла своих людей и не спешила атаковать. Многие из приятелей Нормана хотели взять Кимберли, потому что по слухам там был заперт сам Родс. Приехал до осады на поезде проверить бумаги и застрял внутри.

\- Рики бы понравилась идея добраться до Родса, - буркнул Норман.

После этих слов у Кристофера возникло ощущение, что Норман знает о Рики больше, чем говорит. Сам Норман хотел занять горы и защищать Оранжевую.

За два месяца, проведенные с Норманом и бурами, Кристофер ни разу не думал о том, чтобы отправиться на поиски Рики. Иногда он верил, что Рики мертв. Замучен и растерзан как Согоди. Иногда представлял Рики сражающимся на любой из сторон. Он мог защищать крааль дикарей. Воровать с ними скот на бурских или английских фермах. Мог вместе с бурами подрывать английскую дорогу между Кейптауном и Наталем. Или примкнуть к англичанам, драться бок о бок с бастерами из английского корпуса цветных. Если Рики жив, он мог быть в Натале. В Капе. В сердце Трансвааля, Претории, и любом из бурских городов. Он мог путешествовать по вельду пешком, верхом или по железной дороге.

***

На вершинах Драконьих гор даже в июле лежал снег, белый, как послеобеденное солнце. В Драконьих горах по камням сновал ящерицы, в траве возились крысы и барсуки. На нижних плато паслись горные козлы и газели.

Вместе с тремя неразговорчивыми и замкнутыми мальчишками-рабами Кристофер поставил в горах палатку для Нормана. Каждый день разделывал и жарил дичь, которую Норман и французы привозили с охоты, чистил их оружие, следил за лошадьми и телегами.

Газель, которую подстрелил Норман в конце июля, была беременной. Мальчишка-раб вытащил зародыш и повесил его над костром, утверждая, что на ранних стадиях зародыши газелей выглядят в точности так же как зародыши собак, свиней и человека.

Француз с красной ниткой на запястье съездил на бурскую ферму, которая лежала в пятидесяти миля от Драконьих гор, и привез пальмовую водку. Он вернулся, когда мясо газели начало капать жиром в костер, а на небо взобралась круглая луна. Полная, опухшая, покрытая черными дырами, как следами от пуль.

После еды Норман снял сапоги. Ночной ветер в горах пел громче цикад. Летучая мышь пронеслась так низко над костром, что его желтоватый свет отразился в ее глазах.

\- Англичане беспомощны в горах. Они приучены двигаться колоннами и стрелять залпами. Серьезно, вы видели, чтобы англичане вели прицельный огонь? – француз-картежник зевнул.

\- Слышали, что англичан есть велосипедный полк! Вот же глупость!

\- Я видел воздушный шар над Ледисмитом. Говорят, когда мы перерезали телеграфные линии, англичане использовали воздушный шар для связи и так вызвали подкрепление, - падкий на женские прелести соседки, француз замахал руками. То ли показывал размер и форму шара, то ли траекторию его полета.

Норман пил пальмовую водку и не проявлял интереса к разговорам. До сих пор неотрывно смотревший в костер, он вдруг моргнул и уставился на Кристофера.

\- Сегодня двадцатое июля, - Норман сплюнул. – Ты знал, что Рики родился в этот день?

Кристофер кивнул. Внутри что-то перевернулось и заскреблось.

\- Когда я последний раз ездил к отцу, - Норман опустошил кружку и снова наполнил ее водкой. – Хочешь? – он предложил выпивку Кристоферу.

Кристофер отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- Так вот, когда я видел его последний раз, отец болел. Он сильно сдал за последний год. Цепляет то малярию, то лихорадку. И зелья Магдалины уже ему не помогают. Впервые слышал, чтобы он на нее кричал, - Норман усмехнулся. – Похоже, болезнь испортила его характер, он стал раздражительным, орет на Магдалину и рабынь. За малейшую провинность грозит всех выгнать из дома, продать и выпороть. Даже его кофейные плантации его больше не радуют. Разве что с Бартом он еще может разговаривать без крика, да и то только потому что Барт ему пальмовое вино приносит.

Норман замер и уставился в костер. Отблески пламени выкрасили в желтый его кожу, бороду и распахнутую на груди рубашку.

\- Рики мертв, Крис. Джульетта и Локвуд приезжали к отцу после нового года и рассказали о Рики. После Колсберга Рики обокрал отца и уехал в Кейптаун, - Норман наклонил голову так, что теперь Кристофер не видел его лица. – Он жил в борделе, курил опиум и подставлял задницу мужикам за деньги. Джульетта часто встречалась с ним в Кейптауне. Последний раз она видела его после нового года, на свой день рождения. Потом он пропал, а в борделе сказали, что Уоррен, один из… - Норман тяжело вздохнул, – его постоянных ебарей, убил его и выбросил тело в море.

Ветер разорвал пламя костра и раскидал искры. Они попали в глаза Норману, и Норман зло вытер лицо рукавом. Когда он посмотрел на Кристофера, его глаза слезились. То ли из-за слезящихся глаз, то ли из-за морщин на лбу, он выглядел растерянным, он будто ждал, что Кристофер возмутится, разозлится или возразит. Скажет, что не верит. Что этого не может быть. Что Рики не мог умереть. Не мог умереть так бесславно, постыдно, позорно.

Но Кристофер видел слишком много смертей. Он вспомнил, как умерла Гинджу. Как умер Согоди. Как соскользнули деревяшки с ног мертвого Бенсона. Помнил, перепачканные дерьмом и мочой массивные ляжки повешенного Лобенгула. Помнил, вытянувшегося раскинувшегося в объятиях смерти Нгомаана. Помнил ботсвана, которых сам убил. В этом мире у Рики не было возможности уцелеть.

Похожие на горы острые тучи закрыли луну, и Кристофер подумал о днях, месяцах, которые он провел в заточении в Ньюкасле. Из каменного мешка, где его держали, он не мог видеть луну. Он думал, что ее больше не существует, и вспоминал дни, проведенные с Рики. Вспоминал Рики и себя.

В тюрьме Кристофер утратил счет времени. После освобождения Норман рассказал ему, что Джемисон напал на буров в первую неделю нового года. Последний раз Джульетта видела Рики после нового года. Рики погиб, когда Джемисон обещал Согоди спасти Кристофера от казни. Ему так нравилось мучить Согоди надеждой, что он даже написал о Кристофере в газете и назвал его вором.

***

Англичане появились на севере. Выгнав буров из Наталя, они восстановили движение по железной дороге. Доехали до Ледисмита, сделали крюк и подошли к Драконьим горам.

Впереди шла колона колониальных войск. Капский корпус цветных и рыжие ирландцы. За ними две части английской пехоты, кавалерия, артиллерия. В хвосте тащились запряженные восьмью волами повозки с продуктами.

Колониальные войска вошли в ущелье и замерли, оглушенные и дезориентированные ружейным обстрелом. Буры разлеглись вдоль четырех холмов. Стреляли ровно и непрерывно. Цветные и ирландцы сомкнули строй и ответили на обстрел одновременным залпом из тысячи ружей. Командовавший ими англичанин махал саблей и кричал «пли». Сверху он напоминал человеческую фигурку из скорлупы ореха кешью, вроде тех, что вырезали в свободное время мтабела. Пули индусов и ирландцев отстучали по скалам как камнепад, не поразив ни одной цели. Пули буров проредили ряды наступавших. Солдаты падали на спину, на лицо, ломали строй и оседали под ноги товарищам. После трех залпов английская пехота из цветных, ирландцев и англичан рассыпалась по ущелью, ища прикрытия. Кавалерия у входа в ущелье вместо того, чтобы помочь окруженным, тратила силы и время на то, чтобы подвести пушки. Тяжелые неповоротливые, снятые с кораблей пушки отставали от пехоты больше чем на две мили и медленно катились по каменистой долине.

У буров было две круповские семидюймовые пушки, заряженные мгновенно взрывающимся лиддитом. Давно готовые к стрельбе, они дожидались, когда английская кавалерия наконец доставит артиллерию на позицию.

Пока этого не случилось, буры плотно обстреливали ущелье. Сотни цветных и ирландцев в английском хаки умирали, пытаясь бежать из ущелья, многие спрятались за валунами, забились в щели и овраги, не пытались отстреливаться или атаковать. Залегли как сколопедры между камней, изредка высовывая голову.

Кристофер сидел рядом с Норманом без винтовки, подавал патроны и воду. Услышав протяжный вдох и свист над головой, понял, что английская артиллерия оказалась в зоне стрельбы, и пушки буров ожили. Фыркая дымом в небо и заряжавших их людей, метали снаряды со спрессованным лиддитом.

Француз-картежник, царапающий живот о камни рядом с Норманом, облизал губы. Француз с нитками на запястье вытер пот, чтобы не затекал в глаза и прицелился. Кристофер увидел, как мальчишка-раб зажимает голову и понял, что от выстрелов у него заложило уши. Ниже по склону толстый бур, ни на миг не прекращая стрелять, согнул колени и показал небу подошвы протертых сапог. Бур рядом с ним поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней. Ниже целился в англичан мальчик лет двенадцати в длинном отцовском пиджаке. Еще трое бурских стрелков потеряли шляпы и, увлеченные стрельбой, не заметили этого. Бур с покрасневшим лицом что-то закричал, показывая в ущелье и поднял вверх большой палец.

Снова ухнули пушки. Лишившись двух пушек, англичане повернули к горам остальные. Снаряд пролетел над головой Кристофера как падающий с неба камень, расплющил телегу Нормана, разлетелся шрапнелью и разорвал лошадей. Следующее ядро, начиненное шрапнелью, упало на вчерашние костры.

Тем временем один из запертых в ущелье ирландцев выкинул белый флаг, но на него не обратили внимания.

Англичанам удалось навести свои пушки точнее. Два снаряда заткнули буров на соседнем холме. Упавший за спиной Кристофера снаряд пробил в скале яму глубиной в три фута, шрапнель застряла в спине у мальчишки в длинном пиджаке, затылках буров без шляп и распорола животы неграм, тушившим охваченные огнем телеги и спасавшим из обломков бочки с вином. Черный дым от вспыхивающих повсюду пожаров мешал целиться.

Стрельба началась в десять утра и продолжалась пять часов. Ни англичане, ни буры не шли в атаку. Кристофер невольно вспомнил мтабела, они сражались иначе. Даже проигрывая в вооружении, стремились любой ценой прорвать линию обороны противника.

На закате пушки замолкли, и англичане выкинули белый флаг. Запертые в ущелье солдаты побросали оружие. Буры посыпались со склонов. Вместе с Норманом и французом-картежником Кристофер собрал винтовки побежденных. Для переноса оружия в горы использовали одеяла из походных ранцев убитых пехотинцев. Тени круживших над ущельем стервятников украли последний солнечный свет. Ящерицы и жуки лазили в карманы, ноздри и раны убитых.

\- Найди себе сапоги, - Норман сжал плечо Кристофера.

Присев около мертвеца в сапогах из крокодиловой кожи, Кристофер поднял взгляд и увидел в пяти шагах от себя Адама.

Работавший на Витбоя в Колсберге и всадивший в Кристофера нож после Колсберга, Адам теперь носил форму английского колониального корпуса. Его правый рукав был залит кровью. Адам кашлял и зажимал рану в предплечье левой рукой.

Подобрав оружие, буры увели в горы пленных ирландцев и цветных, и тоже выкинули белый флаг, разрешая английским медикам забрать тяжелораненых. Появились носилки. Зашуршали камни. Многие из буров остались внизу - курили и переговаривались с англичанами.

Кристофер сгрузил собранные ружья на обожженную траву. Сходил к ручью, набрать воды для Нормана. Когда Норман смыл с лица грязь, на скалы упала темнота. Размеры лагеря англичан у подножия гор можно было определить по количеству костров. Буры расселись тесно вокруг трех костров. Из уцелевшей муки пожарили лепешки. Поделились лепешками и водой с пленными ирландцами. Молодой безбородый бур принялся расспрашивать ирландцев о том, как они добрались до Африки, и чем занимались на родине.

Цветных не поили и не кормили.

Утром англичане отступили от ущелья и увезли с собой пушки. Трое пленных англичан сбежали от буров ночью. Никто не подумал их преследовать. Два десятка ирландцев захотели перейти на сторону буров. После короткой церемонии посвящения, они вместе с бурами целый день пересчитывали захваченные в бою патроны и винтовки.

Командовал отрядами буров генерал Барри Хертцог. Массивный корпус, непропорционально худые руки и ноги. Покрытая красными прыщами шея казалась слишком тонкой и длинной, чтобы выдержать голову с широким плоским лбом в пол лица. За ужином Хертцог объявил, что бурам нечем кормить пленных. Сказал, что англичан и ирландцев нужно увести за перевал и отпустить. Безоружные и пешком они будут долго добираться до своих. Пленных цветных генерал решил расстрелять на рассвете, перед тем, как выдвигаться к перевалу.

\- Если отпустить цветных, они, ведь, могут пойти за нами и перерезать нам глотки, когда мы заснем? - француз с нитками на запястье неуверенно огляделся.

Люди отворачивались от него и отводили взгляды. Норман опять напился. Многие напились. Часть буров принялась распевать псалмы, как в церкви.

Когда во второй половине ночи голоса стихли, а костры начали больше дымить, чем светить, Кристофер принес пленным цветным воду. Пять фляг пустили по рукам. Пока цветные жадно пили, Кристофер разглядывал их. Кроме Адама он узнал Тима и Эда, работавших в шахтах Найджела Витбоя. Узнал Крокодила, давным-давно он ездил с Джонни и выпивал с Тили, до того, как бастеров изгнали из Стюартвилля. Как Крокодил, Адам, Эд и Тим оказались в английском колониальном корпусе? Возможно, англичане пообещали им денежное жалование и кусок земли, как добровольцам из Привилегированной компании. Англичане послали их первыми в бой, как бросили ботсвана против мтабела. А завтра буры их расстреляют.

Пленным связали руки, но не ноги. Они могли попытаться бежать, но не отважились блуждать по незнакомым горам со связанными руками, без воды и еды.

Кристофер запустил по кругу нож. Он выведет пленных на равнину, но сначала придется отвлечь буров.

\- Ждите моего сигнала, - просипел Кристофер Тиму, Эду и Адаму.

\- Что за сигнал?

\- Вы поймете.

Крокодил пошел с Кристофером, хоть он об этом и не просил. Буры кутались в одеяла, бормотали во сне и кашляли. Кристофер присел около пушек и открыл зарядные ящики. Вместе с Крокодилом они повернули ствол к небу. «Я люблю людей, которые бросив камень вверх, не прячутся и не убегают, боясь, что камень упадет им на голову», сказал однажды Лобенгула.

\- Два залпа и уходим, - Кристофер выпрямился. Пока буры потушат горящие палатки и вспыхнувшую траву, пока поймут, что происходит, бастеры затеряются в темноте.

За спиной Кристофера зашуршали камни.

\- Отойдите от пушки, - Норман прицелился Крокодилу в живот и посмотрел на Кристофера. – Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Знаю, что пленных убивать неправильно. Но у нас нет другого выхода. Это война. На войне солдат слушает приказы командиров. Мы должны защитить наши фермы, наши земли.

Раньше Кристофер никогда не слышал, чтобы Норман болтал о политике. Он говорил и приближался. Кристофер все яснее и четче видел, как подрагивает его палец на курке винтовки, направленной в живот Крокодила. Крупный, лысый, беззубый Крокодил презрительно фыркнул.

Сейчас он бросится на Нормана, а Норман выстрелит, понял Кристофер. В ущелье он не только снял сапоги с мертвеца, но и нашел пистолет и спрятал его под рубашкой. Мертвец с пистолетом скорей всего был командиром отряда, тот самый, что махал саблей и кричал «пли». Английским пехотинцам пистолетов не полагалось.

Крокодил и Норман шагнули навстречу друг другу, и Кристофер выстрелил. Пуля ударила Нормана в живот. Он упал на спину и потерял ружье. Если повезет, бурский лекарь его подлечит.

\- Поджигай фитиль! – прошипел Кристофер Крокодилу.

Пушка охнула и взвыла. Пущенный к звездам и луне снаряд рухнул в десяти шагах от Кристофера и опалил ему щеку. Взрыв разорвал спящего бура, двадцать человек с воплями вскочили на ноги. Кристофер запихнул второй снаряд в нагревшийся ствол, Крокодил поднес спичку.

Когда пушка выстрелила, они метнулись к бастерам. Свет взрыва и пожара позолотил их растерянные, перепуганные лица.

Кристофер мог отдавать приказы только жестами. Поврежденная гортань издавала лишь шипение, похожее на вой ветра и треск пожара. Бастеры спустились за ним с холма и трусцой пересекли ущелье.

Кристофер давно не бегал в сапогах. Он вообще давно не бегал. Но почему-то жжение в легких в ту ночь казалось приятным и правильным, не угнетало, не ослабляло, а наоборот, придало сил.

На рассвете бастеры остановились у реки. Их никто не преследовал. Отступая, английская армия оставила на берегу мертвых лошадей, волов, пустые жестянки от консервов, кучи лошадиного и человеческого дерьма.

Около двухсот бастеров расселись вдоль берега. Многие из них всю жизнь прожили в Капе и поступили в корпус цветных, чтобы избежать принудительных работ на железных дорогах.

\- Тогда… - Адам присел рядом с Кристофером. – Я не хотел бить тебя ножом. У меня рука дернулась от страха. Это вышло случайно.

\- Что ты сделал с моими алмазами?

Адам промолчал.

\- Что ты, Тим и Эд делали в английском корпусе?

\- Думали подзаработать и разжиться оружием.

Кристофер кивнул.

Солнце забралось в зенит и прикончило тени. Вода заблестела нестерпимо ярко. Кристофер прикрыл уставшие глаза и вспомнил другой день, другую реку. Солнце тогда светило так же ярко. Рики сидел рядом, мочил пятки в воде и касался обнаженным бедром обнаженного бедра Кристофера. Рики взял его руку и лизнул ладонь. Кристофер засмеялся. Ему бы никогда не пришло в голову лизать чужую ладонь, но теперь ему нестерпимо хотелось повторить странный и глупый жест Рики.

Кристоферу всегда не доставало фантазии, но папаша Стюарт научил его приспосабливаться к любой ситуации. Подстраиваться, вливаться, смиряться. Капские бастеры хотели вернуться в Кап. Люди Витбоя собирались отправиться в родной Гибеон в немецкой Юго-Западной Африке. Кристофер не знал, что делать дальше. У него не было ни цели, ни мечты.


	48. Часть шестая. Глава сорок восьмая. Железная дорога

Абрахам Вислер, Конрад Падеби, Грегори Макит.

Рики перебирал имена одно за другим, чтобы снова научиться думать. Он лежал на голой земле и смотрел на звезды. Непостоянные огни мигали и исчезали, будто указывали ему на ошибки. Он неправильно запомнил имена. Придумывает вместо того, чтобы вспоминать. Врет и фальшивит. Все, что он делал, думал и говорил было ложью, со вздохом обвиняли звезды. Или вздыхали не звезды, а спящие рядом с Рики люди? Звезды лишь высокомерно пульсировали в вышине, разрешая людям на земле дышать. А может, люди вокруг вовсе не спали? Может, смотрели на звезды как Рики, и, как и он, искали в своих мыслях и воспоминаниях проблеск смысла? Смысла, способного оправдать их существование перед равнодушными звездами.

Чем старше я становлюсь, тем больше вижу связей вижу между вещами, событиями и людьми, которые на первый взгляд между собой не связаны, сказал однажды отец Рики.

А может, он этого не говорил, и Рики все придумал. Как придумал имена, которые он упрямо повторяет снова и снова, чтобы отсчитывать время и не потеряться в однообразных днях? Ведь не мог же он все их запомнить?

Лукас Кемпбел. Стивен…

Рики закашлялся. После сезона дождей он постоянно кашлял. Давным-давно, задолго до сезона дождей, он бежал из Кейптауна в Наталь. В доме Джульетты и Локвуда он увидел газету. Кажется, Джульетта праздновала день рождения, а может, Рики опять все путает? Он ведь вечно все путает, ошибается, врет себе и другим. В каком настроении он был в тот день? Чего хотел, о чем мечтал, на что надеялся? Сейчас он лишь помнил мерзкий холод и оцепенение, которые сковали его, когда он прочитал, что Криса казнят в Натале. Наверное, тогда у него и начали путаться мысли. Он не помнил, как ушел от Джульетты и Локвуда, не помнил, как выбирал лошадь в конюшне. Запомнил лишь голого черного мальчика, сидящего на окраине Кейптауна, между церковью для бедных и канавой, в которую ее служители скидывали нищих мертвецов. Мальчик ни разу не всхлипнул и не пошевелился, пока Рики забирал свои деньги, которые прятал под задней стеной церкви.

Он помнил, что в сумерках огни Кейптауна напоминали гвозди, наполовину вылезшие из рассохшейся древесины. Блеклые, кривые.

Он ехал всю ночь и весь день. На что он надеялся? Куда спешил? Неужели действительно верил, что успеет доехать до Наталя за три дня? Доехать до Наталя до того как Криса казнят? Увидеть Криса и … Что? Предотвратить казнь? Он надеялся подкупить палачей, судей, собирался убить кого-то? Совершить чудо, чтобы спасти Крису жизнь? Или он, как обычно обманывал себя?

А может, Рики искал смерти? Верил, что, когда он увидит казнь Криса, у него из глаз, рта, носа и ушей польется кровь и будет идти пока не выльется вся? Такую ведь смерть обещал мешочек гри-гри, который он в детстве носил на груди? Гри-гри сделала его мать. Рики не помнил ни ее, ни как лишился гри-гри. Кажется, гри-гри должен был защищать его. Спасти от отчаяния? Выпить его кровь, когда у него не останется сил больше жить?

Рики смахнул севшую на лоб муху. У него снова начинался жар. Жар и кашель преследовали его с сезона дождей. Одна из звезд на небе погасла, обвиняя Рики во лжи. На что бы он не наделся, о чем бы не думал, покидая Кейптаун, он врал себе. Он увидел в газете имя Криса и свихнулся. Разучился думать. Или способность соображать ему отбил Уоррен? Он не раз бил Рики по голове, душил, в шутку, играючи, и не переставал потешаться над попытками Рики сопротивляться. Твои метания и ужимки похожи на предсмертные судороги, смеялся Уоррен, разве тебе не хочется заглянуть вперед и узнать, что ты почувствуешь перед смертью? Завязывал глаза, запихивал в рот полрубашки. Теперь Рики казалось странным и неправильным, что он сам на это пошел. Почему он подошел к Уоррену в самый первый раз? Из-за чертовых ружей. Это ведь так легко и приятно, - особенно если ты растерян, разочарован и не знаешь, что делать, - внушить себе, что в мире есть некий смысл. Важное дело, ради которого можно вынести любую боль. Этот самообман сродни защитному механизму. Ты страдаешь, не можешь смириться, и придаешь своим страданиям мистический высший смысл, лепишь из них бога. Ритуалы вуду испортили его мышление, внушили ему, что за жертвы положена награда. Принеси жертву, получи желаемое, приблизься к мечте. Вот Рики и придумал себе великую цель, великое дело, чтобы не свихнуться от мысли, что в его растерянности и одиночестве нет никакого смысла.

Кто скажет мне, что делать, если не мои идеалы?

Уоррен и солдаты в его крепости носили красные мундиры. Формы старого образца. Прибывавшие на кораблях из Англии новобранцы облачались в хаки. Серо-желтые фланелевые кители, которые не разглядишь издалека в вельде. Может, поэтому Рики попался в их ловушку? Через день после того, как он покинул Кейптаун, он нарвался на английский патруль. Он заметил их только, когда они подстрелили лошадь под ним. Пуля ударила лошадь, он кувыркнулся через ее голову и долго катился по земле. Приложился о камни локтем и виском. Прекратив кувыркаться, он не стал дожидаться, когда черные точки перестанут плясать перед глазами, нащупал дрожащими руками два мешочка с деньгами и один за другим сунул их в рот. Горло сопротивлялось, сжималось и всхлипывало, по щекам текли слезы – на миг Рики поверил, что подавился и больше никогда не сможет вздохнуть – но потом ему удалось проглотить деньги. Он слишком хорошо помнил то, что случилось после Колсберга. Если похожему суждено повториться, он не сможет защитить себя от боли, но сохранит деньги. Горло еще сжимали спазмы, когда подъехали англичане. Пятеро «хаки» на уродских пятнистых лошадях. «Хаки» с нашивками на рукаве заговорил в нос и потребовал у Рики документы. Убедившись, что их у него нет, англичане приказали ему встать и погнали его на холм. С холма открывался вид на долину, через которую стелились блестящие на солнце шпалы. Вокруг длинного поврежденного участка железного дороги горбатились негры. Как черепахи – медленно и спинами вверх. В отдалении виднелись парусиновые палатки, телеги, груженные бревнами и железом. Рики насчитал тридцать разгуливающих вокруг дороги «хаки» и предположил, что еще около двадцати притаились на окружающих холмах, чтобы отлавливать черных путников вроде него и стрелять по сбегающим работникам.

«Хаки» сказали, что чем лучше Рики будет работать, тем быстрее его отпустят. Ему напялили на ноги кандалы и велели таскать из телеги бревна и шпалы. В пару ему дали худого высокого негра. Когда он вздыхал, его ребра так натягивали кожу, что казалось о них можно было поцарапаться. Подбородок негр все время прижимал к груди, словно шея его не разгибалась то ли из-за болезни, то ли из-за страха.

Работников кормили один раз в день – вечером, поили утром, в полдень и на закате. Через три дня из Рики вышли пакеты с деньгами, и он снова их проглотил. Через пять дней поломанный участок железной дороги был восстановлен. Мимо отдыхающих рабочих промчался поезд. Черный дым валил из трубы, на открытой платформе между обитыми железными пластинами вагонами притаилась корабельная пушка.

На следующий день «хаки» свернули палатки, вместо того, чтобы снять с работников кандалы, погнали их вдоль железной дороги. Телеги исчезли, возницы оставили кнуты. «Хаки» хлестали ими отстающих негров. В конце первого дня старик с большой головой и узкими плечам упал и не смог подняться. Рики так никогда и не узнал, умер старик на месте или просто потерял сознание, и его бросили умирать в кандалах одного. Через два дня они вышли к новому разрушенному участку железной дороги. Почерневшие ямы вокруг покореженных шпал и сломанных в щепки рельсы говорили о том, что дорогу взорвали. Позже, в сезон дождей, Рики узнал, что английские железные дороги взрывали бурские партизаны. После нападения Джемисона они готовились к войне с Англией и взрывали железные дороги, чтобы помешать англичанам доставлять в Наталь солдат, оружие, боеприпасы и продовольствие.

Когда они починили второй поврежденный участок, их отправили чинить третий.

Рики видел, как ночью пристрелили пытавшегося бежать черного мальчишку. У него еще не росли волосы на лице. Видел, как один из работников бросился посреди дня на «хаки» и попытался отобрать у него ружье.

Где-то после этих смертей Рики осознал, что Крис мертв. Его повесили, закопали в общей могиле или сожгли. А может, выбросили в вельд на съедение стервятникам, как делали это англичане с телами, умиравших на железной дороге рабочих.

Иногда Рики пытался себе представить, о чем думал убитый мальчишка перед побегом. И каждый раз приходил к выводу, что в его мыслях не было ничего особенного - ничего такого, о чем бы сам Рики не думал каждый день. Страх, голод, жажда и бесконечная усталость. О чем думал Крис перед смертью?

Потом был еще один разрушенный участок железной дороги, и еще один. Рики потерял им счет. Его мучила бессонница. От постоянных жажды, голода, усталости и жары он начал падать в обмороки. «Хаки» любили пошутить о том, что все обмороки черных обман и мошенничество – хитрый способ заполучить больше воды, чем им полагается.

В один из похожих один на другой дней Рики понял, что из-за невозможности ни на миг остаться в одиночестве, он не сможет сохранить мешочки с деньгами. До сих пор он ночью опустошал желудок, в темноте доставал мешочки из дерьма, валял в песке, вытирал о грязную одежду и снова глотал. Рано или поздно кто-то разгадает его тайну. Ему ничего не оставалось, как закопать деньги вместе со своим дерьмом и постараться запомнить место. Железная дорога, кривая акация, колония верблюжьих колючек и кривые линии горизонта стали его ориентирами.

Иногда бессонными ночами он лежал на земле и повторял последние слова Китоша «я умер». Повторял до тех пор, пока его не скручивал смех. Англичане ошибались – усатые судьи, напыщенные, чахоточные, белые докторишки и тупые присяжные – это не работает. Сколько людей почувствовало бы облегчение, если бы это заклинание работало? Но человек, даже черный, не мог умереть по своему желанию. Потому сколько бы Рики не твердил в темноту «я умер, я умер», на рассвете он снова поднимался, стоял в очереди за кружкой воды, ворочал шпалы, выравнивал железнодорожную насыпь лопатой и обтесывал бревна, превращая их в рельсы. От нагретого и окисляющегося на солнце железа на правом плече у него появилась незаживающая желтоватая ссадина.

Перед сезоном дождей слева от Рики спал и работал лохматый мужчина. В его волосах и бороде ползали муравьи и жужжали мухи. Справа от Рики кряхтел старик. Вены, опутывающие его худые голени, были толще больших пальцев Рики. За работой никто не разговаривал. Иногда разговоры завязывались вечером, когда рабочие получали свою порцию сухарей. Опутанный венами старик и ходячий муравейник несколько раз пытались заговорить с Рики, но смотрели при этом не на него, а на сухари, которые он сжимал в кулаке. Руки были грязными, сухари имели вкус железа и скрипели песком на зубах.

Раз в месяц или раз в две недели – Рики разучился ориентироваться во времени - англичане отводили черных рабочих к реке. Давали целый день на мытье и стирку одежды. Во время сезона дождей рубашка Рики превратилась в лохмотья, сапоги развалились.

Когда в сезон дождей Рики впервые скрутила лихорадка, он начал вспоминать имена владельцев акций «Де Бирс» Тогда же появилась привычка говорить с самим собой или со звездами, чтобы избавиться от пустоты в голове. Пустота окутывала разум, когда Рики работал, пустота рвала воспоминания и стирала мысли, когда он лежал вечерами без сна. Нужно было говорить, чтобы ее прогнать.

Энтони Виткоп, Адам Саксон.

Звезды брезгливо передернулись, уличая его во лжи. Рики и сам не знал вспоминает он или придумывает.

Около железной дороги стояли указатели - деревянные столбы с названием ближайших городов. Вероятно, их поставили для того, чтобы пассажирам было на что пялиться из окон поезда посреди однообразного пейзажа. Иногда по пути от одного поврежденного участка железной дороги к другому англичане проводили рабочих мимо города. Иногда название города было написано на мешках с сухарями. Они двигались от Кейптауна на восток, в Наталь. После сезона дождей работы прибавилось. Прежде чем приступить к ремонту дороги, рабочим все чаще приходилось разгребать обломки взорванных бронепоездов. Взорвав их, буры забирали оружие. Английские солдаты приезжали к месту крушения, собирали трупы соотечественников и увозили на телегах в Кейптаун.

Опутанный венами старик умер в сезон дождей. Теперь справа от Рики ворочался негр с оспинами на широкой спине. Днем он часто сплевывал, ночью - пердел. Он появился среди рабочих сразу после сезона дождей. Может, его, как и Рики, поймали в вельде без документов. Может, он сидел в тюрьме в городе, в который англичане заезжали за древесиной и сухарями. За полгода на железной дороге Рики привык к тому, что люди вокруг него появлялись и исчезали. Способов попасть на железную дорогу было множество, но Рики ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то из рабочих уходил отсюда на своих двоих. Так было до сих пор. Может, когда война закончится, когда буры перестанут взрывать железные дороги, рабочих отпустят.

Черные пригнанные на ремонт железной дороги после сезона дождей выглядели крепче и крупнее тех, кто работали на дороге давно. Негр с оспинами еще не успел сбросить жир на животе.

Киллиан Макти, Мерлон Сантано.

Рики произнес еще два имени акционеров «Де Бирс», и Спина с оспинами сел и вцепился ему в горло.

\- Сколько можно? Когда ты уже заткнешься? – только тот, кто работал на дороге недавно мог произнести две длинные фразы и не сбиться. – Замолчи! Замолчи!

Он сдавливал шею Рики и лупил его затылком о мягкую землю. Даже в темноте Рики видел, как раздуваются мышцы на его бицепсах. Если бы Спина в Оспинах захотел убить Рики, он бы вмиг свернул ему шею. Однако вместо резкого и эффективного движения Спина в Оспинах то сжимал, то расслаблял пальцы. Это было больше похоже на судорогу или нервный тик, чем на осознанное действие. После третьего удара затылком о землю у Рики потемнело перед глазами, после пятого - его начало тошнить. Спина в Оспинах продолжал его трясти - сдавил большими пальцами кадык, заставил хрипеть и плакать.

Только когда солдаты оттащили от него Спину в Оспинах, Рики сообразил, что все время пока его душили, он не сопротивлялся. Неизвестно почему ни разу не попытался ударить в ответ или ослабить хватку на шее. Спина в Оспинах в руках англичан извивался и фыркал. До сезона дождей англичане непослушных черных убивали: отводили в сторону от дороги, пускали пулю в затылок, снимали с мертвеца кандалы, надевали на живого. После сезона дождей непослушание наказывали поркой. Двадцать пять плетей, потом снова за работу.

Спину в Оспинах поставили на колени и привязали к телеге с бревнами. Приближался рассвет, и рабочие выстроились в очередь за водой. Больше ста человек, гремя кандалами и ежась от холода, - Рики теперь постоянно было холодно – один за другим подходили к фургону, из которого несло сыростью, и получали из рук тучного, вечно красного и потного солдатского повара жестянку с водой.

Когда земля выплюнула солнце из своего желудка, началась порка. Под свист хлыста последние рабочие допили свою воду и взялись за кирки, лопаты, бревна и шпалы. Они уже пять дней стояли лагерем под покрытым желтой травой холмом. Взрывы буров разрушили около пятидесяти футов рельс. Первые три дня расчищали мусор, закапывали ямы и восстанавливали насыпь. Два дня назад привезли бревна и шпалы.

У Рики все еще кружилась голова, потому он часто спотыкался и не смотрел по сторонам. Он пропустил момент, когда к железной дороге подъехал фургон, запряженный четырьмя лошадьми. Впервые за долгое время Рики услышал писклявый женский голос. Рики таскал шпалы в паре с Муравейником. Муравейник проработал на железной дороге гораздо дольше Рики. После сезона дождей у него начали выпадать зубы, а его волосы поредели. Но мухи и муравьи все равно откладывали в них яйца. Муравейник был выше Рики ростом и шаги у него, несмотря на кандалы на щиколотках, были шире. Из-за широкого шага, когда они взбирались на насыпь, он часто толкал Рики шпалой. В десяти шагах слева по насыпи англичанин соединял шпалы сварочным аппаратом. На прошлой стоянке один из черных рабочих слишком близко подошел к сварочному аппарату, искра попала ему в глаз и выжгла его.

Возвращаясь от насыпи к телеге со шпалами, Рики увидел, как женщина осмотрела одноглазого и перешла к старику с почерневшей распухшей ногой. С женщиной было семеро черных слуг. Трое мужчин и четверо детей. Все босые, но в чистых рубашках и штанах. Мальчик лет семи носил за женщиной походную аптечку. Рики сотни раз видел такие в Кейптауне у доктора Джима и Карла. В тех, что побольше лежали бинты для перевязки, спирт, скальпели и ланданум. В тех, что поменьше - эфир для операций и щипцы для языка, чтобы оглушенный эфиром пациент не подавился собственным языком.

Двое слуг женщины отвязали от телеги выпоротого негра и промыли его раны. Добившись от английского офицера, – типа с закрученными усами - чтобы со старика с распухшей ногой сняли кандалы, женщина достала скальпель.

Когда Рики в следующий раз вернулся от насыпи к телеге, старик лежал с перебинтованной ногой, а женщина осматривала опухоль на шее худого негра. При этом она что-то быстро и нервно выговаривала английским офицерам. Что-то о цинге, лихорадке, малярии, паразитах, плохом питании и ужасных нечеловеческих условиях. Один из слуг женщины развел мыло в жестяной миске и брил плешивого работника. Рядом десятилетний черный мальчишка из свиты женщины, закусив губу, стриг волосы и бороду другому рабочему, подготавливая его к бритью.

Когда женщина перешла от одного больного к другому, Рики заметил, что она хромает. Не смотря на свое увечье, она присела, чтобы осмотреть нарывы под кандалами сутулого рабочего. Он появился в бригаде ремонтников недавно. Был одним из немногих, кто носил меховую набедренную повязку, плохо понимал английский и африкаанс. Он был дикарем. Мтабела, шони или игбо, а может, бушмен или из другого племени. Возможно, Рики смог бы определить к какому племени он принадлежит, если бы приблизился или поговорил с ним. Но Рики это не интересовало. Тяжелая работа на железной дороге давно прикончила его любопытство, замедлила разум и сделала его равнодушным.

Тени исчезли. Для рабочих пришло время второй кружки воды. Женщина и ее помощники остались в лагере на целый день. Брили рабочих, промывали марганцовкой и присыпали белым порошком раны от кандалов и нарывы. Парню со шрамом на щеке женщина наложила шину на сломанную руку и дала ему выпить ланданума. Налила в наперсток из пузатой желтоватой блестящей на солнце бутылки. Против воли Рики заметил, что бутылка наполовину пуста, заметил, что женщина дает пригубить из нее каждому второму рабочему. Рики попытался припомнить вкус ланланума и не смог. Бутылка неизменно притягивал его взгляд. Он ловил ее блеск, когда женщина открывала и закрывала аптечку, искал ее глазами, когда взваливал на плечо шпалу, когда шел к насыпи и возвращался к телеге. Он глазел на бутылку и под слоем тяжелой усталости и равнодушия в нем пробуждался гнев. Гнев на англичан. На женщину. На других рабочих. Гнев за то, что его сковали, лишили свободы и самых простых вещей. Он не мог пить и есть, когда ему хотелось, не мог отдохнуть, когда уставал, не мог пригубить ланданума, чтобы заглушить боли в спине.

Не отводя взгляда от аптечки на коленях женщины, не замечая ничего кроме нее, Рики подошел к телеге. Оставшиеся на дне шпалы за день так сильно нагрелись на солнце, что обжигали пальцы и источали тошнотворный запах железа. Рики споткнулся и упал на землю, лицом в песок. За все время, которое он чинил железную дорогу он часто падал в обмороки, но всего лишь второй раз притворялся. Первый раз это случилось, когда англичане вернули двух сбежавших черных и расстрелять их перед другими рабочими в качестве предупреждения. Рики упал, чтобы не видеть этого.

Теперь его расчет был прост. Он упадет, ему позволят отдохнуть, если повезет, женщина даст ему глоток ланданума.

При падении песчинки облепили вспотевшее лицо. Слабый пинок под ребра перевернул Рики на спину. Клонящееся к закату солнце обожгло закрытые веки.

\- Сученок притворяется, - тень склонилась над Рики. Внутри у него все сжалось, сердце замерло, дыхание прервалось.

Он ждал удара. Лучший способ разоблачить притворщика – причинить ему боль. Наступить ему на голень, руку, живот или лицо. Если человек притворялся, он выдавал себя рефлекторным сопротивлением или попыткой уменьшить боль. Однажды Рики видел, как англичанин припустил штаны и помочился на лицо негра, упавшего в обморок. Тот действительно притворялся, когда струя ударила в нос, отвернул голову и зафыркал.

Вместо удара Рики почувствовал легкие прохладные прикосновения. У женщины были маленькие ладони и холодные, несмотря на зной, пальцы.

\- У него жар, - вблизи ее голос не пищал. Красные круги пульсировали под веками Рики повторяя ее интонации.

Женщина приподняла его веко, оттянула губу, осмотрела зубы, пихнула между ними деревяшку.

\- Марвин, - позвала она.

В четыре руки помощники женщины легко подняли Рики с земли и отнесли в тень фургона. Впервые за долгое время под голову Рики положили что-то мягкое – свернутое одеяло или рубашку.

Его оставили в покое, давая время прийти в себя. Муха села ему на переносицу и поползла, перебирая лапками, по носу. Неподвижность усилила дрожь в мышцах и ноющую боль в суставах. Когда Рики начало казаться, что его ноги вибрируют, он открыл глаза. В тени фургона лицо склонившейся над ним женщины было серым. Серым как ее покрытые пылью блузка и светлые волосы. Женщина нахмурилась. Тонкие брови, короткие ресницы над выпуклыми глазами, линия носа и шов губ - невыразительные, будто нарисованные на песке палкой черты. Рики судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Он видел это лицо раньше, но не мог вспомнить, где и когда. Провалы в памяти пугали и унижали его в последнее время больше, чем кандалы на щиколотках.

\- Ты Рики? Рики ван Райнберг? – женщина приподняла его голову и прижала кружку с водой к его губам. – Я Марта Стюарт. Помнишь меня?

Рики сделал слишком большой глоток и подавился, вода вылилась через нос. Марта помогла ему сесть и погладила по спине. Но он никак не мог перестать кашлять. Перед глазами все расплывалось, внутри рвалось и горело. Горло сжалось, и Рики потерял сознание. На этот раз по-настоящему.


	49. Дневник Марты

После смерти Стюарта Марта жила как во сне. Она продала его коров, его дом, рассчитала и распустила его белых наемников. Оставив себе рабов Стюарта и небольшое стадо коз, Марта поселилась при церкви пастора О'Сули. Вместе они открыли школу для черных детей. Раньше, до смерти Стюарта, Марта возлагала на эту школу много надежд. Думала о ней, мечтала. Внушила себе, что учить черных грамоте ее предназначение. Иначе зачем бог послал ее в эту засушливую землю, на которой ничего не растет, окружил ее черствыми, жестокими и грубыми дикарями? Она потратила много времени и сил, разъезжая по фермам и уговаривая невежественных и недоброжелательных черных родителей послать детей в школу.

Но когда черные дети пришли в школу, а Стюарт лег в землю, Марта часто отвлекалась во время занятия, не могла сосредоточиться, теряла нить разговора, теряла мысли, и забывала, о чем говорила. Черные ребятишки смеялись над ней и тыкали в нее палками. O‘Сули был с Мартой всегда добр, внимателен и снисходителен. Иногда его доброта ее раздражала и заставляла чувствовать себя виноватой. Виноватой за свою потерянность, несобранность, не способность сосредоточиться на настоящем моменте.

Она не предавалась воспоминаниям, нет, она как будто не знала, что думать о себе. Не могла взвесить и оценить свою жизнь. Не могла понять, что чувствует. Можно было сказать, что она была глубоко потрясена произошедшим несчастьем. Ее муж, ее защита и опора, человек, который был старше ее, которого она безмерно уважала, чьим умом, практичностью и деловой хваткой восхищалась, который опекал и направлял ее, который заменил ей родителей, когда она их потеряла - этот человек умер у нее на руках. Умер быстро. В одно мгновение. Неожиданно. Умер от пули, выпущенной рукой его сына. Мальчика, за взрослением которого Марта наблюдала, к которому годами присматривалась и привыкала, с волнением и опаской. Сознательно и неосознанно, пытаясь разгадать и понять, какие черты он унаследовал от своего отца, а какие от матери.

Смерть Стюарта и убийство, которое совершил Кристофер, стали для Марты огромным потрясением. Но гораздо труднее было признаться себе в том, что вся ее жизнь в Африке была потрясением. Слишком быстро все менялось после того, как она сошла с корабля. Слишком быстро и резко. Она никогда не успевала подготовиться к этим переменам. Не успевала их принять. Не успевала приспособиться к ним. Когда она потеряла родителей, Стюарт окутал ее заботой и вниманием, помогал, направлял. Вместе с опекой он как будто подарил ей свое отношение к жизни. А потом он умер и все забрал с собой в могилу. Марта будто вернулась в прошлое, снова оказалась в новых незнакомых землях, оставила позади дом, все привычное, родное и знакомое. Снова пугалась вооруженных бородатых фермеров, огромных стад и черных лиц. Все вокруг казалось чужим и непонятным. Ее система координат рассыпалась, стоило исчезнуть из нее Стюарту, и ей предстояло заново учиться делать самостоятельные выводы.

В период дождей Пастор О‘Сули заболел и начал кашлять кровью. Когда дожди закончились, Марта повезла его в Кейптаун, в госпиталь при христианской миссии, где он когда-то работал. Рабов Стюарта Марта оставила в Стюартвилле. Девочка-рабыня Иса к тому времени вышла замуж, ее дед нашел работу на каменоломнях, а мать стирала белье для английских чиновников.

Никогда прежде Марте не приходилось самостоятельно планировать путешествие. Новый опыт потребовал от нее сообразительности и энергии, о присутствии которых в себе она раньше не подозревала. После Стюарта, продажи его фермы и коров, на руках у Марты оказалась большая сумма денег. Для того, чтобы найти им лучшее применение она поехала в Дурбан и встретилась с английскими адвокатами. В результате, следуя их советам, она вложила деньги в недвижимость и строительство новой верфи. Оба предприятия по сей день приносили хороший доход.

Уезжая из Стюартвилля, Марта забрала с собой двух черных мальчиков. Они ходили в школу при церкви, а в сезон дождей их родители умерли от малярии.

Сейчас этим мальчикам было семь и десять лет, они носили за Мартой аптечки, когда она осматривала черных рабочих на железной дороге.

Медицине Марта научилась в христианской миссии Кейптауна. О‘Сули умер через месяц после их приезда от запущенного туберкулеза. Марта год помогала сестрам милосердия в Кейптауне. За этот год она взяла к себе еще двоих черных сирот.

Когда началась англо-бурская война, Марта решила, что ее долг помогать бурам. Народу, который выбрал ее муж, и с которым долгие годы была неразрывно связана ее жизнь.

Через два года после смерти Стюарта и год работы в госпитале, где она поняла, что никогда не обладала достаточным терпением, чтобы учить грамоте детей, зато способна часами выслушивать чужие жалобы, Марта осознала себя англичанкой. Она не просто принадлежала к английской нации, она разделяла амбиции и мировоззрение своих соотечественников. В мире слишком много несправедливости, страданий, войн, болезней и нищеты, единственный способ победить их - объединить мир под защитой сильной и милосердной Британской империи. Только великая и сильная империя сможет позаботиться о всех несчастных на земле. Разделяя эти идеи, Марта как истинная христианка встала на сторону буров в их конфликте с Англией. Марта считала, что Англия должна была избежать этой войны. Винила в войне жадность алмазных и золотых магнатов, финансистов и промышленников. Винила их в том, что они испортили репутацию Британской империи и послали ее сыновей умирать в африканский вельд. Марта сочувствовала английским и бурским солдатам. Считала и тех, и других пострадавшими, обманутыми и преданными финансовой верхушкой. В то же время в ее сердце находилось место для сочувствия и симпатии английским министрам, аристократии и колониальной администрации, которых Родс и Джемисон втянули в войну.

Марта покинула Кейптаун и поехала в Оранжевую Республику и Трансвааль. Она хотела помогать раненым, помогать бурским семьям, лишившимся дома, и детям, оставшимся без родителей.

Трое негров, которые сопровождали Марту, много лет проработали в христианской миссии. Они были сильными и крепкими, умели защитить фургон от нападения, охотиться, ухаживать за больными, делать перевязки и вскрытия. Марта платила каждому из них шесть шиллингов в день.

Английскому офицеру с закрученными усами, который руководил ремонтом железной дороги, Марта соврала, что Рики бастард ее покойного мужа. Англичанин оказался упертым и тупым, твердил про приказы, ответственность и списки, по которым он якобы должен отчитываться за каждого пропавшего и сбежавшего черного рабочего. Во времена работы в миссии Кейптауна Марта часто сталкивалась с твердолобыми английскими чиновниками. В вопросах касающихся черных им было особенно важно показать, что они ничего не решают, а лишь исполняют приказ, действуют по распоряжению свыше, но на деле, мало, кто из них отказывался отступить от правил за вознаграждение.

Пока Рики был без сознания, Марта выкупила его у английского офицера за тридцать пять фунтов стерлингов и две бутылки ланданума. Купила как раба, уплатив цену равную недельному жалованию английского солдата. Наемника, который бежит от бедности на родине на край африканской земли. Тридцать пять фунтов так же могли стать утешительной премией для офицера, честолюбивые надежды которого, разбились, когда его послали в пустыню латать железные дороги.

***

Рики пришел в себя ночью. Трепыхающиеся на ветру стены фургона напоминали простыни и рубашки, которые набрасывал ему на лицо и обматывал вокруг его головы Уоррен. Рики дернулся и закричал. Марта взяла его лицо в ладони. Губы ее шевелились. Рики потребовалось время, чтобы понять слова утешения. Глупые и бесполезные. Избыточные. Лживые как любое утешение. Марта сказала, что он очень слаб, что у него хрипы в груди, что он перенес на ногах воспаление легких. Сказала, что ему нужно хорошо есть и много отдыхать. А потом она дала ему глотнуть ланданума, и Рики проспал два дня.

Марта путешествовала на двух фургонах. В одном спала она и дети, в другом перевозили вещи. У Марты было восемь лошадей для фургонов и три для ее помощников негров. Двое из них были бастерами, родились и выросли в канавах Кейптауна. Марвин, с поломанными зубами и длинными достающими до колен руками, работал грузчиком в порту, пока его не придавил ящик. Ему повезло, монашка подобрала его бездыханное, истекающее кровью тело на заднем дворе склада и отвезла в госпиталь. Когда Марвин выздоровел, он остался в госпитале – рыл могилы, переносить больных. Марвину было около тридцати лет. В госпитале ему привили любовь к личной гигиене – каждые три дня он брил голову, чистил уши и стриг ногти. Маленькие блестящие кусачки для ногтей были самым большим сокровищем Марвина, он заворачивал их в тряпицу, потом пихал в кожаный футляр похожий на ножны. Эти ложные ножны он носил на шнурке на шее, как некоторые носят крест. Кусачки для ногтей Марвину подарила белая монашка, вспоминая о ней Марвин понижал голос до шепота. Интересно, что бы она сказала, если бы узнала, что он носит ее подарок у сердца? Подарила бы ему крест? Назвала бы богохульником? Дикарем? Рики был уверен, что по ночам Марвин украдкой дрочит на монашку и ее кусачки для ногтей. Когда Рики сказал это вслух, Марвин разбил ему нос. Разбил бы еще что-то, если бы не вмешалась Марта.

Негры ее слушались. Уважали и любили в меру своих способностей, как собаки любят хозяина, который кормит их два раза в день. Рики забавляло наблюдать, как трое здоровых негров опускают головы перед белой мелкой женщиной и подолгу выслушивают ее многословный писк о терпении и сдержанности. Марвин, Лотар и Фини. Лотар тоже был бастером, но в отличии от Марвина рос в глуши в маленькой общине на три семьи. До пятнадцать лет пас и доил коров, а два года назад бастеры в его общине умерли то ли от оспы, то ли от малярии. Здоровяка Лотара - в свои семнадцать он весил как лошадь - приютили монашки. Третий из свиты Марты, Фини был дикарем и вырос в госпитале. Он не помнил ни что случилось с его родителями, ни как попал в госпиталь. Пока он был маленьким монашкам нравилось играть с ним в дочки- матери. Кормить с ложки, шить ему штанишки и рубашки, учить читать и наказывать за лень и непослушание. Судя по тонким ровным шрамам от розги на его спине, Фини был дьявольски ленивым ребенком. Сейчас он был ровесником Рики и верил, что у него было самое счастливое детство на свете, потому что его окружили любовью сразу несколько женщин. Для каждой из них у него было свое имя – мама, мать, матушка, мамка, мамуля, мамочка. Пантеон матерей.

Так как Фини умел читать и считать, Марта поручила ему учить своих приемных детей. Четырех мальчишек, старшему из которых было двенадцать, младшему - семь. Каждое утро на рассвете Фини усаживался с ними на земле, спиной к восходящему солнцу и передавал по кругу томик стихов Перси Шелли. Вопреки бурским традициям, Марта считала, что учиться читать по стихам легче и правильнее, чем по Библии. К тому же она питала слабость к пафосным полным призывов к бунту стихам Шелли, потому что он был мужем великой женщины, которая стала писательницей несмотря, а может, быть благодаря горестям, которые он ей причинил.

Все трое негров были по собачьи преданы Марте. Как бы Рики не претила такая преданность, он не мог не признать, что Марта ее заслужила. Чего Рики не мог, так это не говорить гадостей Марвину, Лотару и Фини. Чтобы разозлить Марвина достаточно было упомянуть монашку и кусачки для ногтей. Лотара Рики называл любителем потыкать членом в коров и кобыл. Фини пару раз спросил, кто посасывал его детскую пипиську лучше - его мамочка или мамуля. Ведь всем известно, что такие ласковые прозвища для баб рождаются в головах мужчин только, если они хорошо пососали их стручок. Рики слишком долго жил в борделе и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Но было и кое-что, что Рики объединяло и примиряло с Лотаром, Марвином и Фини. Все они любили выпить. И все они скрывали это от Марты. Марвин, Лотар и Фини покупали пальмовую водку, прятали днем, пили ночью, когда Марта с детьми уходила в фургон. Рики же воровал у Марты ланданум. У нее было больше десяти склянок. Каждую ночь он забирался в фургон с вещами и делал глоток. Один или два. Не больше. Из разных склянок. Сначала он боялся, что Марта заметит воровство и прогонит его. За десять дней путешествия с Мартой, во время которого она много рассказывала ему о себе и Перси Шелли, отдавала ему лучшие куски мяса, чтобы он поправился и окреп, Рики избавился от страха. Наоборот ему стало даже любопытно увидеть, как Марта злится. Рики жаждал разоблачения, но как назло Марта не проверяла свои запасы ланданума.

***

После обеда на востоке появилась первая башня. Сложенная из камней, высотой в два человеческих роста, она стояла в двадцати шагах от железной дороги. На крыше башни отдыхали два английских солдата без кителей, в расстегнутых рубашках. Из единственного узкого и длинного окна башни торчало дуло пулемета.

Фини и Лотар часто оборачивались на башню, даже когда фургоны Марты проехали мимо.

Через тысячу шагов Рики увидел еще одну башню. В отличие от первого, новое строение было не четырехугольным, а круглым. Из бойниц кроме ствола пулемета торчали две винтовки и вился сигаретный дым. К новому блокгаузу фургоны подъехали через шестьсот шагов.

До заката солнца Марта и ее люди видели пять башен. Фини сказал, что, когда последний раз ездил в деревню за водкой, слышал, что такие блокгаузы теперь стоят вдоль железной дороги повсюду в Натале, Оранжевой и Трансваале. Когда англичане стали побеждать буров, бурская армия раскололась на маленькие партизанские отряды. Задачей блокгаузов было не подпускать бурских партизан к железной дороге, не дать им ее повредить и лишить наступающую англискую армию поставок оружия и продовольствия.

В блокгаузах дежурили по трое-четверо солдат. Утром фургоны Марты снова тронулись в путь и выехали к крепости, около которой суетилось двадцать солдат и десяток черных рабочих. Босые, без рубашек, в изношенных протертых рванных штанах, они один в один напоминали ремонтников железной дороги. От вида их вялых движений и мелких шажков Рики скрутил приступ кашля, словно напоминание, что еще десять дней назад он был одним из них.

Черные перетаскивали рулоны с колючей проволокой, разматывали ее и протягивали между выстроившимися вдоль железной дороги грубо обтесанными столбами разной высоты. Вздумай Рики подойти к заграждению, самый верхний ряд проволоки оказался бы на уровне его глаз. Отделяя железную дорогу от вельда, забор оставлял около рельс свободное место для проезда двух фургонов. На другой стороне железной дороги возводили такие же заборы. Пять-семь рядов колючей проволоки могли остановить одиноких зебр, лошадей и буйволов. Со стадом буйволов, которое зулусы выгнали на буров во время великого трека, проволочное заграждение бы не справилось.

Руководил английскими солдатами и черными рабочими офицер с седой бородой. Маленьких и худощавый, он переваливался при ходьбе из стороны в сторону, будто весил двести килограмм. Поприветствовав Марту, он извинился за неудобства, которые вынужден ей причинить, и приказал всем ее неграм спешиться и построиться в линию. Рики оказался зажат между Марвином и Лотаром. От Лотара воняло лошадиной шерстью и навозом. Лже-ножны с кусачками для ногтей прыгали на часто вздымающейся груди Марвина, будто он волновался.

Марвин первым показал офицеру свою трудовую книжку и регистрационную карточку, когда тот потребовал. Рики увидел замусоленные, пожелтевшие страницы, исписанные мелким шрифтом. Расплывшиеся чернила мешали рассмотреть даты - где, когда и как долго работал Марвин. В книжке Лотара было в два раза меньше записей, чем в книжке Марвина, у Фини и того меньше. Офицеру это показалось подозрительным, и он стал расспрашивать Марту, уверена ли она, что Фини вырос в монастыре, встречалась ли она с людьми, которые могут это подтвердить. По мнению старика-офицера в следствии плохого характера и склонности к пьянству и воровству, черные редко задерживаются на одном месте работы. А короткие как у Фини трудовые книжки в практике старика-офицера всегда были верным признаком мошенничества. Черные предъявители такой книжки обычно выдавали себя за тех, кем не являлись, укрывали свой возраст или место жительства.

Когда очередь дошла до Рики, седой офицер нахмурился так, что крупная капля пота упала с кончика носа и растворилась в его бороде. Теперь он уже не извинялся перед Мартой и не расспрашивал ее, а отчитывал, разглядывая Рики с раздражением, с каким разглядывал бы залезшую в одеяло ящерицу. У каждого черного должны быть документы, твердил он, черный без документов потенциальный вор, убийца или беглый рабочий. За спиной офицера один из английских солдат ударил кнутом негра, вздумавшего помочиться на моток колючей проволоки. Негр был худым и каким-то хрупким. Рики не видел его лица, но решил, что он очень юн. Должно быть, мальчишке сейчас четырнадцать, столько же было Рики, когда он впервые убил зулуса, и впервые прикоснулся к Крису. По спине Рики потек пот. Он мог бы быть на месте этого мальчика. Если бы не Марта, он бы все еще горбатился на железной дороге.

Английский офицер говорил что-то о войне, партизанах, черных дезертирах из английского корпуса цветных, занимающихся грабежом и убийствами на дорогах. Потом он выписал Рики временные регистрационную карточку и трудовую книжку и спросил Марту, куда они едут. Узнав, что она медсестра и собирается помогать раненым бурам, белобородый офицер заговорил о том, сколько труда англичане ежедневно вкладывают в наведения порядка на бурских землях. Они вошли в Преторию, Йоханесбург, Блуфонтейн меньше месяца назад, и первое что сделали, наладили для удобства населения в крупных городах полноценную работу колониальной администрации. Только там Марта сможет получить постоянные документы для своего черного рабочего.

У черных детей Марты тоже были документы. Согласно трудовым книжкам они были домашней прислугой Марты.

В ту ночь Рики позволил себе выпить вместо двух глотков ланданума – десять. И все равно он не смог заснуть. Звезды на небе выстроились вокруг туч, как блокгаузы и заслоны колючей проволоки вдоль дороги. Лотар храпел как паровоз. Марвин спал, сжимая в кулаке ножны с кусачками для ногтей. Из фургона, в котором спала Марта с детьми, часто доносился кашель, один из мальчишек Марты заболел.

Пару раз Рики видел, как по утрам, когда Фини читал стихи с детьми, Марта раскрывала записную книжку и что-то записывала. Перед тем как отправиться в путь, она прятала свою записную книжку в фургоне, где хранились аптечки, мешки с мукой, кофе, и одежда. Рики думал, что Марта записывает то, что видит и делает, потому никогда не интересовался ее заметками.

Но сегодня они остановились на ночлег между двумя блокгаузами, а лунный свет выкрасил в одинаковый белый колючую проволоку и сидевших на ней птиц, Рики не мог заснуть, не мог избавиться от беспокойства.

Надеясь отвлечься, он достал записную книжку Марты. У нее был ужасный почерк - сплошь цепляющиеся друг за друга закорючки –и привычка заполнять страницы от края до края. Сначала Рики просто листал их. Потом глаза привыкли, и он стал различать даты. Несмотря на то, что каждая третья страница начиналась с даты, то что он смог прочитать не было полевыми заметками, а скорей напоминало сказку. Свою сказку Марта писала от первого лица и главным героем в ней был Ричард, которым она восхищалась и любовалась при каждой возможности. Смелый решительный мужчина, он жил на ферме со своей большой семьей. В одной из сцен Марта описала, как на ферму напали кафры. Подкрались в ночи, подожгли сарай. Копье кафров пробило Ричарду плечо, когда он закрыл своим телом жену и детей. Раненный Ричард отвел жену и детей в дом, а сам встал с ружьем на крыльце. Единственная преграда между его близкими и дикарями. Между жизнью и смертью, между теми, кого он любил и кого ненавидел. Теми, кого он любил и смертью, писала Марта.

То ли дело было в том, что Марта неплохо описала бой, то ли в том, что Рики никогда не читал ничего кроме Библии, но история смелого Ричарда увлекла его. Когда у Ричарда закончились патроны, он не отступил, не спрятался, он бросился вперед, отобрал у кафра копье и стал драться с черными дикарями их оружием. Раненый, перепачканный чужой и своей кровью, он убил дюжину кафров и прогнал остальных, защитил свой дом, своих близких, отстоял то, что было ему дорогу.

Сидевшие на колючей проволоке птицы захлопали крыльями. Рики выглянул из фургона, и увидел, что звезды померкли. Приближался рассвет. Прежде чем отложить блокнот Марты, Рики пролистнул еще несколько страниц. Марта восхищалась не только смелостью, но и умом Ричарда. Описанный ею Ричард умел утешить, успокоить и зажечь надежду. Человек не принадлежит сам себе, говорил Ричард, каждую минуту своей жизни он находится во власти времени, природы и общества. Единственное, что действительно принадлежит человеку, это образ идеального мира, который каждый из нас носит в своем сердце. Мира справедливого и счастливого, в котором все люди равны, любовь никогда не заканчивается и прощения хватает на всех. Жизнь - это война, в которой невозможно победить, говорил Ричард. В этой войне самые смелые из нас судят людей и события по законам своего идеального мира.

Около потухшего костра Фини перевернулся с боку на бок, Марвин почесал голову. Рики устроился на земле и закутался в одеяло. Несколько мгновений он наблюдал за крысой, копошащейся между колесами фургона, потом заснул и увидел во сне Криса. Он стоял посреди вихря пыли, вокруг метались в панике люди, лошади, коровы и буйволы. В руке у Криса был пистолет. Щелкнув пустым магазином, Крис откинул бесполезное оружие в сторону и поднял с земли копье. Короткое копье зулусов, пригодное для близкого и кровавого боя. Выставив его перед собой, Крис пошел вперед. Пыль рассеялась, и из серого марева на пути Криса выросла серая башня блокгауза. Рики проснулся, прежде чем во сне заговорили пулеметы.

Солнце выглядывало из земли, как спина бегемота из воды. Фини сидел в кругу с детьми. Тонкий детский голос читал стихи.

На раскаленных камнях потухшего костра стояли чайник с кофе и сковорода с кукурузными лепешками. Рядом на камне Марта склонилась над своими записями.

Надо же, усмехнулся Рики, вспоминая свой сон, до чего похожи их с Мартой идеалы. Она фантазирует в своем блокноте о Ричарде, идущем на врага с копьем в руках. А Рики всю жизнь грезил Крисом, сражающимся непривычным для него оружием.

Стоило подумать о Крисе не во сне, а наяву, и Рики охватил ужас. Крис мертв. Его больше нет. Криса казнили, когда Рики чинил свой первый участок железной дороги. Рики даже не оплакал его. Пока он носил кандалы, таскал шпалы и недоедал, его чувства были настолько угнетены и изломаны, что скорбь о Крисе сплавилась с жалостью к себе. Там на железной дороге, Рики верил, что умирал. Он думал больше о себе, о том, что потерял и испортил, а не о Крисе.

Но он больше не умирал. Рики окреп. Вчера он видел, как англичанин хлестал кнутом черного мальчишку и как раньше испытывал гнев. Он разговаривал с людьми, ходил, дышал. Он снова воровал и глушил беспокойство ланданумом. А Крис был мертв.

Рики смотрел, как Фини складывает книжки, а черные дети Марты бегают друг за другом вокруг фургона, и не мог пошевелиться.

Он не сразу заметил, что Марта что-то говорит ему. Глаза у нее были покрасневшими, будто она, а не Рики, не спала всю ночь. За ее худыми плечами поднималось солнце. Его утренний свет выбелил одежду Марты, парусиновый навес фургона, насыпь железной дороги и даже шпалы. Голуби трясли колючую проволоку. Младший из детей Марты, мальчишка с непропорционально большой головой, пронзительно завизжал, а потом засмеялся.

Крис больше никогда не услышит голоса и смех. Он больше никогда не увидит восхода, не увидит, как белеет поутру мир.

Что чувствуют мертвые? Ничего, они просто исчезают. Рики не верил в ад и рай, он думал, что смерть похожа на сон без сновидений. Пустой, бесконечный сон. Он растопырил пальцы и поднял руку так, что, казалось, солнце уперлось в ладонь. Лучи опутали пальцы и кисть, уменьшая, утончая и искажая их. Яркий свет резал глаза. Рики много раз смотрел на солнце сквозь собственные пальцы, а однажды он видел солнце между пальцев Криса.

Люди меряют длину локтями и ладонями. Длину веревки, телеги, ткани. А Крис однажды измерил ладонью и пальцами Рики. Коснулся указательным его соска, большим погладил ключицу и потянулся к подмышке. Им было по четырнадцать. Они сбегали из лагеря буров на охоту, чтобы утолить жажду близости и прикосновений и успокоить гудящее внутри желание. Тогда Рики был счастлив. Он смеялся, когда Крис дотронулся до его пупка и раздвинул складки, будто хотел распутать узел и погрузить палец в живот Рики. Смеялся, кода Крис касался ребер, бедренных косточек, волос в паху, солнечного сплетения. Теперь Рики чудился за этой игрой тайный смысл. Казалось, Крис тогда исследовал не его тело, а его счастье. Определил его размер и вес, отмерил длину и ширину, вычислил площадь, задал направления, сравнил углы, обозначал границы, нашел равновесие и центр. Разделил на части, умножил на целое самые прекрасные и важные моменты в жизни Рики. Эти мгновенья счастья подарят Рики мечты, будут подпитывать его надежды и упрямство. Он навсегда обречен тосковать по ним.

***

К обеду проволочные заграждения вдоль железной дороги приобрели причудливую форму и стали напоминать рыболовную сеть, будто англичане надеялись поймать бурских партизан как рыб. Когда ветер сдул шляпу с Марвина, и она перелетела через колючую проволоку, он прошел пятьдесят шагов вдоль забора, но так и не нашел места, в котором сеть была бы достаточно свободной, чтобы между рядами проволоки можно было протиснуться или проползти.

После полудня Рики видел повисшую на проволочном заборе дикую лошадь. Должно быть, она попала в сети несколько дней назад и долго, отчаянно вырывалась, прежде чем умерла. Мухи копошились в широких ранах. На груди и правом боку проволока так глубоко врезалась в тело, что ее было не рассмотреть.

Кое-где около забора из колючей проволоки тянулись канавы глубиной в три фута. Часто за заграждением виднелись туши мертвых быков, коров и овец. Над одними кружили стервятники. От других остались наполовину обглоданные кости. Мертвые животные лежали в двадцати, тридцати, пятидесяти и ста шагах от колючей проволоки. Земли буров напоминали мертвые земли коса. Люди убивали коров, обрекая себя и других на голодную смерть.

Когда Рики было двенадцать лет, резня скота казалась ему непонятной и пугающей. Теперь он вырос, и резня скота стала естественным продолжением смертей, жестокости и страданий, которые он видел. Он видел, как в Колсберге неграм отрубали кисти и стопы, видел, как в Кейптауне бедняков сбрасывали в общие могилы, видел, как умирали рабочие на железной дороге.

То, что коса убивали свой скот, обрекая себя и своих детей на голодную смерть, больше не удивляло Рики. Он вспомнил метания Джемисона, его пламенную речь в суде по делу о смерти Китоша, и его желание быть выпоротым. Коса вели себя как Джемисон.

Зло как сифилис, человек не сразу замечает, что заразился, не сразу понимает, что гниет изнутри. Гниет и теряет чувствительность. Но однажды нарыв прорывает, гной вытекают наружу и разрушает больного и тех, кто оказывается рядом.

В двенадцать лет Рики видел за резней скота чудо веры и фантазировал о великом человеке, способном вдохнуть такую веру в людей. Но теперь он понимал, резня скота ни что иное как прорвавшаяся наружу человеческая гнилью. Отчаяние, гнев, ненависть, страх. Сейчас англичане резали скот буров, а буры резали скот англичан, чтобы уничтожить друг друга. И это мало отличалось от действий коса.

В лучах заходящего солнца тень телеги стала длинной, как тень блокгауза. Тени лошадей передвигались на ногах-ружьях. На противоположной стороне железной дороги показались пятеро всадников. Одетые как буры, они говорили на непонятном Рики языке. Один из всадников, - он был так низкоросл, что подтянул стремена к седлу, а его покрытая шляпой с куцыми полями голова едва возвышалась над ушами лошади – перебрался через рельсы. Некоторое время ехал рядом с сидевшей на облучке фургона Мартой.

Смягчая английские слова незнакомым акцентом, коротышка рассказал, что полгода назад приплыл вместе с друзьями из Парижа в Алжир, чтобы помочь бурам сражаться против английских захватчиков. Он говорил о власти денег в Европе, о лжи в политике.

Французский карлик рассказал, что заграждения из колючей проволоки разделили на секторы всю Оранжевую Республику и Трансвааль. Только небольшая территория на западе Трансвааля осталась не покрыта. Оглядываясь на мертвых животных в вельде, он сказал Марте, что систему секторов и заборов легче всего объяснить, если представить себе скелет коровы, обглоданный стервятниками. Позвоночник этого скелета станет тогда заслонами колючей проволоки вдоль железной дороги, ребра - коридорами из железной проволоки, ведущими в города. Суставы, бедренные и плечевые, городами, обнесенными колючей проволокой.

Француз приехал в Африку с тридцатью друзьями. Они вместе учились в Сорбоне и, узнав о несправедливой войне, не пожелали остаться в стороне. Теперь их война окончилась. Из тридцати их осталось пятеро. Одних англичане взяли в плен и отправили в тюрьмы Индии и Австралии. Других - убили. Лучший друг француза умер у него на руках от пули дум-дум. Знает ли Марта, что такое пули дум-дум, спросил француз, знает ли что они запрещены международными правилами о ведении войны. Конвенциями, подписанными в Гааге и Петербурге. Но англичане используют их здесь, в Южной Африке, оправдываясь тем, что Трансвааль не подписал ни одной международной конвенции. Другу француза такая мягкая пуля попала в плечо, в ране она раскрылась и зацепила зубцами край легкого. Пока пулю вырезали, он истек кровью.

Железная дорога, а вместе с ней змея оград вильнула на юг. Марте ничего не оставалось как направить лошадей на юг. Француз попрощался и поспешил нагонять своих. Солнце садилось за фургоном Марты, из-за густой тени ее лицо стало почти черным.

С наступлением темноты Рики все сильнее хотел снова заглянуть в записную книжку Марты. Вчера он прочитал о смелости Ричарда и его хитроумной болтовне. Выбрал фрагменты наугад, остальное пролистнул, упустил начало и конец истории. Сегодня проклинал свое нетерпение и невнимательность. Даже из строк, которые случайно попались ему на глаза, он понял, что Ричард был фермером, у него было много коров и большая семья. Вчера Рики мало интересовали упомянутые Мартой три сына Ричарда и девочка дикарка, которую Ричард по доброте душевной взял воспитываться в свой дом.

Но сегодня Рики необходимо было снова открыть дневник Марты и подтвердить свои догадки.

Он никогда не знал, как звали папашу Стюарта, но не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Марта пишет о нем. Девочка дикарка, которую Ричард взял на воспитание в идеализированном повествовании Марты, могла быть Гинджу, девочкой, которую Стюарт взял в жены.

От воспоминания о том, как Марта идеализирует Стюарта, как восхищается его смелостью и подчеркивает его мудрость, Рики сделалось не по себе. В том, как сильно восхищение Марты Стюартом походило на восхищение Рики Крисом было что-то отвратительное. Неправильное, несправедливое и унизительное. Прежде всего по отношению к Крису. Ощущая эту унизительную и несправедливость очень остро, Рики не сразу смог понять, кто унизил Криса. Марта, в описаниях которой, подлый, лживый и жестокий Стюарт был таким же смелым как Крис? Или он сам, когда начал поклоняться храбрости Криса? Дневник Марты всего лишь показал Рики насколько убога такая идеализация, сокращающая человека до одной черты его характера, выделяющая и превозносящая человека за одну его смелость. Она далека от любви и отдаляет тебя от того, кого ты идеализируешь.

Над железной дорогой скорчилась безлунная, темная ночь. Она плевалась ветром и пылью. Выла гиенами и вскрикивала ночными птицами. Стаи мошкары и летучие мыши вырвались из ее нутра и окружили людей, зажатых между рельсами и колючей проволокой. Запахло дерьмом и перегноем.

Марта приказала остановиться и разбить лагерь. Марвин развел костер. Рядом с людьми у костра сели их сгорбленные тени. Детские напоминали – крыс. Взрослые – гиен, разрывающих падаль.

После ужина Марта с детьми забралась в фургон. Марвин, Фини, Лотар и Рики расстелили одеяла на земле. Марта дала Рики коня, одеяло, рубашку и штаны взамен лохмотьям, в которые превратилась его одежда на железной дороге. Лишь ружья у Марты не нашлось для Рики. Если бы он захотел, он мог бы ночью украсть ружье у Марвина, Лотара или Фини, забрать коня, несколько склянок ланданума и уйти. Вот только куда он пойдет без документов? Пока у него их нет он будет держаться за Марту.

Дневник Марты стал для Рики навязчивой идеей. Если Марта писала о Стюарте, она не могла не написать о Крисе. Марта знала Криса дольше чем Рики. Когда они жили в Капе, до великого исхода, Марта видела Криса каждый день. В то время как Рики со своей влюбленностью двенадцатилетнего ребенка мог только мечтать увидеть Криса в церкви издалека. Марта не только видела его каждый день, она разговаривала с ним каждый день. Наблюдала, как он ест. Как он умывается. Рики судорожно втянул в себя воздух. У него кружилась голова, когда он думал о прошлом Криса. Жизнь Криса представлялась ему пропастью, неизведанной, глубокой и волнующей.

Крис прожил на свете девятнадцать лет. Рики был рядом с ним всего лишь несколько месяцев. Он знал, каким Крис бывает, когда устает, радуется, расстраивается, задумывается. Видел его вблизи, касался его, смотрел ему в глаза, засыпал в обнимку. Было время, когда Рики казалось, что он знает Криса лучше всех. Знает о нем то, чего не знает никто другой. Но теперь он понимал – моменты их близости были всего лишь короткими эпизодами в жизни Криса.

Крис мертв. У него нет будущего, у них нет будущего, но благодаря записям Марты Рики сможет прикоснуться к его прошлому. Ее дневник откроет для него ту сторону Криса, которую он никогда не знал. Ее дневник станет для него последней встречей с Крисом, последним свиданием. Не важно, что придется смотреть на Криса чужими глазами. Не важно, правду пишет Марта или ложь. Рики всего лишь мечтал еще раз почувствовать себя причастным к жизни Криса. Получить еще одно подтверждение того, что Крис жил, ходил, дышал, говорил. Ведь он даже не знает, и возможно, никогда не узнает, где Крис похоронен.

Дождавшись, когда Марвин захрапит, а костер потухнет, Рики выбрался из-под одеяла, подошел к фургону с вещами и отыскал записную книжку Марты. Ночь была темной и безлунной. Рики пришлось выйти под звезды и поднести записную книжку к глазам. Холодный ночной ветер очень скоро заставил Рики дрожать, но он не пошевелился и не потянулся за одеялом, не в силах оторваться от чтения.

Марта начала свой дневник с описаний детства. Истории своей семьи, а не семьи Стюартов. И Рики не знал, имеет ли право он пропустить эти первые страницы. Что если, прочитав их, дальше, когда речь наконец зайдет о Крисе он сможет понять где ложь, а где правда? Потому он читал про маленькую девочку, которая боялась темноты, громких звуков, собак и чужих людей. Читал про ее строгую, помешанную на чистоте, мать, хлещущую девочку по щекам за плохо подметенный пол или плохо вымытый котел. Читал про отца, который учил девочку читать и рассказывал ей о дальних странах. Читал и находил в нем сходство со своим отцом – у обоих головы были забиты удивительными вещами, далекими от реальности.

Удивительные теории отца Марты привели ее семью в Африку. Ее отец мечтал строить школы для дикарей, но умер от лихорадки. Когда это случилось, шестнадцатилетняя Марта еще не оправилась от морской болезни. Ее тошнило в церкви и на похоронах, тошнило, когда она пожимала руки бурам и когда она встречала на улице черных. Маленький домик, который купил для ее родителей их друг миссионер, пригласивший их в Африку, стоял в глуши. Марта никак не могла привыкнуть к окружающей его пустоши без единого дерева. Потом появился Ричард. Она встретила его в церкви. Он подарил ей козу. Внутри Марты проснулась маленькая девочка, радующаяся появлению домашнего любимца и концу невыносимого одиночества. Потом из буша пришел дикарь. Черный как ночь, огромный и сильный как бык, полуголый, он постелил свою циновку во дворе Марты, и она начала сходить с ума. Утратила сон и аппетит, вскакивала от каждого шороха. Она просила дикаря уйти, но он не понимал ее. Тогда ей казалось, что не может быть ничего хуже, чем жить рядом с дикарем всю жизнь. Даже потеря родителей меркла по сравнению с этой однообразной, безрадостной, давящей, сжимающейся жизнью.

Марта боялась бушмена и одновременно стыдилась рассказывать о нем в церкви. Будто его наглое присутствие на ее дворе без ее разрешения каким-то образом пачкало и позорило ее. Чем дольше она скрывала, тем крепче становился стыд. Марта жила как в тюрьме, пока Стюарт не освободил ее. После новогодней проповеди в церкви он предложил ей покататься верхом. Они съездили в Столовую бухту, посмотрели на море и корабли. А потом он отвез ее домой и увидел дикаря. Грязный и огромный бушмен ковырял прутиком в зубах. Когда Марта запинаясь призналась, что бушмен не ее слуга, Стюарт прогнал его. Ему потребовалось всего лишь крикнуть и пальнуть в воздух.

Естественно, боящаяся одиночества Марта поверила, что Стюарт способен избавить ее от ее страхов. Ричард. Она называла его Ричардом и даже находила что-то благородное в его чертах.

Ричард стал приглашать Марту на свою ферму, возил в порт, на охоты, познакомил с домашними. Семья Ричарда была полной противоположностью того, что привыкла воспринимать как семью Марта. Больше всего ее пугали и интересовали черные дети Стюарта. Ее безмерно удивляло, что шестилетний Джонни, несмотря на его короткие кривые ноги, бегает быстрее чем кто-либо, кого видела Марта. Еще удивительнее было то, что он бегал босиком, и стопы его были жесткими и загрубевшими, как подошва сапога. Марте непривычно было видеть, что четырехлетний сын Ричарда, Крис, ходит голышом. Она видела голых туземных детей издалека, но никогда не приближалась к ним. Тем более, ей не приходило в голову разговаривать с ними. И теперь услышав, как голый четырехлетний сын Ричарда, с поцарапанными руками и ногами, здоровается с ней по-английски и спрашивает понравилась ли ей прогулка, Марта поразилась до глубины души. Оказывается, она внушила себе, что, если черные дети ходят голышом в том возрасте, когда их белые сверстники одетыми, значит и в умственном отношении они должны отставать.

Страницу Марта посвятила описанию физического строения черных детей Ричарда. Следуя моде европейских научных журналов, Марта измерила обхват черепов Криса и Джонни, высоту лба, размеры глазниц, расстояние от переносицы до губ и подбородка. Ричард позволил ей изучать своих детей и рабов. Переводя чуждые и непривычные для нее вещи на язык букв и цифр, Марта почувствовала себя уверенней. Так чувствует себя человек, который укрывается в доме от дождя. Марта сравнивала черных с белыми, придумывала аналогии, обобщала и делала выводы. Расспрашивая рабов, строила теории о специфике умственного развития черных, об основных, определяющих чертах их характера, о способностях, склонностях и моральный ориентирах.

Рики вернулся к фургону, достал фляжку ланданума и сделал большой глоток. Сегодня ночью он не собирался ограничивать себя двумя глотками. Ему надоело врать. Читая записки Марты, он чувствовал гнев и тоску. Давно забытые сильные и яркие гнев и тоску. Гнев на то, что его окружает, и тоску по чему-то большему, великому, необходимому, чистому. Марта тоже чувствовала тоску – по пониманию, определенности, надежности и защищенности.

Из всех рабов Ричарда Марту больше всего заинтересовал Мбавана. Она поражалась его памяти - не умея считать, он мог отличить по внешним признакам друг от друга каждую из пяти тысяч коров Ричарда. Он хорошо разбирался в травах и имел четкие представления об организме и внутренних органах черного человека, которые мало отличались от органов белого.

На страницах своего дневника Марта отметила любовь черных к длинным именам. Заметила, что Мбавана называл Кристофера только полным именем, и мальчику это нравилось.

Рики ополовинил склянку ланданума. В животе разлилось тепло. Кровь застучала в висках. Он поднял лицо к звездам и произнес по слогам непривычное имя:

\- Крис-то-фер.

Горечь осела на языке. Пот папы Легбе, неужели он, действительно, никогда больше не увидит Криса? Рики никогда не называл его полным именем. Он никогда больше не сможет произнести "Кристофер", глядя ему в глаза.

Общение с Мбаваной подвело Марту к мысли, что умственные способности черных принято приуменьшать и недооценивать, что при должном обучении ум черного будет развиваться.

Марта, глупая, наивная, неопытная, вбила себе в голову, что дети Ричарда особенные, унаследовали от черных и белых лучшие качества. Она твердо решила, воспитать из детей Ричарда образованных джентльменов. Она собиралась оказать услугу всему человечеству и изменить мир.

Рики убил комара на шее и понял, что дрожит.

Марта стала учить детей Ричарда до того, как вышла за него замуж. Она писала, что Джонни ленив и не умеет сосредоточиться. Кристофер все схватывает на лету, показывает способности к языкам, но постоянно отвлекается и совершенно не любопытен. Недостатки Кристофера и Джонни Марта списывала на особенности черного характера.

Рики прикрыл глаза. Вспомнил, как впервые поцеловал Криса. Как же красив он был тогда в красном мундире. Вспомнил, как старался скрыть дрожь в руках, предлагая Крису надеть английский мундир. Вспомнил, возбужденную путаницу в мыслях и чувствах, побудившую его предложить Крису мундир англичанина. Кажется, Крис говорил, что Стюарт собирался послать его учиться в Англию? Как бы сложилась жизнь Криса, если бы Стюарт послал его учиться, а не превращал в солдата, унижая приказами, противоречащими совести, как убийство Нголу?

Рики снова вернулся к дневнику, хотел выучить слова Марты о Крисе наизусть, но строчки расплылись перед глазами. Пришлось сморгнуть слезы и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться и продолжить чтение.

Когда Марта стала женой Ричарда и поселилась на его ферме, характер ее записей изменился. Неуклюжие научные теории ушли на второй план, и уступили место взаимоотношениям и раздражению. Марту расстраивала замкнутость старшего белого сына Ричарда, Бартоломея, опасные и оскорбительные проделки Джонни, ее раздражало то, что Кристофер легко попадает под влияние Джонни и все чаще во время занятий рассматривает траву и холмы на горизонте.

Рики погладил землю рядом с собой. Из травы здесь были только редкие сухие иголки. Казалось невозможным, несправедливым, что Крис больше никогда к ним не прикоснется.

Марта сочувствовала Ричарду, когда дети огорчали его. У Марты случился выкидыш, и это сочувствие наложилось на жалость к себе. Марта стала меньше думать о различиях между черными и белыми, а больше о своем поражении и о том, чем она отличается от женщин, которые родили Ричарду детей. Она то завидовала им, то ненавидела их, то расспрашивала о них, то ревновала их к Ричарду. Марта никогда не считала себя красавицей, но любая белая женщина красивей черной грязной туземки. Бессонными ночами она пыталась понять, чем дикарки привлекли Ричарда. Их пот имел густой запах, они сплевывали сквозь зубы, как матросы, они ходили босиком, жевали табак, у них были грубые и низкие голоса. Как мог Ричард взять такое существо в свою постель, ласкать его, как ласкал Марту? Наверняка, они даже не были девственницами, когда он их взял. Так почему же бог подарил им детей, а Марте - нет?

Днем Марта наблюдала за рабынями. Как они двигаются, жестикулируют, разговаривают, работают и отдыхают, по-мужски раскинув колени. Она рассматривала пленных женщин, которых Стюарт привел из похода, держал в яме и собирался отправить в Америку. Все они были нагими, но наготы своей не стеснялись. Сидевшие в яме женщины больше походили на сонных коров, чем на людей. Их нагота, веревки на шее, сонное смирение – все это пугало Марту. Разглядывая пленных лали, свази, бушменок и готтентоток Марта испытывал отвращение к их крепким телам, отвисшим полным, похожим на дыни, тяжелым грудям, широким как у лошадей бедрам.

Рики опустошил бутылку ланданума и открыл следующую. Голова кружилась и болела. Мозоли папы Легбе, Марта, как и он, испытывала отвращение к женским округлостям.

Мбавана, старый зулус, первым заметил нервное истощение Марты. Приготовил для нее травяные настойки против бессонницы, слезливости и беспокойства.

Марта стала внешне спокойнее, сонливее, но не перестала расспрашивать о матерях Джонни и Кристофера. Толстая рабыня с непропорционально маленькой кукольной и вытянутой в затылке головкой, рассказала Марте страшную историю. В этой истории все, от первого до последнего слова, было ложью, клеветой, ядом. И одновременно эта история помогла Марте сделать последний вывод о черном характере, который примерил ее страхи с ее добротой. Рабыня с маленькой головой сказала, что мать Кристофера была нелюдимой, замкнутой, неразговорчивой девочкой. Ричард изнасиловал ее. Она возненавидела ребенка, которого носила под сердцем. Когда он родился, она пыталась его утопить в поилке для свиней. Мбавана спас новорожденного и забрал его у матери. Все это произошло на глазах у маленького, пятилетнего Барта. Мелкий, замкнутый, одинокий мальчик, потерявший мать, недополучающий внимания отца, растерянный и не до конца понимающий, что происходит. Матери Кристофера было достаточно раз поиграть с Бартом, дать ему пососать свою полную молока для нежеланного, ненавистного ребенка грудь, и Барт начал бегать за ней хвостиком, пропадать у ее хижины целыми днями. Он даже ночевал у нее иногда. А через месяц или два Мбавана поймал маленького Барта, когда он занес камень над головой спящего Кристофера. Камень был больше туловища Барта, руки у мальчишки дрожали, Кристоферу не исполнилось еще и полгода, если бы не Мбавана, камень раздавил бы его, как крысу. Мбавана перехватил дрожащие руки Барта в последний момент. Старый зулус не стал наказывать мальчика, он знал, что он всего лишь оружие в руках злой женщины. Он пошел к ней и велел ей убираться с фермы. Она сказала, что Ричард ее не отпустит, тогда Мбавана помог ей сбежать ночью.

Для Марты в этой истории было всего слишком много. Слишком много ненависти, насилия и жажды убийств. Она уже достаточно хорошо знала Ричарда, чтобы понять, что он может быть жестоким. Но она не хотела верить, что Ричард, ее Ричард, ее спаситель, опора и защита был способен на мерзость и подлость. Потому Марта еще больше обозлилась на черных женщин. Бесстыдных и жестоких, как животные.

От бившего его озноба Рики прикусил язык. Ему казалось, что ночной ветер гулял у него в животе – тянул между ребер и ворочал внутренности, как перекати-поле. Он добил вторую склянку ланданума и поднял голову к звездам.

Знал ли Крис историю своей матери?

\- Твоя мать была еще безумнее моей, - сказал Рики звездам, потом подумал и добавил: - Крис-то-фер.

Он повторил его имя несколько раз, будто надеялся, что сможет повернуть время вспять.

Нашел ли Рики в дневнике Марты то, что искал? Какой смысл в истории матери Криса? Для Рики? Для Криса? Узнал ли Рики больше о Крисе, когда прочитал о его матери?

Рики посмотрел на звезды.

Нет, моргнули звезды и расплылись перед глазами. Нет, история матери Криса, это не история Криса. Это история чужой боли, чужого страха и потери. Она не приблизила Рики к Крису, а наоборот легла между ними, как колючая проволока, и напомнила о том, что в жизни есть много вещей, с которыми невозможно смириться. Рики не мог смириться со смертью Криса. Мать Криса не могла смириться с его жизнью. Но их чувства потерянности и горя причиняли им одинаково сильную боль и сжигали их изнутри.

Мир вокруг Рики стал нечетким, блестящим и влажным, каким становится, когда смотришь на него через пелену слез.

Ему снился Крис. Избитый, слабый, больной. Только дрожащие ресницы и редко вздымающаяся грудь говорили о том, что он жив. Марта стояла рядом с пистолетом. Стюарт направлял ее на Криса.


	50. Милосердие

Ланданум вырубил Рики раньше, чем он закутался в одеяло. На рассвете ночной холод и инстинкты заставили Рики искать тепло. Он прижался к спине Фини и попытался засунуть замерзшие руки ему подмышки. Что делает, Рики осознал, только когда Фини оттолкнул его. Было уже довольно светло, чтобы Рики сумел рассмотреть приближающуюся Марту. По пути она наступила на свой дневник и пустые склянки ланданума.

Человек меньше привыкший к опиуму, чем Рики, от такого количества ланданума мог умереть или впасть в спячку на неделю. Рики ланданум сделал вялым, равнодушным и неповоротливым.

\- Что происходит? – Марта переводила взгляд с Рики на Фини, не обращая внимания на дневник и пустые бутылки. И Рики не понимал, о чем она спрашивает.

\- Я спасла тебе жизнь, - подбородок Марты задрожал. – Я дала тебе одежду, еду и защиту. Когда я увидела тебя на железной дороге, больного, дрожащего, покрытого грязью и синяками, у меня сжалось сердце от сострадания. Даже зная, кто ты и что ты сделал, я никогда не простила бы себя, если бы отказала тебе в милосердии.

Часть сознания Рики, опьяненная ланаднумом, была уверена, что ничего более оскорбительного и унизительного он не слышал. Уоррен с его угрозами пугал, заставлял плакать и просить пощады, а Марта с ее милосердием хотела его уничтожить.

Небо посветлело. Выползшее из ямы в земле солнце вооружило длинными тенями предметы и живых существ. Тени Лотара и Марвина упали на Рики. Дети Марты толкались в трех шагах за ее спиной, будто опасались попасть под горячую руку. Рики сидел на земле и не шевелился, до него наконец начало медленно доходить, о чем говорит Марта.

\- Я ухаживала за тобой, лечила твои раны. Я знала, что поплачусь за свою доброту. Однажды ты уже уничтожил мою семью, отравил грязной противоестественной похотью моего приемного сына и заставил его убить моего мужа.

Конечно, она все знала. После смерти Стюарта, когда Кристофер уехал с Рики, Марта осталась на ферме. Рабы и уцелевшие наемники Стюарта ей все рассказали. О том, что Рики вор, о том, что он лег под Криса и соблазнил.

\- Каждый раз, когда я смотрела на тебя, я вспоминала, как тело Ричарда остывало у меня на руках. Ты знаешь, что он умер мгновенно? Ты знаешь, что, выстрелив в отца, Крис приблизился, держа перед собой пистолет? Он хотел убедиться, что его отец мертв. Я думала, он убьет и меня. Я видела ненависть в его глазах. Я боялась его. Он превратился в чудовище. Ты превратил его в чудовище. После того, как я спасла тебя, я много думала. О тебе. О себе, о том, что произошло в Стюартвилле. Я знала, что, когда ты окрепнешь, ты заставишь меня пожалеть о том, что я тебе помогла. Я готовилась к этому. Наблюдая, как ты поправляешься, я пыталась понять природу зла, пыталась понять, что превращает людей в чудовищ. Я постоянно спрашивала себя, следовало ли мне оставить тебя на железной дороге и позволить тебе умереть там. Возможно, это было то, чего ты заслуживал. Возможно, бог привел тебя туда, потому что ты это заслужил. Но зачем тогда бог привел меня к тебе? Зачем показал мне тебя слабым и больным, зачем внушил мне сострадание и жалость к тебе. Когда ты упал без чувств, когда захлебывался кашлем – я вдруг почувствовала, что, если откажу тебе в помощи и милосердии, то я предам саму себя.

\- Засунь свое милосердие себе в манду, - прошипел Рики.

\- Ты не понимаешь меня. Я и не рассчитывала, что ты поймешь. У тебя нет ничего святого. Именно это и делает людей чудовищами. Чудовища идут на поводу у своего животного начала. Но если способность к состраданию делает меня человеком, смею ли я отказывать в милосердии чудовищу? Не является ли моя встреча с тобой самым большим испытанием моей человечности? Я искала в себе ответ на этот вопрос, а потом увидела, как к тебе подошел Кальвин, и ты посадил его на свою лошадь, а сам пошел пешком.

Кальвин, мальчишка десяти лет, с заостренными кончиками ушей, одни из приемышей Марты. Рики мало с ними общался, даже не различал детей по именам. Во время дневных переходов дети то бегали около фургона, то залазили под его навес, то путались под ногами. Однажды Острые Уши увязался за Рики и задавал слишком много вопросов о лошадях, о железных дорогах и поездах. Чтобы мальчишка заткнулся, Рики спрыгнул на землю и отдал ему свою лошадь.

Рики посмотрел на детей. Остроухий мальчишка прятался за спинами других. На шаг впереди всех стоял семилетний мальчик и комкал полы своей рубашки, переводя взгляд с Марты на Рики, потом на окруживших его Марвина, Лотара и Фини.

\- Твоя доброта к Кальвину убедила меня, что в тебе есть хорошее, и я должна попытаться помочь тебе. Помочь тебе обуздать твое животное начало. Твои пороки стали причиной трагедии в Стюартвилле и уничтожили мою семью. Я не могу изменить того, что случилось. Но я могу помочь тебе. Кальвин, принеси аптечку, пожалуйста.

Не вставая с земли, Рики ударил Лотара кулаком в живот и врезал Фини ногой по коленям. Ему удалось свалить Фини, но Лотар оказался слишком силен. Когда он и Марвин навалились на Рики, он отбивался лихорадочно и отчаянно, как отбивался от людей Стюарта, от белых, напавших на него после Колсберга, и от Уоррена. Отбивался, как умирающее животное, понимая, что обречен.

Лотар вдавил Рики лицом в землю и уселся у него на спине, прижимая плечи коленями. Когда Рики стало не хватать воздуха, и он перестал сопротивляться, Лотар позволил ему повернуть голову и сплюнуть песок и кровь. Он так и не понял, кто разбил ему нос – Лотар, Марвин или Фини.

Марта опустилась около Рики на колени. Ее тень сделала знак рукой, и Рики перевернули на спину.

Мальчишка с острыми ушами поставил около Марты аптечку и уставился на Рики большими удивленными глазами. Под его внимательным взглядом Рики снова забился. Схватив его за шею, Лотар прижал Рики к земле. Огромная ладонь упиралась в подбородок и давила на ключицы, словно собиралась их расплющить. Запястье Лотара было таким широким, что Рики не смог обхватить его, лишь бесполезно царапал, ломая ногти. Борясь за глоток воздуха, Рики дернул ногами. Фини сел Рики на колени.

Марта придвинулась ближе и положила руку Рики на лоб, будто хотела проверить нет ли у него жара.

\- Не нужно, - ее лицо сморщилось. – Перестань сопротивляться. Я не желаю тебе зла. Ты уничтожил мою семью. Но я хочу помочь тебе.

Солнце поднялось над фургоном и зависло над головой Марты, будто хотело ее откусить. Марта открыла аптечку, достала спицу и протерла ее спиртом. Рики захотелось воткнуть эту спицу Марте в глаз.

\- В Кейптауне я регулярно читала американский медицинский ежемесячник. Там были статьи о мужской половой системе.

Если бы рука на горле позволила, Рики бы прорычал, ты читала о белых членах сука, не смей прикасаться ко мне.

Марта взялась за пояс его штанов и замерла, будто задумалась.

\- Статьи о мужском бесплодии и нарушении влечения, - Марта спустила штаны Рики на бедра и обнажила гениталии. Он выгнулся, но добился лишь того, что штаны соскользнули ниже и камни впились в задницу.

\- Если бы не твое развратное и порочное влечение, трагедии в Стюартвилле не произошло бы, - Марта разглядывала его пах и хмурилась. Двое детей качнулись вперед. За их головами висело солнце, и Рики не мог рассмотреть их лица. – Если бы ты не испачкал, не испортил Криса, он не убил бы своего отца.

Это Стюарт меня испачкал, хотел закричать Рики, но рука на шее помешала. Стюарт меня испачкал, когда велел своим людям тыкать в меня своими грязными членами.

\- Твои животные пороки погубили двух дорогих мне людей. Твои пороки разрушили мою жизнь, моего мужа, моего приемного сына и разрушают тебя. Как животное ты думаешь только об удовлетворении своего грязного, испорченного влечения. Сегодня ты едва не запачкал Фини. Скольких еще ты совратил и испортил? Скольких еще испортишь и погубишь?

Этого ублюдка уже запачкали ебанные монашки, с ненавистью подумал Рики. Он мне не нужен, тупая ты сука!

Марта перетянула мошонку Рики у основания резиновым жгутом и смазала ее спиртом.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, - она склонилась к его лицу, быстро зашевелила сухими, потрескавшимися губами, на мгновение показала пожелтевшие зубы. – Я простила тебя. Клянусь, я не хочу калечить тебя. Я хочу вылечить тебя и уберечь других от твоих темных страстей.

Придерживая его яйца двумя пальцами, Марта проткнула их иглой. То ли сказалось обезболивающее действие ланданума, которым Рики вчера накачался, то ли боль, которую ему причиняли раньше была сильней.

Марта извлекла иглу из посиневшей мошонки. Поменяла угол, примерилась и проткнула яйца Рики снизу вверх, слева на право, и наоборот. Рука Лотара на горле превратила крики Рики в хрипы. Фини заерзал на коленях Рики, придвигаясь ближе. Дети столпились вокруг, забросав тело Рики своими тенями. Передавленные гениталии немели с каждым ударом пульса, из проколов вытекала розоватая жидкость.

Лучше бы ты кастрировала меня как быка, Рики колотило от беспомощной злости, отвращения и страха. У бешеной суки была система, она тыкала спицей в его яйца, будто они были подушкой для иголок. Действовала последовательно и методично, верила, что знает, что делает. Лицо ее выражало пытливый интерес и полную сосредоточенность. Марта не испытывала удовольствия от того, что делала, но получала глубокое удовлетворение.

Убрав иглу, она еще раз смазала яйца Рики спиртом и обернула бинтом, прежде чем снять жгут. Странным образом, когда Рики отпустили, боль усилилась, стала почти невыносимой. Лотар больше не сжимал его горло, Фини слез с его ног, Рики скорчился на боку и подтянул колени к груди. Теперь яйца жгло так, будто Марта забыла свои иголки внутри.

Глядя на башню блокгауза вдали, Рики потерял сознание.


	51. Исключение

Я вылечила тебя, а не покалечила, твердила Марта. Больше твое извращенное влечение не будет портить тебе жизнь. Иногда она заглядывала Рики в глаза, переживала, что причинила ему боль и начинала оправдываться: в медицинском журнале писали, что в человеческой мошонке мало кровеносных сосудов, а ткани пористые, потому пациент не потеряет много крови и не испытает сильной боли. Зато для некоторых, для таких как Рики, Марта встряхивала головой, это единственный способ избавиться от губительной для них и других страсти.

Во время экзекуции Рики ненавидел ее, потом ненависть прошла, и он увидел перед собой сумасшедшую женщину. Сумасшествие ее было больше похоже на убогое и жалкое помешательство Джемисона, чем пугающее безумие Уоррена. Рики быстро привык к лепету Марты о милосердии, которым она прикрывала свои страхи, сомнения и беспомощность.

Понимая, что Рики читал ее дневник, Марта долго рассказывала ему о личных переживаниях и тайне переписки. Сумасшедшая жалкая сука, задвигала ему о личном пространстве, после того как распяла его и пронзила иглой его яйца. Узнав, что он воровал ланданум, сумасшедшая жалкая сука, долго талдычила о том, что зависимость от опиума притупляет разум и чувства, лишает человека воли, ведет к отупению и деградации.

Марта сказала, что не может доверять Рики, и потому велела Лотару, Фини и Марвину следить за ним. Они теперь называли Рики евнухом. Дети перестали доставать его разговорами, лишь с любопытством разглядывали. Кажется, точно так же Рики в детстве глазел на тупого детеныша носорога, который решил, что дерево его враг.

Днем Рики тащился рядом с фургоном Марты, верхом или пешком, бессонными ночами лежал около ее фургонов и пялился на звезды. Он отлично понимал, что не может покинуть Марту, пока не обзаведется регистрационной картой и постоянной трудовой книжкой. Он выслушивал ее нотации и насмешки ее людей, потому что знал, если уйдет в лучшем случае снова окажется на железной дороге, в худшем – его пристрелят. Но даже когда он разживется документами, Рики не ждал от будущего ничего хорошего.

Кастрация, или что там с ним сделала Марта, пока мало волновала Рики. Что с того, что он больше никогда не испытает возбуждения? Трудности с возбуждением у него появились еще в Кейптауне. После того, как они с Уорреном прикончили Карла. Нет, после того, как Уоррен убил Карла. У Рики больше не вставало от вида красивых мужских тел, фантазий и предварительных ласк. Только при сильной, зачастую мучительной стимуляции. То, что делал с ним Уоррен, приучило Рики отделять себя от своего возбуждения и относиться к нему как к чему-то непредсказуемому, непонятному и ненадежному.

Ему чудилось нечто символичное в том, что он больше не сможет испытать возбуждение и оргазм. Крис умер, Рики утратил влечение. Будто часть его умерла вместе с Крисом. Никаких больше ритуалов вуду, с их утешающей иллюзией справедливости, он будет только терять и никогда ничего не получит взамен.

Он был с Мартой уже около двадцати пяти дней. По дороге они ни разу не встретили буров, лишь видели их разрушенные фермы. От путешественников Рики услышал о английской политике «опустошенной земли». Сначала англичане уничтожали бурские фермы с карательной целью и только на площади десяти миль вокруг подорванных бурскими партизанами участков железной дороги. Потом - повсюду. Убивали коров и быков, сжигали или взрывали динамитом дома. Путешественники рассказали, что потерявших кров женщин и детей, англичане под дулами винтовок отводили в «лагеря спасения». Рики видел английскую газету, в которой умершие в этих лагерях дети назывались военнопленными.

На тридцатый день путешествия фургон Марты выехал к одному из лагерей. Палатки серели за колючей проволокой. Между грязными треугольными парусиновыми тентами валялся мусор и кучи засохшего дерьма, как в Колсберге. Белые женщины в потертых платьях держали на руках похожих на скелеты полуголых детей. Мухи кружили над людьми и копошились на их вещах.

С приездом в лагерь хромота Марты как будто усилилась. Обходя палатки, она часто опиралась на Рики. Она общалась с женщинами и обнимала детей. Женщина с запавшими щеками рассказала, как бежала со своей фермы. Опасаясь англичан, она днем и ночью она не распрягала быков из нагруженной скарбом телеги. Когда раб предупредил ее о приближающейся колоне английских войск, она посадила в телегу детей и взяла на себя работу погонщика быков. И хоть англичане ее догнали, женщина с запавшими щеками сказала, что в вельде прячется много семей, которым удалось уйти.

Кроме английских солдат и бурских пленных Рики увидел в лагере энергичных, недавно приехавших в Африку, женщину и двух мужчин с фотоаппаратами, блокнотами, аптечками, шоколадом для детей, опиумом для стариков и чистой одеждой для женщин.

Перед закатом в лагерь заехал отряд англичан. Не пешие, не конные, они передвигались на железных конструкциях с двумя колесами. Рики впервые услышал слово велосипед.

Управлял лагерем англичанин с пышными усами и тонкой куриной шеей. У него был твердый, спокойный голос и вежливые манеры. Он поклонился Марте и поцеловал ей руку. Особенное внимание он уделял американке. Высокой, стройной, с пучком грязных волос на макушке. Она носилась по лагерю ураганом, раздавала женщинам чистые вещи, которые привезла из Кейптауна, помогала переодеться, но ни у одной палатки не задерживалась надолго. Днем она скороговоркой представилась Марте, быстро и коротко стиснув ей руку. Пообщаться им выпала возможность только вечером, когда белые собрались за общим столом. Американка называла себя правозащитницей, англичане с фотоаппаратами оказались журналистами. Перебивая друг друга, все трое возмущались жестокостью войны.

Рики с другими черными сидели на земле в пяти шагах от стола. Рядом вылизывали лапы и ждали подачек три худые бездомные собаки.

\- Раньше я бы дал голову на отсечение, доказывая, что великая английская нация никогда не допустит таких зверств даже во время войны, - журналист с гладким, блестящим от пота даже при ночном холоде, лицом теребил цепочку карманных часов. - Война - это всегда смертоубийство. Но сознательно совершенное прямое или косвенное убийство женщин и детей превосходит всякое восприятие.

Потный с цепочкой показал свою коллекцию газетных вырезок и фотографий англичанину с острыми усами и рыхлым подбородком.

Звездой европейских газет стала шестилетняя бурская девочка Лизи ван Зил. На снимках она походила на скелет. Весь мир оплакивал ее смерть от голода и ужасался жестокости английских медсестер, которые считали Лизи умственно отсталой, потому что она не говорила по-английски, а лишь на родном африкаанс.

В обсуждениях всплыли имена Родса и Джемисона. Рыхлый Подбородок назвал Родса виновником войны, сказал, что его выгнали из капского парламента, и это только начало. Времена, когда королева говорила, что будь все ее министры такими как Родс, Англия уже правила бы миром, ушли безвозвратно. Даже Ротшильды, поддержавшие деньгами Родса, когда он скупал участки в Колсберге, отвернулись от него вслед за общественным мнением, Рыхлый Подбородок резко отдернул свой пиджак. Выглядел он при этом как нервно встряхивающаяся собака.

К Джемисону белые относились иначе.

\- Джемисон дожидается суда в Лондонской тюрьме, - сообщил Потный англичанин, теребя цепочку своих часов. - Многие писатели и поэты готовы отдать свои голоса в его защиту. Англия всегда любила своих солдат, восхищалась их преданностью и смелостью. Вина Джемисона только в том, что он мечтал о величии Англии и исполнял приказы.

Поражение Джемисона освободило его от участия в войне, которую он развязал, и ответственности за концентрационные лагеря, сожженные фермы и голод. Войну вели английские лорды-генералы, Китчнер приказывал сжигать фермы и придумал концентрационные лагеря для женщин, детей и стариков, стремясь лишить бурских партизан поддержки мирного населения. Но странным образом, чем дороже Англии обходилась война, тем больше английские политики винили в ней Родса. Ходили слухи, что комиссар по английским колониям в Африке Робинсон активно поддерживал план Родса о вторжении в Трансвааль, рассчитывал на быстрый успех и захват Трансвааля и Оранжевой Республики. Но когда атака Джемисона провалилась, и быстрого завоевания не получилось, Робинсон уничтожил политическую карьеру Родса.

Исходя из того, что Рики узнал об англичанах от Уоррена, он легко мог представить себе, как подобные Уоррену генералы и представители старой аристократии ненавидят новую финансовую элиту Англии и охотно используют войну, чтобы растоптать и уничтожить самого яркого и влиятельного из выскочек - Родса. В поведении стервятников для Рики не было ничего нового. Но никогда прежде он не сталкивался с воспеванием побежденного героя. Если верить Потному журналисту и Рыхлому Подбородку, английские поэты превратили поражение Джемисона в подтверждение его несломленной воли, доказательство его искренности и честности.

У Дряблого Подбородка Джемисон не вызывал уважения.

\- Джемисон, дилетант, который недооценил противника и привел своих солдат в ловушку, - сказал он.

Вечерами Рики слушал разговоры англичан, днем убирал дерьмо, вместе с Марвином и Лотаром стирал в ближайшей реке палатки и поношенную одежду пленных. Работа эта была не тяжелее, чем смазывать маслом шанкры Карла.

Через несколько дней пребывания в лагере, Рики увидел, как за колючей проволокой на одинокой стоящей посреди вельда акации повесили трех черных. От англичанина с дряблым подбородком, Рики услышал, что повешенные черные были мтабелами. Дикарями, земли которых Родс присоединил к английской империи.

\- Несмотря на политическую опалу Родса, - сказал Дряблый Подбородок американке, – он великий человек. Он присоединил к Англии больше земли, чем площадь всей Австралии и Европы вместе взятых.

Американка недовольно мотнула головой и поправила грязный пучок волос на макушке. На безымянном пальце у нее красовалось кольцо с мелким бриллиантом. Американка собиралась замуж. И Рики припомнил, о чем говорил Родс в Колсберге – даже при самом жестоком экономическом и политическом кризисе, люди будут покупать у меня алмазы для обручальных колец.

Казнь черных заставила Рики задуматься о странной и дикой идее Джемисона. Однажды он сказал, что одновременно очарован Родсом и боится его. Боится того, как далеко он может зайти. Боится, что он способен уничтожить целый народ. Боится, что, если Родс уничтожит черный народ, мир этого не заметит. И только когда Родс ради своих интересов посягнет на свободу и жизни белых, мир задумается. Рики потер лоб, не уверенный, что его не подводит память. Тогда, в Кейптауне, рассуждения Джемисона показались ему всего лишь возбужденной фантазией.

Но войну англичан с бурами начал Джемисон. И Рики не мог не спрашивать себя, было ли это совпадение случайным. Не напал ли Джемисон на буров, чтобы уничтожить Родса, показать миру насколько жесток он может быть в своей жажде наживы? Догадывался ли Джемисон во что превратится война? Предполагал уничтожение буров? Предвидел потери, которые понесет Англия?

Рики вспомнил Джемисона, требующего наказать убийцу Китоша, вспомнил Джемисона, умоляющего о порке. Джемисону было плевать сколько людей погибнет, в начатой им войне, он был одержим единственной идеей - уничтожить Родса. Жалкое желание загнанного в капкан человека.

***

У Дряблого Подбородка был черный мальчик-слуга. Худой и мелкий, лет десяти-двенадцати, он увязался за Дряблым Подбородком из Кейптауна. Бежал за фургоном, как бездомная собака, подбирал и вылизывал банки из-под консервов, докуривал бычки сигарет, поощренный тем, что его не прогоняют. А после того как Дряблый Подбородок решил его сфотографировать и подманил ближе, мальчик и вовсе возомнил, что стал его слугой. Дряблый Подбородок привык к мальчишке и стал давать ему редкие поручение. В лагере с пленными женщинами и стариками Рики видел, как раз в два дня мальчишка по приказу Дряблого Подбородка чистит его лошадь. В остальное время мальчишка слонялся без дела или дремал около колючей проволоки. Иногда занятие ему находила американская правозащитница – закопать дерьмо, поправить колышки палаток, развести костер, выгрузить из фургонов мешки с мукой. Мальчишка все делел молча. Рики даже начал подозревать, что он немой от рождения или ему вырезали язык. Рики так же заметил, что мальчик ворует еду. Заметил и забыл. С недавних пор все его наблюдения были сродни фотографиям белых. Увидел, отметил и забыл. Ни молчание, ни воровство черного беспризорника на самом деле не вызвали у Рики ни эмоций, ни интереса.

Иногда вечерами за столом к журналистам и американке присоединялись бурские женщины. Они рассказывали о своем опыте, а американка все записывала. По возвращению на родину она планировала написать книгу о героизме бурских жен и матерей. В один из таких вечеров, когда ветер особенно сильно трепал пологи палаток и засыпал стол и людей песком, Рики услышал историю Джепи Грейлинга. Джепи было десять лет. Он жил на бурской ферме с матерью и братьями. Отец Джепи ушел на войну и редко навещал детей. После одного из визитов отца на ферму примчался отряд англичан. Мелкому Джепи грозили расстрелом, ставили к стенке, щелкали затворами перед его лицом, но он так и не выдал, где укрываются бурские партизаны.

Слушая историю бурского мальчика, Марта моргала слезящимися глазами. Начальник лагеря, подперев голову, любовался американкой. Дряблый Подбородок выпил виски с Потным журналистом и отошел отлить.

Рики лежал на земле. Рядом Фини и дети Марты играли с бездомными псами.

Дряблого Подбородка не было несколько минут, потом послышалась возня и поднялся крик.

\- Грязный вор! Ты рылся в моих вещах! После всего, что я для тебя сделал! Так ты благодаришь мне за то, что я вытащил тебя из ямы, в которой ты жил? За то, что кормил и дал работу! – Дряблый Подбородок часто делал паузы между словами, с каждой фразой его голос звучал неразборчивее и истеричнее.

Марта первой вскочила из-за стола, за ней всполошились собаки. Марта выглядела растерянной и испуганной. Вместе с американкой она пошла на крики. В темноте женщины высоко поднимали юбки, будто ступали по лужам и боялись испачкаться. От нечего делать Рики, Марвин, и Фини потащились за ними.

Около своей палатки Дряблый Подбородок избивал черного мальчика. Должно быть, паузы между словами, которые он выкрикивал пять минут назад, отсчитывали удары. Наверное, где-то после слов «я столько для тебя сделал» белый сбил мальчишку с ног. Теперь он пинал его ногами, молча и сосредоточенно.

\- Прекрати! – закричала Марта.

Начальник лагеря сложил руки на груди. Американка обняла Марту за плечи, словно хотела утешить.

Дряблый Подбородок пошатнулся и обвел взглядом собравшихся вокруг людей.

\- Убирайся, чтобы я больше тебя никогда не видел! – он попытался еще раз пнуть скорчившегося на земле мальчишку, но тот успел отползти.

Из носа у него текла кровь, но он не вытирал ее и не спешил бежать – замер на месте, будто чего-то ждал. Рики впервые заметил, что глаза у мальчика косят. Почему он не обратил на это внимания раньше?

\- Убирайся! – Дряблый Подбородок заметил собак, крутившихся у ног Марвина, и хлопнул шелудивую суку по заднице. – Взять его! Давай, вперед, жрать подано!

Он схватил собаку за шкирку и подтащил к мальчишке.

Не видя ничего кроме испуганных, смотрящих в разные стороны глаз, Рики оттолкнул с дороги Потного журналиста и шагнул к сжавшемуся на земле мальчику. Один из прибежавших на крики английских солдат ударил Рики прикладом винтовки в живот и сбил с ног.

Шелудивая сука в руках Дряблого Подбородка упиралась и скулила. Два других пса скалились и рычали. Мальчишка наконец очнулся от оцепенения, заерзал по земле и сорвался с места. Дряблый Подбородок пинал собак и орал на них, пока они не побежали за ним.

Когда собаки скрылись в темноте, английские солдаты начали пересмеиваться. Английский фотограф и американка – перешептываться. Марта выпуталась из объятий американки и умоляюще посмотрела на Рики.

\- Найдите его!

Пока Рики поднимался на ноги Марвин, Лотар и Фини ушли вперед. Дети Марты, наблюдали за скандалом из отдаления. Теперь убедились, что им ничего не грозит и окружили Марту. Она то ли обнимала их, то ли опиралась на них.

\- Как его зовут? – сказал Марвин, когда Рики поравнялся с ним.

Лотар мотнул головой. Фини пожал плечами. Никого из них не интересовал мелкий черный беспризорник, увязавшийся за белым журналистом из Кейптауна. Постоянно околачивающийся в лагере он заслужил внимания не больше чем камни под ногами и меньше чем бездомные псы.

\- Эй, мелкий! – позвал Фини.

Марвин свистнул, решив, что найти собак будет легче.

Звездное небо раскинулось от горизонта до горизонта. Мерцающими куполом накрыло людей и занесло над их головами изогнутое лунное копье. Звезд на небе было больше чем рабочих в Колбсерге.

От земли пахло сухой плесенью.

Собака прибежала на свист и лизнула руку Марвина. Заслышав шорохи, Фини и Рики перешли на бег. Избытый мальчишка шмыгал носом, спотыкался, падал и отталкивался от земли. Ничего не замечал, не реагировал на крики, упрямо шел вперед. Когда Рики схватил его за плечо, мальчик попытался ударить, но быстро выдохся и затих. Рики обнял его за плечи. В свете луны он увидел стекавшую от уха по шее дорожку крови. Может, поэтому он не слышал, когда его звали? Но с другой стороны, даже если он слышал, зачем ему останавливаться? Что хорошего он мог ждать от людей?

В лагере мальчишка оставался покорно равнодушным, пока Марта смывала кровь с его лица. Смотрел в землю своими косыми глазами, когда она угостила его лепешками и кофе. Свернувшись под фургоном Марты, мальчик сразу заснул.

На следующий день Марта нашла ему чистую рубашку и поручила вместе со своими детьми чистить проходы между палатками военнопленных от камней и мусора. За обедом, в кругу приемышей Марты, мальчишка с разбитым лицом пихал в себя такие большие куски лепешек, что едва мог закрыть рот, чтобы прожевать их.

К вечеру он переглядывался с приемышами Марты и таращился на Рики. Даже попытался проследить за Рики, когда он встал ночью помочиться. Наверняка, мечтал посмотреть на евнуха, после того, как дети рассказали ему об операции, которую Марта провернула с Рики. О чем еще им было рассказывать? Возможно, для них это было самое интересное событие за время всего путешествия. Единственное, о котором приятно было поболтать. Колючую проволоку и блокгаузы видели все. К лагерям и рабочим отрядам на железных дорогах – быстро привыкли. Другое дело увидеть живого евнуха.

Разговоры о милосердии облетели вокруг земли, и Рики возненавидел эту отрыжку справедливости. Милосердие придумали для тех, кого лишили права на справедливость.

Косоглазый мальчик наблюдал за Рики. Легбе знает, что он ожидал увидеть – что его яйца скукожились, сжались, отсохли? А Рики наблюдал за ним и понимал, что белые исключили черных из круга людей.


	52. Нет семьи

Марта заехала в город. Две перекрещивающиеся под прямым углом улицы. В конце каждой - мешки с песком и уставшие английские солдаты. В стенах глиняных домов дырки, из которых дети выковыривали пули. В этом нищем, маленьком городе Рики осознал насколько Марта богата. Как много денег оставил ей Стюарт. Она купила фургон, загрузила его солониной и сушенными фруктами, и оставалась в городе пять дней, пока по ее заказу из Дурбана по железной дороге не привезли женские платья, ботинки, мыло, кремы, ленты и расчески.

В следующем лагере исхудавшие бурские дети толкались и дрались за чернослив и курагу. Женщины послабее позволяли Марте расчесывать свои волосы. Те, в ком остались силы несмотря на голод и заточение, удивленно осматривали себя в зеркалах, которые им привезла Марта.

Начальником этого лагеря был хмурый больной старый англичанин. Он мучился от кашля, лихорадки и подагры. Дни напролет он обзывал своих солдат идиотами, тупицами и остолопами.

Рядом с лагерем на милю растянулись палатки госпиталя. Сестры милосердия здесь плохо изъяснялись на английском и не знали африкаанс. Двое врачей англичан спали в палатке на полосе между госпиталем и «лагерем спасения». Два раза в неделю двое врачей из госпиталя ужинали вместе с начальником «лагеря спасения» и сетовали на климат, из-за которого процессы гниения ускоряются и приводят к частым ампутациям. Приемыши Марты поговаривали, что в полумиле от госпиталя рядом с общей могилой для буров и английских солдат, есть могила с отрубленными конечностями. Обе могилы были недостаточно глубоки из-за твердой почвы. Бездомные собаки постоянно раскапывали их. Потому около лагеря часто можно было увидеть шелудивую исхудавшую собаку с человеческой кистью или стопой в зубах.

Рики не видел собак, но верил, что они были. Первые недели он покидал «лагерь спасения», только для того, чтобы по указу Марты сжечь старые циновки, одежду и тряпье. Они боролись с клопами и блохами в палатках женщин и детей, но ничего не могли поделать с крысами, мухами и москитами.

Издалека он видел, как раненые из госпиталя курят на окраине. Буры и англичане вместе. Разоруженные и примеренные болью и увечьями. Мечтающие о выпивке больше, чем о возвращении домой. Они спрашивали о ней всех, кто приезжал в лагерь. За выпивку готовы были отдать то немногое, что у них было – обувь, ружья, пули, медали, нашивки полков, записные книжки, письма, нательные крестики. Крали из аптечек спирт, опиум и хлороформ.

Рики знал, что, ездя в город за овощами по распоряжению Марты, Марвин и Лотар возят для раненых дешевую пальмовую водку. Знал, но не интересовался деталями.

Раненый окликнул Рики на закате, когда он вытаскивал полные клопов матрасы из палатки женщины с семью детьми. Человек с перебинтованной грудью и головой хромал и опирался на палку. Непонятно, как у него вообще хватило сил перейти пустырь, отделявший госпиталь от «лагеря спасения». Раненый говорил с шотландским или ирландским акцентом, в Кейптауне Уоррен научил Рики отличать по речи англичан от их бедных и нелюбимых родственников. Спрашивая не вернулся ли Марвин, раненый скалился, будто ему было больно. Внезапно у него закончились силы, и он осел перед Рики на колени и начал пускать слюни и сопли. Рики ничего не оставалось как отвести его назад в госпиталь. Не смотря на худобу раненого, его рука давила на шею как удавка. Тело, прижимавшееся к боку, было слишком горячим. Из разговоров врачей Рики помнил самую распространённую в госпитале историю болезни – рану почистили, заштопали, а через неделю она загноилась, началась лихорадка и никуда не деться от ампутации. Он дотащил полубессознательного ирландца или шотландца до палаток госпиталя и свалил на землю рядом с другими ранеными, которые сонно пялились в брюхо заходящего солнца.

\- Рики? – у окликнувшего его человека руки и ноги были целы. Маленькая бритая голова. Походка, будто спина затекла. Посеревшие бинты на животе без пятен крови говорили о том, что раны его давно затянулись.

Рики потребовалось время, чтобы отрывочные ущербные впечатления сложились в целое, и он узнал Нормана. Бритое лицо и расстояние молодили Нормана. Таким открытым его лицо было в семнадцать. За миг до того, как Норман обнял Рики, свет тонущего в земле солнца углубил его морщины и состарил его.

Норман ощупал спину и плечи Рики, поспешно, суетливо, вминая пальцы в тело, будто собирался пощекотать как в детстве. Но теперь они были одного роста. Норман отстранился, но не убрал руки от Рики. Гладил его бритый затылок, вглядывался в лицо и улыбался.

\- Мы думали, что ты умер. Я думал, что ты умер. Джульетта приезжала к отцу на Рождество и рассказывала про тебя всякую чушь.

За спиной Нормана раздались смешки.

\- Это мой брат, - он повернулся к раненым, подтащил Рики к одноглазому и толстяку. – Это мой брат. Я рассказывал вам о нем, мы вместе росли на большой ферме, и я присматривал за ним, пока он не вырос и не стал... – Норман заглянул Рики в глаза. – Не стал убегать из дома.

Толстяк и одноглазый были ирландцами или шотландцами. У их семей никогда не было больших ферм, но они знали, что такое иметь младших братьев. В госпитале они делились с Норманом табаком и за это он полюбил их как братьев. Он понимал их с полуслова, смеялся раньше, чем они заканчивали шутки.

Норман расспросил Рики о железной дороге, о Марте, блокгаузах и других лагерях. Велел толстяку показать рану на плече, которое разворотила пуля дум-дум, одноглазого попросил рассказать, как он взрывал динамитом бурские фермы по приказу английских генералов, и как после этого благородно с ним обращались буры, когда он попал к ним в плен.

\- Поверить не могу, - покачал головой Норман, когда Рики в полночь покидал госпиталь. – Я до сих пор не верю, что ты жив. Иногда бог все-таки совершает чудеса. Мы увидимся завтра, мне нужно еще многое тебе рассказать.

Норман обнял его, потерся носом об ухо, и Рики вдруг почувствовал себя жутко уставшим. Ошеломленный нежностью и добротой Нормана, он пытался вспомнить, когда его последний раз кто-то обнимал. Когда последний раз его кто-то касался не для того, чтобы причинить ему боль. Пытался вспомнить и не мог. Все, что всплывало в памяти, руки Марты на его лбу, когда она лечила его после железной дороги и перед тем как проткнула иглой его яйца. В прикосновениях и заботе Марты было столько милосердия, что у Рики внутри все дрожало от воспоминания о них.

В фургоне Марты горела лампа, тени детских головок танцевали на парусине – Марта читала приемышам сказку. Ветер подвывал ей. В рваной, неровной темноте вокруг свернулись Марвин, Лотар, Фини и собаки. От черных пахло водкой, собаки дергали носами и скулили во сне.

Рики смотрел на звезды, закрывал глаза и видел Нормана. Впервые за долгое время темнота под веками не страшила его. Ему снилось, как Норман учит его ездить верхом, плавать, охотиться. Снилось, как Норман впервые напоил его пальмовой водкой. Рики тогда было не больше десяти, а Норман все подталкивал его локоть, торопил и беззлобно смеялся. Ближе к рассвету Рики приснился Колсберг, и он проснулся в холодном поту.

Звезды погасли, небо светлело мучительно медленно. Рики не шевелился, прислушиваясь к тому, как ночной ветер отчаянно рвет и мечет, перед тем как исчезнуть.

Днем Рики выполнял поручения Марты. Он достаточно хорошо изучил ее, чтобы знать, ее строгость больше касается общих принципов, чем мелких дел. Он запросто мог ускользнуть от своей работы, но не делал этого. Встреча с Норманом вызвала слишком много переживаний. Они опустошали Рики не меньше, чем полгода рабского труда на железной дороге. Норман казался одновременно родным и чужим. Рики не знал, чего ждать от Нормана, не знал, чего Норман ждет от него. Вчера они оба настолько опьянели от встречи, что Рики даже не спросил Нормана о его статусе. Находится ли он в госпитале как военнопленный или нет? Норман не спросил, есть ли у Рики регистрационная карточка. Эти вопросы имели сейчас больше смысла, чем все воспоминания вместе взятые.

После полудня, когда тени вытянулись перед закатом, пленные женщины занялись ужином, Рики отправился в госпиталь. Но свои практичные вопросы он задать не успел. Норман погладил его по голове, угостил сигаретой. Рассматривал пристально, с затаенной тоской. И Рики не посмел нарушить молчание, решил подождать, позволить Норману еще немного насладиться воспоминаниям.

А потом Норман отвел Рики к отцу.

Стариков было семеро, все буры из «лагеря спасения». Добросердечная, тучная медсестра забрала их в госпиталь под свою опеку. Она кормила их с ложечек, переодевала, выносила погреться в лучах заходящего солнца, чистила их циновки. Большинство стариков самостоятельно могли только ползать. Один из них, распухший от голода и безумный, днем и ночью горланил песни. Раненые солдаты дразнили его как дети – показывали языки и кривлялись. От их подначек старик замолкал и менял песню. Церковные псалмы, пошлые частушки. Охотничьи байки он тоже превращал в песню.

Старики кашляли и бормотали, греясь на солнце. Первым, что бросалось в глаза при приближении к ним, были их босые ступни. Подсвеченные розовым закатом кривые пальцы с пожелтевшими ногтями и мятые пятки.

Тучная медсестра с бритой головой принесла старикам ведро воды, на веревке к нему была привязана чашка. Каждый около кого медсестра останавливалась, хватал чашку и черпал ею воду из ведра.

Агнус ван Райнберг залился водой и посмеялся над собой. Он лежал с краю. Под головой - земляной холмик. Худой, с жидкой длинной бородой, опутавшей шею, как паутина. Одет он был в халат, выцветшая до белого синяя фланель прикрывала костлявую грудь. Отец Рики любил носить халаты дома. Похожий фланелевый синий он купил в Кейптауне перед великим исходом. Купил у англичан. К халату прилагался золотистого цвета пояс с кисточками. Теперь пояс потерялся, запах поддерживала разлохматившаяся бечевка.

\- Должно быть, они забрали его из дома, - сказал Норман. - Когда он завтракал, ужинал или…

\- Или играл со своими семенами, - Рики поежился – Должно быть?

\- Он… помутился рассудком, - Норман наклонил голову, будто ему было стыдно. – Редко меня узнает.

Агнус ван Райнберг не понимал, где находится, бормотал о том, что завтра нужно подпилить загнившее дерево на кофейной плантации. Вспоминал, что вчера видел саранчу и нужно жечь табак, чтобы отогнать ее от плантации. Описывал попорченные головней листья, и химикаты, которые нужно купить, чтобы не допустить распространения болезни. Характерным жестом крутил и отшелушивал в руках воображаемые кофейные ягоды. Ноготь на указательном пальце оставался таким же длинным как в Капе. Мог разрезать семена. И, наверное, даже вспороть кожу.

Рики чувствовал сожаление и отчуждение, а еще странное неожиданное облегчение от того, что отец не узнает его, называет мальчиком, щелкает пальцами перед его носом, как делал раньше, когда раздавал приказы туго соображающим рабам. С безумным стариком не нужно было предаваться воспоминаниям. Не нужно было сравнивать свою жизнь раньше со своей жизнью сейчас. Не нужно было смотреть на себя со стороны и раздумывать о своем статусе. Для безумцев не существовало неравенства.

\- Его воспоминания отрывочны и избирательны. Он не отвечает на прямые вопросы. Насколько я понял из его лепета, англичане сожгли его плантации и убили Магдалину, - сказал Норман, доставая табак.

Ближе к полуночи, когда ночной ветер начал швырять в луну тучи, отец заснул, Рики и Норман присели в трех шагах от приюта стариков.

\- Геррит рассказал мне, что он здесь. Я был тогда в госпитале около Блуфонтейна. Англичане взяли меня в плен после того, как ублюдок Стюарта подстрелил меня. В госпитале при Блуфонтейне царил бардак. Мне удалось раздобыть английскую форму за щепотку табака. Как только рана затянулась, я отправился сюда с двумя сестрами милосердия из России. У них на родине Трансвааль считают последним оплотом свободы на земле. Русские сочиняют в честь наших храбрых солдат песни. Образованные молодые люди – мужчины и свободные женщины прогрессивных взглядов - воруют у отцов деньги, чтобы уехать сражаться вместе с бурами за свободу от империализма. Добираясь сюда, я только и думал о том, как заберу отца отсюда. Но теперь я не уверен. Не знаю, что делать. Куда я его увезу? У нас больше нет фермы. Он не в том состоянии, чтобы скитаться по вельду и прятаться от отрядов англичан. Здесь у него есть уход, который я не смогу ему обеспечить.

Рики не мог пошевелиться. Внутри поселился гул, мешающий ему вникать в слова Нормана. У Стюарта было трое сыновей. Джонни и Крис мертвы, наверное, Нормана подстрелил Барт. Норман назвал его ублюдком не за происхождение.

\- А ты? Куда направляешься и почему путешествуешь с Мартой? – спросил Норман.

Рики смотрел в его глаза, на бритые щеки, на пробивающиеся на голове редкие волосы. Он рассказал Норману про железную дорогу. Неужели Норман решил, что после того, как Марта вытащила Рики с принудительных работ, он свободен? Свободен как Норман после того, как ему удалось сбежать из плена, нарядившись в английскую форму? Норман ничего не знал о регистрационных карточках, пропусках, трудовых книжках для черных.

\- Кто из Стюартов стрелял в тебя? - голос Рики дрогнул. - Барт?

\- Нет, - Норман выкинул сигареты и закурил новую. – Отец говорит, Барт с семьей успел скрыться в вельде, до того как англичане пришли жечь фермы. В живот мне пальнул Крис.

\- Крис…

\- Я нашел его в тюрьме Ньюкасла, когда англичане сдали нам город и бежали в Ледисмит. Английские трусы так спешили, что забыли повесить пленных дикарей.

\- Дикарей?

\- Крис сражался против англичан на стороне мтабела.

\- Англичане воевали с мтабела?

\- Привилегированная компания Родса воевала с мтабелами. Крис сказал, что когда он жил в Булавайо…

\- Крис жил в Булавайо? – перебил Рики. – Как долго?

Норман пожал плечами.

\- Год, может, два. Когда он был в Булавайо, Привилегированная компания послала к вождю мтабелов Радда подписать договор о добыче полезных ископаемых, - Норман поковырял в ухе. – Не знаю, алмазы они там нашли или золото, но вождь мтабелов отказался подписывать. Получив отказ, Привилегированная компания привела войска из Бечуаленда.

Один из стариков застонал во сне. Госпиталь освещали несколько костров. То тут, то там у темных палаток английских раненых вспыхивали и гасли спички, ненадолго освещая лица прикуривающих. Мошкара норовила сесть Рики на лицо.

\- Крис сказал, что вождь мтабелов до последнего старался избежать войны и договориться с армией компании. Но те шли прямиком на Булавайо. Мтабела не оставили выбора. По словам Криса, за два дня англичане перебили больше десяти тысяч зулусских воинов, - Норман покачал головой. – Выжившие мтабела вместе с вождем спрятались в горах. Там англичане взяли в плен Криса, когда он пытался защитить вождя.

\- Что было потом, после того, как ты освободил его из тюрьмы?

\- Ему некуда было идти. Он присоединился к нашему отряду. После битвы в ущелье с английским полком, мы взяли в плен шотландцев и цветных. Генерал Хертцог приказал отпустить шотландцев и расстрелять цветных. Чтобы спасти сраных бастеров, Крис пальнул мне в живот.

\- Он спас их?

\- Он выстрелил в меня, после того как я спас ему жизнь. Да, бастеры сбежали.

\- Крис ушел вместе с ними?

Норман кивнул и пожал плечами.

\- Куда они ушли, Норман?

\- Без понятия.

\- Что это были за бастеры, Норман? Откуда они? Из Кейптауна? Из какого клана? Из Витбоев? Африканеров?

\- Понятия не имею, Рики.

\- Ты сказал, они были из корпуса цветных, значит их привели из Кейптауна.

\- Да не присматривался я к ним, - отмахнулся Норман.

Не присматривался, а Крис присматривался, прислушивался, волновался о их судьбе и спас их, когда им грозила опасность. Но что он сделал потом? Ушел с бестерами или расстался с ними?

Норман сказал, что после Колсберга Крис жил и сражался с мтабела. Скорей всего, в Булавайо его привели мтабела, которые работали с ними в Колбсберге. Почему Крис пошел с ними? Чувствовал за них свою ответственность? Хотел убедиться, что они безопасно доберутся до Булавайо? Значит, и бастеров он не бросил сразу после освобождения и попытался увести их от линии фронта в безопасное место. Остались ли еще такие места в Африке?

От мысли что Крис жив, у Рики кружилась голова. Норман еще что-то говорил, но Рики его не слушал. Его мысли прыгали с одного на другое. Ему понадобятся постоянные документы. Срок его временной трудовой книжки и регистрационной карты истекал, Марта обещала отвезти его в Йоханесбург, где он сможет встать на регистрацию и получит постоянный пропуск. С постоянным пропуском он уйдет от Марты и надет способ подобраться к железной дороге и выкопать свои деньги.

Рики вернулся к фургонам Марты. Всю ночь он не мог заснуть, смотрел на звезды и думал о Крисе. О том, что рассказал о нем Норман, о времени, проведенном с ним, о дневнике Марты. У Рики было семь месяцев в Колсберге, чтобы узнать Криса, но он так и не научился его понимать. Он винил Криса в одержимости шахтами. Он требовал, чтобы Крис увидел ситуацию в целом, в то время как Крис погружался в нее. Он всегда был на своем месте. Сходился, сближаться с людьми, понимал их, привязывался к ним. Разделял их мысли, страхи и надежды. Принимал их слабости, прощал трусость и подлость.

Рики же всегда плохо понимал людей. Редко сближался, чаще использовал и судил. Смог бы он жить с мтабела и сражаться бок о бок с ними, как Крис?

Рики вспомнил крааль Нголу. Вспомнил, женщин, с улюлюканьем гоняющих мальчишку хворостиной. Женщины, одетые только в бусы, при каждом шаге трясли полными грудями. Мальчишка в шутку украл скот, чтобы сообщить всем о своем первом ночном семяизвержении. Наблюдая за женщинами и мальчиком, Рики мысленно поставил себя на место этого мальчика и ему сделалось тошно.

Рики подумал о своей неприязни к бастерам и снисхождении к рабам. Они возникли и развились в нем в детстве, задолго до того как он научился самостоятельно думать. Его неприязнь и пренебрежение напоминали рефлекс, инстинкт. Как ребенок отдергивает руку от горячего, отворачивается и убегает от людей, которые его пугают, так Рики бежал от бастеров, потому что не мог и не хотел признать, что он один из них.

Он так никогда и не смог избавиться от этой неприязни, раздражения, брезгливости и пренебрежения по отношению к черным. Он всегда слишком боялся оказаться на их месте.

А Крис с самого начала был другим. Рики вспомнил дневник Марты. Она писала о старом зулусе, который спас Крису жизнь, когда он был младенцем, и присматривал за ним, пока он рос. Наверное, если бы в детстве рядом с Рики был зулус, которого он мог уважать, он вырос бы другим. Наверное, этот зулус многому научил Криса. Рассказал ему о мтабела, их традициях, обычаях и способах ведения войны. Почему Крис никогда не рассказывал Рики о старом зулусе?

Он вообще мало о себе рассказывал. Только если Рики спрашивал. А может он молчал, потому что Рики слишком много болтал? Болтал о своих чувствах, своих мечтах, своем возмущении, обиде, представлении о справедливости. Иногда он замечал, что его болтовня тяготит Криса. Тогда, в Колсберге, все что Рики говорил, казалось ему смертельно важным. Теперь он понимал, что все его суждения и выводы были очевидными и поверхностными.

Он слишком много болтал, слишком зацикливался на своих идеях и мечтах. Он не сделал ничего, чтобы лучше узнать Криса.

Всем своим существом Рики ощущал, зулус из детства Криса был важен, если взрослый Крис встал на сторону дикарей. Сражался с ними плечом к плечу, был готов умереть с ними, за них. Отдал им свою преданность. Свое бесстрашие, свою жизнь. Стал тем, кем Рики его всегда видел. Богом гнева, жаждущим справедливости. Сражался и потерпел поражение. Но поражение не умаляло величия сражавшихся, лишь обесценивало мечты Рики о герое. Человек не должен мечтать о войне и смерти.

Наверное, вождь мтабелов был умен и опытен, повидал много битв, если пытался договориться с англичанами. Наверное, он был обречен с самого начала. Скорей всего, у англичан были пулеметы и пушки, а мтабела не хватало ружей и патронов. Два боя, о которых Крис рассказал Норману, мало чем отличались от бойни на Кровавой реке. Наверняка, Крис еще до боя оценил расклад и понял, что у мтабелов нет шансов на победу. Понял, но не отступил, не сдался и сражался до конца. Рики обязан найти его, хотя бы для того, чтобы сказать, как сильно восхищается его мужеством. Возможно, это станут самые разумные слова в его жизни.

Найти Криса, сказать, что восхищается его мужеством. И сожалеет… сожалеет, бесконечно сожалеет обо всем.

***

Следующие несколько дней Рики ночами думал о Крисе, днем вместе с Норманом ухаживал за отцом. Кормил его с ложечки, переодевал его, чистил циновку.

Агнус ван Райнберг принял его присутствие и возню как неизбежное, потому не заслуживающее внимания.

Рики научился понимать бред отца. Иногда он вспоминал Кап и великий исход. Его воспоминания не совпадали с воспоминаниями Рики. Казалось, каждый из них совершил свое путешествие. Это расхождение утомляло.

Иногда Агнус вспоминал, как англичане сожгли его ферму. Вспоминал, как три дня до этого Барт с семьей уезжал в горы и звал Агнуса с Магдалиной с собой. Но Агнус ван Райнберг не захотел бросать свои кофейне деревья. Даже потеряв разум, он понимал, что, если бы ушел, возможно, Магдалина осталась бы жива. Безумие не избавило Агнуса от сожалений, но мешало на них сосредоточиться. Глубокая печаль искажала его лицо на несколько мгновений и тут же исчезала, когда он вспоминал Нормана, Джульетту и Рики или их матерей. Агнусу было пятнадцать, когда его женили на шестнадцатилетней матери Нормана. Она любила смеяться и часто подшучивала над ним - над его любовью к растениям, над привычкой пить кофе холодным, съедать сначала то, что лежит по краям тарелки, кругами добираясь до центра. Подшучивала над его страхами, когда умирала. Мать Джульетты была молчаливой и замкнутой. Он так и не узнал, из какого она племени, где родилась и выросла. Он был очарован и покорен ею, и все, о чем он был способен думать и мечтать рядом с ней - это заставить ее улыбнуться. Каждый раз, когда она улыбалась ему, он чувствовал себя счастливым. Он подсчитал, что она улыбнулась ему семь раз за год, что жила с ним, перед тем как оставила его с ребенком и ушла неизвестно куда. Он пытался ее искать. Два долгих года ездил по деревням черных и посещал все аукционы рабов. Однажды на одном из таких аукционов Агнус увидел мать Рики, и прошлое стерлось и утратило значение. Все стало неважно на два бесконечных года.

Рики подумал, что Агнусу ван Райнбергу выпало гораздо больше счастья, чем многим другим.

Безумие помутило разум ван Райнберга, кастрировало его чувства, отняло способность узнавать людей и облегчило тяжесть его потерей. Оно же лишило его тайн. Теперь он легко открывал то, что скрывал годами. Сколько раз в детстве Рики слышал истории о своей матери. О ее безумии. Тяге к колдовству, попытке убить отца и самоубийстве. Но только безумие заставило Агнуса ван Райнберга рассказать сыну, что его мать была убийцей. Она резала глотки рабыням. Убила пятерых, прежде чем влюбленный и слабовольный Агнус ван Райнберг решился ее остановить и запереть. На второй день заточения она убила себя. Повесилась на вожжах. И после этого он всю жизнь рассказывал детям, что запер ее, потому что она пыталась убить его. Откуда появилась эта ложь? Почему в истории ее преступлений он заменил убийство рабынь на попытку убить его? Сожалел о ее смерти? Винил себя за то, что запер ее? Не верил, что убийство рабынь достаточная провинность, чтобы запирать женщину, которая сделала тебя счастливым?

Чем дольше Рики думал об этом, чем сильнее пытался понять отца, тем больше отчуждения чувствовал. Чужие ошибки, чужие сожаления, чужое счастье. Эта история не имела к нему никакого отношения.

Единственная историей, вокруг которой крутилась вся его жизнь, была их история с Крисом.

Норман держался всегда поблизости. Тер губы и кривился, когда отец бредил воспоминаниями. Переодетый в английскую форму, Норман ездил на охоту с оправившимися от ранений солдатами. После охот он приносил куски мяса Рики и отцу. Рики делился с отцом и Норманом овощами и фруктами из фургона Марты.

Однажды Рики украл бутылку пальмовой водки у Лотара и принес ее Норману.

Норман опустошил ее, пока пели цикады. Старики в тот день ругались больше обычного. Вечером небо вдали прорезали молнии, но дождь так и не пролился.

\- Когда мы с отрядом были в горах, - Норман икнул. – Фермера из наших убила молния. Он был жирным, а когда обгорел, вонял как коровы на заднем дворе Торвансов. Помнишь, Рики?

Пьяный Норман то ложился на землю, то приподнимался на локтях. Рики не пил. Днем у Марты прихватило поясницу. Она сказала, что так уже бывало, что это пройдет, нужно только отдохнуть. Но вечером Марта не смогла подняться к ужину и стало понятно, что короткого отдыха недостаточно. Марте нужны были лекарства и постель. Пора было отправляться в Йоханесбург. Рики испытывал тревогу. Пришло время объяснить Норману все о регистрационном законе для черных и цветных, но почему-то Рики медлил. Вместо разговора о деле он позволил Норману напиться.

Звезды над головой дрогнули как от удара и спрятались за тучами.

\- Знаешь, - Норман повернулся на бок, подпер голову локтем и уставился на Рики. – Когда началась война, Джульетта с Локвудом заезжали на ферму к отцу. Джульетта сказала, что последние два года ты жил в Кейптауне, и она часто виделась с тобой.

Рики кивнул.

\- Она сказала нам, что ты умер. Вернее, что думает, что ты мертв, потому что ты исчез, никому ничего не сказав.

\- Как видишь, она ошиблась, - усмехнулся Рики.

Норман отвел взгляд, почесал подбородок.

\- Джульетта сказала, что после твоего исчезновения, она тебя искала. В городе, в порту и много раз заходила туда, где ты жил, - Норман посмотрел на Рики, запнулся и потом продолжил с вопросительной интонацией - Она сказала, что ты жил в борделе.

\- Это правда.

Норман вздохнул.

\- Джульетта сказала, что после того как ты не появился через неделю, женщины в борделе решили, что тебя убили.

Рики попытался вспомнить лицо Ким и не смог. Она как луна, сказал однажды Карл, изменчивая, ускользающая, далекая. Но для него она была такой, потому что между ними стояла его болезнь, а для Рики потому что он забыл черты ее лица.

\- Женщины в борделе сказали Джульетте, что догадываются, кто тебя убил, - Норман замялся. – Они ничего не видели и не слышали, но знали, что все к этому и шло. Что это был лишь вопрос времени… что ничего хорошего не могло получиться… сказали, что ты… связался с плохим жестоким человеком, с англичанином, с начальником английской крепости…

\- Сказали, что он трахал меня? – Рики надоела неспособность Нормана закончить предложения. – Почему ты не спросишь прямо?

\- Что?

\- То, что ты хочешь знать, Норман. Правда ли, что я подставлял задницу другому мужику?

\- Рики.

\- Это правда. Подставлял задницу, сосал член. И не только у начальника английской крепости. Но и у других. Я жил в борделе Норман, как еще по-твоему я мог там развлекаться?

\- Рики, не ори,- прошипел Норман и дернул его за штаны.

Рики и сам не заметил, как вскочил на ноги, навис над Норманом и начал размахивать руками. Ни остановиться, ни умолкнуть, ни успокоиться он уже не мог, он чувствовал себя выпущенной из ствола пулей.

\- Мне всегда нравились члены, Норман. Разве ты ничего не замечал? Как же ты не догадался, ты же с детства был рядом со мной. Учил меня всему, опекал. Такой внимательный, такой терпеливый. Думаешь, если мне нравятся члены, если я мечтаю о членах, я извращенец? Может быть. Но это еще не самое худшее и страшное мое извращение. Я с детства восхищался тобой и мечтал во всем походить на тебя, верил, что, когда вырасту, стану таким как ты. Согласись, такие мысли для черного бастарда гораздо больший грех, чем любовь к членам. Я верил, что стану таким как ты. Во всю подражал твоему снисходительно-пренебрежительному отношению к рабам и дикарям. Я терпеть не мог бастеров, потому что их существование покушалось на мою веру. Вдруг я все-таки не стану таким как мой брат. Вот оно настоящее извращение, быть черным, но думать, что ты белый.

\- Ты не черный.

Рики рассмеялся.

\- Ты с детства мне это внушал. И я поверил тебе. Решил, что вырасту и смогу стать таким как ты. Что вырасту и стану тобой. Из-за этой глупой веры я так никогда и не научился сближаться с людьми, не научился понимать их. Из-за тебя я никогда не мог избавиться от презрения и раздражения рядом с другими черными - с дикарями, бастерами, рабами.

Норман наконец поймал его за руки и усадить на землю.

\- Рики, ты мой брат, чтобы не случилось.

\- У меня нет семьи, - Рики оттолкнул Нормана и шарахнулся в сторону. Он как будто боялся, что Норман как в детстве обхватит его сильными руками, опутает своим телом, не позволит вырваться и будет щекотать. Боялся или нуждался в этом? – Нет семьи, нет друзей, нет дома, нет племени, я не принадлежу ни к одному народу. Нет людей, с которыми я хотел бы связать свое будущее. Нет людей, которым я хотел бы рассказать о своем прошлом. Все, что я хочу, все, что мне нужно - это найти Криса.

Рики встал на ноги и пошел прочь. Его пошатывало и колотило от злости, которую он сам в себе разжег. От злости на Нормана и на себя. Норман вдруг превратился в олицетворение всего, что Рики ненавидел в мире. Никогда в жизни он больше не хотел видеть Нормана.


	53. Йоханнесбург

Рики снова не мог спать. Стоило задремать и ему снилась отцовская ферма в Капе и Оранжевой республике. Когда в Оранжевой отец только задумывал разбить кофейные плантации, Рики погрузился в ритуалы вуду. После бойни на Кровавой реке Крис прогнал его, исступление ритуалов вуду подарило утешением и возможность забыться. Он плохо спал, мог не есть целыми днями, пил дурманящие травы, крутился в танце, а потом говорил и говорил. Этот момент нравился ему больше всего, казалось, слова приходили из мира духов, захватывают его сознание и превращают его в духа. Беспечного, безумного, не знающего сожалений и страха.

Готовя дурманящие травы, Рики пользовался рецептом капской колдуньи-рабыни Мбази. Ребенком он долго подсматривал за ней прежде чем отважился принять участие в ритуале. Однажды после сезона дождей ему не удалось найти сухие желтые цветы для ритуала. Он размельчил и выпил те, которые еще были полны сока. После ритуала его мучила рвота и крутили судороги. Норман матерился, проклинал дикарей, но держал голову Рики, не позволяя ему захлебнуться собственной блевотиной, и разминал его мышцы, облегчая судороги.

У Рики было счастливое детство. Норман подарил ему так много поддержки и заботы, что Рики долго не обращал внимания на холодность и зацикленность отца на его растениях. Рядом с Норманом Рики всегда чувствовал себя защищенным, важным и ценным. Какая-то часть его сознания, измученная бессонницей, говорила, что Норман и сейчас смог бы его защитить. Он не позволил бы англичанам забрать Рики на железную дорогу. Не позволил бы Марте протыкать иглами его яйца. Рики ненавидел эту слабую часть себя, которая готова была на все лишь бы получить утешение.

Он любил и ненавидел Нормана. Может, Норман и смог бы спасти его от унижений и боли, возможно, Рики даже был бы благодарен ему за это, но эта благодарность со временем превратила бы его в раба Нормана.

Думая о мтабела и Крисе, Рики как никогда ясно понимал, что всю жизнь был заперт в своих предрассудках и всю жизнь пытался из них вырваться. Норман с его любовью и заботой был всего лишь еще одним замком на этой клетке А Крис…Крис был пробуждением. Свободой, надеждой. Всем тем, чего Рики не хватало, и о чем он мечтал.

Крис заставил его задуматься о справедливости. Бой Криса с зулусами инициировали его мечты о восставшем, сражающемся герое. Пусть эти мечты и были всего лишь бесполезным и бессмысленным волнением. Нет, не бессмысленным, долгое время они защищали Рики от чувства беспомощности.

Только в Крисе он никогда не сомневался. И каждый раз, когда Крис его отталкивал, Рики ломался сильнее, чем он себе признавался.

По утрам во рту скапливалась горечь, сколько бы Рики не сплевывал, он не мог от нее избавиться. Горечь въелась в его губы и язык. Каждое утро он разочаровывался в поднимающемся солнце. Его раздражали веселая, беззаботная перекличка приемышей Марты, убогие шутки Лотара, Марвина и Фини.

По дороге на Йоханнесбург ездили английские солдаты на велосипедах. Дважды за три дня в небе показывался воздушный шар. Ходили слухи, что бурские партизаны научились просачиваться сквозь проволочные заграждения и повредили телеграфную связь.

Из-за болей в пояснице Марта не покидала фургон и не могла править лошадьми. Потому на облучке ее фургона по очереди сидели Фини или Рики. Парусина фургона нагревалась от солнца. Внутри угнездилась влажная духота. В ее сердце на мокром от пота тюфяке Марта изнывала от безделья. Рики не знал откуда она узнала про Нормана и Агнуса ван Райнберга. Возможно, от Лотара, Марвина или Фини, которые возили пальмовую водку английским раненым. В пути Марта вспомнила, как впервые увидела семью Рики в церкви. Агнус ван Райнберг произвел на нее впечатление воспитанного и образованного джентльмена. Норман, тогда еще безбородый подросток, – серьезного, молчаливого юноши. Сходя с ума от жары и не находя лучшего применения своим мыслям и той малой энергии, что у нее осталась, Марта припомнила все свои встречи с ван Райнбергами. Чем дольше Рики ее слушал, тем больше ему казалось, что она говорит о незнакомых ему людях. Он не поддерживал разговор, ему совершенно нечего было сказать. Лишь раз в нем шевельнулись эмоции - Марта заговорила о вине, и он ощутил гнев.

\- Ты не должен винить себя за то, что оставил отца и брата, - сказала Марта. – Ты ничем не мог им помочь. Твой отец тяжело болен и в госпитале за ним присмотрят. Ты же должен помнить о своих обязанностях. Закон приписывает всем черным и цветным зарегистрироваться в английском колониальном ведомстве, и твой долг соблюдать этот закон.

\- Я не испытываю чувства вины, - ни сейчас, ни когда-либо, мысленно добавил Рики. – Чувство вины как чувство человеческого достоинства. Его могут позволить себе люди, которые не знали настоящего унижения.

Марта тяжело вздохнула.

***

К Йоханнесбургу они подъехали поздно вечером. Марта сняла номер в гостинице. Два этажа, деревянные жалюзи, балконы, накрытые навесами из дырявой парусины. Бордель в Кейптауне выглядел дворцом по сравнению с этой развалюхой из кирпича сырца. Хозяин гостиницы, тучный коротконогий англичанин приехал в Йоханнесбург пять лет назад, разорился на золотых приисках, но преуспел в гостиничном бизнесе. Сначала он отказывался стелить в комнате матрасы для приемышей Марты, потому что они черные, но потом согласился за дополнительную плату.

За время путешествия Рики дважды обыскивал фургон Марты, пока она спала, но так и не смог выяснить, где она прячет деньги. Скорей всего, она носила кошелек на теле.

Слугам Марты выделили место под открытым небом около конюшни. Здесь ночевали еще трое негров. Одетые только в набедренные повязки проводники английских охотников.

Департамент для регистрации находился на центральной улице между адвокатскими конторами, торговыми фирмами и офисами газет. Главным отличием этой улицы от деловой части Кейптауна были деревянные тротуары под балконами зданий. Ходить по ним разрешалось только белым. Черного или цветного за то, что ступит на тротуар могли побить. На дороге Рики пришлось уклоняться от телег и всадников.

Перед регистрационным ведомством выстроилась очередь. Сморщенные черные старухи и старики, несмотря на жару, кутались в шерстяные одеяла. Босые индусы с обернутыми выцветшими полотенцами головами топтались на месте. Несколько человек спали, семья с пятью детьми уселась на ступенях и закусывали маисовыми лепешками с молоком.

Ближе к полудню, когда воздух поплыл от жары, около регистрационного департамента собралась толпа. Вместе с одетыми в европейские одежды индусами в начищенных ботинках пришли работники шахт в рванной одежде. Оборванцы с пятнами киновари на лбу подняли над головами растянутый между палками кусок парусины. Индийский национальный конгресс, гласила надпись на парусине по-английски. «Мы тоже граждане британской империи» - заявляла надпись покривее и поменьше на деревянной табличке. Один король для всех, кричали сразу несколько парусиновых огрызков. Двое человек в галстуках бабочках установили посреди улицы жаровню на трех ножках, полили жестяное ложе бензином и зажгли огонь. Ветер потащил дым к окнам департамента регистрации. На его крыльце показалось трое полисменов.

Маленький человек, худее и ниже Рики ростом, вышел вперед и поднял над головой бумаги.

\- Я глубоко уважаю Британскую Империю. Я считаю себя гражданином Трансвааля, хотя мне и не предоставили избирательное право. Я готов принимать полное участие в содействии общему благополучию страны, - голос у маленького человека был мягким, но не тихим.

Этот маленький человек начал с признания в любви Британской Империи, а закончил призывом сжечь регистрационные карточки и удостоверения личности. Он назвал черный закон об обязательной регистрации унизительным для человеческого достоинства.

\- Согласно этому закону любой белый в любое время может потребовать вас показать ваше удостоверение личности. Любой белый может опозорить вас, зайдя в ваш дом в ваше отсутствие и потребовав вашу жену показать ее удостоверение личности.

Оборванцы загалдели. Здоровяк в чалме высказал желание убивать.

Маленький человек с мягким голосом поднял руки и виновато улыбнулся. Будто извиняясь, он заговорил о том, что при всем своем уважении к законам не верит в их непогрешимость. Особенно когда дело касается интересов групп людей, которые не имеют своего представителя в парламенте.

Подошла очередь Рики заходить в кабинет чиновника. Носатый и потный англичанин сидел за большим столом. Над прикрытой тряпкой тарелкой летали мухи, в пепельнице дымилась сигарета, на чистых листах бумаги виднелись чернильные капли. С Рики англичанин говорил нарочито медленно, спросил, где родился, чем занимался. Ни на один вопрос Рики не дал правдивого ответа. На ходу он выдумал себе биографию. Что-то заимствовал из рассказов Карла, что-то из сказок шлюх в Кейптауне. Биография получилась небывало яркой, но не вызвала удивления у чиновника, лишь хмурый кивок. В результате носатый англичанин выписал Рики еще один временный пропуск и сказал, что его регистрационная карта будет готова через три-четыре недели.

Когда Рики вышел на улицу, индусы сжигали в жаровне свои регистрационные документы. Наблюдавшие за этим полицейские ушли и вскоре вернулись с длинными бамбуковыми палками. Такими лупят неповоротливых медлительных рабочих на рудниках, плантациях и железной дороге.

Полицейские потребовали от индусов разойтись и погасить костер. Сказали, что любые документы, выданные английской колониальной администрацией, - собственность Великобритании. Каждый, кто уничтожит собственность Великобритании отправится в тюрьму. Индусы притихли и зашептались, но не разошлись. Маленький человек с мягким голосом приблизился к жаровне и скормил огню свой пропуск. Глядя на полицейских, маленький человек подошел к группе индусов, одетых по-европейски. Взяв у одного из них блюдо из синего фаянса, куда собрали пропуска, маленький человек вернулся к жаровне. Один за другим, не торопясь, он бросал карточки в костер.

Полицейский с мокрым от пота лицом ударил маленького оратора дубинкой по ногам. Упав на колени, тот не выронил блюдо. Когда он сжег еще один пропуск, его ударили по правой руке. Тогда упрямец поставил блюдо на землю и стал бросать бумаги в огонь левой рукой. Сразу двое полицейских ударили его палками по голове и спине. Растянувшись на животе, маленький человек попробовал дрожащей рукой закинуть в жаровню еще один пропуск и потерял сознание.

Индусы загалдели, они кричали на английском, но из-за волнения их говор стал неразборчивым. Полицейским пришлось снова применить палки. Когда главные крикуны оказались на земле, подоспела кавалерия. Пятеро полицейских на лошадях.

Впечатленный мужеством маленького человека, Рики пошел вместе с толпой индусов к тюрьме. Ею служил длинный, похожий на конюшню барак на окраине города. Рядом в таких же бараках располагались казармы военного гарнизона. Разница была лишь в том, что в казармах вырезали окна, а в тюремном бараке - лишь узкую щель у земли. Через эту щель в следующие дни друзья передавали заключенным еду.

Многие из навещавших бунтовщиков индусов недавно приехали в Африку. Спасаясь от голода на родине, они по контракту работали на рудниках. Платили им мало, за медлительность били, за прогулы садили в тюрьму. У большинства из них изо рта торчали раскрошившиеся почерневшие зубы. Приходили к тюрьме и зажиточные индусы, которые держали свои лавки и мастерские. О маленьком упрямом ораторе говорили, что он выучился на адвоката в Лондоне.

Больше всего Рики интересовали индусы, служившие в колониальных войсках. Он надеялся, что цветные с другого конца земли, расскажут ему что-то о цветных из Кейптауна, сражавшихся, как и они, под знаменами Британской Империи. Любые слухи и сплетни могли помочь ему приблизиться к Крису.

Прислушиваясь и присматриваясь к индусам, Рики выяснил, что большинство служивших в колониальных войсках были сикхами. С двумя из них Рики заговорил, когда те покинули тюремный двор. Он украл табак у Лотара и предложил его индусам. Надеясь завоевать доверие и завести разговор, собирался сказать, что тоже служил в колониальных войсках. Но стоило Рики приблизиться, как сикх в красном тюрбане выбил у него из рук мешочек табака и толкнул его на землю.

Собрать табак Рики помог большеглазый Мали. У него была черная как у африканца кожа, но черты лица тонкие как у европейца. Вопреки догадкам Рики, Мали не был бастардом и родился далеко от Африки, его семья столетиями жила в Индии, и у всех у них был такой же черный цвет кожи.

Еще в Кейптауне Ананда рассказал Рики, что ненависть индусов к чернокожим родилась в давние мифические времена. Согласно легенде, некогда Индию населяли чернокожие демоны ракшасы. Жестокие и кровожадные. Великие индийские герои-завоеватели, Рама и Агни, уничтожили ракшасов. Но коварные ракшасы возвращаются в мир снова и снова, рождаясь в телах убийц, воров и чернокожих. Рики был уверен, что высокомерное отношение индусов к черным ни что иное, как презрение рабов, живущих в доме, к рабам, работающим на поле.

Мали было тридцать лет, он сильно сутулился и шаркал ногами при ходьбе. Когда он был ребенком его родители перешли из индуисткой веры в христианскую. В Йоханнесбурге двадцатипятилетний Мали приобщился к буддизму.

Когда маленького человека и его соратников выпустили из тюрьмы, Мали показал Рики индуский район Йоханнесбурга. На его окраине тесно прижимались друг к другу лачуги из жести, мало чем отличавшиеся от хибар у подножия Колсберга.

Миновав жестяные лачуги, Мали, завидев людей, стал громко выкрикивать: «осторожно мусорщик идет!» Мали объяснил Рики, что принадлежит к касте параванов и обязан предупреждать прохожих о своем приближении, чтобы они случайно не коснулись его.

\- А что произойдет, если кто-то тебя все-таки коснется? – спросил Рики.

\- Человек коснувшийся неприкасаемого будет осквернен, ему придется забыть дела, по котором он шел, и бежать домой, совершить обряд очищения и переодеться.

Рики заметил, что, когда Мали нервничал, он грыз заусеницу на большом пальце. Он грыз ее рассказывая Рики о неприкасаемых. Грыз, когда увидел женщин, сидевших с пустыми кувшинами около колодца. Они тоже были из неприкасаемых, не смели подойти к колодцу и осквернить воду. Каждый раз, когда кто-то из высшей касты проходил мимо колодца, женщины складывали руки в молитвенном жесте, в надежде, что у прохожего найдется время и желание плеснуть воды в их кувшины.

На главной улице индуского района глиняные дома стояли рядом с каменными. Мечеть, буддийский храм и христианская церковь прижимались друг к другу дворами.

Будучи параваном, Мали не смел входить ни в один храм. Но он показал Рики место, на котором он стоял, когда его коснулась благодать Будды. Это случилось посреди пыльной дороги, напротив храма, Мали убирал лошадиный навоз и засмотрелся на красивую девушку. А дальше случилось то, что никогда не случалось и не должно было случаться. Иначе как чудом Мали это не называл. Девушка улыбнулась мусорщику, несмотря на то, что была дочерью уважаемого всеми доктора. В тот день девушка вошла в храм. В следующие месяцы Мали бегал к буддийскому храму, чтобы снова увидеть ее. Через полгода он сделал для нее фигурку мельницы из дерева и отважился подарить. Держал маленькую мельницу на раскрытой ладони, чтобы девушка случайно не прикоснулась к нему. Из-за девушки Мали стал буддистом.

Рики ничего не знал о буддизме, из рассказа Мали запомнил лишь самое начало истории. Будда был царевичем, жил во дворце и не знал, что происходит за его стенами. Но счастливое детство не могло длиться вечно. Однажды Будда вышел из дворца, увидел бедного, больного и умирающего, и его жизнь изменилась навсегда. Рики не понял, почему Будда выбрал отказ от желаний как способ уйти от болезни, бедности и смерти.

Мали никогда не учили ничему кроме как подметать улицы и чистить уборные, но он был достаточно умен и сумел почувствовать иронию. Красота девушки потрясла неприкасаемого, как бедность, болезнь и старость когда-то потрясли царевича Будду.

Когда стемнело, люди собрались во дворе мечети, чтобы послушать маленького оратора. После двухнедельного заключения он осунулся и ослабел, но голос его звучал по-прежнему мягко и уверенно.

Он говорил о соглашениях и компромиссах. О понимании, уважении к противнику, к законам и принципам. Для английского правительства принципиально помешать незаконному въезду индийцев и Трансвааль. Для Трансваальской общины индийцев принципиально избежать клейма принудительной регистрации. Когда маленький человек сидел в тюрьме, генерал Смютс предложил ему компромиссное решение, позволяющее обоим сторонам сохранить свои принципы. Смютс предложил индусам зарегистрироваться добровольно, чтобы сохранить их гордость. После этого он обещал отменить закон об обязательной регистрации.

Во дворе мечети завязался спор. Маленькому человеку пришлось объяснять товарищам разницу между регистрацией как знаком сотрудничества и доброй воли и регистрацией из страха наказания.

Обычно страх перед наказанием заставляет людей подчиниться ограничению. Но мы можем подчиниться ограничению добровольно, потому что считаем такое подчинение необходимым для общественного блага.

Люди разошлись во второй половине ночи. Около колодца сидели женщины из неприкасаемых, никто не ответил на их призыв наполнить кувшины водой.

***

Марта все никак не поправлялась. Лотар, Фини и Марвин целыми днями валялись пьяными. Приемыши Марты бегали по всему городу и повадились чистить карманы приезжих на вокзале. Рики украл у Марты две склянки ланданума и прогулялся около английских казарм. Англичане говорили с ним охотнее чем индусы. Ему понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы вытянуть у них все, что им было известно о корпусе цветных, сражавшемся против буров. Получалось, что из Кейптауна привели шесть полков цветных. Генералы часто посылали цветных первыми в атаку на бурские позиции. Нередко вместе с цветными отправляли ирландские и шотландские отряды. Прыщавый солдат вспомнил, что слышал, что три полка цветных буры взяли в плен, а потом расстреляли. Один полк - в Драконьих горах, другой около - Претории, третий - никто не мог вспомнить точно где. Рики спросил о дезертирах. Прыщавый солдат и его приятель с вечно отвисшей челюстью о дезертирах знали мало, но один раз видели, как английская кавалерия охотилась на дезертира-одиночку, загоняя его как кабана. Рики спросил, нет ли слухов о цветных бежавших из бурского плена? Солдат с седой бородой припомнил истории маленьких отрядов, скрывшихся в вельде. Солдат с выбитыми передними зубами сказал, что цветные из его полка мечтали бежать в Рехобот. Говорили, что так называется государство, которое бастеры создали между Капом и Юго-Западной немецкой Африкой. Рики помнил рассказ Нормана наизусть. Норман сказал, что Крис помог бежать пленным цветным, когда бурский генерал приказал их расстрелять. Теперь он понимал, чтобы найти Криса, ему потребуются годы.

***

Индусы собирались во дворе мечети почти каждый день. На лице маленького оратора появились свежие синяки. Его избили люди не довольные его сменой отношения к регистрации. Избиение произошло около ведомства регистрации. Обидчиков забрали в тюрьму. Теперь маленький человек добивался их освобождения с таким же рвением, как тремя неделями ранее отмены закона о регистрации.

Во дворе мечети маленький оратор много говорил о любви, которая суть и основа всех религий. О любви к врагам. О даре жизни. Об ахимсе, не причинении зла. Он считал, что только ахимса изменит мир.

\- Люди постоянно воюют, но мир от этого не стал справедливее и лучше, - маленький человек, получивший образование в Англии, видел в ахимсе самое большое проявление мужества, и самую большую воинскую добродетель. Активная ахимса требовала от человека отстаивать его принципы, не зная страха перед смертью.

Человек, который отдает свою жизнь – разоружает всякого врага, твердил маленький оратор. Если ты отстаиваешь справедливость и защищаешь свои принципы с оружием в руках, будь то ружье, палка или кулаки, ты испытываешь вооружение противника или его физическую силу. И лишь, если ты отстаиваешь свои принципы, не прибегая к физическому сопротивлению, с готовностью умереть, тогда ты испытываешь душу противника. Только, обращаясь к его душе, ты можешь его изменить.

Маленький человек говорил, что смерть любого живого существа трагедия, катастрофа. Но человек, умирающий за свои убеждения, потому что отказался от насилия, даже от насилия необходимого, чтобы защитить свою жизнь, такой человек уподобляется святому. Такая смерть самая достойная, потому что она служит общему делу и меняет мир. Примером истинных воинов маленький человек назвал арабов, которые бросились на французские пушки, безоружные, с криком «Аллах» на устах. Маленький человек утверждал, что именно отвага арабов и их готовность умереть обезоружили французских артиллеристов. Те прекратили стрельбу и стали неистово размахивать шапкам, приветствуя как друзей тех, кто только что были их рабами.

Маленький человек верил, что только отвага и готовность жертвы умереть способна отпугнуть и остановить убийцу. Наш мир привык к жестокости, любое сопротивление только укрепляет жестокие сердца. Вступая в бой с убийцей, ты лишь укрепляешь жестокость в его сердце. Ты можешь справиться с одним врагом, с другим, но найдется тот, кто переступит через твой труп. О тебе забудут. Такова судьба сражающегося. Но враг всегда будет помнить человека, который отказался защищаться и добровольно отдал ему свою жизнь.

Маленький человек говорил, что в мире было бы гораздо меньше завоеваний, если бы у притесняемых народов хватило мужества предстать перед агрессорами безоружными и готовыми умереть. Англия не смогла бы покорить Африку. Не захватила бы земли буров. И земли дикарей.

Маленький человек сокрушался о тысячи дикарях, погибших за шесть часов. Рики не сразу понял, что он говорит о мтабела. Вместе с Мали он стоял за воротами мечети, черным и неприкасаемым не разрешалось входить внутрь. Стоя так далеко от оратора, Рики приходилось вылавливать его слова из перешептываний людей и жужжания мух. Когда он заговорил о мтабела, Рики задержал дыхание.

Смерть дикарей была ужасна, сказал маленький человек, но ее не заметили. С самого начала дикари были обречены. Они вышли с копьями против пулеметов. Они умерли, сражаясь, и их забыли. О них все забыли. Гораздо больше пользы они бы принесли, если бы пошли на пулеметы безоружными. До сих пор бы о них говорили, о них скорбели бы, ими бы восхищались. Они знали, что обречены, но не поняли, что могли умереть с пользой для всего мира.

Рики захотелось зайти во двор мечети и ударить маленького оратора. Разбить ему нос и губы. Но Мали схватил Рики за локоть прежде, чем ему преградили путь двое мусульман с мачете. Они готовы были убить любого черного, который осквернит своим присутствием святую землю.

Рики был беспомощен. Беспомощность, своя и чужая, внушала ему отвращение. В речах маленького оратора беспомощность корчилась под напором изворотливой мыслью. Изворотливая мысль маленького оратора старалась превратить его личную беспомощность в сказку о величии. Но Рики видел, как много было в этой сказке от безумия коса, убивающих своих коров, и жалкого желания Джемисона быть избитым. Джемисон был не глупее маленького оратора, потому в своей беспомощности, которая сжирала его изнутри, он тоже пришел к выводу, что нужно уничтожить народ, чтобы остановить агрессию Родса.

Иногда маленький человек сравнивал английский парламент со шлюхой, которая продается министрам, или с бесплодной женщиной, не способной никому приносить пользу.

Маленький человек горячо предостерегал от двух главных современных суеверий. Первое он видел в утверждении, что западная культура отличается от восточной. Он настаивал, что нет никакой разницы между человеческими культурами, есть только болезнь цивилизации.

\- Индией и Южной Африкой управляет не английский народ, а современная цивилизация. При помощи своих железных дорог и телеграфов, всего того, что прославляется как торжество цивилизации. Прославляется великими и умными людьми. Но человек часто верит в сон, который видит. Прежде люди работали столько, сколько им хотелось. Теперь тысячи рабочих собираются вместе и работают на фабриках, рискуя своей жизнью, работают на миллионеров. Прежде люди делались рабами в силу физического принуждения. Теперь их порабощает соблазн денег и роскошь, приобретаемая за деньги.

Вторым вредным суеверием после веры в цивилизацию, он считал веру в революцию. В Англии он много общался с индийскими анархистами и часто слышал от них, что, когда власть перейдет в их руки, все пойдет хорошо. Маленький человек считал, что внутренние изменения гораздо важнее внешних. Внешняя деятельность окрашивается эгоизмом и лицемерием. Внутренней деятельности такая катастрофическая опасность угрожает в меньшей степени. Все будет хорошо, только если каждый будет трудиться на своем месте ради общего блага. Он говорил о том, как важна каждая, даже самая низкая, работа. Он настаивал, что даже во время митингов и забастовок неприкасаемые должны убирать улицы и чистить канавы, иначе начнется эпидемия. Не может быть все хорошо в городе, в котором неприкасаемые не убирают улицы и не чистят канавы.

Через несколько дней во двор мечети пришли искать поддержки индийцы с плантации сахарного тростника. Английские надсмотрщики не додавали им еды, а на прошлой неделе одного из них без всякой провинности забили на смерть палками. Работники плантации собирались бастовать, обещали придерживаться методов ахимся-ненасилия и просили индускую общину Йоханнесбурга их поддержать.

Маленький человек долго их расспрашивал о плантации, о порядках, хозяине, работе. А потом велел им вернуться на плантацию, доставить собранный тростник на мельницу и перемолоть его. И только потом уже бастовать и отстаивать свои принципы. В противном случае, если тростник не будет перемолот, плантатор понесет большие убытки. Нанесение ущерба противнику противоречит главному принципу ахимсы, сказал обученный в Англии оратор. Тот, кто практикует ненасильственное сопротивление обязан при каждом шаге считаться с положением своего врага.

Через несколько дней после того, как рабочие вернулись на плантации, маленький человек повторил во дворе мечети шутку, которую услышал в колониальном ведомстве. Я не люблю ваш народ, сказал секретарь генерала Стюмса, и совсем не склонен помогать вам, но как мне быть? Вы помогаете нам в беде! Как же можем мы применить к вам силу! Я часто хотел бы, чтобы вы прибегли к насилию так же, как бастующие англичане. Тогда бы мы сразу знали, как поступить с вами. Но вы не желаете вредить даже врагу. Вы стремитесь к победе исключительно при помощи налагаемых на себя страданий и никогда не выходите за пределы вежливости и рыцарства, которые вы сами для себя установили. Это делает нас буквально беспомощными.

Рики не поверил, что речь англичанина звучала именно так, скорей всего, не было и вовсе никакого болтливого англичанина, и маленьких оратор все придумал.

***

Мали умер на рассвете. Лицо ему разбили дубинками, одежду сорвали, гениталии отрезали. На груди и боках виднелись вмятины говорившие о переломах грудины и ребер. Рики узнал его по рукам с обкусанными заусеницами на больших пальцах. Узнал, плачущую над телом убитого, дочь лекаря. Однажды, стоя с Рики перед буддийским храмом, Мали задержал дыхание и прошептал «это она», указывая на худенькую круглолицую девушку. В тот день ее сопровождали трое братьев.

Теперь ее лицо побелело от горя, она проклинала и плакала. Когда братья попытались поднять ее и увести с улицы, дочь лекаря закричала:

\- Он не насиловал меня, я любили его, я вам сказала, а вы убили его, убили!

Один из братьев снял своб рубашку и накинул ее девушке на голову. Скрывая лицо, надеялся скрыть позор? Ее? Свой?


	54. Путешествие по железной дороге

Рики снилось, что он Мали. Его бьют ногами и палками, ему ломают ноги и руки. Во сне он видел Марту среди своих мучителей. Она отрезала ему яйца. Впервые за долгое время он проснулся от собственного крика.

Его новые документы - газетные буквы и цифры на плотной зернистой бумаге. Закорючки подписей принадлежали чиновникам, которых он никогда не видел. Он обязан был носить их с собой и беречь от дождя.

Он все еще не решил, откуда начать поиски Криса. Но точно знал, что должен держаться около железной дороги, вернуться к тем ее участкам, которые прошел в кандалах, и откопать спрятанные деньги. Узнает ли он место? Может ли доверять своей памяти? Вспоминая колючую проволоку и блокгаузы, Рики предположил, что дальнее путешествие для черного в одиночку станет невыполнимо трудным. А может, он просто боялся снова остаться в одиночестве и каждую минуту ждать нападения? Он мог бы украсть лошадь, последовать примеру бурских партизан, днем прятаться в вельде, ночью перерезать колючую проволоку и пересекать закрытые территории. Но сколько таких переходов он сможет совершить, если весь Трансвааль и Оранжевая опутаны колючей проволокой и блокгаузами? Рики не верил, что его изворотливости и удачи хватит надолго.

Безопаснее было найти хозяина, белого, который направляется в Кейптаун. Чтобы путешествие было быстрым, белого стоило искать на вокзале. Рики полгода таскал на себе шпалы и рельсы - достаточно, чтобы в одиночку восстановить не меньше пятидесяти миль железной дороги. Достаточно, чтобы заработать на билет от Йоханнесбурга в Кейптаун. Только англичане не платили ему за работу, а Марта прятала деньги в трусах, и он не мог их украсть.

Но была одна вещь, которую он решил непременно забрать у Марты, как бы хорошо она ее не прятала.

В гостиничном номере Марты всегда царил полумрак. Незадолго до смерти Мали, до того, как Рики получил свои документы, Марта начала вставать. Боли в спине отступили, но появился кашель и головокружение, потому она была едва ли не слабее чем раньше. Марвин боялся, что она умрет. Рики было наплевать.

Когда он принес ей обед, Марта назвала его «милым». На кровати вокруг нее лежали книги и журналы: Библия, томик стихов Перси Шелли, Йоханнесбургские газеты, которые каждый день для нее покупал Марвин. Того, что искал Рики на кровати не было.

Ела Марта плохо, часто делала перерывы, чтобы отдохнуть. Она пребывала в сентиментальном настроении и попыталась втянуть Рики в разговор. Поблагодарив его за то, что принес обед, вспомнила, как он помогал ей в лагере ухаживать за бурскими женщинами, стариками и детьми. Марта сказала, что наблюдала за ним и была искренне тронута его вниманием, терпением и состраданием по отношению к пленным и больным. Тронута до глубины души и обрадована, получив подтверждение своей теории, – даже грешник, если ему помочь, может вернуть на путь добродетели.

\- Из-за тебя я однажды утратила веру в людей, - Марта слабо улыбнулась. Полумрак в комнате с закрытыми ставнями превратил улыбку на худом лице в гримасу смерти. – Благодаря тебе вера в людей ко мне вернулась. Однажды ты соблазнил моего пасынка и заставил его убить моего мужа. Но стоило мне избавить тебя от твоих дурных наклонностей, ты открыл свое сердце людям, в тебе появились доброта и сочувствие. Не только я помогла тебе, но и ты помог мне. Рики? Способен ли ты понять это? Чувствуешь ли ты, что помог мне начать новую жизнь, как я помогла начать новую жизнь тебе?

Она требовала от него ответа, и он кивнул, продолжая под видом уборки обыскивать ее вещи. Сундук, коробку из-под новой шляпы, узкий платяной шкаф, где на одежде висели лимонные листья. Трещину на потолке переползал мелкий геккон, когда Рики нашел дневник Марты. Сунув его за пояс, он покинул комнату, ни слова, не сказав Марте на прощанье.

Дневник Марты принадлежал Рики. Ее записи о Крисе, о том периоде его жизни, когда Рики его не знал, теперь были всем, что у Рики осталось. От Криса. От идеалов. От него самого.

Он захватил с собой еще две аптечки, одну с эфиром и щипцами для языка, вторую с опиумом и перевязочными материалами. Мысль о том, что опиум и эфир всегда можно продать, дарила иллюзию защищенности. Такую же беспомощную и призрачную, как когда-то мешочек гри-гри на шее.

По пути на вокзал он думал о Марте. Чушь, что она говорила в комнате с закрытыми ставнями казалась логичным продолжением того, что она писала в своем дневнике. О лени черных, о развратности черных женщин. Марта будто пыталась отгородиться выводами от своих страхов. Сильный судит, слабый боится и страдает. Судить, чтобы уменьшить свои страдания, унять страхи и неуверенность. То, что она сделала с Рики, напоминало отчасти действия банды белых, которые изнасиловали его после Колсберга. Они искали дырку, в которую можно спустить. Марта искала кого-то, на ком можно было проверить свои выводы и теории. Ничего личного. С белыми после Колсберга и с Мартой Рики отчетливо понимал, что просить пощады бесполезно, и молчал. И только Уоррен мог заставить его плакать и умолять. Уоррен ненавидел его глаза. Не прощал ему, если Рики не мог кончить. Уоррену нравилось скользить членом по пустым деснам Рики. Уоррен бесился от злости, когда Рики сопротивлялся. А если Рики проявлял покорность, Уоррен с наслаждением унижал и топтал его. Это взаимодействие казалось глубоко личным. Наверное, Уоррен научил Рики находить облегчение в слезах и удовольствие в жалости к себе.

***

Несколько дней он наблюдал за вокзалом. Товарные поезда привозили машины для плантаций и мастерских, иногда консервы для английского военного гарнизона, иногда алкоголь и ткани. В Кейптаун отправлялись - груженные мешками сахара, руды, соли и золота с приисков. Как и корабли в Кейптауне, разгружали и загружали вагоны черные, индусы и нищие белые.

Когда на станции появлялся пассажирский поезд, Рики прятал аптечки и дневник Марты в яме и спешил к вагонам. В первый же день он понял, как много вокруг вокзала околачивается таких негров как он, старающихся пристроиться на работу к приезжему белому. Часто за право понести чемодан белого завязывалась драка. Изредка эта драка будила смотрителя станции, дремавшего в кресле-качалке около своего кривого дома. Он доставал палку и выходил из тени покричать на негров. Негры, крутившиеся на вокзале, были в основном бездельниками без постоянной работы. Многие недавно пришли в Йоханнесбург с разоренных ферм. Раз в неделю приезжала полиция, искала среди негров беглецов с плантаций и рудников.

Белые, уезжающие в Кейптаун, интересовали Рики больше всего. Их было мало. В основном - офицеры и журналисты. Почти у всех имелись один или двое черных слуги. Первый - отвечал за одежду белого, второй - готовил ему еду.

Рики уже начал задумываться о способе путешествия, о котором рассказывали приемыши Марты. Они коллекционировали и возбужденно пересказывали истории о смельчаках, прокатившихся на крышах поездов. Дети Марты, клялись, что встречали мальчишку-негра, который проехал на крыше от Кейптауна до Претории. Рики с трудом верил этим сказкам. Вдоль дорог стояли тысячи блокгаузов. Что помешает солдатам из блокгауза подстрелить человека на крыше поезда? Разве что на крыше он проезжает только мимо станций, а днем прячется от дозорных на блокгаузах между вагонами. Рики видел железные крюки, сцепляющие вагоны. В движении, при тряске на таких узких железяках должно быть трудно удержаться. Но чем дольше он торчал около вокзала, тем больше склонялся к тому, чтобы рискнуть.

Пока однажды не случилось то, что как говорил Мали, никогда не случалось и не должно было случиться. Мали улыбнулась девушка из высшей касты, Рики увидел на вокзале черного, одетого в европейское платье. Черного в начищенных ботинках. Черного, путешествующего с белой женщиной, которая придерживала шляпку с розовыми лентами. Черного, у ног которого стояли чемоданы из крокодиловой кожи. Воспользовавшись тем, что местные оборванцы замешкались пораженные этим зрелищем, Рики подхватил два чемодана из крокодиловой кожи. Они оказались тяжелыми, будто камнями набиты.

Одетый как белый черный засуетился, попытался забрать у Рики чемодан. Такое поведение можно было оценивать и как хороший, и как плохой знак. В худшем случае черный был жадным или бедным. В лучшем - воспитанным. В обоих случаях он, скорей всего, откажется содержать слугу. Желая проверить свою догадку, Рики продолжал удерживать чемодан, не отдавая его хозяину.

Черный в костюме как раз собирался что-то сказать, когда к нему и его белой спутнице подлетели дети. Два мальчишки, лет семи и десяти, с круглыми лицами цвета мокрой глины. Цветные.

\- Меня зовут Джон Войт, - заговорил черный, пока Рики рассматривал детей. – Это моя жена Мари, это мои сыновья Виктор и Питер.

В глазах черного Рики увидел неуверенное, умоляющее выражение. Он будто сомневался, что Рики его понимает. Может, он вообще думал, что Рики собирается украсть у него чемоданы?

Рики вздохнул и опустил на землю один чемодан, пожал черному руку и назвал свое имя. Не полное, быть ван Райнбергом он больше не мог и не хотел.

\- Вам нужен слуга. Кто-то, кто будет таскать ваши чемоданы, заботиться о вашей одежде в поездке. Я умею стирать, гладить, готовить еду, - затараторил Рики. Он часто слышал, как это говорили другие. - Вы путешествуете до Кейптауна? Или направляетесь в Дурбан?

\- Да, мы едем в Кейптаун. Но нет, - Войт обернулся к супруге, и та наморщила носик. – Спасибо тебе, конечно. Но мы отлично справляемся с нашей едой и одеждой сами. Нам не нужен слуга.

Рики опустил тяжелый чемодан в песок.

\- Но, если ты хочешь добраться до Кейптауна, ты можешь составить нам компанию, - добавил Войт.

Так не бывает. Место в поезде стоит денег. Не собирается же человек, который не может платить слуге, покупать билет для Рики?

\- Мы заплатили за купе в первом классе, в нем хватит места и для тебя, - словно прочитав его мысли, ответил Войт и повернулся к женщине. – Ты же не возражаешь, дорогая?

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - ветер бросил розовые ленты ей в лицо.

\- Могу я взять свои вещи? – прошептал Рики. Он так давно никого не благодарил, что забыл, как это делается.

\- Только поторопись, - улыбнулся Войт.

Внутри стены вагона первого класса были обиты красным деревом, пол застелен местами пропаленным, но все еще ярко-красным, ковром. Усевшись на дерматиновое сидение, женщина, Мари, сняла шляпку. Волнистые, светлые волосы, собранные в пушистый конский хвост, рассыпались по плечам. Таких белых волос Рики никогда не видел. Кожа у Мари была нежно розовой. А ресницы накрашены угольно черным.

Когда поезд тронулся, дети прилипли к окну, а Рики ударился плечом о стену. Купе было маленьким и тесным. Войдя последним, Рики закрыл за собой дверь и замер, чтобы никому не мешать. Теперь, когда все расселись, он решил, что вполне может устроиться на полу. Но Войт остановил его.

\- Садись около меня, а дети сядут к Мари.

\- Или простоят весь день у окна, - улыбнулась Мари, погладив сыновей по спинам.

Они считали блокгаузы и телеграфные столбы, вскрикивали, когда видели запутавшихся в колючей проволоке коров и диких лошадей, махали руками английским отрядам на дорогах. Старший из мальчиков вдруг начал выстукивать костяшками пальцев по оконной раме.

\- Виктор, - Мари улыбнулась. – Если хочешь у кого-то что-то спросить, у тебя для этого есть язык.

\- Это была азбука Морзе, - Войт подмигнул Рики. А когда Рики непонимающе нахмурился, пояснил: – Его постукивания. Одиночный удар, пауза, три быстрых удара. Таким образом слова шифруются и передаются по линиям телеграфа. Виктор выучил азбуку Морзе полгода назад и с тех пор постоянно пользуется ей, когда хочет произвести впечатление на новых знакомых.

Виктор носил пиджак, короткие штаны и остроносые маленькие туфли. Все фабричного пошива, а не подогнанные под ребенка вещи взрослого, к которым Рики привык в своем детстве.

\- Ты родился в Йоханнесбурге? – Виктор повернулся к Рики. Оказывая, это его внимание он стремился привлечь, выстукивая зашифрованное сообщение. Других новых знакомых поблизости не наблюдалось.

\- Нет, - ответил Рики.

\- А где? – глаза Виктора блестели от любопытства. В какой-то момент Рики стал ему интересней, чем мир за окном.

\- В Капе, - Рики попытался вспомнить себя в его возрасте. Но вспомнил, как Норман учил его охотиться.

\- В Кейптауне? Или на ферме около города? Твоя мать была белой? Или твой отец? От кого ты унаследовал голубые глаза? Папа говорит, что у семидесяти процентов детей, которые родились в Кейптауне после тысяча семисотого года был белый отец.

\- Это очень приблизительные подсчеты, - смутился Войт.

\- Ты приехал из Кейптауна на поезде? Или приплыл на корабле до Дурбана, а потом добрался поездом до Йоханнесбурга? – сыпал бессмысленными вопросами Виктор. – Ездил когда-нибудь на запряженной волами телеге? Видел слонов? Мы видели их издалека по пути из Дурбана в Наталь. Что у тебя в саквояжах? Можно посмотреть? – Виктор придвинулся ближе, и Рики пожал плечами, разрешая ему заглянуть в аптечки.

\- Ты врач? – мальчишка восхищенно прикоснулся к склянке эфира, скальпелю и щипцам для языка.

\- Перестань, Виктор. Все уже устали от твоих вопросов, - остановив сына, Мари повернулась к Рики и закатила глаза. Будто они были хорошо знакомы, будто были старыми приятелями.

Мари рассказала, что приехала в Африку два месяца назад. Она родилась и выросла в Шотландии. Виктор и Питер тоже родились в Шотландии. В Шотландии Мари встретила Джона Войта и сразу в него влюбилась. Когда Джон был маленьким, шотландский миссионер усыновил его, забрал из Африки и привез к себе на родину. Подростком Джон Войт ходил в колледж, в котором преподавал отец Мари. Там они и познакомились, а в церкви около колледжа поженились. Потом у них родились дети, Джон выучился в университете. Теперь он вернулся в Африку и собирался открыть колледж для черных.

В тяжелых чемоданах Войт и его семья везли книги и журналы. Когда стемнело, Войт зажег масляную лампу, а Виктор и Питер подрались из-за журнала. Мальчишки на перебой тараторили о человеке, научившемся запирать звезды в лампе. В борьбе за внимание Рики Виктор сунул ему под нос фотографию человека в цилиндре, окруженного круглыми как яблоки звездами. Виктор заговорил об изобретении электричества, похвастался тем, что видел электрические лампы в Лондоне. Уверял, что совсем скоро электрические лампы, похожие на яблоки, появятся в каждом доме Шотландии. Они будут гореть без масла и светить так ярко, как солнце. Благодаря этим лампам ночью станет так же светло, как днем.

Карл был единственным человеком из тех, кого Рики знал, кто смог бы что-то понять в этой болтовне.

Когда дети наконец уснули, в купе заглянул усатый белый. Ничего не сказав, он быстро скрылся, а через некоторое время вернулся с контролером. Войт показал здоровяку в форме билеты.

\- Как вы сумели их раздобыть? – контролер смотрел на Войта как на вора.

\- Я заказал билеты по почте в Дурбане, - Войт улыбался, дожидаясь, когда недоразумение разрешится.

После проверки билетов последовала проверка документов. Усатый и контролер переглянулись и нахмурились.

\- Цветные должны покинуть вагон первого класса, - контролер виновато посмотрел на Мари. – Прошу прощения, мэм, за беспокойство. Вы, конечно, можете остаться.

\- Но вы говорите о моем муже и моих детях, - Мари встала.

\- К сожалению, таковы правила, миссис Войт, цветным разрешено ездить в поезде только в специально отведенном для них вагоне.

\- Но мы одна семья, - Мари беспомощно развела руки.

За спиной контролера появились двое солдат, то ли они охраняли поезд, то ли путешествовали в соседнем купе.

\- Еще раз прошу прощения, - контролер вцепился в локоть Рики, один из военных шагнул к Войту.

\- Остановитесь! – закричала Мари.

\- Все хорошо, дорогая, - попробовал успокоить ее Войт. - Оставайся здесь и постарайся поспать. Мы с мальчиками отдохнем в вагоне третьего класса.

Мальчишки проснулись от криков и, не моргая, следили за происходящим.

\- Утром увидимся и вместе разберемся с этим недоразумением, - Войт улыбнулся Мари.

\- Нет! Если вам нельзя здесь находиться, то и я не останусь. Я пойду за моей семьей, - Мари поправила платье и взяла в руки шляпку.

Виктор и Питер как по сигналу схватили в охапку и прижали к груди журналы про электричество и азбуку Морзе.

Наконец-то Войту пригодилась помощь Рики. Он нес чемоданы, пока Войт обнимал и утешал Мари, помогал ей и детям преодолевать узкие, трясущиеся мостики между вагонами. Мари тихо ругалась, заковыристо и изобретательно, как шлюха в борделе Кейптауна.

Их провели через конюшню. Пол ее был усыпан соломой, воняло навозом, высокие лошади пряли ушами по низкому потолку.

Когда дверь в вагон для цветных открылась, свет лампы контролера выхватил из темноты десятки уставших, опухших лиц.

\- От образованных негров одни проблемы. Не хотят работать, везде суют свой нос, и подбивают других на бунт, - пробормотал контролер, унося с собой свет и запирая дверь на засов.

Внутри не было ламп, и в первое мгновение Рики показалось, что окон здесь тоже нет. Лишь когда глаза привыкли к темноте, он смог рассмотреть звезды, проплывавшие в узких щелях под потолком. Проникавшего через них воздуха не хватало, чтобы развеять запахи мочи, немытых ушей и грязных ног. Воняло в вагоне третьего класса как в заднице папы Легбе. Ослабленные недостатком кислорода, люди рядом едва шевелились. Их слабые, невыразительные голоса заглушало навязчивое жужжание мух.

\- Фу, - тонко и жалобно фыркнул Питер, младший из детей Войта.

\- Ничего не поделаешь, милый, - вздохнула Мари.

Она хотела обнять сына, и задела рукой предплечье Рики. Им пятерым предстояло всю ночь ютиться в тесном углу у двери.

\- Садитесь, мэм, - Рики придвинул чемодан с книгами к стене.

Мари и дети кое-как устроились на чемоданах. Войт опустился на пол рядом с Рики. Стены вагона нагрелись за день, и несмотря на ночную прохладу все еще не остыли. Из-за духоты тело Рики покрылось испариной. От прикосновения к теплой стене показалось, что у него начался жар.

Питер захныкал, Мари буркнула что-то про «скоро привыкнешь и станет легче». Из темноты раздался звонкий хлопок – невидимый человек убил комара или муху. Заплакал ребенок. Рядом вздохнули, и Рики уловил запах латука, который вздыхавший ел перед поездкой.

Быстрым шепотом Мари сокрушалась о том, что они не взяли с собой воду, наивно посчитали, что смогут купить напитки в вагоне первого класса. Некоторое время они с Войтом переговаривались. Потом Мари и дети заснули.

Звезды в оконцах стали ярче.

\- Ты умеешь читать, - невпопад сказал Войт. Рики скорей почувствовал, чем увидел в темноте, как Войт повернул к нему лицо. Они сидели рядом, касались друг друга коленями и плечами. От Войта исходил приятный запах - естественный запах пота сильного тела смешался с запахами влажной шерсти, бумаги и чернил. На вокзале Рики видел у Войта в кармане чернильную ручку. – Я заметил, что ты прячешь под рубашкой книгу или тетрадь. У тебя светлые глаза, и ты умеешь читать, предполагаю ты вырос в доме своего белого отца.

Рики не ответил.

\- Думал, я такой же наивный дурак как мой сын? Недавно приехал в Африку, путешествую первым классом. И совсем не понимаю, что здесь к чему? Верно?

Рики молчал.

\- Когда ты понял, что ты черный? Ты жил в доме своего белого отца, у тебя были черные слуги, возможно, белые братья и сестры, с которыми ты вместе учился читать. Играл, охотился. Но рано или поздно должен был наступить момент, когда ты внезапно осознал, что ты не такой как они. Что ты другой. Черный.

\- Брат. У меня был белый брат. То, что я не похож на него, я понял в восемь лет, - Рики задумался, подбирая слова. – Понял, но еще долго не мог осознать и принять это. Возможно, у меня до сих пор с этим проблемы.

\- Восемь лет. Самое время и моим детям получить этот опыт и сделать свои выводы. Думаю, я вовремя привез их в Африку. Они видели другую жизнь и одновременно их психика достаточно гибкая, чтобы не сломаться от унижения вроде сегодняшнего. Я хочу, чтобы они выросли сильными и самостоятельными. Думающими и независимыми в своих суждениях. Хочу, чтобы они уважали и любили свою мать, ее семью и ее родину. Но я хочу, чтобы гордились они своими черными корнями.

Муха села на руку Рики, перебирала лапками, щекотала кожу.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я мало знаю об Африке, ты ошибаешься. Я давно интересуюсь жизнью цветных и их общин. Мой лучший друг и наставник миссионер Оппс проповедует слово божье в Рехоботе и Виндхуке и дружит с многими капитанами бастеров. Среди них много образованных людей, умных, деятельных, озабоченных судьбой своего народа. Я знаю от этом, потому что Оппс разрешил мне прочесть свою переписку с капитаном общины цветных, Хендриком Витбоем.

\- Я знал Найджела Витобоя в Колсберге, - сказал Рики.

\- Найджел был сыном Хендрика и погиб в прошлом году во время похода против гереро, - по колебанию воздуха Рики угадал, что Войт улыбается и качает головой. – Я так часто перечитывал письма Хендрика Витбоя, так много о них думал, что мне кажется я хорошо его знаю. Мне кажется, что он мой друг, чьи идеи я понимаю и разделяю.

Стены вагона начали остывать. Сидя на полу, Рики чувствовал копчиком перестук колес. В густой, вонючей темноте напротив люди во сне кашляли и стонали. К мухе, что ползала по руке Рики присоединилась другая.

\- После Кейптауна мы с семьей отправимся в немецкую Юго-Западную Африку, - сказал Войт. - Сейчас там существует три независимых государств бастеров. Рехобот, Виндхук и Гибеон. Капитан Рехобота Херманус ван Вик первый черный, который написал для своих черных людей конституцию. Йон Африканер, капитан Виндхука, построил церковь и сам служит в ней службы. Письма Витбоя, капитана Гибеона, отражают идеи свободы и независимости, которые я разделяю. Как видишь, все три предводителя бастеров образованные, крещенные люди. Я верю, что эти люди изменят Африку и судьбу черных народов. Я хочу, чтобы мои дети росли среди таких людей и стали свидетелями перемен.

\- Витбои в переводе с голландского значит белые мальчики, - усмехнулся Рики.

\- Да, забавно. Но ты знал, что они называются Витбоями не из-за того, что в их жилах течет кровь белого человека?

Рики мотнул головой, он мало знал о бастерах, мало знал о дикарях. Преступно мало о мтабела, с которыми жил и сражался Крис.

\- Основателем клана Витбоев был дед Хендрика, Давид Витбой, он называл своих людей Витбоями, потому что они повязывали на свои шляпы белые платки. Делали они это для того, чтобы в бою не перепутать друга с врагом.

\- Я думал, все черные и цветные в Юго-западной Африке давно легли под немцев, - сказал Рики.

\- Это не так. Последние двадцать лет немцы активно навязывают бастерам свое покровительство. Херманус ван Вик действительно принял их протекторат с целью развития торговли и защиты от воинственных дикарей гереро. Но несмотря на протекторат Рехобот сохранил свою конституцию и самоуправление. Государства бастеров сейчас переживают сложные времена и сражаются за свое выживание. Общины Африканера и Витбоя тоже страдают от нападений гереро, потому вынуждены принимать помощь немцев. Ситуация осложняется тем, что немцы поставляют оружие не только государствам бастеров, но их врагам – гереро. Но как я уже сказал, Хендрик Витбой очень мудрый и мужественный человек. У него очень меткое чувство юмора. Оппс рассказывал мне, как однажды Витбой попросил немецкого генерала прислать ему подходящие патроны для немецких ружей, которые его люди отобрали в бою у гереро. Хендрик Витбой отлично понимает, что происходит, и умеет быть справедливым и честным до конца со своими врагами. Миссионер Оппс передал мне его письмо. В нем Хендрик Витбой пытался объяснить дикарю и своему врагу, капитану гереро, идею независимого государства. Он написал, что земля гереро и Гибеон независимые государства как Англия или Германия. Пытался объяснить, что глава независимого государства должен отчитываться только перед богом и своими людьми, а не слушаться приказов немцев. Он предупреждал своего врага о последствиях его дружбы с немцами – сейчас вам кажется, что вы поступаете мудро, но однажды вы почувствуете себя так, будто несете на спине солнце.

\- Несете на спине солнце? - Рики никогда не слышал этой поговорки, но испытывал похожее чувство.

\- Да.

\- Но гереро не приняли идеи независимости, идея выгоды была им ближе, - подвел итог Рики.

\- Я не знаю. Это было одно из последних писем Витбоя, которое я читал. Поэтому я еду в Гибеон. Я хочу встретиться с Хендриком Витбоем. Я хочу стать частью событий и процессов, которые он начал. Я хочу участвовать в укреплении независимых государств для цветных в Африке. Я хочу, чтобы мои дети росли в независимом Гибеоне, Виндхуке или Рехоботе и трудились на их благо.

Войт мог всю ночь цитировать наизусть письма Хендрика Витбоя. Ты призываешь к миру, писал Хендрик Витбой капитану Рехобота Херманусу ван Вику, но я спрашиваю тебя, что есть мир, и что есть война. Кто создал эти слова? Бог. Все происходит по воле его. И воля его нам неведома, она выше нашего понимания. Мне не доставляют удовольствия смерти моих друзей и врагов. Я не воюю за быков и коней, не воюю из-за кровожадности. Я сражаюсь, потому что этого хочет бог. Бог направляет меня. И я остановлюсь, когда он прикажет. Или ты думаешь, что такой грешник, как я, мог бы так долго продержаться и так преуспеть в войне без помощи бога?

Рики заметил, что голос Войта подрагивает. От восхищения. От возбуждения.

\- Ты возбуждаешься от собственных слов, как от ласк папы Легбе, - усмехнулся Рики.

\- Что? – удивился Войт. - От ласк папы Легбе? – рассмеявшись он ударился затылком о стену. – Ты сравниваешь идеи с сексом?

\- В чем-то они точно похожи на секс. Как и секс они обещают удовлетворение желания и утешение. В идеях, как и в сексе одновременно таится возможность возвышения и падения. И от идей, и от секса человек ждет страсти, которая сделает его сильнее.

Какая разница бросаться на члены или нанизываться на идеи, закончил про себя Рики.

\- А куда ты направляешься, Рики?

\- Я ищу человека, с которым давно не виделся.

\- Друга или врага?

\- Друга.

\- Если человек ищет друга, которого не видел много лет, значит, он хочет снова стать тем, кем был много лет назад.

\- Это Витбой написал? – скривился Рики.

\- Нет, скорее это мотив из европейской романтической традиции, - Войт рассмеялся.

\- И что еще говорит романтическая европейская традиция?

\- Все люди, которых мы встречаем в жизни на нашем пути, ключи от нашей судьбы, только не каждую дверь мы готовы открыть.

Душная темнота вагона кашляла, шмыгала носами, поблескивала белками глаз и зубами. Рики подумал, что память у него как эта темнота – затертая, истрепанная, разорванная, он забывал лица даже близких людей.

Утром поезд прибыл в Ньюкасл. Цветных выпустили размять ноги.

\- Идите, я присмотрю за вашими вещами, - сказал Рики Войту и его семье.

Он смотрел на раскачивающееся на ветру вывеску с названием города и не мог пошевелиться. Норман сказал, что нашел Криса в крепости Ньюкасла. Рики казалось, что его почки, печень и селезенка меняются местами друг с другом.

Он покинул поезд, никому ничего не сказав.


	55. Ньюкасл

Ньюкасл был маленьким городом из двух пересекающихся под прямым углом улиц. В конце каждой улицы лежали сваленные в кучу мешки с песком и стояли разрушенные пушечными ядрами дома. На развалинах играли белые дети с чумазыми, черными лицами. На главном и единственном перекрестке четыре телеги выстроились в торговый ряд. Женщины с полупустыми корзинами, в волочащихся по земле рванных юбках, вылавливали со дна телег последние овощи и фрукты. Лавки с витринами завесили надписями – соли нет, сахара нет, масла нет.

Английские казармы и тюрьму окружала стена из песчаника, дырявого, заплеванного и обосанного.

Закопав аптечки недалеко от мешков с песком, Рики полдня околачивался около крепости, надеясь, когда ворота откроются, проскользнуть внутрь или хоть краем глаза увидеть двор и тюрьму. Но за часы, что он провел на площади перед крепостью, ворота так и не открылись, лишь маленькая дверь в них дважды выплюнула безбородых юнцов в английской форме. На вид им было не больше пятнадцати, казалось, их вчера выдернули из английской глубинки и забросили на пыльные африканские холмы. За стеной гремели ломы и молотки, внутри крепости англичане что-то чинили или ломали.

В полдень Рики был близок к тому, чтобы подкупить одного из белобрысых юнцов и расспросить его о крепости, тюрьме и заключенных. О пленных мтабела. В обмен на информацию Рики мог предложить только последнюю склянку опиума и эфир. Страх потерять свои единственные козыри отрезвил его. Норман сказал, что англичане бежали из Ньюкасла, забыв повесить пленных мтабела. Заняв Ньюкасл, буры удерживали город полгода, пока англичане не подтянули подкрепление из Кейптауна и Дурбана. Глупо рассчитывать, что солдаты, ошивающиеся в крепости сейчас, были здесь до атаки буров, во времена, когда в крепости держали Криса. Состав гарнизона, наверняка, поменялся. От этих людей Рики не узнает ничего нового о Крисе.

Чем дольше он рассматривал крепость, тем острее чувствовал одиночество и пропасть, отделяющую его от Криса. Крис был здесь войну назад. Солдат мтабела, пленник англичан, дезертир и предатель для буров. После того как Крис покинул Ньюкасл, жизнь города изменилась до неузнаваемости.

Под стенами крепости Рики понял, насколько легкомысленным был наполовину осознанный порыв, выгнавший его из поезда. Тщетный. Бессмысленный, бесполезный. Внутренний импульс похожий одновременно на тревогу, тянущую боль, жажду и головокружение. Унять это беспокойство он мог только, увидев крепость, в которой когда-то держали Криса. Он как будто надеялся найти в ней подсказку, которая приблизит его к Крису. Наверное, Рики слишком много времени провел вместе с Войтом, слишком долго слушал его болтовню, переполненную надеждами как опиумный сон.

Когда тени начали удлиняться, у Рики закололо в боку от голода. Выменивать свои сокровища на еду было еще глупее, чем отдать их за разговоры с солдатами. Он отправился в город и там быстро понял, что наняться на разовую работу, чтобы заработать на лепешку, не получится. Повсюду около домов и офисов белых бегали прислуживающие им негры, еще несколько их черных родственников и белых оборванцев крутились неподалеку, мечтая занять место прислуги, если та подвернет ногу или попадет под колеса экипажа.

В базарном ряду к закату осталось две телеги. Белый мальчишка стащил кусок хлеба и забился в щель между домами. Воспользовавшись поднявшейся суматохой, Рики приблизился к телегам. Украсть ему удалось только чахлый корень ямса. Прежде Рики никогда не ел ямс сырым. Он оказался таким твердым, что у Рики ломило виски, когда он откусывал, и челюсти, когда жевал.

На витрине одной из лавок Рики заметил фотографии. В концентрационных лагерях, по которым его возила Марта, он не раз видел фотографии в руках белых, но до сих пор не имел возможности рассмотреть их вблизи. Фотографии походили на рисунки. Только над созданием такого детального и подробного рисунка художнику пришлось бы биться несколько часов. А в лагере спасения английский журналист направил фотоаппарат на бурскую женщину и щелкнул затвором. Фотография не зависела от времени и мастерства художника. Ее главный секрет был в технике. Техника выдергивала момент из жизни и отдавала его бумаге. Что-то вроде следа на песке или тени. Карл смог бы объяснить, как это работает. Рики стоило спросить Карла про фотографию, когда он был еще жив.

На одной из фотографий паровоз пускал дым в белое полинявшее небо. На другой - мужчина сидел на лошади. На третьей - женщины стояли перед церковью. Над женщинами была фотография дома, железнодорожной станции, круглощекого ребенка и урода. Человека без ушей и губ. Рики даже не сразу смог понять, черный человек на фотографии или белый. Через дыру в щеке просвечивали зубы и десны. Большие глаза и густые, изогнутые дугой брови на этом страшном лице казались ошибкой. Из-за этого кричащего несоответствия образ человека распадался и никак не хотел складываться в единое целое.

Рики смотрел на фотографию, пока у него не появилось ощущение, что однажды он уже видел это лицо. Плохо пережеванный ямс пустил корни в желудке и начал сдавливать грудь.

Через целую вечность Рики понял, что смотрит на Согоди. Изувеченного до неузнаваемости. Тот, кто сделал это с Согоди, должно быть, был чудовищем. Тот, кто изуродовал Согоди был во много раз хуже Уоррена, хуже англичан, заставлявших Рики работать на железной дороге и взрывавших бурские фермы, хуже буров расстреливающих пленных цветных.

В лавке, витрина которой была увешана фотографиями, продавали всякую всячину – жестяные миски, кружки и ложки, иголки, нитки, веревки, инструменты, леденцы, чернила, ленты и шляпки. По полу лавки, собирая пуговицы, ползал старик с желтой лысиной.

Когда Рики ворвался внутрь, старик от испуга вжался в обшарпанный прилавок.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – просипел он и стекла его очков в миг запотели.

Рики упал около старика на колени.

\- Фотография! Там, нам витрине. На фотографии мой брат. Я не видел его целую вечность. Мы расстались несколько лет назад. Я ищу его повсюду. Я запутался, не знаю, куда идти. Мне необходимо его найти. Чтобы не случилось. Он все, что у меня осталось. У меня больше никого нет, - плохо понимая, что говорит, Рики поставил старика на ноги и потащил его к витрине.

Старик соображал и говорил медленно. У витрины прилип взглядом к сфотографированным на фоне церкви женщинам. О них он хотел говорить и вспоминать, но Рики накрыл фотографию женщин рукой, а потом растопырил пальцы на изображении паровоза. Он шарил руками по витрине, пока не создал из них раму для фотографии Согоди и не привлек к ней внимание старика.

\- Эта фотография, как и другие, - старик показал на фотографии всадника и виселицы, - из вещей Джемисона.

\- Джемисон был здесь? – Рики казалось, он пытается догнать поезд.

\- Да, Джемисон какое-то время был комендантом крепости. После Бенсона, мне кажется. Да, сразу после того, как мтабела напали на английские крепости в Родезии. Точно, Джемисон защищал от дикарей английских женщин и детей.

После того как Джемисон поспешно покинул крепость, его вещи отдали старику. У него была единственная в Ньюкасле лавка, где продавалась всякая всячина. Среди вещей Джемисона были книги и фотографии. Сначала старик хранил их, надеясь, что Джемисон за ними вернется, когда Джемисона отвезли для суда в Лондон, украсил фотографиями витрину, чтобы привлечь внимание к лавке.

\- Вы знаете, где была сделана эта фотография? Кто ее сделал? - Присмотревшись к изображению Согоди, Рики заметил за его спиной полки с книгами. – Эту фотографию сделали в крепости?

\- Может быть. У Джемисона был свой фотограф. Он сфотографировал поезд, всадника, виселицу…

Рики вспомнил Колсберг, шахты. Вспомнил как ловко Согоди карабкался по веревочной лестнице. У него были длинные ноги, он всегда переступал через ступеньку. Вспомнил, как тихо, обняв колени руками и положив на них подбородок, Согоди сидел после восстания во дворе их с Крисом хижины. Согоди был мтабела. Если Крис ушел к мтабела, значит, он ушел с Согоди и его братьями. Рики искал в Ньюкасле тень Криса, и он ее нашел.

Он должен забрать фотографию. Но старик не желал ее отдавать просто так, сказал, что люди останавливаются около его лавки, чтобы посмотреть на урода. Особенно приезжие. На прошлой неделе фотографии на витрине привели в его лавку двух журналистов, которые купили седло.

Выйдя из лавки, Рики помчался на окраину города, где закопал свои вещи. Он собирался отдать старику склянку опиума, чувствуя, что фотография Согоди стоит всех его сокровищ и даже больше. Она укрепляла его связь с Крисом, делала ее осязаемой, переводила из плоскости мечты и надуманной влюбленности в нечто материальное и реальное, к чему он сможет прикоснуться в моменты отчаяния, в моменты, когда усомнится в себе и своем рассудке. Дневник Марты и фотография Согоди приоткрывали перед Рики ту часть жизни Криса, в которой ему не было места. Дневник Марты рассказывал о детстве Криса, фотография Согоди имела отношение к его жизни с мтабела.

Крис был среди пленных мтабела, сказал Норман. Фотография сообщала, что Согоди тоже был здесь, был в крепости, был с Крисом и делил с ним заключение. Что случилось с Согоди потом? Норман ничего не говорил о нем. Если бы Согоди был в плену вместе с Крисом, Норман не смог бы не обратить внимания на его изуродованное лицо. Согоди мертв? Но зачем Джемисон его сфотографировал? Почему сфотографировал только его? Не других мтабела. Из-за его уродства, понял Рики. Джемисона привлекло его уродство, оно и Рики заставило присмотреться к фотографии. Но если Джемисон сфотографировал Согоди, мог ли Джемисон спасти его? Возможно, Норман не нашел Согоди в тюрьме вместе с Крисом, потому что, уезжая, Джемисон забрал его с собой? Джемисон был доктором. Уродство Согоди могло привлекать его с медицинской точки зрения и эмоциональной, пугая, возмущая и волнуя, как Рики. А еще Джемисон любил мальчиков и трахался с ними. Он жалел Китоша. Он мог пожалеть Согоди? Если Джемисон увез Согоди из крепости, то где Согоди сейчас?

Рики остановился в пяти шагах от искусственной насыпи из мешков с песком. Полуголый крупный негр с огромной пушистой головой сидел на корточках над его вещами и рассматривал заходящее солнце сквозь бутылку эфира. На развалинах дома в конце улицы ворковали голуби. Вдали свистел кнут, и извозчик кричал на клячу. Рики поднял камень и ударил негра по голове. Выпав из рук вора, бутылка эфира легла в землю. Негр свалился к ногам Рики, хрипел, вращал глазами, а когда крови вокруг его головы стало больше чем волос, затих.

Рики забрал свои вещи и вернулся в лавку. Отдал старику-торговцу склянку ланданума и, завладев вожделенной фотографией, убрался из города. Ночь он собирался провести, забившись между холмов, так прячущаяся от совы крыса.

В свете луны он долго рассматривал фотографию Согоди, попеременно испытывая ужас, тоску и надежду. Надежду, что Джемисон спас Согоди от смерти. Надежду, что найдет Криса. Он тосковал по Колсбергу, по дням и по ночам, проведенным вместе с Крисом. Рики согласился бы отрезать себе руку или ногу, чтобы снова делить с Крисом воду и еду, спорить с ним о веревках и подъемниках.

При первом взгляде на фотографию Согоди, Рики решил, что губы ему срезали ножом, а щеку продырявили тупым прутом. Наверное, в последнее время он просто не видел никого и ничего страшнее человека. Но чем дольше он разглядывал фотографию, тем яснее понимал, что раны Согоди – следы укусов. Над губами и щеками Согоди поработали мелкие хищники. Крупные бы просто сожрали лицо. Стервятники и гиены выели бы глаза и нос. Согоди изуродовали крысы, ласки или хорьки. Но чтобы человек позволил мелким грызунам есть себя живьем, его должны связать и лишить возможности сопротивляться. Наверное, грызунам понадобилось несколько часов, чтобы изуродовать Согоди. Возможно те, кто связали Согоди, наблюдали за пыткой и слушали его крики. Согоди плакал и просил пощады. Невозможно сдержаться, владеть собой и молчать, когда тебя пожирают заживо. Как Согоди не свихнулся от этой пытки? Как не свихнулся после, когда понял, что больше никогда не сможет закрыть рот?

Лунный свет лег на руку Рики, на фотобумаге он блестел как слюна. Белый призрачный свет будто подсказывал – раз Согоди не мог сомкнуть губы, слюна, должно быть, постоянно вытекала из его рта. Рики судорожно вздохнул, представил себя на месте Согоди и быстро вытер губы. Они были мерзко мокрыми. Только не от слюны, а от слез. Он и не заметил, что плачет. Слез было недостаточно, чтобы ослепить его, но достаточно, чтобы намочить лицо. Кого он оплакивал? Себя или Согоди? Что если он никогда не узнает, что случилось с Согоди? Что если он никогда не увидит Криса?

Под утро Рики снилось, что он идет по темному вельду. Спотыкается, оступается, падает, поднимается. Вокруг ни одной живой души. Все звуки умерли, и ветер подавился пустотой.

Он проснулся полу возбужденным. Похоже, Марта что-то напутала, ошиблась или пропустила. Его яйца пульсировали. С отвращением и мстительным любопытством Рики обхватил пальцами член. Перед глазами пронесся хаос воспоминаний – Уоррен, Крис, копыта лошадей, белая задница Джемисона, ухмылки прихвостней Стюарта. Убегая от этих видений, Рики быстрее и резче задвигал рукой. Так это обычно работало с Уорреном – если он постарается, не будет лениться и сачковать, оргазм не только опустошит яйца, но и голову. Кончив, Рики почувствовал себя грязным, испорченным, использованным. Он зажмурился и долго не открывал глаза, будто боялся увидеть, что за ним наблюдают Марта, Уоррен, Джемисон… Согоди.

Разлепив наконец веки, Рики осмотрел золотившийся в первых лучах солнца вельд. Редкая трава гнулась от росы. Вокруг блестящих капель танцевали насекомые с прозрачными сияющими крыльями. Из-под камня выскочила ящерица, каждым движением хвоста она разбрасывала мелкие подсвеченные солнцем песчинки. В этой утренней игре света даже пятно спермы на ладони Рики не выглядело отвратительным. Словно его сперма была частью этого утра, и не имела никакого отношения к прошлому Рики. Не имела отношения к его кошмарам, страхам, обидам и гневу. Его сперма и возбуждение были всего лишь еще одним проявление жизни, как прыжки глупой ящерицы и подергивания крыльев безмозглых стрекоз.

Рики решил, что готов рискнуть и прокатиться на крыше поезда. Переходя между вагонами вместе с Войтом, он видел, что мостики между ними не так уж узки и шатки - он вполне сможет удержаться на них.

Около деревянного навеса, по которому станцию Ньюкасла можно было заметить издалека, стояло несколько пустых телег, английские солдаты развлекалась игрой в карты. Рассевшиеся неподалеку на земле негры ковыряли занозы и ногти на ногах. Все они дожидались поезда.

Приблизившись к вокзалу, Рики услышал крики. За навесом, скучающими неграми и пустыми телегами солдаты затеяли проверку документов. Пыль окутала колени и белых, и черных. Безбородые солдаты отдавали приказы писклявыми голосами. Среди людей, которых они согнали в кучу были дети и белая женщина. Рики был еще слишком далеко, чтобы понять из-за чего возникла толкотня. Раздался выстрел, другой, черные попадали на землю, прикрывая головы руками. Пятеро солдат бросились выкручивать им руки и связывать запястья, четверо держали толпу на прицеле. Белая женщина осела на колени. От ее пронзительного крика у Рики свело челюсти и пересохло во рту. Двое черных детей, в ботинках и коротких штанишках, сели на землю. Они испугано смотрели то на мать, то на мертвого отца, пытаясь понять своими маленькими головами, забитыми азбукой Морзе, научными чудесами и открытиями, что произошло. Приближаясь к ним, Рики ненавидел их и себя.

Солдаты связали и подняли с земли четырех черных. Дерганный юнец в английской форме обыскал Рики и посмотрел на солнце через его регистрационную карточку. Потом потерял к нему интерес и позволил ему подойти к Войту. Пуля разворотила ему шею. Рики присел около Мари и закрыл мертвецу глаза.

Подождав, когда Мари ослабеет от слез и отупеет от горя, Рики предложил ей похоронить мужа. Он объяснил, что белая церковь в Ньюкасле не станет отпевать черного и не позволит похоронить его на своей земле. Рики сказал, что мог бы узнать, где находится кладбище для черных. Но для этого потребуется время, и он боится, что на жаре тело скоро раздуется и начнет вонять.

Казавшаяся вялой и заторможенной, Мари стиснула губы и подобрала юбки. Она непременно хотела помочь Рики нести тело и выкопать яму. Они провозились до заката. Отнесли тело в вельд, добыли лопаты, закопали. К вечеру юбки Мари стали мятыми и грязными, будто их пожевал верблюд, а лицо ее посерело от пыли. Дети заснули, пока Мари читала над могилой молитву. Рики и Мари бодрствовали до утра.

\- Кто-то украл документы Джона. Без документов нас выкинули из поезда. После того как ты ушел, нас выкинули из поезда, - бессвязно бормотала Мари.

Рики кивнул. Он не чувствовал себя виноватым. Винить его в смерти Войта то же самое, что винить Мари в том, что ее мужа убили такие же белые как она.

***

Он поехал с Мари в Кейптаун, как ее слуга. Еще одна белая женщина, путешествующая с черным слугой, не так настораживает и бросается в глаза как белая с черным мужем.

Рики рассчитывал, что в Кейптауне Мари посетит английское консульство и отправится домой. В Европу, Англию, Шотландию, или где там она родилась. Она действительно сходила в консульство и подала официальную жалобу на гарнизон Ньюкасла, жестоких, необразованных солдат, которые без суда застрелили приемного сына миссионера и выпускника колледжа. После посещения консульства Мари дала Рики деньги и попросила его купить для нее и детей телегу и лошадей для путешествия.

\- Ты очень помог мне в Ньюкасле, - Рики заметил, волнуясь, Мари заламывала мизинец к ладони и обнимала его остальными пальцами. – Я была абсолютно беспомощной. Когда он умер, я забыла кто я, и для чего мы сюда приехали.

\- Нет, - Рики предвидел, что она скажет, и это ему не нравилось.

\- Все, о чем я прошу, помоги мне и детям собрать все необходимое, чтобы добраться до земель бастеров. Я не смею просить тебя о большем.

Она недавно приехала в Африку, потеряла мужа и собиралась отправиться в опасное путешествие. Глупость и наивность этой женщины легко было перепутать с упрямством и самоуверенностью. Что бы Рики не говорил, Мари не слышала.

Когда у него появилось свободное время, Рики первым делом сходил к дому Лисьей морды, где спрятал часть акций и денег. По пути он узнал, что недавно по Кейптауну прокатилась эпидемия оспы.

Дом Лисьей Морды покосился и зарос вьюнком. На крыльце сидела женщина, осунувшаяся, полуслепая, потерявшая мужа и сына во время эпидемии. А может, и сумасшедшая, - пока Рики разгребал землю под ее забором на заднем дворе, женщина пялилась в одну точку.

Он ничего не нашел. Акции и деньги пропали. Пропали в доме Лисьей Морды, и в других его тайниках. То ли Уоррен хорошо искал, то ли Карл присматривал за Рики даже после своей смерти. Он всегда знал, что Карл следит за ним. Но никогда не догадывался, что в этом мире можно найти настолько преданных союзников, что они исполнят твою волю после твоей смерти. Рики таких никогда не отыскать, а Карл, похоже, сумел. Он запретил своим людям грабить Рики, пока он жив, но велел позаботиться о том, чтобы, когда он исчезнет, припрятанные им деньги и акции попали к Ким. Карл часто предупреждал Рики, что он плохо кончит.

Для того, чтобы собрать Мари и ее детей в дорогу, Рики потребовалось несколько дней. Однажды на базарной улице он увидел издали Джульетту. В первое мгновение он захотел ее окликнуть. Она считала его мертвым. Думала, что его убили. Наверняка, она скорбела по нему.

Он остался стоять в тени и ничего не сделал, чтобы привлечь внимание Джульетты. Так будет лучше. Его воскрешение принесет ей радость, но радость не будет долгой, рано или поздно он неизбежно ее разочарует. Пусть лучше однажды Норман расскажет ей о Рики то, что посчитает нужным.

Для путешествия Мари он купил три винтовки. Внутри неприятно царапнуло, когда он увидел с каким детским интересом и благоговением десятилетний Виктор глазеет на оружие. В его возрасте Рики умел стрелять. Голова же Виктора была забита рассказами о мире, который остался за океаном.

Когда они отъехали от Кейптауна, Рики начал учить Виктора обращаться с оружием. Устраивал для него охоты, вроде тех, на которые возил его в детстве Норман: сначала стреляли по птицам, потом из засады по газелями, пришедшим на водопой. Виктор оказался способным учеником и больше не заговаривал с Рики о глупостях, которые вычитал в привезенных из Европы журналах. Через двадцать дней пути Рики смог взять его на охоту на кабанов.

Рики научил Виктора не только стрелять, но и надевать шляпу так, чтобы ее не сдул ветер. Научил, когда лошадей следует поить, а когда кормить. Научил класть ружье на седло, если на горизонте появляются всадники.

Время от времени они видели дикарей: мужчин, женщины и дети несли на головах пожитки и кувшины с водой. Иногда они проезжали мимо разрушенных краалей.

После охоты Рики и Виктора на кабанов младший мальчишка Мари, семилетний Питер, начал огрызаться Рики. За завтраком и за ужином отказывался подать соль и толкал его руку с кофе. В темноте бросал камешки ему в спину, по утрам подкладывал в сапоги ящериц и ужей. Когда Питер точно так же стал вредничать со старшим братом, Рики догадался, что он ревнует. Он тоже хотел ездить на охоты и научиться обращаться с ружьем. Сидение на облучке фургона с матерью считал едва ли не наказанием. Рики забавлялся, наблюдая за детскими амбициями, но веселье закончилось, когда однажды на рассвете Питер украл ружье и отправился охотиться в одиночестве. После часа поисков Рики нагнал мальчишку и надавал ему подзатыльников. Питер ревел как раненный бегемот. Потом целый день тер красные глаза и жаловался матери. Следующие дни Мари бросала на Рики долгие взгляды, холодные, недовольные. Но он так и не услышал от нее ни слова упрека. Она либо приняла его методы воспитания и признала за ним право лупить ее детей, либо боялась с ним сориться.

И первое, и второе было хреново. Рики мечтал, как можно скорей расстаться с Мари и ее детьми.

Иногда, бессонными ночами он перечитывал дневник Марты, иногда рассматривал фотографию Согоди. Пытался представить, как менялось это изуродованное лицо, когда Согоди говорил и двигался. Фотография всего лишь вырванный из реальности момент – она беспощадно мало говорила о человеке, о том, кем он был, что пережил и что чувствовал.

Чем дольше Рики думал о Крисе и бастерах, которых тот спас, тем больше склонялся к мысли, что Крис ушел с ними. Человек, который сражался с мтабела и был готов умереть за них, не мог бросить бастеров, пока они не окажутся в безопасности. Скорей всего, Крис попытался увести их за линию фронта. Дезертирам опасно оставаться в бывших бурских землях и нельзя возвращаться в Кап. Им следует избегать встреч с англичанами, а значит, английские колонии Бечуаленд и Родезия для них тоже закрыты. С этой точки зрения земли бастеров и немецев казались хорошим местом. Могла ли цель путешествия Криса и бастеров совпасть с целью путешествия Рики и Мари? Или он так хотел в это верить, что был не способен думать о других возможностях?

Иногда он задумывался о способности Криса сближаться с людьми. В Колсберге он согласился отдать «Де Бирс» алмаз в сто карат, чтобы выкупить шони из плена. Если бы не болезнь, он попытался бы спасти труса и предателя Тили. Он едва не умер вместе с мтабела. В опыте Рики не было ничего, что помогло бы ему понять и почувствовать насколько глубокой и сильной была связь Криса с мтабела. Что двигало Крисом? Ответственность или привязанность? Возможно, в какой-то момент ответственность и привязанность сливались в одно?

Рассматривая бессонными ночами звезды, он предположил, что, помогая Мари и ее детям, он поступает так, как поступил бы Крис. Крис защищал и оберегал бы их в путешествии и помог бы наладить им жизнь на новом месте. На основе размышлений Рики мог действовать, как Крис, но в силу своего характера не мог не тяготиться обществом Мари и ее детей.


	56. Рехобот

В один из длинных, воняющих сухой травой полдней они встретили всадников. Темная кожа, форма цвета хаки. От английской она отличалась покроем, пуговицами и пряжками. В Юго-Западной Африке немцы сформировали свой корпус цветных.

Руководил отрядом Руфус ван дер Смит. Крупный мужчина, с широкой спиной, руками борца и мощными, мускулистыми как у лошади, бедрами. Он говорил на африкаанс, английском и немецком и предложил проводить путешественников в Рехобот.

Никогда в жизни Рики не видел такой желтой земли, как на подступах к Рехоботу. По пути Руфус рассказал, что в Бастерленде сейчас неспокойно из-за партизанской войны, которую затеял Хендрик Витбой и его люди. Еще он посоветовал опасаться дикарей гереро, они часто нападают на одиноких путников.

Руфус родился в Капской колонии. Когда ему было три года, его родители вместе с пятью десятками семей бастеров отправились на север в поисках новых свободных земель. История бастеров во многом напоминали историю буров. Только буры встретили на своем пути к независимости зулусов, а бастеры - гереро. В отличие от зулусов гереро были плохо организованы. Несмотря на это их нападения доставляли много неприятностей ново созданному Рехоботу. Бастеры назвали свой город в честь библейского Реховота, что в переводе означало «улицы», «просторные помещения». Усмирить гереро рехоботским бастерам помогло сотрудничество с немцами, объяснил Руфус, оно же стало залогом процветания Рехобота. Германия признавала Рехобот независимым государством, со своей конституцией, судами и правлением. Бастеры гарантировали немцам безопасность передвижений на своей территории, разрешали им покупать земли и обязали их платить налоги.

На фермах вокруг Рехобота разводили коров, овец и коз. Город начинался с большой, просторной, но просто собранной церкви. Ведущая от церкви улица пересекалась под прямым углом с улицей, на которой жались друг к другу скотобойни, коптильни и бары. Ближе к центральному перекрестку недавно построили школу и библиотеку. Центр принадлежал отелю и торговым фирмам. На противоположном конце церковной улицы развивались флаги немецкого гарнизона.

Управляли Рехоботом, по словам Руфуса, Капитан и два консула. Первый согласно конституции избирался пожизненно. Консулы назначались и увольнялись Капитаном. Раз в год проходили выборы в парламент.

Руфус велел Рики, Мари и детям ждать на крыльце отеля. Хозяин отеля, старый бастер в переднике угостил детей лимонадом. Когда закат окрасил небо красным, Руфус вернулся и пригласил Рики и Мари в здание одной из торговых компаний. Потолки в комнатах были низкими, свободно передвигаться мешало нагромождение массивной диковиной кожаной мебели.

Несмотря на почтенный возраст, около восьмидесяти лет, капитан Херманус ван Вик был подвижным и любопытным стариком и старался лично встречаться со всеми приезжими. Кожа у Хермануса ван Вика была очень светлой. Словно желая это подчеркнуть, он гладко брил щеки и подбородок, оставляя клочковатую черную поросль по линии челюсти. Этой же моды придерживались его двое глуховатых старых консулов. На встрече так же присутствовали два представителя фольксрада. Одним из них оказался Руфус.

Расспросив Рики и Мари об их прошлом, путешествии и целях, Херманус ван Вик заговорил о гражданстве. Он сказал, что Рехобот стремительно развивающееся государство. В сплоченной общине Рехобота сейчас около двух тысяч граждан, каждый из которых платит поголовный налог. Поголовный налог для иностранцев значительно выше, чем для граждан. Если Рики и Мари планируют остаться, разумно и выгодно для них будет просить о гражданстве. По истечении испытательного срока, длинною в шесть месяцев, они станут гражданами Рехобота и получат налоговую скидку. Конечно, при условии, что они зарекомендуют себя как порядочные и трудолюбивые люди, и никто из жителей города не будет возражать против их принятия в общину.

После того, как Рики и Мари попросили о гражданстве, Херманус ван Вик разрешил им разбить лагерь на западной окраине Рехобота, между церковью и кладбищем.

***

По воскресеньям все бастеры Рехобота собирались в церкви. Священник был высоким тяжеловесом с блестящей лысиной и звонким голосом. Во время проповеди перепады интонаций его голоса приковывали внимание паствы как крики ночных птиц.

В церкви Мари подружилась с женой Корнелиуса ван Вика, сына нынешнего капитана. Несмотря на то, что согласно конституции, капитана полагалось выбирать голосованием, никто не сомневался, что должность перейдет от отца сыну.

Рики зашел в церковь лишь один раз. После службы во дворе церкви цветные пили лимонад и говорили о делах и планах. О постройке фабрики по производству льда. О начавшемся строительстве железной дороги Людериц-Зехайм и найденных на холме Коулмана около станции Грасплац алмазах. Все эти разговоры напоминали Рики церковные сходки буров. В детстве они навевали на него скуку, теперь вызывали раздражение.

Гораздо больше чем железные дороги и фабрики Рики интересовали бастеры, бежавшие из английского корпуса цветных во время англо-бурской войны. В церкви об этом не говорили.

Рики пришлось собирать информацию на базарах и в барах. На базаре он впервые увидел дикарей, живших на глиняном плато. Они мазали головы глиной. На солнце она краснела и трескалась. Тела их тоже были красными от пыли, пупки торчали наружу как ручки кувшинов. Торговцы Рехобота посмеивались над дикарями и обманывали их.

На базаре Рики услышал истории о бастерах, живущих за пределами Рехобота. О Йоне Африканере, построившем город Виндхук и самостоятельно ведущем службы в местной церкви. Об общинах детей белых и нама. Одни называли себя нама, другие орлама. Самые мелкие и нищие общины насчитывали около двухсот человек. Эти мелкие общины часто переходили с места на место, притесненные то гереро, то немцами, то другими общинами. Большой общиной, с которой приходилось считаться всем, была община Хендрика Витбоя, проживавшая в Гибеоне.

Из рассказов стариков в баре, Рики узнал, что больше пятидесяти лет бастеры из Рехобота, Гибеона и Виндхука вели вялотекущие войны с гереро и между собой. Каждый второй старик в баре после двух кружек пальмовой водки мог описать схватку, в которой принимал участие. Все их истории были одинаковыми - начинались кражей дюжины лошадей, быков или коров и заканчивались перестрелкой на полчаса, в которой погибало три-четыре человека.

В баре Рики узнал, что Рехобот первым принял протекторат немцев, чтобы они защитили его от грабительских набегов соседей. Потом в разное время договора с немцами подписали гереро, Витбои и бастеры Виндхука. Но мира эти договора так и не принесли.

У каждого торговца на базаре была наготове история о дальнем родственнике, знакомом, родственнике знакомого или знакомом родственника - нищем человеке из маленького презираемого всеми племени, который после того, как пошел работать к белым разбогател и добился уважения. Торговцы наперебой восхваляли перемены, новые времена и возможности.

Даже тупой вождь гереро, которого раньше все презирали, говорили торговцы быками и тканями, разрешив немцам добывать медь в его землях, получал теперь от них каждый месяц столько денег, что мог купить шелковые платья всем своим женам и трахать в борделе Людерица белых шлюх.

Бастеры из Виндхука, Гибеона и других общин приходили в Рехобот, чтобы продать быков, коров, лошадей и купить иностранные товары в лавках Рехобота. Выпивку, яркие ткани, оружие, блестящие портсигары, банки сардин и шоколад. Несколько раз Рики стал свидетелем сор из-за цен. Утверждая, что цены на скот определяют большие рынки, в Людерице и Кейптауне, где продается больше всего коров и лошадей, торговцы Рехобота скупали скот по ничтожно низким ценам.

Рики ничего не знал о больших рынках, но понаблюдав за торговцами, понял, что занижать нарочно цены - это часть бизнеса местных торговцев. Они покупали быков, коров и коз у гереро, нама, оралама и кхои-кхои, а потом дороже перепродавали их немцам. В немецкие гарнизоны, в Людериц, в Колманскоп, который стремительно рос вокруг новых алмазных шахт.

Скверно было то, что Рики и сам воспользовался наивностью и неопытностью дикарей, чтобы купить коз и кур. Иначе детям Мари пришлось бы есть гусениц вместо мяса. Ван Вик со своим советом разрешил им поселиться на окраине города, между церковью кладбищем. Мари и дети спали в фургоне, Рики под ним. Представления Мари о ведении хозяйства сводились к выращиванию картошки и кабачков на огороде в Шотландии. Рики уговорил ее купить на последние сбережения коз и кур. Питера и Виктора научил присматривать за ними. Питер схватывал все на лету. Справив свой восьмой день рождения, он распрощался со своим упрямством. Ходил с Рики на рынок и бойко болтал с торговцами.

Виктор же наоборот, подвижный и сообразительный в пути, теперь выглядел одновременно рассеянным и злым. Все, что говорил Рики, он пропускал мимо ушей. В его маленькой кучерявой голове, будто шла напряженная работа – он сравнивал Рехобот с Шотландией, где родился и рос. Рики буквально видел, что Виктор не может поверить в перемены и принять новую жизнь. Растерянность и новоприобретенная замкнутость Виктора раздражали и беспокоили Рики. Он сам был таким – бунтующим и неприкаянным, всегда не на своем месте. Меньше всего Рики нравилось, что у Виктора, как и у него, зародилось и стремительно развивалось презрение к людям. Виктор ненавидел дикарей и приезжих за глупость, торговцев за ложь, горожан в церкви за лицемерие, всех бастеров за раболепие перед немцами, всех людей за жадность и подлость.

Стремясь хоть как-то отвлечь его, Рики возил его на охоты. Вокруг Рехобота было так много красно-желтых пыльных пустынь, что случались песчаные бури. Пересохшие русла рек наполнялись водой лишь в сезоны дождей. Животных было мало. Редко попадались водоемы, на которых можно было устроить засаду на крупную дичь. Часто во время охоты они проезжали мимо нищих краалей – три-четыре стоявшие кругом тростниковые хижины или землянки. В одних краалях жили полуголые дикари героро, вокруг других бастеры в рванных одеждах пасли немногочисленных коз. Несколько раз Рики и Виктор заезжали в Виндхук. Огромный крест над церковью города был виден издалека. Как и Рехоботе в Виндхуке располагался немецкий гарнизон. В отличие от Рехобота в Виндхуке торговля была не развита, вместо десятка лавок - один магазин, продававший необходимые товары местного производства.

Перед сезоном дождей около Виндхука появились палатки и колючая проволока. В палатках жили немецкие солдаты. За колючей проволокой теснились мужчины, женщины и дети гереро. Заметив их, Виктор упросил Рики подъехать ближе.

\- Мой отец говорил, что концентрационные лагеря придумал Китчнер во время англо-бурской войны. Я их не видел. Ты когда-то видел концентрационный лагерь? – голос Виктора стал тонким и ломким.

Рики кивнул, а потом заметив, что мальчишка не смотрит на него, добавил:

\- Видел. В Трансваале. Англичане их называли лагерями спасения.

Лагерем около Виндхука командовал немец в пенсне. Его приказы исполняли бастеры из Рехобота и Виндхука. Они решали, когда пленным есть, пить и работать. Угостив одного из бастеров табаком, Рики узнал, что гереро напали на немецкий гарнизон. Немцы устроили карательную экспедицию на краали гереро, призвав на помощь бастеров Виндхука.

\- Почему? – спросил Виктор, когда лагерь остался позади. – Почему капитан Виндхука разрешил построить этот лагерь? Мой отец говорил, что черные должны помогать черным. Мой отец говорил, что, когда мы приедем в Рехобот, мы будем бороться за государство черных.

Твой отец слишком долго жил в Шотландии, он не понимал разницу между черными и цветными, не знал, что цветные презирают черных, подумал Рики.

\- Почему бастеры в Рехоботе слушаются приказов немцев? Почему бастеры в Виндхуке слушаются приказов немцев?

Потому что им это выгодно, потому что они мечтают нажиться на этом, Рики снова промолчал.

\- Если сегодня немцы посылают бастеров Виндхука против гереро и те подчиняются, что помешает немцам завтра послать бастеров Виндхука против бастеров Рехобта? – голос Виктора звучал так громко, что спугнул семейство красногрудых мелких птиц в кустарнике.

Рики не нравилась злость Виктора. Он не придумал ничего лучше, как по возвращении в Рехобот, дать ему почитать дневник Марты.

Рики не хотел, чтобы Виктор ненавидел людей как он. Он хотел, что бы он понимал их как Крис. Как Крис был способен разделить с людьми их страхи, сомнения и надежды.

Он сам не до конца понимал, чему должен научить Виктора дневник Марты. На его страницах было полно лжи, иллюзий, заблуждений, ненависти и презрения. И одновременно в описанных Мартой сценах, пусть они и были ложью, остро ощущалась извечная борьба человека с миром, неугомонное человеческое желание выйти за свои границы. Стать лучше, сильнее. Победить себя и обстоятельства.

Рики знал дневник наизусть. Он нарочно открыл перед Виктором страницу с речью Стюарта. Человек не принадлежит сам себе, над ним всегда довлеет время, история и общество, записала Марта слова Стюарта. Каждый человек несет в себе идеальный мир. Справедливый, честный и полный любви. Самые отважные из людей переносят часть своего идеального мира в реальный. На этом пути им приходится нарушать законы, идти против общества, судить людей, опираясь на свои представления об идеальном мире.

Пусть сам Рики не вписывался в идеальным мир Стюарта настолько, что Стюарт хотел его растоптать и уничтожить, теперь Рики понимал, почему Крис был предан Стюарту. В словах Стюарта были идеал и ритуал, в которые так легко поверить в детстве. Виктору тоже нужны были идеалы. Рики не мог их ему дать. Он был слишком опустошен и поломан. Он мог только подарить ему дневник Марты и надеяться, что за попытками Марты рационализировать свое презрение к черным, за стремлением матери Криса убить своего ребенка, за самозабвенной, едва не сделавшей из него убийцу, привязанностью Барта к матери Криса, за спокойствием и уверенностью Мбаваны, за его готовностью оберегать слабых Виктор рассмотрит людей с их страхами и сомнениями.

Отдав Виктору дневник, Рики оставил себе фотографию изувеченного, изуродованного Согоди. Она больше не пугала Рики так сильно как раньше. Человек привыкает к любому уродству и любой жестокости.

***

В сезон дождей Рики впервые прикоснулся женщине. Мари заболела лихорадкой, он переодевал ее, поил и кормил. Это было похоже на смазывание маслом шанкров и нарывов Карла. На левой ноге у Мари средний палец был длиннее большого, на икре виднелся кривой старый шрам, будто Мари в детстве напоролась на колючую проволоку. Рики слышал, что давным-давно Англия подчинила себе Шотландию, как Африку. Интересно, там тоже повсюду стояли блокгаузы и сети из колючей проволоки? Или нет, и Мари в детстве просто упала в куст с колючками?

Мари горела и бредила десять дней, а когда очнулась, села на кровати и уставилась на Рики широко распахнутыми глазами. Одеяло она натянула до подбородка. Под прохудившейся шерстью было видно, как она подрагивает. После лихорадки тело часто выкручивают мышечные боли. Против них помог бы массаж, но стоило Рики приблизиться, Мари зажмурилась и втянула голову в плечи. Только тогда до него дошло, что она стыдится своей наготы.

В следующие дни между ними неуловимо что-то поменялась. Рики все чаще замечал, что Мари за ним наблюдает. Выражение ее лица при этом было напряженное, совсем как когда он ударил ее сына. Она будто хотела его в чем-то упрекнуть, но боялась с ним ссориться.

Еще через несколько недель, Мари начала выговаривать Рики, когда он возвращался пьяным из бара. Он приходил поздно, но Мари не спала и дожидалась его около фургона. Говорила, что беспокоится о нем. Говорила, что, если бы он меньше пил, он бы меньше кашлял. Она хотела, чтобы он меньше слонялся по базарам и барам, меньше общался со всякими отбросами. С нищими приезжими, дикарями, половина из которых воры, драчуны и скандалисты, а, может, и убийцы. В церкви люди уже начали шептаться. Разве Рики хочет, чтобы о нем думали, что он вор и пьяница?

Рики сказал, что ему плевать. Звезды прыгали перед глазами, то ли обвиняя во лжи, то ли в глупости.

Мари загнула мизинец к ладони. Шею она обернула бирюзовым шелковым шарфом – яркое пятно на фоне серой поношенной одежды. Рики показалось, что раньше он этого шарфа никогда не видел. Мари купила его недавно? Неужели она принарядилась специально для Рики?

Мари заговорила о гражданстве, о истекающем испытательном сроке, о предстоящем собрании, на котором будет решаться, примет их Рехобот или нет. Что если кто-то из бастеров выскажется против? Она говорила «мы» и «они» и это звучало смешно, трогательно и глупо.

Требуя ответа, Мари подошла ближе, поморщилась от исходившего от Рики запаха перегара, попыталась заглянуть ему в глаза. Рики был пьян и не сдержался.

\- Лучше бы ты беспокоилась о своих сыновьях. Прошло уже достаточно времени, пора тебе увидеть, что эта жизнь не подходит для них. Я знаю, ты приехала сюда, потому что этого хотел твой муж. Он мечтал о том, что его сыновья будут расти среди бастеров, будут гордиться своей черной кровью. Но теперь ты должна видеть, что здесь не чем гордиться. Черные здесь тупые, жадные и завистливые. Неужели тебе самой они не противны? Хватит быть тупой овцой, Мари, забирай детей и уезжай. Нельзя всю жизнь гоняться за мечтами. Нельзя портить себе жизнь, потому что он хотел тут жить!

Они кричали друг на друга, пока не разбудили Питера.

После сезона дождей, когда Рики исполнилось двадцать лет, он и Мари стали гражданами Рехобота.

***

Рики продолжал в барах слушать истории. Подпаивал приезжих и расспрашивал о слухах и сплетнях, ходивших вельде. Лопоухий гереро, носивший шелковые красные шаровары и очень ими гордившийся, рассказал Рики, что у Витбоя в отряде есть люди, которые воевали в англо-бурской войне.

Бастер с головой похожей на дыню, жил в маленькой общине, которая выращивала табак в болотистой местности на востоке. Он рассказал Рики, что многие из бастеров Витбоя, сбежавших с англо-бурской войны, еще носят английские мундиры. Сказал, что недавно бастеры в английских мундирах приезжали в его деревню за табаком. Командовал бастерами человек со следами удавки на шее. Говорили, англичане хотели повесить его, но виселица сломалась. Веревка виселицы повредила ему гортань, и голос его теперь всегда хрипел. Когда один из его людей изнасиловал деревенскую девочку, командир бастеров пристрелил его и сказал, что так с насильниками всегда поступают дикари зулусы.

Несколько дней Рики не мог перестать думать об этой истории. Бастер застреливший насильника сказал, что так поступили бы зулусы. Крис жил и сражался с мтабела. Мтабела были зулусами.

Умом Рики понимал, то, что один из бастеров помянул обычаи зулусов ничего не значит. Не подтверждает и не опровергает догадку, что Крис ездит в бастерами Витбоя. Слухи о бастерах дезертировавших с англо-бурской войны тоже ничего не доказывали и не объясняли. У Рики по-прежнему было слишком мало информации. Он ни на шаг не приблизился к Крису.

И одновременно какая-то иррациональная часть Рики твердила – Крис где-то там. Однажды он разделил судьбу с мтабела, теперь может разделить судьбу бастеров.

Человек приведший в Рехобот на продажу жеребцов – на боку свежие ножевые порезы, такие остаются, когда с краденных лошадей срезают клеймо, - рассказал, что бастеры Витбоя объединились с гереро, напали на немецкую ферму и перебили всех, кто на ней находился.

На базарной площади Рехобота появились объявления, обещающие награду за голову Хендрика Витбоя, прощение преступлений каждому из его людей, кто сдастся, и денежную премию тем, кто укажет, где прячутся отряды Витбоя.

Мог ли Крис быть с Витбоем? Мог убивать фермеров? Мог пристрелить бастера изнасиловавшего девочку?

Рики видел слишком много жестокости в своей жизни. Да, думал он, Крис мог сделать что угодно.

Рики стал ездить на охоты один. Все чаще он возвращался без дичи. Он искал людей Витбоя. Рехобот полнился слухами, и только те, кто сражались бок о бок с Витбоем могли рассказать правду о бастерах, вернувшихся с англо-бурской войны. Рики была нужна правда. Днем его мучили дурные предчувствия, по ночам не давали спать кошмары. В своих путешествиях он нашел четыре недавно покинутых поселения Витбоев. Витбой оказался хорошим тактиком, понимал, что ему не выстоять в прямом столкновении с пушками и пулеметами немцев, потому выбрал партизанскую войну.

***

Из Германии в гарнизон Рехобота привезли граммофон. Во время дневной сиесты из казармы тянулись липкие и тягучие женские голоса.

Воскресными вечерами после посещений церкви бастеры стали устраивать танцы, под пиликанье скрипок двух приехавших из Людерица бастеров-артистов.

На новый год через город прошла немецкая дивизия. Пулеметы на тележках накрыли как быстро протухающее на солнце свежее мясо.

Немецкий гарнизон Рехобота пробудился от сонливого ожидания и вместе с солдатами корпуса цветных стал прочесывать вельд, горы и пустыни, ища партизанские отряды Витбоя. Говорили, люди Витбоя хорошо прятались, нападали по ночам или, когда их не ждали. Забирали лошадей и оружие и сразу отходили.

В Рехобот часто привозили книги и газеты из Людерица. Однажды в баре Рики увидел газету с фотографией Барри Барнатто на первой странице. Оказалось, алмазный миллионер, член правления «Де Бирс» покончил собой. Он бросился за борт парохода, направлявшегося в Англию. Барри Барнатто недавно исполнилось сорок два года. Давным-давно, целую жизнь и несколько войн назад, когда Барнатто еще не был миллионером, он устраивал кулачные бои в Колсберге. Вспоминая широкие плечи и мускулистую задницу Барнатто Рики выпил за упокой его души с беззубым немым негром.

Кроме новостей из большого мира, газеты Людерица публиковали решения немецкого губернатора. Из газет Рики узнал, что солдатам приказано на месте расстреливать восставших гереро и людей Витбоя.

Через неделю в Рехобот привели пленных из общины Витбоя. Полуголые, избитые и покрытые пылью мужчины, женщины и дети два дня сидели перед немецкой казармой. Говорили, их должны отправить в Людериц, в порту загрузить на пароход и отвезти на Акулий остров. Остров этот со всех сторон окружала вода, с него невозможно было сбежать.

Женщины Рехобота приносили пленным людям Витбоя еду и питье. От этих добрых самаритянок весь город узнал, что Хендрик Витбой был ранен и умер от загноившейся раны. Его людей и сражающихся с ними бок о бок гереро немцы загнали в пустыню Калахари. Сейчас немцы вместе цветными из Рехобота и Виндхука патрулировали окрестности пустыни. Выбор у людей Витбоя и гереро был невелик – либо сдаться, либо умереть от жажды в надежде пересечь пустыню. Некоторые сдавались. Выходили измученные на немецкие посты. Одних немцы убивали, других заковывали в кандалы.

***

В пустыне Калахари и ее окрестностях жили бушмены. Рики ехал за группой молодых охотников. Немецкий кордон он видел лишь раз издалека. Это внушало надежду. Пустыня была слишком большой, чтобы за короткое время натянуть вокруг нее колючую проволоку.

Пятеро молодых бушменов охотились на грызунов и кошек. Двое постоянно забегали вперед и дразнились, трое - толкались и смеялись. Земля вокруг была белой. Солнце высушило ее, превратило в камень и покрыло камни трещинами. Из трещин торчали пучки травы, такие же белые как окружающие их камни. Редко появлялись акации с завязанными в узел стволами и побуревшими на солнце листьями. Ползучие растения вились по земле повторяя и перечеркивая узоры трещин.

К закату бушмены устроили привал, долго стучали камнем по земле, ища корни ползучих трав. Найдя, вырыли ямы, вытащили из них клубни размером с человеческую голову и присосались к ним губами. Рики слышал, что у этих клубней пористая структура, внутри много воды.

Оставил бушменов в сумерках, и Рики ехал всю ночь. Луны не было. Но звезды светили особенно ярко, изгнали с неба темноту, сделали его похожим на блестящую парчу. Давным-давно еще в Капе у отца Рики был парчовый халат. Вместо цикад по ночам в Калахари шумели лягушки. Рики не удалось найти ни одну из них. Он слышал, что живущие в пустыне лягушки большие как цыплята, слышал, что они прячутся в земле под корнями и вылазят на поверхность только в сезон дождей.

На следующий день Рики ехал по пустой, не живой равнине. Плоская, белая бесконечная она раскинулась насколько хватало глаз и сливалась с небом. В пустоши было что-то успокаивающее и умиротворяющее. Она отрицала любые перемены. Она твердила, что мир большой и в нем найдется место для всех. Разве смогут немцы выследить на этих просторах гереро и людей Витбоя? Разве смогут прицелиться в этом размытом зноем воздухе? Нет, пустыня существовала для того, чтобы люди теряли в ней друг друга, теряли себя.

Одежда и руки Рики покраснели от пыли. В полдень у него появилось ощущение, что он тащит на спине раскаленный тяжелый шар. Нести на спине солнце. Так, кажется говорил Хендрик Витбой? Или так передавал его слова Войт? Он цитировал их по памяти. Мог ошибиться, перепутать. Но какая разница, если оба они мертвы? Остались только Рики и солнце на его спине.

Иногда ему казалось, что он видит на горизонте людей. А может, черные линии, которые он принимал за людей, были всего лишь фокусом обожженных солнцем глаз. Рики снял рубашку и накрыл ею голову. Рубашка была мокрой, будто ее вытащили из воды.

На закате в небе появились два орла. Тень одного была размером с Рики, тень второго могла поместиться у него на ладони.

Когда кляча под ним начала спотыкаться, Рики спешился. Утолив жажду и не чувствуя голода, он мгновенно заснул.

Утром его кляча околела от жажды. Рики мог бы повернуть назад, попытаться вернуться, но однообразие вокруг убедило его, что выбор направления не имеет значение. Рисунок трещин и узлы ползучих трав все больше и больше привлекали его внимание. В полдень он снова видел людей на горизонте. Он попытался их окликнуть и сорвал голос. На закате Рики выбился из сил, опустился на землю и стал дожидаться ночного ветра. В темноте он напился из меха, и пытаясь сморгнуть или смыть слезами отпечатавшееся на веках солнце, побрел вперед.

Через пятьдесят шагов он нашел мертвеца. Должно быть, он умер два или три дня назад. Кожа его побелела. Живот лопнул от газов и солнце высушило внутренности. Рики заметил порез между большим и указательным пальцами мертвеца. Не думая, что делает, он поднес свою руку ко рту и прикусил кожу около большого пальца. Неизвестно откуда Рики знал, человек у его ног умер от жажды, перед смертью, он пил свою кровь. Рики подобрал с земли шляпу, обвязанную белым платком, и напялил ее на свою голову. Белые мальчики, мысленно посмеялся он.

Оставив мертвеца позади, Рики вдруг начал переживать о фотографии Согоди. Почему он не взял ее с собой? Почему так редко рассматривал в последнее время? Как мог расстаться с ней? Кто он без нее? Кому она достанется, если он не вернется из пустыни? Что если она потеряется, исчезнет, как исчезло и пропало все, что было для него важно?

Лежа на животе, он смотрел как выползает из земли солнце. По-утреннему масляное и желтое, лоснящееся и истекающее светом. Рики закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть этого света.


	57. Руфус

Он очнулся в темноте, трещащей цикадами, всхрапывающей лошадьми, пахнущей сухой травой, костром, кофе и лепешками. Рики повернулся на спину. Он искал взглядом звезды, когда над ним склонился человек. Человек приподнял голову Рики, поднес чашку к его губам и отобрал ее раньше, чем сорванное горло Рики успело почувствовать влагу. Рики потянулся за чашкой всем телом.

\- Нет. Маленькими глотками.

Чашка снова коснулась его губ, и Рики снова не почувствовал воду. Горло скрутили спазмы и надоевший, знакомый кашель.

Сквозь красные круги перед глазами Рики увидел, что люди вокруг него одеты в хаки. Проклятый корпус цветных. Они помогли немцам загнать бастеров Витбоя в пустыню. Рики оттолкнул руку с чашкой и попытался ударить склонившегося над ним человека.

\- Успокойся. Я тебе не враг.

Рики моргнул и узнал Руфуса.

\- Я не собираюсь тебя сдавать немцам за то, что ты путался с Витбоем. Я всего лишь хочу помочь. Может быть, в пустыне еще остались выжившие.

Последний раз Рики видел Руфуса на собрании, решавшем достойны Рики и Мари стать гражданами Рехобота или нет. А сейчас Руфус, похоже, решил, что Рики как-то связан с Витбоем. Сочувствовал восстанию, участвовал в нем, шпионил для Витбоя в Рехоботе – не важно. Руфус обещал ему помощь и хотел помочь людям Витбоя.

\- Нашел кого-то? – просипел Рики.

\- Двоих гереро, но они умерли после того как напились. Нашим ребятам на западе удалось просочиться сквозь немецкое оцепление, и помочь группе воинов Витбоя уйти, - Руфус снова поднес чашку к его губам.

Рики уставился на его руки - большие со сбитыми костяшками и длинными блестящими лунками ногтей.

С Руфусом было семеро человек. Четверых он оставил патрулировать пустыню. Остальных вместе с Рики отвез на ферму. Так Руфус называл принадлежащий ему жестяной дом в двадцати милях от Рехобота. Около дома не было ни загона для животных, ни курятника, ни одной грядки. В пятидесяти шагах от него Руфус и его приятели из корпуса цветных прятали украденное у немцев оружие, чтобы передать его Витбою.

Закусывая во дворе фермы пальмовую водку солониной, Рики узнал, что Руфус провалился на прошлых выборах в фольксрад. Узнал, что выпивший Руфус с запалом часами может обвинять немцев. Они пришли сюда после нас. Едва высадившись, они начали жульничать. Первым делом обманули мелкого вождя при покупке земли. Он считал, что отдает им сорок английских миль своей территории, а они вписали в контракт немецкие мили, не позаботившись объяснить дикарю, что немецкая миля больше английской.

Руфус говорил, что с самого начала Витбой единственный решительно отстаивал свое право сказать немцам «нет» и не подписывать с ним никаких контрактов. Он не нуждался в их защите и помощи и прямо сказал им об этом. Немцы не простили ему его независимости. Когда Витбой со своими людьми ушел в поход против гереро, немцы напали на Гибеон и увели женщин и детей из общины Витбоя. Только арест женщин и детей, заставил Витбоя подписать договор о защите с немцами.

Ты знаешь, Руфус наклонился к Рики, лихорадочно блестя глазами, какие пункты в договорах, которые подписали Витбой и ван Вик самые оскорбительные и унизительные? Немцы запретили бастерам Рехобота и Гибеона заключать какие бы то ни было союзы и договора с другими народами и племенами без их разрешения. А еще дерьмовей седьмой параграф этого сраного договора, он обязал Рехобот и Гибеон принимать у себя немецкий гарнизон и даже кормить его.

Руфус сплюнул. По его словам получалось, что Витбой терпел приказы немцев пять лет и сорвался, когда немцы начали отбирать скот и сгонять с насиженных мест гереро. Он вступился за своих старых врагов, пьяный Руфус поднял палец к звездам.

Один из приятелей Руфуса заснул и храпел. Двое других кивали каждому его слову. Спать легли под утро под дверью жестяного дома.

На рассвете Рики проснулся от криков и возни. Руфус и бастер с волосатыми ушами и ноздрями крутили руки и гнули к земле того, кто накануне уснул раньше всех.

\- Предатель! Иуда! Гореть тебе в аду! – Третий бастер плюнул жертве в лицо, но промахнулся.

\- Сука, - пропыхтел Руфус, повалив бастера на спину и наступив коленом ему на грудь. – Мы все знаем. Месяц следили за тобой.

\- Я не предатель, - бастер на лопатках скалился и хрипел. – Если бы я был предателем, вас бы уже всех расстреляли!

\- Ты рассказал немцам, где мы передавали Витбою оружие. Его ранили, после того как мы передали ему оружие.

\- Нас ты не сдал только потому, что немцы хотели сначала прикончить Витбоя!

Все так же вдавливая колено в грудь трепыхающегося, тощего бастера, Руфус прижал пистолет к его лбу и выстрелил. Кровь и кусочки мозга попали на лицо Руфуса, но он этого не заметил.

Двое других бастеров взвалили убитого на лошадь и повезли его в Рехобот. Один из них обещал вернуться через три дня с лошадью для Рики.

Днем Руфус съездил на охоту. Вечером они с Рики закусывали водку хорошо прожаренным мясом газели.

Руфус говорил о прогнившем фольксраде в Рехоботе. Всех его членов Руфус знал с детства, вместе с ними лазил через заборы, ездил на охоту, стрелял по гереро. Многие из его старых друзей превратились в жадных и ленивых свиней. Окончательно Руфус убедился в этом, когда немцы потребовали выдать им гражданина Рехобота, который якобы убил немецкого фермера. Фольксрад мусолил ситуацию неделю и в конце концов подчинился. Конечно, бастер, которого обвинили, был приличным ублюдком. Скорей всего, он и правда убил немца. Но фольксрад должен был придерживаться принципа, сказал Руфус, нельзя разрешать немцам казнить нашего человека. Они ведь не казнят своего за убийство бастера? И нашему суду немца судить никогда не позволят. Даже в договоре, гребаном договоре о защите, написано, что бастеры должны судить бастеров, а белые - белых.

Руфус больше не верил в Рехоботский фольксрад, не верил в Рехоботскую конституцию. Тем более теперь, когда старый ван Вик болен и умирает. Ты разве не заметил на воскресных проповедях, как он похудел за последние месяцы, спросил Руфус Рики. Ах, да, вспомнил Руфус, ты же не ходишь в церковь. Так или иначе, Руфус икнул, сынок ван Вика, Корнелиус, готов лечь под немцев, жадный идиот спит и видит, что, когда немцы проведут железную дорогу через Рехобот, он разбогатеет, обложив ее и перевозки пошлинами и налогами.

Ночью Рики хреново спал. Ему снились пустыня, мертвый воин, шляпы с белыми платками. Лежа под утро без сна, он слышал, как проснулся Руфус. Прежде чем встать, Руфус склонился над Рики и поправил одеяло на его плече.

Рики этого не просил, не хотел, но не мог не отметить, что это было гораздо приятнее, чем, когда его одеяло поправляла Мари. Внутри у Рики трепыхнулось мерзкое, мягкое, жалкое тепло – он не помнил, когда последний раз мужчина прикасался к нему не для того, чтобы ударить. Прислушиваясь к утренней возне Руфуса, Рики думал о том, что вместо того, чтобы уехать с друзьями в Рехобот, Руфус предпочел остаться с ним, о том, что Руфус заметил, что он не ходит в церковь.

\- Вы с Мари все еще спите в фургоне? – спросил Руфус, когда Рики встал.

\- Да, - Рики взял у него мех с водой и снова обратил внимание на его крупные руки и широкие плечи.

\- Ты можешь забрать этот дом, - Руфус кивнул на свою лачугу. – Его можно разобрать и перевезти на телеге. Не бог знает что, но крыша над головой для детей.

Рики открыл и захлопнул рот. Он хотел отказаться, но Руфус был прав, Мари и детям нужен дом и, не похоже, что Рики сможет заработать на него в ближайшие несколько лет.

\- Мне этот дом не к чему, - Руфус почему-то улыбнулся. – Он вообще не мой, принадлежал старику, который давно умер. Пойдем, хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Около крыльца Руфус подхватил с земли винтовку Рики. Рики не стал возражать и зашел за ним в дом. В отличии от лачуг в Колсберге окна здесь были. Еще был стол, стулья, масляная лампа. Разбросанные по углам инструменты и ящики делали дом похожим на склад или сарай.

\- Маловат для вас? – Обеспокоенно нахмурился Руфус.

\- Сойдет.

Руфус кивнул, уселся на табурет и положил винтовку Рики перед собой на стол.

\- Утром я заметил, что у нее искривился и ствол и сбились нарезки, - Руфус ловко работал шомполом и молотком. – У меня должны быть пара коробок патронов для этой модели. Посмотри в углу.

Вместо того, чтобы искать патроны, Рики присел на край стола и уставился на Руфуса. Скользнув взглядом по его бедру, Руфус дважды моргнул и облизнулся. Сомнений у Рики больше не осталось.

\- Ты… - голос Руфуса вдруг стал тише. – Я хотел сказать, что ты можешь забрать патроны… - пробормотал он.

Рики подвинулся ближе, коснулся коленом колена Руфуса, заставил его отложить винтовку и молоток. Все еще таращась на винтовку, Руфус задышал быстрее. Ему было не меньше тридцати лет, а выглядел он растерянным девственником. Когда он наконец поднял взгляд, Рики усмехнулся.

Его усмешка подействовала на Руфуса как выстрел. Он вскочил, опрокинул табурет и завис над Рики, будто не знал, что делать дальше. Не долго думая, Рики положил руку на его пах. Он успел почувствовать, что в штанах у Руфуса твердо, но не успел оценить размеры. Руфус выдохнул Рики в лицо и сорвал его со стола. Подхватил под задницу, поднял на руки как девицу. Тискал, ощупывал, кусал шею.

Утолив жажду прикосновения и первый азарт, Рики усомнился в своем возбуждении. Будет ли напора и ласк Руфуса достаточно, чтобы он полностью отвердел, остался твердым и смог кончить? После Уоррена Рики не был в себе уверен. Возможно, ему следовало постараться, как говорил Уоррен, и начать надрачивать свой член. Но он хотел, чтобы это сделал Руфус, потому терпеливо дожидался, пока Руфус наиграется, облизывая, ощупывая и щипая его.

Руфус снова опустил Рики на стол. Сдернул с него рубашку, перекатил на спину, стянул штаны и сапоги. Провел своими огромными раскрытыми ладонями по животу и груди. Вцепился в сосок и потянул его. Для Рики это было чем-то новым. Никто раньше не трогал его соски.

\- Я не корова, - фыркнул он, - лучше подергай мой член.

Руфус сгреб своей лапищей член и яички Рики. По тому как он перекатывал их между пальцами, слегка сжимая то одно, то другое, Рики понял, что ошибся – Руфус вовсе не был неопытен, он просто осторожничал и нежничал с Рики. Внутри у Рики снова трепыхнулось что-то мерзкое и жалкое, похожее на благодарность. Он обнял Руфуса коленями и потянулся к ремню на его штанах. Руфус оттолкнул его руки. Сам расстегнул, припустил штаны и вжался горячим членом между ягодиц Рики. У Рики подвело живот от предвкушения, он приподнялся на локтях, мечтая рассмотреть Руфуса во всей красе и убедиться, что его член такой же крепкий и крупный как его руки.

Но Руфус не дал ему удовлетворить любопытство, дернул его бедра на себя, и Рики снова оказался на спине. Ему никак не удавалось подстроиться под темп Руфуса – тот то спешил, раздеть, ощупать, то зависал. Когда Руфус начал протискиваться в его задницу, Рики инстинктивно сжал его бока коленями и упер руки ему в живот, будто хотел оттолкнуть.

\- Прости, прости, - забормотал Руфус, не останавливаясь.

Рики рассмеялся и раскинул руки и ноги в стороны. Вначале растяжение всегда было неприятным и болезненным. Первые мгновения чем-то напоминали прыжок в холодную воду. Напряжение и потрясение, потом облегчение и азарт. Рики хотел этой боли, это была единственная боль в жизни, которая вознаграждалась. Из-за открытой, неудобной позы у Рики свело связки в паху, в животе завязался узел. Руфус натягивал его на себя медленно, старательно, равномерно и не останавливаясь. И даже, когда вошел до конца, не ослабил давление - втиснул яйца в задницу Рики, накрыл его собой, опутал руками его плечи, обхватил большими ладонями голову. И только когда Рики больше не мог пошевелиться, Руфус начал его ебать. Разогнавшись, он то собирал волосы Рики в кулак, то прижимал его лицо к своей груди и поил его своим потом. Рики с трудом дотянулся до своего члена. Достаточно было слабого сжатия и толчков Руфуса внутри, чтобы Рики забыл, где он находится, что случилось в пустыне, и стал кем-то другим, как во время ритуала вуду. Рики кончил, когда Руфус начал рычать. Он гнался за оргазмом так лихорадочно, горячечно и неугомонно, что едва не сломал стол и не уронил Рики на пол.

Рики рассмеялся. Сколько же лет ты не трахался Руфус?

***

Рики думал, что, заполучив его задницу, Руфус перестанет с ним нежничать, но он ошибся. Руфус помог перевезти и собрать жестяной дом для Мари и детей. Начал подкидывать Рики работу. Поручил перегнать стадо в Людериц, где в порту коров и быков погрузили на немецкий корабль компании «Вурманн». Благодаря этой подработке Рики и Мари купили овец. Делать Рики подарки Руфусу в голову не приходило, но он подарил Питеру щенка борзой, Виктору пистолет, а Мари новую немецкую машинку для стрижки овец.

Единственное, о чем Руфус попросил Рики - это сбрить бороду. Он не брился, с тех пор как покинул с Мари Кейптаун. У Рики не было причин отказывать Руфусу. Он подумал, что Руфусу не приятно целовать бородатого мужика, но снова ошибся.

\- Ты слишком молод, чтобы иметь детей, - довольно сказал Руфус, когда Рики побрился.

Но Рики понимал, что дело не в детях. Будучи бывшим членом фольксрада Руфус знал их с Мари историю. Похоже, Руфусу нравилось его лицо, несмотря на асимметрию появившаяся в нем из-за выбитых зубов. Даже его светлые глаза Руфусу нравились.

Сам Рики вовсе не чувствовал себя молодым. Скорее, ощущал родство со стариками, с которыми выпивал и чьи истории слушал. Ощущал родство с больными и калеками, которые просили милостыню около базарной площади.

Руфус часто говорил Рики о своей ненависти к немцам, о своем презрении к трусливым членам фольксрада.

Но Рики понимал, что пока Руфус доверяет ему не полностью. Рики знал людей, с которыми Руфус передавал оружие Витбою, но другие свои связи и планы Руфус от него скрывал. Он часто ездил в Людериц и в Кейптаун, и Рики подозревал, что там Руфус встречается с единомышленниками не довольными колониальными порядками. Будь эти поездки деловыми, Руфус бы рассказывал Рики о них больше, как рассказывал о всех своих сделках.

Рики и сам не понимал, хотел ли он знать все тайны Руфуса или ему было достаточно его члена. Руфус был надежным, сильным, внимательным и заботливым. Его больше заводило целовать и сосать шею Рики, чем его губы. Он целовал плечи Рики, когда Рики кричал во сне, или, когда думал, что Рики спит. Никто и никогда не отсасывал Руфусу до Рики. Руфус дрожал от восторга, если Рики ел мясо с его рук.

Будь Рики другим человеком, встреть он Руфуса в другом мире, в другой реальности, возможно, он не только нашел утешение в его нежности, но и потерялся в ней. Но чтобы что-то потерять нужно что-то иметь. Внутри у Рики было пусто. Нечего терять, нечего вложить, не о чем мечтать, нечего хотеть.

В дни, когда внутренняя пустота ощущалась особенно остро, Рики напивался до беспамятства и вырубался в канаве перед баром. А утром он просыпался от того, что Руфус целовал его плечи. У Руфуса была большая ферма в десяти милях от Рехобота. Толстая улыбчивая жена и семеро детей от года до тринадцати. В многочисленных пристройках около фермы жили старые родители Руфуса, брат его матери с тремя козами, и еще дюжина бедных родственников. В одну из пристроек Руфус тащил Рики, после того, как доставал его пьяным из бара или из канавы. Раздевал, мыл и никогда не упрекал. В такие дни его нежность казалась Рики такой же унизительной и отвратительной как милосердие Марты. Милосердие, которым люди наловчились подменять справедливость. Когда Рики мучился похмельем, Руфус ухаживал за ним, кормил с руки, делал массаж и трахал. Если Рики не мог возбудиться и кончить, Руфус делал вид, что не заметил этого. Такое хорошее отношение и ленивое времяпровождение вызывало у Рики, обычно не перебивающего Руфуса, когда тот говорил политике, желание порассуждать о справедливости.

\- Тебе не кажется, что раньше мир был устроен честнее? Люди становились рабами, потому что их к этому принуждали силой. Одно племя дикарей нападало на другое и уводило детей в рабство. Белые со своими пушками сжигали деревни и надевали петли на шеи выживших. Человек подчинялся, потому что у него не было выбора. Тебе не кажется, что подчиняться физической силе чище, искреннее, честнее, чем подчиняться немцам, преследуя собственную выгоду?

\- Нет, - Руфус энергично мотал головой. – Человек, у которого нет выбора, похож на животное. Слава богу, эти времена остались позади. Община бастеров многого достигла за последние годы. Мы стали сплоченнее, богаче, у нас появилось свое государство, мы стали лучше понимать белых. Нам приходится идти на компромиссы, но это лучше, чем война.

Вы помогли им загнать людей Витбоя и гереро в пустыню и уничтожить их, хотел сказать Рики, но он знал, что Руфус ответит. Слышал подобные ответы на базаре. А что сделали для нас люди Витбоя и гереро, кроме того, что нападали и обворовывали нас. Рики терял желание спорить раньше, чем Руфус замолкал. Он говорил об общем благе, о торговле. Говорил, что Рехобот развивается. Бастеры прошли долгий путь, но многое еще предстоит сделать. Однажды Рехобот станет такой же сильной страной как Англия или Германия. Руфус приводил в пример богатых бастеров, которые основывают свои торговые компании и заставляют немцев считаться с собой.

Любовником Руфус был таким же воодушевленным как оратором. Замечая, что Рики хмурится и мрачнеет от его болтовни, он переворачивал его на живот и разминал ему спину. Ладони у Руфуса были большими и шершавыми. Он медленно и долго гладил ими лопатки и бока Рики и тихим голосом напоминал ему о том, что вести дела с немцами выгодно – ты перегнал скот в Людериц и на заработанные деньги скоро начнешь строить новый дом. Тепло ладоней Руфуса расслабляло Рики, усыпляло, окружало, окутывало, оглушало и душило – от него нельзя было отклониться, убежать, спрятаться. Ему было невозможно сопротивляться. Потом Руфус наконец замолкал, начинал целовать плечи Рики и добирался до его задницы. Когда Руфус входил в него, медленно, поддерживая теплой ладонью под живот и не переставая гладить, Рики почему-то – не иначе похмелье было виновато – вспоминал Уоррена. Сравнивал его с Руфусом. Уоррен душил его, бил, унижал. Но это казалось честнее. Страх и жалость к себе, которую Рики испытывал с Уорреном, были честнее и чище, чем все удовольствие, которое ему дарил Руфус.

Рики и сам не понимал, как такое может быть. Возможно, он просто разучился радоваться жизни.

***

После того как Рики сбрил бороду и стал иногда ночевать у Руфуса, Мари начала волноваться.

Был холодный вечер, ветер тащил из пустыни колючий песок, когда Мари спросила Рики, есть ли у него женщина. Они сидели перед жестяным домом. Мари повесила на окна занавески. После первого бритья овец связала Рики и детям новые шерстяные одеяла.

Он сказал Мари правду. Я сплю с мужчиной, он трахает меня как женщину, и мне это нравится. Он хотел увидеть на лице Мари гримасу отвращения, хотел, чтобы она презирала его и ненавидела. Последнее время их отношения все больше походили на близость брата и сестры. И это пугало Рики. Однажды у него уже была сестра. Теперь люди вроде нее и Локвуда могли бы сказать, что он отказался от семьи, в которой родился, и выбрал для себя новую. Но это было бы неправдой. Он никого не выбирал. Он не хотел, чтобы Мари полагалась на него, доверяла ему и надеялась на него. Он хотел, чтобы она разочаровалась в нем, в Рехоботе, в бастерах, взялась за голову и наконец увезла своих детей из Африки.

Но у этой упрямой женщины оказалось слишком много понимания и терпения. Больше, чем Рики мог вынести. Как и с дурацким путешествием в Рехобот, Мари слышала только то, что хотела слышать. Его пошлые откровение она восприняла, как новый виток укрепления доверия между ними.

***

Тайны Руфуса ворвались в жизнь Рики против его желания. В один из сухих дней, когда солнце слепило и подавляло, покидая базар, он заметил телегу, накрытую шерстяным одеялом. Телега катила мимо прилавка с финиками, когда беспризорный, полуголый мальчишка потянул одело, и оно соскользнуло на землю. Под одеялом оказались не овощи, а деревянные ящики. Форма и немецкие печати выдавали в них собственность немецкого гарнизона. Торговцы и покупатели вокруг телеги зашептались, закрутили головами, все как один уставились на двоих немецких солдат посмеивающихся у колодца в конце базарного ряда. Еще два немецких шлема маячили у прилавка с копчениями. Стоило кому-то из немцев заметить телегу с ящиками, начнется суматоха и стрельба.

Последним, что одеяло упало, заметил возница телеги. Огляделся, задрожал, спрыгнул с облучки и скрылся между рядами. Впряженная в застывшую посреди базара телегу с опасным грузом лошадь лениво обмахивалась хвостом, отгоняя мух. Покупатели рядом с телегой исчезли. Двое торговцев начали поспешно собирать товар.

Под взглядами дюжины людей, Рики подошел к телеге, поднял одеяло, прикрыл им ящики и забрался на облучку. Впряженная в телегу кляча оказалась послушной и покладистой, отзывалась на слабое движение поводьев. Рики медленно направил телегу к выходу с базара. Около загона, в котором продавали коз, нарисовался сбежавший возница. Пересидев опасность под прилавками, теперь он запрыгнул на облучку и пристроился рядом с Рики. Дышал шумно, и постоянно оглядывался, нервно смеялся, размахивал руками и нес чушь.

\- Ух. Я уже думал, мне конец. Давно мне так не было страшно. Одеяло упало, а я ехал себе дальше, уверенный, что все зашибись. У меня чуть сердце не встало, когда я обернулся…

Его звали Моисей, распространенное у набожных бастеров имя. Моисей шепелявил и дергал плечом, когда говорил. Ему было лет семнадцать не больше.

Не думая, Рики направил телегу туда, куда Руфус привез его после пустыни и где раньше прятали оружие для Витбоя. Рики не сомневался, если кто-то в Рехоботе ворует у немцев оружие, Руфус в курсе. Потеряв место в фольксраде бастеров, он остался командиром немецкого корпуса цветных.

За год, что Рики здесь не был, ветер засыпал песком место, где стоял жестяной дом. Неподалеку свозь песок проглядывала зола – кто-то недавно разводил здесь костер, а потом наспех забросал пепелище песком. Моисей трещал без умолку. Он не раз видел Рики рядом с Руфусом. Одобренный этим выболтал имена сообщников, с которыми умыкнул оружие.

Ящики интересовали Рики больше, чем болтовня Моисея. Вскрыв один, он вместо винтовок и разобранных пулеметов обнаружил динамит. Он видел его впервые, раньше только слышал, что динамитом бурские партизаны взрывали железную дорогу. Рики осмотрел, обнюхал и ощупал брусок динамита, отодвинул и выпрямил ногтем бикфордовый шнур.

\- Что ты делаешь? Нельзя их трогать. Я должен был их только привезти. Мне даже открывать ящики запретили. Нам за это головы оторвут, - трещал Моисей, пока Рики отходил от фургона, укладывал брусок динамита в песок и поджигал шнур.

Подожжённый шнур зафыркал и задергался. Моисей отбежал шагов на двадцать и присел. Рики отступил, не отрывая взгляда от елозящей по песку искре. Взрыв швырнул ему в лицо горячий песок, ударил в грудь теплым воздухом. Ничего красивей этого взметнувшего в небо песочного столба Рики в жизни не видел.

Моисея взрыв привел в радостное возбуждение - он орал и прыгал на месте от восторга. Напрыгавшись, испугался наказания и начал кусать губы.

К вечеру приехал Руфус и трое бастеров с бородами вокруг лица по моде фольксрада. Слухи донесли до них в деталях, что случилось на базаре. Бастер в безрукавке под пиджаком отругал Моисея за невнимательность и легкомыслие. Бастер в пенсне осмотрел и пересчитал динамитные бруски. Руфус подошел к Рики и сжал его плечо.

\- Ты поступил очень смело, - Руфус широко улыбнулся.

Безрукавка Под Пиджаком увез телегу с динамитом. В Рехобот Рики поехал на крупе лошади Руфуса. Ужинал с семьей Руфуса. Дети Руфуса бросали друг в друга хлебными мякишами, когда толстая жена Руфуса отворачивалась, Руфус подыгрывал своим сорванцам. Он вел себя легкомысленно, беззаботно и часто улыбался.

Когда они вошли в пристройку, Руфус подхватил Рики под задницу и прижал к стене.

\- Ты сильно рисковал, помогая Моисею, - выдохнул Руфус в шею Рики. – Но теперь, когда ты в безопасности, я очень рад, что мне больше не нужно ничего от тебя скрывать. Сегодня ты доказал, что я могу полностью тебе доверять. Я рад, что все произошло случайно. Я не хотел и не стал бы устраивать тебе проверки.

Он трахнул Рики на весу, не позволяя коснуться ногами пола.

Глядя бессонной ночью на потолочные балки, Рики думал о том, что его окружают хорошие люди. Руфус. Мари. Они знают, чего хотят и готовы действовать. Он завидовал терпению Мари и воодушевленности Руфуса. Рядом с ними он ощущал себя ущербным. Слишком поверхностным, чтобы испытывать сочувствие к людям. Слишком испорченным, чтобы верить. Слишком слабым, чтобы мечтать и надеяться.


	58. Цена надежды

Адам пришел в Рехобот вместе с пленными из Камеруна. Закованные в кандалы негры в рваных штанах. Худые, больные, избитые.

Год назад немцы загнали восставших гереро и людей Витбоя в пустыню и окружили. Тех, кто сдавался расстреливали или заковывали в кандалы. Как и англичане во время англо-бурской войны, пленных немцы высылали из колонии. Англичане отправляли пленных буров в Индию. Немцы в другие свои африканские колонии – Тоголенд и Камерун.

Адама вместе с двумя сотнями пленных из отряда Витбоя сначала отправили в Тоголенд строить железную дорогу в Европу, потом в Камерун на рудники. Через год из двухсот человек осталось двадцать. Многие умерли от болезни, многие от побоев. Уцелевших немцы решили перевести на алмазные шахты в Колманскоп. Путь к шахтам лежал через Рехобот.

Сопровождали и присматривали за пленниками белые и черные. В Рехоботе колонна остановилась пополнить запасы еды и воды. Черные, ряженные в хаки, часто появлялись на базаре. Спорили, ругались с торговцами, размахивали дубинками, которые всегда носили с собой. Белые много пили и подзарабатывали на том, что сдавали напрокат пленных рабочих. Для починки колодца, для постройки нового здания казармы.

Рики не сразу узнал Адама. В плену он лишился правого глаза и нескольких пальцев на руках. На стройке едва переставлял ноги и ходил, согнувшись, будто у него болел живот. Многие жители Рехобота приносили пленным, подневольным рабочим еду, воду, выпивку и табак.

Рики пришел с Виктором, мальчик передал пленным пирог с мясом, когда Рики окликнул Адама. На оклик повернулись все пленные и потом долго всматривались в Рики пустыми уставшими глазами, будто чего-то от него ждали.

Адам таращился на Рики, словно его выдернули из тяжелого сна. Потрясенно и недоверчиво. Словно его давно никто не называл по имени. Ему потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы узнать Рики. Совершив над собой это великое усилие, Адам снова скатился в равнодушие и потерял к Рики интерес. Пялился на табак, которым Рики его угостил, потом на фляжку с виски, которую Рики достал из седельной сумки.

У Виктора прохудились сапоги. Пиджак он донашивал за Руфусом, на рукаве виднелось старое засохшее пятно крови. Виктор унаследовал от матери тонкую кость и невысокий рост. Последнее время Рики казалось, что Виктор все больше становится похож на него – фигурой, постоянным бунтом и поиском справедливости, вспышками гнева и подавленности. Когда Рики его впервые встретил, Виктор выстукивал сообщения азбукой Морзе и болтал о американском изобретателе, который запер в стекле молнию. Теперь его наивный и пытливый разум попал в ловушку, зашел в тупик. Виктор слышал, что немцы загнали людей Витбоя и гереро в пустыню и не мог в это поверить. Виктор был обречен ходить по кругу, задавать вопросы, искать доказательства и опровержения, надеяться, разочаровываться и постоянно сомневаться. Его помешательство на исчезнувших, сгинувших людях Витбоя и гереро чем-то напоминало помешательство Рики на самоубийстве коса. Правда, с которой невозможно смириться. Поверить в эту правду, значит сломать что-то внутри себя.

Узнав, что Адам участвовал в восстании, Виктор вцепился в него как клещ. Сколько человек с тобой было? Сколько человек ходили под ружьем у Хендрика Витбоя? Правда, что они убивали гереро, а потом вместе с ними дрались против немцев? Были ли с воинами женщины и дети? Где Витбой брал оружие?

Адам отвечал медленно с задержкой, немногословно, будто ему требовалось время, чтобы вспомнить слова. Рики знал это состоянии, за месяцы, проведенные на железной дороге, он тоже произнес всего несколько односложных фраз.

Давясь пальмовой водкой, Адам рассказал, как умер старик Витбой. Пуля в бедре, укрытие в горах, вонь заражения и бред перед смертью. Рассказал о смерти Найджела – голову ему оторвало пушечным ядром, - повезло, он не увидел, как немцы убили его сына и взяли в плен его жену и дочерей.

На руках у Адама были незаживающие раны, похожие на эрозии Карла, он расчесывал их, когда говорил. Виктор был внимательным и нервным слушателем, по его лицу скользили, быстро сменяя друг друга – отвращение, страх и гнев. Оторвав от своей рубашки лоскут, Виктор смочил его в пальмовой водке и протер язвы Адама. Чтобы перебинтовать их понадобились еще тряпки. Рубашка Виктора стала такой короткой, что обнажился живот и ребра, но Виктор не обращал на это внимание. Рики не останавливал мальчика, сидел на земле и курил.

Монотонным голосом, будто это произошло не с ним, Адам рассказал, как в пустыне, оставшись без воды, пил свою кровь. Как у одного из бастеров от жажды начались галлюцинации, и он пристрелил друга.

\- Кристофер был прав, нам лучше было умереть в пустыне, - Адам сплюнул густую слюну на свои голые ноги.

\- Что ты сказал? – Рики почувствовал, как в его теле напрягается каждый мускул. Болезненно, словно его вот-вот скрутит судорогой.

\- Смерть лучше плена. Но я тогда был глуп, и не понимал этого. Он сказал, что пристрелит любого, кто захочет сдаться. Мы не понимали его, мы бредили и хотели выжить любой ценой.

Раздраженный его бессмысленным, монотонным бубнежом, Рики вскочил, схватил Адама за плечи и встряхнул его.

\- Адам, вспомни Колсберг. О каком Кристофере ты говоришь? О Кристофере из Колсберга?

\- Он действительно выстрелил… попал Тиму в ногу. Мы набросились на него…

Рики отвесил Адаму пощечину.

\- Отвечай на вопрос, Адам. В пустыне с вами был Кристофер из Колсберга?

Адам икнул и кивнул.

\- Что случилось потом? Он умер?

\- Он собирался стрелять нам в спины, - Адам наморщил нос, казалось, ему были противны собственные воспоминания и слова. – Мы хотели жить. Потому набросились на него.

\- Он мертв? – Рики слышал свой голос словно со стороны. Ровный, резкий, угрожающий.

\- Нет. Я не мог его бросить еще раз. Однажды я уже всадил ему нож в живот и бросил его умирать, а потом он спас мне жизнь. Я не мог его бросить. Мы просто оглушили его и притащили к немцам. Я хотел, чтобы он тоже выжил. Я не хотел убивать его. Не тогда в пустыне, не после Колсберга, когда всадил в него нож… он спас мне жизнь…

Рики отпустил Адама. Теперь он знал главное – Крис жив. Рики не видел смысла разбираться в пьяном бреде Адама и выяснять, кто кого ударил. Важно, что Крис жив. Он в плену. Немцы сослали его на рудники, или на плантации, или на чертов Акулий остров или еще куда-то. И Рики должен его найти.

По пути домой Виктор махал руками и на ходу то придумывал план побега для Адама, то расспрашивал Рики о его прошлом. Откуда ты знаешь Адама? Кто такой Кристофер?

Голос у Виктора был еще по-детски тонким и звенел от возбуждения. В любой другой день Рики попросил бы его заткнуться, не пугать птиц и бездомных собак. Но сейчас он не мог разговаривать. Вихрь мыслей в его голове напоминал песчаную бурю. Из его воспоминаний о Крисе и отрывочных рассказов о нем Марты, Нормана и Адама родилась сметающая все на своем пути надежда.

***

Рики записался в немецкий корпус цветных. Виктор перестал с ним разговаривать. Мари решила, что он делает это из-за денег. Руфус был слишком занят, чтобы допытываться до причин поступков Рики. Херманус ван Вик умер, фольксрад выбрал его сына, Корнелиуса, новым капитаном. Немцы отказались признать нового капитана, углядев в передаче должности капитана по наследству нарушение Рехоботской конституции. Руфус считал, что, подвергая сомнению действия фольксрада, немцы пытаются убить двух зайцев – избежать уплаты назначенных фольксрадом налогов и взять фольксрад под свой полный контроль.

С тех пор как Рики помог Моисею вывести за город динамит, он дважды помогал Руфусу его перепрятать. Сначала динамит хранился в сарае на ферме бастера, который носил безрукавки под пиджаки, заседал в фольскраде и гонял скот в Людериц. Потом динамит, а с ним и коробки с патронами перевезли в пустыню. Руфус ничего не объяснял, но частота этих перемещений оружия натолкнула Рики на мысль, что в подполье бастеров существует раскол или назревает конфликт.

От солдат корпуса цветных немцы не требовали ночевать в казармах, зато проводили для них регулярные учения в пустыне. Командовали такими учениями средние и низшие немецкие чины. У каждого из них был свой стиль. Один был всегда пьян, другой щедро раздавал телесные наказания и отправлял на штрафные работы. Вместо ружей на учениях использовали палки. Немцы усаживались на раскладные стулья. Слева от каждого стула стоял босой бастер-слуга с опахалом из страусовых перьев, еще трое слуг держали навесы, защищающие немецкие головы от жары. Иногда рехоботское ополчение день напролет разыгрывало парад – маршировали с палкам на плечах, высоко понимая колени, мимо немцев. В другие дни - отыгрывали боевые вылазки и переход через линию фронта – ползали на брюхе, таща на спине рюкзаки набитые камнями. Еще немцы готовили бастеров к залповой стрельбе, тренируя вскидывать палки на плечо одновременно и по команде. Больше всего посмотреть на учения цветных немцев собиралось, когда бастеры отрабатывали бой на штыках и кололи друг друга палками. Рики подозревал, что немцы делают ставки.

Руфус, хоть и являлся официальным командиром корпуса цветных, на учениях не появлялся.

Эти учения были не труднее работы на железной дороге. Бастеры вокруг Рики были сплошь его ровесниками, любую свободную минуту мечтали и сплетничали. Юнцы делились на две группы. Уже после первой недели в корпусе цветных Рики понял, что сыновья зажиточных бастеров, отцы, которых занимаются торговлей или заседают в фольскраде, держатся отдельно от детей из бедных семей. Последние, как заметил Рики, после учений не спешили домой и околачивались около немецких казарм, выполняя поручения немцев, стремясь заработать. Убирались в казармах, мыли полы в госпитале, готовили еду, драили нужники, стирали одежду. Эти бастеры были вхожи не только в казармы, но и в муниципальное здание немцев. От них Рики многое узнал о расположении комнат в здании, распорядке дня чиновников, охране муниципалитета, о привычках полковника Лейтвина и его помощников. Когда и где обедают писари, и как часто полковник Лейтвин обменивается письмами с немецким губернатором в Людерице.

Рики не хотел больше ошибаться. Ему необходимо было выяснить куда именно немцы отправили захваченных в пустыне людей Витбоя. Даже на железной дороге англичане вели бумаги, Рики надеялся, что немцы не отставали от них, и в муниципалитете Рехобота он найдет отчеты о восстании Витбоя и его подавлении. Конечно, в бумагах не будет имен пленных, скорей всего, их считали по головам как скот. Но имена Рики и не нужны, ему достаточно узнать места заключения. Он обойдет их все, один за другим. И найдет Криса.

В самое жаркое время дня полковник Лейтвин и его помощники устраивали сиесту. Пили, болтали и дремали в гамаках под пальмами на заднем дворе муниципалитета. Прежде чем пробраться в кабинет Лейтвина Рики несколько дней мыл полы в коридорах муниципалитета. Древесина растрескалась, в щели лезли насекомые. Мухи облепили ставни окон на втором этаже. Кабинет Лейтвина располагался на теневой стороне. Под дверью виднелись глубокие царапины, будто она часто проседала и скребла по полу. На столе лежали бумаги с загнутыми краями, похоже, у полковника была привычка таким образом делать закладки. Стену справа от двери закрывали железные шкафы. Во дворе зазвенели стаканы, заиграл граммофон. Выдвигая один за другим железные ящики, Рики взмок и сбил дыхание. Перепись населения, бастеров, немцев, бумаги о купле продажи земли. Одни земли немцы купили у бастеров за бесценок. Другие - получили в подарок. В верхнем ящике он нашел письма Витбоя к полковнику Лейтвину и немецкую карту, на которой были помечены краали Витбоя. На месте многих Рики бывал и видел развалины. Здесь были пришитые друг к другу, промежуточные соглашения между немцами и Витбоем. Списки немецких потерь – солдатами, оружием, деньгами. Много страниц посвящены тому, как дорого немцам обошлось подавление восстания. Копии счетов торговой компании Вурманн, которая перевозила на своих судах оружие и солдат. Перегоняя скот в Людериц, Рики видел пароходы Вурманн, видел их новый огромный торговый офис. 

Рики едва не пропустил то, что искал. Два листа бумаги, были больше помяты и перепачканы пятнами чем остальные. Казалось, эти листы прошли через множество рук и в них внесли множество правок. Как Рики и предполагал, немцы считали пленных по головам. Двадцать человек захвачены группой капитана фон Гисма. Пятьдесят взяты в плен на южной границе пустыни. Сорок - на западной. Далее следовали название административных единиц в Камеруне и Тоголенде, которых Рики никогда не слышал. Он не сможет запомнить все. Пробежавшись по мятым спискам взглядом еще раз, Рики скрутил их и спрятал в карман.

Ему придется поскорей убраться из города, пока немцы не обнаружили пропажу документов.

Рики сделал шаг к двери, и она распахнулась. На пороге появился полковник Лейтвин в расстегнутом мундире. До этого момента Рики видел его несколько раз издалека. Худой, с острыми усами, узкими щелками глаз, и красной, как ошпаренное кипятком мясо, кожей.

Полковник уставился на Рики. Рики ничего не оставалось, как вытянуться в струну и щелкнуть каблуками. Он начал говорить первым, назвал свое имя, сказал, что два месяц назад записался в корпус цветных.

\- Что ты делаешь в моем кабинете? – полковник Лейтвин дернул усами.

\- Хочу сообщить о краже оружия с немецкого склада. Не хотел, чтобы меня видели бастеры, убирающие коридоры.

Полковник Лейтвин закрыл дверь, обошел Рики по широкой дуге и сел за стол.

Рики представил, как прыгает на него, бьет лицом о стол, и прокалывает ножом сонную артерию.

\- Мне нужны доказательства, - сказал полковник. – Места, где прячут оружие. Имена воров.

Рики назвал имя Моисея и бастера, носившего безрукавки под пиджаками. Он знал, член фольксрада заинтересует полковника.

\- А где оружие?

\- Спрятано в пустыне. Недалеко от сожженного крааля гереро.

Лейтвин поморщился, будто ему неприятно было вспоминать о восстании, потом достал из ящика стола медный портсигар и кинул его Рики.

\- Денег у меня сейчас нет. Убирайся.

Он не первый раз платит доносчикам, подумал Рики, ловя портсигар. По форме один в один похожий на тот, что давным-давно впихнул ему в руки похотливый немец, мечтавший посмотреть, как Рики дрочит.

Покидая здание муниципалитета, Рики чувствовал то же самое, что в четырнадцать лет убегая от похотливого немца. Отвращение. Только теперь он испытывал отвращение ко всему: к немцам, подполью бастеров, политике, к себе, глупости и верности Мари, которая заставляла ее оставаться в Африке и губить жизни своих детей.

Он не стал прощаться ни с ней, ни с детьми. Когда они спали, забрал лошадь, одеяла и запасы соленного мяса.

Некстати Рики вспомнил, как впервые выпивал вместе с Руфусом. Сразу после того, как Руфус вытащил его, свихнувшегося от жажды, из пустыни. С ними тогда было еще трое бастеров. А на утро Руфус накинулся на одного из них, обвинил в предательстве, избил и застрелил. Обмануть Руфуса будет трудно. С самого начала он слишком пристально следил за Рики. Следил, потому что хотел его выебать, но, когда узнает о его предательстве, будет с той же сосредоточенностью выслеживать и искать, чтобы убить. А он узнает, стоит только полковнику начать действовать. Руфус узнает и вычислит предателя.


	59. Мелкий бастард на жеребце альбиносе

Через Капскую колонию Рики двигался по ночам, днем прятался в горах. Держался в стороне от ферм, железной дороги, блокгаузов и торговых путей фургонов. Иногда он видел издалека немногочисленные группы бушменов, тащивших на головах свои пожитки. Кое-где сохранились сети колючей проволоки.

Через три недели Рики подобрался к границе Наталя. Железные дороги на подступах к ней больше всего страдали от нападений бурских партизан. Где-то здесь Рики закопал свои сбережения. О периоде, проведенном на железной дороге у него остались тягостные, отрывочные воспоминания. У окружавших его тогда людей, казалось, было два лица: черное и белое. Только мертвецы возвращались во снах и приобретали индивидуальные черты: старик, которого бросили умирать в вельде, мальчишка, которого застрелили, когда он пытался бежать. Все, что Рики помнил об окружающей местности сводилось к тому, что ночами было очень холодно, днем солнце слепило и подавляло. Нести на спине солнце, Рики вспомнил слова Витбоя и подумал, что они точно описывают то, что чувствует человек под принуждением. Он несет солнце на спине. Где-то сейчас на своей спине нес солнце Крис.

Когда Рики нашел долину с кривой акацией, на горизонте появился поезд. Грохочущий, подвывающий длинный состав плевался в небо черным дымом. Когда он прошел мимо, мелкие камни под ногами Рики запрыгали, в воздухе повис запах гари и железа Поезд скрылся, и Рики принялся копать.

Он копал два дня, пока ручка лопаты не треснула. Он перерыл равнину восточнее и западнее кривой акации, но денег так и не нашел. Укоротив ручку лопаты, Рики перешел через железнодорожные пути и продолжил раскопки. Продвигаясь вдоль железной дороги, он перевернул каждый камень на расстоянии мили от нее и сдался через семь дней. Деньги исчезли. Кто-то нашел их и разбогател, или Рики сошел с ума, и ему никогда не вспомнить, где он их похоронил.

Ночью Рики перечитал документы, украденные в Рехоботе, и сжег их. Последнее время он каждое утро и вечер рассматривал фотографию Согоди и читал списки сосланных военнопленных. Он выучил каждую строчку наизусть. У военнопленных не было имен, зато имена были у немцев, которые транспортировали их или получали их как товар. Имена и названия районов Рики ничего не говорили. Ему стоило поискать карту немецких колоний в кабинете полковника Лейтвина.

О Тоголенде и Камеруне он слышал от Руфуса и других бастеров. Слышал, что немцы ценят эти территории из-за плодородной почвы и дешевой рабочей силы.

Он знал, что, если хочет добраться до Камеруна и Тоголенда должен идти на север, но не знал, как долго. В Бечуаленде по дорогам скитались нищие дикари в поисках заработка. Голодные, худые, покрытые язвами, знающие пять слов по-английски. У всех у них была похожая история. Их вождь подписал договор о дружбе с англичанами. Потом англичане потребовали у вождя людей для постройки английской крепости. Когда крепость была готова, начали покупать и отбирать скот. Когда в деревне не осталось ни одной коровы или быка, ее жителям велели бросить их поля и переселиться на специально выделенные для них англичанами территории. На новом месте почва обычно оказывалась каменистой, после двух неудачных урожаев начинался голод. Покидая такие резервации, дикари готовы были работать на белых за початок кукурузы. В который раз Рики подумал, что принуждение силой гораздо честнее, правильнее и даже справедливее. Побежденный в бою может спать спокойно, пойманный в сеть обмана будет терпеть поражение каждый день, каждый день проигрывать, уступать и сдаваться.

Дикарей, ищущих работу, отлавливали черные полицейские на службе у англичан. Накидывали им веревки на шеи, мурыжили в сараях ближайшего административного центра, потом гнали на работу в медные карьеры или на плантации сахарного тростника. Несколько раз Рики наблюдал за такими колоннами. Сотню или две работников охраняли всего пять-десять черных полицейских. Никто не пытался бежать, для голодающего любая работа была лучше смерти.

В Бечуаленде Рики застал сезон дождей. К нему вернулся кашель, который мучил его на железной дороге.

Земли за Бечуалендом принадлежали португальцам. Давным-давно, помогая Марте в английских концентрационных лагерях, Рики слушал разговоры английских журналистов. Кроме рассуждений о судьбе Джемисона и вине Родса, они возмущались международными сделками и подлым сговором англичан и немцев. С момента основания Трансвааля и Оранжевой немцы разыгрывали из себя друзей буров, возили им технику и оружие. Но когда Португалия обанкротилась, немцы договорились с Англией о разделе ее африканских колоний. В обмен на часть африканских колоний обанкротившейся Португалии Германия обещала Англии не поддерживать буров. Англичане умудрялись продавать территории, которые им даже не принадлежали.

Когда Рики проходил по португальским землям, народ овамбо поднял восстание. Говорили, португальцы послали уничтожить овамбо черных полицейских из враждебного им племени.

Первая из плантаций в списке Рики, на которую сослали пленных людей Витбоя, была в Камеруне. Он решил перестать прятаться и начать собирать слухи и информацию.

Первый пост из черных и немецких камерунских полицейских Рики помогли пройти его рехоботские документы. Но везение скоро закончилось. Вторым патрулем, задержавшим Рики, командовал лопоухий коротконогий немец. Пока его солдаты проверяли документы Рики, он заглянул в рот и приценился к его лошади. Видимо, решил, что легко найдет на нее покупателя, потому что приказал отвести Рики в тюрьму. Низкий, тесный сарай посреди поселка с единственной улицей. Восточной стеной тюремный сарай примыкал к немецким конюшням. Лошадь Рики привязали во дворе. На следующее утро ее забрал бедно одетый белый фермер.

Рики продержали взаперти три дня. Вместе с ним в сарае сидели пятеро негров. Голые, плешивые и грязные. За три дня им один раз принесли хлеб. Три раза - воду. Мочились заключенные в северном углу сарая на поросшую лишайником стену.

Когда Рики вытащили на улицу, его одежда так сильно воняла, что он не сопротивлялся, когда у него отобрали пиджак и сапоги. Он остался равнодушным, когда лопоухий коротконогий немец объяснил ему, что документы его потерялись, и вздохнул с облегчением от того, что у него не отобрали фотографию Согоди.

В полдень Рики толкнули в группу из ста негров. Большинство из них пришли в поисках работы. Но были в строю и негры в наручниках. Беглые работники и воры. Рики оставалось только радоваться, что на него не напялили наручники. Видно, его молчание и покорность убедили немцев, что он безопасен. Сопровождали негров восемь конных полицейских. Рики мог бы легко сбежать, но пока не видел в этом смысла.

Через три дня их привели на плантацию масляной пальмы. Похожая плантация была у Барта в Оранжевой республике. Немецкая плантация в Камеруне была в двадцать раз ее больше и по размерам напоминала скотоводческую бурскую ферму времен до большого переселения - чтобы обойти ее пешком потребовалось бы несколько дней. Барт покупал прессы для выжимки масла у немцев, здесь похожие машины стояли накрытые навесами через каждые три мили.

Прежде чем разогнать вновь прибывших рабочих по баракам, их посадили на землю во дворе перед особняком хозяина плантации. Здесь они прождали, не сходя с места, без еды и воды, целую ночь и день, прежде чем пришел доктор и сделал всем прививки от оспы.

Присматривали за черными рабочими такие же черные. За работу отряда Рики отвечал черный в сапогах и с двумя хлыстами за поясом: длинным и коротким. Раздражительный и сварливый, коротким хлыстом он целый день лупил по рукам, задницам и спинам работников, когда ему казалось, что они неправильно снимают, складывают плоды или двигаются слишком медленно. Длинный - берег для порок, которые здесь было принято откладывать на субботний вечер.

Очень скоро Рики понял, что избежать короткого хлыста невозможно, а вот на порку длинным - нарываются только законченные идиоты. На десятый день своего пребывания на плантации он увидел, как пресс раздавил рабочему руку. Пока полеченный был без сознания, трое надсмотрщиков решили, что лечить черного без руки слишком хлопотно и дорого, и застрелили его. В ночь после убийства калеки, Рики снилось, что его как Согоди закопали и оставили на съедение грызунам. Просыпаясь, он помнил, как натягивалась и трещала его кожа под зубами крыс.

Вечерами Рики околачивался около хозяйского особняка. Владельцем плантации был улыбчивый, общительный немец. У него часто гостили люди из администрации, полиции и торговых компаний. Рики не понимал немецкого. Но иногда на плантацию заглядывал английский журналист, и тогда в доме разговаривали на английском. Речь неизменно шла о деньгах. Тоголенд называли самой доходной немецкой колонией. Но даже прибыли Тоголенда не могли покрыть затраты на подавление восстания Витбоя и гереро. Владелец плантации считал, что выгоднее было совсем отказаться от Юго-Западной Африки, чем ради подавления восстания превращать торговые суда компании «Вурманн» в военные и использовать их для перевозки оружия и солдат, останавливая поставки африканского скота, каучука и хлопка в Германию. Говорили, война против героро и Витбоя обошлась немецкому кайзеру Вильгельму в миллионы марок. Английский журналист с азартом рассуждал о перспективах железной дороги: как в только в Тоголенде закончат строительство железнодорожного узла, соединяющего колонии с Европой, железнодорожные перевозки станут серьезным конкурентом морским перевозкам «Вурманн».

Эти разговоры помогли Рики составить представление о размерах Камеруна и Тоголенда, их управлении, главных городах, делении на районы, торговых путях и товаре, который по ним вывозился.

Гостиная плантатора в Камеруне во многом была похожа на гостиную ван Райнбергов в Капе. Даже сигары гости немца и отца Рики курили одинаковые – португальские. Рики попытался посчитать сколько лет прошло, с тех пор как он с отцом и Норманом покинул Кап ради лучшей, жизни и запутался. Ему казалось прошла целая вечность. Он изменился, мир изменился. Между тогда и сейчас лежало две войны. Или три, если считать восстание Витбоя? Теперь буры растоптаны, их место заняли другие люди. Другие люди, как и они, одурманивают себя мечтами о богатстве и процветании.

Рики ушел с плантации через месяц, получив новые документы и захватив с собой подзорную трубу хозяина и сапоги надсмотрщика с двумя хлыстами.

***

В отличие от англичан немцы не сгоняли черных с плодородных земель. Вместо этого они обязали их выращивать хлопок и скупали весь урожай по ничтожно низким ценам. Потому большая хлопковая плантация, на которую сослали группу пленных людей Витбоя, соседствовала с деревней дикарей, где у каждой семьи было свое маленькое хлопковое поле.

Плантация лежала у подножия поросших вьюнком и красными цветами гор. На вершине гор свили гнезда орлы, в норах на склонах жили лисицы и зайцы. Рики ловил их, развесив около нор сети из вьюнка. Сети напоминали колючую проволоку.

Две недели он наблюдал за плантацией в подзорную трубу. Восемьдесят негров от мальчишек до стариков. Двадцать белых надсмотрщиков, одетых как охотники за слоновой костью. Субботние порки, небольшая часовня для черных, где по воскресеньям им проповедовал черный лысый пастор.

Издалека было трудно различить лица людей. Но за две недели Рики изучил походки и повадки всех негров и мог поклясться, что Криса среди них нет. Звезды, на которые он смотрел бессонными ночами, твердили ему, что он ошибается. Прошло слишком много времени, воспоминания, которые лелеял Рики, устарели и превратились в иллюзии. Крис изменился. Его изменили мтабела, война, плен, восстание Витбоя, пустыня, рабство. Не может быть, чтобы его привычки и движения остались такими, какими их запомнил Рики.

Ему придется заглянуть в лицо каждому негру на плантации. Рики решил, что легче всего приблизиться к ним ночью, когда плантацию охраняют трое белых и трое черных. У охранников были лошади, но вместо того, чтобы объезжать на них плантацию, они все две недели, что Рики за ними наблюдал, ночами играли в карты и пили вино.

Для похода на плантацию он выбрал лунную, теплую ночь, когда рабочие легли спать около бараков. Вблизи хлопковые поля пахли навозом и казались бескрайними. Но за две недели наблюдений Рики так хорошо их рассмотрел, что нарисовал бы их карту даже с закрытыми глазами. Между высокими кустами тянулась паутина. На мягкой земле под ноги не попадался ни один камень. Хозяйский дом выделялся темным пятном на фоне лунного, звездного неба. Негры у барака ворочались, чесались и кашляли. Одни кутались в дырявые одеяла, у других на груди блестел пот. Мальчишка лет пятнадцати сосал во сне палец. Старик с бородой до пупка открыл глаза, когда Рики склонился над ним, кивнул ему и снова заснул.

Криса на плантации не было. Это разочаровывало и тревожило. Прежде чем уйти и двигаться дальше, Рики решил поговорить с местным пастором и расспросить его о сосланных в Камерун из Юго-Западной Африки пленных.

Лысый черный пастор приезжал на плантацию каждое воскресное утро и уезжал ранним вечером. В телегу он запрягал худую кобылу и охаживал ее бока кнутом весь путь от хлопковой плантации до деревни, жители которой возделывали маленькие хлопковые поля. Рики перехватил пастора посередине пути, между закатом и темнотой, в милях пяти от плантации.

Пастор был пьян и улыбчив. Хорошо говорил на немецком и английском. Он вырос в Тоголенде, учился в его портовой столице Ломе в немецкой школе для черных, в Камерун приехал десять лет назад и все последние годы прожил на одном месте. Особенно тяжелым выдался в Камеруне год эпидемии оспы, вздохнул пастор, тяжелым для людей и для хлопка. Он спросил Рики, получил ли он прививку от оспы, и сказал, что раньше немцы делали ее только белым, но после эпидемии делают и черным.

Рики слушал его полчаса или час, прежде чем спросил про пленных. Да, кивнул пастор, полтора года назад на плантацию привезли ссыльных из Юго-Западной Африки. Все худые, измученные, слабые. От работы на свежем воздухе они быстро поправились и окрепли. Но потом случилась блядская оспа, никто из ссыльных ее не пережил.

Рики попытался представить, что он делал, когда люди Витбоя умирали от оспы в Камеруне. Трахался в Руфусом? Перегонял скот для «Вурманн»? Помог Моисею увезти оружие с базара? Записался в немецкий корпус цветных? Бесполезно. Все, что было раньше, произошло как будто не с ним. Люди, хорошие, плохие, интересные, появлялись в его жизни и тут же исчезали. Умирали, отворачивались от него, или он отворачивался от них.

Пастор хорошо знал Тоголенд и охотно объяснил Рики, как добраться до других плантаций из списка Лейтвина. С энтузиазмом рассказал об открытом в Ломе колледже для дикарей, где их учат выращивать хлопок по американским технологиям, чтобы повысить производительность труда. А с ней и вывоз хлопка в Германию, мысленно закончил Рики. Размахивая руками и вставая на носочки, пастор рассказал Рики о беспроводном телеграфе. Ты должен обязательно увидеть радиостанцию в Камино, настаивал он, сжимая плечо Рики.

Как так получилось, думал Рики, слушая его болтовню, что старый лысый черный пастор, родившийся и всю жизнь проживший в Африке, сохранил восхищение цивилизацией, а Виктор, воспитанный этой цивилизацией, по прибытию в Рехобот полностью утратил способность восхищаться.

Всю ночь после разговора с пастором Рики не мог уснуть.

Что если Крис был здесь, на этой плантации, и умер от оспы?

Если Крис мертв… Нет, запретил себе об этом думать, он должен идти вперед, осмотреть остальные плантации из списка и отыскать всех пленных. Ему ничего не остается кроме как продолжать двигаться вперед в одиночестве и темноте. Всю свою жизнь он барахтался в темноте, беспомощный и одинокий. Возможно, Криса никогда не существовало, и Рики выдумал его, как и свои идеалы, чтобы спастись от сдавливающих его со всех сторон темноты и одиночества. Или Крис существовал, но был совсем не тем человеком, которого Рики в нем видел. Занятый схваткой со своими страхами, возможно, он не сумел рассмотреть за своими иллюзиями настоящего Криса.

***

Рики вошел в Тоголенд на юге. Первым, что он увидел стал отряд черных рабочих выкорчевывающих камни на дороге, выравнивающих и расширяющих ее. Рядом с дорогой стояли таблички с надписями, запрещающими перегонять по новой дороге быков.

Около столицы Ломе полным ходом шло строительство железнодорожной развилки, которая должна была соединить железные дороги немецкой Африки с Европой. Двигаясь от Ломе на север, Рики прошел мимо Камино. Над каменными домами белых, хибарами негров, рядами пальм и маленькими полями небо покрывала сетка из проводов, похожая на колючую проволоку. Только птицы не застревали в ней, а вили гнезда на столбах.

Недалеко от Камино, из которого по словам лысого пастора, можно было говорить со всем миром, лежал поселок Атакампа. Со всех сторон его окружали каучуковые деревья. В их мелких листьях метались птицы, на стволах висели глиняные миски для сбора сока. Днем и ночью босые женщины меняли кувшины. Переполненные латексом ведра ближе к вечеру забирали черные полицейские. В Атакампе их было десять, командовали ими трое немецких солдат. Управлял провинцией немец с гладко выбритым лицом и прыщавой шеей. Местные говорили о нем с уважением и подшучивали над его страстью к утиной охоте.

Молодых мужчин в Атакпаме было мало. Многих запорол до смерти прошлый управляющий провинцией, Шмидт. Все началось с тринадцатилетней девочки Аджаро Някуда. Шмидт поймал ее на контрабанде каучука, запер в подвале своего дома и два месяца насиловал. Ровно столько времени понадобилось братьям Аджаро, чтобы поднять восстание и привести всех мужчин Атакпаме к дому Шмидта. Шмидт подавил бунт, вызвав отряд полиции из Камино. Выживших бунтовщиков запорол насмерть во дворе своего дома. В том числе двоих из трех братьев Аджаро. Благодаря докладу немецкого миссионера о жестокости Шмидта в Ломе, губернатор немецкого Тоголенда снял Шмидта с должности и отправил домой, в Германию.

Говорили, когда Шмидт уехал, Аджаро родила мальчика. Бастарда. Она утопила его в корыте для свиней. Так же мать Криса пыталась убить ребенка, который появился на свет в результате насилия.

Местные действительно промышляли контрабандой каучука. Вместо того, чтобы отдавать все ведра с латексом полицейским Атакпаме, они прятали треть и отвозили на продажу в Камерун.

***

Черный мальчишка на белом жеребце альбиносе. Щуплый, подвижный и любопытный, ехал рядом с белым и что-то рассказывал ему, размахивая руками. Вдвоем они возвращались с ночной охоты, к седлам были подвешены убитые газели. Небо побелело, когда черный мальчик и белый въехали на хлопковую плантацию. Землю здесь покрывали низкие бурые кусты. Каменный дом хозяина окружали высокие пальмы. Черные надсмотрщики плантации носили рубашки и ботинки, рабочие - набедренные повязки или короткие протертые штаны.

У первых кустов черный мальчишка соскочил на землю и взял своего альбиноса под уздцы. Остановившись около надсмотрщика, мальчишка махнул рукой на север, что-то рассказывая и улыбаясь. Мальчишка был бастардом, росшим в доме белого. Таких детей Рики мог легко распознать по поведению – они свободно общаются с белыми и черными, относятся одинаково свысока к надсмотрщикам и рабам, они самоуверенны, горды и считают себя особенными. Давным-давно Рики и сам был таким. Белый, охотившийся с мелким бастардом плантации Тоголенда, был его отцом или братом – шляпа скрыла его лицо, и не позволила Рики определить возраст.

Переговорив с надсмотрщиком-негром, мелкий бастард двинулся между кустов. Судя по тому, как он на ходу сбивал листья и крутил головой, его переполняла энергия. Бастард остановился около одного полуголого рабочего и присел около другого, чтобы рассмотреть пойманную им змею. Суетливо потянулся к ней, неуклюже ухватил за хвост. Змея выкрутилась из рук мальчишки-бастарда и шлепнулась на землю. Негр рядом с мальчиком наступил на змею и ловко поднял скользкое тело двумя руками, словно показывал, что нужно делать. Мальчишка-бастард радостно закивал и снова попробовал взять змею. Спину негра-змеелова покрывали шрамы. Спирали, полосы, бугры, впадины, широкие, узкие, темные и почти светлые.

Рики убрал подзорную трубу от лица и вытер стекавший на глаза пот. То ли от жары, то ли от постоянной бессонницы сердце мерзко заухало в ушах. Мальчишка возился со змеей и смеялся. Негр со шрамами повернулся, и Рики увидел его обезображенную шрамами грудь. Неровное пятно, полукруг под солнечным сплетением. Издалека негр казался таким худым – крупные плечевые и локтевые суставы подчеркивали высушенные мышцы, - что Рики не сразу узнал шрамы.

Рабочим на хлопковой плантации брили головы, чтобы не разводить вшей. Наверное, и прививки от оспы им сделали. Рики смотрел на Криса и ничего не чувствовал. Крис двигался медленнее и был ниже ростом, чем Рики помнил. В нем было больше общего с людьми, копошившимися рядом в земле, чем с воспоминаниями Рики.

Красная птица над головой Рики уронила перо. Муравьи облепили его ноги. Кусты вокруг него пищали, жужжали и щелкали жизнью. Пожирая облака, солнце заползло в центр неба, и как слизняк заскользило вниз. У Рики был мех с водой, но он ни разу не прикоснулся к нему до вечера.

Хлопковые поля занимали площадь в несколько десятков миль. Около белого дома блестело водой маленькое искусственное озеро. Мальчишка-бастард и его белый родственник обедали на веранде за столом с белоснежной скатертью. Тарелки перед ними менял черный мальчишка в белых хлопковых перчатках. Еще один белый толстяк курил в гамаке между домом и конюшней. Насколько Рики смог рассмотреть, под навесом конюшни пряли ушами не меньше двадцати лошадей. Чуть дальше стояли пристройки с инструментами и машинами для обработки хлопка.

На плантации было тридцать черных надсмотрщиков, но только семерых из них вооружили ружьями. Этих семерых легко было отличить по шляпам, которых не было у остальных надсмотрщиков. Собирали хлопок и сворачивали его в тюки около двухсот полуголых рабов. От десятилетних детей до стариков. Крис работал в поле. За весь день он разговаривал только с мальчишкой-бастардом. Когда солнце вгрызлось в крышу белого дома, Крис выпил кувшин воды, сел под пальмой и замер. Он не двигался, пока над его головой солнце разыгрывало закат - резало небо красными лезвиями, хлестало синими плетьми и заплевывало темными пятнами. А когда солнце исчезло, и на веранде белого дома зажглись факелы, темнота скрыла Криса от Рики, оставив его наедине с шумом крови в ушах. Невыносимо давящим и заглушающим все звуки вокруг.

Тяжело вздохнув, Рики выпрямился и направился к плантации. Поджигая хлопковый куст, он думал о мальчишке-бастарде. Наверное, ночное нападение покажется ему трусливой подлостью, как когда-то казалось Рики нападение Отиса и ван Хорка на ферму Стюартов.

С каждым шагом Рики двигался все быстрее. Он обходил поле, поджигая один куст за другим, пока огненная кривая линия не растянулась на милю по южному краю плантации. Налетел ночной ветер и, заигрывая с пламенем, погнал его к дому. Рики шел за огнем, не чувствуя искр на коже и не обращая внимание на слезящиеся от дыма глаза. В пляске и судорогах огня чудилось что-то беспечное, безумное и освобождающее. Чем больше кустов вспыхивало, тем громче становился треск и выше поднимался дым. Вскоре закричали люди, заржали лошади. Рики пригнулся и побежал к конюшням. Ночь стала оранжевой, тени огромными и подвижными. Из-под прикрытия кустов, Рики перебрался под пальмы. Мимо промчались вооруженные ружьями надсмотрщики, даже ночью они не снимали шляпы. На веранде белого дома мальчишка-бастард зачаровано следил за набирающим силу пожаром.

Рики не ошибся – в конюшне было двадцати семь лошадей. Отогнав альбиноса и не желая связываться с жеребцами, боясь наткнуться на строптивого, Рики выбрал двух крупных кобыл. Выбирал по комплекции, зная, что старые клячи не бывают крупными. Накинув кобылам на головы уздечки, он отказался от седел. Перед тем как покинуть конюшню, обыскал и ощупал ее полки, стены и углы в поисках ружей, но ничего не нашел.

С южной половины поля пожар перекинулся на западную. Ветер поменялся, огонь рванул вверх, облизал небо и захрустел травой. Добрался до пальм, оторвал верхние ветки и бросил их на землю. Двое негров в набедренных повязках отскочили от падающих пылающих веток и застыли на месте. Даже во время пожара, они не пытались убежать.

Рики не сомневался, что найдет Криса там, где видел его в подзорную трубу на закате. Неподвижность Криса поможет Рики его найти. Неподвижность предсказуемая и поэтому неправильная и уродливая.

Лошади за спиной Рики пугались огня, вставали на дыбы, ржали и рвались в разные стороны. В любой момент они могли привлечь ненужное внимание. Пока надсмотрщики носились по горящему полю, пытаясь спасти как можно больше хлопковых кустов, но скоро кто-то из них догадается, что пожар возник не случайно, и тот, кто поджег поля, мог проникнуть на плантацию.

Сбоку подлетел старик в набедренной повязке и врезался в одну из кобыл. Свалившись на землю старик во все глаза таращился на Рики, но кричать не стал. Рики необходимо было как можно скорей найти Криса.

Но одно дело наблюдать за плантацией в подзорную трубу, другое – сориентироваться на месте. С трудом удерживая лошадей, Рики путал направление и ошибался. Мотаясь между пальмами и хлопковым полем, он заметил, что один из рабов напал на надсмотрщика и пытается забрать у него ружье.

Рики увидел Криса, когда свет пожара коснулся его шрамов. Не мигая, Крис смотрел, как огонь пожирает пальму. За спиной Рики раздался выстрел – то ли надсмотрщик, то ли раб завладел ружьем. Крис повернул голову на шум и встретился взглядом с Рики. Он не пошевелился, не изменился в лице. Смотрел, будто не узнавал. Рики показалось, что еще немного и больная, уродливая неподвижность Криса заразит и его. Рики рванулся вперед, таща за собой лошадей. Он успел сделать два шага, когда совсем рядом громыхнул новый выстрел, и Крис упал. За спиной Рики кто-то кричал и ругался. Между ним и Крисом промчались двое негров-рабов. Сполохи пожара, мечущиеся тени и люди не позволили Рики определить откуда и в кого стреляли. Рискуя стать легкой мишенью, он упал на колени около Криса. Пуля прошла под ключицей и вышла над лопаткой. Со второй попытки Рики закинул Криса на спину лошади – вторую клячу пришлось отпустить.

Он устроился верхом рядом с Крисом, чувствуя его кровь на руках и губах, вжал пятки в бока лошади. Дал кобыле и себе время привыкнуть друг к другу, шагая под пальмами, а потом толкнул ее сквозь огонь. Существовал единственный короткий путь с плантаций. Южная часть поля уже догорела, теперь здесь было больше дыма и золы, чем огня. Рики не позволил лошади струсить и развернуться, провел ее по обуглившимся хлопковым кустам, через слепящий, разъедающий носоглотку дым и пустил в галоп на пустоши.

Когда плантация скрылась из вида, Рики остановился. Убедившись, что их никто не преследует, он обнял Криса вокруг груди. На плантации он перекинул его животом через спину лошади, теперь – посадил перед собой. Несмотря на худобу, которая бросилась Рики в глаза днем, Крис оказался тяжелым. Облокачивая его на себя, Рики чувствовал тепло его тела. Уложив голову Криса себе на плечо, Рики заглянул ему в лицо - губы плотно сжаты, зрачки прыгают под полуприкрытыми веками – и осмотрел слабо кровоточащие раны. Разорвав свою рубашку, он кое-как прижал входное и выходное отверстия от пули на теле Криса. Больше он ничего не мог сделать, пока они не окажутся в безопасности.

В Бечуаленде и Тоголенде Рики привык прятаться в горах. Английские и немецкие патрули обычно не забирались высоко, опасаясь засады. В свете луны горы на горизонте выглядели черной трещиной в звездном небе. Рики пустил лошадь рысью, рассчитывая достичь гор, прежде чем солнце вылупится из земли.

Когда солнце выплюнуло в небо серый свет, предшествующий рассвету, Крис застонал, а лошадь споткнулась на пологом склоне. Нижнюю часть склона покрывала высокая трава. Над ней крутились дымчатые бабочки и жуки с блестящими металлом крыльям. Выше по склону начинался густой лес. Рики направил лошадь под кроны деревьев, тени опутали его руки и коснулись лица Криса. С каждым шагом деревья становились все выше. На рассвете влага быстро испарялась, и в лесу витал запах плесени.

От того, как приятно тело Криса давило на грудь, Рики чувствовал головокружение. А может, виной головокружения были ночное напряжение, усталость и голод. Не позволяя себе вздохнуть полной грудью, будто это могло причинить Крису боль, Рики двигался на звук похожий на удары дождя по камням. Он надеялся, что этот звук выведет его к воде, хотя похожий шум могли издавать тысячи термитов, пожирающих листья.

Водопад показался за деревьями и ослепил привыкшего к тени леса Рики своим сиянием.

Вода падала с черного карниза и по пути превращалась в дым. Семь футов белой, блестящей на солнце пыли напомнили Рики рассказы Карла о снеге. Внизу вода лупила по большому зеленому, лоснящемуся мокрым мхом камню и собиралась в озеро. На его поверхности крутились травинки и птичьи перья.

Рики опустил бессознательного Криса в траву на границе тени и света.

Нужно найти еду: поймать черепаху, опустошить птичьи гнезда, сделать рогатку, смастерить капкан, проверить нет ли в воде на камнях моллюсков. Собрать мох, развести костер. Рики думал о тысячи мелочей, промывая раны Криса. Касаясь его кожи. Крис не был горячим, дышал ровно как спящий. Только зрачки под веками бегали быстро, беспокойно, тревожно.

Он изменился. Черты лица загрубели, подбородок стал шире и массивнее, нос больше не был прямым и тонким - переносицу много раз ломали. Из-за шрамов шея казалась короче. Кожу под подбородком срывали несколько раз, новая нарастала слоями и скручивалась жгутами. Местами бугристая и толстая, местами тонкая и морщинистая. Через такую кожу не прорастет щетина. Около пупка у Криса появился шрам, длиной с мизинец Рики. Почти белый на темной коже. Оборванные короткие штаны Криса были такими изношенными и протертыми, что истончившаяся ткань облепила бедрам и гениталиям, как мокрая. На коленях кожа у Криса загрубела и посерела. Ноготь на большом пальце его левой ноги почернел от удара.

Рики поспешно стряхнул муравья забравшегося на голень Криса. Отогнал мух, круживших над его раной, лицом и полураскрытой ладонью. Глядя на синие жгуты вен оплетающие запястья Криса, Рики сглотнул.

Они не виделись больше пяти лет. Сколько людей умерли за эти пять лет? Сколько народов были побеждены, растоптаны, уничтожены? Не каждый человек доживает до пяти. Пять лет – это половина сознательной жизни Рики. Между ним и Крисом лежала целая жизнь.

Несмотря на яркий солнечный день Рики начал стучать зубами. Он как будто чего-то боялся.


	60. Атакора

Слипшиеся ресницы Криса дрогнули. Шрамы на шее вздулись, когда он повернул голову к воде, потом в сторону леса. Наконец он посмотрел на Рики. Расширенные в тени зрачки были темнее затянутого тучами ночного неба - ничего черней Рики в своей жизни не видел. Ему показалось, что брызги водопада осели холодом у него на загривке, показалось, что краем глаза он, увидел, как солнечные лучи обрели плоть и превратились в копья. Он смотрел на Криса, Крис смотрел на него. Они оба не двигались и задерживали дыхание.

\- Я думал ты умер, - прошептал Крис. В изгибе его губ мелькнуло что-то удивительно знакомое и долгожданное.

\- Я тоже, думал, что умер.

Не отдавая себе в этом отчета, Рики подражал его шепоту и неподвижности. Моргнул за ним, увидел морщины в уголках его глаз, почувствовал точно такие же у себя. Улыбка не коснулась губ Криса, и Рики тоже не посмел улыбнуться. Лишь дернул как он уголком губ и зажмурился, как зажмурился Крис, когда попытался сесть. Глубоко вздохнув, Крис осмотрел рану на плече и ощупал кожу вокруг. Пока Крис искал выходное отверстие от пули, Рики заметил, что мизинец и безымянный на его правой руке не сгибаются.

\- У тебя есть нож? – прохрипел Крис.

Он перевернулся на бок, сгреб в кучу ветки и потянулся к камням, ища подходящие, чтобы высечь искру. Рики развел костер за него и помог ему сесть, поддерживая сзади за плечи. Когда Крис прижег раскаленным железом входное отверстие от пули, Рики на короткий миг прижался губами к его затылку. В носу закрутило от запаха паленной кожи. Выдохнув одновременно с Крисом, Рики смотрел, как он снова погружает лезвие в огонь.

\- Поможешь? Сам я не дотянусь, – за две короткие фразы голос Криса дважды изменился. Хрип, шипение. Шрамы на шее указывали на повреждении гортани.

Крис хотел, чтобы Рики прижег отверстие от пули на его спине. Прижечь рану лучший способ избежать заражения. Вот только Рики казалось, что ожогов на теле Криса и без того слишком много. Невыносимо много ран и ожогов. Слезы выступили у Рики на глазах, когда он прижал лезвие к коже Криса. Края раны задымились и почернели. Рики казалось, Крис восстанавливал дыхание целую вечность. Он был очень слаб. Боль от ожога вымотала его, и он начал дрожать. Когда Крис повел плечами, Рики уложил его на бок и накрыл своим одеялом. Метнувшись к реке, он принес воды и смотрел, как извиваются шрамы на шее Криса, когда он пьет.

\- Пойду поищу нам еду, - Рики взял нож.

\- Иди.

Нагретый костром воздух дрожал и расслаивался вокруг Криса. Водопад шипел и рассыпался в пар. Лошадь щипала траву, отмахиваясь хвостом от мух.

В лесу пахло гнилыми ветками и раздавленными фруктами. Рики слышал вдали крик куропатки - «пумпуру, пумпуру». Слышал кудахтанье, похожее на куриное. Скорей всего, его издавал пересмешник, подражающий домашней птице. Не желая тратить время на охоту и стремясь поскорей вернуться к Крису, Рики искал птичьи гнезда и ворошил ногами корни, высматривая черепах. Чтобы восстановить силы Крису понадобятся мясо и яйца. На худой конец сгодятся сытные черные ягоды, которые любят слоны.

В стволе акации Рики нашел дупло, замазанное глиной. В верхней правой части замазки виднелось маленькое отверстие, похожее на пулевое. Через такие отверстия самцы красноклювых токо обычно подкармливали своих запертых на период беременности самок. Прижав ухо рядом с дуплом, Рики прислушался к возне внутри. Если повезет, самка токо успела растолстеть в своем заточении. Если повезет, он достанет не только беременную толстую самку, но и пару ее яиц. Рики расширил пальцами отверстие в глиняной замазке и засунул руку в дупло. В ладонь толкнулось сначала пушистое, потом острое. Сжав кулак, Рики схватил самку за голову, вытащил из дупла и свернул ей шею. В дупле осталась куча перьев, но ни одного яйца.

Пока Рики ощипывал и жарил птицу, Крис спал. Солнце сбежало из леса и гор, не тронув небо закатом - сгинуло в одном из ущелий или утонуло в кронах деревьев как в тучах. В сумерках к вечернему скрипу цикад присоединилось кваканье лягушки.

Крис ел плохо. За ужином ни он, ни Рики не произнесли ни слова. У обоих слезились глаза от дыма костра, руки блестели от жира. Пару раз в лесу пронзительно визжали птицы. Где-то далеко смеялась гиена. После еды Рики собрал траву, скрутил ее и положил Крису под голову. Крис приподнял одеяло. У них оно было одно на двоих. Ночь нельзя было назвать холодной. Ветер свистел в вершинах гор, терялся в ветках деревьев и не дотягивался до земли. Но от водопада веяло сыростью так отчетливо, что у Рики ломило челюсти. Почему-то он не осмелился лечь лицом к Крису, повернувшись к нему спиной, согнул, потом вытянул ноги. Коснулся Криса плечом, толкнулся стопой в его голень и замер. От Криса пахло потом, кровью, мясом и пожаром. С каждым вдохом камни все сильнее врезались в бок Рики. Точно так же - спина к груди - он спал с Виктором в холодные ночи на пути из Кейптауна в Рехобот. С тех пор как Рики ушел из Рехобота, он впервые вспоминал Мари и ее детей. Откуда вдруг взялось странное, тянущее чувство потери, будто он только сейчас простился с ними?

Звезды спрятались за широкими листьями деревьев. В темноте гул водопада превратился в гул поезда. Дыхание Криса выровнялось и стало едва слышным. Когда Крис толкнул его локтем в спину, Рики понял, что Крис заснул.

***

Рики проснулся один. Крис сидел на корточках у воды. Вокруг него парил белый туман брызг и росли белые цветы с узкими, величиной с ноготь, бутонами. Где-то Рики слышал, что эти цветы цветут всего два дня. Крис сполоснул лицо и прополоскал горло.

Выбравшись из-под одеяла, Рики подошел и присел рядом с Крисом. Крис повернулся – заглянул в глаза Рики, скользнул взглядом по его взъерошенным волосам и бороде, проследил за движением его протянутых к воде рук. Зрачки его метались, словно он спал или читал.

\- Нужно осмотреться, - просипел Крис и кивнул на горы.

Хорошо бы было позавтракать, залезть по шею в холодную воду и смыть запах пожара, который они тащат за собой с хлопковых плантаций, подумал Рики. А еще после ранения, Крису следовало меньше двигаться и больше отдыхать.

Но Крис хотел выяснить, где он, и оценить ситуацию. Он не задавал вопросов. Ни о том, что произошло на хлопковой плантации, ни как Рики его нашел. Плен приучил его быстро смиряться с переменами. Рики наполнил мех водой и пошел за Крисом в горы. Он не спешил. Держался удивительно ровно для раненого человека. Иногда он слегка наклонял голову к плечу, будто прислушивался. От постоянной работы на солнце у него шелушились плечи и лопатки, пересушенная кожа на пояснице и локтях морщилась. Несмотря на ранение и худобу Крис оказался очень крепким и выносливым. Не сбил дыхание, придерживался одного темпа, преграды на пути не обходил, переступал. Не останавливался. За несколько часов ни разу не попросил воды. Оборачивался только, если под сапогами Рики громко ломалась ветка или, если его шаги затихали.

Солнце взлетело и село на верхние ветки деревьев. Между корней деревьев бегали крысы. Там, где много крыс, должно быть много охотящихся на них змей, подумал Рики. Тропа резко пошла вверх, деревья стали тоньше, под ноги легли, подобно брошенным друг на друга циновкам, большие, плоские камни.

Крис перешагнул через цепочку черных муравьев. Таща на спинах добычу, они шли строем по четверо в ряд. Когда Рики было лет шесть, Норман водил его посмотреть, как черные муравьи разоряют похожий на стог сена термитник. У муравьев есть командиры, сказал Норман, они первыми идут в бой, желваками хватают термитов и впрыскивают в них яд, похожий на хлороформ. Назад в муравейник командиры черных муравьев тоже идут впереди, а их подчиненные тащат за ними оглушенных хлороформом термитов. Поход черных муравьев похож на захват рабов, сказал Норман, с той лишь разницей, что муравьи жрут своих пленных, а не заставляют работать. Если разрушить муравейник, в нем всегда полно голов и панцирей термитов. Еще Норман показал Рики, что без командиров рядовые муравьи полностью лишены способности ориентироваться в пространстве. Насыпав горку земли, он разделил строй муравьев. Идущие впереди продолжили семенить за командирами. Муравьи, отрезанные от командиров земляным валом, растерялись и застыли на месте. Норман сказал, что эти потерянные муравьи никогда сами не найдут дорогу домой, в родной муравейник, повернут назад и вернутся на место набега, в термитник.

Иногда Крис задерживался около деревьев, скреб или срывал кору. Один раз он свернул с тропы в заросли и сломал полый внутри стебель, похожий на стебель сахарного тростника, из которого Рики сделал свою первую опиумную трубку. Рядом с тростником росли кусты с покрытыми пушком листьями. От прикосновения к ним руки Криса покрылись красными полосами.

Когда солнце переползло зенит, а облака нависли над лесом как москитная сетка над кроватью, они вышли на вершину. Деревья поредели, на макушке горы уступили место короткой, но густой траве. Покрытые лесами горы тянулись с востока на юго-запад. От горизонта до горизонта. Под напором ветра кроны деревьев на склонах ходили волнами. Хребты на горизонте напоминали спины китов. Пологие, с плавными линиями. По сравнению с Драконьими горами и Столовой горой Кейптауна горы, пересекающие Тоголенд, были невысокими. Сплошь покрытые зеленью. С влажным мягким климатом - даже послеобеденная жара на вершине ласкала тело.

Крис присел на камень. Его грудь блестела от пота. Из раны в плече потекла тонкая струйка крови. Он не замечал ее, пока не перехватил взгляд Рики.

\- Потом прижжём, - выдохнул Крис тише ветра.

Рики кивнул и передал ему мех с водой.

Далеко внизу лежала деревня. Сверху невозможно было понять тростниковые у ее хижин крыши или жестяные, выращивают на ее полях хлопок или табак. На равнине западнее деревни стадо зебр обходило по широкой дуге мертвого слона. Во время великого исхода Геррит притащил Норману и Рики вкусный кусок мяса слона и рассказал, что, туша пролежала два дня на солнце, но толстая шкура слона не позволила ему испортится.

Солнце стекало по небу к земле как масло. Блестящие лучи таяли на затылке и плечах Криса. Рики проследил за взглядом Криса. В футах ста ниже от них по склону среди зелени мелькнули, пропали и снова показались желто-белые спины бонго. Убить такого и мяса хватит надолго. А шкурой можно укрываться, когда одеяло Рики прохудится и рассыплется.

Потеряв интерес к бонго, Крис покрутил в руках трубку и достал из кармана колючки. Когда и где он их подобрал? Догадываясь, что он собирается делать, Рики пошел за ним к деревьям. Небо порозовело перед закатом. Обезьяны дразнили друг друга и бросали вниз желтые фрукты. Разбиваясь о землю, мягкие плоды обнажали крупную косточку. Крис подстрелил двух ворон-носорогов. Рики развел костер. Небо из розового сделалось синим.

В последних лучах солнца рана на плече Криса стала черной как его зрачки. Она больше не кровоточила. Крис ощупал края и не стал ее прижигать.

После ужина он снова углубился в лес и остановился около дерева с широким стволом. Рики знал, что зулусы делают из коры деревьев циновки.

\- Я сам!

Он хотел сказать, достаточно с тебя на сегодня усилий и работы, отдохни, не тревожь рану, но лишь замер между деревом и Крисом.

Крис не стал спорить, уступил, доверился, показал, как надрезать и снимать кору широкими и тонкими полосами. Из коры и веток они соорудили на границе леса что-то вроде гнезда. Каждый обзавелся своим коконом. С наступлением темноты ветер сорвался на вой, проглотил всхлипы ночных птиц и скрип цикад, заполнил пространство между землей и небом, залепил уши. Но даже несмотря на гул ветра Рики слышал, как Крис расчесывает ногтями кожу. Днем он коснулся ядовитых растений. Раздражение пройдет через два дня, но сейчас его руки зудели и горели. Рики улыбнулся, впервые за долгое время Крис был рядом, и Рики мог угадать, хотя бы отчасти, что он чувствует. Это было намного больше всего, о чем он смел мечтать.

Рики лежал без сна и смотрел на звезды. Впервые в жизни ему казалось, что они хотят не раздавить, разрезать, проткнуть его, а втянуть в себя – высосать и выпить все его мысли, воспоминания и чувства. Из леса раздалось блеяние козленка. Но откуда в лесу взяться козленку? Рики слышал, что есть змея, туземцы называют ее «козьей змеей» за то, что ночами она кричит как испуганный козленок. Рики повернул лицо к лесу. В темноте ходящие ходуном под порывами ветра ветки напоминали желваки черных муравьев – готовы схватить, впрыснуть хлороформ, парализовать, утащить.

Ему снилось, что Крис умирает. Перестал дышать, истек кровью. Его разорвали дикие звери. Его расстреляли и повесили.

Вот откуда у него шрамы на шее, Рики распахнул глаза. Влажный воздух забился в рот и нос, раздирая горло. Боясь разбудить Криса кашлем, Рики зажал рот рукой и выбрался из тепла древесного кокона. Трава была мокрой и скользкой, штаны мгновенно промокли, пот превратился в испарину. Из леса выполз, извиваясь как змея, серый туман - вздыхал, прогибался, пенился, заполз под циновку Криса, превратил ее в могильный курган.

Прежде чем туман стер черты его лица, Крис открыл глаза. Не осматривался, не шевелился, не моргал, сразу сосредоточился на Рики. Под его внимательным взглядом спазмы кашля отпустили внутренности Рики.

Они спускались с вершины через густой лес. Деревья здесь стояли в шаге друг от друга. Более слабые и низкие деревья тянули ползучие ветви к сильным и высоким деревьям, опутывали, обнимали, обвивали их ствол и карабкались по нему к солнцу. Рики подумал, что он как ползучее растение, всю жизнь вился вокруг Криса.

Привязанная у водопада лошадь съела траву вокруг и взялась за кору деревьев.

На ужин Крис убил из духовой трубки обезьяну.

Утром над водопадом появилась радуга. Зависла над черной скалой и белым паром брызг. Одновременно прозрачная и яркая.

Через три дня волосы Криса начали отрастать. Неровно, огибая два коротких шрама. Один тянулся от виска к макушке, второй от затылка к шее.

Когда щетина на лице Криса выросла на палец, Рики сбрил бороду.

Рики нравилось наблюдать, как Крис разделывает мясо - снимает шкуру, вскрывает брюхо, аккуратно вынимает и отбрасывает прочь желчный мешок, достает сердце, отделяет печень от почек. Иногда Рики думал, что это похоже на ритуал. Иногда хотел слизнуть кровь с пальцев Криса. Иногда представлял, что Крис касается его внутренностей.

Дно озера у водопада покрывали острые камни. Крис заходил в холодную воду точно так же как поднимался в горы. Уверенно, не останавливаясь. Ни разу не оступился, не поскользнулся, будто не чувствовал острых камней и холода. Без одежды его тело не выглядело худым, скорее жилистым, сухим, выносливым. От воды его кожа блестела. По тому как Крис двигался, Рики отслеживал как заживает его рана. С каждым днем Крис все выше поднимал левый локоть. В день, когда под водопадом он потянулся, подняв руки вверх, Рики опустился перед ним на колени. Они стояли на мелководье. Рики всего лишь хотел взять в рот его член. Он не был готов раскрыть перед Крисом ущербность своего изменчивого непостоянного возбуждения. Крис так долго рассматривал его, что Рики испугался, что он его оттолкнет. Поднял руки, чтобы коснуться его бедер и тут же опустил, вспомнив Колсберг. Вспомнил, как хватался за штаны Криса, вспомнил его руки у себя в волосах, на плечах. Вспомнил, все свои страхи и неуверенность. Бородавки папы Легбе, он снова совершал ритуал, рассчитывал получить больше, чем заслуживал. Высосать из Криса утешение, успокоение и оправдание для себя, хотя бы на время прогнать свои страхи. Он всегда использовал для этого Криса.

Когда Рики решил, что Крис его оттолкнет, Крис коснулся его щеки, погладил скулу, провел пальцем от лба через нос к подбородку, как делал это давным-давно. Рики прикрыл глаза и тут же распахнул их – в его воспоминаниях было слишком много грязи. Принимая на язык член, Рики необходимо было видеть Криса. Его черные глаза, изуродованную веревкой виселицы шею. Он смотрел на капли воды на груди Криса, облизывая головку. На шрам около пупка, пуская член за щеку и сжимая его пустыми деснами. Крис почувствовал мягкую податливую пустоту и прижал ладонь к щеке Рики. Не двигался, позволил Рики насадиться на член горлом. Не дергал бедрами, лишь гладил его щеку. Потом взял его лицо в ладони, коснулся подбородка. Подчиняясь его желанию, Рики закинул голову, шире раскрывая рот и высовывая язык. Теперь взять глубоко не получится, но он будет смотреть Крису в глаза и не моргнет даже, когда член толкнется в небо.

То ли от волнения Рики разучился различать вкусы, то ли сперма Криса была сладкой как вода в озере. Заполнила глотку, осела теплом внутри.

Крис опустился рядом с Рики на колени. Теперь пришла его очередь довериться, открыться, как только что ему доверился Крис и позволил втянуть себя в дурацкий ритуал. Рики должен быть честным до конца как в четырнадцать лет. Но сейчас это было намного труднее. Труднее чем с Руфусом. А может, Рики просто разучился быть честным?

Крис коснулся его осторожно, погладил, сжал в кулаке. Рики уткнулся ему лицом в плечо и тяжело втянул в себя воздух. Возбуждение скрутило низ живота, но член не налился тяжестью.

\- Что я должен сделать? - шепот Криса царапнул что-то внутри Рики.

\- Просто дрочи, не останавливайся, - Рики поцеловал мочку его уха, прижался губами к шрамам на шее.

Напряжение из живота перебралось в грудь, стиснуло, перекрыло дыхание. Рики свистел и дрожал, но его член остается вялым. Крис двигал кулаком быстро, плотно, слюнявил руку, целовал в висок. Рики чувствовал под губами его пот, чувствовал, как нагреваются на солнце его плечи, шея и грудь. Шрамы на шее наощупь были пугающе грубыми и жесткими.

\- Рики… - голос Криса напоминал шум водопада.

В паху жгло так, что он не смог ответить, лишь инстинктивно втянул живот, будто хотел отстраниться или спрятаться. Крис замедлился, удерживая его вялый член в ладони. Но даже это спокойное прикосновение было мучительно невыносимо горячим.

\- Не останавливайся, - всхлипнул Рики.

\- Хорошо, - прошептал Крис, но вместо того, чтобы дрочить ему, поцеловал в глаз, щеку, уголок губ, погладил по спине и прижал к себе.

Вокруг поползли длинные грязные тени. Неужели солнце двигалось так быстро? Сколько они просидели, прижавшись к друг другу, не сходят с места? Достаточно долго, если Крис успел снова возбудиться. Он отстранился. Рики хотел умолять его, чтобы не отпускал, не останавливался, чтобы трахнул, кончил в него. Но он слишком устал. Утомил сам себя несбыточными надеждами. Он слишком много от себя требовал, хотел, чтобы с Крисом его тело реагировало как раньше, хотел, чтобы с Крисом ему снова было четырнадцать.

***

\- Смотри, - голос Криса, как шелест листьев.

Он коснулся рисунка на стволе дерева. Его вырезал человек. Рики догадался, эти круг и линии что-то из защитной магии туземцев. На нижних ветках дерева с рисунком вертикально лежал пень длиною не меньше трех локтей.

\- Это улей, - голос Криса, как хлопок птичьих крыльев.

Присмотревшись, Рики сообразил, то что он принял за пень на самом деле пустой внутри кусок коры. Кору сняли с дерева, сделав один разрез по длине ствола, потому она снова скрутилась в форму дерева, после ее края скрепили колючками. Где-то поблизости есть люди. Меньше всего на свете Рики хотел встретить людей.

\- Тот, кто сделал этот улей, оставил рисунок-оберег, чтобы никто не смел воровать мед, - голос Криса, как хруст сломанной ветки.

Он проткнул кору копьем, мокнул палец в мед и поднес его к губам Рики. Облизывая палец Криса, Рики слышал, как внутри рукотворного улья жужжали и бились о стенки пчелы.

День назад они покинули водопад и отправились на поиски бонго. Увидев их рыжие спины с макушки горы, не могли о них забыть.

\- Самки и детеныши бонго держатся стаями, - голос Криса, как звук расколовшегося от падения кокосового ореха. – Самцы у бонго одиночки.

Тропа шла то вверх, то вниз. Они по очереди вели лошадь и постоянно дотрагивались друг до друга.

\- Бонго слишком резвые, я не достану их копьем, - голос Криса, как звук катящихся со скалы камней.

Днем Крис делал веревки из коры деревьев, не уставал, мало пил и воротил лицо от фруктов. Ночью обнимал Рики. Утром возбуждался и осторожно отодвигался. Если Рики настаивал, позволял себе отсосать. Однажды в темноте подловил непостоянное, ускользающее возбуждение Рики и выдавил из него оргазм.

Четыре самки и три детеныша бонго приходили к водопою утром, самец-одиночка - вечером. У детенышей тонкие ноги и еще не появились рога. У самок - худые шеи и полоски на спине, блеклые и размытые.

Спина самца сияла четкими белыми полосками, когда он шел между деревьев. Он любил солнце и постоянно искал поляны и прогалины. Уши у него дерганные и нервные, дрожали, когда он жевал. Лежа животами на рыхлой земле около водопоя, Рики и Крис наблюдают за самцом часами. Вокруг жужжали мухи и комары. Самец приходил всегда на закате, когда паутина на ветках начинала розоветь вслед за небом.

Крис смастерил веревочные петли и присыпал их песком. Рики протянул веревку между деревьями и позволил ей провиснуть. На третий день наблюдений Рики дернул веревку и преградил самцу путь. Перепуганный бонго подпрыгнул выше чем на три фута, отлетел в сторону и, петляя, унесся прочь, ломая ветки и царапая деревья рогами. После долгого ожидания и неподвижности засады, его маневры развеселили Рики. Начав смеяться, он не мог остановиться.

Смеясь, он повалился на песок. Крис опустился рядом. Смеялся беззвучно. В уголках его глаз выступили слезы, к вспотевшему затылку – он опять его брил - и кончикам ушей прилип песок. Рики опрокинул Криса на лопатки и стиснул через штаны его член.

\- Хочу тебя в себе.

На песке вокруг ползали тени дрожащих на ветру листьев. Они опутали руки Криса, тронули его лицо и грудь. Желая прогнать их, Рики накрыл Криса своей тенью. Увидел в его глазах свое отражение, поцеловал, укусил, стер песчинки с его ушей, потрогал и облизал шрамы на шее. Ему как будто чего-то не хватало. Чего-то важного, глубоко внутри. Крис сжал его плечи, погладил спину, подхватил под задницу. С судорожным нервным вздохом Рики выпутался из штанов. Наполовину возбужден, но не уверен, что сможет кончить. Плевать. Он жаждал ощущений, которые заставят его забыться. Не думать, только чувствовать. Крис догадался, почувствовал его настроение, перекатил его на спину, придавил своим весом и втиснул колено между бедер. Не нежничал, но и не спешил. Был сильно возбужден и красиво сосредоточен. Растягивал и давил. Когда растяжения стало слишком много, Рики задержал дыхание и скривился от жжения. Не иначе как между телами попал песок. Мысли о песке вылетели из головы Рики, когда член уперся глубоко внутри него во что-то дрожащее, мягкое, хрупкое, слабое. Крис замер, поцеловал Рики в уголок глаза. На его губах тоже был песок. От песка у Рики защипало глаза. Стало больно смотреть на исчезающее солнце и на блестящие в его последних лучах песчинки на плечах и шее Криса. Рики стер их пальцами и потянулся к ним языком. Глупо, неудобно, невозможно, если ты распят на земле как лягушка. Бесполезное усилие отдалось болью в шее. Крис поймал затылок Рики ладонью, другой рукой обнял за плечи и начал двигаться. То выходил, дразня, то засаживал на всю длину. Вбивался быстро или замирал глубоко внутри. Рики с остервенением тискал свой член, царапая ногтями живот Криса и свой. Он протестующе заскрипел зубами, когда Крис отстранился. Сев на пятки, Крис и потянул бедра Рики на себя. Не обращая внимания на то, что его член почти выскользнул из Рики, Крис положил руку на руку Рики, замедлил его лихорадочную дрочку, раздвинул его пальцы, потер головку, сжал основание. Вынудил его отпустить свой член и довериться. Рики снова почувствовал жжение, будто песчинки проникли под крайнюю плоть. Но дурацкое жжение не остановило приближающееся удовольствие. Оно дразнило путаницей в мыслях и чувствах, манило напряжением и опустошением. Рики забыл горы и лес. Забыл, какое сейчас время дня и как оказался спиной на песке. Он даже не был уверен Крис склоняется над ним, или он завис над Крисом. Он хотел лишь одного – дотянуться, допрыгнуть, подняться, взлететь, упасть, раствориться, исчезнуть. Оргазм выгнул его дугой. Он замер, упираясь затылком в песок и бедрами в Криса. Словно боясь упасть, Рики схватил Криса за руки. Почувствовал на них свою липкую влагу, соскользнул и вцепился крепче. Крис подхватил его под поясницу и посадил к себе на колени. Вбивался быстро, глубоко и резко, размазывая по спине Рики его сперму, смешивая ее с потом и песком, пока она не начала царапать. Рики обнял Криса за шею, скользил губами по лбу, глазам, вискам, носу, бездумно, естественно, позволяя толчкам внутри вести и направлять себя. Крис выдохнул в грудь Рики обжигающе-горячим воздухом, стиснул его бедра и замер. У Рики горела кожа и пульсировало внутри. Слепо ткнувшись губами в лицо Криса, он наконец нашел его губы, ощупал языком острозубую улыбку. Чувствовал себя одновременно слабым и сильным, прислушиваясь к успокаивающемуся дыханию и сердцебиению Криса.

Когда ветер пощекотал холодом спину, Рики потянул Криса на песок. Крис уткнулся носом ему в шею и обнял за талию. Накрыв ладонью его затылок, Рики закинул ногу ему на поясницу. Даже когда мошкара начала ползать по их рукам и ногам, они не разорвали объятия, лишь одновременно вздохнули, громко и глубоко, отгоняя насекомых.

***

На следующий вечер они таки поймали бонго. Крис накинул ему петлю на шею, Рики перерезал ножом горло. Теплая кровь попала на губы и залила рубашку.

\- Без рубашки ты гораздо красивее, - голос Криса напоминал звук, похожий на звук с каким крошится панцирь черепахи под сапогом.

Он поцеловал Рики, вытряхнул его из рубашки и толкнул в воду. Река здесь была мелкая, желтая от песка и перегнивших листьев.

Купание вышло коротким. Самец бонго весил больше двухсот килограмм. В последних лучах заката Крис разделал тушу. Окорок подвязал к веревке и перекинул через плечо, остальное обмотал пальмовыми листьями и прижал камнями ко дну реки. Так мясо сохранится несколько дней. Когда показалась луна, Рики и Крис начали подъем на вершину. Чем выше они забирались, тем ниже становились деревья и ярче мерцало звездное небо. Оно казалось бесконечным. Зеленые горы под ним в темноте заполнили весь мир. Крис развел костер. Ветер украл у огня искры и разбросал их над головами Криса и Рики. Небо втянуло дым.

Правда, что зулусы считают, что небо - это дым тысячи костров, которые когда-либо горели на земле, хотел спросить Рики Криса, но промолчал.

Ночью они кутались в одно одеяло и по очереди утыкались носом друг другу в плечо. Утром с вершины открылся прекрасный вид на окружающие зеленые хребты. Они походили на тело гигантской гусеницы, растянувшейся от горизонта до горизонта – изогнутое длинное тело, множество растопыренных во все четыре стороны света лап.

\- Мы еще в Тоголенде? – голос Криса напомнил звук с каким рвется веревка.

Рики пожал плечами.

\- Думаю, там на юго-западе лежит английская Гана, а дальше на северо-востоке французский Бенин, - он встал лицом к солнцу и раскинул руки в стороны. Мышцы приятно натянулись, подрагивая после вчерашней охоты.

Солнечный свет ласкал кроны бесконечного леса. Так много земли не было даже у ван Ранбергов в Капе.

***

Крис сделал для себя и для Рики набедренные повязки из оливковой шкуры павиана с собачьей мордой. Протянул веревку через бедра, прикрыл переливающимися на свету оливково-серыми хвостами пах и ягодицы. Рики любовался тем, как хвосты подпрыгивают, скручиваются и рассыпаются при каждом шаге Криса. Сам чувствовал себя в набедренной повязке идиотом.

\- Надеюсь, ты не попросишь меня снять сапоги, - пробормотал Рики.

Крис опустился перед ним на колени. Провел пальцем по коже над голенищем сапог, пощекотал впадины под коленами, погладил раскрытыми ладонями внутреннюю сторону бедер. Отсосал Рики, сглотнул его семя, а потом сорвал с него обезьяний мех и выкинул его в кусты.

Рики не знал, отчего у него так сильно колотится сердце, от того, что он только что кончил или от того, как легко и быстро Крис выкинул вещь, над которой трудился два вечера.

***

В сезон дождей они укрылись в пещере. Карниз над входом напоминал змеиные клыки. На пороге пещеры вился вьюнок. Внутри было просторно как в фурах, в которых буры покинули Кап. В дальнем конце пещера сужалась, узкий лаз уходил под углом в глубь холма. Первые двадцать футов этого лаза можно было пройти, наклонив голову и согнувшись, чтобы преодолеть последние десять пришлось опуститься на четвереньки. В конце туннеля сидел скелет с венком из красных перьев вокруг черепа.

\- Этому захоронению, должно быть, больше ста лет, - голос Криса крошился как сухие кости.

Из-за дождей земля перед пещерой размякла и раскисла. По склонам потекли ручьи. Крис и Рики выходили на охоту раз в два дня, возвращались мокрыми и грязными. Мылись в дождевой воде, которую собирали в скорлупы кокосовых орехов, и кутались в шкуры, которыми успели обзавестись до сезона дождей. Иногда они целыми днями лежали без слов и смотрели на стену дождя. По утрам она была белой, днем прозрачной, по вечерам - голубой. Возбуждение Рики по-прежнему давало осечки. Временами это злило его, и тогда он дрочил себе так неистово, что потом член три дня оставался болезненно чувствительным. В сезон дождей Крис редко кончал в Рики, они чаще дрочили и размазывали сперму по телам друг друга, будто чувствовали странную потребность перебить своим запахом запах дождя, костра и лошадиной шерсти. Перед сном лежали обнявшись, Крис отбивал подушечками пальцев усыпляющий ритм на плечах, спине и шее Рики. Рики не мог перестать пробовать на вкус его кожу.

В пещере под шум дождя Рики впервые назвал Кристофера полным именем. Сначала шепотом, прижимаясь губами к его коленям, потом в голос, глядя в глаза.

От постоянно горевшего в пещере костра ее потолок и стены потемнели. Иногда Рики дурачился, рисуя по копоти пальцем.

Когда из-за дождей начались оползни, Рики и Крис затолкали упирающуюся, перепуганную лошадь в пещеру.

От непогоды у Рики часто ныли челюсти и старые переломы. Подозревая, что Кристофер страдает от того же, Рики подолгу массировал его ноги. Укладывал их себе на колени, часами гладил икры и бедра. Сначала под его руками волоски на голенях Кристофера вставали дыбом, потом скатывались от пота.

\- Можешь мне кое-что пообещать? – спросил Рики однажды, стискивая колени Кристофера. - Обещай, что когда я умру, похоронишь меня здесь.

Кристофер приподнялся на локтях и бросил взгляд в глубь пещеры.

\- Обещаю быть смирным мертвецом и не потревожить его, - Рики усмехнулся. – Я серьезно. Ты можешь себе представить более спокойное, надежное и мирное место захоронения чем это? - его голос сорвался, Рики сглотнул и быстро заговорил снова: – Я видел, как людей бросали умирать в пустыне, видел, как гиены и стервятники обгладывали трупы и растаскивали кости, видел, как мертвых оставляли болтаться в петле много дней, видел, как тела сваливали в кучу и сжигали, видел, как их на отъебись присыпали камнями, а потом собаки воровали кости…

Кристофер коснулся его колена, и Рики замолчал.

\- Обещаю, - голос Кристофера слился с потрескивание костра.

Он притянул Рики к себе, уложил его голову себе на грудь, запустил пальцы в отросшие волосы.

\- Почему ты думаешь сейчас о смерти?

Рики сосредоточился на ударах его сердца, тепле кожи под щекой, слабой вибрации вдохов, урчании в животе. В этом было больше жизни чем в любых словах и мыслях.

\- Рики?

Стыдясь своего дурацкого беспокойства, Рики мотнул головой и прижался губами к груди Кристофера. Слизнул влагу. В период дождей все - стены пещеры и даже шкуры пропитывались влагой. Коснулся языком напрягшегося соска. Твердого, нежного, окруженного ареолой с маленькими пупырышками. Их можно почувствовать языком, но ни за что не почувствуешь губами. Губы Рики слишком сухие, невнимательные, бесчувственные, жесткие, поверхностные, глупые и эгоистичные как он сам. Они вечно путают любовь с утешением и оправданием.

Иногда Рики кричал во сне. Кристофер будил его, прижимаясь губами к виску. Иногда Рики не мог заснуть и до рассвета восхищался неподвижным сном Кристофера. Иногда у Рики было так много чувств, что ему казалось, что он сошел с ума. Он свихнулся, и эти прекрасные дни в горах с Кристофером всего лишь его безумная фантазия. Новый самообман. Он выдумал то, в чем нуждался больше всего.

Из-за ливней они редко охотились с копьем. Плели веревки из коры и ставили капканы около нор и водопоев. От десяти до двадцати капканов за один поход. Раз в два дня в один или два из них обязательно попадались ласка, лисица или дикая кошка. Забрав добычу, Кристофер и Рики под проливным дожем чинили порванные капканы и ставили новые.

Под конец сезона дождей Рики подвернул лодыжку. Нога распухла и посинела. Дотащив его до пещеры, Кристофер посадил Рики у входа и устроил его ногу на камнях под струями холодного дождя, надеясь, что холод снимет отек. Весь вечер у Рики горело лицо от жара костра, а нога леденела, будто ее заковали в лед.

В следующий раз обходить капканы Кристофер отправился один. Ливень быстро заглушил его шаги, проглотил его тень. Вездесущая навязчивая влажность вымыла его запах из пещеры, выела из шкур и слизала с кожи Рики. Закутавшись в шкуру, Рики смотрел, как вода рвет вьюнок и точит камень на пороге пещеры. Дни и ночи напролет дожди гнали с гор потоки грязи, рыли землю и обнажали корни деревьев, выкорчевывали молодые не окрепшие пальмы и старые ослабшие коряги. Вырывали их из земли и тащили по склонам вниз. Когда толстая ветка зацепилась за вьюнок порога и забилась о камни под напором воды, лошадь испугалась и начала нервно топтаться на месте. Перевернула кокосовую скорлупу с дождевой водой, наступила на угли потухшего костра. От движений большого тела в пещере потеплело и густо запахло шерстью. Откинув шкуру, Рики взял лошадь под уздцы.

Он хотел ее успокоить, но вместо этого потянул к белой, клокочущей стене дождя. Лошадь упиралась, мотала головой, крошила копытами камни. За миг до того, как сунуть голову под ливень она заржала и попыталась укусить Рики. Ветер толкал его в спину, дождь затекал в глаза, нос, рот и уши, ноги по щиколотки увязли в грязи. Лошадь была тяжелее Рики и сразу начала оступаться. Размякшая земля проваливалась под ее копытами. Рики тянул лошадь все дальше и дальше от пещеры, через корни, водовороты грязи, царапающие ноги коряги, пока ее колени не подломились, и она, испугано крича, не покатилась по склону. Лошадь ударилась о камень, грязный поток вокруг нее окрасился красным. Она попыталась встать, несущийся по склону пень переломил ей колено. Вода утянула ее дальше, перевернула на спину, повесила на шею сломанные измочаленные лианы, изрезала тело камнями, вонзила в некогда красивый и гладкий коричневый бок острую и кривую ветку. В пятидесяти футах вниз по склону от пещеры лошадь застряла между двумя деревьями. Несмотря на гул дождя, Рики слышал ее жалобное ржание. Нужно спуститься и перерезать ей шею. На четвереньках он заполз в пещеру и взял нож. Зная, что не удержится с вывернутой лодыжкой на ногах, упал на бок и заскользил вниз по грязной земле, глотая воду и царапаясь о ветки. Поток грязи и воды едва не протащил его мимо лошади. Обняв ее за шею, Рики долго всматривался в темноту ее огромного черного глаза. Видел в нем боль, страх и себя. Восстановив дыхание, он перерезал лошади сонную артерию, прекращая мучения покалеченного животного. Дождь быстро смыл кровь с его рук и тела лошади.

Рики вжался лбом в мокрую шерсть и заплакал. Не нужно было этого делать. Смерть лошади ничего не изменит. Если Кристофер захочет уйти, ему не понадобится лошадь. Дожди закончатся. Выйдет солнце. Кристофера потянет к людям, рано или поздно он покинет эти горы.

Дождь пригвоздил Рики к земле, под потоками холодной воды кожа занемела и утратила чувствительность, мышцы дергали мелкие короткие судороги. Он не заметил, когда Кристофер коснулся его плеча.

Он вернулся после обхода капканов, через плечо перекинута веревка, за спиной болталась ласка, у живота обезьяна. Он не спросил, что случилось, поднырнул под руку Рики, обнял за пояс. Вонзая в землю перед собой короткую палку поднялся на коленях по склону. В пещере Кристофер развел костер. Его тело блестело от влаги. На мочках ушей, подбородке и кончике носа подрагивали прозрачные капли. Глаза светились ярко и возбужденно.

\- Рики, освежуй обезьяну и начинай жарить, я спущусь вниз, - его голос звучал как рвущаяся под ножом кожа.

Рики кивнул и закусил губу. Стена дождя посинела перед наступлением темноты. Кристоферу не управится с лошадью до прихода ночи. Он ни за что не захочет, чтобы мясо испортилось, а значит ему придется работать во тьме. Кромешной и непроглядной. Рики чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым перед ним.

***

В первые солнечные дни после сезона дождей Рики заметил, что в уголке правого глаза Кристофера на одну морщинку больше, чем в уголке левого.

Они покинули пещеру, в лесу зацвели цветы, из земли полезли грибы. Красные и синие ядовитые. Белые - сладкие и сочные. Если есть их сырым, в животе надолго поселялась приятная, сытая тяжесть. Рики полюбил после еды валяться в траве, рассматривать метания листьев на фоне неба, наблюдать за извилистым путем вверх змей-древолазов. Он забавлялся, протягивая руку к ядовитым и крупным, похожим на дикобразов гусеницам, представлял боль от прикосновения к их иголкам и тут же отдергивал руку. Еще забавней было наблюдать, как усмехается, замечая его дурачества, Кристофер. С бесконечным наслаждением Рики изучал улыбки Кристофера. Быстрая и азартная - часто освещала его глаза и губы во время охоты. Довольная, едва заметная улыбка скользила по губам, когда он облизывал пальцы после еды. По утрам он улыбался Рики уголками губ и вцеплялся в него внимательным взглядом, будто хотел убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, что за ночь он не поранился и не заболел. За этой улыбкой и осмотром обычно следовало прикосновение. Ни в какое другое время дня Кристофер не пах так собой как по утрам, когда ветер еще не успел разбавить запах его кожи запахами трав, фруктов, птичьих перьев и пыли.

Пока Рики считал иголки ядовитых гусениц, у Кристофера к гусеницам был другой интерес. Он искал гусеницу, из высушенных внутренностей, которой можно было сделать парализующий яд для дротиков. То тут, то там в лесу они видели следы гепардов. Ни Рики, ни Кристофер никогда не охотились на хищников без ружья.

\- Ты слышал о том, как бушмены охотятся на львов? – сказал Рики, валяясь в траве после обеда. – Они выслеживают льва, ждут, когда он наестся и станет ленивым и спокойным, потом идут за ним до его логова. Один бушмен пускает стрелу, другие накидывают на голову льву бычью шкуру.

\- Глупости, - Кристофер выплюнул травинку, которую жевал. – Гереро всегда берегли патроны и на хищников охотились с помощью хоно.

Шрам от пули на плече Кристофера напоминал по форме муравья.

\- Сначала они вырывали яму и прикрывали ее бревнами и ветками, потом втыкали бревна в землю вокруг ловушки, - пока Кристофер говорил, ему на плечо опустилась стрекоза с зеленовато-прозрачными крыльями, и Рики смахнул ее. – Они выстраивали из бревен коридор, широкий на входе, сужающийся к яме. Потом десятки гереро махали копьями и загоняли хищника в этот коридор.

\- Для гепарда такая яма должна быть в два человеческих роста.

Они сошлись на том, что охотиться на гепарда без ружей слишком опасно. Но это не мешало Кристоферу готовить ядовитые дротики.

***

Первым водопад заметил Рики. Хлопнув Кристофера по плечу и показав на сияющую ярче далекого солнца воду, он заглянул ему в глаза, ловя в них отблеск ее сияния. По молчаливому согласию, не тратя время на обсуждения, они разбили у водопада лагерь.

Водопад был слаб, молод и неопытен. Судя по острым как зубы хищника краям низкого, чуть выше человеческого роста, утеса, водопад появился в этот сезон дождей. Однако для такого юного водопада вода в озере была удивительно глубокой и холодной. Кристофер предположил, а Рики с ним согласился, что вода, падавшая с утеса, добралась до подземного источника, освободила его воды и соединилась с ними. Утром над водопадом одна радуга запрыгивала на спину другой. Вечером по зубам утеса прогуливался орел.

Рики нравилось погружаться с головой под воду и сидеть на дне, пока легкие не вспыхивали огнем.

Кристофер всегда был хорошим охотником. Чутким, терпеливым, наблюдательным. Он с детства предпочитал не расспрашивать, а присматриваться. Война и плен отточили и заострили его внимание и проницательность.

Рики все еще таскал с собой мешок, с которым он прошел Камерун и Тоголенд. Шерстяное одело давно рассыпалось, Рики его выбросил, в мешке осталась фотография Согоди, подзорная труба, полупустая коробка с бесполезными без ружей патронами, мешочек с табачной пылью на ткани.

Когда Кристофер достал фотографию Согоди, у Рики появилось ощущение, что он давно о ней знает. Проверил мешок Рики, рассмотрел фотографию, затаился и ждал подходящего момента. Рики почувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку зверем. Но загнал его в ловушку не Кристофер, а его собственные чувства. Если бы Кристофер спросил, почему он прятал от него фотографию Согоди, Рики не знал бы что ответить. Но Кристофер редко задавал вопросы.

Они сидели на берегу после купания. Рики показалось, что Кристофер разглядывает фотографию бесконечно долго. Радуги над водопадом успели подраться, проглотить друг друга и исчезнуть.

\- Он любил меня, а я любил его, - сказал Кристофер.

Рики почувствовал облегчение и благодарность – Согоди любили, он не был одинок. Когда Согоди становилось страшно, когда его мучили сомнения, он мог посмотреть Кристоферу в глаза. Он мог взять Кристофера за руку, и почувствовать, как под кожей бьется пульс, мог подстроить свое дыхание под его, и почувствовать себя сильнее, смелее и лучше.

С края утеса сорвался камень и упал в воду с похожим на пощечину плеском.

\- Расскажи мне о Согоди, - Рики смотрел на ноги Кристофера. Мокрые после купания волоски на голени подсохли и подрагивали на ветру.

\- Он всегда спал на правом боку, - голос Кристофера сорвался, засипел и перешел на шепот. – После еды он облизывал пальцы, начиная с мизинца. Подходя к реке, приседал и пробовал воду рукой, никогда ногой. Садясь, он обычно поджимал под себя левую ногу. Он спал с приоткрытыми глазами и часто вздрагивал.

В десяти шагах от них к берегу озера подбежала ласка. Подняла голову, дернула носом и изогнула спину, опустив морду в воду.

\- Он научил меня как обрабатывать шкуры, чтобы сделать набедренную повязка легче. Он ненавидел оружие. Ружья и ассегаи. Он был любопытным и внимательным, налету схватывал все новое, тянулся ко всему необычному и непонятному. Он хотел учиться. Его притягивали загадки, тайны и знания белых людей. Он мечтал научиться читать и прочесть все книги белых.

Кристофер говорил медленно. Рики зажмурился, давая глазам отдохнуть от яркого света.

\- Он стыдился своих увечий. Когда ел, поворачивался ко мне спиной. На людях прикрывал лицо.

Однажды в Капе, когда Рики было девять или десять, Норман взял его охотиться на буйволов. Когда они подстрелили одного из буйволов, другие - подбежали к раненому и наклонили головы. Казалось, они собираются поднять его на рога и унести в безопасное место. Так подумал десятилетний Рики. Но на самом деле буйволы хотели добить раненого и набросились на него всем стадом. Потом Рики много раз видел, как стадо атакует, изгоняет или уничтожает своих раненных. Так делали все - буйволы, антилопы, зебры. Стоит одному животному ослабеть и остальные набрасываются на него всем стадом. Норман сказал, что это такой инстинкт, сказал, что так животные заботятся о выживании и здоровье своего стада. У людей тоже был этот перекрученный, извращенный инстинкт.

Солнце резало веки Рики красными линиями, когда жжение под ресницами стало невыносимым, он открыл глаза. Ветер царапнул лицо, и Рики часто заморгал.

\- Согоди не должен был возвращаться в Булавайо. Не должен был привязываться ко мне. Не должен был терпеть насмешки и издевательства братьев. Не должен был жить в военном краале. Не должен был верить проповеднику. Не должен был подчиняться Лобенгулу. Не должен был доверять мне. Согоди нельзя было сражаться вместе с нами. Нельзя было идти с нами к горам...

Голос Кристофера стал резким и злым, слова зазвучали быстро и отрывисто, как осечки затвора неисправного оружья, а потом смолкли, будто от затвора отвалился курок.

Фотография все еще лежала между ними, Рики ухватился за нее взглядом.

\- Что с ним стало?

Джемисон спас его, хотел, но не смог добавить Рики. Он ничего не рассказывал Кристоферу о своей жизни в Кейптауне. Не знал с чего начать. Как объяснить.

\- Его повесили в Ньюкасле, - Кристофер скрипнул зубами.

Над водопадом крутилась стая мелких птиц. Тупые, нервные и дерганные, птицы раздражающе часто взмахивали крыльями, то носились по кругу, то резко меняли направление, будто ударились о невидимую преграду.

Кристофер взял Рики за руку и сжал его пальцы. На предплечье Кристофера виднелись свежие царапины, но ладонь оказалась удивительно мягкой и нежной. Несмотря на охоту с копьем, без единой мозоли, словно сок деревьев, из которых он плел веревки, роса и вода озер сгладили неровности и шероховатости.

Очарованный его мягкостью, Рики зашел за Кристофером в воду. Солнце терзало зенит, раскаленное, тяжелое и отвратительно яркое, оно мешало рассмотреть Кристофера, заставляло хмуриться до боли в висках и кривиться до зубовного скрежета. Кристофер увлек Рики на глубину. Холодная вода облизала живот и охватила грудь, замедлила движение и дыхание, отразила солнечные лучи, ослепила. Рики переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Кристофера, следуя за ним почти наощупь, вслепую ступил под струю водопада и оказался в тени утеса. Солнечное давление исчезло, в тени мир стал четче, ярче, полнее. Прикосновение рук Кристофера под водой, как теплое течение, развернули Рики сначала спиной к свету, потом - лицом. Приглушенный падающей водой свет больше не мешал любоваться Кристофером. Напряжение покинуло его лицо: морщина между бровей исчезла, линия губ смягчилась. Крылья носа вздрогнули. Рики и раньше замечал, как по-разному вода омывает его шрамы и гладкую кожу. К гладким предплечьям льнет плавной ровной линией. У шрамов на груди волнуется изломанной кривой. Вода вспенилась и фыркнула брызгами за миг до того, как Рики прижался к Кристоферу всем телом.

Рики закинул руки на шею Кристофера, погладил затылок, взъерошил короткие волосы. Привычно и все равно каждый раз как в первый. Кристофер коснулся носом носа Рики. В который раз Рики поразился тому, как долго он может не моргать. Он захотел лизнуть подбородок Кристофера, Кристофер потянулся к его губам. Неловко столкнувшись, они вжались в друг друга щеками. Рики увидел свои пальцы на затылке Кристофера.

Свет исчез за спиной Рики и снова расплылся пятном над головой и плечами Кристофера. Кристофер погладит поясницу и живот Рики. Рики скользнул губами по его скуле, линии подбородка, обхватил его член и разозлился на воду. Она крала ощущения и мешала ему насладиться кожей Кристофера, но почему-то подыгрывала Кристоферу и усиливала его ласки. Он прижал член Рики к животу и потер большим пальцем головку. Сильно, чувствительно. Рики судорожно вдохнул, и Кристофер резко отпустил головку и потянул его член вниз, будто хотел прижать к яичкам.

Вода вокруг отозвалась всплеском, когда Кристофер повернулся к Рики спиной, потерся о его бедро и прижал его член к своей ягодице. Он все еще слишком крепко его сжимал. Отчего у Рики пульсировало в паху и груди. Кристофер упер руку в скалу. Он подставлялся. Хотел быть выебанным. Хотел отдавать. Подчиняться. Нуждался в этом так сильно, что забыл о переменчивости возбуждения Рики? Не подумал, что он может не справиться, быть недостаточно твердым, недостаточно долго. Или не забыл? Кристофер повернул голову, поймал взгляд Рики и долго его удерживал. Он ничего не забыл и ему все равно, справится Рики или нет, он готов принять его со всеми его изъянами, путаницей и недомолвками. Рики усмехнулся, Кристофер повторил его ухмылку. Больше не боясь облажаться, Рики обнял его бедра и вжался членом между ягодиц. Кристофер тут же расставил ноги и прижал его ладонь к своему животу. Пока Рики втискивался в него, вода плескалась между лопаток Кристофера все сильней и сильней. Когда Рики уперся лбом в его шею, вода вокруг пошла рябью. Он услышал, как глубоко Кристофер дышит. Подстроил свое дыхание под его и начал двигаться. Рука Кристофера на стене превратилась в когтистую лапу. На шее выступил пот. Рики так сильно любил его вкус. Он больше не боялся все испортить, полностью расслабился и позволил движению поглотить себя. Ускорялся и замедлялся. Не боялся ошибиться. Рядом с Кристофером он не мог ошибиться. Рядом с Кристофером все, что бы Рики не сделал, будет правильно. Эта странная иррациональная уверенность сломала внутри Рики какую-то преграду, он сорвался, кусался, бросал вперед бедра и чувствовал себя как никогда свободным и цельным. Кончая, он впился в Кристофера, членом, руками, зубами.

Несмотря на холодную воду, Рики показалось, что он почувствовал ладонью тепло спермы Кристофера. Почувствовал, поймал, впитал кожей. Он закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к спине Кристофера. Он готов был простоять так целую вечность, но Кристофер сжал его запястье. Неожиданно и сильно. Оттолкнувшись ногой от стены, он опрокинул Рики на спину. Придавил своим весом и погрузился вместе с ним в воду. Инстинктивно Рики закрыл рот и распахнул глаза. Десятки пузырьков воздуха устремились к поверхности воды. Рики коснулся спиной дна. Тяжесть Кристофера в руках была приятной и необходимой. Вода над ними успокоилась и отразила белое пятно мира и острую тень утеса. Вода сдавила уши и затекла в нос. Легкие вспыхнули от недостатка воздуха. Рики закрыл глаза, запрещая себе шевелиться.

Кристофер раскинул руки в стороны и вытащил их на поверхность. Развернулся, потряс головой, вытер мокрой ладонью мокрое лицо Рики. Этот жест рассмешил Рики так сильно, что у него на глаза навернулись слезы. Он чувствовал себя заново родившимся. Глупым и беспечным. Подставляя Кристоферу подножку, он не знал, чего хочет - утянуть Кристофера на дно или просто переплести с ним ноги.

Они добрались до берега и грелись на камнях, пока дыхание не восстановилось и сердцебиение не успокоилось.

Солнце заползло за утес, поцарапалось о камни, красный свет потек по склонам и верхушкам деревьев. Лучи заострились и вонзились в небо, солнце из последних сил старалось спастись от заката. Солнце крошилось и ломалось, пока утес не подмял его под себя, разбросав тени по воде, траве, рукам и ногам Кристофера. Он повернул лицо к Рики.

\- Я … - Рики задержал дыхание. – Я всегда мечтал увидеть тебя восставшим, сражающимся, бунтующим, убивающим, но так никогда и не увидел. Может, это судьба? Моя судьба? Не видеть, как ты сражаешься, но узнать, как ты умеешь любить. Увидеть твою нежность. Увидеть твою преданность. В тебе их так много, что хватило на меня и Согоди, - Рики сглотнул. - На Джонни, на твоего отца, хоть они этого не заслуживали. Ты подарил свою преданность мтабела. Может, это твоя суть? Ты родился не для того, чтобы сражаться, а для того, чтобы любить?

Кристофер нахмурился.

\- Мы все родились для того, чтобы любить, - когда он заговорил, голос его был похож на всплеск воды.

Нет, мы все хотели бы, но не все умеем, Рики вжался лбом в его плечо.

***

Рики не понимал, зачем Кристоферу понадобился веревочный мост. Со всех сторон их окружали холмы. Мягкие, покатые, с густыми лесами и плодородной землей. И только часто встречающиеся водопады напоминали о том, что внутри холмов жила твердая горная порода. Карл говорил, что огромные пласты твердой породы залегают повсюду под землей. Обкуренный опиумом Карл говорил, что в сердце земли, в ее ядре, клокочет огонь, и только очень твердые и большие камни способны сдержать этот огонь, чтобы он не выжег все живое. Карл говорил, что иногда огонь прожигает камни, тогда огромные слои твердой породы ломаются и сдвигаются, из-за этого на земле появляются горы и моря. Иногда огонь из сердца земли вырывается на поверхность. Так появляются похожие на горы вулканы. Вершины этих гор как жерло пушки. Карл говорил, что, если заглянуть в жерло вулкана можно почувствовать, как воняет сердце земли. Он говорил, что огонь в ядре земли воняет серой, из страха перед огнем в сердце земли люди придумали воняющий серой ад.

Ущелье разрезающее спокойствие зеленых холмов не пахло серой. В длину оно было около ста футов, в ширину не больше пятидесяти. Такое ущелье обойти. Черные отвесные склоны выставили друг против друга острые выступы и короткие карнизы. Глубину разлома Рики не мог определить точно. Он лишь знал, что днем, если прищурится, сможет рассмотреть трещины на дне. Ночью, в темноте пропасть казалась бесконечной.

Кристофер не видел дна и днем. Может, поэтому он захотел перетянуть через ущелье мост? То, что не смог объять зрением, решил покорить веревкой? А может, ему просто хотелось что-то построить? Может, ему надоели охоты и захотелось иного усилия, иного продумывания и планирования.

Так или иначе, ущелье завладело их мыслями и фантазиями на несколько недель. Кристофер и Рики разбили около него лагерь. До ближайшего озера отсюда было полдня пути. Они снова таскали повсюду с собой мех с водой и использовали скорлупу кокосового ореха для запасов воды. Животные как будто боялись ущелья. Иногда Кристофер и Рики проходили в поисках дичи несколько миль, иногда довольствовались птицами.

Рики сам не заметил, кода у него появилось чувство, что пропасть всегда была рядом. Не понял, когда полюбил сидеть на ее краю и смотреть вниз. Не понял, когда это занятие превратилось для него в ритуал. Обычно он делал это в сумерках, когда дно исчезало, а темнота еще не заполняла собой пустоты, в это время дня пропасть восхищала и очаровывала своей глубиной. Очаровывала настолько, что он чувствовал себя неудовлетворенным, если они задерживались на охоте до темноты. Если бы не Кристофер рядом, Рики мог бы всматриваться в пропасть часами. Иногда это созерцание очищало его голову от мыслей, иногда заливало внутренности холодом, иногда рождало фантазии. И безумные мысли, дурные, одновременно чуждые и смутно знакомые. В одной из этих фантазий Уоррен задушил Рики. В другой - выколол ему глаза, и Рики прожил длинную жизнь в темноте. В иных фантазиях Рики всю жизнь искал Кристофера, десятилетиями ходил от одной плантации к другой, работал на рудниках, голодал, надеялся, сомневался, и умер в канаве, так и не достигнув цели. Пропасть оказалась изобретательна на кошмары. В одном из них, когда Рики нашел Кристофера, Рики был болен сифилисом. Его шанкры не было видно снаружи, но они покрывали рот и ноздри Рики изнутри, раздували растягивали изнутри его уретру и задний проход. Кажется, Джемисон говорил, что в некоторых случаях первые симптомы так и выглядят. В конце этого кошмара Рики плакал и умолял Кристофера к нему не прикасаться. В этом кошмаре он то прогонял Кристофера, то умолял, чтобы Кристофер его убил. Пропасть могла создавать кошмары до бесконечности. Глядя вниз, на тающее в сумерках дно, Рики представил, как Кристофер перекидывал свой мост, но веревки оказываются недостаточно прочными, и Кристофер падает вниз, ударяется о камни, ломает спину, но не умирает, а навсегда остается с Рики в этих горах, в этом лесу.

***

Рики нравилось смотреть как Кристофер работает, как двигается, нравилось впрягаться вместе с ним в казавшееся глупой прихотью дело. Рики чувствовал странное облегчение, когда лежал вечером рядом с Кристофером и пересказывал ему подаренные пропастью кошмары. Не все – лишь немногие из них.

\- Иногда я думаю о том, что бы было, если бы, когда я нашел тебя, у тебя была бы семья, - он переплел пальцы с пальцами Кристофера на своем животе. Прислушивался к дыханию Кристофера, смотрел на мигающие звезды и с удовольствием ощущал, как между ягодиц стекает сперма. Недавно его возбуждение снова его подвело, но Рики это больше не беспокоило. – Жена. Дети. Я ведь не смог бы от тебя отказаться. У меня бы не хватило сил уйти. Я бы крутился рядом и портил тебе жизнь.

Кристофер перевернулся на бок и положил ногу на бедра Рики.

\- Ты никогда не портил мне жизнь. И никогда бы не смог ее испортить, - голос его шуршал как трава.

\- Тогда бы я испортил ее твоим детям. Твоей жене.

\- Нет, Рики, - Кристофер взял его за подбородок, повернул его лицо к себе и долго рассматривал, не позволяя отвернуться.

От его внимательного взгляда Рики смутился, кошмар навеянный пропастью растаял, из-под него проступили старые, хорошо знакомые страхи.

\- Я всегда вмешивался в твою жизнь. Разрушал то, к чему ты привык. Ненавидел тех, кто был рядом с тобой. Ревновал и злился.

\- Нет, Рики, - Кристофер отпустил его подбородок и обхватил грудь и плечи, отбирая свободу движений. – Ты всегда спасал меня. Ты не дал Отису пристрелить меня. Мысли о тебе помогли мне не свихнуться в тюрьме Ньюкасла. Ты освободил меня год назад. Я жив и свободен благодаря тебе.

Рики вздохнул, не потому что ему был нужен воздух, а для того, чтобы полнее почувствовать объятия Кристофера. Он вспомнил хлопковую плантацию с ее большими полями и плохой охраной, и понял, что сбежать с нее было не трудно. Кристоферу не нужна была помощь Рики. Он просто не думал о побеге. И это было страшнее любого кошмара, навеянного пропастью.

\- Я был достаточно упрям, чтобы привлечь твое внимание, - заговорил Рики, прогоняя воспоминания о неправильной, болезненной неподвижности Кристофера на плантации, – и достаточно глуп, чтобы потерять тебя. Я бесконечно благодарен тебе за то, что ты … самый яркий, красивый, смелый, сильный и искренний человек, которого я встречал в жизни.

Кристофер уткнулся носом в шею Рики и прижал бедром его живот, сдерживая дыхание и успокаивая волнение.

***

Редко они встречали в лесу следы пребывания людей. Иногда ульи, иногда старые ловушки, находили пепелища костров и гильзы. С вершин гор видели деревни, поля и пастбища у подножия. Однажды столкнулись на одном из перевалов с женщинами и детьми. Они бежали из деревни, которую сожгли немцы. Нервный мальчишка с ружьем принял Рики и Кристофера за грабителей и не позволил им приблизиться.

Рики и Кристофер никогда не задерживались долго на одном месте. Ночевали у водопадов, на продуваемых ветром вершинах, около ручьев, в узких как колыбельная оврагах и в пещерах. Перед сезоном дождей они выследили гепарда. Старого и худого. Кристофер попал ему в бок дротиком с ядом, когда гепарда скрутил паралич, Рики перерезал ему горло. Мясо старого хищника оказалось слишком жестким. Кристофер снял с него шкуру и долго возился с ней, пока она не стала мягкой.

Иногда Рики или Кристофер ходили в лес в одиночку. Пострелять птиц, собрать птичьи яйца, фрукты, мед или съедобных моллюсков со дна озера. После одной из таких прогулок Кристофер принес Рики красное перо. Весь вечер они вдвоем фантазировали о птице, которой оно могло принадлежать. В другой день Рики принес Кристоферу лесные орехи и узнал о нем то, чего не знал раньше. В то время, как Рики часто попадал в зависимость, Кристофер всегда был сдержан в своих привычках: умерен в еде, никогда не напивался, легко отказывался от табака. Рики очень удивился, когда увидел, что Кристофер может сильно увлечься орехами и объестся ими до желудочных коликов. Не то чтобы Рики после этого открытия специально и часто приносил лесные орехи, но он испытывал необъяснимую, глупую радость каждый раз, любуясь тем, как Кристофер закидывает в рот орехи – он мог делать это даже на ходу – и такое же глупое неуемное удовольствие, гладя потом его твердый как камень живот.

В день, когда по небу ползли тучи похожие на лесные орехи, Рики ушел в лес и встретил людей. Трое бастеров в поношенной одежде. С царапинами на шее, один с раной в боку. Они как будто убегали или прятались. Горы отличное укрытие, Рики знал это по собственному опыту. В горах можно спрятаться от врагов и от себя. Но ничто на свете не длится вечно.

Он узнал Руфуса, как только увидел. Узнал и замер, теряя драгоценные секунды. Заметив Рики, бастеры подняли винтовки. Руфус остался на месте, двое других начали обходить Рики слева и справа. Если он побежит сейчас, один из бастеров его достанет. Кристофер услышит выстрел и нарвется на опасность. Все что Рики оставалось, это надеяться вовремя успеть достать из сапога нож. Потому он стоял и не двигался, наблюдая, как Руфус приближается. Сначала он хмурился, потом хищно улыбнулся.

\- Помнишь меня? Я уже перестал надеяться, что мы снова встретимся. Ты уехал из Рехобота, не попрощавшись. Я даже не сразу заметил твое отсутствие, так много бед на меня навалилось. Немцы повесили троих моих друзей. И мне пришлось оправдываться, врать и изворачиваться, чтобы не присоединиться к ним. Все это время, пока немцы меня допрашивали, я волновался, что ты валяешься пьяный где-то в канаве. Что тебя пьяного затопчет лошадь или переедет телега. Или какой-то дикарь перережет тебе глотку.

Точно так же Руфус часами болтал в Рехоботе о политике. Точно так же многословно объяснял предателю, где он прокололся, прежде чем застрелись его. Затыкался ненадолго, только когда трахал Рики.

\- И только через месяц я узнал, что перед тем как свалить из Рехобота, ты побывал в кабинете Лейтвина. Ты ходил к Лейтвину и сдал ему моих людей, - Руфус упер дуло винтовки Рики в живот. - Сколько с тобой человек?

\- Я здесь один. – Рики и мысленно отругал себя за поспешность. Не нужно было отвечать. Теперь он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что выдал Кристофера.

\- Хорошо смотрите по сторонам, парни, - крикнул Руфус бастерам.

Используя винтовку как штык, он толкнул Рики в живот. Когда он согнулся, Руфус ударом приклада в ухо сбил его с ног. Не давая времени прийти в себя, Руфус пнул его ногой в живот. В пах. В солнечное сплетение. Выбил воздух, заставил задыхаться, извиваться, закрывать голову руками и сучить ногами в бесполезной попытке прикрыть живот. Внезапно Руфусу надоело пинать Рики, и он наступил ему на колено.

\- Я тебе доверял, сука! Я не дал тебе подохнуть в пустыне! Я позаботился, чтобы у твоей белой шлюхи и ее бастардов был дом. – Весил Руфус не меньше лошади. Он перенес свой вес на колено Рики, и Рики заорал, чувствуя, как крошится сустав. – Я всегда подбрасывал тебе работу. Я познакомил тебя со своей женой и детьми! Я даже дал в морду из-за тебя своему другу детства. Он сказал, что ты чужак и пьяница. Сказал, что чужаку и пьянице нельзя доверять. Его убили из-за тебя, сука!

Руфус убрал ногу с колена Рики и пнул его в живот. Вспышка боли под ребрами заглушила боль в колене. Громко надсадно дыша, Руфус то ли сплюнул, то ли вытер с лица пот. Рики смотрел на него через пелену слез и видел лишь размытую, нечеткую тень, закрывающую солнце. В животе у Рики плескался огонь, легкие больше не пропускали воздух. С трудом он сжал кулак и судорожно вцепился в траву, словно боялся провалиться под землю. Стоило поднять голову, перед глазами повисло красное марево. Марево дышало как Руфус. Усмехалось как Руфус.

\- Куда ты, сука, ползешь? - Судя по смеху и по тому, что он больше не бил Рики, Руфуса забавляли его попытки подняться.

Стоило Рики двинуться, боль в животе перекинулась на поясницу, из красной пелена перед глазами стала черной. Руфус толкнул Рики ногой в бок и перевернул на спину. Присел рядом и сжал его горло.

\- Скажи мне, - голос Руфуса раздавался как будто издалека. – Когда ты снюхался с немцами? До того, как залез на мой хуй или после? Ты с самого начала собирался предать меня, или эта мысль пришла в твои гнилые пропитые мозги позже? – Руфус сжал пальцы на горле Рики. Дотянувшись до сапога, Рики судорожно вцепился в рукоятку ножа. – Отвечай, пока я не сломал тебе шею? Что такого предложили тебе немцы, чего я тебе не давал?

У Рики хватило сил всадить нож Руфусу в бок, но не хватило сил его вытащить и ударить еще раз.

\- Ах ты сука, - Руфус взвыл и навалился на Рики всем телом. Дыхнул в лицо, уселся на грудь и впечатал кулак в нос Рики. Рики захлебнулся собственной кровью. Руфус ударил снова, что-то лопнуло в голове Рики, но он не смог отключиться полностью. – Сука, блядь, ублюдок, гниль, дрянь, блядь, - голова Рики моталась из стороны в сторону от ударов Руфуса. Вдруг непонятно почему удары прекратились.

Рики слышал лишь, как Руфус ругается и шипит. Потом и эти звуки стихли, осталась только тяжесть Руфуса на груди. Еще немного и он раздавит Рики ребра. А может, уже раздавил? Рики начал проваливаться в долгожданную темноту, когда услышал голоса.

Незнакомые. Далекие. Непонятные.

\- Держите его на прицеле, - прогремел над Рики Руфус. – Да, я его тоже знаю. Блядь, вот дерьмо.

Руфус слез с Рики. Рики перевернулся на бок и его вырвало кровью и желчью. Он попытался вдохнуть, и что-то острое вонзилось в небо. Кость. Руфус сломал ему нос, осколок кости вонзился в носоглотку. Распухшие от ударов веки едва поднимались. Он мог только всхлипывать как слепой разрезанный на части червяк.

\- Я думал ты умер, Кристофер, - прогудел Руфус.

\- Я тоже не надеялся увидеть тебя живым, Руфус, - его скрипящий голос царапал Рики изнутри, делая боль невыносимой.

\- Отложи копье, Кристофер.

Рики увидел острую как ножи траву.

\- Так слухи врали, ты не попал в плен, смог выйти из Калахари?

Рики видел ноги Руфуса. Потрескавшиеся сапоги. Руфус оступался и шатался. По тому как он зарычал, Рики догадался, что он вытащил нож из бока.

\- Не врали, - шипящий змеей голос приближался. – Что ты здесь делаешь, Руфус? Как вышло, что ты так далеко забрался от Рехобота?

\- Осел Корнелиус ван Вик таки поднял восстание, - Руфус больше не шатался, твердо стоял на земле, вминая пятки в землю. Жаль, что Рики ранил его недостаточно сильно.

\- Немцы загнали нас в Сэм Кнубис и перебили всех наших. Нас взяли в плен и сослали на плантацию в Тоголенд, - по тому как звонкий незнакомый голос бойко дополнил рассказ, Рики догадался, что один из прихвостней Руфуса, а может и оба, знал Кристофера и доверял ему. А ведь сколько Рики не спрашивал в Рехоботе, Руфус всегда говорил, что не знает никого из людей Витбоя. Что оружие им всегда передавал через посредников или оставлял в яме на условленном месте. – Два дня назад Руфус свернул шею охраннику, и мы сбежали.

\- Да, помнишь лопоухого Сина, Кристофер? – Руфус откашлялся. - Помнишь, он возил опиум Витбою, когда его ранили? Так вот, лопоухого Сина немцы повесили из-за этого предателя!

Руфус ударил Рики ногой и перевернул на спину. Яркое солнце помешало Рики рассмотреть стоявших над ним людей. Он видел лишь мускулистые бедра и оливково-серые, разной длины хвосты набедренной повязки.

\- Да я помню лопоухого Сина, - Кристофер смотрел на Рики сверху вниз, холодно и жестко.

\- Он... – Руфус снова шатнулся. – Он втерся ко мне в доверие и обманул … - Голос Руфуса дрожал и срывался от гнева. Он снова бил Рики ногами. В живот, грудь, пах.

Боль заглушила для Рики все звуки. Он больше ничего не видел кроме пятна света. Сжимающего, ускользающего. Свет потемнел, пошел рябью, задрожал, удары ненадолго прекратились, а потом что-то тяжелое как дерево рухнуло Рики на ноги. Не в силах кричать, он заскулил. Услышал выстрел, инстинктивно прикрыл голову руками и вжался избитым лицом в землю, будто хотел заползти в нее как червяк. Он ничего не видел, не узнавал звуки, чувствовал себя дрожащим, беспомощным безумцем.

Кто-то коснулся его локтя. Рики увидел совсем рядом холодные, жесткие глаза Кристофера и в ужасе шарахнулся в сторону. От резкого движения, мир снова сузился до пятна света, через два удара сердца упала темнота.

***

Он открыл глаза в подсвеченных желтым светом костра сумерках. Искры бились о каменные стены. Черный дым собирался под потолком. Много месяцев назад Рики написал на этом потолке имя Кристофера. Сейчас от надписи осталось всего две полустертые буквы. Рики хотел быть похороненным в этой пещере. Он вздохнул с облегчением и закрыл глаза. Он мечтал снова провалиться в темноту, но в тело вернулась боль - сдавила сломанные нос и колено, запульсировала в животе, разбитых губах и бровях. Словно защищаясь от нее, Рики потянул колени к груди.

\- Рики, все хорошо, ты в безопасности, - прошептал Кристофер. – Руфус мертв. Они все мертвы. Открой глаза. Посмотри на меня, Рики.

Он сидел на коленях, склонился над Рики, но не прикасался к нему. Из взгляда ушел холод, но осталась настороженность.

\- Прости, - всхлипнул Рики. – Прости меня.

Уоррен научил его находить утешение в жалости к себе, и Рики ничего не мог с собой поделать - начав плакать, он не мог остановиться.

\- Прости меня. Он говорил правду. Из-за меня убили его друзей. Я…

\- Тише, Рики. Это неважно. Слышишь? Руфус и сам многих предал. Вечером он передавал нам оружие, утром сжигал по приказу немцев наши краали.

\- Прости, прости меня, - слезы перехватили горло Рики, из носа снова пошла кровь.

\- Рики, - он больше не шептал, его голос надломился и рассыпался. Он положил руку на плечо Рики. Мягкую и прохладную. Сосредоточившись на этом прикосновении, Рики понял, что у него жар. – Перестань. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Это все неважно. Все закончилось.

Рики сглотнул заполнившие горло кровь и слезы. Дрожь отступила, и он закрыл глаза.

\- Нет, не вырубайся, - очень медленно, почти по слогам прошептал Кристофер. Его кожа и кокосовая скорлупа в его руках блестели золотым. – Сначала выпей это.

От горьких трав Рики едва не вывернуло. Он скривился, вспомнил Кап и Магдалину. Когда он упал с лошади она лечила его похожей настойкой.

\- До дна, - Кристофер вытер кровь у него под носом, убрал со лба волосы. Он гладил Рики по плечу, пока он не уснул.

***

Проснувшись, он дернулся и вытянулся всем телом. Ударился пяткой в стену и застонал от боли в сломанном колене. Стон прозвучал на удивление громко. Или дело было в том, что у Рики больше не звенело в ушах? Он сжал кулак и осмотрелся. Яркий день резвился у входа в пещеру. Солнечные лучи ползали по камням, листьям и траве за порогом. От ночного костра осталась горка углей. На расстоянии вытянутой руки от Рики лежало ружье. Кристофер принес его в пещеру не умирать, а, чтобы он даже раненый мог защитить себя в случае нападения. Но пока он без сознания Кристофер не оставит его одного. Рики услышал, как хрустнула ветка и зашуршали камни. Кристофер держался рядом с пещерой и услышал стон. Он принес Рики мелкие куски мяса, нанизанные на палку.

\- Старайся не тревожить колено, - глаза и кожа Кристофера светились, в отросших волосах застряла травинка. Когда он подполз к Рики, свернул шкуру и подложил ему под спину, движения его были завораживающе плавными и медленными.

Сломанный нос Рики не чувствовал запахов. Он мог лишь догадаться, что Кристофер развел костер и пожарил мясо рядом с пещерой. Вместе с нюхом пострадали и вкусовые рецепторы, Рики не мог определить мясо или птицу приготовил для него Кристофер. Он ломал голову над этой загадкой, пока ел. В конце концов решил в пользу птицы, слишком мягкими и мелкими были куски. Невольно Рики улыбнулся, представляя, как Кристоферу пришлось повозиться, отделяя птичье мясо от костей. За проблеском короткого, сытого веселья накатили стыд и чувство вины. Он вспомнил, как испугался Кристофера и снова почувствовал себя раздавленным червяком.

\- Теперь выпей травы, - Кристофер забрал у него из рук палочку. Глупое, смешное движение, преисполненное ненужной заботы, будто Рики сам не мог бросить ее в яму костра.

Рики скользнул взглядом по пещере и заметил у дальней стены три пары сваленных в кучу сапог. Кристофер проследил за его взглядом, дернул уголком губ, но глаза его не улыбнулись.

\- Однажды ты сказал, что ни за что не станешь ходить босиком. Теперь, когда твои сапоги развалятся, у тебя будут другие.

Пока Рики спал, Кристофер выпрямил его сломанную ногу и наложил шину. Распухшее колено смазал смесью целебных трав. Кожа под ними зудела. Когда Рики выпил горькие травы, Кристофер подвинулся ближе и вопросительно взглянул на Рики.

\- Я хочу еще раз смазать твое колено, - он как будто спрашивал Рики, можно ли к нему прикоснуться.

Там, в лесу, рядом с Руфусом и его прихвостнями, Кристофер заметил страх Рики. Когда он наклонился над ним, Рики отшатнулся и попытался уползти. Ради него Кристофер убил людей, которых знал, с которым его связывали общие тайны, страх Рики не мог не ранить его. Рики был бесконечно виноват перед Кристофером.

Легкими круговыми движениями Кристофер смазал его колено. Смесь из трав была холодной, влажной и густой. Отсутствие обоняния помешало Рики понять, развел Кристофер толченые травы древесным соком или животным жиром.

\- Полностью отек пройдет дней через пять. Синяк продержится дольше. Хорошо бы смазать еще твое распухшее лицо, но эта лечебная смесь раздражает слизистую, а других я не знаю. Ты должен набраться терпения и не делать лишних движений, пока кости не срастутся.

Вопреки словам Кристофер хмурился. Он не сказал, что Рики больше никогда не сможет согнуть колено. Рики видел похожие травмы в Колсберге и все понимал – раскрошенный сустав не собрать заново, остается надеяться, что кости срастутся так, что он сможет ходить без трости.

Но пугало сейчас Рики другое.

\- Прости меня. Прости за то, что я испугался тебя.

\- Так бывает. Тебя избили. Ты был почти без сознания. В таком состоянии люди пугаются друзей и просят пощады у врагов.

\- Я не должен был бояться тебя. Я должен был доверять тебе, - что-то тревожное, пугающее металось в голове Рики, но он никак не мог это сформулировать. – Не должен был бояться, что ты выслушаешь Руфуса. Не должен был бояться, что ты выслушаешь его и согласишься с ним. Признаешь, что он прав и встанешь на его сторону. Я должен был верить в тебя.

\- Рики, я не смог бы к нему приблизиться, если бы не заговорил с ним.

\- Я… - по щекам у Рики снова потекли слезы. Он достаточно окреп, чтобы есть, но все еще не мог контролировать свои нервы. – Я очень виноват перед тобой. Бесконечно виноват за то, что усомнился в тебе. Не верил в тебя. Боялся тебя. Даже если бы ты согласился с Руфусом, я не должен был бояться. Лучше бы ты убил меня, чем он…

Кристофер сел рядом и осторожно прижал Рики к себе.

\- Не надо. Не мучай себя, - погладил по спине, поцеловал висок и не отпускал, пока Рики не перестал всхлипывать.

***

Отеки спали, колено больше почти не болело. Но Рики продолжал видеть в кошмарах холодный и жесткий взгляд Кристофера. Во сне он думал, что никогда и никого не боялся больше. Пробуждаясь, прижимался к Кристоферу, касался губами его шрамов и чувствовал себя виноватым. Бесконечно виноватым.

Днем оставляя Рики ружье, Кристофер уходил до обеда на охоту. После обеда он помогал Рики выбраться из пещеры. Сначала они просто валялись в траве. Потом стали совершать прогулки. Дней через десять, повиснув на Кристофере, Рики доковылял до водопада. Когда он лег на воду, Кристофер некоторое время поддерживал его спину, будто опасался, что перелом утянет Рики на дно.

Карл всегда говорил, что чувство вины одурманивает человека, как опиум, и убивает медленно как сифилис. Сифилис лишает человека телесных удовольствий, чувство вины крадет его чувства. Карл говорил, что человек либо справляется со своим чувством вины, либо погибает.

В воде Кристофер взял Рики на руки. Солнце упало за утес. В лесу проснулись тени. Мочки ушей Кристофера были шелково-нежными и холодными. Касаясь их, Рики думал о том, как ничтожно мало времени они провели вместе и как много - вдали друг от друга. Он мало знал о том, какой была жизнь Кристофера без него. Знал, что он любил Согоди, воевал за мтабела и на стороне Витбоя, попал в плен. Думая о хлопковой плантации, на которой он нашел Кристофера, он снова задавался вопросом, почему Кристофер не сбежал. Он провел там больше года. Мог поджечь плантацию, как сделал это Рики. Мог придумать что-то еще. Наверное, он очень устал. От сражений. От жизни, о которой Рики не знал. О которой боялся спрашивать.

Они стали опять спать под открытым небом. В лесу недалеко от пещеры Кристофер очистил участок земли от ползучих растений и застелил шкурами. Эти шкуры казались Рики самой мягкой периной, на которой ему приходилось спать. По ночам убывающая луна то раздвигала кроны деревьев, то пряталась за ними. Но ни разу ее свет не был таким холодным и жестким, как взгляд Кристофера во снах Рики. Любуясь в ее приглушенном усмиренном свете спокойно спящим Кристофером, Рики не понимал, как ему справиться со своим чувством вины, если он даже не понимает в чем он виноват? Он предавал, подставлял и бросал людей. Но он никогда не чувствовал себя виноватым. Химеру вины разбудил Руфус. Но Рики не сожалел о том, что выдал его людей. Ни разу не сожалел. Будь у него возможность вернуться в прошлое, он поступил бы точно так же. Как же так получилось, что у него нет сожалений, но есть чувство вины?

Химера неуловимой, неосознанной вины мучила его ночными кошмарами, отравляла дни и однажды испортила близость с Кристофером. Когда Кристофер склонился над ним, призрачное чувство вины убедило Рики, что он не заслужил нежности Кристофера, не заслужил его поцелуев, его шепота, его дыхания на своей коже. Рики вспомнил Уоррена. Что может быть отвратительней, чем вялый, невозбужденный член, засмеялся Уоррен у него в голове.

\- Тебе не противно? – прошептал Рики, когда Кристофер вошел в него и замер, касаясь носом его носа.

Ему показалось, или во взгляде Кристофера мелькнули знакомые холод и жесткость? Рики вдруг подумал, что так было бы гораздо легче, проще, честнее. Он бы почувствовал огромное облегчение, если Кристофер из его кошмаров хотя бы на миг соединился с реальным Кристофером.

\- Разве мой вялый хуй не уродлив? Разве он не внушает тебе отвращения? Разве он не похож на раздавленного слизняка?

Задница Рики пульсировала вокруг члена Кристофера. Он все так же нависал над Рики, касался носом носа, но вместо того, чтобы двигаться Кристофер замер - не моргал, даже дыхание его замедлилось.

\- Разве, каждый раз, глядя на мой вялый хуй, ты не думаешь о том, что если я не могу нормально возбудиться, то лучше бы у меня вообще между ног ничего не было? Разве иногда тебе не хочется отрезать мне член или засунуть в него спицу, лишь бы не видеть, как он слизняком лежит на бедре. Раз уж я не могу как человек… если не хочу по-хорошему … засунь в него спицу и заставь меня дрочить. Может, хоть так от моего упрямства будет какой-то толк, - Рики не понимал, что несет, он просто повторял за Уорреном. Он чувствовал себя пьяным, ему казалось, что он снова в борделе, слышит внизу музыку и голоса. Стиснув свой член, он начал зло его надрачивать. – Если я не хочу, как человек, засунь в меня опиумную трубку, тогда, возможно, до меня наконец-то дойдет, что я не должен забивать себе голову ерундой, должен меньше лениться, лучше дрочить и больше стараться… Если я не хочу по-хорошему… не могу, как человек… не хочу, как нормальный…

Просто дергать член теперь было мало, Рики сжал его, впился ногтями в головку, как делал Уоррен. Если не можешь и не хочешь, как человек… Рики зажмурился. Так было гораздо легче и проще избавиться от чувства собственной ничтожности и беспомощности.

\- Рики, - Кристофер вышел из него и перехватил его запястья.

Рики открыл глаза и задержал дыхание. Теперь взгляд Кристофера был таким холодным и жестким, как он и добивался.

Кристофер сильнее сжал его запястья.

\- Если тебе нужно, чтобы тебя мучили, я этого делать не буду. Ищи кого-то другого, - прошипел он.

Что я наделал, испугался Рики. Я снова все испортил. Повел себя хуже и глупее, чем в Колсберге. Тогда у Рики хотя бы остались его идеалы. Теперь у него не было ничего и никого кроме Кристофера. Он смотрел в глаза Кристофера, на его шрамы, и думал о том, что по сравнению с тем, что пережил Кристофер, все его страдания смешны и ничтожны. Рики сам виноват во всех своих бедах. Он виноват в бедах Кристофера.

\- Прости.

\- Перестань, мне не нужны твои извинения, - голос Кристофера звучал грубо, но он лег рядом с Рики на шкуры.

\- Прости, что я все испортил. Прости, что разочаровал тебя.

\- Перестань извиняться, - Кристофер обнял его.

Сжал запястье Рики, ослабил хватку и снова сжал, будто отсчитывал удары сердца.

\- Я… - всхлипнул Рики.

\- Ничего не говори.

Он был такой теплый. Пах потом и травой. Дышал медленно и ровно. Рики вжался лицом ему в грудь. Сквозь всхлипы прислушивался к биению его сердца до тех пор, пока всхлипы не исчезли, и не осталось только биение сердца Кристофера. Стук его сердца, шорохи трав, свист ветра, неожиданные, резкие вскрики птиц. Слезы Рики высохли. Он закрыл глаза и снова открыл их. Темнота была абсолютной. Кристофер так крепко его обнимал, а Рики так тесно в него вжимался, что лунный свет не мог пробраться между ними.

\- Я прятал и перевозил оружие, - Рики не был уверен, что начинать стоит с этого. Он все еще не знал, что именно хочет рассказать, но хотел быть искренним, честным и смелым как в четырнадцать лет.

\- Я догадался.

\- Нет, не с Руфусом. В Кейптауне.

Кристофер выдохнул ему в макушку, но ничего не сказал.

\- В Кейптауне я жил в борделе.

\- Я знаю.

Рики закусил губу, Норман рассказал ему. Рики не подумал об этом раньше. А Кристофер как обычно не задавал вопросов, оставляя за Рики право решить, что рассказывать о своем прошлом, а что скрывать.

В благодарность Рики коснулся губами его груди.

\- Тебя изнасиловали, - прошептал Кристофер.

Рики нервно усмехнулся. Как и с фотографией Согоди, он наблюдал за Рики и дожидался подходящего момента. Видимо, после сегодняшнего срыва, решил, что Рики больше не может носить в себе свое дерьмо.

\- Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь.

Рики дернулся как от удара. Он и мысли не допускал, что Кристофер мог пережить то же самое. Он дважды был в плену, год провел в рабстве. Рики снова думал и вел себя как эгоист.

\- Нечего рассказывать, Рики, - Кристофер погладил его по голове. – Со временем становится не важно, что сделали с тобой. Важно только то, что сделал ты.

Чувство вины - это химера, которая отравляет сильнее опиума, убивает медленнее и болезненней сифилиса, сказала Ким на похоронах Карла. Светило солнце, Рики прятал под шляпой избитое лицо, дрожал и оглядывался, боясь, что на похороны заявится Уоррен. Ким заметила, как он дергается, и взяла его под руку, положила подбородок ему на плечо. Почему он думал, что про химеру чувства вины сказал Карл? Это ведь была Ким, она не хотела, чтобы он винил себя в смерти Карла.

\- Кому ты передавал оружие, Рики? – Кристофер выдернул его из воспоминаний.

\- Бастерам, шони, мтабела. У меня были люди, которые возили оружие в междуречье Замбези и Лимпопо и в Бечуаленд.

Кристофер погладил шею Рики.

\- Я покупал оружие в порту, у человека, который воровал его с английских кораблей. Потом в оружейной английской крепости, - Рики шумно выдохнул Кристоферу в грудь, стало очень жарко, лицо вспотело. – Я подставлялся коменданту крепости, Уоррену.

Кристофер продолжал гладить его шею и не задавал вопросов.

\- Я… Он… - Рики вдруг растерялся. – У меня был друг в Кейптауне. Карл. Старик больной сифилисом. Он подобрал меня после Кослберга, когда я был растерян и напуган. Он волновался за меня и пытался отговорить, когда я связался с оружием. Он был единственным, кто обо мне заботился и беспокоился. Когда я спутался с Уорреном, он помог мне и подключил к нашей сделке малайцев.

Рики вжался лбом в грудь Кристофера, открыл и закрыл глаза. Кажется, он ошибся, и лунный свет все-таки прокрался между их телами - он мог видеть шрамы Кристофера и едва уловимое сияние его кожи.

\- Когда в дело вошли малайцы, я решил, что больше не хочу подставляться Уоррену. Я направил на него пистолет и запретил ему ко мне приближаться. Я был таким идиотом, - у Рики перехватило дыхание. – Уоррен подловил меня следующим вечером. Втащил в комнату Карла, избил и выебал. Карл… он… у него остановилось сердце… Я видел, как он задыхается…

Все шлюхи в борделе любили Карла, все говорили, что Рики не виноват. Даже Ким не хотела, чтобы он винил себя.

Кристофер молчал, лишь крепче обнял Рики. И Рики поверил, что Кристофер все понимает. Знает, что чувствует человек, когда в нем так много гнева, что гнев пожирает его изнутри. Ему знакомо это странное чувство, когда больше всего на свете тебе нужно прощение, хотя ты и сам не понимаешь, в чем виноват. Или твоей вины так много, что ты не в силах ее осознать. Иногда он тоже верит, что прощение важнее справедливости.

***

После сезона дождей Рики нашел раненого детеныша бонго. У него был расцарапан бок и сломана нога. Больше всего маленькому бонгу нравилось есть с руки Рики листья деревьев. Листья высоких деревьев, до которых он бы никогда не смог дотянуться сам. Несмотря на то, что в детстве он едва не стал добычей хищника, молодой бонго полюбил спать, свернувшись, на шкуре гепарда. Кристофер сказал, что половое созревание у бонго наступает в два года, но ходивший повсюду за Кристофером и Рики самец, нашел себе пару только к трем годам. С тех пор он каждый год пропадал на несколько лун, но потом всегда возвращался снова спать на шкуре гепарда. На рыжей спине этого бонго было одиннадцать ярких и тонких белых полос. Как и Рики этот бонго хромал до конца жизни.

Горы тянулись с северо-востока на юго-запад. Чтобы обойти все хребты требовался не один месяц. С самой высокой юго-западной вершины была видна огромная река.

Однажды в небе над горами появился самолет. Он летел так низко под облаками, что можно было посчитать стальные крепления-перекрытия между парами двойных крыльев. Неожиданно для себя Рики вдруг захотел увидеть самолет вблизи, потрогать нагретый узкий корпус, рассмотреть передний винт и похожую на дупло кабину. Устроив голову на бедре Кристофера, он вспомнил Виктора с его рассказами о радио, электричестве и самолетах.

Рики взял Кристофера за руку, поднес ее к лицу и долго смотрел на солнце сквозь его пальцы.


End file.
